Spirits'Sekai: Code Revolution
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Ichigo a été échangé contre le Hougyoku et croupit désormais dans une cellule de Las Noches. Pourquoi le garder en vie ? Pourquoi Aizen semble-t-il connaître sa mère et tout un passé qu'il ignore ? Et le Roi alors ? - Yaoi, Crazy!Ichigo
1. This is War, Prélude

Bonjour :p Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, voilà ce qui vous attend :

**Titre:** Spirits'Sekai:Code Revolution, Spirits'Sekai, SS...  
**Auteur:** Rori H. Nemuri  
**Beta-Lectrice: **PluPlu (merci pour tout, ma belle ;) )  
**Rating:** M, voire Ma par endroits.  
**Genres:** **Dark!Fic**, donc **Action/Aventure** (beaucoup), **Angst** (à peine de quoi hurler), **Drame** (c'en est un), **Humour** (noir), **Mystère** (beaucoup aussi), **Suspense** (mes fins de chapitres vous tueront), **Tragédie** (probabilités de Deathfic non nulles), et** Yaoi** (Grimmjow/Ichigo, mais c'est du réversible).  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.  
L'intrigue, les personnages et autres choses inventées pour les besoins de SS sont ma propriété, le reste provient des CharacterBooks **SOULs**, et **Masked **écrits par Kubo en complément de Bleach.  
Le poème cité au chapitre 20 est le **Requiem** de Robert Louis Stevenson.  
Les allusions faîtes à toutes sortes de médias/œuvres appartiennent à leur propriétaires respectifs - et vous les reconnaîtrez.

**Synopsis:** Je suis Ichigo, et si je vous parais étrange, c'est normal. Après tout, je suis au fin fond d'une cellule de Las Noches à attendre mes bourreaux, quoi de plus étonnant si je suis un peu en colère ? Et de là où je suis, il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais partager avec vous : d'une, ne faîtes jamais confiance à vos amis ; de deux, vos ennemis ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'on a bien voulu vous le faire croire et enfin, trois, prenez garde aux apparences, j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'elles sont trop souvent trompeuses... Je ne pensais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais des fois on n'a pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? Alors disons... Que parce que j'ai embarqué le monde des esprits dans ma chute vertigineuse, je le ferai se relever dans la révolution. Le compromis me paraît correct, non ? Mon monde contre les vôtres. Alors tremblez. Hollow, Shinigami, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que je veux. Et là tout de suite, j'ai très envie d'aller pendre ces messieurs du Seireitei avec leurs grandes capes blanches... Avant de me rappeler au bon souvenir d'Aizen...

Alors tremblez.

**Warning:** Dark!fic, dark!Ichigo sont là pour dire que cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuses pour les raisons suivantes : des morts en quantité et parfois (souvent) très injustes, du sang, des amputations, un massacre ou deux, futurs génocides, Ichigo devient complètement fou, humour noir parfois à vomir. J'ai jamais été douée pour donner envie de lire mes fics...

**Spoilers!** Si vous n'avez pas terminé l'Arc Hueco Mundo (Tomes 34/35) et Spoilers légers sur l'ensemble de l'Arc Aizen.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Spirits'Sekai : Code Revolution**

**Prélude**

**0, ****This is War**

Qu'est-ce qui fait la valeur d'une personne ?

C'est une question que beaucoup de gens se sont posés. Pour certains, c'était son courage, sa loyauté, pour d'autres encore, c'était sa bonté, sa gentillesse. Mais Ichigo Kurosaki aimerait ajouter à cette longue et interminable liste la qualité suivante : la capacité à se sacrifier pour les autres. Faire passer ses proches avant tout était selon lui la plus grande des qualités, et son propre jugement de valeur se fondait essentiellement sur le respect, ou sur le non-respect, de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi, sans hésiter et afin de respecter son code moral, Ichigo Kurosaki se jetterait à corps perdu dans la bataille, même si les chances de vaincre sont minimes. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Pas pour un idéal, juste pour protéger ceux qu'il aime : sa famille, ses amis, qu'ils soient plus ou moins proches, et par extension les amis de ses amis… La chaîne pouvait continuer encore longtemps. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle deviendrait paradoxale. Prenons un exemple simple : Ichigo est ami avec Kuchiki Rukia, qui est amie avec Abarai Renji, qui est ami avec Matsumoto Rangiku, qui est amie avec Gin Ichimaru, qui est ami avec Aizen Sôsuke. Dans ce cas, on pourrait dire par extension qu'Ichigo est l'ami d'Aizen, chose impossible puisque leurs idéaux sont complètement différents. L'un veut obtenir la puissance de protéger ceux qu'il aime, l'autre veut obtenir la puissance de tuer un Roi qu'il n'avait même _jamais_ vu. On pourrait faire le même raisonnement des centaines de fois et en arriver à ce genre de conclusions : on peut entre autre conclure qu'Ichigo est l'ami de Yamamoto Genryusai, Capitaine Commandant du Gotei 13 et gardien suprême de la Soul Society.

A la limite, le vieux Yamamoto passait encore. C'est ce qu'Ichigo vous aurait répondu. _Avant_.

A la limite, être pote avec le frigide et polaire Kuchiki Byakuya était bien mieux que d'être pote avec ce grand malade de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada et psychopathe de surcroit. C'est ce qu'Ichigo vous aurait assuré. _Avant_.

A la limite, tuer de ses propres mains un membre de sa famille, père, sœur, cousin, oncle, c'était bien pire que de voir sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Au moins, on n'était pas coupable. C'est ce qu'Ichigo avait toujours cru. _Avant_.

A la limite, se mettre des gens à dos l'histoire d'une simple bagarre (due à l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux) était toujours mieux que de se mettre à dos tout le monde et pour très très longtemps. C'est ce qu'Ichigo vous aurait dit.

_**Avant.**_

Peu de gens savent ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là. Enfin, ces jours-là. On n'envahit pas un monde, un château rempli d'ennemis en quelques heures seulement. Ce serait trop simple, il faut au moins une dizaine de jours. Au maximum, une _cinquantaine_. Au-delà, c'est que vous avez échoué. Pile poil, c'est que vous aviez tout calculé. En dessous, c'est que vous vous êtes sous-estimé. Et encore, j'en connais certains qui seraient capables de défier tous les codes établis pour vous prouver qu'on peut réaliser l'improbable : envahir pas un, mais _**deux mondes**_ dans ce même laps de temps. Les records sont fait pour être explosés, pas vrai… Mais pour l'instant, bien que la totalité du Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollows, soit maîtrisé, rien n'était joué. La dernière grande bataille se jouerait à Karakura, là où Aizen se rendrait bientôt. Ou peut-être y était-il déjà arrivé ?

Peu importe. Tout ce dont Ichigo devait se souvenir, c'était de son but. Vaincre Aizen pour restaurer la paix, sauver ses proches, secourir ceux et celles qui s'étaient battus et avaient été blessés en le suivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Protéger.

Secourir.

Courir vers le bout de ce couloir, déboucher sur le dôme, traverser un Dangai jusqu'à Karakura, rejoindre les forces en présence, et tuer son ennemi juré. Quoi de plus simple, quand on s'appelle Ichigo, et que la simple évocation du mot _protéger_ suffit à décupler vos forces ?

« ICHIGO, NON ! »

Le cri de Rukia n'a pas suffit à le faire reculer, et le fit même accélérer tandis que se profilaient les premiers rayons lumineux à l'autre bout du couloir. Vite. Dépêche-toi. Elle a besoin de ton aide.

« VA-T-EN ! »

S'égosilla Rukia en vain.

Non, il ne reculerait pas. Jamais plus Ichigo ne reculerait devant le danger qui menaçait ceux qui le suivaient. Il était responsable d'eux, il avait leurs vies entre ses mains, et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître. Ses amis si chers à son cœur…  
La lumière était trop forte et le Shinigami Remplaçant s'arrêta brutalement dans sa course pour mettre une main en visière. Ce que ce dôme était bien réalisé, on se croirait sous un véritable soleil… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même faux, le soleil du dôme était une très bonne imitation qui suffisait probablement à amuser les Arrancars et les Hollows qui vivaient là. Mais des personnes comme Ichigo qui connaissaient l'éclat du véritable soleil vous auraient tout de suite fait remarquer la lueur blafarde de celui-ci, son air faiblard, sa lumière plus blanche que jaune, plus froide que chaude, l'air inquiétant et glauque qu'il donnait au mur du palais et aux visages souriants de ses terrifiants propriétaires.

« Ah, Ichigo ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! »

C'était comme arriver en retard à un dîner d'affaires avec son patron.

« Ichigo, hoqueta Rukia en le voyant débouler dans la pièce, essoufflé.

Non, non, NON !

- Rukia !

Puis, il vit les autres, autour. Eparpillés un peu partout et un peu tout cassés.

- SAUVE-TOI ! Hurla Rukia.

- Oh mais non ! Répliqua le Superviseur Ichimaru avec une moue boudeuse. Il vient tout juste d'arriver, il peut au moins prendre une tasse de thé !

Bienvenue au pays des merveilles, petite Alice.

- Relâchez-là ! Grogna Ichigo à Aizen.

Oh oui, lâche-la. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne retient pas une jeune fille par la force, enfin ! C'est le fondement même de la galanterie et de la bienséance masculine… Rukia chuta au sol dans un froissement d'étoffe.

- Rukia ! S'écria Ichigo en se précipitant vers elle.

Ah non, trop tard. Boum.

- Oh, mince, je crois qu'elle est cassée, marmonna Gin avec une voix enfantine. Quelle enfant fragile…

- De facture Shinigami, rectifia Aizen avec un sourire cruel.

Beurk. Il fit débarrasser le plancher à la jeune fille.

- Mais que…

- Surpris ? Oh, remets-toi ! Ricana Gin.

Paniqué, plutôt.

- Du calme, Gin, le tempéra Aizen.

Pour répondre aux interrogations subsistantes, oui, nous sommes bien sous le dôme, les pieds dans le sable et la tête en sang. Renji est cloué tel le Christ à un mur derrière Ichigo, Ishida est enterré, ni vivant, ni mort, Rukia… Vient de faire un beau vol plané, Chad a disparu, et Inoue pleure comme une madeleine rousse. Quel magnifique tableau. Tout ça agrémenté par les trois hommes de la situation : Aizen, chef de la bande adverse et propriétaire des lieux, Gin, alias le Superviseur Ichimaru, son bras droit et bien d'autres choses encore, ainsi que Tousen, le B² (Boulet & Bouche-trou) d'Aizen.

Les pieds dans le sable lourd et chaud du Hueco Mundo, on se sentirait presque bien. Mais il ne fallait pas lever les yeux vers le ciel, car on se rendrait compte qu'il était faux. Il ne fallait pas non plus fermer les yeux en tentant de sentir une quelconque brise agréable… Non, rien ici n'était agréable. Fermez les yeux et la mort vous cueillera à coup sûr.

Ou alors, gardez les ouverts, et voyez la mort vous arriver dessus en face.

« Ichigo, Ichigo, commença Gin avec un sourire tordu et un air de père grondant son enfant, _n'essaye même pas_.

J'en doute, vois-tu. On ne me dicte pas ma conduite. _Plus maintenant_.

- La ferme ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- Oh… Fit Aizen avec son air énigmatique doublé d'un intérêt minime.

Celui qui disait clairement « Montre-moi, _montre-moi_ cette technique dont tu es si fier et que tu viens tout juste d'inventer pour me combattre. Montre-la-moi, et on verra si tu as tenu ton pari, si tu as réussi à _me tuer_… »

Frappe-moi.

« Hado # 4…

Mais attention.

- BYAKURAI ! »

Je riposterai.

Et tu tomberas inerte sur le sol, avec cette plaie béante au travers de ton corps, symbole de ta défaite, stigmate de ton incapacité à me vaincre. Cette blessure qui traversera les points vitaux de ton âme. Cette attaque qui te fera tomber de ton trône.

Cette attaque qui te mettra à terre.

Tombe le masque.

« Mon Roi, soufflera alors ton Hollow, _j'ai faim…_ »

Mais des troubles fêtes arriveront. Et se demanderont comment, pourquoi, où et quand. Où, au Hueco Mundo, Palais Royal de Las Noches, Section Dix-huit, le Nord-Est du Dôme. Quand, une journée, une nuit, à telle heure. La même qu'hier, et le même jour que la semaine dernière. Comment ? Le Kido, le Kido. On commet parfois l'erreur de trop se reposer sur son Zanpakuto. Pourquoi ? Trop long, trop compliqué, et pas assez loin de la fin pour déjà tout vous raconter.

Mais je peux déjà vous dire ceci, pour le peu que ça vous aidera : parce que _j'en avais envie_.

« Kurosaki !

- Ichigo !

Vos gueules, vous et votre pitié infâme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Des choses, chantonna Gin en se mettant à danser.

Oh toi, la ballerine qui ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser, il serait tant de t'arrêter, un peu !

- Votre cher ami ici présent a tenté de s'en prendre au Seigneur Aizen, explicita Tousen.

Une enseigne TERRORISTE clignote dans ta tête, avoue.

- Et cela justifie-t-il cet acte barbare ? Fit presque dédaigneusement Kuchiki Byakuya, originaire du pôle nord et Noble de surcroit.

Parler bien dans cette situation était-il vraiment nécessaire ?

- Tout se justifie.

La réponse typique du mec à cours d'arguments. Merci Gin, tu viens de bloquer la situation. Et moi je crève dans le sable.

Cool.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Unohana d'une voix forte.

Ah, l'autre psychopathe des hôpitaux. Y a un terme pour désigner l'amour des personnes malades qu'on doit obligatoirement soigner ensuite ?

Retournez jouer au Docteur avec d'autres, amatrice.

- Jamais. Et c'est plutôt vous qui allez partir, d'ailleurs » lança Aizen d'une voix lasse.

Il claqua des doigts. Relents de mégalomanie.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

**Petit théâtre illustré du Hueco Mundo, Acte Un, Scène Une**

(Une petite marionnette à l'effigie de Gin et une autre à l'effigie d' pénètrent de le théâtre en carton)

« Oui, pourquoi Aizen-sama est-il là ? Fit la poupée à l'effigie du Cuarta avec une petite voix.

- Et bien, c'est qu'il n'est pas parti ! Répondit celle de Gin en croisant les bras avec un air très sérieux.

- Oh ! S'exclama la marionnette d'Ulquiorra sans pour autant prendre un air surpris.

La poupée Gin acquiesça avec ferveur, les bras toujours croisés.

- En fait, c'était une feinte ! Et oui !

- Oh, répéta poupée Ulquiorra sans être intéressée, puisqu'elle commençait un coloriage.

- Mais alors, qui est parti à Karakura, dans le monde réel ? Et bien…

(Silence. Un petit écran descend. Il s'allume, grésille, et finalement on voit des Menos entourés de petits points sombres)

- Voilà.

Poupée Gin sortit une baguette télescopique de sa poche et la déplia pour mieux montrer les Menos et les points noirs à l'écran

- Aizen-sama n'est jamais parti ? Fit distraitement poupée Ulquiorra en poursuivant son coloriage.

- Non ! C'était une feinte !

- Oh.

- Et donc !

La baguette télescopique heurta le téléviseur qui grésilla.

- Les Menos ont été envoyés d'abord, en assez grand nombre pour terroriser la Shinigamis ! Poursuivit Poupée Gin en tapotant les petits points noirs de sa baguette. Du coup, Aizen-sama a eut le temps de revenir s'occuper de ses affaires ici !

L'écran grésilla, et on vit une forme noire allongée au milieu d'une flaque rouge, avec une pointe d'orange, le tout flouté pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

- Voilà, ça, c'est pourquoi Aizen-sama est revenu ! Et comme il est revenu, les Shinigamis, affaiblis, sont en position de faiblesse ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il…

- Chuuut ! Protesta Poupée Ulquiorra, furibonde.

(Les deux marionnettes s'inclinent, puis sortent de scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements)

**Fin de l'Acte Un, Scène Une**

- Voilà donc pourquoi…

Oh oui !

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout… Fit Gin sur le ton de la confidence en lançant un regard appuyé vers Ichigo.

Je le sens mal.

- En fait, ce jeune homme sans pouvoirs nous intéresse particulièrement, poursuivit-il. Et… Nous serions même prêts à faire un échange !

Le Noble haussa un sourcil, d'autres agonisèrent un peu plus, un Scientifique fou se prit à sourire, d'autres froncèrent les sourcils, et d'autres encore s'apprêtèrent à râler.

J'y comprends plus rien.

- Quel genre d'échange ? Répondit Yachiru sur le ton de la confidence.

- Le genre où tout le monde est gagnant, lui expliqua Gin.

Oui, c'est une enfant qui a marchandé ma vie.

Enfin, ma mort.

- Lieutenant Kusajichi, veuillez vous taire.

Mais lui, il n'a pas fait mieux.

Saleté de mec avec un manche à balais dans le cul.

- Un _marché_ est totalement hors de propos, rétorqua-t-il avec dédain.

Si tu savais, Byakuya…

- Oh ? Pourtant, je ne vous croyais pas en mesure de refuser… Surtout quand on voit ce que vous avez à y gagner.

Tesla, Fraccion du Quinta Espada, s'approcha avec prudence, trainant sur son épaule un paquet roux à gros seins qu'il posa au sol négligemment, tandis qu'Aizen fouillait dans ses poches. Les Shinigamis ont visiblement accusé le coup.

Leur silence était éloquent.

- Nous vous écoutons, déclara lentement Kuchiki après un court silence.

Eh bah dis donc, hésite moins longtemps la prochaine fois !

- Je vous propose, moi, le Hougyoku que voici, vos blessés, vos morts, et cette jeune fille que voilà…

J'ai sincèrement pensé que j'avais plus de valeur que les deux réunis.

J'ai sincèrement eu tort de penser une chose pareille.

Comme j'ai sincèrement eu tort de croire que le monde était manichéen.

Noir, les Shinigamis.

Blanc, les Hollows.

Gris, les Mittelsritters.

- En échange de ce jeune homme que voici.

Il y eut un court conciliabule.

- C'est d'accord. »

Bonjour et bienvenue. Votre détention au _Hueco Mundo_, Cellule _23 – A_, sous-sol numéro _3_, commencera dans _quelques secondes_. Merci de bien vouloir attacher votre ceinture. Veuillez garder les pleurs et les cris à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Bon voyage.


	2. The Silent Tone of the Beast, First Arc

**1, ****The Silent Tone of the Beast**

**First Arc**

Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Moi ?

Non, je ne me souviens pas de moi. Comme les autres. Oui, ceux qui m'ont laissé là. Ce point de rupture que je venais tout juste d'atteindre, et que je dépassais à peine, c'était la perte de mes pouvoirs, que je ne devais qu'à moi-même. Mais vivre cette rupture ici, je le leur devais à eux. Eux, qui ne se sont pas souvenus de moi. Eux, qui sont passés puis repartis une fois leur mission d'origine accomplie.

« Sauvez Inoue. Ramenez le Hougyoku. »

Et maintenant ?

« Laissez Ichigo. Vivez »

Lâches.

Pourtant, c'était ce que je voulais. Me sacrifier, atteindre l'orgasme de ce jugement de valeur qui me servait de ligne de conduite depuis le décès de ma mère. Pourtant, je ne m'expliquai pas ces relents haineux et jaloux.

« Mon Roi, chantonna la voix mielleuse son Hollow, mes salutations les moins distinguées ! »

Non, ça ne vient pas de lui. J'en suis certain. Ce genre de pensées… Non.

Mais de qui, alors ? Qui peut vouloir la mort de personnes qu'il a désiré secourir si ardemment ?

* * *

Peu de gens savent ce qui s'est passé _avant_. D'autres se vanteront de savoir ce qui s'est passé _après_, mais un gros morceau de l'_après_ restera dans l'ombre du masque, caché derrière ces peintures rouges et inchangées, seul vestige d'_avant_. Jamais on ne vous racontera, oh non. On vous le décrira à peine, mais vous le savez tous, ce qui s'est passé. Ne faîtes pas semblant… Petits et inutiles serviteurs du Hueco Mundo. Votre imagination allait toujours trop loin, au début, mais vous la stoppiez vite, effrayés et couards que vous étiez. Qui pouvait faire tant de bruit ? Pendant autant de temps ? Et autant de fois par jour ? Tous les jours de surcroit ?

Il y avait des rumeurs.

Elles circulaient, censurées, modifiées, amplifiées, dites à mi-mots, chuchotées, murmurées. Les racontars traversaient les murs et les couloirs, insatiables. De nouveaux commérages venaient en grossir les rangs chaque jour qui passait. Évidemment, tout le monde connaissait – plus ou moins – l'origine de cette histoire sordide… C'était depuis ce moment là : il y avait déjà quatre semaines, alors que les Shinigamis avaient disparus comme par enchantement de Las Noches. Personne n'était dupe, il y avait forcément eu un échange quelconque pour que leurs plus grands ennemis repartent ainsi, vite et sans accrochages.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre.

Et les grands cris qui résonnaient chaque jour durant dans les murs du Château les aidèrent à y voir plus clair assez rapidement. C'est décidément quelqu'un d'étranger au Palais des Arrancars, mais personne ou presque ne l'avait vu, et comme les rumeurs les plus folles circulent à son sujet, inutile de dire qu'il est impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. Sauf qu'un jour, lassées de tout ces commérages, les trois Fraccions de la Tercera Espada, Tia Hallibel, décidèrent de mettre fin à ces bêtises qui bazardaient le Château plus qu'autre chose…

« Mais enfin, c'est un Shinigami ! Fit Apache avec virulence devant les trois serviteurs qu'elle avait apostrophés et qu'elle effrayait par ses grands gestes.

- _Le _Shinigami, corrigea Sun-Sun. Il n'y en a pas d'autre dans son cas… En tout cas pas que je sache, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit ricanement mauvais.

Mila Rose, jusque là silencieuse, observait le manège de ses deux camarades avec indifférence.

- Nous devrions rentrer au Pavillon des Espadas, Hallibel-sama doit nous attendre, dit-elle à celles-ci avec un grognement agacé.

- Oh lala, pas la peine de t'énerver, contra Apache en se renfrognant.

- Je sais que tu détestes toutes ces histoires, mais quand même, s'y intéresser ne fait pas de mal, tempéra Sun-Sun.

Mila Rose ne leur accorda pas un regard et commença à s'éloigner, singulièrement énervée. Apache et Sun-Sun échangèrent un regard interloqué, et haussèrent les épaules. Bah, après tout, c'était Mila Rose et ses sautes d'humeur. Fallait pas chercher.

- Bon, et bien…

Sun-Sun partit devant. Apache toisa un instant les domestiques et leur lança un sourire mauvais.

- Dîtes-le à tout le monde les enfants, qu'un _Shinigami_ loge dans nos murs, et que le jour où il prendra congé, nous en pâtirons… »

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir aux côtés de Sun-Sun qui souriait d'un air sibyllin.

Pourtant, ces trois-là ne savaient que le strict nécessaire à propos de ce qui se tramait en bas, dehors, par-ci, par-là. Quelle étrange chose que de se croire mieux logée que les autres alors qu'on en sait à peine plus qu'eux. Et au lieu de faire taire les rumeurs, l'intervention d'Apache ne fit que les grossir davantage.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi retenir un Shinigami _sans pouvoirs_ dans leurs murs ?

Un frisson effrayé a parcouru nos dos voûtés par les longues années de service. Les Espadas et leurs Fraccions sont nos maîtres autant qu'Aizen. Mettre leur parole en doute était une hérésie. Partir du fait qu'ils ne mentent jamais est bien plus simple… Nos yeux restent clos sur les centaines des nôtres qui périssent à chaque nettoyage du désert, croyant avec une ferveur tronquée qu'ils font tout ça pour notre bien. Finalement, au bout de quelques semaines, vous finissez par ne plus tenter d'y penser. Comme si vos pensées les plus intimes pouvaient se détacher de vous et partir vous trahir, allant chuchoter à l'oreille du Maître que vous trouviez ses actions sans aucun sens. Nous vous le dirons tous, sans exception aucune : plutôt devenir des fantômes que de mourir en exemple.

Au Hueco Mundo, il y a une chose dont tout le monde doit se souvenir : ici, _on ne vit pas._

On survit.

Chaque seconde qui nous est accordée peut très bien être reprise dans la minute qui va suivre. Si vous allez vous faire soigner, soyez sûr que ce ne sera jamais la même équipe. C'est comique, non ? Que l'infirmerie soit le lieu le moins sûr de tout le Palais…

Les murs se sont mis à bouger. Le Superviseur Ichimaru adore utiliser ce système de murs flottants. Mais il y a un défaut à ces choses étranges mues par les arcanes des Shinigamis : la console de commandement n'indique pas les personnes.

On se retrouve vite coincé là où il ne faut pas.

Et en général, ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois.

« Raah, encore un crétin qui traînait ! Sont cons !

- Pauvre bête, déplora Szayel avec un hochement de tête presque ému.

Au vu de ce qu'il va devenir, son état actuel est presque le paradis.

- Va pas l'plaindre, p'tain ! A cause d'lui on va se faire engueuler, grogna Grimmjow en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le long couloir qui n'en croise aucun autre s'ouvre devant vous et se clôt derrière vous. Ainsi, point de fuite possible. C'est un ascenseur horizontal créé spécialement pour faire le chemin d'ici à là-bas.

- Tu n'es qu'un simple primate, tu ne comprendras jamais l'intérêt scientifique que toute chose recèle, siffla Szayel avec dédain.

- Du calme vous deux, tempéra Hallibel.

Un tintement métallique rythmait ses mots. En vous baissant un peu, vous en trouverez l'étrange cause qui s'avère être une drôle de bête à mi-chemin entre le lion et le singe : sa crinière rouge et orange est emmêlée et touffue, sa posture basse et courbée, ses pieds se trainent lamentablement en un simili de marche et les restes d'un pagne dont la couleur d'origine devait être le blanc est maladroitement noué à sa taille.

S'il se redresse, vous apercevrez son drôle de masque. Il est tout sombre, métallique et clôt par des cadenas. Il n'y a juste un petit trou sur chaque joue pour que le curieux singe-lion ne s'étouffe pas. L'amas de chaîne qu'il porte a l'air complexe à première vue, mais ce n'est qu'un enchaînement de liaisons simples faîtes pour éteindre sa dangerosité : poignets-cou. Cou-taille. Taille-épaules. Epaules-masque. Masque-Cou. Les morceaux trop longs servaient de décorations tribales.

- Il ne doit pas être vu, leur rappela Ulquiorra. Szayel, le cadavre te reviendra comme à l'accoutumée, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du scientifique.

Il en remonta ses lunettes de délectation.

- Pfff » cracha Grimmjow avec insolence.

Ulquiorra s'attarda à peine à le regarder, concentré sur sa tâche. Le Maître avait été suffisamment clair au sujet de leur _invité_ logeant dans la Cellule 23-A du troisième sous-sol.

Pas de visites. Pas de lumière. Sortie une fois par semaine pour une durée minimum de vingt heures d'affilée. Un repas tout les deux jours. Un sceau d'eau pour la semaine. Pas de soins. Toujours attaché. Toujours masqué. Toujours escorté de quatre Espadas dont deux d'un niveau égal ou supérieur à celui du Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, eux-mêmes accompagnés de l'escadron Exequias. Toujours un chemin différent. Toujours par l'Ascenseur Horizontal. Jamais deux jours de suite les mêmes Espadas. Trajets effectués de préférence en silence.

Isolement total préconisé.

Si on leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient une fois par semaine, les Espadas vous répondraient tous la même chose « Le Seigneur Aizen m'avait convoqué ». Et parce qu'un Espada a toujours raison, personne n'ira jamais demander au Maître de quoi il en retournait.

« Le Seigneur Aizen nous attends, taisez-vous et accélérez. »

Ulquiorra est quelqu'un d'étrange. Il ne devait l'idée d'exister qu'à la palpabilité de son corps. Lui-même se définissait comme le rien qui obéissait au tout que représentait le Maître. C'était son rôle, et même au-delà : c'était sa raison d'être.

On ne peut pas exprimer l'absence d'un quelque chose sans le quelque chose en question, non ?

« Je vous laisse le soin de mettre ce monsieur en cage, j'ai un sujet d'expérience à surveiller et un cobaye à récupérer. »

Et Szayel s'éclipsa à travers un mur. Ulquiorra ne répliqua rien. Il ne fit même rien. Les Exequias se chargèrent d'ouvrir la porte et Hallibel tira un coup sec sur les morceaux de métal qui entravaient le lion-singe. Le Roi des animaux devenu banal et faible entra d'une bien curieuse façon qui n'étonna pourtant personne. Car la porte s'était ouverte sur un petit espace sombre et étriqué qui était visiblement la cage du Roi où il était entreposé lorsqu'on s'était lassé de lui.

Trop bas de plafond pour se tenir debout.

Trop petit pour s'allonger.

Quatre lourdes portes et cinq épaisseurs de barrière le séparaient de son antre. Le matin, on l'attrapait avec une canne et les protections s'ouvraient et se fermaient à la manière de l'Ascenseur Horizontal. Le soir, on l'y enfonçait avec une canne quand il n'allait pas s'y terrer de son propre-chef, couinant comme un animal blessé. Son antre posant également des soucis techniques compréhensibles, comprenez l'intérêt du sceau d'eau et de la nourriture en quantité limité et jamais à heures fixes.

Parfois quand il sortait on entendait ses articulations craquer. Mais c'était seulement possible les jours où il ne grognait pas comme un lion enragé. Des fois, il y avait de la bave qui sortait de son masque et ces fois-là, le B² du Maître venait personnellement s'en occuper et réquisitionnait d'autorité une salle entière de l'infirmerie et une brigade de suicidaires qui iraient ensuite remplir les laboratoires du Septima Espada dont les expériences se succédaient à la vitesse des bavures.

« Je vais faire mon rapport au Seigneur Aizen. Patientez ici le temps qu'il soit calme. »

Ulquiorra s'en fut à travers l'Ascenceur Horizontal. Deux membres de l'Exequias se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de la cellule sur la porte de laquelle était indiquée en lettres capitales :

**23 – A**

**DANGER DE MORT**

**NE PAS OUVRIR **

Hallibel croisa les bras sous son opulente poitrine et Grimmjow s'accroupit en face de la porte avec un sourire sadique caractéristique. Il ouvrit le soupirail de la première porte qui ouvrit tous les autres par la même occasion et planta son regard bleu électrique sur le masque noir de la bête terrée là.

Ses épaules étaient affaissées et sa tête basse, et dans la pénombre on distinguait à peine les contours de son corps amaigri et de toute façon caché par son hideuse crinière rouge et orangée, presque jaune paille par endroit. Il était totalement immobile. C'était la seule solution pour ne pas trop penser à l'exigüité de sa cellule. De même qu'il était très concentré en entrant : un seul mauvais calcul de trajectoire et il passerait des jours entiers à se cogner dans les murs, renversant sa ration d'eau et les quelques miettes qu'il recevait. Parfois il ressortait de son antre complètement égratigné par ses chaînes et les aspérités des cloisons.

Chaque jour la bête grognait sa frustration d'être là. Mais ses râles étouffés passaient pour des cris plaintifs qu'on faisait taire à coup de privations.

« Hé, Shinigami, fit la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow.

Les échos atteignirent le lion-singe qui redressa la tête. Son masque l'empêchait de capter le moindre son compréhensible. Les seules voix qui lui parvenaient étaient déformées en une horrible bouillie digne d'un bébé ayant vomi sa purée et pataugeant dedans.

- Je sais qu'tu m'écoutes…

Il chantonnait, aux oreilles du lion-singe. Et pire encore : il se moquait de lui. La désagréable sensation d'être rabaissé aurait suffi à le faire bouger, avant. Mais maintenant, tout ça lui passait dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il moins qu'une merde, de toute façon.

Son propre échec résonnait encore plus fort dans sa tête que les moqueries de Grimmjow dans ses oreilles.

- T'es pas drôle » grogna Grimmjow en refermant le soupirail dans un claquement sec.

Le grincement métallique accompagna la disparition d'une faible source de lumière qui n'avait pas atteint les yeux fermés du propriétaire. La lumière ? Mais qu'était-ce donc ? De lointain lambeaux de sa vie passée lui apprirent qu'il n'en était rien. La lumière n'existait pas, en fait…

Mais le silence, lui, était presque une personne à part entière. Il le narguait, l'embobinait et parfois même s'insinuait dans sa tête. C'était la chose la plus abominable qui soit dans ce Palais. Oubliée, la petitesse de la cellule. Oubliées, les provocations de Grimmjow. Oubliée, la douleur hebdomadaire des morsures sur son corps. Souvent, il en frissonnait et ses os saillants cognaient violemment dans les chaînes, rompant alors cet horripilant silence auquel il lui était impossible de faire face.

Pour les gens qui l'observaient de loin, au travers d'un œil spécial, c'était comique, ce petit manège. Autant celui de la bête que celui de ses geôliers principaux. Le Superviseur Ichimaru avait d'ailleurs inventé un petit poème en prose pour son propre plaisir sur ce thème si drôle qui savait embêter presque mieux que lui ses deux souffre-douleurs préférés :

« Ulquiorra Schiffer a souvent demandé au silence de se taire.

Ichigo Kurosaki l'a souvent supplié de parler.

L'un comme l'autre ne s'est jamais produit. »

Amusant, non ?

Et encore, si vous saviez… Gin n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, il en a bien d'autres en réserve ! Oh que oui… Mais vous les verrez en temps voulu. Ce serait bête de gâcher votre bon plaisir…

Ulquiorra d'ailleurs revenait voir Ichigo sous l'œil amusé de Gin qui sponsorisait le petit tour du Cuarta Espada par son fantastique Ascenseur Horizontal. Quels étaient donc les ordres ? Sôsuke oubliait si souvent de lui en parler que parfois Gin se vexait comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé une sucette très alléchante. Et c'était boudeur qu'il s'installait à la console qui contrôlait le Palais.

Là, il devenait les yeux et les oreilles du Château tout entier.

Peut-être même le Château lui-même, puisqu'il est seul maître des murs. A sa guise d'en faire où non un labyrinthe…

« Le Seigneur Aizen souhaite que le prisonnier lui soit présenté demain matin à la première heure. Surveillez-le et attendez la venue des serviteurs qui s'occuperont de lui rendre un aspect… _Humain_. Pour ma part, je vais de ce pas demander au Superviseur Ichimaru de changer la disposition de sa cellule pour la rendre _visitable_. »

Grimmjow s'apprêtait à protester mais se renfrogna avant d'avoir pu sortir un mot. Souriant, Gin modifia immédiatement la disposition de la cellule d'Ichigo pour la rendre apte à recevoir Sôsuke. En bas, tout le monde s'en rendit immédiatement compte et au grand plaisir de Gin, les lèvres d'Ulquiorra se pincèrent dans un presque rictus colérique. Presque, car il s'en alla aussitôt. Gin, suffisamment distrait, modifia encore quelques paramètres muraux de la cellule 23 – A, avant de s'occuper des protections et des différentes portes qui n'avaient pas suivi le mouvement. Son Ascenseur alla cueillir les serviteurs suicidaires sitôt Ulquiorra déposé à la salle du trône d'où Aizen venait de partir, et les amena à Ichigo.

Gin soupira longuement. Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer…

La soirée fut courte. On sortit la bête de son cachot – elle était restée immobile durant toute l'opération remodelage de Gin – et on la conduisit dans une cellule adjacente où elle fut attachée au mur. Effrayés, les serviteurs se tassèrent au centre de la pièce alors qu'Hallibel et Grimmjow retournaient se poster près de la porte, unique ouverture sur le couloir d'où Tousen entra. D'un sort de Kido, il endormit la bête dont les couinements avaient envahi la pièce close, et ordonna sèchement aux serviteurs de se mettre au travail.

Que lui faisait-on ?

C'était quoi, ce bruit, cette agitation silencieuse ?

S'il avait pu, il en aurait vomi. Tout ça lui retournait l'estomac rien que d'imaginer la nouvelle farce auquel on le confronterait dans un avenir trop proche à son goût. Qu'allait-il être, cette fois ? Un souffre-douleur ? Un exutoire public pour Hollow enragé ?

Pourquoi cette douleur dans sa tête ?

S'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré. Mais c'était synonyme de mort. De noyade. Cette sensation horrible d'étouffement quand vous aviez enfin pu soulager votre peine. L'eau qui emplissait vos narines alors que vous ne pouviez plus empêcher la marée d'envahir votre masque. Le soulagement quand on vous avait enlevé ce lourd fardeau si douloureux sur votre nuque. Et l'horreur lorsque vous l'aviez senti se rattacher, là, derrière votre oreille, tirant vos cheveux crasseux et frottant contre votre peau qui en saignait continuellement, d'où la couleur rouge de vos cheveux à l'origine d'une belle couleur orangée.

Pourquoi personne ne le délivrait de cette peine ?

Il avait bien tenté par ses propres moyens, mais milles fois hélas ! il était trop surveillé et des précautions avaient été prises. Les murs cloisonnés par des coussins rembourrés. Son corps enchainé autant que faire se peut. L'immobilisme auquel on l'avait condamné après ses tentatives d'évasion.

Pourquoi n'était-on pas venu le chercher ?

Il les tuera, ces misérables vermines faiblardes et pitoyables qui s'étaient accrochées à sa puissance comme des sangsues, qui l'avaient sucé jusqu'à plus soif, le vidant de tout. Oh oui, elles souffriront comme jamais, car leur tour viendra, un jour. Elles crèveront comme les pathétiques parasites qu'elles sont, se tordant sur le sol en suppliant de leurs voix grinçantes sa personne sans pitié et usée par le temps, qui ne vivra plus que pour les voir morts, tous, et se baigner dans leur sang fraîchement versé, avant de se repaître de leurs entrailles avec une délectation intense…

Pourquoi pensait-il à toutes ces choses horribles qui faisaient écho à des scènes de plus en plus imagées dans sa tête ? Non, ce n'était pas lui qui pensait ça. Qui imaginait ça. Qui fantasmait ça.

Non.

« Mon Roi, chantonna la voix mielleuse de son Hollow, mes salutations les moins distinguées ! »

Non, ça ne vient pas de lui non plus. J'en suis certain. Absolument certain. Il n'y a aucun doute, car là où je pense « haine et vengeance », il pensera l'exact contraire – enfin, selon lui – c'est-à-dire « cruauté et amusement ».

Minute. « Je » ? C'était donc moi, moi qui pensait à la mort de mes amis et qui en tirait une telle satisfaction ? C'était toujours moi, qui, en songeant aux pires tortures et aux milles morts que je pourrais leur infliger, souriait comme je souriais maintenant ?

C'était aussi plaisant qu'abominable…


	3. Stand Up for the Mad Dance

**2, ****Stand Up for the Mad Dance**

Une vie entière de bonheur aurait pu s'écouler hors de mes murs cloisonnés.

Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs arrivé pour un grand nombre de gens. Mais je crois surtout que du fond de ma cellule où je ne peux ni m'allonger, ni me lever, personne ne s'est soucié de mon bonheur à moi. Ou alors des gens l'ont fait, un temps, sans rien tenter.

J'ai arrêté de compter les jours après trente-deux. Pourquoi trente-deux ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant j'aurai tout le temps de me psychanalyser pour découvrir les raisons de ce nombre plutôt étrange car sans rapport direct avec ce que je vis, ce que je suis où moi dans mon ensemble. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. J'ai senti les jours s'écouler, mais le précédent ressemblait tellement au suivant que parfois je me demandais si les deux ne faisaient pas qu'un, et si le troisième n'était pas parfois mon imagination pure et dure qui me donnait des hallucinations grotesques. Ou alors avais-je déjà des hallucinations sans m'en rendre compte ?

C'est fou toute cette histoire.

Pourquoi je suis là, déjà ? Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié. C'est drôle, non ? Ah mais si ! On m'a échangé contre un truc… Et un autre truc. Au début, j'étais vraiment très très en colère, vous savez ! Oh oui, j'aurai tué des tonnes de gens juste par pure colère. Sincèrement, je me pensais pas capable de faire ou de penser une chose pareille… C'est drôle, nan ? Mais là, j'suis vraiment trop perdu. J'ai l'impression perpétuelle d'être drogué à je sais pas quoi… Wouh, UNE PLAGE !

C'que c'est marrant ! Devriez essayer !

Des fois aussi, je vois des… Les trucs super hauts, là… IMMEUBLES ! V'là ! Bah ces machins là, des fois je les vois. Mais c'est moins drôle. Parce qu'ils sont recouverts d'eau. Parce que je me noie sous l'eau et qu'ils s'effondrent, tous, pour ne devenir plus qu'un immense désert de sable au ciel noir et assombri, illuminé par cet étrange lampadaire qui ne s'éteint jamais et qu'ils appellent tous la lune. Moi il y a longtemps que j'ai oublié son nom… Drôle.

Des fois j'avais… Des flashs. Ou alors c'était la vraie vie… J'sais pas. Comme l'autre jour. Y a on genoux gauche qu'a fait un drôle de bruit et j'ai pas pigé. J'ai pas eu mal, non plus. C'tait bizarre. A croire que j'étais total anesthésier, t'sais. J'aime.

C'est sympa de plus savoir qui on est et ce qu'on fait.

Surtout quand vos amis vous on tourné le dos pour une paix illusoire. Une paix que vous payez tous les jours de votre vie et bien plus encore.

Y a pas à dire, j'aime.

* * *

La Soul Society était en paix pour un début d'Age d'Or qui s'annonçait exceptionnel. On aurait dit que le grand cru était enfin arrivé après des années de dur labeur et qu'il s'annonçait aussi miraculeux qu'attendu. Mérité serait peut-être le terme le plus juste. Même si ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde, mais on évitait d'en parler.

Plus que tabou, le sujet Ichigo était devenu… Inexistant.

Baladez-vous dans la Soul Society, causez d'un type aux cheveux oranges, et personne ne se souviendra plus de rien. Etrangement. Quelques petites bribes, deux ou trois anecdotes sans aucun rapport, des rumeurs et des mensonges. Les racontars de la Soul Society ne valent rien comparé à ceux du Hueco Mundo, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que le Hueco Mundo a des informations plus exactes. Ce sera ça la vraie différence. Même si personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'y passe, ça laisse place à l'imagination la plus totale.

Remarque, à la Soul Society aussi. Ceci dit, les hurlements sont plutôt stimulants.

Au moins, on ne pense pas, comme une majorité de personnes, qu'Ichigo Kurosaki est décédé en héros. Des mauvaises langues diraient que c'était sa volonté la plus chère et qu'il n'avait qu'à crever pour de bon. Ça aurait évité bien des contretemps à quelques personnes relativement pressées et sans aucun sens de l'humour. Mais comme on n'en est pas encore là, reprenons à la période bénite de l'Age d'Or. Dès la fin des combats, et le retour victorieux des Shinigamis depuis tous les fronts – à savoir le Hueco Mundo, et la fausse Karakura – l'euphorie avait gagné la Soul Society à une vitesse plus rapide que les racontars sur la victoire au Pays des Hollows, bien étrange et qui sera plus tard sujette à bien des controverses. Mais nous n'en sommes toujours pas là non plus… Hmm…

Reprenons plutôt dès le début de la fin.

Les conciliabules cessèrent autour des trois Capitaines. Le reste des personnes présentes étant soi mortes, soi mourantes, soi inconscientes, un vote non exhaustif et à la majorité était vite fait et personne ne pourrait contester le choix de plusieurs Capitaines tombés d'accord. C'est ainsi que les Capitaines Unohana, Kuchiki et Kenpachi tombèrent d'accord : à deux votes contre un, Ichigo Kurosaki fut échangé.

« C'est d'accord. »

Aizen a semblé médité un instant cette constatation de sa surpuissance. Puis il a éclaté de rire. Un mégalomane en restera toujours un.

L'épisode Hueco Mundo s'est clos ici dans l'esprit des gradés présents ce jour-là, sous le rire fanatique d'Aizen, sous la lune du Hueco Mundo qui peinait à s'imposer sous le dôme ensoleillé, et le reste demeure flou. Il ne fait pas bon se rappeler d'une défaite.

**Petit Théâtre illustré du Hueco Mundo, Acte Un, Scène Deux**

(Trois poupées – Gin, Tousen et Ulquiorra – entrent sur la scène en carton, avec comme fond sonore le rire tonitruant d'Aizen et un poster gigantesque derrière eux)

« Oh lala ! Se plaignit Poupée Gin avec un air contrit. Sôsuke-kun est en train de devenir fou…

- Le Seigneur Aizen n'est pas fou. Il a simplement conscience de sa victoire et nous le fait comprendre, corrigea Poupée Tousen avec un léger toussotement.

Poupée Gin afficha un air boudeur puis lui tira la langue, préférant soudain la compagnie de Poupée Ulquiorra qui continue le coloriage de l'Acte Un, Scène Une.

- Tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda la poupée à l'effigie du Superviseur de Las Noches.

Sans lever les yeux de son coloriage, Poupée Ulquiorra lui répondit d'une voix égale et indifférente.

- Je dessine le Maître en train de gagner.

- Oh… Depuis quand Sôsuke-kun a les bras accrochés directement à la tête ? Se demanda tout haut Poupée Gin en regardant le dessin de la poupée Espada. Bizarre, je le voyais pas bleu, non plus… »

(Vexée, Poupée Ulquiorra sort de scène avec les larmes aux yeux)

- Tapette, lâcha Poupée Gin avec dédain alors que l'autre poupée s'éloignait.

Poupée Tousen toussota.

- Il est peut-être temps de raconter ce qui nous intéresse, fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

- Ah oui ! Se souvint soudain l'autre Poupée.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et ressorti sa baguette télescopique qu'il déplia avec une maîtrise hors normes.

- Après que Sôsuke-kun ait rendu aux Shinigamis leurs biens – à savoir l'humaine Inoue Orihime et le Hougyoku – ceux-ci sont partis avec les blessés (tous stockés dans le Bankai du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Unohana Retsu). Et on ne les a plus jamais revus.

- Nous avons ensuite récupéré Kurosaki qu'il a fallu stabiliser.

Poupée Tousen se prit un regard noir de sa comparse, qu'il ne vit pas (même en Poupée, Tousen est aveugle) ou qu'il décida de ne pas avoir (nuance).

- Mouais, fit Poupée Gin avec circonspection.

- Une fois stable, c'est-à-dire dans les heures suivant la retraite de nos comparses Shinigamis, Ichigo a ensuite été mis dans un quartier de haute sécurité en totale isolation avec l'extérieur. Aucune sortie, des moyens extrêmement basiques pour survivre, et aucune communication. C'étaient les mots même de Sôsuke-kun, ajouta Poupée Tousen avec un élan admiratif sincère vis-à-vis de son chef.

- Mouais, répéta l'autre Poupée avec un air plus dubitatif.

- Par la suite, le Prisonnier a fait preuve d'un comportement violent à son réveil et dès ses premières sorties, ce qui nous a conduits au système actuel de détention.

La baguette télescopique s'abattit mollement sur l'écran où un schéma représentait les liens du prisonnier et sa cellule. Poupée Gin était visiblement vexée et boudait avec un air très professionnel.

- Une sortie par semaine, accompagné par au moins deux Espadas d'un niveau supérieur ou égal à celui du Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Toujours masqué, toujours isolé, et dans sa cellule le reste du temps. Là encore, il nous a fallu trouver une solution pour qu'il ne s'automutile pas – probablement dans l'espoir de suicider ou par pure folie furieuse – car Sôsuke-kun le veut vivant.

- Pfff ! Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Poupée Gin en réponse à la tirade de sa camarade.

Poupée Tousen se tourna vers lui avec les lèvres pincées et un air mécontent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton extrêmement mécontent.

- C'est juste que c'est tellement drôle ! Ricana Poupée Gin.

Poupée Tousen ne sembla pas saisir toute la portée de la chose au vu de son attitude, totalement inchangée.

- Tu sais ! Je veux dire… Toutes ces tentatives pour le rendre dingue… Alors qu'en fait Aizen-san veut juste le briser ! »

Elle continua de ricaner alors que Poupée Tousen restait stupéfait de tels propos. Son étonnement ne se remarqua cependant pas, car trop vite caché par un air inexpressif.

(La scène se clôt sur les rires de Poupée Gin, avec en fond sonore ceux d'Aizen à qui il fait écho. Poupée Tousen sort de scène discrètement et le rideau se baisse lentement)

**Fin de l'Acte Un, Scène Deux**

Mais la suite de la chanson, tout le monde la connait à la Soul Society.

Le Roi est mort. Vive le Roi !

Pourtant ils l'ont bien vite oublié. Au retour du Hueco Mundo, les Capitaines et les blessés furent transportés au siège de la Quatrième Division pour y recevoir les soins nécessaires à leur état. Ils n'en sortirent tous sains et saufs, totalement rétablis, que quelques semaines plus tard pour les plus touchés. Les Capitaines partirent faire leur rapport au Capitaine Commandant qui fronça les sourcils d'un air plus fâché que d'habitude, mais qui ne fit étrangement aucun commentaire, sauf peut-être cette phrase tout à fait sibylline dont seul lui semblait connaître la signification profonde : « Chacun son tour, frère, pour garder son rejeton… »

Peut-être qu'il devenait sénile.

Ses pensées rendues incohérentes par ses longues années d'existence et un début de schizophrénie latente finiraient de l'achever en quelques semaines. Oh si vous saviez à quel point ça aurait été génial que ça se termine comme ça… Mais les faits sont là, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, Capitaine Commandant du Gotei 13 n'était pas fou, et souffrait encore moins d'un quelconque dédoublement de personnalité. Ses mots étaient le reflet de ses maux, ceux qu'il trainait comme un boulet à sa cheville : la vérité cachée d'un orgueil immense et d'une jalousie destructrice. Et encore, personne ne sait tout, et peu de gens peuvent se targuer de savoir quelle est cette petite chose très simple qu'il traîne derrière lui et qui l'empêche de dormir chaque nuit qui passe depuis l'échange.

Lui il sait. Les autres extrapolent et leurs hypothèses farfelues en deviennent paradoxales.

« Peut-être qu'il a un fils caché…

- Je l'ai entendu en parler, l'autre jour…

- Il trempe sûrement dans une affaire de pot de vin… »

Le temps du Capitaine Commandant ne semblait pas pourtant révolu. A l'époque, c'était encore ce héros qui avait sauvé la Soul Society de la plus grande menace jamais vue : Aizen Sôsuke, Shinigami et traître à sa race. Alors, chacun lui vouait un respect des plus religieux, comme si cette petite victoire - qui n'était en réalité que le fruit d'un pacte avec le Diable en personne – avait scellé pour toujours le cul de Yamamoto à son trône de Chef. Le traiter d'usurpateur aurait été la pire hérésie au monde. Condamner le Gotei 13 pour une presque trahison et un _échange de bons procédés _avec un ennemi était passible de mort.

Et puis, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce genre de détails : il est inutile de chercher la petite bête puisque la grosse est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, peu de gens connaissent les détails exacts de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

« Tout ce qui s'est produit au Hueco Mundo restera au Hueco Mundo, avait tranché le vieil homme lors d'une assemblée solennelle où tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'invasion de Las Noches étaient conviés. Je n'autoriserai personne à divulguer la moindre information au sujet de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ce qui s'est produit avec Aizen. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous vous occuperez de corriger les mémoires de quelques idiots incapables de tenir leur langue, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Car tout ce qui s'est produit au Hueco Mundo doit y rester. »

Etrangement, c'était comme s'il avait eu un contact télépathique avec Aizen, car au même instant, le Seigneur de Las Noches se barricadait dans son château, qui lui-même disparaissait sous les sables du Hueco Mundo. Mais Yamamoto avait raison, c'était indéniable. Tout était resté au Hueco Mundo avec Ichigo, comme s'il avait été la cause cachée de toute l'agitation de ces derniers mois entre la Soul Society, Aizen et le Hueco Mundo. Alors Ichigo a officiellement disparu de la mémoire collective, tout comme sa propre conscience de lui disparaissait de sa mémoire individuelle. Moi, mais qui c'est ? J'ai mal.

Et une longue vie de bonheur s'est écoulée hors de ces murs.

Les premières semaines furent difficiles à gérer, avec le nombre croissant de Shinigamis dont la mémoire allait être corrigée, et les rapports qui pleuvaient. Mais passé ce court délai, tout redevint comme avant. Le bal était fini. Les festivités cessèrent et tous s'arrêtèrent de danser pour rentrer chez eux. Minuit était passé. Le carrosse repartait avec sa magie loin de la pathétique souillon qui s'était crue princesse le temps d'un soir. Et tout le monde l'avait complètement oubliée, Cendrillon, la belle, la princesse, puisqu'elle avait disparu et n'était jamais reparue. Soyez sans craintes, Mesdames, elle ne vous volera plus jamais le Prince.

Le Bal d'Ichigo était terminé.

Et le lendemain, chacun avait repris ses habitudes en se souvenant vaguement de la vieille. C'était comme si un épais brouillard avait pris place dans leurs mémoires. Les plus fragiles qui ne purent supporter le poids du grand secret Ichigo en furent délestés, alors que quelques rares le gardaient dans un coin de leur mémoire pour finalement le voir disparaître, car d'autres événements importants vinrent le masquer.

Des mariages. Des morts. Des naissances.

Une longue vie de bonheur _pour eux_.

En extrapolant et selon mes calculs, ça a duré un peu plus de quarante ans.

Pour moi, c'était comme si on avait mis ma vie en standby pendant des milliers d'années. Je suis parti d'un monde que je comprenais tout juste mais dans lequel je m'étais « trouvé » (les valeurs, les armes, la justice, les combats, les amis, les idéaux, et tant d'autres choses qui aujourd'hui me paraissent absurdes et inutiles) pour ressortir dans un monde que je ne comprenais pas plus que la raison pour laquelle personne n'était venu me chercher. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui avais changé durant ces quarante ans où chaque seconde passait comme des années, chaque minute comme des siècles, chaque heure comme un millénaire, enterré vivant sous les sables d'un monde que je ne cherchai plus à comprendre. Pourquoi moi ? Faible lycéen embourbé dans une folie douce qui ne manquerait pas de le tuer, un jour ou l'autre, demain ou peut-être aujourd'hui, ou alors hier ? Qui suis-je donc ?

Ma vie est sûrement le plus grand tabou de l'humanité.

Et le comble, c'est que je ne sais même pas qui je suis !

* * *

_Yep !_

_Ce début de folie douce a été long à arriver, pffiuuu... Et oui, Ichigo prend cher dans cette version ! Même si à mes yeux ce n'est pas pire (j'avais juste eu beaucoup de mal à retranscrire ce que je voulais dans la première version, alors évidemment celle-là paraît plus "violente"... Un peu beaucoup, quand même... ) En tous cas, je suis contente que ça vous plaise :) Moi je m'éclate, et j'ai hâte d'arriver plus loin pour vous montrer toute l'étendue des changements et des détails plus intéressants que j'ai peaufinés..._

_Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les reviews d'usage, et merci, et je vous laisse._

_Rori._


	4. Exit the Past Memories

**3, ****Exit the Past Memories**

Je suis fou.

Ce qui est encore plus fou parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir conscience d'être fou.

Et j'adore ça.

Ichigo est parti…

* * *

« Capitaine, il y a…

- Plus tard, le coupa ce même Capitaine.

Kuchiki Byakuya vivait très bien avec le lourd poids de la vérité sur ses nobles épaules. Etant l'un des trois décideurs du sort d'Ichigo, il savait pourtant ce à quoi il s'exposait si toute cette histoire venait à s'ébruiter. L'opprobre qui se serait abattue sur sa noble famille par sa faute aurait été désastreux.

Et plutôt que de vivre dans la crainte de représailles qui ne seront qu'imaginaires, il avait préféré rayer de sa mémoire cet incident, se fiant à l'autorité du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto.

- Bien, je repasserai plus tard. »

Le Capitaine lui prêta à peine attention, et s'indigna du claquement sec de la porte qui suivit. Son nouveau Lieutenant – une femme – se croyait la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de son mutisme et de son attitude froide et indifférente à l'égard des autres. Jusqu'à présent Byakuya Kuchiki avait supporté ses sautes d'humeurs avec une patience exemplaire qu'il sentait s'amenuiser chaque jour un peu plus. Pourquoi Renji n'était-il plus là, déjà ?

Ah oui.

Il fallait trouver une conciliation cohérente entre sa soudaine perte de mémoire et la version officielle qui venait la modifier. Le faire promouvoir d'un grade avait, semble-t-il, été la meilleure solution aux yeux de la majorité des Capitaines et du Capitaine Commandant qui donnèrent leur accord. Et c'est ainsi que Renji avait quitté pour toujours la Sixième Division et son Capitaine frigide. Froid. Enfin bref. Outre sa mauvaise humeur et ses manières déplorables, Kuchiki regrettait presque – notez bien l'usage du presque – la présence dérangeant de son ancien Lieutenant. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas des délires sentimentaux d'une personne hormonalement déficiente et très probablement nymphomane jusqu'au bout de ses cils peinturlurés de couleurs toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Une autre raison plus officieuse était probablement le fait qu'ils connaissaient Ichigo Kurosaki tous les deux. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, nul doute que Byakuya l'aurait étranglé avec une intense satisfaction. Mais au vu de l'impossibilité de la chose, force était de constater qu'il devrait se contenter d'une femme voyeuse et vénale qui en voulait uniquement à son corps. Chose qui n'arrangerait en rien ses histoires de mariage. Puisque oui, le meilleur parti de la Soul Society était désormais fiancé.

Et tout aurait été franchement parfait si l'heureuse élue n'avait pas été sa propre sœur.

Byakuya soupira une énième fois et se décida à aller voir ce qui requérait son attention avec tant d'importance, sans oublier que c'était la fin de journée, que son Manoir regorgeait littéralement d'organisateurs présents pour les préparatifs de son mariage, et que toute la paperasse le gavait. Presque immédiatement, la furie fut sur ses talons et le suivit d'un peu trop près pour que son orgueil ne le supporte davantage. Si bien qu'il s'arrêta brusquement pour avoir enfin une raison valable de crier sur sa subordonnée : cogner dans une personne noble était un signe flagrant de non-respect. Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache ce qu'était le respect…

« Faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds, lui ordonna froidement Byakuya, sa voix vibrant d'une colère sourde.

- Bah, l'autre ! Faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds, aussi ! »

Incroyable ! Tout bonnement INCROYABLE !

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Si vous me disiez ce qu'il y a de si urgent, pour commencer…

Ignorant le reniflement hautain de son Lieutenant aux fantasmes surdéveloppés et qui ne resteront surement que des fantasmes, il se remit à marcher vers la sortie de sa Division.

- Le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto vous a fait demandé. Il souhaite que vous le rejoignez au Laboratoire numéro Six, siège de la Douzième Division. Et il y aura aussi… »

Byakuya s'arrêta de nouveau. Non, il pila net. Sans prendre le temps de crier après sa subordonnée qui se prit violemment son dos en pleine figure. Le Sixième Laboratoire. Siège des machines et des expériences les plus folles jamais tentées par Mayuri durant les cent dernières années. Mais surtout siège de la Matrice Mémorielle qui avait changé tant de choses presque du jour au lendemain dans toute la Soul Society.

Aussi noble soit-il, Byakuya se figea totalement, cachant le tremblement de ses mains dans les manches larges de son uniforme. La phrase sonna longuement dans sa tête.

C'était son tour.

« Capitaine ? Insista son Lieutenant en sentant qu'elle avait perdue son attention et quelque peu énervée par sa chute.

Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé qui passa totalement inaperçu sur son visage si distant, et reprit sa route jusqu'à la sortie de sa Division. Quitte à y aller, autant le faire avec dignité.

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Tonna la voix de son exubérante subordonnée dans son dos.

Une énième fois, Byakuya s'arrêta.

- Les Capitaines Abaraï et Zaraki seront également présents, ainsi que leurs Lieutenants ! »

Byakuya retint un soupir de soulagement, même si le poids de l'oubli qui risquait de planer telle une menace au dessus de sa tête n'augurait rien de bon : le Sixième Laboratoire l'atteindrait, guettant la moindre erreur qui finirait inévitablement par lui coûter le souvenir d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il n'y tenait pas plus que ça, à Ichigo, mais l'idée qu'on puisse altérer sa noble mémoire le rendait particulièrement acariâtre. Pour qui le prenait-on ? Il savait tenir sa langue ! C'était un homme d'honneur, et un noble de surcroit… Il avait toujours servi avec fierté et loyauté, mais malgré tout, cela ne semblait pas être suffisant pour le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto. Kuchiki avait l'impression étrange que dès que le sujet se rapprochait de près ou de loin de Kurosaki, le respectable vieil homme qui les dirigeait tous perdait son légendaire sang-froid. Ichigo l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise sans que Byakuya ne puisse se l'expliquer. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Mais l'épisode Hueco Mundo avait visiblement été une délivrance qui l'avait décidé à réaliser tant de choses à l'encontre du jeune Shinigami Remplaçant en si peu de temps. Comme s'il avait soudain compris toute la place prise par celui-ci et qu'il souhaitait effacer jusqu'à son souvenir même pour réparer une « erreur ».

« Capitaine !

- Capitaine Abaraï, le salua respectueusement Byakuya.

La distance qu'il s'évertuait à instaurer entre eux au vu de leurs rangs respectifs, Renji l'explosait comme un château de cartes. Dans sa tête la différence entre Lieutenant et Capitaine ne semblait pas se faire, et Byakuya en aurait sourit s'il n'avait pas eu cette réserve noble qui l'enchaînait et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Car c'était un fait, Renji avait tout oublié. D'Ichigo jusqu'aux humains qu'il avait rencontré.

- Vous avez également été convoqué chez le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Byakuya acquiesça lentement et reprit sa marche sentencieuse jusqu'au siège de ladite Division, suivit de peu par Renji qui était inhabituellement heureux. Son entrain était vraiment suspect.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir, à votre avis ?

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, le noble se retint. Que dire ?

- Je suppose qu'il veut nous montrer une autre de ses inventions, fit-il platement, l'air de dire « ça ne m'intéresse pas ».

- Oh… »

Renji tenait toujours son Capitaine en haute estime, même s'ils étaient de rang égal. Quelque part, il l'avait toujours admiré, même si lui ne lui aurait jamais adressé un seul regard. Avec lui tout était à sens unique. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Byakuya ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le croyait : le noble ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en compagnie de Renji, Rukia, ou d'une quelconque autre personne qui avait vu sa mémoire effacée à cause du choix que trois Capitaines avaient fait ce _jour-là_. Il retint un soupir. Ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ses tourments cesseraient… Ichigo Kurosaki était parti, et c'était peut-être le seul lot de consolation quand on se disait que cet abruti n'avait fait que leur apporter des ennuis en désobéissant systématiquement à toutes les règles établies par la Soul Society. Comme si c'était un jeu. M'enfin, n'exagérons pas non plus.

Il reste encore certaines règles auxquelles il n'a pas eu le temps de déroger… Et maintenant il n'aurait plus le temps de le faire, là où il est.

« Rukia va bien ? Demanda Renji avec un air crispé.

Il brûlait d'une colère contenue.

- Elle va bien, énonça lentement Byakuya. Les préparatifs du mariage l'accaparent quelque peu, mais elle tient à aider autant que faire se peu.

Rukia, Rukia… Les poings de Renji se resserrent.

- Si seulement… Souffla-t-il.

Byakuya l'entendit mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Lui aussi, la perspective de se marier avec sa propre sœur le rendait malade. Mais pour la sauver de la sentence du Conseil familial, ça avait été la seule et unique solution. L'épouser. Ainsi, les vieux fous qui lui servaient de famille n'auraient pas le choix : elle devrait rester dans la famille, et peu importe leurs protestations. Mais l'idée même d'un inceste, bien qu'ils ne partagent pas le même sang, donnait à Renji des envies de meurtre. Cette perspective le dégoutait totalement. Encore plus depuis qu'il savait que c'était son cher et aimé Capitaine qui en était à l'origine. Et ça, Byakuya le savait.

Mais il ne pouvait plus lui expliquer les raisons de son acte somme toute désespéré. Il n'avait plus eu le choix le jour où les portes du Sixième Laboratoires s'étaient ouvertes sur cette douloureuse machine. Renji avait tout oublié d'Ichigo, du Hueco Mundo. Alors, lui expliquer qu'à cause d'une machine à modifier la mémoire, Rukia avait failli redevenir un simple Shinigami sans famille… C'était totalement irréalisable. Impensable. Sa noble famille avait voulu profiter de cette si belle occasion pour éjecter Rukia de son sein. Un déchet doit retourner à la décharge un jour où l'autre, non ?

- Nous y sommes, fit Renji avec lassitude.

Lui autant que le reste des Shinigamis détestaient cet endroit. Quelques hurlements mêlés à des sursauts de reiatsu semblaient y faire office de musique d'ambiance, et personne n'était vraiment à l'aise dès que le Sixième Laboratoire se trouvait non loin.

Etrange, non ?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne comprenait pas la répulsion des autres pour son Laboratoire Favori. Non, il était absolument parfait, avec ses murs totalement blancs et les rares conduites d'eau dont les tuyaux avaient été peints en violet, noir ou jaune. Oui, absolument parfait. Toutes ces couleurs collaient tellement bien avec son état d'esprit : les expériences ici, les cobayes là-bas, et surtout, la Matrice Mémorielle au centre du complexe. En voyant Byakuya et Renji entrer, il émergea de derrière un grand bocal sombre dans l'intention première de leur faire remarquer leur retard, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Zaraki en Shunpo, puis par celle, plus « normale » du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, dont la canne tapait contre le sol à chacun de ses pas.

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, la salua-t-il brièvement.

Byakuya ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il avait peur. Le sentiment insidieux qu'il allait être trahi par celui en qui il avait confiance et pour qui il éprouvait une loyauté jusque là sans failles faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

Yamamoto demanda à ses trois Capitaines de rester là, tandis qu'il prenait Mayuri à part pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

- Kurosaki Ichigo a bien disparu de l'esprit de chaque Shinigami ?

- Oui, acquiesça Mayuri avec un sourire satisfait qui dévoila ses dents. Il n'y a eu aucun effet secondaire et aucune incohérence n'a été détectée dans les esprits des principaux sujets traités.

A la fin de sa réplique il lançait un regard discret à Renji qui regardait autour de lui sans savoir s'il devait vomir ou être émerveillé.

- Avez-vous, comme je vous l'ai demandé, conservé tous les souvenirs concernant le Shinigami Remplaçant ?

Mayuri acquiesça sans se départir de son affreux sourire, attendant déjà la demande du Capitaine Commandant concernant la prochaine manipulation qu'il ne manquerait pas d'exécuter avec son zèle habituel.

- Vous allez donc pouvoir passer à la seconde phase de votre projet « Soul Memory ».

- Oh… Ai-je des indications spéciales ?

- Un cahier des charges complet vous sera envoyé par mon Lieutenant aussitôt que votre machine sera prête à agir.

- Elle est déjà prête, le coupa Kurotsuchi avec son impolitesse scientifique.

Yamamoto garda le silence quelques lourdes secondes pendant lesquelles ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que vous allez avoir besoin des messieurs ici présents. Demain les Lieutenants Ikkaku et Kotetsu se tiendront à votre disposition afin que vous puissiez réaliser votre… _Montage_. »

Yamamoto avait légèrement buté sur ce dernier mot, mais n'en trouvant pas de plus approprié s'en était finalement contenté avec une grimace habilement cachée derrière sa logue barbe blanchie par les siècles. Enfin, il revint vers les Capitaines, leur donna une explication factice, et c'est avec ce même sentiment de trahison que Byakuya se dirigea vers l'une des cabines de la Matrice Mémorielle. Cette machine était équipée de dix cabines où un homme tenait largement debout. Un petit tabouret où vous deviez vous asseoir faisait office de siège, et une fois assis, une sorte de console descendait du mur. Là, la dernière chose qu'il vous restait à faire était d'y poser vos mains. Et la machine infernale faisait son office.

« Dois-je effacer la mémoire de Kuchiki ? De Zaraki ? Demanda Mayuri depuis sa console de commandement à Yamamoto.

Le vieil homme avait le regard perdu dans les lumières qui se détachaient des cabines. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, comme si la décision était déjà prise mais que pour se donner bonne conscience il reprenait les arguments un à un en se convainquant qu'il avait raison.

- Effacez la mémoire du Capitaine Zaraki. »

Voilà qui était fait.

Byakuya sortit tranquillement de la machine en jetant un regard inquisiteur vers Mayuri, puis vers le troisième Capitaine qui avait jadis voté au Hueco Mundo. D'eux trois, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux à se souvenir de tout, Unohana ayant demandé à tout oublier peu de temps après avoir vu l'état catastrophique dans lequel se trouvait Rukia, avant qu'elle n'oublie elle aussi Ichigo. Il y avait un mois, c'était l'usine dans le Sixième Laboratoire : toutes les demi-heures, dix personnes passaient se faire laver le cerveau sous la surveillance de Kuchiki et Zaraki, qui savaient de quoi il en retournait réellement. L'excuse officielle, totalement réaliste, était de vérifier si un ennemi ne s'était pas glissé dans leurs rangs.

Loyaux, les moutons avaient obéis.

Mais il y a des jours où ça ne suffit plus.

Byakuya, en sortant de cette machine, se demanda si au final, oublier ne serait pas plus mal. Car d'un côté, il n'agirait pas à l'encontre de sa famille, ni même à l'encontre de personne. Son monde resterait tel quel, avec l'accord tacite qu'Aizen ne reviendrait pas les emmerder puisque leur marché était respecté. Et il y a des jours où ça ne suffira peut-être pas.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, vous venez ? Lui demanda Renji alors que Zaraki était déjà sorti du Laboratoire.

Remarque, que risquait-il ? Ichigo Kurosaki était probablement mort. Et même s'il était vivant, Byakuya savait très bien qu'Aizen n'était pas réputé pour laisser partir ses jouets…

- Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il à l'attention de Renji. Je dois m'entretenir d'un sujet important avec le Capitaine Commandant. »

Le Capitaine fraîchement promu haussa les épaules et sortit, laissant son ancien supérieur seul dans le Laboratoire avec Kurotsuchi et Yamamoto.

Yamamoto qui eut d'ailleurs la décence d'attendre que Byakuya soit de retour dans l'une des cabines pour sourire comme un dément.

Ichigo Kurosaki était parti.

Bon débarras…


	5. There Will Be Blood

**4, ****There Will Be Blood**

Un jour, je me suis demandé si ma vie en valait la peine.

La peine lourde de ces chaînes sur mon dos. La peine lourde de cet isolement sans pareil. La peine lourde de ne plus rien savoir.

La simple peine pourtant si lourde de vivre.

* * *

Quand une guerre se termine, il y a toujours un moment de flottement où vos habitudes guerrières finissent par disparaître. Non, bientôt vous ne regarderez plus par-dessus votre épaule au moindre sursaut de reiatsu. Non, bientôt votre main ne sera plus sur la garde de votre Zanpakuto mais dans votre poche à jouer avec les quelques babioles qui y seront entreposées. Non, vous n'entraînerez plus les nouvelles recrues jusqu'à l'épuisement en plus de votre entraînement quotidien. Non, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être fort au combat pour devenir Lieutenant. Non, non, non, ce n'était plus la guerre, c'était la paix.

L'Âge d'Or.

Au début, vous vous y sentirez étranger en observant vos camarades : certains reprendront leurs vieilles habitudes, d'autres deviendront plus légers, mais d'une façon si imperceptible qu'on ne devinait pas la sérénité extrême qui polluait leur cœur avec ses images de paix et d'harmonie… D'autres encore s'alourdiront… Les bienfaits du saké et d'une nourriture abondante faisant leur effet sur les moins résistants. Et puis au final, le nombre d'entraînements mensuel se mettra à décroître de façon exponentielle, laissant les plus aguerris au pouvoir et les plus faibles au bas d'une échelle qu'il deviendra difficile de gravir.

« Voyons, Zaraki, tu devrais arrêter de t'entraîner, un peu… »

Un reniflement hautain, mais le Capitaine s'abstint de tout commentaire, qui aurait d'ailleurs été inutile. Les membres de sa Division devenaient peu à peu de telles feignasses que bientôt ils utiliseraient le Kido pour faire venir à eux du saké et de la viande. Quelle déchéance… Une Division de combattants ne devrait jamais vivre en temps de paix, ce truc inventé par les femmes pour garder leurs hommes… Les ravages de la paix sur le mental de tels Shinigamis étaient notoires. Quel avenir pour des soldats qui ne savent que combattre dans un monde ou ça deviendra bientôt obsolète ? Kenpachi Zaraki ne comprenait rien. Et il ne chercherait pas à comprendre un système qui voulait sa mort et celle de sa Division.

Il y aura toujours quelque chose à combattre. Rien que les Hollows qui s'aventuraient jusqu'aux frontières de la Soul Society, ou alors quelques éclaireurs Arrancars dressés par Aizen…

« Capitaine ! Un peu de saké ? »

Kuchiki toisa dangereusement le propriétaire dudit alcool.

« Oh allez, Capitaine, venez donc vous amuser avec nous ! »

Ukitake sourit, mais insista jusqu'à ce que ses Lieutenants quittent sa chambre.

« ARRETEZ DE BOIRE ! »

Kyouraku jeta une œillade malicieuse à son Lieutenant qui rougit, avant de lui reprendre sa bouteille.

« Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, félicitations pour une si éclatante victoire face à notre ennemi de toujours. »

Et les grands pontes de la Soul Society dînaient tous ensembles autour de mets que la bourbeuse plèbe ne pourra jamais espérer voir dans son assiette. Les juges de la Chambre des 46 levèrent leurs verres dans un mouvement si synchrone que le tintement de leur verre se répercuta dans le crâne de Yamamoto pendant quelques longues secondes si semblables à des heures.

C'était partout la fête.

Quoi de plus étonnant un jour de fête national.

« Déjà un an que nous avons vaincu Aizen ? Ce que le temps passe vite !

- Totalement ! Mais avec tous les problèmes qu'il y avait à régler, on peut s'estimer heureux que le Capitaine Commandant ait été là…

- Oui, en effet… Bon alors, santé !

- A notre victoire sur ce chien d'Aizen !

- Au Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto ! »

C'est fou ce qu'une guerre stimule le patriotisme.

Mais la fête ne semblait pas avoir atteint tous les pans du royaume des Shinigamis. Non, à certains endroits des étincelles qui n'étaient pas dues aux feux d'artifice et des cris qui n'étaient pas ceux des gens qui courraient dehors se faisaient quelque fois entendre. Mais si vous tendiez l'oreille, pof ! Disparus. Et puis, vous l'oubliez bien vite, parce qu'au dehors c'était la fête. De grandes marées humaines se promenaient aux quatre coins de la Soul Society en chantant et en dansant, et tout le monde ou presque avait pendu des lanternes au porche de sa maison, puis sortait en frappant des mains en rythme avec la foule. De partout on vint aux grandes portes d'accès au Seireitei, déposant des fleurs, priant, faisant brûler des bâtons d'encens tout ça dans un calme et un respect immuables.

Et vous les avez oubliés, vous aussi. Même si au loin, on aurait dit des pleurs.

Sur les épaules de la populace, la victoire était légère et dansante. Ils ne ressentaient ni la souffrance d'un sacrifice ni même la douleur d'une presque défaite, ou plutôt d'une fausse victoire arrachée _grâce_ à celui qu'on exécrait tant, et dont des portraits caricaturaux étaient religieusement brûlés un peu partout. Les feux de joie se multipliaient sous le contrôle de Shinigamis dépêchés là, mais qui se joignirent bientôt à la foule. Seuls les Capitaines et les Nobles demeurèrent dans le Seireitei, seuls, en famille, dînant ou buvant, coupés du monde extérieur bien que leur joie soit la même. Pourtant, ils auraient pu l'être. Moroses, tristes, partagés entre l'indifférence et le pathétisme de leur victoire.

« Nous avons gagné grâce à Aizen. »

Voilà les quelques mots qui leur arracheraient la langue et leur écorcherait les oreilles. On ne peut pas gagner _grâce_ à ses ennemis. On gagne face à eux, en les écrasant comme un petit insecte nuisible et laid. Pourtant c'était la vérité.

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous ne vous joignez pas à la fête ?

- Non. Il me reste des sujets à étudier et me mêler à ces pathétiques insectes endommagerait de façon irréversible les recherches que je suis en train d'effectuer. D'ailleurs, tu me déranges.

Sa voix claquait toujours comme un fouet. Le subordonné qui quittait le Sixième Laboratoire s'inclina respectueusement et s'en alla faire la fête.

- Tcch…

Le sifflement dédaigneux de son Capitaine ne lui parvint jamais. Mais le point de vue de Kurotsuchi Mayuri sur les fêtes étant plutôt singulier, le critiquer aurait été méchant et franchement irrespectueux.

- La seule fête qui soit digne de moi est celle que me feront mes petits cobayes lorsque je les aurai dressés. »

C'était le seul qui aurait pu me pleurer. Le seul qui savait à part ce vieux timbré. A la place il a ricané, et m'a craché au visage en repartant créer son petit film mémoriel sur « ma vie », _au cas où_. Sa machine bipait à chaque touche et la ressemblance avec un orgue était saisissante. Ce savant fou n'en aurait jamais fini, il repousserait encore et encore les frontières de la vie, même après la mort.

Quelle ironie. Et dire qu'Aizen est identique…

Le lendemain, le réveil aurait pu être dur. Oh non, bien au contraire. Il fut tellement heureux et joyeux qu'on se serait vraiment crus au Paradis : tout le monde se saluait, se serrait la main, se souriait, se souhaitait bonne journée. La gentillesse pullulait et grouillait comme des vers dans une pomme mûre. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, les déloger deviendrait dur. A moins de jeter la pomme… Des mouches en sortiront, d'ailleurs. Mais plus tard… Plus tard, d'ailleurs, on célébra le mariage incestueux de deux frères et sœurs auxquels ça ne posait _visiblement_ aucun problème. A certains invités un peu plus.

Depuis qu'il était passé dans la matrice du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, officiellement pour vérifier son identité face aux espions potentiels (une paranoïa totalement gratuite), officieusement pour un lavage de cerveau, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division n'était pas si différent. Qui peut différencier un air froid d'un autre air froid ? C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et d'ailleurs, rien ne s'était passé. Lui, il se souvenait juste avoir effectué ce test, totalement sûr de lui et de qui il était. Depuis, il pensait – à l'instar de la totalité des Shinigamis, exception faîte de quelques personnes, évidemment – qu'Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait jamais existé. Il ne le pensait même pas, en fait. Ce n'était même plus une ombre qui aurait hanté ses pensées, non… Juste le rien. L'absence la plus totale. Et encore, une absence signifierait qu'un jour il y a eu existence. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le cas…

Le Rien. Ni à se souvenir, ni à se reprocher.

« Seigneur Kuchiki, vous devriez regagner votre chambre, nous allons nous occuper de Mademoiselle Rukia, maintenant… » Tenta l'une des domestiques pour le faire partir.

Depuis déjà quelques minutes, il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes des domestiques qui s'affairaient autour de la sœur de sa défunte épouse, qui allait d'ailleurs devenir son épouse. On aurait dit une fourmilière géante. Les tissus, les fleurs, les gâteaux, les cadeaux … Et tellement d'autres choses encore dont l'utilité profonde lui était totalement obscure. Finalement chassé par ses propres domestiques de la pièce où s'habillait Rukia, il se rendit dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, et y attendit « son tour ».

Au dehors, d'autres attendaient leur tour : oui, pour récupérer une bouteille c'était devenu une solution comme une autre pour oublier l'horreur naissante d'un monde en paix. Des guerriers n'ont rien à faire là, dans un monde en paix. Quelle reconversion possible quand vos ennemis disparaissent tous ?

« Abaraï, tu devrais rentrer chez toi… »

Hisagi Shuuhei, toujours Lieutenant, toujours pareil, tentait de résonner un de ses plus proches amis. Non, ne pas boire. Non, ne pas sortir de chez lui. Non, ne pas aller au mariage. Oui, faire comme si rien de tout ça ne se passait pour de vrai. Renji acquiesçait gravement à chaque injonction de son ami, mais n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il continuait d'avancer, le regard lointain.

Mariage, pas mariage ? Saké, pas saké ?

S'il avait vraiment le choix, il aurait pris les deux. Saké ET Mariage. Ou Mariage puis saké. Ou alors, pas de mariage et Saké tout de suite. Ou alors, pas de saké et mariage tout de suite ? Les hypothèses les plus folles dansaient déjà dans son cerveau embrumé, malgré sa sobriété apparente. Il se sentait en colère, mais tellement las qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser et encore moins quoi faire. Hisagi lui parlait. Hisagi lui parlait ? Il ne savait plus…

« Rukia ?

- C'est Matsumoto, pauvre cloche !

Elle ajouta à sa réplique un violent coup sur le crâne du nouvellement nommé Capitaine de la Neuvième Division. Hisagi faillit la réprimander, mais étant lui-même en faute – on n'appelle pas décemment son Capitaine sans une marque de respect – il ne protesta pas et se joignit à Matsumoto dans sa tentative pour faire entendre raison à Renji.

- Tu peux plus ! C'est fini ! Lui gueula-t-elle, excédée.

Son ras-le-bol durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus qu'Ichigo était enfermé, bien que Gin restât dans ses pensées à chaque jour qui passait… Alors, était-elle vraiment la mieux placée pour parler de ce manque à Renji ?

Elle ne savait pas trop… Elle était perdue, elle aussi. De nombreux points de sa mémoire demeuraient flou et inexplicables, comme si elle avait vécu sa propre vie en accéléré pendant de trop longues minutes d'anesthésie. Gin, elle se le remémorait sans soucis, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire le tri dans sa mémoire, c'était déjà terminé : on rapatriait à la Soul Society des blessés, des gens à moitié-morts et un chaos pas possible. Elle avait tenté de comprendre avant d'entendre cette phrase si terrible à ses oreilles, ce simple « on a gagné ». Le pire avait dansé dans sa tête, elle imaginait déjà Gin immolé en place publique, mort, enterré, sa tombe, son corps… Mais avait vite déchanté. Rien. Personne n'avait rien dit. Elle se souvenait des visages de Renji et Rukia quand ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, mais impossible de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments si confus, leurs visages si tristes. Elle revoyait encore le visage blême de Rukia, son corps tremblant, ses mains qui se raccrochaient désespérément aux draps et les larmes incapables de sortir de ses yeux exorbités… Rien qu'y repenser lui donnait des frissons, mais elle avait beau les avoir interrogés, rien. Et on les avait interdits de visite. Quand elle l'avait revu, il avait donné une version officielle. Et lui soutirer d'autres informations avaient été impossible… Malgré tout, elle voulait aider Renji, son ami. Empêcher Renji, le Capitaine, de faire des conneries irrécupérables.

Lui faire comprendre qu'à un moment, il faudrait lâcher prise.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, lui dit-elle avec un calme qui contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux en bataille.

- Matsumoto…

Renji la regarderait avec incompréhension.

- Laisse-la partir. »

Pour Renji, c'était comme dire « c'est la fin ». C'était comme dire « laisse-la mourir ».

Alors il cessa de résister et suivit Hisagi jusqu'au siège de sa Division où il passerait la nuit sous la surveillance de celui-ci. Matsumoto les y accompagna, mais n'entra pas, laissant Hisagi gérer leur ami commun jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Le mariage serait encore long dans la tête du Capitaine de la Neuvième Division… Abandonne-la. Laisse-la partir… Car désormais c'est de loin que tu apprécieras sa grandeur dont tu seras écarté pour le plus grand bien. Tu l'apprécieras à travers les autres, si tu tiens tellement à elle. Ou tu préféreras l'oublier, l'appréciant à peine dans les lointains souvenirs que tu en as, pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus souffrir… Pour mettre fin au cycle de la douleur.

Pour Rukia, c'était tirer un trait sur sa vie d'antan. Elle comprenait toutes les implications de son nouveau statut sans les vouloir. Elle l'embrasserait sans le savoir… Elle se sentait pâteuse et molle, comme une poupée qu'on aurait promenée pendant des années d'un point à un autre sans s'expliquer aucun de ses actes ni même ce pourquoi elle était arrivée dans les endroits qu'elle revoyait dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait du déclencheur de toute cette histoire : sa visite du monde réel en temps que balancer. Sa rencontre avec des âmes qui lui expliquaient les perturbations de ce monde… Et _ça_. Sa rencontre si terrible avec un Hollow à la crinière orange qui lui avait volé ses pouvoirs pour muter encore plus, atteignant le statut d'Arrancar. Sa longue période d'attente alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'un Gigai, ce corps d'emprunt dont Urahara Kisuke, Hors-la-loi notoire, pour cacher le Hougyoku… Ses retrouvailles avec Byakuya et Renji, venus la ramener malgré les risques de mort qu'elle encourrait pour avoir perdu ses pouvoirs au profit d'un autre, même si c'était un ennemi… Alors elle était rentrée et avait attendu, prisonnière, que les longues journées précédent son exécution passent. Et le jour même, alors qu'elle s'était crue mourir, son frère était venue la secourir, stoppant le Soukyoku d'un seul coup de Senbonzakura, son Zanpakuto. Et Rukia se souvenait aussi de son Capitaine, Ukitake, qui les avait aidés… Et elle avait été libérée, mais attaquée par Aizen qui souhaitait récupérer le Hougyoku caché dans son corps, et qui avait profité de l'agitation régnant dans la Soul Society (à cause de certaines rébellions de la plèbe du Rukongai dans le Seireitei) pour le lui reprendre. Et puis, il était reparti au Hueco Mundo.

Après de longs affrontements dans le monde réel, et l'enlèvement d'une humaine aux pouvoirs un peu particuliers (nommée Inoue Orihime qui était d'ailleurs devenue une amie de Rukia), une mission récupération avait finalement été ordonnée, au terme de laquelle il s'est passé ce que tout le monde sait.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? S'inquiéta une des domestiques qui coiffait une fleur dans ses cheveux élégamment tirés en arrière.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Rukia avec un sourire chaleureux. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

La domestique acquiesça et quitta la pièce, laissant sa maîtresse seule.

- Mes félicitations » lui dit-elle en refermant la porte à sa sortie.

Le sourire poli de Rukia s'éclipsa très vite et elle se retint précipitamment à une chaise qui trainait là. Blême. Elle était blême. Son teint déjà cireux vira soudain au verdâtre et elle plaqua violemment une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle retint par de longues respirations.

Oh non, elle ne voulait pas ! Mais ça personne ne devait le savoir. Sa vie d'avant, elle devait l'abandonner derrière elle. Lâcher prise et la laisser partir, cette vie d'antan qui ne sera plus jamais la sienne, maintenant… Rukia devait s'en convaincre. C'était désormais toute sa vie qui se jouait là, avec un tout petit événement de seulement quelques heures à peine !

Mais quand même.

Ce qu'ils sont bêtes, ces Shinigamis… Ils ont repoussé la mort pour se faire manipuler par un enfant qui joue avec une fourmilière ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Mais maintenant que la paix vient, et son lot de plaisirs avec, un sacrifice minime face à ceux déjà fait n'était rien d'insurmontable. La paix, quelle connerie dirons d'autres en continuant à s'entrainer pour un jour finir par s'arrêter… La paix, il faudrait fournir un mode d'emploi avec.

Un mode d'emploi qui dirait : « La plupart ne résisteront pas. Mieux, une sérénité décadente les envahira, tandis que d'autres cesseront de se battre après un long acharnement contre la mollesse naissante de tout votre petit monde qui, un jour, s'effondrera. Et vous ne serez pas prêts. Vous serez surpris. »

Parce que ce jour-là, vous n'aurez pas la main sur votre garde de Zanpakuto.

Parce que ce jour-là, vous n'aurez pas regardé derrière votre épaule.

Parce que ce jour-là, _ce sera la guerre_.


	6. Here Comes the King

**5, ****Here Comes the King**

« Voici venir les jours du Roi. »

Où ai-je déjà entendu ça ? Dans un conte de mon enfance, je pense… Oui, c'est ça. Un de ces contes qui commencent bien et se finissent bien, que votre mère vous raconte le soir avant d'éteindre la lampe de votre chambre pour vous laisser la proie des ténèbres de vos dessous de lit et de vos placards. Quand vous avez peur de ce qu'il y a dans le noir, vous repensez alors à l'histoire de ces personnes inventées pour vous faire rêver et vous vous sentez plus serein. Ou pas. On raconte souvent des conneries aux enfants pour les endormir, et je fais partie de la grande majorité qui y a toujours cru. Mais maintenant, force est de constater que c'était un ramassis de mensonges : votre vie ne sera jamais heureuse comme pour les gens de ces contes crétins. Regardez, moi ma vie a commencé je-ne-sais-pas comment, elle a continué mal pour se poursuivre mal et ensuite finir assez pitoyablement. Quant à ma mort, n'en parlons même pas : son début a suffit à me convaincre que tout était râpé jusqu'à la fin.

Cling, cling, me chuchotèrent les chaînes pour me répondre.

Bang, bang, lancèrent bruyamment les coups sur la porte pour me faire sortir.

Et ce déroutant silence lorsque je viens vers vous.

Qui suis-je pour le respect insensé que vous me témoigniez ?

« Je suis Roi. Et tu es ma Monture, ricana une voix aigüe dans sa tête.

- Oh, furent les seuls mots de la monture. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pris ta place, fit-elle avec ravissement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'être Roi est mieux qu'être une Monture, voyons ! Ricana derechef la drôle de voix.

La Monture ne semblait pas comprendre l'intérêt d'être assis sur elle. Etait-elle si spéciale pour donner à celui qui la chevauche le statut de Roi ? Dans ce cas, la voix se trompait. Et il fallait lui dire.

- Mais un Roi, sans Monture, est-ce toujours un Roi ?

- Dans notre cas, noooon ! Fit la voix en insistant longuement sur le dernier mot.

Il semblait bien s'amuser, chose que la Monture ne comprenait pas.

- Car pour être Roi, il faut dominer, reprit la voix avec plus de sérieux.

- Mais dominer quoi ? Je ne suis… Enfin, j'ai… Qui suis-je, au fait ?

- Te dominer. Tu es ma monture. C'est tout ce dont tu dois te souvenir. Maintenant relève-toi, car j'ai besoin de ma Monture. »

La voix disparut dans ce dernier murmure, laissant sa Monture à ses interrogations. Qui était-il ? Qui était ce Roi qu'il devait servir ? Au fond de lui il sentait que quelque chose de puissant les liait, effectivement… Mais de là à dire que c'était une relation de dominant à dominé, il en était déjà moins certain. Quelque chose de plus profond… Mais quoi ? Et qui étaient-ils, tous les deux ? Pourquoi cet étrange endroit était-il complètement noir ? Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas son corps ?

Elle essaya de bouger ses doigts. En vain.

« Ce corps est à moi tant que je serais Roi, siffla la voix fantomatique. Rappelle-toi qu'ici bas, rien n'est acquis. Tu es tombé de ton trône, le Déchu. Et j'ai pris ta place. »

Toujours aucun visage. Mais cette voix chuchotant avec un plaisir certain sa victoire aux oreilles de celui qui était sa Monture. Monture qui cherchait d'ailleurs à comprendre le sens étrange de ces paroles incompréhensibles et probablement tirées d'une hallucination. Pourtant, tout lui paraissait tellement neuf qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'un autre type de monde ait pu exister avant celui-ci. Qui étaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ?

« Je veux savoir ! »

Aucune réponse.

Le Roi, satisfait, avait abandonné sa Monture dans la torpeur d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y faisait froid, humide, noir, et on s'y sentait tellement seul… La Monture se mit à appeler son Roi. Il lui semblait que sa bouche était la seule chose qu'il pouvait prétendre comme sa propriété. Et il revendiquait son droit à la parole en criant à son Roi qu'il voulait savoir. Et il continua longtemps. Combien de temps, bonne question, mais longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait.

Puis il changea de tactique.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est parce que je suis la Monture que tu es Roi. Oui, je sais, tu es devenu Roi en me dominant. Mais me dominer était la véritable épreuve… Ce qui fait de moi le vrai Roi. Et toi juste quelqu'un pensant pouvoir me passer au-dessus !

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Déchu, se plaignit son Roi.

Sa voix semblait lointaine et la Monture dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre distinctement la réponse du Monarque. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il _Déchu_ et non pas _Monture_ ?

- Mais moi j'y crois ! Rétorqua la Monture avec fierté.

- Et il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, se moqua son Roi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh que oui !

- C'est toi l'Usurpateur, toi qui m'a volé la place qui était la mienne jadis ! Et je ne serais jamais la Monture d'un Roi aussi trompeur et tricheur que toi ! »

Un ricanement accueillit ses paroles.

« Dans ce cas, combattons, Déchu. »

Une tête d'une blancheur effrayante se peignit dans les ténèbres face à la Monture. Un fantôme. Le Roi était un fantôme. La Monture aurait pu reculer, mais elle n'avait pas de corps. Ce qui fit sourire le Roi, lui qui en avait un et pouvait sentir l'appréhension de sa Monture qui aurait fuit à toutes jambes devant son corps éclatant d'une blancheur immaculée et pourtant si terrorisante. Un sourire s'élargit de façon démentielle sur son visage, et il se lécha les lèvres d'une langue bleue tandis que son bras droit se saisissait de l'immense couteau de cuisine qui était attaché dans son dos. Et soudain tout changea. La Monture reçut un corps, et une arme lourde vint se coincer sur son dos déjà fléchi par le sol qui remontait à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'au ciel. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à la Monture, presque plaquée au sol tant la remontée était violente. Il entendit son Roi ricaner, _encore_. Qu'y avait-il donc de si drôle ? Où était l'ironie de la situation ? La Monture ne comprenait décidemment pas.

« Regarde donc ce que tu as fait de ton cher Royaume, lui lança-t-il dédaigneusement.

La Monture, ou plutôt l'ex-Roi, se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Lui et son Roi étaient en hauteur, sur ce qui ressemblait à un toit. Un toit étrangement carré et que l'eau ne tarderait plus à recouvrir, puisqu'elle montait à intervalles réguliers, par petites vagues humides et froides dont les embruns venaient parfois chatouiller le visage curieux de la Monture, qui cherchait à comprendre. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'immense étendue d'eau d'où seul cette petit plateforme carrée semblait émerger.

Mais où étaient-ils ?

- Mais c'est…

Une ville. Une ville immense plongée dans les profondeurs aquatiques et inexplicables de cet endroit surréaliste. Que lui était-il arrivé, à cette ville ? Etait-ce… Son « Royaume » ?

- Ce qui nous sert de Monde Intérieur. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas tout oublié, Déchu.

L'interpellé ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur cette ville noyée, cassée, broyée, déchirée par une guerre dont il n'avait pas le souvenir. Et encore une fois, il se demanda où ils étaient. Lui et son Roi s'étaient-ils battus pour cette ville, causant sa perte ? Comment un tel cataclysme a pu arriver, et surtout, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

On n'oublie pas la perte de son monde, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que ce Roi Blanc et fantomatique tentait de lui dire, à la fin ?

Le Roi Blanc qui ne parlait plus. Il avait planté son couteau de boucher pointe dans le sol, et s'appuyait avec désinvolture sur la garde, avec un air pourtant mélancolique sur le visage. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, mais lui aussi paraissait nostalgique. Il n'y avait jamais aucun vent, ici. Et l'eau recouvrait peu à peu chaque immeuble sur lequel le nouveau Roi avait tenté de trouver refuge, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui-ci, dernier d'une très longue série qui se clôturerait par leur mort à tous. L'eau froide éclaboussa ses chevilles mais il ne fit aucun geste, perdu dans sa contemplation de l'horizon, à sa droite. Sa Monture semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi… Mais qu'en savait-elle, de toute cette histoire ? Ce n'était qu'une loque qui n'avait pas de souvenirs, pas de personnalité, pas de pouvoirs, une simple marionnette molle et passive qui se contenterait de sombrer au fond du gouffre sans même savoir si elle tombe encore ou si elle a déjà heurté le sol.

Enfin, le dernier invité apparut : l'Epée. Vieil homme au regard lointain et au long manteau déchiré, le poids de la défaite commençait à peser sur ses épaules de condamné. La noyade, quelle belle mort !

« Oh, vous ici, ricana le Roi Blanc.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et posa ses yeux fatigués sur le dos du Déchu, qui, courbé, regardait l'eau.

- Que fait-il ici ? Interrogea-t-il le Roi Blanc.

- Il vient mourir, quelle question ! Siffla le Roi Blanc. Hé, le Déchu ! Reviens donc par-là ! Appela-t-il ensuite son âme damnée.

Mais le Déchu contemplait toujours l'eau, y ayant trouvé une curieuse chose : son reflet. Son reflet. Sa personne. Sa tête si ressemblante à celle du Roi Blanc, mais en couleur, comme si un enfant avait tenté de rendre vie au fantomatique monarque qui se tenait là. Ils étaient tellement identiques que les soupçons de la Monture à l'égard de son Sire se confirmèrent. Oh non, ils n'étaient pas que deux rivaux sensés se vouer une lutte à mort pour un trône dont on peut tomber à tout instant.

- Nous sommes la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roi Blanc ne répondit pas et sa Monture se tourna vers lui, en quête de réponses. L'Epée, sombre, semblait résigné et indifférent au sort des schizophrènes devant lui.

- Tu supposes bien, dit finalement le Roi.

Ses yeux dorés sur fond noir semblèrent s'éteindre un instant. Etaient-ils toujours condamnés, même si la Monture commençait à trouver un début de réponse à toutes ses questions ?

- Où sommes-nous ? Tenta-t-il ensuite.

- Je me le demande.

La Monture grimaça, constatant avec horreur que l'eau leur montait déjà jusqu'aux genoux, et que son jumeau ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde, du même que le vieil homme prostré là. Cet endroit était étrange. Et ses questions à son sujet resteront visiblement sans réponses…

- Qui sommes-nous, alors, si nous sommes la même personne ?

- Oh, là, je peux de donner quelques trucs.

- Fais-le alors ! Grogna la monture à son encontre.

Le Roi Blanc le toisa avec un air hautain, avant de soupirer longuement. Et c'est avec un air absent sur le visage qu'il commença ses explications.

- Notre nom, c'est à toi de t'en souvenir. Celui du vieux prostré là aussi, ajouta-t-il. Sinon, nous disparaîtrons. Notre existence sera effacée, tout comme ce qui reste de toi. De nous, se corrigea-t-il. C'est pour ça que l'eau monte.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je _me_ souvenir de _notre nom_, d'abord ? Le coupa l'autre, en colère. Toi, tu ne peux pas le faire ?

- Je ne le peux pas, non. Tu as été Roi longtemps avant moi, Déchu. Tu as vécu plus que moi. Et je n'ai récupéré que les miettes de ton Monde lorsque tu t'es autodétruit. C'est pour ça que tu es si… perdu, poursuivit-il joyeusement.

- Autodétruit ?

- Oh, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, alors ? S'étonna faussement le Roi Blanc, joueur.

Une vague un peu trop forte fit vaciller la Monture tandis que l'eau salée imbibait ses vêtements, de plus en plus lourds.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça, c'est absurde !

- Justement, c'est parce que c'est absurde, que tout ici est complètement absurde, que tu l'as fait ! Contra le Roi, à présent énervé.

La Monture était perdue dans le flot de paroles assassines déversées par le Monarque fantôme. Le Sire semblait devenir fou. Fou de colère. Comme si au fond de lui, un vieil instinct lui disait de tout tenter pour sauver sa peau de la noyade qui semblait les condamner, alors qu'en apparence il acceptait ce qui semblait être l'œuvre du destin.

- Réveille-toi, MERDE !

L'eau à hauteur de taille. Froide. Humide. Glacée.

- Hollow, calme-toi donc, tonna la voix du vieil homme.

Une force tranquille émanait de sa personne. Ainsi qu'un drôle de calme. Et pourquoi appelait-il le Roi Blanc _Hollow_ ? C'était quoi, un _Hollow_ ?

- Pose tes questions, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la Monture, qui acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ce monde sombre-t-il ?

- Parce que tu l'as déserté, répondit tranquillement l'Epée.

- Pourquoi l'ai-je déserté ?

- Car tu as quitté ton trône, vide de tout espoir, de tout pouvoir. Et tu t'es endormi au fond de cet océan dont il vient de te tirer.

- Et lui, il a reprit ma place pendant tout ce temps où j'étais endormi ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi il n'a rien reconstruit ?

- Parce que tu n'étais plus là pour jouer ton rôle de Monture.

- Mais maintenant je suis là ! Gronda ladite Monture, encore perdue.

- Trop tard, fit le Roi d'un air défaitiste.

- Pourquoi trop tard ? Cet endroit n'est pas condamné, je suis revenu !

L'eau continua son ascension.

- Il était condamné à sa création. La décadence de ce monde n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, dis donc ! Se moqua le Roi.

- Parce qu'il reposait sur un équilibre précaire.

- Lequel ?

Quel étrange personnage qui ne répond qu'à la question qu'on lui pose. C'est un bien dans certains cas, mais la nécessité de poser des questions précises dans une situation si dangereusement établie n'était pas du goût de la Monture, gagnée par la panique. Elle ne voulait pas mourir avant de savoir d'avoir eu les réponses à ses questions. Ce jeu de piste était manifestement plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Celui d'une personne schizophrène.

- Nous ?

- Oui.

La Monture parut perplexe. Le Roi remit son arme dans son dos et se redressa, faisant face à son reflet, pourtant bien réel.

- Avons-nous été une seule personne, alors ?

- Oui.

- Comment avons-nous été séparés ? Comment ça a pu causer la fin de ce monde ?

Il voulu faire un geste englobant le paysage surréaliste autour de lui, mais ne brassa que de l'eau.

- T'expliquer serait trop long. Souviens toi au moins de quelques bribes, et je pourrais donner solution à tes problèmes.

La Monture tenta de se rappeler, sentant avec angoisse l'eau monter. Elle atteignit son cou quand soudain une myriade de choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Hollow, Hollow, mais comment avait-il pu oublier ces personnages aux corps grotesques et aux Masques blancs ?

- Je vois…

L'eau redevint soudain calme. Seuls leurs visages dépassaient, ce qui aurait été comique s'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à mourir.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi répondre. Tu es un Shinigami, engendré par un Shinigami. C'est un Hollow, engendré par un Hollow.

- Vous sous-entendez que nous sommes la réunion des deux plus grands contraires existants au Monde ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien.

- Mais comment ?

- A ton avis, comment un Shinigami engendre un Shinigami ? Comment un Hollow engendre un Hollow ? Pouffa le Hollow.

- Deux Shinigamis engendrent un Shinigami, je sais ça ! Gronda celui qui était Shinigami.

- Bah alors, réfléchis !

- Engendré… Un Hollow et un Shinigami ?

Le vieil Homme acquiesça.

- Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas une seule et même personne ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : vous êtes la réunion de deux contraires. Et d'autres facteurs sont probablement coupables de votre séparation.

La Monture parut de nouveau perplexe.

- Pour stopper l'hémorragie de ce monde, il faut que nous devenions Rois tous les deux ? Questionna-t-il son double blanc.

- Ce qui est impossible, ricana-t-il.

- Oh non, sourit la Monture. Comment suis-je devenu Roi ?

- En me battant.

- Alors bas-moi.

- Non, si je te tue ce sera terminé. Et je ne compte pas mourir.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors ?

-Tu es blanc. Je suis noir. Devenons gris, répliqua simplement le Roi Noir.

- Oh. Je vois… »

D'une même allure, ils approchèrent. Leurs pas identiques les conduisirent à une rencontre avec son propre reflet étrangement modifié par des événements qui leur étaient inconnus. D'un même geste ils tendirent le bras. Leurs mains identiques leur offrirent un contact avec la version inversée d'eux-mêmes, chose déroutante mais étonnante par la complétude que cet effleurement leur apportait. Et tout s'inversa. Le Noir devint Blanc, le Blanc devint Noir. L'un devint l'autre, l'autre devint l'un. Le Shinigami devint Hollow, et le Hollow devint Shinigami.

Finie, la Monture pour prouver que l'un valait mieux que l'autre. Finie, la bataille pour cette place unique qui leur a trop longtemps joué des tours… Désormais, c'est l'unique Roi qui vaincra armé de l'Epée, qui dirigera son Monde où l'eau baisse, où la marrée se fait descendante, où les immeubles se font immenses, où la gravité déformée.

Sa peau blanchie, ses cheveux oranges, ses yeux d'or sur un fond noir. Sa langue restée rose.

« Bon réveil, _Ichigo_. »

Son nom retrouvé. Car appeler chaque chose par son vrai nom ne la rend que plus réelle. Ses yeux se posant sur l'ennemi, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire victorieux, prêtes à prononcer leur premier mot déjà lourd de sens.

«_ Vengeance_. »

A genoux.

Car voici venir les Jours du Roi.


	7. Bleach the Black Out

**6, ****Bleach The Black Out**

Vengeance.

Quelle magnificence, n'est-il pas ?

Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru que ce mo trouverait un jour grâce à ses oreilles. Pourtant, quelle beauté ! Quelle splendeur ! Quelle sanglante impression ce mot vous laisse dès lors que vous le prononcez dans un murmure chuchoté à votre pire ennemi… C'était si jouissif, comment ce mot avait-il fait pour rester caché dans un coin de sa tête si longtemps ?

Ah, lala.

Fini les épanchements tragiques, aujourd'hui commence l'ascension.

« Etranges paroles de la part d'un soldat, sourit pourtant Aizen.

Un petit air satisfait, sadique, souriant et terriblement malveillant apparut sur son visage dans une exacte réplique de ses pensées à la vue d'un si joyeux spectacle.

- Ichigo, Ichigo… Si tu te départissais de cet horripilant sourire, j'admettrais volontiers que tu fais présentement moins pitié qu'hier…

Cette fois-ci, par contre, il semblait presque ennuyé et son ton ressemblait à celui d'un enfant négociant avec un minois angélique quelques bonbons. Mais ceci n'est qu'une ruse futile, si futile, face à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout vu…

- _Moins pitié qu'hier ?_ Répéta Gin avec une grimace, en se tournant vers Aizen.

Ichigo sourit davantage, par pur esprit de contradiction. Notez que la réplique de Gin semblant dédaigneuse et qu'il reproche particulièrement à son ami ce qu'il a pu faire. Ou alors va-t-il se rattraper ?

- Tu rigoles, Sôsuke-kun ! Il n'a jamais eu l'air si vivant !

Las Noches ne serait plus aussi amusant sans Gin, non ? Les vraies hostilités commenceront le jour où il ne se contentera plus de sous-entendre des choses… Mais lorsqu'il les réalisera. En attendant, l'un des nombreux esclaves du maître aimerait faire une remarque tout à fait pertinente :

- Il est mort, lui fit remarquer Tousen sans bouger autre chose que ses lèvres.

Magnifique. Saluez l'exploit ! Applaudissements !

- Rabat-joie » rétorqua l'autre avec une mine boudeuse.

Aizen souriait, son regard planté dans celui d'Ichigo avec intensité, cherchant à percer le mystère de cet être singulier qui se tenait devant lui, osant provoquer sa toute puissante autorité. Une marrée noir et or scrutait le Maître de Las Noches en retour, avec toute l'intensité de sa haine, se souvenant parfaitement de comment il en était venu à cette situation, ignorant pourquoi, mais sachant déjà que les réponses se trouvent en face de lui, derrière le regard supérieur de ce traître qui était sommes toutes un bien pitoyable Roi atteint d'une mégalomanie et d'une paranoïa extrême.

« Yammy. »

Un léger grognement. Des pas lourds pour quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Au loin une porte s'ouvre, puis plusieurs autres, et les pas s'approchent, tandis que le corps d'Ichigo se tend en avant, vers Aizen, immobile, souriant, narquois. Ces flammes dans les yeux de son cher captif, le Maître les avait déjà vues. Pas d'intimidation. Pas de détours. Pas de faux-semblants. A la première occasion, au premier relâchement, à la première erreur, ce serait terminé pour lui. Et les flammes dans les yeux de son captif ne précipiteraient pas sa chute, pas plus que la haine dans son cœur obscurci par la mort. Aizen est de ceux qui ne font jamais d'erreur. Non, il prévoit toujours tout, jusqu'au détail le plus infime. Même un papillon malencontreusement écrasé ne changerait rien à son plan parfait aux rouages trop bien réglés.

Le colosse était derrière son Maître, face à son ennemi. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas un cil, leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre dans une silencieuse communication pourtant si significative. L'air devint soudain lourd, irrespirable, on suffoquait dans cette pièce pourtant si bien agrandie par les soins de Gin pour recevoir bien plus de personnes qu'elle n'en a jamais contenu de toute sa pauvre existence.

Aizen haussa un sourcil et claqua des doigts.

Yammy frappa.

« Apprend qu'ici le Roi c'est moi. » Lâcha Aizen avec dédain.

Sa voix résonna quelques secondes dans l'air, provoquant un climat de tension plus horrible encore. Qu'était-ce donc ? Ici, le Roi, un Shinigami ? Jamais de la vie… Ichigo cracha à ses pieds. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres toujours étirées dans ce si provoquant sourire qu'il arborait avec fierté – ou était-ce de la folie ? – face à Aizen.

« Et que je ne tolère pas la désobéissance. »

Il s'éloigna lentement, suivi par ses deux âmes damnées et sa garde. Yammy termina de boucher la vue d'Ichigo, qui observait avec un curieux sentiment d'indifférence la lumière provenant du long couloir traversé par Aizen et ses sbires. Il y avait longtemps. Combien, au juste ?

Oh, peu importe.

Maintenant que le Roi Blanc a noirci, le nouveau Roi est en marche. Et il sait qu'il doit sortir d'ici. Pourquoi donc ? Il expérimentait un nouveau mode de fonctionnement : l'instinct. Cet orage qui gronde au fond de vous comme si jadis vous étiez une bête qui avait refoulé ses pulsions les plus primaires. Cet orage qui n'attend que vous pour sortir et éclater. Et ce jour viendra. Ce jour viendra où tout déferlera sur vous avec une puissance si malsaine et vengeresse que vous ne verrez rien venir.

Son sourire se poursuivit alors que la nuit restait seule locataire de sa cellule, et ensemble ils attendirent, patiemment, qu'Aizen et sa clique viennent le trouver avec ses ordres, loin des doléances de Tousen et d'autres plaignards couards et lâches, soucieux de leur survie alors même que le prisonnier n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un vulgaire cloporte. Voir le danger où il n'est pas est un drôle de don qu'Aizen ne comprendra décidemment jamais, fusse-t-il utile en de rares occasions. Oh non, provoquer le danger là où il n'y en a pas, c'est bien plus jouissif et tellement plus expérimental, malsain et diabolique, que c'est un jeu formidable auquel il préfère s'adonner dès qu'il le peut. Monter le fier Kurosaki contre son monde, ses amis et sa famille, c'est d'une magnificence extrême, ça témoigne d'un savoir-faire grandiose dans la manipulation, et d'une grande folie chez un mégalomane. Mais peu importe, car ne dit-on pas que folie et génie sont deux qualités qui vont ensembles ? Aizen se plaisait à voir les choses ainsi, à se décrire comme un esthète loin de convictions humaines pathétiques comme l'amour ou l'amitié, le respect et l'honneur ; mais ça, personne ne peut le comprendre. Oh non…

« Tousen, j'ai bien envie d'une partie d'échec… »

Surpris, Gin croisa les bras et s'en alla. Ce jeu l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé, car bien qu'il comprenne les règles, les stratégies et l'utilité des pions, le fait d'y jouer _seulement pour jouer _le laissait ennuyé et vexé.

« Vous jouez les Hollows, Aizen-sama ? »

Un ricanement le fit froncer les sourcils alors que l'ombre fantomatique de Gin se glissait hors des appartements privés d'Aizen.

« Oui, car il y a certains pions qui peuvent enfin ressortir du placard… »

Se glissant vers la terrasse, le maître alla contempler son royaume le temps que tout soit installé. Oh, Dieu qu'il adorait ce jeu. Manipulation, mensonges, obéissance et stratégie. Tout dans ce jeu pourtant humain lui ressemblait tant… Et il y avait un nouveau pion qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer…

« Aizen-sama, à vous l'honneur, fit Tousen une fois placé devant son camp.

- Le camp d'en face porte déjà le deuil de son impossible victoire, ricana son adversaire en s'accoudant à la table qui portait le plateau de jeu.

Tousen se raidit, attendant que son maître face un geste. Ses yeux passèrent d'un pion blanc à un autre, s'arrêtant soudain sur la nouvelle pièce de sa collection qu'il prit entre ses doigts, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'amène Ichigo aux devants de tes Shinigamis, Tousen.

- Voyons comment il s'en sort, répondit-il, déjà perdu dans la partie.

- Patience, son jour viendra… »

Tout l'art de jouer contre Aizen, c'était de perdre. Perdre, sans avoir l'air de le faire exprès. Déjouer les pièges qu'il commettait contre son propre camp pour vous empêcher de mener votre stratégie de perdant jusqu'au bout.

Jouer contre Aizen, c'est jouer à comment vous allez perdre.

Pourtant, lui-même vous dirait qu'on est acteur de sa propre fin, et qu'il n'est rien d'autre que celui que vous avez décidé de ne pas suivre, courant vers une mort certaine. Alors, vous perdiez toute chance de redevenir un jour son pion, son cher et tendre pion… Et il vous ôtera toute chance de faire de même avec les autres camps, que ce soit ces perdants de Shinigamis ou le sombre placard où vous attendiez jadis votre tour.

« J'ai gagné. »

Un ton empreint d'ennui commençait à le gagner. Comme si le fait d'avoir Ichigo dans ses pions ne l'avait pas plus amusé que cela, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire au début de la partie. Tousen fit usage des fioritures verbales de rigueur pour la victoire de son maître, et celui-ci se retourna vers son placard, à la recherche de quelque obéissant serviteur capable de le distraire.

Et malheur sur le serviteur qui se trouva sur sa route ce jour-là, car cette simple pièce lisse et blanche qui était son allégorie sur le plateau allait signer sa perte, tandis qu'entre les doigts d'Aizen glissait un pion sur lequel un trois barré était à moitié effacé par le temps et l'oubli.

« Neriel ira contre Ichigo dans le dôme… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire de conspirateur. Fais prévenir les Espadas et les serviteurs que demain, un joli spectacle aura lieu sous notre dôme de Las Noches, veux-tu ? »

Son âme damnée partie, il se tourna de nouveau vers le pion, son sourire devenant malsain. Un Arrancar ne poserait aucun mal à la chose qui vivait entre ses murs et dont ses serviteurs avaient si peur depuis qu'elle était réveillée de son long sommeil d'une décennie. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, cette étrange sensation que le danger se cache là où on ne l'attend pas l'agressait avec ferveur, lui rappelant… De ne jamais tout prendre à quelqu'un. Oh, mais il ne prenait pas tout. Il prenait absolument tout. Ichigo, il l'avait suivi, observé et avait influencé sa vie de tellement de manières, que le pauvre garçon n'était presque qu'un objet de sa création, pourtant au départ si peu maîtrisé et si instable, et au final devenu docile, prisonnier de ce monde qu'Aizen maîtrisait, loin de tout élément perturbateur qui aurait pu changer le cours des choses… Oh oui, tout était parfait.

« Si ce cher Genryusai avait su à quel point il était dans le faux, ricana Aizen en se dirigeant vers la sortie de ses appartements, suivi par Tousen. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Un éclat de rire suivit, et son écho précéda le maître dans les couloirs de son immense demeure, alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans des allées labyrinthiques, guidé par Gin dont les changements soudain de direction faisaient grogner Tousen, qui pestait contre l'inefficacité du Superviseur Ichimaru, lui-même très amusé de ce qu'il voyait sur ses écrans, une moue adorable s'étirant sur son visage moqueur. Les portes s'ouvrirent jusqu'à la fameuse cellule où leur seul prisonnier de guerre gisait, pendu par les bras au plafond, attendant avec la nuit pour seule compagne qu'un de ses chers geôliers vienne lui souhaiter le bonjour… Ou le bonsoir…

Un filet de lumière vertical passa sur le corps prostré dans l'ombre.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ? S'étonna Aizen en s'adossant à l'entrée de la cellule, empêchant une partie de la lumière de circuler.

Un tintement et un ricanement plus tard, un œil doré sur fond noir apparut entre deux mèches d'une crinière orange devenue envahissante avec les années. Alors l'œil unique croisa le regard du Maître de Las Noches, souriant et confiant, comme si rien n'échappait jamais à sa vigilance.

- J'ai bien assez dormi, répliqua Ichigo avec un sourire insolent qui dévoila quelques dents blanches cachées par les immenses poils hirsutes qui lui servaient de cheveux.

- Je vois ça, _Ichigo_.

Son nom prononcé par un tel individu lui donnait la gerbe, mais c'était mal venu de dire ça devant le concerné, surtout si celui-ci semblait prêt à vous dire quelque chose d'un intérêt moins médiocre que le dernier ragot circulant dans les couloirs à propos des Espadas et de leurs serviteurs dévoués.

- Crache, lança le prisonnier après un long échange de regard entre lui et le maître.

- Neriel semble dépérir dans sa cellule. Elle semble manquer de compagnie malgré les soins assidus que ce cher Noitora lui apporte quotidiennement… Alors, demain, vous jouerez dans la même cour pour notre bon plaisir. » Acheva Aizen après s'être approché de la bête tapie dans l'ombre.

Bête qui se sentait comme nostalgique d'un temps passé à l'entente d'un nom qui ne lui évoquait rien de plus qu'un bon repas et une récompense probable. Mais le sourire d'Aizen lui rappela qu'une embrouille n'est jamais loin, et qu'au-delà d'un simple combat se cachent toujours des motivations bien plus grandes qu'un peu de distraction… Inutile de tenter de le monter contre ses amis.

« _C'est déjà le cas, pauvre clown ! _» Songea Ichigo avec un fugace sourire, tandis qu'Aizen faisait demi-tour, sortant de la pénombre pour retourner dans les trop lumineux couloirs de sa demeure.

Dans les méandres de la folie il y a certaines choses qu'on comprend malgré l'embrument d'un trop long sommeil dont on sort à peine. La panique, quand on sent les murs se refermer sur soi, l'étroit espace de sa cellule glacée cogner avec violence contre ses membres engourdis, se rétrécir davantage à chaque fois qu'il se battait, jusqu'à ce que ne soit plus qu'une petite boîte trop petite pour se mettre debout et trop peu large pour s'allonger. La douleur, quand ses geôliers et leurs armes firent leur office, découpant chair et os, lui infligeant milles morts et une douleur qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à lors, le plongeait dans une douce folie qui lui fit oublier ses malheurs. La tristesse, enfin, quand on comprend que personne ne viendra jamais, alors que lui aurait accouru toutes griffes dehors, enragé comme un animal à qui on aurait volé sa proie. Et puis vint la folie, ses plages et ses mirages, jusqu'à que l'oasis apparaisse, providentielle et pourtant porteuse de morts : mort, le Roi Blanc. Mort, le Roi. Disparue, l'épée qui jadis les servait. Ici bas, on ne compte que sur soi-même. Ici, il ne faut pas juste être bon, il faut être le meilleur.

Ainsi va la vie au Hueco Mundo.

Alors, pour demain, il lui fallait cette épée. Ce pouvoir. Ce tranchant. Le poids d'une arme à abattre sur le corps sans défense de son ennemie dont le doux nom n'évoquait rien d'autre qu'une proie, un obstacle sur sa route vers la sortie. Ichigo s'arqua, faisant tinter ses jolis bracelets. Ces chaînes meurtrissaient ses poignets depuis des siècles, alors que cela ne durait que depuis une nuit. Une nuit trop longue. Une nuit qu'il espérait être la dernière dans ce château de malheur… Mais il avait compris, à la vue de l'étincelle de convoitise dans les yeux d'Aizen, que ce serait la dernière chose que le maître de Las Noches provoquerait… A moins d'y être contraint et forcé.

Et c'était justement la chose à faire.

Les quelques rouages de son cerveau encore marche grincèrent et se remirent à fonctionner, égrenant les secondes restantes avant l'affrontement, tandis qu'Ichigo plongeait dans le gouffre sans fond de son âme pour y trouver ce monde jadis englouti qu'il y avait découvert, peu de temps auparavant. Y entrer fut d'une simplicité enfantine. Y trouver ce qu'il cherchait semblait néanmoins être plus compliqué. Et les immeubles se dressaient, hauts, immenses mêmes, sans aucune trace d'eau, sans commencement ni fin, sans toit ni rez-de-chaussée, s'étendant juste comme s'ils étaient une représentation de l'infini, parfois découpé par des nuages qui volaient paresseusement ici et là.

« Ichigo. »

Le vieil homme d'un calme alarmant se tenait là, tel une ombre qui s'étiolerait au gré du vent.

« Tu étais là, l'autre fois, lui lança Ichigo avec hargne.

Il se coupa, se rendant soudain compte de l'étrange animosité qui l'animait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur la personnification de son épée. Quel étrange sentiment, alors qu'hier encore, il était respectueux et plutôt admiratif de cet homme âgé qui visiblement portait le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules de vieillard morbide et à l'aspect général d'un clochard. Celui-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs pas prendre ombrage du ton colérique d'Ichigo, comme s'il avait été habitué à des années de mauvais traitement auparavant, ce qui refroidit quelque peu le prisonnier, surpris.

- Oui. Et je le serais encore, attendant que tu hurles mon nom.

- Donne-le moi, et je le ferais, contra-t-il.

Le vieil homme se mura dans le silence et un sourire amer naquit sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- Ah oui, c''est vrai, fit-il avec une lassitude théâtrale. Je dois « m'en souvenir par moi-même, parce que sinon tu vas disparaître », le singea-t-il ensuite avec un air moqueur. Je suis dans la même galère que toi, vieux, alors mets-y du tien, gronda-t-il.

- Je ne puis.

- Alors je ne puis te sauver, déclara le nouveau Roi en tournant les talons comme pour sortir.

Un bruit d'arme sortant de son fourreau chanta aux oreilles d'Ichigo qui se tourna, avide.

- Je ne peux t'offrir mon pouvoir si tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom, Ichigo.

- Sans déconner !

Un effort suffirait sans doute. Mais en se tournant, Ichigo ne trouva nulle arme entre les mains du vieil homme qui se tenait toujours debout au même endroit, attendant qu'on le nomme enfin.

- Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ton nom ?

- Parce que tu n'en étais plus digne.

Curieux personnage qui ne répond qu'à la question qu'on lui pose, bis.

- Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

- Tu as perdu.

- Et une épée décidé de se faire la malle à cause d'une défaite, quel exemple de loyauté !

- Tu as perdu tout droit sur moi le jour de ton renoncement, idiot incompétent, Roi de pacotille faible et borné ! Mon pouvoir ne sied qu'aux puissants, et de mon nom tes ennemis auront peur autant que de toi !

Devant un tel emportement, les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

- On y arrive, on dirait. »

Ichigo souhaitait ardemment comprendre. Oh, certes, il se souvenait de certaines choses, mais d'autres demeuraient floues, incompréhensibles, abstraites et totalement inatteignables dans son état actuel. Si jadis son arme était là, elle le serait de nouveau, ceignant son dos de tout poids, se calant dans sa main comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Aizen pouvait bien envoyer Nell, Rukia, Renji, Chad, qui il voulait, Ichigo les déchirerait tous pour sortir d'ici. Pour se libérer et atteindre la sortie, pour tuer et se venger de ceux qui avaient survécu sans que lui ne soit aidé, pour détruire et ronger, pour ravager et tuer.

Premier pas Sombre, le retour du Zanpakuto.

En avant.

« _**Hurle**_, mon nom est… »


	8. Howling

**7, ****Howling**

Avez-vous déjà entendu cette éreintante chanson qui hurle son agonie, repliée au fond de votre cœur ? Celle qui, dans un murmure, vous chuchote toutes ces choses interdites que de votre vie jamais vous ne réaliserez, par peur, par culpabilité, pour tous ces sentiments purement dictés par la vie des autres, les restrictions qu'ils vous imposent et la peur qu'ils ont de vous, votre grandeur et vos rêves ? Moi je l'entends. Dans ma tête elle chante comme un oiseau incapable de se taire, qui réciterait son hymne même muet et dépourvu de ce qui lui donne sa si plaisante voix. Mais je ne l'écoute pas et mes hurlements disparaissent au milieu de tout votre bruit. Ils s'éteignent et meurent au fond de ma gorge avant que je ne puisse les pousser, écrasés par le poids de vos piaillements incessants.

« Jaggerjack, si ton utilité ne se limitait qu'à ta bêtise, il y a longtemps que tu ne serais plus parmi nous, alors cesse ceci. Ton pitoyable discours sur la royauté n'intéressait personne d'autre que tes foutus subordonnés asservis par ton reiatsu et tes colères.

- Ferme-la ! »

_Un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts jusqu'à l'os, Tousen…_

Et à cet instant-là, guidés par le cliquetis de ton armure, tes si fidèles soldats te suivront sans même qu'une parole sorte de ta bouche et, sans qu'un seul son ne siffle d'entre tes lèvres déjà entrouvertes pour leur ordonner, leurs épées seront déjà tirées, prêtes à défendre leur Monarque. Alors, si le Roi avance, ses sujets suivront, car lui mène la danse de la guerre jusqu'à cette terrifiante victoire qui excite tant le peuple, celui-là même qui vibrera de l'extase grandissant d'un succès tellement plus grand qu'il ne le sera jamais. Mais alors, si un jour le Roi, son commandement et ses folies abandonnent le champ de bataille, que restera-t-il du peuple ? Avancera-t-il en mémoire du Sire, chargeant dans la bataille à la cherche du succès qui jadis les unissait comme un seul homme ? Oh, j'en doute. Sans maître, il n'y a que division et terreur, désaccords et malheurs. Alors il faut le Roi. Sans lui, nulle bataille, nulle victoire c'est le prophète menant son armée de fidèles moutons à l'abattoir sous l'égide d'une bonne cause qui est la sienne, celle de son peuple - en très grande majorité, et toujours contraire à l'éthique du voisin.

Et le Roi dont l'armure d'os tinte et chante s'avance, revendiquant une victoire dont ses ennemis portent déjà le deuil. Mais le Roi va seul, galopant vers un horizon trop lointain pour ses soldats aux yeux ornés d'œillères exigües.

« Pars maintenant. »

Tiquant, l'Arrancar colérique sortit sous le dôme, préférant frapper à tout va pour se défouler. La voie de la Destruction est sienne, et c'est une place qui se conserve jalousement car peu d'Espadas peuvent se targuer d'être si représentatifS d'une chose aussi dévastatrice que celle-là. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne brise pas. Il ravage, il détruit, il avale les os et les chairs, écrase les cœurs ardents d'ennemis venus chercher la victoire avec trop d'espoir, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un paysage de ruines et de destruction.

Qui était-ce donc, cet aveugle à la peau chocolaté, pour oser lui parler comme on parle à une bête sauvage ? Oh oui, il en était une et le revendiquait, mais il est des choses qu'une bête possède et qu'un homme soumis n'aura jamais. L'honneur et la fierté, ce sont des choses que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne renierait pas même contre une victoire, car selon lui ce sont deux notions qui vont autant ensembles que _Shinigami_ et _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Il songea d'ailleurs que depuis quelques longs mois, la surveillance de la « bête » - comme le surnommaient les petits serviteurs débiles qui courraient aux quatre coins du château avec un air affairé et pressé – ne lui était plus attribuée. Peut-être par peur qu'une solidarité se créée entre deux animaux en « liberté ». Pfff, comme si la sauvagerie et les ravages étaient une maladie contagieuse. On naît avec, le devenir n'est tout simplement pas possible, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait jugulé sa colère des siècles durant. Ce qui n'est pas non plus possible, car un jour ou l'autre, tout finit par exploser.

L'idée de l'emmerder par le soupirail comme il le faisait jadis le tirailla à peine une seconde : juste le temps qu'il fasse demi-tour pour prendre le bon couloir, car finalement le dôme ne paraissait plus aussi attrayant. Oh, non. S'il y a une pauvre âme à tourmenter, toutes vos autres distractions perdent soudain tout intérêt au profit de celle-ci et même si vos piques insidieuses ne reçoivent aucune réponse, peu importe. C'est _distrayant_.

« Grimmjow, ces couloirs-ci sont interdits sur ordre du Seigneur Tousen jusqu'à demain matin, heure du combat entre les deux détenus. »

Un long sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du Sexta Espada. Face à lui, Hallibel se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec lassitude et finit par le dépasser en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, suivie de prêt par ses Fraccions qui ne manquèrent pas de ricaner sottement sur le passage de Grimmjow. Grognant, celui-ci continua de descendre les escaliers, mains dans les poches, en maugréant sur l'inutilité croissante de Tousen.

Qu'est-ce que ce taré d'Aizen pouvait bien lui trouver, à lui ? Il était faible, prétentieux, chiant comme la pluie, atteint d'une paranoïa aigüe, et prétendait tout commander comme si le véritable maître, dans l'ombre, c'était lui. L'ombre du Maître Aizen ? Tousen serait juste trop parfait pour ça. Il en avait déjà la couleur et l'attitude. Ricanant, Grimmjow se demanda s'il suivait même son cher seigneur aux chiottes. Mais un grondement sourd l'arrêta dans son long rire sardonique. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha la source du cri, tendant l'oreille, son corps arqué dans une attitude prédatrice.

« _Oh, mais qu'entends-je ?_ »

Son sourire ne fit qu'apparaître pour mieux s'élargir à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cellule qui émettait des grognements en écho à ses ricanements. Lentement, il tira le soupirail dont le mécanisme émit un long bruit, et Grimmjow se dit qu'il y avait définitivement trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici bas rappeler à ce cher Kurosaki qu'il y avait toujours pire que l'Enfer et que oui, il y était.

« Shinigami ! L'appela-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Un mince filet de lumière éclairait le visage du prisonnier dont le seul morceau visible était totalement indéfinissable. Etrange, il ne devait pas revêtir un aspect plus_ humain_ pour voir Aizen ? Toisant la forme qui gisait là, pendue par les bras au fin fond de la pièce carrée refaite par les bons soins du Superviseur Ichimaru, Grimmjow se dit qu'il était vraiment pitoyable, ce type. Dur de croire qu'il s'est fait battre par ce truc. Son égo en prit d'ailleurs un sacré coup quand il remarqua l'état déplorable du Shinigami. Nan, sérieux… _Par ça_ ?

- Je sais que tu m'entends, chantonna Grimmjow d'un ton plus qu'énervant.

Il se pressait contre la porte, excité, énervé même du combat qu'il sentait venir, vous savez, cette chose si terriblement absente de sa vie depuis que Las Noches était enterré sous les sables du Hueco Mundo ? Et il souhaitait ardemment qu'en face, l'instinct de Kurosaki soit aux aguets, guettant un face à face, lançant du plus profond de l'esprit du Shinigami des petits phrases du genre « _Réplique. Réponds à sa supplique, contre sa provocation, enrage de ne pouvoir être face à lui pour lui rétorquer, arme au poing, que toute sa fierté ne vaut rien face à ta puissance_. » Il y eut un craquement. Ensuite, les chaînes et leur entêtant _cling cling _se joignirent à la danse tandis que le corps du prisonnier se mettait en mouvement, là, tapi au fond de l'ombre de son obscure cellule. Une paupière s'ouvrit sur l'océan noir d'encre de ses yeux, tâché en leur sein d'un point jaune luisant encadré par des mèches aussi orange que les cheveux et les yeux de Grimmjow étaient bleus.

Redressant la tête avec prestance, le Shinigami prisonnier toisa son ancien ennemi et lança d'un ton badin et animal :

- _Yo._

Sa voix était changée. Un accent peut-être trop Hollow au milieu de cette débauche de noir. Mais ce qui remportait tous les suffrages, c'était sans conteste ses yeux. Ces yeux que Grimmjow cherchait, jadis, chez son adversaire. Ces yeux ne reflétant ni hésitation, ni doute le jour où il avait croisé ce regard, la seule pensée qui avait traversé son esprit aussi subjugué qu'attisé par cette nouvelle découverte, ce fut ceci : « Pure bataille. Pur combat. A l'instinct et pour vaincre. »

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, _Grimmjow _? Enchaîna-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

L'autre ne fit que répondre à son sourire par un autre sourire. Ce qu'il était venu chercher était là, au fond de la cellule, et il pourrait jouer avec pour un moment qu'il espérait long, très loong.

- Il paraît que tu vas t'battre avec Neriel ?

- Oh ça, ricana Ichigo. Heureusement que je suis en prison et que j'ai tout mon temps, sinon j'me serais plains de l'inutilité de la chose ! D'ailleurs, tu dois avoir du temps à revendre pour passer le perdre avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Moque-toi, moque-toi. De là où t'es, tu peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre, trancha Grimmjow en affichant un sourire victorieux.

La sensation même lui avait manquée. Pourtant, il savait qu'aucun combat plus physique n'interviendrait ensuite, mais s'efforça d'oublier cette déception amère qui ne manquerait pas de l'envahir lorsque l'excitation retombera, se concentrant sur l'instant présent, les provocations, les réponses… _Ses yeux_.

- Nous verrons cela, répondit Ichigo avec assurance. Parce que je doute, _Chaton_, que tes griffes soient encore assez aiguisées pour m'arrêter.

- Tu veux parier ? Grogna l'Arrancar avec bestialité, l'idée de se faire surnommer « Chaton » ne lui plaisant décidément pas.

- Je n'attends que ça.

- Fais donc, Shinigami. Je t'attends pour la revanche que tu m'dois. »

Ricanant, Grimmjow referma violemment le soupirail dans un glissement moins douloureux pour les oreilles qu'avant, mais il n'en tint même pas compte, ses yeux accaparés par l'éclair de lumière qui s'était reflété sur une surface décidément trop plane pour être de la pierre, et trop bien délimitée pour être de la flotte. Ce qu'il avait vu, Grimmjow l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Juste devant le Shinigami, c'était une arme. Celle qu'il avait utilisée pour le combattre et le vaincre.

Son Zanpakuto était revenu.

Cela était-il possible, de récupérer ses pouvoirs seul ? De récupérer après une décennie au régime d'enfer qu'il avait vécu ? Une petite voix nommée instinct lui susurra que oui, c'était possible. Car il y aura toujours quelque chose à conquérir, à attraper. _Oui, toujours debout, toujours là tant que sous mon contrôle il n'y aura pas tout, absolument tout. _Car un Roi n'est plus utile s'il n'y a rien à conquérir, personne à combattre. Pendant les longs moments de cette paix illusoire voulue par le peuple, voulue par les femmes pour garder leurs hommes chéris auprès d'elles, le Roi ne sert plus. Gouverner n'est pas son rôle, seul le combat l'appelle, et seul il continuera son chemin sur la route de la victoire, semant derrière lui ses innombrables conquêtes, sans Dieu ni Maître pour lui ordonner quoi conquérir, quoi régir, où rugir, qui tuer, qui épargner.

Car seul, le Roi galope.

Grimmjow se renfrogna et retourna au Pavillon de l'Espada ruminer sa colère naissante et sa soif de sang non assouvie. Grognant et jurant, il cassa un peu tout et recassa ensuite un peu tout, comme s'il faisait un concours avec lui-même pour voir qui fracasserait le plus d'objets en le plus grand nombre de morceaux.

« Saloperie ! »

A croire que ce crétin dans sa cellule était plus libre que lui, Sexta Espada, qui n'avait ni chaînes, ni murs pour l'arrêter ! C'était quoi, ces histoires à la con ? Depuis quand un type libre envie un prisonnier ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Manquerait plus qu'un Shinigami gouverne le Hueco Mundo…

Le fait que ce soit déjà le cas arracha un grognement à Grimmjow. Il sourit d'un air amer, comme s'il considérait la question pour la première fois de son existence d'Arrancar, imposée par Aizen des années auparavant. Qu'aurait-il dit à cela, jadis ? « Non merci, j'signerai jamais pour une telle connerie ». Alors, où ce Grimmjow-là était-il parti, aujourd'hui, alors que sur le trône siège un Shinigami, alors qu'un autre lui a jadis tranché le bras, et qu'un autre encore ne cesse de le narguer pour le faire chier ?

Quand Di Roy, Il Forte et les autres lui avaient demandé de devenir leur Roi, d'abord il n'avait juste pas compris pourquoi des compagnons certes plus faibles que lui demandaient une telle chose. Le Hueco Mundo avait déjà un Roi à cette époque-là, avant qu'un de ces répugnants Shinigami ne décide d'y bâtir un château aussi grand que laid. Nul besoin de s'établir quelque part, aurait dit le précédent Monarque, car le Roi du Hueco Mundo est chez lui partout où il y a ce ciel au dessus de sa tête. Ce ciel éternellement lunaire dont chaque Hollow se satisfait. A mort le soleil, la lumière et ses inepties humaines. Nul besoin de s'arrêter quelque part, d'empiler trois pierres blanches et de dire « Ici sera mon château ». C'était bien Shingami, comme façon de penser… Comme le fait d'amener le soleil dans un monde qui n'en aura jamais besoin.

« Espada Grimmjow ! »

On toquait sûrement à sa porte depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais la sombre colère de Grimmjow l'ayant rendu aveugle, il considéra avec énervement la porte, seule chose encore utilisable dans son antre, et grogna à celui qui frappait d'entrer. C'était un serviteur. Qui d'autre l'appelait Espada, ce titre pompeux qui lui avait valu le six de la servitude dans le dos ?

« Maître Aizen désire vous voir.

- Je viens », fit-il docilement en ravalant sa colère.

Le six dans son dos brûlait alors qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait Grimmjow se rapprochait un peu plus de son maître, sa clique et ses ordres monstrueux. Comme tous les autres, il n'ignorait pas ce qui se passait dehors, le Roi Shinigami du Hueco Mundo menant avec une ferveur toute particulière des expéditions punitives décidément trop meurtrières pour que ce ne soit pas à dessein. Les sables du monde des Hollows en étaient encore rougis lorsque par de rares occasions Grimmjow avait le droit de sortir du château désormais enterré. Au dehors, il y avait plus que quelques gêneurs un peu trop curieux au goût de sa Majesté, ça Grimmjow en était convaincu.

Et soudain il pila net.

« Des rebelles », souffla-t-il, tout s'éclairant soudain.

Des Hollows qui ne suivent pas la volonté du Seigneur Aizen. Des Hollows qui ne suivent que l'égide de leurs propres désirs, l'appel de leurs instincts pour courir vers un horizon reculé qu'un Shinigami ne pourrait jamais prétendre contrôler. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Grimmjow se prit à rêver de la lune froide en forme de croissant, des sables rudes et glacés, des souterrains sombres et infestés d'affamés du monde qui était jadis le sien, à l'époque où solitaire, il hantait le désert sans fin du Hueco Mundo.

Lentement, le Sexta se remit en marche. Tout ça était loin derrière lui. Il n'y avait plus de compagnons, plus de lune, juste Aizen et son horripilant soleil qu'il semblait brandir comme un trophée à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce que son cul foutait sur le trône de Las Noches.

« Ah, Grimmjow. »

Habituellement, un long frisson d'assentiment remontait le long de son échine, le rassurant sur ses convictions. Oh oui, suivre Aizen était bon. Bon pour les combats, les tueries, l'excitation et les horreurs qu'il le laissait commettre à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Mais là, nul frisson ne vint accueillir Grimmjow à son entrée dans la salle du trône.

_Ne plus penser. C'est dangereux. Aizen est mon Roi. Aizen m'a rendu fort_.

Le champ de propagande envahit son esprit, l'exhortant à ressentir ce frisson, cette douce excitation qui se muait peu à peu en un élancement sordide de joie à la vue de celui qui lui avait donné tant de force, tant de pouvoir, une telle capacité de grandir sans aucun risque de régression, sans ce danger constant de ne redevenir qu'un anonyme dans une foule de monstres le menaçant.

Mais rien. Rien ne vint. A part un profond sentiment dégoût de lui-même, d'Aizen et des autres, eux qui se complaisaient dans cette mascarade grotesque et presque caricaturale quand on la regardait comme Grimmjow voyait maintenant son Seigneur et sa bande d'illuminés, réunis autour de lui comme s'il était un Dieu. _« Aizen, un Dieu ? Laissez-moi rire_, grondait une voix dans sa tête. _Ce n'est qu'un Roi minable, un Shinigami qui se croit capable de gouverner le monde des Hollows ! Nan mais regardez vous, bande de larves ! Shinigami et Hollows n'ont pas besoin de raison pour se battre, c'est comme ça depuis plus de mille ans ! ALORS QUI EST-IL POUR NOUS ASSERVIR, SE PRETENDRE NOTRE ROI ET NOUS DEMANDER OBEISSANCE ET VENERATION ? ». _Enflammé, son esprit hurlait vengeance, battant à ses tempes comme des chants guerriers fabuleusement entraînants. Joins-toi à la danse, mets un pied dans l'arène et charge l'ennemi est juste là-haut, et même si tu sais qu'avant de l'atteindre tu mourras, l'idée même de tenter l'impossible pour que tu ne sois plus vu comme l'un de ses fidèles serviteur est alléchante. Le faire tomber et le voir dévorer par ceux qui furent jadis ses esclaves firent saliver le Sexta, et chacun ses muscles se tendit, se préparant au bon final qui aurait mis fin à la mise en scène trop théâtrale d'un homme qui s'autoproclamait Roi d'un Monde dont il ne connaissait que le nom.

« J'ai constaté quelques manquements de conduite, ces derniers temps, commença l'infâme usurpateur avec un sourire agaçant.

Grimmjow se tendit et sa main se dirigea vers Panthera. Un ennemi naturel si proche et pourtant si lointain… _Tue-le, tue-le_, chantait son instinct.

- Notamment notre prisonnier de la cellule 23 – A, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Grimmjow qui soutint son regard.

_Tue-le._

- Je pensais vous l'avoir dit, non ? Il est préférable que rien ne filtre jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas qu'il n'ait plus son masque, fit-il d'un ton presque mielleux à l'intention de Tousen qui se raidit.

_Mords, griffe, tranche et déchire. _

- Seigneur Aizen, souhaitez-vous que nous réparions ces erreurs de jugement ? Lança Ulquiorra avec servitude.

_Regarde-le, lui… _

- Je peux m'en occuper personnellement, ajouta le Cuarta en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

_Loyal et sans failles, soumis à la volonté du Seigneur. Comme toi._

- La ferme, grogna Grimmjow si bas que personne n'entendit.

_Écrase. Tu es le seul coupable. _

- Aucune correction ne sera plus nécessaire que celle que j'infligerai demain, passé le combat de nos prisonniers.

_Un Shinigami ne commande pas les Hollows. Un faible comme toi n'a rien à m'ordonner._

- Néanmoins, je peux vous annoncer le nom des fautifs dont le sort dépendra de Neriel ou d'Ichigo.

- Oh, siffla Gin avec amusement. Quel curieux jeu as-tu encore inventé, Sôsuke-kun ? Devina-t-il alors que toute la cours du Seigneur se faisait curieuse, tournée vers lui tel un essaim d'abeilles.

- C'est si simple, sourit Aizen machiavéliquement. Si Neriel et Ichigo combattent, le vainqueur aura des avantages sur le perdant. Quel meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à une indécision, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Embrassant la salle de son regard éternellement satisfait, laissant sa question rhétorique faire poindre un élan d'admiration, le regard de l'usurpateur s'arrêta sur Grimmjow. Son regard luisait d'une colère contenue et intense, attisée par un discours qui semblait être la préliminaire trop longue d'une bataille se faisant déjà trop attendre, ce qu'Aizen capta avec curiosité. Oh, tiens donc, Grimmjow se réveillait de sa longue transe ?

- Et j'en suis au même point concernant mes deux fautifs, ajouta-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Si Grimmjow a parlé à Ichigo, c'est parce que Tousen lui avait enlevé son masque. Régler ces deux problèmes en même temps et d'une manière un peu plus amusante que d'habitude sera, je pense, du goût de chacun ?

_Pourquoi risquer une question quand on sait que la réponse ne sera qu'un long et terrible cri d'assentiment ? Vantard._

Le Sexta ne tentait même plus de répondre au nombre croissant de questions sans réponse que son instinct, son inconscient… Bref, de cette voix qui lui parlait sans arrêt d'un ton si terrible et qui proférait à son égard les pires calomnies, l'accusant de tous les maux du monde des Hollows comme s'il en était le seul responsable - lui soumettait sans discontinuer. _Va donc tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre,_ lui grognait-il mentalement. Mais la voix restait, criant à l'injustice, lui coupant le souffle avec ses demi-vérités terrifiantes.

_Je suis tes désirs coupables, tes envies d'ascensions, ton égo surdimensionné, ta liberté effacée par ta servitude, ta soif de pouvoir tarie par Aizen. Je suis l'avatar de ton monde. Je suis Panthera._

Tais-toi donc !

- Tousen, je te laisse le soin de choisir le prisonnier dont les épaules porteront ta vie.

- Je choisis Ichigo Kurosaki, répondit précipitamment Tousen avant d'afficher un air reflétant une intense satisfaction.

_Je te crache dessus, tas de merde._

- Dans ce cas Grimmjow, il ne te reste que Neriel Tu Oder Schwank. »

Son sourire sadique et ses paroles qui suivirent s'effacèrent aux yeux de Grimmjow, perdu dans les brumes de sa colère teintée de surprise. Il se souvint d'avoir maugréer comme toujours des insanités de toute sorte sur Tousen, Aizen et leurs foutues idées de punition à son égard. Qu'avait-il donc fait, à part rugir et demander toujours plus de conquêtes ?

_Tu m'énerves avec ta veulerie. Pas assez courageux pour trahir, pas assez lâche pour mourir. _

Et le six dans son dos brûlait.

Il fallait qu'il s'extirpe de ce bordel, de ce gros tas d'emmerdes dans lequel il commençait à se noyer sans comprendre comment son instinct avait pu s'éteindre et le laisser seul garant de sa propre survie dans un monde qui ne demandait ni son nom, ni son règne, juste sa servitude et son obéissance.

_Provoque-les. Tue-les._

Pousse-les vers leur propre mort. Tranche et Condamne.

« Une objection, Jaggerjack ? Lui lança Gin avec son air sibyllin.

Riant à gorge déployée, Grimmjow darda un regard prédateur sur Aizen.

- J'veux pouvoir choisir la mort de Tousen !

Surpris, mais grandement amusé, le maître acquiesça et se tourna vers son âme damnée qui, d'un air grave, approuva la requête du Sexta.

- Oh, bien. Mais je me vois contraint d'y poser une limite, contra Aizen. Vois-tu, cela me chagrinerai de perdre un allié aussi loyal que Tousen, de même qu'un soldat aussi puissant que toi…

_Dans ta bouche tous les soldats sont des pions._

- Alors cela sera juste une sentence, et non une peine de mort, corrigea Aizen sans se départir de cet horripilant et arrogant sourire qui signera sa perte. Cela vous convient-il ? »

_Pas besoin d'acquiescer, tu sais déjà que nous sommes toujours prêts à combattre._

Le lendemain, se furent les prisonniers qui sortirent de l'ombre, s'avançant lentement jusqu'à l'arène conçue pour leur combat. Une foule disparate s'était déplacée pour voir Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami et prisonnier bruyant de la cellule 23 – A combattre Neriel Tu Oder Schwank, ex Tercera Espada dont les capacités tendaient vers le zéro absolu à mesure que les années passaient. Ses longs cheveux d'un vert de gris passé traînaient au sol, son regard était morne et lointain, et c'est d'un calme presque alarmant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Seigneur Aizen, ses lourdes chaînes tintant contre ses os saillants. Tout l'opposé de l'autre prisonnier, qui, dès sa sortie de l'ombre, se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour prendre le soleil du dôme, un visage émergeant enfin de sa crinière orange. Tout en long, son corps ressemblait à une allumette géante, prête à éclater au moindre coup de vent et pourtant, des vêtements cachaient ce que Grimmjow avait entraperçu la veille depuis son soupirail métallique et grinçant. Ces os saillants et ce corps blanchâtre, comme mort. Et encore, pour l'avoir vu vraiment mort, Grimmjow savait que même le cadavre d'Ichigo avait l'air plus vivant que le squelette qui déambulait, tête haute, au milieu des autres Arrancars. Le cercle formé par ceux-ci s'élargit lorsque le Seigneur Aizen se leva, laissant au centre les acteurs de ce qui allait être la distraction de la décennie.

Tousen se chargea de la mise en scène, Gin mettait de l'ambiance, Ulquiorra et quelques Espadas faisaient décoration tandis qu'Aizen se contentait d'avoir l'air royal, assis sur son trône, un verre entre les mains comme si tout ceci l'indifférait profondément alors qu'en réalité il éprouvait un intérêt immense pour ce qui se passerait sous ses yeux dans les dix prochaines minutes.

« Arrancars, voici vos plus grands ennemis. »

Il tendit allégrement son verre remplit à ras bord d'un liquide rouge sang vers les deux prisonniers qui se tenaient là, attendant sagement le moment de leur affrontement. La voix dans la tête de Grimmjow se remit à gronder, lui martelant la tête de ces douloureuses inepties qu'elle scandait déjà hier.

_Regarde-les. _

Sourcils froncés, le Sexta Espada darda son regard énervé dans celui d'Ichigo. Détendu, il faisait rouler ses yeux sur l'assemblée, un léger sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, contrastant étrangement avec Neriel dont l'attitude prostrée ne laissait entrevoir qu'un visage paniqué, un regard fuyant et apeuré qui sautait d'une personne à une autre comme si elle se faire attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Son aspect général – une serpillière crasseuse doublée d'une gamine terrorisée et tremblante - ne renvoya à Grimmjow qu'un profond sentiment de respect pour la grandeur de son pathétisme qui lui arracha d'ailleurs un long sourire mauvais.

Naïve petite Tercera qui avait toujours cru à la bonté des gens.

_Ricane, ricane. Tu n'en es pas si éloigné._

Ignorant autant que possible ce que la voix tentait de sous-entendre et qui aurait à coup sûr causé son énervement, Grimmjow décida de s'éloigner de cette foule en délire excitée pour ce qui ne serait à coup sûr pas le combat de la décennie. Pareille mascarade était indigne d'être vue, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Tousen rattrapa d'un bras celui dont il savourerait plus tard la défaite. Grognant, détestant être traité comme un sous-fifre, le Sexta Espada saisit avec force le poignet de Tousen, menaçant de le briser comme une brindille.

« Ne me touche pas.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, Arrancar ? Cracha Tousen en récupérant sa main.

_Douleur ? Malheureux pantin, tu ne fais pas le poids._

- Pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada et fier de répondre à ce nom ! Rétorqua-t-il avec toute sa fierté, tandis que Tousen le lâchait, refroidi ou décidé à ne pas perdre davantage son précieux temps.

_Menteur._

**Petit théâtre illustré du ****Hueco**** Mundo****, Acte Un, Scène Trois**

(Poupée Gin s'avance, seul)

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'ici l'excitation soit à sa comble ! Ricana-t-il avec amusement.

La petite foule de peluches amassées là s'agita joyeusement. Il les calma d'un coup de sa baguette magique télescopique.

- Rappelons les règles. Si Ichigo gagne, Tousen peut choisir la punition de Grimmjow. Mais si Neriel gagne, c'est le contraire qui se produira ! Facile !

(Poupée Aizen arrive, royale)

- Gin, nous allons commencer sans toi.

- Je me dépêche ! Mais ce que beaucoup de gens ignorent… Sauf nous – c'est qu'Ichigo a des choses à faire ! Dix ans enfermé, c'est long, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il derechef.

Aizen, à ses côtés, acquiesçait avec un sourire immuable collé sur ses lèvres.

- Alors il faut sortir et faire la fête !

- C'est un test, Gin, le tempéra le Seigneur de Las Noches. S'il ressort vivant de ce combat, il lui faudra le passif d'une bête. D'autres adversaires viendront. D'autres monstres tenteront de le tuer. Il faut qu'il soit parfait. Parfait pour moi.

Partant dans ses rêves un peu fou, poupée Aizen commença à rigoler, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres tandis qu'un étrange son sortait de sa bouche – et c'était franchement dégoûtant.

- Sôsuke-kun, tu es vraiment terrorisant, tu sais ? Fit poupée Gin avec une moue vexée.

- C'est là qu'est tout mon génie ! Riposta l'autre.

(Un long cri poussé par une foule en délire interrompt leur dialogue)

- Oh non, ça a commencé sans nous !

(Ils partent « en courant » alors que le rideau descend)

**Fin de l'Acte Un, Scène Trois**

Le ricanement, encore, vint perturber ses paroles. Tant pis pour le combat, Grimmjow n'était plus d'humeur et ne plus y assister n'y changerait rien. Neriel perdrait de toute manière, avec ou sans lui dans la cohue réunie là pour assister à sa mise à mort. Mais la foule s'en mêla, poussant et empêchant le Sexta de rreculer, et entendant dans son dos le départ du combat, Grimmjow finit par se retourner pour admirer avec un profond sentiment de pitié la débâcle de Neriel Tu Oder Schwank, la Tercera Espada qui aurait dû naître Shinigami ; l'inintérêt total des détails le poussa à les ignorer, ne retenant dans un sursaut d'enivrement la crinière orangée d'un Shinigami volant au rythme de ses coups effrénés. Quel était l'état de Neriel, après le combat ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire, happé par l'attitude du Shinigami. Charismatique ou pathétique, nul n'aurait su le dire, mais quand Ichigo fit tournoyer une dernière fois sa lame pour l'abattre dans le sable, plus personne dans la foule ne hurlait comme une bête assoiffée de sang excitée par la perspective d'une distraction pitoyablement orchestrée.

_Perdu._

Chante encore une fois, aurait-il voulu la menacer, et je t'égorge de mes griffes. Tousen, victorieux, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le toisa, un air satisfait sur le visage, prêt à réaliser ce qui selon lui aurait dû être fait depuis bien longtemps.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu es destitué de ton titre d'Espada. Par nos lois en vigueur, tu es donc banni de Las Noches ! Puisses-tu périr dans les pires souffrances… »

Mais loin de Tousen et de son intense satisfaction, c'était Aizen qui attira le plus le regard de Grimmjow, sa face joliment décomposée et son teint blême rivalisant avec le blanc de son uniforme monochrome. Dans ses yeux se lisait une lueur qu'on aurait pu croire longtemps disparue, celle de quelqu'un prenant soudain conscience de son erreur et des quelques fâcheuses conséquences qu'elle pourrait engendrer à l'avenir. Cet air et cette attitude que Grimmjow ne pourrait jamais avoir, même en se forçant pour l'imiter au mieux.

Le maître de Las Noches avait eu _peur. _

Un très court instant, le temps qu'un clignement de paupière ne vienne cacher cette apparition que le Sexta comprit avoir été le seul à voir. Oh oui, Aizen avait peur. Peur que Grimmjow, sa sauvagerie et son solitarisme aigüe ne donnent des idées à son cher prisonnier qu'il avait mis dix ans à détruire pour mieux le reconstruire, faisant table rase du passé et des ruines qu'il en restait pour mieux remodeler un nouveau monde à son image. Aizen avait peur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada, Arrancar. Il avait peur de son influence néfaste et de ses idées de liberté, de sa fougue et de son honneur, de ses envies et de ses mots. Il avait peur qu'Ichigo lui échappe. Le sentir glisser hors d'atteinte, filer hors de ses mains, tout ça à cause d'un Espada trop indépendant malgré l'éternité de servitude qu'il vivait depuis déjà des années.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres du désormais déchu Sexta Espada.

Pris au jeu, perdu dans ses vices et dans la satisfaction de n'être qu'une personne si supérieure à tous ses cloportes qui se répandaient à ses pieds, Aizen n'avait rien vu. Ni l'intrigue inexistante, ni même le dénouement improbable qui venait pourtant de le rasseoir dans son trône avec une violence qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée. En accordant à Tousen le droit de choisir la sentence du Sexta Espada, il n'avait pas vu venir la plus petite conséquence de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux voir Ichigo dehors, ça il s'y était attendu car c'était quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même mis en place dans les ténèbres de son cerveau embrouillé par la folie. Mais voir Grimmjow dehors à son tour, c'était l'impensable qui se produisait. De tous les monstres en liberté qui se pavanaient dans le château, c'était sans nul doute le plus imprévisible de tous, et son emportement avait encore frappé avec force, entamant l'égo d'Aizen comme jamais auparavant, une suite de conséquences faisant le jeu d'un prédateur devenu trop manipulateur au goût de son maître.

Le verre éclata entre les doigts d'Aizen.

Pris à son propre jeu par un stupide animal.

Au dehors, tout était calme. Pas un léger vent ne venait agiter les sables troublés du pays des Hollows et la lune, à son habituelle place, conservait sa place privilégiée d'observatrice silencieuse. Quelques branches pointaient leurs rameaux sous ses rayons, tandis qu'au loin les pas d'un prédateur ayant retrouvé son terrain de chasse battaient le sable avec toute la force de son exaltation.

« _Déchire…_

L'entendez-vous chanter, cette voix aux itératifs maux ? Celle qui vous hurle de commettre l'interdit, d'autoriser l'impossible, de faire désordre de vos désirs, celle qui dans votre tête chante jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle gagne votre reddition ? Je l'entends. Dans ma tête et depuis le fin fond de mon corps, elle hurle.

- PANTHERA ! »

_Aux armes. Car de mon cri naîtra le déclin de votre monde décadent._


	9. Parallelism Contest

**8, Parallelism Contest**

_Grimmjow_ dehors. Grimmjow _dehors_.

Pff, si ça c'était pas du favoritisme…

Soupirant avec affliction, Ichigo songea qu'au moins l'un d'eux avait pu sortir du château. Dommage, les petites pauses moqueuses dans son long calvaire étaient une source de distraction plutôt agréable malgré leurs débuts franchement déplaisants – ce que son masque n'avait pas arrangé du temps où il le portait encore. Grimmjow dehors, lui avait été assigné à résidence, bien qu'Aizen ait eu d'autres plans pour son désormais unique prisonnier avant cette « complication » qui leur faisait perdre un temps plus que précieux.

« Tu t'ennuies, _Shin'_ ? Susurra aux portes de sa cage la voix mielleuse du nouvellement nommé Sexta Espada.

Ichigo tiqua à l'entente du surnom, se disant qu'il allait une fois encore devoir supporter le membre de l'Espada le plus crétin en plus d'être le plus lâche... Car celui-là était plus énervant qu'autre chose et son humour sans aucune finesse.

- Il paraît que toi et Jaggerjack étiez très potes…

Et il s'obstinait à lui faire la conversation, aussi. Lui qui jadis n'était tiré de son sommeil centenaire et de ses pensées morbides que pour faire un peu d'exercice, voilà qu'on venait le déranger pour discuter. Simplement parler avec quelqu'un qui tirait le soupirail sans jamais lui montrer son visage, franchement quel pleutre. Et de quoi avait-il pu avoir peur, ça, Ichigo se le demandait encore. Il n'y avait dans cette cellule qu'un déchet à peine plus humain que les créations de Szayel Aporro Grantz, pieds et poings liés au fond d'une cellule sombre. Qui, qui pourrait avoir peur d'un tel cloporte, alors même qu'un seul de ses gestes déclenche une tonne d'alarmes dans les bureaux de Gin qui s'empresserait d'envoyer un escadron d'Exequias et la moitié de l'Espada sécuriser la zone avant d'y pénétrer pour ne trouver qu'un simple prisonnier décharné qui a eu le malheur d'éternuer ?

- Va chier, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et pâteuse, ses chaînes carillonnant alors qu'il relevait la tête pour mieux souligner son mécontentement d'être ainsi dérangé.

- Oh, c'est bon, t'énerve pas ! » Répliqua le Sexta.

Le soupirail se referma net, claquant violemment. L'absence de conversation et de lien avec le monde extérieur n'était pas une punition, loin de là. C'était presque un soulagement quand on sait que le moindre faux pas dans une conversation avec quelqu'un comme Noitora, le Quinta, ou Barragan, le Secunda, peut dégénérer vers d'affreuses conséquences s'il avait le malheur de répondre aux accusations acides qu'ils lui balançaient à la figure juste pour meubler leur ennui mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur temps ?

Ichigo se redressa, et le doux murmure de ses chaînes l'accompagna, comme à l'accoutumée. Lui trompait son ennui en réfléchissant dans le silence le plus absolu puisqu'il y était contraint alors dans les ténèbres de sa cellule Ichigo pensait, ressassant des rêves sordides. La nuit dernière il avait rêvé en couleur, s'imaginant au milieu d'une plaine aux herbes hautes rougies par le sang des morceaux de personnes jonchaient le sol, et parfois il marchait dessus, écoutant avec une délectation démoniaque le doux craquement des os qu'il piétinait sans honte. Ensuite, il avait avancé vers le bord de la plaine, là où un étang sanglant s'était formé. Alors, des têtes en avaient émergé. Renji, Rukia, Inoue, Chad et Ishida, décapités, leurs visages défigurés par les pires grimaces imaginables. Et Ichigo s'était ensuite vu, souriant au dessus de leurs corps, son propre visage orné d'un sourire triomphant d'une cruauté qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Mais tout arrive… Même l'impensable.

_Pourquoi ne sont-ils jamais venus me sauver ? _L'éternelle question tournait toujours dans sa tête, alors que la voix d'Aizen se rappelait à son bon souvenir, déjà lourde de conséquences terribles.

« Ichigo, je ne crois pas t'avoir ordonné d'être poli, mais cela allait de soi… Non ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, qui chassait déjà ses sombres pensées, laissant son esprit converger tout entier vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, fier et tout puissant, entré dans sa cellule seul alors que les pleutres se terraient à l'entrée.

- Non, répliqua-t-il avec une assurance insolente.

Aizen darda sur lui un regard brillant de colère. Oh, Ichigo savait bien qu'il ne tolérait pas l'effronterie et encore moins l'impertinent sourire qu'il affichait avec satisfaction, un air de défi dans le regard. Car s'il y a une chose qu'il a très vite comprise, c'est qu'Aizen le maintenait volontairement en vie. Non, ce n'était pas juste un jeu un peu trop long dont il finirait par se lasser, envoyant son prisonnier aux ordures lorsque son potentiel distrayant aura déserté son corps amaigri par des années bien chargées en temps que bouffon du maître. Aizen a des plans, des projets, des ambitions. Et si vous en faîtes partie il s'assurera que vous soyez exactement là où il faut, et pas un millimètre à côté.

- Oh bien, je vois qu'on a adopté une attitude toute nouvelle pour faire face à ses ennemis ?

Il souriait. Mais pour avoir trop souvent conversé avec Aizen, Ichigo sut que la suite serait bien moins sympathique : ce sourire de façade tomberait, laissant place à l'expression implacable de quelqu'un qui va obtenir ce qu'il veut, quels qu'en soit les moyens.

- Sache que ton numéro est ridicule. Ravale ce sourire, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Si l'insolence a des limites, la fierté d'un Hollow n'en a aucune étonné de voir un tel sursaut d'orgueil chez sa propre personne, effaré de se sentir ainsi répliquer à une menace de mort indirecte par son plus grand ennemi, Ichigo hoqueta de frayeur et baissa les yeux, son regard perdu cherchant des explications aux pieds d'Aizen.

- C'est mieux comme ça, claqua sa voix d'un ton satisfait.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis qu'Ichigo cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, une attitude à prendre, _quelque chose_.

- Tu dois t'étonner de recevoir mon auguste visite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en étonne, chantonna Ichigo en retrouvant son air insolent.

Aizen n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour qu'un colosse vienne frapper le sac d'os pendu par les bras qui se trouvait au fond de la cellule. Il y eut un craquement sonore suivit de plusieurs autres tandis que l'abdomen d'Ichigo se colorait de bleu par endroits sa respiration se fit heurtée et chaotique, tandis qu'Aizen le regardait avec délectation.

- Ne m'interromps pas, voyons. »

Ichigo se mit à tousser violement, poussant de temps à autre d'infâmes cris semblables à des gargouillis. Aizen se recula légèrement tandis que tout le corps de son prisonnier se tendait, celui-ci semblant s'étouffer avec… Un liquide non identifié. Puis soudain il cracha une marée noirâtre d'un liquide poisseux et épais dans lequel il semblait y avoir des morceaux étrangement, ça le soulagea et il put reprendre une respiration moins chaotique, tandis que son corps tout entier était pris de tremblements qui faisaient s'entrechoquer ses os avec ses chaînes. Le chant produit par ces instruments incongrus fit frissonner le colosse, Yammy, qui recula d'un pas malgré lui, alors qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir provoqué quelque chose d'horrible.

Et soudain, un violent sursaut de reiatsu le plaqua contre un mur, les vagues de puissance se faisant horriblement denses et fortes, alors que du plexus d'Ichigo coulait le même liquide sombre et épais, dessinant un cercle comme celui des Hollows. Comme en transe dans sa douleur, le prisonnier avait le regard vide et le visage vierge de toute expression, perdu dans les torrents de reiatsu qui jaillissaient de lui sans pouvoir les stopper. Mais Aizen s'en mêla et l'élan fantastique de reiatsu s'arrêta comme il était apparu, disparaissant alors qu'Ichigo peinait à reprendre son souffle, haletant. Dans un grognement le reste des Arrancars éparpillés hors et dans la cellule – du moins pour Yammy - se redressèrent, pestant et grognant contre le prisonnier sauvage et monstrueux qui vivait là. Aizen s'approcha, et sa main longiligne et blanche vint saisir avec toute la délicatesse possible le menton ensanglanté de sombre d'un Ichigo vaseux et au regard fou. Son souffle erratique et sa respiration heurtée ne l'empêchèrent pas de sourire avec une profonde indécence frôlant la folie pure était-il suicidaire pour sourire ainsi à la mort qui ne manquerait pas de venir le prendre, s'il continuait à dévaler la pente dangereuse de la fierté d'Aizen, piétinant tout sur son passage dévastateur d'insolence ?

« Assis. »

Son reiatsu gronda, écrasant le prisonnier dont le sourire se mua en un rictus douloureux. Une vague ensanglantée traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et le sang poisseux vint s'échouer sur les doigts blancs d'Aizen qui retenaient son visage. Sur les épaules d'Ichigo le poids pesait infiniment lourd, mais malgré toute la durée du long supplice que son auto proclamé maître lui infligea, mais il ne flancha pas une seconde oh non, pas par courage ou folie, mais bien parce que les chaînes du plafond l'en empêchaient, entaillant douloureusement ses poignets meurtris par des années de sévices.

« Reste à ta place. »

Pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, Ichigo sembla soudain aller mieux, alors que sous les yeux amusés d'Aizen, les bleus sur son abdomen se résorbaient jusqu'à disparition complète. Une lueur intéressée vint s'échouer sur son visage, tandis qu'il détaillait Ichigo du regard.

« Depuis quand caches-tu cela ? »

Plantant son regard dans celui noir et or rempli de douleur de son prisonnier, Aizen chercha à en apprendre davantage, examinant son prisonnier pour trouver le détail qui lui avait échappé, et ne trouvant rien d'autre comme preuve de son égarement que les yeux de son hôte, remplis d'une souffrance immense mais d'une fierté impertinente qui n'en disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Et là, le silence se fit tandis qu'Aizen raccrochait les wagons, se rendant compte de son manque d'attention, songeant que l'impossible venait de se produire… Sur son plus grand ennemi.

« _Hybride »_, cracha-t-il comme si le mot lui brûlait la langue.

Lâchant le menton d'Ichigo, il se mit à marcher dans l'étroit espace, pensif et énervé. Yammy tenta de lui parler, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un fatras incompréhensible de balbutiements grognés à la va vite, ce qui ne calma pas son maître, qui, à cran, tentait de se décider entre le cocktail colère et résignation ou alors l'autre, plus explosif, de joie intense teintée d'une satisfaction mégalomaniaque. Car oui, ce qu'Aizen Sôsuke redoutait le plus au monde était arrivé. Oui de nouveau, il avait été incapable de le remarquer à moins d'avoir la preuve sous les yeux par trois fois : au réveil du monstre, lors du combat contre Neliel, et là, à cet instant précis, alors que de lui-même il venait rendre une visite à son prisonnier favori. Et trois fois oui, il commettait beaucoup d'erreurs ces temps-ci. Il songea avec décrépitude que l'ennui l'avait rendu passablement négligent et qu'il fallait faire cesser ce cycle de bêtises incessamment sous peu, sinon son empire entier s'effondrerait sans attendre un ordre de sa part.

- Sortez. Sortez tous. »

Avec incompréhension et étonnement, les obéissants serviteurs du maître quittèrent la cellule, prenant soin de refermer derrière eux, laissant leur maître en compagnie du prisonnier. Ichigo sembla ressusciter et darda un regard assassin vers Aizen, qui lui sourit machiavéliquement.

« Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas un mal… Hoqueta-t-il de triomphe.

Il rit d'une façon tellement démoniaque qu'Ichigo s'en sentit profondément excité. Où était l'adversaire, le combat ? Avancez les Zanpakutos, merde !

- Ton état est tellement instable, grinça Aizen comme un scientifique considérant un cobaye particulièrement fragile. Si chétif et précaire… Tu tangues vers la mort, sans aucun doute.

Se prenant au jeu, Ichigo récupéra un pâle sourire qui n'arracha même plus un seul sentiment à Aizen, focalisé sur son improbable découverte.

- Laisse-moi tomber, répondit-il en relevant la tête, alerte.

- Pas encore… Ce n'est pas encore assez…

Son index effleura la joue d'Ichigo qu'il coupa de son ongle, savourant avec un ravissement malsain la vision d'une goutte sombre échapper à son doigt tendu pour attraper le liquide noirâtre et épais, même en si petite quantité.

- Si tu savais, pauvre enfant, tous les malheurs que ta vie cause… »

La flamme folle dans ses yeux dansa lentement, tandis qu'il savourait la vision probablement très apocalyptique qui devait se jouer devant ses yeux, invisible à ceux d'Ichigo qui ne comprenait décidément pas la folie furieuse qui avait pris Aizen. Celui-là même qui, fébrile, observait la goutte qui dévalait sa joue avec un intérêt indécent.

Mais dans la tête d'Ichigo, très loin de là, le mot craché avec mépris et dédain par Aizen quelques longues minutes plus tôt lui revint, dansant devant ses yeux comme pour le narguer, se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête, martelant son esprit de cette vérité qu'il avait depuis longtemps intégrée sans pleinement la comprendre : Hybride. _Hybride_. Mélange de deux espèces traditionnellement opposées. Ni un Hollow, ni un Shinigami, mais situé quelque part entre les deux, sans vraiment comprendre jusqu'à quel point. Mais et alors, avant, qu'était-il ? Juste un Shinigami ? Non, aucune chance. L'esprit d'Ichigo filait à toute vitesse, assemblant des pièces d'un puzzle pourtant incomplet. Un Hollow engendre un Hollow. Un Shinigami engendre un Shinigami. Lui qui en est la fusion, il était forcément né… D'un Shinigami et d'un Hollow… Non, non et non. Impossible. Mais pourtant les preuves étaient sous yeux, moqueuses et agaçantes.

« Je crois que tu commences à comprendre tout ce que ton _état_ implique, lança Aizen avec un sourire satisfait, en insistant bien sur le terme _état_. Alors je vais te dire un secret, petit Ichigo. Moi, je sais comment et pourquoi alors que les questions se bousculent dans ta tête d'erreur de la nature… »

Sa cruauté sembla sans égale à cet instant, alors qu'Ichigo se perdait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de ses propres pensées.

« Mais et moi ? Grogna Ichigo, incompréhensif de la totalité de son malheur.

- Patience, lui susurra Aizen avec douceur. Il faut que tu fasses ton temps, avant de pouvoir prétendre tout savoir. Mais il y a des choses que je peux te dire… Te souviens-tu de cette théorie farfelue que ce cher Capitaine Commandant vous a dite, pour expliquer mon geste et le vol du Hougyoku ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, car surgit d'un lointain passé, un mot revint hanter l'esprit d'Ichigo.

L'_Ouken_.

- La clé de la dimension du Roi des Esprits… Souffla-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un fantôme.

- C'est justement cela, lui signifia Aizen avec indifférence, que je voulais que vous croyiez. Car en réalité, toute cette mascarade – enfin, presque toute - n'était là que dans un seul but que ce crétin de Genryusai n'aura même pas supputé alors qu'il t'avait sous le nez pendant tout ce temps… Mais moi j'ai toujours su, au premier regard, au premier battement de ton misérable petit cœur, qui tu étais je t'ai senti, latent, comme une maladie qui un jour viendrait pour ma vie… Mais je pensais avoir pris les précautions suffisantes pour empêcher _ça_, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il parlait de son statut d'hybride.

- Alors vous aviez tout prévu, analysa soudain Ichigo.

- Oui, répondit Aizen, soudain fier mais énervé que tous ses efforts aient été en vains pour certains. Je te suis depuis longtemps avant ta naissance si taboue pour le monde des Esprits… Cette traînée de Masaki ne pouvait décidément pas se retenir d'écarter les cuisses devant ce…

Violemment, Ichigo tira sur ses chaînes, grognant à l'encontre du maître de Las Noches qu'il coupa dans son élan d'insanités.

- On défend son ascendance ? Inutile. _Futile_ même, comme ce pitoyable simulacre de protection que tu as tenté de mettre en place ce jour où j'ai envoyé Grand Fisher la tuer… Ce jour de pluie où j'ai scindé ton reiatsu en deux morceaux opposés, scellant la partie Shinigami et conservant uniquement le morceau Hollow qui m'intéressait… Mais évidemment, cet abruti d'Urahara s'en est mêlé, _comme toujours_, cracha-t-il avec dédain et énervement. Et il a inversé mon sceau pour bloquer ton Hollow…

Les événements s'emboitaient avec un tel surréalisme qu'Ichigo se perdait dans les explications, pourtant même devant tant de mystères et de contradictions, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était vrai. Son estomac se tordit violemment à cette idée, et il se sentit prêt à vomir toutes ses entrailles aux pieds d'un Aizen tyrannique. Et qu'est-ce que ce timbré de marchand de bonbons venait faire dans toute cette histoire ?

- Oh, mais c'est vrai, pour toi ce n'est toujours qu'un simple marchand de friandise qui en sait déjà beaucoup… Siffla Aizen en remarquant l'air étonné d'Ichigo. Il t'a _menti_, lui aussi.

Son ton faussement sincère fit enrager l'hybride enchaîné devant lui, qui en vint à se demander contre qui il était en colère. Lui-même, sa famille, ses amis, son maître ? Tout ça à la fois ?

- J'comprends plus rien, lâcha-t-il.

- Crois-moi petit, quand je te dis que l'envers du décor est bien plus énorme que tout ce que tu as jamais vu…

- Quel rapport entre moi, le Roi et vous ? Psalmodiait-il, une immense valse de questions dansant devant ses yeux.

- S'il y a une chose que Genryusai a bien intégré, c'est que j'en sais autant que lui… Et que le Roi est effectivement ma cible, avoua Aizen avec la lueur flamboyante de la folie revenue dans ses prunelles. Ou tout du moins l'une d'elles…

- Pourquoi ? Tenta Ichigo en faisant carillonner ses chaînes de plus belle.

Mais déjà le maître fuyait ses interrogations, repoussant ses pourquoi d'un geste vague de la main, lui murmurant encore une fois des paroles sibyllines qu'Ichigo ne cherchait plus à décoder.

- _Chacun sa Némésis_… »

Il laissa là un prisonnier prostré qui venait de découvrir que sa vie toute entière avait été un mensonge des plus énormes, cachant cet immense secret du mélange paradoxal de deux sangs ennemis dans un monde trop manichéen. Blanc, les Hollows. Noir, les Shinigamis. Et lui, seul au milieu d'un monde qui n'était pas décidé à l'accepter, pas plus qu'il ne le tolérait tant que son choix ne serait pas fait entre deux camps destinés à s'entredéchirer pour l'éternité, car, comme Grimmjow le lui avait dit dans un lointain passé, ils n'ont pas de raison pour combattre si ce n'est leurs seuls statuts. Et lui alors, contre qui devrait-il se battre ? Et qui donc était sa mère pour avoir commis un tel acte ? _Un tel crime ?_ Perdu, épuisé, et complètement défait, Ichigo sombra, replongeant dans son long sommeil comateux, retrouvant les affres d'une vie sans visite ni lumière, masque scellé sur le visage et chaînes revenues hanter ses poignets osseux, sa punition pour être devenu ce qu'il était sans en être le responsable. Combien d'années, avant que la prochaine fois Aizen ne passe le chercher, se délectant de ses souffrances, lâchant quelques révélations, organisant un combat et le remettant à l'ombre, là, purgeant une peine dont il ne comprenait pas encore toute l'origine ? Cent, deux cent ans ? L'éternité aurait pu passer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdu dans le gouffre sans fin de la morbidité d'une cellule de Las Noches. Parfois, Zangetsu lui parlait, mais le plus souvent il se taisait et observait son Roi s'entraîner dans le vide de leur monde intérieur, l'absence et le silence se faisant cruellement sentir alors que la pluie chutait à torrents, éternelle. Mais l'eau ne montait jamais, ne stagnait pas non plus, elle coulait et semblait tomber bien loin d'eux, comme s'ils étaient hors du monde, à l'image d'Ichigo dans sa prison. Et seul, il pestait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… Qui a soutenu leurs bellicismes incessants pendant des mois sans broncher alors qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, parfois et même bien trop souvent ? Qui a sauvé Rukia d'Aizen ? Qui a couru des semaines dans la Soul Society au péril de sa vie ? Qui a bravé l'interdit pour sauver Inoue des griffes d'un malade ? QUI ? Scandez-le bien fort, j'vous entends pas ! » Cria-t-il au vide de son monde.

Et la question tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête, se mêlant à la farandole d'autres qui semblaient ricaner sous son nez comme pour si c'était un concours : « A celle qui le fera le plus enrager ! Les paris sont ouverts ! ». Et à ce petit jeu, c'était l'égalité parfaite entre « Le Roi, Moi, et Aizen ? » et « Moi, laissé seul dans ce merdier ? » avec toutes leurs déclinaisons les plus folles et inattendues. Il se sentait douloureusement tiré vers toutes les implications de la première dans une intrigue politico-royaliste datant de plusieurs siècles – voire de quelques millénaires – chose qui le concernait visiblement de prêt – ou de très loin, parce que là, Ichigo ne trouvait aucune réponse logique à moins de faire partie d'une quelconque manière de cette famille et…

« Oh lala, stop. On arrête là. C'est juste trop flippant. »

Se grattant la tête, Ichigo s'assit sur une fenêtre tandis que la pluie lui dégoulinait dessus avec sa violence habituelle, réactive à la moindre de ses sautes d'humeur, s'y accordant avec un tel synchronisme qu'il lui arrivait de s'effrayer lui-même. Et s'il venait à avoir envie de neige, il neigerait ?

« Peut-être que je ne me pose pas les bonnes questions, songea-t-il, son esprit de nouveau tourné vers le Roi. Si ça se trouve, Aizen n'est pas méchant et veut juste libérer le gentil Roi d'un Yamamoto un peu con… »

Se fustigeant, Ichigo arrêta là son raisonnement démentiel. Nan, c'était juste pas possible et envisager avoir un lien de parenté avec ces crétins de Shinigamis le dégoûtait profondément. Remarque, imaginer appartenir partiellement au monde sanguinaire des Hollows lui déplaisait tout autant. Vive les contradictions…

« Ah merci, vraiment. Maintenant je vais chercher à ne pas agir trop Hollow ou trop Shinigami alors que je suis les deux. Génial, ironisa-t-il. Merci chers parents qui n'avez pensé qu'à mon bonheur ! »

Sérieusement, quoi. Faire de lui un paradoxe vivant suffisait pas, c'est ça ? Fallait en rajouter une couche en le mettant dans une situation un peu impossible à vivre… En rentrant Ichigo se promit de mettre un bon crochet du droit dans la face de débile mental de son paternel. Mais minute… Si Aizen avait connu sa mère – bon, d'accord, visiblement pas intimement, vu que Masaki était loin d'être une catin – il était fort probable que sa mère soit un Shinigami. Oui, Aizen en était un aux dernières nouvelles… Alors, le Hollow, ce serait son père ? Isshin, ce médecin mal rasé qui se jetait sur le poster de sa mère en lui hurlant follement tout son amour ? Ce même homme qui fumait toujours, une fois l'an, devant la stèle de sa défunte épouse, cet homme-là, un Hollow ? Un être sanguinaire qui se nourrissait d'âmes et qui tuait des Shinigamis ? Nan, impossible. L'inverse, alors ?

Impossible à dire sans les principaux concernés pour lui répondre. Et le nom d'Urahara arrivé dans la conversation comme les blagues stupides de ce marchand de friandises ne l'avait même pas surpris au bout d'un moment on s'habitue à ce genre d'individus qui savent bien plus de choses qu'ils ne veulent bien le dire. D'abord les Vizards et puis ça. Ichigo soupira lourdement, sentant déjà sa patience s'amenuiser à mesure que ses questionnements avançaient. Et lui, là-dedans ? Lui, coincé là après un plan machiavéliquement orchestré sans la moindre petite bavure, aboutissant à ce qu'Aizen avait toujours voulu avoir entre ses mains : Ichigo. Le seul bémol étant sans doute le fameux problème de tout ce sang mêlé qui coulait, noir et épais comme du poison, dans ses veines. Pour l'instant, Ichigo n'en ressentait aucune différence, si ce n'est quelques cas de conscience un peu idiots qui pimentaient sa vie si mouvementée, là, à l'abri dans son monde intérieur inviolé où la pluie ruisselait sur son visage mais n'inondait rien, comme si elle était aussi indécise que lui sur l'attitude à adopter.

Alors, pour meubler le temps infini qu'il passait là, à attendre, Ichigo décida de s'entraîner. Son corps lui faisait l'effet d'un robot rouillé, au début, mais il finit bien vite par ne plus ressentir ces faiblesses physiques qui s'accompagnaient de longues siestes après parfois quelques minutes d'entraînement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme dans le monde réel, et ça ne le serait jamais mais au moins, il avait l'impression de remédier à son malheur. Et Zangetsu avait en lui des réponses et des moyens qui lui seraient très utiles pour survivre au dément qui lui servait de geôlier. Et un jour, après des mois – années, ou jours alors ? – il se décida à taper à la bonne porte, fatigué de se sentir _bloqué_ – parce que c'était bien le cas – et renvoyé au lit à chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour atteindre le Bankai. Oh, il n'était pas loin, il le sentait… Mais à chaque fois, à chaque foutue fois qu'il le touchait du doigt, refaisant avec précision les gestes qu'il utilisait jadis pour l'invoquer, son reiatsu descendait en flèche et il était terrassé par la fatigue. Vraiment énervé et épuisé par ce manège des plus idiots, il alla demander des explications au principal concerné, rendu vindicatif et sanguin avec les années… Mais Ichigo se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

_Des relents de haine…_

« Zangetsu, je veux le Bankai. »

La requête ne lui parut jamais aussi déplacée, mais il la formula quand même. Depuis trop longtemps cette question le tiraillait, entre colère et interrogations.

« Pourquoi diable maintenant ? Se risqua-t-il à demander, toisant Ichigo avec sa rigueur habituelle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Contra Ichigo avec mauvaise humeur.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- J'ai le sentiment que tu joues contre moi en ce moment, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Zangetsu se redressa de toute sa hauteur, provoquant sans le vouloir le début d'un affrontement. Evitant souplement les coups, le Zanpakuto ne craignit d'abord rien, puis excédé par l'attitude puérile de son adversaire, saisit l'épée et la fit disparaître dans la grandeur de son manteau.

- Arrête ! S'écria-t-il en saisissant son maître par les épaules.

- Jamais ! Cracha l'autre. Rends-moi le Bankai !

- Tu deviens fou !

- Libère-le, vieux débile ! Je sais que tu bloques ma puissance, _je le sens_ !

Stupéfait, Zangetsu se recula vivement, lâchant son manieur comme si ce contact le brûlait, et la stupeur se peignit sur ses traits, bientôt dévorée par la colère un sentiment de révolte semblait se dégager du Zanpakuto qui semblait prêt à engager une sérieuse et inévitable bataille.

- Je refuse de t'obéir.

- Parce que je suis à _demi Hollow_, parce que c'est _contradictoire_ ? Cracha-t-il, colérique. Tu veux que je te dise, vous me faîtes tous chier avec ça !

Zangetsu se saisit de sa forme de Zanpakuto, arguant de poursuivre le combat. Jamais sous les ordres d'un Hollow fier et arrogant, plutôt mourir que de servir l'ennemi. Seul Ichigo Kurosaki, le Shinigami compte.

- Rends les armes !

- Jamais.

Ichigo parut surpris mais fut saisit d'un ricanement.

- Oh je vois… Alors c'est en Hollow que je te soumettrais.

Le masque blanc commença à prendre forme sur son visage alors que Zangetsu cherchait une échappatoire pour que son maître redevienne lui-même et la pluie continuait de tomber.

- _Tensa Zangetsu_ ne protesterait pas, argua Ichigo. A chaque fois, à chaque Bankai, je le sentais vibrer sous mes doigts, en demandant toujours plus, toujours plus de puissance, toujours plus de reiatsu pour satisfaire sa soif, Hollow ou Shinigami peu importait…

L'argument choqua profondément le vieil homme qui s'insurgea contre cette fausse vérité.

- Je SUIS Tensa Zangetsu, et si je décide qu'il en est ainsi, IL EN SERA AINSI ! Gronda-t-il à mesure que l'averse se transformait en orage.

- Mais pourquoi lutter ? Contra Ichigo alors que son masque recouvrait son œil gauche. En devenant mon Zanpakuto _tu savais_ ! Tu savais que c'était latent et que ce jour viendrait ! Alors _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que je suis fait pour tuer ce que tu es ! Parce que mon instinct ne supporte pas l'asservissement par un Hollow tel que toi ! Cracha-t-il, colérique.

Il leva son propre lui concentrant sa force pour lancer l'attaque qu'Ichigo avait cherché à récupérer, mais en vain, depuis des semaines d'entraînement dans son monde intérieur.

- Getsuga…

Le masque termina de capturer le visage d'Ichigo tandis qu'une ligne noire et légère dessinait le trou sur sa poitrine. Les Hollows n'ont pas de cœur, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas manier un Zanpakuto sous sa forme basique, le Shikai, cet amas d'instinct qui n'existe que pour tuer ses éternels ennemis, les Hollows sans cœur. Alors il faut trouver une arme qui, même maniée par un Hollow, acceptera le vide de son cœur pour se plier à volonté, et c'est précisément ce que Tensa Zangetsu est devenu, gardant la base de ce vieux Zangetsu et changeant quelques détails pour convenir à son manieur et rester à ses côtés sous une autre forme, condamnant la première à l'oubli.

- … TENSHO ! »

Une forme qui luttera pour sa survie contre leur maître.

Le Getsuga rencontra un morceau de l'immeuble qui ne bougea pas, si bien que ce fut le projectile de reiatsu qui termina sa course, détruit par l'immeuble qu'il a rencontré, là où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt Ichigo, qui avait vraisemblablement bougé depuis. Réapparu un peu plus loin, son macabre masque de Hollow sur le visage, ses yeux rieurs, il resta droit et stoïque, comme s'il était au dessus de tout ce combat. Zangetsu chargea son maître qui ne se défendit pas, esquivant les coups d'un pas sur le côté avec souplesse, ou d'un saut, souriant sous son masque. Enchaînant coups d'estoc et de taille, le Zanpakuto maniait son couteau de cuisine comme un jouet, nullement arrêté par le poids démentiel de son arme acérée. Plus rapide, Ichigo finit par sauter légèrement et atterrir sur le plat de l'épée qui termina sa course contre le sol, alors que l'hybride enchaînait d'un coup de poing dans le visage de Zangetsu, qui résista, tenant bon, sans lâcher son arme. Souriant, ricanant même, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, au fond de laquelle se forma une boule brillant d'une effrayante lueur rouge dont Zangetsu n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Contraint de lâcher son arme, il fit un joli vol plané quelques mètres plus loin. Retombant avec lourdeur, l'épée fut reprise par Ichigo qui la traina dans un affreux raclement jusqu'à son adversaire encore sonné de la violente attaque qu'il venait de prendre de plein fouet.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur face à son ennemi sonné, Ichigo planta le couteau géant dans le ventre de son adversaire, le tirant d'un coup sec jusqu'au cœur, signant le suicide de Zangetsu, le Shikai. Des gargouillis sortirent de sa gorge alors qu'un filet de sang perlait de ses lèvres entrouvertes il sembla lutter pour parler, alors Ichigo s'accroupit pour mieux entendre les paroles d'agonie de son ennemi.

« Que t'ont-ils fait, Ichigo ?

Sa voix était lourde, rauque et sonnait comme celle d'un fumeur. Le vieux Zanpakuto gisait dans son sang, ses lunettes brisées ouvrant curieusement son visage sur une expression fatiguée et bien plus blasée qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord de grands cernes sombres sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air fantomatique et son teint virait au blanc immaculé tandis que ses lèvres prenaient une jolie teinte violette.

- Rien, absolument rien. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Et si tu dois disparaître, je te laisse partir sans regrets, tout comme ma vie de Shinigami Remplaçant… Parce qu'il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour, cette mascarade… Souffla Ichigo avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Je crois que je comprends… Ni Shinigami, Ni Hollow… Ni Arrancar, ni Vizard.

Ichigo acquiesça, son regard planté dans celui, brun, de Zangetsu.

- J'ai le masque, il ne me fallait qu'un seul Zanpakuto, et Tensa Zangetsu convenait mieux que toi, fit Ichigo avec un air triste. La Resurección… » Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Zangetsu sourit, songeant que son double surpuissant remplirait ce rôle à merveille. Lui était trop regardant sur le manieur, sur Ichigo et ne semblait plus convenir à l'emploi qui fut pourtant le sien jadis la véracité de ses propres termes le toucha avec violence quand il réalisa qu'en effet, il avait bien compris, longtemps auparavant, que tout ça finirait assez brutalement. « Ce monde était condamné à sa création ». Et pourtant il l'avait soutenue, cette naissance, comprenant brutalement qu'il n'en serait pas le seul garant… Et que son double noir convenait bien mieux à l'emploi qu'on faisait de lui, manié pour tuer les _opposants_ plus que les simples Hollows.

« Je…

Zangetsu lutta un instant contre une marée de sang qu'il préféra recracher.

- Roi, je suis fier de t'avoir… Servi.

Ichigo sourit, ricana et hocha la tête.

- Bonne… Chance… »

Le vieux Zanpakuto ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans son agonie Ichigo aurait bien été incapable de dire s'il avait fait ou non le bon choix. Y avait-il un bon choix, d'ailleurs ? Ici tout s'emboîtait dans un amas désorganisé de causes et de conséquences parfois bien injustes, songeait-il alors que le corps de son Shikai disparaissait sous forme de petits pétales de fleur noires aux reflets rouges. Etant le premier de son espèce – _le premier_ qui aura survécu à sa naissance et aux monstres du monde extérieur – tout était possible. Lui-même ne savait absolument rien de tout cela, déduisant seulement quelques éléments de ce qui lui arrivait. Visiblement, il avait une peau blanchie – moins que le Hollow intérieur de son ancien lui Shinigami – ses yeux devenu dorés sur un fond noir, ses cheveux sont resté tels quels, quoiqu'un peu plus longs, conservant leur teinte orange. Aucun autre détail à mentionner côté Hollow. Côté Shinigami, tout avait été parfaitement normal le combat contre Nel n'avait pas vraiment posé de problèmes majeurs, Zangetsu lui obéissant. Peut-être était-ce cela le déclencheur du blocage de son Zanpakuto, alors ? Probable. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses sans vraiment avoir de réponses exactes… Il verrait au fur et à mesure. Pour l'instant rien n'avait été particulièrement douloureux, les choses se contentant simplement de « se faire ».

« Adieu, vieil homme… »

Et Zangetsu disparut sur une pluie diluvienne, les derniers morceaux de ce qui fut jadis son manteau s'envolant au gré du vent de tempête qui s'agitait au dessus de la tête d'Ichigo, curieux des prochains événements. Rencontrer Tensa Zangetsu ? Oh, mais cela promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant… Les gouttes de pluie se firent soudain épaisses et lourdes sur sa peau, s'assombrissant à mesure que les secondes passaient. Après un long souffle de vent et des éclairs lointains qui clignotèrent comme des flashs dans les yeux d'Ichigo, l'eau sembla se réunir face à lui, formant un nouveau corps dans la chaleur du reiatsu noir et rouge qu'était le leur et là, face à lui, se tenait Tensa Zangetsu, qui d'un geste étudié mais sauvage rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules, dardant son regard étonnamment bleuté dans celui doré de son maître.

« Ichigo, salut. Je suis _Tensa Zangetsu_ », lança le Zanpakuto, une version jeune de l'ancien, avec verve. « J'ai changé pour te convenir, et je changerai de nouveau jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête. »

Plutôt charismatique et majestueux, il détonnait dans ce monde pluvieux. D'ailleurs, étrangement, il recommençait à faire grand soleil… Ichigo en émit la certitude que la pluie était là pour lui signaler un problème, un disfonctionnement dans son corps si nouveau d'hybride. Ichigo tendit la main, et des entrailles sombres du manteau noir de Tensa Zangetsu, il sortit la poignée puis la garde en forme de svastika dont il se saisit avec dextérité, comme si jamais elle n'avait quitté sa main. Puis il tira, lentement, l'épée sombre du corps devenu fantomatique de son Zanpakuto, savourant avec joie le retour de son Bankai, sa seule arme. Il nota qu'elle était plus longue et semblait plus tranchante. Peut-être juste une impression due à leur longue séparation, qui sait ?

Savourant le contact retrouvé, Ichigo leva bien haut son bras armé, et appréciant le flux de reiatsu qui traversa son corps jusqu'à la pointe de son épée retrouva de vieilles sensations jusque là disparues. Trop longtemps absentes, elles refirent surface et Ichigo replongea dans l'étreinte passionnée d'une des vampirisations de son Zanpakuto, lui qui prenait, aspirait le plus possible, jusqu'aux limites de sa propre résistance, puis frappait avec une force démultipliée.

« _Getsuga Tensho !_ »

Curieuses retrouvailles qu'Aizen accueillit avec un froid haussement de sourcil et ses prochains ordres. _Dehors, dehors_. Il est temps de faire ses armes contre de vrais ennemis, dans un vrai monde. Face à toutes ces personnes qui ne désireront que le tuer parce qu'il est à demi Shinigami et c'était là ce qu'Aizen souhaitait le plus, réfléchissant à divers plans pour qu'Ichigo termine de se briser, tel une brindille…

« _Et quoi de mieux qu'un monde toute entier qui lui fera comprendre que lui, l'hybride, lui, l'existence taboue menée bien trop loin, _n'a pas sa place ici.»

Dos à moi de grandes portes se refermaient. Etait-ce un morceau de mon passé qui décidait par lui-même de s'en aller, s'entourant de chaînes et de cadenas, s'enfermant dans un mutisme délirant ? Il y eut un courant d'air qui fit s'envoler la poussière et qui agita ma crinière. Etait-ce cette semi liberté incontinente qui me donnait tellement envie de courir partout, comme un animal enragé ? De hurler et de protester, de tirer sur ce fil lumineux qui me retient à la façade, sa longueur définitivement trop courte pour que je puisse fuir à ma guise ? Le voyage qui me mène à ma perte a pourtant commencé il y a longtemps. Alors qu'attend-t-il pour se finir sur ma mort ? Je suis si fatigué. Pourquoi joue-t-on avec moi ? Pourquoi j'y éprouve tant de plaisir même si je me doute de la fin tragique qui m'attendra à mon retour ? Pourquoi tout cela ne s'arrête-t-il pas enfin, me laissant épuisé de tous ces débats inutiles ? Pour moi l'affaire est déjà close…

« C'est ton dernier test, Ichigo. »

Sa voix était posée et son calme serein. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde de l'issue de ses horribles méfaits. Pourtant je l'ai vu, moi. Il y a longtemps, je l'ai vu, l'éclair fugace des conséquences traverser son regard alors qu'il observait mon combat contre Nel. Nel, petite Nel morte sous ma lame qui l'avait jadis protégée. Etait-ce là le plan qu'Aizen avait écrit pour moi ?

« Va. »

Alors j'en ferais des confettis.

Il détacha les chaînes de ma servitude et m'offrit sa divine miséricorde, alors que je ne pensais qu'à retrouver ce sauvage Grimmjow qui courrait sûrement encore dans le coin comme un chien fou…

« J'suis pas sorti de l'auberge… » Ricana Ichigo en réprimant un sourire.

Il toisa longuement le désert et fit un pas en avant.

« _C'est parti._ »


	10. Back to Black

**Chapitre 9, Premier Arc**

**Back to Black**

On m'a souvent demandé ce qu'en temps que Noble j'ai pu gagner, outre l'argent et le pouvoir. Moi, je dirais qu'entre mes mains on a ajouté à ma spontanéité et mon espièglerie de l'arrogance et des mots pour faire de mes idées des armes aussi tranchante qu'un Zanpakuto acéré. Et j'ai appris à me défaire de mes poings pour utiliser ces précieux outils tout en gardant en tête les deux fils conducteurs de ma nouvelle vie tant haïe : Honnêteté de droiture.

Honnêteté et droiture sont les maîtres mots chez les aristocrates, même si dans l'ombre ils sont prêts à manipuler les événements pour qu'ils finissent par tourner à leur avantage. C'est avec cette même honnêteté que de tout son cœur, Byakuya avait souhaité sauver sa sœur de l'oubli. La petite sœur de sa défunte épouse qui avait gagné sa place dans son cœur, et qui occupait désormais son lit. Parce que, par droiture d'esprit, Byakuya voulait jouer le couple parfait et respecter les conventions sans tricher mais en imposant à sa seconde femme quelques règles, maintenant qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la cour des grands. Les mondanités se succédaient et bien préparée, la petite Rukia n'avait commis aucun faux pas. Pourtant Byakuya savait qu'au fond d'elle grondait une colère sourde et un profond sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'épouser, au fait ? Se souvenant vaguement que ça avait un rapport avec le clan et son rejet des âmes issues du Rukongai, il se sentait intimement convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix, même s'il arrivait à se dégouter lui-même pour en être en arrivé à de telles extrémités. _Faîtes ce qu'on dit, pas ce qu'on fait…_

« Byakuya-sama, vous joindrez vous à nous pour le repas ? Messire Kasumi-Oji nous attend. »

Dardant son regard glacé sur sa sœur, divinement bien habillée, engoncée dans le carcan du protocole et les corsets de l'étiquette, il devina son malaise et son incompréhension d'être là, avec lui, au milieu de toutes ces personnes si hypocrites qui ne manqueraient pas de jaser sur sa robe et son attitude dès le lendemain matin. Pourtant, droite et élégante, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Honnêtement, Rukia était plus mal à l'aise qu'en colère, cherchant sa place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de l'insignifiante petite chose qu'elle était, son sang bourbeux entachant l'honneur des Kuchiki. Mais par droiture, et certainement par orgueil, elle voulait leur prouver, à tous qu'elle était capable des mêmes choses qu'eux en beaucoup mieux… Aristocrate par alliance, voilà une chose qui l'aurait longuement dégoutée si elle n'avait pas trouvé si jouissif de répondre à ces crétins par de jolis mots en face desquels ils devenaient peu à peu impuissants. C'était sa façon de se venger, de s'amuser de tout ça même si au fond de son cœur, la souffrance revenait au galop chaque soir, alors qu'elle se couchait dans le même lit que son frère. Par droiture sans doute, il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Pourtant, il la forçait à jouer leur délirante comédie d'un couple parfait face à leurs invités, comme maintenant.

« Dame Rukia, je crois savoir que vous avez quitté le Gotei 13…

L'intéressée soupira intérieurement, et c'est avec un flegme presque trop aristocratique qu'elle acheva de mâcher sa bouchée de riz, les yeux de son frère et de ses hôtes rivés sur elle qui semblait partie bien loin de toutes leurs futilités. Puis, elle s'essuya lentement le coin des lèvres, tapotant magistralement celle-ci avec une serviette immaculée elle darda ensuite son regard bleu foncé vers l'instigateur de cette question tout sauf innocente, réfléchissant déjà à comment contrer avec classe et sophistication une éventuelle pique cachée derrière un faux compliment.

- C'est le cas, en effet, répondit-elle posément, se réjouissant d'avance du piège dans lequel son vis-à-vis ne manquerait pas de tomber s'il pensait la sous-estimer. Mais dîtes-moi, vous êtes remarquablement bien informé, Seigneur Kasumi-Oji !

Un moment d'admiration égarée pour l'amadouer. Sa technique n'était jamais la même, mais les rouages et les détails différaient rarement… Tout est calculé, car ici, personne ne peut se permettre le moindre faux pas. Pas même Byakuya.

- Oh, et encore, vous ne me connaissiez pas pendant mes jeunes années ! Plaisanta le vieux noble d'un ton calme et avec un sourire serein. Mais revenons-en à vous deux, voulez-vous ? Toutes ces personnes qui s'agitent en permanence autour de votre récent mariage, ce doit être épuisant !

Comprenant bien que sa diversion n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Rukia laissa à son frère et époux le soin de répondre à cette question épineuse, profitant de la discussion entre les deux hommes pour boire une petite gorgée de la liqueur que leurs hôtes avaient ouverte pour ce dîner. Ne jamais manger entre deux phrases qui peuvent revenir sur vous. D'une part, c'est très malpoli car cela montre votre désintérêt total du sujet et votre large préférence pour la nourriture plutôt que pour vos hôtes. D'autre part, mâcher en permanence n'est pas quelque chose d'esthétique et même les plus nobles peuvent être un peu top spontanés et parler la bouche pleine, ce qui à coup sûr sera pris pour de l'irrespect et un profond mépris.

Ah, et toujours boire avec modération.

Byakuya répondit de sa voix trainante, enchaînant toujours sur un sujet qu'il savait que Rukia maîtrisait mais sans jamais laisser à son interlocuteur l'occasion de faire un lien vers elle pour lui poser d'autres questions embarrassantes. Pourtant, il avait bien compris que si sa sœur n'était pas étrangère aux manœuvres des aristocrates pour la coincer et l'humilier, elle semblait s'amuser de la chose et même se moquer à son tour d'eux avec une vivacité d'esprit surprenante. Souvent, il se demandait dans quel affreux monde de faux semblants il avait emmené sa jeune sœur jadis si spontanée et volubile, dessinant à tout va, le remerciant d'un regard et déversant sur lui tout l'amour fraternel qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître avant son arrivée dans la famille.

« Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas… »

La conversation qu'il tenait avec le chef de famille Kasumi-Oji lui paraissait lointaine et il n'avait plus l'impression de la suivre… Son hôte sembla s'en rendre compte, mais décida de ne pas en profiter. Personne ne pouvait se le permettre, d'ailleurs lui, Byakuya, il n'avait rien à craindre de personne et tout le monde l'avait bien compris dans le cercle fermé des mondanités. Mais Rukia avait encore ses preuves à faire, et même si elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, elle souffrirait à jamais de ses origines.

Le dîner venait de s'achever et Rukia partit se promener avec les autres femmes dans les jardins, histoire de profiter de la fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée, ou d'autres âneries féminines du même genre. Hisana n'avait jamais eu à en souffrir, lui-même ayant toujours veillé à être à ses côtés, la protégeant de sa famille, renonçant un temps à son avenir d'officier pour ne plus être qu'avec elle et vivre ensemble les derniers moments de leur amour condamné trop vite enterré par la maladie…

« Votre épouse est bien jeune pour ce genre de dîner, lui fit remarquer son hôte.

Le ton compatissant de sa voix n'amadoua pas Byakuya qui y vit une raison de plus pour rester prudent.

- Elle semble s'en accommoder sans trop de difficultés, tempéra Byakuya en jetant un regard polaire sur la frêle silhouette de Rukia qui se perdait entre les bosquets et les parterres de la propriété.

- Certes… Mais croyez-vous qu'elle se fera sa place dans le monde où nous vivons ?

Nous voilà au cœur du problème, songea Byakuya avec amertume. La question la plus épineuse qu'on pouvait lui poser d'une façon directe et pourtant floue. Demander des précisions serait fuir et nul doute que le vieux noble endiguerait avec joie ses tentatives pour noyer le poisson et s'écarter du sujet. Répondre qu'il ne savait rien des sentiments de Rukia à ce sujet ferait jaser sur leur couple qu'on jugerait immédiatement de mal assorti, puisqu'aucune communication ne semblait traverser l'épais mur érigé entre eux deux. Nonobstant, répondre qu'elle s'en était particulièrement bien accommodé aurait été perçu comme un mensonge et c'est sur lui qu'on ne manquerait pas de faire des réflexions… Ce qui le discréditerait à coup sûr auprès des autres nobles mais également de sa propre famille qui pourrait en profiter pour répudier Rukia si l'erreur était suffisamment énorme et qu'elle commettait une seule bévue.

- Attendons de voir, répondit prudemment Byakuya. Elle ne connaît pas encore assez de monde pour qu'on puisse décemment parler de place, à moins que ce ne soit de sa position à mes côtés dont vous parliez ?

Peu satisfait de sa répartie, le chef du clan Kuchiki jugea néanmoins sa réponse suffisante en vue de tous les paramètres qui entraient en compte, car effectivement leur mariage était somme toute encore assez récent – quelques semaines – et qu'il faisait encore parler de lui dans les familles nobles. Ce petit subterfuge fonctionnerait encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Rukia soit finalement devenue un membre _à part entière_ – ceci étant à adapter à son cas _un peu spécial_, évidemment - du paysage aristocratique que formait le Seireitei.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva le Seigneur Kasumi-Oji. Pour le moment votre jeune épouse est encore peu détachée de son titre de jeune mariée pour être véritablement considérée comme une femme du monde. Mais ceci viendra avec le temps, je n'en doute pas ! »

Amer et à moitié satisfait, Byakuya se tourna vers les jardins alors que Rukia s'avançait, en tête de file, un sourire mauvais mais satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines son regard brillait d'une étincelle d'amusement malsaine, si bien que la culpabilité vint envahir son mari.

« _Quel monstre ai-je donc engendré ?_ »

Rukia arriva à ses côtés lentement, avec une grâce insolente, se saisissant de son bras avec une douceur étudiée. Souriante et totalement sûre d'elle, il la regarda saluer leur hôte et prendre congé d'une manière irréprochable, tandis que Byakuya jetait un œil aux autres femmes dont le regard brillait de colère contenue malgré leurs traits apparemment impassibles.

Rukia, comme une poupée de porcelaine tenait son bras, prête à partir.

Elle semblait fragile, pourtant, alors qu'ils montaient dans le palanquin qui les conduirait jusqu'à leur manoir. Car si Rukia partageait son lit, elle partageait avec lui tout ses biens et pouvait en jouir à sa guise. Mais pas tout de suite, puisque pendant la première année de son mariage, elle se devrait d'être discrète et effacée derrière son mari, comme présentement. Pourtant, dès qu'elle fut assise face à Byakuya dans la litière, elle émit un léger ricanement, penchée vers les lumières et l'agitation, son regard curieusement allumé par les festivités semblait joueur et vengeur. Soupirant intérieurement, le chef de famille se dit qu'au profit d'une sœur qui lui disait ses malheurs et le respectait sans les mettre mal à l'aise, il avait gagné une épouse orgueilleuse et manipulatrice qui ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds, bien que l'étiquette lui imposa d'être écrasée de temps à autre par des femmes plus âgées.

Puis les années s'écoulèrent, toutes les mêmes, comme une chanson qu'on écouterait en boucle. Rukia se faisait plus posée et calme avec le temps, même si ses absences répétées aux côtés de son mari en firent jaser plus d'une. Pourtant, Byakuya lui cédait à chaque fois, conscient des efforts croissants qu'il lui demandait pour maintenir leur illusion d'un couple parfait, toujours habillé d'un blanc noble et immaculé, loin de son uniforme de Shinigami raccroché quelques jours seulement avant son mariage. C'était les larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait remis sa démission à son Capitaine malade, Ukitake Juushiro, qui avait vu avec amertume cette gentille demoiselle et digne membre de sa Division disparaître au profit d'une femme froide et manipulatrice. Mais lui-même avait trop à faire pour empêcher cela. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Seul un mariage peut empêcher un mariage, et lui n'avait rien à offrir qui puisse sauver Rukia, et il avait suffisamment confiance en Byakuya pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement à sa jeune sœur. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu justifier un mariage aux yeux de Byakuya ? La situation devait être extrême, sans aucun doute…

« Capitaine Ukitake, vous avez de la visite ! »

Se redressant dans son lit d'hôpital pour accueillir ses visiteurs, Juushiro s'étala un sourire amical et serein sur les lèvres, pour ne pas inquiéter son meilleur ami qui devait de nouveau lui rendre visite… La moyenne étant de deux à trois fois par jour.

« Oh, Rukia ! C'est une bonne surprise, lui sourit son ancien Capitaine.

Visiblement fatiguée, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui avec un pâle sourire. Elle avait toujours l'air épuisée, à chaque fois qu'ils s'apercevaient dans les rues du Seireitei, les rares fois où elle sortait du Manoir. La cage était dorée, mais les ailes étaient en sang. Ukitake songea avec culpabilité qu'il aurait pu en écarter les barreaux de temps à autre, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Un curieux sentiment poussait tout le monde, à la Soul Society, au nombrilisme le plus aiguë. Chacun ne se souciait plus que de lui, et le sentiment de cohésion qui régissait jadis leur monde semblait avoir été curieusement ébranlé depuis l'attaque au Hueco Mundo et leur sauvetage de l'humaine, Inoue Orihime.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir, Capitaine Ukitake. Vous avez l'air de bien vous porter, répondit Rukia tout en politesse.

Raide, elle restait debout et semblait regarder un point derrière lui, loin, très loin de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle semblait lutter pour conserver un masque impassible pourtant salement ébréché de ce que le Capitaine malade pouvait en voir. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il saisit la main de sa subordonnée et la poussa gentiment à s'asseoir, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître une trop grande inquiétude.

- Raconte-moi, lui dit-il tout doucement.

Le masque, lentement, commença à glisser de son visage.

- Oh, mais tout va bien, se rattrapa-t-elle avec un sourire aimable. Je me suis permise de venir vous voir car j'ai ouïe dire que votre état de santé se détériorait peu à peu. Allez-vous mieux ?

Ukitake grinça des dents, conscient des subterfuges et des tentatives pour endiguer le mal qui l'envahissait et éviter les questions douloureuses, Rukia s'enlisait dans une politesse glaciale, inhumaine. Où était passée la jeune fille spontanée et pleine de vie qu'il avait eu la joie d'avoir jadis sous ses ordres ?

- Rukia, si ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler, tenta-t-il de nouveau, alors que les mains jointes de la jeune fille autour de la sienne commençaient à trembler.

- Tout va bien, Capitaine. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par ces réceptions un peu longues auxquelles je me dois d'assister pour mon époux, mais rien de grave.

Une longue fissure craqua sur son œil. Du coin de son œil libéré une larme roula.

- Tout va bien, sanglota-t-elle, penchée en avant sur le bord du lit. Tout va… Très bien… »

Des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur leurs mains jointes, alors que le dos de Rukia était secoué de tremblements perdu devant un tel désespoir, le Capitaine malade tenta du mieux qu'il put d'aider Rukia, en l'écoutant et en lui offrant une épaule secourable pour parler, raconter ses malheurs. Mais la jeune femme demeurait muette, et tête baissée reniflait pour faire cesser ses larmes.

« Tu n'en peux plus, Rukia, arrête de te voiler la face, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se mordait les lèvres alors que le masque continuait de se craqueler jusqu'à la fissure de trop.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, avoua-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Elle renifla encore et se frotta les yeux du dos de sa main. Soulagé de la voir lâcher son rôle d'épouse parfaite, Ukitake s'autorisa un sourire confiant et laissa Rukia épancher sa peine sur les draps de son lit.

- J'en peux plus de tout ça… Faîtes quelque chose, glapit-elle.

- Tu en as parlé à Byakuya ?

Lentement, le masque qui s'était brisé se remit en place et les fissures cicatrisèrent.

- Non et il ne doit pas savoir. Il a mieux à faire, et j'ai… Je lui dois ma place, répondit-elle en plantant un regard déterminé sur son ancien Capitaine.

Désemparé par ce soudain changement de réaction, celui-ci se figea et regarda le sourire de Rukia, qui s'était fané, soudain reprendre vie comme si elle avait réfléchi à un nouveau plan pour panser ses blessures.

_Un plan. _

- Il faut que je le remercie pour ça, poursuivit-elle.

Un plan pour remercie Byakuya de son initiative pourtant salvatrice.

- Et je sais que la maison Kuchiki a besoin d'un héritier. Je pourrais lui faire ce cadeau pour… Rembourser ma dette, non ?

Elle paraissait réellement convaincue de son idée et Ukitake, interdit par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, resta silencieux. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse, alors que Rukia se levait lentement pour prendre congé, ses yeux encore rougis mais son visage déterminé.

- Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, _Capitaine_. »

Le masque était en place et le plan bientôt à l'œuvre.

Ukitake releva lentement les yeux vers la porte alors que la silhouette frêle de son ancienne subordonnée disparaissait lentement, un sourire conquérant et calculateur plaqué sur son visage pâle.

« Rukia, que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Longuement, souriant, Rukia s'éloigna des quartiers de la Quatrième Division, quittant l'hôpital pour rejoindre la Cinquième Division.

Qu'est-ce que les nobles m'ont apporté, alors, si je les déteste tant et que dans le secret de mon cœur, je pleure ma vie disparue ?

Les aristocrates sont des personnes intouchables. J'ai longtemps cru ce vieil adage, mais maintenant je connais tous leurs secrets, toutes leurs intrigues. Chacun d'eux a ses techniques, ses usages, et sans le savoir, tous, Ils m'ont donné les cartes, les moyens et les outils de réaliser la pire et la plus vieille traîtrise au monde.

_L'adultère._

Et ce qui me réjouissait le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il saurait. Il me verrait grossir, changer, savoir qu'il n'en était pas la cause et il vivrait la peur au ventre sans savoir qui serait le père, serait forcé de l'élever comme le sien. Mais il ne pourrait rien dire, par droiture. Et elle, honnête et droite, dirait à tous que c'est _le sien_.

« Dame Rukia, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je viens rendre visite à mon vieil ami, le Capitaine Abaraï. Puis-je le voir ? »

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Même quinze ans après.


	11. Off the Vanished Sands

**10, Off the Vanished Sands**

Les guerriers ne sont pas faits pour le confort d'un foyer et l'accueil chaleureux d'une femme. Il leur faut un champ de bataille, un monde cruel et une vie aussi traîtresse que possible, un endroit sans paix à jamais englouti par le sang et les tripes déversés. Le pire étant qu'ils ne s'en laisseront jamais.

Mais ça, on s'en fiche.

Présentement, les pieds dans un crâne ensablé et le regard vers la brillante lune, le langoureux sentiment de puissance envahissait peu à peu Ichigo, face à un désert sans fin. L'horizon n'était qu'une ligne droite et nette, confrontant le noir du ciel et le blanc du sol. Il n'y avait que le relief hasardeux de quelques dunes et les piques acérées de quelques branches. Rien. Du Vide. Un immense creux pourtant plein de sable. Le sable. Les certitudes devenues poussière.

Et pour toi, Ichigo, que reste-t-il ?

Hueco Mundo. La nation du vide qui s'étend devant vos pieds, hostile mais pourtant offerte. C'est une terre de dangers. M'enfin, visiblement rien d'insurmontable.

_Tout pour vivre sans chaînes_.

Même subir les attaques régulières de petits importuns affamés. Le château n'accueillait plus grand monde, complètement saturé par les arrivants exténués par des voyages parfois longs.

« Longs comment, c'est la grande question… C'pas possible de se repérer ici, de toute façon, grogna Ichigo en donnant un coup de pied dans un petit tas de sable.

- Faim… Faim… »

Ichigo se tourna vers la source du bruit, un Hollow d'une taille ridiculement petite quand on sait quelle hauteur peuvent atteindre une majorité d'entre eux. Haussant un sourcil, la « nourriture » poussa par la suite un profond soupir de lassitude. Définitivement pas récupérables, ces bestioles qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs estomacs.

Le cliquetis de la chaîne brisée résonna au rythme d'un second soupir d'Ichigo, le plat de la lame sombre de Tensa Zangetsu tapotant son épaule par intermittence. Il était agacé et particulièrement peu patient, une chose qu'il avait remarquée à posteriori de sa sortie de Las Noches. L'attente lui était devenue insupportable. Simplement rester assis et patienter était simplement impossible. Plutôt faire les cent pas, s'entraîner, aller casser des choses, s'engueuler à quelqu'un, plutôt que de passer une seconde à attendre, comme un animal traqué, qu'on vienne vous tuer.

« Tu m'emmerdes, lâcha-t-il avec un énervement palpable.

- Manger… »

Frapper d'abord, poser les questions ensuite. Ne pas attendre qu'un autre vienne porter le premier coup, vous laissant tributaire de son attaque. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, et Ichigo en avait trop de fois fait l'amère expérience. Et il jura un peu tard qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus…

Le Hollow à l'apparence fluette agonisait, tenaillé par sa faim. Vit-il sa fin ? Ichigo n'en avait cure. Lui avait déjà vu et vécu sa fin, s'y préparant à chaque instant pour l'éviter, l'empêcher. Endigué, le destin trop cruel qu'Aizen lui avait promis à son retour. Servir _Las Noches_ ? Servir un fou et s'acoquiner avec ses sujets baignés dans le bain dans l'anarchie, ne comprenant que le langage des faveurs et du léchage de botte ? Jamais. Plutôt retourner pourrir en cellule à tout jamais.

Et Ichigo mesurait ses mots.

Bon, en attendant, il y avait un gentil chaton et sa tripotée de coups de griffes à retrouver pour s'assurer d'un plan contre le malade qui se goinfrait de vin en jouant aux échecs dans le château blanc de Cendrillon planté dans le désert du Sahara coincé en mode nuit éternelle. Non, absolument pas énervé par l'ampleur de la tâche et le fait que ce soit potentiellement irréalisable.

« Bordel, c'était trop demander qu'il vienne m'attendre à ma sortie de prison ? »

Visiblement, oui. Le désert a poussé un long cri d'assentiment et Ichigo a continué sa route en trainant les pieds dans le sable pour laisser un maximum de traces, sans quoi ceux qui se croyaient ses traqueurs ne le trouveront jamais. Et Grimmjow non plus, ce chat sauvage mutant et souriant sadiquement qui court dans le sable avec des traces de sang sur le corps, semant derrière lui une longue ligne rouge. Pourtant Ichigo ne le trouvait pas, même si les restes de ses derniers repas - des Hollows - lui rappelaient invariablement qu'il n'était pas si loin.

C'était presque narguant de voir tous ces trucs s'amonceler par petits tas alors que lui-même n'était pas fichu d'utiliser le Shunpo – le déplacement éclair des Shinigamis – pour tuer une dizaine de Hollows à la fois, se contentant d'abattre un par un les faibles créatures masquées qui traversaient sa route. C'était franchement ridicule. Il se sentait empoté et franchement lent, à tomber ainsi sur les restes de repas, se faisant l'effet d'un vulgaire charognard alors qu'il aurait souhaité être un traqueur. Une de ces ombres furtives qui se glissent dans votre dos alors que vous regardez l'éclat blanchâtre d'une branche un peu trop longuement.

« BORDEL ! »

Oh tiens, un hurlement. Grimmjow, sans aucun doute. Remarque, c'est la seule personne qui gueulerait assez fort pour se faire entendre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, entre les cris des Hollows et les fréquents glissements de terrain qui pouvaient vous condamner à tout instant. Curieux, Ichigo se dirigea en courant silencieusement vers la source des cris et des injures colorées qui sortaient de la bouche de l'ancien Sexta Espada, visiblement pris dans les filets d'un Hollow blagueur.

Mais il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Au Hueco Mundo, on ne fait pas de bruit, car il n'y en a pas. C'est le silence le plus absolu du monde que vous y percevez. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas d'animaux – pas d'animaux autres que les Hollows, entendons-nous – pas d'instruments de musique ni de jolie jeune femme prête à vous chanter une berceuse. Et si c'est le cas, fuyez, car entendre quelque chose de beau dans un monde où règne le silence n'est qu'un signe annonciateur de mort. Et généralement, on ne s'y laisse pas prendre deux fois…

Et les années passent avec ces détails qui deviennent des habitudes, votre vie défilant devant vos yeux au même rythme que celles de vos ennemis, passant pour vous tuer, passant pour vous manger. Et les années passent. Sans Grimmjow Jaggerjack et ses traces. Avec. Et encore sans. La poursuite effrénée continuait jusqu'aux confins du monde parfois ensablé, parfois souterrain, que traversaient les deux exilés. Et les années passent à mesure que vos pas vous mènent à travers les sables affamés, de colonies en colonies, d'ennemis en ennemis, cherchant votre place dans un monde qui ne veut pas de vous. Et les années passent sans que personne ne vienne vous chercher. Sans le reiatsu d'un Vasto Lorde décidé à vous tuer pour les Hollows qui vous suivent, attiré par votre puissance. Sans jamais personne pour arrêter l'Exode massive que votre passage provoque.

Sans place, sans avenir.

_Seul._

Grimmjow s'arrêta soudain, provoquant un nuage de poussière. Il se tourna, regardant dans son dos, essoufflé par sa longue et éreintante course qui avait rendu à son corps l'apparence élancée et animale qu'il avait jadis, loin de l'Espada qu'il était au temps d'Aizen. Et c'était loin, toutes ces histoires… Dans son dos, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le sable, le noir et ses traces. Il était remonté à la surface pour courir sans être arrêté par les Hollows du dessous, les Menos et les Gillians qui auraient tout donné pour dévorer le morceau d'os qui restait sur son visage, sa mâchoire, seul vestige du temps où lui-même mangeait pour lutter contre sa régression. Symbole de ce qu'il était devenu, un Arrancar. Dans son dos, il n'y avait plus Las Noches et ses tours blanches, le regard fou d'un usurpateur et ses sujets dévoués à sa divine cause.

Pourtant, dans son dos, il y avait une ligne blanche qui semblait mener au passé qu'il avait enterré pendant tout le temps de sa course. En clin d'œil, il fit demi-tour, songeant que derrière lui, il y avait son vieux souffre-douleur, celui dont le soupirail avait été la bouche pendant une vingtaine d'années. Et la ligne blanche se tendait, comme une laisse qui rappelait un chien désobéissant à l'ordre. Malheureusement pour lui, à force de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il savait être Ichigo Kurosaki, un ancien adversaire et un prisonnier de ceux qui sont maintenant ses ennemis jurés, il ne remarqua pas les sables mouvants sur sa route, trop concentré sur la trace blanche qui illuminait l'horizon comme une étoile filante, et se fit aspirer par la poussière.

Finalement, et après un dégringolade mémorable, il atterrit dos au sol dans un bruit mat et grimaça sous le choc, pourtant amorti par un tas de sable tombé avec lui.

« Et merde, pesta-t-il avec un soupir.

- C'est le cas de le dire, ricana quelqu'un non loin.

Se redressant rapidement en position assise, Grimmjow se tendit, son corps entier prêt à bondir vers un éventuel assaillant. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'un curieux être maigre et pâle, aux cheveux oranges suffisamment longs pour tomber sur ses épaules osseuses. Il était étonnamment courbé en avant, ses deux mains proches de son cou comme s'il retenait un cordage censé l'étouffer.

- Hybride, cracha Grimmjow d'un ton moqueur.

- Jaggerjack, répliqua Ichigo avec un pâle sourire.

On aurait vraiment dit que des filins enserraient sa gorge. Ce qui était assez drôle, du point de vue de Grimmjow, puisque devant lui Ichigo se tortillait en tirant en avant tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'étrangler dans sa délicate entreprise. Dieu ce que c'était risible, songea Grimmjow en laissant un ricanement amusé franchir la barrière de ses lèvres closes.

- Je t'emmerde ! Grogna Ichigo à son encontre en essayant de se dépatouiller de ses fils.

Un claquement se fit soudain entendre et la corde se tendit, s'illuminant d'un trait de lumière blanche qui irradia dans les cavernes alentour, attirant les Hollows comme un insecte particulièrement appétissant s'agitant devant un caméléon prêt à tirer la langue pour déguster un bon repas.

- Bordel ! Jura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

La laisse – visiblement c'était bien ça – enserrait son cou avec de plus en plus de force. Bien décidé à résister, Ichigo continua sa bataille silencieuse contre ses chaînes, un léger bruit de traction se faisant entendre alors que la laisse s'enroulait davatange autour de son cou sous les yeux d'un Grimmjow totalement passif.

- Te bouge pas surtout ! Lui balança Ichigo en manquant de tomber en avant.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, toujours assis par terre, un bras posé sur son seul genou replié.

- T'es chiant ! Grogna l'hybride en se concentrant sur comment trancher sa saloperie de laisse.

Inutile de dire que Tensa Zangetsu est à ses pieds – la surprise de se sentir soudain attaché lui avait fait lâcher son Zanpakuto – et que trancher de tels liens avec ses ongles n'est pas très pratique – surtout si on en n'a pas.

- Je sais, fit-il d'un ton moqueur, bien décidé à rester assis, contemplant avec un amusement certain son ancien ennemi se débattre contre ses « chaînes ».

- Tu fais chier !

Ses yeux dorés brillaient de colère et d'énervement, tandis qu'il tirait sur sa laisse.

- Tu t'répètes, Shinigami…

- On s'en fout ! Et je ne suis pas un Shinigami ! Cracha-t-il ensuite.

- Wow, du calme. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver », sourit Grimmjow en prenant un air à claquer.

Il se releva, sembla réfléchir un instant et dégaina Panthera avant de s'approcher d'Ichigo qui luttait toujours contre ses fils.

Le fil blanc sembla se tirer davantage et Ichigo n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, sans quoi il se serait étranglé. Grimmjow, lui, observait le filin blanc d'un air dubitatif, prêt à le trancher s'il fait. Il essaya mais Panthera passa littéralement à travers le fil, sans que celui-ci ne disparaisse ou ne soit altéré d'une quelconque façon.

- Et ben j'crois que tu vas devoir rentrer au palais comme un gentil p'tit toutou, le railla-t-il en rengainant son épée.

Ichigo tira un dernier coup sur ses liens, ramassant son Zanpakuto et faisant demi-tour, sa jolie laisse l'entraînant vers son origine elle s'était faîte moins violente quand Ichigo avait cessé de résister. Désormais il suivait docilement les tiraillements du filin, son cou pourtant rougi par des marques. Grimmjow émit un sifflement plus ou moins admiratif.

- Quoi ? Rugit Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son air passablement énervé firent sourire l'Arrancar jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et bas dis donc, quelle violence ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer au rythme imposé par sa laisse, Grimmjow à sa suite. Ils firent quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à ce que l'hybride, particulièrement agacé de sentir le regard moqueur de l'Arrancar dans son dos se retourna vivement, faisant tinter les chaînes de Tensa Zangetsu et darda un regard suspicieux sur l'ex Espada qui lui retourna son regard avec une profonde indifférence.

« Avance Médor, sinon tu vas t'étrangler, ricana-t-il en voyant Ichigo grimacer et commencer à reculer.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Parce que me foutre de ta gueule est vraiment, vraiment génial, _Shinigami_. »

Ichigo tiqua mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir suivre son bout de chemin imposé par un filin brillant absolument ridicule, et de surcroit indécoupable. Alors, à contre cœur, il avança.

« Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas reparti à Karakura ? Demanda soudain Ichigo sans se retourner.

- Pas possible, grinça Grimmjow. Tout est bloqué. Plus de Garganta, rien n'ouvre sur ton monde.

- Alors on est bloqués… S'alarma Ichigo qui pensait visiblement pouvoir s'échapper.

- Hey, ça fait vingt piges qu'on crapahute ici, tu crois vraiment que j'ai rien essayé pour me barrer de ce bac à sable géant ?

- Sans déconner, grinça l'autre. Enfin, tu pourrais mieux faire, moi j'en suis déjà à quarante ans. T'sais, quarante comme vingt ans dans une cellule, dix ans dans une autre, et dix ans dehors à supporter les conneries de nos « camarades » ?

- T'arrêtes jamais d'te plaindre ?

- Nan, jamais.

- T'fais chier !

- Pas autant que toi.

- Ta gueule !

- Nan, toi ta gueule !

- Ooooh, mais quel vocabulaire fleuri, lança une tierce personne.

Ichigo et Grimmjow tournèrent leurs regards vers le nouvel arrivant dont la présence était presque anachronique.

- Il y a un moyen, fit le nouvel arrivant en levant un index. Le Senkaimon très privé de Sôsuke-kun, dernière ouverture vers le monde donnant directement sur la ville de Karakura.

- Et on est censé te croire ? Ironisa Ichigo en se saisissant d'un morceau de sa laisse pour garder du mou.

- As-tu un meilleur moyen de sortir, Ichigo-kun ?

L'hybride accusa le coup.

- J'en doute. Donc je vous propose mon aide.

- Tu n'y gagnes rien, lui grogna Grimmjow. T'vas crever si tu nous aides !

- Je veux que vous livriez ceci à Urahara Kisuke, dit-il en sortant une lettre de la poche intérieure de son manteau blanc. Je m'occupe de vous diriger vers le Senkaimon une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur.

- Et comment j'suis censé rentrer ?

- Dis que tu viens te repentir, ça passera sans doute, railla Ichigo.

- Tu déconnes, jamais !

- Pourtant ça marcherait. »

Jaugeant leur vis-à-vis, les deux exilés firent le compte dans leurs têtes. Une simple livraison en échange d'un aussi gros service que celui qu'il leur proposait, c'était tout simplement trop énorme pour être réaliste… Alors, soit ça relevait du piège, soit c'était totalement vrai de bout en bout – auquel cas accepter leur mettrait une dette immense sur le dos – et ils seraient libres.

La poussière du doute se fait insidieuse, entrant par vos brèches, suintant à travers vos failles, se répandant comme du poison dans vos veines. Bientôt, vous ne pouvez plus penser aux malheurs qui se profilent sans trembler de peur, effrayé par ce qui arrivera, sans repères pour vous rassurer. Et à la fin, il ne restera que des ruines transformées en ce sable d'incertitude, devenu le rivage de vos pensées qui ne sont déjà plus qu'un océan de questions sans réponses.

« Le filin te tire jusqu'à lui, Ichigo-kun. A toi de voir ce que tu comptes faire, mais sache que je peux t'apporter une solution à ce que tu vois comme l'asservissement par un maître sans pitié ni cœur. »

Les sables sont affamés et mangent vos certitudes, ne laissant que doutes dans votre cœur.

« Alors, que décidez-vous ? »

Pourtant il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas douter, car aussi sûr que le soleil brille à la Soul Society chaque matin, la lune restera nette dans le ciel sombre du Hueco Mundo. Un ennemi restera un ennemi. Aizen est fou. Personne n'est venu secourir Ichigo. Et les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

_« Les sables affamés peuvent bien dévorer mes certitudes, je n'en ai cure. J'ai juste besoin de me souvenir que tout est vrai, de bout en bout, aussi cruel et irréel que ça puisse paraître. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que c'est presque terminé._

_Et qu'Aizen m'attend. » _


	12. Goodbye Halcyon Days

**11, Goodbye Halcyons Days**

Personne en ce monde ne peut dire qu'il est parfaitement heureux et conscient de l'être. Ou alors, c'est un fou, un menteur, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas et se contente de prétendre, quelqu'un qui voudrait que l'illusion devienne réalité. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas mais qui souhaite de tout son cœur.

Pourtant ça n'arrivera pas.

Fais des efforts, charge, crois. Pourtant, ça n'arrivera pas.

« Maman ? »

Tourna son regard fatigué et ridé vers sa fille – l'aînée de tous ses enfants – la noble matriarche lui offrit un sourire d'excuse doux et tendre.

« Tu es toujours dans les nuages en ce moment. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Demanda doucement son interlocutrice, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux flamboyants et aux grands yeux bleus.

Elle avait environ vingt ans, et prenait le thé en extérieur avec une femme lui ressemblant en tout point, même si la chevelure de sa mère n'était plus aussi rousse et longue que jadis. Son visage était aussi plus fin et sa pâleur lui donnaient des airs de poupée. Pourtant, quand on sentait son reiatsu, la première chose qu'on percevait était loin d'être son inoffensivité.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va très bien, la rassura-t-elle. Où sont tes frères et ta sœur ?

- A la chasse aux Hollows sans doute. Ryûji voulait leur faire voir son « super arc de la mort qui tue », singea la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Sa mère ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle adorait ses enfants plus que sa propre vie certes, dire cela était quelque part aussi cliché que de dire que les quatre plus eaux jours de sa vie étaient les jours de naissance de ses enfants, pourtant Inoue Orihime ne se laisserait jamais de le répéter à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre : sa famille, c'était toute sa vie et elle n'en demandait pas plus pour être parfaitement heureuse.

- Ne te moque pas, il était très triste de ne pas pouvoir vous suivre quand vous sortiez défendre la ville de nuit il y a quelques mois.

- Je sais bien, mais il est tellement excité et tête en l'air que c'est vachement dangereux de l'emmener. Papa ou Grand-père pourraient pas tenter quelque chose pour l'entraîner ? Grogna la jeune fille.

- Oh, Miyako, tu exagères ! Il a le reiatsu suffisant pour suivre et je te signale qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal ! A son âge, tu te cachais sous ton lit dès que tu sentais un Hollow approcher, lui signala gentiment Orihime.

- Oui, mais c'était pas pareil ! Répliqua Miyako en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée par ces mauvais souvenirs. J'avais peur que vous ne reveniez pas quand vous y alliez, avoua-t-elle.

Orihime la regarda tendrement, reposa lentement sa tasse tandis que son regard se perdait à nouveau vers le jardin de sa maison.

- Je sais… »

Ses yeux tournés vers un lointain passé qu'elle n'avait jamais entrepris de raconter en détail à ses enfants, tout comme son mari, Ishida Uryû. Chacun devait attendre que l'autre le fasse, sans doute, mais de son point de vue à elle, Miyako et ses cadets n'avaient pas à connaître tous les détails de cette sordide histoire avec Aizen, eux qui avaient eu la chance de naître et grandir dans un monde en paix et avec un nombre de Hollows battant des records : jamais ils n'avaient été aussi peu nombreux à débarquer en ville, cherchant à se nourrir. Et le petit clan de Quincy formé par la famille Ishida s'acquittait avec zèle de la tâche que leur avait confiée la Soul Society : veiller sur Karakura et en détruire tous les Hollows.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus de Las Noches, laissant derrière eux des ruines et Aizen en fuite, le Hougyoku entre leurs mains et elle-même sauve, tout avait mis du temps avant de se remettre en place. Les jours continueraient encore, l'école continuait encore, et il fallait songer à des perspectives d'avenir. A l'époque, Orihime en avait renié ses barrettes, les reléguant au fin fond d'une boîte pour mieux oublier ces moments si durs qu'elle avait vécus à Las Noches, entre les Arrancars et ses sauveurs qui auraient pu mourir des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Mais pourtant ils continuaient, tous, à revenir et à retenter leur chance face à des ennemis toujours plus fort. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle s'était sentie coupable de leur infliger toutes ces horreurs alors que sa vie n'avait absolument aucune importance. Aujourd'hui encore, même quarante ans après, elle se sentait encore mal en y repensant.

« Maman ? Maaaaaman ? Allô ?

- Hein ? Ah, excuse-moi, je repensais à avant ta naissance, fit-elle à sa fille.

- Oh. »

Orihime capta le regard curieux et attristé à la fois de sa fille. Oui, elle était en âge de savoir. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être facile de raconter des années de sa vie où la souffrance avait été longue dure, au milieu d'une guerre qui avait été la leur par la force des choses. Malgré tout, au sein du clan uni qu'ils formaient, il faudrait bien un jour que l'histoire de leur rencontre avec la Soul Society et celle d'Aizen soit contée à ses enfants qui eux-mêmes continuerait à l'écrire… Car Aizen n'était pas mort, et même si quarante années avaient été grappillées à la force des poings et à la pointe de l'épée, il reviendrait. Le clan Ishida de Karakura vivait dans cette attente, ce presque « manque » d'action qui leur tiraillait l'estomac, par peur, par appréhension, par excitation peut-être. Pourtant, quand elle revoyait les obstacles et les morts qui avaient jonché leur route, elle n'était pas sûre de souhaiter une telle vie pour ses enfants…

« A quoi avant ma naissance ? Demanda timidement Miyako.

- A ma rencontre avec Rukia, ce genre de choses…

- Aizen ?

- Entre autre, soupira Orihime devant l'insatiable curiosité de son aînée.

- Maman, je sais que je te demande sans doute beaucoup, mais il faut que je sache… Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, à toi et papa, je voudrais dignement porter votre héritage et celui des Quincy… S'il te plaît, raconte-moi, au moins à moi, l'encouragea sa fille.

La supplique atteignit difficilement les oreilles de sa mère, émue mais pourtant déterminée à ne pas en dire plus qu'il n'en faudrait à un moment inopportun comme celui-ci si Miyako devait savoir, ce serait en présence de ses frères et de sa sœur. Raconter deux fois une histoire bien trop dure pour des adolescents aurait été au dessus de ses forces… Mais n'était-elle pas une jeune fille tout juste lycéenne, lorsqu'Ulquiorra Schiffer l'avait enlevée et emmenée à Las Noches, sur ordre d'Aizen ?

- Miyako, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça pour te brider, ou pour vous embêter, lui dit-elle doucement. Il s'agit d'une partie de mon histoire, de notre histoire à votre père et moi qui n'est pas facile à raconter… J'en cauchemarde encore », avoua Orihime à mi-voix.

Sa fille se saisit d'une de ses mains et la pressa doucement, ses yeux bleu nuit passant de la curiosité à l'inquiétude. Une fois certaine que sa mère allait mieux, elle s'excusa et se leva pour ranger le service à thé, et le ramener à l'intérieur.

Le jardin, d'ordinaire calme, s'anima soudain lorsque deux garçons aux visages identiques mais aux cheveux de couleur différente et une adolescente plus jeune qu'eux d'un ou deux ans y arrivèrent, se soutenant les uns les autres comme s'ils sortaient d'une bataille particulièrement éprouvante. Paniquée, Orihime se leva prestement, étendant le bouclier des deux cieux autour d'eux afin de les soigner elle en profita pour les détailler tous les trois, constatant avec un soulagement certain qu'aucun d'eux ne saignait ou n'était amputé d'un membre. Non, ils allaient bien, entiers, sains et saufs, et c'était décidément une situation à laquelle leur mère ne se ferait jamais… Elle avait été jeune et insouciante comme eux, luttant et se blessant, voyant les pires choses traverser le bouclier des deux cieux et en sortir pleines et entières, alors de tout son cœur elle souhaitait une autre vie pour ses enfants. Mais elle savait aussi que son pouvoir était convoité par Aizen, et qu'outre cela, son mari était un archer maudit, un Quincy ces petits détails avaient engendré leur situation actuelle, échangeant la protection d'une mère contre les vies de ses enfants.

Car c'était là le contrat qui les liait à la Soul Society et aux Shinigamis : en échange d'une garde régulière et d'une maison protégée par les bons soins « d'autorités compétentes », Orihime n'avait d'une part plus le droit de sortir de chez elle, et d'autre part été obligée d'offrir une compensation au Seireitei pour les pertes d'effectifs qu'elle occasionnait : ses enfants jouaient donc les protecteurs à sa place, lorsque Chad et Uryû avaient commencé à être trop vieux pour ce genre de péripéties.

« Maman ? MAMAN !

Sortant derechef de sa rêverie, Orihime posa les yeux sur ses enfants, cherchant les raisons de ce cri.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ryûji ?

- C'est bon, on a rien, tu peux nous laisser sortir maintenant ? Lui répondit-il doucement.

Remarquant qu'en effet ses enfants semblaient être guéris, leur mère les laissa sortir de la bulle orangée protectrice, et ils rejoignirent leur sœur, se laissant tomber dans les chaises autour de la table où celle-ci était assise auparavant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle doucement après avoir apporté des rafraichissements à ses quatre enfants.

Les trois concernés se regardèrent, bien décidés à ne pas lâcher l'information qui causerait à coup sûr une dispute monstre avec leur mère. Finalement, après que les deux garçons ait croisé les bras en sifflotant, ce fut leur cadette, une petite rousse aux boucles longues et soyeuses qui levait son regard ambré sur Orihime, amorçant la bombe.

- On a croisé un Menos Grande, souffla finalement la plus jeune.

Stupéfaite et interdite, la rousse la plus âgée fixa sa progéniture, quelque part entre colère et soulagement. Pour avoir déjà vu un Menos et même pire – oh oui, bien pire, songea-t-elle en se remémorant Ulquiorra et surtout, surtout Grimmjow – elle savait que c'était difficile d'en affronter un, et encore plus d'en ressortir sans trop de blessures. Elle finit par soupirer sans hausser la voix une seule fois sur les trois adolescents qui attendaient avec crainte que la bombe pète.

- Ne recommencez plus, d'accord ? Leur dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Soulagés, les enfants se promirent de ne plus jamais inquiéter leur mère de la sorte, au vu de sa réaction plus que troublante.

- En attendant, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous raconter », souffla-t-elle.

Et elle entama le long récit de son adolescence mouvementée au lycée de Karakura où ses fils étaient actuellement en train d'étudier. Elle n'omit aucun détails, même les plus infimes : sa rencontre avec Kuchiki Rukia, le fait qu'elle soit un Shinigami et leurs péripéties jusqu'au jour où son frère, Byakuya Kuchiki, et son ami d'enfance, Renji Abarai, eux aussi Shinigamis, étaient venus la récupérer pour la ramener dans leur monde, blessant au passage Ishida qui l'avait protégée envers et contre leurs ennemis. Bien sûr, ses enfants savaient cela, et les quelques événements importants : la montée d'Aizen, le fait que leur mère se soit faite enlever, et bien évidemment le Hougyoku, aujourd'hui détruit. Mais il est des détails que jamais elle ne leur a conté sur sa jeunesse. Le fait qu'un de leurs amis, Ichigo Kurosaki, soit décédé à cause d'un Hollow pendant leur absence à la Soul Society pour libérer Rukia. Les blessures de Chad, les blessures d'Ishida, ses blessures, leurs assauts répétés contre l'autorité, son enlèvement, les Shinigamis et les Capitaines venus la secourir et finalement Aizen qui battit en retraite, blessé et en perdition, se cloitrant dans les ténèbres du désert afin de consolider son armée et de panser ses blessures, pour mieux revenir à la charge. Et ses enfants écoutaient religieusement les moindres détails, leur curiosité sauvage se muant en un profond dégoût pour cet éternel ennemi qu'ils n'avaient même jamais vu et qui pourtant était profondément épinglé dans leurs esprits comme le pire adversaire possible avec la mention « à abattre » tatouée sur son front.

« Et voilà toute notre histoire, soupira-t-elle enfin, lasse et pourtant soulagée d'avoir ainsi raconté à sa progéniture les détails – même les plus sordides – de son histoire personnelle.

Et elle repensait aux pertes, aux sacrifices, aux entraînements avec une nostalgie certaine, consciente d'avoir à jamais perdu le droit de sortir de cette jolie maison qui avait fait son bonheur au même titre que ses habitants.

- Et cet Urahara… Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu s'il a tant aidé ? Argua Miyako avec suspicion.

- C'est un hors-la-loi, répondit simplement sa mère. Il ne nous a aidé que pour mieux nous manipuler.

- Oui, mais… Yoruichi l'a suivi et elle n'en savait rien, alors il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais ? Tenta le jumeau de Ryûji, un roux aux yeux marron.

- Il l'est.

La voix d'Orihime avait claqué tel un fouet, fruit des certitudes solidement ancrées dans sa tête par une machine infernale.

- Je te crois, pas la peine de t'énerver, grogna l'adolescent avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je sais, répliqua sa mère, encore agitée par les chants de guerre qui siégeaient dans son esprit. Et ce n'est pas ta faute, évitez juste de lui faire confiance, d'accord ? C'est loin maintenant.

- C'est sûr que quarante ans, ça passe vite, rigola Ryûji en envoyant une tape dans le dos de son jumeau.

- Ouais !

Leur sœur cadette se tourna vers sa mère à la recherche d'une réponse à sa propre question.

- Maman, et votre ami qui a disparu, Kurosaki-kun, il est vraiment… Mort ?

De tous ses enfants, Himeko était la plus jeune et la plus discrète. Timide et effacée, elle souriait beaucoup pour cacher ses peurs et ses incertitudes face à ses ainés qui la protégeait depuis toujours solidement ancrée derrière eux, à l'abri, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été confrontée à certains aspects de la vie tels que la mort, les disparitions, ce genre de choses assez terribles qui arrivent pourtant bien trop souvent.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle avec peine en dardant un regard maussade sur sa fille. C'était le meilleur ami de Sado-kun, tu sais. Il a été très triste quand il a su ce qui était arrivé…

- On pourra aller sur sa tombe déposer des fleurs ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Sa mère, surprise, lui sourit doucement.

- Je ne sais pas où il est enterré, mais on pourra prier pour lui ce soir, d'accord ?

Himeko acquiesça, pensive.

- Il voyait les esprits, ce Kurosaki ?

- Je ne crois pas… Tu sais, nous étions proches mais lui était très renfermé à cause de sa mère… Il l'a vue mourir, tu sais. Rukia nous a raconté que c'était un Hollow qui l'avait tué, ajouta-t-elle, la mine sombre. Et nous, on était très occupés par les Hollows à l'époque… Alors on n'a jamais vraiment trop su qui il était. Mais on tenait vraiment à lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Oh, les jolies phrases._

- Mais pourquoi tu nous racontes ça maintenant ? Demanda Miyako.

- C'est votre héritage », se contenta-t-elle de leur dire avec un air énigmatique.

Mais ce court instant de mystère fut arrêté par le cinglant rappel à l'ordre d'un reiatsu écrasant qui s'abattit soudain sur la ville. Alertes, les quatre enfants se levèrent, prêts à faire face courageux et entraînés, ils quittèrent leur maison pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait, croisant au passage leur père qui rentrait de l'hôpital.

- Orihime, l'appela-t-il en émergeant dans leur jardin, un peu paniqué. Ce reiatsu, c'est…

- Celui de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, oui… »

Son regard était porté vers le ciel voilé de cette fin de journée. Dans une petite heure, il ferait nuit.

Inquiète, Orihime resta dehors, attendant, la peur au ventre, que ses enfants reviennent. Mais il n'y eut pas un seul sursaut de reiatsu du reste de la soirée. Rien. Grimmjow disparut subitement, surprenant le couple qui pensa avoir un instant rêvé sa présence. Et pourtant son reiatsu sauvage et incontrôlé était difficilement imitable et halluciner à son propos aurait été vraiment étrange et surtout très étonnant. Et profondément traumatisant. Si Grimmjow était là, Aizen était là. Si un Espada remettait les pieds ici, c'était que la pause était définitivement close. Finis, les moments de détente dans le jardin à l'ombre du cerisier, les goûters, les repas, le thé prit sur la terrasse en toute quiétude. Car dehors, les reiatsus gronderaient. Ses enfants, Grimmjow, l'Espada, Aizen, les Shinigamis, les Capitaines… _Ce sera de nouveau la guerre_, songea-t-elle avec horreur.

Oh oui, la guerre allait revenir. Avec ses pertes, ses douleurs, ses joies et ses peines, et surtout ses morts. Mais après la lumière reviendrait sans doute, non ? Aizen sera vaincu, il a déjà été mis en déroute. Et la nouvelle génération est là pour le faire tomber de son piédestal et la chute sera dure. Alors les beaux jours reviendront.

Comme ses enfants qui à l'instant apparaissent ensanglantés, gouttant de rouge dans l'herbe verte et fraîche. Le cadavre d'Himeko s'écroule à terre tandis que sa sœur transporte l'un de ses deux frères. Et, interdits, Orihime et Uryû fixent leurs enfants comme s'ils n'étaient pas réels.

« Ma… Maman, crachota Miyako en se tournant vers ses parents, tendant désespérément sa main nimbée d'écarlate.

- Mi-MIYAKO !

Courant jusqu'à sa première fille, elle l'attrapa de justesse et toute deux tombèrent à genoux dans l'herbe humide et chaude, leurs genoux nageant dans la boue rougeâtre du jardin. Son frère s'écroula à leurs côtés, déjà mort.

- Ichigo…

- Oh tiens, on se souvient que j'existe ? Siffla une voix masculine provenant du fond du jardin.

Les barrières se brisèrent complètement et disparurent, tombant comme des fragments, des pétales orangées et éphémères qui disparurent sur le sol en se fanant. Devant eux, une forme sombre approchait, trainant derrière lui Ryûji par sa tignasse brune tâchée de sang. Un frisson d'horreur remonta l'échine d'Orihime tandis que derrière elle Ishida bandait son arc pour tirer sur l'intrus qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa famille.

Deux grands yeux jaunes et fous comme ceux des Hollows s'ouvrirent sur un océan d'épouvante morbide qui terrorisa totalement la mère, et tandis qu'un sabre noir comme la nuit transperçait le corps de son dernier enfant encore vivant, les rais de lumière bleus des flèches de son mari illuminèrent le sombre jardin où le massacre se jouait. Morts, ils étaient tous morts.

Les larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, et le corps de sa fille tomba dans un bruit mat sur l'herbe fraîche et verte, glissant de son étreinte humide et sanglante. Orihime ne put retenir un hurlement tut par une main oseuse qui se saisit brutalement de sa gorge.

Le murmure des trop nombreuses flèches lancées par Uryû avait disparu tout comme leur lumière.

- Inoue Orihime… Ishida Uryû, énonça-t-il sentencieusement.

Monstre. Monstre. _Monstre_.

Le doré luit d'un éclat malsain alors que dans ses yeux à elle, il ne restait bientôt plus que la luminère des quelques larmes qu'elle avait versées.

- C'est amusant de voir à quel point vos os craquent si vite entre mes doigts… Mais c'est ennuyeux de savoir quelle folie m'a poussé à le savoir, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Son regard était torve et sa voix ironique alors, lentement, il déposa le corps d'Inoue sur celui d'Ishida, disparaissant alors que son méfait était accompli, fuyant dans la noirceur commune aux siens, à la recherche d'une rédemption.

« Les jours heureux reviendront, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Ils reviendront sans doute… »

Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Parce que je serais là pour mettre fin à votre longue vie de bonheur. Parce que je suis Ichigo, la vengeance, le monstre, l'oublié, la mort qui frappe, l'épée cruelle qui viendra vous retirer vos enfants. Parce que je suis revenu et que les longs jours de bonheurs sont définitivement morts.

Le bonheur n'est pas réel. C'est juste l'arrêt momentané d'une série de malheurs.

Et aujourd'hui, les hostilités reprennent. Vengeuses et pleines de rancœur, elles frappent pour tuer.

Pour _vous_ tuer.

Pleurez les jours heureux, car ils ne reviendront plus.


	13. Red Dead Revenge

** 12, Red Dead Revenge**

Je ne sais plus très bien quand je me suis mise à douter. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, si proche, trop proche de nous et trop soudain pour qu'on puisse battre en retraite. _Quelque chose n'allait pas_. Depuis ce jour, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Et je sais qu'au fond, j'ai raison de me poser des questions. C'est peut-être tard, certes, mais si ma tête me martèle une erreur, c'est pour que j'arrête de m'y enfoncer. Le doute n'est pas mauvais.

Il est là pour vous conforter dans une certitude une fois que vous l'avez induit en erreur.

« Yoruichi, on mange ! »

Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, déjà lassée de l'agitation qui ne manquerait pas de sévir autour de la tablée. Pourtant, Jinta et Ururu étaient partis depuis longtemps et seuls elle, Kisuke et Tessaï prenaient leurs repas ensembles… Quand Yoruichi y était disposée, et quand Urahara ne s'enfermait pas à double tour dans son laboratoire pour y perpétrer toutes sortes d'expériences étranges des journées entières durant. Et lorsqu'il sortait de son bastion, Yoruichi avait l'impression de retrouver le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, du temps où ils n'étaient pas… Ce qu'ils sont à présent.

Des hors-la-loi.

Des parias, des voyous.

Des _traîtres. _

_Des Exilés_.

Les mots prenaient d'autant plus d'ampleur qu'ils étaient répétés, même après toutes ces années et la certitude qu'ils avaient tous fait quelque chose de profondément juste, malgré les conséquences, malgré les pertes. Elle n'avait rien perdu, si ce n'est son poste et sa famille, et ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Par contre, perdre l'accès libre à son monde d'origine et se garder d'y retourner à cause de ce qu'elle y avait fait – et qui était totalement dérisoire – elle commençait à mal le supporter. Elle détestait sans doute sa famille et toutes ces choses futiles comme l'étiquette et le protocole, mais ses serviteurs, ses parents, même le conseil familial et ses crétins de cousins, et même cet immense manoir à l'opulente décoration lui manquaient, car quoiqu'elle en dise, c'était sa vie là-bas. Même cent cinquante années plus tard, les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vifs et le mal du pays l'envahissait régulièrement. Comme maintenant.

« YORUICHI ! »

Tiens, Kisuke s'énervait. Evidemment, il lui faut une victime, sinon ses pitreries n'auraient plus aucun sens. Mais Yoruichi ne descendrait pas, pas ce soir. La déprime engendre la mauvaise humeur qui n'engendre, elle, que des disputes. Et une bonne engueulade est loin d'être son plat favori pour le dîner. Alors non, pas de descente. Oh, Kisuke et Tessai s'en remettraient… Et c'était bien l'une des dernières petites choses dont ils pouvaient se relever. Mort, mort, partout des morts voilà bien une chose à laquelle on ne peut pas s'habituer. Et c'était presque tant mieux, mais quand la douleur se fait sifflante, là, dans votre cœur et le compresse avec la fureur de l'absence, vous avez mal. Parce toutes les petites blagues, toutes les petites engueulades, tout ça sera perdu. Vous ne construirez plus rien. Il ne restera qu'un édifice branlant, intouchable, mais inondé par vos pleurs et des souvenirs qui ne bougeront plus. La mort, c'est la douleur de l'absence, de l'ignorance.

En cette soirée froide, le souvenir d'Ichigo se faisait plus douloureux que d'ordinaire. Que ce soit elle ou les deux hommes qui dînaient, ils restreignaient leur chagrin, empêchant leurs esprits de galoper trop loin de la réalité, au pays des souvenirs. Non, se rappeler d'Ichigo n'était pas mal, mais ça faisait mal, parce qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute plus. Pourtant, tout trois gardaient solidement espoir.

« Rien ne dit qu'il est mort. Rien. »

Les premiers mots de Kisuke une fois que l'agitation fut retombée, quarante ans auparavant. Les cris dans son sous-sol, les blessés, le sang, la sueur, les larmes et les hurlements victorieux. Mais aussi les visages blêmes, les cernes, la fatigue, les corps endoloris et épuisés, mais surtout…

L'absence de Kurosaki.

Urahara et elle ne l'auraient sans doute pas avoué, mais la première chose qu'ils avaient cherchée dans la foule de Shinigamis revenant du Hueco Mundo, ça avait été une crinière orangée et un sourire exubérant et heureux, leur criant « Victoire ». Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut une jeune fille rousse pleurnichant et hoquetant de peur, tenant entre ses doigts tremblants le Hougyoku. Mais pas d'Ichigo. Rien. Et devant leurs airs traumatisés, devant les corps inanimés de Chad, Renji, Rukia et Ishida, ils avaient préféré reléguer leurs nombreuses questions à plus tard. Peut-être y avait-il une deuxième vague de retour depuis le monde des Hollows ?

Un ricanement ironique secoua la silhouette frêle de Yoruichi, allongée sur le toit.

« Et on attend toujours... »

Mais sa patience s'effritait peu à peu, de même que l'espoir de le revoir un jour envie. Elle avait entendu à la télévision humaine que lors d'un enlèvement, les premières vingt-quatre heures étaient déterminantes, et qu'à chaque heure qui passait ensuite, les chances de retrouver le disparu vivant s'amenuisaient encore et encore. Alors, quarante ans après, retrouver Ichigo, c'était juste…

« Yoruichi… »

Elle ne sursauta même pas, perdue dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé. Il était loin, le temps où tout le monde avait un tempérament enflammé et sanguin, où elle se serait jetée sur lui pour la moindre broutille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant tout le monde était calme, posé. Mort. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, silencieux. Assis en tailleur, son bob rabattu sur le devant de son visage, on ne distinguait pas ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds paraissaient être bleu nuit. Comme elle, Urahara était songeur. Pas vraiment là, son esprit vagabondant au loin.

« Je… »

Ils avaient ouvert la bouche au même moment, mais aucun sourire amusé ne vint poindre sur leurs lèvres. Depuis combien de temps ne riaient-ils plus comme jadis, au temps où ils étaient à l'Académie et où tout paraissait si simple ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, un bon siècle et demi.

« Tu devrais manger… »

Il s'était tourné vers elle à demi, cherchant à capter son regard. Mais les yeux dorés de la féline restaient tournés vers le ciel, regardant les points lumineux qui y brillaient sans les voir.

« Il va falloir qu'on finisse par en parler, lui dit-il en se tournant complètement vers Yoruichi.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et l'instant d'après, elle dardait son regard doré sur lui, cherchant à le dissuader d'aborder ce sujet précis.

- Non.

- Yoruichi, grogna-t-il avec agacement.

- Non, je n'évoquerai pas la Soul Society, Soi Fong, nos divisions, les Vaizards et ce genre de conneries avec toi, alors tu oublies TOUT DE SUITE ! Lui cria-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

Il se contenta de soupirer, un sourire ravi étalé sur le visage, content de lui avoir arraché autre chose que de l'ignorance et un mutisme savamment étudiés.

- Tu sais comme moi ce qui va se passer. Ce qui s'est passé, corrigea-t-il avec flegmatisme.

Son sang-froid face à Yoruichi avait toujours impressionné la féline. Kisuke n'est pas quelqu'un de sérieux, en dehors des combats, des expériences et de quelques discussions, étant d'un naturel joyeux et exubérant… Alors les rares fois où son sérieux reprenait le dessus, l'écouter et discuter _était vraiment_ nécessaire. Et l'éviter totalement impossible.

- Ichigo, lança-t-il presque soudainement.

Et Yoruichi en sursauta presque, surprise que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle prononce le mot tabou. Dans le secret de son esprit, elle avait toujours appelé le protégé de Kisuke par son prénom, mais en public, à vois haute, dès que le sujet commençait à être abordé, chacun finissait par détourner la conversation vers autre chose si ce n'était pas le silence qui se chargeait d'y mettre fin.

- Personne ne nous a rien dit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache. Et comme des idiots, poser LA question… Ne m'a simplement pas effleuré l'esprit, se fustigea-t-il. Et quelque part… Je voulais croire qu'il avait survécu. Qu'il était là et qu'il passerait le portail. Mais non, ajouta-t-il avec un faux sourire. Et…

- Et Byakuya nous a viré de là, gronda Yoruichi en proie à une colère froide.

Kisuke acquiesça gravement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Mais c'était grave. _C'est grave_. Et-

- Et quoi ? Le coupa Yoruichi avec brutalité. Soudain, on va se remettre à chercher des embrouilles au Seireitei, comme si on se réveillait d'un long sommeil de quarante ans ? Ouvre les yeux Kisuke, c'est trop tard. _Trop tard !_ Si le gamin n'est pas mort, Aizen lui aura donné envie de se pendre au premier arbre qu'il verra. Et si on le récupère – en admettant que ce soit juste _possible_ - j'imagine à peine l'état dans lequel il sera… Et passé le choc de la libération, il nous engueulera. Parce qu'on a rien fait. RIEN. A part le laisser crever dans sa merde sans chercher plus d'explication que le « Il est mort » de Byakuya ! NON, TAIS-TOI, JE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de répliquer quelque chose. Si tu lui avais tout raconté on n'en serait sûrement pas là !

A ces mots, Kisuke vit rouge et laissa tomber son sang-froid et son flagmatisme. Si Yoruichi le prenait comme ça, alors lui répliquerait par les mêmes armes.

- Si je lui avais tout dit ça n'aurait rien changé !

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant au possible et arma sa voix de tout le dédain qu'elle pouvait y mettre afin de lui répondre en faisant le plus de mal possible. Marre, des petits complots sur une table moisie et minuscule. Marre, de se cacher sans arrêt alors que leur cause était profondément juste. Marre, de voir le monde méthodiquement détruit par ceux sensés le protéger. Marre de Kisuke et de ses pitreries. Marre de faire bonne figure et de garder le silence.

Marre de voir ses amis disparaître les uns après les autres sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Comment peux-tu seulement dire que _ça_ n'aurait rien changé ? On parle de sa vie… _De toute sa vie_ ! De ce qu'il ne savait pas et que tu aurais dû lui dire ! Ces choses que tu n'as jamais voulues me raconter tant elles sont terribles… Ces choses pour lesquelles tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, malgré… Malgré tout ça ! S'écria Yoruichi avec colère, sa longue tirade s'achevant là.

- Il y a… Ce sont des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre, se justifia Kisuke avec une légère gêne.

- Il y aura toujours des trucs qu'on n'est pas prêt à entendre.

Ironique, Urahara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un ricanement amer sortit de ses lèvres closes tandis que son regard se plantait fermement dans celui de Yoruichi, comme prêt à en découdre. Celle-ci y lut toute la détermination dont son ami de longue date pouvait faire preuvre… Car ce regard, c'était celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il combattait.

- Je suis garant d'un grand secret que les dépositaires m'ont fait promettre de ne pas révéler. Pour ma sécurité, la tienne, celle de Tessaï et surtout, surtout pour Ichigo… Je ne dirais rien. A moins qu'on me délie de ma promesse. Mais jusque-là, je me tairais. Et j'emporterais ce mystère dans ma tombe s'il le faut. »

Yoruichi grogna, ses mâchoires se crispèrent et son corps se raidit. Une froide et sourde colère émanait d'elle, et Kisuke songea qu'à cet instant elle était réellement effrayante mais quand bien même, il ne dirait rien. Loyal, il ne trahirait pas la confiance de ses amis et de ceux qui cherchaient un soutien et un protecteur, pour peu que leurs intérêts et leur lutte soient les mêmes, et qu'une solide amitié les lie. Son mutisme était justifié. Et c'était tout ce que Yoruichi avait à savoir.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait surtout qu'elle se calme. Les explications viendraient en temps voulu, et ça il le lui avait déjà dit… Alors elle devrait prendre son mal en patience, et attendre. Comprendre que pour une fois, elle n'était pas au centre du problème et que ses questions resteraient sans réponse pour le bien des dépositaires du secret.

« Le gamin me manque, avoua-t-elle un peu plus tard, toute trace de colère effacée de sa voix.

- A moi aussi, fit Kisuke. _A moi aussi…_ »

Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Savaient-ils seulement ce qui c'était passé ?

« Si… Si le vieux a fait comme pour les Vaizards, la version officielle doit être vraiment bien imaginée, dit-il d'un ton presque amusé. Et peu de gens doivent encore savoir la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Kurosaki, dans le palais d'Aizen…

Yoruichi pouffa, pleine d'amertume.

- Tu blagues, là ? Ils t'ont rapporté le Hougyoku, Inoue est revenue… A ton avis, contre quoi l'ont-ils échangé ? Les barrettes de Byakuya ? Ricana-t-elle. Ah mais c'est vrai, tu en sais tellement plus que tout le monde, Kisuke !

Désabusée, elle hésitait encore colère et tristesse. Tout ça était profondément injuste et le fait de ne pas pouvoir aider un gamin qu'ils avaient tout deux durement entrainé ne faisait que raviver leur haine de la Soul Society. Et dans leur cœur, elle brûlait, incandescente, consumant les restes de leur raison.

Bientôt ils demanderaient des explications. Des vraies explications.

- Je sais, souffla Urahara avec dépit. J'en sais trop pour mon propre bien, ajouta-t-il avec un air lointain, et parfois je le regrette. Mais pour ces raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je sais qu'Aizen n'a que peu de possibilités le concernant. La marge de manœuvre est réduite à deux choses qui ne sont absolument plaisantes…

Curieuse, Yoruichi laissa son ami poursuivre, rongée par l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne lui racontait-il pas ?

- Aizen a un plan. Il a toujours un plan… Alors, soit il l'a attiré pour mieux le tuer et s'en débarrasser…

Il suspendit sa phrase, et ce fut Yoruichi qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Tu parlais d'une seconde possibilité. C'est quoi ?

- Soit… Il l'a bien échangé contre le Hougyoku et Inoue, commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée, auquel cas ce qu'il visait depuis le début était Ichigo… Et les Shinigamis nous ont menti sur sa pseudo mort.

- Tu veux dire qu'il… Serait vivant ? A Las Noches ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kisuke prit son temps, semblant choisir ses mots pour ne pas en relever trop.

- Aizen… Pourrait avoir des projets qui l'incluraient.

- Arrête de parler de façon détournée, merde ! C'est d'Ichigo dont on parle, là !

- MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ! Explosa-t-il soudain. Si j'avais pu, _si j'avais seulement pu_, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter ! Pour l'empêcher de subir ce qu'il est probablement en train de vivre entre les mains de ce mégalo ! _ALORS ARRETE !_

Yoruichi détourna le regard, énervée. La respiration de Kisuke était anarchique, preuve de son ressentiment.

- Et si lui te demandait, tu lui dirais ? Tu lui dirais pourquoi il a été dans ce trou ?

Kisuke inspira.

- Non.

- Donne-moi un nom ! Dis-moi qui t'a lié avec un tel serment !

- Non.

- Kisuke, grogna-t-elle avec énervement.

Il rabattit mieux son chapeau sur sa tête, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas dire, commença-t-il avec amusement. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule que vous avez tous besoin de savoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Yoruichi, sceptique.

Il darda un regard déterminé dans le sien.

- S'il avère que la seconde option est vraie, alors je le soutiendrai. Je l'aiderai. Et le jour où je le pourrai, je sortirai de mon mutisme pour lui révéler la vérité. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne le peux pas. Parce que toute cette histoire ne concerne pas que toi, nous, Ichigo et les Shinigamis qui ont décidé de le laisser au Hueco Mundo… »

Yoruichi manqua de grogner une énième fois. Elle prendrait son mal en patience, certes, mais voir que Kisuke lui cachait tant de secret après des années d'amitié était loin d'être agréable et la dure réalité les frapperait bien de plein fouet un jour : Ichigo reviendra-t-il seulement ? Et si oui, dans quel état ?

Et sans savoir que la réponse viendrait dans quelques minutes, Yoruichi et Kisuke se lèverent vivement, ressentant la pression spirituelle d'un Arrancar qu'ils reconnurent sans mal comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack, puis des quatre petits Quincys qui protégeaient la ville – et leur mère – des Hollows. Logique. Pourtant le reiatsu de Grimmjow s'effaça et l'agitation disparut soudain, comme envolée. Interdits, Yoruichi et Urahara échangèrent un regard, avant d'acquiescer et d'un commun accord se diriger en Shunpo vers le quartier où habitaient les Quincys, avant de décider de se séparer : l'un chercherait les enfants et l'autre irait voir Inoue au manoir Ishida. Yoruichi étant la plus rapide et la plus susceptible de suivre les mouvements des adolescents, elle se chargea de ce point tandis que Kisuke se rendait chez Orihime et Uryuu Ishida.

Eux et leurs enfants étaient étrangement méfiants depuis… Depuis l'enlèvement de cette dernière. Plus jamais aucun des adolescents – aujourd'hui adultes – n'était revenu dans la boutique d'Urahara, étroitement surveillé par des Shinigamis et à l'occasion des officiers haut-gradés qui contrôlaient à loisir sa marchandise, sans qu'il ne puisse rien répliquer. Soi Fong leur avait un jour confié entre deux portes qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils perdent leurs pouvoirs. Un peu plus et c'était la condamnation d'errance à vie dans les rues des villes humaines, sans pouvoir et voués à une mort certaine. Mais visiblement, les « services rendus » à la Soul Society et notamment le Garganta avaient empêché une telle chose de se produire Yoruichi songeait plutôt à sa noble famille et à quelques anciens amis qui ont visiblement disparu depuis…

Elle accéléra le mouvement. Les petits reiatsus faiblards et désordonnés des enfants Ishida se consumaient un peu plus à chaque flèche qu'ils envoyaient sur leur adversaire qui dissimulait le sien avec maestria. De légères vagues filtraient de temps à autre, mais c'était si subtil et léger qu'il fut impossible à Yoruichi de remettre un nom dessus – et ça pouvait aussi bien être quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, c'était familier. La violence était familière. L'impatience et le tremblement. Ces petites choses légères qui font qu'aucun reiatsu n'est identique à un autre.

« Merde, plus vite ! »

Les enfants semblaient en difficulté, par contre. Un battit en retraite avec un autre, tandis que les deux derniers restaient avec l'intrus pour le stopper Yoruichi serait bientôt à leurs côtés pour les aider. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus personne. A part un cadavre et une trainée de sang qui semblaient rire d'elle sous un lampadaire à la lumière grésillant.

Là, un gamin gisait dans son sang, ses grands yeux bleus transformés en un lac immobile de souffrance et de douleur. Carotide et jugulaire tranchées. C'était terminé, fini, achevé dans les règles de l'art et avec une grande propreté, signe que sa mort avait au moins eu le mérité d'avoir été rapide, même si le sang et les traces de pas sur le goudron montraient qu'un des enfants avait lutté avant d'être emporté par le tueur. Nullement choquée ou étonnée, Yoruichi se détourna de cette débauche d'écarlate et suivit rapidement la trace des enfants survivants qui menaient à leur maison, où Kisuke se trouvait sans doute déjà. Heureusement, car elle était assez loin… Redoublant d'efforts, elle arriva à peine essoufflée au domicile Ishida – c'était quand même la déesse de la vitesse – mais ce qu'elle y vit lui fit regretter d'avoir été si rapide. Les barrières érigées en Kido étaient brisées et terminaient de disparaître lorsqu'elle arriva sur le mur d'enceinte du jardin.

Dans la pénombre se trouvait une terrasse, une jolie terrasse en bois avec un salon de jardin en fer forgé et de petits coussins pour ne pas avoir trop mal au dos ou aux fesses. Les bosquets de plantes n'étaient pas fleuris – le début de l'hiver faisant son œuvre – mais tiraient plutôt sur le bruns et bientôt il n'y aurait même plus de feuilles dans les arbres. Pourtant une affreuse trainée rouge s'étalait comme une marée noire dans le jardin, et l'ombre malfaisante du meurtrier planait là.

Des cheveux longs d'un orange caractéristique, une posture droite et fière, mais pourtant le corps maladif et tremblant, comme une brindille volant au vent. Une peau trop pâle pour être humaine. Une tenue usée de Shinigami, où le noir déchiré laissait entrevoir un blanc presque gris. La chair était couverte de cicatrice blanche par endroit et la silhouette en fil de fer semblait aussi branlante et détruite qu'une maison sur le point de s'effondrer. Et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, un sourire serait venu sur ses lèvres et elle aurait enlacé le garçon revenu parmi les siens, enfin. Mais en voyant l'ombre noire de son Zanpakuto rougie et dégoulinante de sang, ses envies affectives se fanèrent et ce furent les cris de Kisuke, qui défendait Ishida Himeko, allongée au pied de la table et pissant le sang, qui ramenèrent Yoruichi à elle.

« Yoruichi ! » Vociféra Kisuke alors qu'il l'apercevait enfin.

L'assassin se retourna alors que d'un bon Yoruichi descendait dans le jardin, ses pieds s'enfonçant allégrement dans la boue sanguine qui formait le sol du jardin désormais dévasté. Un léger gargouillis et ce bruit d'éclaboussures comme lorsque vous marchez dans une flaque d'eau accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Grimaçant, elle rejoignit Urahara et se posta à ses côtés, un curieux sentiment d'excitation battant à ses tempes malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la… _Scène de crime_.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'échanger un regard avec Kisuke qu'un océan sombre la happait. Au milieu du pâle visage aux os saillants et la mâchoire crispée, deux yeux jaunes et sauvages plantés dans le blanc de ses yeux qui était curieusement noir. Noir, à la manière des Hollows. Et tout son corps exhalait le souffle ardent et sauvage de ces bêtes, tandis que sur son front un masque blanc prenait peu à peu place. Mais aucun doute n'était permis.

_Ichigo._

L'écho de ce nom tabou martelait le vide chaotique de son esprit, ramenant chez elle une étincelle d'espérance. Mais inhumain. Violent. _Animal_. Ce qu'Urahara se chargea de rappeler au bon souvenir de son ancien disciple, bien loin des effusions joyeuses de retrouvailles très attendues.

« Ichigo, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, quand je t'ai rendu tes pouvoirs de Shinigami, _cette fois-là _?

Des réminiscences de son passé surgirent devant les yeux d'Ichigo, comme l'ébauche d'un rêve à peine terminé et cohérent. Il grimaça à moitié, continuant de fouiller sa mémoire morcelée à la recherche d'un indice.

- _Si tu deviens un Hollow, je te tuerai_, s'auto cita-t-il.

La pointe de Benihime s'en alla chatouiller le cou trop blanc d'Ichigo.

- C'est encore valable aujourd'hui. »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre alors que Grimmjow Jaggerjack débarquait à son tour à grand renfort de cris. Mais personne ne bougea, et au fond des yeux de Hollow d'Ichigo luisait toute la sauvage détermination dont un Shinigami Remplaçant aurait pu faire preuve il y avait un bon demi-siècle.

« Je suis rentré. » Leur dit-il avec un sourire, baissant son arme.

Et le doute continuait de courir inlassablement, martelant de ses sabots mes convictions, continuant à les écraser sans faillir. Pourtant une certitude vint se dresser comme un mur et stoppa net sa course. Ichigo est vivant. Ichigo vit, là, devant moi. Ichigo est. Ichigo a survécu.

_Il est de retour…_

Et mes certitudes renaissent. Car comme Kisuke, où qu'il aille, je le suivrai.

_Pour se venger. _


	14. Hymne an den Unendlichen

**13, Hymne an den Unendlichen**

Il faisait nuit, sombre et presque froid. Presque, car pourtant on pouvait continuer à prendre le thé sur la terrasse d'un palais entouré par ces jardins royaux et bien entretenus. Le léger vent suivait la ligne de mes vêtements épars et les faisaient voler à son gré, alors qu'un cours instant j'appréciais les effluves émanant du jardin. J'étais en colère. En moi brûlait le feu de l'injustice, rouvrant les plaies et les saignant à blanc… Pourtant la douce caresse de la nostalgie venait en atténuer la brûlure. C'était une histoire que je connaissais, c'était des odeurs que je connaissais. C'était la maison, ce curieux sentiment de mélancolie qui venait enlacer mon cœur avec peine tout ça était si loin, à présent.

« J'ai tant sacrifié pour vous, songeai-je avec amertume. J'ai tant détruit pour toi, pour _elle_… »

Ma voix en est éraillée et méconnaissable, comme si j'avais mué avec des années de retard. C'est un sifflement long et effilé comme une lame, et en l'entendant j'ai pris peur autant que j'étais excité. C'était comme fumer pour la première fois : la peur d'être pris battait en rythme avec votre cœur, et vos mains inexpérimentées se demandaient comment saisir la clope. Pourtant on a tous essayé avec l'impatience et la peur. Et ma voix était éraillée et grave, comme le frottement métallique de ma lame contre celle de l'ennemi.

Ma lame qui a vaincu en votre nom pendant un an.

Karakura s'étendait, vertueuse et lumineuse dans le ciel nocturne, ouvrant ses chemins et ses voies à ses visiteurs. Ichigo marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, reconnaissant à peine le quartier. Mais en quarante ans, tout change. Alors il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'un commerce avait disparu, que quelques immeubles étaient détruits et que d'autres avaient grandi à leur place. Mais Karakura était toujours là, immuable malgré les nombreuses années qui l'en avaient tenu éloigné.

« Ichigo ? »

Mais lui, il avait changé bien plus profondément que la ville, même si la base était la même. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai, faux, mal, bien ? Où était-il, dans tout ça ? Quelque part au milieu, là ou personne ne veut vraiment de lui ? La tristesse vint à son tour se joindre au bal des sentiments incongrus qui traversaient son cœur. Le bouleversement, sans doute ? Ou alors était-ce ces visages familiers qui lui faisaient tourner la tête ?

« J'arrive, murmura-t-il, las.

A ses côtés Yoruichi l'attendait, ne sachant comment réagir. Ichigo vit ça comme de la gêne ou de la peur, quelque part entre la crainte de se faire tuer à son tour pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait en dépit de ce qu'elle aurait voulu, et la pudeur, l'inconnu qui lui faisait à présent face et dont l'instabilité menaçait toute tentative de sympathie ou d'aide. La brindille était tendue et crispée, prise comme par de la mélancolie. Tout en retenue, aucune vague de reiatsu ne filtrait, aucune agitation sur son visage parfaitement lisse, visiblement détendu et calme. Mais à l'intérieur, la tempête grondait.

- Je… Tu… ça va ? »

Son profil blanc et droit balayé par des cheveux d'un orange terne ne montra aucun signe de réaction. Ichigo resta simplement indifférent, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs et c'était bien le cas.

En tuant Inoue et Ishida, il ne s'était même pas senti soulagé et était lentement sorti de la propriété pour faire le tour du pâté de maison. Urahara était resté sur place et avait épinglé Grimmjow pour lui demander de l'aider à « ranger ». Yoruichi l'avait donc suivi hors de la maison, et c'était bien la sixième fois qu'ils faisaient le tour du square où les Quincy _habitaient_.

Pas de soulagement, pas de joie, pas même de la colère rien qu'à voir leurs têtes ridées et vieilles, pas de colère après avoir vu à quel point leurs gamins avaient la même forme de visage, la même couleur d'yeux ou de cheveux, la peau pâle pale et maladive qu'Ishida avait, les mêmes mensurations énormes qu'Inoue avait. Rien. Juste un profond sentiment de vide. Comme s'il avait posé des questions et qu'aucune réponse ne lui était jamais parvenue. Et pour fuir cet horripilant sentiment d'inutilité, il avait privilégié la marche à une nouvelle tuerie qui ajouterait les corps de personnes innocentes – selon lui – à ceux déjà présents.

Rien. Mais vraiment RIEN. Alors non, ça n'allait pas.

« Mieux qu'hier, ricana-t-il en dardant enfin son regard noir et or sur Yoruichi.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour contrôler la peur qui s'emparait de ses prunelles jaunes, Ichigo le voyait bien. Il savait que ses yeux, plus que le reste, étaient une arme nouvelle dont il devrait apprendre à se servir… Car maintenant plus qu'avant, ils n'exprimaient plus aucune douceur ou gentillesse. Il l'avait bien vu en tuant les enfants. Leurs mines effrayées devant son regard acéré. Et la liste était encore longue : leurs jambes tremblantes, l'effroyable tremblement qui avait saisit celui avec l'arc en métal, le claquement de leurs dents, les tâches brunes, humides et odorantes sur leurs pantalons, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de leurs yeux, l'effarement et la douleur en sentant une lame pénétrer leurs chairs vierges de toute blessure, l'évanescente lueur de défi qu'il avait vue, un cours instant, embraser leurs regards…

Et puis il les avait tués. Sans soulagement, mais sans remords. Sans haine non plus.

Ils n'étaient pas responsables, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Ichigo en avait profondément conscience. C'était sa vengeance, sa perdition, ses peurs et ses plaintes, sa solitude et toutes ces horribles choses qui avaient consumé lentement et douloureusement sa tête et son corps pendant des années. Et même si au final ça ne lui apportait rien, _il fallait qu'il le fasse_.

Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Yoruichi et la lueur effrayée fondit, s'exilant au loin pour laisser place à la combattante. Elle lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule, taquine.

- T'avise plus jamais de fuguer si longtemps, Kurosaki.

Loin devant les autres, Kisuke aurait dû être le responsable principal de sa peine aux yeux d'Ichigo, pourtant il n'en était étrangement rien lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était l'échange. Les Capitaines qu'il croyait être ses alliés, les amis qu'il pensait être ses amis, justement. Alors la peur évanescente qu'il inspirait à Yoruichi n'était qu'une légère erreur de calcul dont il se souciait à peine.

C'était comme s'il avait grandi et que les autres ne suivaient plus. Pourtant, Ichigo avait conscience que penser ainsi était présomptueux, horriblement arrogant et ça ne le touchait plus autant qu'avant. Voilà, c'était ça. Les petites choses ne lui prodiguaient plus de chaleur, plus de tristesse. Comme si avec Aizen il avait appris à ne plus être préparé, si bien que désormais, n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver, il n'aurait pas plus réagi qu'à l'instant, lorsque Yoruichi avait eu peur. Toutefois, au fond, une dernière étincelle d'humanité hurlait, encore et encore, provoquant de légers sourires et la conscience, petite et minuscule, que c'était parce qu'il était bon. Parce qu'il avait encore un lien avec ce monde.

Une petite chose presque ridicule qui lui disait qu'au final, rester en vie avait peut-être un sens. Mais lequel ?

- Je ne le ferrai plus.

La légère pointe d'excuse dans sa voix arracha un profond sentiment de colère à Yoruichi. Injustice et haine s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, cherchant un moyen de faire cesser cela.

- C'est pas ta faute ! Gronda-t-elle.

Non, définitivement pas sa faute.

- Ici, la seule victime, _c'est toi_ ! »

Et quelle victime…

Ichigo acquiesça mais ne répondit pas davantage aux injonctions outrées de Yoruichi qui continua un instant de parler d'injustice avec la colère critique et pourtant amusée qui la caractérisait jadis. Ses emportements et son caractère enflammé, mais pourtant posé et réfléchi. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie lui parvint tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher, faisant pour la septième fois au moins le tour du square. Puis il s'arrêta soudain, laissant Yoruichi surprise alors que Kisuke – tenant dans ses bras la dernière née d'Inoue et Ishida - et Grimmjow émergeaient de la maison désormais remplie de cadavres.

Les étoiles brillaient. Le vent était calme et froid. Peut-être qu'il neigerait, peut-être pas… En quel mois étions-nous ici ? Au Hueco Mundo c'était toujours la saison du sable et du sang, et à la Soul Society… Il n'en savait rien. Et actuellement, il ne tenait pas le savoir. Car qui dit Soul Society dit Shinigamis, et ses « amis » en étaient aux dernières nouvelles et de ce qu'Ichigo savait, quarante années les affectent autant que quelques jours. Alors nul doute qu'ils le sont encore pour un long, long moment.

« Oh, arrête de rêvasser ! Gueula l'Arrancar avec énervement.

Il était visiblement encore à cran que ce qui c'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Ichigo lui-même avait du mal à se détendre, et la chaîne de Tensa Zangetsu – qui n'avait plus de fourreau, évidemment – tintait presque nerveusement au bord de sa main. Pourtant ils n'avaient presque plus rien à craindre. Le Garganta s'était refermé derrière eux sans soucis : un éventuel poursuivant aurait été prisonnier de l'Entre-deux dimension.

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Ichigo avec amusement.

Grimmjow cracha quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui semblait exprimer son mécontentement et se contenta d'approcher à grands pas, suivi par un Urahara un peu plus modéré, son large chapeau vert et blanc rabattu sur ses yeux.

- Kurosaki, que dois-je faire de la demoiselle ? Les coupa Urahara en désignant du regard Himeko Ishida.

Cette remarque eut le don de le refroidir complètement, l'arrachant à sa discussion avec Grimmjow. Il darda un regard totalement indifférent sur la fillette qui se décida à ouvrir les yeux. De grands yeux bruns effrayés qui se refermèrent si tôt que leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Urahara, dans l'espoir d'être protégé d'Ichigo, sans doute.

- Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez. J'vois même pas pourquoi vous me posez la question. »

Et c'était vrai, car l'hybride n'avait pas la sensation de disposer de la vie de la dernière Quincy de Karakura. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait éperdument elle avait eu la chance de survivre ? D'accord, c'est son problème si elle tient à grandir dans un monde de brutes avec sa vengeance. Karin et Yuzu avaient son âge la dernière qu'il les avait vues. Aujourd'hui, elles devaient être aussi ridées et vieilles qu'Inoue et Ishida…

Urahara partit devant pour ramener la jeune fille à des personnes de confiance – la garder dans sa boutique avec tous les Shinigamis qui patrouillaient dans le coin n'étant définitivement pas une bonne idée, car on le relirait au massacre, et la laisser agoniser là étant un acte assez barbare, il alla la déposer chez des amis proches du couple Ishida – laissant Grimmjow Jaggerjack en compagnie de Yoruichi et Ichigo. Un peu étonné de l'avoir vu arriver, il n'avait pourtant pas supposé un seul instant qu'il soit hostile les Garganta vers le Hueco Mundo étant bloqués par Aizen, voir un Arrancar débarquer – en compagnie d'Ichigo qui plus est – était un signe flagrant de trahison. Et le fait que Jaggerjack n'ait pas attenté à leurs vies en dépit des très récentes occasions était suffisant pour lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Pourtant le six était toujours présent dans son dos, sous sa veste blanche élimée et déchirée. Tout comme le trou béant qui ne rappelait que trop bien sa situation, ainsi que la mâchoire sur son profil droit.

Yoruichi amena Grimmjow et Ichigo aux environs de la boutique avec une prudence infinie. Grimmjow s'en étonnait à peine, se contentant de regarder comme un enfant curieux les décorations dans les rues, passant à travers quelques humains qui ne pouvait pas le voir avec un air énervé – ce n'était jamais très agréable, ni pour lui, ni pour les concernés qui se mettaient généralement à étouffer et qui ensuite pouvaient tomber dans les pommes – et scrutant la ville avec circonspection malgré tout.

« Les Shinigamis patrouillent souvent par ici, leur apprit Yoruichi en se remettant en marche. A l'occasion, ils passent régulièrement… Mais ils sont venus cet aprem', alors ils passeront sans doute pas cette nuit. »

Elle paraissait peu assurée malgré la désinvolture avec laquelle elle venait d'évoquer le passage régulier d'ennemis potentiels. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient installés autour de l'habituelle table basse qui avait servi aux « conseils de guerre de Karakura » des années auparavant. Des siècles plus que des années, songea amèrement Ichigo. Sa vie d'avant son isolement forcé était presque un vieux souvenir, comme si c'était un film qu'il avait vu puis peu à peu oublié : il y a la trame, les héros, les ennemis, le dénouement final un peu triste… Mais rien ne paraissait réel dans cette vie là, tout semblait être une pure fiction, un vrai film.

Tessai leur servit le thé en silence, comme à son habitude. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Personne n'avait changé. Grimmjow avait toujours son regard sauvage et ardent, Yoruichi était toujours un peu vulgaire et amusée, mais attachée à tout le monde et protectrice malgré son apparente désinvolture, Urahara se moquait toujours de tout sans y être visiblement attaché, mais un observateur avisé aurait remarqué que derrière son côté insouciant se cachait quelqu'un de bien trop sérieux et touché par les récents événements. Et lui, Ichigo, mort pour la gloire d'un monde qui l'avait laissé pourrir dans un trou sordide. Magnifique, vraiment, quelle jolie brochette…

« Alors alors, fit joyeusement Kisuke en entrant dans la pièce, comment allez-vous ? »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sans cesser ses babillages enfantins et passablement inutile, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps et d'autres choses tout aussi futiles. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

« Oh d'ailleurs vous deux, commença-t-il d'un ton badin en s'adressant à Ichigo et Grimmjow, faudrait peut-être que vous nous disiez ce que vous foutez là, nan ?

- Nan, clamèrent les deux concernés d'une même voix, l'un avec virulence et énervement tandis que l'autre s'était contenté de souffler avec lassitude.

Vexé et boudeur, Urahra se tourna vers Yoruichi et lui confia toute sa peine.

- Quels mauvais garçons, moi qui les accueille avec bienveillance et gentillesse, et vois comment ils me traitent ! C'est horriiiiible, Yoruichi-san !

La concernée pas si concernée le repoussa et le maintint éloigné d'une main avec tout le calme possible, et bordel qu'est-ce que c'était dur…

- Lâche-moi, idiot de Kisuke ! Grogna-t-elle en tendant le bras au maximum.

Incrédule et surpris que des Shinigamis puissent se chamailler ainsi – Aizen ne se chamaillait jamais avec personne, Tousen tuait les terroristes anti-Aizen, et Gin… C'était Gin, quoi – Grimmjow hésitait entre en rajouter une couche au risque de se faire gentiment jeter dehors – un Arrancar parmi des Shinigamis, c'était quand même peu commun malgré l'époque de grands changements qu'il vivait en ce moment – ou observer, moqueur, les pitreries de ces Shinigamis décidément étranges. Pourquoi les avait-il suivis jusqu'à cette boutique bizarre, déjà ?

- Rooh, allez !

Finalement ce fut Tessai qui ramena le calme en se raclant très discrètement la gorge. Urahara se redressa prestement, s'épousseta avec grand plaisir en remarquant que tous les regards étaient centrés sur lui et commença à jouer bêtement avec son éventail.

- Mais passons, il y a des choses plus importantes dont nous allons devoir parler, fit-il toujours aussi joyeusement, un grand sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Mais son regard avait néanmoins la lueur doucereuse et déterminée de quelqu'un qui était près à arracher des réponses s'il le fallait… Et vu le masque d'indifférence qu'Ichigo maintenait sur son visage, ce serait sans doute nécessaire, comme Urahara commençait à le redouter. Une ride soucieuse barra son front caché par ses mèches blondes et son chapeau.

- Notamment à propos de ce qu'Aizen a pu faire, ajouta-t-il en conservant son air insouciant.

Yoruichi semblait se retenir de le claquer, mais opta plutôt pour des menaces de mort silencieuses que Urahara feignit de ne pas avoir vues. Ichigo planta son regard dans celui du marchand qui récupéra immédiatement son sérieux, près à marchander des réponses à force d'arguments et de menaces déjà préparées dans sa tête.

Un sourire joueur passa sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à parler, apparemment satisfait de son idée.

- Mettons qu'une réponse en vaut une autre, _Urahara-san_.

Kisuke répondit à son sourire par un rictus conspirateur tandis que les deux autres observaient l'échange sans intervenir. Grimmjow songeait visiblement à dormir et Yoruichi s'accoudait à la table d'un air ennuyé et impatient, avant de se mettre à jouer avec sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

- Que s'est-il passé dans la salle du trône ?

- J'ai attaqué comme un idiot et Aizen a tranché les points vitaux de mon âme. J'ai perdu conscience et à mon réveil j'étais dans une cellule, sans Zanpakuto ni Hollow.

Stoïque, il semblait répéter une poésie apprise par cœur son ton était monocorde et pourtant son récit suintait la morbidité la plus totale. Urahara jaugea Tensa Zangetsu du regard, comme curieux, alors qu'Ichigo posait sa question.

- Vous ne pouvez toujours pas traverser les Senkaimons ?

- Non. Tessai et Yoruichi ont été récemment soumis à la même restriction. Quel genre de cellule ?

- Du genre du placard de ma chambre. Depuis quand ne pouvez vous plus traverser les Senkaimons ?

- Pour moi ça va faire cent-trente années – au bas mot. Yoruichi et Tessai ne le sont que depuis que tu as disparu. Et comment était le placard de ta chambre ?

- Trop petit pour se mettre debout et pas assez large pour s'allonger, sombre et silencieux. Avec des gardes aussi. Quelque chose de spécial est arrivé pour que vous soyez rejetés de la Soul Society ?

- Disons que j'ai aidé les Vaizards à s'échapper sans quoi ils finissaient tués par le Soukyoku Yoruichi et Tessai l'ont été à ton retour sans que nous ayons plus d'explication. Tu as eu des chaînes ou des trucs de ce genre ?

- Un masque et des chaînes. Comment les Shinigamis ont-ils fait ?

- Le Senkaimon est un flot d'énergie continue entre nos deux mondes, et on peut gérer ce flux pour qu'il rejette certains reiatsus… Ainsi, nous ne pouvons plus faire un pas à l'intérieur. Quand tu es parti délivrer Rukia, j'ai tenté de le traverser mais il était encore en place. Ils te faisaient sortir de temps en temps ?

- Je sortais, oui, mais quand, je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Deux à trois fois par semaine, lui apprit Grimmjow en sortant de son mutisme pour interrompre le dialogue entre les deux concernés. On te sortait et on te ramenait à quatre Espadas, Gin déplaçait les couloirs pour nous laisser passer. Et parfois on buttait des serviteurs trop curieux.

Ichigo ne lui accorda pas un regard, concentré comme pour éviter de répondre de travers à une question évidente, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Urahara qui semblait apprécier le défi.

- Oh, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Le Hueco Mundo est-il bloqué de l'intérieur ou des Hollows passent-ils de temps à autre ?

- Effectivement bloqué. Ta mémoire a-t-elle subi des dommages ?

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler certains moments de ma vie… Passée. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Ton corps vivant est décédé dès qu'Aizen a rompu le lien entre le Hueco Mundo et Karakura. Tu as passé du temps dans le désert ?

- Les dix dernières années. Où est le Hougyoku ?

- Détruit il y a une bonne quarantaine d'années. Tu n'as croisé personne ?

- Quelques Hollows, Grimmjow mais personne d'autre. J'ai pas d'idée de question, à vous.

- Et donc… que te faisaient-ils, quand tu sortais ?

- Grimmjow sait mieux que moi, ricana Ichigo en se tournant vers l'Arrancar.

- Alors ?

Grimmjow soupira, passa une main énervée dans ses cheveux désormais en bataille, et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ajouter à voix haute.

- Généralement on s'en servait comme cobaye pour entraîner les recrues. Szayel t'a embraqué un long moment une fois, aussi. Après, j'sais pas, c'tait pas toujours moi d'garde, fit-il en s'étalant à moitié sur la table.

Il bailla, fit claquer ses mâchoires et s'allongea de nouveau sur la table basse.

- Les autres vous ont-ils contacté pour revenir me chercher ?

Urahara garda le silence une fraction de seconde de trop, méditant sur la vérité et ses conséquences auprès d'Ichigo. Pourtant une foule d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes traversaient son esprit, comme l'ausculter très très attentivement pour découvrir quels dommages son corps avait subis, si c'était soignable, si une quelconque guérison était envisageable… Et son mental, vérifier les dommages, contrôler les fonctions cérébrales, vérifier que tout était en ordre, psychiquement et physiologiquement parlant. Savoir ce qui restait de l'adolescent outre ses cheveux désormais biens ternes et longs qui balayaient son front pâle et cachaient presque ses yeux. _Des yeux de Hollows. _

- Non. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce qu'Inoue a prononcé mon nom. Qu'avez-vous fait de sa gamine ?

- En lieu sûr, et non, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où. Et Inoue n'a pas prononcé ton nom, elle a prononcé celui de son second fils, Ichigo Ishida, que tu trainais derrière toi. Tu l'as tuée pour te venger, je suppose… Tu comptes faire pareil pour les autres ?

- Inoue d'abord. C'est à cause d'elle… Gronda-t-il soudain, son reiatsu se répandant par vagues hostiles jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne. Vous pensez qu'ils m'ont… Oublié ? Comme si leur mémoire avait été effacée ?

- C'est ce que je crois. Il y a longtemps Mayuri gardait jalousement les plans d'une Matrice corrigeant la mémoire, et il s'en est visiblement servi après que je me sois enfui pour sauver Hirako et les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen t'a dit à propos d'Inoue ?

- Qu'elle n'était qu'un appât pour mieux m'attirer. Que même le Hougyoku et toute sa foutue puissance, c'était rien comparé à moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils voudraient m'effacer !

Kisuke demeura un instant silencieux, comme lointain, constant avec stupeur que ses craintes avaient été justifiées. Son secret n'en était plus un, mais malgré tout il ne romprait pas sa promesse. Pas en présence de celui qui le tenait au silence.

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher, sans doute. Comment diable vous êtes vous échappés ?

Le fil décousu de leur jeu de question-réponse commençait à devenir assez incohérent, chacun disant ce qui lui passait par la tête en entendant la question de l'autre ou en ressassant les réponses déjà données.

- Gin nous a aidés. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché de tuer Inoue ?

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. Tu t'es senti comment après les avoir tués ?

- Si vous aviez pu, vous seriez venu ? Le coupa Ichigo.

- Si tu avais pu, tu te serais suicidé ?

Ils se regardèrent encore longtemps avant que la pression ne retombe. Puis d'un seul souffle, ils répondirent à l'identique :

- Oui. »

_A jamais oui._

En tuant Inoue, je n'ai pas été heureux, joyeux ou même satisfait. Mais je me suis senti bien, soulagé de voir que de ma vie d'avant, il ne restait rien. Vous voyez les ruines, les pierres et les mauvaises herbes ? Je piétine et j'écrase les pierres, et je laisse les mauvaises herbes grandir. Parce que ma logique toute neuve ne vaut plus rien dans ce monde-là, parce que mon corps sec et tout en longueur ne passe plus les portes, parce que mes yeux s'y reflètent en toute humanité, parce que ma voix éraillée ne porte plus à travers les rues et les champs, pour tout ça je décide de vous laisser derrière. Je vous le dis avec sympathie avant d'entamer vos corps de ma colère, et l'infinité de souffrances que je pourrais vous faire endurer ne suffira jamais à racheter votre crime.

Vous pour qui j'ai vaincu avec gloire, vous pour qui je suis tombé en silence…

_Ma lame chantera éternellement sa colère. _


	15. Memories in the Rain

**14, Memories in the Rain**

Dehors, il pleut.

La pluie me rappelle toujours Gin. Incertaine, fluctuante, mystérieuse. D'où vient-elle, quel est son but ? J'ai renoncé à chercher.

Mon cœur vient de rater un battement sans raison. La pluie court sur les carreaux, et je cherche en vain ce qui me rend soudain si nostalgique de tout. Comme si je sortais d'un long deuil, sans être capable de vous dire qui je pleure, quels sont ces souvenirs que je regrette tant, quels remords me hantent et me rongent. C'est comme la pluie. C'est vicieux, insidieux, et à chaque brèche, à chaque petit trou, elle entrera. Comme les souvenirs douloureux qui me traversent. Comme la trahison d'un ami d'enfance que je n'ai jamais vue venir. Que je n'ai pas comprise. Que je ne cherche plus à comprendre.

La pluie court sur les carreaux, incertaine, destructrice et mystérieuse.

Oui, Gin est comme la pluie.

« Matsumoto, porte ceci au Capitaine Kuchiki. Dis lui que je n'attends pas un retour immédiat. »

Le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division se saisit de la pochette cartonnée assez épaisse et la calla contre sa hanche pour ne pas être trop gênée lorsqu'elle la transporterait en Shunpo.

Car pour éviter la pluie et ses horribles gouttes que Gin adorait tant, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et Kuchiki ne manquerait pas de la réprimander si jamais elle lui rapportait un dossier mal tenu, corné et humide : il devenait maniaque avec les années. Et au-delà de ça, Matsumoto ne se le serait sans doute jamais permis, puisqu'une maladresse de sa part irait entacher la réputation de sa Division, et surtout de son petit Capitaine qui avait déjà bien peu de crédit auprès des adultes.

Et d'ailleurs, pour toutes ces raisons, il fallait mieux qu'elle se dépêche. Depuis qu'il était marié, le Kuchiki était acariâtre et rarement magnanime. Matsumoto supposait qu'il gardait sa miséricorde pour Rukia dont les frasques toujours plus nombreuses menaçaient de la radier de la noble famille de son époux. Comme les deux-tiers de la Soul Society, le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division suivait cette affaire avec un intérêt proche du voyeurisme, et en avait appris tous les détails pour meubler ses innombrables journées d'oisiveté passées à son bureau.

Une goutte glissa dans son col et la fit accélérer.

Un autre Capitaine était à l'entrée et son haori dégoulinait de cette eau déversée par le ciel. Matsumoto avança jusqu'à lui, se postant à ses côtés alors que le Capitaine, figé, attendait que la porte daigne s'ouvrir d'elle-même ou alors hésitant quand à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Capitaine Abarai, le salua-t-elle.

Il se détourna de la porte et lui offrit un sourire amical. Depuis combien de temps Matsumoto ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? En temps qu'ami, en temps que compagnon de boisson ? Lui aussi avait perdu lors de cette attaque au Hueco Mundo, même s'il n'était pas dans la pire situation.

- Lieutenant Matsumoto, répondit-il poliment.

Son visage était sérieux et calme, loin du chien fou qu'il était jadis. On sentait qu'il avait fait ses armes à la Onzième Division, mais son naturel moins bagarreur et impulsif que certains autres lui avait valu un poste de Lieutenant à la Sixième Division. Puis, plus tard, lorsque ces derniers s'en étaient allés, il était devenu calme et serein, dégageant une force tranquille et douce, quoiqu'un peu incontrôlée parfois. Alors le poste de Capitaine s'était imposé à lui.

L'air embaumait l'humidité et le bruit de chute des gouttes les laissèrent songeurs quelques instants, à l'abri sous le porche de l'entrée principale de la Sixième Division. L'après-midi était avancé, mais comme tout le monde partait tôt, il leur faudrait entrer vite pour s'acquitter de leurs tâches respectives.

« Vous venez voir le Capitaine Kuchiki ? » Demanda-t-elle posément à son supérieur.

La distance entre eux lui laissa un sentiment de froideur. N'étaient-ils pas bons amis, tous, jadis ? Avant cette attaque, la plupart des Lieutenants avaient été proches, partageant ensembles de longues soirées, alcoolisées ou non, à travailler ensemble ou simplement à discuter. Force était de constater que ce temps était révolu.

Renji était devenu un Capitaine, impossible pour lui de faire un seul faux pas, car en sa qualité de modèle et de chef, il n'avait pas le choix. Kira comme Shuuhei ou elle, étaient cantonnés à leurs rôles de Lieutenants parce qu'ils n'avaient ni Bankai, ni aucune place. Hinamori était rétrogradée et s'occupait de la paperasse, surveillée par Ukitake et ses Lieutenants qui s'assuraient de son état de santé encore instable, même une bonne quarantaine d'années après l'affaire Aizen. Nanao n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux, tout comme Nemu, mais elle faisait plus ou moins partie de la bande, comme les quelques soulards de la Onzième qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se remettre de leurs cuites successives.

« Je venais m'entretenir avec lui d'un sujet important, en fait… Mais il semblerait que vous ayez des choses à déposer, non ?

- Un dossier de la part du Capitaine Hitsugaya, signala-t-elle en s'avançant pour passer la porte. Après vous. »

Elle maintint celle-ci ouverte et Renji la devança. On entendait le murmure lourd des gouttes qui tombaient sur les cloisons de bois et le toit de tuiles sombres, ce qui donnait une atmosphère assez étrange aux quartiers de cette Division déjà peu accueillante. Et il faisait sombre.

Des éclats de rire hystériques coupèrent leur tranquille avancée à travers les couloirs.

Renji se figea, devenant soudain une boule hostile et froide. Crispé, il avança à pas raides vers la source du bruit qui se trouvait être dans le bureau de Byakuya. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée lorsqu'il tendit une main pour l'ouvrir, et Rukia, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air totalement saoule, se jeta sur lui. Abarai fut déséquilibré et manqua de tomber, mais Rangiku le retint vivement par le bras, lâchant ses dossiers qui s'éparpillèrent par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Kuchiki se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Il regarda sa femme rouler sur le côté, ricanant comme une folle, son kimono beige et orangé se plisser et se salir à mesure qu'elle s'agitait. Renji se releva vivement et salua son ancien Capitaine, toujours aussi respectueux, quoiqu'un peu crispé lorsqu'il lui accorda un signe de tête. Matsumoto rangeait les feuilles éparses de son dossier – heureusement, la plupart avaient été agraphées ou rassemblées dans d'autres chemises elles-mêmes dans le dossier principal, donc les y remettre ne fut pas trop compliqué – et se contenta de rester stoïque.

Croiser Kuchiki Rukia, enceinte de quelques mois et totalement hystérique était courant lorsqu'on venait rendre visite à son époux. Mais constater par soi-même que l'ambiance froide et malsaine qui règnait entre deux hommes qui jadis semblaient si bien s'entendre en était une autre. De source sûre, Rangiku savait désormais que les deux Capitaines se haïssaient.

« Capitaine Abarai, dicta froidement le noble.

Son ton était si glacial et colérique que Rangiku se demanda un instant si battre en retraite n'était pas mieux, tout compte fait. Son Capitaine comprendrait sans doute… Lui-même était un peu amorphe dès qu'il s'agissait de papiers. Surtout depuis qu'il pouvait rendre visite à Hinamori en toute liberté.

- Capitaine Kichiki. »

Rukia s'agitait nerveusement en ricanant bêtement, avachie contre le mur du couloir. Elle était pieds nus et son kimono mal attaché dévoilait une de ses épaules laiteuses alors que son obi glissait sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et un sourire un peu fou se dessinait sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle glissait contre le mur. _Quelle déchéance_, songea Rangiku avec un regard de pitié pour la jeune femme.

« Rukia, tu devrais rentrer, lui intima Byakuya d'un ton sec qui fit se raidir Matsumoto malgré elle.

Pour le coup, elle aurait presque envie de s'enfuir. La tension devenait pesante et toute cette mascarade débile commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

Rukia eut une moue vexée, renifla de dédain, puis fit demi-tour. Elle s'éloigna aussi dignement que possible, totalement instable sur ses petites jambes et se rattrapa vivement contre plusieurs murs, avant de se remettre à ricaner comme une idiote.

- Je… Je vais la raccompagner, si vous me le permettez, tenta Matsumoto.

- Laissez, des serviteurs s'en chargent, la coupa Kuchiki, mâchoires crispées et poings serrés. Pourquoi passiez-vous, Lieutenant ?

Son ton était tendu, froid, austère, hostile, violent et toute ce maelstrom ne donnait pas envie à Rangiku de s'attarder. Elle déglutit, énervée et à la fois lassée de cette mascarade idiote à laquelle Rukia se livrait comme une débauchée en manque.

- Pour vous remettre ceci, de la part du Capitaine Hitsugaya, lui répondit-elle en tendant les papiers.

Il ne s'en saisit pas, et lui désigna la pièce d'un signe de tête. Comme à son habitude, Kuchiki ne touchait pas à la paperasse en dossier, préférant laisser ses doigts délicats écarter les pages plutôt que de les transporter – le papier coupe et avoir des cicatrices sur les mains était très mal vu chez les aristocrates, car les mains sont généralement, après les vêtements, le premier signe extérieur de richesse. Toujours blanches, belles et bien entretenues. Pas de rognage d'ongles, de coupure, rien. Pas même une petite peau tirée par mégarde.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer, Lieutenant Matsumoto. »

Renji avait disparu pendant qu'elle déposait les papiers sur le bureau du noble Capitaine.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de pitié. Voir trois personnes qui s'appréciaient énormément se déchirer et devenir aussi pitoyables, c'était vraiment une expérience que Rangiku ne voulait pas retenter de si tôt. Elle trouverait un moyen pour ne pas se charger des liens entre la Dixième et la Sixième Division. Supporter deux Capitaine en colère et une femme enceinte totalement déphasée, c'était définitivement pas possible.

Et dehors, il pleuvait encore.

Rangiku retourna rapidement à sa Division. Son Capitaine était encore là, rangeant son bureau assez vite. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Matsumoto, qui trouvait toujours qu'un enfant n'avait pas à supporter de pareilles responsabilités. M'enfin, ce soir il rendrait visite à Hinamori et…

Une alarme retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter.

Hitsugaya se redressa, s'approchant d'une fenêtre d'où un papillon des Enfers émergeait avec peine, chahuté par la violente averse qui faisait rage au dehors. Il vint se poser sur son index tendu et Matsumoto s'approcha, espérant capter un peu de la conversation.

« Nous partons immédiatement, dîtes à l'équipe d'investigation de venir avec nous et faîtes appeler Unohana, afin qu'elle nous envoie une équipe pour rappatrier les corps et s'occuper des éventuels blessés. »

Il fit signe à son Lieutenant de le suivre, puis partit en Shunpo jusqu'à l'immense Senkaimon où ses hommes étaient déjà prêts à partir. Le déploiement de la Dixième Division traversa la porte en premier, rejoignant sans attendre la ville de Karakura.

Matsumoto eut soudain un horrible pressentiement.

Depuis déjà une quarantaine d'années, en fait, depuis qu'Aizen avait trahi, sa Division était assignée à la protection de la ville et plus précisément à la protection d'une jeune fille présentant des pouvoirs assez surprenants et dangereux si utilisés à des fins mauvaises. C'était une amie de Kuchiki Rukia, du temps où elle était coincée dans le monde réel à cause de l'attaque d'un Vasto Lorde isolé dans le monde des humains. Il n'avait pas pu être abattu, mais avait volé ses pouvoirs à la jeune fille, et un malentendu avait contribué à la faire passer pour coupable d'une alliance avec ce monstre. Ce monstre qui avait attaqué la colline du Soukyoku. Ce monstre aux yeux de prédateur qui les fixait avec sauvagerie après avoir vaincu Kuchiki Byakuya.

Un tremblement remonta le long de son dos à ses souvenirs, alors que la pluie séchait sur son dos. A Karakura, il bruinait légèrement, plus d'humidité qu'une réelle pluie. Pourtant, l'atmosphère était lourde et saturée en reiatsu, un de ces reiatsus trop puissants pour rester caché complètement et dont quelques vagues émergeaient même s'il tentait de se cacher. La maison où habitait l'humaine en était pleine, et quand il pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison, le pressentiment de Matsumoto se vit horriblement confirme.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Rien. A peine le bruit des gouttes coulant le long des carreaux. Une vieille odeur de brûlé et une lumière vacillante dans l'arrière cuisine. Son Capitaine la devança et traversa les couloirs, tombant dans l'immense salon qui se transformait en partie de véranda, ouvrant sur le jardin avec ses immenses baies vitrées éclaboussées de rouge. Sur le canapé dormait une fillette, la plus jeune de la fratrie. Le Capitaine s'approcha et Matsumoto sortit, réprimant un haut le cœur.

« Ils sont… Ils sont tous mort » Souffla-t-elle avec peine.

Interdite, elle posa ses doigts sur la vitre où le liquide rouge coulait toujours, encore frais. Le meurtrier avait disparu.

Les parents gisaient dans leur sang, méthodiquement massacrés, alors que les enfants – deux, la fille et le fils aîné, visiblement – avaient été tués d'un coup rapide et efficace, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

« Matsumoto.

- Capitaine ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, absorbée par le spectacle morbide qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

- Ramène cette enfant à la Soul Society, je te rejoindrais dès que j'en aurais terminée ici. Tâche de savoir ce qui est arrivé, s'il te plaît. »

Il semblait lui aussi touché. Profondément touché. Le massacre était assez terrible à voir, et il hésitait à ouvrir la baie vitrée, sachant parfaitement que les odeurs l'assailliraient avec violence, la fragrance piquante du sang se rappelant à ses narines.

Matsumoto rentra par un Senkaimon aménagé pour que la fillette rousse puisse traverser. Le voyage était vague et embrumé, les images du massacre se rejouant devant ses yeux inlassablement. Les bras, la jambe, les morceaux cassés, les os saillants, les traces… Et les blessures soignées de la fillette qui avait été déposée tranquillement sur le canapé. Seule survivante du massacre de son clan. Témoin, mais victime. Plus tard, en l'interrogeant, ils apprendraient que c'était un Hollow à la crinière orange qui avait perpétré cette boucherie.

Comme lorsque Gin était parti.

Le Hollow aux cheveux orange et aux yeux si sauvages, si vivaces, si haineux. Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à ce jour maudit. Que faisait-il, à présent ? Etait-il heureux, blessé ? Matsumoto se fustigea mentalement. C'est un traître, un ennemi. Pas de gentillesses, pas de pensées agréables, juste de la haine et une bonne dose de ressentiment.

Matsumoto s'installa sur la bord de la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers l'océan que le ciel déversait à longueur de temps sur eux depuis des semaines. Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent ses joues et sa chevelure, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, obnubilée par la même question qu'elle posait et reposait sans cesse, sans aucune réponse.

Gin hantait ses pensées avec son allure fantomatique et son sourire de renard malveillant.

« Où es-tu ? »

Après avoir aidé deux personnes à s'enfuir, disons que son destin l'a rattrapé plus vite que prévu. Aizen l'a rattrapé plus vite que prévu. Avait-il seulement prévu quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs ? Quelque part, c'est un peu le responsable du massacre qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans la grande et belle maison du clan Ishida, les derniers Quincys. Leur seule fille encore en vie était traumatisée et tremblante, effrayée par son ombre… Mais l'avait-il prévu ? Oh non, sans doute pas. Il voulait juste donner du temps à quelqu'un d'important, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Pour Matsumoto, tout était clair : le fait que ce soit un Hollow qui les ai attaqués ne signifiait qu'une chose, qu'Aizen avait recommencé à bouger. Et qui dit Aizen, dit Arrancar, dit Guerre.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi as-tu seulement voulu nous trahir ? »

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas comprendre ?

C'était mon ami d'enfance. Il m'a sauvé en me donnant des dattes. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là. Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il l'a fait au lieu de me laisser mourir. Je crois qu'il voulait de la compagnie, en fait… Et ça je l'ai compris trop tard. Il voulait juste une raison. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Moi, sans doute…

Mais je ne comprends pas tout. Même si toutes ses phrases prenaient soudain un tout autre sens.

« La pluie est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Longtemps, elle a appartenu aux nuages et elle est tombée pour rejoindre le sol. Liée au deux, elle n'a pas su où aller, un temps, avant de rejoindre le sol, encore et encore. Parce que c'est la loi. Parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, si elle veut noyer le sol. »

« Excuse-moi. »

Et dans ma tête elle résonnait comme une chanson, cette petite phrase à la con.

_Gin est comme la pluie._


	16. News From the Front

**15, ****News From the Front**

« Mange. »

Ichigo se saisit de ses baguettes mécaniquement, piocha dans son bol de riz, mâcha, avala et reposa ses baguettes.

Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec agacement.

« Laisse, lui chuchota Kisuke.

- Mais…

- Laisse. »

Soupirant encore, elle finit par retourner jouer avec son propre plat qu'elle ne finirait sans doute pas non plus. Déjà quatre heures. Quatre putains de longues heures qu'Ichigo était assis là à ne rien dire. A attendre. A faire littéralement le mort, ne mangeant que par ordre, machinalement, sans envie ni même appétit alors qu'à côté de lui, Grimmjow dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, affamé.

« Où sont Jinta et Ururu ? » Demanda soudain Ichigo alors que les plats étaient presque vidés.

Yoruichi et Kisuke échangèrent un regard rapide.

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé ici, au juste ?

Il conservait une indifférence presque alarmante en dépit de ce qu'il demandait, comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas.

- Une quarantaine d'années… Je croyais que tu savais, ajouta Urahara en remarquant le léger froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, puis pouffa, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Je me disais aussi…

Etrange que des ados attardés aient eux-mêmes des ados attardés à la maison, non ?

- Je leur ai fait quitter la boutique après ta disparition, répondit Urahara en croisant les bras, infiniment sérieux. Voir son nom associer aux nôtres n'est visiblement pas très sécuritaire, plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

- Je vois » fit Ichigo sans émotion.

Yoruichi se leva et sortit par la fenêtre. Tessai débarrassa silencieusement, seul et sans prêter attention aux trois personnes restées assises.

« La salle de bain est au fond à droit du couloir. Tessai va vous sortir des futons et des vêtements propres, leur apprit le vendeur en décroisant les bras. Une dernière chose : ne sortez pas de la boutique. Et lorsque vous serez dans la chambre, n'en sortez pas avant qu'on vienne vous chercher. Compris ? »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, fatigués. Urahara se leva à son tour et sembla rejoindre Yoruichi. Ichigo resta assis, les yeux dans le vague, alors que Grimmjow semblait prêt à aller vagabonder dans la maison, faute de pouvoir sortir dehors. Les joies de la célébrité…

Se relevant précipitamment, Ichigo alla dans la salle de bain, tirant les portes discrètement derrière lui, marchant doucement mais vite. Il ferma à clé, alluma l'eau, s'assis entre le meuble et la baignoire, se mordit violemment la langue, sa main serrée sur le tissus détruit de son kimono, sa respiration anarchique, ses yeux embrumés par la douleur.

« Tu sens ça, _hybride_ ? »

Un râle de souffrance franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Et l'eau coulait, lentement, dans la baignoire, giclant contre les parois pavées avec légèreté, éclaboussant parfois son visage devenu encore plus cadavérique, luisant d'un blanc mortel.

« Ton corps _brûle_. »

Ichigo se recroquevilla davantage contre le bord de la baignoire, ses genoux et son épaule heurtant douloureusement la surface dure et lisse de la baignoire. Son souffle était rauque et chaque gémissement semblait crisser comme des ongles sur un tableau noir, vous écorchant le cœur et les oreilles. Son corps tremblait, raide, frêle et en sueur.

La voix avait raison, oui.

Tout brûlait sous ses yeux. Partout, tout le temps, à chaque battement qui lui imposait ce rythme meurtrier et éreintant. Ses longs doigts squelettiques se raccrochaient férocement à ses frusques, le lointain son de leur déchirure l'atteignant à peine tant le feu battant en son cœur était grand. C'était comme se geler les doigts en hiver, c'était piquant et terriblement long à s'en aller, ça vous consumait et ça ne s'arrêtait pas, même si vos doigts étaient bien chauds dans d'épais gants de laine ou serrés contre une bouillotte à la douceur éphémère. Et la brûlure continue de vous consumer, vivace. Elle s'étend de votre cœur jusqu'à vos doigts, passant par votre tête et vos jambes, continuant jusqu'aux moindre recoins, amusée par les dégâts qu'elle provoque.

Et l'eau coulait toujours dans la baignoire, couvrant ses halètements.

« Ton sang est _maudit._ »

_Mon __existence est maudite_, aurais voulu hurler Ichigo. _Je n'ai demandé qu'un peu de considération et la pitié pour qu'on m'achève, mais même ça, on me l'a refusé. Alors j'imagine que malgré les horreurs, malgré la peine, malgré la douleur, ça ne s'arrêtera pas avant un long moment, n'est-ce pas ? Car ce n'est pas mon sang qui est maudit._

_C'est moi. _

La brûlure rentra ses griffes et disparut, battant dans son cœur mais plus dans son corps qui se relâcha. Ses doigts se décrochèrent avec hantise de ses loques, s'attendant à une nouvelle vague de douleur le traverse. Mais rien ne vint, alors il laissa son corps se détendre, sa respiration reprendre à un rythme normal, les os saillants de ses genoux cogner contre le bois du meuble de douche, son dos heurter avec un bruit de vaisselle cassé le mur, son coude s'appuyer avec une sorte de cliquetis sur le rebord de la baignoire où coulait l'eau.

Ichigo se hissa difficilement dans l'eau après avoir bouché l'évacuation et s'être déshabillé.

La douleur avait cessé de battre lascivement dans ses veines. Elle se taisait.

_Combien de fois devrais-je traverser ces états de crise avant qu'__ils finissent par s'arrêter ?_ Soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Oh mais j'oubliais. Je suis _l'ultime_ paradoxe. Normal que j'en souffre, pas vrai ?_

Il tira le rideau de douche qui vint se coller à son épaule alors qu'il achevait de reprendre son souffle, calmé. Depuis plus de vingt ans ces crises étaient son lot quotidien. Au mieux, c'était juste une légère brûlure, un peu gênante mais pas douloureuse, une fois ou deux par semaine. Au pire, c'était le même genre de crise que maintenant : lente, violente, soudaine et terrible. C'était comme si l'intérieur de son corps était fait d'acide, de feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Mais en temps normal, la brûlure était constante, quoique légère et il y était tellement habitué que ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Des fois elle cessait, inexplicablement. D'autre fois elle se manifestait vivement, comme quelques secondes auparavant.

Les causes étaient diverses, mais Ichigo savait bien que certaines choses plus que d'autres étaient susceptibles de déclencher ses crises. La nourriture en était une, par exemple. Un long moment sans extérioriser son reiatsu devenu aussi corrosif que la boue noirâtre qui lui servait de sang en était aussi une.

Des coups légers le tirèrent de sa rêverie, suivis par la voix chantante d'Urahara.

« Ichigo, j'entre ! »

Le concerné exulta en attendant le vendeur buter contre la porte fermée à clé.

« Une autre fois peut-être ? Proposa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec grand plaisir ! C'est posé devant la porte ! » Entendit-il à travers ladite porte et le bruit de la douche.

Son sourire se fana lorsque Kisuke fut partit.

Et maintenant ?

Quarante années après, Ichigo ne se sentait pas de reprendre une vie normale. Il était mort, de toute façon. Et puis, pour quoi faire ? Ses yeux faisaient fuir les gens, son reiatsu le tuait à petit feu, Aizen lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait voulu l'avoir, lui, sans aucune raison valable.

Alors que dire ?

Ichigo finit par se laver et se sécher, ne prêtant qu'une attention minime au reflet que lui jetait son miroir. Il se couvrit d'une serviette, entrouvrit la porte et récupéra les vêtements posés devant la porte par Urahara : un tee-shirt épais à manches longues, un jean sombre et des sous-vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement avant de libérer la salle de bain.

_C'est vrai, il fait froid dehors_, songea-t-il en se rappelant du jardin des Ishida.

Sa sensibilité au monde extérieur avait tellement diminué que parfois il ne ressentait même plus la chaleur d'une main se posant sur son épaule. Idem pour la douleur. Se cogner contre un mur émettait juste un son, pas la douleur qui allait avec… Sur ce point-là, Aizen avait fait du beau travail.

« Va dormir, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Yoruichi aussi avait l'air épuisée. Oh, pas physiquement, son corps avait l'air en pleine santé et il n'y avait pas de cernes autour de ses yeux, pourtant Ichigo la sentait lassée, comme lui, du temps qui passe. Comme s'ils avaient fait leur temps et qu'on ne les laissait pas partir.

Acquiesçant, il entra dans la chambre ou Grimmjow était couché sur le dos, changé et visiblement en train de s'ennuyer. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur que Yoruichi l'y poussait d'un coup vif, puis claqua la porte qui disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle branle ?

- Bonne question » fit Ichigo en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Fatigués, ils se couchèrent et cessèrent de parler.

Qu'y avait-il à dire, après tout ?

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à dormir. Ichigo à cause de la légère douleur qui continuait de pulser dans son cœur et de se diffuser dans ses veines, Grimmjow car dormir sereinement dans la maison de ses ennemis naturels n'était décidément pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait.

Le sommeil eut raison de leurs dernières résistances, et le lendemain ce fut Grimmjow qui se réveilla en premier, sentant l'odeur horriblement « Shinigami » de ses couvertures. Il en sortit complètement presque immédiatement, comme brûlé, et alla s'adosser au mur derrière lui. La pièce était rectangulaire, plus large que longue, et trois autre futons auraient tenus avec les leurs dans la pièce. Amèrement, cela rappela Las Noches à Grimmjow. Lui qui avait une si immense chambre, toujours dans le bordel le plus total, les meubles éclatés, les murs redécorés avec des impacts d'objets ou de ses poings, les draps de son lit traînant par terre, les portes aux gonds explosés, trouvait cet endroit horriblement petit et exigu. Il voulait être libre. Aller dehors. Aussi grande que soit sa chambre jamais elle ne lui donnerait l'ouverture d'une fenêtre sur un monde entièrement nouveau.

Ichigo grogna et remua, se remettant sur le dos.

Sa pâleur cadavérique semblait luire dans le noir. Son corps frêle et anguleux reprendrait sans doutes des formes plus humaines, d'ici quelques mois. Et quand Grimmjow faisait courir son regard sur le corps de celui qui triompha jadis de lui, chaque cicatrice visible, chaque angle trop aigu d'un coude, chacune des faibles respirations d'Ichigo semblaient lui rappeler à quel point il était _instable_. Comme si le contact d'un simple courant d'air pouvait le briser en deux, bien qu'il ne restât pas grand-chose à détruire. Il y avait peut-être quelques trucs récupérables dans son esprit endommagé par la folie et l'enfermement, mais son corps, lui, était bon à jeter aux ordures. Même un cadavre de drogué aurait eu l'air moins mort qu'Ichigo. Pourtant, jamais il ne disait un mot sur son martyre. Ressassait-il en silence les quelques décennies qu'il avait survécues là-bas, dans cette cellule isolée par laquelle Grimmjow passait, de temps à autre, risquant un regard amusé à travers les barreaux lorsque le prisonnier était en meilleur état que d'habitude ?

Aucune idée.

Sa respiration cessa son rythme calme et serein, redevenant plus bruyante en même temps qu'une souffrance intense semblait remonter des entrailles du jeune homme allongé là, dont les yeux finirent par lentement s'entrouvrir pour croiser le regard bleu électrique de Grimmjow. Celui-ci le scrutait avec un drôle d'intérêt dont Ichigo se détourna sans même le voir, se souvenant du songe dont son réveil brutal venait de le tirer. Puis il soupira et sembla un instant se rendormir.

« J'ai rêvé, souffla-t-il, les yeux clos.

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille, attendant la suite, retenant une remarque piquante qui aurait coupé Ichigo dans son élan narratif. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau, plus longuement, et ouvrit lentement les yeux, plantant son regard qui luisait d'un curieux jaune dans le vague, comme nostalgique.

- J'ai rêvé de ma vie d'avant, fit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi tout cela a-t-il donc servi ?

Un ricanement secoua le corps de l'hybride qui émit des sons étranges, comme si ses os s'entrechoquaient à cause d'un trop grand manque de chair pour les séparer.

- « Mort pour la gloire, mort pour la vie. » Quels biens jolis mots pour exprimer le sacrifice à vide de quelqu'un, lança-t-il d'un ton amer.

- J'pige surtout que tes potes sont les derniers des abrutis.

Ichigo arqua un sourcil, un peu perdu. Grimmjow grogna devant tant d'idiotie.

- T'es super fort. T'es peut-être le seul qui peut tuer Aizen. Réfléchis un peu.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas avoir été si nécessaire que ça, contra l'hybride. Regarde avec quelle vitesse ils m'ont oublié, on dirait que je n'ai jamais existé ! »

Il se moquait, mais au fond, une douleur autre que celle du sang traversait ses veines.

L'abandon.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se parler davantage.

« Venez » leur intima Yoruichi en s'éloignant vivement, sa longue chevelure violette flottant derrière elle.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se levèrent rapidement pour la suivre, surpris devant l'urgence qui semblait se dégager de la jeune femme. Ils trouvèrent Urahara debout dans le salon, agité. Il faisait rouler son chapeau entre ses doigts et scrutait nerveusement la porte qui menait au magasin.

« Ah vous voilà.

- Sans blague, grinça Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Rah, la ferme. Des Shinigamis sont passés tard hier soir, leur apprit-il.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre quelques secondes, cherchant une réaction.

- Ils savent pour Inoue. Et visiblement ils fouillent la ville à votre cherche.

- Ils auront bien du mal à me trouver, ils ne savent plus qui je suis, ricana Ichigo en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Détrompe-toi. Si Kurosaki Ichigo n'existe plus, il semble qu'un certain Vasto Lorde à la crinière orange soit leur principal suspect, et si mes déductions sont exactes, Mayuri a manipulé la mémoire collective pour que tous tes passages au Seireitei aient été… Inamicaux et très violents.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être célèbre, on dirait ! Plaisanta Yoruichi en venant lui taper sur l'épaule.

Vous voyez ? Pas de chaleur.

Juste la sensation qu'on vous touche. Ça pourrait être tout, un morceau de bois, une lame, un caillou, du sable, du verre, ce serait juste le chatouillis fugitif d'une plume qui effleure le dos de votre main. Plus de sensations. Plus de chaleur.

- On dirait bien, répondit-il simplement.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que Yoruichi traversait la pièce pour rejoindre Kisuke.

- Maintenant, on a besoin de savoir jusqu'où vous comptez aller, reprit-elle très sérieusement.

- Hein ? » Grimaça Grimmjow d'un air très animal.

Urahara cessa de faire tourner son chapeau et le remit sur sa tête.

« Il va falloir savoir si vous voulez leur envoyer de vos nouvelles » explicita-t-il.

Ichigo resta stoïque alors que la douleur remonta brutalement dans son cœur. Elle brûlait ses mains, ses jambes, sa tête, son cœur, son corps, ses yeux et toute sa langue qui vint lécher ses lèvres.

Oh, ils veulent savoir ce qu'il en est ? _Et bien dans ce cas_, songea-t-il, _je me ferais un plaisir de ressurgir pour les hanter, comme ce mauvais rêve qu'ils tentent de chasser sans y parvenir. Et je les terroriserai parce qu'ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre que rester incompréhensif devant ma vengeance. Et aussi parce que la mort serait trop douce…_

« Sortez le papier et les crayons, qu'ils voient un peu ce que j'en ai à foutre de leurs cure-dents et de leur autorité » Siffla-t-il, une flamme colérique consumant son regard jaune.

Un sourire de connivence naquit sur les lèvres d'Urahara. Yoruichi acquiesça gravement et Grimmjow sembla hésiter. Ichigo n'écouta qu'à peine sa réponse, la connaissant déjà. Tuer des Shinigamis, se venger – entre autre - d'Aizen et du vieux, alors sérieux, qui cracherait sur l'occasion ultime de mettre à terre les deux grands de ce monde des Esprits pourri jusqu'à la moelle ?

Personne.

« Bon, dans ce cas il va falloir que nous disparaissions et vite, commença Urahara alors que Tessai entrait avec plusieurs corps sur les épaules. Les Shinigamis ne m'ont sûrement pas cru et ils sont partis bien vite… »

Soupçonneux ou juste prudent, le vendeur entra dans son propre gigai, imité par Yoruichi, Grimmjow et Ichigo qui laissèrent la boutique aux soins de Tessai.

« Sûr que ça ira si on le laisse seul ? Demanda Yoruichi à Kisuke.

- Ils ne lui feront rien, assura Urahara. Il n'a jamais été hors-la-loi, n'oublie pas.

Pensive, Yoruichi acquiesça.

- Où va-t-on alors ?

- Dans un endroit où ils ne nous chercheront pas. »

Urahara réajusta le col de sa chemise, puis ouvrit un placard remplit de manteaux épais et d'écharpes. Il en sortit quatre de chaque et fit passer le tout, qu'ils enfilèrent. Et en nouant son écharpe, Grimmjow eut une drôle de surprise.

« Oui, tu as encore ton masque, répondit Urahara à sa question muette. D'où l'écharpe. Et Ichigo, arrange-toi pour cacher tes yeux… Ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet si on devait croiser des vivants.

- Si tard ? Lança Ichigo en jetant un regard à la pendule.

Un instant il trouva étrange de savoir lire l'heure. Cinq heures quarante, peut-être plus proche de quarante-cinq.

Tard.

- Vu l'heure ce sera sans doute dur, en effet, se fustigea Urahara en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Plus de bob, dans le gigai. C'était presque étrange de le voir sans alors qu'Ichigo l'avait toujours connu avec, triturant cet objet avec inquiétude, colère ou même amusement, comme l'éventail qu'il conservait sans cesse, caché dans ses manches.

- Allez. Tessai, nous partons. »

Yoruichi emmena Ichigo et Grimmjow dehors. L'Arrancar coinçait l'épaisse écharpe grise que lui avait donnée le vendeur dans son masque, son visage à moitié caché ce qui fit sourire Ichigo, qui avait lui-même le bas du visage enroulé dans une écharpe noire faîtes de gros fils de laine tressés.

« Ichigo, viens là.

Obéissant, il cessa de ricaner en voyant Grimmjow se battre pour cacher la moitié droite de son visage pour s'approcher tranquillement de Yoruichi qui avait un air taquin. Elle semblait admirablement détendue et calme depuis qu'il était revenu parmi eux, comme si un nouvel espoir portait ses pas.

Elle leva sa main pour rabattre les mèches d'Ichigo sur ses yeux, mais ce dernier recula d'un pas, craintif, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte comme un animal alors qu'un léger grondement sortait de sa gorge. Yoruichi gardait la main levée, interdite de voir Ichigo si… Effrayé. Son air surpris laissa place à un autre plus calculateur, alors qu'une lueur coupable envahissait son regard. A le voir devant elle parader sans blessures ni peines, elle en oubliait bien vite qu'il ne serait plus jamais l'adolescent grincheux et protecteur qu'elle avait connu une quarantaine d'années auparavant. Déjà peu épargné par la vie à cette époque, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa mort avait été plus glorieuse… Et Yoruichi se sentait coupable de ça, même si elle n'avait rien pu faire. Impossible de traverser. Impossible d'aller le chercher. Alors à la place, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir suivi. D'avoir laissé un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules, alors qu'Urahara et elle cherchaient un moyen de détruire le Hougyoku. Pourtant… Il était grand. Et ils avaient eu raison d'avoir confiance en lui. Malheureusement, et ils l'ont appris à leur dépend, un ennemi même allié provisoirement à vous n'en reste pas moins un ennemi.

Yoruichi ne connaissait pas les détails. Kisuke non plus. Grimmjow n'était pas là. A la place, comme pendant les quarante dernières années, ils supposaient. Elle supposait que Byakuya lui avait menti, et maintenant elle en était sûre. Par contre, le détail de ce qui était arrivé… Ichigo savait. Mais en parlerait-il vraiment à qui que ce soit un jour ?

- J'vais le faire » Rattrapa Grimmjow en s'approchant à pas vifs d'Ichigo.

Il tira sur l'écharpe de l'hybride pour le tourner vers lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec brutalité, rabattant les mèches vers l'avant pour cacher les yeux de Hollows de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, étrange docile avec l'Arrancar alors que spontanément il avait reculé face à Yoruichi. Il envoya un coup gratuit dans l'épaule d'Ichigo lorsqu'il eut fini, puis se tourna pour commencer à marcher dans la rue.

« Pardon, Yorui-

- Ne t'excuse pas, gronda-t-elle immédiatement. _Ne t'excuse plus jamais_.

Une lueur menaçant avait pris place dans ses yeux dorés.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce ne sera jamais ta faute.

- Partant de ce constat vous allez excuser toutes les choses horribles que je pourrais faire ou entreprendre ? Fit-il sur un ton divinement envoûtant, ses yeux assombris par les mèches orange qui balayaient son front et ses yeux.

- Je prends le risque. »

Le voir réagir avec une telle crainte gommait ses doutes et ses hésitations. Non, pour elle tuer ne serait jamais une solution, mais si c'était un mal pour un bien, alors pourquoi pas ?

Elle commençait à comprendre d'une toute autre manière ce que Kisuke lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. « Quoiqu'il fasse, il sera assuré de mon soutien sans conditions ». Et aucun doute possible, c'était de cela dont il parlait. Ichigo n'était plus Ichigo. Celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux était une version ravagée du premier, érigé sur ses ruines, ses fondations branlantes et instables solidement construites malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue. C'était pour ça qu'Urahara lui avait dit ces mots. Il savait que si Ichigo revenait, ce ne serait plus le même. Le déni est une chose, mais face à quarante ans d'horreurs, arrive un jour où la mascarade cesse et où la tuerie commence.

« Je légitimerais tes crimes uniquement parce que c'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous, explicita-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, infiniment sérieuse. Mais pour certains, et crois-moi gamin, il y en aura beaucoup, je ne te pardonnerai pas si vite. Même si je les hais, je ne leur souhaite pas la mort.

- Laissez m'en seul juge, argua Ichigo. Reposez-vous sur moi. Parce que maintenant, j'ai le courage de le faire et que je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'aller au bout. Pour que ça s'arrête. Pour que tout soit enfin fini. Reposez-vous sur moi. »

Yoruichi cilla.

Une bataille exigera toujours maints sacrifices. Elle le sait. Elle l'a toujours su. Mais entendre les mots, tranchants et terribles, sortir de la bouche de celui qui aura le plus sacrifié et perdu pour eux tous au bout du compte, ça lui donnait une écœurante envie : aller gerber. Pour sa lâcheté, pour ses peurs, pour sa reluctance à tuer même si tout ce qu'ils méritent, c'est bien ça. _J'ai trop tué_, songea-t-elle avec amertume et affliction. _J'ai trop tué et ça m'a consumée, à petit feu. La peur de devenir un monstre. De n'être plus qu'un couteau aux yeux vides et au cœur mort. La seule qui devrait s'excuser, c'est moi. Moi, pour être si égoïste. Moi, pour accepter ainsi de laisser mes fardeaux sur tes épaules, parce que ma lame est émoussée par la pitié et la peur, parce que la tienne ne réclame que sang et vengeance._

« D'accord » Murmura-t-elle douloureusement à Ichigo.

Une porte claqua violemment et Urahara était à leur côté, la large capuche sombre de son manteau posée sur sa tête et tirée en avant afin qu'on ne voit pas ses cheveux. Il avança rapidement jusqu'à eux et leur fit signe de rabattre leurs capuches, puis ils rejoignirent Grimmjow, en silence.

Urahara prit la tête et les mena dans les rues. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais l'air était humide, ramenant des odeurs de terre mouillée et de feuilles mortes. Il faisait froid. L'atmosphère n'était pas hostile, oh non, juste froide. Les lampadaires jetaient une lumière plus blanche que jaune sur le bitume gris de la ville qui avait bien peu changé en quarante ans. Tout semblait gris, aux yeux d'Ichigo. Tout semblait mort, différent mais pourtant semblable, changé mais toujours pareil. Le fond était le même, c'était toujours Karakura, la ville simple qu'il connaissait, mais sa forme était différente. Les panneaux avaient changé, des immeubles avaient poussé, les routes plus larges, les voitures avec des designs différents et bien moins futuristes qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Des arbres partout, mais sans feuilles. Les plaques d'égout qui émettait toujours ce son de métal lourd et épais quand vous marchiez dessus, le bruit des feuilles mortes écrasées était toujours le même que celui des chips mâchées goulument.

« Nous y sommes. »

Urahara s'était arrêté entre deux maisons d'un quartier cossu séparées par deux épaisses haies bien entretenues séparées par un mètre à peine. Un petit sentier de terre menait derrière et l'allée était si sombre et étroite que peu de gens devaient avoir le courage de s'y engager, même de jour. Urahara s'y avança pourtant et tout le monde le suivit en file indienne, Yoruichi fermant la marche.

« Surtout continuez à marcher droit devant. »

La voix d'Urahara était proche et lointaine à la fois. La noirceur était à peine angoissante pour chacun d'eux, tous habitués. Ichigo sentit la douleur dans ses veines s'éteindre. Cette soirée avait été éprouvante à bien des égards, et il était content d'au moins pouvoir se sentir en sécurité au milieu des ombres de la nuit. C'était familier, rassurant pour son esprit qui avait toujours associé Aizen à l'horripilante lumière blanchâtre du dôme et des couloirs, au soleil en fait. D'ici quelques heures, il ferait soleil d'ailleurs. Ichigo tenta de se rappeler la sensation de chaleur provoquée par les rayons solaires. Mais rien ne vint.

Pas de chaleur.

Urahara acheva leur périple par une porte en bois cachée par des branches et un morceau de haie épaisse. Ils entrèrent à moitié baissés parce que la porte était petite, étroite et basse, ce qui fit bien rigoler le vendeur qui les vit émerger un par un dans la pièce lumineuse et carrée aux murs blancs qui semblait servir d'entrée. Il disparut par l'ouverture et les autres le trouvèrent installé à une table basse ronde, dans une grande pièce totalement vide, ou presque : quelques meubles recouverts d'un drap blanc poussiéreux et jauni trainaient contre les murs ou au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait six coussins autour de la table et le sol était entièrement blanc, fait d'un carrelage simple et dur sous vos pieds. Sans doute froid, mais Ichigo n'aurait pas su vous le dire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Urahara reprit la parole.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle de certaines choses, vous deux. »

Et cette fois, il voulait visiblement la véritable version de l'histoire.

« Je refuse, répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire insolent qui contrastait avec son ton aimable.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Ichigo. Tu sais qu'il faut que je sache, lui dit Urahara avec gravité.

Yoruichi et Grimmjow suivaient l'échange sans intervenir.

- Sinon, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes questions.

Ichigo lui jeta une œillade curieuse avant de laisser un sourire ironique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Encore une chose que je devrais savoir mais que vous tenez éloignée de moi ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Le choix, répéta-t-il avec affliction, son sourire se transformant en rictus. Est-ce que je l'ai eu un jour, moi ?

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, non.

- Sans blague…

- Je te l'offre, poursuivit Urahara sans prêter attention à ses commentaires. Choisis de me répondre aujourd'hui et tu auras la possibilité de savoir.

- Je veux des certitudes, le coupa Ichigo.

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, à part les massacres que tu risques de commettre à l'aveuglette si tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tonna le vendeur avec colère. Merde à la fin, écoute un peu ce que j'ai à te dire, au lieu de t'enflammer de façon aussi ridiculement puérile !

Ichigo ne répondit pas, ses yeux véhiculant tout son ressentiment.

- J'ai les réponses. Tu as les questions. Apprend à poser les bonnes et je te répondrai.

- Encore faudrait-il que vous en soyez capable.

- Je ne peux rien te garantir. Certains… Evénements doivent arriver avant que je ne puisse te répondre. Et jusque là, je veux tes réponses à toi pour mes questions. Echange de bons procédés.

- Relativement à sens unique.

- Pour l'instant.

Ichigo sembla hésiter un court moment sur l'attitude à tenir, affrontant silencieusement les yeux vert d'Urahara qui ne semblait pas près à céder.

- J'ai attendu plus de soixante ans avec ce secret sur le dos, Ichigo, souffla-t-il presque douloureusement. Et crois-moi, c'est bien assez.

- Je vous crois. Mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

- Elles viendront.

- Tout de suite.

- Pas tout de suite, corrigea Urahara.

- Alors certaines de mes réponses attendront.

- Tout dépend desquelles. »

Ichigo prit une légère inspiration, prêt à débuter son macabre récit.

Oh, il passa les détails les plus sordides, retraçant pourtant aussi fidèlement que possible ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne cillait pas, restant droit et campé sur son coussin sans trembler. Parfois, son reiatsu grondait de façon anarchique, diffusant des vagues hostiles, mais rien que les murs de la cachette d'Urahara ne semblait capable d'absorber. Ichigo relatait tout avec précision, ne se faisant pas prier malgré certaines scènes ou détails qu'il sautait parfois totalement. Urahara le rappelait parfois à l'ordre. Grimmjow savait à peu près tout et restait silencieux, fatigué de n'avoir que peu dormi. Yoruichi était encore pensive. Urahara acquiesçait vaguement, raccrochant les wagons avec qu'il savait déjà et que personne d'autre que lui ne savait. _Pas encore_, se corrigea-t-il.

Car la vérité va éclater. _Dans peu de temps_. Et avant que ce ne soit le cas, le vendeur aimait l'idée de garder le contrôle, juste encore un peu. Après, le chaos serait total. Horriblement anarchique et incontrôlable.

« Voilà. »

Ichigo s'était tu.

« Et ben, ça en fait des choses, fit Urahara avec circonspection.

L'hybride acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs.

- Pose tes questions.

Surpris, les yeux dorés sur fond sombre d'Ichigo se posèrent dans les siens.

- Pose-les, répéta-t-il. Il y en a auxquelles je peux répondre. D'autres qui devront attendre un peu. Mais les réponses viendront.

- Un jour, un jour… C'est trop tard. La cellule d'Aizen a élimé ma patience, Urahara.

- Je sais.

- Il me faut des réponses.

- Et je ne peux pas te répondre avec précision. Seulement par oui ou non.

Ichigo soupira, affligé par l'attitude du marchand.

- Aizen a parlé de ma mère comme s'il l'avait connue. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il avait toujours su pour mon… problème…. Il a toujours su ?

- Oui. Dès ta naissance, s'autorisa Urahara.

- Donc, j'ai bien un parent Hollow, comme il l'a dit ?

- Oui.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui.

- Est-il encore en vie ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas Isshin Kurosaki, pas vrai ?

- Non. »

Ichigo en aurait mis sa main au feu. Son père ne pouvait pas être un Hollow. Par conséquent, c'était son paternel, le Hollow. Et Isshin n'avait pas la gueule d'un Hollow, ni sa sociopathie aigue. Et Aizen connaissait sa mère. Donc sa mère était forcément d'origine Shinigami, et pas son père.

Et pour l'instant, c'était bien assez de confirmations.

Oh, une dernière chose.

« Je ne suis pas le premier, pas vrai ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais j'espère que tu seras le dernier. C'est un lourd fardeau, d'être ce que tu es. »

Ichigo cilla.

Oh, alors il savait ? Au fond, était-ce si étonnant ? Un scientifique tel que lui a déjà du se pencher sur le sujet, puisque le Hougyoku était de son fait, et qu'à l'origine sa première utilité était de repousser la limite entre Hollows et Shinigamis. Alors une union plus « naturelle » pourquoi pas ?

« Mischling.

Devant le regard interrogatif que lui lança Ichigo, il poursuivit.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les tiens, lui apprit Urahara sous les regards surpris des deux autres.

Yoruichi elle-même ne semblait pas au courant de ce détail.

- Oh. Et vous n'en direz pas plus ?

- Non » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ichigo n'en prit pas ombrage.

C'était peu, mais pourtant beaucoup.

« Kisuke, intervint Yoruichi. Nous devrions leur parler de…

- Des _Mittelsritter_, je sais.

- Fais-le, lui ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire poli mais une voix autoritaire.

- Oui oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme ne lâcherait pas. Ichigo non plus.

Mais les réponses devront attendre.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, mais ça je peux au moins te l'expliquer.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les Mittelsritter. Le gris au milieu de tout ce noir et blanc.

- Voilà qui m'éclaire beaucoup.

Urahara rit.

- Avant que je ne t'explique tout ça, il va falloir que nous envoyons notre réponse aux Shinigamis.

- Ces chiens, cracha Grimmjow.

- Hé oh, du calme le sauvage ! Nous en sommes j'te rappelle ! Grogna Yoruichi à son encontre.

- La ferme vous deux » coupa Ichigo avec un ricanement taquin.

Les deux félins se turent.

« Qu'ils viennent. Je veux comprendre pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, et s'ils veulent se mettre en travers de ma route, libre à eux. Mais ça pourrait être mortel.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu nous suis dans notre vendetta ? Plaisanta à moitié Urahara.

- Sans savoir pour ces putains de Mittelsritter ? Mais tuer quand même ? S'interrogea Grimmjow tout haut avant qu'un sourire dément n'apparaisse sur son visage. Je suis pour. J'te suis, l'hybride.

- Merci Chaton, lança celui-ci sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ledit Chaton manqua de l'étrangler.

- Alors dans ce cas… La Troisième Voix est de retour. Vous en êtes ? Demanda solennellement Urahara.

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse, fit Yoruichi en étouffant un bâillement.

- Un peu qu'j'en suis, gronda Grimmjow sans cesser de sourire.

D'entre les morts, je ressuscite. Du plus profond de vos souvenirs, j'émerge. Surveillez vos arrières. Enlevez la rouille de vos lames. Je suis de retour, et je compte bien comprendre dans quelle merde toute votre saloperie de dimension de Dieux de la mort m'a foutu. Et seul, le messager galope, portant avec lui l'information la plus vitale de toute votre trop longue existence.

« Je vous suis. Jusqu'à leur mort. »

Voilà, _monstres_.

Voilà les nouvelles que j'apporte.


	17. Stray Dogs

**16, ****Stray Dogs**

Trois jours. Trois longues journées de déménagement et d'installation au bout du sentier perdu entre deux maisons de riche. Urahara s'occupait toujours de petites bidouilles pour cacher davantage ce que personne ne devait voir, car dehors la tempête grondait. Une maquette circulaire de la ville et en relief indiquait les présences de Shinigami par des points rouges – comme leur lien d'âme – et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils y avaient mis les moyens. Les Shinigamis patrouillaient nuit et jour et s'étaient arrêtés de nombreuses fois à sa boutique. Depuis le meurtre d'Inoue, seulement trois petites journées s'étaient écoulées, et maintenant…

Le regard du vendeur s'assombrit. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, désormais. La fameuse Liste avait dû être remise à jour et nul doute que son nom y figurait cette fois en tête, sans doute suivi par celui de Yoruichi et de Grimmjow. La Liste. Cet espèce de Papillon des Enfers aux ailes et à la lueur bleutée qui transportait avec lui des noms, d'innombrables noms, et qui circulait à travers le Seireitei, remis à jour de façon automatique (sa perception du reiatsu étant très minutieuse et précise, il suffisait que la signature spirituelle d'une des personnes présentes sur la liste disparaisse pour que le nom s'efface).

Ichigo, lui-même, Grimmjow et Yoruichi devaient déjà y être tracés et nul doute que la Seconde Division était prête à partir sur leurs traces pour en finir avec le sérieux problème qu'ils allaient causer à la Soul Society et au reste de la hiérarchie du monde des esprits.

Mais en ce moment, c'était plus la hiérarchie de la cachette qui était en péril…

« Tu devrais pas faire ça, prévint la voix joueuse d'Ichigo.

- Je t'emmerde, crétin d'hybride. »

Urahara soupira longuement, fatigué des piques que Grimmjow et Ichigo se balançaient à longueur de temps. Certes, ça animait l'ambiance assez morne de leur cachette, mais au bout d'un moment ça finissait par lui casser les oreilles…

« Oh allez Chaton, fais pas ton crétin !

Et pas que les oreilles.

- Stop, STOP ! Les arrêta Yoruichi en se massant les tempes.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard hostile et croisèrent les bras d'un air boudeur, le tout dans un silence des plus électriques. Urahara et Yorucihi soupirèrent de bien-être, ce qui faillit faire répliquer Grimmjow, mais le marchand de bonbon lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- NON, je veux pas savoir !

Se renfrognant, Grimmjow fit de son mieux pour ignorer un Ichigo satisfait lui souriant narquoisement.

- Si vous voulez qu'on vous explique deux trois trucs, apprenez d'abord à vous taire… C'est emmerdant à la fin, grommela Yoruichi en se rasseyant correctement.

Les deux concernés réagirent à peine, ruminant leur précédente discussion et préparant déjà leurs prochaines répliques.

- C'est bête, mais vu votre flegme, je crois que les explications à propos des _Mittelsritter_ peuvent partir à la poubelle, soupira Kisuke avec une tristesse feinte pour capter leur attention.

- Crache.

- Allons Jaggerjack, un peu de politesse !

Urahara essuya un postillon imaginaire de sur sa veste et agita son éventail devant son visage.

- C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, alors le premier qui m'interrompt me servira de cobaye pendant un mois. Compris ? » Leur dit-il avec son air le plus menaçant.

Yoruichi leur lança un regard similaire. Kisuke et elle faisaient-ils partie de cette mystérieuse organisation ?

« Les Mittelsritter sont les membres d'une organisation vieille de plusieurs siècles qu'on a nommée un temps la Troisième Voie – à l'origine fondée par un membre du clan Kuchiki qui souffrait d'un mal bien connu : la Hollowmorphose. A l'époque ça ne courrait pas les rues et selon les documents que j'ai pu lire, ça n'existait même pas officiellement. Le fait que des Shinigamis développent des pouvoirs de Hollows est quelque chose de relativement récent arrivé à cause du Hougyoku et des expériences d'Aizen, il y a un peu plus de cent cinquante ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui, les gardiens de cet héritage se font appeler Vizards… Comme tu t'en doutes Ichigo, c'est de Shinji et sa bande dont je parle.

Bref, je disais… Le fondateur des Mittelsritter ne pouvait évidement pas rester Shinigami avec ce Hollow qui grandissait en son sein, alors il a décidé de s'exiler pour ne pas blesser son entourage. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas aller au Hueco Mundo, car son côté Shinigami l'en empêchait. Il était consterné du peu de choix qui s'offrait à lui, j'imagine… Si bien qu'il a décidé de monter une sorte de troisième camp : les _Mittelsritter_, les Chevaliers du Milieu. Ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment Shinigami ou Hollow, et qui n'ont de place ni chez les uns, ni chez les autres.

- Les traitres et les exilés, coupa Yoruichi.

- Tu oublies les hybrides, ajouta gentiment Urahara. Ce que ce Kuchiki ignorait, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée de troisième camp, et même si dans la postérité c'est son nom qu'on a retenu, il y a eu un allié majeur.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Urahara.

- Tu écoutais quand je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le premier hybride né dans ce monde ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire désinvolte et mutin.

Grimmjow fit lentement l'aller-retour entre Ichigo et le vendeur, moqueur. Ils perdaient vraiment la boule, tous.

- Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, soupira Kisuke avec affliction. Mais de ce que j'ai lu, on parlait d'un colosse blanc « aux yeux couleur de nuit et de soleil ».

Ichigo acquiesça simplement. Que dire de plus ? Cette révélation était confirmée depuis longtemps déjà. Elle amenait davantage de questions, qui appelaient des réponses, toujours plus nombreuses.

- Et alors, ensuite ?

- Les Mittelsritters se sont rassemblés autour de l'hybride, pas autour de Kuchiki. Pour le protéger, pour le suivre et pour ouvrir la voie, de nombreux exilés cherchant leur place entre Soul Society et Hueco Mundo ont marché dans ses traces. Et aujourd'hui encore, leur serment tient.

Il écarta le col de sa veste, et sur son cœur, quoiqu'un peu décalé à gauche, des lignes sombres commencèrent à se dessiner pour s'entrecroiser et finalement former un symbole. Deux virgules, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, formaient les contours opposés d'un cercle dans lequel une flamme bleue dansait.

- Je suis l'un d'entre eux », énonça-t-il simplement.

Lentement tout s'emboîtait et des détails devinrent soudain d'une cohérence extrême dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Quelqu'un l'avait nommé Mittelsritter et désormais Urahara était prêt à le suivre, parce qu'en temps qu'hybride il ouvrait la voie vers un ailleurs jadis impossible – mais qui l'avait visiblement été grâce à d'autres avant lui. Pourquoi il l'avait entraîné et soutenu, pourquoi Yoruichi qui l'avait suivi et protégé dans le Seireitei, le Bankai dans la salle d'entraînement, les Vizards, l'aide de…

- Gin aussi, je suppose…

- Absolument ! Lui lança Urahara d'un air ravi en rabattant son col alors que la marque s'effaçait. Mais il en était avant moi, donc je ne sais pas qui l'a initié…

- Ça fait sectaire vot'truc, lança Grimmjow avec dédain et visiblement scepticisme.

- C'est un peu ça, répondit Kisuke avec une légère gêne. Mais le seul moyen de devenir un Mittelsritter est qu'on vous transmette la marque, et on ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois. Gin l'a, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a transmise.

- Parfois vos secrets m'agacent, grinça Ichigo d'un ton presque menaçant où perçait son énervement et son impatience.

Yoruichi se redressa comme si le terme secret venait de la réveiller en sursaut. Elle darda son regard félin sur Urahara, pleine de reproches muets en écho à ceux qu'Ichigo venait de faire. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle avait toujours su pour les Mittelsritter, sans jamais avoir soupçonné que Kisuke en soit un. L'une des principales raisons de l'existence de la Seconde Division qu'elle avait commandée à la Soul Society était l'éradication de ces « rebelles », une tâche dont Soi Fong s'acquittait avec un zèle hors du commun.

- Je sais, je sais… Fit Urahara, amer.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda Ichigo, perdu.

- Que pour une fois, tu sois leader. »

L'air trop sérieux de Kisuke ne le dérouta pas, mais sa mâchoire se contracta tandis que tout son corps semblait faire un mouvement de recul qui étonna les deux Shinigamis présents dans la pièce.

« Comprenez une chose, je ne suis pas le héros que vous attendez, le meneur que vous suivrez… Je veux juste me venger et faire cesser tout ça. Et j'irai au bout. Parce qu'Aizen m'a conditionné, parce que j'en ai la force, ou peut-être parce que je suis simplement curieux de voir l'aboutissement de toute cette histoire que je ne comprends pas encore totalement. J'irai au bout. Mais pour ça, il faut que je vous me disiez ce que vous savez d'autre. »

Aizen avait ses raisons de le laisser en vie, et Ichigo le comprenait, mais pas assez. Il lui aurait fallu plus de détails, d'explications. Il était hybride. Aizen connaissait sa mère. Le vendeur détenait toutes les réponses, et ne révélait rien.

« Je crois que tu devrais lire ça. »

L'air d'Urahara n'était pas surpris et un sourire assuré se peignit lentement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit glisser vers Ichigo deux enveloppes tout droit sorties de sa poche intérieure.

Le testament d'Isshin et la lettre de Gin.

« Commence par la lettre, et lis-la à voix haute. »

Ichigo prit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre manuscrite qu'il avait cachée dans ses vêtements pendant des jours, à travers le désert et lors de sa fuite. La précieuse monnaie d'échange contre leur liberté.

« _Urahara Kisuke, si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que le Mischling a rempli sa mission. J'ai échangé sa liberté contre la mienne, afin qu'Aizen n'ait plus la main mise sur le seul hybride de ce monde, qui n'a à préondre devant rien ni personne de ses actes et dont les pouvoirs, la raison ou les projets ne doivent jamais être empêchés. Je compte sur vous pour ceci et pour poursuivre ce que vous aviez commencé, conformément à ce que votre Maître vous avait ordonné et selon le serment qui vous lie au dernier Roi des Hollows. _

Grimmjow émit un grognement à l'entente de ce mot, tournant vivement la tête vers Urahara.

- Ce lâche est en vie ? Cracha-t-il au vendeur.

- Continue à lire, lui lança Urahara en ignorant Grimmjow qui rongea son frein en silence.

- _De mon côté, je poursuivrais la mission qui est la mienne, conformément à mon serment de Mittelsritter. Et parce qu'il faut l'arrêter, je me repose sur vous. Ichigo sera déterminé à faire ce qu'il faut, maintenant…_ _Aizen sera déterminé à le récupérer à tout prix, alors protégez-le. C'est notre dernier espoir de maintenir la Troisième Voie._

Une tâche d'encre et des ratures l'empêchèrent de lire une des phrases qui suivait.

- _Bonne chance._

C'étaient les derniers mots lisibles de toute la courte missive.

- Réponds ! Il est encore en vie ? Gronda Grimmjow.

- Oui, il est encore en vie, se risqua Kisuke qui comprenait visiblement la réaction violente de ce dernier.

- Qui ça, le Roi des Hollows ? Demanda Yoruichi, perdue.

- Qui d'autre, cracha l'Arrancar avec colère.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer tout ça ? Intervint Ichigo d'un ton aimable mais avec au fond des yeux une lueur curieuse et presque menaçante.

- C'est un lâche, reprit Grimmjow avec colère. Quand Aizen a débarqué, il était en guerre contre Barragan qui s'était approprié son titre alors qu'il lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Barragan est devenu l'allié d'Aizen en échange du titre définitif de Roi, alors l'autre lui a fait la guerre. Longtemps. Et après il s'est carapaté, et évidemment la rébellion était foutue, siffla-t-il avec rage.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'étonna Urahara. Ça date de bien un siècle et demi…

- La chanson, tout le monde la connaît au Hueco Mundo... Même si quand on me l'a racontée, il était encore là. Après, il s'est carapaté et on a rejoint Aizen pour obtenir plus de puissance….

- Par désespoir ? Tenta Urahara.

- Parce qu'on avait pas l'choix, corrigea Grimmjow, colérique. Personne peut comprendre à part les Hollows déjà vieux, mais en venant, Aizen a bousillé toute notre hiérarchie. Devenir fort est devenu facile, et des idiots ont gagné une super place alors que sans cet enfoiré, ils seraient morts !

- Il a un nom ce type ? Fit Ichigo en regardant successivement Urahara et Grimmjow.

- Lhéonardo Öderricht, lança l'Arrancar avec dédain.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Yoruichi.

- Oh, voilà donc le nom de ton mystérieux détracteur, Kisuke ?

- Oui…

Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait même si cette révélation le mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

- S'il te délie de ton serment, tu pourras tout nous raconter… Poursuivit Yoruichi avec un air victorieux.

- Et ?

- Où est-il ?

Urahara préféra garder un instant le silence, semblant réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

- Alors ? Le pressa Yoruichi en s'énervant.

- Laisse, il vérifie s'il a le droit de nous dire ça, railla Ichigo.

- Non, je ne sais juste vraiment pas où il est, répondit-il calmement, arborant un de ses horripilants sourires sibyllins. C'est le genre de personne qui vous trouve et pas l'inverse. S'il a envie de vous voir, il se laissera avoir, mais sinon...

- On peut toujours courir, acheva Ichigo avec lassitude.

Grimmjow toisait le vendeur avec hostilité.

- Technique de lâche, commenta-t-il en se semblant se calmer un peu.

- Je dirais plutôt de survie, dans son cas… Tout le monde aimerait le voir mort, corrigea Kisuke avec un pâle sourire. Que ce soit Yamamoto ou Aizen, abattre Lhéonardo Öderricht aurait été une sacrée épine enlevée de leur pied.

- C'est aussi un Mittelsritter ? L'interrogea Yoruichi, suspicieuse.

- Non, répondit Urahara en se grattant le nez. Ne pas initier un Roi ou un membre d'une quelconque famille royale est l'un de nos premiers commandements. Ils sont humains, et vouloir sauver leurs familles, même ce qu'elles font est profondément mal, sera instinctif chez eux.

- Neutralité parfaite ? Fit Ichigo d'un air dubitatif.

- Au maximum. C'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas non plus initier quelqu'un qui a trop d'attaches, familiales ou amicales. Trouver un bon disciple est plus dur qu'on ne croit, soupira Kisuke sur son propre malheur.

- Tu peux au moins nous dire comment tu en es venu à être ami avec le Roi des Hollows, non ? Insista Yoruichi.

- Pas encore, chantonna-t-il sur le ton du secret. Tu nous lis le testament à voix haute ou tu préfères…

Urahara laissa sa question en suspens. Ichigo se saisit du papier – une unique page - et la parcourut rapidement du regard avant d'en entamer la lecture à voix haute.

« _Je, soussigné Isshin Kurosaki, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue tous mes biens à mes trois enfants… _

- Vas à la suite, là où c'est son écriture. On n'a pas besoin du blabla notarial, lui dit Urahara avec amusement.

Il sauta ce passage et arriva à un autre, plus bas dans la page.

- _Yuzu, Karin, je crois que maintenant que nous nous sommes expliqué certaines choses, tout vous paraît plus clair, surtout à propos de la disparition de votre frère. Je sais que pour vous, ça a été un choc trop proche de celui de la perte de votre mère, c'est pourquoi ce que je vais vous raconter par écrit ici je ne vous l'ai jamais dit en face. Votre protection passe avant tout pour moi, car il ne me reste plus que vous deux, et je sais que votre mère et votre frère auraient été d'accord avec moi. _

Ichigo fit une légère pause puis reprit sa lecture.

- _Ichigo était votre demi-frère. Je ne suis pas son père._

L'écriture était hésitante et Ichigo reconnu là la façon d'être directe, simple et bourrue d'Isshin. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, pourtant certaines fois il arrivait à donner du sens à des détails navrants, comme le fait qu'il fume chaque année sur la tombe de Masaki parce qu'elle avait trouvé ça cool qu'il fume.

-_ Je sais de qui il s'agit, mais il m'est impossible d'en dire plus, étant donné que je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai respecté le silence de votre mère et si votre frère revient un jour, s'il vous plaît, donnez-lui ces maigres indications. Je connais son nom mais pour vous protéger je me tairais. C'est son héritage et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous en léguer plus, à vous comme à lui… Courage. Soutenez-vous et vous parviendrez à passer la mort de votre vieux père. Avec tout mon amour_, bla bla…

- C'est fini ? Marmonna Grimmjow en relevant la tête.

- _Post-scriptum_, reprit Ichigo, _ne m'enterrez pas auprès de votre mère, s'il vous plaît. Brûlez mon corps et dispersez mes cendres près de sa tombe. Merci. Je vous aime._

Urahara était pensif et le regard suspicieux de Yoruichi finit par lui faire perdre son sérieux.

- Il savait _aussi _? Mais bordel, y a combien d'autres trucs que vous me cachiez ! Tonna-t-elle.

- Moins de personnes étaient au courant mieux c'était.

- Et donc elle t'a fait promettre de ne rien dire ?

- J'en ai pris seul ma décision et Isshin ne l'a pas remise en cause.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes, un peu ! C'est son passé, c'est la raison même de son existence que tu l'empêches de connaître ! Gronda-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper le col de Kisuke et le secouer au rythme de ses injonctions. Tout ça parce qu'un Hollow t'a demandé de te taire, tu…

Elle se stoppa net, relâchant et Kisuke et le regardant d'un air interdit. Celui-ci rabattit son bob sur ses yeux, et alors qu'Ichigo allait répliquer pour comprendre leurs réactions respectives, un alarme stridente résonna dans toute la grande pièce qui servait de salon tandis qu'une voix mécanique répétait « ALERTE, ALERTE, ALERTE ».

Kisuke se redressa vivement et disparut dans le coin du salon où il y avait la maquette de Karakura.

- Donne-moi leurs positions sur la carte et leurs noms.

- TOUT DE SUITE.

A bien écouter c'était une voix métallique et féminine. Yoruichi, visiblement habituée au boucan de la machine, n'y fit pas attention, quitta son corps d'emprunt et se précipita jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de leur cachette. Ichigo l'imita suivi de Grimmjow sortirent à toute allure pour se retrouver à courir le long du sentier.

Dehors il faisait frais et leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages qui s'évaporaient rapidement au contact de l'air. Le ciel était d'un bleu foncé, parcouru par endroits de nuances rosées ou violettes, signes que le soleil se couchait. Pourtant, à certains endroits, d'autres formes colorées qui n'étaient pas dues au soleil s'agitaient et se rencontraient, les brefs sursauts du vent indiquant la violence des coups.

« Mais ce sont les…

- Vizards ? » Acheva Ichigo, Grimmjow à sa gauche et Yoruichi à sa droite, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Les formes passaient et repassaient plus ou moins loin d'eux, et Ichigo prit soin de compter les reiatsus connus. Combien étaient-ils déjà, neuf ? Et voilà que sa mémoire refaisait des siennes… Shinji, Hiyori et Lisa étaient bien là. Pour avoir combattu le premier et vu les deux autres s'entrainer à coup de Cero, puis s'être battu contre elles, il pouvait en certifier. Les autres semblaient plus nombreux et curieusement opposés aux trois premiers.

« Ils viennent de la Soul Society, retentit la voix d'Urahara depuis leurs dos.

La chaîne brisée de Tensa Zangetsu se mit à tinter furieusement.

- Je devrais peut-être te faire un fourreau pour ça, non ? L'interrogea Urahara d'un regard alors qu'il se plaçait à la droite de Yoruichi.

- Plus tard. Il y a des Shinigamis là-haut », susurra-t-il avidement.

Ses yeux dorés scrutaient le ciel avec envie. Les lampadaires n'étaient pas encore allumés et on voyait un début de voute céleste parsemé de quelques brillantes étoiles éclipsée par une attaque de Kido ou un coup de Zanpakuto. Là-haut, les Vizards étaient attaqués par des Shinigamis. Là-haut, il y avait deux Capitaines, leurs deux Lieutenants et des soldats. En bas, alignés sur un même trottoir, il y avait quatre personne de la Troisième Voie prêtes à faire valoir leurs croyances et leur existence.

« Il est temps de leur envoyer de nos nouvelles », décréta Ichigo avec un sourire impatient.

Les Vizards n'avaient pas changé.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait véritablement différent, physiquement au moins, et pourtant ils semblaient atteints. Eux qui avaient jadis parus si intouchables, si lointains et si froids dans leurs relations avec les autres étonnèrent Ichigo par leur apparente vulnérabilité. Hiyori, Sarukagi Hiyori, cette petite teigne à la voix haute et forte, gueulant et criant à tout va semblait totalement effrayée. Shinji avait l'air mal en point et portait Yadomaru Lisa sur son épaule, elle-même en sang.

Et là, alignés comme les sages chiens de garde qu'ils étaient, des Shinigamis. Deux Capitaines, leurs deux Lieutenants et des soldats. La main d'Ichigo se crispa sur Tensa Zangetsu dont la chaîne tinta presque mélodieusement. Le chant s'éleva dans l'air et attira l'attention des chiens qui accoururent sur lui. Il y avait aussi capes rouges voletant furieusement dans l'air au rythme du vent, claquant dans l'air comme pour signaler leur présence, comme si la couleur en elle-même n'était pas assez voyante, même dans la nuit. Ichigo ne se mentait pas en pensant qu'ils avaient changé. Les trois blessés étaient en sang, fatigués et comme morts, mais ceux qui portaient ces grandes capes rouge sang martelées d'un symbole blanc au milieu de leurs dos : « Visored », les chiens masqués de la Soul Society. Oh, quel magnifique nom pour une escouade qui se prétendait jadis infidèle et libre de toutes attaches…

« Ichigo ! »

Shinji avait une voix curieusement éraillée qu'Ichigo entendit à peine. Il regardait les Shinigamis avec envie et les Vizards avec insolence. Eux et les Arrancars étaient proches de son statut mais ne l'atteindront jamais, ils resteraient des copies. De bien jolies copies, mais seulement des copies. Et pour la première fois de sa « vie », Ichigo se sentit fier.

Horriblement fier de sa si paradoxale différence.

Il sourit comme un diable et son regard se fit acéré. Oh oui, il était fort. Très fort. Loin d'eux, bien loin… Et revoir ce petit garçon aux cheveux blancs si chétifs avec son grand sabre dans le dos ne le rendait que plus insolent. Et que dire du mourant à ses côtés ? Il se sentait grand. Fort. Puissant. Supérieur. Le Hollow en lui exultait de sentir si superbe face à la merde à laquelle il faisait face. Un enfant et un malade, les cheveux blancs et l'air profondément fatigués. Personne ne bougea ni ne prit la parole, se contentant de rester stoïque face à toute cette agitation violente soudain redevenue silencieuse et presque sage, les soldats en noir faisant face à celui qui hantait leurs faux souvenirs depuis de si longues années.

Ichigo, le Hollow sauvage et sanguinaire qui avait attaqué la Soul Society.

Celui-ci était entouré par ses trois compagnons qui s'arrêtèrent face aux Shinigamis, revenus en formation serrée alors qu'un instant auparavant ils s'étaient éparpillés autour des fuyards avec les « Visoreds », qui eux étaient restés en position, encerclant les hors-la-loi. Shinji, Lisa et Hiyori avaient été placés d'autorité derrière Urahara qui avait dégainé Benihime et la tendait comme une barrière de protection. Yoruichi était courbée en avant, ses genoux fléchis, prête à charger. Grimmjow montrait les crocs, prêt à en découdre, comme enragé. Ichigo… Son corps était arqué en arrière et il scrutait d'un œil avide la foule de victimes devant ses yeux.

A l'intérieur, l'orage grondait. En face, il y avait ceux qui un jour furent ses ennemis, puis ses alliés, finalement redevenus ses ennemis. Ils ne se souviendraient plus, maintenant que la machine avait fait son office, comme Urahara le lui avait raconté. L'oubli est pire que l'hostilité, sans doute, mais quand l'un engendre l'autre ?

« Urahara, écartez-vous immédiatement des fuyards et des Hollows.

La voix nasillarde du gosse avait tinté comme du verre brisé. Ils avaient déjà l'air morts avant même de commencer le combat. Pauvres, pauvres choses.

- Voyez-vous ça, un gosse nous donne des ordres ? Ne put s'empêcher Ichigo.

De lourds reproches sonnaient à travers sa voix amusée et insolente.

- Jadis alliés, désormais ennemis. C'est drôle comme les événements se répètent, pas vrai ? Argua-t-il en voyant l'air dépité et colérique du petit Capitaine.

Ichigo tiqua à peine lorsqu'il remarqua ne pas se souvenir de leurs noms. Quelle importance, après tout ? Eux, n'avaient-ils pas fait le choix, lâche et injuste, de le laisser pourrir pour mieux l'oublier, car ils se sentaient trop coupables ?

- La ferme, _Hollow_.

- Mischling, corrigea Ichigo d'un air orgueilleux.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres closes alors qu'un léger ricanement se faisait entendre. En cet instant, les deux Capitaines face à lui eurent la désagréable impression de se trouver face à Ichimaru Gin, son horrible sourire tordant affreusement ses lèvres pâles, le regard noir et or mortel en plus.

- Je suis le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro de la Dixième Division, et je vous somme de vous rendre. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, mais si vous résistez nous n'hésiterons pas à employer la force. »

Ichigo écarta les bras en croix, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

« Alors viens, gamin ! »

Le petit chargea mais fut contré par le bouclier de la brume de sang dégagé par Benihime. Par la suite, les quatre combattants se dispersèrent en laissant le soin à Shinji de protéger Hiyori et Lisa, toujours inconsciente sur son épaule. Ichigo chargea le second Capitaine alors que les Lieutenants se démenaient pour abattre Shinji. Les Visoreds avaient battu en retraite sur ordre d'Hitsugaya sans aucun motif valable et défendaient à présent le passage vers la Soul Society sans intervenir. En bon spectateurs passifs, ils observaient, se permettant parfois un sifflement admiratif ou des réflexions moqueuses sur le style d'Urahara ou de Shinji que ce genre d'idioties ne manquait pas d'énerver. Grimmjow avait abattu la vingtaine de soldats non gradés sans même utiliser son épée, détruisant à grands coups de Cero la ville lorsque les Shinigamis allaient se cacher derrière un immeuble un peu plus haut que les autres. Yoruichi s'occupait d'Hitsugaya et Kisuke s'était mis à défendre Shinji qui s'était rabattu avec les blessées sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel pas encore dévasté par l'Arrancar.

Ichigo était face à l'autre haut-gradé, passé en shikai avec ses sabres jumeaux et maintenait l'hybride à distance, conscient que la première partie du combat ne serait qu'un test. Etonné de le voir avec un Zanpakuto en Bankai, il n'en s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était qu'un Hollow. Aucun Hollow ne maîtrise son arme aussi bien qu'un Shinigami le ferait… Le problème majeur vint lorsqu'Ichigo cessa d'être passif et passa à l'attaque. Il tenait Tensa Zangetsu d'une seule main et frappa sans espoir de faire mouche, puisqu'évidemment l'un des sabres du Capitaine le bloqua. Ce dernier maintint la pression de son côté et lança une attaque de côté sur l'hybride qui contra de son avant-bras gauche. La lame ne perça pas sa peau et glissa dessus, le poignet du malade retombant mollement sous le poids de son arme. Ichigo reposa sa seconde main sur son arme et accentua la pression sur le bras du Capitaine qui craqua horriblement.

Un long sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la bête à la crinière orange tandis que son reiatsu noir cerné d'un rayon rougeâtre s'accumulait sur sa lame qui continuait à écraser Sōgyo no Kotowari et le bras du malade aux cheveux blancs qui grimaçait de douleur en lâchant de temps à autre des râles d'agonies. Son autre main lâcha finalement la seconde épée pour aller soutenir son bras gauche déjà mal en point.

« Getsuga Ten…

- ARRETE !

Un petit sourire sadique eut le temps d'apparaître sur le visage pâle d'Ichigo.

- … Sho ! »

Le Capitaine chuta lourdement jusqu'au toit pentu d'un immeuble à moitié effondré. Ichigo le suivit à toute vitesse et le Capitaine contra de sa bonne main qui avait eut le temps de réempoigner son Zanpakuto avant que l'hybride n'attaque. Il tenta de riposter avec du Kido mais Ichigo lui envoya un lourd coup de poing en pleine figure, bloquant l'incantation du Kurohitsugi qu'il était en train de lancer. Le corps vola sur quelques mètres et roula comme une poupée de chiffon jusqu'à ce qu'un bloc de béton l'arrête, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au Capitaine.  
Un nouveau ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichigo alors qu'il s'approchait à pas lents de sa victime, son regard noir et or balayé de cheveux orange en bataille chargé d'un mépris tout particulier pour son adversaire étalé sur le sol.

Il leva un pied et l'écrasa violemment sur le visage blessé du Capitaine dont le nom lui sauta soudain à l'esprit. Ukitake, le malade de la Treizième Division. Rapide et agile, enragé et sans hésitations, Ichigo en était venu à bout rapidement. Ukitake n'était qu'en shikai et c'était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de compatissant et de gentil, préférant parler que combattre, ne faisant que rarement preuve d'une grande envie de tuer. Du moins, tels étaient ses souvenirs du Capitaine.

Le talon de sa chaussure droite lourdement enfoncé dans la joue de son adversaire alors qu'il écrasait sentencieusement sa semelle sur son profil blanc, l'hybride souriait, ses lèvres closes s'ouvrant pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Une lueur rougeâtre apparaissant dans sa main gauche alors que sous son pied Ukitake gémissait et bougeait mollement une main aux doigts désarticulés et sanguinolents. Ichigo, lui, cherchait son souffle, un sourire fou étendu sur ses lèvres alors que sa respiration anarchique lui donnait l'air d'un animal. Et dans sa main gauche, la lueur devenait un phare, illuminant la nuit sombre d'une teinte sanguine, prenant peu à peu la forme d'une sphère. Il aspira goulument une dernière gorgée d'air, et se pencha sur le profil du Capitaine défraîchi, approchant lentement le Cero flamboyant du visage d'Ukitake.

« Mo-Monstre… »

Dans son œil marron se reflétait l'intense et éclatante lueur rouge sang du Cero. Son œil gauche écrasé et effrayé, vide, sa peau autour était tuméfiée, d'un bleu presque violet, parsemée de tâches brunes due à la saleté et à la poussière. Son souffle formait de légers nuages qui flottaient paresseusement dans les airs avant de disparaître.

Le sang battait lourdement à ses tempes. Dans sa tête, une violente rengaine écumait de rage derrière la barrière close de ses réticences. Tuer des Shinigamis, oh oui, il le voulait. Il l'avait toujours voulu, au fond, non ? Commencer par les attaquer aurait dû être un signe suffisant. Pourtant il s'est entêté pour s'en faire des amis. Et quels amis. Eux au moins n'ont pas perdu le nord le moment venu… Mais c'était un morceau de lui. Un semblable. Et sa moitié Hollow hurlait qu'on tuait ses semblables pour survivre, que Shinigami ou Hollow, peu importait. Mais au final, le Shinigami en lui rétorquait qu'en temps que personne civilisée, il n'avait pas à tuer sans pitié pour le simple plaisir ou la nécessité nécessaire de tuer pour survivre, même si le Hollow n'avait pas totalement tort sur le point « instinct de survie ».

Mais Ichigo le Mischling, que voulait-il ? Ce que le Hollow voulait, ou alors ce que le Shinigami voulait ? Au fond, qui était-il ? Comment composer avec deux contraires se repoussant plus violemment et brutalement que la glace avec des flammes ? La glace refroidit les flammes et les éteint, mais le feu la fait fondre, et ce cycle est infini. Alors, où était sa place ?

Le Cero s'éteignit lentement dans sa paume lorsqu'il entendit Hitsugaya sonner la retraite. Il se redressa, retourna Ukitake d'un coup de pied et considéra un instant le Capitaine malade. Oh, il le tuerait, sans aucun doute. Mais ce ne serait pas drôle, que personne ne soit là pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu, pas vrai ?

Ichigo saisit le col du Capitaine, le traina derrière lui jusqu'au groupe de soldats pas encore morts traqués par Grimmjow entre les immeubles. Il le balança là et se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui souriait sadiquement, fier d'avoir trouvé ses prochaines victimes.

« Laisse, faut bien que quelqu'un aille pisser dans son froc devant les autres Capitaines, lui lança Ichigo d'un ton amusé.

- Tch, cracha Jaggerjack avec déception, lançant un dernier regard torve aux Shinigamis qui relevaient précautionneusement leur chef. J'espère qu'ça vaut le coup ! »

Urahara et Yoruichi débarquèrent à leur tour, un peu plus amochés qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow, Shinji et Lisa à leur suite.

« Nous partons devant, annonça Yoruichi en prenant Hiyori dans ses bras. Faîtes gaffe à vous. »

Urahara acquiesça pensivement et l'Arrancar suivit Yoruichi après un dernier coup dans l'épaule du Mischling qui lui avait méchamment chuchoté un « gentil et obéissant chaton » avec un sourire insolent. Kisuke avança jusqu'à être à ses côtés alors que Grimmjow faisait demi-tour, observant pensivement le ciel d'où les Shinigamis étaient venus et repartaient, les blessés et les morts sur les bras.

« Arrivera un moment où tu n'auras plus le choix, lui dit Urahara sur un ton grave.

Ichigo regardait ses ennemis disparaître à travers le portail, pensif.

- L'ai-je déjà eu ? Répondit-il sans quitter la voûte céleste du regard.

Un sourire d'excuse fleurit sur les lèvres du vendeur qui rabattit son bob sur ses yeux.

- Rukia te l'a dit une fois, non ? Que tout ici n'est qu'affaire de choix. »

_Si tu choisis d'en sauver un, tu choisis de tous les sauver, Ichigo._

_Si tu choisis d'en tuer un, tu choisis de tous les tuer._

« Reposez-vous sur moi. Et je les tuerai pour vous. »


	18. Hysteria Hen I : Reload

**17, ****Hysteria Hen I - Reload**

J'ai besoin d'une raison.

Cette petite chose qui vous fait vous lever le matin. Autre chose que le fait de savoir qu'il y a des gens que vous devez tuer, mais qu'au final, vous n'avez pas raison de tuer, puisque les responsables, ce ne sont plus eux. Plus ceux que je croyais devoir tuer. Le responsable et l'histoire sont au-delà de la simple aventure réglée en trois coups d'épée et deux phrases balancées au bon moment.

Reposez-vous sur moi. Dîtes-vous que je tuerai pour vous, parce que cela soulagera vos consciences innocentes. Mais moi, sur qui puis-je me reposer ? Je n'ai pas de raison. Je n'en ai plus. La vengeance, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis humain, pas un tueur, pas un meurtrier qui blesse.

Je suis humain, pas ce que vous avez fait de moi.

« Pas mécontent de vous revoir, les gens ! S'écria Shinji avec entrain à l'assemblée l'entourant.

- De même, Hirako. On peut dire que vous avez semé une sacrée pagaille dans le ciel, plaisanta Urahara avec un amusement suspect.

- Pas autant que toi et tes recrues… » répliqua le Vizard en perdant son sourire.

La conversation se poursuivit loin des oreilles de l'hybride qui dardait un regard morne sur la fenêtre vitrée au dessus de l'épaule de Shinji. La longue fenêtre au rebord assez large pour s'y asseoir où des gouttes roulaient comme des milliers de larmes jamais versées. Ichigo n'avait plus vu les Vizards depuis presque un demi-siècle et les revoir avait été moins amical qu'il ne s'y était attendu. D'ailleurs, s'attendait-il seulement à quelque chose ? Il l'avait dit une fois… Aizen lui avait appris à ne plus être prêt. Et il était convaincu que c'était bien réel, cette sensation d'éloignement, comme si son esprit se mettait en pilote automatique. Oh non, plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre. C'était définitivement fini, le temps des surprises et des petites conneries secrètes et cachées ? Apprendre qu'on n'est pas le fils de son père, c'était juste un fait avéré qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un nom, désormais…

Un nom qu'Urahara semblait connaître.

« Kurosaki, arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me tuer, grogna-t-il avec amusement à l'hybride qui continua de le fixer, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Ne m'appelez pas _Kurosaki_, Urahara. Suivez un peu vos convictions », râla-t-il en repassant en position assise sur le grand canapé d'angle.

Meuble installé ainsi que la majeure partie des autres par Tessaï durant leurs trois jours de déménagement intensif, avant que les Vizards ne viennent entamer de leurs mauvaises nouvelles la génialement bonne humeur des quatre hors-la-loi.

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Comme Urahara leur avait expliqué, la machine infernale de Mayuri s'était acquittée de sa funeste tâche sans faillir, et désormais nombre de modifications avait eu lieu. Rukia, Renji et même ses amis humains étaient les plus touchés, leur mémoire presque totalement réécrite à partir du moment où ils obtinrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Ichigo apprit avec amusement qu'il était censé être mort, cette constatation le faisant toujours allègrement sourire. Sérieusement, se faire annoncer sa propre mort était quelque chose d'assez paradoxal et de très amusant. Non ? Enfin, pour en revenir à la machine disons que les Vizards – ou du moins la majeure partie d'entre eux – s'étaient laissés prendre et étaient entrés dans la machine sous un prétexte fallacieux de la Soul Society : la maladie, le parasite Hollow, l'espion… Au final, ils ne se souvenaient plus très bien mais c'était toujours la même chanson.

« On devait entrer tous ensembles dedans, mais j'ai senti la connerie et Hiyori aussi, alors on est sortis et j'ai pu embarquer Lisa qui était dans la cabine d'à côté. Mais les autres…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure alors qu'Urahara acquiesçait, les yeux dans le vague.

- Allez dans mon labo, je vais m'occuper de vos blessures et vérifier si votre mémoire est totalement intacte, lui ordonna-t-il. Yoruichi, Ichigo, vous pouvez déplacer Hiyori et Lisa ? »

Grimmjow étant parti se promener dans les alentours, les autres étaient seuls et transporter deux blessées – même légère pour l'une – était assez délicat à deux. Ils décidèrent de commencer par Lisa et laissèrent Hiyori somnoler sur le canapé d'angle l'opération mis quelques longues minutes à aboutir, étant donné le peu de force physique d'Ichigo, de même que Yoruichi, tout deux fatigués par leurs combats de la soirée.

Lorsque Hiyori, Lisa et SHinji furent soignés et mis au repos dans la chambre attenante au « laboratoire » de Kisuke qui servait plus d'infirmerie, il retint Ichigo afin de l'examiner.

« Urahara, commença à grogner Ichigo.

- Pas de mais, trancha le vendeur avec sévérité. Je dois le faire pour vérifier que tu es en bonne santé.

- Ah ouais ?

- Tu te crois sérieusement en bon état ? »

Urahara tapa d'un coup de canne dans les côtes du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas mais se raidit immédiatement, son visage virant soudain à un blanc plus pâle encore que celui de sa peau, presque jaune. Tensa Zangetsu tomba dans un tintement métallique sur le sol qui s'atténua au fil des secondes, mais Ichigo ne le ramassa pas, ses doigts écrasés sur l'endroit du choc.

« Tu es en miettes. »

La sentence était irrévocable et Ichigo darda un regard vengeur sur la silhouette floue de son ancien maître.

Ça faisait mal, oh, si mal… Quand la sensation grisante de la vengeance n'ouvrait pas les vannes pour faire disparaître la douleur, il ne restait plus que ça. La douleur. Stagnante, lancinante. _Moqueuse._ Et parfois, la brûlure s'y met pour le consumer davantage. Comme si la folie douce ne suffisait pas…

Urahara lui fit enlever son haut et déjà le léger choc de la canne formait une tâche bleuâtre s'étalant sur tout son flanc gauche, au bas de la côte. Urahara n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais l'hématome était déjà là depuis longtemps, sinon la peau serait rougie et non de ce joli bleu violet de la taille d'une paume de main ornant le flanc de l'hybride.

« Tu es maigre. »

Les os saillaient sous sa peau et lui donnaient l'air d'un de ces squelettes au fond de la salle de biologie, au collège. Oscar, Arthur… Les tâches bleuies et la peau en plus, les os aux formes parfois indistinctes car mal ressoudés, les poignets tuméfiées, les bras aussi longs et fins que des tringles de rideau, l'absence de muscles, les veines d'une drôle de lueur noire sous la peau translucide, les os autour du cœur battant dans ce claquement irrégulier et désagréable qui accompagnait Ichigo à chacun de ses pas. Et il y avait les cicatrices. Innombrables, de toutes formes, partout, longues, minces, courtes, blanches, encore roses, effacées par le temps, dues à une lame, des griffes, des crocs, et des tas d'autres choses que Kisuke ne préférait pas reconnaître.

- Je me demande même comment tu fais pour tenir debout, remarqua Urahara avec un intérêt particulièrement scientifique, tournant autour du sujet d'un air critique.

- Est-ce si utile de répondre à ce mystère ? Fit l'hybride d'un ton joueur.

- Tu t'autodétruis et tu y arrives plutôt bien, lui accorda Urahara. Mais dans un état pareil, tu ne passeras pas l'année, Ichigo. »

Urahara plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo qui resta amusé, son regard brillant avec insolence. Le vendeur finit par soupirer et le fit asseoir sur l'une des trois tables de son petit laboratoire. Il disparut un instant et revint avec divers instruments de mesure tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, mais on y reconnaissait quand même des seringues, des scalpels, un stéthoscope… Ichigo eut l'impression fugace d'être de retour dans la clinique de son père, lorsque c'était son tour d'aider Isshin avec les malades.

Inlassable, Urahara l'examinait dans les moindres détails, touchant de ses mains chaudes la peau froide et parcourue de veines sombres d'Ichigo qui se laissait faire, les yeux fixés sur la pendule au fond de la salle, au dessus de la porte qui menait à la chambre de repos voisine, parcourant du regard le carrelage blancs des murs ou les étagères en métal sur lesquelles reposaient instruments, flacons ou bandages propres.

« Tes os sont dans un état déplorable et totalement déplacés, de même que tes viscères mais sans ouvrir je ne pourrais pas te donner la totalité des dégâts… Un de tes poumons a été transpercé par un morceau de côte qui s'est solidifié et ressoudé à l'intérieur, il va falloir que je bouge ça. Sinon, tes muscles sont totalement atrophiés et j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies survécu dans les sables du Hueco Mundo sans te casser un bras ou une jambe en dix ans.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Urahara soupira longuement et prit une seringue, nullement réactif aux sarcasmes d'Ichigo, continuant méticuleusement son examen de l'épave devant lui.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir tout réparer, avoua-t-il à mi-mots en cherchant une veine de l'avant-bras pour piquer.

- Peu importe, grogna Ichigo avec lassitude, menaçant de se relever.

- Non, pas _peu importe_ ! Tonna Urahara avec force, plantant l'aiguille dans son bras.

Une goutte sombre roula sur la peau pâle d'Ichigo et alla s'écraser sur le tissu recouvrant la table métallique. Il y eut un léger bruit et une odeur de brûlé monta dans l'air. Le trou – les bords se consumaient encore - fit hausser un sourcil à Urahara qui vit sa seringue fondre et fumer sous les yeux d'un Ichigo au sourire énigmatique.

- Cherchez pas. Je crois que _ça_ restera un secret bien gardé, dit-il d'un air sibyllin.

Urahara soupira, dépité mais en même temps amusé par l'ironie de la situation. Lui qui avait toujours cherché des réponses pour repousser la limite entre Hollows et Shinigamis se retrouvait confronté à la solution mais était incapable de l'étudier.

- On dirait bien, soupira-t-il en jetant les restes de sa seringue.

Il rangea le reste du matériel et demanda à Ichigo de lui montrer ses doigts.

- Foutez-moi la paix, grinça-t-il entre ses dents en commençant à se lever.

Urahara attrapa d'autorité son poignet blanc et le serra légèrement, tirant en avant et maintenant la pression pour que l'hybride cède. Il y eut un long craquement et Ichigo devina sans mal qu'une fissure venait de s'ouvrir le long de l'os de son avant-bras. La douleur vibrait sous sa peau et se répandait par vagues de souffrances alors qu'Urahara lâchait son bras et l'observait d'un air catastrophé.

- Tes doigts… »

Ichigo, qui avait ramené son membre blessé contre lui, haletait. Une large tâche jaunissait à la base de son pouce et prenant la forme des doigts d'Urahara qui l'avait enserré quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ichigo se recroquevilla sur la table, prêt à envoyer des coups de pieds pour se défendre. Ses jambes avaient l'air aussi détruites que ses bras, de ce qu'Urahara en voyait à travers les larges vêtements qu'il portait. Voir son protégé qu'il avait connu large d'épaules, gamin et impétueux devenir une telle loque au corps décharné et à la peau plus blanche que la neige était stupéfiant. Douloureux, aussi.

« Tout est chaos, souffla l'hybride avec un sourire amusé. Laissez-moi crever pour vous, me rafistolez pas comme un vieux jouet que vous voulez pas balancer à la poubelle.

- Je n'accepterai pas de te voir mort, Kurosaki.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, grinça l'hybride, son regard doré redevenant dur. Vous savez que c'est faux, vous savez tout et vous ne dîtes _rien_ !

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, comme Inoue ? Comme Ishida ?

- No-

- Alors QUOI, je te le demande ? Tonna Urahara avec colère, son poing s'abattant violemment sur la table métallique. Tu veux pas crever, tu veux pas guérir ! Tu veux tuer en notre nom mais tu ne veux pas vivre pour en voir le résultat !

Il fit une pause, ses yeux résolument plantés dans le regard indifférent d'Ichigo qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous t'aidions, parce que « butter des Shinigamis c'est cool » ? Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu es un hybride, merde. ALORS BATS-TOI ! C'EST NOTRE CAUSE MAIS C'EST AUSSI LA TIENNE ! C'EST TA VIE, BORDEL ! ARRETE DE LA BOUSILLER SANS PENSER AUX CONSEQUENCES !

- Et quelle vie, ironisa Ichigo en croisant insolemment les bras. Regardez-moi, et dîtes moi ce que vous voyez, honnêtement ? Une loque, incapable de parler d'autre chose que de la mort, incapable de se lever pour une autre cause que celle de sa vengeance maléfique ? »

La mâchoire d'Urahara se contracta nerveusement.

Briser psychologiquement quelqu'un était dans ses cordes. N'était-ce pas dans les cordes de tout le monde, d'ailleurs ? Un peu d'observation peut tout faire. Mais face à la brindille devant lui, en morceaux mais pourtant debout, son corps brisé témoignant avec force de toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu sans qu'Ichigo n'ait à dire un seul mot… Urahara avait envie de se pendre en pensant que n'importe qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à ça.

« Je vois l'invincible Kurosaki, le fanfaron vainqueur de la Soul Society, le libérateur de Rukia Kuchiki, son amie d'un autre monde dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, le Vizard, le Mischling, un homme que je continue de respecter pour sa puissance gigantesque, chantonna Urahara avec un air lointain. L'invincible Ichigo, le roseau qui plie mais jamais ne casse. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo en dirent plus que son pâle sourire d'excuse.

_Tu mens. Tu mens_, disaient-ils avec un air de reproche.

« Je ne peux pas te rendre comme avant, tu le sais. A toi de faire ce qu'il faut si c'est ce que tu veux, mais si tu veux une raison, j'en ai des tonnes, plaida Urahara. Aizen t'a tué. Il t'a tué. Tu as le droit de te venger, Ichi-

- Pour moi tout ça sonne comme un devoir, murmura le Mischling avec affliction.

Interdit, Urahara s'était brutalement stoppé dans sa tirade. Avait-il un jour songé qu'Ichigo revenait sans… Sans objectif, sans raison ? Ichigo le fier et fort jeunot tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère décédée, le Shinigami Remplaçant dont il avait vu le destin se mettre lentement sans marche sans pouvoir rien y faire. L'ami qu'il avait vu disparaître à travers le sombre portail du Hueco Mundo.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, Urahara. Je veux vivre, mais je suis infoutu de trouver comment.

Une mauvaise blague manqua de franchir les lèvres d'Urahara, mais détendre l'atmosphère avec Ichigo n'est définitivement pas une bonne option pour lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui peut remonter le moral à un hybride dépressif mentalement démoli par le plus grand mégalomane du monde ?

- C'est le métronome de l'insanité. Ma vengeance et mes tueries me soulageront un temps, mais c'est pas une vie, tuer des gens pas coupables de mes faiblesses. Je suis trop lâche pour mourir, mais aussi pour vivre.

- Refuser de mourir est un talent utile, ne le dénigre pas.

Urahara avait le regard rieur et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres closes alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à son bureau, installé dans un coin de la pièce.

Ichigo se leva et réenfila son tee-shirt, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lent et nonchalant. La voix d'Urahara résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'il allait refermer la porte du labo derrière lui.

- Tu es Ichigo. N'oublie pas ça. »

L'hybride referma la porte dans son dos. Urahara soupira et reprit ses calculs à la lumière des néons de son laboratoire, installé sur un bureau gris métallisé, perdu dans ses notes, cherchant des solutions pour secourir son protégé dont le corps se consumait peu à peu.

Il veilla tard ce soir là, cherchant des réponses.

Et c'était désolant, mais il ne trouvait pas de solution. L'état d'épuisement physique d'Ichigo, il le combattrait à coup de drogues dures et de plats hyper caloriques quand les choses se seront un peu calmées avec les Vizards et l'agitation autour d'eux, mais le mental semblait irrécupérable. Et Dieu que c'était dur à dire… Sain de corps et d'esprit à son départ, Ichigo était revenu plus détruit qu'un bout de papier resté dans une poche et passé à la machine à laver. Littéralement lessivé. Il restait la forme, irrégulière, les contours, anéantis, de l'adolescent de jadis, mais le fond avait perdu tout sens, blanchi par les lavages successifs.

Irrécupérable. Perdu à jamais.

Urahara soupira, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais, pas vrai ? Il t'en faudra toujours plus, toujours plus de morts, toujours plus de vies brisées par ta faute, Aizen ? »

Et Ichigo ne resterait que l'un des nombreux noms sur la longue, longue liste de victimes de ce mégalomane. La seconde à avoir survécu à ce jour, si on parle en terme « d'expérience » comme le dirait lui-même Aizen.

Oh, Urahara l'avait toujours su, lui aussi. Qu'Ichigo n'était pas le fils d'Isshin, qui était son père biologique ou encore les raisons qui poussaient tout ce petit monde à agir ainsi. Mais il s'était tu pour respecter les vœux d'une femme qui voulait juste protéger son enfant. Son fils, son aîné, ce petit garçon que le destin allait lui arracher bien trop tôt, sans qu'elle sache que ce serait elle qui partirait avant. C'était Aizen qui avait envoyé Grand Fisher la tuer, à cette époque où tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux et où tout le monde avait relâché sa vigilance. Isshin n'était pas là, lui-même commençait à reprendre ses recherches et un nouvel Hougyoku prenait vie entre ses doigts, à l'abri des regards suspicieux de Yoruichi qui se doutait de quelque chose… Et du coin de l'œil il surveillait Ichigo. Ichigo, le gamin hybride. Ichigo, ce nourrisson de quelques jours aux yeux noirs et or, à la peau blanche comme les sables du Hueco Mundo, au large trou dans la poitrine. Ce gamin dont il avait scellé la part Hollow sur la demande de sa mère paniquée.

Aizen savait, lui aussi. Il l'avait surveillé, et sa présence avait été comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs tête des années durant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils relâchent leur garde l'année des neuf ans d'Ichigo. Ichigo, qui avait commencé à voir les esprits, Isshin, effondré, les jumelles, mortes de peur et de chagrin sans leur mère. Il en avait passé du temps avec Ishida à surveiller la maisonnée en ce temps là… Le temps des douleurs et des peurs. Le choc du gamin qui voyait les morts passer devant son regard, et puis finalement le couperet qui tombe lors de sa rencontre avec Rukia. Et lui qui voyait tout arriver sans rien dire. Sans un mot, il avait vu le fils détruire les siens les uns après les autres, son sceau tenant la route sans faillir, ne laissant que le morceau Shinigami réagir aux reiatsus ennemis. Et Rukia était repartie avec pertes et fracas. Urahara revoyait encore nettement Isshin débarquer, en panique, le corps ensanglanté d'Ichigo dans les bras et une lueur folle dans le regard, la nuit et les journées longues et douloureuses qui avaient suivies alors qu'Ichigo sortait lentement de son coma grâce au sceau qu'il avait du défaire pour s'assurer qu'il vive.

Et tout s'était enchaîné. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le petit avait déjà un pied dans la tombe et Aizen l'emmenait pour quarante années de démolition méthodique.

Que dire de plus ?

« Kisuke… Kisuke ! »

Yoruichi secouait vivement son épaule.

« Aaaah… J'ai dû m'endormir.

Il bailla et remit son bob en place d'un geste rapide.

- Il est tard et Ichigo est sorti d'ici depuis quelques temps déjà, je venais juste te dire que tu devrais aller te coucher – je m'occupe des Vizards pour cette nuit.

- Non, je vais rester avec eux, insista Urahara en se levant.

Yoruichi haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « comme tu veux », et le laissa traverser la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de repos voisine.

- Oh, Kisuke !

- Ouaip ?

Son regard vert semblait pétiller mais pourtant il avait l'air épuisé et franchement indifférent à la situation. Quel étrange paradoxe, songea la féline en souriant légèrement.

- Il faut que je devienne Mittelsritter, un de ces jours. »

Urahara acquiesça, amusé, et entra dans la salle sans faire de bruit, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Le lendemain, il y eut un de ces effroyables orages qui provoquent des inondations et des morts, faisant cracher à la radio et à la télévision des images et des témoignages de fin du monde. Il démarra de nuit et fut comme la plupart surprenant et meurtrier. A cette époque de l'année, rien de plus extraordinaire, tout le monde y était habitué et regardait ces images ou écoutait les chroniques matinales sans réagir. La brûlure s'était faite violente et l'hybride s'était levé de son futon en silence, préférant la compagnie bruyante de la pluie à celle endormie de Grimmjow dont il partageait la chambre.

Ichigo était encore étonné qu'on parle toujours des mêmes choses, même des années après qu'il soit passé par la case télé. Les publicités vantaient cosmétiques et produits nettoyants, robots de cuisine ou chanteurs à la mode, les animateurs changeaient mais pas le nom des chaînes, les noms des mois et des jours était resté identiques – comme si c'était simplement possible qu'ils changent ? – un peu comme les années. Mais il fut réellement étonné de se sentir soudain si âgé, si ancien et vétuste en voyant la date ce matin-là, en bas de l'écran de télévision. Le Sept Novembre 2043. S'il avait été humain, encore, il aurait eu cinquante-six ans, un âge somme toute respectable. Comme Inoue et Ishida. Il était tôt et la pluie battait encore les carreaux de la fenêtre en rythme, sans que personne ne vienne troubler le curieux concert qu'Ichigo écoutait, allongé sur le canapé blanc du salon. Personne n'était levé et un silence morne régnait dans la maison, rompu par l'éclatement violent des gouttes sur le verre des fenêtres.

_Et maintenant ?_ Chantait son esprit d'un ton moqueur. _Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?_

Il lui fallait une raison. Une raison de marcher, de se battre. Tuer ses anciens amis et brûler de haine à leur encontre, ce n'est pas une raison, c'est une croix qu'on traine le long d'une route qui s'appelle souffrance et remords. La vengeance n'est pas une raison.

« Je veux un but, souffla-t-il à la pluie, son regard perdu dans les gouttes, sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir blanc. Je veux savoir ce pourquoi j'existe… Et ce n'est pas la vengeance qui m'y mènera… »

La vengeance n'est qu'un morceau du contrat qu'il exécutera avec grand plaisir, parce que son instinct lui dicte les choses ainsi. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas la raison principale de sa croisade.

Ichigo soupira, se trouvant dans un cul de sac. Que faire alors ? Une porte grinça rapidement et il en conclut qu'il n'était pas le seul à veiller tard. Urahara traversa la pièce sans le voir – son ombre possédant un chapeau lui indiqua de qui il s'agissait – puis, plus tard, alors qu'il regardait les gouttes sans les voir, ce fut le seul Arrancar de la maison qui débarqua dans le salon sans se soucier du bruit que pouvait faire une porte à moitié claquée dans une maison vide et silencieuse.

Mais quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce n'est pas ce genre de petites choses qui retiennent notre attention. Oh non. Là, c'était plutôt cette foutue pluie qui l'avait réveillé, et constatant l'absence de son âme damnée dans le futon voisin, il avait décidé de se lever pour partir à sa recherche et pourquoi pas l'emmerder un peu le temps que le sommeil revienne... Il se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas franc et assuré – quitte à se tromper de porte autant le faire sans sourciller, ça en jette plus que ça vous fait honte – y trouvant un Ichigo alangui sur le canapé, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et les yeux perdus dans le spectacle aqueux qui se jouait sur la fenêtre.

« T'es mort ? » Crut bon de lancer Grimmjow avec un sourire.

Le corps d'Ichigo émit un sursaut, comme s'il éclatait de rire mais sans le son. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et acérées que Grimmjow n'avait eut que trop le temps d'étudier durant leur dix années de course poursuite dans les sables du Hueco Mundo.

Son monde.

« Si tu savais comme ta question est ironique, Chaton, fit-il, amer. Le fou avec un chapeau qui vit en notre compagnie semble penser que oui, parce que non, un être **normal** avec un corps **normal **n'aurait pas pu survivre avec les dégâts que j'ai subis.

- Tu me la refais ?

Ichigo se rassit sur le canapé, en tailleur, tandis que Grimmjow se jetait dans l'un des fauteuils, croisant les jambes et s'y accoudant avec un air de fanfaron, plongeant sans détour son regard bleu électrique dans celui doré et fuyant de l'hybride.

- Je devrais être mort, avoua-t-il en se laissant aller dans le canapé. Mon corps est complètement détruit.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait pas tenu la distance, se moqua Grimmjow alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la fine silhouette, analysant rapidement les morceaux possiblement détruits. Lui mieux que tous les tests d'Urahara aurait pu dire ce qui était cassé et ce qui ne l'était pas. C'était vraiment comique de se dire qu'à force de la côtoyer, il finissait par reconnaître les courbes de son corps explosé mieux que personne.

Un poil flippant aussi.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il en replantant son regard dans celui d'Ichigo.

Il demeura silencieux ensuite. Que pouvait-il ajouter, en face de lui un type con et idiot semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules de merde toutes cassées de partout en se plaignant à balles et en braillant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il préférait crever. Et tout ça commençait grave à le gaver. Une girouette, ça tourne, d'accord, _d'accord_ ! Mais bordel, qu'elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment !

Grimmjow se leva rapidement et alla agripper le col de l'hybride qui ne réagit pas, laissant son corps s'agiter au gré de l'empoignade de l'Arrancar.

- Réaction, bordel ! Où il est l'humain qui m'a moitié buté sous le dôme ?

- Envolé, répliqua Ichigo d'un air fanfaron.

Oh, il était doué pour faire enrager les gens, ça il ne le démentirait jamais. Mais que vaut ce talent face à Grimmjow, l'Arrancar le plus borné qu'il connaisse, qui demandera des réponses. Des réponses exactes, exactement conformes à ce qu'il attend et demande.

- Foutaises, cracha-t-il. J'peux qu'il soit crevé. Sinon tu serais mort dans c'te cellule, Kurosaki. Comme un pauvre animal, comme nous dans les murs de Las Noches, asséna-t-il. T'as pas crevé là-bas, j'peux pas croire que ce soit vrai.

- Mais –

- Sors-toi les doigts du cul, bordel ! Grogna-t-il en le relâchant violemment pour retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Arrête de te foutre de nous ! »

Ichigo resta écroulé comme une loque dans le canapé sans réagir davantage.

Au fond, que lui restait-il ?

La certitude de ne servir à rien ? Oh, quelle joie immense que de le savoir. Vraiment, ça va transcender sa vie de merde. Nan, sérieusement, à part le souvenir enterré de quarante-deux années, des mois et des poussières de servitude et de coinçage dans une dimension parallèle aussi délirante qu'improbable, que lui restait-il ? Sa vie, détruite et complètement oubliée par le commun des mortels et la totalité de ses amis ou alliés, ne lui laissant que les restes réchauffés d'un mentor qui ne l'utiliserait que pour accomplir son dernier but de Mittelsritter ?

« Je veux mes amis et ma vie d'avant.

- Oh ça, ce sera dur de les récupérer, mec. Tu les as tués, tu te souviens ?

- Je sais, je sais, me fait pas chier. »

Un sourire fugitif anima son visage alors qu'il se redressait.

Grimmjow eut un petit air satisfait qui lui déplut au plus haut point. I

« Quoi ?

- Tu m'en dois une. Rappelle-t-en, l'hybride.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Grimmjow, soupira-t-il, fatigué de l'attitude désinvolte de l'Arrancar.

Il se leva et alla se mettre face à la fenêtre ruisselante de flotte.

- Quoi d'autre ? Répliqua l'Arrancar à Ichigo.

Le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, tandis qu'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre il plongeait son regard dans les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long des carreaux, si bien qu'il tourna le dos à l'Arrancar. Son visage s'y reflétait un peu, et la pluie conjuguée à son image semblait le faire pleurer.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Ichigo en posant ses doigts sur la vitre, sa joue collée au verre froid. C'est pire que la mort. Ce sera… _Toujours là._ Je ne pourrais jamais redevenir comme « avant ».

- J'vois pas en quoi ça te bloque, argua Grimmjow avec un air dédaigneux. T'as qu'à te souvenir des bons passages, nan ?

Ichigo soupira derechef. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement contre le verre et il finit par se tourner, s'adossant à la fenêtre, son regard doré plongé dans celui azur de Grimmjow.

- J'ai agonisé pendant quarante ans. _Quarante années. _Pitoyablement enchaîné au fond d'une cellule attendant que ce fou mette fin à mes souffrances, au lieu de me traiter comme un pauvre jouet ridicule et désarticulé, scanda-t-il, armé d'une froide et lourde colère au niveau de laquelle s'aligna son reiatsu.

Le sol se mit à trembler tandis qu'Ichigo se redressait, raide et crispé, ses yeux emplis d'une colère sourde. Une fissure traversa violemment la vitre, faisant sursauter ce dernier, apparemment surpris de s'être autant emporté. Il recula d'un pas et buta contre le fauteuil où Grimmjow était assis, toujours accoudé nonchalamment, le regardant avec amusement.

- Maîtrise-toi, souffla-t-il, moqueur.

Ichigo lui lança un regard peu amène, ses mâchoires crispées.

- Je ne peux pas, grinça-t-il, toujours raide. Il me faut de l'occupation. Ne plus penser. Oublier qu'un jour tout ça est vraiment arrivé. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, le regard lointain. Grimmjow, songeur, le détailla rapidement : oh oui, Ichigo était bien loin du Shinigami Remplaçant qu'il avait connu et combattu avec acharnement presque un demi-siècle auparavant. Il l'avait vu évoluer vers ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être, malgré les arrangements et les libertés qu'Aizen et Urahara avaient pris avec le temps pour le protéger de lui-même, de sa colère et d'autres personnes qui n'auraient pas manqué de l'enlever s'il avait eu le malheur de se promener seul dehors. De ce qu'il en savait, un petit hybride pouvait valoir cher. C'était comme être coincé entre son père et sa mère sans savoir lequel choisir, un cruel dilemme où il n'y avait jusqu'alors pas de troisième voie… Curieusement, aux yeux de Grimmjow, ce choix faisait écho à ses propres doutes : jadis, il y avait la liberté et le pouvoir, campées sur deux voies différentes qui resteraient éternellement parallèles. Aucun croisement. Aucune déviation possible.

Pourtant en regardant Ichigo, ni Shinigami, ni Hollow, ne tenant pas à choisir entre les deux et ouvrant la route vers un troisième camp qui mêlerait les deux sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent, cela semblait possible. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être à ce point important et utile…

« Tu l'as dit, crétin d'hybride. C'est tes souvenirs, t'peux pas les -

- J'aimerais, coupa Ichigo avec un rire amer.

- Mouais…

- …Oublier et disparaître, acheva-t-il rêveusement en tombant en arrière sur le canapé.

Grimmjow pouffa, grognant que c'était définitivement pas très Shinigami comme façon d'agir.

- Je t'emmerde.

- S'tu veux, mais fais pas chier, sérieux, et vis. T'as encore des culs à botter, l'hybride.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, répliqua Ichigo avec amusement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes ? » Grogna Grimmjow en se relevant pour repartir se coucher.

Son murmure de remerciement n'atteignit pas l'Arrancar qui ferma bruyamment la porte de leur chambre.

Non, maintenant Ichigo en était convaincu, il ne crèverait pas. La mort n'est pas une fin, mais un abandon. Dire qu'on va mourir, c'est abandonner, et alors…

Alors il lui restait deux solutions.

Ne pas se casser le cul – et donc survivre dans son coin d'une façon qui serait sans doute assez minable – et mourir de vieillesse, ou alors… Se casser le cul, justement, pour faire tout cesser, parce que sinon rien ne s'arrêtera. Combattre. Pas pour la gloire, pas pour la vie… Mais pour que tout s'arrête. Pas seulement sa vie de souffrance, oh non, pour celle de tous les autres. Pour que personne ne vive de tels malheurs. Pour savoir la vérité, pour la divulguer, pour effacer les abus, pour rétablir l'immuable, pour une cause bien plus grande que la sienne.

Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas ça,_ Ichigo_ ?


	19. Hysteria Hen II : Till the World Ends

**18, ****Hysteria Hen II - Till the World Ends**

Rukia titubait lentement dans les couloirs en riant comme une idiote. Elle gloussait à chaque pas et se cognait d'un mur à l'autre, son épaule heurtant parfois violemment les parois, mais elle continuait de sourire et de ricaner comme une dinde, tournoyant parfois dans son long kimono blanc entre chaque choc. Son monde était blanc, comme son kimono, et à force de courir d'un mur à l'autre elle lui donnait du relief. C'est ce qu'elle vous répondait quand vous lui posiez LA question. Loin de son esprit l'idée de s'occuper du nourisson qui vagissait dans un coin, comme il ne venait à l'idée de personne de la poursuivre dans les couloirs pour lui éviter de se blesser ou de tomber à la renverse, riant comme une hystérique bienheureuse alors que les servantes lui courant après l'aidaient à se relever pour la voir à nouveau se cogner contre les murs puis tomber par terre avec violence.

« Maîtresse ! »

Elle faisait le tour de la maison tout le jour durant quand cette pulsion la prenait. Parfois elle sortait se jeter contre les murs en plein repas, d'autres encore elle lisait et soudain, elle était dans les couloirs à effectuer son drôle de manège, enroulant et déroulant son kimono blanc entre les portes. Le Manoir devenait alors un lieu hermétiquement clos où aucun invité n'était admis. Il faisait jour et grand soleil ? Tant pis, fenêtre et portes resteront closes jusqu'à ce que la crise de la maîtresse de maison soit passée.

Ou jusqu'à ce que l'_accident_ arrête de pleurer. Entre elles, c'était ainsi que les servantes avaient nommé le fils ainé de la famille Kuchiki, toujours sans nom. En écho aux nobles du Conseil qui chuchotaient sur le passage de leur vénérée reine de folie.

« Maîtresse ! »

Pourtant sur ordre de leur seigneur elles continuaient à en prendre soin. Elles la choyaient non sans moqueries et dégoût, mais elles s'en occupaient. Idem pour l'accident.

« Ooooh, regarde Sayuuuu, je vooo-

- Maîtresse Rukia ! »

Elle se jeta aux pieds de cette dernière qui ricanait comme une damnée, ses grands yeux bleus foncés brillant d'une féroce lueur de folie, son sourire étiré comme celui d'une poupée mal faite. Et dans ces moments de crises qui survenaient à peu près toujours à la même période, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre et cacher l'enfant des yeux de son hystérique de mère. Eloigner instruments, vases, cadres, couverts, tissus, une bonne majorité de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en temps normal dans un couloir ou dans une pièce à vivre. Un jour, Rukia avait fait voler la table basse à travers les fines cloisons du petit salon jusque dans le jardin où son époux allait se reposer après de lourdes journées ponctuées de pleurs et de cris. Et comment une telle fillette avait-elle pu faire passer un si lourd meuble à travers les murs, même en papier de riz et en bois ?

« Ooooh, mais qu'est-ce qui pleure comme ça ? S'étonna-t-elle, levant le nez en l'air, ses grands yeux brillant d'un air malsain quoiqu'étonné. Un bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en se mettant à courir à travers les couloirs, se cognant vivement dans les murs à chaque foulée, dérapant dans les virages, glissant dans les pans de son kimono et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Elle finit par ramper, son visage couvert d'égratignures dues à sa chute, vers la source du bruit. L'enfant.

Byakuya rentra à peu près à ce moment-là, croisant sur son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements la première camériste de sa femme, Yuri. Catastrophée, celle-ci manqua de s'effondrer à plusieurs reprise alors qu'elle courrait vers lui, zigzaguant entre les morceaux de tissu et autres débris que Rukia avait semés le long de son chemin. Il regarda la jeune femme avancer jusqu'à lui avec un air réellement épouvanté sur le visage, ne tenta pas de la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'effondra à ses pieds, écouta d'un air volontairement distrait ses paroles alarmistes pour finalement acquiescer et se diriger lentement vers la pièce qu'indiquait le doigt tendu de la domestique.

« Rukia. »

Il trouva sa sœur appuyée lourdement sur le seuil de_ la_ porte, semblant attendre avant de pouvoir entrer. Il n'entendit ni pleurs, ni cris et la pâleur de Rukia le laissa pantois. Quand elle arrivait dans ce coin-ci du manoir, généralement elle hurlait et jetait les meubles contre les murs, ce qui condamnait les portes du manoir aux invités jusqu'à ce que les cloisons soient réparées. Et ça jasait, dehors.

Depuis déjà trois mois Rukia ne sortait plus et le fait que personne n'ait de nouvelles de sa grossesse depuis au moins cinq mois n'arrangeait pas les choses. La communauté aristocratique du Seireitei se posait des questions et les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient déjà : l'enfant serait mort né, Rukia dépressive, ou alors elle serait folle et on la cacherait pour empêcher de jeter l'opprobre sur la noble famille Kuchiki.

Alors la détresse des servantes et du Conseil était palpable. Eux savaient que si la situation venait à se savoir, ce serait la chute.

« Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il dort » tenta doucement Byakuya en tendant la main pour aller toucher l'épaule de celle qui restera sa sœur cadette dans son cœur.

Les larmes naquirent dans les yeux exhorbités de Rukia qui porta sa main devant sa bouche bée, comme choquée. Puis elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, ses cheveux en bataille et sa joue égratignée lui donnant un air de jeune fille poursuivie.

Mais poursuivie par quoi ? Plus Byakuya cherchait, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait pour comprendre ce par quoi était passé sa sœur avant de devenir sa femme, repoussant par-là les bonnes questions : pourquoi l'avoir épousée ? Pour elle, ça avait été la condamnation de trop et le fragile équilibre de son esprit déjà tourmenté par la mort de son Lieutenant – ce Shiba Kaien pour lequel elle avait eu un béguin d'adolescente – n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps. Les barrières de la raison s'étaient rompues et maintenant, il avait une aliénée sur les bras.

Ses grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes se plantèrent dans les siens. Rukia avait grandi en quarante ans, mais seulement de taille. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés à cause des réceptions et sa peau toujours poudrée, mais elle avait moins l'air d'une poupée orgueilleuse et manipulatrice qu'au début, et c'était dur d'évaluer leur longueur. Des boucles d'oreilles blanches et brillantes pendaient mollement derrière ses mèches noires soyeuses mais emmêlées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans discontinuer.

Byakuya la prit dans ses bras, l'attirant plus près de lui. Il était rare qu'il se montre si démonstratif envers qui que ce soit, même envers elle. Sa sœur. La sœur de son amour, Hisana, Rukia, cette fille aussi calme qu'expansive qu'il avait transformé en un monstre capricieux et orgueilleux, manipulateur et méchant, alors que jadis elle n'était que pureté et innocence. Son Zanpakuto avait d'ailleurs déserté sa taille, à ce moment-là. L'avait-elle renié, ou alors était-il parti de lui-même, comme la raison de la jeune fille ?

Des pleurs les sortirent de leur torpeur, alors que Rukia noyait son hakama noir sous ses larmes. Elle renifla bruyamment, essuya son visage, pâle comme la mort, ses yeux regardant fixement le berceau et les langes qui passaient par-dessus le bord. L'enfant ne semblait pas souffrir, ni même avoir faim. Il manifestait seulement sa présence et aucun des deux nobles n'osa entrer dans la chambre, alors que la porte était grande ouverte. L'intérieur était sombre et on distinguait juste le petit berceau surmonté de dentelles et de tentures transparentes au milieu de la pièce. Rukia s'écarta des bras de son frère qui la retint un peu, réarrangeant le kimono blanc sur ses frêles épaules pour qu'elle ait l'air moins débraillée, la tenant de son autre bras afin qu'elle n'entre pas. Pas sans lui pour la retenir au cas où une folie la prendrait.

« Tu étais malheureuse, Rukia, et je ne l'ai pas compris. J'ai cru que, pour moi, pour ta propre vie, tu n'aurais pas de problèmes à faire semblant et tu aurais continué ta vie en temps que Shinigami sans problème… Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si naïf, je-

- Non, je… Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Son regard était perdu vers le berceau. Elle lâcha Byakuya et entra calmement, alors que les pleurs de l'enfant se faisaient moins bruyants. Son mari la suivit, prenant garde à ne pas la brusquer ou la mettre en colère, restant proche afin d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

- Je ne suis pas une bonne mère, pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tendant une main incertaine vers le berceau pour en écarter quelque draps et libérer la tête de l'angelot qui y ouvrait les yeux, souriant sans limites à la jeune femme penchée par-dessus son berceau.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? L'interrogea Byakuya d'une voix égale, comme s'il parlait sans ressentir un quelconque intérêt pour elle. Tu n'as jamais été mère auparavant, et quand bien même, tu peux être effrayée et ne pas savoir quoi faire, ce n'est pas ce qui fera de toi quelqu'un de -

- Mais je le suis ! Je ne l'aime pas, je le hais ! J'ai fait tout ça pour te faire mal, Byakuya Nii-sama ! Pour me venger de toi !

Les larmes dévalaient de nouveau ses joues alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur son corps frêle et chétif.

- Je sais tout ça, lui souffla-t-il un peu sèchement. _Et je regrette_, songea le noble. _Mais qu'y puis-je, si c'était la seule solution qui pouvait réunir mes deux promesses sans que je rompe l'une ou l'autre ?_

- Et pourtant… » Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Rukia renifla de nouveau d'une façon peu élégante et passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'enfant tandis qu'un papillon traversait les murs pour rejoindre le Capitaine.

Il resta silencieux pendant que le papillon, voletant à son oreille, lui chuchotait ce qu'il avait à savoir. L'expression de son visage changea à peine tandis que Rukia prenait son enfant dans ses bras, incertaine et hésitante. Il se mit à pleurer vivement lorsqu'elle le cala contre elle pour sortir dehors, au soleil. Pourtant celui-ci déclinait, vu que c'était la fin de journée. Byakuya a suivit sitôt que la papillon eut achevé de délivrer son message.

« Rukia, reste à l'intérieur. Il y a eu un problème avec les Vizards et on requiert ma présence. »

Elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour, retournant se réfugier dans l'ombre de la chambre, prêt du berceau d'où le siège de la nourrice ne bougeait plus depuis la naissance de l'enfant.

Byakuya quitta rapidement le manoir, laissant Rukia et son fils seuls, après s'être assuré qu'une domestique ou deux seraient présentes avec sa femme, au cas où une nouvelle crise surviendrait. C'était loin, bien loin d'être la première fois où elle était lucide face à lui. Les rechutes étaient souvent dures suite à ses rares moments de « vie » où Rukia redevenait elle-même et non pas cette chose brisée et hystérique qui se jette contre les murs avec un ravissement certain.

« Emmenez-la dans sa chambre, et surtout séparez-la de… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher ses mots, la domestique acquiesça vivement et disparut dans la chambre pour aider sa maîtresse – ou plutôt obliger sa maîtresse lâcher l'enfant et à la suivre.

Byakuya repartit de son manoir aussi vite et discrètement qu'il y était entré. Les aristocrates se posaient toutes les questions les plus improbables et le tannaient à chacune de ses apparitions publiques pour savoir ce qui se passait avec Rukia, médisant sur elle à la manière dont ils l'avaient fait pour Hisana. Mais c'était loin tout ça, et si le noble avait pu protéger sa première femme des intrigues et des rumeurs, Rukia n'avait pas pu en être écartée très longtemps. D'ailleurs, Byakuya ne se souvenait même pas avoir négocié.

« Capitaine, vous aussi ? »

Et comme de par hasard, c'était Renji qui le rejoignait.

Il le toisa un instant, observant les traits tirés du Capitaine de la Neuvième Division et son Lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei qui semblait attendre patiemment que son chef se décide à bouger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui les avait poussés à s'arrêter sur le chemin alors que les raisons de leur convocation étaient plus qu'urgentes. Et vu l'endroit où elle se tenait, mieux valait ne pas arriver en dernier…

« Nous devrions y aller, fit platement Byakuya en disparaissant.

Son Lieutenant nymphomane ne tarderait pas à débarquer et plutôt arriver seul que de supporter cette femme idiote et vénale qui se jetait sur lui avec une débauche de hurlements à chaque fois. Et se voir convoquer au Sixième Laboratoire n'était jamais qu'une formalité – il doutait même qu'elle viendrait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous vous suivons », fit Hisagi tandis que son Capitaine acquiesçait.

Renji était plus jeune que lui, mais le fait qu'il ait le Bankai et qu'il faille une logique à certaines choses dont plus personne ne se souvenait faisait qu'il était devenu Capitaine de sa Division, remplaçant ainsi Kaname Tôsen.

Kuchiki les précéda donc et c'est dans un silence tendu qu'ils avancèrent jusqu'aux quartiers de la Douzième Division où plusieurs Capitaines étaient déjà présents et attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent. Hitsugaya et son perpétuel air renfrogné semblait soucieux – ou alors était-ce de la nervosité ? – tandis que les autres Capitaines se tenaient stoïquement sur les côtés, leurs expressions indéchiffrables. Même Zaraki semblait étrangement calme comparé à d'habitude. Et pour cause, les violentes effluves de reiatsu qui germaient à l'intérieur et s'en échappaient laissaient les Shinigamis pantois. Parce que ça sentait le Hollow, mais aussi le Shinigami, et que le tout n'était qu'un immense maelstrom semblable à une tempête. Renji remarqua un peu tardivement le ronronnement de la machine derrière les reiatsus qui sifflaient dans l'air, se mélangeant alors qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître. Ces reiatsus étaient familiers, il avait déjà combattu aux côtés de quelqu'un qui…

_Sans doute un rêve_, songea-t-il en chassant l'image d'un adolescent en tenue de Shinigami se tenant à ses côtés face à Aizen.

Yamamoto arriva derrière eux, les surprenant alors qu'ils étaient tous perdus dans l'analyse des reiatsus derrière la porte. Il remarqua avec ravissement les mains crispées sur les gardes des armes, le souffle court de quelques uns, les pupilles dilatées des autres, prêts à combattre. On oublie trop souvent que même si les Shinigamis ont un cœur et une raison, ils restent les ennemis instinctifs des Hollows. Mettez les dans une pièce, et un Shinigami, aussi doué de raison soit-il, n'hésitera jamais plus d'une seconde avant de trancher la bête.

« Messieurs, il se trouve que Urahara Kisuke, du temps où il était Capitaine, a fait de son possible pour détruire la barrière entre Shinigami et Hollow, commença-t-il d'une vois profonde et forte pour couvrir le ronflement de la machine, poursuivant sa tirade sans tenir compte des éclairs qui émanaient de la lourde porte en fer ou du bâtiment en général.

Les Capitaines et Lieutenants le regardèrent avec stupéfaction pour ceux qui réagirent. Ceux qui savaient déjà plus ou moins de quoi il en retournait pour avoir été présents à cette époque acquiescèrent, perdus dans leurs souvenirs.

- Grâce au Hougyoku, il a réussi. Mais jadis, Aizen le lui a dérobé pour commencer ses expériences. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune lumière n'avait été faite sur ces événements, et c'est pour cela que nous avons tenté de secourir les victimes de cette terrible expérience de leur moitié Hollow, de leur rendre leurs postes pour qu'ils aient de nouveau une vie, argua Yamamoto, les yeux tournés vers le Laboratoire. Ils se sont nommés Vizards, et notre devoir est de les défendre et de les intégrer à ce monde qui a été le leur, tonna-t-il en frappant sa canne contre les pavés. Certains d'entre eux sont encore gouvernés par leurs instincts, et ils tenteront de s'enfuir. _Nous devons les secourir. »_

Les capitaines hochèrent gravement la tête et les portes de métal s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. L'intérieur du bâtiment était plongé dans le noir et seuls quelques craquements et d'autres bruits semblables au grondement du tonnerre en émanaient, rendant les Capitaines prudents et précautionneux. Ils ne pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire qu'un par un, lentement, comme si le diable en personne habitait dans cette antre. Là, devant eux, se tenaient alignés sept personnes très différentes portant toutes cette même cape rouge sang semblable aux haoris des Capitaines. Dans leur dos, ce n'était pas un nombre mais un simple mot, « Visored », signifiant _masqué_ dans une langue humaine.

Mais trois d'entre eux gigotaient nerveusement à l'extrême droite de la rangée. Un blond aux cheveux courts qui retenait une fillette blonde à couettes par l'épaule, chuchotant et grondant qu'ils ne devraient pas bouger. Une brune avec une longue tresse se contentait d'observer stoïquement la scène, mais son regard était soucieux et son visage crispé. Soudain, la petite blonde posa nerveusement sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto qu'elle dégaina en hurlant de fureur.

La suite tout le monde la connaît : Les Vizards, encore trois, s'enfuirent jusqu'au monde réel d'où la Dixième Division dut battre en retraite à cause d'une personne qu'à la Soul Society personne n'aurait cru revoir en compagnie de hors-la-loi comme Urahara ou Yoruichi.

_Le_ _Hollow_.

Le Hollow à la crinière orange et aux yeux de cauchemar, celui-là même qui était coupable de tous les péchés qu'on donnait aux Hollows : méchant, violent, sanguinaire, traître. Mais avec un corps horriblement trop humain. Un air trop humain. Ceux qui l'avait combattu n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes, n'est-ce pas Byakuya ? Lui se souviendrait toujours de cet être extraordinaire régit par la raison et non pas ses instincts, de ses expressions si humaines, si vivantes, si loin des sanglants êtres qui peuplaient le monde de sable dans lequel il avait combattu jadis.

_Ce monstre._

Un monstre, c'était ce qu'il était. Le grand démon, un trompeur, un manipulateur, une bête qui s'agitait dans son coin d'un air violent et animal, alors qu'en fait il n'en était rien. C'était un jeu, pour cette chose. Un jeu qu'Aizen lui avait appris.

Alors le voir aux côtés de hors-la-loi autant contre eux que contre Aizen, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Il revoyait encore son visage amusé et entendait ses rires sinistres, ses ricanements qui avaient fait frissonner Rukia alors dans ses bras. Il ressentait tout ça avec un réalisme si poignant qu'un tremblement s'était saisi de lui à l'entente du récit d'Hitsugaya.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. Pour lui, ce n'est pas un jeu, expliquait-il. Il veut vraiment nous tuer, mais Aizen est sans doute compris dans le lot. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver pour qu'il change autant, mais nul doute que ce doit être grave. »

Yamamoto s'était raidi.

_Chacun sa Némésis_, pas vrai ? Et ça continuera jusqu'à ce que le monde s'achève.

« Un jour j'aurais sa peau », grinça le Capitaine Commandant avec un air déterminé.

Loin de là Ichigo dardait un regard tout aussi déterminé vers un ciel orangé à cause du lever du soleil.

J'attends.

J'attends votre venue. Par monts et par vaux, par la terre ou par la mer, par le ciel ou par l'enfer, je continue de regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me chercher. J'attends votre venue, sans discontinuer. Je suis la poussière dans votre œil, ce truc qu'on veut tous voir disparaître parce qu'il est désagréable et douloureux.

Et ça continuera comme ça jusqu'à la fin du monde.


	20. RaWfOdoG

**19, ****raWfOdoG**

« JE L'AI ! »

Yoruichi était sur le chemin du retour – elle patrouillait régulièrement dans la ville sous une forme ou sous une autre, et à l'occasion récoltait des informations auprès de quelques informateurs avec qui elle était restée en contact – et ça allait barder.

Depuis peu, elle cherchait sans s'arrêter ce que Kisuke cachait. Et ça avait été dur, mais à force de détermination et avec ses maigres indices, elle avait fini par comprendre quelques trucs, mais jamais rien de très concluant… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec Urahara c'était toujours ainsi : jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que vous avez le droit de savoir, vous ne saurez rien. Et c'était pour ça que Yoruichi savait contourner les protections que le marchand posait sur nombreux ses secrets. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait en colère, mais préférait tout de même essayer plutôt que de ne rien savoir. Et voir l'étincelle de la détermination brûler sauvagement dans les yeux d'Ichigo ne lui donnait que plus envie de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous.

Et après deux semaines à ce régime, elle s'était donné un objectif. Pas de concession, pas d'abandon, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils aient des réponses à leurs questions toujours plus nombreuses. Pas de défaite, pas de retraite, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les Shinigamis tombent. Tous ensembles ou les uns après les autres, peu importait, mais il fallait qu'ils tombent. Et la sinistre présence d'Ichigo à leurs côtés ne semblait qu'ajouter un plus d'excitation à la leur, son envie de tuer se faisant grandissante. Il se prélassait dans un fauteuil mais son reiatsu envahissait la pièce comme un orage. C'était comme un grand maelström, comme une tempête. C'était ça, se battre avec Ichigo.

Et c''était si grisant de le ressentir après des années d'absence.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de l'hybride, debout admirant le levé du soleil, loin à l'Est. Lui aussi souriait à l'horizon. Comme si un nouvel espoir avait vu le jour. Pourtant ce n'était qu'en partie le cas. Ichigo était dehors à cause de son sang noir qui battait lourdement à ses tempes, le brulant. Il était venu dehors chercher un peu de fraîcheur et si tôt le matin il n'avait croisé personne et avait pu assister au levé du soleil seul, tranquillement, oubliant que même s'il cherchait la fraîcheur, il ne la ressentait plus avec la même clarté qu'autrefois.

C'était ça qui le faisait sourire. L'ironie de voir que malgré le froid, malgré le levé du soleil, rien ne changeait vraiment, à part lui. _Et c'est bien de constater que certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, songea-t-il en se tournant vers Yoruichi qui approchait, souriante elle aussi.

« Belle journée ? » Fit-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui.

C'était toujours étonnant de constater que maintenant il était plus grand qu'elle. Il acquiesça sans un mot.

« J'ai peut-être de quoi faire cracher le morceau à Kisuke. Tu m'aides ?

- Avec joie. »

Pourtant son ton n'était pas amusé ou enjoué. Ichigo repartit vers le petit chemin, la suivant calmement alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à l'entrée d'un pas rapide et décidé. Elle poussa la porte brutalement, cognant dans Shinji qui sortait pour aller chercher Ichigo, justement. Il grommela un peu, puis repartit s'asseoir dans le salon où il devait lire le journal.

« KISUKE ! »

Hiyori tira un oreiller qui était dans le dos de Lisa pour se l'écraser sur le visage. Allongée sur l'un des deux canapés, elle se remettait encore de ses blessures. La route entre la Soul Society et cette cachette n'avait pas été de tout repos, et ici elle pouvait enfin souffler, comme Shinji et Lisa qui étaient contents de ces deux dernières semaines de repos. Leurs blessures à eux étaient moindres et déjà guéries, et maintenant ils se prélassaient sur les fauteuils, au calme et en sécurité. Ou presque. Grimmjow et Ichigo tournaient comme des lions en cage. L'un était irascible, chiant et se permettait de brailler son mécontentement et l'autre, au contraire, ne disait rien mais vous regardait fixement avec un air pas content, lâchant de temps à autre des répliques mesquines. Urahara leur avait interdit à tous les deux de sortir, sans jamais évoquer la raison devant les Vizards qui n'avaient pas posé de questions. Eux-mêmes avaient leurs secrets et rien ne disait qu'ils resteraient davantage une fois que Hiyori irait mieux. Ce serait ingrat, certes, mais c'était comme ça que les choses marchaient pour eux. Shinji avait cru un jour pouvoir suivre Ichigo, mais en voyant ses yeux, l'espoir s'était éteint dans son cœur.

Yoruichi traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé, maudissant le vendeur et son éternelle manie de disparaître dès qu'on avait besoin de lui.

« Shinji ? »

Le Vizard blond sursauta à demi, coupé dans ses réflexions.

Ichigo le regardait sans vraiment le voir, et de nouveau Shinji vu frappé par cette absence de lumière dans son regard. Le gamin était comme mort et ça le dérangeait. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, puisque ce n'était ni sa faute, ni de son fait si Ichigo avait été enfermé chez Aizen. Urahara lui en avait touché deux mots, et il l'avait cru perdu. Le temps avait fait le reste, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas souhaité à Ichigo de mourir plutôt que de revenir. Mais il était là avec ses grands yeux dorés et leur lueur malsaine. Pas de lumière, juste cette horrible lueur, comme une flamme, qui dansait au fond de ses yeux, disant qu'il était déterminé à y mettre un terme, à toute cette mascarade qui avait si longtemps fait sa vie. Avec son mutisme, ses silences, ses petites phrases pas si anodines, Ichigo était de retour, mais ce n'était plus lui. On aurait dit une copie mal dégrossie d'un Kuchiki mélangé avec Gin.

« Ouais ? » Lui répondit-il avec un air ennuyé.

Ichigo lui fit signe de dégager ses jambes du reste du canapé – la dernière place de libre était dans le dernier fauteuil à côté d'un Arrancar particulièrement électrique, ce qui expliquait qu'il préfère s'asseoir à côté de Shinji, plus calme.

Mais s'il s'assit à côté du Vizard il n'entama aucune conversation avec lui, son regard posé sur Grimmjow dont les doigts tapaient nerveusement contre l'accoudoir. Installé face à l'entrée, il regardait la porte avec un air effrayant, comme pour la faire céder à ses caprices. Même en sortant une dizaine de minutes de temps en temps histoire de prendre l'air, il restait toujours aussi énervé et alors la moindre petite réflexion devenait sujette à d'improbables colères qui finissaient par une séance de combat intensive dans la salle du sous-sol. Shinji ne supportait pas de l'avoir dans les pattes, par exemple. Hiyori le trouvait franchement amusant avec sa façon très directe de parler – parfois elle s'amusait même à compter le nombre de jurons qu'il pouvait lancer en une seule phrase. Lisa n'avait pas réellement d'avis, restant très pragmatique en toute circonstance et sachant mettre ses propres envies de côté pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Lui par contre n'aimait pas prendre des pincettes et faire face à la boule de nerfs dans le fauteuil d'en face avait le don de le détendre un peu, chacun semblant passer sa frustration d'être coincé ici sur l'autre. Parfois c'était Ichigo qui se chargeait de l'agacer un peu, mais Grimmjow ne se mettait jamais en colère complètement contre lui, ça s'arrêtait à une espèce de taquinerie malsaine mais amusante pour chacun des deux.

Shinji reporta son attention sur son journal et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit Ichigo regarder par-dessus son épaule. La proximité d'un être à moitié Hollow ne le dégoutait pas spécialement, mais lui comme les autres Vizards restaient Shinigami avant tout. Et quoiqu'il y fasse, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurera toujours qu'Ichigo et ses grand yeux dorés seraient bien mieux morts.

« Envie de me tuer ? » Chantonna Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

Shinji sentait son souffle dans son cou et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son haleine sentait la charogne. Son ton était mesquin mais horriblement tentateur et Shinji pensa un instant dégainer Sakanade et le renvoyer six pieds sous terre.

« Ne me tente pas, Kurosaki » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton pincé sans lever les yeux de son journal.

_Fin observateur_, nota-t-il cependant. Et c'était loin de lui plaire. Il supportait déjà mal de passer son temps en compagnie d'un Arrancar aussi électrique que malpoli, pas la peine d'ajouter en plus un gamin qui ne parlait que pour dire des vérités blessantes et qui se faisait visiblement plaisir en le faisant. Bref. Il reprit sa lecture sans un mot de plus pour l'idiot penché sur son épaule dont le souffle exhalait la bête morte. Quelle horreur ce gosse. Même mort il continuait à faire chier son monde, à croire qu'il existait plus que pour dire « Hey, vous avez fait des merdes, et j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Et je vais vous le rappeler autant que je le pourrais ! ». Nan, sérieusement quoi ?

« Shinji, commença Yoruichi d'un ton menaçant en attrapant le blond par le col de sa chemise orange, froissant le journal, tu n'aurais pas vu Kisuke par hasard ?

- Le crétin au bob vert et blanc qui débite plus une dizaine de conneries à la seconde ?

Nan, pas vu.

- Sûr ?

Un éclat menaçant perçait dans son regard mais Shinji y resta totalement insensible, demeurant stoïque.

- Certain.

- Vraiment sûr ? »

Shinji prit son air le plus basé et répéta sa réponse. A moitié satisfaite, Yoruichi déclara qu'elle allait fouiller la salle d'entraînement et disparut donc dans les couloirs, claquant les portes derrière elle.

« Tu peux sortir elle est partie. »

La porte du placard à manteau grinça et Urahara en sortit, le visage enroulé dans une écharpe, regardant nerveusement autour de lui comme un paranoïaque en fuite. Ichigo le regardait avec amusement mais comme Urahara dont il croisa le regard, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de penser que son air était toujours bien trop prédateur, même pour un simple sourire amusé.

« Merci », souffla le vendeur avec soulagement en constatant qu'effectivement Yoruichi était partie.

Hiyori écrasa un peu plus l'oreiller sur sa tête et Lisa décida d'aller prendre une pause dehors.

« Je reviens vite », fit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'où une brise rafraîchissante arriva, faisant frissonner ses comparses.

Tous sauf Ichigo, remarqua Shinji avec surprise. Il ne semblait pas ressentir le froid, pourtant au dehors, les températures baissaient de façon drastique avec l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Mais non, monsieur continuait de se balader en petit pull fin, inconscient de la température.

« Pourquoi tu l'évites comme ça, c'est idiot… Lança Shinji au vendeur, les yeux toujours rivés sur son journal alors qu'Urahara s'asseyait à côté d'Ichigo, désormais en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Elle finira par te rattraper, siffla Ichigo avec nonchalance.

- Pas temps que je serais de son côté, contra le Vizard.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte, peut-être ?

- Sauf si quelqu'un lui dit.

- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un est assez dingue pour se mettre en travers de sa route ? Demanda Kisuke avec un air réellement terrifié.

- Y en a qui sont assez dingues pour se mettre en travers de la route d'Aizen… Marmonna Shinji d'un ton agacé.

Urahara ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire tourner son chapeau entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

- Y en a bien qui sont assez cons pour se faire attraper par votre vieux débris, répliqua Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo allait le faire.

Shinji leva les yeux de son journal, toujours l'air aussi agacé que possible. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet Arrancar, et c'était visiblement réciproque. Tant mieux, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles…

- Tiens ta bestiole en laisse, lança-t-il à Ichigo.

- C'est ta langue que tu devrais tenir en laisse, le menaça-t-il, toute trace d'amusement désertant ses yeux dorés.

Le vizard blond plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo, sentant celui de l'Arrancar sur lui alors qu'il affrontait le gamin silencieusement.

- Va crever Kurosaki, lança-t-il à l'hybride en se replongeant dans son journal.

- Je suis déjà mort, blondasse, répliqua celui-ci.

Shinji tiqua et releva la tête alors que Grimmjow riait.

- Et j'aurais bien aimé y remédier moi-même, crétin.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour t'y mettre, suggéra Ichigo avec un sourire tentateur.

Grimmjow était accoudé au fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, le regardant intensément – visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses - alors qu'Ichigo avait une jambe repliée contre lui sur le canapé, se penchant vers Shinji dès qu'il avait une réclamation à faire. Inutile de dire qu'il se sentait un poil acculé.

- Tu vas manger tes dents, gamin.

- J'espère pas. Sérieusement, ces trucs piquent comme des fourchettes, ricana Ichigo en souriant de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ses crocs au Vizards qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir de si près.

Et oh oui, ça avait l'air de piquer.

- Wow, du calme les enfants ! Lança Urahara en s'agitant soudain depuis l'autre bout de la banquette, coupant la bataille de regards assassins entre Shinji et Ichigo.

- La dernière personne qui m'a menacé de mort parce que je suis un Hollow n'est plus là pour le dire, signifia-t-il aimablement à Shinji.

- Ah, et qui c'était que je pense à aller le saluer pour cette bonne action?

- Mon Zanpakuto.

Shinji manqua de s'étrangler.

- C'possible ça ?

- La forme primaire d'un Zanpakuto est purement faite d'instinct anti-Hollow et de conservation à l'égard de son propriétaire, fit Urahara avec un air très scientifique. Zangetsu le Shikai n'a pas pu tenir la distance face à un maître à demi(Hollow, il t'a d'ailleurs sans doute combattu, Ichigo.

Celui-ci acquiesça vaguement, son menton appuyé sur son genou, les yeux clos.

- Le Bankai étant une forme totale, elle n'englobe plus que la protection de son maître face à n'importe quel type d'ennemi. Et puisqu'Ichigo a déjà utilisé son masque pendant le Bankai auparavant, disons que Tensa Zangetsu a été accoutumé au reiatsu Hollow. Ça fait partie de lui, maintenant.

- Oh.

- Surpris ? Argua Ichigo en rouvrant ses yeux noir et or sur Shinji.

- Etonné. Tu peux lancer le Bankai sans Shikai, avoue que ça a de quoi ! Se justifia-t-il. D'ailleurs, où il est, ton Zangetsu ?

- Monde intérieur, sans doute, intervint Urahara. Il doit avoir encore du mal à rester matérialiser sous forme tangible avec tout le reiatsu Hollow qui se dégage de toi, même après quelques dizaines d'années. Encore que, on te connaît pour ta capacité à réaliser des choses extraordinairement miraculeuses…

- Le contre-coup est parfois rude, avoua Ichigo avec amusement, comme plongé dans un souvenir heureux. Il supporte mal le Getsuga Tensho et le fait de devoir ingérer du reiatsu partiellement Hollow.

- C'est sans danger ? S'enquit Urahara plus par intérêt scientifique que par réelle inquiétude.

- Il m'a dit de le laisser s'occuper de ça, puisque visiblement il a une solution.

- J'y pensais justement… Marmonna Urahara.

- Et sinon, t'as pas de trou ? Lança Shinji avec nonchalance.

- Plusieurs si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua Ichigo avec un grand sourire agaçant.

- Non il n'en a pas, répondit Urahara à la place de l'hybride. Il n'est qu'en partie Hollow, donc…

- Et comment ça se fait ?

- Devine.

- Mouais, fis Shinji sans conviction. T'es effrayant.

- Je suis un Hollow, corrigea Ichigo avec une lueur folle dans ses yeux mordorés.

Shinji le regarda s'éloigner alors que Grimmjow changeait de position sur son fauteuil, s'asseyant en travers, ses longues jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir.

- Où tu vas ?

- Chercher Yoruichi. »

Urahara glapit et retourna en courant dans son placard.

Une petite demi-heure et un bottage de cul plus tard, Yoruichi avait enfin mis la main sur Kisuke sous les réflexions désobligeantes de Shinji qui incendiait froidement Ichigo, le traitant de sale délateur. Entre autre. Lisa avait reconduit une Hiyori fatiguée à sa chambre, et sembla décider de rester avec elle au vu de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans le salon.

« Je sais où est Öderricht, et pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu savais où il se cachait depuis tout ce temps ! Tonna-t-elle avec colère.

- C'est faux ! S'insurgea-t-il en cachant un sourire derrière une quinte de toux.

Yoruichi soupira, se massa les tempes et tapa violemment du poing sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous assis sous les hurlements de la féline – sauf Grimmjow qui ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil – avant de rencontrer les yeux vert tendant sur le gris d'Urahara.

- Tu sais bien que je fais pas ça pour t'emmerder, grinça-t-elle. Ça nous aiderait juste de savoir ce que tu sais. TOUT ce que tu sais, se corrigea-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-il à son tour. Mais comprends que moi aussi, je ne fais pas ça pour vous embêter.

- Mais on n'a pas besoin d'être protégés ! Protesta-t-elle avec lassitude. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le chercher.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais il y a certains détails que vous devez entendre des concernés parce que si je vous le disais, ce serait…

- Rompre ta promesse, je sais.

- Pas seulement, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amer. C'est aussi parce que je ne sais pas raconter les histoires et que ce n'est pas à moi de tout vous dire.

- Les gens parleront pour eux-mêmes, hein ? Grommela Shinji en tournant une page du journal qu'il relisait pour la seconde fois.

- Bref, où partons-nous ? Les coupa Ichigo.

- Au cimetière de Karakura. »

Le cimetière avait toujours été un lieu horriblement silencieux dans la mémoire d'Ichigo et aujourd'hui encore cela ne changeait pas. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il trouvait ça horriblement oppressant et sinistre. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas étranger à cet endroit et dans un sens comprenait que quelqu'un puisse venir y trouver refuge, à condition d'avoir été vraiment détruit par la vie comme lui.

« Il est ici, répéta Yoruichi alors qu'ils pénétraient tous les sept dans le cimetière. Je ne sais pas où, mais je propose de boucler ça et vite. Si des Shinigamis nous trouvent, ce sera plus compliqué de s'en défaire, cette fois…

- Partez par groupes de deux, je vais chercher de mon côté, leur lança Urahara sans faire attention aux paires d'yeux suspicieuses qui se posaient sur lui.

Il disparut, les plantant là. Après quelque seconde de surprise, Yoruichi finit par acquiescer nerveusement face au vide, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons pour donner des instructions. Ayant été Capitaine de la Division des Opérations Spéciales, Shinji qui avait été Capitaine lui laissait sans mal le commandement, peu adepte de ce genre de responsabilités pour d'autres personnes que sa famille.

- Ichigo, Grimmjow, vous n'aurez qu'à aller par ici. Lisa, Shinji et toi irez par là, Hiyori et moi nous occuperons de l'autre côté du parc. On se rejoint ici dès que nos secteurs sont quadrillés. S'il y a un souci, lancez une attaque vers le ciel ou hurlez comme une pucelle qui va se faire violer. »

Ichigo sourit et Grimmjow ricana, amusé. Hiyori rougit puis se mit à bouder alors que Shinji et Lisa étaient restés très pros. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun partant de son côté avec son binôme.

Le cimetière était vide. Il n'y avait ni âme, ni humain, ni Hollow. Pourtant, dans le souvenir d'Ichigo, sans être un lieu très fréquenté, le cimetière était tout de même assez cosmopolite. Alors quand Ichigo croisa Urahara, il fut étonné et sentit l'embrouille. Grimmjow le suivait d'un air distrait, commentant d'un ton moqueur cette manie humaine d'enterrer ou de bruler les gens qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas. Ensemble, ils suivirent discrètement mais le marchand qui eut tôt fait de les remarquer et vint à leur rencontre, étrangement crispé et raide. Que cachait-il donc ?

« Oh tiens, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo acquiesça, soupçonneux.

- Approche, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il nous faut.

Il approcha, suspicieux, et comprit son erreur lorsque Kisuke l'attrapa par la nuque et le plaqua contre lui, enserrant son cou avec force. Grimmjow balança un Cero sur l'intrus presque immédiatement, dardant sur l'adversaire un regard prédateur qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Celui-ci évita l'attaque sans mal, mais déjà Yoruichi débarquait, suivie dans l'ordre de Hiyori, Shinji puis Lisa, tous alertés par l'attaque bien qu'elle ne fut pas lancée à travers le ciel.

« Crétin de Kisuke, qu'est-ce que tu merdes ENCORE ? S'écria Yoruichi presque immédiatement en arrivant.

- Tch… Ne me comparez pas à ce crétin rampant, nasillarda une voix totalement différente de celle d'Urahara.

Le corps de celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs fondre, et une autre apparence vint remplacer la première, celle tant adorée du génialement fou inventeur de la Matrice Mémorielle.

- Kurotsuchi, grinça Hiyori.

Sa main s'était instantanément crispée sur la garde de son Zanpakuto. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, cet homme l'avait toujours horriblement effrayée, cachant sous son regard étrangement fixe des pensées aussi perverses, vicieuses et malignes qu'un Docteur Frankenstein en manque de cobayes à torturer et d'expériences à mener.

- Relâchez Ichigo ! Tonna Yoruichi en essayant de s'approcher.

L'otage n'esquissa aucun geste alors que l'ongle allongé de Mayuri commençait à s'enfoncer dans la peau pâle de sa gorge. Une goutte de sang d'un noir d'encre coula le long de son cou immaculé alors que Mayuri s'en léchait les lèvres. Ichigo était toujours immobile, et c'était en parfaite connaissance de cause qu'il était docile… Car face à cette personne qui le tenait, il n'y avait rien de plus à craindre qu'une légère et sympathique piqure qui ne manquerait pas de le chatouiller quelque peu.

- Alors, bande de vermines puantes, répondez-moi. J'ai besoin d'informations…

Ichigo darda son regard noir et or sur ses compagnons, et un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Lui aussi voulait savoir et le meilleur moyen restait d'obliger les autres à les lui donner… Mais sans Kisuke parmi ses compagnons, inutile de se lancer dans une opération suicide. Kurotsuchi grogna une poignée de jurons quand Kisuke, le vrai cette fois, débarqua accompagné d'un Arrancar qui… Fumait. Remarque, comment qualifier autrement quelqu'un qui porte une cigarette allumée à ses lèvres ? Imaginer la chose était simple, le voir et y assister était juste profondément surprenant, surtout si la personne en question était un homme roux possédant un long morceau de masque qui couvrait l'exacte moitié de son visage.

- Oh oh ! Chantonna Urahara. Il y a eu de l'action pendant mon absence ! Mayuri-san, comment vas-tu ?

Sa bonne humeur totalement condescendante et son sourire joyeux n'y firent rien : Kurotsuchi ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de l'espèce de grimace qui lui servait de sourire mécontent. Quel suprême effort de diplomatie, pourtant… Kisuke soupira devant tant de haine.

- Tais-toi ! Cracha le Capitaine de la Douzième Division avant de sortir sont Zanpakuto de son fourreau.

Son ongle triturait toujours dans le cou d'Ichigo, et bien que la blessure ne soit pas profonde, l'otage admettait volontiers que ça piquait un peu et que c'était plutôt désagréable. Il faillit soupirer avant de décider de rester fidèle à son rôle d'otage une bonne fois pour toute, parce que c'était vraiment très amusant comme situation... Même si le côté « pauvre victime éplorée et prostrée » n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il avait laissé ça derrière lui, maintenant.

- Oh, mais qui voilà ? Poursuivit Mayuri avec une voix doucereuse décidément trop aigüe. Lhéonardo Öderricht, Roi déchu des Hollows ?

-Parce qu'un Capitaine sans subordonnés dans le monde des Humains a l'air plus à sa place dans un cimetière, peut-être ?Répliqua Ichigo avec énervement.

Mayuri tiqua et d'un claquement de langue lui fit… Signe de se taire.

- Terrible, ce gamin, rigola l'Arrancar tout juste arrivé dont les cheveux d'un orange sombre ressemblaient à la crinière d'un lion.

Il prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts, la scruta un instant, puis l'écrasa sous le talon de sa chaussure. Ichigo arqua un sourcil, curieux. Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Un vieux Hollow défraîchi, mal coiffé, pas rasé, fumeur, vieux, et ex Roi d'un Royaume tenant du délirium le plus total actuellement mené par un mégalomane nommé Aizen Sôsuke, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là ? L'air déjà peu engageant d'Ichigo se transforma en un rictus mécontent. Il était énervé, lassé, blasé, bref, il en avait visiblement très marre et même un petit coup d'ongle supplémentaire dans le cou ne sembla pas le faire changer d'avis sur le potentiel humoristique de la situation.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu dans ses bons jours, répliqua Urahara avec amusement.

Il agita son éventail devant son visage, comme gêné malgré son apparente sérénité et le ravissement certain qu'il éprouvait à voir Mayuri si perdu entre tous les visages qu'il apercevait là. La totalité d'ennemis et de cobayes potentiels se mélangeant semblait lui faire perdre pied et il en tira la langue d'un air contrit.

- Humm, fit-il. Je crois que notre entretien touche à sa fin.

Derrière lui, deux portes en papier de riz apparurent et coulissèrent lentement un papillon des Enfers traversa, se dirigeant droit vers le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et voleta lentement jusqu'à son oreille, battant durement des ailes pour se maintenir en l'air sans toucher la coiffe pharaonique du scientifique dont les yeux étaient dirigés droit sur le pauvre insecte.

- Occupe-toi de ça, nasillarda-t-il à l'intention du papillon qui fit lentement demi-tour tandis qu'une foule d'officiers sortait du portail.

La vague sombre avança en rythme, s'étalant en un arc de cercle parfait autour du Capitaine de la Douzième Division tandis que son propre Lieutenant s'avançait, lentement suivis par un Capitaine au maintien rigide et fier qui vint se poster à côté de son collègue qui tenait toujours fermement Ichigo, son ongle planté dans le cou du jeune homme qui se sentit soudain happé en arrière.

- Emmenez-le à mon laboratoire, ordonna Mayuri en lâchant son captif.

Puis il s'avança, semblant prêt à récolter d'intéressants spécimens au vu de son regard brillant d'une étincelle de folie.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, le Capitaine Commandant vous attend, lança le Capitaine fraîchement débarqué. Emmenez-le, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'intention de ses hommes qui vinrent tenir Ichigo en respect, le menaçant de leurs épées.

Ses cheveux rouges toujours attachés bien hauts sur son crâne, Renji arborait fièrement sa tenue de Capitaine, dont la cape blanche flottait dans son dos, dirigeant ses troupes avec assurance. Mayuri tiqua et s'en alla en bougonnant, précédant son futur cobaye sur lequel il darda un regard avide.

- Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'égosilla Yoruichi, perdue. C'est Ichigo que t'emmènes là, ton pote ! Celui qui a sauvé Rukia !

Semblant sortir de son état de transe, Renji fit l'aller-retour entre Shihôin et Ichigo, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice semblant étayer les hurlements de l'ancien Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Mais non, rien ne sembla trouver grâce à ses yeux, bien qu'il essayât de comprendre, son naturel secourable reprenant le dessus.

- Yoruichi-san, c'est vous qui délirez ! Riposta-t-il. Il vous manipule depuis le début ! C'est un Arrancar, enfin ! Regardez-le !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais à ce point-là, Renji, siffla Ichigo avec un sourire.

Le Capitaine qui jusque là s'était tenu à l'écart de l'hybride s'en approcha, tremblant et comme désemparé en croisant les yeux de Hollow de son captif, tenu en respect par les Zanpakutos tirés de ses soldats. Un mélange d'effroi et de peur le prit à la gorge, et il se sentit révolté, dégouté et profondément apeuré par le masque inhumain que cet homme, pourtant physiquement normal, pouvait revêtir dès lors qu'on le regardait dans les yeux. Des yeux noircis par l'absence de cœur, devenus d'un jaune luisant et démoniaque. Des yeux faits pour la traque, la peur, un chasseur qui ne maîtrise plus ses instincts. Mais il avait l'air tellement humain ! Dans son regard brillait pourtant l'étincelle de la folie animale des Hollows, mais sur son corps si horriblement marqué par ce qui lui semblait avoir été un long supplice, on voyait les stigmates d'une vie bien chèrement gagnée pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

- Comment tu…

- Je te connais, susurra Ichigo avec amusement.

- Monstre, grogna Renji. Tu ne connais rien du tout, tu n'es même pas humain !

- Non plus maintenant, admit Ichigo. Mais avant, je l'étais. Grâce à vous, ce n'est plus le cas.

- C'est faux ! Tu – Tu as essayé de tuer un des nôtres ! Tu en as abattu combien pour sauver ta vie l'autre jour ? Tu ne peux pas être de notre côté, tu n'as jamais pu l'être et ne me fais croire que je devrais te connaître, SALOPERIE ! »

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et mit son Zabimaru sous sa gorge, prêt à le décapiter. Ses soldats reculèrent, laissant à leur capitaine le soin de régler ses problèmes lui-même. Le portail se referma sur Nemu qui laissait le soin à la Neuvième Division de régler le problème, laissant Renji et une dizaine de soldats sur place.

« Si tu as envie de le faire, fais-le. Certaines choses sont faites pour être prises, lâcha Ichigo sans réagir plus que ça à l'étonnement de Yoruichi qui songeait avec horreur qu'il était en danger de mort.

Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas verser inutilement de sang, de ne plus être une machine de guerre pour ne plus ressentir ce vide intensément profond que tuer provoquait chez elle. Pourtant elle avait adoré y tomber, dans ce gouffre, et c'était ça qui lui avait fait rebrousser chemin. Au début on se dit que c'est un besoin, puis ça devient une addiction. Son grand-père lui en avait bien assez parlé pour qu'elle s'en protège.

Mais les faits étaient là, elle était la seule suffisamment rapide – hormis Grimmjow, mais lui était loin d'avoir sa délicatesse - pour tenter quelque chose. Maintenant la question était : serait-elle juste capable de tuer pour Ichigo alors qu'elle lui avait demandé, égoïstement, de tuer à sa place ?

- Tu me demandes de te tuer ?

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Renji.

- Certaines choses sont faites pour être prises, répéta-t-il avec un air sibyllin. La vie en fait partie, explosa-t-il calmement avant que l'expression de son visage ne change radicalement.

Il attrapa le poignet de Renji et le tordit avec une force insoupçonnée.

- Mais pas la mienne. »

Zabimaru tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol alors qu'un Cero rougeoyait entre les doigts écartés de l'autre main d'Ichigo, les yeux du Capitaine de la Neuvième Division écarquillés par la peur. Les soldats reculèrent sans réagir, bientôt tenus en respect par Grimmjow qui les attaqua à coups de poings et de pieds, aidé de Yoruichi, les mettant hors service en seulement quelques secondes à eux deux.

Renji eut le temps de se protéger d'une main avant que le Cero ne percute avec force son visage, le faisant violemment reculer sur quelques mètres, ses pieds lourdement enfoncés dans les pavés du cimetière. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui disait le connaître, il remarqua un reiatsu noir d'encre se condenser dans main droite, s'étendant ensuite en pointe, comme pour former la pointe d'un…

- Zanpakuto ! Souffla Renji avec étonnement.

Lui-même était désarmé et voir cette longue lame noire sortir de nulle part était loin de le rassurer. Et face à cette bête au reiatsu monstrueux, inutile de lancer un sort en dessous du niveau soixante. Et encore, le temps qu'il récite la formule d'incantation… Tensa Zangetsu termina d'apparaître dans la main d'Ichigo qui dirigea la lame vers le sol, provoquant une légère bourrasque qui fit encore reculer Renji de quelques pas, l'éloignant davantage de son Zanpakuto.

« Mais comment… Tu n'avais pas d'arme tout à l'heure et… Tu es un Hollow, et… »

Ichigo remonta la lame au niveau de ses yeux, laissant Renji à ses interrogations.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le noir de Tensa Zangetsu – autant la garde que la lame et même la chaîne qui pendait au bord – semblait littéralement rongé par des tâches d'un gris brillant comme du métal qui s'étendaient de plus en plus. Et le Zanpakuto grignotait dans son reiatsu pour achever sa « transformation », puisque des morceaux noirs tombaient et finissaient par s'étioler, disparaissant comme de la poussière au gré du léger vent qui balayait le cimetière.

« Ichigo ? Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant.

- On dirait qu'il change…

Le noir laissait place à de l'argent. Une lame couleur de métal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, de même que la garde d'un gris parfaitement uniforme, semblant d'argent. Comme si son Zanpakuto venait de se métalliser, passant du noir Shinigami à un gris plus proche de ce qu'Ichigo pensait être, le rouge remplacé par un bleu tendant sur le gris, comme son reiatsu qui sembla changer de teinte.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Urahara, attirant l'attention de Yoruichi.

- Tu savais ? Siffla-t-elle, en colère.

- Oui, répondit-il sans détours. Mais je n'y croyais plus après tout ce temps !

- Et alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Tensa Zangetsu change pour mieux lui correspondre. Dans toute une vie de Shinigami, ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois, ou deux peut-être. Quand ça arrive. C'est très rare, mais je me doutais bien que ça finirait par arriver à Ichigo vu son statut. Restait juste à savoir combien de temps ça prendrait », acheva Urahara alors qu'Ichigo regardait Tensa Zangetsu se départir de sa fabuleuse couleur noire qu'il avait tant chérie fut un temps.

Il lâcha la garde pour se saisir de la chaîne lorsqu'un éclair blanc le percuta en pleine poitrine.

Renji resta concentré et se déplaça en Shunpo afin de récupérer Zabimaru, profitant au passage de la distraction de ses adversaires pour balancer un violent coup de pied dans le corps d'Ichigo qu'il entendit distinctement craquer sous le choc. Il grimaça et recula tout aussi rapidement, évitant adroitement un coup de la part de Grimmjow qui n'avait pas pu réagir plus vite, occupé à écraser les doigts d'un Shinigami idiot qui avait cru pouvoir le feinter.

« ICHIGO ! »

Son corps tomba lentement, s'arquant élégamment jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol, son Zanpakuto à ses côtés. Un large cercle de peau noircie et de vêtements brulés s'ouvrait en travers de son épaule, plus large qu'une main, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hiyori qui tentait d'arrêter la brûlure de se répandre. Grimmjow grogna et se jeta sur le Capitaine tout comme Yoruichi, tandis que Kisuke et Lhéonardo Öderricht restaient étonnamment stoïques. Shinji ne bougea pas d'un pouce, réticent à l'idée de secourir un Hollow. Lisa n'hésita pas une seconde et alla tâter le pouls du jeune homme alors que Renji passait en Bankai.

Après s'être éloigné de ses soldats blessés, le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division avait entamé le combat. Il s'acharnait pour tenir l'Arrancar et Yoruichi à distance, mais les deux étaient extrêmement rapides, et son imposant Bankai ne rendait pas les choses simples heureusement pour lui, Yoruichi semblait se contenter de le maintenir à distance d'Ichigo, le monstre que Yamamoto avait expressément demandé à abattre depuis qu'il avait reparu. L'Arrancar face à lui semblait moins réticent à l'abattre et pourtant il n'avait même pas dégainé son sabre, se contentant de sa force brute, de sa vitesse extraordinaire et de Ceros pour l'attaquer. Et lui par contre, il était dangereux. Imprévisible. Sa façon de combattre était tellement chaotique qu'il ferait concurrence à Kenpachi au niveau du style – quoique le reiatsu était pas mal non plus. Renji réfléchit à un plan comme il put, songeant que ses soldats ne lui seraient pas d'une grande utilité – heureusement pour lui, sa limitation avait été levée avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le monde des humains, vu ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face. Et même si on l'avait prévenu, même s'il avait lu ces fameux rapports datant de déjà deux semaines signés de la main du Capitaine Hitsugaya, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A voir ce truc en vie. Ce truc qui avec son regard de dingue avait attaqué Rukia, aidant Aizen et tuant presque le Capitaine Kuchiki. Cette chose était un Arrancar, une bête sanguinaire, et quoiqu'on lui dise, Renji ne changerait pas d'avis à ce propos. Il était pervers, manipulateur et riait de choses improbables. Nul doute, la place d'une telle chose était six-pieds sous terre ou dans une dimension punitive.

« Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Appelai Hiyori sans discontinuer.

Kisuke ricanait un peu derrière son éventail, sans que les Vizards ne comprennent sa réaction. L'Arrancar roux à leurs côtés ne pipait mot, se contentant de fixer Ichigo de son regard d'un jaune perçant. La moitié d'un masque blanc cernés de traits rouges couvrait son visage et donnait un fond noir à son œil droit doré en plus de cerner sa mâchoire droite de crocs semblables à ceux de Grimmjow.

- Du calme, il va bien, fit Kisuke avec amusement.

Il se prit la chaussure d'Hiyori en pleine figure, le visage colérique de celle-ci formant une grimace.

- Il VIENT DE SE FAIRE TROUER LE BIDE, TU CROIS QU'IL VA BIEN ?

Elle reporta son attention sur l'hybride qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa pâleur n'était en soi pas un signe de sa mort – s'il était bien mort – mais Lisa qui tâtait son pouls ne semblait pas réagir et fixait le roux, interdite.

- Il n'a pas de pouls, lança-t-elle platement à Urahara, comme choquée par la nouvelle.

- Evidemment très chère, nous sommes morts après tout, lança Öderricht avec entrain.

Il s'approcha, main dans les poches, du corps de l'hybride et se pencha par-dessus celui-ci, l'air intéressé. Il lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le flanc droit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Allez debout. Tu as bien assez dormi, non ? »

Un œil noir et or s'ouvrit entre quelques mèches folles, scrutant d'un air étrange l'ex Roi des Hollows.

« Debout », répéta-t-il en s'écartant. « Avec un Hierro comme le tien, tu ne risques pas grand-chose de plus qu'un chatouillis. »

Ichigo sourit. Il attrapa la chaîne de Tensa et en un instant il fut sur pieds, disparaissant vers Renji, Zanpakuto en main, prêt à faire regretter son geste inutile au Capitaine.

« Mais… Mais il était mort !

- Nous le sommes tous, répéta Lhéonardo Öderricht. Lui sans doute plus que nous, mais tant qu'il se peut se lever, nous assisterons à l'impossible encore et encore…

Il le suivit du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la Vizard qui soutint son regard fauve.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change, au juste ? Cracha-t-elle avec rancune. Il est humain, comme nous, et personne ne devrait mourir ou souffrir gratuitement !

- Dommage que tout le monde n'ait pas ta façon de penser, gamine, répliqua-t-il avec douceur, semblant sincèrement regretter que ce ne soit pas le cas, le regard éclairé par une lueur nostalgique.

Il détourna le regard afin de regarder l'éclair argenté qui filait vers le gigantesque serpent à la crinière rouge dans le ciel. Et l'éclair alla percuter la forme sombre du Capitaine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le bloquer, faisant chuter au sol l'énorme reptile qui tomba dans un long sifflement d'agonie.

Si Grimmjow était imprévisible, cet Ichigo était une énigme à lui seul. En attaquant quelqu'un, en lui fonçant dessus, il ne semblait pas lui-même sûr de l'endroit où allait ou de ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui rendait ses gestes encore plus difficiles à déchiffrer que ceux de l'Arrancar qui conservaient tout de même une certaine logique malgré son apparente sauvagerie. Et il était rapide. Méthodique, étrangement. Il vous tournait autour, cherchant un point d'entrée, et dès que c'était fait il chargeait sans détours pour agrandir la faille et vous faire chuter, tout ça en un temps record. Renji n'eut pas le temps de se le répéter deux fois que déjà il était déséquilibré et chutait au sol au milieu des anneaux de son Bankai semblable à un serpent. Il préférait d'ailleurs attendre l'impact avec le sol plutôt que de réagir maintenant : ce serait donner une chance de trop à ses ennemis qui pourraient en profiter pour l'abattre. Mais lorsqu'il les vit, alignés tous les trois, le scrutant avec un regard assuré, bras tendus ou Zanpakuto en garde, son cœur eut tout juste le temps d'avoir un raté lorsqu'il comprit que toucher le sol serait désormais le dernier de ses soucis.

Le Zanpakuto commençait à se recouvrir d'une teinte d'un gris pâle tirant sur le bleu, tandis qu'entre les mains de l'Arrancar une vague de reiatsu bleue semblable à un Cero s'épanouissait. Yoruichi semblait invoquer un sort d'immobilisation qui le toucha en premier, une vague d'une jaune doré semblable au tonnerre traversant le ciel à sa rencontre. Et juste derrière, ce furent deux attaques aussi fulgurantes que puissantes qui le frappèrent, le laissant sans défense.

« GETSUGA TENSHO ! »

« GRAND REY CERO ! »

Le ciel d'un matin de Novembre encore un peu sombre laissa les deux rayons lumineux l'illuminer avec intensité, et Renji rejoignit effectivement le sol, de même que les trois combattants qui revinrent auprès des trois Vizards totalement abasourdis, de Kisuke et du Roi, nullement étonnés.

« Mais tu aurais dû être mort, s'écria Hiyori en menaçant Ichigo d'une chaussure. MORT !

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, c'est chiant à la longue, grogna-t-il avec un sourire.

Hiyori rabaissa sa chaussure et répondit par une moue boudeuse, tirant la langue.

- Quels caractériels, soupira l'Arrancar roux.

- On s'en fout de ton avis, vieux pervers ! Et d'abord, t'es qui ? Gueula Hiyori en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'ex Roi à la crinière rousse.

Le monarque déchu darda son regard fauve sur elle, nullement impressionné et lui répondit d'une voix égale qu'il était le Roi du Hueco Mundo, se présentant comme Lhéonardo Öderricht.

- Ouais bah ça change rien ! Vous faîtes tous chier avec vos secrets ! Décréta-t-elle en allant se poser les fesses sur un muret à côté de Grimmjow qui semblait s'ennuyer.

Elle avait souvent tendance à le prendre à parti, mais des fois il valait mieux rien lui demander. Trop imprévisible.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de secret… Grinça narquoisement Yoruichi en se tournant vers Kisuke qui ricanait déjà moins, où en étions-nous déjà ?

Il toussota, mal à l'aise, et se tourna histoire de chercher un peu de secours auprès du monarque qui ne prit pas la peine de cacher son amusement face à la situation délicate de son ami.

- Et bien, notre ami Lhéonardo –

- Lho, corrigea machinalement celui-ci.

- _Lho_, est l'ancien Roi du Hueco Mundo et il se trouve que c'est aussi celui qui me tient au secret, ajouta-t-il tout bas en espérant que personne ne comprenne où il voulait en venir. Fais coucou, lança-t-il à son ami.

L'Arrancar ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Déliez-le de son serment, lui ordonna Yoruichi de but en blanc. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous savez, si ça peut défaire Aizen où nous aider à protéger Ichigo.

Le concerné n'intervint pas, ne broncha même pas lorsque les yeux fauves de l'ex Roi se posèrent sur lui pour l'étudier attentivement. Lho finit par ricaner avant de se tourner vers Yoruichi.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps, oui. »


	21. Hybrid Theory XX

**Chapitre 20, ****Hybrid Theory XX**

Yoruichi avait toujours été d'une nature enjouée et la perspective de découvrir l'un des principaux secrets de Kisuke était une source inépuisable d'engouement, puisqu'elle espérait tant en savoir davantage sur la vie si mystérieuse de cet homme dont elle partageait la vie depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ayant pratiquement vécu ensemble toute leur vie.

Alors quand Lhéonardo Öderricht avait fini par accepter les propositions sans fin de Kisuke de passer quelques temps en leur compagnie à la planque, elle s'était difficilement retenue de hurler de joie. A ses côtés, même Ichigo avait paru sincèrement content que les choses se profilent de cette façon. Si Kisuke pouvait parfois être un mur, cet Arrancar semblait plus enclin à discuter et aucun des deux ne laisserait cette occasion passer. Grimmjow tirait la tronche depuis, mais connaissant son sentiment à l'égard de Lho, personne ne lui en tint vraiment rigueur. Ichigo tenta pourtant de le dérider un peu en l'embêtant, mais il ne réussit qu'à le rendre encore plus énervé.

Ils étaient encore dans le cimetière lorsque tout s'était décidé, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer sans perdre de temps, conscients que Renji n'était sans doute pas mort – quoique sans doute sérieusement blessé – et que conséquemment, d'autres Shinigamis allaient débarquer pour vérifier l'état du Capitaine et le rapatrier dans leur monde.

« Ichigo, où vas-tu ? Le coupa Hiyori en le voyant déjà marcher, mais dans la mauvaise direction.

- Faire un tour. Partez devant, je vous rejoins. »

Grimmjow faillit amorcer un mouvement pour le suivre mais se retint. Quoi, il était pas un chien non plus ! Pourtant un long regard de l'hybride qui lui passa à côté suffit à le convaincre de le suivre. Ichigo était jamais très net, et même si Grimmjow ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie et le voir se flageller pour des broutilles restait assez comique.

« Laisse, lança Urahara à Yoruichi qui se préparait à les suivre. On vous accompagne ! Lança-t-il aux deux autres.

Ichigo lui fit un signe vague de la main, l'air de dire peu importe. Yoruichi se tourna vers le vendeur son regard brillant de colère. Elle voulait savoir, et lui-même était assez effrayé de voir à quel point c'était important chez elle, comparé à Ichigo qui semblait être agacé mais sans plus.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, _pour une fois_.

- Ne m'en veux pas trop pour ça, lui demanda-t-il posément. Tu sais bien que nous jouons dans la même équipe.

- Merci de préciser, des fois je me pose la question…

- Arrête, les sarcasmes ne te vont vraiment pas. Laisse ça au crétin dénué d'instinct de conservation qui nous suit partout…

- Des fois j'aimerais qu'ils m'aillent autant qu'ils lui vont, avoua-t-elle d'un air dépité. Mais dis-moi, comment savais-tu qu'Ichigo avait survécu au tir de Renji ?

- Mon tatouage réagit à son état, expliqua-t-il. Tant que la flamme brûle, c'est qu'il est en vie. Je suis devenu Mittelsritter peu de temps après sa naissance, donc mon existence en temps que Chevalier est liée à la sienne. Le tatouage de Gin n'a pas de flammes, par exemple. Idem pour celui de mon maître qui n'en avait plus, poursuivit-il en chuchotant discrètement, pour qu'aucun des Vizards ne l'entende.

Heureusement pour lui ils étaient paris dans une discussion animée sur lequel de Grimmjow ou Ichigo avait la meilleure répartie et ne semblaient pas faire très attention à ce qui se racontait en tête de cortège. Lho par contre écoutait attentivement, même s'il devait déjà tout savoir.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire une promesse à un Roi exilé, grinça Yoruichi.

- Ah, si vous saviez, soupira Lho avec affliction.

- Pourquoi ne pas avouer, dans ce cas, et le libérer de sa promesse ? Avez-vous si peur de la vérité, _Majesté_ ? Lança-t-elle avec ironie.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur, puisque je la connais et la garde depuis déjà cinquante ans. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'elle se propage. Là, nous aurions un problème bien plus sérieux que deux vieux guignols sortis de leurs placards, expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Et bien, suis-je si indigne de confiance ?

- Non, répondit Lho.

- Alors dîtes-moi.

- Pourquoi vous dire quelque chose que vous savez déjà ? »

Yoruichi plissa les yeux devant tant de perspicacité, ignorant bien soigneusement le regard surpris qu'Urahara lui lançait. Le silence se fit et ils suivirent de loin Ichigo et Grimmjow qui avançaient le long de l'allée sans se soucier du fait que le reste de leurs camarades soient derrière ou non.

« Saloperie de Shinigami, se plaignit Grimmjow en se frottant l'avant-bras gauche, visiblement égratigné.

- Des saloperies qui tapent dur, on dirait…

Grimmjow lança un regard peu amène à Ichigo, ce qui ne le fit sourire que davantage. Et c'était décidément la chose la plus agaçante du monde après Aizen, selon l'Arrancar.

- La ferme, l'hybride. Moi au moins j'ai pas été assez con pour laisser une ouverture.

- Oui, et à la place c'est ta fermeture qui a tout pris, contra Ichigo en faisant référence à la façon dont Grimmjow se protégeait toujours avec ses avant-bras.

C'était un réflexe hérité de sa forme libérée – probablement à cause des pics d'os en sortant dont Grimmjow s'était toujours servi pour contrer une lame.

- La preuve que j'ai l'esprit de conservation, _moi_.

- Touché, fit Ichigo en ricanant. Mais je me régénère suffisamment vite pour ne pas en éprouver le besoin.

- Menteur, répliqua l'Arrancar avec une mine absolument pas convaincue par le baratin d'Ichigo.

- Et Aizen y a sans doute contribué un peu, je te l'accorde », se corrigea-t-il.

Un sourire presque maléfique grandit sur ses lèvres pâles alors que la flamme folle dans ses yeux dorés s'intensifiait. Il ricana d'une façon tout à fait sinistre, ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard se fit encore plus Hollow.

« Mais dans l'idée, je suis un monstre, pas vrai ? »

Grimmjow trouvait l'état lunatique d'Ichigo absolument captivant. Pas parce qu'il pouvait se foutre de lui, mais parce que ça le rapprochait d'un Hollow. Et que ça lui ressemblait plus. Enfin, il n'aurait su expliquer correctement son ressenti, mais dans l'idée ça lui allait mieux. Avant, lors de leur tout premier combat, il semblait sous contrôle, comme s'il ne se laissait jamais aller. Là il semblait déjà vivre un peu plus. Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça, parce qu'Ichigo ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain.

Ichigo, indifférent aux réflexions de Grimmjow, se pencha sur la tombe pour attraper la photographie encadrée qui y trainait. Etrange, il n'avait jamais eu souvenir de cette photographie là, sur la tombe de sa mère. Le temps qu'il détaille la photo – noir et blanc, un été sans doute, sa mère regardant avec un air franc et assuré le photographe, tenant un panier dans sa main droite – Urahara et les autres les avait rejoints devant la tombe.

« Et ben, c'est pas récent comme photographie !

- Non… Fit pensivement Ichigo.

- Récupère la photo, lui proposa Urahara.

Son engouement suspect poussa l'hybride à lui obéir. Il retourna le cadre en métal et ouvrit la fente, en retirant la précieuse image de sa défunte mère. Il se figea, ayant sous les yeux le dos de l'image, ses yeux reflétant un air incompréhensif.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Yoruichi semblait inquiète mais ne tenta pas de s'approcher d'Ichigo pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Kurosaki – plus tellement Kurosaki en fait – l'aurait rembarrée sans même la toucher, rien qu'en faisant un pas lourd de sens en arrière, le regard effrayé et craintif. Tant pis, elle attendrait.

- C'est un poème, répondit, étonné.

- Il y a un poème d'écrit derrière la photo ? Répéta Shinji, perdu.

- Nan, vraiment ? Rétorqua-t-il au Vizard avec agacement.

Un léger vent agita sa chevelure rendue flamboyante par le soleil, et la photo bougea entre ses doigts blancs, se pliant et se cornant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Rien d'important. »

Personne n'insista lorsqu'il plia l'image et la glissa dans une de ses poches.

Ils rentrèrent bien vite. La matinée était avancée et pourtant il faisait déjà froid, en cette fin de mois de Novembre. Le 22 en ce jour, d'après le journal que lisait Shinji pour la troisième fois de la journée, assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Hiyori et Lisa, qui continuaient leur petit débat sur qui d'Ichigo ou Grimmjow avait la meilleure repartie.

« De toute façon ils sont gays, grogna Shinji, coupant les deux autres Vizards.

Grimmjow était déjà assis n'importe comment sur le fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit le Vizard blond parler. Et pur une fois, il se dit que la technique de l'hybride pour gérer les conflits était peut-être une bonne idée. Mais uniquement pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, où était ledit chieur ?

Juste derrière le dossier. Cool, il fallait qu'il soit pas trop loin. De préférence. Et qu'il ait entendu les propos de Shinji. Visiblement c'était le cas. Conditions remplies ? Conditions remplies. Grimmjow se retourna sur le canapé, attrapa le tee-shirt d'Ichigo et approcha son visage du sien, embrassant l'hybride en plein milieu du salon. Hiyori ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue alors que Lisa regardait avec attention la scène, se rappelant avec nostalgie de ses vieux mangas d'il y avait déjà trente ou quarante ans. Grimmjow relâcha le tee-shirt d'Ichigo qui insista encore un peu face à un Shinji aussi dépité que choqué.

« On avait dit pas devant tout le monde, réprimanda-t-il l'Arrancar qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Fiers de leur blague, ils se tournèrent vers Shinji qui leur tira la langue, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Urahara poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, et partit vers l'infirmerie. Grimmjow lâcha le pull d'Ichigo et se rassit normalement sur le canapé alors que Lho pénétrait dans la pièce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Y a de l'ambiance ici, à ce que je vois, leur fit-il remarquer.

- Il nous fait juste chier », corrigea Grimmjow en croisant les bras.

Lho détacha son regard de l'Arrancar sauvage assis et dos à lui pour observer Ichigo qui le regardait avec un air intrigué. Et en effet, il l'était il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un Arrancar dont l'un des yeux était comme les siens, et maintenant qu'il était face à son propre regard, il devait avouer que ça avait quelque chose d'assez sinistre.

Pourtant il savait bien que ses yeux, c'était ce qui avait tant effrayé les autres. Il avait cru y être habitué, ne plus y faire attention, mais ça l'avait touché. Il se souvenait encore du regard d'Inoue, alors qu'il combattait Grimmjow, si peu de temps avant qu'il ne se prenne les projectiles de l'Arrancar, ce regard qui criait toute sa peur panique du monstre qu'il était. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu doux et magnanime pour ne plus être abandonné. Aujourd'hui, voilà une nouvelle chose qui allait cesser. Ses yeux étaient les siens, et si d'autres - outre Grimmjow ou les Hollows qui s'y étaient plutôt bien accoutumés - ne pouvaient pas supporter de le regarder en face, c'était leur problème. L'Abandon n'est plus un problème, pas plus que ses yeux. Maintenant, c'était l'heure d'arrêter les concessions et d'être égoïste.

« Tu rêves ? »

Hiyori s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté du mur où Ichigo était allé s'adosser.

« J'attends, fit-il en suivant Urahara du regard – l'idiot sautillait partout comme un crétin.

- Les Shinigamis ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort, cracha-t-elle.

- Oh oui, siffla Ichigo avec un sourire sanguinaire qui ravit son interlocutrice.

Son sourire de petit démon en colère n'avait rien à envier au sien, mais c'était celui qu'elle portait le mieux. Hiyori, la petite chieuse qui balançait ses chaussures à tout va. Hiyori, dont il comprenait finalement le profond ressentiment à l'égard de la Soul Society.

- Ichigo, Hiyori !

Yoruichi arriva vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose.

- Infirmerie avant que Kisuke ne tourne cinglé.

- Il l'est déjà, fit platement Hiyori en se levant, l'air royalement blasée.

Ichigo ricana, ses lèvres closes. Yoruichi l'imita et rit franchement, observant du coin de l'œil la ceinture sans Zanpakuto de l'hybride qui ne semblait pas gêné plus que ça de l'absence de son arme.

- Allez vous deux, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite vous sortirez. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où la plupart des autres s'étaient déplacés. Shinji et Lisa en furent dispensés puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, et battirent donc en retraite dans le salon, mais Hiyori y fut obligée, vu son état physique encore assez faible malgré l'impression qu'elle donnait. Grimmjow pour son égratignure au bras, Ichigo sans doute pour ses légères blessures déjà guéries et pour qu'Urahara vérifie si son corps se portait mieux. Yoruichi était là en surveillance, mais le Roi Hollow repartit sans un bruit.

« Mais je te dis que je vais bien ! Brailla Hiyori, assise sur un des lits métalliques entre Grimmjow et Ichigo qui semblaient s'ennuyer ferme.

- Tu as l'air, oui, rit Urahara en la voyant s'agiter. Va t'asseoir sur un autre lit, que je regarde ça.

- NON, PAS MOYEN !

Elle attrapa ses deux voisins par un bras chacun et tenta de les prendre à parti.

- ET ILS SONT D'ACCORD !

- Va te faire foutre, grogna Grimmjow en dégageant son bras blessé de l'étreinte de la Vizard.

- ICHIGO ! TON CHAT M'AGRESSE !

- Mais la ferme ! Gronda l'Arrancar après avoir récupérer ton bras.

- Ah, que veux-tu, on a pas tous la chance d'apprivoiser comme je le fais, pas vrai Chaton ? Railla Ichigo avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Mais je t'emmerde avec ce surnom merdique !

Il se pencha par-dessus Hiyori, prêt à frapper l'hybride mais la petite blonde le retint, tapant involontairement dans son bras blessé de l'Arrancar qui se recula jusqu'au bord de la table.

- Alors, trop lâches pour m'attaquer un par un ? Lança-t-il à ses deux tortionnaires, provocateur.

- Jaloux de mon nouvel animal de compagnie ? Répliqua Ichigo en lui faisant un clin d'œil, passant son bras autour d'Hiyori.

- HÉ ! JE SUIS PAS UNE BETE !

La Vizard se dégagea du bras d'Ichigo et changea de table.

- Abandonné par ses alliés à ce que je vois ? » Se moqua Grimmjow en le regardant d'un air vengeur.

Urahara partit s'occuper d'Hiyori et Yoruichi décida d'aller se reposer, les laissant tous les quatre dans le laboratoire-infirmerie que Kisuke avait aménagé. Ichigo se décala sur la table pour revenir près de l'Arrancar qui observait Urahara examiner la petite blonde.

« Pas de régénération ?

- Me prends pas pour Ulquiorra, grogna-t-il. Se régénérer c'est une capacité qu'on perd au fil du temps… Sauf certains… Sur tout l'Espada, c'était le seul à l'avoir. Me demande pas pourquoi tu l'as encore, j'en sais rien. »

Ichigo sourit en remarquant les notes mécontentes dans la voix de Grimmjow qui semblait ne pas vraiment aimer que son plus grand ennemi cumule toutes les forces des Hollows sans leurs faiblesses.

_Si tu savais_, songea Ichigo en repensant aux brûlures incessantes qu'il subissait de plus en plus souvent.

**. : : .**

Le soir, Ichigo était dehors, assis sur le trottoir où le petit sentier qui menait à leur cachette commençait. Le bitume était humide et froid, comme l'air, mais il n'avait pas pris de veste, juste une longue écharpe enroulée lâchement autour de son cou. Il avait changé de pull, l'autre étant déchiré, et en avait profité pour enfiler une chemise blanche en dessous. Son souffle formait de petits nuages qui l'amusèrent un temps, mais qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement que son corps ne ressentait pas le pincement du froid. Son corps ne sentait plus que l'affreuse brûlure de son sang et des blessures les plus graves, et l'attaque de ce matin ne le lui avait que trop bien rappelé. A peine la force du choc du sort de Kido, bloqué par sa peau de métal, le Hierro, et ses os qui avaient craqué pour se remettre en place presque immédiatement à cause de la régénération ultra rapide.

Renji et Shinji avaient tort. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était juste Hollow, et que valent les pouvoirs d'un Hollow face à deux Shinigamis bornés ?

Il sortit l'image figée de sa mère de sa poche. Un sourire mélancolique et quelques souvenirs moins esquintés que les autres lui parvinrent. Masaki, sa mère, le centre de son monde. Sa première victime. Sa faiblesse. Il tourna l'image, lisant les premiers vers d'une langue qu'il avait apprise il y avait longtemps.

_Under the wide and starry sky,_

_Dig the grave and let me lie._

_Glad did I live and gladly die,_

_And I laid me down with a will._

_This be the verse you grave for me…_

Il en manquait un morceau, sans doute. Ichigo avait le sentiment que la dernière phrase ne faisait pas sens. Comme le poème, qui ne faisait pas sens. Comme si sa mère avait choisi sa mort, sa condamnation, et pourtant ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle parlait, mais à quelqu'un qui savait pour ses secrets. Son père, peut-être. Mais Isshin n'avait pas l'air de savoir pour ce poème, sinon il aurait fait graver un épitaphe en dessous du nom de Masaki. Ou alors, était-ce pour son autre père, le Hollow ?

_Le Hollow…_

Ichigo se leva, remettant la photo dans sa poche, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers le cimetière alors que les lampadaires illuminaient sa route d'une lueur blafarde, comme morte. Il termina en Shunpo, trop pressé pour ralentir, et surtout conscient qu'Urahara ne tardera pas à le rappeler à l'intérieur. Il escalada le grillage du cimetière et descendit les allées jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère, remarquant avec surprise que des lanternes électriques étaient pendues ici et là.

Bon sang, comment n'y avait-il juste pas pensé plus tôt ?

Se maudissant, Ichigo traversa les allées d'un pas rapide, arrivant dans l'allée où était la tombe de sa mère, il ralentit, trouvant la personne qu'il cherchait assise sur un banc juste en face de la pierre blanche illuminée par quelques lanternes dans la noirceur de cette nuit de Novembre.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère. »

Ichigo ne sembla pas surpris et sortit la photo de sa poche. Il la déplia et la lui tendit.

« Je savais bien qu'on n'avait jamais eu cette photo à la maison, dit-il alors que Lho se saisissait de l'image. A l'époque je pensais que c'était papa qui l'y avait mise. Mais visiblement non, acheva-t-il en rigolant à demi.

- Elle y était avant les bouquets de lys blancs de Kurosaki, grinça le Roi avec un agacement manifeste. Elle n'a jamais aimé les fleurs, grogna-t-il ensuite.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire, je ne l'ai pas connue assez longtemps.

- Oh mais moi je sais, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Et crois-moi, elle détestait vraiment ça. C'était loin d'être une vraie dame, même si à l'origine son éducation faisait que si, se força-t-il à plaisanter.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres, remarqua Ichigo avec un grand sourire amer.

- Loin, très loin de là.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment, mais Ichigo, vite agacé, se tourna vers Lho avec un regard presque accusateur.

« Dis-le, qu'on en finisse.

- Et que devrais-je te dire que tu ne sais pas déjà ?

Ichigo resta silencieux, surpris qu'après tant d'efforts pour cacher la vérité, le Roi finisse par tout avouer à demi-mots.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'être jamais venu, n'avoir jamais rien dit à personne ? J'étais là et -

- J'ai respecté _ce qu'elle m'avait demandé_, le coupa Lho d'un ton grave, et j'ai fait promettre à Urahara et à Isshin, à sa mort, de se taire. Si je te prenais avec moi, c'était la mort assurée. Et il fallait que tu vives.

- Oh. Et quelle belle vie j'ai eue, pas vrai ?

- Ne m'accuse pas de ça ! Tonna Lho. Choisis mieux tes amis, gamin ! Si t'es pas foutu de faire la différence entre eux et tes ennemis, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Apprends de tes erreurs et choisis les mieux.

- Vu le peu qui me reste, le choix va être cornélien.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à faire le tri.

Les gens insensibles aux sarcasmes sont vraiment exaspérants, parfois.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aide… » siffla Ichigo sur un ton méchant.

Lho accusa le coup un court instant avant de reprendre, déterminé à faire comprendre l'hybride que certaines choses n'étaient vraiment pas possibles, que son esprit capricieux veuille le comprendre ou non.

« Venir, ça aurait été donner raison à ceux qui te surveillaient à cause de leurs doutes. Et tu étais heureux sans savoir quel lourd passé tu trainais dans ton dos, alors j'ai fait le choix de ne rien te dire, et je t'interdis de me blâmer pour ça, Ichigo. Imagine-toi, il y a cinquante ans, apprendre que tu fais partie de cette race que tu exécrais ? Tu n'étais pas prêt, et si ça te coûte de le reconnaître, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais ne m'accuse pas. Je me hais déjà assez pour ne pas avoir été capable de vous protéger, toi et elle. Alors _ne m'accuse pas_. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter.

« Je ne les laisserai plus t'attraper, Ichigo. Que ce soit les Shinigamis ou les Hollows, ils ne mettront pas la main sur toi.

- L'intention est louable, vraiment, mais tu n'as pas le sentiment d'arriver _un peu_ tard ?

- Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi juste que tu détestes ce que tu es devenu, gamin. Tu aimes cette vie. Parce que même si elle est dure, tu l'aimes. Parce que tu veux terminer de tes mains ce que tu as commencé. Parce que tu veux voir le bout de toute cette histoire avant de repartir. »

Ichigo le regarda, ses yeux mordorés reflétant la lueur d'une des lanternes posée non loin. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, plein de cette ironie mordante qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment depuis qu'il était de retour, quoique son regard fût voilé par l'amertume.

« Je n'ai plus nulle part où rentrer depuis longtemps, _Père._ »

Lhéonardo alluma sa cigarette, la petite flamme jaune dansant au creux de sa paume repliée.

« La fin du poème, commença-t-il tout en fumant, tu ne l'as pas je suppose ?

- Comme si j'étais poète, lança Ichigo avec dédain.

- Pas de chance », lança-t-il en se levant et en s'éloignant le long de l'allée, la fumée blanche l'entourant, laissant son fils et ses colères derrière lui.

_Here he lies where he longed to be;_

_Home is the sailor, home from sea_

_And the hunter home from the hill._

* * *

**Fin du Premier Arc**


	22. Betrayal Knows, Interlude I

**Interlude**

La première chose qu'on m'a apprise en ce monde n'a pas été comment manger ou boire, comment survivre ou croire, oh non. A l'heure où d'autres volaient leur nourriture où apprenaient leurs leçons, moi j'apprenais à mentir. A ne pas dire que j'étais ce que j'étais, à protéger ce que je savais, à résister. Mais on ne m'a rien appris d'autre que le mensonge. Et somme toute, la protection par le mensonge est la meilleure qui soit, pas vrai ? Si vous ne dîtes rien, personne ne saura. Et si personne ne sait, personne ne sera blessé par ce lourd secret dont je connais les moindres mots.

Mon serment de Mittelsritter fut ainsi fait.

******21, **Betrayal Knows

Rangiku a toujours été la seule. La petite exception qui normalement n'aurait pas dû être là, et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai été blâmé par mon maître pour avoir sympathisé avec elle. Depuis mon enfance, je vivais dans le huit-clos le plus total, au milieu d'un désert sans nom dans un district mal famé du Rukongai… Mais n'importe qui m'entendant dire ça m'aurait ri au nez. Un district mal famé ? Le Rukongai en était plein. Les bordures des portes menant au Seireitei surtout. Il y avait là-bas toute une flopée de truands prêts à marchander un soi-disant passage vers l'Académie des Shinigamis, une place de bonne chez les Shihôin ou les Kuchiki, alors qu'en réalité vous finissiez au fond d'un bordel à faire la pute. Mon monde n'était plus bercé de ces illusions sordides depuis longtemps.

Aucun monde meilleur n'existe de l'autre côté d'une porte, quelle qu'elle soit.

Rangiku a toujours été la seule à toucher mon monde déjà si dur alors que nous étions si jeunes. Je suis parti de chez mon Maître en emportant avec moi ses secrets, lui ayant disparu dans le courant d'un hiver trop froid pour son vieil âge. Lui qui portait mes derniers secrets, les derniers restes de ce que j'étais avant de me donner mon nom, et de me laisser seul avec ma mission. Chaque Mittelsritter est nommé par un Maître. Celui-ci ne peut nommer qu'un seul disciple qui a son tour n'en nommera qu'un. Pour que notre Ordre reste caché du monde, et que dans l'ombre nous soyons les gardiens d'un secret bien plus énorme que nous : les hybrides. Ce mot m'avait fait frissonner comme le vicieux vent d'hiver, le jour où il avait filtré tel un murmure des lèvres gercées de mon maître. Et, du haut de mes trop peu nombreuses années, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait là du plus grand des miracles : un enfant né d'une union entre des contraires qui se repoussaient plus encore que l'eau et le feu ? Ils devaient être extraordinaires ! Mais la vérité vint bien vite tromper mon extase. Ils étaient traqués, disparus pour la plupart. Un temps, ils furent nombreux et respectés parmi les Shinigamis et les Hollows qui savaient – car ce secret est bien gardé – mais ce respect se transforma en crainte et la crainte devint jalousie face à tant de pouvoir entre les mains d'une si petite élite. Les hybrides se sont fait rares à mesure que chacun des deux camps exacerbait la haine du peuple envers son ennemi naturel, c'est pour cela que de nos jours, peu d'enfants hybrides naissent. Et même s'ils naissent, ils passeront rarement leurs premiers anniversaires tranquilles. Un accord tacite entre Hollows et Shinigamis veut qu'aucun hybride ne survive, alors même s'ils sont à moitiés comme nous, ils doivent mourir. Parce qu'ils sont aussi à moitié comme _eux_.

« Gin ? »

Rangiku était venue me chercher, un jour. Elle disait vouloir faire le tour de l'oasis qui en hiver se transformait en lac gelé. La neige tombait à gros flocons et je venais de brûler ma maison d'enfance, ses rêves et ses mystères. Le vent s'insinuait dans ses vêtements trop grands et rapiécés, ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et nos souffles formaient de petits nuages.

- Mais enfin, où vas-tu ?

- A l'Académie des Shinigamis. »

Elle était déjà têtue à l'époque. Très têtue. Mais malheureusement pour elle, mon devoir et mes ordres me rendaient encore plus borné. Je n'existais que pour ma mission : empêcher le Hôgyoku de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Ces mimines incluant celles d'un certain Aizen Sôsuke dont le nom était bien trop récurrent dans les papiers de mon maître pour que ce ne fût qu'une banale coïncidence. Pourtant, j'ai mis des années avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir eu le récit complet et total de ces événements qui datent de quelques milliers d'années déjà.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

Rangiku n'est pas une idiote. Elle était caractérielle, bornée et agaçante, mais loin d'être bête. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de lui expliquer que je partais pour ne plus revenir. Ma mission commençait ce froid matin de Novembre.

« Mais attends ! Explique-toi ! »

Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige molle et glacée, et je suis parti sans me retourner.

Une petite année plus tard, je triomphais de l'Académie et mon enquête me mena jusqu'à Aizen. Fascinant fut le premier mot qui me vint pour le décrire. Il semblait fait d'une autre matière que nous, son aura était celle d'un souverain et son charisme était immense. Pourtant il jouait les idiots devant son Capitaine, Hirako Shinji, déjà bien soupçonneux. Et ça n'a fait que me convaincre que mon maître avait raison de suspecter ainsi un respectable Lieutenant qui ne semblait que dévotion et gentillesse… Et les rouages de ma mission se mirent lentement en marche. Mon maître avait toujours été clair : il nous fallait un agent chez lui, au cas où il prévoyait quelque chose. A guetter l'occasion propice pour y mettre un terme. Alors j'ai tué pour lui et il m'a pris à sa suite. Un siècle passa et j'attendais toujours, faisant des allers et retours entre Soul Society et le pays des Hollows, supervisant les constructions et tuant les misérables rebelles qui s'opposaient à nous, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne viennent me voir en se présentant comme Mittelsritter, son tatouage au poing et un air grave sur le visage.

Il s'appelait Lump Wald, et ce fut la première fois que j'entendis parler d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Urahara Kisuke, l'un d'entre nous, se chargera de sa protection et gardera ses secrets jusqu'à ce que le père de l'enfant le délie de son serment. Il va falloir se tenir prêt. »

Et j'ai continué, impassible, à voyager entre les camps sans me soucier de mon allégeance, naviguant entre le Gotei 13, les premiers Espadas et la Troisième Voie qui tirait les ficelles de la rébellion Hollow face à Aizen.

« Le destin va bientôt se mettre en marche, et lorsqu'il sera à nos portes… Le cauchemar deviendra bien réel. »

Le Roi des Hollows avait déserté ses propres rangs depuis déjà des années. On disait qu'il aimait une humaine, mais au regard de ce que me disait Wald, j'ai bien compris que cette femme était tout sauf vivante et normale. Son nom ne m'a rien dit sur le moment, mais lorsqu'Aizen s'est intéressé d'un peu trop près à la progéniture, j'ai compris qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était l'enfant du Roi et de cette Masaki dont je ne connaissais que le prénom, comme beaucoup.

Les années passèrent sans nouvelles, et je continuai d'être prêt, aux côtés d'Aizen, devant Izuru, éloignant Rangiku qui avait décidé de me suivre parce qu'elle était si bornée et si belle, restant là à tromper mon monde tellement parfaitement que parfois ça me rendait malade.

Jidanbo lui a ouvert la voie un jour de Septembre, soulevant la lourde porte qui séparait Kurosaki du Seireitei. J'avoue avoir été impressionné. Le Zanpakuto aussi grand que lui, les cheveux de ce orange qui ne me trompèrent pas bien longtemps, c'était réellement un hybride, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas plus au courant que ça. Et le reste n'a été qu'un amas de racontars jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la colline, après trois jours de silence radio qui firent trembler les Capitaines et la totalité du Seireitei : il n'y avait ni cadavre, ni trace de reiatsu, et Aizen n'y prêta même pas attention, nous demandant de faire de même. Je ne l'ai pas vu se battre contre Kuchiki, mais il paraît que ça a été grandiose. De ce que j'en ai vu, la seule chose de grandiose chez Kurosaki, c'est l'ampleur de son reiatsu qui ne semble pas avoir de limite. Pas comme Zaraki, oh nan… Un peu plus compliqué. Zaraki en a beaucoup et le laisse s'agiter, mais la source n'est pas inépuisable. Et c'est là toute la puissance d'Ichigo : il en a des réserves quasi infinies. Le fait qu'il soit un hybride, sans doute, où l'influence de Kurosaki père sur lui ? Un peu des deux, je pense…

« Excuse-moi. »

Rangiku, tu as toujours été la seule à me connaître et d'aussi loin, je regrette de t'avoir secourue. Un Mittelsritter ne peut pas aimer, et notre rôle nous restreint à l'hybride, le seul et unique hybride qui n'a, pauvre de lui, même conscience d'être ce qu'il est, ce même gamin crétin qui détruit tout sur son passage sans se soucier des catastrophes qu'il provoque. Même s'il y a longtemps je caressais le êve de détruire le Hôgyoku et de tuer Aizen, attendant le bon moment, solidement ancré parmi la marée de ses fidèles, puis de revenir à une vie normale, dans un monde où mes trahisons seraient blanchies par la Troisième Voie, ce gamin a tout brisé : mon poste d'agent dormant, mes rêves lorsque je l'ai vu arriver à Las Noches. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour lancer une attaque ! Impossible de coordonner les rebelles, de joindre Umbre, de mettre au courant tout le monde, que déjà le gamin cassait la façade à coups de Getsuga Tensho. Et après, je l'ai aidé. J'ai ouvert la route à cette indomptable chose pour qu'elle fasse son chemin à travers les couloirs, le mettant sur la route des plus forts pour l'endurcir, laissant Grimmjow, puis Noitora, le rejoindre pour tenter de le tuer. Et c'était magique, comme je l'imaginais enfant. Il claquait des doigts et en face, tout le monde était à ses pieds. Alors j'ai commencé à croire que tout n'était pas aussi perdu, contrairement à ce que ce pessimiste d'Umbre Öderricht, son demi-frère, croyait, même si ce gamin ne faisait que tout détruire sans une once de compassion pour nous, ne nous faisant même pas l'honneur de nous tuer dans la défaite d'un combat.

« Gin, oriente-les vers nous. »

J'ai obéi à Aizen, et tous, les uns après les autres, en cherchant Inoue Orihime que Tesla avait amenée à nous, sont arrivés dans la grande salle. D'abord Abaraï, et puis Kuchiki, le Quincy et le dernier humain, tous tombés, tous éparpillés sous les coups de Tousen qui effectuait simplement son travail de gardien du Maître.

Et Kurosaki est tombé de son trône avec un bruit de verre brisé.

Je l'avais condamné à sa propre mort, sans imaginer une seule seconde que les trois Capitaines – excepté Kurotsuchi qui pillait le laboratoire de Szayel - le laisseraient pourrir là. Et en le voyant à moitié mort, pitoyable au fond de sa pauvre cellule, perdant tout espoir, rongé par la colère et le chagrin, j'ai bien cru que mon devoir de Mittelsritter allait s'arrêter là, et pour une fois j'ai parlé trop vite. Les années passaient, et, imperturbable, il continuait à survivre, tenaillé par la faim, asséché par la soif, son corps écorché et son esprit explosé. Ce gamin est un monstre, ai-je songé avec admiration. Il peut tous nous détruire si l'envie lui prend, s'il n'avait pas cette petite once d'amour qui restait dans son cœur meurtri. Mais Aizen l'avait vue aussi, cette minuscule flamme. Et il a tout mis en œuvre pour la détruire alors que discrètement, je tentais de la préserver. Pas par devoir, oh non. S'il enlevait à Kurosaki tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves, le gamin deviendrait aussi incontrôlable que le vent un jour de tempête. Et la marque sur mon cœur s'est réveillée, douloureuse, scintillant d'une lueur bleue alors qu'une flamme prenait place entre ces deux virgules jadis immobiles qui se mirent soudain à tourner, comme les rouages de son destin. Du mien.

_Ma mission est ainsi faite, mes amis, mes victimes, mes bourreaux, que je ne puis épargner personne ni le souverain qui se prenait pour Dieu, ni le prince qui se croyait normal, ni le vieux qui se penchait intouchable. Je trompe pour le bien de mon propre monde, et si cela est incompatible avec la vie en société, je crois bien que je n'y peux rien, car ma mission est ainsi faite… _

Ça faisait quarante ans que j'attendais que ce jour arrive. Ce matin, je me suis levé lentement et j'ai pris le temps d'enfiler ma tenue de Superviseur, coinçant mon Zanpakuto dans ma ceinture comme à mon habitude. Pourtant ce jour est différent des autres, et au fond de moi je sais que je n'en verrais pas la fin. Au final, j'avais raison de m'excuser auprès de Rangiku : je ne serais pas celui qui vaincrait Aizen. Mais au fond, je l'avais toujours su pas vrai ? Ce sera toi qui le vaincras. Toi, la fin et le commencement, notre ennemi et notre allié, notre bourreau et notre sauveur. Il fallait faire vite. Aizen allait te rappeler à lui le lendemain matin, et je n'avais que la nuit perpétuelle de ce monde pour m'aider à te retrouver, suivant ta laisse jusqu'aux tréfonds d'un désert que je connaissais bien plus que ce que tu croyais. Et je t'ai trouvé avec Jaggerjack, luttant contre le dernier lien qui t'unissait à ce monde, te proposant de pactiser avec moi en sachant très bien que seule la mort m'attendait au bout du chemin. Je vous ai devancé, rejoignant Umbre qui m'attendait pour lancer l'assaut et couvrir votre fuite. J'ai ouvert les couloirs pour libérer l'hybride, l'adolescent, le sauveur. Lâchant la console de commandement, je me suis dirigé jusqu'à la salle où j'avais coincé Aizen, sachant pertinemment que les portes s'ouvriraient sous les attaques répétées des Espadas.

J'allais me battre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais me battre pour l'idéal que j'aislu dans les yeux noirs et or du gamin, pour la flamme bleue qui brûle sur mon cœur, pour un monde sans Aizen, sans un vieillard ridicule triturant sa barbe. Un monde sans _eux_…

Et qu'importe, si seule la trahison retient mon nom.


	23. This is Rebellion, Second Arc

**22, ****This is Rebellion**

**Second Arc**

« Pour protéger quelqu'un, se sacrifier est une valeur sûre. Simple, efficace, moins difficile que de devenir fort. »

Urahara alluma les lumières de l'infirmerie et y trouva Ichigo, adossé au mur à gauche de la porte ouverte. Bras croisés, il semblait avoir attendu là depuis quelques heures et le vendeur le considéra un instant avec un sourire penaud, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte comme pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer.

« Vous le saviez, pas vrai ? Que ça ne me mènerait à rien.

- J'ai toujours tout su, et c'est là le plus grand cauchemar de mon humble vie, Ichigo Öderricht.

L'hybride ouvrit ses yeux dorés qu'il laissa vagabonder dans le vide.

- J'avais peur, là-bas.

- On a tous la peur dans nos cœurs, trancha la voix profonde de Lhéonardo qui se trouvait derrière Urahara.

Ce dernier ne put qu'offrir un sourire d'excuse au regard meurtrier que lui renvoyait Ichigo.

L'hybride se décolla du mur, décroisa les bras et passa par la chambre voisine à l'infirmerie pour sortir. Urahara soupira, soulagé que ça ne dégénère pas – le fils était loin d'apprécier le père, même si Kisuke pensait surtout qu'Ichigo restait distant par pudeur plus qu'autre chose. Se trouver face à un père qu'on n'a jamais connu est loin d'être simple, surtout quand ce dernier est une espèce de mur nostalgique et sarcastique à souhait.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'expliques avec lui, proposa Urahara.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et la porte d'à côté claqua violemment.

- Et avant qu'il ne démolisse la boutique, grinça le vendeur en allant vers une armoire.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, gronda l'Arrancar en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables en métal.

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise plus grise que blanche jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant un bandage épais tout aussi sale qu'il commença lentement à défaire. Il dut plusieurs fois rabattre d'une main énervée l'écharpe rouge effilée qu'il trainait partout aussi loin qu'Urahara se souvenait l'avoir connu. Ses mèches d'un roux sombre étaient désordonnées et tombaient sur son masque blanc, lui donnant l'air d'un vagabond en voyage.

- Si je l'ai laissée sous ta garde et sous celle du _Shinigami_, c'est justement pour qu'au final il ne sache jamais.

- Et bien c'est arrivé, que tu le veuilles ou non, lança Urahara en s'approchant avec de nouvelles bandes et son plateau à instruments bizarres.

- Je ne pensais jamais le rencontrer, comprends que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée, grogna l'Arrancar en posant les bandages sales à côté de lui.

Son avant-bras droit était couvert de sang séché qu'Urahara nettoya méticuleusement avec de l'alcool à désinfecter. L'épaisse peau de Lho était une protection efficace contre tout type d'ennemi, mais parfois sa cuirasse avait ses faiblesses face à des Adjuchas colériques ou des Shinigamis énervés.

- Amer ? Souffla Urahara en attrapant l'Arrancar par le poignet pour qu'il reste tranquille.

- Fatigué, avoua-t-il en repliant sa jambe gauche vers lui pour s'y accouder.

- Umbre va bien ?

- A croire que la santé de mes gamins t'intéresse plus que la mienne, grogna Lho alors que son bras se remettait à saigner.

- J'ai décidé de composer avec, contrairement à toi.

- Je m'occupe d'Umbre.

- Et Ichigo est là pour décorer ?

- Il n'était pas censé être là, éluda l'ancien monarque.

- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'avais _jamais_ ne serait-ce qu'_envisagé_ cette _possibilité_… Fit sournoisement Urahara.

L'Arrancar se détourna tandis que Kisuke appliquait une espèce de pommade bleue et luisante sur sa blessure qui se résorba à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Ton truc à Hollow est finalement opérationnel, siffla-t-il en regardant son avant-bras guéris sous toutes ses coutures.

- Oui, s'amusa son interlocuteur en rangeant son petit bazar. Laisse-moi refaire le bandage.

Lho lui laissa son bras, conscient d'être encore prisonnier du Shinigami pour quelques longues minutes.

- Urahara, ôte-moi d'un doute…

- Oui ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack était bien le Sexta Espada d'Aizen ?

- Oui, acquiesça le vendeur en laissant le souverain poursuivre son raisonnement.

- Que fait-il ici alors ? Grinça-t-il avec une colère palpable.

- Il se rebelle, répondit Urahara avec un air malicieux. Comment va Lump ?

- Il est inquiet…

- Gin ?

Le Roi acquiesça, l'air sombre.

- Entre autre. Il aimerait que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer sur le trône.

Urahara cessa tout mouvement et le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Umbre ne peut pas devenir Roi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Dois-je te rappeler que sa mère est chez l'ennemi ? Gronda Lho, agacé.

- Ah oui, ça pose un problème, soupira Urahara d'un air presque rêveur. Tu devrais demander de ses nouvelles à Grimmjow, il la connait sans doute.

- C'est un chien, _comme elle_. Il s'est laissé _marquer_, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Et pas dans les derniers, en plus. _Second_ ! Le _Second Arrancar_ créé par le Hougyoku, numéro _Douze_ avant d'être _Sexta_ !

- Songe que peut-être il n'avait pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, et ne va pas me faire croire que quelqu'un qui est allé trouver Aizen pour devenir un Arrancar est si _révolté_…

- Il a fait le choix de trahir Aizen pour ton fils, fais preuve d'un minimum de bon sens, lui rappela Urahara en reprenant le poignet du monarque entre ses mains. Réveille-toi un peu, les temps ont changé depuis l'époque où tu régnais sans conteste sur ton bac à sable. Aizen a pris ta place et tes deux femmes, mais t'as permis de connaître un fils que tu ne pensais jamais voir.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi optimiste ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, Öderricht. Ichigo a le droit de savoir qu'il a un demi-frère et que toute une vie l'attend encore quelque part.

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Ose mentir et dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

- C'est le fils de Masaki, pas le mien. Si j'ai pu sauver Umbre des dommages d'Aizen, je n'en ai pas fait autant pour lui. Il est en droit de me haïr.

- De nous haïr, corrigea Urahara avec un pâle sourire. Je n'ai rien tenté non plus, je n'ai fait qu'attendre tout en sachant qu'il reviendrait parce que Gin profiterait de la moindre occasion.

- Vous autres Mittelsritter êtes de bien étranges personnes, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Lho alors que Kisuke faisait un dernier nœud.

- Enlève-le après-demain. Si ça te pique, enlève-le tout de suite.

Lho rabattit sa manche et remit les trois boutons qui la refermaient avec dextérité.

- Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais arrête. On dirait Ichigo.

- Je ne culpabilise pas, gronda le monarque en se levant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous entendre ? Fit Urahara avec un sourire narquois.

Lho jura et sortit vivement de la pièce, laissant Urahara accoudé à la table de fer avec son petit rictus satisfait. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, parfois !

« Ichigo n'est pas comme Umbre. Retiens au moins ça… » Souffla le vendeur en se redressant.

Il n'avait jamais vu Umbre, juste entendu parler. Mais il en savait suffisamment pour dire que l'aîné de son vieil ami était bien différent du cadet, et sous tous les aspects. Si Umbre avait hérité des cheveux sombres de sa mère, Ichigo était le portait craché de son père, avec ses cheveux plus oranges que roux, bien plus flamboyants que ceux de son père. S'entendraient-ils ? Urahara en riait d'avance. Ce serait sans doute explosif. De ce qu'il savait, Umbre Öderricht était un Arrancar arrogant et narcissique à souhait qui était franchement insupportable, mais pourtant un stratège hors du commun. Ichigo avait été tout l'inverse, humain, profondément soucieux des autres et prêt à sacrifier tellement pour le bien de sa seconde famille : ses amis. _Avant, avant_, songea Kisuke avec peine. _Tout était tellement plus simple._ Aujourd'hui, le face à face serait sans doute tout aussi spectaculaire, mais Ichigo était devenu profondément vindicatif, froid, sombre. Glacial. Vengeur.

Globalement, c'était l'effet qu'il donnait en pénétrant dans une pièce. Sa voix était le plus souvent égale, presque monotone, mais aussi joueuse, malicieuse, son regard prédateur se faisait alors espiègle et perdait ses relents de monstruosité qui faisaient luire ses grands yeux jaunes d'un air fou.

Car il l'était.

Complètement perdu. L'insanité la plus totale, l'instabilité la plus complète. Et s'il avait trouvé un semblant d'équilibre entouré de Grimmjow, lui-même, Yoruichi et les Vizards, lui faisant parfois perdre cette aura glaciale, rien n'était joué. Car elle était toujours là, et ne le quitterait probablement plus jamais. Pourtant parfois il avait l'air presque chaleureux, amical.

Urahara soupira derechef, tombant lourdement assis sur un fauteuil du salon qu'il utilisait bien peu souvent.

« Perdu ? Lui murmura Yoruichi en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

- Ce gamin va me tuer, grommela le vendeur en rabattant son bob sur ses yeux.

- Tu disais déjà ça quand il avait quinze ans.

- Les sarcasmes ne te vont vraiment pas, s'amusa-t-il en tirant sur une de ses mèches violette.

- Les gens changent », souffla-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Les fins cheveux de la féline glissèrent entre ses doigts dans une douce caresse.

« Yoruichi ! » l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle était à la porte d'entrée.

Seul son regard jaune brillait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les carreaux étant loin d'une quelconque source de lumière.

« Toujours envie de devenir un Mittelsritter ?

- A te voir si fin manipulateur, j'hésite vraiment à entrer dans ton jeu, lui lança-t-elle, amère, avant de disparaître dehors.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du vendeur.

- Si tu savais… »

Oh, Kisuke avait bien conscience d'être si mystérieux et sibyllin. Il en jouait, aussi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et ça, peu de gens semblaient à même de le comprendre… Ce que lui-même arrivait à entrevoir. Il était rarement loquace sur ses intentions, et encore aujourd'hui, il doutait que quelqu'un puisse définir clairement son but. Ce qui aurait été dur, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Non, juste des intérêts dans cette guerre de position qui de toute manière ne prendrait pas fin avec la chute de Yamamoto ou la mort d'Aizen. Lui, contrairement à d'autres, n'était pas si idéaliste, pas si idiot. Plus depuis longtemps… Ichigo et son sang étaient les deux choses qu'il souhaitait ardemment posséder. Par curiosité, pas par envie. Parce qu'il voulait savoir comment l'être le plus ambivalent et lunatique du monde pouvait se tenir debout sans se tordre de douleur. Pour avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions, la solution à ce souci de limite qu'il avait voulu faire tomber avec le Hougyoku. Et il avait cru réussir. Et Ichigo avait tout envoyé valser avec ses cris et ses pleurs d'enfant, ses grands yeux dorés hurlant qu'il n'était pas plus Shinigami que Hollow. Une âme déjà si puissante, si jeune. Une âme qui déchainerait les passions, pour savoir s'il irait à droite ou à gauche, chez les Noirs ou chez les Blancs.

Kisuke se leva et alla faire un tour dehors histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Lhéonardo était déjà parti et Grimmjow était en vadrouille – comme presque tous les soirs – alors Ichigo ne devait pas être bien loin, et ne pas le laisser aller dehors était peut-être surprotecteur mais sécuritaire. L'extérieur était un danger bien réel pour lui…

« Vous me suivez ? »

Sa voix était toujours la même. Le ton était tout ce qui avait changé.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières. »

Ichigo émergea des ombres avec une majesté qui le surprit à peine. Urahara était depuis bien longtemps habitué à ces démonstrations inhabituelles et profondément involontaires du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours vu comme un prince. A peu de choses près, le système du Monde des Esprits ressemblait à celui du Moyen Âge européen : un suzerain et des vassaux eux-mêmes suzerains… Ichigo était nouveau dans cet ordre et ne soumettait encore personne, ce qu'il lui faudrait faire sous peu, car Kisuke, en temps que Mittelsritter, n'avait pas le droit d'agir directement.

« Vous me suivez.

- Je te surveille, corrigea Urahara.

- Il y a mon père pour ça, non ? Ah, mais c'est vrai… Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir très envie.

Urahara soupira. Et bah dis donc, entre les piques Ichigo et les sarcasmes de Yoruichi il n'était pas rendu…

- Ah lala…

- Vous étiez venu me dire quelque chose ? Devina Ichigo en changeant de sujet.

Ils marchèrent le long du sentier, s'éloignant de la porte cachée entre les branchages.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et d'autres qu'il va falloir que tu comprennes. Et vite, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire.

- Voyez-vous ça.

Il y eut du mouvement dans les branchages et Yoruichi – version chat – vint se poser sur l'épaule de Kisuke qui continua tranquillement à marcher devant Ichigo.

- Tu ne sais pas manier ton sabre, tu l'agites en l'air comme un crétin avec un bâton, lui dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, grimaça Urahara en tentant de réfréner les ardeurs de la féline.

- Et ce serait parfait si tu te battais pas à l'instinct, au moins tu progresserais. Un Zanpakuto ça ne se manie pas à tour de bras comme un vulgaire couteau, c'est une arme sacrée qui te représente, soit un peu plus respectueux, gamin !

- Qu'y puis-je, si rien ne me convient ? Rétorqua Ichigo avec philosophie et un sourire horriblement agaçant sur le visage.

- Tente au moins d'y remédier avant d'avoir l'air aussi arrogant !

L'énervement dont elle faisait preuve laissa les deux hommes pantois, et sa voix rendue gave ne lui donnait que davantage de force.

- Je sais, ON SAIT tous que tu es un hybride. Mais bordel, dépasse un peu ça et essaie de piger comment ça marche plutôt que d'aller à contre-sens », grogna-t-elle en descendant de l'épaule de Kisuke, passa sous sa forme de chat à côté d'eux, et retourna à l'intérieur après avoir repris forme humaine et repoussé la porte.

« C'est ça que vous vouliez me dire ? Fit Ichigo avec un sourire amusé.

- En effet, souffla Urahara, surpris par l'attitude si vindicative de Yoruichi. Bref, je suis un Mittelsritter, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes tous de la Troisième Voie.

- Et tous dans la même galère, commenta Ichigo, toujours aussi enjoué à l'idée de faire chier le monde.

- Je ne peux pas mener une guerre, contrairement à Aizen ou Yamamoto qui ne s'en priveront pas. Sous couvert d'être d'un camp ou de l'autre, on peut tuer son adversaire et ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié, mais en temps que Mittelsritter nous sommes tenus à d'autres engagements… Je peux obéir à ma nature, et abattre des Hollows, mais je dois le faire sur ordre express de mes supérieurs. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus. Tu comprends ma position ?

- Vous êtes d'une idiotie sans nom, ricana Ichigo. L'Ordre des Mittelsritter existe pour me protéger, ou pour préserver un équilibre ?

- Cela va de paire.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Les Mittelsritter devraient me tuer pour préserver une certaine stabilité, et pourtant vous ne le faîtes pas. Expliquez-vous.

- Ecoute, Ichigo, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Oh, encore des secrets, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

Ils étaient arrivés au bord du sentier et Ichigo s'approchait d'Urahara avec un air menaçant tandis que le marchand restait stoïque, se contentant de lui faire face.

- Si vous voulez de moi pour rétablir l'équilibre, c'est que vous savez qu'il y a autre chose. Vous en avez toujours su plus, murmura l'hybride en s'arrêtant face au vendeur.

- Ce que personne ne comprend ici, c'est que toutes ces guerres, c'est bien plus qu'une histoire de jeu d'échec.

- Les blancs contre les noirs à tout jamais ? L'idée n'a pas l'air si déplaisante, personne ne se pose de questions, personne n'ira donc contre l'ordre établi. Alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix l'exploser en imposant un troisième joueur ?

Les questions étaient purement rhétoriques et Urahara s'en voulut presque d'imposer une telle cadence entre ses mensonges.

- Les échecs ne se jouent qu'à deux, Urahara.

Il avait presque dit ça tristement et une lueur morbide était apparue dans ses yeux dorés. Urahara leva vivement les yeux, vissant son regard à celui d'Ichigo qu'il agrippa violemment par les épaules.

- Je t'INTERDIS ! Tu m'entends ! _Il n'en est même pas question_ ! Vociféra Urahara avec véhémence.

Ichigo souriait toujours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si fin il y a, glorieuse elle sera. Et je compte bien m'amuser un peu avant d'en voir le bout, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Mais même, _tu_ –

- Justement, _je._ Pour une fois, _je_ décide dans un monde où ce n'est plus une simple histoire de noirs et de blancs, _mais une histoire de ce que les gens veulent_. »

Les mains d'Urahara glissèrent des épaules d'Ichigo qui se recula d'un pas, sa silhouette dégingandée se tordant dans l'obscurité.

« Et je veux la vérité, la vengeance, l'adrénaline. Je veux tout détruire parce que vous ne le ferez pas, et je vous laisserai les ruines de ma guerre pour tout reconstruire quand j'aurai disparu.»

L'hybride se faufila dans l'allée, reculant avec lenteur, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur meurtrière alors qu'Urahara restait là, pantelant, dans la nuit noire.

Ichigo avait tout compris depuis bien longtemps. Que dans ce genre de guerre, il n'y avait plus ni bien ni mal, juste les rêves de milliers de gens et ce qu'ils feront pour les atteindre, coincés entre deux leaders tyranniques les manipulant pour leur faire croire que c'était le cas, alors qu'en fait, il n'en était rien. Le monde n'est pas manichéen, noir ou blanc, gentil ou méchant. Il y avait des milliers de nuances de gris à l'image des rêves des Hommes qui entrent en collision. Et Urahara avait décidé de suivre le gris de sa lame, peu importait qu'Ichigo soit bon ou mauvais : il le voulait.

« HEY ! L'IDIOT AU BOB ! »

Hiyori l'appelait avec un air visiblement furieux.

Ah, et à raison. Elle avait récemment exigé qu'il examine d'une façon plus poussée son esprit afin de vérifier si rien ne manquait et si tout était bien en place… Logique, puisque Mayuri aura eu le temps de quelques manipulations légères mais non terminées au vu de l'histoire racontée par les Vizards à leur retour. Une précédente étude de leur esprit, légère, avait permis de conclure que c'était le cas et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre des Vizards rescapés.

« Tu foutais quoi ? Brailla-t-elle en tapant du pied, sur le pas de la porte.

- Je me faisais rembarrer par notre ami aux yeux dorés, philosopha-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mouais… »

Hiyori le suivit du regard alors qu'il la dépassait pour entrer. Elle ferma la porte, qui disparut dans l'obscurité du sentier.

Successivement, elle avait vu rentrer Yoruichi avec un air absent, Ichigo avec un air profondément énervé, et Kisuke, bien rêveur. Ces trois-là avaient des soucis d'opinion à régler, elle l'avait bien compris pour avoir elle-même été manipulée par Kisuke sur certains points. Mais contrairement à Yoruichi qui faisait savoir qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, Hiyori faisait confiance à Kisuke et préférait se taire. Même s'il était un habile manipulateur et un menteur, il n'était pas méchant. Au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout le monde aille bien, qu'Ichigo les mène aussi… Il était parfois haïssable, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Hiyori avait juste confiance. Les années de réflexion loin de sa maison lui avaient appris que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils paraissent être, et rien qu'Aizen en avait été la plus flagrante démonstration, caché derrière un masque de quiétude et de sérénité.

« Il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux faire, Hiyori, lui lança soudain Kisuke alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur une table froide en métal.

- De quoi ?

Il était dos à elle et semblait enfiler des gants.

- Tu savais bien avant Ichigo ou Grimmjow ou Yoruichi que tout n'était qu'affaire de choix, non ?

La Vizard acquiesça, cherchant à comprendre ce dont on lui parlait.

- C'pour ça que j'ai… Enfin, qu'on a décidé de s'éloigner.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Shinji lui avait forcé la main, l'obligeant à s'éloigner d'Urahara et de Karakura, à peine remise de son ereintant combat contre son Hollow intérieur. Elle avait voulu rester, de tout son cœur, pour défendre quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à des innocents… Mais Shinji n'avait pas voulu les voir séparés si vite, et préférait qu'ils restent ensembles. Comme une famille…

- C'est de ça dont je te parle. Au point où nous en sommes, tout ne va plus être qu'histoire d'objectifs et de leaders, de suiveurs… Marmonna-t-il en avançant vers elle, une espèce de loupe argenté à la main.

La lentille était violette et brillait étrangement mais l'instrument semblait inoffensif.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo veut ?

- Il veut tout détruire, résuma Urahara avec un maigre sourire.

- _Tout_ ? Glapit Hiyori en gigotant.

Urahara maintint sa tête fermement et elle cessa de bouger tandis qu'il commençait à passer la loupe autour de son crâne.

- Tout, répéta le vendeur sur un conspirateur. Par vengeance, je crois. Mais aussi parce qu'il s'inquiète de la seule façon dont il le peut encore : en se transformant en arme pour que nous, sa dernière vraie famille, nous obtenions ce que nous voulons. Et aussi parce qu'il sait que nous ferons ce qu'il faudra.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kisuke ?

- Il me propose de régler toutes mes erreurs, et c'est ce que je veux. J'en ai commis quelques unes, juste une ou deux, mais c'est parfois tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'un tyran revienne…

Hiyori lui accorda un regard emprunt de pitié. Elle savait à quel point Kisuke se sentait coupable d'avoir presque « créé » les envies destructrices d'Aizen, de lui avoir donné une arme bien lourde entre les mains.

- Et Yoruichi ? Interrogea Hiyori alors que Kisuke détachait ses cheveux pour mieux l'examiner.

- Yoruichi… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore fait de choix. Ses certitudes tombent les unes après les autres… Elle vient des familles nobles de la Soul Society, elle y est née : en nous suivant elle tuera ses amis, les siens plus que moi, ou toi. C'est sa terre natale qu'elle renie, et elle est en train de comprendre qu'elle ne pourra plus les sauver, maintenant.

- C'est triste, fit Hiyori en détournant le regard.

Kisuke acquiesça et la fit s'asseoir, afin de pouvoir examiner l'arrière de son crâne.

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'Ichigo meure…

- Personne ne le veut, avoua Urahara.

- Laisse-moi finir mes phrases, crétin ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Je veux vraiment qu'il vive, parce qu'il peut réussir là où j'ai échoué. Il peut tuer Aizen, Kisuke. Il _peut_ ! Et tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il y va, rien d'autre, parce que je le suivrai sans condition.

- Même s'il tue les autres Vizards ?

- …

- Ecoute, Ichigo ne fera sûrement pas dans la dentelle. Amis, alliés, famille, peu importe. Si tu te mets en travers de sa route, il n'hésitera pas à t'en écarter à coup de Getsuga Tensho s'il le faut. Alors comprends que je teste ta volonté.

- Teste, teste. Je veux les voir mort, et ça changera pas. Et si les autres… Viennent en travers de notre route… Bah, c'est la guerre avec son putain de lot de morts, alliés, ennemis, amis, familles, pas vrai ? »

Kisuke acquiesça lentement.

« Bienvenue parmi la Troisième Voie, Sarugaki Hiyori. »

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Vizard, et Kisuke lui aurait répondu avec le même petit air hautain et satisfait s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de lui annoncer qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Il se saisit de la loupe et alla s'installer à son ordinateur, histoire d'analyser les données. Hiyori restait une gamine, même avec plus de cent ans au compteur, et le genre d'idioties perpétrées par son ancienne « famille » l'avaient sans doute bien plus profondément affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Et Grimmjow, tu sais ce qu'il veut ? »

Urahara se pencha en arrière, faisant couiner sa chaise.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-il franchement. C'est un Hollow, remarque…

- Il est gentil, sourit Hiyori avec un air malicieux.

Kisuke eut un petit rire amusé et recommença l'analyse des données de la loupe.

- Il est sauvage, corrigea-t-il alors que Hiyori se levait pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est Grimmjow, conclut-elle avec un sourire enfantin. Ça va te prendre du temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, faisant référence aux données chiffrées qui défilaient devant les yeux du vendeur.

- Sans doute la nuit. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air épuisée, lui fit-il remarquer.

Hiyori lui tira la langue, boudeuse, et partit à grands pas vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Tu dors bien, la nuit ? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait près de la sortie.

La main de la Vizard se figea sur la poignée.

- Oui…

- Cauchemars ou… ?

- Cauchemars.

- Maux de têtes, ou nausées en plus ?

- Deux connards qui se tabassent à coups de Ceros, si tu veux tout savoir, grogna Hiyori avec énervement. Bonne nuit ! »

Irritée, elle franchit la porte qu'elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de ne pas claquer contrairement à d'autres qui ne s'en privaient vraiment pas – à croire que les crises adolescentes ne se finissaient jamais vraiment. Il lança l'analyse des données et laissa l'ordinateur décrypter ce qu'il ne comprenait pas – nul doute qu'il en aurait pour la nuit. Urahara quitta donc l'infirmerie, et se laissa tomber de sommeil dans un fauteuil du salon comme une loque, alluma l'halogène, le réglant sur « faible », ce qui donnait une ambiance curieuse à la pièce : on aurait dit que tout était éclairé à la bougie et Urahara se souvint avec nostalgie du jour de son Serment. La petite salle carrée, une bougie à chaque coin de la pièce, une table rectangulaire au centre, l'échange des vœux et de la marque sans témoins, comme lors des anciens rites de la Troisième Voie qui n'étaient plus respectés que pour cette occasion. Triste constat.

Au moins, Ichigo savait pour son père, et ils étaient en sûreté ici. Jusqu'à ce que d'autres Mittelsritter décident de rallier la ville pour défendre la nouvelle flamme qui brûlait au creux des deux virgules de leurs tatouages. Pourtant, et Urahara le savait bien, il n'y avait que peu d'espoir étant donné l'éradication massive des membres Shinigamis de la Troisième Voie au cours des derniers siècles, d'une part, et à cause de la violente guerre qui faisait rage dans les tréfonds du Hueco Mundo, d'autre part. Mais en sécurité pour combien de temps ? Pour le peu qu'il avait vu, Hiyori n'avait subi aucun traumatisme mental, ni aucune manipulation de mémoire, mais qu'en était-il pour Shinji et Lisa ? Il leur faisait confiance et ne remettrait pas leurs paroles en doute, mais… Vanné, Kisuke repoussa ses interrogations à plus tard et décida d'aller se coucher.

Il tirait la porte du couloir menant aux chambres et tomba sur Ichigo qui roula des yeux, agacé. L'hybride le poussa et l'écarta du pas de la porte d'un coup d'épaule osseux qu'Urahara se prit brutalement dans le plexus. Le vendeur grinça des dents et se retint de protester en voyant Ichigo le fuir ainsi et se montrer vraiment violent sans utilité précise – il se serait poussé. Puis il se souvint que Grimmjow était encore dehors, et qu'habituellement c'était Ichigo qui s'occupait d'aller retrouver l'animal quand il sortait trop tard le soir.

Cette fois-ci la porte claqua.

**.: :.**

Grimmjow se baladait les mains dans les poches sans vraiment penser. Il sortait toujours jusqu'à tard le soir, du moment où il faisait presque nuit jusqu'à parfois des heures indues. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que les patrouilles de Shinigamis changeaient entre le lever et le coucher du soleil, d'autant plus que ces crétins ne quadrillaient jamais – ou si peu que c'en était risible – la zone où la super cachette de Kisuke se trouvait. Grimmjow n'aimait pas trop la joyeuse agitation qui y régnait, et parfois il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Urahara devait comprendre ça, et la féline aussi, puisqu'ils le laissaient vagabonder aux alentours sans trop de protestations. Généralement ils envoyaient Ichigo le chercher quand il commençait à se faire trop tard, ou lorsqu'il y avait trop d'agitation dans les parages, ce que Grimmjow comprenait sans trop l'accepter. Pas que l'hybride était chiant, non. Bien au contraire, et c'était justement ça qui emmerdait tant l'Arrancar.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, fit Ichigo d'une voix narquoise en tapant légèrement dans son dos.

Nan, à la réflexion, ce qui l'emmerdait surtout, c'était ça. Ce mélange d'ironie et de sarcasmes cristallisés dans un ensemble cinglant et horriblement railleur. C'était rarement dirigé contre lui, sans doute parce qu'il protestait vivement et tout aussi violement quand il en était la cible, mais malgré tout il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'incertitude qui planait dans les dires de l'hybride, comme si lui-même n'était jamais sûr de là où il allait en l'engueulant ou en lui parlant calmement. Ichigo qu'il avait connu plus petit et moins acerbe était maintenant de sa taille et d'une verve profondément agaçante.

- Tu repenses au Roi ? Grommela Ichigo en prenant le chemin du retour.

- Parce que toi t'y penses ? Rétorqua-t-il en sentant venir la discussion sur ses opinions politiques.

- C'est mon paternel, j'ai le droit nan ?

- Sérieux ? Fit Grimmjow en arquant un sourcil.

- On dirait, dit Ichigo avec un ton agacé et boudeur.

Grimmjow – qui le suivait – repassa à ses côtés en lui envoyant une tape derrière la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux orange restés un peu plus longs qu'avant, tombant devant ses yeux sombres.

- Chaton, tu m'agaces ! Grogna-t-il en remettant ses mèches désordonnées en place.

- Tch, cracha l'Arrancar en reprenant le chemin du retour.

- Hey, Grimmjow !

Il se retourna, apercevant Ichigo à demi-caché dans l'ombre, son visage à moitié éclairé par la lueur diffuse d'un lampadaire. Il ne se tenait pas droit et tanguait étrangement sur la droite, ses longs bras décharnés pendant le long de son corps, lui donnant l'aspect d'un épouvantail qui aurait connu trop d'hivers.

- Pourquoi t'es là, en fait ?

Un sourire d'un blanc éclatant lui renvoya l'image de sa propre trahison face à Aizen, et l'Arrancar haussa un sourcil, prêt à grogner.

- Tuer des Shinigamis et reprendre ma place, brailla-t-il à l'encontre de l'hybride qui était décidément bien étrange. Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fous là, saloperie ? »

Ichigo leva une main devant son visage souriant, révélant quatre doigts tendus et son pouce replié.

« Quatre choses : Me rappeler au bon souvenir de quelques idiots… »

Son auriculaire se replia.

« Tuer Yamamoto. »

Son annulaire.

« Tuer Aizen. »

Son majeur.

Son sourire prit des allures démoniaques et son œil toujours dans l'ombre se mit à luire d'un air malsain, ses yeux mordorés brillants comme pour vous promettre milles morts.

« M'amuser. »

Et son index.


	24. Hell Schmetterlings

**23, ****Hell Schmetterlings**

Premier Décembre 2043.

Ichigo se réveilla ce matin-là avec la certitude que ce dernier mois de l'année ne serait pas de tout repos, et quand Hiyori débarqua avec pertes et fracas dans sa chambre, ouvrant violemment la porte qui émit un long grincement d'agonie tandis que la lumière aveuglait Grimmjow et l'hybride, ce dernier se dit que oui, vraiment, ça allait sans doute être un mois merdique. Probablement moins agité que le précédent – et pour cause, en un mois il avait appris qu'il allait sans doute crever à cause de son corps périmé, que son père, et bien c'était pas son père, que sa mère avait décidé de coucher avec un Hollow et pas n'importe lequel, le Roi, et qu'il devait sauver le monde.

« IL NEIGE ! »

Ouais, Décembre allait sans doute être un mois un peu plus calme que le précédent sur _certains_ points – mais pas tous, visiblement… Hiyori – qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, inondant de lumière la chambre – sautillait sur le pas de la porte en piaillant sans s'arrêter.

« Ça fait presque deux cent piges que tu me saoules avec ta neige, Hiyori, grogna la voix ensommeillée de Shinji qui passait dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta derrière celle-ci qui était déjà partie vers la chambre suivante – celle de Lisa, qui ne manqua pas de hurler lorsque la blonde ouvrit brutalement la porte - toisa Ichigo, remarquant avec étonnement qu'il dormait pile poil au milieu de la pièce, la tête tournée vers l'ouverture, en largeur, alors que normalement, dans ce genre de petites chambres, on dormait dans le sens de la longueur pour gagner de la place, et ne manqua pas de faire une petite réflexion au passage.

- Ooooh, vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! Fit-il avec un air condescendant.

Ichigo se frotta les yeux, et chercha ce qui pouvait rendre Shinji si extatique dès le matin.

- Aaah, siffla l'hybride en regardant à sa droite, tandis qu'à sa gauche le Vizard ricanait.

Le futon de Grimmjow était d'ordinaire proche du sien – effectivement, dormir dans le sens de la largeur n'était pas pratique, surtout vu la taille de pièce, mais Ichigo préférait être dans ce sens – mais là, l'Arrancar avait complètement débordé de son lit pour venir au bord de celui d'Ichigo avec draps et oreillers, prenant finalement pas mal de place. Sa tête avait disparu sous les couvertures lorsque Hiyori avait ouvert la porte, et là il grommelait à propos de la stupidité des gamines en essayant de se rendormir, visiblement. Shinji passa son chemin et continua à suivre la blonde qui s'agitait joyeusement dans le couloir, puis courut jusqu'au salon, ouvrit vivement la porte, et tomba sur Urahara qui semblait prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement installé au bar de la cuisine américaine. Après avoir balancé sa propre couverture sur Grimmjow qui continuait à pester, Ichigo se leva et enfila des vêtements propres, déjà prêt à sortir dehors pour aller voir la neige puisque visiblement ils n'y couperaient pas. Il pénétra dans la pièce à vivre où une joyeuse agitation régnait, mais ce qui attira son regard en premier ne furent pas les pitreries d'Hiyori ou Kisuke qui se servait des céréales, oh non. C'était le calendrier. Ce fameux calendrier sur lequel Ichigo voyait juste ce petit mot noir inscrit en haut de la colonne. Mercredi. Mercredi comme ce jour où il avait seulement une matinée de cours et l'après-midi où il travaillait à la clinique pour aider son paternel. Ah, mais Isshin n'étant pas vraiment son père, pouvait-il encore prétendre que c'était le cas ? Hmm. Question à creuser. Grimmjow – finalement levé - lui envoya une tape sur le haut du crâne, visiblement de très mauvais poil, déjà habillé mais prêt à retourner se coucher.

« Arrête ça ! S'écria Ichigo en se tournant vivement vers son agresseur.

- Tu penses trop fort, grommela l'Arrancar en tentant de coiffer sa crinière.

Le visage de l'hybride se fendit d'un sourire horriblement horripilant.

- Et toi tu tapes dur, si tôt le matin.

- Peur de perdre les pédales ?

- Déjà fait.

- J'aurais tenté.

- Et je salue tes efforts.

- Ta gueule.

- Toi ta gu-

- Stop, stop, STOP !

Ichigo et Grimmjow se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Urahara qui somnolait au dessus de son bol rempli de céréales - plutôt étranges, maintenant que l'hybride y prêtait attention. On aurait dit ces petits chiffres faits pour amuser les enfants en bas âge.

- J'aimerais manger en paix au moins un matin par semaine, se lamenta-t-il d'un ton très théâtral.

- C'était hier, grogna Grimmjow.

- Uhuh, je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, ricana Ichigo en repensant à longue et très reposante grasse matinée que Grimmjow s'était accordé le matin précédent.

- Oui mais j'en ai pas eu la semaine dernière, continua de se plaindre Urahara.

- Mais quels gosses, soupira Shinji en prenant une place à côté de Kisuke.

- La ferme, lui brailla l'Arrancar.

- Quelle révélation, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Grinça Lisa en arrivant, mal réveillée.

Ses yeux étaient encore plissés par le sommeil et ses cheveux détachés, en bataille et décoiffés lui donnaient un air peu avenant, même si la paire de lunettes maladroitement posée sur son nez portait à sourire.

- J'propose qu'on fasse un tour de table, au point où on en est, grommela le Vizard blond en s'échouant sur un tabouret.

- Mal dormi Shinji ? S'enquit Urahara en jouant avec sa cuillère et ses céréales chiffres.

Il ne répondit pas se contenta de lancer un regard peu amène à Ichigo qui lui renvoyait l'ascenseur avec en prime un désagréable petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je commence, supposa-t-il sans arrêter de fixer le Vizard blond dans les yeux, ses iris mordorées brillant d'un amusement malsain.

Son sourire s'étendit lorsque Hiyori acquiesça vivement. Il se pencha légèrement, et susurra sur le ton de la confidence :

- Lhéonardo Öderricht est mon père.

Urahara recracha sa cuillérée de céréales et les trois Vizards prirent le même splendide air d'ahuris lorsque leurs cerveaux eurent fait le lien.

- Tu nous la refais ? Articula finalement Shinji qui le regardait avec un air ébahi.

Fier de son petit effet, Ichigo quitta la pièce d'un air nonchalant, attrapant un manteau et une écharpe, puis sortit alors que Shinji sifflait, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Isshin n'est pas son père ? Interrogea-t-il Urahara qui se tenait à ses côtés, mangeant les céréales ramollies et éparpillées autour de son bol.

- Non.

- Bizarre, pourtant il l'a toujours présenté comme son gosse… Et on a toujours été là, alors comment t'as pu nous cacher un truc pareil ?

Soupçonneux et pas franchement content d'avoir été tenu à l'écart, Hirako croisa les bras, le visage fermé, et se mit à interroger Kisuke qui hochait la tête, sans jamais qu'un seul mot sorte de sa bouche.

- Quand c'était ? Les années 90, je suppose ? Et sa mère - Oh, laisse-moi deviner, c'est pas sa mère non plus ?

Urahara soupira et s'accouda à la table, les yeux dans le vague.

- La nuit du 14 au 15 Juillet 1985, et oui, Masaki est bien sa mère.

- Mouais… Minute, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu racontes pas des conneries ?

- Demande sa date de naissance à Ichigo, il te confirmera.

- Plutôt crever, cracha Shinji entre ses dents.

- S'il te plaît, fais un effort, lui souffla le vendeur.

- Et lui, il va en faire des efforts ?

- Sans doute pas. Mais –

- Justement, je vais pas me forcer s'il continue à me cracher à la tronche. C'est un Hollow, merde, un _foutu_ Hollow !

Grimmjow se permit un grognement histoire de rappeler qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait entendre.

- Ah, et j'oubliais un détail qui a son importance : il est fou ! Complètement malade ! Et tu le laisses se balader en liberté tout en sachant qu'il peut faire un carnage s'il recroise ses anciens amis, alors pardon de ne pas comprendre et de me montrer borné, mais je sais que j'ai raison !

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Rétorqua Kisuke, outré par les propos du Vizard. L'attacher dans une cellule, comme Aizen ?

- Mais tue-le, bordel ! Explosa Shinji en se mettant debout. Un jour il va se retourner contre nous, et il va tous nous tuer sans sourciller !

- Et parti comme t'es, tu seras le premier sur sa liste, lui lança Grimmjow avec un sourire sardonique.

- Toi la ferme ! VOUS TOUS LA FERME ! J'essaie de te le dire depuis des semaines, Urahara ! Ton protégé va tous nous faire tuer ! TOUS !

- Shinji…

Hiyori et Lisa observaient la scène sans dire un mot, abasourdies par la colère soudaine de leur meneur qui visiblement avait attendu longtemps sans rien dire de ses craintes et du profond ressenti qu'il nourrissait à l'écart de l'hybride qui vivait sous le même toit qu'eux.

- Il me rend malade, avoua Shinji avec un air dégoûté. C'est un monstre !

- Et il va tous nous buter, on sait, répéta Yoruichi d'une voix lasse en arrivant dans la pièce. Tu peux crier moins fort, s'il te plaît ? Il y a des gens qui tentent de dormir, ici. »

Shinji darda un regard énervé sur la féline qui ne semblait pas du tout sortir du lit : au contraire, elle était parfaitement réveillée et sentait l'humidité, mais ce qui acheva de convaincre le Vizard qu'elle était – _elle aussi_ – du côté du dingue qui vivait avec eux, c'était ces petits flocons de neige sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux, tout juste fondus. Elle était revenue par sa fenêtre, _encore_. En colère, Shinji tourna les talons, agacé et profondément énervé que personne ne l'écoute et que tout le monde se ligue ainsi contre lui. Ichigo avait vécu des trucs horribles, traumatisants, éreintants, _destructeurs_ – et là le Vizard se trouvait généreux – et sous prétexte de ces quelques événements, on lui passait tout ses caprices, on le défendait même quand il n'était pas là ! Le comble, quand on sait que tout le monde dans cette maison a au _minimum_ une raison de le tuer. Mais non, tout le monde compatit, tout le monde est gentil, il peut vous insulter, c'est vous qui avez tort. Quelle injustice !

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'un jour ça va vous péter à la tronche ? Lança-t-il aux Shinigamis plus qu'à Grimmjow.

- Tu penses qu'il se retournera conter nous ?

Shinji poussa un soupir énervé qui fit voler ses mèches blondes.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre depuis des semaines, scanda-t-il, heureux d'avoir enfin capté l'attention de Kisuke même si celui-ci était sceptique.

- Développe, fit pensivement celui-ci, sa cuillère en inox dans la bouche.

- Vous passez tous ses caprices, il est chiant avec tout le monde, il se permet des tas de réflexions et nous on peut rien dire sans que vous soyez trois, quatre, cinq même à le défendre ! C'est juste plus possible, faut que vous vous rendiez compte qu'il est dangereux !

Cette fois Grimmjow éclata de rire.

- Nan mais tu t'entends, Shinigami ?

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une haine contenue qui ne firent pas davantage réagir Shinji, prêt à continuer son petit discours même s'il ne remportait pas tous les suffrages.

- Va pas me dire que tu le soutiens, _toi_. T'es qu'un Hollow, _un_ _vulgaire Hollow_ qui restera son ennemi même si tu fais tout pour devenir son pote ! Regarde, il a voulu te tuer, et il a presque réussi de ce que j'en sais ! Va pas me faire croire que tu l'apprécies après ça !

L'Arrancar montra les crocs, à vif, et s'approcha de Shinji qui ne semblait pas mesurer l'ampleur de son affront, se tenant stoïque, droit, horripilant d'orgueil, tenace et persévérant dans ses conneries. Mais soudain l'Arrancar s'arrêta, son air menaçant disparut et à la place il eut un de ces sourires sardonique et supérieur qui vous donnent envie de l'admirer autant que de le claquer.

- T'sais quoi, blondinet ? Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en branle.

- Quoi, sans défendre son cher _maître_ ? Le provoqua délibérément Shinji.

Le reste de la tablée retint son souffle – sauf Urahara qui jouait bêtement avec son reste de céréales trop ramollies pour être mangées - Hiyori était prête à répliquer, mais préférait ne pas intervenir. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Lisa ne semblait pas assez réveillée – ou était trop éberluée pour réagir - et Yoruichi se contentait de jeter des œillades meurtrières à Shinji depuis qu'il avait commencé à monologuer sur l'hybride.

- Tch, cracha Grimmjow avec une expression devenue soudain méprisante. Il vient pour sauver vos petits culs de Shinigamis, il propose de crever pour votre cause pourrie, et _tu gueules_ ?

Urahara en laissa tomber sa cuillère qui rebondit sur la table dans un long tintement métallique.

- Oui, je gueule et je peux continuer encore longtemps parce que, bordel, j'ai raison !

- Et tu vas faire quoi, le butter ?

- S'il faut, ouais.

- Pff, laisse-moi rire !

- Et j'hésiterais pas une seconde, crois-moi, menaça Shinji avec un sourire mauvais.

- Essaie juste, le défia la voix tranquille d'Urahara qui observait son reflet dans le dos de la cuillère.

- Quoi, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Kisuke ?

Urahara leva ses yeux gris-vert sur le Vizard qui semblait chercher chez lui un peu de soutien.

- Essaie juste, Shinji.

- Et quoi, tu vas m'arrêter avec tes inventions idiotes ? Allez, vois la réalité en face un peu, face à moi t'as aucune chance, déclara le Vizard d'un ton confiant et orgueilleux.

- Je disais, commença Urahara en faisant fi de l'intervention du blond colérique, essaie juste, et tu te retrouveras avec la totalité de la Troisième Voie sur le dos, sympathisants et Mittelsritter compris, Lho passera sans doute te dire bonjour histoire de marquer le coup, Yoruichi risquerait de te faire assez mal – et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point – Grimmjow ne faisant pas dans la dentelle, je te dirais d'y faire attention aussi, et moi-même je suis en manque de cobaye pour mes expériences. Ensuite, j'imagine que Yamamoto et Aizen se joindront à la fête sans trop de scrupules...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, histoire de jauger l'état du Vizard qui restait impassible, ses yeux plissés trahissant pourtant tout son ressenti à l'égard du vendeur.

- Et tout ça seulement si Ichigo te laisse faire. Et sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il te laisse indemne… Alors _essaie juste_. »

Shinji défia du regard les deux Shinigamis et l'Arrancar qui lui faisaient face. Oh non, il n'était pas complètement idiot, merci pour lui. Mais que ce soit clair et net : son ennemi restait Ichigo et il ne supporterait bientôt plus les trois ou quatre remarques bien senties qu'il se prenait à la figure tous les jours, gueule d'ange et protecteurs aveugles ou pas. Ce gosse était et resterait toujours un danger à ses yeux. Un monstre soi-disant _sous contrôle_ - le Vizard mentirait s'il disait que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ça n'avait pas été son premier ressenti. Ichigo avait toujours été à part, et avant même qu'Aizen et ses âneries ne lui tombent sur le coin du nez il faisait déjà peur à voir. Un Hollow intérieur aussi puissant qu'un Arrancar, nan mais sérieusement ? Et Urahara avait cru qu'il goberait ses mensonges comme ça ?

« Ichigo est détruit, complètement dérangé et à moitié Hollow. Je maintiens qu'il est un danger pour lui-même comme pour nous tous. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis, ajouta Shinji avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, un peu trop hostile à son goût.

- Va te faire foutre ! Gueula Grimmjow, de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

- Laisse-le, soupira Yoruichi en s'asseyant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Et il ne changera pas d'avis, leur fit remarquer Urahara.

- Nous non plus, répondit-elle posément.

- Ce crétin pourrait faire un effort. J'ai envie de vous égorger toute la journée, et pourtant j'fais pas autant chier, grommela l'Arrancar.

Yoruichi rit gaiement à la remarque de Grimmjow et Urahara sourit, tout comme Hiyori qui sembla se décrisper un peu après la discussion houleuse qu'avait suscité l'intervention de Hirako. Lisa semblait toujours aussi endormie et se contenta d'un faible sourire lorsque Hiyori l'interrogea du regard.

- Et pourtant les Hollows ne sont pas réputés patients, plaisanta la féline.

- On est quand même un peu moins cons, répliqua Grimmjow sans quitter son air énervé.

- Quoi, parce que vous êtes une boule d'instincts ?

- Ouais, brailla-t-il. On s'en fout d'avoir des raisons pour butter quelqu'un, on le fait merde.

- Souvenirs de ta rencontre avec Ichigo ?

- Le pire, grogna l'Arrancar. Il était chiant avec sa morale à la con, mais chiant… Même pas foutu de balancer un de ses Getsuga sans que je le provoque.

- Tu l'avais quand même salement amoché la deuxième fois, tempéra Yoruichi en se rappelant le nombre impressionnant de bandages dont Ichigo avait écopé suite à son deuxième combat contre Grimmjow.

- Tiens, encore un truc que je supporte pas chez vous, tiqua ce dernier. Vous vous souciez trop des blessures. C'est un combat merde, pas de la baise.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, fit Urahara d'un air songeur tandis que le reste de la tablée se tassait dans un silence gêné.

- Quoi, m'dîtes pas que vous êtes coincés avec ça aussi ? Ricana l'Arrancar.

- Ouais, ça va hein, grommela Hiyori.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'étendit mais il n'en rajouta pas davantage, coupé par les réflexions à voix haute de Kisuke auxquelles Yoruichi répondait d'un air absent.

- En attendant, si Shinji décide de passer à l'attaque, on est pas rendus…

- Il n'est pas de la Troisième Voie, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Fit Yoruichi avec un air interrogateur.

- Justement, il n'est pas de la Troisième Voie. Il n'aurait même jamais dû en entendre parler plus que ça, répondit le vendeur en fronçant les sourcils. Si jamais il attente à plusieurs vies sous notre protection, nous sommes responsables. Enfin, je serai responsable.

- Et donc, il arrivera quoi ? Le pressa Hiyori.

- Ça dépend de la gravité de ses actes. Je peux être destitué de mon titre de Mittelsritter ou juste me faire taper sur les doigts.

- Taper sur les doigts par qui ? Ricana Yoruichi. T'es le seul Mittelsritter ici et on peut pas dire que tu t'épanches beaucoup sur le nom de tes maîtres…

- Oh, mais ils sont bien plus proches que tu le crois, siffla-t-il malicieusement.

Yoruichi fit un vague signe de la main, décidant de laisser courir.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire, et je ne veux de toute façon pas savoir, grinça-t-elle en s'approchant de la carte en relief de Karakura installée dans le fond du salon.

Urahara la regarda s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec cette table ? Les interrogea Lisa, sortant soudain de son mutisme.

Elle s'approcha de Yoruichi qui plissait les yeux, hésitante. Si Shinji était susceptible de les trahir, il n'était sans doute pas le seul pour avoir ainsi dévoilé ses plans… En tout cas, elle, si elle était amenée à trahir, aurait au moins quelqu'un pour protéger ses arrières…

- C'est une carte en relief pour nous montrer les mouvements des vagues d'âmes, répondit Kisuke depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Notre rôle premier reste de les défendre face aux Hollows –

- Ou de les bouffer, corrigea Grimmjow avec un air affamé.

- Dans ce cas évite de chasser dans le coin où nous sommes, d'accord ? Reprit Urahara à son intention. Je disais donc, que… Ah oui ! C'est une carte très utile. Pense à jeter un coup d'œil avant de sortir dehors, le crétin ici présent le fait avant de sortir et idem pour l'autre crétin déjà dehors s'ils veulent sortir à plusieurs pâtés de maisons d'ici. »

Lisa acquiesça, pensive. Ainsi, voilà à quoi servait cette étrange table avec des immeubles en relief… Ne sortant que peu, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Urahara devait s'en charger à sa place lorsqu'ils étaient de courses.

Une longue sonnerie retentit soudain dans la pièce, faisant sursauter toute le monde hormis Kisuke qui déclara le plus naturellement du monde que c'était une alarme.

« Ils les ont lâchés en ville ? Grommela Yoruichi en s'approchant davantage de la mini ville.

- Déjà ? Fit le vendeur sans paraître concerné.

- Qui ça ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Regarde, souffla Yoruichi à Hiyori et Grimmjow en leur désignant une rue miniature de la ville.

Tout le monde se pencha au dessus de la table pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que la féline pouvait bien leur désigner, mis à part Kisuke qui sortit une télécommande de sa manche pour éteindre l'alarme dont les attaques stridentes continuaient de leur vriller les tympans. Puis, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que les autres faisaient, massés autour de la carte comme des Hollows autour d'une âme particulièrement appétissante, il retourna vers sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue de ville, totalement imperméable à l'agitation qui régnait dans le salon.

- Et là aussi !

- Et il y en a trois par là, nota Lisa avec un air sombre.

- Couleur ?

- Quoi ? Brailla Grimmjow qui semblait bien s'amuser à regarder les filles chercher.

- COULEUR BORDEL, ET VITE ! S'écria Yoruichi qui semblait totalement paniquée.

Hiyori et Lisa sursautèrent et se penchèrent davantage par-dessus la table tandis qu'Urahara réapparaissait dans le salon. Grimmjow en profita pour déserter à son tour et commençait à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir prendre l'air quand un hurlement strident – et typiquement féminin quoiqu'on en dise – le rappela brutalement à l'ordre.

- NON NE SORT PAS !

- DORÉ !

Au cri d'Hiyori, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, même Grimmjow qui s'apprêtait à protester, déjà dans son Gigai et une écharpe déjà enroulée autour de son visage afin de dissimuler son masque.

- Doré, ils sont tous dorés, déclara-t-elle avec un air terrorisé, gagnée par la panique de Yoruichi qui s'agitait nerveusement autour de la carte.

- L'hybride est dehors, ricana nerveusement Grimmjow.

- Merde ! » S'écria Yoruichi en abattant son poing sur le coin de la table.

Urahara s'approcha tranquillement, totalement serein malgré l'état d'alerte dans lequel était la féline.

« Calmez-vous, déclara-t-il posément. Lisa, Hiyori, vous allez rester ici – et pensez à expliquer à Shinji de quoi il en retourne. Gardez ça près de vous.

Il leur lança à chacune un petit téléphone portable et fit de même avec Yoruichi et Grimmjow – ce dernier s'en saisit avec une grimace, plissant le nez comme si l'appareil sentait trop le Shinigami, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire remarquer pour à peu près tout dans la maison, des draps à la nourriture - Hiyori fit coulisser le sien tandis que Lisa ouvrait le clapet de son propre téléphone, découvrant tout un tas de fonctionnalités dont les téléphones humains ne jouissaient habituellement pas.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Les deux Vizards acquiescèrent.

- Toujours sur vous, précisa Urahara en leur montrant le sien. Je me suis inspiré des téléphones humains et des Denreishinkis des Shinigamis pour en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus complet.

- Accouche, on a pas le temps d'attendre plus ! Grogna Hiyori en serrant nerveusement le portable entre ses doigts.

- Ça fonctionne exactement pareil, sauf qu'outre transmettre et recevoir des messages, afficher une carte liée à celle-ci et un système de guidage, j'ai installé un système d'alerte qui transmet directement votre position aux autres en cas de problème, et aussi un Kikan Shinki pour changer la mémoire des humains trop curieux…

- Comme ce que Kurotsuchi a fait pour les autres, statua Lisa en tentant de rester indifférente.

- Autre chose, la coupa Kisuke, vous ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Sans mes Gigais, votre reiatsu sera en liberté totale et les machines de ce cher Mayuri en prendraient pour leur grade. C'est pour cela que seul moi et Yoruichi sortiront, étant donné que nous avons plus d'expérience que vous concernant la… Furtivité.

Se faisant il lança un regard léger à Grimmjow qui réprima un grondement, détournant le regard en pestant contre les Shinigamis trop idiots.

- Ichigo ne devrait pas être très loin, mais mes Gigais empêchent la détection de son reiatsu, donc on va devoir le chercher de façon plus… Artisanal. Yoruichi, tu y vas. Hiyori, Lisa, vous restez ici pour jouer les guides et lui faire éviter les gêneurs, Shinigamis, Hollows, ou quels qu'ils soient. Sans Gigai, nous risquons gros si jamais un combat se profile.

- J'y vais », leur lança Yoruichi en courant vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et Urahara s'approcha à sa suite, prenant le temps d'enfiler tranquillement ses chaussures sous les regards stupéfaits des trois consignés.

« Et vous, vous faîtes quoi dans tout ça ? » Gronda Grimmjow.

Visiblement il supportait mal de rester coincé à l'intérieur. Le vendeur s'autorisa un sourire – l'Arrancar était trop impulsif et au moindre Shinigami qu'il croiserait, ce serait la bagarre assurée, déjà que son reiatsu s'agitait autour de lui comme une bête sauvage... Et avec Ichigo partit crapahuter Dieu sait où, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution.

« Je vais à la chasse aux papillons avec le père », répondit Kisuke avec un léger sourire.

Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

**. : : .**

Yoruichi ne mit pas de temps à retrouver Ichigo. Il flânait sans vraiment prêter attention à sa destination, et les informations qui grésillaient à son oreille – elle avait la main sur le téléphone et écoutait avec précision les indications d'Hiyori, puisque c'était plus simple que de regarder la carte et ensuite se diriger - la rassurèrent bien vite : il n'y avait aucun risque de mauvaise rencontre dans ce coin là de la ville. Les rues n'étaient même pas bondées, et le petit quartier qu'Ichigo traversait était loin d'être particulièrement réveillé : il était encore tôt et la neige tombait à gros flocons. C'était féérique sous ce ciel d'un bleu nuit qui s'éclaircissait à mesure que le jour avançait, mais la légère pénombre et les lueurs des premiers rayons de soleil donnaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve. _Ou plutôt un cauchemar_, songea Yoruichi avec amertume. Les lampadaires s'éteignirent alors qu'elle allait appeler le roux qui s'était arrêté un plus loin.

« ICHI – »

Yoruichi se stoppa net en remarquant que l'hybride semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir elle-même, bien plus vieux, bien plus… Enfin, comme abattu par les années, les épaules affaissées et un air sombre sur son visage encadré par de courts cheveux jadis châtain donnant désormais dans les nuances de poivre et sel. _Un âge qu'Ichigo n'atteindra jamais_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Discrète, elle se transforma en chat, susurrant juste avant au téléphone qu'elle avait retrouvé Ichigo, le glissant dans sa poche pour qu'il survive à la transformation. Elle put percevoir les soupirs soulagés d'Hiyori et de Lisa, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en entendre davantage : concentrée, la féline s'approchait le plus discrètement possible des deux anciens amis, étrangère à la conversation et profondément indiscrète, mais elle s'en fichait. L'absence d'instinct de conservation d'Ichigo faisait que, et il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention à lui, point barre.

« … N'êtes pas venus. C'est tout ce que je retiens.

La conservation semblait déjà lancée depuis un moment et comme toujours, c'était le même sujet qui revenait en premier, comme un vieux fantôme : la disparition d'Ichigo. Yoruichi toisa Chad depuis la poubelle derrière laquelle elle s'était glissée pour mieux jouer les oreilles indiscrètes. Nul doute à avoir, Kurotsuchi n'aurait pas laissé une seule faille dans son génialissime plan, encore moins de cette taille là. Chad ayant évolué dans le même cercle d'amis qu'Ichigo, ça aurait été griller tous ses efforts pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur Inoue Orihime et le reste des personnes ayant connu Ichigo dans le monde des humains.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse de plus ?

Yoruichi retint tant bien que mal un couinement étranglé.

Il se _rappelait _?

- Ils ont tout effacé à l'école, en ville. Ils y ont passé un temps fou mais leur plan a fonctionné, amigo.

- Et tu crois encore avoir le droit de m'appeler comme ça ? Fit Ichigo d'un ton narquois.

Chad resta silencieux, examinant minutieusement son ancien camarade de classe et ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, Ichigo, mais je ne peux plus te comprendre.

L'hybride haussa les épaules et émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Tu as tué Ishida et Inoue, leur trois enfants et Himeko ne s'en remettra sans doute jamais.

- Qui ça ?

Chad le fixa, la mine grave.

- Elle en fait des tas de cauchemars. Les Shinigamis l'ont laissée sous ma garde il y a une semaine. Je suppose que c'est Urahara ou Tessaï qui l'ont soignée et déposée chez elle avec un naturel frisant la cruauté ?

Yoruichi posa les yeux sur Chad. Lui qui était d'ordinaire silencieux avait évolué bien étrangement avec le temps, devenant plus acerbe. Changeant, tout simplement. Ou peut-être était-ce sa colère qui le faisait réagir ainsi ?

- Elle n'avait que douze ans, Ichigo.

- J'en avais seize.

- Et encore toute ta famille, ou presque.

- Mais pas d'amis.

- Arrête d'être aussi ironique. Si tu n'es pas capable de tourner la page et de pardonner, c'est que tu n'es plus Kurosaki. Le Kurosaki de nos jeunes années aurait compris, lui. Il nous aurait sauvés.

- C'est justement ça la merde, tu vois. Moi je comptais sur vous, parce que je n'étais pas invincible, contrairement à ce que vous tous, vous sembliez croire.

- Je n'ai pas à me repentir de quoique que ce soit, se défendit Chad, toujours aussi calme bien que de plus en plus véhément. Tu as creusé ta tombe tout seul.

Yoruichi serra les dents, pourtant prête à cracher au visage de cet ancien camarade à quel point il avait mal observé Ichigo. A quel point il avait _tort_.

- Pour moi, tout ça est une époque révolue. Si j'ai pu me souvenir, c'est seulement parce que mes pouvoirs ressemblent à ceux des Hollows et qu'ils ont brisé ceux de cette machine.

- Mais tu n'as rien dit.

Le constat était là, sans rancœur.

- Dix ans avaient passés. Et des derniers souvenirs que j'avais de toi, tu étais presque mort… Alors j'ai tourné la page.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Siffla la voix moqueuse de l'hybride.

- Va-t-en.

L'ordre émanant du plus profond des entrailles du géant refroidit Yoruichi alors qu'elle allait intervenir.

- Tu as disparu y a perpète déjà. Nos âmes t'ont effacé comme un mauvais souvenir et pourtant tu reviens nous hanter comme un vieux cauchemar… C'est fini, amigo. Retourne dans ta boîte, entre tes quatre planches de pierre, et oublie ta rancœur dans un monde qui veut de toi. »

Ichigo leva un regard indifférent sur Chad, ses yeux dorés soutenant le regard sombre de son ancien ami qui ne cilla pas. Stoïque, le géant laissait à l'hybride le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Pars. Pars et ne revient jamais. »

Un grand sourire amusé vint poindre sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un léger ricanement, avant de lentement s'incliner face à Chad qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ironique, l'hybride lui décocha un dernier sourire, puis, sans mot dire, se mit à reculer dans la neige, avant de soudain faire demi-tour. Yoruichi sortit légèrement de sa cachette, avisa Chad qui observait Ichigo partir. Elle hésitait un peu à aller lui parler, mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Trop d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps où elle les avait entraînés, lui et Inoue. Alors Yoruichi fit demi-tour et suivit Ichigo, toujours sa forme de chat noir, pas vraiment discrète entre les amas de neige qui lui glaçaient les pattes. Les mains osseuses d'Ichigo l'attrapèrent sous le ventre alors qu'elle allait reprendre forme humaine et l'interpeller.

« Rentrons » lui souffla-t-il, son visage masqué par de l'indifférence.

Son regard était lointain et son attitude ne trahissait pas ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir, quoique ce fût. De la colère ? Peut-être… Mais Ichigo avait tellement changé, il semblait tellement détaché de tout que Yoruichi ne savait pas très bien comme interpréter ses silences. Et irrémédiablement, ça lui rappelait ce qui avait ainsi transformé celui qui avait aussi été son disciple, amenant l'habituel lots de sentiments contradictoires que suscitaient ces événements : de la culpabilité, évidemment, mais aussi de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'injustice, de l'amour même pour ce jeune garçon qui n'avait fait que subir les manipulations des puissants sans jamais pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

« Ichigo ? » L'interrogea-t-elle de sa voix grave de chat.

Pelotonnée au creux des bras d'Ichigo, elle le fixait d'un air inquiet. Il la reposa par terre et elle reprit forme humaine, alors que dos à elle il continuait à marcher, lentement, fixant parfois le ciel ou donnant des coups de pieds dans les petits tas de neige.

« Chad était le dernier, tu sais ? Le dernier ami qui me raccrochait à mon ancienne vie.

- Mais il reste Tatsuki, Asano et tes sœurs…

- C'est pas pareil, siffla Ichigo.

- Eux, ils ne voyaient pas comme nous on voyait, c'est pour ça ? Ta vie d'avant vient de partir en fumée avec les derniers souvenirs de Chad ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- Elle est déjà cendre depuis longtemps.

Le cœur de Yoruichi se serra à cette pensée.

- C'est étrange comment on… Enfin… On ne parle plus d'avant.

- Qu'y aurait-il à dire ?

- Comment on a pu passer de… Comment en sommes-nous juste arrivés là ?

Désemparée, Yoruichi s'était arrêtée de marcher et regardait pensivement la neige sous ses pieds.

Ichigo éclata d'un rire qu'elle aurait presque qualifié de sanglant et se tourna vers elle, des promesses de mort plein les yeux et un grand sourire menaçant sur les lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, lui, amusé, elle, interrogative.

- Nous y sommes, chantonna-t-il toujours en riant, ses yeux d'or brillant d'amusement. J'avais peur. Vous aviez tous peur, continua-t-il en redevenant soudain d'un sérieux si déroutant que Yoruichi se raidit. Alors j'ai fait semblant, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches. Et ça a marché, pas vrai ? » Acheva-t-il en se remettant dos à elle.

Yoruichi s'approcha, hésitante d'abord, elle finit par poser sa joue rendue humide par les larmes sur le dos d'Ichigo, sans prêter attention au tissu épais et un peu rugueux du lourd manteau d'hiver qu'il portait, légèrement humide à cause des flocons, enlaçant le corps détruit d'Ichigo de ses bras fins, tentant de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur même si elle n'avait pas de Gigai.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle entre deux reniflements, et tu nous a bien eus… » Se força-t-elle à plaisanter.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant immobile avant de commencer à gentiment détacher les bras de Yoruichi de son corps.

« Je vous l'ai dit jadis, non ? Reposez-vous sur moi, parce que j'aurai la force de le faire. Pas vous. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Ces mots hantaient toujours l'esprit de la féline qui sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à mesure que la culpabilité se frayait un chemin en elle. Comment Kisuke pouvait-il vivre avec ce simple poids sur ses épaules ? Coupable de ne rien avoir fait, coupable d'avoir engendré le « monstre » devant elle, de se reposer encore une fois sur lui pour faire quelque chose auquel un adolescent de seize ans n'aurait jamais dû être confronté, tout hybride qu'il soit ?

Shinji avait peut-être raison, après tout. Peut-être lui passait-elle trop ses caprices ?

Mais…

Mais c'était tellement plus facile que d'être confrontée à la réalité et à ses erreurs...

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, mais par pitié, ne meure pas avant moi. »

Il était déjà reparti et avançait le long du trottoir. Elle le rejoignit sans un mot et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hiyori grésille dans le combiné, impatiente.

« _Yoruichi, magne-toi bordel _! »

« On arrive, lui grogna-t-elle.

Elle intercepta le regard curieux d'Ichigo qui ne comprenait pas vraiment à qui elle pouvait bien parler à travers le portable noir dont elle referma le clapet dans un claquement sonore.

- Radio, soupira-t-elle. Kisuke te montrera ça en rentrant.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une lueur dorée attira son regard.

Yoruichi poussa vivement Ichigo en arrière, le plaquant contre un mur entourant une maison.

« Pas que notre proximité me déplaise, mais il paraîtrait que je préfère celle de Grimmjow, murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé, faisant référence aux remarques douteuses de Shinji.

- Regarde, lui lança Yoruichi en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton le petit insecte. C'est un Traceur, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, continuant de plaquer Ichigo contre le mur.

Ichigo plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le minuscule papillon doré qui voletait difficilement, laissant des étincelles derrière lui. Il était vraiment très beau, mais visiblement très dangereux.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, maintenant. »

Ichigo resta calme et cessa de s'agiter, alors que Yoruichi avisait prudemment la rue, cherchant le papillon doré qui semblait voleter dans les airs sans se soucier de sa destination.

« Ensuite ?

- Tu recules de quelques pas, je vais l'attraper.

- Mais je vous en prie, susurra Ichigo en s'écartant.

Yoruichi, qui s'était décollée du mur, prit une lente inspiration et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Les souvenirs ressurgirent alors, toujours aussi vifs dans sa mémoire alors qu'il y avait pourtant si longtemps que c'était arrivé. Son grand-père lui avait appris à arracher les ailes des papillons avant même qu'elle ne sache les attraper. Et pourtant, ses grands yeux dorés brillaient d'amusement alors qu'elle déchirait les insectes, puis peignait innocemment des tatouages tribaux sur ses joues rondes avec la fine poudre couvrant les ailes des papillons. Yoruichi se mordit la lèvre. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait même pas appris à marcher qu'elle savait déjà comment extirper toutes les informations de ces petits insectes aux ailes sombres qui servaient pour à peu près tout au Seireitei : des tâches rouges pour les messagers, le bleu pour la Liste, ce Papillon qui véhiculait tous les noms des hors-la-loi à travers les dimensions et le Monde des Esprits, dorés pour les Traceurs qui, tels des limiers, traquaient les reiatsus de la même façon que les chiens utilisaient leur flair. Et une fois posés sur vous, c'était terminé. Et des papillons elle était ensuite passée aux Hommes, comme le voulait la tradition familiale, déchirant avec la même facilité aberrante leurs ailes, se poudrant les joues de leur sang. Mais toute son innocence n'y changea rien, ce maquillage là restait plus effrayant qu'amusant, comme si du Carnaval elle passait à Halloween.  
Son reiatsu était d'un jaune électrique, se diffusant par vagues légères et aériennes, presque indétectables alors qu'elle se préparait à honorer son titre le plus connu parmi les Shinigamis. La Déesse de la Vitesse s'élança, prête à déchirer les ailes d'un nouveau papillon, même après tant d'années. Elle broya l'insecte doré entre ses doigts avant même qu'Ichigo puisse cligner des yeux et commencer à la chercher. Yoruichi le rejoignit et ils firent un grand détour pour éviter de se faire prendre par des Shinigamis – visiblement, un groupe de Traceurs était souvent suivi par une petite escouade de la Seconde Division, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à leur si précieux papillon.

« Que font-ils là ? Songea Yoruichi à vois haute, visiblement agacée.

Puis elle se frappa le front. Elle avait raccroché au nez d'Hiyori, évidemment que la Vizard ne pouvait plus lui dire s'il y avait ou non des papillons dans le coin ! Heureusement qu'elle savait encore les attraper…

- Ils viennent prélever les impôts, quelle question, grogna Ichigo bien qu'il sache que la question était purement rhétorique.

- Sachant que c'est nous les impôts, je préfère encore frauder » lui avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

Elle le précéda dans l'allée bordant leur cachette et prit le sentier jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, s'y glissant suivie de l'hybride qui semblait totalement étranger à la vague de soulagement qui envahit la pièce, tout comme Grimmjow qui était accoudé à la table où avait déjeuné Urahara plus tôt, l'observant avec un sourire moqueur.

« T'aurais-je manqué ? Fit-il à ce dernier avec un air désinvolte.

- T'as surtout manqué l'engueulade du siècle ! Brailla l'Arrancar avec nonchalance.

- Shinji a fait des siennes, précisa tristement Lisa tandis qu'Hiyori baissait les yeux, gênée.

- Si ça l'amuse, rétorqua sombrement Ichigo en s'éloignant de l'entrée. Où est l'idiot du village ?

- Parti chasser les papillons avec ton paternel, grogna Grimmjow.

- Comme c'est louable de leur part, grinça Yoruichi en se rapprochant de la carte en relief.

Un nouveau cri strident d'Hiyori – en plus de l'alarme – retentit dans leur cachette.

- _SHINIGAMIS, ALERTE, SHINIGAMIS !_

- Tiens elle disait pas ça la dernière fois, remarqua Ichigo en arborant un sourire amusé.

Il avait quitté son Gigai et installait ce dernier sur l'un des canapés en attendant de pouvoir le stocker ailleurs, lorsque l'agitation serait passée.

- Ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils sont nombreux, lui répondit Grimmjow avec une impatience palpable et un sourire qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un si tous n'étaient pas habitués.

- Oh, je vous arrête tout de suite, personne ne sort d'ici » leur lança Yoruichi alors qu'elle semblait occupée à localiser Kisuke sur la carte.

Ichigo et Grimmjow attendirent des explications qui ne vinrent pas, puis se contentèrent d'attendre, passablement énervés, tandis que l'alarme continuait de rugir que l'ennemi était en ville.

« Allez-y » leur fit soudain Yoruichi, campée face à eux, leur transmettant la position du vendeur qui était visiblement en position de faiblesse.

La chaîne de Zangetsu tinta, Panthera fut calée sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, et Hiyori vérifia si ses couettes tenaient de même que ses barrettes. Lisa plissa sa jupe, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Fin prêts, ils descendirent dans l'arène alors qu'un long sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de la Vizard, qui prononça une dernière petite phrase, son Zanpakuto déjà hors du fourreau :

« J'crois qu'on nous attend pour le petit-déj', les mecs.

- Je vais les étouffer avec leurs croissants, gronda Grimmjow en passant la porte en premier.

- Non, c'est moi ! Répliqua Hiyori en s'agitant.

- Rah, mais t'as qu'à prendre autre chose !

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je prends la noyade dans le café ! Acquiesça Hiyori.

- Et moi l'arrachage de cœur à la petite cuillère » fit la voix d'Ichigo, déjà sorti.

Et Yoruichi ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son dos à l'entente de sa voix.

_Je suis victime et bourreau_, songea-t-elle en allant refermer la porte d'où un vent froid et sauvage entrait, la faisant frissonner. Une nouvelle alerte résonna et elle retourna lentement jusqu'à la carte, pensant qu'il s'agissait des reiatsus des trois soldats qu'elle venait d'envoyer au front afin qu'ils sauvent Kisuke. _Toujours à se foutre dans les emmerdes, celui-là…_ Sur ses lèvres s'étira un sourire nostalgique lorsqu'elle se pencha par-dessus la carte.

« Les papillons sont donc menés par toi ? Quel comble. »


	25. Wall Out War

**24, ****Wall Out War**

Tuer les Messagers de l'Enfer était d'une idiotie totale et d'une simplicité enfantine, si on résumait l'acte en soit : saisir tout d'abord les deux ailes entre un pouce et un index. Puis tirer, histoire de séparer le papillon en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Tout ça très vite, pour que les Traceurs n'envoient pas d'alerte à l'escouade qui supervise leur lâché sur une zone. Zone obligatoirement encadrée par des Shinigamis du Corps Spécial pratiquant le Kidô et donc susceptibles de lever une barrière pour empêcher les coupables de sortir. Et pour avoir longtemps déjoué la surveillance des Shinigamis, Lhéonardo Öderricht savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Sans compter que les papillons semblaient se concentrer sur la zone entourant l'ancien magasin d'Urahara et qui allait presque jusqu'au centre ville - soit des districts de Mitsumiya à Mashiba - englobant évidemment l'endroit de la dernière rencontre entre des Shinigamis et Ichigo, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute planer sur ce que ceux derniers cherchaient : eux.

« Tu y penses encore ? Lui demanda Urahara après avoir détruit un énième de ces insectes dorés.

Lho se frotta négligemment les mains pour en faire disparaître la poussière brillante des ailes de papillon, se tournant vers le vendeur histoire de comprendre ce dont il pouvait bien parler.

- La seule chose à laquelle je pense actuellement c'est détruire ces maudites bestioles, répliqua-t-il.

- Mouais… Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.

- Tu vas me refaire le coup à chaque fois ?

- Autant qu'il le faudra, vieux Roi !

- La ferme, grinça ce dernier en avisant un nouvel insecte qui débouchait au coin de la rue, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Tu t'en occupes où je le prends ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien parti, _Majesté_, ricana Urahara en croisant les bras.

Lho s'élança et grâce au Sonido déchira le papillon doré sans être repéré, donc sans aucun problème. Et d'ailleurs, qu'on soit clair : il ne comprenait absolument pas les insinuations idiotes que tentait de faire son « vieil ami ». Bon, évidemment, il avait une très bonne idée de ce pourquoi Urahara le titillait mais il se refusait juste à y penser.

Non, non, non. Il n'était pas là pour Ichigo, mais bien pour exploser ses maudits papillons. Qui ne le fait pas après une courte matinée passée à déprimer au cimetière en se cachant des Shinigamis venus enquêter à propos des événements récents ?

- Lisa, Hiyori, il en reste encore beaucoup ? Demanda Kisuke par téléphone.

- _Non ! On dirait qu'ils battent en retraite vers le Nord de la ville_, grésilla le Denreishinki modifié du vendeur. _Yoruichi a retrouvé Ichigo, ils rentrent._

- Aucune trace de l'escouade ?

- _Non, rien du tout !_

- Ils se cachent, fit pensivement Urahara. Quand Yoruichi sera rentrée, dis-lui de prendre ta relève et que personne ne sorte. Je vous tiens au courant.

- _Uraha-_

Le vendeur raccrocha et se tourna vers l'ancien monarque qui patientait calmement.

- Les papillons se regroupent au Nord, c'est sans doute là-bas qu'est l'escouade.

- Nous y allons ? »

Kisuke acquiesça et dégaina Benihime qu'il fit passer en Shikai. Par la suite, il indiqua à Lho de le suivre, puis ils s'éloignèrent discrètement, préférant courir plutôt qu'utiliser le Shunpo ou le Sonido qui ne serait pas suffisamment discret s'ils voulaient suivre les papillons – les vagues de reiatsu déployées lors d'un Shunpo ou d'un Sonido sont légères mais se diffusent sur une large distance, ce qui était assez contre-productif si vous deviez échapper à des Traceurs, attirés par la moindre étincelle de puissance spirituelle. Ces derniers remontaient les rues, toujours vers le Nord – et donc le district de Gakuenchô, mais ne s'aventuraient pas assez haut dans le ciel pour que Urahara ou Lhéonardo puissent les suivre facilement, ce qui rendait leur tâche de plus en plus ardue à mesure qu'ils avançaient : ne pas se faire repérer tout en suivant des mouchards. Ô joie.

« Au fait, c'est étrange que tu sois resté au cimetière…

- Ne commence pas, grinça Öderricht.

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire si tu veux nous aider, lui lança malicieusement le vendeur en lui envoyant un léger coup d'épaule.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Et toi borné, répliqua le vendeur. Reconnais juste que tu veux l'aider au lieu de te murer dans ton silence de sourd. Ça va faire deux jours, bientôt trois qu'il sait et vous êtes même pas capables de vous supporter !

- Il ne veut pas de moi, qu'y puis-je au juste ? Gronda-t-il avec colère.

- Je le connais, et je peux te dire avec certitude que c'est tout sauf ça, s'amusa Urahara.

Lhéonardo lui envoya un regard meurtrier avant d'agripper le col du vendeur, sa cigarette se consumant au bout de ses lèvres.

- Ressors-moi une ânerie pareille et je te jure que je te bouffe, Urahara.

- On se découvre des instincts paternels ?

- Comment tu peux juste avouer le connaître, il a passé les quarante dernières années entre quatre murs, gronda derechef le Roi en agitant violemment le vendeur, toujours retenu par son col. Il n'est plus_ pareil_ !

- J'en déduis que tu l'espionnais ?

- Un temps, avoua Lho, colérique, sans pour autant lâcher le vendeur.

- Ooooh. Tu l'aimes ton gamin, et ça te tue que le dernier lien qui te reste avec ta chère princesse te rejette, vieux roi. Qu'y puis-je, au juste, si tu ne veux pas voir que la seule personne contre laquelle il est en colère, c'est lui-même ?

- Il déteste tout le monde, contra le monarque avec hargne.

Le petit sourire satisfait d'Urahara l'énerva au plus haut point.

- Non. Non et tu sais que j'ai raison. Aizen, toi, moi, nous, on a retourné sa vie de la manière la plus inimaginable qui soit, alors –

- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, rétorqua le souverain d'un ton excédé en lâchant Kisuke.

Il commençait à s'éloigner à pas rapides, sa cigarette tombée de ses lèvres lors de son brusque accès de colère face au vendeur, qui épousseta la cendre de sa manche de chemise tout en ronchonnant.

- Quel colérique, marmonna Kisuke en croisant les bras avant crier, pour être sûr d'être entendu. Mais après tout, tel père tel fils, pas vrai ! »

Lho accéléra le pas, descendant la ruelle pavée de la vieille ville.

« Il est seul, bon Dieu ! _Seul !_ Ses amis lui ont tourné le dos, l'ont oublié, ceux qu'il croyait être de sa famille ne le sont en fait pas, et la dernière personne au monde qui partage un peu de son sang agit comme un crétin ! » Tonna Urahara en criant dans la ruelle.

Le monarque s'arrêta entre deux marches pavées, les mains dans les poches dans l'espoir de maintenir un semblant d'attitude désinvolte face au vendeur qui n'en démordrait pas.

« Tu sais combien de temps ça lui a pris pour nous raconter ce qu'il a vécu dans sa cellule ? Cinq minutes_. Cinq petites minutes_ pour raconter _quarante ans_ de sa vie ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça anormal, au cas où ça te gênerait de le reconnaître ! »

Les flocons tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, comme en colère. Lhéonardo sortit un paquet encore plastifié de sa poche, déchira l'emballage et en sortit une cigarette, courte et blanche, l'allumant difficilement avec un vieux briquet sale et rouillé. Même la flamme semblait vieille, à l'image de la marque de cigarette qui faisait encore des adeptes malgré les années… Ces bons vieux paquets de Lucky Strike Red dont le Roi du Hueco Mundo n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

« En revenant ici il errait comme une âme en peine ! Sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir pourquoi au juste Aizen l'avait laissé en vie !

- A ce que je sache c'est toujours le cas et il s'en accommode plutôt bien, corrigea Lho avec un rictus narquois que Kisuke ne put voir.

- C'est un équilibre un peu précaire, tiqua Urahara. Il n'a plus aucun repère. Rien. De sa vie d'avant il ne reste que des cendres, des ruines. En le laissant bâtir par-dessus tout seul, on court à la catastrophe !

- Quoi, tu vas me faire croire qu'il a des pulsions suicidaires aussi ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Un petit effort de plus et je suis sûr que tu pourras deviner qu'il ne mange pas et qu'il se laisse crever depuis qu'il est rentré ! »

Lhéonardo se mordait si fortement la langue qu'il finit par saigner sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais répondre, ça aurait été donner raison à Kisuke, et ça l'ancien monarque préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Il n'avait certainement pas tort. Si ce gamin avait des soucis, il n'en serait pas la solution miraculeusement sortie de nulle part. Il était vieux, fumeur, fatigué, acariâtre et torturé par des regrets à n'en plus finir.

« Ça fait cinquante ans, Lho. Il est peut-être temps de la laisser partir, non ? »

La fumée blanchâtre s'envolait au gré du léger vent qui agitait leurs cheveux.

L'ex monarque se tourna à demi, sa cigarette entre les doigts.

« Pas tout de suite, fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'amertume.

Urahara eut un petit sourire pour son ami qui pouvait parfois se montrer si mélodramatique. A raison, ça, il ne lui enlevait pas. Mais des fois, se complaire dans son malheur n'amène que d'autres malheurs. Et après on regrette. Encore.

- Il a besoin de savoir qu'il lui reste une vie, quelque part. Karakura ne sera plus jamais _sa_ ville, Lho. Maintenant il est comme nous. Un paria. _Un hors-la-loi_, asséna sentencieusement Kisuke.

- Mais –

- Ecoute, le coupa-t-il, je te demande pas la lune. Essaie juste de lui parler.

- Là tu me demandes de remplacer Kurosaki, contra Lho avec un sourire narquois.

- Isshin n'a jamais parlé avec lui. Il faisait le pitre et s'efforçait de le protéger des esprits errants.

- Et tu me demandes de reprendre le flambeau ?

- Si on enlève le fait que tu ne fais jamais le pitre, je trouve que tu corresponds parfaitement aux critères que j'ai cités.

- Je ne le protège pas.

- Et tuer ces papillons pour les empêcher de nous trouver et par extension de le trouver, ce n'est pas de la protection, peut-être ?

- Tu es venu me chercher. Et tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul, lui fit remarquer Lho, acide.

- Parle-lui juste. Qu'on organise sa venue dans notre monde d'une façon un peu plus officielle.

Le Roi écrasa sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure, continuant de souffler quelques volutes de fumée blanche. Soit, il essaierait. Mais seulement parce qu'il savait que Kisuke n'arrêterait pas de l'ennuyer – en provoquant des rencontres très _fortuites_ avec Ichigo – jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Je tenterai de lui parler. »

Urahara, qui s'était approché, posa une main sur l'épaule de Lho, lui indiquant le bas de la ruelle qu'un papillon remontait, voletant difficilement entre les lourds flocons de neige qui tombaient sur ses fines ailes. Le petit sourire victorieux de Kisuke s'estompa lorsqu'il aperçut un Shinigami qui faisait tout pour être discret. Un léger grondement lui apprit que Lhéonardo l'avait aussi remarqué et qu'il ne comptait pas faire comme si de rien était.

« Laisse, il ne nous a pas vus.

Un petit ricanement désabusé sortit des lèvres de Lho.

- Mon masque prend la moitié de mon visage et nous sommes armés. Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'il ne nous a pas vus ?

- Oui, bon…

Grommelant, Urahara sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya une alerte signalant sa position puis ouvrit l'une des fonctionnalités qui lui donnaient accès à un plan de la ville. L'appareil étant également relié à la carte de la planque, il n'eut aucun mal à localiser le Shinigami qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à cacher son reiatsu, deux rues plus loin, au fond d'une impasse.

- Encore un crétin à déloger, se plaignit Kisuke en refermant le clapet de son téléphone.

Il se mit à descendre la ruelle à pas rapides, mais s'arrêta en remarquant que Lhéonardo ne le suivait pas.

- Tu viens ?

- C'est trop simple, tiqua le Roi en partant en sens inverse.

Un papillon doré vint tranquillement se poser sur l'épaule du monarque qui ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que Kisuke n'attrape vivement la bestiole.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- La papillon, merde ! Il t'a touché ! »

Urahara le déchira, mais pourtant il savait bien que c'était déjà trop tard. Que ce soit le Shinigami à deux rues de là où toute l'escouade, maintenant tout ce petit monde savait où ils étaient. Et nul doute que Kurotsuchi et le vieux n'hésiterait pas à envoyer une ou deux Division en renfort, sachant qui se trouvait là. Aussitôt, une dizaine de membres de la Division Spéciale vinrent les encercler, couteaux tirés et prêts à attaquer. Habillés d'uniformes noirs et prêts du corps, ils ressemblaient en tout point à des ninjas, le visage à demi couvert par des masques ou des morceaux de tissus, des fumigènes et autres armes à leur ceinture. Et pour avoir échappé à des centaines d'escouades comme celles-ci à l'époque où il était Roi et lors de ses rares visites du monde réel, Lhéonardo connaissait exactement leur manière de procéder et comment éviter de se faire avoir. Le Capitaine était avec eux. Remarque, ça voulait aussi dire que le Lieutenant ou le troisième Siège n'étaient sans doute pas bien loin…

« Rendez-vous ! »

Au moins ils avaient le mérite de les mettre en garde. _Touchant,_ songea Lho en sortant un élastique d'une de ses poches pour attacher ses longs cheveux roux. Trois assassins faillirent l'attaquer mais se stoppèrent en se rendant compte que l'Arrancar nouait seulement ses cheveux dans un catogan mal fait mais visiblement utile.

« Vos armes par terre et suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire ! »

La sommation fit sourire Lho qui terminait de coincer sa crinière. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendue, celle-là ? Toujours la même rengaine, à croire que ces idiots n'apprenaient rien. La plus grande force d'un Arrancar réside bien évidemment dans son Zanpakuto puisqu'il permet sa libération, mais peu d'entre eux savent s'en servir à l'état brut. C'est trop élégant, trop lent, trop complexe alors qu'un Hollow ne connaît que le combat physique. Se retrouver avec une arme dans les mains au bout du compte est parfois un peu dur à gérer, mais rien qu'un peu de patience ne puisse régler. Lhéonardo perçut d'ailleurs les regards étonnés de certains assassins qui se reprirent bien vite lorsqu'il tira sa propre arme de son fourreau. Peu d'Arrancars pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une rapière, une lame longue et effilée, ne se maniant qu'à une seule main et loin d'être d'une efficacité transcendante. Pourtant le monarque aimait son arme ainsi, et après tout ce temps passé avec il ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Elle était fine, rapide, presque vicieuse. Une arme redoutable. Sa garde longue et filiforme englobait sa main, toute en courbes et en volutes audacieuses, et même si une lame pouvait facilement se glisser dans ces interstices, Lhéonardo avait toujours sa seconde main et un Cero en réserve.

Urahara avait toujours Benihime dans sa main droite, libérée.

« Bien, maintenant, posez ça par terre… »

La voix de crécelle de ce nouvel interlocuteur ne sembla pas particulière leur plaire puisque Kisuke attaqua d'abord, frappant avec force dans le poignet de son adversaire qui se rompit, déversant un flot de sang. Le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de hurler que le vendeur lui tranchait la gorge. Benihime n'étant pas faite pour porter des coups d'estoc, Kisuke se contentait d'ordinaire de désarmer ses adversaires pour mieux les tuer à coups d'attaques de Kidô, voire en utilisant les éclairs rouges que Benihime produisait, néanmoins la situation actuelle le poussait à faire des concessions : quoiqu'il en pense, ces soldats étaient entraînés à tuer et pour avoir longtemps côtoyé ces mystérieuses recrues qui étaient formées comme Yoruichi et lui l'avaient été dans leurs jeunes années, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des adversaires à sous-estimer.

Loin de ces constatations, Lho attaquait les assassins encore sous le choc avec un savant mélange d'attaques et de Ceros, frappant à coups de coude ou de pieds les adversaires qui s'approchaient trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse se servir d'une autre arme. Mais ces crétins en face étaient fichtrement rapides, et très nombreux. Leur stratégie était bien huilée… Lhéonardo et Kisuke ayant été séparés, chacun d'eux était encerclé par huit adversaires – et encore, des renforts attendaient leur tour à bonne distance – chacun frappant et se reculant à une vitesse stupéfiante. Exemple concret : un de ces mouflets attaque Öderricht qui contre et essaie de répliquer. La contre-attaque est aussitôt bloquée par un autre soldat et ainsi de suite. La spirale était assez infernale, et c'était d'autant plus rageant quand on sait que prit séparément, chacun des soldats était bien plus faibles qu'eux.

Un petit chant si semblable à ceux de Noël s'éleva dans l'air, comme étouffé par une poche ou l'épaisseur de plusieurs vêtements. Kisuke s'entoura du Bouclier de la Brume de Sang et une de ses mains lâcha Benihime pour venir fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Allô, fit-il d'une voix chaude et envoutante.

Celle de Yoruichi, excédée de son manque de sérieux dans une situation pareille, claqua si fort que même les assassins l'entourant entendirent toute l'étendue de la fureur de la jeune femme qui se calma bien vite – la situation était assez alarmante et si Urahara décidait de ne pas être sérieux, elle le serait pour deux.

- _MAIS BORDEL, T'ARRETES JAMAIS ? Je vais te faire ton bouffer ton chapeau et tu vas ravaler c'te saloperie de sourire à la con qui -_

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en souriant, joyeux.

Il entendit distinctement Yoruichi soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, mais s'acharna à maintenir son bouclier en place sous les assauts toujours plus puissants des assassins qui rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour faire tomber en morceaux la barrière, carré parfait protégeant Urahara de leurs attaques : Kidô, Zanpakutos, bombes mêmes, tout y était passé. Et visiblement, le Capitaine Soi Fon n'allait pas attendre qu'il daigne terminer sa conversation pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait du Bouclier de la Brume de Sang.

- _Soi Fon arrive sur toi !_

- Je vois ça, lui répondit Urahara d'un ton chantant.

Il semblait tellement ravi que même Lho ne put s'empêcher de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui aurait sans doute ressemblé à « mais quel con » si le monarque n'avait pas été aussi loin.

- Urahara Kisuke, en temps que Capitaine de la Seconde Division du Gotei 13 et chef du Corps des Forces Spéciales de Soul Society –

- Abrège ! Grogna Lhéonardo à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

- _La cavalerie arrive. Je serais derrière._

Kisuke rangea son téléphone et laissa son bouclier se désagréger alors que Soi Fon descendait gracieusement des cieux pour venir se poser sur les pavés enneigés de la ruelle, Suzumebachi déjà à son majeur, entourée de sa garde et accompagnée d'un des Visoreds - un Vizard qui avait choisi le côté de la Soul Society, par pure manipulation plus que par choix.

- La ferme, Hollow ! Lorsque ce sera ton tour, tu pourras prendre la parole pour me supplier, mais pas avant !

Öderricht tiqua mais ne fit pas grand cas des sommations de cette femme, préférant tuer d'un Cero en pleine tête l'un de ses soldats.

- Headshot, lança-t-il à la jeune femme avec une intense satisfaction tandis que le corps sans tête roulait en arrière, emportant avec lui quelques assassins qui s'étaient mis en garde pour encaisser le choc sans prendre trop de dégâts et qui prirent le corps à la place, piaillant au lieu de grommeler contre l'attaque de l'Arrancar face à eux.

Le visage de Soi Fon se perdit dans une grimace colérique, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Kisuke eut un sourire fugitif en constatant que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment changé, même après toutes ces années. Toujours aussi réactive à la moindre provocation.

- Tu paieras pour ça, _Hollow !_ »

Elle restait pourtant derrière ses troupes, les laissant épuiser ses futurs adversaires. Elle et sa garde se contentèrent de clôturer l'endroit, prêts à lever une barrière sur une large zone pour que les hors-la-loi ne s'enfuient pas. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Lho remarqua que Kisuke ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui, scrutant de temps à autre les alentours, surveillant du coin de l'œil les assassins qui entouraient Soi Fon et à qui elle donnait de rapides instructions. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à les laisser s'enfuir… Urahara, lui, n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Hachi qui se tenait fièrement aux côtés du Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Ce dernier, sa cape couleur de sang battant l'air comme leurs propres vêtements au rythme d'un vent vraiment polaire, fixait d'un air vide les combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, indifférent au fait que Kisuke avait été – et était toujours - un allié efficace et sûr dans la lutte contre Aizen.

Toujours au milieu de la ruelle pavée, pourtant étroite – ce qui était loin d'être un avantage contre autant d'ennemis dans un lieu si confiné – Soi Fon et sa garde tenaient les prisonniers en respect – les principaux concernés corrigeraient en disant que c'était surtout une preuve de lâcheté mémorable de la part d'un Capitaine censé être surentrainé en un contre un – cette dernière profita de l'occasion pour superviser l'arrivée de renforts d'une autre Division que la sienne, son Denreishinki vissé à son oreille tandis qu'elle négociait avec les Capitaines pour savoir lequel serait le plus apte à envoyer des Shinigamis compétents. Et visiblement, il y avait litige sur les capacités de certains à mener leurs troupes.

« Capitaine, la barrière pourra bientôt être mise en place, fit Hachi avec un air absent.

Soi Fon quitta son téléphone et la discussion orageuse des autres Capitaines réunis en urgence - pour statuer sur le cas de Kisuke et de l'Arrancar non identifié qui était en sa compagnie – pour se tourner vers le petit homme tout rond dont le lourd haori rouge volait au vent, marqué du sceau des Visoreds, les guerriers masqués de la Soul Society qui avait rejoint leurs rangs après avoir changé d'avis – enfin, pour certains, puisque d'autres resteraient visiblement irrécupérables, selon les termes du Capitaine Commandant. Celui-ci était l'ancien Lieutenant du Corps de Kidô, et ne possédait pas une puissance véritablement transcendante, mais ses capacités manifestes en matière de Kidô avaient suffi à Soi Fon pour qu'elle tolère sa présence dans sa Division.

- Parfait. Dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Si elle laissait passer cette chance de capturer le fugitif, le Capitaine Commandant ne lui pardonnerait jamais son erreur. Le pauvre vieux était pire que Kuchiki dans ses bons jours : toujours à statuer sur votre sort, à vous menacer – vie privée, poste au sein du Gotei 13, tout y passait – et il devenait de plus en plus suspicieux, questionnant sans arrêt ses Capitaines et leurs Lieutenants sur leurs motivations. Inutile de dire qu'au vu de ces conditions, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu avoir l'autorisation de déployer les Traceurs sur Karakura et de faire sortir une escouade entière du Seireitei. L'action avait été menée conjointement avec la Dixième et la Treizième Division dont les deux Capitaines se remettaient de leur attaque par un petit groupe de terroristes visiblement très soucieux du sort de trois traîtres en pleine escapade dans le monde réel.

- Nous avons fait le nécessaire, la barrière couvre une large distance et sera indétectable depuis l'extérieur de la zone, bloquant ainsi toute tentative de fuite ou une quelconque arrivée de renforts, débita Hachigen d'une voix monocorde ne laissant pas transparaître une quelconque émotion.

- Déployez-la. »

Le Visored s'éclipsa avec une partie de l'escouade allouée à la mise en place de la barrière, laissant Soi Fon seule derrière ses hommes qui bloquaient les deux fugitifs. Oh, elle savait bien que c'était lâche comme stratégie, mais la fin justifie les moyens et lorsque la barrière sera en place, les renforts arrivés et toute son escouade morte – après avoir vu les rapports, inutile de douter de ce fait puisque même un Capitaine en poste depuis deux siècles n'a pas pu faire face à ces renégats – ils auraient droit à un combat en bonne et due forme.

Si les renforts arrivaient avant le siècle prochain, _évidemment_.

Tentant de rester stoïque malgré son agacement manifeste, Soi Fon tint l'opérateur qui lui retransmettait la conversation – ou plutôt la dispute - des Capitaines au courant de sa propre situation où tout semblait se dérouler selon le protocole. Les Traceurs lancés, il était rare qu'ils balayent une zone sans rien trouver, surtout si dans cette zone se trouvaient trois des sites ayant recensé une attaque récemment : l'immeuble qui s'était effondré sous les assauts d'un monstre qui avait manqué de tuer le Capitaine Ukitake, et le sauvetage d'un groupe de traîtres en fuite. Le cimetière était trop éloigné de cette zone pour être comptabilisé, tout comme la maison du clan Ishida dont la dernière survivante avait été confiée à Sado Yasutora, sachant que le premier endroit ferait l'objet d'une enquête plus approfondie quand le Capitaine Abarai de la Neuvième Division serait de nouveau sur pied et capable de faire un rapport moins approximatif que celui de ses hommes, tous incapables de tenir plus de trois secondes face à un ennemi d'une puissance sans doute exagérée.

Les Shinigamis tuent les Hollows. Un Vasto Lorde ou un Arrancar ne fait aucune différence.

« _Capitaine !_ Grésilla son Denreishinki, couvrant les engueulades futiles de ses collègues.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle.

- La_ barrière est en place, vous devriez la voir d'un instant à l'autre ! _

Soi Fon leva les yeux et aperçut de toute part une vague orangée grimpant et grimpant encore, les enfermant dans un immense dôme. Un long frisson parcourut sa main gauche qu'elle resserra autour du téléphone – voir ce truc s'étendre au-dessus de sa tête ne l'avait jamais enchantée. C'était une cage, et en y entrant elle prenait le risque de se faire dévorer par les fauves.

- _Chargement terminé !_

- Beau travail, les félicita-t-elle froidement. Soyez moins longs la prochaine fois, les fuyards ont eu le temps de blesser trop d'hommes.

- _Bien Capitaine ! _»

Soi Fon rangea le téléphone, défit sa ceinture et son haori qu'un de ses subordonnés récupéra précieusement. Elle jaugea un instant ses deux adversaires. Si pour Urahara elle n'aurait aucune difficultés – c'était un crétin doublé d'un idiot impotent – elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il en retournait pour l'Arrancar avec lui. L'identification qu'elle avait demandée était sans doute toujours en cours et avec les discussions orageuses qui sévissaient au Seireitei, elle ne le saurait sans doute qu'en battant en retraite, comme ses trois collègues blessés avant elle. A moins que ces incapables du Centre de Recherche et d'Évaluation des Ondes Spirituelles (CREOS) décident de se bouger le cul tous seuls – ce qui serait très étonnant puisque même Kurotsuchi qui est pourtant leur Capitaine n'en tire rien – il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille et réunisse des informations toute seule.

Prise d'un éclair de génie, Soi Fon reprit son téléphone et ordonna à ses hommes de tenir encore un peu sans faire cas de leurs protestations et soupirs – la plupart étaient occupés à retenir les fuyards sans se faire tuer, et ça nécessitait quand même beaucoup de concentration, surtout à dix contre un – puis chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de contact pour le Bureau de Développement Technique (BDT) dont dépendait le CREOS.

« Ici le Capitaine Soi Fon de la Seconde Division !

_- Capitaine, ici Tsubokura du Centre, nous avons lancé l'analyse des particules spirituelles sur la zone que vous avez délimité, mais cela prendra encore un peu de temps _! La coupa un analyste du CREOS, un goinfre qui adorait les sucreries en tout genre.

- Concentrez-vous uniquement sur l'Arrancar, oubliez l'autre !

- _Mais lequel ?_

- Il n'y en a qu'un, espèce d'idiot !

_- Capitaine, il y a six reiatsus en cours d'identification dans la barrière !_

- Mais puisque je vous dis –

Soi Fon se coupa, reportant son attention sur les deux fugitifs. Urahara avait aussi un téléphone, tout à l'heure, se pourrait-il…

- Des renforts, souffla-t-elle, le Denreishinki accroché à son oreille.

- _Capitaine ? Capi –_

- Tsubokura, comparez les signatures spirituelles à la base de données répertoriant les Officiers du Gotei !

- _Depuis quand ?_

- Deux siècles au moins, crétin !

- _Bien !_

Elle entendit quelques vagues bruits de touches écrasés et des sons qui indiquaient sans doute la concordance entre les reiatsus présents et ceux d'anciens Officiers.

- Ex_-Capitaines Yoruichi Shihôin, Seconde Division, et Kisuke Urahara, Douzième Division ! Lieutenants Lisa Yadomaru, Huitième Division, et Hiyori Sarugaki, Douzième Division !_

- Prévenez le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto et dîtes lui d'envoyer des renforts !

- _A vos ordres !_ »

Soi Fon raccrocha et se concentra. Ça allait faire lourd à contenir, quatre anciens Officiers du Gotei 13, un Arrancar non identifié et deux autres ennemis dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle avait visé juste en songeant que si Urahara était dans le coin, Yoruichi ne devait pas être très loin. Jadis, elle patrouillait régulièrement par la boutique et demandait discrètement de leurs nouvelles, car ennemie ou pas, Yoruichi restait son maître et celle qui l'avait aidée à gravir les échelons jusqu'à devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Du moins jusqu'à la limite de la loi… Yoruichi et Urahara s'étaient évaporés dans les quelques heures qui avaient suivi l'incident au manoir Ishida, et même quelqu'un d'idiot remarquerait cette étrange coïncidence. En temps que Chef de la Police Militaire et Capitaine de la Seconde Division, Soi Fon se devait d'enquêter sur cette tuerie – et les événements qui lui avaient succédés jusqu'à aujourd'hui – et ses conclusions étaient des plus alarmantes : nul doute que tous ces événements étaient liés entre eux et qu'une organisation rebelle prenait de l'ampleur dans les rues de Karakura. Les nombreuses pages du dossier restaient toujours sur un coin de son bureau, et elle y était revenue bien trop souvent à son goût ces dernières semaines. Le Capitaine Commandant en avait une copie plus synthétique sur son propre bureau mais il ne semblait pas décidé à prendre de mesures, au grand damne de Soi Fon, qui en temps que Capitaine, avait pris cette initiative, secondée par les Capitaines attaqués et d'autres qui se sentaient impliqués dans les affaires de Soul Society avec le monde réel. Le reste des officiers n'avait pas semblé intéressé.

« Capitaine, fit Hachisogen de son ton monocorde.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle au robot qui lui servait de Visored.

- Nous pouvons nous battre ensemble. Je me chargerais de les contenir tandis que vous utiliserez votre Bankai.

- Ils sont au moins six, je ne pense pas qu'une stratégie au cas par cas paiera, se moqua-t-elle.

Hachisogen ne sembla pas réagir, son regard gardant ce sordide reflet vide. Soi Fon se détourna, concentrant déjà son reiatsu tout en sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. _Après l'identification formelle des renégats enfermés dans la barrière, nul doute que les renforts arriveront bien plus rapidement_, songea-t-elle en pestant intérieurement contre cette foutue bureaucratie qui était tout sauf efficace lorsqu'ils étaient en situation de crise.

- Quand les renforts seront là nous pourrons tenter de les capturer de cette façon, non ?

- Nous ne devons pas les ramener vivants mais les _abattre_, précisa Soi Fon avec agacement.

Foutu subordonnés qui n'écoutaient jamais rien.

- Je ferais mon possible, Capitaine.

- Bien », grogna-t-elle avec irritation.

Bon, par lequel allait-elle commencer ? S'attaquer à l'un des deux qui étaient là, c'était prendre le risque de se mettre à portée des cinq autres qui patrouillaient dans la zone fermée. Et Yoruichi était rapide, bien trop rapide… S'élever au dessus des immeubles restait une bonne solution pour avoir une vue globale, et la corolle orangée était suffisamment haute pour que Soi Fon puisse s'y promener à sa guise et lancer quelques uns des missiles surpuissants de son Bankai si jamais elle était obligée de l'utiliser.

Un éclair bleu coupa court à ses réflexions. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris de la hauteur, sinon l'attaque l'aurait frappée de plein fouet, dans le dos en plus ! Furieuse, elle se tourna vers le bas de la ruelle où se trouvait le lâche qui avait osé attaquer d'aussi loin et sans s'annoncer.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Soi Fon ne fut pas déçue.

« Appelle le CREOS. Dis leur que l'un des Arrancars est un Espada d'Aizen – je n'ai pas son nom mais ils trouveront vite. Décris-le un peu, précisa-t-elle à Hachi avec un geste vague du poignet.

- Bien. Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?

- Ce morceau-là est pour moi », répondit-elle en descendant sur l'Arrancar.

Elle plongea vers Grimmjow.

Celui-ci, une main dans la poche et l'autre tendue qu'il ramena vers lui, se la passant avec lassitude dans les cheveux, lançait un regard peu amène à Lhéonardo, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son souverain lui rendait son regard, irrité par l'agressivité de l'Arrancar qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'attaquer plus ou moins ouvertement – tout en sachant que ce genre de piques idiotes n'avaient aucune chance de le blesser. Mais Lho devait bien reconnaître que le Grand Rey Cero était efficace, bien qu'il ait failli être touché : neuf de ceux qui l'entouraient étaient tombés, frappés dans le dos et de face alors que lui-même, se protégeant seulement à l'aide de son épée n'avait pas même une égratignure – quoique sa lame avait légèrement rougi à cause de la chaleur dégagée par l'attaque. Indemne, son regard se reporta sur Soi Fon qui allait engager le combat, tandis que Kisuke se débarrassait de ses adversaires qui eurent bien du mal à reformer les rangs, encore surpris du Cero bleu qui venait de les manquer de peu. Il l'aida à se débarrasser des derniers téméraires qui n'avaient pas décidé de battre en retraite et d'un commun accord laissèrent Grimmjow s'occuper du Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Les quelques fuyards – qui avaient rallié le ciel à la vue d'une porte qui se découpait au loin - furent arrêtés par Yoruichi qui les rattrapa sans aucun problème, plantant poings et coup de pieds dans les corps des assassins qui tombèrent, hors-jeu pour quelques heures.

Ichigo les regarda dégringoler et se ramasser sur les toitures enneigées des maisons, serrant Tensa Zangetsu entre ses doigts. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux oranges qui tombaient par vagues sur ses yeux, son souffle formait de légers nuages et ses pas dans la neige avaient ce bruit mat qui l'amusait tant quand il était enfant. Et tout était blanc alors qu'entre les rues il avançait, sabre à la main, tout habillé de gris et de noir, sa longue écharpe couleur de sang flottant dans l'air. Et il ne sentait pas la morsure du froid, il ne la sentirait plus. _C'est si génial de se sentir intouchable_, ricana-t-il intérieurement. _Prenez-moi, je suis vivant, buvez mon âme, car j'ai vu ces choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. _

« Tu vois quelque chose, Clochette ?

Hiyori lui fit un sourire sardonique en entendant le doux murmure de la chaîne grise.

- C'est trop facile de te retrouver, poursuivit-elle en agitant son Zanpakuto toujours dans son fourreau foncé. Remarque, faut bien leur laisser une chance, lui lança-t-elle ensuite, toujours souriante.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas vers elle, continuant de regarder les corps chuter comme des flocons de neige trop lourds. Sa seule pensée fut qu'ils n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

- Rejoignons Kisuke, il saura comment détruire cette barrière. »

Elle le dépassa et sauta à pieds joints dans un tas de neige plus gros que les autres, et ses bottines noires passées par-dessus son jean d'un sombre furent constellées de tâches blanches et froides. Ichigo la suivit, plus modéré, raclant les murs de sa lame avec un ravissement évident – que dire d'autre de quelqu'un qui souriait si largement ? – ce qui fit se redresser Hiyori, mécontente d'avoir à entendre un son si strident et si désagréable.

« Arrête ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu m'énerves ! Brailla-t-elle en reprenant sa route, ses mains dans les poches de son long et épais manteau pourpre.

- Voyez-vous ça », s'amusa Ichigo en se baissant pour éviter une boule de neige.

Hiyori le rata de peu. Ses cheveux étaient constellés de poudre blanche et il se secoua pour la faire partir sous l'œil agacé de la Vizard qui piétinait, impatiente et pas vraiment réjouie à l'idée d'attendre dans un passage si étroit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir côte à côte sans se retrouver coincés. L'exiguïté de l'endroit, la neige fondue qui tombait des gouttières sur eux, qui se coulait entre les épaisseurs chaudes et agréables de leurs vêtements d'hiver, faisait parfois sursauter Hiyori qui gigotait dans tous les sens le temps que cette satanée gouttelette soit absorbée par le tissu de ses vêtements. Ils pressèrent le pas, accompagné par les tintements de Tensa Zangetsu. Ils débouchèrent bien vite sur la ruelle où se trouvaient Lho et Kisuke qui s'étaient de toute évidence débarrassés des derniers gêneurs et regardaient le ciel.

« Urahara ! »

Hiyori fut sur eux et frappait Kisuke à coup de Zanpakuto encore dans son fourreau comme pour lui démontrer toute l'étendue de sa stupidité, sous les couinements douloureux de celui-ci qui tentait mollement de se défendre, Benihime toujours à la main. Un bref regard vers le haut apprit à Ichigo ce qui fascinait tant son paternel et ce crétin d'Urahara : Grimmjow combattait Soi Fon, visiblement toujours Capitaine de la Seconde Division.

« Arrêtez ça », gronda Lho aux deux autres en se détournant du ciel.

La moitié de son visage était partiellement inexpressive à cause de son masque blanc, Ils ne cessèrent pas leurs enfantillages et ce fut finalement Hiyori qui clôt le combat en criant un retentissant…

« TOUCHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! »

Elle improvisa une petite danse de la victoire qui fut bien vite interrompue par un sort de Kidô de très bas niveau qui lui fit pousser un petit hurlement effrayé quand il frôla sa joue, lui infligeant une longue estafilade sans gravité qui se mit naturellement à saigner.

« QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI A OSÉ ME… »

Elle fut interrompue par un nouveau sort, plus puissant cette fois-ci, suivit d'une voie de Liaison de niveau 6 qui ne laissa aucun doute possible sur le lanceur : Kuchiki Byakuya était dorénavant dans l'arène. Ichigo lui prit brutalement le bras et la tira en arrière avant de les éloigner en Shunpo de la zone d'impact, tandis que Kisuke s'occupait de contre-attaquer pour éloigner Byakuya. Kenpachi l'intercepta et l'envoya d'un revers du poignet s'écraser dans un petit immeuble dont les vitres explosèrent en morceaux à l'impact.

Hauts dans le ciel se tenaient les deux Capitaines et leurs Lieutenants, tandis que les trois et quatrième sièges, un peu plus haut sur une place où débouchait la ruelle, supervisaient l'arrivée des renforts à pied. Avec eux étaient déployés de nouveaux Visoreds dont les visages étaient bien familiers à Hiyori : Kensei Muguruma et Mashiro Kuna. Soi Fon cessa même son combat, repoussant d'un violet coup de pied Grimmjow qui se laissa aller à redescendre jusqu'à ses alliés. Yoruichi – qui avait finalement décidé de suivre en voyant qui était de la partie - et Lisa firent de même, s'arrêtant au-dessus des têtes de leurs camarades, déjà concentrées et déterminées à s'échapper quoiqu'il se passe sous ce dôme où ils étaient tous coincés, quoiqu'en dise les Shinigamis en face. Le silence se fit et un instant on n'entendit plus rien à part le sifflement lointain du vent. Des bruits de verre brisé et piétiné firent converger tous les regards vers Kisuke qui époussetait son chapeau, insouciant de l'attention des autres sur sa personne. Il prit le temps de retirer chaque morceau de verre coincé ou agrippé à ses vêtements, Benihime coincée sur son bras. Après un dernier coup sur le chapeau, il se tourna pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié en chemin, puis le remit en place.

« Identifiez-vous, prononça d'une voix claire et forte Kuchiki, semblant soudain animé d'un élan presque pacifique.

- Quoi, tu ne te souviens plus de nos têtes, petit Byakuya ? Le railla Yoruichi, une main sur la hanche en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Serrant les dents, le noble ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis réitéra sa question.

- Yoruichi Shihôin.

- Va te faire foute, connard !

- Urahara Kisuke, fit ce dernier avec un sourire amical que détrompaient ses yeux.

- Cherche.

- Et qui t'es pou me demander mon nom ?

- Lisa Yadomaru.

Byakuya porta son regard sur Ichigo qui semblait occuper façonner une boule de neige, accroupi, son écharpe rouge trainant sur la neige fondue sous ses pieds, tournant la boule entre ses mains bleuies par une froideur qu'il ne semblait pas sentir. Soi Fon en frissonna pour lui, elle qui ne devait sa survie dans cet hiver qu'à la technique spéciale du Shunko dont son ancien maître allait sans doute faire usage.

- Donnez vos noms, rugit-elle à l'encontre du gamin aux cheveux flamboyants qui ne leur laissait voir que ses mains et qui semblait être le chef de cette petite bande.

Il se redressa, sa balle de neige dans une main.

- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit-il sans lever le nez, lançant la boule en l'air et la rattrapant habilement de la main gauche. Là où on vous emmène, vous n'en aurez pas besoin… »

Il avança entre ses camarades, sabre dans une main et neige dans l'autre. Il empoigna les deux fermement, lança la boule de neige vers les Capitaines avec une telle force qu'elle percuta l'un d'eux avant qu'il ait eut le temps de s'écarter – et de toute manière, l'aurait-il fait ? Kenpachi Zaraki n'était pas quelqu'un qui se rendait ou qui battait en retraite.

Même devant une boule de neige.

Levant le nez, Ichigo croisa les regards estomaqués, agressifs ou colériques de ses futurs adversaires, un fin sourire insouciant étirant ses lèvres, marchant comme un roi au milieu de ses sujets, majestueux et désinvolte, orgueilleux et destructeur.

« Je suis un sacrifice, lança-t-il à Byakuya et Kenpachi qui ne comprirent pas où il voulait en venir.

Par contre, s'il est une cause qu'ils comprirent immédiatement – du moins pour Byakuya - c'était que cet enfant était dangereux. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour paraître si marqué, comme par des années de servitude, et dans son regard d'or brillaient des promesses bien trop morbides pour n'être que le fruit d'un malheureux hasard. D'où tirait-il une telle assurance, une telle… _Surconfiance _en lui ? Il était incroyablement fier, comme un seigneur marchant en ses terres, comme s'il se savait assuré de vaincre. Et c'était cela, cette foutue certitude qui se lisait dans son regard et dans son attitude qui horripilèrent le plus Kuchiki. C'était leur première rencontre autrement que par le biais du papier, mais ni Hitsugaya, ni Ukitake n'avaient menti. Ses immenses yeux, sombres comme le pus profond des gouffres, dorés comme le soleil, ne reflétaient que l'intense envie de meurtre de ce qu'ils avaient nommé un monstre. _Monstre_, ce mot qui était sur toutes les bouches dès lors qu'on l'évoquait, lui, cette bestiole sans nom qui courrait, libre comme l'air, dans les rues de Karakura dès que la nuit tombait.

Le reiatsu grisâtre du gamin monta soudain en flèche et il était clairement dirigé contre eux. Pourtant aucun des Capitaines ou Visoreds ne ploya sous l'attaque frontale, au contraire ils carrèrent les épaules et répondirent à l'affront en groupe. La terre en trembla sous les pieds de ceux encore au sol, qui durent se camper sur leurs pieds pour ne pas tomber par terre lorsque la puissance ainsi extériorisée des reiatsus entra violemment en collision.

« Je prends Soi Fon, décida Yoruichi en accrochant le regard de son ancienne disciple.

- Pas d'accord ! Brailla Grimmjow en brandissant Pantera.

Yoruichi ne l'entendit même pas et continua de fixer durement Soi Fon qui lui renvoyait son regard.

- Bon et bien, dans ce cas… JE PRENDS KENSEI ! S'écria soudain Lisa.

- NAN C'EST MOI ! Protesta Hiyori.

- Mais pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Répliqua Lhéonardo, agacé par tant de bruits inutiles.

- Je refuse de combattre ce gros tas de muscles, ce mec juste là aussi, idem pour Mashiro et Hachi, et -

- Mais c'est un ancien compagnon au même titre que les autres, s'étonna l'ancien souverain en coupant la blonde dans ses descriptions.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Kensei, intervint Lisa.

Le souverain resta songeur.

- Qui puis-je combattre dans ce cas, Miss ? Demanda-t-il très aimablement à Hiyori sur le visage de laquelle apparut un rictus meurtrier.

- Je m'occupe d'Hachi, indiqua Urahara. Son Kidô risque d'être embêtant pour vous, et puisque ce n'est pas Yoruichi qui s'en charge…

- On est d'accord, approuva Lisa. Ichigo, une petite préférence tant qu'on y est ?

- Il en a déjà combattu deux sur eux tous, tu vas pas lui proposer de choisir quand même ! S'indigna Hiyori. Et JE prends Kensei.

- Byakuya est rapide, Kenpachi est plus brutal, Soi Fon est trop dangereuse pour quelqu'un d'autre que Yoruichi s'en occupe, intervint Urahara. De toute façon, je suis sûre que de l'autre côté ils ont fait leur choix à défaut de nous. »

En face, Kuchiki et Kenpachi étaient arrivés à un accord.

« Le Capitaine Soi Fon prendra Shihôin, Ushoda, lança le noble au Visored expert en Kidô, vous vous occupez de capturer Urahara vivant, assisté par les escouades à terre. Muguruma s'occupera de l'Espada, et Kuna…

Il jaugea un instant la Visored aux cheveux vert, incapable de dire si elle était une parfaite idiote d'une flagrante immaturité ou au contraire une redoutable adversaire. Dans le doute, il préférait la garder en retrait, ne connaissait pas bien ses capacités et ne songeant de toute manière pas avoir besoin d'elle.

- Vous vous chargerez de récupérer les fugitifs avec l'aide des escouades à pieds et interviendrez auprès d'un Capitaine s'il vous le demande. Ikkaku, Yumichika, vous prenez Hiyori Sarugaki et Lisa Yadomaru en combat groupé. Tâchez de les tenir éloignées, leur capture n'est pas une priorité contrairement à celle des autres.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent vivement, déjà tout excités, et s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres pour se mettre bien en face des deux Vizards.

- Des préférences ? Lança Byakuya à son collègue en détaillant d'un œil critique les deux adversaires qui restaient.

- Uh ? Mais pourquoi vous vous emmerdez à poser cette question stupide ? Grogna Zaraki, coupé dans sa préparation mentale d'avant combat.

Kuchiki soupira. Quel idiot, franchement.

- Je vous laisse l'idiot aux yeux de Hollow. L'autre là-bas me dit plus…

- Faîtes comme ça vous chante. »

Il disparut, fonçant déjà sur l'hybride. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division se dirigea immédiatement sur le second Arrancar alors que tout le monde suivait le mouvement. Surpris, Lho évita le coup d'estoc en s'écartant d'un pas vif sur le côté, à peine effleuré par la lame émoussée de Zaraki qui ne le laissa pas souffler, enchaînant sur un autre coup.

Et chacun partit de son côté, éloigné, assailli par son adversaire qui finalement n'avait toujours été celui qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Hiyori et Lisa étaient quand même soulagées de n'être face ni à Hachi, ni à Kensei ou même Mashiro qui semblait reléguée au second plan par les Capitaines Shinigamis. Elles ne connaissaient aucun des deux, seule Soi Fon leur était familière, puisqu'elles l'avaient déjà croisée à visage découvert, suivant Yoruichi qui elle-même rejoignait régulièrement Kisuke pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop perdu avec sa nouvelle fonction de Capitaine de la Douzième Division et la mise en place du Bureau de Développement Technique… Il y avait bien longtemps de ça. C'est toujours plus facile de frapper des inconnus avec pour seule connaissance le fait qu'ils sont des ennemis, ou qu'ils ont ordre de vous tuer. Pour ça, Hiyori ou Lisa n'enviaient absolument pas Yoruichi, Kisuke ou Ichigo qui se battaient contre des visages connus et sans doute aimés dans un lointain passé - quoique pour Ichigo le problème ne semblait pas se poser… Et c'était aussi pour ça que chacune d'elle aurait voulu prendre Kensei : le grand cœur de ce dernier et le fait qu'il soit si aisément manipulable par l'une ou par l'autre en faisait presque un potentiel allié. Et elles, elles étaient sûres de ne pas aller jusqu'à le blesser mortellement – Grimmjow en revanche n'aurait pas ce genre de réticences.

Les Ceros et attaques en tout genre envahirent bientôt le dôme orangé, pour le coup presque trop petit : tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds et combattre dans une joyeuse mêlée les uns contre les autres aurait peut-être été plus sécuritaire – ou peut-être pas tant que ça, vu que Grimmjow et Ichigo ne faisaient pas spécialement attention où ils tiraient et s'ils risquaient de toucher un allié, ce qui pouvait parfois être assez dangereux.

Comme prévu Hiyori et Lisa furent reléguées à l'arrière-plan par Ikkaku et Yumichika qui ne se contentèrent évidemment pas de les bloquer contre une paroi, les harcelant de petites attaques avec le reste d'escouade de la Seconde Division. Elles furent bientôt contraintes de se battre au sol, et si elles n'avaient pas été ensemble la panique les aurait sans aucun doute gagnées. A sept contre un monde, on s'en sort déjà difficilement, alors seule… Hiyori préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait. Oh, pas à cause des Shinigamis – ils n'étaient qu'un tout petit facteur dans l'équation – mais plus parce qu'elle serait derrière, au second plan, loin d'eux, loin du leader, juste une inconnue parmi la foule, rien de plus qu'un visage commun et méconnaissable dans une marée de soldats. _Pitié, tout sauf ça._ A un moment où à un autre, elle le savait, elle ferait ce genre de choix. Entre Shinji et Ichigo, puis entre Ichigo et son intégrité - ce que son instinct lui chantonnait de faire depuis l'arrière de sa tête. Des choix, des tonnes de choix. Elle savait aussi que Lisa sentait son intégrité de Shinigami reprendre peu à peu le dessus, malgré leurs résistances, leur éloignement de Soul Society, du Seireitei et de sa propagande… Shinji y avait toujours cru aveuglément, pour lui tuer un Hollow était aussi normal, naturel, nécessaire, _obligatoire_, que de respirer.

_Je veux combattre pour vous, avec vous, en vous suivant, en temps qu'alliée ! Alors, par pitié, ne me laissez pas derrière !_

« HIYORI, DERRIERE ! »

L'avertissement de Lisa ne fusa pas assez vite pour éviter à l'une des couettes de la Vizard d'être tranchée nette. Quelques mèches dorées s'éparpillèrent entre les flaques de neige fondue et les gouttes de sang qui juraient affreusement sur la blancheur de la neige. Les trois faucilles de Yumichika étaient brillantes et nettes, ce qui soulagea Lisa : Hiyori n'avait pas été physiquement touchée. D'entre tous, elle avait toujours été la plus fougueuse, impulsive et la plus irréfléchie, celle qui frappait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite. Comme les autres membres de leur famille, les Vizards, Lisa l'avait protégée des chocs, encaissant parfois à sa place le contrecoup d'une attaque, la douleur d'une fuite, l'horreur d'une tuerie mettant à mort ses amis à elle plus que les siens. Oh non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. De son plein gré, Lisa avait choisi de la protéger. Comme Shinji l'avait fait avant elle et s'était finalement arrêté de le faire. Hiyori veillait sur eux tous, c'était juste une grande famille ou chacun regardait par-dessus l'épaule des autres sans se soucier de pourquoi ils le faisaient. Ils étaient une famille, une meute où tous avaient leur place et s'acquittaient de leurs tâches. Alors elles continueraient à se battre côte à côte, même si a la fin il ne resterait plus qu'elles.

« Merci, Lisa » souffla Hiyori, ses cheveux mutilés en mèches irrégulières tombant le long de son visage, couvrant la légère estafilade que le Byakurai de Kuchiki lui avait infligée.

Yadomaru se contenta d'un hochement de tête silencieux, contrant les coups successifs de fourreau et de Zanpakuto d'Ikkaku qui la contraignait à reculer toujours davantage. Si elle libérait son Zanpakuto, le combat passerait au cran au-dessus et elles devraient tuer pour parvenir à s'échapper… Quitter à utiliser leurs masques. Et les masques étaient loin d'être une valeur sûre. Le temps était limité, la puissance rancunière et le contrecoup parfois rude : s'ils n'étaient que sept contre des milliers, personne ne pouvait se permettre d'être fatigué et prendre un jour de repos pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que parader avec son masque.

Evitant habilement un nouveau coup, Lisa n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner sur un second mouvement et trois stries marquèrent son bras gauche, la faisant trébucher dans les flaques gelées. Elle glissa et tomba lourdement sur le sol, envoya un violent de coup de pied dans l'estomac d'un assassin qui s'approchait pour en finir, puis se remit debout aussi vite qu'elle put, sa jambe droite douloureuse alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de tenir sur ses pieds.

_Quand on parle de blessures_, songea-t-elle avec agacement.

C'était vraiment pas le moment ! Entre les deux excités de la Onzième – qui n'avait visiblement pas changé de politique depuis les cent cinquante dernières années – et ces petits assassins qui s'escrimaient à leur lancer des couteaux sans doute enduis de poison, ne plus pouvoir se déplacer était loin d'être un atout…

« Lisa !

- Ça ira, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en se balançant maladroitement.

- On peut…

- On peut rien, alors la ferme et aide-moi à les éloigner, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais je t'emmerde, va voir ailleurs si t'as tes règles !

- Ta gueule, gamine blonde vaseuse et crétine !

- Asperge !

- Naine !

- Sal-

- OH LA FERME ! Eclata Ikkaku en ramenant leur intention sur eux.

- Quel manque d'esthétisme manifeste, regarde donc comment elles parlent et…

- TU DIS DES SALOPERIES AUSSI ! S'indigna Hiyori en criant par-dessus Yumichika qui continuait son monologue.

- Ce n'est définitivement pas pareil », répliqua Yumichika avec dédain.

Hiyori continuait de piailler et de crier contre les deux Shinigamis tandis que Lisa tentait de trouver un équilibre précaire, histoire d'au moins tenir sa position si elle était attaquée. Se caler contre Hiyori n'étant définitivement pas une bonne idée, elle avait opté pour plus douloureux mais plus sécuritaire : reposer tout son poids sur sa jambe valide et sautiller. Vraiment ridicule dit comme ça mais avec une équipière qui s'agite dans tous les sens, ça peut être un réflexe salvateur…

Et surtout, surtout ne pas s'appuyer contre un mur.

Le sol sembla soudain trembler et un violent choc retentit à mesure qu'un énorme nuage de poussière se formait au loin, entre la neige et les Ceros qui envahissaient les rues et le ciel, provoquant d'intenses éclairs rouges qui se fracassaient au sol ou contre les parois du dôme orange, illuminant les murs et le ciel d'une lumière sanguine. Cherchant des yeux la source de cette dégringolade d'immeubles phénoménale dont le bruit hantait toujours la zone de combat, tous les combattants cessèrent tout mouvement et se tournèrent vers les ruines dont on devinait la forme derrière l'épais voile de poussière qui s'était dégagé. Hiyori chercha des points dans le ciel, comptant mentalement ses alliés et cherchant du regard ceux qui manquaient. Grimmjow était quelque part à l'autre bout du dôme, ainsi qu'Ichigo et Yoruichi - qui se mouvait de toute façon trop vite pour qu'elle puisse espérer la voir et faire autre chose que sentir son reiatsu s'agiter, visiblement sauf. Il ne restait qu'Öderricht ou ce crétin de Kisuke qui se battait contre Hachi.

« Tu crois que… Commença Hiyori alors qu'un croissant rouge fusa à toute vitesse vers le ciel – et sans doute un adversaire – depuis le brouillard poussiéreux.

Lisa déglutit, et se reconcentra sur leur combat, contrant sans trop d'effort les projectiles d'un assassin qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un doux tintement métallique, ou dans la neige où leur chute fut étouffée, ou encore dans les flaques noirâtres de neige fondue qui se formaient sous leurs pieds.

- Kisuke, glapit Hiyori, soudain paniquée.

Lisa dut la défendre d'un coup en traitre et ce furent son bras et son épaule droite qui prirent les dégâts. Trois petites baguettes pointues et pas plus longues d'un doigt étaient plantées assez profondément dans sa chair, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses problèmes… Etant droitière, Lisa savait qu'au fil du combat - qui avait déjà épuisé une partie de son endurance - ça ne s'arrangerait pas. Hiyori tiendrait la longueur, car elle avait bien assez de reiatsu et une volonté suffisante, mais elle…

- Il va s'en sortir ! » Décida Lisa en dardant un regard volontaire et profondément assuré sur les ruines où se cachait encore Kisuke.

Les yeux rivés sur les restes du bâtiment les deux Vizards attendaient que leur crétin en chef se sorte de là, le cœur battant à leurs tempes violemment comme pour égrener les trop longues secondes qu'il mettait à sortir. Les yeux rivés sur le nuage qui retombait peu à peu, elles attendaient, tendues, crispées, horriblement raides comme pour s'empêcher de paniquer.

« Sors, bordel ! » Grinça Hiyori entre ses dents.

Kisuke émergea tel un éclair hors du nuage qui se diffusa à grande rafales dans la ville, obligeant les combattants au sol à se protéger les yeux de la poussière qui se dispersait comme une gigantesque vague sombre à travers les rues immaculées par la neige. Hiyori le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, découvrant avec surprise que Hachisogen n'était plus son adversaire et qu'en face de lui se tenait Mashiro qui semblait jongler entre des esquives et quelques coups habiles pour le faire plier – d'entre tous, elle avait toujours été la plus douée pour déceler les failles d'une garde et tenter une contre attaque, et malgré son apparence et son attitude, elle savait se montrer redoutable. Malheureusement pour elle, et ça la perdra, Mashiro avait bien trop confiance en elle, en sa vitesse et surtout, surtout en son masque qu'elle tenait des heures durant. Hiyori tiqua en songeant que si elle aurait pu aisément mettre son ancienne amie au tapis rien qu'avec un peu de jugeote et une stratégie basique, n'importe qui pouvait le faire – et surtout Urahara. Alors pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il dans une situation pareille ?

L'évidence lui sauta au nez et un ricanement nerveux lui échappa.

Il était blessé. Au bras sans doute, puisqu'un droitier comme Kisuke n'irait pas jouer de la main gauche face à un adversaire sans scrupules. Et surtout, _surtout_ parce qu'il est très mauvais à ce jeu-là. Pour l'avoir vu s'entraîner de nombreuses fois - et s'être entrainée avec lui, car fut un temps elle était sous ses ordres - Hiyori savait bien de quoi il en retournait, et c'était loin de la rassurer. Généralement, elle faisait gaffe de loin, laissant les autres à leurs adversaires sans se permettre d'intervenir - ne jamais faire aux autres ce que soi-même on n'aimerait pas subir - mais là… Elle grogna, contrant violemment un coup d'Ikkaku qui glissa et entraîna un assassin avec lui en tentant de se retenir à quelque chose.

« Ahahaha, même pas foutu de tenir sur tes pieds, le chauve ! Ricana-t-elle, moqueuse.

- JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUVE ! S'écria ce dernier, déjà sur ses pieds et tentant de couper court aux rires de la Vizard qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Ne crie pas comme ça Ikkaku, tu me casses les oreilles… Se plaignit Yumichika en se frottant douloureusement l'une d'elle.

- Toi la ferme ! Aide-moi plutôt à les éloigner au lieu de faire des réflexions idiotes sur la qualité de leurs coiffures ! »

Yumichika se renfrogna et se remit en garde. Mais il devait avouer qu'Ikkaku avait raison… _Quelles coiffures absolument horribles… Et cette couleur, quelle hérés _-

Un retentissant bruit de tonnerre le coupa dans ses pensées d'esthète et il releva la tête, toisant le ciel avec une dépréciation notoire. Quoi, il n'allait quand même pas faire orageux alors qu'il avait déjà neigé toute la nuit dernière ? Un nouveau grondement lui confirma avec une presque insolence qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, le ciel n'était pas assombri… Bon, d'accord, il était loin d'être bleu, mais en hiver il ne fait pas non plus spécialement jour… Et où était le…

« A TERRE ! »

Les assassins se coulèrent entre eux et s'éloignèrent du bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient posés pour combattre les deux femmes qui elles-mêmes avaient reculé de quelques pas, alertées par le cri strident d'un froussard. Le ciel ne gronda pas davantage. Il y eut au contraire un long silence. Un _trop long_ silence jusqu'à ce que l'immeuble se mette à _glisser_ vers eux.

Il n'était pas immense, loin de là. Il avait quand même une taille bien trop respectable pour être ignoré en temps normal. Là, il leur faisait l'effet d'une montagne rompant ses liens avec la terre ferme pour se mettre à marcher. C'était horriblement effrayant et le bâtiment tombait dans un crissement de métal et de pierres, tranché net et glissant en avant comme s'il rugissait. Son ombre immense couvrait les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur son sillage, les plongeant dans une semi nuit qui finit par les pousser à la fuite pure et simple afin d'éviter la collision prochaine du géant de pierre sur leurs corps. Il y eut un nouveau grondement, plus proche, qui donna à Lisa l'impression de vibrer dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle se mettait hors de portée d'un long Shunpo habilement maîtrisé. Du coin de l'œil elle vit quelques Shinigamis louper leur esquive et disparaître dans l'ombre du bâtiment tandis que devant elle, un sinistre spectacle se jouait : Zaraki était sanguinolent et continuait de charger le Roi des Hollows avec une force remarquable. C'était sans doute ça qui avait causé la chute du bâtiment : en contrant un coup du Capitaine de la Dixième Division à peu près au tiers du building, Öderricht avait juste dévié la puissance du coup qui avait littéralement tranché net les murs, fenêtres et tuyaux du bâtiment qui continuait lentement à s'effondrer.

La chute fut assourdissante et une nouvelle et immense vague de débris et de poussière s'éleva, parcourant à une vitesse folle les rues et ruelles adjacentes comme une nuée ardente. Soufflés par l'onde de choc, quelques Shinigamis se retrouvèrent ensevelis et disparurent, ou parfois allèrent s'encastrer dans les murs d'autres bâtiments en tentant d'y échapper. Puis, de nouveaux, les grondements de deux lames s'abattant avec fracas et force l'une contre l'autre reprirent, imperturbables. Néanmoins Lho et Zaraki remontèrent dans le ciel autant que le dôme leur permettait, s'éloignant de Lisa qui était haute dans le ciel et d'Hiyori qui s'était perchée sur le toit d'une maison à étage particulièrement coquette. Les deux attendirent que la poussière retombe et que le vent cesse de projeter dans les rues tous ces débris pour enfin espérer redescendre dans les rues sans être aveuglées ou blessées, la poussière s'incrustant dans les blessures de Lisa n'étant déjà pas un cadeau… Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Qui sait combien de temps encore elle devrait tenir pour qu'ils puissent finalement s'échapper ? Aucun d'eux n'avait d'attaque particulièrement massive en réserve et –

Mashiro lui envoya un violent coup de talon dans le visage, la faisant chuter durement au milieu d'une rue. Et la neige n'amortit pas sa chute… Sonnée, Lisa n'essaya même pas de se relever, préférant constater rapidement les dégâts plutôt que de stupidement s'évanouir en se redressant trop vite, car retomber de sa hauteur n'arrangerait surtout pas ses affaires. Elle espérait juste qu'un assassin ne serait pas plus rapide qu'elle.

« LISAAAAA ! »

Au loin, c'était la voix forte d'Hiyori qui l'appelait avec un léger trémolo. _Inquiète,_ songea la Vizard brune en ouvrant lentement les yeux, constatant qu'un de ses verres s'était complètement brisé et fiché dans la peau de sa joue alors que l'autre était parcouru d'une longue fissure qui rendait la paire de lunette inutilisable. Elle devait être couchée sur son bras droit puisque celui-ci ne répondit pas quand elle tenta de se mouvoir; ce fut donc du bras gauche qu'elle tâta maladroitement sa joue gauche, là où l'impact avait été le plus dur à cause du coup magistral de Mashiro. La peau était déjà distendue, sensible au touché et sa pommette gonflée.

_Génial, je vais ressembler à un hamster_, s'agaça Lisa en se retournant sur le dos.

Les nuages étaient peu nombreux. Ils voguaient paresseusement vers la gauche, quelque part au loin. En hiver ils étaient rarement blancs et tiraient plus vers le gris, alors aujourd'hui devait figure d'exception car quelques uns étaient aussi immaculés que la neige de ce matin. D'autres, plus sombres mais pas non plus aussi noirs que les nuages d'orages, entravaient les quelques rayons du soleil qui auraient pu venir réchauffer son corps endolori. Certes, les Shinigamis étaient des êtres résistants aux coups et il fallait plus que quelques coupures pour les mettre à terre, mais un coup de pied en plein visage est quand même loin d'être un cadeau… Encore étourdie, Lisa s'assit, grognant contre son corps si peu endurant et décidemment pas assez résistant puisque des petits points noirs vinrent brouiller sa vision. Soucieuse et jetant des regards anxieux autour d'elle, elle finit par se rallonger se sentant proche d'un évanouissement inopportun.

« Bordel Hiyori, qu'est-ce que tu fous…. »

La poussière retombait à peine, peut-être ne l'avait-elle tout simplement pas vue… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle avait crié en la voyant tomber, mais depuis c'était le silence complet. Inquiète, Lisa jetait toujours des regards alarmés un peu partout, dans le ciel, à droite, à gauche, parce qu'un ennemi aurait pu venir de n'importe où et qu'elle se savait incapable de l'arrêter dans son état.

_Mais où est ce putain de Zanpakuto ?_

. : : .

Hachisogen Ushoda avait rejoint son Capitaine, la fixant de ses yeux vides. L'obéissance était si profondément ancrée dans son esprit qu'elle en gommait toute pensée extérieure, le rendant totalement imperméable à tout ce qui passait dans la barrière qu'il avait lui-même pensée bien des siècles auparavant sous les ordres de Tessai Tsubakishi, le précédent Chef des Nécromanciens. Construire des barrières est trop souvent vu comme allant de soi, alors que c'était tout l'inverse : il fallait une précision et un savoir-faire exceptionnel pour être amené à maîtriser totalement cette forme de Kido. Son Capitaine devait savoir tout ça, pour avoir étudié – certes peu, mais tout de même - le Kido, sa formation essentiellement orientée vers les techniques d'assassinat ne lui permettant que peu de marge de manœuvre avec la magie des Shinigamis bien trop voyante au goût des soldats de la Seconde Division. Et pour tout ça, le Capitaine Soi Fon était l'un des meilleurs assassins et commandant que le Gotei 13 avait jamais vu à ce poste. Pourtant Yoruichi Shihôin avait été bien plus marquante, parce que ça avait été la première partout : la première femme à obtenir ce poste, la première Shihôin à trahir sa lignée et à rejeter son héritage, son poste et son rang pour des convictions bien égoïstes dont elle continuait de brandir les couleurs encore aujourd'hui. Le Capitaine Soi Fon savait tout ça, évidemment. Il n'y avait rien que le Chef de la Police Militaire et des escouades de renseignement ne pouvait ignorer. Mais elle savait surtout que vu la forme de son Bankai, le moyen le plus sûr de mettre à terre un maximum d'ennemi dans un minimum d'espace était d'utiliser les barrières du petit rondouillard en cape rouge qui la suivait comme une seconde ombre.

« Prépare-toi à couper l'espace, je vais faire envoyer des papillons aux autres Capitaines pour qu'ils rabattent les renégats sur nous. »

Hachi frappa dans ses mains une première fois, et récita des incantations. Pour avoir côtoyé le Capitaine, il savait que son Bankai était de la destruction à l'état pur, et pourtant elle rechignait à le sortir et à s'en servir. Une chose qu'il respectait profondément mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre : comment pouvait-on ne pas être fier d'une telle arme ? Ce que son Shikai faisait en deux coups particulièrement difficiles à porter - car il faut frapper exactement au même endroit - son Bankai le faisait en seul impact et allait jusqu'à détruire une barrière de niveau huit agrémenté d'une dizaine de couches.

Alors comment ne pas être fière de porter une telle arme ?

« Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Si Yoruichi arrive avant que tu aies fait ce que je te demande, toute cette opération n'aura servi à rien par ta faute. »

Hachi accéléra le processus.

Soi Fon était un assassin. De fait, les prises en traître et le dicton disant que la fin justifie les moyens ne lui étaient pas étrangers et c'était avec une certaine fierté qu'elle appliquait le second, qui pour elle ne rimait certainement pas avec le premier. Frapper dans le dos est lâche. C'est une preuve de faiblesse. Quitte à infliger la mort, il faut le faire en face. Aujourd'hui en voyant Yoruichi honorer son titre de Déesse de la Vitesse, elle avait juste laissés s'envoler ses rêves d'honnêteté de combat d'égale à égale. Yoruichi était trop rapide. Yoruichi avait toujours été trop rapide. Et Urahara avait toujours été son préféré, alors la voir le regarder tomber avec cette lueur inquiète dans le regard ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'elle avait suivi cet idiot, des siècles auparavant, en la laissant derrière comme si leur relation basée sur le respect et l'amitié n'avait été qu'une bonne blague.

« Ce sera terminé dans une seconde », répondit le Visored perdu dans sa concentration.

Des bribes d'incantations parvinrent aux oreilles de Soi Fon qui préféra les ignorer.

Urahara était sorti des décombres avec à peine quelques égratignures. Leur plan était ainsi, changer les adversaires pour laisser à Ushoda le champ libre sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect. De son côté, il était prévu qu'elle se débarrasse de Yoruichi, mais hélas ! Milles fois hélas, le Shunko n'y avait rien changé. Yoruichi était trop rapide. Yoruichi s'inquièterait toujours pour Urahara, et qu'elle ne vienne pas dire le contraire. Le soulagement que Soi Fon avait perçu lorsqu'il était sorti des ruines n'était sûrement pas un mensonge, comme ceux qu'elle lui avait débités en disant qu'elle ne tenait pas à cet idiot qui « de toute façon, resterait un idiot », presque deux siècles auparavant. Et comme si Yoruichi les répétait devant elle à l'instant, ces mots la frappaient douloureusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait menti, et depuis Urahara était devenu le symbole même de tout ce qui les avait séparées.

« Nous sommes prêts, Capitaine ? »

Soi Fon inspira, rouvrit les yeux vers le champ de bataille.

Ce mensonge qui les avait séparées et qui avait enflé, encore et encore. _Quand arrêteras-tu de le suivre comme un chien ? T'en es-tu seulement rendue compte, Yoruichi-sama, que c'était lui plus que ton propre jugement que tu suivais ? _Se fit-elle la réflexion. Elle avait usé d'un stratagème traître pour la vaincre, le bon vieux coup de la poussière dans les yeux. Et Yoruichi avait marché, comme tout le monde avant elle. C'était dégradant de vaincre de cette façon, mais Soi Fon préférait l'âpreté de la honte à l'amertume d'une défaite qui aurait fait capoter tout son plan. Yoruichi était allongée, évanouie, quelque part dans une rue d'où les nuées de gravas provoqués par le combat de Zaraki et de l'Arrancar ne l'atteindraient pas, mais d'où le Bankai de Soi Fon la toucherait à coup sûr. Un assassin pourrait finir le travail avant, elle s'en fichait. Le résultat était le même.

Le Capitaine de la Seconde Division lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses collègues qui convergeaient déjà vers eux. Il allait falloir être rapide…

« Nous sommes prêts. Prépare la barrière, le Bankai de Kuchiki les retiendra à l'intérieur une fois que nous les auront acculés.

- A vos ordres. »

Byakuya ne semblait pas avoir de mal à contenir le sien, pas plus que Zaraki ou n'importe qui d'autre. Leur surnombre et leur bonne connaissance du terrain avaient été un avantage décisif qu'elle ne manquerait pas de rappeler au Capitaine Commandant lors de leur retour victorieux.

Kuna avait sans doute mis Urahara à terre puisqu'elle s'attaquait à présent à l'ancien Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack, faisant des allers et retours monstrueusement rapides entre les deux pans du champ de bataille pour aller titiller le renégat roux entre deux coups portés à Jaggerjack qu'elle empêchait de passer en forme libérée, l'harassant de toute part pour qu'il n'en ait pas l'occasion. Yoruichi et la Vizard brune étaient hors-jeu.

Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien.

Même si de son côté, Ichigo avait rapidement déchanté. Si ses débuts contre Ukitake ou Renji avaient été victorieux, celui-là c'était une autre paire de manche. Et pour l'avoir déjà affronté et vaincu, Ichigo savait que ce n'était certainement pas le Capitaine le plus puissant. Ukitake aurait dû résister davantage, au début ça l'avait surpris de ne pas rencontrer plus de résistance. Idem pour Renji, même s'il s'était toujours su plus puissant que lui. Alors, aurait-il finalement eu trop confiance en lui ? S'il ne pouvait plus mettre Byakuya à terre, ça voulait dire qu'un bon morceau des Officiers du Gotei 13 devenait intouchable. Et qu'il avait faibli. Et c'était bien ça le pire, non ? Ça n'allait pas. Définitivement pas.

_Mes os craquent, ma main se tort et je n'en ressens même pas la moindre douleur. Tout ça, ce n'est pas normal. De tuer ses amis, de ne ressentir que la fulgurante envie de tout détruire. Et pourtant j'aime ça. _C'est ce que je veux_. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas le faire. Mes os craquent, mon poignet se brise. Je ne suis plus assez rapide pour endiguer les pétales comme je l'avais fait jadis en quelques coups, découvrant que je pouvais le faire. Vaincre Kuchiki Byakuya. _

« Oh ? Êtes-vous fatigué ? Etrange venant de quelqu'un qui paradait si fièrement il y a quelques minutes à peine. »

Les moqueries cérémonieuses ne l'atteignaient pas. Ichigo n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, mais le noble persistait et continuait à chercher comment il pouvait comprendre ce personnage particulièrement singulier. Il lui était vaguement familier, trop vaguement familier pour qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Et sa ferme résolution d'attaquer et de vaincre venait forcément de quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

« La ferme ! »

La colère s'était faite dominante à mesure que le combat avançait. Et ce qui étonnait le plus Kuchiki, c'était que cette haine intense n'était pas dirigée contre lui : son adversaire jetait des regard fixes et meurtriers à ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps qui ne semblait pas lui obéir comme il l'aurait souhaité. Comme si ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Senbonzakura était tout de même en Bankai, parce qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce garçon. S'il avait mis Ukitake et Abarai à terre, il était sans aucun doute capable de réitérer cet exploit face à lui. Pourtant il semblait curieusement en difficulté. Son corps ne réagissait pas assez vite, mais il connaissait les esquives, reconnaissait les attaques, et ses contres auraient sans doute été meurtriers si son corps n'avait pas été un pareil ennemi. Byakuya identifiait ça ainsi : ce garçon portait de nombreuses cicatrices, blanches et longues, dont on voyait des morceaux sur ses mains et dans son cou. Son dos ne devait pas être en meilleur état, et c'était sans doute la conséquence de plusieurs longues séances de tortures en tout genre. Peut-être sortait-il de leurs geôles ? C'était une piste à ne pas négliger. Le fait qu'il porte un Zanpakuto était une preuve qu'il était très probablement, un jour, passé par la case Académie. Auquel cas, le retrouver ne sera pas dur… Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Kuchiki, outre l'identité du jeune renégat qui n'était qu'un point secondaire dans cette mission - le plus important étant de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, que ce soit lui, l'Arrancar ou les Vizards – c'était ces fameux regards colériques que son adversaire se jetait. L'idée de gêne lui revint. Comme si le corps ne suivait pas la tête. Et ce à quoi cet état faisait référence dans sa tête n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Après des années d'entraînement, on prend l'habitude de ses réflexes, de sa propre vitesse. C'était avec ce système d'évaluation personnelle qu'un Shinigami pouvait jauger son niveau par rapport à l'adversaire et décider de ce qui était le plus logique dans son cas : la retraite, ou le combat. C'est d'ailleurs une des règles fondamentales de l'Académie, se souvint Byakuya. Généralement, la rapidité d'un individu ne va qu'en croissant. Mais parfois, comme lors d'une longue période de convalescence, il arrive qu'un Shinigami régresse à un niveau inférieur au sien. La technique restait mais sans la vitesse d'exécution et c'était avec une lenteur frôlant le ridicule que le convalescent se battait. Certains patients d'Unohana avaient été frappés d'hystérie à la suite de plusieurs mois de soins au bout desquels leurs réflexes étaient loin d'être intacts. Cette situation était réputée effrayante, et le système de la Soul Society ne permettait pas de remonter les places qu'on perdait, que ce soit à cause d'une blessure ou par faute : vous échouiez, vous étiez déclaré inapte et ce n'était que le début de la fin. La plupart sont destitués de leurs titres, ce qui faisait qu'en fin de compte le nombre de Shinigamis stagnait à près de trois milles depuis des siècles. Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce gamin présentait les symptômes d'une longue convalescence. Très longue. Trop longue puisqu'il semblait redécouvrir son corps et subir ses faiblesses. Mais ça se voyait au fond de ses yeux. Il savait le faire._ Se battre_. Frapper dans les pétales. La vitesse ne suivait juste pas.

_Pas encore._

Et c'était bien cela qui inquiétait l'aristocrate. Pas assez pour le pousser à fuir, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se sache menacé. A pleine puissance, ce gamin le surpassait et avoir cette pensée avec autant de certitude lui déplaisait grandement. Ukitake était lent et sans son cher binôme, il avait bien du mal à combattre. De plus, son naturel conciliant et son corps maladif n'étaient pas les meilleurs atouts qui soient face à un tel monstre. Renji était irréfléchi et impétueux, il avait du se jeter sur eux et se faire renvoyer l'ascenseur en quelques secondes, il ne restait alors plus qu'à l'achever. Et lors d'un combat éclair, ils avaient eu du mal à discerner les failles de leur adversaire, tandis que lui s'était donné les moyens d'y parvenir en laissant le combat s'étendre. Ce gamin était faible, mais c'était juste _provisoire_. Le voir évoluer, c'était comme élever un fauve. Au début, il serait mignon. Gentil petit matou un peu sauvage. Puis il commencerait à grandir, à se développer. Passerait lentement du mignon chaton au prédateur sanguinaire. Finirait par vous tuer. Ce gamin était ce genre de fauve. Pour l'instant il n'était qu'un pauvre chaton malhabile. Mais comme tous les félins, l'instinct restait quelque part et finirait par ressortir pour lui indiquer quoi faire. Et là…

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Hollow, le reiatsu d'argent qui blanchissait à mesure que les minutes passaient, le Zanpakuto qui n'échappait pas au blanchissage, les mains tremblantes et le regard emplit de colère et de folie. Une sorte d'appréhension lui tordait l'estomac sans qu'il arrive à mettre le bon mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Au loin, il aperçut les formes floues de Soi Fon et Ushoda qui lui rappelèrent qu'il devait pousser ce gamin vers la paroi. Un plan fort peu discret mais dont les chances de réussite n'étaient pas nulles. Kuchiki déploya Senbonzakura Kageyoshi d'un ample geste de la main. La vague rose s'étendit dans toutes les directions, et son propriétaire passa à l'offensive. Pousser ce gamin jusque derrière Soi Fon était facile. Son arrogance et toute sa fierté mal placée étaient tombées dès lors qu'il avait compris la traitrise de son corps. Disparue, l'inébranlable confiance. Il se contentait d'esquiver sans sembler véritablement sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Byakuya songea que c'était royal et que quitte à l'éliminer, il aurait pu s'en charger à la seconde. Peut-être était-ce la curiosité, ou alors par snobisme, il ne le fit pas et se contenta de pousser le gamin jusqu'à la zone prédéfinie que les Trois et Cinquième Sièges de la Dixième quittaient prestement. Il emporta au passage l'Arrancar contre lequel Muguruma se battait, laissant l'autre Arrancar aux bons soins de Kenpachi qui semblait s'amuser, comme à son habitude. _Quel barbare…_

Urahara déboucha de nulle part et rompit la farandole de pétales sur un bon bout de l'aile droite. Lui, entre tous, avait bien évidemment compris de quoi il en retournait. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait le corps inanimé de Yoruichi par-dessus l'épaule et un gamin roux en crise identitaire à surveiller. Alors il laissait bien vite tomber l'idée de se frayer un chemin entre les pétales de fleur pour plutôt se frayer un chemin dans les rues en récupérant les siens. Kuna continuait de le harceler pour le repousser dans la barrière là où les pétales de Senbonzakura ne pouvaient s'étendre. Soi Fon amorça son Bankai tandis qu'Ushoda lançait son Kidô.

« Kigai no Jomon ! »

Ce Visored était une pièce unique. Il avait inventé chacun de ses sorts en les combinant à ses propres pouvoirs, rendant impossible leur maîtrise pour n'importe quel autre Shinigami. Un large cercle noir qui devait faire trois fois sa taille se matérialisa. Son contour était agrémenté de petits rectangles blancs qui lui donnaient un air d'engrenage géant. Alors que Byakuya haussait un sourcil devant l'inefficacité de cette chose, les rectangles blancs s'allongèrent et vinrent rejoindre la première barrière toujours en place. Les interstices vides se mirent à luire d'une lumière bleue verte qui se dissipa, laissant place à un mur translucide de même couleur qui emprisonnait les renégats à l'intérieur. Et ils y étaient tous les six.

Le reiatsu de Soi Fon envahit l'espace qui leur restait tandis que les deux Capitaines, leurs Lieutenants et les Visored s'alignaient face à la porte.

« Bankai… Jakuhō Raikōben ! »

L'étincelant canon doré était bien amarré à son bras. Le cercle noir de la barrière s'ouvrit comme un iris, de nombreux petits triangles s'écartant à mesure que le bras armé s'avançait dans l'étroit espace pour mieux se caller et lancer un missile. Tout irait vite. Personne ne se plaça derrière elle, bien que quelques assassins et autres soldats à pieds soient chargés de la récupérer si jamais elle tombait ou si le recul l'emportait trop loin. L'explosion serait bloquée par la barrière, il n'y avait normalement aucune chance qu'une telle chose arrive, mais en ces heures sombres le Capitaine Soi Fon était devenue irremplaçable. Peu de membres de la Police Militaires survivent à leurs missions, et ses propres frères en étaient les exemples les plus probants.

Le coup parti après quelques trop longues secondes de concentration. Face à quatre anciens Officiers du Gotei, un Espada et deux inconnus présentant une curieuse ressemblance, la prudence était de mise et accorder si facilement un temps de répit à leurs adversaires n'était pas une idée très brillante, mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée en un laps de temps si court. Et l'impact se produisit bien trop près de la barrière pour que tout se soit bien passé. La lumière aveugla les Shinigamis qui fermèrent les yeux ou mirent une main en visière pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui avait cloché. Là encore, le temps leur parut avoir passé bien trop lentement lorsque l'éclat lumineux se dissipa et que la barrière commença à se fissurer, ébranlée par le choc de l'explosion. Le Capitaine Soi Fon se tenait toujours droite, son corps légèrement affaissé en avant – sûrement le choc, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que le Bankai du Capitaine de la Seconde Division était un gouffre de reiatsu et que son propriétaire perdrait la vie par sa faute.

« Voilà une bonne chose de fai- »

Soudain, elle fut vivement tirée en avant et se tortilla pour se détacher de ce qui semblait être un agresseur. Elle se débattit, grogna, fit à peine signe aux autres Capitaines que déjà son corps flanchait et dégringolait pour aller choir dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée sur les toits et le sol en contrebas. De l'autre côté de la barrière se tenait Yoruichi Shihôin, sa main droite ensanglantée et ses yeux dorés perdus dans le vide. Tandis que la barrière tombait peu à peu en lambeaux brillants semblables à des milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes, la Déesse de l'Eclair se recula vivement et disparut en un clin d'œil.

Un pli agacé tordit les lèvres de Byakuya qui réempoigna Senbonzakura. Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste se mettre à genoux et implorer leur pitié plutôt que de se relever à chaque fois ? C'était lassant, vraiment, mais pas autant que de se demander pourquoi tout ça lui paraissait si terriblement familier, comme s'ils rejouaient la même scène pour la trois ou quatrième fois. Le pire était de ne justement avoir aucun souvenir des précédents.

Qu'avaient-ils tous oublié, au juste ?


	26. Yucca

**25, Yucca**

Urahara se posa au pied de la barrière orangée.

« J'ai bien cru que j'y arriverai jamais… » Grommela-t-il en se tassant le long d'un mur.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les barrières spirituelles des Shinigamis, c'est qu'elles copiaient et isolaient une portion du monde réel et les gens à l'intérieur de cette barrière du monde réel, rendant toute escapade impossible. De cette manière la ville de Karakura n'était pas mystérieusement endommagée et ses contribuables forcés à rembourser une dette si énorme qu'elle finirait par vraiment mettre les pouvoirs publics sur la paille. Pour leurs ennemis, c'était évidemment un atout non négligeable dans la chasse à l'homme que Soul Society menait dans les rues de la ville, leur permettant d'agir vite et de coincer facilement un fuyard ou deux. Voire plus comme c'était actuellement le cas. Bref, c'était vraiment l'une des meilleures barrières jamais conçue. Et pour un scientifique comme Kisuke, perdre une occasion d'étudier cette barrière serait vraiment d'un innommable gâchis, car bien qu'il en connaisse l'aspect théorique, la pratique lui échappait un peu. La barrière traversait littéralement les habitations mais sans les endommager. Il entra discrètement dans une maison et s'approcha de la barrière orangée qui coupait le salon et ses meubles en deux. Parfait, songea-t-il en voyant une chaise touchée en plein milieu. Il la tira vers lui sans lui faire quitter le faisceau orange et remarqua comme il l'avait déduit qu'elle n'était pas coupée en deux ni même abimée – à part peut-être cette espèce de tache marron probablement due à la chute intempestive d'un chocolat ou deux. Kisuke repoussa la chaise vers le faisceau et elle traversa sans souci. Il tenta de traverser lui-même le mur orange translucide tout en tenant la chaise mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui lui tira une moue dubitative. Il se gratta la tête sous son bob et commença à faire les cent pas dans la portion de salon coincée dans la barrière.

Il chercha un instant les reiatsus de ses compagnons et sourit légèrement en se rendant compte que tout le monde répondait présent. Puis il se remit au travail. Son Gigai portatif modifié ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à adversaire comme Hachi, même réglé sur le mode « défense »… A ce moment-là il faudrait peu de temps aux Shinigamis pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie et lui mettre la main dessus par la suite. Il se réjouit d'avoir pensé à l'emporter, celui-là – sans ça, étudier la barrière et trouver un moyen d'en sortir aurait été mission impossible. Littéralement. Hachisogen ne l'aurait pas quitté d'une semelle et connaissant les effets du Bankai de Soi Fon, ça aurait fait un joli feu d'artifice au bout du compte… Il fallait qu'il s'active. Son double ne tiendrait qu'un laps de temps limité, et encore, il était bien loin d'être au niveau du vendeur.

Ce dernier s'assit devant la chaise et poursuivit son examen.

Une brume anti-brouilleur avait été répandue à l'intérieur de la barrière, forcément. Il allait donc falloir trouver un moyen de déclencher le brouilleur depuis l'extérieur de la barrière pour pouvoir en sortir vu qu'ils étaient tous coincés à l'intérieur… Hmm. Voilà qui risquait d'être difficile à résoudre. Kisuke se gratta pensivement le menton. _Il y a toujours un truc qu'on ne peut pas mettre sur ces barrières, sinon on ne pourrait pas y rentrer, le reiatsu y serait trop dense et trop concentré. Et il faut pouvoir la rouvrir pour en sortir…_ Il lança un nouveau regard à la chaise dont il y avait une moitié de chaque côté de la barrière et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà qui n'était finalement pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait cru…

Au dehors, Ichigo continuait à combattre, s'armant de patience et tentant d'oublier les maigres réactions que son corps produisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de contrer les attaques de Kuchiki. Grimmjow ne semblait avoir aucun problème particulier à combattre Kensei – contrairement aux Shinigamis, la plupart des soldats d'Aizen et surtout les Espadas s'étaient entraînés durement en vue de leurs prochaines escapades dans le monde réel, car outre le sourire satisfait du Maître et ses envies de conquête, ils avaient la certitude de pouvoir renverser l'ordre préétabli une bonne fois pour toute. Jaggerjack, même ex Espada, n'avait pas fait exception et ses entraînements étaient devenus un rituel qu'il honorait encore la veille. Alors bien évidemment, Muguruma ne lui posait aucun problème… Contrairement à Kuchiki contre qui Ichigo se battait à armes égales, car à la différence de ses précédents combats, celui-là s'étirait en longueur et si son corps avait suffisamment récupéré de ses longues années de captivité, de ses courses poursuites dans le désert et de ses longues nuits d'insomnie, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour prétendre tenir quelques heures contre un ennemi de niveau Capitaine, qui lui, aurait l'endurance suffisante pour le mettre à terre. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie d'étriper le noble qui lui manquait, et pour tout ça il enviait terriblement Grimmjow qui souriait comme si tout ça n'était qu'une bonne blague.

Lui-même trouvait que tout ça avait des airs de grosse blague, d'ailleurs. Se battre sous une cloche transparente de couleur orange contre des pétales roses par milliers… Voir Yoruichi avec un papillon noir sur la hanche – attention à ne pas se faire frapper là une seconde et dernière fois… Oui, tout ça était bien comique si on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. Voir Urahara se faire casser la gueule par une idiote aux cheveux verts qui semblait se téléporter tant elle était rapide, voir son père se jeter sur Kenpachi avec le cure-dent décoré qui lui servait d'épée… Tout ça était bien idiot, non ? Ichigo repoussa un groupement de pétales qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près et recula vivement.

Il se sentait fatigué.

Alors il prit le parti de plutôt se défendre que de contre attaquer. S'éloigner des ses camarades n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une demoiselle en détresse. Son regard se fit dur à cette pensée. _Merde, je suis un hybride. J'ai survécu à Aizen. Et c'est un connard de Soul Society qui va me tuer_ ? Pourtant il était trop tard. Kuchiki le repoussait déjà dans l'étroit espace qui servirait de point d'impact au missile de Soi Fon et charger à travers les pétales était totalement prohibé. Alors il se lassa pousser presque tranquillement vers les maisons où les autres avaient été renvoyés, le coin où ils mourraient.

Et ça sentait vraiment, vraiment mauvais toute cette histoire.

Urahara se transforma soudain en poussière sous leurs yeux effarés et un autre, le vrai visiblement, sorti à toute vitesse d'une maison et vint à leur rencontre en les joignant à partir au plus vite. Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour, mais du coin de l'œil Ichigo aperçut un canon semblant fait d'un métal doré qui brillait sous l'éclat pourtant paresseux du soleil. Alors, évidemment, il ne se posa pas des questions et tira un Getsuga Tensho pour leur donner le temps de s'enfuir. Mais en face, Soi Fon fit pareil et les deux tirs se heurtèrent violemment. Ichigo se protégea le visage d'un bras et aperçut Lisa et un bouclier rouge – la Brume de Sang d'Urahara qu'il devait avoir déployée pour les protéger - devant lui avant de se sentir propulsé contre le sol par le souffle de l'explosion. Ichigo heurta durement le sol et se sentit perdre pied. Son corps ne tiendrait jamais à ce rythme ! Il se força donc à rester conscient. Aucune douleur ne lui indiquait qu'il allait s'effondrer et perdre connaissance, mais les petits points noirs au coin de ses yeux et cet espèce de sifflement qui envahissaient sa tête le poussèrent à la plus grande prudence.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Son regard erra sur la ville dévastée et devant lui le corps allongé de Lisa qui saignait abondamment sur le bitume enneigé. Les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber et Lisa tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, comme un robot à qui on aurait coupé un cordon dans la nuque et dont la tête avait roulé sur le côté. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche sous les yeux de l'hybride qui n'osait même plus faire un geste, trop concentré à rester conscient.

« Espèce… de… De crétin ! Tonna Lisa entre deux expirations aussi difficiles que sanglantes. C'est un missile ! UNE SALOPERIE DE MISSILE ! Evidemment que ça-

Elle cracha violemment une gerbe de sang qui alla éclabousser sa dernière épaule encore intacte, la gauche. Ses deux coudes étaient dans le même sens de ce qu'Ichigo voyait et une de ses jambes était tout sauf une jambe. Le milieu de sa cuisse ayant été complètement déchiqueté, la partie basse avait tourné sur elle-même en encaissant durement le choc qui aurait dû toucher Ichigo, mais qui à la place les avait projetés à terre, roulant durement sur le sol dur et froid d'hiver, entre neige et sangs.

- Evidemment … Que ça… Explose, haleta-t-elle, son souffle lourd et sa joue enflée virant au violet alors que sa langue sortait entre ses lèvres qui bleuissaient.

L'abcès l'empêchait de respirer. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

- Elle paiera ça, grogna violement Ichigo, lui-même incapable de faire autre chose que de grommeler en tentant de rester conscient, regardant sans les voir les dégâts ravageurs faits sur le corps de Lisa.

- Ou-ouais… »

Son côté droit avait pris tout le souffle de l'explosion si proche d'elle, bien trop proche, alors que le Getsuga Tensho heurtait le missile du Bankai de Soi Fon, et elle n'avait plus aucune sensation sur ce morceau là de son corps. Ichigo étant de l'autre côté, il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais l'odeur à elle seule était suffisante pour qu'il se doute de ce qui se passait.

Suffocant, Lisa entendit un affreux bruit de glissement, comme quand on remue un plat de pâtes plein de sauce et que la nourriture semble _couiner_. Elle maintint ses yeux rivés sur le ciel. Personne n'est assez courageux pour endurer la vue de ses entrailles tentant de faire de la luge sur la neige fondue et noirâtre qui gisait sous son corps meurtri. Curieuse ironie, ce nuage juste au-dessus d'elle semblait lui renvoyer la parfaite image de ses intestins se déroulant sur la chaussée comme pour inciter quiconque à s'en faire un collier. Avec les quelques mètres qu'il y avait, il devrait y en avoir assez pour tout le monde…

« Je-

Ichigo tentait de ramener ses pensées pour qu'elles redeviennent cohérentes, se sentant repartir alors que face à lui, la Vizard agonisait.

- Laisse, articula Lisa en faisant un geste vague du bras qui ne réussit qu'à lui tirer un rictus de douleur.

Elle se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas céder la place au gémissement qui menaçait de filtrer d'entre ses lèvres.

- C'est bon », souffla-t-elle finalement, la respiration lourde et sifflante.

Elle semblait vouloir poursuivre, Ichigo ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle eût retrouvé son souffle. Ou à défaut, un peu de ce qui pouvait en rester pour prononcer des dernières paroles qui ne soient pas vides de sens.

Que pouvait-on dire à ces moments-là ? Un tas de phrases sans aucun sens traversaient la tête de Lisa et elle avait envie de pleurer pour toutes celles qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais dire, toutes qu'elle aurait dû dire mais qu'elle avait gardées secrètes… Sa bouche entrouverte et l'air froid qui mordait ses restes de poumons ne lui rappelèrent que trop bien que c'était trop tard. Que tout le monde n'était pas là pour l'entendre et qu'il fallait que ce qui lui reste de salive soit utile. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une trop petite poignée de secondes la séparant de la mort.

Alors…

« C'était… C'était mieux que ce soit moi… Que… Que toi, lança-t-elle avec difficulté, buttant sur ses mots. J'suis pas… J'suis pas importante. »

Voir le sol à travers quelqu'un était une expérience qu'Ichigo ne souhaiterait à personne. Voir qu'en fin de compte leurs corps n'étaient rien de plus que quelques particules spirituelles accrochées les unes aux autres pour leur donner forme humaine, c'était comme assister à la vacuité du Monde des Esprits à l'état pur. Un jour, lui aussi, Yoruichi et Urahara aussi, Grimmjow et Hiyori aussi, même Aizen, même Yamamoto, tout le monde disparaîtrait comme ça. Transformé en ce sable aux couleurs de leur reiatsu comme si toute leur vie ils n'avaient rien été de plus que des pantins fabriqués en poussière brillante.

« J'ai été contente, poursuivit Lisa en fermant les yeux doucement, de pouvoir… Dire… Même un court in-instant… Que je t'ai suivi, Ichigo… Même jusqu'à la mort… »

Elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux et planta son regard bleu-vert dans celui d'Ichigo qui observait sans mot dire, assistant à la fin de Lisa comme si c'était la sienne qu'il voyait. Sa tête était légèrement tournée vers lui et elle lui sourit, tranquille. Elle n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais se consola une seconde en se disant qu'elle avait fait passer ce qui était selon elle le plus important.

« Bonne chance… »

La dernière lourde expiration de Lisa fut douloureuse et le violent bruit de son cœur faisant sa dernière embardée parvint à Ichigo comme un bruit de verre brisé. Le battement s'estompa et son écho disparut. Le corps déchiqueté de Lisa se raidit soudain avant de s'immobiliser pour ne plus jamais se remettre à bouger.

Lorsque Kisuke arriva sur place, il entrevit du coin de l'œil une forme sombre chuter du haut du dôme, et s'aperçut que Yoruichi avait disparu. Mais il remarqua surtout que Lisa n'était pas là bien qu'il resta quelques tâches de sang sur le sol, là où son corps aurait du se tenir si elle était toujours en vie. Urahara s'accroupit devant la tâche ensanglantée et ôta son chapeau. Hiyori commença à crier en le voyant dans cette position, clamant qu'il n'aiderait personne en étant extasié par une tâche de sang. Et puis en s'approchant elle remarqua l'absence de Lisa. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et son regard se perdit sur les restes de sang sur la chaussée.

« Urahara, où est l'autre fille ? » Demanda abruptement Grimmjow qui était déjà en train de se saisir du corps d'Ichigo pour l'emporter avec lui.

Urahara remit son chapeau et fit demi-tour vers la maison où il avait entraîné tout le monde six pauvres petites secondes plus tôt.

« Mon bouclier de la Brume de Sang n'aurait jamais pu suffire face au Bankai de Soi Fon. Dépêchons-nous de partir. »

Yoruichi atterrit à leurs côtés et s'approcha d'Ichigo pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Sa main droite était pleine de sang encore chaud et elle avait tartiné le visage d'Ichigo qui gisait inconscient sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar. Hiyori restait stoïque au milieu des ruines, et Öderricht semblait avoir totalement disparu.

Morte.

Ce mot résonna un long moment à ses oreilles alors que les autres la dépassaient à pas rapides pour rejoindre la sortie improvisée par Kisuke avec tout un tas de meubles et de bric-à-brac humain. Ils avaient tous traversé – ou presque… Lisa et Ichigo étaient restés derrière, subissant l'assaut destructeur du Bankai du Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Et l'un des deux était mort. Voilà. L'autre mourant. Voilà.

« Lisa… »

Elle tomba à genoux et son éternelle canine trop longue mordit dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit à saigner. Elle plongea ses mains dans la neige rougie par le sang de son amie bien qu'elle soit plus sombre qu'écarlate et laissa un sanglot lui échapper. Une larme ne tarda pas à suivre et tout son corps fut bientôt secoué de tremblements alors qu'au loin Yoruichi et Urahara l'appelaient sans relâche. Mais Lisa était morte. Elle était partie. Disparue. Hiyori se mit à crier.

« HIYORI ! »

Kisuke revint sur ses pas et s'occupa de la ceinturer pour la ramener avec eux, bloquant son corps blessé contre le sien, il la traina jusqu'à leur dernière échappatoire, suivi de près par Yoruichi qui l'enjoignait à se dépêcher d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais dans laquelle on percevait aisément des élans paniqués.

« LISA ! LISA ! LISAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ses cris résonnèrent dans tout le dôme.

**. : : .**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis deux jours. Deux longs jours passés à errer dans la maison pour la plupart d'entre eux, que ce soit par fatigue, par ennui, par culpabilité ou par deuil. Aucun d'eux ne s'adressait la parole et chacun restait de son côté en tentant de voir le positif dans le fait d'avoir perdu leur première bataille.

Deux jours auparavant Kisuke avait allongé Ichigo dans un futon, dans la chambre à côté de l'infirmerie. Depuis l'hybride était dans le coma. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, ne parlait même pas pendant son sommeil et Urahara l'avait soigné et drogué afin qu'il ne sente pas la douleur. Son corps lui avait semblé dans un état encore plus piteux que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'avait ausculté.

Deux jours auparavant, Lisa était morte. Mais Soi Fon aussi. Leurs présences étaient étouffantes même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment là; leurs deux noms étaient sur les lèvres d'au moins Hiyori et Yoruichi qui s'isolaient et passaient le plus clair de leur temps murée dans un silence douloureux.

Deux jours auparavant une pluie de glace et de flocons ravageuse avait commencé et tombait sans discontinuer, ce qui les empêchait de sortir encore aujourd'hui. En bon téméraire et en grand sauvage, Grimmjow avait tenté le coup et était revenu avec des marques d'impact sur les bras, se plaignant du ciel humain qui n'en faisait qu'à sa guise et grommelant que faire tomber de la glace depuis là-haut était de loin la chose la plus chiante qu'il ait jamais vue. Outre peut-être la vision apocalyptique de la copie d'une ville dévastée par un Capitaine qui était bien mieux mort que dans leurs pattes, surtout vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous rentrés. Lui encore, ça allait. Même très bien. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à de vulgaires égratignures qui ne mettraient pas de temps à cicatriser. Les autres étaient tous dans un état assez déplorable – blessés, comateux, déprimés, en deuil, mort même… Pas que ce soit agaçant, mais Grimmjow devait bien avouer que parfois leur mollesse lui portait sur le système.

Quand quelqu'un crevait, c'était fini. Point Barre. Pleurer sur ceux-là ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, d'ailleurs. Sangloter sur le corps d'un mort était illogique, après tout. Si lui se mettait à pigner comme une gonzesse sur tous les cadavres qu'il croisait, il y aurait plus d'ennemis que d'alliés. Et un allié mort n'est qu'un idiot. Ce n'est plus un allié s'il a préféré crever plutôt que d'honorer son rôle. C'était pour ça que voir l'état d'Ichigo ne le réjouissait pas énormément. Cet hybride avait beau être suicidaire et crétin, c'était un atout de poids et s'il crevait… Et bien ils seraient tous pas mal dans la merde.

Une nouvelle journée passa et au matin de la troisième, il n'y avait pas d'amélioration en vue. Sauf peut-être Hiyori qui s'ouvrait davantage et semblait plus remise que le jour précédent, mais Yoruichi manquait toujours à l'appel.

« Combien de jours ça va faire ? S'enquit Lhéonardo avec une sollicitude qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Bientôt trois.

La mine sombre, le vieux Roi acquiesça et retourna à sa lecture. Yoruichi se cloîtrait dans sa chambre dès qu'elle rentrait de très longues et imprudentes promenades sous sa forme féline. Aucun de ses compagnons ne se souvenait l'avoir vue manger ou aller au labo de Kisuke pour voir Ichigo qui dormait encore sous la garde de son père, ses capacités régénératrices soumises à rude épreuve après l'assaut du Bankai de Soi Fon, bien que boostés par les drogues d'Urahara et n'ayant pris qu'une partie du souffle grâce à Lisa.

- Je vais aller lui parler, tenta Kisuke en se redressant.

Hiyori, assise en tailleur à sa droite, l'entrava d'un bras et il la fixa un instant, surpris d'être ainsi retenu alors que la Vizard n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Elle restait pensive depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'attaque - elle faisait son deuil plus que personne, ne parlant pas et restant silencieuse malgré toutes les fois où quelqu'un tenta de lui agresser la parole. Finalement chacun avait décidé de respecter sa volonté et ils la laissaient ruminer sans intervenir la mort de Lisa et leur bataille perdue. Autant le dire, non ? Pourtant la petite Vizard semblait déterminée à l'arrêter et prit la parole :

« Non, je vais y aller, fit Hiyori en étirant ses jambes. Elle est dans sa chambre ?

Kisuke acquiesça.

- Bon, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire, lança-t-elle avec un sourire agressif, écrasant son poing dans sa paume comme si elle frappait quelqu'un.

- Vas-y doucement quand même, l'arrêta mollement Kisuke alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- T'inquiète ! »

Hiyori fermait les portes à mesure qu'elle avançait à la recherche de Yoruichi – ne sachant pas très bien quelle pièce était la bonne, elle les avait toutes essayées jusqu'à en trouver une habitée – découvrant un Shinji qui la rabroua en lui lançant un oreiller, la chambre très étrange de Kisuke qu'elle décida de ne pas explorer malgré la curiosité grandissante qui l'avait envahie, et finalement trouva la chambre de Yoruichi. Celle-ci regardait pensivement la neige tomber par sa grande fenêtre, adossée au mur juste en face, à gauche de la porte dès qu'on entrait. Hiyori se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, cherchant à engager la conversation, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas la plus douée pour ça mais qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on le fasse pour elle - si elle avait été jusqu'à tuer un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle aurait presque préféré que ce soit le cas. A la place Lisa était morte en encaissant un missile. Un _missile_. C'est la guerre, d'accord, mais à ce point-là ?

Le silence s'étira alors qu'à l'extérieur la tempête de neige battait son plein, de lourds grêlons heurtant le verre sans le fêler parfois dans de grands fracas. De toute façon les projectiles du ciel ne touchaient pas vraiment les vitres… Kisuke avait fait le nécessaire pour que ce ne soit pas dépaysant mais voir les flocons traverser comme s'ils pouvaient passer à travers les murs étaient profondément déroutant, les premières minutes. Et puis, ça avait comme quelque chose de rassurant. On avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Et pourtant Hiyori comme Yoruichi savaient qu'autour d'elles tout avait l'air d'un interminable cauchemar, quelque chose de bien moins psychédélique qu'une innocente rêverie sous les froids flocons d'hiver.

« Je ne pensais pas en arriver là. »

Aucun sanglot ne secouait le corps de Yoruichi et ses yeux n'étaient pas non plus rougis, pas plus que son corps ne tremblait.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, se corrigea-t-elle, mâchoires serrées et corps crispé.

Hiyori continuait de regarder les hypnotisant flocons blancs qui tombaient à travers et contre la vitre dans un ballet presque féérique, entendant sans les écouter les paroles de Yoruichi.

- C'est la guerre, avec son lot de morts. On perdra tous un ami ou un amant un jour où l'autre, tenta néanmoins Hiyori pour la rassurer.

Yoruichi acquiesça, ailleurs, et ne mentionna pas la perte de Lisa. Pourtant, la peine était bien la même… Hiyori n'osait pas trop la toucher, comme si elle avait peur que la féline se brise en morceaux. Pourtant elle était entière et plus en colère que brisée, comme si quelque chose qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps était finalement arrivé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et ce malgré toutes ses précautions.

- On sera tous obligés de tuer parce qu'eux n'hésiteront pas… On en a eu la preuve, grogna la Vizard, son regard se faisant dur.

- Non, je ne veux pas croire qu'on est _obligés_ ou qu'on _doit_ le faire ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

- Yoruichi…

Celle-ci se massa les tempes et darda un regard déterminé dans les yeux noisette d'Hiyori qui tentait de lui faire gentiment comprendre par un regard que le monde dans lequel elles étaient ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il faudrait tuer. Point barre. Et si elle-même avait eu des réticences en voyant Ichigo et son air bestial, désormais plus rien ne retiendrait sa main.

- Ça ira, maugréa Yoruichi plus contre elle-même que contre Hiyori, leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre.

- Sûre ?

- Merci d'être venue me voir, fit doucement Yoruichi.

- De rien, répondit Hiyori en tentant de décrypter le changement d'attitude soudain de la féline. On te voit au dîner alors ? »

Yoruichi acquiesça et retourna aux flocons, tandis que la Vizard se levait et sortait, notant avec une légère inquiétude que Yoruichi répétait sans arrêt « Ça ira, ça ira, ça ira… ». Hiyori tira la porte, enfermant la litanie et sa mélancolique chanteuse à l'intérieur. _Cette histoire va tous nous rendre cinglés_, songea-t-elle avec une peur presque panique. Si Yoruichi n'arrivait pas à tenir le choc malgré ses nombreuses années d'entraînement et de missions en tout genre, alors comment elle, pauvre blondinette si petite face au monde et si impulsive, tiendrait-elle le coup face aux horreurs qu'elle finirait par perpétrer ? Il n'y avait plus Lisa. Plus de rempart, plus personne, alors quand au juste viendrait le temps de tuer ses amis ? … Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il arriverait toujours trop tôt. Grimmjow aurait tué Kensei si les Shinigamis n'avaient pas mis leur plan à exécution avec l'aide de Soi Fon et de ses missiles. _Pff, s'il y a bien une chose qui retiendra jamais son bras, à lui, c'est bien l'amitié_, pensa Hiyori avec un grognement parfaitement audible qui fit se retourner Shinji, alors qu'ils se recroisaient, dans le couloir cette fois. Il dut croire que c'était dirigé contre lui puisqu'il la bouscula, continuant son chemin vers la trappe qui dissimulait le terrain d'entraînement. Caractérielle, la Vizard ne manqua pas de l'insulter copieusement à grand renfort de cris et acheva avec des grimaces lorsque Shinji referma la trappe derrière lui.

Elle se sentit un peu mieux après avoir déchargé sa colère contre lui. Lisa avait vu sa fin peut-être au milieu du combat mais n'avait rien dit. Pire, Hiyori n'avait rien vu. Et s'en voudrait longtemps pour sa propre négligence. Elles avaient été amies, bon Dieu ! Pas des sœurs, mais des camarades dans la dure guerre contre Soul Society qui les avait rejetés pour leur différence alors que ça aurait pu être une force ! Alors pourquoi Lisa avait-elle du l'abandonner ici, alors qu'ils allaient enfin apprendre ce pourquoi toute cette guerre avec Aizen existait et qu'on leur avait soigneusement caché ? Ils touchaient au but, merde ! _On y était presque ! PRESQUE ! _Un peu plus… Un peu plus et on aurait su ce qui se tramait, pourquoi Ichigo, nous les Vizards, les Arrancars et les Shinigamis étions baladés d'un champ de bataille à un autre entre les mains de deux dingues…

Le poing d'Hiyori cogna durement contre le mur du couloir. Au fond ils n'étaient que des gouttes d'eau dans l'océan à aller à contre sens des vagues. Personne ne les suivait. Personne ne savait même plus qui ils avaient été, ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus. Leur quête ne lui avait jamais parue aussi désespérée qu'à l'instant, alors qu'elle tentait de remettre les pièces en place. Pas d'alliés. Peu de moyens. Beaucoup trop d'ennemis.

Où au juste se trouvait la Troisième Voix dont Kisuke était si fier ?

Hiyori soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes de colère. Fracasser la tête de ce crétin contre un mur aurait été inutile. Lisa n'était pas sa victime, mais celle des Shinigamis, que son assassin se nomme Soi Fon, Kuchiki ou Yamamoto. C'était le système qui voulait la mort de tous les opposants au régime, comme dans les dictatures humaines. C'était le système. Un système qu'il allait falloir changer. Et si personne ne faisait le premier pas dans cette direction, ça n'arriverait jamais. Hiyori décida donc de faire ce premier pas.

En mémoire de Lisa.

En mémoire de tout ce qu'elle, les Vizards et Urahara avaient vécu.

Et tant pis, si ça n'arrivait pas pendant sa vie. Voir son nom figurer parmi la résistance serait une gloire assez grande, et dans des siècles encore on se souviendra de son nom. _Mon nom est Hiyori Sarugaki, dernière Vizard et protectrice du Mischling. Rebelle face à votre régime de malades, Renégate qui rétablira la vérité, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Pour un monde sans vous. Et si je meurs… Et bien merde, je serais morte pour quelque chose, Moi. _Hiyori ouvrit la porte du salon ses promesses à Lisa ainsi faites, et tous purent remarquer la petite tresse blonde qui flottait le long de sa joue.

**. : : .**

Yoruichi s'était lentement levée après la visite d'Hiyori. Elle avait certes mis quelques heures à sortir, mais elle était finalement sortie et avait avalé quelques bouchées de riz au dîner, le soir même, remarquant avec amertume les deux chaises vides à leur table. Shinji avait daigné les rejoindre mais son petit sourire satisfait avait donné à Yoruichi des envies de meurtre qu'elle s'était efforcé de réprimer en se sentant soudain sale.

Elle avait tué. Tué un autre Assassin, une autre femme qui comme elle avait dû se battre pour assurer sa position. Une femme qui l'avait admirée des années durant et qui avait été sa plus fidèle alliée, une disciple qu'elle avait porté puis abandonné à Soul Society pour mieux suivre Kisuke. Kisuke qui au final ne lui avait rendu que des secrets et des horreurs, mais à voir l'état du Gotei, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'était pas si mal tombée. Pourtant elle s'était remise à tuer. Plus pour sa famille ou les hauts placés, mais pour lui. Ce gamin allongé dans un des lits de la chambre jouxtant l'infirmerie sous la surveillance du Roi qui s'était curieusement absenté. Sans doute à faire un tour dehors, car depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, qui s'était vu retenir ici à cause des patrouilles qui faisaient le tour de la ville en pleine tempête.

Le repas se termina dans le silence le plus total et Yoruichi s'occupa du rangement en compagnie des autres. C'était toujours vite fait, mais elle voulait aller voir Ichigo et tout obstacle entre elle et son premier objectif cohérent depuis plus de trois jours se prenait quelques insultes mentales bien senties et un regard meurtrier. La chambre était sans doute vide à cette heure. Yoruichi se dirigea vers le couloir et s'arrêta un instant devant le battant de la porte.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? « Ah pardon si tu es presque mort à cause de moi, mais tu sais je comptais sur toi et t'as mal fait ton boulot, gamin, alors ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, ok ? »

Non. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Ichigo.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et le trouva là, inconscient. Comment aurait-il pu être ailleurs de toute façon ? Il était dans le coma. Parce qu'elle avait retenu sa main lors de son combat contre Soi Fon, avant qu'ils ne soient poussés dans un coin du dôme pour y être tué à coup de missile. Toute l'injustice et la colère qui avait luit dans les yeux d'Hiyori n'avaient pas été assez pour exprimer à quel point Yoruichi s'était sentie coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir la force de tuer Soi Fon une bonne fois pour toute. Coupable de laisser ses sentiments et ses envies égoïstes influer sur la vie des autres. Car c'était son égoïsme, son foutu égoïsme qui avait tué Lisa et blessé Ichigo.

Yoruichi s'assit en silence aux côtés de l'hybride dont la respiration était lente et régulière. Somme toute il ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir, et si ça n'avait pas duré déjà trois journées entières elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de le réveiller en entrant dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur les couvertures cachant son corps en piteux état et remonta sur le visage. Son front était entouré d'un épais pansement et son cou était également bandé, les draps épais et remontés jusqu'aux épaules du Mischling ne la laissaient pas en voir davantage. Elle glissa une main hésitante en dessous et chercha le contact de la main d'Ichigo.

Ses doigts étaient glacés.

« Je m'y suis mal prise avec toi. J'ai retourné le problème en me faisant victime et j'ai profité de ta puissance pour te mettre mes peurs sur le dos, commença Yoruichi avec émotion.

Mais ça ne résolvait pas vraiment le problème. Son problème. Son _seul_ problème depuis des années.

« Je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière, une bête sanguinaire. Je ne veux pas, répéta-t-elle en agitant la tête. Et j'ai cru que te laisser tout faire à ma place sans regarder m'empêcherait de redevenir ce monstre que j'étais…. Mais quand j'ai vu Soi Fon, Lisa tomber et toi avec, je… Ma main est partie toute seule, avoua Yoruichi d'une voix tremblante.

La peur avait toujours été son plus grand ennemi, mais fut-un temps où toutes deux marchaient côte à côte. Ces moments ne lui avaient jamais manqués, car ils étaient bien trop liés à tout ces assassinats pour qu'elle s'en soit totalement détachée. Alors Yoruichi préférait vivre comme l'esclave de vieux souvenirs, quitte à appréhender la peur comme un démon du passé bien qu'en réalité ce ne soit qu'une vieille amie. Aujourd'hui c'était le début de l'exorcisme. Et curieusement, c'était passé par la mort de Soi Fon, celle qui l'avait sortie de son malaise de meurtrière.

« Moi, Yoruichi Shihôin, nommée Déesse de l'Eclair, me mets à votre service et tuerai en votre nom si telle est votre demande, Ichigo Öderricht. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut… »

Elle chuchota ces derniers mots comme si c'était une incantation.

« Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut… »

Les doigts froids d'Ichigo se resserrèrent autour des siens.


	27. The Hell Song is my Radiant Rhapsody

**26, ****The Hell Song is my Radiant Rhapsody**

Aizen avait toujours été un homme de secrets et de mensonges. Sa famille, qui avait été le témoin de son ascension – qu'ils auraient plutôt caractérisée de chute – en avait été la première victime même si au final il n'en avait pas directement tué un seul. Mais ceci est une autre histoire… Qu'en temps qu'homme mystérieux et secret Aizen tenait à cacher au reste du Monde des Esprits.

C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait très peu qu'un quelconque monarque, soldat, esclave, femme ou enfant ne vienne contrecarrer ses plans et menacer de découvrir son secret. Son secret qu'il avait dissimulé dans le sang de milliers d'autres. Son plan était connu de tous et personne n'ignorait son nom, mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas du tout; inutile de s'agacer contre des idiots qui de toute manière auraient été incapables de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire même avec toutes les cartes en main. D'ailleurs, quelques élus avaient dû deviner de quoi il en retournait, mais encore fallait-il que Genryusai les ait épargnés de sa machine infernale.

« Seigneur Aizen, le prisonnier a- »

Un simple regard vers le bas coupa le serviteur qui avait eu le malheur de l'importuner. Ulquiorra qui le suivait se chargea de faire disparaître ce cloporte bien trop gênant. Le prisonnier, encore et toujours le prisonnier.

Cette saloperie de traître qui avait bien caché son jeu, toutes ces foutues années. Gin Ichimaru savait, avait probablement toujours su, que ce qu'Aizen Sôsuke cherchait, c'était bien la mort du Roi mais que les objectifs qu'on lui avait prêtés n'étaient pas les siens. Gin avait toujours été trop malin, trop étrange, trop _insaisissable_ pour qu'on lui fasse confiance, et aujourd'hui le tyran en payait le prix, gardant l'amertume de son énième erreur sur la langue.

« Où en est-on avec notre captif ? » Demanda-t-il au Cuarta Espada sans se tourner vers lui ni ralentir le rythme.

Ce chemin vers les geôles il s'était imaginé le faire des centaines, des milliers de fois pour aller voir Kurosaki et savourer sa victoire. Pour aller le voir, lui qui avait failli tout faire rater par sa seule naissance et dont il avait martelé la conscience d'illusions et d'horreurs pour en faire une marionnette obéissante. Parce qu'au final, ce petit hybride qui aurait dû mourir un jour pluvieux de Juin avait eu une utilité dans l'esprit d'Aizen. Mais Gin s'en était mêlé. Gin, Urahara et tous ces idiots qui apparaissaient autour d'Ichigo comme des fleurs au pied d'un arbre, les uns après les autres, le narguant et l'empêchant d'approcher.

« Il ne parle toujours pas, Maître Aizen. »

Gin Ichimaru, ce traître.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ce petit serviteur m'a-t-il interpellé au détour de ce couloir ? »

Ulquiorra était toujours d'un naturel passif qu'on qualifiait à tord de calme. Pour Aizen ce n'était qu'un serviteur comme ils auraient dû tous être : obéissant, puissant, simple à comprendre et ne crachant pas sur son autorité. Quelqu'un de servile qui le respectait plus que tout, qui n'enorgueillissait pas d'être utile au Seigneur et plus puissant que les autres, même s'il l'aurait fait à raison. Tout ça faisait d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ce qu'il était et Aizen se félicitait d'avoir su le convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs.

« Je ne sais pas, Maître Aizen. »

On ne se justifie pas face au Seigneur. On ne cherche pas d'excuses face au Seigneur. Il sait tout et voit tout, alors seul lui appartient la décision de votre mort ou de votre survie.

« Allons voir de quoi il s'agit dans ce cas… »

Une nouvelle surprise ne lui ferait pas plaisir, ça c'était certain. Bien malheureusement, c'était ce qui arrivait le plus souvent en ce moment et c'était loin de faire plaisir au tyran qui s'évertuait à ramener l'ordre. Depuis l'évasion spectaculaire de son captif le plus précieux, sa crédibilité avait nettement chuté auprès de certains Espadas – même si ceux qui aboient le plus fort ne sont pas ceux qui mordent le plus dur. Et encore heureux ! Si Hallibel ou Starrk commençaient à se poser trop de question il devrait les tuer. Et ce ne serait décidément pas pratique. Peu de Vasto Lordes peuvent se vanter d'avoir la puissance suffisante pour briguer le poste de Primera ou même de Tercera.

Ennuyé, Aizen ne fit pas la moue comme un enfant d'une dizaine d'année mais se laissa aller à sourire. Il trouverait une solution en temps voulu, ce ne serait pas de si petits imprévus de la part de si inutiles pions qui allaient détruire ce qu'il avait mis les derniers siècles à échafauder pour que tout soit parfait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'attarder au juste à dire qu'il y avait un problème ? Les Espadas n'étaient que des gosses qu'il avait pris par la main pour leur donner des ordres. Des marionnettes. Des pions.

Alors, sérieusement, se croire mis en péril par de si idiotes et basses créatures ?

Même en marchant dans les couloirs il ne les apercevait pas.

« Maître Aizen. »

Ils pouvaient bien parler, tous, rien n'arrivait à ses oreilles. Ils étaient tous trop petits et lui était déjà bien trop loin pour qu'ils espèrent des réponses à leurs questions. La communication ne s'était jamais faite que dans un seul sens, lorsque le Seigneur se décidait à redescendre au niveau de ses fidèles.

Alors inutile de constater à haute voix que ces fourmis n'avaient rien pu tirer de Gin. Parce que leur laisser une petite marge de manœuvre était bien le moins qu'un tyran comme lui puisse faire pour qu'ils se sentent utiles, tous, alors qu'en réalité ils ne faisaient que brasser de l'air en se croyant importants pour leur Seigneur.

Mais le fait est, qu'aux yeux d'Aizen, ils n'étaient absolument rien.

« Ichimaru Gin, le traître. Quelle curieuse redite partout où tu passes… » Souligna le Seigneur avec un sourire amusé.

La porte de la cellule était identique à celle du précédent prisonnier qui l'avait occupée. Seule la pancarte indiquant un potentiel danger avait disparu, laissant les murs blancs et nus. Tout le pensait qu'Aizen préférait la pâleur de ce monde et son immuable manichéisme aux milliers de couleurs qui peuplaient Soul Society, le monde de leurs ennemis. Pourtant Aizen ne prêtait pas plus attention aux murs qu'aux habitants peuplant le château.

Ulquiorra lui ouvrit la porte et il entra dans la petite mais large et haute pièce où Yammy s'était jadis tenu sans problème, frappant Ichigo à chaque erreur verbale qu'il avait le malheur de prononcer. Gin ne serait pas aussi facile à décoincer… Il avait toujours été tellement plus que ce qu'il avait laissé voir toutes ses années où Aizen l'avait vu si fidèle à la cause qu'il défendait en façade pour s'attirer les faveurs des Hollows. Tout ça n'était qu'une vague histoire de manipulation et sans avoir jamais cru ce gamin qui souriait déjà trop largement pour son jeune âge, il avait senti que Gin ne partirait jamais. Aizen n'accordait sa confiance à personne. Pour lui, Gin, Tousen, l'Espada toute entière, ce n'était que des pions. Qu'ils aient une personnalité et des souhaits ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit. Ils étaient juste là, à obéir, et si les observer se battre pour avoir davantage ses faveurs était parfois amusant, le reste du temps ça ne faisait que lui bourdonner inutilement dans les oreilles.

Qu'un pion trahisse n'était pas important. C'était triste pour le pion, qui finirait détruit, mais c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Aizen : s'il y avait traitrise, il y avait volonté de lui nuire. Et le peu de personnes qui tentaient de lui nuire depuis ces cent dernières années étaient toutes étrangement réunies sous la même bannière.

Gin était enchaîné au mur et ses plaies saignaient encore pour la plupart. Des semaines avaient sans doute passé, mais il était encore vivant, à agoniser avec une lenteur inouïe selon les ordres. Aizen n'avait pas envie de se presser pour quelqu'un de son espèce, néanmoins il voulait aller lui parler en personne. Son vêtement de Superviseur blanc était parsemé de tâches brunâtres qui semblaient briller à lueur des torches, et pour cause : elles étaient encore humides et le sang continuait de grignoter le pâle vêtement d'Ichimaru qui bougeait le moins possible pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Son dos presque nu cognait durement contre les pierres râpeuses du mur et ses poignets meurtris le lançaient horriblement. Il ne distinguait plus que vaguement la frontière entre rêverie morbide et douloureuse réalité. Prostré, il attendait juste que tout ça se termine, même si Gin savait bien qu'il n'était encore en vie que pour le bon plaisir du Seigneur Aizen qui viendrait lui porter le coup de grâce avec des paroles acérées et quelques allusions bien senties sur ce qu'il avait dû être pour la Rébellion Hollow.

« Réveillez-le un peu. Il n'y aucun intérêt à parler avec un pantin désarticulé. »

Sôsuke n'était qu'un chien. Il aboyait fort et mordait dur, jusqu'à ce que vous lâchiez.

Ulquiorra lui lança un sceau d'eau à la figure.

Les yeux bruns et glacés d'Aizen n'était qu'un lac sans fond d'horreurs lorsque Gin rencontra son regard. Il semblait toujours amusé et un air supérieur trônait sur ses traits, souverain depuis des siècles sur son visage. Remarque, de la part de quelqu'un se prenant pour Dieu, même le moindre sourire supérieur revêtait une importance aussi cruciale que la tenue qu'il porterait le lendemain. Gin trouvait ça risible. Dieu devrait avoir peur de ses fidèles, pas se faire craindre d'eux. Lorsque le vent tournera – et il tournera – alors tous les esclaves, toute l'Espada, tous les Hollows qui avaient cru avoir leur place dans le grand monde que formait Las Noches, tous partiront. Parce que Dieu ne croit qu'en lui et ne se bat que pour sa cause en faisant croire aux autres qu'elle est aussi la leur.

Tout ça était vraiment risible, songea-t-il derechef en se redressant.

Il secoua sa tête, projetant des gouttes sur la blanche robe d'Aizen qui ne bougea pas. Ulquiorra se contenta d'approcher, la main sur la garde de Murcielaguo, prêt à punir le prisonnier pour son affront. Aizen dut l'arrêter d'un geste car Gin ne sentit aucune douleur supplémentaire venir martyriser ses membres mutilés.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ceci car davantage le tuerait. Ces idiots sont si peu résistants, lança Aizen sans élever la voix.

Il se contentait d'énoncer et tout le monde suivait.

C'était ça, chez un Dieu, que Gin combattait. Au début, il avait juste été Mittelsritter en mission, mais au-delà de sa mission, il en avait découvert une autre. Son maître n'avait pas su le détail, mais maintenant que lui-même savait tout ce que le Hougyoku impliquait, et les conséquences que tout ça aurait, son but avait légèrement changé de trajectoire pour quelque chose de plus grand.

Si Aizen voulait devenir Dieu, il lui fallait devenir obtenir le pouvoir du Roi des Esprits. Or, ce talent ne se transmet qu'aux membres de la famille Royale, une lignée disparue dans le chaos des dimensions parallèles. Alors chaque détail glané ici et là s'était accroché à un autre pour former une chaîne dont la conclusion avait déplu au Mittelsritter qu'était Ichimaru Gin. Aizen descendait de cette famille et Kurosaki était le seul à pouvoir se dresser contre lui, n'étant ni Shinigami, ni Hollow, il n'obéissait à aucune loi régissant ces mondes; Aizen s'était juste assuré qu'il serait de son côté en le capturant via ce fallacieux prétexte qu'était le Hougyoku. Au final ça n'avait été qu'une monnaie d'échange pour permettre à _Dieu_ de mettre son plan en branle, jusqu'à ce que Gin se dresse en travers de son chemin. Il avait libéré l'ennemi, l'hybride, le monstre. Par devoir et parce qu'il l'avait voulu, alors il en assumerait les conséquences, sachant que ça mènerait à une mort plus ou moins douloureuse, plus ou moins rapide. Les conséquences, en somme. Le genre de choses auxquelles un traître ne réfléchit pas.

« Tu as bien failli détruire ce que j'ai mis des années à construire, Gin. »

Sa voix était mielleuse et sonnait toujours si horriblement supérieure.

_Dieu n'est qu'une pourriture. _

« Mais de toute manière, qu'aurais-tu pu faire, à part du bruit ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'atteindre et pour avoir passé des années à mes côtés, tu aurais dû le savoir, Superviseur Ichimaru. En ce sens, tu me décevrais presque, mais je dois avouer que ton coup d'éclat était finement joué. Comment as-tu su ? »

Gin se permit un sourire revanchard.

Maintenant qu'Umbre, Lump et les Hollows de la Rébellion savaient tout ce qu'il savait, ils continueraient à agacer pour un long moment encore le Seigneur de Las Noches.

« Qui sait ? Tes suivants ne sont pas aussi idiots que tu sembles le croire, Aizen.

- En te voyant je me faisais la réflexion inverse. Regarde-toi, si fier alors que tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est ouvrir la porte d'une prison à un gamin sans espoir.

Aizen marqua une pause.

Il souriait toujours.

- Vous n'êtes que des idiots.

Gin lui cracha dessus.

- Va te faire foutre, pourriture !

D'un coup du pouce, Aizen essuya le mélange de sang et de salive qui avait heurté sa royale joue.

- Recourir à de telles bassesses te va si bien, Gin.

Le traître grinça des dents.

- Mais dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas d'autres informations à me faire part ?

Les longs doigts fins d'Aizen effleurèrent la peau de son cou et Gin eut un tremblement incontrôlé.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu cherches, mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas que ces rebelles dans ton dos. Qui d'autre est là pour te soutenir ? Ces Hollows n'auraient pas suivi quelqu'un de notre race d'autre que moi. Alors qui ?

Gin ricana et ses yeux d'un bleu trop pâle se posèrent sur Aizen dont le visage s'était approché.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui sache te montrer persuasif, Sôsuke.

- Mais il n'y a que moi pour les commander.

- Dieu a ses limites.

- Et je les ai effacées. »

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard.

Gin songea un instant à son maître. De toute manière, sa mission avait été foutue longtemps avant qu'elle ne commence. Si Aizen était bien de la famille royale comme ses déductions semblaient le prouver, il n'y avait qu'un autre descendant pour l'arrêter dans sa folie. Tuer le Roi des Esprits, c'est tuer Soul Society, Hueco Mundo et ses habitants avec.

Alors –

« Ne crois pas savoir des choses, Gin. Tout ce que tu peux imaginer ne sera jamais assez.

- Peu importe, je continuerai d'essayer. »

Si plus personne ne se bat, c'est la fin.

Avant de repartir vers Las Noches, une fois la lettre à Ichigo remise, Umbre Öderricht l'avait rencontré dans la forêt souterraine, les rebelles derrière son dos. Un chaos organisé avec brio quand on sait qu'empêcher deux Adjuchas de s'entredévorer est un exploit. Le demi-frère d'Ichigo avait fait du chemin depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui, il continuerait à se battre. C'était le leader, il continuerait pour ceux qui suivaient le mouvement, parce que chez les Hollows, un chef n'est qu'un soldat parmi tous les autres : s'il doit tomber, il tombera et un autre prendra sa place. Peu importe qui, car il n'y a qu'une seule loi à respecter : se battre pour ceux qui se sont battus pour vous.

« Ton courage est futile, ta volonté vaine. Je suis Dieu. Un Dieu n'a pas d'égal en ce monde, seulement des inférieurs.

- Et ces inférieurs sont des milliers, contra Gin avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Si un seul d'entre nous continue, d'autres suivront, d'autres encore nous rejoindront. Tant pis si tu ne meures pas de mon vivant, j'aurais la satisfaction de t'avoir combattu aux côtés de milliers d'autres qui eux, verront ta fin.

Aizen sourit et éclata d'un rire franc.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? Ah oui, depuis que sa petite sœur lui avait sorti quelque chose comme « je me vengerais » avant de s'enfuir. Quelle sotte, cette gamine. Elle aurait pu sagement se taire, et il aurait peut-être fait quelque chose pour lui empêcher une mort trop atroce.

- En temps qu'Homme, tu ne crains pas les fourmis qui grouillent sous tes pieds, puissent-elles être des milliers. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Dieu se soucie de quelques insectes qu'un seul coup de pied suffit à mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Vous ne pouvez rien car vous n'êtes rien. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous accorder de l'importance.

- Et tu ne le feras jamais.

- Exact. »

Dieu a du temps. Il en aura toujours. Mais en perdre pour de telles futilités lui semble profondément inutile.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas seul et que dans un curieux souci de… _Ma mort_ – c'est d'ailleurs très drôle d'y penser ainsi - tu as passé une alliance avec Urahara pour qu'il se charge de protéger Ichigo.

- Et alors ? Maugréa Gin en se sentant replonger dans l'inconscience.

La flaque écarlate sous ses pieds s'était refroidie mais depuis peu elle se réchauffait, signe que son sang c'était remis à couler plus ou moins abondamment.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours su que derrière la façade de certains il y avait en réalité un Ordre qui nous contrôle peut-être tous en secret. Je ne sais pas à quel point, ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais je sais que vous êtes là.

Gin ne détourna pas les yeux.

Qu'il descelle les Mittelsritter au-delà de quelques tirages de ficelles somme toute basiques ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, ce qui lui posait question, c'était qu'Aizen n'en sache rien, lui qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait pas de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voyait tout.

- Alors dis-moi, Gin, qui êtes-vous ?

Aizen n'en savait rien. Il ignorait tout. Les Mittelsritter, leur mission, la Troisième Voie. Il n'avait que quelques vagues doutes sur les liens étranges unissant certains événements dont Ichigo, la Rébellion ou encore Urahara. Il ne savait rien. Aizen avait ses limites, car Aizen n'était qu'un seul homme face à une armée entière. Tout ça était bien plus risible que le fait de se croire divin.

Gin se redressa fièrement.

La mort l'attendait certes au bout du chemin, mais peu importait. Aizen n'était pas Dieu.

- Ne crois pas savoir des choses, Sôsuke. Tout ce que tu peux imaginer sur nous ne sera jamais assez », acheva Gin avec un sourire sibyllin.

Le Château tout entier se mit à trembler et un vent vicieux s'insinua dans les couloirs, sifflant entre les murs, faisant chanter le palais qui semblait hanté. Des bras par dizaines sortirent des murailles pour les retenir tandis que le visage souriant d'Umbre Oderricht émergeait au-dessus de celui de Gin qu'il tira dans l'ombre du mur à sa suite.

_Dieu a ses limites._


	28. Road to Ruin

**27, ****Road to Ruin**

Urahara avait les yeux perdus dans les volutes de fumées que produisaient Öderricht par sa bouche ou la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts. Le vieux Roi n'avait toujours pas pu parler à son gamin et il tournait comme un lion en cage entre toutes les petites pièces de la cachette, visitant sans les voir les recoins de la maison.

Et pour cause, ledit gamin était dans le coma depuis déjà une semaine.

Sept longs jours rythmés par trois repas et des après-midis interminables. Les quelques améliorations étaient sans doute Yoruichi qui se remettait tranquillement et Hiyori qui faisait son deuil d'une façon certes un peu particulière mais qui semblait faire ses preuves – plus de déprime du tout, au contraire un fort appétit et des réflexions acerbes, comme à son habitude. Urahara acceptait leur deuil, mais ne comprenait pas tellement l'intérêt de _pleurer_ des morts, il préférait honorer leur sacrifice en se souvenant d'eux – mais de mauvaises langues auraient ajouté que c'était au fond la même chose.

En bref, depuis une semaine, chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait encore les sorties prohibées, Shinji qui hantait les couloirs avec son sourire satisfait, Yoruichi qui gardait la chambre d'Ichigo comme un chien de garde et lui-même qui ne faisait qu'échouer sur les fauteuils du salon en soupirant lourdement. Lhéonardo faisait ses tours, s'asseyait et se relevait direct. Grimmjow semblait passer son temps entre la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol, sa chambre où il faisait la sieste au moins trois fois par jour, et la pièce à vivre où ils mangeaient tous ensembles. Hiyori l'accompagnait mais généralement elle restait aider Urahara, comme au bon vieux temps. Au final c'était assez routinier et chacun semblait y avoir trouvé un équilibre malgré l'inconfort notable de certains qui espéraient que la situation n'allait pas s'éterniser.

« Kisuke… Kisuke ! »

Yoruichi secouait son épaule doucement.

« Hein ? »

Le scientifique papillonna des yeux un court instant, sortant du flot ininterrompu de ses réflexions naviguant entre comment soigner Ichigo efficacement, l'atmosphère affreusement lourde, et les inimitiés qui finiraient par avoir leur peau à force de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à la féline qui était debout à côté du fauteuil.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour réveiller Ichigo ? » S'enquit-elle spontanément.

Son regard doré n'était plus aussi vif qu'avant la mort de Soi Fon, et Urahara comprenait bien pourquoi. Lui-même avait fait le choix de tuer ses amis et de renier sa patrie pour suivre ses idées, alors il ne regrettait rien et s'était habitué aux douloureuses exécutions auxquelles il devait parfois se livrer. C'était leur lot d'horreurs à eux, parce qu'ils avaient choisi de ne plus suivre fidèlement un système qui n'était plus le leur. _Soul__Society__n__'__est__qu__'__un__énorme__mensonge_, songea Kisuke en rabattant son bob plus avant sur son front.

Il releva pourtant le nez et tira un éventail de sa poche intérieure, se mettant à jouer avec comme un enfant qui voulait se donner de grands airs.

« Le choc a été rude pour son corps même si j'ai pu étendre mon Bouclier de la Brume de Sang assez loin et assez vite pour les protéger. Lisa s'est chargée du reste, autant avec son Zanpakuto qu'avec son corps. Même malgré ça, le blast de Soi Fon est bien trop puissant pour être arrêté par une barrière aussi simple que la mienne…

- Je vois, marmonna pensivement Yoruichi. Il se réveillera bientôt ?

- Tout dépend du temps que ses cellules mettront à se régénérer. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui comme d'un patient normal dans le sens où il est trop détruit intérieurement pour que j'opère sans dangers, sans parler de son sang qui est un corrosif extrêmement puissant auquel seul le Hierro des Hollows semble faire barrière complètement… Alors même si ses blessures sont énormes, ce serait trop dangereux. Selon Grimmjow, ça peut aller très vite comme très lentement, tout dépend de la profondeur des dégâts. En surface, ça va, mais à l'intérieur c'est peut-être totalement en miettes…

- Pourquoi tu n'opères pas quand même, dans ce cas là ?

Kisuke lui lança un regard incompréhensif.

- Je veux dire, poursuivit Yoruichi en tentant de s'expliquer clairement, son corps était déjà dans un sale état quand il est rentré. Si tu émiettes tout, en le maintenant en vie, il se reconstruira correctement, non ?

- Oui… Fit Urahara en se grattant le menton de son éventail. En théorie c'est possible, mais en pratique ça risquerait de mettre sa vie en péril.

- Alors tu ne peux pas juste remettre certains os ou organes dans le bon sens histoire qu'ils se reconstituent à peu près correctement ? » Insista-t-elle.

Kisuke resta silencieux.

Ichigo était différent d'eux au niveau cellulaire même, il en était persuadé et totalement convaincu, bien que n'ayant pas pu faire des recherches directement sur le sang ou les cellules d'organes internes de l'hybride. Au niveau de l'organisme, le fonctionnement était totalement identique – même si le corps avait dû composer avec les divers accrochages dus à Aizen.

La régénération des Hollows fonctionnait de façon à remettre en place ce qui devait l'être vis-à-vis d'une base qui était comme « enregistrée » - ici dans les cellules d'Ichigo. L'ennui, c'est que cette base n'était chez ce dernier qu'une énorme blague, un semblant de corps totalement instable et incapable de fonctionner correctement. Le dérèglement de son système de régénération avait donc entraîné ces mutations dans son corps, cet os qui traversait impunément un poumon sans pour autant le tuer, toutes ces erreurs de la nature qui existaient un peu partout sous la peau blanche et trop froide. Il lui suffirait de corriger cette base pour que la régénération se fasse dans le bon sens et non dans le mauvais.

En théorie, c'était faisable.

_En__théorie__tout__est__faisable_, ironisa Kisuke.

Mais pour recorriger le tir, justement, il fallait le foutre en miettes et chercher l'origine de cette base, le produit défectueux pour le changer. Et vu l'état du patient, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux à faire. De toute manière, il n'était même pas sûr qu'Ichigo se réveille, avec ou sans son système de régénération actif et allant dans le bon sens. Inutile de donner de faux espoirs à une Yoruichi déjà bien trop embarquée dans toute leur galère pour en sortir indemne.

_Le__mal__est__déjà__fait_, susurra la voix moqueuse de sa conscience alors que les grands yeux dorés de la féline tentaient de sonder son regard. Il n'y avait plus ni désespoir ni douleur, rien d'autre qu'une franche détermination.

« Alors ? Martela-t-elle derechef, agacée.

Kisuke fit mine de réfléchir davantage, sachant pourtant que s'il n'y en avait qu'une qu'il ne duperait jamais, ce serait bien elle.

- C'est probable, mais il faut que j'étudie le problème plus en profondeur pour être certain de ne pas… Commettre d'erreur ? – Bref, ça prendra sans doute quelques… Jours », répondit-il sans trop s'avancer.

Yoruichi acquiesça avant de le chasser dans son laboratoire. Qu'il s'y mette tout de suite si ça devait durer si longtemps !

La journée passa, longue et dans la solitude de ses occupants. Personne ne se parlait, chacun se contentait de traverser les pièces ou le couloir sans engager de discussion ou même se voir. Parfois Hiyori et Grimmjow se tenaient côte à côte dans un étrange tableau, à croire qu'ils avaient fini par s'apprécier. Ils ne parlaient pourtant pas et leurs rares discussions étaient de jurons et d'insultes. Ça aurait pu être amusant, mais l'agacement, la colère, l'injustice d'une première défaite pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules à tous. Sauf Shinji qui se pavanait dans la maison en lançant des regards hautains et arrogants à tout le monde. Il se sentait fier et fort, d'avoir eu raison. _Regardez_, disait son regard brun et provocateur,_ regardez __tout __le__ mal__ que __vous __avez __causé, __Urahara, __Yoruichi, __en__ laissant__ ce __monstre __agir __à __sa __guise. __Lisa __est __perdue,__vos__ esprits __sont __perdus. __Je__ suis __peut-être __fou __de__ ne __pas __aider __Ichigo, __mais __vous __l__'__êtes__ tous__ bien __plus __que __moi __pour __vous __ranger __à__ ses __côtés. _Une réflexion désarmante n'était jamais loin mais il leur faisait grâce des plus mesquines. Vu l'état de tension général, provoquer l'un des deux fauves de la maison ou le vieux Roi n'aurait pas été très sage…

Urahara vit le jour défiler à travers la petite lucarne de son laboratoire. Il était assez fier de la maison dans laquelle tous vivaient, et qu'il avait conçue pour ses vieux jours – quand Aizen serait mort et que la chasse à l'homme concernant sa personne reprendrait. Yoruichi se serait peut-être jointe à lui. Maintenant il ne savait plus très bien à quoi cet endroit servait. Un hôpital, un centre de recherche, un camp de réfugiés, une cage sécuritaire pour hors-la-loi, certes, mais une cage quand même…

Tout ça ne lui avait jamais paru aussi dénué de sens qu'aujourd'hui. En temps que Mittelsritter, il avait pour devoir de veiller sur ceux qui, comme lui, n'étaient pas plus partisans d'un côté que d'un autre, de leur fournir asile si telle était leur demande. Mais il avait également pour devoir ne jamais intervenir dans les conflits inter-espèces en temps qu'une troisième partie. Ils devaient rester cachés. Parce que si lui était un hors-la-loi, certains autres se battaient du haut de leur place de Capitaine ou d'Espada, et que savait-il encore… Tout avait changé le jour où Ichigo était né. La mince frontière entre les deux principaux devoirs de la Troisième Voie avait été franchie par un autre qu'eux et depuis ils en subissaient les dures conséquences. Ichigo était l'un des leurs, nulle part il n'avait une place. Pourtant il était aussi ce qui avait lié les mains de tant d'autres : à la foi un hybride et un personnage clé dans la guerre. Leur camp s'était donc divisé en deux, ceux qui suivraient leur première règle - veiller sur lui quoiqu'il leur en coûte - et ceux qui garderaient leur place car ce gamin était non seulement d'une importance trop capitale pour que les Mittelsritter se dévoilent, mais également un prince.

Urahara n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir le choix. On lui avait présenté l'enfant et en connaissance de cause il avait décidé de l'aider, parce ceux qui lui demandaient étaient ses plus proches amis, mais aussi des réfugiés. Ne pas les aider, ça aurait été renier ce premier devoir. Et en les aidant, il condamnait leur Ordre à sortir de l'ombre pour mieux disparaître. Ichigo allait sans doute être l'instigateur d'une longue guerre car il ne s'arrêterait pas à quelques Shinigamis de passage dans le monde réel. Il lui faudrait davantage.

« Urahara, fit la voix agacée de Hiyori alors qu'elle arrivait dans son dos.

Tiré de ses pensées, il se tourna lentement et trouva sans peine la petite blonde qui se tenait à la porte.

- Comment va-t-il ? Lui cracha-t-elle avec une gêne évidente trahissant son inquiétude.

Le vendeur sourit. A croire que le monde entier ne tournait qu'autour du gamin.

- Ni bien ni mal. Il va, s'amusa-t-il.

Le coup de chaussure ne tarda pas à venir.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à répondre correctement du premier coup, MERDE !

Son petit visage colérique était proche du sien et son poing déjà en l'air.

- N'enchaîne pas, je crois que j'ai compris ! Dit-il précipitamment en levant les bras en l'air, en signe de reddition.

Elle se recula de quelques pas et sautilla sur place pour remettre sa chaussure sans tomber, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour toiser Kisuke qui la regardait sans baisser les mains. Elle croisa les bras et l'affronta silencieusement du regard, sa petite tresse blonde longeant sa joue.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que ce que vous savez déjà.

Cela ne sembla pas calmer Hiyori qui se mit à nerveusement taper du pied sur le sol.

- Il comate. Son corps se soigne mais mal. Si je tente quelque chose ça pourrait tourner encore plus mal, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu vas trouver un truc et vite, crois-moi…

Hiyori décroisa les bras et prit un air soudain très menaçant.

- Je ne suis pas Dieu ! Protesta Urahara en se reculant vivement, voyant son bourreau s'approcher à pas légers et presque guillerets.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être Dieu, mais de faire ce qu'il fait ! Les miracles c'est ton rayon !

- Les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois, gronda Urahara en se redressant.

Il alla vers la porte adjacente à l'infirmerie – qui servait également de laboratoire à Kisuke depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué ici – et ouvrit vivement celle-ci, découvrant le corps fatigué et blanchâtre d'un Ichigo blessé et respirant visiblement avec difficulté.

- Arrêtez de croire que parce qu'il a survécu, il survivra ! S'il ne veut pas se réveiller, il ne se réveillera pas, et je n'y changerai RIEN ! STRICTEMENT RIEN ! » S'énerva-t-il en élevant la voix.

Hiyori resta sans voix fasse à son discours, au fait qu'il ait élevé la voix, car son regard était figé sur le visage blanc d'Ichigo reposant sur l'oreiller. Il dormait simplement, mais sa peau était si blanche et sa respiration si légère qu'il semblait être mort.

Se rengorgeant, Hiyori se redressa et fit demi-tour en silence.

Urahara la suivit des yeux sans rien ajouter de plus et referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir tandis qu'Hiyori claquait celle par laquelle elle était entrée. Le vendeur se rassit en se massant les tempes, fatigué par leur attitude. Yoruichi qui le renvoyait bosser sur un problème insolvable, Hiyori qui venait l'agresser à coup de chaussure… Bientôt ce serait quoi, Grimmjow qui débarquerait toutes griffes dehors pour le pousser à agir ? Il n'y avait pas que lui dans l'équation ! Pensaient-ils juste à Ichigo ?

Son problème aura toujours été autant mental que physique… Rukia, Soul Society et les Shinigamis, tout ça avait fait pansement pour le décès de sa mère. En découvrant qu'un monde au de-là du sien existait, Ichigo avait fait l'expérience de la mort avec un corps vivant, pour se rendre compte que finalement, sa chère maman n'était pas morte et enterrée sans qu'il n'y est rien ensuite. Rien que cette idée d'une mort pas vraiment définitive avait suffit au gamin pour le faire sortir de son mutisme et de son état chronique de dépression. Malheureusement, ça n'avait duré qu'un temps et Aizen, les combats et tout le reste étaient arrivés par-dessus ça. Néanmoins, l'expérience d'une nouvelle famille, d'un nouveau monde l'avait dévié de ses problèmes d'orphelin… Lorsqu'Aizen l'avait coincé dans un trou, Ichigo avait perdu tout ce qui pouvait le distraire de ses sombres pensées.

A quinze ans on a peur. Ichigo le cachait juste mieux que les autres.

Ceci dit, il y avait peut-être un moyen…

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Urahara crut qu'il allait se pendre en entendant la voix d'une énième personne vue l'interrompre.

« QUOI ENCORE ? S'écria-t-il sur Öderricht qui resta figé à l'entrée.

Ce dernier siffla et referma tranquillement la porte dans son dos avant de s'approcher.

- Je venais juste aux nouvelles, mais visiblement je suis pas le premier à passer, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Urahara soupira et retourna à ses écrans.

- Je te répondrais pareil qu'il y a quatre heures, rien, nada, niet. Il ne rêve pas, ne cauchemarde pas non plus, il est juste dans un très profond sommeil censé être régénérateur si j'en juge le peu d'analyses que j'arrive à pratiquer sur son corps.

- Il rejette les traitements ?

- Non, il rejette mes instruments de mesure… Viens voir. »

Le scientifique se leva, prenant au passage une seringue sur une étagère de métal. Il rouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et entra suivi du vieux Roi. Ichigo n'avait évidemment pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? L'interrogea Lho en le voyant approcher la seringue du cou de son fils.

Urahara leva les yeux vers le monarque et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

- On s'inquiète pour sa progéniture ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Va chier ! S'écria le Roi avec agacement.

Le vendeur ricana un instant puis redevint sérieux.

- Regarde.

L'aiguille se planta doucement dans le cou blanc d'Ichigo qui ne cilla pas. Une goutte sombre, puis deux ou trois, glissèrent sur sa peau et le reste entra dans la seringue qui ne manifesta aucune réaction étrange, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se mette à fumer.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Bientôt l'objet ne fut plus qu'un amas fondu de métal et de verre rongé par un liquide noir et fumant qui termina de disparaître. Les quelques gouttes qui avaient roulé sur le cou de l'hybride percèrent des trous sur le tissu de l'oreiller et dans le col de son vêtement sans rien infliger à sa peau. Les traces disparurent soudainement, comme si elles n'étaient que de l'eau qui avait séché.

- C'est étrange, marmonna le Roi en croisant les bras.

- N'est-ce pas ? Siffla Urahara en allant jeter les restes de sa seringue. Si une simple goutte de son sang touche ta peau, tu ressentiras juste une légère brûlure, mais il n'y aura rien d'apparent. Multiplie la dose, et ça brûle comme de l'acide. Une très longue exposition conduit à la mort.

Öderricht le toisa tandis que le scientifique lui apprenait les conclusions de ses recherches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec son corps, au juste ?

- Des choses basiques. J'ai réussi à prélever de son sang entre mes mains et j'en ai aspergé des souris. Elles étaient vivantes, mais ça n'a pas mis plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour les tuer, expliqua Urahara. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ça, si je veux pouvoir comprendre comment son corps fonctionne…

Le monarque resta un moment pensif, les yeux posés sur le corps inconscient d'Ichigo.

- Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Rien qui je n'avais pas déjà compris… Son sang est comme un poison. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il est immunisé, mais nous ne le sommes pas. Les souris en sont la preuve, marmonna le scientifique en baissant la tête, cachant de fait ses yeux au vieux Roi. J'ai tenté de lui injecter des traitements, en petite dose, mais son corps les rejette au bout de quelques jours, parfois quelques heures, en plus de détruire mon matériel… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui poser une sonde gastrique pour le nourrir… Si jamais tous les liquides de son corps possèdent les mêmes propriétés que son sang, ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. C'est globalement tout ce que je sais, à part l'état de destruction avancé de son corps.

- A se demander comment il tient encore debout, grinça Öderricht en se remémorant les radios que le scientifique lui avaient montrées deux jours plus tôt.

- Il tient, souffla Urahara. J'aimerais l'aider davantage, mais là… J'avoue que ça me dépasse. »

Le scientifique soupira et sortit de la pièce.

Lhéonardo le suivit après un dernier regard vers le presque cadavre qui dormait tranquillement dans la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte et trouva Urahara affalé sur sa chaise, son bob à rayures vertes posé sur le bureau où se trouvaient notes et écrans d'ordinateur.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

Urahara resta pensif.

- Il y a bien un truc, dit-il finalement.

La théorie qu'il avait élaborée après le passage de Yoruichi.

- Mais c'est risqué. _Trop_ risqué.

- Ce gamin est un miracle ambulant. Si Aizen ne l'a pas eu, personne ne l'aura.

La franchise du père toucha le scientifique qui se redressa vivement pour tester sa volonté.

Y avait-il quelqu'un qui au juste l'écoutait, ici bas ?

- Tu le sais, asséna Lhéonardo. Tu l'as vu.

Dans ses yeux disparates on ne pouvait lire qu'un brillant éclair de confiance et de détermination.

- Et s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller ? Tenta Urahara. Et s'il se laissait mourir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ? Tu le connais mieux que moi. Mais de ce que je sais, laisser quelqu'un le vaincre et rester impuni n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a voulu tuer ses amis… Supposa Urahara. Perdre est la preuve d'une faiblesse aux yeux de tout le monde. Vaincre est le moyen de l'expier… Quoique je ne sais pas s'il regrette d'avoir mis fin aux jours d'Inoue et d'Ishida.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Et je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Parce que j'ai raison ?

Lassé, le scientifique soupira et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Fais-le.

L'ordre pesa soudain lourd sur les épaules de Kisuke.

- Je ne serais pas celui qui le tueras, gronda-t-il en retour.

- Aizen n'a pas réussi, comment tu le pourrais ? Se moqua le Roi. Te crois-tu si génial, vieil idiot ?

- Mais je-

- Tu le connais mieux que moi, répéta Lho en coupant Kisuke. Alors réponds. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va se laisser crever ?

- … Il pourrait tout lâcher. Ce serait plus simple que d'avancer encore et encore sans savoir si le final est loin ou au contraire très proche. Est-il las, fatigué ? Il n'en dit rien !

- Fais-lui confiance, proposa Lho. Tu l'as déjà fait. Donne lui de quoi se battre, il saura se débrouiller.

Le Roi commença à faire demi-tour vers la porte donnant sur le couloir.

- Aizen ne l'a pas eu » rappela-t-il de nouveau au scientifique.

Lho s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix, lointaine, d'Urahara lui parvint.

« Je vais le faire, c'est bon… »

Il semblait à peine convaincu mais se remit à travailler sur ses notes.

D'autres longues et mornes journées passèrent. Kisuke ne sortait que deux ou trois fois par jour du laboratoire avec les traits tirés et un air indéfinissable. Il avait l'air absent, concentré et parfois très étrangement souriait d'un air rêveur. De temps à autre, Yoruichi ou Hiyori arrivaient à le tirer de son labo pour qu'il prenne l'air – la pâleur de son visage au bout du quatrième jour les avait convaincues de le prendre par un bras chacune pour le tirer dehors, même s'il y faisait de plus en plus froid ces derniers jours. Elles lui avaient acheté un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats pour être sûres qu'il les mange – « ce genre de défis pour gamins marche toujours avec lui » disait Yoruichi. Inlassablement, la féline lui apportait à manger matin, midi et soir. Lui touchait parfois à peine à son assiette, mais continuait de droguer le corps meurtri d'Ichigo, de le relier à de nouveaux appareils qui ne semblaient pas fondre au contact du sang empoisonné de celui-ci. Lho passait de temps à autres, scrutait les notes par-dessus l'épaule du scientifique.

Et puis un jour, victorieux, il sortit de son laboratoire. Il était tard, sans doute la nuit. Dans le salon ne se trouvait qu'un Roi à moitié emporté par le sommeil, calé dans un fauteuil bras et jambes croisés. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient sur son masque et son visage, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait plus voir ni ses yeux ni son masque. Urahara posa une main abrupte sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

Le vieux Roi se tourna vivement vers Kisuke. Les traits tirés, ce dernier souriait, ses yeux entourés de cernes sombres et ses cheveux en bataille. Son bob était de travers mais son air mortellement sérieux et l'éclat fier dans ses yeux fit ravaler à Lhéonardo un commentaire peu aimable.

« J'ai trouvé, souffla le scientifique avec un sourire victorieux.

- Montre-moi », répondit le Roi dans un murmure surpris.

Kisuke se recula et repartit vers son laboratoire d'où filtrait une éblouissante lumière se propageant presque jusqu'au salon toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Öderricht le suivit docilement jusqu'aux ordinateurs, fermant doucement la porte dans son dos pour ne réveiller personne.

Là, Urahara qui s'était assis se tourna vers lui en tentant de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Il débita un flot incompréhensible d'informations, parlant vite, avec excitation et se coupant de lui-même ma parole, lançant des feuilles noires de notes, faisant des dessins de temps à autre dans un coin, jouait nerveusement avec le crayon coincé entre ses doigts, se grattait la tête sous son bob, reprenait sa phrase d'avant, se corrigeait, se recorrigeait, parlait si vite que sa voix ne semblait être que le flot continu de voyelles et de consonnes se fondant les unes dans les autres dans un amas incompréhensible digne d'un enfant de deux ans, puis finalement cessa de parler en plongeant son regard vert dans celui du Roi qui se contenta d'acquiescer avec l'air de celui qui a compris mais qui fait semblant.

« Ça marchera, acheva-t-il d'un air serein et sûr de lui. Je vais faire comme tu as dit. Lui donner les cartes qu'il faut pour atteindre le bout de sa foutue route. Il le mérite.

Lho siffla.

- Avec ça il vaincra et dans son sillage il n'y aura plus qu'une route de ruines… Fit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être content…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Kisuke se permit un ricanement avant de regarder le Roi qui avait désormais les yeux dans le vague.

- Il y a des choses qui changeront sans doute, approuva-t-il d'un ton joyeux. D'autres resteront toujours pareilles. Qu'y pouvons-nous, au juste ? Il est ici, vivant et avec nous. Les ruines resteront des ruines, certes, mais rien n'empêche de construire entre elles plutôt que par-dessus, philosopha Urahara avec un air désormais mortellement sérieux. La route les traversant prouvera qu'il y a eu des batailles, des défaites, mais qu'il a été plus fort qu'elles. »

Leurs regards se portèrent sur la porte entrouverte où le corps d'Ichigo gisait, inconscient mais semblant pourtant prêt.

« La route des ruines s'étend définitivement devant nous », siffla Urahara en se redressant.


	29. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapitre 28, Second Arc**

**Behind Closed Doors**

Un matin, le Capitaine Kuchiki ne se présenta pas à son poste.

C'était un matin d'hiver comme il y en a eu des milliers d'autres à Soul Society. Le soleil était léger mais pourtant chaleureux pour qui prenait la peine de rester sous ses rayons; le vent et l'air étaient froids, les souffles des Shinigamis pressés arpentant les couloirs du Seireitei formaient de petits nuages et on comptait les morts dans les Bas Quartiers du Rukongai. Quelques arbres ayant vaillamment résisté à l'automne perdaient leurs dernières feuilles, les sols étaient devenus glissant à cause d'averses doublées de longues gelées nocturnes et personne n'était à l'abri d'une mauvaise chute.

Indéniablement, le monde continuait de tourner avec, ou non, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division à son poste. Son Lieutenant et ses subordonnés en furent peut-être étonnés mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent de poursuivre leur journée. La journée passa comme toutes les autres, l'absence fut consignée dans les rapports journaliers de la division par le Lieutenant. Le Capitaine ne se présenta pas plus l'après-midi que le matin, et ne passa pas le soir. Un serviteur de la noble maison vint s'enquérir des documents à signer et prendre des nouvelles, ce à quoi le Lieutenant répondit aimablement sans s'attarder sur trop de détails que le serviteur n'aurait pas retenus ou mal répétés à son Capitaine. Puis le serviteur repartit après une courbette, marchant à petits pas pressés, l'anse de sa lanterne grinçant dans un bruit de vieux métal rouillé.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division prit ses affaires et rentra à ses quartiers, fredonnant un air entendu quelque part – mais il avait oublié où. C'était juste horriblement entêtant.

Son Capitaine serait là demain, ça c'était certain. Personne ne ferait allusion à son absence et ce serait comme si rien n'était arrivé – cet homme était juste un fantôme. Il était blanc comme s'il se tartinait le visage de poudre de craie, silencieux, discret et pourtant sa présence se faisait dure et imposante dès qu'il voulait se faire voir. Plus personne ne se formalisait des changements étranges de cet homme. C'était une sorte d'habitude que tout le monde à la Sixième Division avait prise. Le Capitaine était comme il était.

Derrière les portes closes de l'antique manoir, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain, Kuchiki arriva à son poste alerte et totalement au courant de ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent. Il se justifia aimablement auprès de sa Division réunie dans la cour, puis enchaîna sur sa future absence du lendemain qui se poursuivrait jusqu'au surlendemain. Il n'en donna la raison à personne et clôtura son discours par quelques encouragements un peu rudes et d'une froideur plus notable que d'habitude. Son Lieutenant respecta son silence et ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus, contrairement à quelques Capitaines ou Lieutenants passant prendre de ses nouvelles ou pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, bien qu'encore mal en point et en convalescence forcée depuis déjà quelques semaines, passa en début d'après-midi, accompagné de ses exubérants subordonnés qui faisaient office de Lieutenants. La mine grave, il observait le Capitaine Kuchiki sans prononcer un seul mot, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le noble ne congédie son propre Lieutenant et les deux autres.

Le cortège dura un morceau de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant ne refoule les curieux à l'entrée. Tout le monde savait que le Capitaine Kuchiki était ponctuel et qu'une absence injustifiée et soudain n'était pas son genre, quelque chose de grave avait donc dû se passer. Les rumeurs faisaient état d'un proche malade, d'un vieux noble – son grand-oncle, ou parfois un lointain cousin – qui aurait demandé son petit-fils à son chevet avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Même si cette hypothèse était de loin la moins farfelue de toutes, quelques éléments ne permettaient pas d'assurer que c'était bien un décès… Le reste de la famille ne semblait pas en deuil et aucune disposition n'avait été prise – et Dieu seul sait à quel point les nobles sont pointilleux, pragmatiques et organisés lorsqu'il s'agit d'enterrer l'un des leurs.

« Capitaine, vous pouvez partir, je m'occuperai du reste.

Aimablement, il s'était proposé pour travailler davantage, sachant que ni lui, ni personne n'aurait d'avancement avant une bonne centaine d'années supplémentaires.

Le système de méritocratie du Gotei 13 était bouché depuis que plus aucune Division ne perdait d'hommes ou d'Officiers. Pourtant, seulement deux des trois postes vides avaient trouvé un nouveau Capitaine, la place de Premier Siège de la Cinquième Division restant définitivement inaccessible même au plus méritant de tous les Lieutenants, au plus prometteur de tous les officiers sortant majeur de sa promotion à l'Académie. C'était comme si un fantôme continuait d'occuper cette place.

Et depuis près d'une semaine, la Seconde Division pleurait la mort de son Capitaine, Soi Fon, tombée lors d'un combat qu'on disait meurtrier. Les autres Capitaines en étaient revenus plutôt neutres, comme si devant leurs yeux le spectacle se rejouait, encore et encore, marquant inlassablement leurs esprits du côté définitif de cette disparition. Un autre prendrait sa place après elle, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais Soi Fon avait été un Capitaine expérimenté, fier et très puissant. Les rapports de l'opération furent enregistrés et soigneusement consignés dans le quartier réservé aux Officiers, laissant pantois et sans explications la quasi-totalité des Shinigamis de la Seconde Division. Les autres Divisions ne reçurent pas davantage de justifications de la part de leurs Capitaines, et aucun Lieutenant ne réussit à aller mettre son nez dans les rapports officiels pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

On parlait d'un groupe de rebelles, une dizaine, qui mettaient à sac Karakura. Pourtant aucun Shinigami envoyé sur place, aucune escouade dépêchée pour arrêter un Hollow un peut trop récalcitrant n'avaient fait état d'un tel saccage de la ville. Tout paraissait au contraire extrêmement calme.

Les rumeurs courraient, inlassables. Byakuya autant que les autres Capitaines partis en mission ce jour-là furent touchés, lui sans doute davantage puisqu'il avait disparu sans justification un jour entier – certains commérages disaient même qu'il entretenait une liaison secrète avec le Capitaine Soi Fon et que c'était là la raison de sa soudaine absence, le chagrin pour sa bien-aimée désormais disparue. Le noble en aurait presque ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi chaotique. Il fallait trouver un autre Capitaine, et vite. Mais quelqu'un de compétent pour un tel poste, c'était rare. La famille Shihôin s'en chargeait, d'ordinaire, même si Yoruichi avait choisi jadis d'abandonner son poste. Soi Fon avait été un petit miracle, sa progression au sein de la Division rapide et sa puissance phénoménale malgré ses réticences à user du Bankai et son attachement visible à son ancien Capitaine.

_Tout__ finit__ par __arriver_, soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Même __l__'__impensable__…_

Il posa un regard fatigué sur sa demeure qui apparut dans son champ de vision au détour d'un des trop nombreux couloirs du Seireitei. Ce soir, il avait préféré marcher. Prendre son temps. Dans cette maison du malheur avait péri deux sœurs qui furent chacune leur tour ses épouses, et en approchant un peu plus du manoir à chaque pas, le Capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était maudit, condamné à voir ses êtres chers disparaître les uns après les autres en l'abandonnant dans son coin, seul et peu à peu sans cœur.

Il entra, fut débarrassé de ses effets par un vieux serviteur, et poursuivit sa route à travers le manoir. Faisant lentement glisser le panneau de bois peint qui menait à sa chambre, il y pénétra sans un bruit et referma tout aussi doucement derrière lui. Rukia était étendue là, pâle et souriante, semblable à une poupée dans son kimono blanc. Elle était calme et tranquille, ses yeux clos et ses cheveux sombres étalés comme un second oreiller autour de son visage. Ses cernes étaient moins marqués et malgré la légèreté de son kimono blanc, elle n'avait pas froid. Byakuya passa ses doigts sur sa joue fraîche puis les retira comme s'il était brûlé.

Qu'était-il en train de faire, au juste ?

Il se passa cette main sur le visage, puis regarda ses doigts comme en quête d'une réponse. Ceux-ci ne lui dirent rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Elle était morte, hier. La scène se rejouait devant ses yeux depuis lors, en ce moment-même comme pendant toute la journée. Sa sœur, sa femme, la sœur de sa femme, tout se superposait horriblement. Ça avait été la même chambre, à peu près la même saison, pas la même personne, mais parfois Byakuya se posait vraiment la question.

Quand un serviteur était passé l'avertir que la maîtresse de maison se sentait mal, quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pensait pas que ça serait si grave. En deux jours elle était clouée au lit, et il en avait fallu trois autres pour l'achever. Son corps frêle et fiévreux avait alors succombé à un mal étrange que même Unohana n'avait pas su définir clairement, se contentant de demander si elle mangeait bien, si elle sortait, ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, tout en sachant déjà où était le problème mais sans en faire mention, et ça avait d'ailleurs été bien poli de sa part… Byakuya se sentait quelque part coupable, pas d'avoir agi à cette époque-là, mais d'avoir pensé que c'était si bénin alors qu'en réalité, ça avait plus fulgurant encore que pour Hisana. Les deux étaient trop différentes pour être comparables autrement que physiquement, de toute façon, alors il s'était dit que Rukia résisterait là où sa sœur était tombée car trop faible.

Ça n'avait pas suffit d'être Rukia Kuchiki pour survivre, on dirait.

Le jour précédent, il était resté auprès d'elle en la voyant si mal et avait assisté à sa fin. Ça avait été long, vraiment. Si au bout du compte quelqu'un lui avait demandé combien de jours il avait passés ici, il aurait répondu au moins une semaine alors qu'en réalité l'agonie de sa femme dura quatre heures, entre ses pleurs et ses délires, les cris de son enfant non loin et ses quintes de toux maladives.

Byakuya l'avait regardée, avait tenu sa main en se demandant comment il allait faire. L'idée de la mort avait fait rapidement le chemin dans sa tête, en la voyant allongée sur cet oreiller, dans cette position, faible et respirant douloureusement, les portes ouvertes sur le jardin enneigé et une claire matinée de Décembre. Et puis il avait pensé, ses yeux perdus sur le visage tourmenté de Rukia.

Y avait-il au fond quelque chose à faire ? Les hivers ont passé depuis ce jour-là où Hisana l'avait quitté pour toujours, et ont continué à passer. Ils continueront encore après celui-ci aussi, et s'il est une chose que Byakuya regretterait toujours, c'est que personne d'autre que quelques rares proches ne pleurent. Tout le monde devrait le faire, même s'il savait bien, au fond, que le monde ne s'arrêterait de tourner pour personne, car il en avait fait une fois déjà l'amère expérience. Il avait enterré ses parents, sa femme, quelques amis, vu de nombreux Capitaines trépasser d'une manière ou d'une autre, sachant qu'un jour son tour viendrait peut-être. Son père en avait fait les frais avant lui.

Lorsque le petit corps frêle de celle qui fut un temps sa sœur, puis sa femme, se raidit un court instant qui lui parut pourtant infini, il crut défaillir à son tour. Puis finalement elle retomba en arrière, son visage noyé dans les mèches noires et désordonnées qui balayaient son front. Une perle de sueur roula sur sa joue, donnant l'illusion qu'elle était encore là.

Byakuya lui avait fermé les yeux, laissant ses doigts reposer sur sa peau toujours brûlante.

« Puisses-tu reposer en paix… » Avait-il murmuré à sa tendre sœur.

Il s'était levé et était sortit, avait erré dans son manoir tout le jour.

_Tout__ a__ une __fin,__ pas__ vrai ?_ Se disait-il en avançant lentement jusqu'aux jardins. Rukia était morte, comme Hisana et tant d'autres avant elle. Rukia avait disparu de la même façon sordide et douloureuse que beaucoup d'autres, qu'ils soient partis avant ou après elle. Pourtant, la douleur lui semblait des milliers de fois plus immense, plus intense, que lors du décès de sa première épouse. Ou alors était-ce dû au temps ? Des dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées en l'absence d'Hisana, gommant sa douleur et ses regrets.

Byakuya ne put qu'espérer qu'il en serait de même pour la mort de Rukia. Pourtant, assis là face au cadavre lavé et habillé de la petite sœur de son seul amour, il sut que cette horreur le poursuivrait toute sa vie, quoiqu'il en dise. De bout en bout, l'agonie de Rukia avait été de sa seule faute. Après la naissance, il les avait cloitrés à l'intérieur, elle et l'enfant, pensant que le petit suffirait à soigner la mère.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Il gambadait joyeusement dehors, souriant et riant comme si tout était parfait, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le noble passa dans le jardin sans même le voir, traversant jusqu'au sanctuaire où était enterrée sa première femme, Hisana. Malgré tout, il devait admettre que des cheveux rouges tranchaient bien trop sur le blanc neigeux du jardin pour qu'il puisse ignorer l'enfant qui courrait non loin, tombait et se relevait comme si de rien était. Son ancienne nourrice s'occupait de ce petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, Rukia en étant incapable et lui-même ne pouvant pas aller jusque là. Elever le fils de Renji dans sa demeure aurait été trop lui demander, même s'il l'avait gardé non loin de Rukia dans l'espoir que sa présence apaise quelque peu la jeune femme. Mais rien n'y avait fait...

Byakuya s'interrompit sur le chemin qui menait à son sanctuaire, et toisa le gamin qui courrait, laissant de petits pas dans la neige épaisse du jardin, jouant à casser la glace de la marre avec des boules de neige sous l'œil attentif de la vieille nourrice qui s'inclina en voyant son maître arriver.

« Maître ? L'interrogea-t-elle en voyant qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Le gamin continuait de lancer des boules de neige.

_Ploc,__ploc_. Une stalactite gouttait non loin d'un arbre, fondant sous le soleil.

- Prépare-le pour demain soir, dit-il à la vieille femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça sans un mot, regardant le gamin courir jusqu'à la stalactite entendue par Byakuya quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne veux plus de lui ici. »

Il fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur.

Le fier Capitaine se rendit de nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur et alla fermer les panneaux de bois pour protéger le corps de sa sœur du soleil déclinant. Demain serait une longue journée… Ils brûleront son corps et ramasserons ses cendres dans le caveau familial – dernière offrande de sa famille envers celles qu'ils appelaient _ses_ _folles_.

Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de souffrir. Il n'y a aucun remède à la douleur.

Il y a juste ce si petit corps brûlant entre de longues langues enflammées tantôt rouges, tantôt oranges. Orange comme les cheveux flamboyant de cette silhouette vêtue de leur sombre uniforme qui flashait dans sa mémoire, lui donnant des migraines insupportables. Le même sentiment d'oubli le frappa. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière ce orange, derrière ces flammes. Rukia, en flamme, le Soukyoku, derrière, la… Silhouette qui se battait contre lui. C'était un garçon, un garçon jeune, pas encore un homme. Mais qui pourtant se comportait comme tel et se dressait face à eux dans le vain espoir de secourir Rukia de son funeste destin… Quel destin d'ailleurs ?

Byakuya relégua tout ça au loin. Rukia était morte. Tout était mort et destiné à mourir. Son père, sa mère, Hisana après eux, lui-même un jour. Personne n'est imbattable, peu importe combien de temps il croît pouvoir défier le destin, les lois, les règles.

Un gamin aux cheveux oranges en avait fait l'expérience des années plus tôt. Il se faisait tuer, mais se relevait plus fort. Il l'avait laissé mort sur un trottoir, le sachant au bord de la mort, mais il avait survécu. Aizen l'avait eu, l'avait torturé et détruit, mais il était revenu.

Ce gamin était juste un monstre portant le nom de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Un crépitement des flammes capta l'attention du Capitaine qui releva le menton.

Derrière les portes closes de Las Noches, il avait dû subir milles tortures. Pourtant, Byakuya se sentit rassuré de savoir que derrière lui, il avait Urahara et Yoruichi. Il n'était pas seul face à Soul Society. Fasse à leurs folies à tous. Et même si Soi Fon avait frappé fort, le Capitaine se prit à espérer qu'il soit encore en vie pour se relever, de nouveau, contre toutes les stupidités de ce monde dans lequel les Shinigamis vivaient et avançaient sans rien savoir.

Mais l'espoir était revenu comme la lumière d'une bougie dans une pièce sombre, le guidant.

Ce gamin est juste un monstre. Il reviendra, même si c'est impossible.

« Les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois, hein ? » Souffla ironiquement Byakuya.

Il se relèvera.

Parce que derrière les portes closes d'une cachette, un scientifique fera l'impossible. _Parce__ que __derrière __lui, __il__ y__ a__ plus __qu__'__un __simple __miracle._

« 'Tain, t'es vraiment increvable !

- T'es chanceux, un truc de dingue… Fit Grimmjow, incrédule, avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

Ichigo prit le temps de s'asseoir dans son lit, ses yeux d'or se posant partout et nulle part à la fois.

Puis, se redressant, il décocha à l'Arrancar un sourire aussi nonchalant qu'ironique, déclarant avec assurance :

- Je suis le Roi, Chaton. La chance m'obéit juste. »

_Derrière lui, il y a le secret espoir que toute une révolution naisse._


	30. Krowning Ichigo

**Chapitre 29, Second Arc**

**Krowning Ichigo**

« Urahara…

- J'en ai pour juste une seconde ! Lui assura le vendeur en attrapant son poignet, un couteau dans les mains.

Ichigo soupira et se détourna, agacé et grincheux.

- Ça fait mal là ? Lui demanda le scientifique ensuite.

- Non, ça chatouille, quelle question.

- Ah, tant mieux. Et là ?

- Tu me fais chier, scientifique de merde.

- Hmm… Intéressant.

- Je trouve aussi », lança ironiquement Yoruichi qui les observait depuis le début.

Ichigo somnolait à moitié dans le salon, installé sur le canapé et avant que Kisuke n'arrive il était confortablement callé dans le coin contre l'accoudoir, prêt à dormir. Il était réveillé depuis deux jours mais semblait horriblement fatigué : ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux étrécis par l'absence de sommeil réparateur et personne ne le laissait jamais dormir trop longtemps, sans doute par peur qu'il retombe dans le coma.

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

Les chairs déchirées nettes par le couteau se reformèrent correctement pour la énième fois depuis que Kisuke faisait l'expérience. Il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour trouver une solution à l'état d'Ichigo, et un peu moins d'une nuit pour appliquer les conclusions de ses recherches. Ensuite, Ichigo s'était réveillé de suite, son corps criant sa douleur d'avoir été ainsi modifié en toute impunité par des mains étrangères. Il avait saigné, son cœur avait battu si vite que la machine à laquelle il avait été relié avait perdu le compte, il avait crachoté du sang, et puis, à l'œil nu, ils avaient pu voir, tous, les os de son corps bouger et se mettre en place sous la fine et pâle membrane de sa peau. Le regard fasciné de Kisuke ne l'avait pas quitté, et depuis il testait avec toutes sortes d'armes la capacité de régénération d'Ichigo – un tournevis dans la main, un coup de couteau sur le bras, ce genre d'idioties vraiment agaçantes – afin d'être certain que tout allait bien.

Ichigo lui envoya un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire amusé. Urahara ne changerait jamais, et il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y habitue.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Hiyori, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, apparaissant soudain depuis le couloir et sans un bruit contrairement à son habitude, avait l'air profondément surprise, en colère et énervée. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux et déchirés par endroit, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle venait de s'entraîner au sous-sol.

« Kisuke… Commença-t-elle avec un air menaçant, ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé…

- Ah, Hiyori, tu sais –

- Ouais, ouais, je sais… Tu voulais voir si ça allait bien, hein ? Tu vas voir si ça va bien, grogna-t-elle en s'approchant à pas lents mais avec un air réellement effrayant.

- Ichigo sauve-moi !

- Je sais pas, répondit celui-ci en vérifiant si l'attaque au couteau n'avait pas laissé de cicatrice sur la peau blanche de sa main gauche.

- Quelle ingratitude, souffla Urahara avec un air affligé. Et moi qui aie tant sacrifié pour toi ! J'ai risqué ma vie au moins six fois en tentant de te sauver ! L'accusa-t-il ensuite, un doigt pointé vers l'hybride qui étouffait un bâillement.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui, s'attarda un instant sur l'air triste du scientifique, puis se détourna vers Hiyori qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui. Il la détailla, regardant de haut en bas sa petite silhouette blonde.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en finissant par s'approcher.

Yoruichi se chargea d'évacuer Kisuke, profitant du fait qu'Hiyori soit occupée à discuter à peu près calmement pour le faire sortir du salon sans accrocs.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- T'étais dans le coma y a deux jours, trou du cul.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, nullement soucieux de l'insulte.

- Tu te remets ?

- Dis ça au tournevis que je me suis pris dans la main hier, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

La Vizard blonde ricana puis vint tapoter sur le haut du crâne d'Ichigo, comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un petit animal bien mignon qu'on félicitait.

- T'inquiète, ça lui passera !

Ichigo eut un air plus que dubitatif.

- Au pire tu l'aideras » lança Ichigo l'air de rien, un léger sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

Hiyori ricana et un air de connivence naquit sur son visage, puis après un dernier « courage ! » un peu moqueur, elle laissa l'hybride se dépatouiller tout seul avec un Kisuke qui revenait tout juste de son laboratoire, d'étranges fioles coincées dans ses bras croisés pour ne pas tomber et se briser au sol.

« Je n'avalerais aucun de ces trucs, déclara Ichigo d'un ton catégorique en voyant tout le panel de couleur, d'épaisseur et même de brillance que recelaient les liquides présents dans les récipients.

Urahara continuait d'avoir un air joyeux, sifflotant tout en disposant les fioles sur la table basse devant un hybride totalement dubitatif et prêt à refuser n'importe quel proposition incluant ces potions étranges.

- Ne faîtes pas le difficile, jeune homme, tenta le scientifique avec un ton maternel qui ne prit pas.

Ichigo se détourna.

- Je t'ai réparé, si tu veux qu'il n'y ait pas de complications il va falloir les avaler, expliqua-t-il en agitant une fiole de verre contenant un étrange liquide bleu outremer très liquide avec des espèces de copeaux sombres à l'intérieur.

L'hybride risqua un regard sur la table.

_Deux, quatre, six… Et merde._

Huit potions toutes plus colorées et étranges les unes que les autres semblaient le narguer depuis la table basse, bien alignées.

- Il va falloir _toutes_ les avaler, précisa Urahara, qui avait capté le regard d'Ichigo.

- Va chier, rétorqua-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Il retomba lourdement en arrière alors qu'il tentait de s'appuyer sur une de ses jambes.

- On a du mal à tenir debout ? Lui susurra Urahara en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ichigo avait le regard obstinément fixé vers le bas, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu tendre de la banquette alors que tout son corps se tendait dans un sursaut visiblement douloureux, ou tout du moins très désagréable. Urahara entendit distinctement ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres, mais se contenta de rester stoïque, comme pris de court. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le salon et il en loua le ciel un instant – si Yoruichi avait été là, tout aurait été pour sa pomme, que soi-disant il aurait mal fait son job, mal soigné Ichigo… Alors que le problème était tout autre.

Urahara était certain de n'avoir commis aucune erreur, et ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un symptôme secondaire pas bien méchant se révélait être majeur. Son sang ne brûlait pas que l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur aussi, et d'une façon bien plus terrible que ce qu'il supputait. _Je__ne__sais__pas__dans__quelle__mesure__il__est__immunisé,__mais__nous__ne__le__sommes__pas._ Il avait dit ça à Lho quelques jours auparavant, et maintenant il avait sa réponse.

_Il__ ne __l__'__est __pas__ non__ plus._

La mine grave, il observa Ichigo se débattre en silence avec sa malédiction. Ça, il n'y pourrait rien même avec des tonnes de fioles et d'expériences, il l'avait compris en l'opérant l'autre jour; ce sang était tout ce qui le gardait en vie, mais paradoxalement ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et finirait, irrémédiablement, par le conduire à sa fin. A l'état brut c'était un poison, car deux essences contraires s'y mélangeaient continuellement et luttaient l'une contre l'autre malgré l'hybridité du porteur. Une dernière preuve que certaines espèces ne sont définitivement pas faîtes pour cohabiter…

Au bout de quelques très longues minutes d'une douloureuse agonie, Ichigo se redressa pour mieux se laisser tomber sur le dossier, ses yeux clos et sa respiration encore anarchique en train de se calmer.

« Waouh. Dois-je prendre ça comme un signe de mécontentement ? Siffla-t-il avec un air contrarié, sans doute à l'encontre de son corps.

Urahara en resta presque bouche bée de voir son disciple et patient prendre ses douleurs avec tant de philosophie, si bien qu'il ne put retenir une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'Öderricht entrait dans le salon.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

Remarquant le monarque, Urahara préféra laisser tomber et son regard fit la navette entre le père et le fils qui s'observaient, leurs visages froids et fermés.

- Brrrr, j'ai comme l'impression que la température a chuté d'au moins dix degré en quelques secondes… Je vais aller vérifier si le chauffage fonctionne correctement », siffla le scientifique en s'éclipsant.

Il sautilla jusqu'à la porte du couloir sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, laissant ses étranges fioles derrière lui.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'intense affrontement, le Roi soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Ichigo s'était tourné et, toujours assis, s'était accoudé au dossier du canapé, souriant tranquillement bien que son visage porte encore les stigmates de sa récente et courte crise. Se détournant, le souverain traversa la pièce et tenta de rejoindre le couloir, mais le regard d'Ichigo dans son dos l'agaçant clairement, il se retourna vivement vers son fils qui se contentait de le regarder depuis son fauteuil, assis bien sagement.

« Arrête ça, grogna-t-il.

- Oh merde, se lamenta Ichigo, c'est un peu trop tard pour commencer à m'engueuler, tu sais ? Je suis majeur, pas diplômé, et… Ah oui, je suis mort.

Ichigo acquiesça à sa propre réplique.

- Et tu te plains toujours comme ça ? Contra son père.

- J'adore, répondit-il avec un sourire insolent.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Et c'est là ma plus grande fierté !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, un air mortellement sérieux sur le visage.

- Tu m'énerves, lâcha Lho avec un agacement distinct.

- Je sais », fit Ichigo.

Son sourire était si moqueur qu'on aurait dit une toute autre personne que celle qu'il avait rencontrée dans le cimetière, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le changement était réellement saisissant, de passer d'un ex-bagnard plaintif et agonisant à un jeune homme fringant, aux répliques aiguisées et au regard enflammé d'un air nouveau. On aurait dit une mini renaissance. Comme si en soignant le corps, Urahara avait soigné l'esprit, le délivrant de ses inclinaisons tordues et de ses erreurs, le libérant des stigmates gravant son cœur et son esprit de même que sa peau.

Il n'y avait plus aucune ligne blanche, aucune strie, aucune cicatrice. Urahara n'avait rien laissé, autant pour son confort visuel que pour la santé de son disciple. Et si tout n'était pas déjà parfait, il aurait recommencé pour soigner la dernière trace du passage d'Aizen sur le corps d'Ichigo. Öderricht n'était pas tellement d'accord avec cette philosophie d'effaçage, songeant pour sa part que toute cicatrice avait son histoire, et que chaque expérience est ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, certaines ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment, avec ou sans la marque, alors que d'autres marques disparaissaient comme un dessin sur le sable soufflé par le vent.

Urahara avait sans doute vu ainsi. Pour lui, tout n'était pas bon à prendre, ou à garder, et ces traces d'un autre temps de malheur et d'horreurs étaient si révolues qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en conserver une trace indélébile et bien visible.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Majesté ? Lui lança son fils avec un air peu amène qui contrastait terriblement avec son étrange amabilité.

- Que tu te taises », rétorqua sèchement sa Majesté avant de s'éclipser, contrarié de se faire ainsi traiter par un gamin qui semblait pourtant affable et rieur la minute d'avant.

Ichigo siffla tandis que son paternel traversait la pièce d'un pas rapide, symbole de son agacement. Pourtant, celui-ci se stoppa devant la porte close du couloir, son bras tendu pour attraper la poignée retombant le long de son corps avec mollesse.

« Penses-tu encore à tuer tes amis Shinigamis ? Lança-t-il soudain à son fils en se retournant.

Accoudé à son genou replié contre lui, Ichigo darda un regard désintéressé sur son père, qui s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, semblant soucieux d'avoir une réponse à sa question. L'hybride croisa les jambes, prit un air amusé et se pencha un peu en avant, comme Lho en face de lui qui était accoudé à ses genoux, scrutant son fils plutôt que les potions multicolores juste sous son nez.

- Est-ce que tu y penses ?

Aucune réponse.

Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo prenne un air contrarié. Il se détourna, passa une main dans ses cheveux oranges, puis vérifia si la détermination du monarque était toujours intacte, s'attardant sur les traits de son visage.

- Je te demande ça sérieusement, explicita le souverain en remarquant l'air sceptique de son fils.

- Sérieusement ? Répéta Ichigo avec un air amusé.

Il était prêt à ricaner et un instant son père crut vraiment qu'il le ferait, mais toute sa nonchalance disparut et son air passa de moqueur à mélancolique.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais encore là. Alors mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens à leur égard…

Se perdant dans ses pensées, Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder sur les meubles, l'absence de décoration et les couleurs criardes de la pièce. C'était spartiate mais pourtant chaleureux, et quelque part ça lui rappelait son ancienne maison – les quelques bribes de souvenirs remontant à cette époque étant pour la plupart joyeux, pour le peu encore intacts.

- Est-ce que je suis en colère ? Non, plus vraiment. Les tuer ne me rendra pas ce que j'ai perdu.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait, lui fit remarquer son père.

- Au sortir d'un cycle de violence il faut parfois du temps pour revenir à l'humanité. Aller réclamer vengeance pour trois bonbons et deux pommes quarante ans après ne sert à rien. Les vieilles rancœurs du passé s'oublient…

Lho resta pensif devant tant de pardon et d'empathie.

- Je suis au-dessus de ça, clama Ichigo d'un air assuré. Ne voir qu'eux, c'est oublier ceux qui se sont levés contre Aizen avant moi. Urahara, Yoruichi, les Vizards, les Hollows… Voir la mort me manquer de si peu m'a rappelé que je ne suis pas éternel. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pourtant nos existences sont vaines et voir qu'on peut crever sans en avoir trouvé le sens m'a fait chier, parce que moi, il y a si longtemps que j'en cherche un que j'ai perdu l'espoir de finalement trouver. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : je veux ma revanche. Et si cette foutue machine n'était pas du côté du vieux, je sais qu'ils se seraient battus de mon côté. Et puis, si nous étions alliés hier, demain nous réunira peut-être de nouveau… Même si je me trouve vraiment con d'espérer un truc pareil...

- Alors tu laisses tomber la vengeance ?

- Oui, bordel de merde. J'étais en colère. Vous me faisiez tous tellement chié que j'avais envie de vous tuer. Je me croyais tellement au dessus de tout le monde que je sais même pas si j'ai seulement dit merci à Urahara pour m'avoir aidé… Je voulais juste aller _là-bas_ et faire un carnage. Franchement je pensais crever en cours de route, et je m'en foutais du moment que le sang continuait de couler. Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un paie pour ça, et qu'à mes yeux le monde entier était responsable. »

Il s'arrêta, marquant une longue pause dans son récit calme malgré toute la colère qu'il aurait pu y mettre. Son ressenti à l'égard de ses amis semblait s'être éteint, et au contraire on aurait dit qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle raisons de se tenir debout que celle de tuer. _La__ vengeance __n__'__est__ qu__'__une __voie __tordue__ qui__ appelle __le __sang_, songea Lho.

« J'ai dépassé cet état de pourriture, dit-il avec dédain. Je peux bien me moquer - dire ce que je pense, parce que j'ai appris à être égoïste, à dire non quand je le veux et parce que je le veux, à vivre pour moi avant d'être un bouclier humain, comme jadis – mais ressasser tout ce tas de merde me donne envie de vomir. Y a plus rien, là-bas. Il n'y a même jamais rien eu, alors y rester accrocher comme une huitre à son rocher, c'est vraiment crétin, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ? S'enquit son père malgré tout.

Il semblait comprendre mais ne pas reconnaître ce que son fils disait, et ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, et releva le menton, fièrement, tranquillement, vers son père qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

- Un morceau de moi est mort pour de bon dans cette petite cellule étriquée, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un air sibyllin. J'ai perdu ma fierté, mon statut d'homme. Je n'étais rien. Pas même un petit quelque chose, juste _rien_. Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup, avoua Ichigo avec un sourire amusé, alors désormais, je veux qu'on retienne mon nom. Qu'on se souvienne de moi. Parce que _je__ suis_. »

Lho se retint de tout commentaire, trop interloqué.

Ichigo soupira, se pencha vers le contenu des fioles, laissa son index suivre le récipient vers sa base, là où il s'élargissait pour contenir un liquide cette fois-ci d'un beau vert sapin, foncé et semblant avoir été fait spécialement pour ce Noël. D'ailleurs, la date approchait à grands pas. Ichigo se tourna vers le Calendrier de l'Avant déchiqueté et vidé de la plupart de ses chocolats accroché maladroitement à un pan de mur, constatant la date avec une légère stupéfaction.

_Déjà, déjà le 20 ? _

La date ne lui inspirait rien en particulier, c'était surtout Noël qui lui rappelait quelques rares souvenirs heureux. Pourtant, malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa mère, son sourire mystérieux et l'air lointain qu'elle prenait durant les fêtes de fin d'année. C'était toujours vers Noël qu'elle semblait le plus atteinte et son mal-être disparaissait avec les jours pour s'être finalement estompé passé le Premier de l'An. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait avoir une réponse à ses questions, savoir ce que sa mère tant aimée pouvait bien cacher derrière son sourire heureux et son air épanoui.

« D'autres questions ? Lança-t-il à son père qui restait assis et raide sur le canapé d'en face.

- Échangeons nos rôles, veux-tu ? Poses donc tes propres questions, je suis lassé de toujours devoir engager la conversation avec toi.

- Mais rien ne vous y pousse, Majesté, répondit Ichigo en levant les yeux vers son père.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que des mesquineries d'un bon goût tout à fait discutable ? Rétorqua ce dernier avec agacement.

- Ma mère.

Ce mot maudit siffla dans l'air comme une flèche venant se planter dans le cœur du monarque.

- Pourtant elle est morte, siffla-t-il avec une platitude désarmante.

Ichigo reposa les yeux sur la fiole avec laquelle il jouait.

- Exact.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de taper avec son ongle contre le verre qui tinta légèrement.

- Et ça a toujours été le cas, pas vrai ?

Ne regardant pas son père, il avait les yeux résolument posés sur les fioles colorées, médicaments hasardeux censés le mettre sur la voie de la guérison.

- Je n'ai pas vu son fantôme. Au début je pensais que c'était normal, parce que les bonnes personnes allaient au paradis direct, et que seules les âmes qui s'accrochaient à leur vie mortelle restaient coincées sur Terre, fit Ichigo en continuant de toucher le verre. Elle aurait dû rester pour nous, pour être sûre qu'on irait bien, _sans__elle_. J'aurais dû la voir. Mais il n'y avait pas de fantôme.

Il releva de nouveau les yeux pour scruter le visage impassible du monarque du Pays des Hollows, qui restait là à le fixer sans le voir. Raide, crispé, il semblait hésiter entre partir et rester assis, se mordait sans aucun doute l'intérieur des joues et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient clairement qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

Ichigo songea avec amusement qu'ils avaient été bien nombreux à pleurer la mort de sa mère sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Elle était déjà morte longtemps avant que Grand Fisher ne vienne la tuer.

- Que sais-tu d'autre ? Risqua Lho d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'exploser.

Ichigo se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Qu'elle fuyait quelque chose. Que ce quelque chose était ce cher Aizen qui a fini par la tuer en nous envoyant Grand Fisher. Pourquoi tout ça, c'est la question qui me tue... Je ne suis pas grand-chose, alors ma seule existence n'a pas pu susciter toute cette guerre. Mais je sais qu'Aizen était un Shinigami, et que si tu es le Hollow, elle était de l'autre bord – sinon je ne serais pas ce que je suis… Que personne ne semble se rappeler de moi, peu importe à quel point nous étions proches. J'ai cependant appris par Chad que le grand manitou du Gotei était derrière cette histoire-là, et pour moi ça fait bien trop de coïncidences pour un même endroit. »

Il se stoppa, tentant de deviner sur le visage stoïque de son père si une quelconque phrase l'avait atteint, si juste un petit détail dans sa carapace et son air figé pouvaient donner des indices à Ichigo qui cherchait la solution à ce problème qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête depuis qu'Aizen était venu lui parler, un jour où sa cellule s'était soudain agrandie pour laisser place au tyran. Pourtant, rien dans l'expression d'Öderricht ne lui permit de trouver une faille par laquelle s'engouffrer et poser ses questions.

Il avait su, sans doute, évidemment même, qui était sa mère. Il l'avait aimée. Isshin avait su aussi, Urahara savait aussi. Son père finirait par cracher le morceau, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car même en l'ayant si peu côtoyer Ichigo pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était pas homme à mentir malgré son statut d'Arrancar qui lui épinglait les étiquettes « sauvage » ou « barbare » sur le dos. Les deux autres, tenter de leur extirper des informations était aussi impossible que de sortir de Las Noches sans un gros coup de chance et une aide aussi inattendue qu'incertaine. L'un était mort, emportant ses secrets avec lui, tandis que pour l'autre c'était tout comme.

A force de se trouver démuni face à une vérité qu'il sentait pourtant proche, Ichigo avait réfléchi, ressassant durant ses longues heures de convalescence où Urahara le condamnait à rester coucher, les quelques bribes d'information qu'il avait captées ici et là durant son long voyage à travers le monde des Esprits. Rukia lui avait appris qu'un monde entier existait derrière ce qu'il croyait être acquis, Urahara et les autres Shinigamis lui avaient montré que derrière ce voile se trouvait tout un mode de vie archaïque qui n'était que lois et décisions des Hauts dignitaires sans que personne d'autre n'intervienne – les hommes qui avaient jugé Rukia, avaient-ils seulement un jour vu son visage ? L'avaient-ils rencontrée, écoutée ? – et puis Aizen lui avait fait découvrir l'envers du décor.

Au final, tout, absolument tout tournait autour des Dieux de la Mort.

_Les réponses sont à Soul Society._

Aizen y avait ses origines, de même que les Vizards, sa si mystérieuse mère, celui qu'il avait cru si longtemps être son père, Urahara qui l'avait largement aidé dans toutes ses quêtes, de bons amis qui avaient fini par lui tourner le dos, contraints ou non par une manœuvre à oublier tout de lui. S'amusant de l'ironie de la vie, il avait fini par remarquer que sa propre histoire s'entremêlait étroitement avec ces deux mondes qui étaient, somme toute, les siens. Un long moment ça l'avait fait sourire, d'ironie et de fierté, de voir qu'il avait fallu que, tout hybride qu'il était, son chemin passe autant par Soul Society que par le Hueco Mundo. En quantité inégales, certes, mais ces quarante longues années à Las Noches avaient fini par devenir une partie de son histoire qu'il acceptait plutôt que de la rejeter.

_Les choses sont comme elles sont. Maintenant je veux juste des réponses à mes questions, pour résoudre ce gros tas de conneries qui m'a fait payer un crime que je ne connais pas…_

Ichigo risqua un coup d'œil vers son père, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Pas encore._

La porte du couloir pivota lentement sur ses gonds, lui arrachant un sinistre grincement qui firent se retourner le père et le fils. Urahara se tenait là, un verre vide à la main, et s'avançait en se cachant la moitié du visage avec son éventail blanc en bois.

« Tiens, tu vas boire là-dedans, ce sera sans doute moins écœurant dans un verre que dans une fiole ! Comme ça je jugerais mieux des quantités ! Lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Absolument ravi de faire boire ses mixtures à Ichigo qui tira la langue de dépit en le voyant verser le contenu de la fiole bleue à copeaux sombres dans son verre, Urahara donnait sans le savoir l'opportunité à Lho de s'échapper. Le Roi ne se fit pas prier, et, discrètement, s'éclipsa sans aucun bruit.

- Commence par le bleu.

Il en déversa une bonne partie dans le verre, laissant un fond dans le récipient d'origine. Ichigo regarda avec suspicion le liquide, jetant des œillades au scientifique qui débouchait les fioles les unes après les autres.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, siffla Urahara avec agacement. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, comment je pourrais te tuer, dis-moi ? Reprit-il avec un air incompréhensif mais tellement sérieux.

Ichigo regardait toujours fixement son verre, faisant tournoyer le liquide.

- La première fois que j'ai pu reboire de l'eau, _de __la__ vraie_, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer, dit-il en levant le verre au niveau de ses yeux. Maintenant c'est juste une mauvaise blague. »

Il avala le verre d'un trait, comme les sept suivants qui lui tendit Urahara.

« Merci. »

Urahara sursauta presque, surpris. Se tournant vers Ichigo, il découvrit que celui-ci somnolait déjà – la dose de somnifères et autres tranquillisants combinés aux médicaments étaient censés produire cet effet, au final. L'hybride ferma les yeux et son long corps dégingandé se détendit sur le canapé, glissant le long du dossier jusqu'à tomber allongé sur la banquette désertée par Urahara.

« Et bah, t'auras mis le temps, siffla-t-il en commençant à ramasser ses bouteilles.

Amusé, il empila les récipients vides dans le creux de son bras replié contre lui et lança un dernier regard à l'endormi sur le canapé.

« Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, petit. La route est encore longue... »

… _Et je compte bien t'emmener le plus loin possible à travers ces temps sombres où personne ne mourrait plus pour son prochain comme nous nous apprêtons à le faire. _


	31. The Long Black Veil & June Rain Left Off

**Chapitre 30, Second Arc**

**The Long Black Veil / And June Rain Left Off**

« Hey, Grimmjow !

- Ouais ?

- Ça te dit de m'aider à finir les fonds de bouteille ?

L'Arrancar se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour voir la tête desdites bouteilles, aujourd'hui au nombre de sept, alignées et bariolées de couleurs bien sombres contrairement à celles du jour précédent, puis grimaça avec un air dégouté.

- Va te faire foutre, lança-t-il quasi-immédiatement.

- Rabat-joie, se moqua Ichigo en reposant une fiole avec un fond de liquide violet.

Il y avait déjà quatre jours qu'Urahara le traitait à grands coups de drogues et autres potions étranges afin de le requinquer, et Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir bu plus de saloperies en moins d'une semaine que d'eau dans toute sa vie.

- Finis ton verre au lieu de t'amuser » lui rappela Yoruichi avec un petit sourire sadique en traversant la pièce.

Agacé, l'hybride avala le verre d'un trait et lui tira la langue, dégouté de devoir avaler ces mixtures aux goûts et aux textures d'un autre monde où les gens se font vomir en buvant des choses vraiment dégueulasses dans un ordre bien précis comme si c'était plus efficace.

Il fit claquer le verre en le reposant sur la table basse. Une fissure le parcourut sous l'œil satisfait d'Ichigo qui se leva et traversa jusqu'au couloir, suivant de peu Grimmjow à travers la trappe située tout au fond de ce dernier. Yoruichi le regarda partir et alla ramasser le verre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis deux jours, Ichigo s'entraînait des heures durant pour retrouver sa forme d'antan, au moins physiquement. La plupart des ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi atrophiés ou mal en point qu'Urahara l'avait cru, puisque sa régénération les avait maintenus à une taille suffisante pour qu'Ichigo puisse encore marcher, courir et faire les gestes du quotidien sans être sans cesse embêté par un manque de force. Il avait pu manier son Zanpakuto sans trop de problèmes car Tensa Zangetsu était léger, contrairement au lourd Shikai qu'il avait si longtemps conservé; néanmoins, résister à des assauts bien plus puissants que les siens avaient été difficilement faisable, voire impossible dans certains cas, et ce n'était là qu'un souci parmi tant d'autres.

« Pressé de mordre la poussière ? » Lui lança Grimmjow lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au sous-sol.

Ichigo descendit du dernier montant de l'échelle et se tourna vers le champ d'entraînement. C'était toujours la même plaine aride et rocheuse reproduite à l'identique de celle que le scientifique et Yoruichi avaient utilisée à Soul Society, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant. Le seul changement notable avait été une dernière modification apportée par Urahara : le temps ici s'écoulait de la même manière que lors de la traversée d'un Senkaimon, c'est-à-dire bien plus longuement lorsque vous étiez dedans. Bien évidemment, la différence n'était pas aussi grande ici, Urahara n'ayant pas pu pour des raisons pratiques reproduire à l'identique ce phénomène qui restait malgré tout très incontrôlable.

Pour Yoruichi qui descendait rarement les voir, ils n'y étaient que depuis deux jours alors qu'en réalité ça faisait déjà deux semaines, une journée à l'extérieur passant comme une semaine pour eux. Le ciel était doté d'un système nocturne contrairement aux précédentes versions, ce qui permettait à Ichigo, Hiyori ou Grimmjow de savoir exactement quand ressortir pour optimiser leur entraînement au maximum. Urahara les contraignait cependant à ressortir pour passer une nuit complète dans leurs chambres respectives entre deux « semaines » intensives, connaissant la liste complète des possibles effets secondaires, il préférait qu'aucun de ses alliés n'en souffre d'une manière ou d'une autre et les forçait donc à stopper l'entraînement, vérifiait succinctement qu'ils allaient bien. Parfois ça l'amusait de les voir revenir avec des coupures ou des bleus à moitiés disparus qu'ils n'avaient pas en partant, et se félicitait d'avoir inventé ce sort de Kido très utile qui leur permettait de s'entraîner bien plus rapidement.

Ichigo était admiratif. Mais plutôt que de passer son temps à observer les cailloux d'un air fasciné, il préférait se battre, contre Grimmjow, contre Hiyori, contre n'importe qui du moment qu'il se sentait progresser, même un tout petit peu.

« Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Non toi.

- La ferme.

- J'te le fais pas dire » rétorqua l'Arrancar en avançant dans le terrain.

Sans en être à quelques semaines d'entraînement supplémentaire, Grimmjow était en bien meilleure forme que n'importe qui ici – sauf peut-être Shinji ou Hiyori, mais le premier passait son temps à les éviter et était récemment retourné vivre à la boutique, passant de temps à autre apporter des nouvelles de Tessai à Urahara ou l'inverse.

Ichigo ne l'avait pas revu depuis avant son coma, même s'il dormait régulièrement dans le salon, assommé par les drogues d'Urahara et tous ces mélanges qu'il était forcé de boire malgré leurs goûts et peu importait qu'ils soient presque solides et avec d'étranges copeaux de toutes formes à l'intérieur – Urahara lui avait juste dit d'imaginer qu'il mangeait des céréales dans du lait, ce à quoi Ichigo avait répondu « oui, évidemment, quoi de plus simple quand on boit du lait violet et que les céréales ont une forme de glaçon mais la consistance d'un caillou ? » - il devait tout boire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son père était quelques fois repassé et une sorte d'entente s'était formée entre eux sans pour autant aller jusqu'à de l'amitié; Ichigo aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple histoire de respect pour leur rendre à tous la vie plus agréable. Il ne savait pas exactement comment se situer par rapport à quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme son père malgré leurs quelques ressemblances et le fait que le fantôme de sa mère, encore pleine de secrets, mette une légère, mais très légère, gêne entre eux.

Ichigo n'avait pas eu envie de trop y réfléchir.

Il suivit Grimmjow jusqu'à Hiyori qui lançait quelques Ceros un peu plus loin, jetant des reflets rouges sur les pierres et dans le ciel qui se teintait d'écarlate à chaque coup. Elle se stoppa et releva son masque sur le coin de son visage en voyant Ichigo et Grimmjow arriver vers elle; tout sourire, la petite blonde s'approcha et dégaina en court de route, marchant puis courant vers eux. Grimmjow fut plus rapide qu'Ichigo et utilisa son bras pour retenir le coup et attraper le Zanpakuto à pleine main, déséquilibrant Hiyori puis lui envoyant un Bala dans le ventre pour l'éloigner un peu.

Il se redressa alors que la blonde percutait avec force un rocher déjà salement amoché quelques mètres plus loin. Derrière l'Arrancar, Ichigo siffla d'un air aussi admiratif que le précédent sourire d'Hiyori était innocent, parfaitement stoïque et n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce alors qu'on l'attaquait. Grimmjow émit un grognement agacé, en se tournant vers l'hybride qui semblait complètement s'ennuyer au vue de la moue qu'il faisait.

« Des fois j'me demande ce que tu fous là, lui lança-t-il en revenant à sa hauteur.

- M'entraîner ? Lui répondit Ichigo avec un air taquin.

Il avait les mains dans les poches et observait Hiyori sortir de son rocher du coin de l'œil. De petits cailloux glissaient de ses épaules et tombaient sur le sol, rebondissant parfois plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter leur course dans un petit bruit de collision tandis que la Vizard jouait des épaules pour se dégager de l'énorme rocher dans lequel le Bala lancé par Grimmjow l'avait encastrée.

- Je veux essayer quelque chose, je ne tente pas de me faire tuer, lui expliqua Ichigo.

- J'vois ça, lui grogna Grimmjow avec un air extrêmement sceptique.

Ichigo se tourna complètement vers lui, souriant.

- On s'inquiète pour moi Chaton ?

- Ta gueule !

Il approcha d'un pas et passa derrière l'Arrancar qui se tordit le cou pour tenter de garder un œil sur Ichigo.

- Regarde où tu marches avant de surveiller mes pas. »

Ichigo disparut soudainement et une tornade blonde se précipita sur l'Arrancar, le forçant à encaisser un coup dur au niveau de l'avant-bras gauche. Il contra en attrapant Hiyori par le poignet mais celle-ci réussi à se défaire de sa poigne pour reculer à bonne distance.

Le but de ce genre d'entraînement – uniquement aux attaques physiques et avec quelques bases de Kido ou de Cero, tous peu coûteux en reiatsu – était de travailler l'endurance afin qu'ils tiennent plus longuement face à des adversaires de niveau moyen sans passer immédiatement par la case libération ou masque. L'idée était bonne, selon Ichigo, l'ennui était qu'il était encore trop faible pour suivre Hiyori ou Grimmjow plus d'une heure dans ses bons jours, alors qu'eux pouvaient continuer plusieurs heures d'affilées, quitte à revenir dans un sale état, leurs vêtements déchirés et brûlés partout, de légère marques sur le corps et quelques hématomes qui partiraient vite. Ichigo battit donc en retraite quand Hiyori attaqua l'Arrancar, préférant se concentrer sur son autre objectif pour les jours à venir.

Il voulait régler ce fichu problème d'apparition de Tensa. Le Bankai restait généralement immatérialisé et perdu dans son monde intérieur, rendu incapable de sortir à cause des instincts répressifs de sa partie Hollow. La plupart du temps ce n'était pas embêtant, mais lors d'attaques surprises ne pas avoir son arme sagement rangée à sa ceinture présentait un risque permanent qu'Ichigo n'était plus prêt à courir.

_Arrête__ de__ me__ surveiller__ comme __ça_, songea Ichigo en captant un regard de Grimmjow sur lui.

L'Arrancar vérifiait toujours qu'il était là, pas loin, qu'il mangeait, qu'il buvait, qu'il dormait, que rien n'allait mal et qu'aucun problème ne risquait de se produire. Et étrangement, plutôt que de l'énerver, ça lui avait rappelé sa mère.

Sa mère est ses petites manies vides de sens à une certaine époque mais qui maintenant lui revenaient en pleine figure comme autant d'autres détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués… Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, à lui tenir la main et à l'accompagner au moindre de ses pas en dehors de la maison familiale... Isshin ne l'avait que rarement accompagné ou que ce soit, au judo ou à l'école, alors que sa mère faisait presque toujours le trajet, tenant sa petite main d'enfant dans la sienne, lui souriant gaiment comme si c'était lui le rayon de soleil alors que pourtant c'était elle sa vraie lumière, et un jour de pluie elle s'était juste brutalement éteinte. Elle l'avait suivi partout, vérifiant sans cesse qu'il n'était jamais trop loin d'elle – il avait d'ailleurs durant longtemps occupé la chambre voisine de celle de ses parents – s'il s'était blessé en jouant, à l'école, n'importe où, ses lèvres se plissaient et ses sourcils se fronçaient, puis elle le ramenait tranquillement à la maison, lui parlant de tout et de rien, lui demandant de temps à autre s'il n'avait pas mal quelque part comme pour se rassurer alors que lui, si jeune, ne comprenait pas toute la portée de ses réponses. Parfois ils courraient dans les rues comme pour jouer, prenaient sans cesse un chemin différent pour rentrer jusqu'à ce que Masaki soit sûre que ni elle, ni personne ne courrait un risque.

Et maintenant qu'Ichigo y repensait, après toutes ces années, c'était une sorte d'attention qu'elle ne manifestait ni avec Karin, ni avec Yuzu. Ses petites sœurs restaient sous la garde d'Isshin constamment et rarement, très rarement même, elle allait les chercher à l'école.

Elle les aimait sans doute. Mais moins que lui.

« Ichigo. »

Yoruichi se posa à ses côtés, l'appelant doucement pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

« Tu as toujours des problèmes avec Tensa Zangetsu ?

- J'allais vérifier… » Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Yoruichi passait régulièrement voir comment il s'en sortait et s'entraînait occasionnellement avec les deux autres lorsque sa présence était requise pour un quelconque problème de vitesse ou de puissance. Plutôt bonne pédagogue, la féline soulignait les défauts et les corrigeait rapidement, s'attardant sur ce qui risquait posait problème un long moment et prescrivant quelques exercices différents lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Hiyori et Grimmjow étant d'un niveau pour l'instant trop supérieur en endurance et en force physique, elle était celle qui entraînait Ichigo la majeure partie du temps qu'il passait au sous-sol.

Ichigo jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux combattants dont les Ceros ou autre Balas illuminaient de temps à autre le faux ciel, puis s'assit en tailleur, les mains posées paume vers le ciel sur ses genoux. Yoruichi lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué que c'était ainsi qu'on apprenait aux apprentis Shinigamis à faire apparaître leur Zanpakuto dans sa forme la plus basique – l'extraction depuis leur monde intérieur était parfois longue mais il fallait que ça vienne d'eux. En théorie, c'était simple et la pratique ne demandait pas énormément d'efforts, car une fois matérialisée, l'arme ne bougeait plus et ne risquait pas de repartir de là où elle était venue. Pour Ichigo c'était un tout autre problème : Tensa ne restait jamais matérialisé bien longtemps – même si pour Yoruichi c'était également une conséquence de son manque d'endurance – et sa puissance faiblissait à mesure. Selon Kisuke, l'épée était usée par le reiatsu Hollow qu'elle consommait, puisque le principe de Tensa Zangetsu étant d'avaler à grandes goulées le reiatsu de son porteur – pour par exemple lancer un Getsuga Tensho - il avalait celui hybride d'Ichigo et ce n'était pas vraiment indiqué.

Yoruichi s'installa à côté de lui, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et y croisant ses bras.

« Tu vas pouvoir trouver une solution ? S'enquit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le paysage devant elle.

- S'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, siffla-t-il avec philosophie. Et tout le monde sait que je ne suis qu'un gros tas de problèmes… »

Yoruichi éclata de rire et lui tapa dans le dos, réellement amusée. Souriant, elle le rappela joyeusement à l'ordre, et Ichigo tenta de se concentrer davantage sous l'œil attentif de son professeur.

Le droit bien droit, les yeux clos, Ichigo respirait tranquillement en tentant de faire fi des bruits qu'il percevait ici et là – Yoruichi dont il ne percevait qu'à peine la présence, les chocs métalliques de Pantera et Kubikiri Orochi au loin, les lumières dansant devant ses paupières lorsqu'un Cero était lancé, le léger déplacement d'air que provoquaient les déplacements éclairs et qui lui parvenaient parfois… Il avait l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre depuis le départ et c'était profondément agaçant parce qu'au départ, tout avait été tellement vite qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être juste Dieu.

Mais vraiment.

Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas partis, ni rien. Il avait toujours la même quantité horriblement incontrôlable et immense de reiatsu qu'auparavant, même s'il avait davantage de contrôle dessus aujourd'hui qu'alors, idem pour les techniques, le problème ce n'était pas ça, c'était juste son corps qui avait admirablement tout chamboulé. Et de l'avis d'Ichigo, c'était juste horriblement traître.

« Arrête de penser, tu me refiles un de ces mal de crâne… » Se plaignit Yoruichi d'une voix agacée à sa droite.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire d'excuse et repartir dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Son corps en lui-même n'avait pas changé. Sa peau avait pali, mais après des années passées en intérieur et dans le noir le plus complet, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'un léger dommage collatéral qui n'avait eu aucune incidence notoire sur sa vie – à part celle de le faire passer pour un Hollow assoiffé de sang. Son corps et sa tête étaient juste sortis horriblement fatigués, éreintés, totalement morts de leur séjour à Las Noches et Ichigo refusait catégoriquement que ça dure.

« Arrête... » Gronda derechef Yoruichi.

Son monde intérieur n'avait pas vraiment changé, lui non plus. Tout était toujours aussi… _Vertical_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…

Une fenêtre venait de se briser sur son pied, le verre tombant dans les entrailles sombres de l'immeuble sous ses pieds.

- Tensa ! Oh, TENSA ZANGETSU ! Appela-t-il.

Une légère brume l'empêchait de voir clairement la plupart des immeubles voisins mais ça ne le dérangea pas puisque les fois précédentes aussi, il y avait ce brouillard gris clair, parfois complètement blanc, qui engloutissait les immeubles les plus lointains mais ne progressait jamais jusqu'à lui.

- TENSA !

Il n'y eut pas davantage de réponse.

Tensa Zangetsu restait muré dans son silence depuis qu'Ichigo avait été comateux. Il avait pu l'appeler dans le monde réel pour s'entraîner, mais seulement quelques rares fois et jamais très longtemps.

Pourtant, après un dernier appel agacé qui résonna longuement dans le monde intérieur gigantesque d'Ichigo, le Zanpakuto apparut dans son dos et rabattit sa capuche en arrière, un air peu engageant sur le visage.

« Ichigo…

- Quoi ? J'entends rien… Fit ce dernier avec irritation en se frottant l'oreille.

- Sire…

- Qui me parle ?

- SIRE !

Ichigo se tourna lentement vers lui, le détailla de haut en bas, l'air infiniment énervé.

- Parle, je t'écoute, l'encouragea le Zanpakuto.

- Ah désolé, mais je crois que ton temps de parole est passé.

- Sire, je-

Ichigo soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers son Bankai, les bras croisés et l'air peu amène.

- Nous avons un différent à régler, j'imagine ? » Lança Ichigo, faisant allusion à ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux être un problème.

Tensa acquiesça, et sembla chercher la meilleure façon possible de formuler ses pensées. Etrangement, un sourire ravi apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait trouvé ses mots, ce qui ne fit absolument pas sourire Ichigo, qui, contrairement à son arme de toujours, restait mortellement sérieux.

« Le sang noir qui parcourt tes veines ne m'a pas gagné, Ichigo. Je suis la dernière parcelle de ton corps qui soit restée saine ! Si tu me le demandes je pourrais repousser le flot Hollow de toi, et t'en débarrasser au point de le rendre insignifiant ! Il n'existerait plus, tu en serais libre… Enfin. » Lui expliqua Tensa Zangetsu comme si c'était un miracle.

Yoruichi lui avait donné quelques vagues indications sur la manière de traiter avec son Zanpakuto, mais il n'avait pas pensé que les négociations seraient si… Mal engagées. Le Zanpakuto ne voudrait sans doute rien entendre, et tenterait de le persuader, de le convaincre par tous les moyens possibles d'agir contre le côté Hollow.

_Souviens-toi d'une chose en priorité, Ichigo. _

« Regarde, regarde ce brouillard ! Il ne me faudrait rien, _juste__ton__accord_, pour le faire disparaître à jamais… »

_Tensa Zangetsu ne veut que te protéger. _

_Et__ il __le __fait __de __la __seule __manière__ qu__'__il __connaisse__… __En__ repoussant__ les __Hollows_, songea Ichigo avec affliction.

« Tu ne veux pas devenir un Hollow, hein ? Lança-t-il à son Zanpakuto en captant le regard nerveux de celui-ci sur le brouillard blanc au loin.

Tensa eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant son Roi approcher avec un air décidé et une assurance peu commune.

- Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie, poursuivit Ichigo en s'arrêtant devant son Bankai. Et je n'ai pas à le faire, parce que je n'en suis pas un.

Il s'arrêta aux côtés de Tensa dont la nervosité était palpable. Agité, il jetait parfois des coups d'œil en biais à son Roi qui était pourtant calme et bien loin d'une

- Le contraire est aussi vrai. Je n'ai pas à redevenir un Shinigami parce que j'y suis apparenté, expliqua-t-il au Zanpakuto. Et franchement, je doute que ce soit possible complètement, puisque même Urahara n'y pas parvenu… Quoique je doute qu'on puisse croire Aizen à propos d'une telle chose…

Ichigo se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, ses yeux résolument tournés vers l'horizon et le brouillard blanc qui commençait à s'étendre.

- Nous ne redeviendrons pas ce que nous étions jadis, reprit-il en posant les yeux sur son Bankai. Que tu résistes ou non, le sang noir me tuera un jour ou l'autre. Et j'ai… J'ai encore quelques trucs à finir avant d'arriver au point de non retour.

Tensa s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ichigo le fit taire d'un regard, une flamme résolue brûlant au fond de ses yeux. C'était déjà tout réfléchi.

- Peu importe si je tombe, si je me blesse, si je meure; d'autres viendront après moi. Mais il y est des choses qu'eux ne pourront jamais faire, explicita Ichigo.

Tensa le regarda sans comprendre.

Si son propre Roi lui refusait le droit de le protéger, qu'avait-il le droit de faire, alors ? Quelle marge lui resterait-il ?

- Sire ? Fit le Zanpakuto, ne comprenant pas ce que son Roi attendait de lui.

- Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ma mort, je te demande de ne pas me sauver.

Tensa resta stupéfait et entrouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, dire à son Roi qu'il y avait toujours une chance, que rien n'est jamais tenté en vain, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Il posa un genou à terre, inclina la tête comme un chevalier le faisait face à un Monarque au temps jadis.

- Ce sera un honneur de périr à tes côtés le jour où la mort viendra me prendre, Tensa Zangetsu. » Lui souffla Ichigo alors que le monde d'immeubles s'étiolait tout autour d'eux.

Tout disparaissait vite et lentement à la fois, se consumant alors que le brouillard blanc continuait de courir jusqu'à lui, porté par un vent qui ne soufflait pourtant jamais dans son monde même si les nuages bougeaient, hauts dans le ciel.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, revenu au sous-sol désertique, prenant une lourde inspiration comme si tout ce temps il avait été en apnée, le léger vent continuant de souffler à travers ses cheveux, lui piquant les yeux. Au loin il y avait toujours les chocs des deux Zanpakutos, les flashs écarlates.

« _Tout __l__'__honneur __est__ pour__ moi__…_ » Résonna la voix de Tensa Zangetsu tandis que la sombre lame se condensait, posée sagement dans ses paumes ouvertes comme un cadeau de Noël arrivé en avance.

. : : .

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de Noël. C'était une coutume relativement occidentale qu'Ichigo avait pourtant toujours fêtée en famille, et avant la mort de sa mère les soirs de Noël avaient toujours été des moments conviviaux pleins de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur, rendant la maison encore plus chaleureuse qu'elle n'était.

Aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait juste l'effet d'une bonne blague.

Lui, Grimmjow, Yoruichi et Hiyori avaient passé leur journée entière au sous-sol à s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara ne vienne les chercher durant une de leur pause sous un faux-ciel déjà teinté de lueurs orangées. Il fut surpris de voir un Tensa Zangetsu redevenu entièrement sombre mais n'en fit pas mention; il aurait tout le temps d'interroger Ichigo à ce sujet plus tard. Car ce soir étant en effet la veille de Noël… Et Kisuke tenait absolument à fêter ça dignement. La table était mise et il y avait des guirlandes vertes et rouges un peu partout qui avaient laissées Grimmjow pantois tandis qu'Hiyori en attrapait une et jouait avec comme si c'était un boa fait de plumes duveteuses plutôt que filaments écarlates. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher un reniflement dédaigneux. Il avait dû mal à intégrer que l'on puisse être heureux, au final. Et depuis que Tensa Zangetsu était de retour, callé à sa ceinture dans un fourreau spécial en attendant qu'Urahara en fabrique un sur mesure, l'hybride ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Tensa avait raison. Il allait finir par crever à cause de ce sang qui hantait ses veines, même si depuis que le Zanpakuto avait cessé sa campagne solitaire, il n'avait plus fait aucune crise. L'épée avait été la dernière parcelle à lutter, et maintenant qu'elle était infectée aussi, il n'y avait sans doute plus aucune crise douloureuse à attendre.

_La__ prochaine __étape__ ce__ sera__ les __pieds __devant_, songea cyniquement Ichigo.

Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un jour lointain. Et personne n'avait à savoir que ça finirait par arriver. Entre Urahara qui lui ferait avaler n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive, Yoruichi qui donnerait sa vie pour l'empêcher de mourir – et peu importait la manière, Grimmjow qui surveillait comme une nounou trop collante tout ce qu'il faisait… Mais, même si ce n'était qu'un jour bien éloigné de lui pour l'instant, Ichigo avait déjà l'impression de manquer de temps. D'étouffer dans cet endroit si petit qui rendait si irréelle la guerre de pouvoir qu'on se livrait dehors. Pourtant il se sentait étrangement serein. Comme si, malgré le manque de temps, il savait qu'il finirait par faire ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

« Ichigo, tu viens ?

Sortant de ses pensées, l'hybride s'avança jusqu'au salon. Un odeur sucrée de gâteaux et de pâtisseries flottaient dans l'air de même qu'un délicieux plat qui cuisait encore dans le four de la cuisine. Il faisait chaud, la table était mise, il y avait de nombreuses bougies pour éclairer la pièce car les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, et du gui un peu partout. Urahara s'était littéralement lâché sur la décoration, coinçant même un sapin dans un coin du salon alors que celui-ci était déjà bien exigu.

_Heureusement__ qu__'__il__ n__'__en__ a __pas __foutu__ plein __le__ plafond_, s'amusa Ichigo en évitant de passer en dessous une large branche dans la continuité du couloir. Il avait souvenir d'une vieille anecdote, remontant à l'école primaire, où il avait embrassé une Tatsuki qui s'était dûment vengée lors de l'entraînement de judo qui avait suivi. Cette tradition idiote lui avait dès lors toujours paru avoir de très douloureuses conséquences…

Par contre, l'air totalement perdu de l'Arrancar valait le détour. Il ne semblait pas connaître cette splendide fête qu'était Noël et observait la table avec un certain contentement – ou alors était-ce la douce odeur de nourriture flottant dans l'air qui lui faisait cet effet ?

« Quoi ? S'écria-t-il à l'égard d'Ichigo dont il avait capté le sourire moqueur.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, siffla-t-il. On dirait qu'Aizen t'as banni une deuxième fois.

Grimmjow éclata de rire, puis lui lança un regard interrogateur, conservant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Comment je pourrais oublier l'air qu'il a pris ce jour-là ? On aurait dit qu'il allait imploser. C'était juste génial. » Ricana Ichigo.

L'Arrancar rit de nouveau.

L'hybride sourit.

Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.


	32. Stand Up for the Mad Dance 2

**Chapitre 31, Second Arc**

**Stand Up for the Mad Dance 2**

Il faisait frais et c'était un matin enneigé comme il y en avait eu des dizaines d'autres auparavant. L'hiver était installé depuis seulement trois jours mais le blanc manteau qui recouvrait Karakura ne l'avait pas attendu pour reprendre sa place, même éphémère. Même si le panorama était splendide depuis le petit bout de cimetière où reposaient les cendres de sa mère, Ichigo n'était pas venu ici pour admirer le paysage et les quelques oiseaux qui volaient ici et là en paillant horriblement.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma, il n'avait pas pu sortir – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté le coup. Encore ce matin il pensait échouer et se retrouver pris la main dans le sac, mais ni Urahara ni Yoruichi ne s'étaient mis en travers de sa route. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Il ne savait pas très bien et honnêtement, ça lui importait peu. Prendre enfin l'air avait été un tel salut pour sa santé mentale qu'il n'avait plus vite penser à rien d'autre qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait devant lui avant que quelqu'un ne vienne s'occuper de son cas…

Ses pas l'avaient finalement mené au cimetière après un léger détour qui l'avait fait passer devant l'appartement qu'Inoue occupait durant leurs années lycée. Les jours passaient vite, en ce temps-là. Rien n'importait vraiment, sauf peut-être les examens trimestriels et l'examen final qui approchait à grands et lourds pas. Ichigo sourit en songeant que lui, il ne les passerait jamais. Parfois même les choses les plus horribles pouvaient avoir des conséquences positives… En extrapolant un peu.

Il était tranquillement assis dos contre la pierre tombale qui portait le prénom et le nom de sa mère, profondément gravés en lettres épaisses et pourtant finement ouvragées, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il les détaillait du regard que derrière ce nom se cachait quelqu'un qu'il avait pensé connaître mieux que lui-même pendant des années. De trop courtes années… Et de fausses certitudes.

« Qui étais-tu vraiment ? » Souffla-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

En arrivant il avait remarqué cette vieille photo de sa mère tenant un panier, tout en noir et blanc, le visage doux et souriant de sa mère dont l'air était assuré. Elle avait toujours été franche et spontanée, mais réfléchie et sage. Comme si elle avait vécu plusieurs années en une, comme si sa vie ne s'était pas résumée qu'à ce qu'elle était alors.

Et Ichigo savait bien à quel point ce devait être vrai. Au départ il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi mystérieuse. C'était sa mère voilà tout, et il éludait les questions gênantes en se disant qu'il avait été trop jeune à cette époque pour en savoir plus, en remarquer plus. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours porté des œillères. Sa mère ne parlait jamais d'elle, avait peu, voir pas d'amis. Elle le protégeait tout le temps. Isshin avait-il seulement eu sa place dans leur monde à tout les deux, avant qu'elle ne meure et les laisse l'un face à l'autre, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de lien de parenté que Lho n'en avait avec Karin et Yuzu ? Encore récemment, il s'était rappelé quelques bribes étranges sans aucun sens jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow et Hiyori lui fassent remarquer qu'il sentait le brûlé.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cette espèce d'odeur de cendres l'avait toujours accompagné, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Sentir sa propre odeur depuis toujours, c'est comme ne plus la sentir. Il ne la remarquait plus vraiment, et ne l'avait même jamais spécialement remarquée. Sa mère, par contre, elle l'avait remarquée. Et elle l'avait chassée autant qu'elle avait pu. Sa mémoire n'étaient pas avare de souvenirs du genre, morcelés et parfois vraiment vieux, mais toujours si semblables : sa mère le serrant contre lui; lui, jeune et naïf qui se nichait contre elle en cherchant sa chaleur, son amour; sa mère plissant le nez avec un air de plus en plus agacé à mesure que les années passaient, ses piques acides à l'égard d'Isshin qui l'empêchait de trainer leur - non, _son_ - fils jusqu'à la salle de bain à n'importe quelle heure de la journée; sa mère lui frottant durement les cheveux avec des shampoings tous plus odorants les uns que les autres qui lui piquaient les yeux; son sourire lorsqu'enfin elle finissait par faire disparaître l'horripilante fragrance qui hantait son fils comme un fantôme particulièrement remonté.

Peut-être était-il né avec, peut-être l'avait-il toujours eue. Ou peut-être qu'elle était apparue avec les années; il ne savait pas vraiment et s'en fichait. Le problème, c'était que les autres le remarquaient au bout d'un moment. A l'époque Ichigo n'aurait même pas supposé un pourquoi, alors que maintenant une vague réponse lui traversait l'esprit. Son sang, peut-être. Ou alors était-ce un hasard. Pourtant à force de voir que le hasard jouait un rôle prédominant dans sa vie, Ichigo avait fini par arrêter de croire que tout n'était qu'une histoire de malchance. Les choses arrivent parce qu'elles sont provoquées. S'il sent les cendres, c'est à cause de ce qu'il est, si Aizen l'a enfermé, c'est à cause de ce qu'il est, si on l'a oublié, c'est à cause de ce qu'il est. Alors, qu'est-il au juste ? Lui-même n'avait pas même un vague début de réponse, juste quelques idées. Sa mère, son père, Urahara. Dans l'idée générale, il liait un peu ce qui faisait que son monde s'était écroulé un jour d'hiver comme celui-ci, mais pourtant sans neige. Alors dans sa tête Ichigo cherchait ce qui pouvait bien lier les Shinigamis, les Hollows et la Troisième Voie autre que lui. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre minuscule indice, juste ces trois noms qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Aizen-Masaki-Urahara. Le cœur du problème était-il finalement là ? Il n'en savait rien. Aizen n'avait livré que peu de réponses, mais semblait connaître sa mère suffisamment pour la traiter de traînée. Urahara en savait toujours plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître, et ne dirait rien. Le serment du silence… Sa mère seule pouvait encore livrer quelques secrets, malgré sa mort.

Peut-être saurait-il enfin d'où elle venait. Elle était un Shinigami, venant de Soul Society. Là-bas, Rukia lui avait raconté qu'il y avait eu un Lieutenant nommé Shiba Kaien qui lui ressemblait en tout point; peut-être étaient-ils apparentés ? Lui aussi était mort, étrangement. Tué par un Hollow.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ichigo releva le nez, cherchant du regard d'où pouvait provenir la voix de son père. _Évidemment,_ songea-t-il avec une légère pointe d'agacement, il _ne __peut__ y__ avoir__ que __lui__ dans __un__ endroit__ pareil__ si__ tôt __un __matin __de __Noël._

Ichigo aurait préféré rester à réfléchir. Il se sentait proche de la solution, et Urahara ne répondrait vraiment qu'à des questions un minimum précises.

« Par là, siffla son père.

Il fumait encore une de ses éternelles cigarettes et approchait les mains dans les poches lorsque son fils posa ses yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas été là, la veille, et quelque part Ichigo en avait été reconnaissant à Urahara. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire de toute façon ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il sans s'étendre sur la question.

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment.

Son père… Il se sentait quelque part gêné et peiné d'être en froid avec lui, même si d'un autre côté ça lui importait finalement peu que ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu lui porte une quelconque attention. Ça n'avait pas de valeur mais il aurait aimé que ça en ait. Bref, c'était compliqué et Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

- Si je te demande tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai ? Lança-t-il à Öderricht en se tournant vers lui.

Le vieux monarque acquiesça.

La matinée n'était pas très avancée et même si le ciel était clair, il faisait encore sombre. D'autres proches étaient venus rendre hommage à leurs défunts et regardaient curieusement Ichigo qui s'était adossé contre la pierre froide, ses jambes repliées à cause du manque d'espace. Puis ils continuaient leur chemin en effaçant ce qu'ils croyaient être un délinquant de leur mémoire. _C__'__était__si__facile_, songeait Ichigo. _D__'__oublier._

Ichigo soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Puis la fit glisser dans ses cheveux oranges avant de commencer à se relever.

- Urahara n'a pas voulu me dire toute la vérité dès le départ, siffla-t-il une fois debout.

Il enjamba le petit muret qui séparait la tombe de sa mère des autres pierres gravées, marchant dans la neige et sur les plaques de gel en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

- Il ne le fera pas. Je le connais, répondit Lho gauchement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus à son fils qui commençait à redescendre l'allée du cimetière, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, les yeux baissés et cachés par ses mèches pour qu'aucun vivant ne puisse voir ses yeux. Y a-t-il au juste quelque chose que je puisse y faire ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Ichigo s'arrêter.

Sans doute pensif, l'hybride ne répondit pas.

- S'il ne t'a jamais rien dit, c'était pour respecter la demande que je lui avais faite. Masaki lui avait demandé de bloquer tes pouvoirs pour que tu grandisses normalement, sans craindre pour ta vie à chacune de tes sorties. Mais tu as nous fait vite comprendre que toute la prudence du monde ne te cachera pas. Le pic record d'activité. Jamais le reiatsu d'un nouveau-né était monté si haut. Personne ne pouvait te louper. Il nous a fallu deux mois pour tuer le groupement de Hollows qui s'était spécialement déplacé pour te dévorer, et Soul Society n'a pas lâché l'affaire avant une autre paire de mois. Urahara – avec l'aide de ce Tessai - a mis à peu près autant de temps pour inventer un Kido capable de sceller tes pouvoirs. Il t'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi les détails, mais il y a un détail que je retiendrai toute ma vie : le sceau te retenant était trop puissant pour toi et t'aurait tué, et devait donc être ancré à quelqu'un proche de toi pour être effectif. Il requérait du reiatsu à outrance, et cet idiot de Kurosaki avait déjà perdu ses pouvoirs en-

Lho fit une pause, se coupant dans sa tirade en sachant très bien que les phrases qui auraient suivies auraient été bien trop révélatrices. Ichigo tapa dans un caillou avec l'air de celui qui n'écoute que d'une oreille, bien que son père le connaisse assez pour dire que ça l'intéressait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

- Bref, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, c'est ta mère qui a alloué son reiatsu pour maintenir le sceau en place. Mais même malgré toutes ces foutues précautions, s'énerva-t-il, nous n'avons pas pu te cacher bien longtemps. Aizen a fini par retrouver Masaki, et en la tuant il a détruit le sceau qui retenait ta puissance, et t'a découvert s'il ne se doutait pas déjà de ton existence... C'est pour ça qu'elle était toujours avec toi, tout le temps, partout, expliqua Lho sans réaliser la portée de ses explications qui donnaient un tout autre sens aux actions de Masaki aux yeux d'Ichigo. Pour te protéger.

L'hybride cessa son manège et d'un dernier coup envoya le caillou virevolter et le regarda sans le voir descendre le chemin dallé du cimetière en roulant à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un tas de neige qui avait déjà ralenti sa descente et disparut dans l'épais tas blanc qui s'était accumulé là.

- Néanmoins, poursuit son père avec une pointe de nostalgie et une colère visiblement refoulée depuis déjà des dizaines d'années, le sceau a fini par faiblir, juste un peu, mais ça a été suffisant pour que tu voies l'appât de Grand Fisher… Et ce qui devait bien finir par arriver est arrivé, acheva-t-il d'un air sombre.

Ichigo ne répondit d'abord pas. Puis se tourna avec un air amer et presque agressif, comme s'il cachait sa douleur par un masque de nonchalance et cynisme - qui lui allait parfois très bien parce qu'il adorait emmerder ses camarades, quels qu'ils soient – mais au travers duquel Lho pouvait aisément lire pour avoir joué de cet atout d'innombrables fois pour se sortir de situations difficiles – le bluff, des mensonges, ... Pourtant son dernier souvenir impliquant l'utilisation de cet horrible masque avait été et restera le pire jour de toute sa vie. Le regard d'Ichigo transpirait la douleur même si le gamin aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer à voix haute.

- Alors pourquoi t'étais pas là, au juste ? Siffla-t-il avec rancune. Vous avez tous merdé. Horriblement merdé. Pourquoi elle se baladait seule, si elle était sans pouvoirs ? Pourquoi elle a aimé Pa- Isshin si elle t'aimait toi, avant ? Le questionna Ichigo. _Pourquoi ?_

Le Roi l'avait attendue longtemps, celle-là. Qu'Ichigo l'accuse, ou s'accuse – qu'il finisse par leur demander des comptes pour leur incompétence.

- Tu as…

Diable, que c'était dur à dire.

- Tu as des demi-sœurs, non ? Dit enfin Öderricht.

Ichigo acquiesça, un peu perdu par la tournure de la conversation.

- Et quoi, tu vas me dire qu'elles n'étaient que des erreurs ? Répliqua-t-il cependant.

- L'erreur c'était _toi_, contra son père avec agacement. En sachant quel lourd fardeau tu porterais, ce que nous allions t'imposer sans que tu n'aies rien demandé, rien voulu, notre première pensée a été d'empêcher ta naissance pour que tu ne vives pas ce que tu vis maintenant !

- Je crois que ça aurait mieux pour tout le monde, fit Ichigo avec froideur.

- _Laisse-moi__ finir_, gronda son père. Elle n'a pas voulu te lâcher, et moi non plus je ne voulais pas vous lâcher. Je ne _pouvais_ juste pas. Que tu sois ce que tu sois, ou que tu aies été plus Shinigami que Hollow, ça m'importait peu. A la seconde où tu as poussé ton premier cri, je t'ai aimé.

Pétrifié par un tel aveu, Ichigo ne répondit absolument pas, se contentant de garder son air franchement perdu, les yeux presque écarquillés par une sorte de surprise mêlée à de l'étonnement.

- Et les gens disent les Hollows sont sans cœur, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le visage du Roi se détendit et il se permit de sourire, légèrement.

Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit. Il aimait son second fils, qu'il soit en partie Shinigami ou non, ça ne changerait jamais rien. Comme lors de la naissance d'Umbre, il s'était senti horriblement fier d'avoir une descendance.

- Et au final, tes sœurs ne sont pas des erreurs. Elle a aimé Kurosaki, sans cesser d'être à moi.

Ichigo tiqua, amusé.

- Vous êtes tous aussi possessifs ? Ricana-t-il.

- Nous ne possédons pas grand-chose, fit son père comme si cela expliquait tout. Ça l'agaçait parfois…

Il y eut un long silence.

- M'enfin, c'est loin tout ça… Et de la même façon que tu as des sœurs, il y a un frangin au Hueco Mundo qui attend avec impatience de te rencontrer.

Ichigo rit.

- Et moi qui trouvais ça injuste de ne pas avoir de frère…

- Je ne pense pas que tu regretteras Umbre… Marmonna son père.

- On parle de moi ? Lança une voix masculine semblant provenir de derrière le Roi qui ne sursauta pas mais dont le visage prit un air quelque part entre l'agacement et l'indifférence. Puis, ce fut finalement la surprise qui l'emporta alors qu'il se tournait vers Umbre, l'aîné de la fratrie, qui avait visiblement débarqué sans qu'aucune rencontre ne soit prévue.

Lho écrasa sa cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _Hijo_ ?

Ichigo s'avança, détaillant son demi-frère avec une certaine curiosité.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond contrairement à lui ou à leur père, mais sa peau était tout aussi blanche. Un morceau de masque blanc laissait une empreinte semblable à une couronne sur ses mèches, et il y avait un trou dans la paume de sa main gauche. A n'en pas douter, il se trouvait devant son frère, Umbre. Ils devaient faire la même taille, et lui aussi avait hérité des yeux dorés de leur père. Il était habillé d'une tunique blanche semblable à celle d'Ulquiorra, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de manches et que la veste longue, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux et certainement en dessous. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'une gigantesque bougie à la mèche brûlée. A sa ceinture pendait un Zanpakuto à la lame courte et recourbée, attaché par une chaînette sombre.

- Nous avons pu secourir Gin. Il récupère dans la zone d'Arena Lleno, protégé par Lump… Oh-Oh, fit-il en remarquant Ichigo.

L'hybride était en retrait, pas suffisamment pour être en dehors de la conversation mais assez pour y être intégré. Umbre s'approcha, et il était finalement un peu plus petit que lui. Sa peau était moins blanche, mais ses traits plus fins, son air presque féminin. Pourtant il avait l'air espiègle et taquin, et de l'avis d'Ichigo, son petit sourire arrogant était définitivement le plus agaçant qu'il ait jamais vu.

Son aîné lui tourna en le détaillant autour puis remarqua non loin de quelle tombe ils se trouvaient, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ici, Rey… Siffla-t-il en se tournant vers leur père. Cette femme a toujours su capter votre attention, même morte. Pauvre chose, soupira-t-il ensuite d'un air profondément théâtral.

Sa réflexion jeta un froid mais Umbre ne s'en soucia pas, souriant avec espièglerie en marchant sur un tas de neige.

- Umbre, gronda Lho.

- Oui, je sais, Padre, répondit-il comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas. Je viens sur demande de Gin, il y a un message que je dois délivrer à un certain Urahara à propos de…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui écoutait, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler de certains sujets. Le Roi comprit ou il voulait en venir mais n'en tint pas compte, sachant qu'Ichigo finirait par tout savoir, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Dis-moi.

- En allant récupérer Gin, nous avons sorti quelques Arrancars des cellules… Il y avait Esperanzia avec.

- Rim ? »

Umbre acquiesça, l'air sombre.

Ichigo fit quelques pas en arrière, s'apprêtant à rentrer. Hueco Mundo et Soul Society voudront sa mort, une fois la guerre terminée. L'un ou l'autre auront peur de le voir se balader entre deux camps sans choisir, lui poseront un ultimatum qu'il refusera, et ils s'allieront pour le tuer… Même s'il allait y laisser sa peau, avec ou sans leur aide.

« Hermano ! »

L'hybride se tourna, voyant son frère approcher dans une longue glissade sur une plaque de gel, puis s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à cet… Ce…

- Crétin ? Devina Ichigo en sachant qu'il parlait d'Urahara.

- Quoi ?

Le cadet sourit, l'air narquois.

- Viens.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu te moques de moi, répondit Umbre avec agacement.

Ichigo qui avait continué à avancer se retourna, amusé.

- Tu t'y feras vite.

- Gin avait raison, t'es une vraie saloperie, fit Umbre avec contrariété.

- Et j'adore ça », répliqua Ichigo en se remettant en marche.

La maison n'était pas si loin du cimetière. Vraiment pas loin. Mais le trajet avec son frère lui avait paru durer des heures; Umbre était quelqu'un de très arrogant, d'horriblement curieux et c'était sans aucun doute une vraie commère. Il lui posait toutes sortes de questions dont il n'écoutait pas la réponse, continuant de monologuer tout seul sur sa vie, parlant à tort et à travers, sautant du coq à l'âne avec une aisance qui indiquait une grande habitude de la chose, si bien qu'Ichigo en vint à sincèrement plaindre son père et la mère qui avait dû éduquer son frère aîné.

C'était étrange de considérer Umbre comme son frère. C'était du palpable, du concret, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis qu'Aizen l'avait enfermé à double tour. Umbre existait, comme Karin et Yuzu existaient. C'était un fait qu'aucun mensonge ne pourrait plus nier, et précisément ce qu'Ichigo espérait gommer de l'existence de sa mère. Les mensonges, les bêtises qu'enfant il avait cru sans savoir.

Et Umbre parlait toujours, son babillage incessant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi – surtout n'importe quoi – faisant parfois sourire Ichigo qui se demandait si c'était vraiment lui le plus jeune.

« Il ne vient pas avec nous ? Siffla-t-il en remarquant à la sortie du cimetière que leur père était resté derrière, devant _la_ tombe.

Umbre suivit son regard et parut franchement agacé.

- Je ne la déteste pas, tu sais – mais j'avoue que parfois elle avait ce don horrible de nous rendre tous gentils et c'était très… Surprenant et énervant à la fois – mais je l'aimais pas vraiment non plus. Pourtant elle m'a manqué quand il l'a renvoyée ici pour la protéger. On la protégeait très bien tous seuls – bon d'accord, vivre dans un monde où Aizen avait une grosse emprise était pas le plus sécuritaire non plus, j'avoue – mais on était capables.

Les propos décousus d'Umbre ne prirent d'abord pas sens dans l'esprit de son frère, qui cherchait surtout à rentrer au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à discuter. Et surtout parce qu'il y avait des informations à délivrer à Urahara – et il aurait préféré rentrer avant que tout le monde ne panique à cause de son absence.

- Mais de qui tu parles ? S'agaça-t-il, coupant Umbre.

- De _ta_ mère. Elle a vécu avec nous pendant quelques années avant de partir pour Karakura, s'expliqua Umbre en se calmant. On ne te l'avait pas dit ?

- Les gens ici aiment bien me cacher des choses, répondit Ichigo avec un mécontentement certain.

Umbre ricana.

- Je ne savais rien de toi avant que Gin ne nous dise, il y a bien quarante ans, qu'Aizen t'avait fait prisonnier et qu'il comptait faire de toi son prochain vaisseau.

Ichigo s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir enneigé.

- Oh putain. _Ça_ non plus ? S'étonna Umbre en comprenant tout ce qu'on avait pu taire à son frère.

Ichigo recommença à marcher d'un pas rapide et énervé.

Urahara allait définitivement mourir aujourd'hui.

Umbre le rattrapa en courant, marchant à côté de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se faire distancer.

- Et bah, ils ont bien chié dans la colle sur ce coup-là, s'amusa-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, prenant un air de profonde réflexion puis rattrapa de nouveau Ichigo en courant.

- Marche pas si vite, grogna-t-il. Même moi je ne sais pas tout. Au départ _je_ devais être dans l'actuel lot d'Espada de sa Majesté des Cheveux Tirés en arrière… A cause de _ma_ mère. On m'a expliqué un minimum de choses – j'étais un gamin, donc ça se résume à vraiment pas grand-chose en fait - et je suis sûr que je ne connais un tiers de toutes leurs machinations… Pourtant je suis leader de la Rébellion.

Ichigo s'arrêta, dardant son regard dans celui d'Umbre qui n'avait l'air ni étonné, ni effrayé par ses yeux.

C'était étrange.

- Cirucci Thunderwitch, ça te dit quelque chose ? Siffla-t-il en se détournant.

- Privaron Espada ? Tenta Ichigo en se souvenant de Dordoni et des premiers adversaires sur lesquels lui, Ishida et Chad étaient tombés.

- Bingo. A l'époque où Aizen avait mis la main sur un début de Hougyoku, il savait qu'il aurait le Hueco Mundo à ses pieds un jour ou l'autre – et depuis nous résistons héroïquement ! - mais il voulait surtout faire tomber notre père – ce qui entre nous est très compréhensible, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire – et à l'époque ma mère était la compagne de Père, et Aizen l'a attirée à coup de faveurs et de promesses. Elle est partie, et m'a emmenée. Père a pu me récupérer, mais j'ai bien failli devenir une de ces pourritures d'Espada, comme _elle_, cracha Umbre avec un immense dégoût.

Ichigo eut l'air amusé par son récit.

- Moque-toi, mais j'aurais tout donné à une époque pour avoir une mère comme la tienne - même si elle était trop gentille et que parfois elle était agaçante, je l'ai regrettée. Grand Fisher n'est qu-

- Quand ? Le coupa abruptement Ichigo.

- Quoi quand ? Répliqua Umbre d'un ton agacé. Ah, _quand_… Il y a facile soixante-dix ans. Si tu veux les détails, Père te renseignera mieux que moi. Nan, arrête, me dis pas qu'il t'a rien raconté de ça _non__ plus_ ?

Umbre émit un long sifflement.

- Et bah, ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un d'important pour que personne ne te dise rien. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

Il réfléchissait, se demandant ce que sa mère avait bien pu être pour qu'on fasse tant de secrets sur son identité. Le fait que son frère ne sache rien ne l'avait pas étonné, mais qu'il l'ait rencontrée l'avait surpris.

« Elle y est restée longtemps ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Une dizaine d'années. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sache enceinte, je pense. Père est parti avec elle, et les emmerdes ont commencé sérieusement à partir de là… Le Hueco Mundo s'est vidé en une nuit, à cause de ton reiatsu, et on nous a demandé des comptes. Père n'avait plus vraiment une place de Roi depuis qu'il y avait la Princesa à ses côtés, alors quand il a disparu… Son absence a été fatale. Nous nous sommes effondrés en moins d'une dizaine d'années… Après quoi il est rentré en nous apprenant qu'elle était morte. Nous avons ensuite recommencé à grignoter le terrain d'Aizen pour maintenir notre suprématie dans notre monde… Et la suite tu la connais. »

Derechef, il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de l'hybride qui se remit à marcher sur le trottoir, lentement. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'allée et pénètrent dans la maison où Yoruichi attendait de pied ferme l'hybride.

« ICHIGO ! Bordel, mais où t'étais passé, putain ! »

Elle lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau et le rangeait dans la penderie de l'entrée sur un cintre, tentant de rester calme et stoïque malgré un agacement notoire et Umbre qui ricanait dans l'entrée. Le remarquant soudain, Yoruichi se mit en garde et lui jeta un regard peu amène.

« Qui es-tu ? Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

- Le mal descendu sur terre, lui répondit-il avec un grimace censée être effrayante et un ton d'outre-tombe.

- Mon frère, fit Ichigo en allant s'échouer sur le canapé.

Personne d'autre que Yoruichi et Urahara ne semblait réveillés – celui-ci venait tout juste d'émerger du couloir et refermait doucement la porte en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il salua vaguement Umbre alors que Yoruichi écarquillait les yeux, ayant presque envie de demander si tout ça n'était pas qu'une bonne blague.

- Les autres dorment encore ? Demanda Ichigo à Urahara tandis que Yoruichi empêchait Umbre de toucher à tout et de tout casser dans la pièce.

Urahara s'assit à côté de lui avec un soupir fatigué, retira son bob et tenta d'en enlever les branches de gui qu'il y avait plantées la veille pour s'amuser.

- Grimmjow est en bas et Hiyori dort encore. Shinji était resté avec Tessai, donc…

- Bref, retentit la voix d'Umbre qui ne semblait absolument pas se soucier du fait que d'autres dorment encore, je suis ici pour voir un certain Urahara. C'est vous ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Yoruichi.

Urahara rit franchement et se présenta comme la personne recherchée. Umbre s'assit en face de lui, et donc en face de son frère, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit la mine très étudiée de quelqu'un ayant des soucis. Il était tellement volubile que c'en était épuisant.

- Umbre Öderricht, Heredero del Hueco Mundo, fit-il succinctement. Je suis ici pour vous parler de La Imitadora. Et de Gin, mais c'est moins pressé, donc Imitadora. En priorité.

Urahara qui enlevait toujours le gui de son bob s'immobilisa soudain, leva les yeux vers Umbre d'un air perdu, trahissant son incrédulité et ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

- Elle… Tu- Mais comment ?

Umbre sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Elle était enfermée chez Aizen depuis tout ce temps. Je l'ai trouvée en récupérant Gin, il y a quelques semaines, expliqua-t-il d'un air profondément sérieux.

Urahara, encore penaud, acquiesça mollement tandis qu'Ichigo s'agaçait une fois de plus de ne rien comprendre. Urahara sembla capter son énervement et se mit à expliquer qui elle était en essayant de ne pas oublier de détails.

- La Imitadora est un esprit qui possède le pouvoir de copier le reiatsu de n'importe quel individu. Elle n'est ni Hollow, ni Shinigami, mais peut le devenir par imitation; je l'ai créée par erreur lors de mes recherches sur le Hougyoku et la limite entre nos deux espèces il y a un siècle et demi, lorsque j'étais Capitaine et avant que je ne sois destitué de mes fonctions à cause de l'incident avec les Vizards, expliqua clairement Urahara.

- C'est tellement plus simple à comprendre quand vous déliez votre langue, lui fit remarquer narquoisement Ichigo.

Urahara répondit par un sourire innocent et poursuivit son récit.

- Je ne la pensais pas viable, donc je l'ai reléguée au second plan – puis il s'est avéré que je m'étais trompé…

- Ça a dû être un tel choc, siffla Ichigo.

- Elle était viable, reprit Urahara en faisant fi de la remarque acide de son disciple, et si au départ je la pensais hybride, je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était plus profond que ça. Elle copie le reiatsu, l'essence même de ce qui fait que tu es toi. Et c'est possible avec les Hollows et les Shinigamis… Elle est unique, mais il s'avère que cette instabilité chronique la rend aussi cataclysmique que toi. Elle peut se disloquer et disparaître sans que personne n'y puisse rien, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait appris à maîtriser ses capacités… Sinon elle n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps enfermée dans une cellule, déduisit-il.

- C'est exact, approuva Umbre. Et très impressionnant…

- Comment est-elle arrivée chez Aizen ? Le questionna Ichigo.

- Je l'ai cachée chez Shiba Kukakuu, loin du Seireitei, puis reprise avec moi quand j'ai dû fuir en compagnie de Yoruichi et des Vizards. Au final, elle a décidé de quitter la boutique pour faire sa route seule – elle a passé le plus clair de son temps au Hueco Mundo, et à visiter le monde des vivants. Elle est revenue un peu avant ta naissance, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Ichigo qui répliqua immédiatement.

- Peut-être qu'_elle_, elle pourra me dire ce qui s'est passé, dit Ichigo d'un ton acide.

Urahara prit un air désolé, mais n'embraya sur cette fameuse conversation sur ses mensonges qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'hybride obtienne des réponses à ses innombrables interrogations.

- Elle est restée un peu pour-

- Pour vous aider à virer les Hollows venus pour me tuer ?

- Öderricht t'a raconté, fit Urahara plus pour lui-même que par affirmation. Bref, elle est restée cachée quelques temps, puis a fini par repartir. Je ne sais pas quand Aizen a pu la trouver, mais comme c'est quelqu'un de relativement solitaire, elle ne me disait jamais où elle partait et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses journées, dit-il en posant les yeux sur Umbre qui avait la suite de l'histoire.

L'Arrancar se redressa, alerté par tous ces regards posés sur lui – Yoruichi qui était silencieusement posée dans le fauteuil écoutait la conversation sans interrompre personne, mais Kisuke et Ichigo le regardait avec l'air de ceux qui veulent savoir la suite d'un conte particulièrement intéressant.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais rien ! Se défendit-il spontanément. Gin ne savait même pas qu'elle était à Las Noches, il l'a découvert en même temps que nous !

- Gin est vivant ? S'étonna Yoruichi de même qu'Ichigo.

Son frère acquiesça.

- Aizen doit aimer remplir ses cellules de personnes bizarres.

- Etrange qu'il ne t'ait pas gardé, répliqua l'hybride.

- Je suis parfait, pas bizarre.

- Et modeste.

- Surtout modeste, approuva Umbre en croisant ses jambes. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle va bien. Comme elle copiait le reiatsu des habitants du château, elle n'avait pas de problème pour se procurer de la nourriture – c'était d'ailleurs assez cocasse de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait copié le reiatsu de Neliel plusieurs fois pour avoir sa pitance… Leurs cellules n'étaient pas si éloignées visiblement.

- Et _elle_ n'a toujours pas de nom ? S'amusa Yoruichi qui avait bien connue ladite copieuse, elle aussi.

Urahara regarda à son tour Umbre, interrogatif. Il finit par répondre, peu assuré.

- Si, mais c'est un nom arbitraire que… Ta mère lui avait donné, avoua Umbre en posant les yeux sur son frère. _Rim__ Esperanzia_. Il paraît que dans une langue humaine, ça veut dire « gazelle blanche du désert ». Comme ça ne lui allait pas si mal, c'est devenu son nom à force.

- Elle préférait ne pas en avoir, puisqu'elle copiait les gens. Ou plutôt, elle voulait trouver par elle-même un nom qui fasse oublier son titre de « La Imitadora », l'imitatrice, expliqua Yoruichi avec un sourire amusé, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Cette petite était géniale.

- Le monde est petit, souffla pensivement Urahara en se rendant compte que Masaki avait nommé une de ses expériences.

Il y eut un silence lourd jusqu'à ce qu'Umbre ne reprenne la parole pour recentrer la conversation sur ce pourquoi il était là.

- Nous l'avons secourue et elle demande à vous voir. A _te_ voir, Ichi.

- Ichi ? Répéta le concerné.

- Je trouve ton prénom trop long, expédia Umbre en reprenant sur ta lancée. Rim veut se battre à vos côtés, mais comme personne ne s'est organisé pour attaquer où que ce soit, elle préfère venir directement aux nouvelles et rester auprès d'Ichi. Et d'ailleurs, Gin aussi aimerait bien savoir ce que nous allons faire. Aizen recommence à bouger, lança-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il se prépare. Je ne sais pas à quoi, mais puisque les Mittelsritter sortent de leur trou, je dirais la guerre. A tout hasard.

- Hé bien, la guerre ! S'amusa Yoruichi en brandissant son poing.

Umbre acquiesça.

- Fiuu, Il était temps, fit Urahara en posant son bob dénué de toute branche de gui sur sa tête.

- Depuis le temps qu'Aizen nous fait chier, ajouta la féline avec un air revanchard.

Des sourires de connivence naquirent sur les lèvres des autres personnes assises là.

- Quand repars-tu ? Demanda Yoruichi à Umbre tandis qu'Urahara partait vers le coin cuisine, visiblement assoiffé.

Ichigo somnolait encore dans le canapé, ce qui fit légèrement sourire son frère. Au départ, il avait été profondément choqué de savoir qu'il avait un frère, qui était quelque part entre les murs de Las Noches à attendre que la mort vienne. Il avait crié sa colère, parce que ni leur père, ni Lump, ni Gin, ni personne n'avait voulu aller le chercher. _Personne._

- Umbre ?

- Dans plus très longtemps » fit-il, sortant de ses pensées et se relevant rapidement.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur Grimmjow, qui, agacé, égratigné de partout et visiblement fatigué, se traîna jusqu'au canapé sous les regards curieux du reste des personnes présentes ici.

Umbre le toisa avec hostilité, son regard devenant soudain froid alors que l'Espada ne semblait pas le remettre.

« Quoi ? Lança-t-il au demi-frère d'Ichigo sans pour autant savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Espada fait ici ? Et _toi_, entre tous ?

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de s'il devait rester calme ou bien au contraire répondre avec hargne et colère à cette agression gratuite. Il commençait à se redresser pour répliquer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui percuter doucement l'épaule comme quelqu'un qui lui tomberait dessus.

_Et__ merde_.

- Tu sens la poussière et ça me donne envie d'éternuer, marmonna Ichigo contre l'épaule de l'Arrancar.

- T'as qu'à partir, répliqua-t-il.

Ichigo se redressa et cligna des yeux, toujours somnolent.

- J'en ai marre de m'endormir n'importe où, grogna-t-il en retombant en arrière dans le canapé.

- Va te faire foutre, répondit l'Arrancar.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- Toi aussi.

- Connard.

- Saloperie.

Ichigo bailla.

Umbre éclata de rire, franchement amusé.

- Oui, c'est ça, en fait Jaggerjack – le sauvage Sexta Espada, Woouuu – n'est que le chaton de cette grande maison pleine de gens méchants – hein Mimi ?

Ichigo rit à son tour, voyant le visage de Grimmjow se décomposer. Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, et Urahara semblait trop perdu et fatigué pour réagir par autre chose qu'un sourire paumé.

- Bon, il va être l'heure de rentrer, Hermano. Tente de pas crever jusqu'à ma prochaine visite ! Chantonna Umbre en évitant un coup de pied de l'ex Espada qui était particulièrement agacé. Adios ! »

Il trottina jusqu'à la sortie tandis qu'Ichigo retenait Grimmjow par le bras pour laisser à son frère le temps de s'échapper. L'ennui, vous dira Ichigo, c'est que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et que leurs visages étaient ridiculement proches.

Une longue alarme retentit soudain et Kisuke sursauta violemment sur sa chaise, de même que Yoruichi sur son fauteuil; Umbre qui s'apprêtait à sortir sauta littéralement sur place et alla se cacher loin de la porte où étaient positionnées l'une des sirènes criant sans discontinuer « ALERTE, ALERTE, ALERTE ». Les yeux levés vers le plafond ou les mains aplaties sur leurs oreilles, ils furent tous soulagés lorsqu'Urahara – qui se frottait les tempes - demanda d'une voix forte le silence.

La machine cessa tout bruit mais tout le monde était déjà debout, Yoruichi près de la carte en trois dimensions dans un coin de la pièce, un Umbre curieux à ses côtés.

« Shinigamis, lança Yoruichi aux autres.

- Combien sont-ils ? Fit la voix lointaine de Kisuke.

- Trois escouades, un Capitaine et son Lieutenant. Je te parie que c'est Byakuya, siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers le scientifique.

Umbre émit un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est sans doute moi, admit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Pas de conclusion hâtive, peut-être qu'autre chose s'est passé entre temps. On devait venir te chercher ? Lui demanda Yoruichi en ne quittant pas la table des yeux.

- Normalement non…

- C'est inquiétant », siffla Ichigo en s'approchant déjà de la porte.

Il ne se sentait visiblement pas concerné par la discussion et pensait déjà sortir alors qu'une minute auparavant il était en train de s'endormir. Urahara le rappela à l'ordre et Ichigo alla s'adosser au mur avec un air agacé tandis que Yoruichi et Umbre débâtaient sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que cette fichue alarme de merde chante _encore_ ! _KISUKE_ ! »

Hiyori débarquait tout juste, les cheveux en bataille et habillée en quatrième vitesse, son tee-shirt à l'envers et ses chaussettes mal mises. Elle s'approcha en tapant des pieds du scientifique qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Il semblerait que de bons amis à nous soient venus nous rendre une seconde visite, répondit-il avec lassitude. Il y a un Capitaine, son Lieutenant et trois escouades d'une quinzaine de Shinigamis. Et on peut très bien ne pas sortir, ajouta-t-il durement en regardant Ichigo cligner difficilement des yeux. Umbre n'a qu'à rester ici le temps que les choses se calment, et si ça empire vraiment, je me chargerais d'ouvrir le Garganta, trancha Kisuke.

- Tu vas te faire lyncher, lui lança Yoruichi.

On entendit la porte grincer et un vent froid pénétra dans la pièce. Kisuke s'apprêtait à crier contre Ichigo, mais remarqua que l'hybride n'avait pas bougé. Dans l'entrée se tenait Lhéonardo Öderricht, trempé et au dehors il tombait un mélange d'eau et de glace qui rendait le sol glissant et assombrissait l'extérieur de façon assez conséquente alors qu'un quart d'heure auparavant il n'y avait rien qui pouvait supposer un tel déluge.

- Rey, que se passe-t-il au juste ? Lança Umbre à son père tandis qu'Ichigo le regardait refermer la porte derrière lui et se défaire de sa veste mouillée.

- Rim, répondit-il en essorant sa chevelure rousse rendue foncée par l'humidité. Elle a traversé en pensant passer inaperçue, mais elle a copié le reiatsu de la mauvaise personne…

Il semblait profondément en colère pour le manque d'intelligence flagrant de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais lui avoir appris que Gin n'est pas le plus désigné quand on veut être discret auprès des machines de Kurotsuchi, grinça-t-il à l'encontre de Kisuke en remontant ses manches, humides elles aussi.

- Désolé, fit celui-ci avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoute plus Papa… Où est-elle ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien ! » Eclata Lho.

Les sirènes continuaient de chanter.

_La__ guerre__ est __à__ vos __portes_, hurlent-elles.

_Debout._


	33. The Rightful Copyist

**Chapitre 32, Second Arc**

**The Rightful Copyist**

« Il nous faut un plan, maugréa Urahara en voyant le petit groupe se rapprocher peu à peu de la porte.

- Au diable ton foutu plan ! » Grogna vivement Hiyori en attrapant sa veste dans la penderie.

Les ardeurs belliqueuses de certains ne seraient bientôt plus bloquées par ce bout de bois, et le scientifique craignait qu'une mauvaise organisation et de la précipitation ne les pousse à une mort certaine.

Les Shinigamis étaient peu, dehors. Mais trois escouades, un Capitaine et son Lieutenant, c'était assez pour les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts… Et cette fois ci, ils ne mettront pas une heure ou deux à arriver, mais quelques minutes. Tout ne serait plus qu'une question de secondes, face à des Capitaines et des Lieutenants prêts à tout, pour venger les leur, pour protéger leur monde.

« WOW, STOP ! » S'écria soudain Yoruichi, ramenant le silence sur son brusque haussement de ton.

Lorsque tout le monde y mit enfin du sien et qu'il n'y eut plus un bruit dans le salon, elle s'éclaircit la voix et tâcha de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Ses vieux souvenirs de Capitaine de la Deuxième Division lui revinrent comme autant de plans de guerre se jouant dans son esprit.

Ça, c'était familier. Et utile.

« Rim n'est pas une idiote. Elle sait que Gin est recherché, ici ou ailleurs; elle agit rarement de façon irréfléchie, posa calmement Yoruichi.

Elle posa les yeux sur Kisuke, à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Tu attendais de la visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle, mi-curieuse, mi-soupçonneuse.

- Non, répondit-il en se grattant la tête sous son chapeau.

Il était sincère, évidemment. Sans doute la seule fois où Yoruichi aurait aimé qu'il ne le soit pas, Kisuke se montrait franc et ne semblait vraiment avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

- Mouais, fit-elle avec un air dubitatif. _Quoi qu__'__il__ en__ soit_, reprit Yoruichi d'une voix forte, nous ne sortons pas avant d'avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui se trame. L'hypothèse que Rim ait eu envie de s'amuser n'est pas à écarter non plus…

Umbre pouffa de rire.

- Mais c'est – vous – enfin… _Sérieusement _?

Yoruichi se dandina sur son siège, plus aussi sûre d'elle.

- Oui bon, admit-elle, ce n'est peut-être pas l'hypothèse la plus probable… »

Umbre se calma.

Il y eut un autre silence. C'était pesant, lourd, proportionnel à la tension qui montait. Au dehors on percevait le puissant grondement du vent qui sifflait tout autour de la maison, les impacts des grêlons contre les carreaux, les gouttes qui, plus légères, dégoulinaient le long du verre comme des milliers de larmes.

Yoruichi réfléchissait sérieusement. Tentait de le faire. Il était tôt, très tôt même, pour un lendemain de fête, et personne n'était très reposé – son regard doré se posa particulièrement sur Ichigo, Grimmjow et Hiyori. Ils passaient leurs journées à s'entraîner et sortaient couverts de bleus et de blessures qui mettaient parfois des jours à guérir… Et tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient davantage habitués au classique un contre un qu'à des combats centrés sur plusieurs dizaines d'adversaires; c'était ce qui avait causé leur retraite de la dernière fois. Impossible de tenir, quand, en infériorité numérique, personne n'est assez endurant pour s'occuper d'une dizaine d'adversaires. Et le système marche ou crève que les Shinigamis semblaient prêts à tenter contre eux ne marcherait pas dans leur cas… En perdre une, ça avait déjà été en perdre un de trop.

« Peut-être qu'elle essaie de gagner du temps, comprit soudain Urahara. Umbre ? Des idées ?

- Non, rien.

- _Heredero_, grogna son père en reconnaissant son air.

L'air qu'il prenait était précisément celui qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de cacher quelque chose. Il le regardait d'abord droit dans les yeux puis se mettait à fixer un point quelque part sur le visage de son père dont les yeux pouvaient être déroutants. Or sur noir. Or sur blanc. Umbre n'avait jamais réussi à leur mentir.

- Un informateur devait rencontrer certains de nos agents ici, tôt ce matin, avoua-t-il sans une once de regrets ou de culpabilité. Comme nous ne savions pas de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, Rim s'était proposée pour y aller et je devais la rejoindre sur le chemin. Si elle a préféré jouer les leurres pour éloigner des Shinigamis trop curieux de cet informateur…

- Il a des choses à nous apprendre, poursuivit Yoruichi à la place du prince qui acquiesçait vigoureusement. Kisuke, depuis quand les Shinigamis sont-ils là ?

- Pas plus de quelques minutes, tu as entendu la dame comme moi, s'amusa-t-il. Mais ils ont peut-être dissimulé leur présence jusqu'à maintenant… Ils sont peut-être devenus intelligents, qui sait ? »

Sa question flotta dans les esprits quelques longues secondes.

Et si les Shinigamis les trouvaient, que feraient-ils, au juste ? Face à toute une armée rudement bien entraînée et sous les ordres de bon nombre de puissants officiers, ils n'iraient pas loin. Tomber dans un piège grossier aurait été une grave erreur qu'il fallait se garder de commettre, faute de ne pouvoir plus jamais rien tenter.

« Nous ne perdrons pas Rim pour des conneries pareilles, décida Yoruichi. Kisuke, le Roi et moi allons nous occuper de ça. Vous autres, restez à l'intérieur. _Compris ? _» Ajouta-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il y eut des cris d'indignations, des regards meurtriers, mais tous les concernés cessèrent de négocier dès lors que Yoruichi menaça de les frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent ou de les attacher au fauteuil à l'aide d'un Kido d'emprisonnement. Grimmjow redescendit au sous-sol s'entraîner, tandis qu'Hiyori retournait dormir, ce qui laissait les deux frères l'un face à l'autre, dans l'expectative et privés de sortie.

. : : .

L'informateur.

Mon Dieu, que ce rôle lui paraissait horrible. Donner des informations à l'ennemi, ce n'était rien de plus que de la trahison. Et par là, il savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort. Qui pourrait vous croire, alors même que vous étiez un traître que personne n'avait soupçonné, alors même que vous avez retourné votre veste au beau milieu de la seule vie, du seul monde, que vous n'ayez jamais connu et ce sans aucun état d'âme ?

Souvent, il s'était demandé si son sacrifice en vaudrait la peine – prendre autant de risques sans être vraiment sûr qu'au bout du compte il y ait une utilité quelconque à vos actions, ça restait pour lui plus un sacrifice qu'autre chose – et il en avait déduit que oui, parce que s'il voulait avoir un impact quelconque sur le monde qui l'entourait, il fallait qu'il mette sa propre vie en jeu pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux.

Et c'était loin de lui plaire.

Aider directement Kurosaki – ou quelque soit son nouveau nom – aurait été trop dangereux : leurs objectifs personnels n'étaient plus les mêmes, leurs rancœurs aiguisées par des années de haine faussée n'arrangeant rien. Kurosaki était trop différent - leurs mondes étaient trop différents – pour qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente. Néanmoins, l'informateur avait été clair avec lui-même dès le départ, il voulait enchainer son propre camp en transmettant leurs plans d'attaque et des informations. Dans l'idée, les dernières personnes qu'il pouvait approcher étaient les Hollows. La Rébellion Hollow dont l'existence n'était évoquée qu'à mi-mots lors de rares occasions pendant les réunions d'Officier faisait jaser la Chambre des 46 et était bien souvent passée sous silence, mais elle existait bel et bien.

Et c'était tout ce que l'informateur avait besoin de savoir. Qu'il y avait, quelque part, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait informer des avancées de Soul Society avant que son monde ne finisse par s'autodétruire. Il préférait sacrifier son monde aux Hollows qu'à un vieux fou incapable de marcher sans canne et dont les dernières bribes de raison le fuyaient comme les feuilles d'automne tombant au gré des bourrasques. L'idée était faite et le choix aussi, il irait voir les Hollows. Les trouver avait été plus difficile que de se décider. Il avait fini par parler de ses doutes sur leur Capitaine Commandant à son Lieutenant, qui l'avait suivi dans sa démarche de hors-la-loi. Ensembles ils avaient cherché, pendant des journées entières, quelque chose. Un détail, même minime. Et, au détour d'un rayon des archives dans lequel il n'avait absolument rien à faire, un dossier pas plus gros qu'un livre de poche leur était littéralement tombé sur le coin du nez.

Dossier qui contenait, avec moult détails et annotations, des informations sur la Rébellion Hollow.

. : : .

Urahara fut le premier arrivé, étrangement. Yoruichi était d'ordinaire – et avait même toujours été – la plus rapide. Il n'était pas tard, mais le soleil n'était pas levé, en partie à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui leur glaçait les épaules, et également à cause de la saison. La visibilité n'était pour autant pas si réduite, et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'une petite dizaine de Shinigamis entouraient Rim.

_Rim…_

Elle était née par erreur, mais c'était l'erreur la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais commise. Bien avant de réussir à synthétiser une forme solide et stable du Hougyoku, Urahara avait tenté de fusionner, par tous les moyens, les reiatsus Hollow et Shinigami. A cette époque, il n'était pas encore un Mittelsritter et ignorait tout d'Aizen et des complots qui se tramaient dans l'ombre. Il l'avait cachée chez Shiba Kukakuu quand il avait découvert, avec surprise, qu'un cœur battait dans le semblant de liquide amniotique qu'il avait utilisé lors de son expérience – amener en contact des reiatsus opposés de sexe opposés, pour recréer une sorte d'hybride in vitro. La nature s'en était mêlée, et Rim avait vu le jour.

Elle avait été au cœur de toutes les intrigues, et son retour, même s'il remplissait Urahara d'une grande joie et d'une fierté à la vue de la splendide combattante qu'elle était, lui rappelait aussi qu'elle détenait toutes les clés, toute la vérité dont il tentait de préserver Ichigo.

Et Rim Esperanzia, entre tous, tenait farouchement à son indépendance.

« Kisuke, là-bas ! »

La voix de Yoruichi le sortit de ses pensées.

Là haut, une silhouette blanche - entourée d'un reiatsu d'un bleu si clair qu'il paraissait blanc lui aussi - combattait ses adversaires avec fougue et hargne. Le Lieutenant qui surveillait les opérations se tenait à l'écart, proche d'un Senkaimon encore ouvert, ses cheveux roux tendant sur le blond retombant en boucles lourdes et humides sur ses épaules et la peau nue de sa poitrine.

Matsumoto Rangiku se tenait face à eux, stoïque et armée d'une profonde détermination, mais surtout seule. Si elle était présente, nul doute qu'il y avait ici Hitsugaya Toshiro. Quelque part. Mais pas en vue; sur leurs gardes, les Renégats prirent leur place sur le champ de bataille aérien, virevoltant entre les escouades pour défendre au maximum la petite silhouette entourée de reiatsu bleu qui peinait dans ses mouvements face à quelques Shinigamis proches du niveau de Lieutenant.

Rim.

Ses yeux étaient réellement magnétiques. _Les__ yeux__ de __Gin_, se corrigea mentalement Matsumoto en resserrant sa prise sur la garde de Haineko, toujours dans son fourreau. L'idée de cette attaque étant surtout de faire durer, elle-même ne prendrait part au combat que le temps de permettre à ses troupes de fuir. Les Renégats qu'il y avait en face d'eux n'étaient pas connus pour poursuivre leurs ennemis. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour se permettre de risquer une embuscade, mais après avoir vu cette fille, si semblable à Gin en tout point que c'en était irréel, Matsumoto se demandait vraiment de quoi ces gens étaient capables, au juste. Ils avaient trahi leurs mondes, chacun à leur manière. Bien sûr, elle avait, aux côtés de son Capitaine, décidé de commettre le plus haut acte de trahison qu'un Shinigami puisse accomplir, mais sans assumer complètement, en restant cachés. Mais le résultat était le même : ils faisaient ce qu'ils pensaient juste, quitte à être tué, quitte à ne plus jamais avoir d'endroit où rentrer. Car, même si Soul Society était menée par un vieux fou, même si elle était pleine de préjugés et de mensonges, c'était _chez__eux_.

Et en face d'elle, sous la pluie glaciale et battante qui dégoulinait dans son dos en lui arrachant des frissons, se trouvaient ces mêmes personnes qui se battaient pour un idéal que Soul Society ne leur permettait plus d'accomplir.

Alors, peut-être qu'au fond, les Renégats et eux-mêmes n'étaient pas si différents.

« Lieutenant Matsumoto ! Veuillez confirmer les présences suivantes ! Grésilla le petit micro qu'elle tenait collé contre son oreille.

La pluie rendait ses doigts glissants et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient lourdement autour de l'appareil.

- Une inconnue possédant le même reiatsu qu'Ichimaru Gin, cheveux blancs tressés, longs, très petite taille et yeux bleus…

Elle chercha d'autres détails, mais rien ne lui sauta vraiment aux yeux. L'habileté au sabre de cette gamine, ses hommes sauront mieux la décrire qu'elle-même pour avoir tâté de la lame. Mais à première vue, elle semblait bien se débrouiller pour une si petite fille.

- Reçu ! Confirmez-vous la présence des Officiers révoqués et hors-la-loi Urahara Kisuke, Douzième Division, Shihôin Yoruichi, Seconde Division ?

- Oui…

Son ton s'était fait dur. Les scientifiques de la Douzième Division n'étaient que des idiots incompétents. A part recueillir des données et en demander davantage aux Shinigamis de terrain, ils ne comprenaient pas les véritables enjeux d'une bataille et Matsumoto ne comptait plus le moindre de fois où elle avait été dérangée pour des futilités durant ses combats contre un Hollow de passage.

- Confirmez-vous la présence de Lhéonardo Öderricht ?

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur les siens, habillés de noir et presque invisibles au milieu de la pluie diluvienne qui leur tombait dessus. Si elle n'avait pas lu ce fameux guide, elle n'aurait jamais su que c'était le Roi des Hollows. L'information serait restée cachée, loin des regards indiscrets de quelque Shinigami posant trop de questions.

- Lieutenant, confirmez-vous la –

- Oui ! S'agaça-t-elle en apercevant une crinière orangée virevolter de-ci de-là.

- Bien reçu ! »

La connexion coupa et Matsumoto laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Voilà, maintenant c'était chacun pour soi. Elle gardait l'entrée du Senkaimon vers Soul Society et n'était qu'un observateur indiscret et inutile qui regardait ses hommes tomber, les uns après les autres. Ni Yoruichi, ni Urahara, ni le souverain ne faisaient d'état d'âme. Ils tuaient, plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou moins violemment, le pauvre soldat de basse classe qui avait le malheur de croiser leur route. La gamine aux yeux de Gin se battait dans son coin, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir; en la voyant, si chétive, se tenir face à eux là où Gin aurait dû être, Matsumoto n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle s'était préparée, mentalement, moralement même, lors du court voyage qui les menait à Karakura. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, le Capitaine devait rencontrer son contact au sein de la rébellion, et qu'ils devraient sortir de toute manière. Quand les alarmes avaient résonné au sein du Seireitei, ils avaient instantanément compris que c'était le signal. Le Capitaine et elle-même s'étaient alors embarqués pour Karakura, une petite troupe les suivant, la radio non loin pour des renforts.

Elle s'était préparée à tout. A le tuer, à la supplier, à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il accepte juste de parler. _De__lui__parler._ A la place, c'était une gamine maigrelette portant son reiatsu qui leur faisait face. Son Capitaine était rapidement parti vers le point de rendez-vous, à peine quelques rues plus loin au-dessous d'eux, et depuis, elle devait faire le guet devant le portail, regardant avec douleur cette gamine charger, libérant un Zanpakuto qui n'était le sien mais celui de Gin, ses extraordinaires et impensables capacités lui ayant permis de copier, visiblement, le reiatsu du traître. Ou alors était-ce une autre invention d'Urahara ? L'homme était doué, et fou. Un génie qui ne pensait qu'à son propre avancement, et pas au mal qu'il causerait.

Tout était vraiment possible, en fin de compte. Et ni elle, ni personne à Soul Society n'avait le moindre indice sur ce qui se tramait vraiment…

Regardant les rues entre les larmes de pluie qui roulaient sur ses joues, Matsumoto se surprit à sangloter. Elle en avait marre. Pourtant elle savait que tout n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Que son Capitaine ne tarderait plus, et qu'ils en sauraient enfin plus, qu'ils auraient enfin une utilité, quoique légère, dans cette fin du monde précoce que le Capitaine Commandant avait décidé de jeter sur eux.

. : : .

Ichigo suivait son frère, courant rapidement dans les rues enneigées.

Préférant braver l'autorité paternelle, l'aîné avait décidé de sortir et d'aller rencontrer son contact. Selon Umbre, ce que faisait Rim n'était justement qu'une partie du plan : déclencher les alarmes de Soul Society, c'était appeler l'informateur afin qu'il vienne à leur rencontre. Le lieu avait été défini des jours auparavant, car il était simple à trouver. C'était une région sinistrée proche du fleuve, constitués d'immeubles décrépis aux briques sombres, à moitié effondrés et jamais reconstruits depuis le dernier séisme qui avait secoué la ville, plus d'un an auparavant. Les bâtiments brisés tranchaient sur le reste de l'agglomération reconstruite, et étaient le long de la rivière Karasu qui traversait Karakura du Nord au Sud. C'était aussi l'ancien quartier où Chad habitait.

Le plan d'Umbre était simple. Il fallait juste aller suffisamment vite pour rallier le quartier et revenir à la cachette. En théorie, c'était vraiment facile. La pratique était quelque peu différente. Au dehors, c'était le déluge le plus puissant auquel Ichigo ait jamais assisté, avant de se rappeler que le Hueco Mundo n'était pas réputé pour sa pluie et encore moins pour sa neige, et très vaguement pour ses tempêtes de sable – personne ne vivait réellement à la surface, le sous-sol était plus accueillant.

Ichigo l'avait suivi sans se poser davantage de question. Il avait besoin de sortir. De se tenir au courant pour ne pas dépendre des informations détenues par d'autres que lui.

Sa propre vie faisait trop partie de l'équation pour qu'il se décide à rester en dehors des magouilles.

Le sol était glissant, l'air humide et la pluie de glace qui tombait du ciel rendaient leurs vêtements lourds car trop humides, cognait contre leurs membres, cinglait tout leur visage d'éclats froids rendus douloureux par leur chute vertigineuse depuis le ciel. Alors, lorsqu'Umbre s'arrêta enfin sous le porche d'une boutique fermée pour cause de jour férié, Ichigo ne put retenir un grondement agacé.

« Nous y sommes presque, souffla-t-il en rabattant en arrière ses mèches sombres rendues humides par les intempéries. Mais avant, il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose – ce n'est pas important, non, mais tu vois il faut quand même que tu le saches – donc, en fait, ce type est un Shinigami, lui annonça son frère de but en blanc. Il veut nous aider et il vient ici en prenant beaucoup de risques – même si de mon avis le plus gros risque c'est nous qui le prenons…

- Donne-moi son nom, exigea Ichigo.

Umbre rit, le son de sa voix étouffé par la violente averse.

- Comme s'il avait pris le risque de nous donner une telle information ! Pouffa son aîné. Je t'aime bien, petit frère, mais parfois tu es trop naïf pour ton propre bien, ricana-t-il ensuite.

- On ne se connaît que depuis ce matin, répliqua Ichigo en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, bon bref, répliqua Umbre, contrarié de se faire ainsi contredire, tu m'as bien compris. Déjà qu'on est sortis en douce… »

Il scruta prudemment les alentours, nerveux.

Les rues étaient vides. Ils quittèrent leur abri et Umbre se remit à courir, cherchant frénétiquement à atteindre le point de rendez-vous le plus vite possible. Parfois il glissait, dérapait et manquait de tomber mais maintenait la cadence. Pourtant, les Shinigamis n'étaient pas proches d'eux; au contraire, ils étaient presque à l'autre bout de la ville, toujours attirés par le faux reiatsu de Gin.

Umbre bifurqua soudain rapidement à gauche et ils traversèrent une très étroite ruelle piétonne où de grosses flaques s'étaient formées. Sans s'en soucier, ils coururent et marchèrent dans le simili de ruisseau qui s'était formé au creux de la chaussée défoncée, mouillant chaussures et pantalons, glissant sur les plaques de givre et de neige ici et là, manquant de glisser, pour finalement déboucher sur une place entourée d'immeubles vétustes. Personne n'avait vécu là depuis longtemps, au vu des carreaux cassés et de l'aspect de déchéance générale de l'endroit. Quelques mauvaises herbes qui survivaient encore au froid poussaient entre les dalles du sol à quelques rares endroits, et au milieu de la place se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un manteau long et sombre qui ne laissait pas deviner les traits de son visage. Sa petite taille et le fait que tout autour de lui la pluie se transformait en légers flocons ne trompèrent pas Ichigo qui laissa son frère avancer jusqu'à l'informateur, se permettant de rester en retrait, à l'abri sous un porche.

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait vu juste en le fuyant la première fois. Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'une si courte rencontre lui fasse changer de côté seulement quelques semaines après leur première rencontre. Parfois, Ichigo avait du mal à se dire qu'il y avait vraiment deux mois et quelques jours qu'il était libre. Tout avait été si englué et si rapide, que même sa mémoire semblait peiner à remettre de l'ordre dans tous les souvenirs des récents événements. Et, tandis qu'il reculait dans l'ombre pour se protéger de l'averse glaciale qui continuait de tomber, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hitsugaya ressentait probablement la même chose que lui.

. : : .

Rim ne se définissait pas comme quelqu'un se battant exceptionnellement bien, mais pour l'avoir vue se battre des années durant, Urahara savait qu'elle n'était pas adversaire à prendre à la légère. Son pouvoir était utile, puissant, et surtout très pratique. Mais infiniment dangereux. A chaque démonstration, il leur fallait tuer les témoins qui pourraient attester de son existence qu'Urahara tentait, parmi tant d'autres, de maintenir la plus secrète possible. Et même si toute cette histoire de mensonges l'avait agacée lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle en comprenait l'utilité et tuait la moindre personne l'ayant vue user de sa capacité de copie.

La seule chose qui avait alertée le scientifique lorsqu'il l'avait vue de plus près, sous cette pluie battante, c'était son apparence.

Normalement, elle était grande, autant en taille qu'en âge. Elle n'avait pas la silhouette d'une petite fille maigre et chétive, mais d'une jeune femme à l'air mature et adulte. Le choc avait été grand. Et de savoir qu'Umbre l'avait retrouvé dans les cachots d'Aizen suffisait à le miner, car en sortir n'était généralement pas un signe de bonne santé mentale ou physique. Il se promit d'y jeter un œil lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à la cachette.

« Kisuke, charge-toi de Rim, on s'occupe d'éloigner les autres ! »

Urahara acquiesça, songeant au bracelet de métal qui traînait dans sa poche. Il l'avait toujours dans sa poche, et l'avait fait rouler entre ses doigts bien souvent ces dernières années. Lui-même ne savait pas ce que son pouvoir pouvait entraîner, même s'il avait une petite idée. Naturellement, un monde qui n'admet que des Hollows et des Shinigamis, quelques faux hybrides comme les Arrancars et les Vizards, rejettera ceux qui permettent leur coexistence. Hollow et Shinigami sont comme les deux faces d'une pièce : différentes mais dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Hollow n'existera pas sans Shinigami, et vice-versa. Ils s'entretueront pour toujours.

Rim combattait un groupe de quatre personnes particulièrement remontées, et Urahara constata avec horreur qu'elle ne s'en sortait absolument pas. Son corps était petit, horriblement petit, comme si elle avait rajeuni sans raisons, et les quatre Shinigamis la harcelaient de coups sournois et brutaux pour briser le peu de défense qui lui restait. Ils étaient en effet parvenus à se rapprocher d'elle, malgré le Shikai de Gin, qui permettait à son arme de s'étendre afin de combattre à moyenne et longue portée, la forçant à se concentrer sur la défense avec une lame à la taille dérisoire et peu adaptée pour ce genre de situations.

Elle finit par prendre un ultime coup et chuta droit sur le sol, alors que les Shinigamis étaient repoussés par Lho qui en profita pour rappeler le scientifique à l'ordre :

« Va la chercher, crétin ! » Asséna-t-il en criant par-dessus les gouttes.

Il plongea, fonçant à toute vitesse pour épargner une chute violente à la fillette qui tombait depuis les hauteurs du ciel, son reiatsu blanchissant à vue d'œil. Elle tomba quelque part au milieu d'une route déserte, ensevelie sous des gravats et couverte de poussière. Elle semblait si mal en point, ses cheveux emmêlés et salis, collés sur son visage, les égratignures sur ses mains, ses vêtements déchirés, son air fatigué et surtout, son corps maigre et son visage marqué par les années qu'elle avait passées à croupir dans les geôles d'Aizen.

Urahara descendit dans le cratère le plus vite possible, craignant le pire.

. : : .

Umbre en eut vite terminé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblât à Ichigo jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine l'aperçoive, à l'abri de la pluie sous un porche en morceaux qui offrait là sa dernière protection. Le petit Capitaine avait rabattu sa capuche en constatant que la pluie semblait cesser, et était sur le départ. Ichigo n'approcha pas. Il resta obstinément là, à fixer Hitsugaya qui piétinait dans la neige, prêt à partir. Il finit par cordialement – mais avec une crispation extrême – serrer la main qu'Umbre lui tendait, puis reparti à toute vitesse vers le ciel pour conserver sa couverture.

« Allez Hermano, on rentre ! Et vite… »

Son frère lui attrapa le bras, le tirant vivement à sa suite alors qu'il se remettait à courir toujours plus vite, pour rentrer sans que personne ne remarque rien de leur escapade. Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conseils d'Umbre qui connaissait un sort de Kidô pour sécher rapidement leurs vêtements – ce dont l'hybride n'avait absolument jamais entendu parler. Ils se hâtèrent, la pluie verglacée ayant cessé de dégouliner sur leurs dos rendant le trajet du retour bien plus simple que celui de l'allé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au salon, épuisés, Umbre utilisa rapidement son sort et effectivement, même si son incantation était étrange et ses gestes tout aussi bizarres, le Kidô eut l'effet souhaité. Ichigo se mit dans le canapé, prenant un air faussement énervé. Les reiatsus des autres approchaient déjà.

« Il te connaissait, lança-t-il soudain à Ichigo.

- Tout le monde connaîtra mon nom, tôt ou tard, répondit celui-ci d'un ton joueur.

- Hermano, rassure-moi juste – et par pitié ne me prend pas au mot, tu sais bien que j'ai dû mal à m'exprimer comme je voudrais et que c'est horriblement handicapant – tu ne comptes pas tuer _ce_ Shinigami ?

Ichigo lui renvoya son regard suspicieux avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Celui-là n'est pas sur ma liste », répondit-il en se faisant menaçant.

Umbre eut tout juste le temps de ricaner que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

. : : .

La petite fille le regardait avec un air colérique, presque hystérique, son corps pressé contre le sol au plus loin possible de la main qu'Urahara tendait vers elle.

« Ne me _touche_ pas ! » S'écria-t-elle, son regard meurtrier et un peu fou rivé sur les doigts du scientifique.

Son reiatsu blanc s'agitait nerveusement autour d'elle alors que ses yeux perdaient leur teinte bleutée, s'éclaircissant graduellement jusqu'à atteindre un gris si pâle qu'il se confondait presque avec le blanc des yeux. Urahara retint son geste et se recula lentement, prenant garde à ne faire aucun geste brusque.

Le souffle erratique de Rim sifflait à ses oreilles. Kisuke n'aimait voir personne dans cet état, et la bataille qui faisait encore rage là-haut ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour agir. Précautionneusement, il sortit le cercle en titane de sa poche, le posant à terre dans la neige, auprès de Rim. N'importe quel contact était d'un danger immense pour elle, puisque Rim s'imprégnait du reiatsu des personnes ciblées par le touché. Les yeux gris étudièrent un instant le bracelet, perdus et paniqués, puis elle l'attrapa et rapidement le fermoir claqua, enfermant ses extraordinaires capacités et permettant de nouveau à Rim d'être approchée.

La pluie avait cessée depuis longtemps déjà, et un timide soleil les couvait de ses rayons tièdes. Rim se releva, son petit corps de fillette remit de sa chute. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et soupira un bon coup, son cœur enfin calmé. Observant les alentours, elle nota, comme Urahara, que les reiatsus avaient cessé leur manège et que progressivement les Shinigamis regagnaient leur monde.

« Contente que tu sois venu me chercher, lui sourit-elle avec un air angélique qui ne lui allait pas être bien.

Il lui répondit par un air soulagé, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas conservé quelques blessures dues à sa chute. Puis, plutôt que l'émotion qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il l'avait revu, ce furent les questions sur sa présence ici qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres en premier, malgré l'inquiétude.

- Rim… Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi être revenue alors que la guerre va – Et ton corps, qu'est-ce qui –

La fillette le coupa d'un regard, et qu'ils ne soient pas du même sang sembla soudain tellement dérisoire qu'Urahara se sentit fondre devant ses yeux de ce gris presque blanchâtre. Rim était pour lui ce qu'un enfant pouvait être à ses parents.

- J'ai suivi mon propre chemin, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai fait mes propres choix. Que mon corps soit redevenu celui d'une gamine n'est pas bien grave… Je voulais juste vivre assez longtemps pour _le__voir_. Et ce sera bientôt chose faite, poursuivit Rim en souriant.

Elle prit la main de Kisuke, marchant aux côtés de celui-ci, le forçant à la suivre plus qu'autre chose.

L'air était humide, le soleil bas et lumineux. Il n'y aurait pas d'arc-en-ciel, juste le reflet agressif des rayons sur la blancheur de la neige. Les petits pas enfantins de celle qui eut un jour le corps d'une adulte faisaient un peu de bruit, comme le frottement de leurs vêtements. Elle était petite, plus petite qu'Urahara ne l'avait jamais vue depuis des années. Des dizaines d'années…

- Le Roi est en vie, murmura La Imitadora en levant les yeux vers son père.

Kisuke avançait lentement, suivant le rythme de Rim. Son visage était éclairé par les rayons du soleil mais sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, ses yeux résolument fixés sur toute autre chose que les traits enfantins de sa fille.

Car il avait bien compris, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, que pour elle c'était terminé. Rien que la vue de son corps de gamine avait suffi. Elle condensait son reiatsu dans une petite taille pour qu'il ne se dissipe pas prématurément, mais, inévitablement et mille fois hélas… Arriverait un moment où ce petit tour ne marchera plus.

Et aucun appareil, aucune invention, ne pouvait la sauver de son funeste sort.

- Il peut encore reprendre sa place en dépit des fils régicides, poursuivit-elle doucement, serrant de ses petits doigts froids la large main d'Urahara.

- C'est impossible, répondit celui-ci dans un chuchotis presque inaudible. L'aîné ou le cadet, peu importe, ils tueront leur père comme ils avaient toujours prévu de le faire. Ce n'est qu'une guerre sans fin.

Rim s'arrêta soudainement, et Kisuke ne put éviter de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait étonnamment surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Alors, toi, parmi tous les autres, ne savait vraiment rien ?

Kisuke détourna son regard des yeux clairs de Rim.

- J'ai toujours su… J'ai toujours tout su, fit-il avec amertume. Qui Aizen était vraiment, ce que tout ça cachait, avoua-t-il. Depuis le jour où j'ai fui Soul Society, il y a tant d'années...

Il s'accroupit dans la fillette aux longs cheveux blancs qui levait le nez depuis un moment pour l'écouter, prenant ses deux petites mains entre les siennes et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit, Rim, parce que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissée loin de moi alors que j'étais Capitaine. L'idée qu'on puisse te manipuler pour combattre un idéal que tu n'aurais pas choisi… C'est intolérable, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui dit-il avec un triste sourire. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai caché le Prince Kain chez Shiba Kukakuu. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Des enfants n'ont rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, Rim ne sachant quoi répondre. Son visage se fendit finalement d'un sourire mélancolique, ses boucles blanches caressant sa peau d'enfant.

« Je vais disparaître, tu sais – bien sûr que tu sais, se corrigea-t-elle avec amusement. Et je veux apporter quelque chose à Ichigo, moi aussi, avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire.

- Eclaire ma lanterne, lui lança Urahara dans une tentative de blague qui ne fonctionna qu'à grand peine.

- Je vais lui dire pour sa famille. Ce jour-là, j'ai peut-être promis de me taire, et la mémoire de Masaki m'a fait tenir toutes ces années, mais son fils mérite de connaître la vérité. Lhéonardo pourra bien dire ce qu'il veut, c'est _ma_ dernière volonté », répondit-elle avec assurance.

Rim était une jeune fille au naturel charmant, elle élevait rarement la voix et préférait le calme et le silence à l'enfer d'une bataille même si combattre ne la dérangeait pas. Elle faisait rarement preuve d'un entêtement aveugle, et était habituellement réfléchie. Urahara eut un sourire triste et un début de nausée en songeant que ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un seul et unique acte d'égoïsme qui serait le dernier.

« Je t'aime, Rim. Et par-dessus tout, je suis horriblement désolé de la vie que je t'ai infligée, s'excusa profondément Urahara en la serrant fortement contre lui.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, s'amusa-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître, tu sais ? La vie devient ennuyeuse quand rien n'arrive jamais… Et je savais depuis longtemps que mon rôle serait limité, mais crois-moi, _père_, j'ai été fière d'en avoir un. »

Le soleil se levait, haut dans le ciel d'hiver.

« _J__'__ai__ été __fière __d__'__en__ avoir __un_ », répéta tout bas La Imitadora en serrant son père contre elle.

Urahara ferma les yeux, soupirant avec lassitude. Tout devait-il nécessairement se finir ainsi ? En guise de réponse, seules les paroles d'Ichigo lui revinrent en mémoire, inlassables, tournant douloureusement dans sa tête comme l'affreux tic tac du temps qu'il restait à l'hybride.

_Les échecs ne se jouent qu'à deux._


	34. Hounds of Half Evil

**Chapitre 33, Second Arc**

**Hounds of Half Evil**

L'atmosphère était étrange.

Les conseils des Capitaines s'étaient faire depuis les dernières années, et malgré les récentes attaques, le Capitaine Commandant refusait de céder à la panique et à l'agitation qui se propageait au sein du Seireitei. Il conservait ce qui paraissait être un grand sang-froid, même si parmi la foule de suiveurs, certains commençaient à se poser des questions. Des vraies questions.

« Messieurs… Nous sommes ici pour discuter des récents problèmes que ce groupe de Terroristes nous a causés. Le Capitaine Kuchiki va vous faire un bref rappel des derniers événements et opérations qui se sont produits lors des dernières semaines. »

La voix forte du Capitaine Commandant avait résonné et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division s'avança d'un pas et prit la suite, quelques feuilles agrafées les unes aux autres entre les mains.

Non seulement ces événements étaient réellement stupéfiants, mais également terrorisant. La population des beaux quartiers du Rukongai, moins ignorante que celle des quartiers plus éloignés, était bien au courant de ce qui se passait dehors et avait pris peur. Que se passerait-il, si le mouvement prenait de l'ampleur ? Si les Hollows s'y joignaient ?

Et ils savaient que leurs paroles ne tombaient pas l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le nombre de Capitaines incapables de venir à bout d'un groupe d'individus rebelles comptant six membres était passé de trois à six en quelques _jours_. La moitié du Gotei 13 s'était écrasée sous les coups de Renégats aussi puissants que disparates. Voir des Shinigamis exilés se battre aux côtés d'Arrancars avait été tout simplement stupéfiant et avait remis en cause les préjugés de la plupart des officiers qui avaient eu le courage et l'envie de plonger leur nez dans les rapports pour en apprendre davantage.

L'indépendance d'esprit était devenue une qualité bien rare ces derniers temps.

Hitsugaya Toshiro faisait partie de ces Capitaines qui avaient été vaincus et étaient tombés en disgrâce auprès de leur commandant et qui se battaient pour restaurer un semblant d'honnêteté au sein des hautes sphères. Certes, il était presque totalement seul et se cachait, mais le but restait le même : que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire criblée de préjugés et dont les cachoteries grossières ne trompaient pas autant de monde que Yamamoto semblait le croire. Le monde marchait comme au ralenti et l'hypocrisie était leur nouvelle maîtresse, cette pute à la langue de velours et aux mots doux, alléchants, agréables, des mots auxquels on ne veut que céder, parce que c'est si _attrayant_ qu'on en oublie sans rechigner ces durs et austères principes qui ont régi des vies entières pour des siècles déjà.

« Capitaine ? »

Le ton abrupt de Yamamoto, ses propositions caressantes et l'odeur capiteuse de chien mouillé émanant de Komamura avaient miné sa patience pendant les deux dernières heures. Il ne se sentait pas d'écouter quelqu'un lui parler à tort et à travers de problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens, de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, de le rabaisser alors que toute sa vie son physique ridicule lui donnait l'image d'un gamin pré-pubère sans carrure et sans idées qui n'avait pas sa place dans un conseil de Capitaines.

« Matsumoto ? Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

La neige avait envahi Soul Society. Les nobles sortaient parés de riches fourrures, admiraient les paysages enneigés, voyageaient jusqu'à leurs manoirs les plus isolés pour admirer toute la froide beauté de la neige. Dans le Rukongai, des gamins comme lui crevaient de faim parce qu'ils avaient le malheur de posséder du reiatsu, mais pas assez d'argent pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Le nombre d'âmes s'accumulaient aux portes du Seireitei et plus personne n'était autorisé à entrer, à moins qu'il ait reçu un lourd héritage en reiatsu ou des capacités suffisamment rares ou surprenantes pour intéresser.

- Le temps se couvre, nous devrions rentrer. »

Hitsugaya acquiesça et se mit à marcher, lentement, vers les quartiers de sa division. Il préférait exclure le Shunpo, et prendre son temps entre les tas de neige déblayés le long des murs, dont certains fondaient jusqu'à devenir de grosses flaques d'eau grises et sales.

Le vent était mordant, l'air désagréable. Tout semblait brûler.

Hitsugaya ne voyait que des cendres partout où il posait les yeux. Soul Society n'était qu'un tas de braises fumantes dont les fumées noires n'attiraient l'attention de personne. Les rares hurlements de détresse de ce monde en déclin, tout le monde les ignorait. C'était juste l'affaire de deux trois minutes passées à détourner les yeux, des tonnes de fois par jour, et c'était écœurant. A tel point qu'Hitsugaya pensait à suivre le mouvement. Fermer les yeux sur la décadence était simple. Il suffisait juste de se laisser entrainer, comme Kuchiki avait fini par le faire à mort de sa seconde épouse. Ça semblait tellement plus simple que de tenter quelque chose contre un pouvoir en place qui n'entendrait pas ce qu'il dirait.

« Capitaine ? »

Matsumoto n'était jamais très loin. Lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près du bord, elle le renvoyait au milieu de la route. En deux mois à peine leur situation à tous avait tellement changé que les quarante dernières années lui semblaient n'avoir été qu'un long rêve dont lui, et beaucoup d'autres, avaient du mal à émerger.

« Matsumoto ? »

Son souffle formait de légers nuages et elle se frictionnait les bras pour se réchauffer. Il faisait sombre, comme à chaque hiver, et si l'hiver ne faisait pas peur à Hitsugaya car c'était ce même hiver qui vivait dans son propre corps sous la forme de Hyourinmaru, il n'appréciait pas celui qui sévissait à Soul Society. Le soleil était couvert par d'épais nuages d'un gris tendant sur le noir, jetant des ombres bleu foncé sur les murs blancs du Seireitei. La nuit semblait comme devenue perpétuelle, et lorsqu'il se mettait à neiger, Hitsugaya ne voyait plus les flocons comme les petites billes lumineuses et magiques de son enfance. Les flocons couvraient les cadavres de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas survivre au temps de changement qu'ils vivaient. La neige et l'hiver de Soul Society hurlaient à eux seuls que ça ne continuerait plus très longtemps, qu'ici était la fin de tout espoir. Et plus que tout, Hitsugaya Toshiro refusait d'admettre cette certitude qui semblait frapper les plus faibles d'entre eux. Les membres de sa Division pouvaient bien le cacher, mais il avait bien vu les regards, les pâles sourires, les larmes gelant au coin de leurs yeux, leurs mouvements fébriles et fatigués, leurs airs épuisés.

En deux mois, un mal plus puissant qu'Aizen semblait les avoir touchés. Quelques monstres échappés de l'Enfer frappaient à leurs portes, réclamant leur cota de sang et de morts. Ils étaient peu, trop peu pour être inquiétants, alors au début personne n'avait vraiment songé que leur pathétique tentative de résistance durerait si longtemps. Et puis ça avait continué, deux Capitaines avaient battu en retraite, un autre était revenu blessé, après quoi il avait bien fallu admettre que même les plus puissants officiers n'arriveraient à rien en un contre un. Soi Fon proposa alors un plan censé leur permettre de capturer les Renégats et celui qui était leur monstrueux leader, pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Mais rien n'avait marché. Et depuis une semaine, des sources sûres avaient rapporté une activité aux frontières du Hueco Mundo : des Gargantas s'étaient ouverts et laissaient passer un flot régulier de Hollows qui envahissaient Karakura. Aizen avait bougé. La panique été revenue, comme cet autre hiver des années auparavant. Et leur Commandant ne semblait pas décidé à tenter quelque chose.

« Je crois que nous allons tous mourir, fit son Lieutenant d'une voix douce.

Elle ne semblait pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire, pourtant sa petite phrase morbide sonnait vrai. Un jour où l'autre, ça arriverait. Yamamoto les appellera, tous, et les enverra au front comme autant de boucliers percés dont il connaissait parfaitement les limites.

Peut-être étaient-ce les quarante dernières années. Peut-être était-ce la vieillesse, les Renégats, toutes ces choses qui semblaient n'être qu'un profond cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à la faiblesse et à l'injustice. Soul Society sombrerait, comme autant de mondes avant elle, victime de son propre orgueil.

- Oui, nous allons tous mourir, répéta-t-il avec un air aussi glacial que l'hiver, son visage figé dans l'expression de sa profonde et pourtant invisible colère.

Elle le regardait avec un air presque suppliant, même si Matsumoto était bien trop fière pour s'abaisser à supplier. Alors elle laissait ses yeux et la compréhension de son Capitaine faire le chemin tous seuls, pour qu'elle n'ait rien à dire.

Mais que pouvait-il répondre ?

- N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? S'enquit-il à voix haute, désillusionné, semblant parler au ciel nuageux, à un quelconque Dieu qui n'entendrait jamais aucune de leurs plaintes. Pour les empêcher de mourir, pour nous éviter la honte d'une fin sordide dont nous ne sommes pas responsables ? »

Lui n'avait rien voulu, n'avait rien engendré.

Il était Capitaine du Gotei 13, la main armée qui protégeait Soul Society. Il était un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant, condamné à ne recevoir aucune reconnaissance, à n'être jamais cru par des adultes incapables de reconnaître leurs torts. Il était Capitaine, protecteur, guerrier, de ce même monde qu'il devait garder, au prix de sa propre vie, et celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'ennemis pour sombrer. Il n'y avait rien que lui, que Matsumoto, ou que quiconque puisse faire pour les sauver.

Soul Society coulait juste, seule et sans aide, emportant dans son sillage des innocents.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

**. : : .**

Depuis de longues semaines, le Capitaine Ukitake était réduit à sa convalescence hivernale forcée. Le froid mordant était nocif pour ses poumons affaiblis et des maladies circulaient parmi les Shinigamis. Unohana l'avait gardé à sa Division depuis tout ce temps, l'autorisant parfois à sortir. Il recevait des visites régulières, seulement des personnes en bonne santé, mais peu lui apportaient des nouvelles.

Il se sentait isolé.

Seule, Unohana venait parfois lui faire la conversation. Il avait appris la mort de Rukia, celle, moindre à ses yeux, de Soi Fon, et les échecs répétés de ses collègues Capitaines, de même que l'opprobre qui s'était abattue sur eux. Kurotsuchi était le dernier à avoir un semblant de reconnaissance de la part du Capitaine Commandant, qui lui, était tombé dans la pire des folies.

« Ukitake-san ? »

Unohana pénétra dans sa chambre, un sourire de façade bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

« Unohana-san, le salua-t-il en répondant à son sourire. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? S'enquit-il en la voyant rester dans la chambre.

Habituellement, elle faisait une rapide ronde matinale pour s'assurer que ses patients allaient tous bien, leur souhaitant le bonjour et continuant sa route sans perdre un instant. Pourtant, étrangement, elle restait à ses côtés, dans l'expectative. Elle s'assit sur la chaise auprès de son lit, les yeux rivés sur ses propres mains jointes.

- Malheureusement, Capitaine, je crains qu'il n'y ait rien que nous ne puissions faire, vous comme moi, lui dit-elle avec douceur, levant les yeux vers lui.

Ukitake ne saisit pas immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

Puis l'évidence le frappa. Leur monde s'autodétruisait. L'hôpital était rempli de personnes qui n'auraient pas dû être là, Soul Society avait perdu ses meilleurs guerriers et leur système semblait voué à disparaître.

- Je ne suis pas décidé à laisser cela arriver, fit-il faiblement. Je vous connais, Unohana-san, et vous ne le voulez pas non plus. _Vous_ ne pouvez pas laisser ça arriver, ajouta Ukitake en la regardant durement, comme s'il cherchait à la faire céder pour qu'elle lui avoue quelque secret soigneusement dissimulé.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous m'accusez de quelque chose, Capitaine ? Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas, pour sauver Soul Society. Vous et moi faisons partie des rangs des Capitaines depuis assez longtemps pour que vous sachiez cela, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ukitake demeura stoïque, ses yeux bruns rivés sur elle. Il semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait et n'était pas près à céder jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses.

- Vous le savez. Vous avez toujours su que ça arriverait, un jour.

- Mais quoi donc ?

- Cette guerre.

- C'est ridicule, s'amusa de nouveau Unohana. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir l'arrivée des Renégats, à moins d'en faire moi-même partie ?

- C'est d'Aizen dont je parlais, Unohana-san. Vous savez plus de choses que vous ne le dîtes, poursuivit-il en dardant son regard accusateur sur elle.

- Les rapports concernant notre passage au Hueco Mundo sont aux archives, je peux vous les faire porter, proposa-t-elle aimablement.

- Aizen… Qui aurait pu deviner ce qui se cachait sous ce masque ? A moins de le savoir déjà, comme vous l'avez souligné ? Urahara savait. Vous aussi. Ce qui ne me laisse qu'une vague, très vague idée sur ce qui peut vous lier.

- Ma foi, si cette affaire concernant les Officiers transformés en Hollow vous intéresse, je peux également vous faire porter les rapports la concernant.

- Vous n'écouterez pas ? »

Unohana lui sourit, puis lui fit signe que non.

Elle se leva lentement, le salua de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Il y a un Ordre, siffla-t-il soudain, alors que la main du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division se posait sur la porte. Une organisation derrière vous.

- Ah la, je crois que vous délirez Capitaine, fit Unohana en se retournant vers lui, l'air toujours aussi aimable.

- Vous savez des choses, lança-t-il, son regard perçant brûlant d'une flamme nouvelle. Des choses que la majorité d'entre nous ignorent et que nous ne devons pas savoir.

Il marqua une courte pause, cherchant à jauger l'effet de ses paroles chez Unohana.

- Vous savez pourquoi Aizen fait tout ça, ce que ce monstre roux parmi les Renégats est exactement. Soul Society tombe, Unohana. Si vous êtes bien ce que je crois, faîtes quelque chose pour empêcher notre chute, je vous en prie !

Son air était suppliant. Puis soudain il se fit dur lorsqu'il comprit qu'Unohana ne lui répondrait pas.

- Je peux vous dénoncer, la menaça-t-il.

- Je peux vous tuer, lui répondit-elle. Mais je ne le ferai jamais. Mon Serment me tient cramponnée à ce monde, et m'interdit le moindre écart. Le jour où j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Troisième Voie, j'ai juré bien autre chose que ce que vous croyez… »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, un air froid et déterminé prenant place sur son visage.

Unohana posa violemment ses doigts longs et glacials sur le visage d'Ukitake.

« Kukemomo. »

Une légère lueur violacée entoura ses doigts à mesure que les fragments de mémoire d'Ukitake étaient manipulés et détruits. Il tomba inconscient dans ses oreillers, qu'elle arrangea pour faire croire à quiconque pénétrant dans la chambre qu'il dormait et non qu'il s'était évanoui, car indubitablement les autres Shinigamis se poseraient des questions.

Le Capitaine Ukitake Juushiro, de la Treizième Division, venait d'oublier tout ce qui se rapportait, de prêt ou de loin, à la Troisième Voie.

Kurotsuchi n'avait rien inventé, avec sa machine. Son Kido existait depuis la nuit des temps. Chaque membre des Mittelsritter le connaissaient, mais bien peu avait fait Serment de garder leur ordre des fouineurs et autres curieux cherchant des réponses. Alors, à travers les âges et jusqu'à ce jour, Unohana Retsu, Mittelsritter, avait protégé leur secret à tous, détruisant les mémoires de ceux qui ne devaient pas savoir, permettant à son Ordre de rester dans l'ombre.

« Bon rétablissement, Ukitake-san. »

Unohana referma la porte dans son dos, sans faire de bruit.

**. : : .**

Depuis déjà quelques temps, l'enfant adultérin de Rukia avait été renvoyé à son père dont l'air stupéfait avait été mémorable. Byakuya avait laissé le bâtard à sa famille, et s'en était allé sans un mot pour celui qui avait été jadis son Lieutenant.

Les grands yeux sombres de l'enfant l'avait suivi, accusateurs presque, alors qu'il rentrait au manoir. Depuis la mort de Rukia, des images l'obnubilaient, les mêmes scènes se rejouant dans sa tête sans qu'il ne sache si ce n'était qu'un vieux rêve qui le hantait ou alors des fragments d'une réalité qui avait déserté sa mémoire sans qu'il n'en sache rien. A force, il était devenu suspicieux. De plus en plus de choses paraissaient décalées, incohérentes, pas à leur place. La colline du Soukyoku portait encore des stigmates d'un combat qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir livré, mais que ses rêves lui montraient avec la précision digne d'un souvenir.

Kuchiki ne savait pas comment prendre ça. Demander des explications n'aurait rien couté, rien du tout. Mais les archives démentaient, noir sur blanc, ce que ses rêves lui montraient, nuit après nuits, et parfois la journée alors qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'aux Quartiers de sa Division. Il n'y avait d'explication potable nulle part, même si son histoire tenait la route.

Elle tenait presque trop la route, d'ailleurs…

« Maître, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? »

Byakuya leur fit signe que non. Ses domestiques disparurent dans les larges couloirs du manoir.

La nuit passa en silence.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire.

**. : : .**

Hitsugaya avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée que Yamamoto était vraiment un vieux fou. Puis, à force d'observations, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait raison, que tout ça, c'était juste une vieille blague et que lui, comme tous les autres, était manipulé par le pouvoir en place. La constatation avait été dure, et sur le moment il avait refoulé ses sombres pensées en se traitant d'idiot.

Pourtant, il avait avec amertume constaté que ses déductions n'étaient pas tombées si loin de la réalité. Yamamoto semblait englué dans une vengeance personnelle contre les mystérieux Renégats qui avait envahi Karakura, délaissant Soul Society et le Seireitei, empêchant toute prise de pouvoir, tout type de réaction alors qu'il entamait sa vendetta. Une était morte, en face, mais l'un des leurs aussi. Et perdre des Capitaines compétents n'était pas son problème, mais celui des idiots qu'ils étaient pour avoir surestimé leur puissance et sous-estimé leurs ennemis.

Un nouveau conseil des Capitaines avait été demandé, suite à la demande de Yamamoto. Il voulait un autre plan d'attaque, une meilleure logistique pour gérer les apparitions des Renégats et des Hollows dans Karakura. D'un pas décidé, Hitsugaya s'y rendait, marchant entre les lourds flocons qui tombaient du ciel sombre de Soul Society.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! »

Matsumoto appelait après lui, trottinant derrière alors qu'il ne marchait pourtant pas si vite.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la Première Division.

Hitsugaya s'arrêta soudain, campé devant les immenses et lourds battants de bois où le sigle de la Première Division était inscrit en larges signes noirs. Son regard était déterminé, son air dur lorsqu'il vit les autres Capitaines arriver jusqu'aux portes, du coin de l'œil. Ils approchaient, inconscient de ce que ce malade qui se prétendait leur chef était en train de faire.

- Capitaine ? » S'enquit de nouveau son Lieutenant, ses yeux suivant ceux d'Hitsugaya sans comprendre ce qui lui donnait cet air si adulte.

Si Soul Society était l'endroit qu'il devait défendre, cela incluait aussi de tuer les ennemis qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Personne ne l'aiderait, ou peu. Il serait seul. Mais il y avait une solution, une solution de la dernière chance qui aurait des chances de rater, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver le monde à lui seul. Mais il y avait une chance ! Une petite, ridicule et absolument impensable chance de sauver Soul Society.

Car il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

_Trahir. _

« Matsumoto, s'il y a la moindre ridicule petite chance que certains Hollows se soient rebellés face à Aizen, _trouve-les_. »

Les yeux incrédules de Matsumoto se posèrent sur lui, de même que ceux de Kuchiki qui avait, il en était sûr, entendu. Mais lui, comme Hitsugaya, ne dirait rien. Dans ses yeux qu'il voulait froids et impassibles, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division faisait passer les plus lourds messages de colère et de représailles à ses ennemis, ou, comme maintenant, son assentiment total sur une question cruciale.

Matsumoto eut un rictus incompréhensif, mais son Capitaine savait qu'elle suivrait. Ses intentions étaient louables. Après tout, lui, comme elle, comme tous les autres qui s'étaient battus jusqu'ici ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : que Soul Society survive.

_Laissez-nous__ vous__ sauvez_ _de_ lui, songea-t-il en entrant dans la large salle tout en bois où se tenait déjà Yamamoto, _car__ nous__ ne__ sommes__ pas __ces__ chiens__ obéissants__ que __tout __le__ monde__ croit__ connaître__…_


	35. My Wild Love is Calling Out for Drugs

**Chapitre 34, Second Arc**

**My Wild Love is Calling Out for Drugs  
**

Le ricanement d'Umbre s'estompait dans l'air lorsqu'Urahara ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la cachette aux côtés d'une fillette aux cheveux blancs dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute.

Rencontrer La Imitadora avait été une expérience surprenante pour Ichigo. Il l'imaginait grande, sûre d'elle et avec la force tranquille de celle qui maîtrise son pouvoir à la perfection, après des années de dur entraînement. Il l'avait vue avec des cheveux clairs, sans savoir pourquoi. A en juger la jeune fille qui se tenait sous ses yeux, tenant la main d'un Urahara songeur, il n'avait pas visé si loin.

Sauf pour la taille.

Elle était ridiculement petite. Jeune. _Gamine_. Ce n'était qu'une enfant aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux immaculés. Sa peau était de neige et ses petites lèvres fines étaient d'un rouge presque hypnotique au milieu de son visage laiteux. Ichigo remarqua ensuite le long Zanpakuto tenu par Urahara, en plus de sa Benihime coincée à sa ceinture, puis reporta son regard sur la fillette qui observait la pièce à vivre de leur cachette avec un air émerveillé, ses yeux scintillant à la lumière des dernières bougies restées allumées. Son visage paraissait plus vivant, éclairé par la leur orangée de celles-ci, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, toute l'innocence dont elle avait fait preuve en regardant le mobilier et la pièce se fana pour laisser la place à un regard assuré, celui qu'Ichigo s'était imaginé.

Pourtant…

Elle était si _petite_… Comment cette enfant à qui il ne donnait pas sept ans pouvait-elle être La Imitadora ?

« Tu as grandi, statua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Enfin, j'ai aussi perdu de ma superbe depuis le temps… »

Rim lâcha la main d'Urahara qui resta en retrait et fit le tour d'Ichigo qui la suivit distraitement du regard.

Sa tête arrivait à peine au niveau de ses hanches, et elle le détaillait avec une insistance presque gênante, étudiant l'arc de son dos, sa posture et sa silhouette sans jamais le toucher. Pourtant, cela eut le don de déranger Ichigo qui grogna à l'intention d'Urahara. Ce dernier sembla sortir de sa léthargie et appela Rim afin qu'elle cessa d'importuner l'hybride.

Derrière eux, Lho et Umbre observaient le curieux manège de La Imitadora qu'ils revoyaient pour la première fois depuis plus de quarante ans, Yoruichi qui nettoyait leurs traces n'était pas encore de retour, Grimmjow s'entraînait toujours en bas, et Hiyori devait encore dormir. Ichigo n'étant pas descendu de toute la « semaine », Yoruichi lui passerait un savon mémorable sans même songer qu'aujourd'hui, il avait sous les yeux l'une des dernières pièces du puzzle que constituait sa naissance.

La Imitadora, _Rim__ Esperanzia_.

Il se sentait proche de la solution, avec cette petite fille aux longs cheveux blancs tressés, aux yeux trop clairs, à la peau trop blanche, avec cet air si concerné lorsqu'elle le regardait, comme si elle savait précisément ce qu'il avait enduré; son regard ne contenait ni compassion, ni pitié. Elle n'était qu'une chose cassée qui n'aurait jamais complètement sa place ici bas, comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'un côté ou d'un autre, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Ils naviguaient entre deux eaux, et aucun côté ne leur semblait préférable. Alors, comme des funambules, ils continuaient sur le fil gris de leur propre volonté en tentant de ne pas tomber.

Car la chute serait plus dure pour eux que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit et le sifflement du vent leur parvint de même qu'un désagréable courant d'air froid qui ne sut mettre fin au long regard d'Ichigo et Rim. Yoruichi était rentrée, et du coin de l'œil, l'hybride l'aperçut en train d'épousseter la neige à moitié fondue de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, puis soupirer, soulagée d'avoir pu semer leurs ennemis. Elle s'adossa à la porte, visiblement pour calmer sa respiration anarchique.

« Ce qu'ils étaient collants, pesta-t-elle en dépassant Urahara pour se diriger vers le couloir. Ichigo, entraînement. »

Le rappel à l'ordre lui fit détourner la tête.

Yoruichi avançait jusqu'à la porte du couloir et lui lança un regard significatif par-dessus son épaule. Une journée de manquée, c'était une semaine de perdue, et il n'était pas question qu'il en loupe davantage. Ichigo était d'accord avec elle, cependant, savoir que cette si petite fille se baladait dans la maison attisait sa curiosité. La proximité de leurs situations aussi, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre de la même façon que lui.

Il quitta le salon et redescendit jusqu'à la trappe tandis que Yoruichi se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour terminer de sécher ses cheveux humides. Grimmjow était déjà en bas – Ichigo pouvait sentir des flux irréguliers de reiatsu émaner de lui depuis le haut de l'échelle qu'il était en train de descendre – et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se battre, sa présence solitaire résonnait juste dans l'immensité vide de l'endroit.

Il faisait nuit dans le sous-sol et Grimmjow était couché dans la source chaude qui leur servait de bain et d'infirmière – l'eau avait d'étranges propriétés curatives, semblables à celles de la source qui se trouvait à Soul Society, lorsqu'Ichigo s'était entraîné au Bankai. De petites lanternes brillaient grâce à des sorts de Kido et pulsaient d'une leur orangée imitant presque parfaitement celle d'un feu de camp. Les quatre futons que lui, Yoruichi, Grimmjow et Hiyori utilisaient pour dormir dans le sous-sol étaient disposés autour d'un cercle de ces petites boules lumineuses posées à même le sol et qui brillaient paisiblement. Chose qui avait toujours amusé Hiyori, elles s'éteignaient si l'on soufflait dessus… Preuve qu'Urahara inventait de temps en temps des choses utiles.

L'ancien Espada le regarda arriver et lui fit un léger signe de tête, puis se mit à plisser le nez sans raison apparente, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne se souvienne qu'un pauvre sort de Kidô ne saurait tromper les sens poches de ceux des animaux des Hollows.

« Tu sens la flotte, remarqua Grimmjow. Et le… Brûlé.

Hésitant sur la dernière affirmation, Grimmjow le regardait avec un air suspicieux, ses sourcils froncés et son air légèrement plus agacé qu'agressif. Sa nature de bête lui permettait de remarquer de petits détails qu'il aurait parfois été préférable de garder cachés.

Malgré ses travers de bestiole sauvage, l'Arrancar était loin d'être un idiot.

- T'es sorti, lui lança-t-il avec un air contrarié.

Il plissait le nez, prêt à retrousser les babines pour dévoiler ses crocs. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le laisse de côté, surtout quand il considérait avoir une place parmi la petite communauté que constituait leur groupe. Ichigo ne s'hasardait jamais à essayer de chercher pourquoi il suivait. _Il__suivait._

- Plus ou moins, soupira Ichigo en tombant allongé au bord de l'eau. Mais je vois qu'on ne peut pas tromper ton flair expert, Chaton.

Ichigo bâilla puis enchaîna :

- Dis-moi la prochaine fois que tu veux prendre un bain d'eau glacée, je t'emmènerais avec moi. » Lança-t-il en trempant ses doigts dans l'eau brûlante.

Grimmjow était adossé au rebord, baignant son corps massif dans la source chaude. Ses quelques égratignures cicatrisaient à toute allure. Il avait par contre l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, accoudé comme il l'était, son menton reposant mollement dans sa main alors que son regard las se posait sur l'eau.

Il ne sembla pas réagir aux paroles de l'hybride qui continuait de faire baigner sa main dans l'eau, allongé sur le bord, accoudé au sol, son long corps lascivement étendu là. Lassé, il finit par se tourner sur le dos, attirant le regard curieux de Grimmjow sur lui.

Pourtant, ce fut Ichigo qui parla le premier, arquant sa tête en arrière pour apercevoir l'Arrancar. Et peu importait que ce son visage soit à l'envers, vraiment.

« Tu ne comptes pas sortir de l'eau, Chaton ?

Ichigo n'était pas spécialement moqueur, mais attendait sans doute juste la réponse qu'il fallait pour coincer Grimmjow et l'embêter. Sa journée l'avait agacé, mis ses nerfs à vifs, lui rappelant qu'on le prenait décidément trop pour un gamin à surveiller. Quelque part, contrarier Grimmjow le détendait. Soutenir son regard énervé était relaxant, de même que le taquiner. C'était comme… _Confortable_.

- J'attends que tu viennes me tenir compagnie, répliqua l'Arrancar d'un ton joueur.

- Oh ?

Un sourire amusé et un peu sournois étira ses lèvres.

- C'est idiot, mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste, se plaignit-il en soutenant le regard bleu de Grimmjow.

- Idiot, vraiment ? Nota moqueusement celui-ci.

Il se saisit du bras d'Ichigo qui trempait dans l'eau chaude, et tira vivement ce dernier dans la source, provoquant une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures qui l'arrosèrent ainsi que le bord.

Grimmjow riait toujours à gorge déployée lorsqu'Ichigo émergea, ses cheveux collés à son visage par l'humidité de même que ses vêtements, ses yeux plissés dans un air étudié de contrariété alors qu'en réalité tout ça semblait grandement l'amuser.

- Facile, très facile, fit-il remarquer à l'Arrancar qui l'observait tenter de s'essuyer le visage, puis se passer une main blanche dans les cheveux pour en enlever le surplus d'humidité.

Le bassin n'était pas extrêmement profond, mais assis près du bord l'eau leur arrivait au niveau de l'estomac et jusqu'au cou s'ils allaient vers le milieu.

- Enlève-moi mes vêtements la prochaine fois… Maugréa Ichigo en se relevant pour sortir de l'eau.

- Fais-le toi-même, souffla la voix de Grimmjow, le défiant presque de le faire sur le champ.

Debout dans la petite marre d'eau chaude, l'hybride jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'Arrancar qui le regardait avec cette petite lueur agaçante au fond du regard sur laquelle Ichigo ne réussit pas tout de suite à mettre un nom.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit Ichigo, ses traits redevenus sérieux alors que son apparence prêtait franchement à rire, _ça_ n'ira pas plus loin.

Le sourire de Grimmjow grandit, comme s'il était sûr que l'hybride allait dire ça.

- _Tu __mens_, siffla-t-il.

- J'avoue, mais au final, qu'est ce que ça change ? » Répliqua l'autre avec amusement.

Il s'assit sur le sol, au sec, suffisamment éloigné de l'eau pour ne pas craindre une seconde et malencontreuse chute. Dos à l'Arrancar qui ricanait, Ichigo pestait contre l'eau et l'humidité constante que ses vêtements avaient subis toute la journée sans la moindre raison. Il tenta d'étreindre ses cheveux afin qu'ils soient un plus secs, tenta l'expérience avec une de ses manches longues mais n'obtint pas le résultat escompté, puisqu'il se remit à pester.

Et dans son dos, Grimmjow se remit à parler.

« Personne ne saura rien. C'pas comme s'ils avaient besoin…

Son regard brûlait le dos d'Ichigo qui continuait d'essayer de sécher ses vêtements de manière relativement… Artisanale.

- Je continuerai à t'emmerder. Pareil de ton côté.

Il imaginait parfaitement Grimmjow compter sur ses doigts, avec un air pensif surjoué, son sourire sardonique ne le quittant pas une seule seconde alors qu'il cherchait quelle ficelle il pourrait bien tirer pour obtenir la réaction qu'il espérait.

- Je suis un Dieu au pieu.

- En toute modestie, ricana Ichigo en le coupant.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua Grimmjow d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que ça allait finir par être le cas. J'en étais où ?

- A la partie « Je raconte de la merde pour vanter mes mérites auprès de quelqu'un qui va de toute façon dire non ».

- La ferme, tu crieras comme tous les autres.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui lança l'hybride en enlevant une des épaisseurs de son haut.

Ichigo attendit patiemment un dernier argument, histoire d'entendre jusqu'au bout ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien ajouter à sa plaidoirie purement intéressée. C'était la scène la plus étrange à laquelle il avait jamais assisté. Un Arrancar lui listant les avantages de coucher ensembles.

L'idée était des plus… Alléchantes.

- On risque de crever tous les jours, t'as passé toute ta vie dans un trou et tu refuses le dernier truc qui peut te faire oublier un peu la merde de ton existence ? Y a pas à dire, t'es maso, s'amusa l'Arrancar. On ne s'aime pas. Qu'est-ce que tu risques au juste ? Deux trois griffures ? Je serais doux, _promis_, ironisa-t-il en souriant davantage.

Et dire oui était terriblement tentant.

Ichigo se tourna à demi, son regard mordoré étudiant la proposition. Grimmjow souriait toujours, fier de son petit effet et d'avoir semé les graines du doute dans l'esprit de l'hybride. Théâtralement, celui-ci poussa un long soupir et se tourna complètement vers l'Arrancar qui observait son petit manège avec l'air avide d'un prédateur observant sa proie.

- Pas d'amour ?

- Nope.

Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Grimmjow qui jubilait d'avance.

- Dans ce cas, je peux sans doute faire une exception, accorda-t-il en croisant les yeux bleus de l'Arrancar.

- Je n'en doute pas… »

. : : .

Les journées passèrent lentement après l'arrivée de Rim.

Elle s'entraînait physiquement avec eux mais ne prenait pas part aux combats entraînant l'utilisation de reiatsu, et peu importait la forme. Ichigo, lui, chargeait avec hargne et sa force d'antan semblait revenir de plus en plus vite, comme un cheval lancé au galop qui n'irait qu'en accélérant, sans jamais se fatiguer. Il regagna son niveau de jadis rapidement, désormais capable d'égaler Grimmjow ou Hiyori, et retrouvait avec un plaisir non dissimulé son endurance et sa force. Tensa Zangetsu n'était plus un étranger entre ses doigts, et les techniques, bottes et estocades étaient réalisées sans accrocs face à des adversaires imaginaires. A l'occasion Umbre venait s'entraîner avec eux et s'occupait de corriger quelques détails sur sa position ou concernant l'utilisation du Cero, tandis que Rim s'efforçait, malgré les pitreries agaçantes d'Urahara et les interventions de son père, de lui raconter son histoire.

Et bientôt il fut temps de changer d'année.

Ils ne firent pas de long repas, comme ce fut le cas à Noël. Les temps étaient trop durs pour refaire la fête et risquer un état de fatigue, même léger, et chacun était bien trop absorbé par son propre entraînement pour se soucier de la date… Les Shinigamis attaquaient régulièrement, une fois à deux fois par semaine, cherchant dans chaque zone de la ville l'endroit où les Renégats – car c'était désormais leur nom – se cachaient. En quelques mois ils auraient ratissé toute la ville. Mais au lieu de s'inquiéter pour leur situation, Grimmjow, Hiyori et Ichigo, et à l'occasion Yoruichi, appréciaient ce petit moment de détente qui leur permettait également d'aller dehors, où le temps s'était encore rafraîchi. Il avait de nouveau neigé et le sol était des plus glissants, mais sortir n'avait jamais été si agréable, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vante, ou qu'il neige, peu importait. Ils étaient hors des quatre petits murs du salon, ou ceux, plus larges, du sous-sol. Les Hollows avaient également fait leur retour, et parfois quelques Arrancars les accompagnaient. Grimmjow ne les reconnaissant pas, ce n'était ni des Espadas ni des Fraccions, mais cela suffisait à inquiéter Urahara ou Yoruichi qui enjoignaient leurs protégés à la plus grande prudence lorsqu'ils sortaient. Un piège n'était jamais loin, et maintenant ni Aizen, ni Yamamoto ne prendraient le risque de les laisser en vie.

Ce fut aux alentours du mois de Février que tout commença vraiment à s'enchaîner.

Shinji avait débarqué, un soir, essoufflé et couvert de tâches sanguinolentes. Urahara était dans le salon avec Rim, et ensembles ils l'emportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour le soigner et tenter de découvrir ce qui avait causé son état. Oh, ils avaient bien sûr eu une petite idée en le voyant arriver dans cet état, mais Kisuke préférait l'entendre le dire de vive voix.

« Urahara… »

Les autres avaient été informés rapidement de l'apparition de Shinji, qui jusqu'à lors habitait avec Tessaï afin d'éviter les conflits. Rim était descendue le leur annoncer avec un air presque satisfait, comme si elle non plus n'appréciait pas que le Vizard soit de retour. Hiyori avait immédiatement cessé de s'entraîner et était montée voir comment le dernier véritable membre de leur famille se portait.

Il était allongé, propre, changé et des bandes blanches rougies par le sang enserraient ses multiples blessures aux bras, torse, ventre, dos, poignets et tête. Ses cheveux blonds avaient bruni là du sang avait eu le temps de sécher, et les tremblotements légers de son corps lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant traumatisé par quelque créature effrayante. Il semblait quelque part encore le sommeil et la conscience, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, les yeux rivés sur le plafond ou parfois sur Kisuke qui passait à proximité.

« Urahara, appela de nouveau la voix faible de Shinji.

Hiyori, restée sur le pas de la porte, s'était précipitée à son chevet. Elle lui saisit la main, serrant ses doigts autour pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

- C'est moi, Shinji…

- Hiyori ? Marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Ses mouvements étaient lourds et gauches, et sous ses yeux se trouvaient d'immenses cernes d'un bleu violet tirant sur le noir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle vivement, avec une animosité contenue.

Depuis Lisa, voir un membre de sa bien-aimée famille mourir n'était plus envisageable. Plutôt mourir à sa place. Ce fut la main de Kisuke sur son épaule qui lui permit de se calmer, au moins un peu.

- Hiyori, il n'a pas dormi depuis au moins quatre jours… Ses blessures sont sans gravité mais au vu de son état d'épuisement, ça pourrait dégénérer. Laisse-le se reposer, lui ordonna-t-il en commençant à la pousser vers la sortie.

Avec réluctance, la Vizard se dirigea vers la porte, son regard inquiet balayant le corps de Shinji, s'arrêtant sur sa chemise déchirée qui dévoilait des bandages aux teintes plus écarlates que blanches, la pâleur de son visage et ses cernes immenses, puis recula lentement jusqu'à la porte.

- Je viens te chercher s'il se passe quoique ce soit. » Lui promit Kisuke.

Elle avait acquiescé et était sortie.

Depuis trois jours, soit trois semaines puisqu'elle passait son temps à s'entraîner, il n'y avait pas eu d'améliorations notoires. Les blessures étaient guéries, mais Shinji dormait encore, imperturbable, comme s'il était en train de mourir et cette constatation ne ravissait pas Hiyori.

Il fallut encore deux longs jours pour que Shinji commence à émerger, perdu. Hiyori lui avait promptement sauté dessus, vérifiant qu'il allait bien, lui posant milles questions alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à se tenir correctement assis et qu'il mourrait de soif.

« Hiyori, Hiyori… _Hiyori_… »

Yoruichi était avec eux, mais les autres étaient demeurés en bas, attendant sans doute impatiemment qu'on les appelle pour que tous sachent ce qui s'était passé. Par sécurité, personne n'était sorti depuis les cinq derniers jours, ce qui avait laissé Lho au sous-sol et Umbre coincé dans le monde des vivants alors que sa présence était requise au Hueco Mundo, ce qui l'avait énervé quelques longues heures avant qu'il ne se fasse à l'idée.

Maintenant que Hirako était éveillé, les choses allaient enfin un peu évoluer.

En premier lieu, savoir qui était son agresseur. _Ses__agresseurs._

« Shinigamis, souffla-t-il faiblement, anticipant la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres. C'était ces putains de…

- Je crois qu'on a compris, le coupa Yoruichi. Qui ?

- Lieutenants, de ceux que je connais pas, marmonna le blond en portant une main à son visage pour se masser les tempes longuement.

Yoruichi et Urahara échangèrent un regard. Elle acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce le plus calmement possible, avant de se ruer dans le couloir et jusqu'à la sortie sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Umbre qui remontait du sous-sol pour voir s'il pouvait sortir maintenant que le Shinigami blond était réveillé. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'où on pouvait entendre une voix faible raconter l'anecdote morbide qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

Par sécurité, Umbre préféra ne pas entrer. De ce que son frère lui en avait dit, ce Shinigami là, comme la plupart de ceux qui avaient vécu à Soul Society et vénéraient ses lois comme celles du divin, ne cherchaient pas à comprendre les Hollows, et encore moins la rébellion qu'il menait. Il s'adossa donc au mur, à côté de la porte entrouverte d'où filtrait une légère raie de lumière. Les éclats de voix étaient légers et personne ne vint refermer la porte.

« Commence par le début ! L'enjoignit vivement Hiyori.

Il y eut un court instant de silence où Umbre s'imaginait parfaitement le blessé – dont il avait vaguement entraperçu le visage quelques jours auparavant – acquiescer et tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- J'étais chez Tessaï, et depuis votre coup d'éclat de Noël avec cette gamine dont je ne retiendrais jamais le nom, je me suis fait discret. Le plus possible…

Umbre tiqua. Il savait que son frère n'était pas un menteur, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à croire que les Shinigamis les haïssent autant. Les Hollows, d'accord, la plupart de ceux qui n'évolueraient jamais resteront des bêtes sans cervelle, mais les Arrancars ? Son père, Ichigo, lui-même et l'Espada qui traînait dans leur groupe ne suffisaient pas pour prouver qu'eux étaient doués de raison et non plein de folie ? – Jaggerjack étant l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

- On est restés comme ça deux bons mois à attendre que les choses se tassent, pour nous comme pour vous.

Le dégoût véritable avec lequel il avait craché ses dernières paroles ne laissait aucun doute à Umbre. Celui-là était comme les autres Shinigamis, incapable de penser par lui-même, se rattachant aux valeurs des autres et que ces autres lui avaient inculquées sans jamais chercher une autre vérité qui elle, ne serait pas un mensonge.

- Ils ratissaient la ville, Urahara. Et ils ont fini par arriver à la boutique, même si ces crétins savaient que tu y étais plus. Ils ont fouillé. J'étais planqué, évidemment, poursuivit la voix fatiguée du Vizard.

- Ils t'ont trouvé ?

- Pire.

Umbre faillit laisser échapper un ricanement.

Il ne ménageait pas le dramatisme…

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils _savaient_ que j'étais là.

Umbre se raidit, adossé au mur.

Ça, par contre, c'était mauvais. Il commençait à avancer dans le couloir, ne prenant pas garde aux répliques de Kisuke ou Hiyori qui avaient braillé leur avis et ce que cela pouvait engendrer, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase moins anodine que les autres ne capte son attention.

- Et ils vont continuer de chercher pour n'importe quel lien, n'importe lequel, que nous avons avec eux. Ils ne nous laisseront pas gagner… »

Le reste, de moindre importance, se perdit dans l'esprit d'Umbre qui songeait déjà à disparaître.

Si ce que ce Shinigami – plutôt bien informé, du reste – disait avait la moindre ridicule chance d'être vrai, Ichigo n'était plus en sécurité, et il n'avait nulle part où aller d'autres. Sa propre sécurité importait peu face à celle de son frère. Lui, il avait des choses à accomplir, un monde à transcender. Peut-être était-ce un peu lâche de se reposer sur ses épaules ainsi, mais Umbre admettait, avec reluctance certes, que son propre pouvoir ne serait jamais suffisant par rapport à celui que son frère portait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait tout ce reiatsu. Masaki ne semblait pas en porter une énorme quantité, et le cachait la plupart du temps; leur père a lui seul ne pouvait pas avoir transmis un tel héritage à son demi-frère. Ça venait forcément de sa mère. Et la question tourna et retourna dans sa tête comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant.

Qui pouvait donc être Masaki ?

« Umbre ? »

La petite voix de Rim le sortit de ses pensées et le stoppa alors qu'il traversait le salon à pas rapides. Elle s'était levée et s'approcha de lui, mettant de côté le journal qu'elle lisait et qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse pour plus de confort, son corps minuscule ne lui permettant pas de lire un journal d'une telle taille sans être très inconfortablement assise.

« Esperanzia, grinça-t-il.

Il s'était toujours senti… Mal en sa présence. Pas moyen de mettre un mot sur le sentiment exact qui le traversait, mais c'était loin d'être agréable. Les yeux pâles l'étudièrent un instant, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête pour qu'il se dirigeât si promptement vers la sortie, alors que tous avaient reçu l'ordre de rester bien sagement enfermés à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir, lui dit-elle finalement. Ils n'attendent qu'une erreur de notre part.

Des pensées incohérentes coururent dans son esprit, cherchant à comprendre les paroles de Rim. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça, mais dans quel sens, pour protéger qui, pourquoi ? Y avait-il juste une seule et unique façon de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, et si non, avait-il compris la bonne ?

- Ils savent que nous sommes proches, Umbre, lui dit-elle.

L'Arrancar se mordit discrètement la langue.

Là, avec cet air inquiet et ses accents paniqués, elle lui rappelait cette fille qui était arrivée à Las Noches toutes ces années auparavant. Elle était grande, horriblement agaçante, parfois froide, loyale et protectrice envers sa famille. Rim Esperanzia ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de sa propre personne, préférant donner aux autres ce qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter.

- Ne sors pas.

Elle lui toucha les doigts. Ses mains étaient glacées.

- Gin s'en sortira sans toi. Quant à ton informateur… Ma foi, le vieux fou qui tirait jusque là les ficelles de sa vie nous dira bien assez tôt si nous avons eu tort de le croire.

- Gin est à moitié mort, Rim, tu l'as vu comme moi – à moins que ta vue n'ait diminué à l'image de ta taille, répliqua-t-il méchamment. Et Hitsugaya –

Umbre pensait pouvoir s'arrêter avant d'avoir un mot de trop, mais le rictus satisfait de Rim ne lui disait que trop bien ce qu'il se refusait déjà à admettre : il venait juste d'horriblement merder.

- Et toi ta connerie n'a été qu'en augmentant avec ton âge, contra La Imitadora avec amusement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant de franchement rire.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua Umbre en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blanches de Rim.

- Oh. Désolée à propos de ça, répondit-elle en levant les yeux. Aizen m'a rattrapée alors que je poursuivais un de ses espions; je l'ai eu, mais lui aussi m'a eue. Je n'étais pas là-bas depuis très longtemps lorsqu'Ichigo a été conduit dans sa propre cellule, et après ça, ils m'ont un peu oubliée, sauf Gin qui passait de temps à autre pour vérifier si j'étais encore en vie.

Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses souvenirs, et Umbre en profita pour lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, presque deux mois auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que personne n'avait vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis qu'elle était rentrée; chacun semblait terriblement occupé, pris dans cette espèce de routine guerrière qui n'était que la preuve d'une guerre de position

- Mais et ton corps – je veux dire, t'étais pas immense, mais spécialement petite non plus, alors comment tu as…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, toi et moi, donc tu dois te souvenir de ce à quoi mes pouvoirs font écho, commença-t-elle avec nostalgie. A cette époque, ni Kisuke ni moi ne savions ce qui pouvait découler, à long terme, de l'utilisation massive que j'en faisais. Mais nous envions eu besoin, tu comprends ? Pour faire croire que Kurosaki était mort, pour sauver et –

- Je comprends, pas la peine de te justifier, la coupa-t-il.

- J'ai… Je suis en train de mourir. A force de copier à outrance les personnes autour de moi, j'ai petit à petit détruit ce qui faisait que mon reiatsu était le mien et pas celui d'une personne au hasard… Il s'en va. _Il__ me__ fuit_, avoua-t-elle, levant ses yeux clairs vers Umbre qui semblait démuni face au sang-froid avec lequel elle prenait toute cette histoire de reiatsu fuyant. J'ai bloqué ce phénomène d'échappement avec cette petite taille pendant tout ce temps, mais ce n'est qu'un pis-aller… Tout ça, fit-elle en désignant son corps, va se disloquer avec le temps. Et je ne pourrais pas réduire ma taille indéfiniment.

- Même le bracelet d'Urahara ne t'empêchera pas de disparaître ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Le prince se sentait toujours un peu gêné de parler ainsi avec Rim, Rim qui avait été sa pire ennemie et sa protectrice, sa meilleure amie et à la fois la personne la plus haïssable qu'il ait rencontré. Elle n'était pas vraiment là, face à lui, et menaçait toujours de disparaître. Les gens se souciaient d'elle mais jamais elle ne se laissait aimer.

- Rien, Umbre. Ce que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder pendant toutes ces années m'aidera lors des prochaines batailles, mais n'espère pas me voir survivre au-delà. »

Et elle le laissa là, pantelant, dans le salon alors qu'elle repartait presque en sautillant jusqu'à la porte.

Interdit, il suivit sa petite et frêle silhouette traverser la pièce, atteindre la porte et disparaître dans les ténèbres du couloir légèrement éclaircies par la lumière de l'infirmerie qui filtrait de la porte ouverte. Lho qui remontait du sous-sol la croisa dans le couloir et lui caressa les cheveux, ayant toujours considéré Rim comme faisant partie de sa famille étendue – comme Urahara ou Gin qu'il voyait comme des frères, bien que la notion de frère soit différente dans leur monde.

Le Roi approchait son fils et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres franchit la barrière de ses pensées, demandant à son garçon ce qui pouvait bien le miner pour qu'il se taise.

- Il en faut d'habitude beaucoup, ajouta-t-il dans l'expectative, voyant Umbre regarder au loin la porte du couloir comme si par de-là celle-ci il voyait l'infirmerie et son rai de lumière.

- La majeure partie du temps, sans doute, Rey, répondit-il à son père.

Puis, lentement, il défit son regard du battant de bois et se tourna vers le visage pâle et fatigué de Lho dont les yeux disparates le regardaient avec un léger brin d'inquiétude.

- Tu savais pour Rim, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard doré du père sembla s'éteindre, répondant à Umbre mieux que n'importe quelle phrase.

- Vous ne me dîtes jamais rien, Padre. Suis-je si terrible pour me que vous dussiez me jeter hors de vos secrets comme vous le faîtes ?

- Ce n'était pas mon secret, Heredero, mais le sien. Si Rim a décidé de faire don de ses derniers pouvoirs pour que cette guerre est une meilleure issue, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de le faire… Et toi et moi, et elle, savons que tu aurais fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir afin qu'elle ne meure pas.

- Mais c'est –

- Rim Esperanzia, La Imitadora, quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas ce sort mais qui l'a choisi. Respecte-le. Notre amour pour elle ne changera rien à sa décision, alors, plutôt que de le lui reprocher, acceptons son choix.

- Mais Padre ! _Elle_ –

- _Elle__ n__'__a__ pas __le__ droit_, je sais, le coupa son père avec lassitude. Aucun de tes caprices n'y changera rien. Il est temps de grandir, Umbre, et de comprendre que le monde dans lequel nous vivons est cruel, qu'une guerre requerra toujours un lourd tribut, plus lourd que tout ce que tu pourras imaginer avant la bataille… Car on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Hijo. »

Baissant les yeux, il chercha à comprendre.

Les paroles de son père, il les avait déjà entendues des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, et que de toute façon, aucun Hollow ne se souciait de son prochain. Sa mère le lui avait bien fait comprendre… Pourtant, à cette époque maudite où il avait été élevé comme pupille de Las Noches, prétendant au titre d'Espada – et peu importait le numéro pour lui, même si sa mère voulait qu'il prenne le titre de Primera ou de Secunda – il avait sincèrement souhaité qu'on lui tende la main pour le sortir de cet enfer. Et son père l'avait fait, Gin l'avait aidé, et grâce à eux, il était resté libre autant dans sa tête que dans ses choix, et Umbre leur serait à jamais reconnaissant pour ça. Alors, pour rembourser un peu de sa dette, il portait secours à sa famille et était finalement devenu leader d'une Rébellion contre les despotes du Hueco Mundo.

Car, comme ce Shinigami qui les aidait sous couvert de trahison, il ne voulait qu'une seule petite chose : que son monde soit de nouveau libre de ses tyrans.

. : : .

Rim regagna la sécurité de l'infirmerie après avoir passé quelques longues minutes dans le salon à lire le journal du monde des vivants, puis à discuter avec Umbre. Retrouver le confort d'une maison avait été agréable, mais la situation avait été profondément déroutante les premiers jours. Il y avait assez à manger, le lit était confortable, et, plus que tout, il y avait de la lumière et des présences. Cet endroit vivait, et qu'il soit trop petit, bruyant et plein de personnes qui auraient pu tout aussi bien s'entretuer mais préféraient vivre en harmonie n'était qu'un des nombreux détails qui faisaient son charme. Urahara lui avait manqué, Yoruichi lui avait manqué, de même que le Roi et Umbre, même si son emprisonnement n'avait pas été des plus tendres, elle ne leur reprochait rien, car, contrairement à Ichigo, La Imitadora n'avait été enfermée qu'en prévision d'une éventuelle utilité qui aurait pu arriver dans mille ans comme ne jamais arriver. Les rares esclaves d'Aizen qui avaient vent de son existence et lui apportaient sa pitance ne la traitaient pas si mal, même à côté des geôles de Las Noches la petite maison de Kisuke était le plus merveilleux des hôtels.

Car c'était _vivant_.

Elle entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie dont la lumière jetait de drôles d'ombres dans le couloir, silencieuse, et se faufila jusqu'à son père qui écoutait, à côté d'Hiyori, le récit décousu de Shinji qui était quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscience, blessé et délirant. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle maudit sa petite taille tout le temps qui suivit où Hirako termina de raconter sa petite aventure.

« J'ai pas envie de me faire buter, Urahara, geignit-il.

- Ça ne risque plus d'arriver, tu es sauf. » Répondit tranquillement celui-ci.

Rim eut une grimace dédaigneuse que ni Kisuke, ni Hiyori ne virent. Bien que désormais conscient, bien éveillé mais encore trop faible pour se lever, Shinji respirait doucement et semblait prêt à se rendormir. Attrapant Hiyori par le bras, il l'éloigna, laissant Rim accrochée à la haute table métallique sur laquelle le Vizard était allongé. Les sourcils froncés, elle étudiait, presque nerveuse, les blessures d'Hirako et semblait les jauger malgré les larges bandages les recouvrant.

« Rim ?

S'extirpant de son examen approfondi du blessé, La Imitadora posa les yeux sur son père qui y vit des relents de suspicion et quelque chose de plus intense, comme de la colère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Sitôt sa question posée, les airs étranges qu'avait pris le visage de Rim disparurent et laissèrent à un faux, mais doux sourire.

- Non, je voulais juste te voir. Yoruichi est sortie, et Umbre allait la suivre, donc… Je me demandais si tu ne saurais pas quelque chose, fit-elle d'un air taquin qui sonnait moins faux que son sourire.

- Pourquoi diable Umbre voudrait-il sortir ?

- Il y a… Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée, l'autre jour ?

- Il y a deux mois, oui, acquiesça Urahara sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Rim s'éloigna de la table, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux seulement pour remarquer que Shinji dormait.

- Je lui ai donné un tranquillisant, il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, plaisanta-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il, Rim ? S'enquit-il ensuite, perdu par les réactions de sa fille qui ne semblait pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Quand tu es comme ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi quoi.

L'exigence cachée derrière la sympathique demande ne trompa pas La Imitadora qui se hissa, difficilement, sur l'un des autres lits métalliques, dos à Shinji, afin de discuter. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard nerveux à Hirako, puis reprit son masque de gentille gamine souriante pour lui parler, cachant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir vu qui l'ait mise dans un état si… Etrange.

- Il y a deux mois, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse et légère, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, ce n'était pas totalement par hasard. Umbre avait besoin de rencontrer un informateur, et je devais servir d'appât pour lui mettre d'échanger un mot ou deux avec cette personne. Un premier contact, si tu veux, poursuivit-elle prudemment, jaugeant les réactions qu'elle pouvait entrevoir sur le visage d'Urahara.

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-il. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est un _Capitaine_, Kisuke. Hitsugaya Toshiro est de notre côté, dit-elle avec une réjouissance contenue. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour Ichigo !

Ses chuchotements avaient pris de l'ampleur dès lors que son engouement presqu'enfantin grandissait à l'évocation d'une future bataille… Qu'elle ne mènerait pas.

- Vraiment ? Fit-il, incrédule. Il va vraiment vous aider ?

Rim acquiesça vivement, pleine de fierté, avant de soudain se tasser sur elle-même, perdant toute sa formidable assurance, celle-là même qui faisait étinceler ses yeux clairs si fortement qu'on les aurait dit être faits de diamants brillants et magnifiques.

- Tu n'es pas… Fâché ?

Urahara éclata de rire, avant de soudainement se contenir en se rappelant que Shinji dormait, pas si loin d'eux.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Reprit plus bas. Votre génération vient après la nôtre. Toi, ou Umbre, n'avez jamais rien fait qui ne nous rendent pas fiers de vous. Vous marchez dans nos traces depuis toujours, à moi et à Lho, dans celles de Gin aussi, et nous ne serons pas toujours là pour vous montrer la voie; il est temps que vous fassiez vos propres choix sans nous consulter, alors, non, que vous preniez la responsabilité, sans nous consulter, de faire quelque chose pour une cause qui est la vôtre autant que la nôtre ne peut pas nous mettre en colère ! Lui dit-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Il prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne, plus grande, touchant du bout des doigts le bracelet d'argent qu'il lui avait donné lors de son arrivée et qu'elle gardait toujours à son poignet, solidement attaché par le fermoir.

- Croyez-en vous, lui murmura-t-il, comme _nous_ croyons en _vous_ !

Urahara embrassa son front, insufflant dans son geste toute la puissance de ses mots, tout ce que justement, ses mots ne pourraient jamais dire. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Rim le regardait avec reconnaissance, et un sourire des plus sincères éclaira derechef son visage enfantin.

- Et je te sauverai, comme j'ai sauvé Ichigo, pour que tu voies ce monde à ses côtés, à _nos_ côtés. Tu _dois_ être là, Rim ! Pour voir le résultat de tous nos efforts, depuis toutes ses années ! Je te le promets, tu seras là, avec nous, depuis sur les cendres de Soul Society, de Las Noches, du bout du monde si tu veux, mais tu seras_là_, affirma-t-il avec tant de force que son reiatsu se mit à émaner, par vagues douces et puissantes, autour de lui, brûlant comme le feu ardent sa volonté à la secourir.

- Merci. Sincèrement, merci » Lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant de ses petits bras, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'accrochait aux vêtements de son père.

. : : .

Plus tard dans la journée qui suivit le réveil de Shinji, et après le retour de Yoruichi, Urahara convoqua la maisonnée jusque dans le salon où chacun tenta de trouver une place malgré la petitesse de l'endroit. Urahara prit finalement Rim sur ses genoux, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un parfait idiot, et attendit que tout le monde fût installé pour commencer à conter ce qui était arrivé à Shinji.

« Hirako a été attaqué il y a une semaine de cela par des Shinigamis. Leur attaque visait sans doute tout le magasin au vu de ce que Yoruichi a découvert… Tessai, Jinta et Ururu ont été tués, dit-il après un court silence.

Sur ses genoux, Rim demeurait les bras croisés, le visage figé dans une expression quelque part entre le boudeur et le colérique, totalement irréactive face à l'annonce des trois meurtres. Puis, alors que tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées ou comme elle, peu concerné par la situation, elle quitta son air boudeur de gamine capricieuse et se tourna vers son père, un lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

- Et lui, comment en a-t-il réchappé ?

- Shinji a eu le temps de se cacher, mais les Shinigamis ont fait exploser les décombres après avoir assassiné Tessai, Ururu et Jinta. Il a été pris dans l'explosion et a croisé quelques Shinigamis en s'échappant, lui expliqua Urahara.

Peu convaincue, Rim acquiesça et reprit son air boudeur.

Ichigo, couvert de poussière parce que tout juste tiré d'un dur entraînement, éternua soudain et fit sursauter tout le monde.

- On parle de toi, lui lança Yoruichi d'un ton moqueur.

- Tant que ce n'est pas en mal, répliqua-t-il avec un air amusé, son sourire répondant à celui de la féline.

Urahara s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Si vous permettez…

- Je te permets, le coupa Yoruichi.

- Les Shinigamis n'ont rien dérobé, donc de toute évidence cet acte de violence gratuite était fait pour nous débusquer. Ou alors parce qu'ils pensaient vraiment que nous étions là-bas, auquel cas…

Umbre pouffa, ricanant un instant avant de s'arrêter aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, les regards lourds et sérieux de son père, Urahara et Rim pesant sur lui.

- Désolé… Mais si vous –

- Bref, autant ne pas sortir avant un moment, le coupa Lho avant que son fils aîné ne s'embourbe dans des explications inutiles.

- Et bien… Etrangement, il n'y a eu aucun Shinigami en ville depuis cinq jours, c'est-à-dire depuis que Shinji est apparu à notre porte, lui répondit Urahara.

Les deux échangèrent un regard, incompréhensifs quant à cette étrange stratégie que les Shinigamis auraient pu développer.

- Ils veulent nous pousser à les attaquer, grinça soudain Hiyori. Ces fils de putes…

- Et nous ne répondrons pas à leurs bêtises, répliqua Urahara d'une voix dure.

- Aizen est un problème plus important pour le moment. » Approuva Yoruichi en acquiesçant.

Il y eut un court silence où personne ne sut vraiment quoi répondre à cette approbation générale. Attaquer Aizen en premier et par la suite Soul Society n'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit de l'un d'eux plus que l'inverse; dans les deux cas, ce serait long et difficile, éreintant et sûrement pas sans conséquence sur leurs effectifs.

« Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien y aller, leur dit Ichigo d'un air profondément désintéressé.

Ses longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui, posées sur le coin de la table basse dans un air profondément nonchalant, alors que son corps était enfoncé dans le fauteuil face à celui d'Urahara. Négligemment accoudé, il leur faisait face, ironique, son sourire grandissant en même temps que la lueur folle au fond de ses yeux dorés.

- Si nous ratons notre coup, il en restera d'autres pour marcher dans nos traces, dit-il en se redressant. Et je ne suis pas, mais absolument pas, décidé à attendre des décennies entières dans ce trou qu'on vienne me chercher pour combattre.

Il enleva ses pieds de la table basse et s'assit convenablement, se redressant tant qu'il était tendu sur son fauteuil, son corps tout électrifié par l'idée d'un prochain combat contre tout ce monde qui l'avait accueilli en son sein pour mieux le rejeter.

- Là, au dehors, Aizen bouge. Les Shinigamis tuent sans raison.

Il se releva, se tenant droit et fier comme un prince, toisant son père, son frère, Yoruichi, Urahara, Rim, Grimmjow et Hiyori avec un air profondément déterminé.

« Ils nous attendent. »

Rim descendit des genoux d'Urahara, et désormais debout s'approcha. Peu à peu, l'agitation d'Ichigo les gagna. Des sourires un peu fous, un peu rêveurs, naquirent sur leurs lèvres à mesure qu'il parlait, chaque mot chantant à leurs oreilles comme les milliers de tambours de guerre d'un seigneur partant en campagne pour reconquérir ses terres.

« C'est à notre tour d'entrer en scène. »

_Combattre jusqu'à la mort est mon credo, ma drogue. _

_Qu'on y aille, vaincre ces idiots qui se croient Rois d'un second monde alors qu'ils ne sont pas foutu de garder le leur en état. _

_Je n'attends que ça._


	36. We Cannot Sing a Sweet Song

**Chapitre 35, Second Arc**

**We Cannot Sing a Sweet Song**

Pour Ichigo, de nouvelles dures semaines d'entraînement s'écoulèrent au fond du sous-sol tandis que Shinji se remettait, à l'étage, mangeant goulument sa part et ne venant jamais prendre un seul repas avec eux. Umbre n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son informateur, ou alors n'en parlerait plus à Ichigo. Urahara était plongé dans ses recherches, sortait à peine pour manger, et c'était bien souvent Rim, ou Yoruichi qui se chargeaient de lui faire un plateau et de le lui apporter directement dans son laboratoire. Shinji avait récupéré sa chambre et s'y reposait la majeure partie du temps, encore convalescent; sa partie Hollow ne possédait pas ce curieux et pourtant pratique pouvoir de régénération et il refusait que Kisuke lui injectât une once du sérum qu'il avait conçu à partir de cette formidable capacité totalement Hollow.

Ichigo ne se souciait guère de ce dernier. Ils ne se croisaient pas, ou trop peu pour que ni lui, ni Grimmjow n'aient à discuter avec le Vizard. Et vu leur récent changement de relation, ils avaient honnêtement mieux à faire que de se prendre la tête avec un crétin aux idées préconçues qui n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celles d'un monde mené par le même vieux dingue depuis des milliers d'années. Il se sentait mû par une nouvelle force, comme si soudain tout ce pourquoi son monde s'était écroulé prenait forme sous ses yeux. Il y avait une raison, une putain de raison pour laquelle il avait fini enfermé pendant quarante ans, et pour laquelle il se relevait maintenant face à l'autorité, quelle qu'elle soit, quelles que fussent ses raisons jadis pour le détruire, pour mettre un terme à toute cette merde qui a bousillé sa vie de bout en bout.

« Hé oh, demi-tour, lui lança Yoruichi alors qu'il faisait trois pas dans le couloir, vers le salon, une fois sorti de la salle de bain.

Grognant, il s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Va te pieuter, t'as une tête de zombie », ajouta-t-elle en rigolant franchement.

De mauvaise grâce, Ichigo se plia à sa demande, dormant pour la première fois depuis une semaine d'entraînement dans un vrai lit. Grimmjow dormait déjà, sa respiration profonde et régulière attestant d'un sommeil réparateur qu'Ichigo lui enviât, car il se savait incapable de dormir aussi tranquillement avec l'excitation qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

_Assez,__assez__ d__'__attente,__de __jeu__ et __de __tueries __inutiles_, hurlaient ses instincts dans sa tête, _lorsqu__'__un__ seul__ geste__ peut __tout __faire__ cesser ! __Il__ suffit__ juste__ d__'__entrer,__ de__ s__'__infiltrer __dans __la__ brèche __et __la __révolution__ prendra,__ s__'__étendra __d__'__un __Shinigami__ à __un __autre, __d__'__un__ Hollow__ à __un__ autre __comme __le __feu__ incendie __à__ toute __allure __les __brindilles __sèches__ d__'__une __forêt __en __été !_

Et son esprit lui renvoyait des images issues de loin : comment, sorti de sa prison pour amuser les monstres qu'étaient ses geôliers, il avait tué Neliel; comment, ensuite, enfin libre de toutes les chaînes qui entravaient ses membres, il avait pourchassé les enfants d'Ishida jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Inoue et les tue, tous, par vengeance, par colère, pour toute l'injustice et parce qu'il ne méritait sûrement pas un sort si cruel; et enfin, comment Soi Fon n'avait pas hésité à faire feu sur eux, le blessant, tuant Lisa, brûlant la ville sans souci alors que certains de ses propres soldats étaient encore coincés dans sa ligne de mire lorsqu'elle avait tiré.

C'était peut-être dans sa nature, maintenant qu'il était en partie Hollow et qu'il n'était plus dans le déni, de ne pas rejeter cette boule d'instincts primaires qui lui susurraient à l'oreille que pour tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route, la mort serait longue et pénible, ou courte et rapide, ou peu importait du moment qu'ils trépassaient sous sa lame, vite. Peut-être était-il un peu fou, un peu malade, trop malsain. Ce monde l'avait rejeté, détruit, explosé en milliers de petits morceaux qu'il avait réussi à recoller dans le bon ordre pour se découvrir dément, englué dans cette extravagante bataille qu'il menait contre le monde avec toute la force d'un aliéné se jetant contre les parois capitonnées de sa cellule. Il monterait, encore et encore, jusqu'à cette apogée que constituait la mort de ses bourreaux, Aizen, Yamamoto, et quels que soient les noms de ceux qu'il pouvait y avoir encore derrière, car aucun ne serait jamais trop loin pour lui, l'hybride, le Mischling, le monstre, la bête, l'oublié, Ichigo Öderricht, Kurosaki, et peu importait son nom tant qu'on se souvenait de son image, de la douleur, de la souffrance, de son sourire et de son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse fièrement dire, avec l'orgueil démesuré d'un Roi fou,_ je__ suis __venu,__ j__'__ai__ vu,__ j__'__ai__ vaincu._

Ichigo se tourna sur le côté, remarquant la proximité parfois dérangeante que Grimmjow avait avec lui. Il l'embrassa, et quitta ses propres couvertures pour venir se glisser dans le futon de l'Arrancar endormi.

« Je suis fou, murmura Ichigo à son oreille. Et c'est cette folie que vous suivez, _pas__ moi_. Souhaitez-lui de réussir, car elle me survivra… »

**. : : .**

Shinji, deux jours plus tard, était sorti de sa période de convalescence et tentait de se faire bien voir auprès des autres. Son étrange amabilité et son air affable étaient proprement effrayants, mais Urahara accueillit avec bienveillance cet élan de politesse en ces temps de guerre. D'une manière ou d'un autre, ils sentaient tous que ce ne serait plus pour très longtemps, et se préparaient à leur manière.

Umbre était rentré au Hueco Mundo, Rim l'accompagnant. Ichigo continuait de s'entraîner, cherchant désespérément à monter de niveau alors qu'aux yeux de Yoruichi, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter ou le faire progresser davantage. Il irait en grandissant à chaque combat qui passerait, et c'était bien là tout ce qu'il lui restait à apprendre.

Alors, depuis hier, il discutait plans de bataille avec Yoruichi, une grossière carte du Seireitei et de ses alentours étalée sur la table basse, des crayons à la main et diverses informations notées aux points stratégiques.

« Kukakuu pourra nous aider comme l'a déjà fait, ça lui posera pas de problèmes. Faudra juste la retrouver, il paraît que le Rukongai est devenu pire qu'avant…

- Ganju pourra nous trouver, supposa Ichigo.

- Oui, mais seulement si nous faisons parler de nous, corrigea-t-elle. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous sommes en nombre limité, et aucun Hollow sain d'esprit n'acceptera de nous suivre jusqu'à Soul Society…

- Rim ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Yoruichi. Son espérance de vie n'était pas immense, et elle arrive au bout… Urahara va tout faire pour lui permettre de survivre, mais je doute que ce miracle puisse se produire, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Ichigo acquiesça, l'air sombre.

- Elle est comme moi, non ? Fit-il sans que sa question n'ait besoin d'une réponse. Ce que nous sommes n'est pas… Pas _naturel_, poursuivit Ichigo avec un rictus dédaigneux. Ce monde nous rejette. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on est fait pour crever jeunes.

- Malheureusement, approuva la féline avec mélancolie.

Le silence dura quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles leurs esprits échafaudaient plans et questions, à la recherche d'un moyen d'entrer dans Soul Society en se gardant un effet de surprise, même léger.

- Jidanbo ne se souviendra pas de toi.

- Qui ça ?

- Le Gardien que tu avais vaincu lors de ta première venue à Soul Society. Tu sais, le grand truc ressemblant vaguement à un singe, là ? Fit-elle en grimaçant, tentant d'imiter l'aspect de Jidanbo à grand renfort de gestes et rictus.

Ichigo acquiesça, peu convaincu. L'identité du Gardien lui importait peu, l'intérêt de la manœuvre restait d'entrer aussi discrètement que possible dans Soul Society, puis dans le Seireitei.

- Il faudrait les attirer au loin, réfléchit tout haut Yoruichi. Trouver quelque chose pour les faire sortir de leur trou, comme eux essaient de nous faire sortir du nôtre…

Relevant le nez de la carte avec un air intéressé, Ichigo sembla soudain plongé dans une profonde et intense réflexion que Yoruichi n'osait pas interrompre.

- Faisons exploser Karakura, souffla-t-il soudain, ses yeux barrés par une étincelante lueur folle qui donnait à Yoruichi envie de le suivre dans ses plans, et peu importait qu'ils soient irréalisables. Urahara pourra créer des leurres avec nos reiatsus, et ils sortiront tous pour venir nous chercher. Nous viderons Soul Society et l'entrée sera discrète. Arrivés là-bas, le Seireitei ne sera qu'un obstacle ridicule que Shiba Kukakuu nous aidera à franchir.

- Et les sympathisants Shinigamis pourront nous aider, ajouta-t-elle avec engouement. Il suffit qu'ils nous couvrent auprès de l'autorité, et rien ne nous empêchera plus d'entrer ! »

Ichigo lui sourit, satisfait.

Fou ou pas, pour Ichigo ce plan était plus faisable que n'importe quelle autre proposition qu'il entendrait, et le regard entendu que Yoruichi et lui se lancèrent ne fit que renforcer cette opinion. Le temps n'était plus aux hésitations, il fallait agir et le plus tôt serait le mieux; Aizen se préparait de son côté, et la recrudescence du nombre de Hollows à Karakura allait dans ce sens. Si Soul Society commençait à se préparer pour une attaque d'Aizen, ça terminerait de fermer leurs portes aux Renégats aussi, et c'était loin, très loin de ce qu'Ichigo souhaitait.

Il fallait aller vite, pour que la bataille finale ait lieu à la fin de cet hiver et non au début du Printemps, car à ce moment-là, la longue guerre pour laquelle ils se préparaient tous ne serait plus une guerre de rapidité, mais bien au contraire de position, et face aux forces bruts qu'étaient Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, les Renégats savaient bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de victoire, et que par là ils condamnaient non seulement la rébellion Hollow, mais également les rares Shinigamis partageant leur point de vue sur ce monde de mensonges.

« Je vais aller en parler à Kisuke, lui lança vivement Yoruichi en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, Ichigo attrapa la carte du Seireitei, la plia grossièrement et l'envoya rouler au fin fond de sa poche.

Mieux valait garder un nombre restreint de personnes au courant.

Grimmjow pénétra dans la pièce, furieux, marchant à pas vifs, envoyant rouler Pantera à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un sursaut d'énervement. Ichigo, dos à la porte, se tourna vers lui et observa la scène tout du long, réellement amusé par tant de haine. L'Arrancar montrait les crocs, sa respiration était erratique, et l'hybride sentait, à quelques pas de lui, toute cette colère teintée de haine à l'égard d'une indubitable personne dont la présence énervait tout le monde depuis deux longs jours…

« Envie d'un câlin ? Lança-t-il au fauve en tendant les bras par-dessus le dossier avec un air enjôleur.

Remarquant soudain sa présence, ce dernier passa de hautement contrarié à très surpris et repassa à contrarié avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur jusqu'à l'hybride. Il enjamba le canapé et tomba assis à côté d'Ichigo, bras croisés, fulminant intérieurement avec une telle force qu'on sentait sa colère envahir toute la pièce.

- La prochaine fois jette-toi dans mes bras, je me sentirais moins idiot, le taquina celui-ci en se tournant vers Grimmjow.

Crispé, l'Arrancar lui accorda un regard agacé, et se détourna aussitôt.

- Ce bâtard, grogna-t-il.

- Marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

- La ferme, ce salopard mérite juste qu'on lui fasse bouffer son Zanpakuto… Connerie de Shinigami de MERDE ! » Explosa-t-il soudain.

Ichigo rit franchement en le voyant si désappointé. Pantera était toujours dans le coin du salon où Grimmjow l'avait négligemment balancé dans un accès de colère, et il partit la chercher pour la ramener à son propriétaire, qui tempêtait toujours contre Shinji sans décrocher d'autres mots que des insultes dont les plus régulières étaient « bâtard », « saloperie » ou encore des menaces dans le style de celles que l'Arrancar venait de proférer.

Ichigo ramassa Pantera, se saisissant du fourreau qui contenait la lame longue et effilée. Même l'épée avait quelque chose de terriblement animal, un il-ne-savait-quoi de sauvage, à l'image de Grimmjow. Elle était légère, aussi légère que Tensa Zangetsu l'était, mais semblait bien moins solide; Ichigo songea que c'était là un détail propre à la majorité des armes des Arrancars, la plupart d'entre eux n'excellant pas au combat à l'épée. Leur forme libérée était plus familière, moins sophistiquée que la forme humanoïde qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en forme libérée.

Ichigo rendit la lame à son propriétaire qui s'en saisit rageusement.

« Je crois que tous mes sarcasmes n'arriveront pas à te dérider, se plaignit-il en tirant sur une mèche bleue de l'Arrancar. Comme c'est agaçant…

Soupirant avec un énervement toujours notable quoique descendu de quelques degrés depuis qu'il était assis et avait récupéré Pantera, Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo, l'air aussi paumé que s'il n'avait rien entendu du tout de ce que ce dernier venait de dire.

- La ferme, lança-t-il soudain.

- Ohoh, siffla l'hybride avec amusement. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu te dire pour te foutre dans un état pareil, mais passons, je trouve ça diablement amusant.

- Je t'ai entendu hier.

- Oui, moi aussi. C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand je parle.

- Arrête, gronda Grimmjow en l'attrapant par le col de son vêtement, agacé mais plus pour la même raison.

- Mais quoi donc ? Répondit Ichigo avec insolence.

- Tout ça ! Tu m'en dois une, tu te rappelles ? Je te laisserai pas filer avant de l'avoir eue, et j'm'en branle si t'es à l'article de le mort, une fois toute cette foutue histoire terminée, _je _serais le dernier à te combattre !

Ses yeux bleus, magnétiques, étaient rivés dans ceux dorés d'Ichigo qui s'était laissé saisir comme une poupée de chiffon. Son sourire ne se fana pas et parut même grandir tandis que la fureur de Grimmjow se déployait sur lui.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes. Ce qui serait idiot, tu sais, car notre accord serait alors caduque et je me verrais forcé de –

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, l'Arrancar l'avait vivement embrassé et ses lèvres chaudes empêchaient toute tentative de discussion, et lorsque Grimmjow cessa de l'embrasser, Ichigo était allongé sur le dos, sur la banquette du canapé, et le corps massif de l'Arrancar le surplombait. Souriant, ce dernier le retenait par l'épaule, ses griffes enfoncées à travers le tissu dans la peau blanche de l'hybride.

- Le gentil Roi a déjà du te le dire, non ? Nous sommes possessifs, parce que nous ne possédons rien, ou si peu de choses… J'ai quitté le seul monde que je connaissais pour te suivre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, l'hybride, et j'te lâcherais pas, ricana-t-il.

- Tu veux faire ma lessive et me tenir la main quand je vais pisser aussi ? Proposa Ichigo avec amusement. Quoique je doute que tu sois réellement bon pour autre que ça…

Il l'embrassa à son tour, et seul le violent courant d'air qui suivit l'ouverture de la porte les fit sortir de leur délicieuse activité; Rim entra vivement, ses petits pas précipités heurtant avec force le sol alors qu'elle courrait jusqu'au salon, claquant violemment la porte dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en constatant la position de Grimmjow et Ichigo qui la regardaient dans le bon sens pour l'un, la tête à l'envers pour l'autre, ce morceau du canapé donnant sur l'entrée. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, son air étonné passa vers de l'amusement et elle eut un mouvement de tête pour les saluer. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, sa petite bouche entrouverte, elle finit par dire, dans une phrase hachée et presque incompréhensible, qu'Umbre était derrière et que le Roi allait sans doute arriver à sa suite. Immédiatement, Ichigo se rassit correctement, lissant son pull tandis que l'Arrancar se léchait honteusement les lèvres à côté de lui.

« Tu me surprends, lâcha finalement Rim à Ichigo.

Amusé, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Non, en fait pas tant que ça, se corrigea-t-elle en retirant son manteau.

Umbre débarqua également à toute vitesse, essoufflé et manquant de tomber en dérapant dans l'entrée. La porte claqua une seconde fois, se rouvrit, et se referma définitivement derrière le Roi. Alertés par le bruit, Yoruichi et Kisuke arrivèrent rapidement du couloir et aux airs alarmés des trois nouveaux arrivants, surent que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Urahara en se tournant spontanément vers Rim, puis vers Lho.

Ces derniers et Umbre se consultèrent du regard, ne sachant pas qui laisser parler en premier, et visiblement encore surpris de leur découverte.

- Hitsugaya a été emprisonné hier pour trahison et sera exécuté dans dix jours à compter de demain, lâcha finalement Lho.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une petite bombe.

- Hé oh, ça suffit, tonna gentiment Yoruichi en voyant les regards que s'échangeaient Umbre et Grimmjow. S'il y a un traître parmi nous, il aura été assez intelligent pour cacher ses traces.

- Ça dépend du traître, grogna Umbre.

- Arrête ça, gronda son père en le retenant par le bras.

- Cela ne résous pas le problème principal, intervint Urahara en triturant son bob entre ses doigts.

Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions nerveuses d'Umbre, Grimmjow ou même Yoruichi qui observaient la pièce comme si elle allait leur sauter dessus. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'idée de se faire attaquer par le mobilier l'aurait fait rire, mais Kisuke se sentait lui aussi trop préoccupé pour accorder de l'importance à des détails aussi triviaux.

S'il y avait un traître dans leurs rangs, à eux aussi, qui sait depuis combien de temps il était là, à transmettre des informations capitales à Soul Society ? Peut-être que les Shinigamis se baladaient juste dans Karakura pour continuer de faire semblant, pour les maintenir dans leur illusion d'un monde réel où ils maîtrisaient tout, jusqu'à l'emplacement de leur planque qui n'était pas aussi secret que les Renégats le croyaient ?

Les interrogations se succédaient dans l'esprit du scientifique sans qu'il ne trouve de réponses. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose, il fallait agir vite, car leurs prochains mouvements seraient décisifs… Ce qui tombait plutôt bien car il avait de son côté résolu quelques petits problèmes…

- Umbre, rentre au Hueco Mundo et attends-nous là-bas.

Mais Ichigo l'avait pris de vitesse et montait déjà des plans.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil, dit-il ensuite à son père. S'ils nous attrapent, que ce ne soit pas avec vous en prime…

Au grand étonnement de son père, Umbre acquiesça et s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour.

- Urahara, si vous êtes d'accord avec nous…

Kisuke hocha vivement la tête. Comment ne pas être d'accord devant tant d'aisance et de charisme ? Ichigo semblait si sûr de lui que sa confiance émanait en vagues diffuses et les poussait à aller dans son sens, car ils étaient profondément convaincus que c'était la meilleure façon.

- Je m'occupe des détails, accorda-t-il en commençant à faire demi-tour. Rim, tu…

- Je viens, fit celle-ci en rejoignant son père.

Grimmjow s'était levé à son tour et attendait avec Yoruichi ses propres instructions.

- Nous allons reprendre Soul Society, déclara l'hybride sur un ton lourd et puissant. Et ensuite, nous vous rejoindrons au Hueco Mundo pour aller prendre Las Noches et le rendre à son propriétaire légitime.

- C'est autant ton château que le nôtre, lui dit soudain Umbre. Tu pourras rester – quand, tu vois, on aura fini et que –

Ichigo le coupa du geste vague de la main.

- Partez maintenant. »

Sur un dernier salut, le Roi des Hollows et sa progéniture disparurent dans les rues enneigées de la ville, partant ouvrir un Garganta afin de rentrer chez eux. Rim et Urahara avaient disparu dans l'infirmerie et il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps pour que tout soit fin prêt. Yoruichi posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, serra brièvement, puis partit informer Hiyori et Shinji des changements.

La roue commençait à tourner.

A ses côtés, l'Arrancar souriait déjà d'un air profondément malsain, le petit film de leur arrivée dans le monde des Shinigamis – un monde entier rempli de Shinigamis ! – se jouant inlassablement dans sa tête.

« Reste à l'extérieur de la maison, va en ville, mais ne rentre pas avant que je sorte, lui dit Ichigo en partant à son tour vers le couloir. Et sois discret… »

Acquiesçant, Grimmjow sortit à son tour, embarquant un manteau et quelques trucs à grignoter le temps que devrait durer son attente. Un peu réticent à l'idée de ne rien faire du tout, il fit cependant ce qu'Ichigo demandait de lui, se disant que de toute manière il le sentirait bien si quelque chose se passait et que dans cette bataille contre le Seireitei toute aide était aussi précieuse que décisive.

De son côté, Ichigo se rendit à l'infirmerie, pour voir avec Urahara l'avancée des préparatifs. Rim l'y aidait, rapidement mise au courant, en cherchant les points de Karakura les plus susceptibles d'être visés pour que leur plan marche au mieux. Elle était installé sur une des tables métalliques, assise en tailleur devant un gigantesque plan déplié de Karakura où elle avait commencé à entourer les bâtiments dignes d'intérêt.

« Je vais peut-être te le dire maintenant, Ichigo, commença Rim d'une voix hésitante. Après, je ne serais pas trop sûre de pouvoir…

Elle avait relevé le nez de sa carte, et l'observait avec un air indécis, comme si elle-même n'était pas sûre que sa décision soit la meilleure. Urahara se détourna rapidement de son travail, dardant sur La Imitadora un regard exprimant son profond désaccord quant à cette idée.

- Rim…

- Si nous ne lui disons rien, ce sera le coupe-gorge quand il sera là-bas, contra-t-elle.

- Personne ne sait à Soul Society. Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde que ça reste ainsi, trancha-t-il durement.

Le silence, lourd, s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Rim continuait de chercher pour les bâtiments, et qu'Ichigo s'était allongé sur l'une des tables métalliques en attendant qu'on ait besoin lui. Urahara était penché sur son travail, concentré et méticuleux alors qu'il fabriquait des engins suffisamment destructeurs pour détruire un bâtiment d'envergure tout en libérant des flux constants de reiatsus. De leurs reiatsus.

- Ton plan requiert une hauteur ou taille précise ? Demanda soudain Rim en se tournant vers Ichigo.

- L'hôpital ne serait pas mal, plaisanta-t-il.

- Les entrepôts vides près de la rivière ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas trop loin ? Intervint Urahara entre deux soudures.

- Yoruichi est assez rapide pour faire l'aller et retour en moins d'un quart d'heure… Et il n'y a pas d'autres bâtiments assez proches, lui répondit Rim en étudiant sa carte.

- Je ferais en sorte que l'installation ne dure pas plus d'une ou deux minutes. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques… Fit-il sombrement. Yoruichi et moi-même vous attendront là, puisque nous ne pouvons plus traverser.

Soudain alarmée par les paroles d'Urahara, Rim se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés par a surprise dans une expression mêlant colère et incompréhension.

- _Il_ n'a _pas_ fait _ça _? Demanda-t-elle durement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Ne fais comme si c'était si surprenant, Rim. Nous exiler est l'une des seules choses en son pouvoir tant qu'il n'est pas encore Roi…

Défaitiste, Urahara eut un sourire triste pour sa fille qui se débattait avec sa colère pour ne pas exploser. Ichigo les observait, profondément perplexe quand à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il essayait malgré tout de démêler dans sa tête.

- Mais c'est…

- Le truc le plus chiant du monde, oui, termina-t-il à a place de La Imitadora sans quitter son sourire nostalgique. Il a banni Yoruichi lorsqu'Ichigo a été enfermé par Aizen, écartant de sa route tout ce qui pouvait encore lui nuire… Car que vaut notre parole, si Soul Society ne peut pas nous entendre ?

- Le problème n'a jamais été nous, Urahara, intervint platement Ichigo, observant le plafond depuis sa position allongée. Ça a toujours été l'orgueil des Rois.

- Moque-toi, mais tu n'as pas fait mieux, répliqua celui-ci avec amusement.

Son sourire était de nouveau énigmatique et il semblait prêt à délaisser son travail pour discuter, chose étrange puisque quelques minutes auparavant il n'était pas aussi… Affable.

- Vous ne me dîtes rien, alors je ne peux que supposer.

- Et que supposes-tu ?

- Je n'avais jamais entendu nulle part que le Roi avait des descendants, mais on m'avait parlé de son existence. Caché dans sa dimension, protégé par portails et barrières dont la seule clé est l'Ouken qu'Aizen s'efforce de recréer. Mais, ça, c'est uniquement l'hypothèse de Soul Society, car selon Aizen lui-même, l'Ouken n'est qu'une simple partie de son plan et les Shinigamis auraient mal supposé. »

Ichigo se souvenait encore de ce jour où Aizen était venu le voir, lui dire toutes ces choses incompréhensibles qui n'avaient fait que l'enterrer un peu plus dans l'incompréhension et qu'aujourd'hui il déblayait à grand coups de pelle, tas après tas, secret après secret, saisissant toutes les nuances d'un monde qu'il avait cru noir ou blanc. Qu'il soit un malade et un tyran n'y changeait rien, Aizen avait au moins eu raison sur une chose quand il lui avait dit cette phrase énigmatique « _Crois-moi __petit,__ quand__ je __te__ dis__ que __l__'__envers __du__ décor__ est __bien __plus __énorme __que __tout __ce __que __tu __as __jamais __vu__…__ »._

Il y avait dans les coulisses une monstrueuse masse de mensonges que ni lui, ni Urahara ne voulaient voir découverte.

« Le Roi n'est pas sa seule cible. Dans l'équation il y a moi, vous, Yoruichi, Rim, Soul Society, la Rébellion Hollow… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé encore pire, dit-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Yamamoto a effacé la mémoire de tout le monde me connaissant. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un sale parano, mais je crois que tout le monde voudrait me voir mort… Non ? Lança-t-il en se redressant vivement, son regard doré brillant dardé sur le dos d'Urahara vers lequel Rim tourna également son regard.

Le scientifique s'était remis tranquillement au travail tandis qu'Ichigo avançait dans ses déductions et le moment de grâce où il avait semblé si accessible était visiblement passé.

- Continue, l'encouragea Rim.

- Continuer quoi ? A chercher désespérément ce que vous savez tous les deux mais ne me direz pas ?

Rim baissa les yeux, peu sûre de quelle façon elle devait réagir.

- Si ça vous amuse, maugréa Ichigo en se rallongeant sur le dos.

Il croisa les jambes et chercha une position plus confortable afin de reprendre ses hypothèses dans un confort relatif.

- Je suis un Prince, parce que je suis le fils du Roi des Hollows. Mon frère est un prince, tout est parfaitement logique. Suffisamment intéressant pour que je l'apprenne, donc d'une importance pas vraiment capitale… Non, le point, c'est vraiment ma mère et quels foutus rapports elle pouvait bien avoir avec Soul Society. Parce que c'était elle la Shinigami.

Il médita un instant sur ses dernières paroles et reprit, l'air de rien.

- Yamamoto a le pouvoir de vous bannir et de vous empêcher de traverser les portails, or, c'est parce qu'il descend du Roi qu'il semble en être capable. Yamamoto est aussi un Prince, et si Aizen veut Soul Society, c'est pour le tuer, tuer le Roi, et ne plus avoir de descendants qui puissent venir réclamer le trône qui leur reviendrait légitimement. Un bon plan, accorda Ichigo avec amusement.

- Et quel plan, railla Rim avec un rictus agacé.

- Qui aurait été vraiment parfait si vous n'aviez pas été là, Urahara. Isshin étant votre ami je suppose qu'il était également un Shinigami, et de fait, a été celui qui vous a permis de secourir un héritier avant de prendre la fuite pour le monde réel… Ce qui m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose, se perdit-il.

Rim se mit à rire, réellement amusée par les hypothèses farfelues qu'Ichigo émit ensuite.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, le coupa-t-elle. Aizen et Yamamoto sont –

- RIM ! L'arrêta Urahara sans bouger de son travail.

- Quoi, on peut au moins lui dire qui ils sont, ça n'implique pas… _Tu-sais-qui_, chuchota-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

- Des fois tes changements de personnalité soudains sont très perturbants, avoua-t-il en se tournant à demi vers elle. Et d'habitude moins fréquents, lui fit-il remarquer ensuite.

Le sourire de La Imitadora se fana et son visage se ferma, perdant soudain toute gentillesse et sympathie pour prendre l'apparence froide que pouvait avoir eu le visage de Kuchiki Byakuya il y avait des années de cela, lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait côtoyé.

- Réfléchis, souffla-t-elle plus durement à Ichigo, pour quelle raison Aizen voudrait-il la place du Roi ?

- Par jalousie, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Cet homme est cupide, et c'est ce qui nous a permis de survivre dans ses prisons. Il nous veut parce qu'il se croît notre légitime propriétaire, pense avoir des droits sur nous… Et ne reculera devant rien pour les faire valoir. Sauf si nous tuer devient un passage obligé, et à ces moments-là il doit se dire « oh, s'ils ne sont pas à moi, personne ne les aura. » et le pacte est signé !

- Alors tout devrait t'être clair. Si Aizen est cupide, il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle il convoite le trône du Monde des Esprits, Ichigo. »

Urahara bricolait toujours sa machine et le regard clair de Rim était posé sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse satisfaisante car d'elle-même, lui dire la vérité semblait impossible, comme si au final elle revenait sur sa décision. Ichigo songea avec une légère pointe d'agacement qu'elle avait aussi prêté serment à sa mère, tout comme son père et Urahara, et qu'eux tous protégeaient un même secret rendu tabou par la force des choses et par sa… Dangerosité.

Ichigo tenta de remettre les événements dans l'ordre, mais rien ne semblait prendre sens. Le point manquant était toujours le même : sa place dans tout ça, facteur dépendant indubitablement de sa mère dont l'existence semblait avoir été aussi fantomatique que celle d'un rêve. Personne ne la connaissait, mis à part Lho, Umbre, Gin, Urahara, Isshin, Rim, et tout un tas de personnes qui avait été là depuis l'origine même de la guerre qu'Aizen livrait à Yamamoto pour prendre sa place.

Ichigo se redressa vivement.

« Il ne vient pas réclamer quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas… Il vient _reprendre _sa place, comprit-il soudain.

Rim acquiesça, victorieuse.

- Ils sont frères, résonna la voix d'Urahara. Fils du Roi des Esprits et futurs Rois à leur tour, si leur orgueil, leur jalousie et leur soif de pouvoir ne les avait pas conduits à monter un tel complot…

Désabusé, le scientifique commença à leur conter l'histoire des deux frères, parlant comme si les mots et les faits étaient soudain devenus trop lourds sur ses épaules.

- Aizen ne s'est pas toujours appelé Aizen Sôsuke, et n'a pas toujours été Shinigami. Les Yamamoto sont nos souverains depuis que la Soul Society existe, depuis que le Monde des Esprits est tel qu'il est, et leur pouvoir est le plus sacré, car ils contrôlent l'essence même de ce qui fait Soul Society ou Hueco Mundo…

- Le reiatsu, interpréta Ichigo, comme fasciné.

Urahara acquiesça.

- Les légendes et contes de début de ce monde disent qu'ils furent ceux qui pensèrent et conçurent Soul Society, afin de donner aux âmes errantes un lieu de réunion, aux Shinigamis une base avancée. Hélas, la beauté de leur geste ne fut pas saluée par tout leur clan, et la famille s'entredéchira. De très nombreux, ils passèrent à peu, et seule la branche principale survécu au massacre… Ce même massacre qui engendra le Hueco Mundo et les Hollows. L'Histoire enterra la suite, créant l'animosité entre Hollows et Shinigamis, le temps se chargeant d'ancrer dans les esprits ce nouvel ordre… Jusqu'à il y a environ trois milliers d'années, où le Roi Koukei décida de sceller les pouvoirs de sa famille au loin pour qu'un autre désastre ne se reproduise pas, emportant toute sa famille dans une nouvelle dimension qu'il créa à l'image d'une prison fermée par la Clé Royale, l'Ouken, dont il transmit la garde à son fils aîné, _Yuurei__ Kufuuku__ Yamamoto,_celui que nous nommons Aizen.

- Mauvaise pioche visiblement, commenta Ichigo. J'imagine que le cadet n'était pas spécialement d'accord et qu'il a pris sa part, non ?

- Le système des Divisions était en place longtemps avant ce Roi-ci, Ichigo. Il était de coutume que le Roi soit le leader du Gotei 13 et qu'il mène la Première Division, alors, à l'époque, ce fut un choc quand le Roi annonça son désir d'exil. Yuurei promettait de renoncer à ses droits de succession en échange de la garde de Soul Society et de la clé, et ce serait arrivé si Genryusai, son petit frère, n'avait pas décidé de lui voler la vedette, poussant son frère et nos souverains dans la dimension, inventant de toute pièce certains récits et asseyant son autorité sur Soul Society en temps que Capitaine Commandant pour les trois prochains millénaires à venir.

Il laissa à Ichigo le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, mais ce dernier ne laissa pas filer une seule seconde, et se tourna successivement vers Urahara, puis vers Rim, posant ses questions en sachant déjà à moitié la réponse, tantôt incrédule, tantôt sûr de lui.

- Personne à Soul Society ne sait tout ça ?

- Non. Personne n'en a le moindre doute…

- Mais comment ?

- Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto est Prince de sang royal et pur. Il a vécu et vivra plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre Shinigami, il lui a juste fallu attendre, attendre que ses opposants meurent et s'assurer que personne ne raconterait jamais cette histoire.

- Mais ?

- Mais, reprit Urahara, cette histoire est arrivée aux oreilles d'un Mittelsritter. Et nous avons patiemment attendu, sans intervenir, qu'un hybride vienne car vous êtes - _tu_ es la seule raison pour laquelle nous pouvons abandonner nos postes et rallier la Troisième Voie, lui dit-il à voix basse, comme si c'était là le plus grand secret de l'humanité.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'entêta Ichigo. Je ne suis qu'un –

- Peu importe comment nous te nommons, fils, frère, ami, amant, tu es un hybride, répéta le scientifique en se levant, approchant d'Ichigo. Tu es cette raison pour laquelle nous pouvons librement nous battre, à chaque apparition que tu fais, et peu importe qui nous sommes et ce que nous sommes; tu peux rallier même les ennemis les plus opposés dans une même maison et les faire cohabiter ! Ta venue n'annonce rien d'autre que la libération attendue par les nôtres depuis des siècles et des siècles ! Tu es l'hybride, Ichigo. Le leader. Et nous comptons sur toi autant que nous avons confiance en toi… »

Les doigts de Rim s'entremêlèrent aux siens tandis qu'Urahara lui serrait l'épaule de sa main, tous deux semblant attendre tant de lui alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il était vraiment il y avait à peine quelques années. Puis, lentement, le scientifique partit se rasseoir tandis que La Imitadora lui lâchait les doigts, chuchotant quelques ultimes mots à Ichigo.

« Ne t'en fais pas Prince, tout ira pour le mieux maintenant, lui souffla Rim de sa petite voix. Personne ne pourra plus se dresser en travers de ta route, et une armée immense te protégera. Tu seras _notre__ Roi_. »

Pantelant, sous le choc, stupéfait, mais l'esprit étonnement clair, Ichigo sortit de l'infirmerie, refermant doucement la pièce derrière lui, tombant adossé à la porte close.

_L'envers du décor…_

Quelques réminiscences des paroles d'Aizen traînaient dans sa tête, et Ichigo continuait de penser qu'il y avait gros, plus gros encore derrière ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. Qu'ils prennent garde, tous. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le temps de se faire du souci concernant une chose aussi idiote que leur ascension sur un trône perdu…

« On s'amuse ? Fit la voix narquoise de Shinji vers sa gauche.

Le couloir était sombre si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et la discrétion presque sournoise dont faisait preuve le Vizard depuis qu'il était sorti de sa convalescence forcée ne l'y avait pas aidé.

- Plus maintenant », rétorqua sèchement Ichigo en retournant végéter dans le salon.

Hirako marcha dans ses traces jusqu'au canapé, le suivant de près comme s'il avait peur que l'hybride ne s'envole. Cette attitude agaça fortement ce dernier qui se sentait d'une part observé sans arrêt et d'autre part… Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. D'habitude Ichigo accordait peu d'importance à ce genre de détail, sachant que ce n'était basé sur rien de réellement concret, mais là… C'était comme si ses instincts lui hurlaient sans jamais prendre une seule seconde de pause de s'échapper. Il se sentait presque retenu alors qu'il était ici en sécurité, pourtant le film de sa capture à Las Noches se rejouait dans son esprit dès lors qu'il fermait les yeux, même pour une seconde. La salle, grande et blanche. L'éclair. La cellule, étriquée et si noire qu'il lui avait semblé plonger dans un lac d'encre épaisse.

« Yoruichi nous a mis au courant de ton plan… Brillant, vraiment. Moi-même je n'aurais pas fait mieux. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'être utile ? Se proposa aimablement Shinji, sa voix grinçant aux oreilles d'Ichigo comme quelqu'un qui ferait crisser son ongle sur un tableau noir.

- Te taire.

- Quelle mauvaise humeur, se plaignit le Vizard blond en secouant légèrement sa chevelure d'un air indigné, le dos de sa main posée très théâtralement sur son front. Retourne à ta sieste, je vais aller voir comment Urahara s'en sort avec son explosif. »

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Tiens d'ailleurs, où est Jaggerjack ? S'interrogea-t-il tout haut en avançant jusqu'au couloir. Il a déserté ? »

Il lança un dernier sourire découvrant toutes ses dents à Ichigo qui ne le vit pas, observant encore le plafond à la recherche de réponses sur son identité.

Donc en résumé… Il y a un Roi, les gamins du Roi se battant pour le trône, sa mère dont il ne connaissait finalement que le prénom, le trio Rim-Urahara-Lho qui ne lui disaient toujours rien de bien conséquent – les révélations d'aujourd'hui faisant figure de seule et unique exception – et lui, au milieu de tout, concentrant tous les griefs et dont on attendait qu'il sauve le monde. Pour faire simple.

« Mais quel merdier… »

Aux alentours de midi Urahara termina la bombe mais resta cloîtré dans l'infirmerie avec Rim, car il pensait avoir trouvé une solution pour empêcher celle-ci de disparaître. Ichigo n'avait pas connaissance des détails, mais l'idée était la suivante : que La Imitadora prenne l'identité – le reiatsu – de quelqu'un qui se fixerait à elle définitivement une fois le propriétaire d'origine mort. Elle garderait ses capacités et aurait un pouvoir de base suffisamment puissant pour survivre sans. En théorie, ça semblait faisable et lui permettrait de vivre comme toutes les âmes, une identité à la clé de même qu'un Zanpakuto qui ne serait certes pas le sien mais qui obéirait tout de même à ses ordres… Et tant qu'elle vivait, c'était pour Urahara autant que pour Yoruichi un problème bien secondaire.

Ichigo se contenta de somnoler dans le salon, rattrapant son sommeil, se souvenant que le début de leur dernière mission débuterait demain, ou après demain au plus tard, mais pas bien loin. Tout serait vite fini, et il en était aussi excité qu'impatient, son corps totalement électrique à l'idée de retourner conquérir le Seireitei après toutes ses années, et peu importait qu'on ne souvienne pas de lui.

Il se ferait un nouveau nom. Le vrai, cette fois. Et plus personne ne -

L'alarma sonna soudain.

Mis à part Grimmjow, tous les habitants de la maison étaient présents dans le salon, dont Yoruichi qui scrutait avec attention la carte sans parvenir à trouver une quelconque trace de Shinigamis dans les parages. Urahara avait laissé son invention dans l'infirmerie, et tout le monde se consultait sans savoir comment réagir. L'alarme s'était arrêtée de sonner, et quelques Shinigamis apparurent tout autour de la ville par groupe de cinq à dix individus. Il y en avait au total plus d'une centaine à se promener dans toute la ville, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Et ce _quelque__ chose_… C'était eux. Le débat était donc le suivant : devaient-ils sortir et trouver les Shinigamis ou au contraire attendre, en prenant le risque qu'ils s'en aillent autant qu'ils les trouvent ?

« Sortons et installons la machine, trancha Urahara. Mieux vaut abandonner cet endroit, je pourrais fixer les leurres ailleurs.

- Mais Kisuke… On ne peut plus traverser le Senkaimon, lui glissa Yoruichi un peu agressivement. On peut distraire les Shinigamis pendant qu'ils installent ta bestiole.

- Faisons comme ça, approuva-t-il spontanément à la surprise générale.

- Je vais chercher des trucs, lança Hiyori en partant rapidement vers sa chambre, de même qu'Urahara qui partait pour sa machine.

Shinji leur accorda un regard énigmatique peu avenant et alla s'adosser au mur proche de la porte, dans l'entrée. Tandis qu'Ichigo et Yoruichi discutaient, il entrouvrit discrètement la porte et jeta quelque chose au dehors, puis la laissa entrouverte. Un léger courant d'air froid passa dans la pièce et au dehors il neigeait. Moins qu'une précédente fois où les Shinigamis avait été de sortie, mais il neigeait et le soleil était absent, les nuages sombres et lourds au dessus de leurs têtes du peu qu'Hirako pouvait en voir. Les ombres et le paysage était bleuis, dans d'autres endroits complètement blanc. Le mois de Février était étrange cette année, et ça continuerait dans ce sens. Shinji tira un objet ressemblant étrangement à une énorme bille de sa poche. Le contour semblait fait de verre et à l'intérieur on distinguait un filament semblable à ceux des ampoules, bien que d'un rouge profond rappelant le sang. Il suffisait de l'éclater par terre et cette ridicule petite chose créerait une gigantesque explosion à cause du gaz et du verre qui étaient réunis là et s'inhibaient grâce à de complexes réactions chimiques dont Hirako ne comprendrait rien.

Une explosion assez immense pour détruire cette foutue maison et la totalité de ses habitants…

« Shinji, pourquoi est-ce que t'as ouvert cette… »

Hiyori se figea, découvrant avec horreur ce que son ami de toujours tenait entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler comme si ce que c'était n'avait aucune putain d'importance.

« Hirako, rends ça à Kisuke, tout de suite, intervint Yoruichi avec fermeté, son regard dur planté dans celui de Shinji qui était profondément nonchalant.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur l'explosif. Ce soir… J'ai un marché à vous proposer. »

Oh merde, songea Ichigo en voyant le regard que Shinji lui lançait.

« Je vous rends ceci sans la faire malencontreusement tomber par terre, et en échange… Vous me donnez Ichigo. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

La salle blanche et aseptisée et l'éclair passèrent comme des ombres fantomatiques devant les yeux d'Ichigo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Plutôt crever. »


	37. BloodRed, White and Blue

**Chapitre 36, Second Arc**

**BloodRed, White and Blue [Cerberus Rising]**

La bille roulait paresseusement entre ses doigts, voguant sur sa paume en caressant la peau comme si elle ne la touchait pas, sa surface en verre demeurant propre et lisse, vierge de toute trace. Shinji les regardait droit dans les yeux, défiant, droit et assuré, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait,_ trop parfaitement_ ce qu'il faisait. Urahara dans son infirmerie avait dû se rendre compte qu'il manquait une des petites bombes du dispositif qu'il avait imaginé et inventé en si peu de temps, mais revint presque immédiatement dans le salon, les mains vides. Hiyori avait dû s'en rendre compte aussi, où alors il l'avait mise au courant, si bien que tout deux savaient exactement ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils reparurent.

« J'attends. »

Hirako fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Ichigo répliquer et enchaîna en répétant sa proposition, ne croisant pas une seule fois le regard de l'hybride dont la sombre aura émanait tout autour de lui. Il allait sortir son Bankai et jouer de sa vitesse comme Yoruichi s'apprêtait déjà à le faire, mais Shinji avait bien pris garde de reculer jusqu'au bout de l'entrée avant même qu'ils ne puissent approcher, tous. Ça avait beau être une courte ligne droite, aucun des deux ne l'atteindrait avant que la bille n'explose sur le sol en milliers de morceaux qui produiraient eux-mêmes… Des milliers de morceaux, réagissant avec les autres bombes restées dans l'infirmerie.

Kisuke n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour créer des engins de destruction massive.

_Toujours entre de bonnes mains_, songea le Vizard en regardant la bille à l'intérieur de laquelle le filament rouge flottait. Il savait bien que son petit manège ne lui donnerait pas beaucoup de temps, mais même ce peu serait amplement suffisant pour que les Shinigamis arrivent.

La porte était entrouverte. Il pourrait reculer et la claquer avant que la bille ne roule sur le sol et éclate. Ensuite… Elle exploserait. Et tout son cauchemar serait définitivement fini.

« Shinji…

- J'attends, fit-il d'un air agacé en regardant les ongles de son autre main d'un air distrait.

Il se cura les dents, son regard noisette posé sur les corps tendus de ceux qui seraient désormais ses ennemis.

- Prends-moi à sa place, clama Rim en s'avançant d'un pas.

Sa réaction avait été un peu trop vive et Shinji, aussi tendu que ses cinq otages bien qu'il le cachât au mieux, avait été à deux doigts de lâcher la bille mais c'était immobilisé à temps. Il jaugea Rim du regard, presque indécemment, cherchant si elle pouvait finalement avoir un intérêt quelconque.

- Nan, tu sers à rien. Je viens chercher Ichigo. S'il ne veut pas venir, le choix est vite fait…

Son ton était plein de menaces et Rim se recula, la main ferme d'Urahara la ramenant presque derrière lui.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne te laisserons pas faire ça, lui dit-il avec hargne.

Ichigo regardait durement le Vizard qui ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers lui.

Etait-ce ainsi qu'Aizen avait négocié sa vie avec les Shinigamis ?

- Même pas pour survivre ? Allons, je suis certain que Yamamoto pourra vous trouver quelque chose à faire si vous vous rangez de son côté… C'est une personne plutôt généreuse, vous savez. Il faut juste jouer les bonnes cartes… Si vous me livrez Kurosaki, il y aura des récompenses pour vous aussi. La fin de votre exil, par exemple…»

Shinji parlait de lui comme s'il n'était même pas présent dans cette pièce. Il s'adressait aux autres, cherchant à leur faire douter de leur loyauté, leur donnant un pouvoir de décision qu'ils n'avaient pas. Certes, actuellement… Leurs vies dépendaient de sa reddition. Mais il ne se rendrait pas. Et ils le savaient mieux que quiconque, tous… _Plutôt crever que d'y retourner. _Que ce soit Soul Society ou Las Noches ne faisait aucune différence, un nouvel emprisonnement le rendrait dingue et cette fois-ci, il n'y survivrait pas.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à aucun résultat avec les camarades d'Ichigo, Shinji se tourna enfin vers celui-ci.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu, Ichigo ? Dure décision, pas vrai ?

- J'ai tendance à déchaîner les passions, oui, répondit celui-ci en jugulant sa rage.

- Oh, oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ça. Mais sais-tu le pire ? Lui lança Shinji avec une grimace de dégoût. Sais-tu seulement le pire ? Ils se servent de toi. Dans les mains d'Urahara, de Yamamoto, de n'importe qui, tu n'auras jamais été qu'un jouet.

Ichigo le fixait froidement, ses yeux enragés.

- Et alors ? Siffla-t-il. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'en déterminer avec tout ça. Qu'ils m'utilisent autant qu'ils le veulent, si au bout du compte la victoire est nôtre. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste gagner.

- Tch, cracha Shinji avec dédain. Quel idiot tu fais. Mais ceci ne répond pas à ma question, dis donc…

Trop étroitement observés, ni Yoruichi, ni Hiyori, ni personne n'osait bouger. L'échange se faisait clairement entre Shinji et Ichigo. Le dialogue était à couteaux tirés, leurs propos venimeux et agressifs. Pourtant, Urahara arrivait sans peine à se souvenir d'un jour il n'y avait pas si longtemps où l'un avait entraîné l'autre, et où leurs relations étaient au beau fixe. Amicales. Il n'y avait pas de traîtrise. La fin ne justifiait pas les moyens.

Urahara eut un sourire amer.

La guerre était déclarée. La fin justifiait les moyens. Shinji sauvait sa peau comme il le pouvait.

- Dis-moi, Ichigo. Les Shinigamis arriveront d'ici peu. Je peux tout faire exploser, sauf si tu te rends. Qu'est-ce qui a le plus de valeur, pour toi ? Tes amis, ou ta liberté tant chérie ?

Ichigo sourit, sembla se mettre à rire mais son souffle resta bloquer dans sa gorge.

- Non, toi dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'un oiseau préfère ? Lui demanda Ichigo, armé de sa colère froide. Son aile droite ou son aile gauche ?

Le sourire de Shinji se fana et il darda un regard incandescent de haine sur l'hybride, puis sur Urahara, Yoruichi, Rim et enfin Hiyori, sur laquelle il s'attarda davantage. Sa tresse blonde, souvenir de Lisa, pendait le long de sa joue. Des larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux et elle se mordait vivement la lèvre depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas exploser et risquer de tous les tuer à cause de cette bombe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Et bien, je crois que votre décision est prise, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant eux, les faisant se crisper brièvement alors qu'il agitait sa main armée. Ne sautillez pas comme ça, c'est effrayant…

Sa plainte résonna dans le silence tendu de la maison.

Au dehors, la neige semblait s'être transformée en bruine. Relevant son regard noisette sur ses otages, Hirako leur sourit une ultime fois.

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Il lança avec dextérité la petite bille transparente, et sans que personne ne le remarque, quitta la pièce en claquant vivement la porte, laissant l'objet faire le reste sur les Renégats. Pendant un instant qui leur parut à tous infini, ils suivirent du regard la bombe passa au dessus de leurs têtes, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu tendre le bras pour l'attraper au vol, alla heurter le montant en bois de la porte du couloir.

**. : : .**

Soul Society était plongée dans l'orage. Il y faisait sombre, le vent hurlait aux fenêtres de façon menaçante et les gouttes de pluie résonnaient avec violence sur les toits de briques et les murs de bois vernis des quartiers des Divisions. Un éclair zébrait de temps à autre le ciel et on évoquait à demi-mots depuis le matin une tornade sur le sud du Rukongai, au niveau des quartiers 80 à 83. Les Shinigamis n'avaient pas été congédiés pour autant. Attendant malgré le froid, le vent et l'eau, bravant les éléments réunis en ce jour comme pour les forcer à rebrousser chemin, six Capitaines en plus de leur Commandant en Chef attendaient là, accompagnés de leurs Lieutenants qui maugréaient contre le déluge qui s'était abattu sur eux. Le sol était boueux et une odeur de bois mouillé flottait dans l'air à cause du Soukyoku qui était dressé à quelques pas de là.

Et d'après ce qu'ils voyaient dans le Senkaimon ouvert juste devant eux et autour duquel ils formaient un cercle compact, dont les rares trous étaient colmatés par des officiers de la Police Militaire ou du Corps de Kidô, le temps à Karakura n'était pas meilleur. A travers les gouttes et la nuit tombante, on entrevoyait les lueurs brillantes de la ville, les lampadaires, les affiches publicitaires et même les phares mouvants des voitures. Un vent bien plus frais que celui de Soul Society s'engouffra à travers le portail et les fit frissonner, comme pour les défier d'entrer.

Kuchiki Byakuya, à part le Capitaine Commandant, était à même de comprendre la situation bien plus que le reste de ses collègues amassés devant une porte à attendre qu'on leur amène un démon. _Des démons_. Certes, de ce gamin roux il ne gardait pas un souvenir agréable – digérer sa première défaite depuis des années, surtout face à un adolescent, avait été long – il en avait donc déduit que Yamamoto n'en gardait pas un souvenir exceptionnel non plus, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à obliger ses subordonnés à se faire effacer la mémoire par cette machine de cauchemar qu'il revoyait dans ses souvenirs aussi clairement que s'il l'avait sous les yeux en ce moment même. Néanmoins, le noble avait dû admettre que ça cachait quelque chose, mais n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Il respectait les décisions de son Commandant, et s'il avait agi, il y avait forcément une raison. Sur ces pensées rassurantes, Byakuya avait fermé son esprit à toute cette affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il entende le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya de la Dixième Division parler de rébellion. Sur l'instant, il avait prétendu n'avoir rien entendu. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec des rebelles. Et puis il avait entendu cette petite phrase d'Hitsugaya, en se rendant au conseil des Capitaines ce jour neigeux.

_S'il y a la moindre petite chance…_

La suite n'avait pas plus d'importance que le nom du gamin de Renji. Alors, Kuchiki avait commencé à laisser les pensées filer dans sa noble tête. Yamamoto était un vil manipulateur qui ne reculerait devant rien, et se jetait à corps perdu dans ce qui semblait être un massacre sans même chercher à établir le contact avec leurs ennemis. Il n'y avait pas de procédure spécialement conçue pour les attaques ennemies, mais généralement lorsqu'un contact était possible, le Gotei 13 tentait le coup, quitte à échouer. Toutes ces petites choses et bien d'autres avaient fini par le pousser à fouiller les archives. Alors, secrètement, Kuchiki avait entamé des recherches en sachant parfaitement que ni son nom, ni son clan ne le protégeraient de la colère de leur vieux Commandant si celui-ci venait à découvrir ce qui se passait.

Une journée auparavant, Hitsugaya Toshiro avait été arrêté et placé dans la Tour Blanche.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Préparez-vous ! »

La voix puissante et animale de Komamura sonnait diablement creuse.

Un bon morceau des Officiers avaient trouvé ça plus qu'étrange qu'Hitsugaya soit accusé de très haute trahison envers Soul Society. Personne ne le connaissait très personnellement, les Capitaines ayant entre eux ce tact poli de ne pas se mêler à la vie des autres et de ne pas intervenir dans leurs affaires. Personne n'avait donc compris ce qui avait poussé le Capitaine Commandant à l'envoyer croupir dans la Tour, privé de reiatsu en l'attente de sa date d'exécution – et ce serait pour bientôt.

Matsumoto avait été soumise à la question, mais n'avait rien su dire. Pourtant, Byakuya savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était au courant des plans de son Capitaine et sauvait sa peau en même temps que leurs idéaux de rébellion – même si elle était trop étroitement surveillée pour faire quoique ce soit. Ses courriers étaient ouverts, son bureau fouillé, tous les dossiers charcutés et la plupart des simples soldats avaient été interrogés pour la forme. Mais rien n'avait pu confirmer les soupçons du Commandant qui l'avait laissée en paix, aux mains de la surveillance poussée et pointilleuse de la police militaire.

« Voilà… »

Au loin et travers les gouttes froides et cinglantes qui plaquaient leurs chevelures sur leurs fronts, les Capitaines et Lieutenants aperçurent une explosion qui dégagea tellement de fumée que le quartier entier entourant le lieu de l'explosion était couvert et caché de leur vue.

Le Senkaimon ouvert côté Karakura était trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'ils puissent en apercevoir davantage, mais les poteaux électriques aux alentours durent être touchés par l'explosion d'une manière ou d'une autre puisque toutes les lumières du quartier s'éteignirent soudainement, plongeant le seul morceau de la ville qu'il aurait fallu voir dans le noir le plus total. Sur Soul Society la pluie ne faiblit pas et un éclair illumina le ciel, son bruyant écho suivant quelques secondes plus tard tandis que sa lumière disparaissait.

« Lieutenant.

C'était la voix enrouée et pourtant forte du Commandant qui résonnait entre les gouttes, sur la plaine rocailleuse où se dressait le Soukyoku. C'était à son propre subordonné qu'il s'adressait, pourtant sa voix portait suffisamment pour que tous les officiers, et même simples soldats présents l'entendent plus que clairement.

- Combien de temps une flamme posée sous une telle pluie peut-elle tenir avant de s'éteindre, selon vous ?

Sasakibe était le stoïque Lieutenant de la Première Division. Il n'avait jamais rien fait contre son seigneur et maître, et lui plus que tout autre était dévoué à Yamamoto; c'est donc sereinement et avec un calme extrême qu'il lui répondit, d'un ton parfaitement égal, par la répartie que le Commandant attendait.

- Peu de temps, je le crains.

Et tout le monde perçut sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'ajouter « votre majesté ». Le respect révérencieux et royal que son Lieutenant offrait à Yamamoto avait toujours été remarqué, en bien comme en mal. Les autres Lieutenants n'étaient pas proches de lui, et la plupart se permettaient de juger son comportement, le qualifiant de malsain ou d'inapproprié. Evidemment, le lien d'un Lieutenant avec son Capitaine était toujours étroit…

Mais le Capitaine Commandant n'était surement pas un Roi.

- Voyons combien de temps celle-là tiendra. »

Pas vrai ?

**. : : .**

L'air soudain humide et froid fit frissonner Ichigo.

Shinji avait lancé cette foutue bille, et elle avait atterrit dans leur dos. Suffisamment prêt de l'endroit où étaient rangées les autres bombes pour qu'elles explosent à leur tour et qu'ils soient enterrés sous les lourds décombres alors que la protection de Kidô de la cachette s'effondrait avec ses murs.

Sa tête le lançait et il n'arrivait qu'à sentir le froid insidieux et austère qui le gagnait tandis que la pluie mouillait ses vêtements et dévalait sur son visage poussiéreux. Une vieille odeur de flammes et de fumée le réveilla un peu, et il tenta de bouger ses jambes, ses bras, d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Il n'y parvint pas, son corps piégé sous de lourdes poutres et morceaux de bois qui pesaient lourd sur ses hanches et ses épaules. Le sol sous son dos était rugueux et glacé, et sa peau le tirait affreusement bien qu'il n'ait pas excessivement mal. Des restes de régénération rapide, mais même encore entier sous son tas de débris, Ichigo ne pouvait pas les déblayer.

Appeler était hors de question. Bien qu'ayant les yeux clos, Ichigo sentait parfaitement les présences lourdes et envahissantes de dizaines de Shinigamis qui flottaient aux alentours, probablement à leur recherche à tous. Inutile de les aider.

Il chercha des possibilités, rapidement.

Vu le nombre de Shinigamis et leur éloignement, l'explosion avait du être telle que les débris s'étaient éparpillés jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Peut-être que les maisons voisines avaient été touchés, qui sait ? Risquant un coup d'œil, Ichigo n'entrevit qu'un ciel noir d'encre d'où une fine bruine légère mais agaçante tombait. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, ni prêt, ni loin, pourtant Ichigo apercevait de petites choses grisâtres voire blanches tourbillonnant au gré du vent, recouvrant son visage avant d'en être chassé par des gouttes vaporeuses qui semblaient à peine toucher sa peau.

L'explosion avait fait des ravages. Lui plus que les autres s'en était sorti grâce à ses capacités de régénération, mais qu'en était-il de Yoruichi, Urahara, Hiyori ou même Rim ? Aucun de ces quatre-là n'avait pu décemment se protéger face à l'explosion provoquée par Shinji, survenue dans leurs dos à tous et sans aucun bouclier. Yoruichi aurait peut-être pu atteindre la porte, mais Ichigo n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait eu le temps d'essayer… Lui-même n'avait rien pu faire.

Et ne pouvait toujours rien faire.

Il perçut Hiyori, non loin, dont la petite flammèche de reiatsu semblait prête à s'éteindre à tout instant. Vacillante, la lueur était solitaire et faiblarde, loin, très loin sur sa gauche. Elle était cernée d'ennemis qui semblaient prêts à la déplacer plutôt qu'à la tuer, mais ça ne rassurait personne d'entendre ça.

_Qu'ils descendent nous prendre, ces crétins. Je les ai tous écrasés une fois. Je peux recommencer. _

Les deux yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel sombre de Février, Ichigo envisagea de laisser s'étendre son reiatsu. Si Grimmjow n'était pas déjà là, il viendrait. Urahara ou quelqu'un de son camp le trouverait, car il percevait toutes leurs présences, mêmes vagues. Malheureusement, ça pouvait être cet idiot au bob comme un Shinigami – simple soldat ou officier, et dans ce second cas, il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Si les ordres étaient de le ramener vif, il ne craindrait en soi pas grand-chose, juste la perte de ses pouvoirs, et ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience qu'il souhaitait retenter.

« Hey, par ici ! Y en a un là ! »

Les cendres pleuvaient sur son visage, parfois encore brûlantes, tandis que quelqu'un soulevait les lourdes planches de bois qui entravaient son corps encore engourdi, grognant et jurant tandis que qu'il repoussait les plus gros morceaux. Une fois que son corps fut suffisamment dégagé, mais toujours coincé sous le poids d'un pan de mur qui l'entravait de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche, le Shinigami qui l'avait trouvé fit appel à quelques minables voies de liaison pour bloquer et détruire ses articulations avant de bouger d'un coup de pied la dernière chose qui piégeait Ichigo à terre. Incapable de se mouvoir, ce dernier se sentit attrapé par les cheveux puis tiré en arrière, hors des décombres, son dos nu râpant violemment le sol tandis que le Shinigami se penchait à hauteur de son visage.

« Et bah, on dirait que j'ai choppé le gros lot, se lança-t-il pour lui-même. Ça va connard, t'es encore en vie ? » Lui chuchota la voix doucereuse du Shinigami, un homme à l'odeur encore forte de friture, comme s'il avait mangé de la nourriture grasse juste avant de venir combattre.

Ichigo lui cracha au visage.

Plaisanter ou jouer du sarcasme avec une saloperie pareille n'était pas dans ses cordes. Qu'on les attaque, qu'on les piège, qu'on les prenne à revers, mais la traîtrise entre toutes les techniques de guerre ne sera jamais qu'une façon des plus honteuses de gagner et de s'assurer la victoire. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher une réplique devant l'air colérique de l'homme rondouillard à l'odeur de cochon grillé devant lui.

« En vie ?

La fureur froide qui grondait dans ses iris mordorées fit fondre l'indignation de l'homme.

- En vie ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

La main droite et boudinée de l'homme attrapa le col de son pull, s'y resserra pour mieux cacher les tremblements qui l'agitaient et qu'Ichigo remarqua.

Une troisième et bruyante fois, il répéta ces deux mots qui lui paraissaient si peu convenir à sa situation. Puis il éclata de rire, d'un long rire diaboliquement malsain qui résonna sur le champ de ruines humides qu'était devenue la base des Renégats.

- Je suis aussi mort que tu le seras bientôt, susurra-t-il à son agresseur une fois son long rire terminé.

La prise se resserra davantage, empoignant son cou plutôt que son col, tandis que le Shinigami le soulevait de toute sa force. La main était moite et humide, de la pluie et de la sueur, tenant et retenant son cou dans une étreinte mortelle qui faisait sourire Ichigo. L'homme était plus grand que lui, large comme une ou deux montagne, alors soulever le corps longiligne et maigre d'un ennemi bien écrasé sous des débris n'était pas plus dur que d'attraper un chaton espiègle par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner des rideaux ou des plantes.

- On va voir qui va crever, lui lança-t-il, rageur.

- _Toi_, lui lança Ichigo en dardant son regard doré dans celui sombre du Shinigami qui maintint sa poigne de fer sur son cou.

Un éclat de rire nerveux le secoua tandis qu'il resserrait ses gros doigts sur le cou fin et blanc de l'hybride qui ne bougeait pas un membre, souriant toujours comme un démon tandis que le Shinigami serrait de plus en plus fort.

- Et là qui va crever ? Hein ? HEIN ? Explosa le Shinigami, son front luisant d'humidité, fut-ce de la sueur ou de la pluie.

Soudain, le bras qui retenait Ichigo fut tranché net, et ce dernier retomba doucement sur ses pieds tandis que le Shinigami restait coi, avant de hurler vivement tandis que le sang sortait à torrent de son moignon qu'il tenait de sa dernière main. Son corps massif s'écroula sur le côté sous l'impact violent d'un coup de pied de Grimmjow qui apparaissait tout juste, jetant un coup d'œil léger à Ichigo avant de repartir vers sa proie qui gisait, tremblante et ivre de douleur, à terre. L'Arrancar, avec une lenteur absolument délicieuse, posa son pied sur la tempe du Shinigami dont les yeux révulsés le regardaient avec terreur, observant son masque, terrorisé à l'idée de la semelle de chaussure humide qui pesait sur sa tête et dont le moindre mouvement brutal pouvait le tuer.

Et justement, ce démon-là n'avait pas l'air minutieux. Pas du tout.

- C'est toi qui va crever », lui lança-t-il avec un sourire monstrueux.

Il appuya de plus en plus durement sur son pied droit à mesure que la douleur traversait chaque once du corps du Shinigami qui gémissait sans pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait – peut-être s'était-il mordu la langue ?

Le crâne cassa, craquant comme une noisette dont on éclate la coque à coup de brique pour en dévorer l'intérieur.

« Fais chier, grommela-t-il en regardant les restes de cervelle collés au dessous de sa chaussure.

Puis il se tourna vers Ichigo, vérifiant rapidement du regard s'il n'avait rien.

Pas même essoufflé l'hybride regardait d'un air curieux la main qui pendait toujours à son cou, les doigts desserrés et les gouttes de sang qui tombaient du moignon amputé. Ricanant, Grimmjow attrapa le bras et le balança avec le reste.

- Oh merde, j'adorais ce collier tu sais ? Lui fit Ichigo avec cynisme.

Grimmjow était dans un sale état, Pantera hors de son fourreau et sa lame gouttant de sang dilué par la pluie fine qui arrosait les ruines. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre par autre chose qu'un grognement agacé, dardant des regards nerveux aux alentours. A ses vêtements déchirés et ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, aux égratignures sur ses bras, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : Grimmjow avait été attaqué de son côté également.

- Il faut partir, lâcha celui-ci en se mettant à marcher ici et là, incapable de rester en place.

- J'ai dit ça ce matin, et hier aussi, fit Ichigo en le regardant tourner en rond. A se demander si tu m'écoutes…

- La ferme, répliqua l'Arrancar en se tournant vivement vers lui. Pourquoi t'as laissé ce porc t'attraper ? Poursuivit-il tout d'un coup.

- J'essayais d'être… Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui – Gentil, expliqua Ichigo en essuyant ses joues encore un peu couvertes de saleté.

Grimmjow ricana franchement.

- Partons, dit à son tour Ichigo en regardant tout autour de lui avec méfiance. Vite. »

Un accord tacite disait pas de reiatsu et surtout, surtout « restons discrets ».

Ils marchaient côte à côte, presque dos à dos, scrutant nerveusement le champ de ruines qui les entourait dans la pénombre de la nuit, cherchant du regard la moindre petite chose qui pourrait leur indiquer la présence de l'un des leurs. Hiyori avait disparu, de même que Shinji. Yoruichi ou Urahara, ou Rim, étaient encore en vie, coincés quelque part tandis que les Shinigamis patrouillaient entre les décombres, déblayant zone par zone, prêt à tuer quiconque n'étant pas Ichigo qui se trouverait sur leur route.

Un Shinigami approchait dans leur direction, mais ne les avait pas vus. Rapide, Ichigo les projeta, lui et Grimmjow, derrière un pan de mur large et mais pas très haut, planté verticalement dans le sol entre d'autres morceaux de bois calcinés qui avaient dû être une porte avant l'explosion.

« _Ferme-la_, lui lança Ichigo en voyant que l'Arrancar s'apprêtait à gueuler pour avoir été si durement balancé sur le sol. Profite plutôt, suggéra-t-il ensuite en se couchant contre Grimmjow, écoutant les pas de la patrouille passer non loin sans s'arrêter pour fouiller cet endroit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Shinji était un agent double, il a utilisé les explosifs pour nous tuer… Répondit Ichigo en se redressant. La voie est libre. »

Se relevant, ils ne bougèrent cependant pas davantage et restèrent adossé au bas pan de mur, cachés.

Il y avait des Shinigamis partout. Impossible de faire un pas sans leur marcher dedans, et leur camarade mort ne ferait qu'accroître leurs soupçons et les fouilles se feraient plus méthodiques encore s'ils le trouvaient dans son état. Sans compter sur les Capitaines qui devaient se tenir prêt à embarquer pour Karakura à la moindre étincelle de reiatsu qui -

« Ichigo ? Ichigo ! »

Une petite voix appelait, désespérée, presque inaudible.

« Rim, souffla Ichigo en levant la tête, cherchant autour de lui de même que Grimmjow.

- Ici, fit-elle. Ici… »

Sur sa gauche, du côté des débris. Elle était cachée par les restes de la porte, une large poutre en bois traversant son petit corps qui devait peser le même poids que le projectile qui l'avait touchée. C'était monstrueux et pourtant les lumières diffuses du Kidô des Shinigamis ne montraient pas toute l'étendue de la blessure, car, non contente de traverser le tronc, la poutre avait emporté quelques viscères au passage. Ses cheveux blancs étaient défaits, en bataille, sales et collaient à son visage humide. Sa respiration était bruyante, lourde, dure, et du coin gauche de son faible sourire partait une rigole de sang écarlate qui retombait sur le bois de la poutre, gouttant dans la flaque déjà énorme provoquée par sa plus grosse blessure.

Telle une poupée décharnée, elle passa les mèches plus blanches que grises qui encombraient son visage derrière son oreille et l'empêchait de voir ses sauveurs providentiels, leurs pointes teintées d'écarlate glissant sur le vêtement de son épaule.

« Et bah, souffla Grimmjow, stupéfait qu'elle est survécu si longtemps dans un tel état.

- Ichigo, il faut faire vite…

Ses gestes étaient lents, amples. Portant son poignet droit à ses lèvres, elle tira la manche de ses dents, découvrant son bracelet d'argent qui bloquait ses pouvoirs.

- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

Tendant ses mains et se penchant vers Rim, Ichigo défit le fermoir et laissa tomber le bracelet au milieu des innombrables débris qui jonchaient le sol.

- Là…

- Combien de temps… Combien de temps il te faudrait pour guérir de ça ? Hoqueta-t-elle sans baisser les yeux vers la poutre qui transperçait son corps de part en part.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse…

Ses blessures cicatrisaient, et la vitesse n'étant pas un facteur régulier, ni lui ni Urahara n'avaient pris la peine de tenter quelque chose pour la quantifier. Il cicatrisait. Point barre.

- Autant commencer tôt, alors, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait enjoué.

Puis elle se mit à respirer difficilement, et en toussant, cracha un liquide sombre et noir tandis que ses mèches blanches prenaient la teinte flamboyante de ceux d'Ichigo. Sa peau reprit quelques couleurs, mais pas davantage que celle de son modèle, demeurant résolument d'une pâle couleur chair si proche du blanc. Penchée en avant sur la poutre, seuls les tressautements de ses petites mains et de son corps ainsi violemment perforé indiquaient que Rim étaient encore en vie. Soudain, elle prit une lente et longue inspiration, se redressa et toutes les petites ecchymoses couvrant ses bras et son visage se mirent à disparaître à toute allure. Son regard croisa un court moment celui d'Ichigo qui comprit, pendant ce bref instant, ce que ça faisait de regarder dans ses yeux. C'était quelque part entre le fascinant et le monstrueux, ces grands yeux fauves plantés, seuls et solitaires, dans cette large mer d'encre qui semblait littéralement sans vie. Et puis, il y avait derrière cette même idée que celle qui frappait d'effroi les Shinigamis. Ce n'est pas _normal_. C'est donc _monstrueux_. _Démoniaque._ Les yeux de Rim, désormais jumeaux de ceux d'Ichigo se posèrent sur la poutre qu'elle saisit à pleines mains pour la retirer de son ventre. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et elle s'arrêta vite en constatant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas seule. Tournant un regard suppliant sur Ichigo, celui-ci acquiesça, puis la sortit de derrière cette porte pour l'asseoir dos contre lui, face à Grimmjow.

Ils se regardèrent par-dessus le corps tremblant de Rim qui luttait pour respirer encore un peu, juste assez pour que le reiatsu qu'elle avait copié sur Ichigo lui permette de cicatriser et de survivre à cette bataille pour en mener d'autres.

- Coince-la, j'arrache ce truc, lui lança Grimmjow en agrippant la poutre à deux mains.

Acquiesçant, Ichigo présenta le bord de sa main à Rim, l'espace entre son pouce et son index, tandis qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre.

- Mords, ça risque de faire mal », lui dit-il seulement.

Le corps de Rim était ridiculement frêle et petit, mais il préféra user de son autre bras pour la bloquer davantage. Elle regardait Grimmjow droit dans les yeux, ses petites dents pointues se plantant dans la peau d'Ichigo comme des dizaines de pointes de couteaux.

Le corps de Rim se tendit soudain, et ses yeux furent noyés de larmes de pure douleur alors qu'elle mordait, aussi fort que sa mâchoire le lui permettait, le carré de chair qu'elle avait entre les dents. En écho à ses sanglots étouffés on entendait le bruit du bois glissant à travers son ventre, entraînant avec lui les derniers viscères encore solidement accrochées à l'intérieur du corps de La Imitadora. Le bout de bois fut balancé au loin par Grimmjow, et lui ainsi qu'Ichigo eurent tout le loisir de voir les entrailles de Rim se reconstituer à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Cela prendrait encore quelques dizaines de minutes pour que Rim soit totalement remise, et sans doute quelques minutes supplémentaires pour qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de se battre sans anicroches.

Malgré tout, elle se releva, trébuchante.

Au même moment, Yoruichi débarqua avec le corps calciné et très mal en point de Kisuke, regarda rapidement si Grimmjow, Ichigo ou Rim allaient bien, déposa son fardeau et se laissa tomber sur les fesses.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde, souffla-t-elle, ébahie, comme si sur l'instant elle mesurait vraiment l'étendue de l'explosion provoquée par Shinji.

Un léger éclat de rire secoua Urahara qui serra les dents par la suite, son corps aussi douloureux que l'avait été celui de Rim avant que la poutre ne lui soit retirée. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs rassise et observait son père du coin de l'œil, et de temps à autre Yoruichi, qui semblait avoir compris – plus ou moins en détails – ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Rim ait cette couleur de cheveux et ces yeux.

- Que fait-on ?

- On suit le plan, répondit Ichigo en jetant un coup d'œil périphérique.

Ils étaient repérés. Il le sentait. Yoruichi était dans un état lamentable – son bras droit était tordu dans un angle étrange et brûlé jusqu'à l'os, une vague odeur de chair grillée émanant d'elle – mais était toujours capable de se tenir debout, et surtout, incapable de traverser un Senkaimon vers Soul Society. De même que Kisuke dont le corps tremblait, allongé sur le sol froid et sous la pluie gelée de Février qui les arrosait depuis l'explosion. Il était brûlé, et des petits copeaux de bois s'étaient fichés dans sa peau, et comme Ichigo, son dos était sans aucun doute dans un sale état sans compter les os cassés ou abimés au cours de l'attaque qui eux, n'avaient pas cicatrisés.

- Ils arrivent », chuchota-t-il tandis que Rim tentait de se remettre debout.

On entendait les pas précipités des Shinigamis dans les décombres, et quelques vagues reiatsus plus imposants que les autres se firent soudain sentir, au loin. La zone allait être placée sous scellés, et il ne serait plus temps de s'enfuir.

« Yoruichi, ouvre-leur. Qu'ils aillent chez Kûkaku. Vite… »

La voix d'Urahara était faible, et Rim qui s'était finalement relevée et se tenait le ventre, semblait souffrir le martyre et pourtant trouva la force d'acquiescer et de s'approcher de Yoruichi.

« C'est bon, Kisuke… Repose-toi, on s'occupe du reste.

- M-Merci… Et courage. »

Gisant sur le dos, il ferma les yeux, et son souffle déjà chaotique sembla se calmer un court instant, avant qu'Ichigo ne réalise qu'il ne respirait tout simplement plus. Rim étouffa un sanglot et passa un bras rageur sur ses yeux, essuyant les minces larmes qui auraient pu couler.

Yoruichi, qui s'était détournée, ouvrait un portail qui donnait sur l'immensité sombre et pluvieuse de Soul Society, où quelques éclairs zébraient le ciel accompagné des sons cataclysmiques si caractéristiques des orages. Ils résonnaient aux oreilles d'Ichigo comme des milliers de tambours de guerre l'invitant au combat, et il marcha, fier et résolu, vers cette porte ouverte sur un monde qu'il n'exécrait que trop depuis toutes ces années.

« Ça vous emmène chez Kûkaku, leur indiqua Yoruichi avec force. Je m'occupe de ces idiots. Partez.

Son reiatsu commençait déjà à s'enrouler autour d'elle, déchirant par endroits son veston orange, dévoilant son dos. La Déesse de l'Eclair serait de retour, ce soir. Peut-être ce moment serait-il le dernier, mais peu importait. Elle avait juré sur tout ce qui lui était cher, de mettre sa vie en jeu et même au-delà si le résultat pouvait être le même que celui qu'elle avait si souvent imaginé et vu dans ses rêves.

- On va les tuer, corrigea Rim, colérique, tandis que la garde de Tensa Zangetsu se formait entre ses doigts.

- Yoruichi –

- Va, coupa-t-elle Ichigo. Prends Grimmjow avec toi. Nous ne pourrons pas passer. Et… Je refuse de le laisser là tout seul, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste pour Kisuke. Rim et moi… On s'occupe de ceux-là. Partez. »

Rim avait désormais la réplique exacte de Tensa Zangetsu entre les doigts. Ichigo était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la poignée, qui tremblait entre ses doigts blancs, la chaînette cliquetant comme un compte à rebours. Ce puissant reiatsu qui émanait d'elle était le sien, pourtant au travers de l'aura sombre, c'était toute l'étendue de la colère de Rim qu'il ressentait. On avait tué son père. Elle en voudrait au monde entier jusqu'à ce que sa soif de vengeance soit assouvie.

Se tournant une dernière fois vers eux, son regard résolu et la couleur mordorée des yeux copiés d'Ichigo illuminés par une folle lueur vengeuse, La Imitadora lui lança une ultime phrase qui sonna comme cette fameuse déclaration de guerre qu'ils attendaient de proclamer depuis si longtemps. Ses cheveux oranges battaient son visage blanc à mesure que le vent se renforçait, les plaquait sur son visage avec la pluie, froide, qui commençait à tomber, puissante, sur les ruines fumantes de leur ancienne vie.

« _Tue-les_. C'est la seule chose qui les arrêtera, maintenant. _Tue-les tous.»_ Lui lança-t-elle, déterminée comme jamais.

L'hybride acquiesça devant la force de ces paroles, se mettant à lentement reculer hors des débris humides. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grimmjow qui était demeuré étrangement silencieux pendant l'échange, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le Senkaimon improvisé que Yoruichi leur avait ouvert.

Et dans la nuit noire que formaient les nuages d'heures sombres trop en avance, il y eut un court et fugitif flash doré qui fut la dernière chose qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow aperçurent de Yoruichi. Rim était non loin derrière elle, suivant l'allure, faisant diversion de toutes leurs maigres forces afin de gagner du temps.

Pour qu'ils traversent jusqu'à Soul Society, mener bataille.

« _**GETSUGA TENSHO !**_»

Rouge sera la nuit.


	38. The Conspiracy Ends in L Days

**37, Troisième & Dernier Arc**

**The Conspiracy Ends (in L Days) / Cerberus Rising 2**

La pluie était comme ardente sur leurs peaux lorsqu'Ichigo et Grimmjow franchirent le portail les séparant de Soul Society. L'endroit était un carré d'herbe désert, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu les violentes intempéries qui ravageaient le paysage. Assourdissante, l'averse chutait sur leurs épaules, les rendant lourdes, tout comme leurs vêtements déjà humides, même après seulement quelques courtes secondes passés sous ce déluge. Le son du tonnerre ne s'était pas fané que déjà un nouvel éclair traversait le ciel. La tempête semblant infatigable. La nuit n'était pourtant pas si avancée, mais dans le cœur d'Ichigo c'était tout comme. Urahara était mort. Rim, Yoruichi, ou Hiyori encouraient les mêmes risques pour l'avoir suivi, même un peu… Ce soir était l'heure la plus noire que leur rébellion ait jamais traversée. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Deux face à des milliers.

Ichigo sentait son inébranlable confiance en lui s'effriter, par endroits. C'était normal de douter, pas vrai ? Personne n'était vraiment invincible, mais lui entre tous avait tellement voulu l'être, qu'il ne s'était jamais accordé même quelques secondes de répit dans sa chimérique course vers la puissance. Et maintenant plus que jamais, après toutes ces batailles, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Quelque part, Ichigo se sentait à bout. Il avait eu ce génial vertige, lorsqu'en montant un plan il s'était dit qu'enfin, d'une certaine manière, il avait une emprise sur sa vie, un contrôle sur sa direction… Mais même cette simple idée s'était effondrée comme un château de carte détruit par une bourrasque dès lors que Shinji les avait trahis et avait précipité dans l'oubli le fameux plan qui ne semblait plus aussi sublime à l'heure actuelle. Les accrocs étaient nombreux, la majorité des pièces étaient manquantes ou en fuite, quelque part entre perdition, épuisement et colère.

De nouveau, son propre destin lui avait filé entre les doigts. Et c'était ce genre de merde qu'Ichigo ne supportait plus. C'était humain, de rater son coup. Pas de doutes. Mais lui, refusait même cette simple idée d'échec qui signifiait sa mort, pure et simple, l'arrêt, clair et net, de tous les maigres rêves de liberté et d'espoir qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'il était libre à nouveau. Le monde était en perdition, oh oui, et Ichigo l'était plus encore. Pour cette raison, lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, pouvait aller tout au bout de cette damnée révolution; l'épée de Damoclès pire que toutes les autres qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, c'était son propre corps, sa propre essence, qui le détruirait de l'intérieur un jour ou l'autre sans qu'il ait la moindre emprise dessus. Alors, avant la fin, avant la mort, avant la perte de tout espoir ou la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaissait, Ichigo était certain d'une chose : personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il accomplirait son dernier rêve, cet immense coup d'éclat, ce coup d'état gigantesque qui couvait depuis des années. Et ce ne serait que justice.

On ne lui avait rien laissé, pas même un nom, à peine une petite idée sur son ascendance. _Soit_, s'était-il alors dit. _Je vous prendrai tout. Je détruirais tout. Jusqu'à ce monde ne soit qu'un champ de ruines hurlant un nom que plus personne ne pourra oublier. _

_**Le mien.**_

« Putain, mais quel déluge de merde, s'écria Grimmjow par-dessus le bruit tonitruant des éclairs et de la pluie retentissante.

Titubant, l'Arrancar s'appuya sur Ichigo qui passa le bras de celui-ci par-dessus son épaule.

- Affaibli ? Ricana Ichigo suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

- La ferme, grommela Grimmjow. Où on va déjà ?

- Là-bas. » Lui répondit l'hybride en désignant du menton une ombre massive dans les ténèbres de la tempête.

Yoruichi avait bien visé leur arrivée, car ils étaient tombés à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la maison de Kûkaku dont la cheminée caractéristique pointant vers le ciel, qui était si visible grâce aux longs éclairs brillants zébrant le ciel noir, les guida jusqu'aux portes de la maison. Il n'y avait ni lumière, ni chaleur émanant de l'endroit. On l'aurait cru déserté, mais sitôt qu'Ichigo eût entrouvert la porte dans un long grincement digne des pires films d'horreur, les gardes de la maison Shiba vinrent à leur rencontre et les guidèrent jusqu'à leur maîtresse après avoir compris de qui il s'agissait. Sans doute mis au courant par Kûkaku, ils ne firent pas d'histoire et les tirèrent à l'intérieur, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière leur dos. Puis, ils escortèrent Ichigo et Grimmjow jusqu'aux étages inférieurs, là où Kûkaku plus que dans les étages qui étaient totalement abandonnés – la plupart des patrouilles Shinigamis qui circulaient dans les environs pensaient l'endroit en ruines, la chef du clan Shiba entretenait donc cette idée afin de préserver ce qui restait de sa famille.

Et lorsque Kûkaku vit Ichigo et Grimmjow arriver, débarquant dans son salon ruisselants de pluie et sales, le premier soutenant le second décidément plus affaibli qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, elle en sursauta presque, un étonnement total se peignant sur ses traits alors qu'elle lâchait son tabac et sa pipe qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

« Pas possible… Articula-t-elle enfin, incrédule.

- Si, possible. Et maintenant ce serait gentil de me délester, il pèse lourd, indiqua vivement Ichigo, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Grimmjow avait été étrangement affaibli par la traversée, et ceci combiné à ses quelques blessures l'avaient mis hors-jeu lors de leur marche jusqu'ici sous la pluie battante. Kûkaku claqua des doigts et ses gardes revinrent, puis emportèrent l'Arrancar avec eux sous l'ordre silencieux de leur maîtresse dont l'attitude était redevenue telle que dans les souvenirs d'Ichigo.

Shiba Kûkaku était sérieuse, prenait au sérieux, et répondait tout aussi sérieusement à n'importe quelle affaire d'état frappant à sa porte. Si son attitude laissait présager autre chose de plus oisif ou frivole, ce n'était qu'un de ces masques que les gens portaient pour se cacher du monde, en éloigner leurs plus gros secrets et les protéger. Son air assuré et prêt à tout se rapprochait de celui de Yoruichi, et dans ses yeux cachés par quelques mèches sombres échappées du linge blanc qui enserrait sa crinière, on pouvait lire la même lueur que dans ceux d'Urahara lorsque le regardait. De son bras droit il ne restait que la partie supérieure au coude, qui n'avait pas été amputée et était toujours enrubannée dans des bandages blancs, le court et petit Zanpakuto de Kûkaku attaché à son moignon par un brassard de tissu bleu recouvert de cuir, le tout solidement harnaché grâce à un filin. Ses jambes à demi-nues étaient couvertes, des mollets aux pieds, des mêmes bandes qui enserraient son bras et son épaule droite. Un long tissu blanc, le même que jadis, entourait lâchement sa taille, retenu par une ceinture dérisoire. Son haut rouge aux bordures blanches dévoilait toujours son opulente poitrine, noué solidement sur sa nuque et dans son dos…

Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était comme Urahara ou Yoruichi qui étaient restés les mêmes, physiquement et mentalement - quoiqu'abattus et amers, empreints d'un lourd sentiment de culpabilité - comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour qu'Ichigo ne soit pas si déboussolé en sortant de sa prison. Mais les faits étaient là. Lui, plus que tout autre, avait définitivement et profondément changé; le regard qu'il portait sur les choses, ses jugements et ses actes ne suivaient plus le même schéma que jadis.

Alors, la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut pas à propos de la santé de Kûkaku, mais bien si elle aussi avait une vague idée de ce qui se tramait.

« J'suppose que tu viens pas pour causer de la pluie de dehors ? Le taquina-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui.

- Non, pas spécialement… Lui accorda Ichigo en s'asseyant à son tour sur le paquet de bois vernis.

Kûkaku bourra sa pipe avec dextérité, et l'alluma. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer son absence de main droite et darda derechef sur Ichigo son regard d'un bleu vert semblable à celui des eaux claires qu'il avait si souvent vu sur des cartes postales de pays exotiques.

Ichigo observa la peau juste sous sa clavicule, juste un court instant, s'attendant presque à y trouver cette marque salvatrice. Il n'y avait rien, mais qu'importe. Kûkaku la lui dévoilerait sans doute, s'il le lui demandait.

- Ça que tu cherches ? » S'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que des lignes claires apparaissaient lentement sur sa peau, au niveau de son cœur quoiqu'avec un léger décalage sur la gauche auquel Ichigo s'était habitué à force de voir celle d'Urahara.

Les lignes formaient un nœud central gris, noir, et même blanc emmêlé qui commença lentement à se disloquer en deux parties, chacune se déployant dans la direction opposée à l'autre. Les deux essences se séparèrent, petit à petit, les lignes noires allant en bas à droite tandis que sur le haut, à gauche, les blanches prenaient place. Les deux couleurs étaient complètement parallèles, et décalées l'une par rapport à l'autre. Quelques filaments gris rejoignaient tantôt la portion noire, tantôt la portion blanche, apportant du relief à l'encre si spéciale du tatouage, le nœud central se défaisant jusqu'à disparaître. Les lignes si droites se courbèrent avec lenteur, formant deux courtes virgules qui une fois en place se mirent à tourner, doucement, autour d'un axe central vide.

La flamme bleue s'alluma soudain, éclatant dans l'espace entre les deux virgules comme une flammèche émise par un briquet. Droite, fière, brûlant ardemment contre le sein de Kûkaku qui le regardait avec révérence.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu viens à moi pour envahir Soul Society, petit. Que ça devienne pas une habitude, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Si me mentir n'était pas une si bonne habitude que vous avez prise avec le temps, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de refaire tout ça, répliqua Ichigo avec un sourire aimable contrastant totalement avec le ton glacial qu'il avait utilisé.

Kûkaku sembla frissonner et expira de la fumée blanche. Ichigo eut un rictus agacé en se rendant compte que ça lui rappelait son père et Umbre, et qu'un millier de questions avait traversé son esprit dès lors que Kûkaku s'était mise à fumer.

- Et bah. J'avais pas exagéré en balançant à ce crétin que tu serais rancunier.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à parler, lui répondit spontanément Ichigo. Ma mère ne retenait pas votre langue, à _vous._

- C'est vrai, et je ne m'en dédouane pas. J'aurais pu te le dire, lui accorda-t-elle avant de souffler de nouveau un panache de fumée blanchâtre. Mais dis-moi, gamin, t'aurais dit quoi à ça, y a quarante balais ? « Merci bonsoir ? »

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- J'avoue que Kisuke a fait trop fort pour que je le batte. Mais il avait ses raisons, même si parfois on dirait pas… Son Serment était restrictif. Et même sans ça, sale ingrat, il a toujours fait au mieux pour ta protection pendant des années, pour s'assurer que tu survives même au pire destin possible. Manque de pot, ça a fini par arriver quand même parce qu'il était pieds et poings liés, mais t'as sûrement pas le droit de gueuler parce qu'il t'avait rien dit avant… Avant tout ça ! Il ne pouvait rien te dire, _nous_ ne pouvions rien te dire, c'était comme ça. Un jour où l'autre, le sceau se serait brisé et alors là, nous serions venus à toi. Re manque de pot, Aizen a été plus vite que nous et a accéléré la détérioration du sceau en coupant tes pouvoirs, et en te rallumant après des années d'isolement, seul, pour être sûr qu'on vienne pas t'empêcher de briller pour ce que tu devais être dès ta naissance… Alors merde, Kisuke n'est pas ce connard que tu crois qu'il est. Merci de t'en rappeler.

Ayant débité sa longue tirade d'une traite et rapidement, Kûkaku se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle, son regard brillant d'une légère colère posé sur Ichigo qui s'était contenté d'écouter et qui leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

- Je vous accorde le point pour ce coup-là.

- Bon à entendre, grogna la chef du clan Shiba en repassant à une humeur plus agréable.

Ichigo la regarda fumer. Elle semblait tranquille mais quelque chose était évidemment sur ses nerfs, à en juger son pied qui s'agitait nerveusement de haut en bas.

- Y a un plan, lui lança-t-elle soudain. Y a un plan, donc te soucies pas – t'occupes de rien. Pour l'instant. Je vais vous raconter deux trois détails et on sera au point pour après-demain. »

Elle se leva vivement, ouvrit une porte en bois et disparut dans une pièce voisine, laissant Ichigo seul avec ses pensées. Elle revint le chercher avec un drap de bain, un kimono noir simple dans les bras et lui indiqua la salle de bain et une chambre qu'il utiliserait pour ce soir.

« On parlera quand ton pote ira mieux, d'ici là… Dors. Et deux choses : d'une, tu ne vas pas dehors; de deux, je te raconterais tout ce que je sais et donc tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. T'en feras ce que tu voudras, mais quoiqu'incluent tes plans futurs, je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout. Même si pour le coup, y a déjà un plan… Prêt depuis longtemps. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle laissa Ichigo seul dans le long couloir semi éclairé du sous-sol.

Il n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Et même si Kûkaku était d'une sérénité d'un clame presque choquants face à la situation actuelle, Ichigo savait qu'il n'en était rien. Car, aux côtés de la détermination et de l'assurance de Shiba Kûkaku, occupant une place égale, se tenaient l'impatience et, bien étrangement, la _vengeance._

Ichigo n'était pas le seul à attendre quelque chose de cette guerre…

**. : : .**

La nuit avait passé lentement.

Ichigo avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir, et s'était à la place relevé pour vadrouiller dans la maison souterraine endormie. Ouvrant les portes au hasard sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait, il tomba en tout sur trois salles de bains, quatre toilettes, des tonnes de chambres vides toutes construites sur le même schéma simpliste : une table de chevet simple et vide, avec juste un bougeoir posé sur le dessus; pas d'autres meubles, des futons dans le tiroir du fond et quelques rangements. Comme si Kûkaku se préparait à loger une armée. Des Mittelsritter et peut-être de simples sympathisants venus prêter main forte. Plus ceux qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur de Soul Society… S'il y en avait. Ichigo n'espérait rien d'eux, tout comme il ne se vengerait pas des Shinigamis de sa connaissance. Eux n'étaient pas le problème, et les tuer serait perdre une force d'attaque majeure pour le Hueco Mundo et Aizen – même si cette bataille-là ne sera jamais la leur.

Les chambres se succédaient, toutes pareilles, inlassablement. Ichigo longeait juste cet immense couloir, sans compter le nombre de portes qu'ils avaient ouvertes et sans chercher à le faire. Leur nombre importait peu. Ichigo s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient être derrière, suivre. Ce serait son combat et pas une seconde il ne se reposerait sur eux; leurs intérêts étaient communs et il irait au bout de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accomplir seul pour rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers eux – sa protection, son entraînement, sa survie jusqu'ici qui n'étaient que le peu de choses dont il avait connaissance. Mais Ichigo songea avec agacement que son père, son frère, et sans doute un bon bout de ses « suiveurs » - la Troisième Voie et surtout les Mittelsritter – ne le laisseraient pas filer si facilement. Car eux, ils voulaient que cette guerre soit la sienne, que les batailles portent son nom et soient menées en son nom. Mais Ichigo refusait tout ça. Il ne voulait pas de la gloire, pourtant il savait bien qu'elle irait de paire avec la victoire. La gloire… Milles fois non. Il voulait juste qu'on se souvienne de lui, mais pas comme ça. Il rejetterait le trône de son père, celui de sa mère et n'importe quel autre honneur qu'on pourrait lui offrir. Il partirait se cacher, quelque part.

Il disparaitrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et c'était bien la seule chose dont il était sûr concernant son avenir si intangible…

**. : : .**

Le lendemain, tard dans la journée, Kûkaku alla trouver Ichigo et le somma de se lever. Elle dut réitérer la même opération avec Grimmjow car tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le même salon que la veille, des coussins moelleux posés au sol afin qu'ils s'assoient face à Kûkaku sans craindre que leur position devienne inconfortable. Agitée, Kûkaku tapait nerveusement ses ongles contre le parquet du sol, avachie en avant, la tête soutenue par son coude posé sur son genou gauche.

Et elle explosa presque lorsque Grimmjow se plaignit d'être fatigué.

« Putain, c'te merde…

- Va te faire, crétin ! S'écria-t-elle vivement. Si t'avais réfléchi un minimum avant de traverser, t'en serais pas là…

- La ferme, salope !

- Nan, toi la ferme, Arrancar !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Toi-même !

- Connasse… Lui balança-t-il dans un dernier grondement.

Ichigo pouffa de rire, attirant leurs regards courroucés sur lui ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Comment ça, réfléchir avant de traverser ?

- Encore une merde, grogna Grimmjow avec agacement.

- Les Hollows crèvent en traversant nos portails, gros malin. Votre reiatsu est disloqué par les protections… Sauf les types parasitaires,_ évidemment_. Faut juste traverser les protections, après t'es sauf. T'as eu du bol de pas exploser en morceaux d'ailleurs, paraît que ça fait mal... T'es fait en quoi ? »

Son air intéressé fit grogner Grimmjow qui se détourna. Au dehors, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir, il faisait presque nuit. Le jour ne se coucherait pas avant une heure ou deux, mais le paysage était déjà comme endormi. Leur sommeil ayant été complètement décalé par leur voyage et leur arrivée intempestive à Soul Society, ni Ichigo, ni Grimmjow n'avaient eu pu dormir à leur guise, ce qui rendait ce dernier relativement irritable. Kûkaku le toisa sans bouger de sa place, parlant plus pour Ichigo que pour l'Arrancar qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter.

« Pourquoi tu crois que Soul Society est un endroit si sauf ? Aizen peut pas nous attaquer ici, avec ses bestioles Hollows. A moins de venir tout seul, mais il s'y risquerait pas. Faudrait lever le contrôle des barrières, dans la Douzième Division, pour qu'une invasion soit vraiment réalisable. Et encore, se modéra-t-elle. Faut y aller pour trouver le bon bouton parmi toute cette merde…

- Et bah on ira et on appuiera sur tous vos boutons de merde, contra Grimmjow avec agacement.

Kûkaku rit franchement.

- Et vous pensez que ça va le faire comme ça ? Le Soukyoku peut vous exploser la gueule, les Capitaines aussi, et je parle même pas du Corps Spécial de Kidô. Vous gâchez pas, les gars. C'est peut-être notre dernière chance de victoire…

- Et on pètera ce Soukyoku de merde au passage, répliqua Ichigo qui était le même état d'agacement que l'Arrancar.

Kûkaku éclata de nouveau de rire, essuya une larme qui brillait au coin de son œil gauche, puis reprit, aussi sérieusement qu'elle put :

- Il vous faudra Rim pour ça.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, soudain redevenu calme.

- Pourquoi Rim ?

Kûkaku le regarda fixement, semblant croire qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse alors qu'il n'en était rien.

- Et bah putain, Urahara s'est coincé la langue dans une porte pour rien vous dire… Rim vous a rien dit, elle ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais rien de rien ?

- Nada, répondit Grimmjow dans un grognement agacé.

Ichigo lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Bon, on va commencer par le début… Il vous a raconté quoi ?

- Que Rim était le résultat d'une expérience qu'il ne pensait pas viable.

- Haaaan. Quel sale crétin ce type… Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Kûkaku leva les yeux, scruta son plafond dans un air pensif.

- Bon, autant recommencer au départ… Il y a déjà plus de cent quatre-vingt piges, les Mittelsritters dans les rangs du Gotei 13 nous ont appris l'existence de Kisuke. C'même Unohana – Capitaine de la Quatrième Division dont la mission est de garder la Troisième la plus secrète possible – qui l'a repéré. Et elle voulait lui effacer la mémoire direct, mais d'autres voulaient pas, alors on a fait un vote… Et Kisuke a gardé toute sa tête… L'idée, c'était de voir de quoi il était capable. Et on a pas été déçus dans les années qu'on suivit… Longtemps après ça, c'est lui qui est venu nous trouver. Il voulait faire quelque chose concernant notre cher tyran – il vous aura au moins raconté ça, j'pense…

Ichigo acquiesça vivement, ne prenant pas la peine de prononcer un mot pour ne pas couper son interlocutrice qui poursuivit son histoire, _leur histoire_.

- Après… Rim a été créée par Urahara _volontairement_, et dans un but _précis_, leur dit-elle de but en blanc. La capacité de copie a d'abord été le fruit du hasard, mais notre cinglé national lui a trouvé une utilité, à mesure que ses recherches avançaient. A l'époque, il était déjà pressenti pour devenir Mittelsritter, et nous avait plus ou moins rejoints, alors… Quand il a créé notre chère Imitadora, ce n'était absolument pas un raté.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? La coupa Ichigo.

- Kisuke n'était pas encore Capitaine quand il a entamé ses recherches sur le Soukyoku, et c'est par là que –

- Mais on s'en branle de tout ça, s'écria Grimmjow en s'agitant.

- LA FERME ! C'est pas bientôt fini votre bordel, merde ? Je vous recueille et tu te mets à me gueuler dessus ? Nan mais c'est quoi cette absence de gratitude, connard ?

Ainsi rabroué, Grimmjow se renfrogna et se mit à bouder.

- Kisuke s'est toujours posé des questions. Il nous a pas attendus pour chercher des réponses, et il a eu des gros doutes il y a environ cent soixante piges – on le connaissait d'avant à cause de ses recherches pas si secrètes. A c't'époque là, Yamamoto l'avait nommé Capitaine pour l'avoir à l'œil. Mais les Mittelsritter l'avaient pris de vitesse… Alors, avec ce crétin de notre côté, on commençait à échafauder des plans pour libérer les souverains, chuchota-t-elle d'un air conspirateur, souriant comme si le moment étant encore excitant, même passé depuis plus de cent ans.

- Recréer l'Ouken ? Supposa Ichigo.

- Pas bingo, p'tit. Tu me déçois ! Lui lança Kûkaku avec une déception feinte.

Puis, soudain elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

- Ah merde, j'oubliais qu'on ne vous a pas tout dit, à vous. L'Ouken, et bah c'est le Soukyoku… Qui est aussi l'épée du Roi de la Soul Society. Seule la famille royale peut le maîtriser, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Chanceux ces cons-là…

Ichigo comprit d'un coup toutes les implications que cette si courte affirmation pouvait avoir eue sur sa vie.

Le Soukyoku, il l'avait repoussé d'un simple coup d'épée des années auparavant. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru bien dérisoire à côté de Byakuya et des Capitaines qui se tenaient là, prêts à le tuer sans un seul remord pour avoir enfreint les règles si sacrées de leur cher monde.

- J'crois que tu commences à piger, fit la voix de Kûkaku, lointaine, le tirant de ses pensées. C'comme ça qu'ils t'ont repéré. Aizen savait déjà, ouais, peut-être. Mais il était sûrement pas sûr. En quinze ans, t'avais trop changé et il t'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Alors, quand t'as viré leur poulet grillé du chemin, les frangins ont compris qu'il restait quelque chose de leur petite sœur. »

Ichigo avait envie de se tordre de rire et de s'étrangler à la fois.

Son regard vif rencontrait celui de Kûkaku et allait soudain se poser ailleurs alors qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de cette dernière phrase. Ou plutôt si, il réalisait. Le puzzle était en place et le paysage gigantesque de toutes les révélations qui avaient accueillies sa sortie de prison étaient là, plantées sous ses yeux, chacune faisant sens, sans qu'aucune ne soit isolée.

Sa mère était de la famille du Roi de Soul Society. Sa mère était une descendante directe du Roi des Esprits. Le Soukyoku n'aurait jamais pu le blesser, ne serait-ce même que l'égratigner. C'était dans son sang. Il était un Prince, du Hueco Mundo et de Soul Society. Le Soukyoku avait été un test. Peut-être orchestré par Aizen, et Yamamoto avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il était menacé. Aizen le savait déjà, il savait toujours tout – mais avait vu ses soupçons confirmés une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors, pour Ichigo Kurosaki ça avait été le début d'une très longue déchéance qui s'était poursuivie jusqu'ici, entre retrouvailles et disparitions, pour aboutir… A _ça_.

« Tu piges ? S'enquit Kûkaku avec un sourire presque trop gigantesque pour son visage. S'ils t'ont malmené, c'tait pas par plaisir. Yamamoto a envoyé ses Capitaines à ta rescousse, au Hueco Mundo, pour mieux te garder sous contrôle. Sa seule erreur, ça a été de croire qu'ils te ramèneraient avec eux coûte que coûte… A la place ces pourritures t'ont laissé trainer chez Aizen qui en a profité pour tenter de te faire un lavage de cerveau. Grâce à Gin ça a foiré, mais c'était juste… T'imagines pas comment c'était juste, Ichigo, répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante alors que deux phrases auparavant elle semblait si assurée.

- Ah bah putain, souffla Grimmjow.

Ichigo demeurait sans voix. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, indiquaient une profonde réflexion.

Et pour cause, dans son esprit, les éléments continuaient de s'assembler, inlassables. Et enfin, après avoir entendu le fond de l'histoire, il comprenait pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui entre tous dans ces foutues cellules à vivre ce_ foutu _calvaire… Pendant les quarante dernières années.

C'était magique.

- Y en a un troisième qui traîne, histoire qu'on s'éclate encore ?

Shiba Kûkaku eut un sourire amusé, pourtant son regard renvoyait la plus profonde nostalgie. Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'au mur qui était dans le dos d'Ichigo et Grimmjow, qui se tournèrent vivement, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien attirer le regard de Kûkaku si haut. C'était un cadre. Une photo en noir et blanc d'un homme rieur ressemblant étrangement à Ichigo s'y tenait, un coin du cadre entouré d'un brassard noir.

« Mon frère, Shiba Kaien… De son vrai nom _Kain Yamamoto_. Quand Isshin et Kisuke me l'ont laissé, y a cent cinquante balais, il avait perdu la mémoire à cause du choc. On s'est mis d'accord pour jamais rien lui raconter, qu'il vive sa vie sans être emmerdé. En temps que dernier né, il avait pas vraiment de chances d'atteindre le titre de souverain… Pourtant Aizen l'a fait butter quand même. »

La voix tremblante de Kûkaku dissimulait mal son émotion grandissante. Elle renifla bruyamment, et se remit à conter toute la tragédie qui entourait ce morceau de famille qu'Ichigo ne connaîtrait jamais.

« La récompense pour tuer Masaki et Kaien, reprit-elle en baissant les yeux sur Ichigo, c'était d'entrer dans l'Espada en plus du statut d'Arrancar. Aizen a choisi les deux Hollows les plus susceptibles de trouver son frère et sa sœur… Arroniero Arrueri a géré son aller et retour à Soul Society, ce sale parasite, alors que Fisher a préféré rester dans le monde des humains une fois ta mère morte. Parce qu'il voulait ta peau, Ichigo, avant de revenir comme un toutou vers son cher maître... »

Sa voix se perdit.

Kaien, Shiba Kaien dont Rukia avait dit qu'il lui ressemblait tant, était son oncle, tout comme Aizen et Yamamoto l'étaient. Sa mère avait été leur sœur, leur famille, leur sang, et pour la cupidité de ses deux aînés elle était morte. Et lui, dans tout ça, était né hybride d'un père Arrancar, Roi des Hollows, Vasto Lorde, Seigneur de Las Noches, et d'une mère Princesse de Soul Society, descendante d'une famille qui pouvait manier l'essence même des dimensions spirituelles, le reiatsu.

C'était juste… Inimaginable.

« J'avoue que question complexité, j'ai rarement vu pire… Ma prof de maths aurait dû prendre des cours avec vous, lança Ichigo pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kûkaku rit de bon cœur et reprit son sérieux.

- Normalement tu ne devrais pas figurer sur la liste des prétendants au trône, mais vu comment tes deux chers oncles ont réagi à ta présence… Je doute que tu sois si inutile. Par contre, je dois t'avouer que y a un point sur lequel tu as vraiment géré : t'es l'hybride, et t'es aussi Prince de Soul Society. T'es la solution à toutes nos merdes, gamin, et pour ça je te remercierai jamais assez, lui dit-elle avec gratitude. Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Je causais de quoi déjà ?

- Du Soukyoku, lui indiqua Ichigo.

- Aaaah, ouais. Bref. Le Soukyoku et l'Ouken sont le même artefact. La dimension royale dispose d'un seul et unique Senkaimon scellé par cette clé. Yamamoto l'a cachée juste sous notre nez, et sous le nez de son frangin, pour l'empêcher de tuer leur père et de s'emparer du trône, par le droit d'aînesse. Putain de droit d'aînesse… Au moment où on cause, personne sait si Aizen a une idée de ce qu'est la clé. On espère que non, mais on se fait pas trop d'illusions. Ce connard sait tout, tu sais bien.

- Minute, la coupa Ichigo. Il m'a dit que l'Ouken n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'attirer dans ses filets…

Kûkaku haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ce type prendrait le risque de dévoiler ses plans à son neveu capable de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied ? Fit-elle. Il t'a manipulé. Oublie ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, parce que c'était surtout pas la vérité.

- Ouais… Et après ? Urahara, les Vizards… Pas une coïncidence, je suppose ?

Kûkaku rit franchement.

- Nope, pas du tout ! S'amusa-t-elle. Aizen a monté l'opération Vizard uniquement contre Kisuke. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait une diversion pour son autre plan… On savait ce qui se tramait grâce à Gin, mais on pouvait rien dire. Agir n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière, Kisuke était pris dans les filets d'Aizen depuis trop longtemps pour l'en dépêtrer, et nous nous refusions à trahir le Serment d'Ichimaru. Ensuite…

Son visage s'assombrit et elle se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

- Ensuite ? L'encouragea Ichigo.

Kûkaku inspira longuement, puis reprit sa longue histoire.

- Ensuite… Aizen a mis en place la seconde partie de son plan, fit-elle sombrement. Parce que notre cher Aizen, originellement Yuurei, ta mère, Kaien et les souverains ont été enfermés tous les cinq dans la dimension royale par le vieux Capitaine Commandant que nous connaissons tous, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto. Bref. Yuurei étant un maître du Kido, on pense qu'il a réussi à ouvrir une faille et à s'échapper, occasionnellement, avant de partir définitivement en laissant une marionnette derrière lui. Pour se cacher de son frangin, il a pris la place d'un Shinigami de réserve, Aizen Sôsuke, qui a ensuite grimpé les échelons pour devenir Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division. Arrivé à ce poste, cent-dix ans avant ta naissance, il a monté un plan pour voler le Hougyoku de Kisuke, et écarter la Troisième Voie de sa route – là je parle du crétin, principalement - et dans le même laps de temps, massacrer sa famille restée dans la dimension punitive.

- Et manifestement ça a foiré quelque part, remarqua Grimmjow avec amusement.

- Exact. Deux gardes Royaux – d'anciens Capitaines envoyés là-dedans pour « protéger leurs majestés » - étaient des nôtres. Kurosaki Isshin et Kirio Hikifune… Elle est morte en chemin, et lui a perdu ses pouvoirs en route... Mais Masaki et Kain étaient saufs, et comme les serments de Mittelsritter de Kurosaki et Kirio leur avaient fait jurer protection et obéissance à leurs réels souverains… Le sacrifice ne fut pas si immense, pour eux. Un soir pluvieux comme celui-là, Urahara m'a déposé Kain avant de repartir. Il allait se faire exiler à cause de l'affaire des Vizards, comme nous l'avions prévu... Et c'est évidemment ce qui arriva. Yoruichi n'a pas suivi tout de suite, préférant rester avec moi, Rim et Kain… Sans qu'elle ne sache jamais qui il était vraiment. Masaki s'est cachée dans le monde réel avec Kurosaki et Urahara pour veiller sur elle… Et puis, elle a rencontré son Hollow et tu es arrivé, comme un miracle. Un putain de miracle qu'on attendait plus. Ichigo Öderricht, l'hybride, le Prince de deux mondes… On rêvait en couleur quand nos tatouages se sont rallumés, même pour deux pauvres semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara scelle ta puissance et se mette à précieusement garder ton secret.

Son regard était brillant, impatient même.

- Et si nous avons besoin de Rim, c'est parce que seul son pouvoir peut détruire le Soukyoku. En pétant la clé, on empêche les entrées et les sorties depuis la dimension. Alors, resterait juste à tuer Aizen et Yamamoto, et le compte serait enfin bon après trois millénaires d'emmerdes, expliqua-t-elle avec philosophie. Mais, très chers, s'il y a une chose que vous devez bien faire rentrer dans vos caboches, c'est que la naissance de Rim Esperanzia était tout sauf une erreur… En copiant le Soukyoku, elle copie sa puissance, et l'ajoute à la sienne. A la base, Rim a peu de reiatsu, mais même ce minimum peu suffire pour détruire cette putain de clé.

- Mouais, fit Grimmjow, sceptique.

Il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler du Soukyoku, mais savait très bien quel danger ça représentait, et surtout à quel point il était résistant. Imaginer qu'une demi-portion comme Rim - qui avait eut le plaisir de se faire empaler par une poutre quelques heures seulement auparavant - pouvait détruire cette arme qui n'avait pas d'égales, ni dans le monde Réel, ni au Hueco Mundo… C'était franchement douteux d'avoir des certitudes là-dessus alors que pur le coup, leur projet semblait réellement irréalisable.

- Réfléchis, sac à puces ! Il a la force d'un million de Zanpakutos, et il en faut autant pour le détruire ! En le copiant, et en rajoutant ce minuscule plus un que représente Rim, tu pètes la seule et unique clé _au monde _! Le Roi y vivra pour tout le reste de sa putain de vie, et ça, bordel, ça nous laissera assez de temps pour butter Aizen et le vieux con ! ET PUIS FIN ! » S'écria vivement Kûkaku, happée par son engouement, agitant les bras et manquant d'éborgner ses deux interlocuteurs.

Elle toussota, tassa son coussin et se rassit en tailleur dessus dans un silence presque religieux. Elle remit quelques unes de ses mèches en place, puis croisa les bras.

« Bref… Des questions ?

- Aucune, fit Ichigo d'une voix atone.

- Rien d'autre à ajouter, sac à puces ?

- Nan, répliqua Grimmjow avec agressivité.

- Ouais… Ouais. Et comme vous n'avez pas de plan…

- Aucun, fit derechef Ichigo, complètement amorphe.

Kûkaku le regarda avec un air interrogateur, cherchant à savoir comment il prenait tout ça. Plutôt bien, visiblement, même s'il semblait secoué et très surpris – _remarque, _se dit-elle,_ c'pas tous les jours qu'on apprend le plus gros mensonge de l'histoire de l'humanité… Et c'est peut-être plus un gamin, mais personne est préparé à tant de violence gratuite sans aucune raison. _

_Il était temps qu'il sache. Car oui, il y avait bien une putain de raison derrière tout ça._

- Moi, j'ai un plan. Le meilleur même. Et pour cause, ça fait un siècle et demi qu'on le peaufine…

Légèrement amère sur la fin de sa phrase Kûkaku se reprit et poursuivit son discours qui avait capté l'attention de ses deux interlocuteurs. Grimmjow et Ichigo se redressèrent vivement, l'observant avec un air intéressé des plus comiques, leurs yeux plissés dans une attitude calculatrice.

- Pas possible, rit soudain Ichigo. Vous avez gardé le même foutu plan qu'à l'époque d'Urahara ?

Elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches avec un ravissement certain.

- Tu déconnes, mais au moins il gère.

Elle leva son index.

- Il marchera.

Son majeur.

- Et le must : nous sommes prêts tout de suite si c'est ce que tu demandes.

Son annulaire.

- Alors, convaincu ?

Ichigo, joueur, lui sourit à son tour et répondit par l'affirmative.

- Je suis. De toute manière, j'ai pas mieux à proposer et aucune idée en tête.

- Pourquoi on peut pas entrer et juste foutre le bordel, sérieux ? S'agaça Grimmjow devant tant de parlotte.

- Parce que, sac à puces, ici ça ne fonctionne pas comme chez toi. Nos couloirs ne sont pas truffés de pièges comme des herses ou des fléchettes, et ce genre de trucs très pratiques. Non, nous on a des divisions armées et une dizaine de Capitaines aveuglés par de faux prétextes. Personne osera les tuer, mais bon, dans l'idée c'pas très moral - ça m'arrêtera pas, ceci dit…

- J'ai rien pigé et je m'en branle. Laissez tomber, ajouta-t-il en voyant Kûkaku commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. On entre, on pète tout, appelez moi quand on repart et basta, trancha l'Arrancar.

- Dans ce cas… C'est cool. Doooonc… Reprit-elle en se tournant vers Ichigo, le but du jeu est d'exploser le Soukyoku. Rim n'étant pas là, ce sera chaud, mais pour la première partie du plan elle n'est pas nécessaire. Je m'occuperai d'aller la chercher et je la ramènerais par la peau du cul s'il faut jusqu'ici.

Elle continua de marmonner à propos de La Imitadora encore et encore, pestant contre son manque de sérieux et sa tendance schizophrène due aux nombreuses copies qu'elle avait effectué durant ses premières années de combat et de voyages. Elle parle aussi d'Urahara, mais au final, son discours n'ayant plus ni queue ni tête, Grimmjow et Ichigo cessèrent de l'écouter, échangèrent un regard sceptique, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers Kûkaku qui conclut par un docte « Enfin bref. ».

« Comment on va récupérer la gamine ? S'inquiéta soudain Grimmjow. Elle doit avoir crevé avec Yoruichi, à l'heure qu'il est… »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard concerné du coin de l'œil.

Douter de Yoruichi et de ses capacités était la dernière chose qui lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, de même que Rim qui possédait désormais des capacités identiques aux siennes. Mais face à l'armée qu'elles s'apprêtaient à combattre, une nuit auparavant, n'importe qui aurait soudain eu des doutes… Kûkaku sembla capter cette vague d'incertitude et les ramena à l'ordre en claquant des doigts, récupérant ainsi l'attention d'Ichigo et Grimmjow pour la suite de son discours.

« Vous en faîtes pas les jeunes. Shihôin est trop douée pour crever de la main des mecs qu'elle a formés au combat. Elle a jamais rien su, et on était tous unanimes là-dessus. Parce qu'elle avait trop de liens avec ce putain de monde. Parce qu'elle aurait pas cru à toute cette merde que je viens de vous raconter et qui arrive pour de vrai. Je ne regrette pas, mais maintenant, le jour est arrivé où je peux lui raconter. Et elle crève d'envie de savoir, je crois, nan ? Alors vous en faîtes pas, elle se laissera pas abattre sans connaître la bonne grosse vérité. Et puis Rim ! Ah Rim… Ça se voit que vous l'avez jamais vue se battre. Rien qui mérite votre inquiétude, messieurs. Elle gère, même si elle a le corps d'une gosse de dix ans. Et…. Oh tiens, vous avez de la visite, j'crois. »

Comprenant d'où venait la surprise du jour, Ichigo se retourna vers la porte en papier de riz où l'on voyait l'ombre d'un homme fin mais de grande taille se détacher. Le battant coulissa lentement, et il découvrit, debout sur le seuil de la porte dans une attitude presque trop théâtrale pour paraître naturelle quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir venir jusqu'ici, à la rencontre de l'hybride.

« S'il vous reste de la place pour le voyage qui part au Seireitei, je suis preneur… »

Son kimono large et immaculé était ouvert sur son torse, dévoilant en partie le tatouage de Mittelsritter qui ornait sa peau blanche, les virgules tournant paresseusement autour de la vibrante flamme bleue qu'était la vie d'Ichigo. Son attitude désinvolte n'était pas plus surprenante que son sourire, qui tordait déjà ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de l'identité des invités de Kûkaku sur lequel il posa ses yeux si plissés qu'on en distinguait pas la couleur de l'iris.

_Ichimaru Gin._

« S'il y en a assez pour deux, il y en aura assez pour trois ou même dix, s'amusa Kûkaku.

- Des préférences sur tes futures victimes, Ichimaru ? On a commencé une liste, le prévint Ichigo avec un sourire sardonique auquel celui de Gin répondit sans problème.

Puis, faisant mine de réfléchir, le Mittelsritter s'avança jusqu'à Kûkaku à côté de laquelle il s'assit, son sourire étendu jusqu'à ses oreilles lui donnant un air de lézard.

- Ma foi, tant qu'il me reste au moins Tousen au bout du compte, je n'ai pas de préférence… Dit-il d'un ton ennuyé en s'agitant sur place, se penchant en avant, en arrière, à droite ou à gauche comme pour s'occuper.

- Maintenant il faut juste trouver comment entrer, arriver jusqu'au Soukyoku, secourir Hitsugaya, et occuper les Shinigamis pour laisser le champ libre à Esperanzia… Résuma Kûkaku.

- Et comment on est censés réaliser ce miracle ? S'interrogea Ichimaru tout haut.

- Avec nos baguettes magiques, répondit Ichigo comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Seul Urahara a les plans de cet endroit en tête, et il est mort, poursuivit Gin comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'hybride.

- Justement, Urahara avait les plans en tête, Ichimaru, lui répliqua Kûkaku comme si toute sa stratégie reposait là-dessus. Rien n'a changé là-bas depuis un siècle et demi, alors crois bien que les plans, je les ai aussi en tête…

Elle fit une pause, jaugeant l'effet de ses paroles sur son collègue Mittelsritter.

- Ce plan est en trois morceaux : Primo, on entre dans le Seireitei et on fout bien la merde; secundo, on ramène Rim et on explose ce foutu laboratoire. Et enfin, troisième et dernière étape… Et pas des moindres…

- Mettre hors jeu ces connards de Shinigamis sur votre colline merdique, fit Grimmjow, une lueur meurtrière s'embrasant au fond de ses yeux.

- Tout détruire… Fit Ichigo, presque rêveusement.

- Et exploser le Soukyoku grâce à Rim, siffla Kûkaku comme si elle avait peur que ce morceau-là soit oublié.

- Je crois que nous sommes bons, fit Gin avec un ravissement certain qui ne fit qu'élargir davantage son sourire.

Kûkaku acquiesça, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Voilà comment on va procéder… »

**. : : .**

Hiyori se réveilla lentement, pâteuse. Ses yeux étaient tout collés et elle se sentait faible, alourdie, incapable de bouger un membre, encore perdue dans les brumes agréables d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Elle gigota un peu, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Bref, Hiyori somnolait, à demi-réveillée, sans se soucier une seule petite seconde de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

Et il y avait de quoi.

En se tournant une dernière fois, frissonnante, elle tomba hors du maigre édredon dans lequel on l'avait grossièrement empaquetée, comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine qu'on transportait de la voiture à son lit parce qu'elle s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour. Mais là, Hiyori n'avait précisément pas atteint la maison et stagnait quelque part entre celle-ci et la voiture qu'elle avait quittée la veille, contrainte et forcée par une explosion provoquée par celui qu'elle avait cru être de leur côté si longtemps. Du côté de la liberté. Pour que chacun puisse faire ce qu'il veut, être ce qu'il est, et vivre, sans jamais craindre de représailles de la part de hauts dignitaires dont la seule peur était la différence qu'ils rejetaient sans chercher à la comprendre.

Puis, soudain, alors qu'elle se tournait une dernière fois, une douleur stridente s'attaqua à son épaule gauche, la faisant vivement sursauter alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri de douleur qu'elle tut aussi vite que possible, serrant les dents aussi fort que possible pour ne plus émettre un seul son.

Il faisait noir. Pas même un fin rayon de lumière ne venait entamer l'effrayante masse d'ombre de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. A tâtons, son épaule toujours aussi douloureuse, Hiyori récupéra la maigre couette dans laquelle elle avait dormi, tremblante de froid et… De peur. L'effrayante perspective d'être morte, comme Lisa, lui traversa l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte avec un rire nerveux qui se répercuta dans les ténèbres de sa cellule que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne ressentirait pas la douleur, si elle était morte, et les gens parlaient tous d'une lumière blanche…

Pas de lumière blanche. Douleur. Elle était donc en vie et comptait le rester.

Enroulée dans le fin édredon, Hiyori recula lentement, en faisant le minimum de bruit possible. L'écho était effrayant dans cet endroit sombre et clos, et chaque petit geste, chaque respiration ou chaque rire semblait s'y amplifier à l'infini. C'était terrorisant. Elle s'égratigna les paumes des mains en reculant, toujours emprisonnée dans les ombres froides et terrifiantes de la chambre, à la recherche d'un mur contre lequel s'appuyer. Son cœur, affolé, paniquait et semblait battre des milliers de fois plus vite que la normale; l'adrénaline libérée en quantité dans son corps rendait ses gestes rapides, nerveux et furieusement paniqués alors qu'elle se tassait sur elle-même, refluant les larmes qui avaient perlé sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle renifla un petit coup, aussi discrètement qu'elle put, et son dos toucha enfin le mur. Se tassant tout contre lui, Hiyori ramena ses jambes contre son buste, et étendit la couverture afin qu'elle couvre sa tête et cache ses bras qui enserraient ses genoux. Puis elle cessa tout mouvement.

Le sol sous ses pieds nus était gelé et rêche, comme une pierre mal taillée. Ses paumes égratignées la piquaient un peu, mais cette douleur là était éclipsée par celle, lancinante, de son épaule. Elle était isolée, sans armes. Sans aucune petite idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être et de ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux autres après l'explosion de cette foutue bille sur le bois du haut de la porte. La scène se rejouait avec une précision presque obscène dans sa tête, même les détails les plus idiots. Kisuke avait plongé la main dans sa poche, Rim s'était tendue, comme Yoruichi ou à peu près tout le monde, même des choses aussi triviales que le néon de la cuisine qui clignotait de temps en temps, le froid mordant qui lui avait soudain paru d'une importance énorme lorsque la bombe volait dans les airs alors que deux secondes auparavant c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Et puis la stupéfiante voltige s'était arrêtée là. Tout avait été détruit, vite, sans aucune chance de s'échapper. Comme lorsque Lisa avait été tuée. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, ils avaient été encerclés et pris au piège sans même une seule chance de s'échapper. A ce niveau-là, ce n'était même plus du combat régulier, mais de la mise à mort. Des brumes de son sommeil douloureux, lorsqu'allongée dans les débris elle tentait de reprendre conscience, elle avait vu, entendu, senti cette armée immense parcourir les ruines avoisinantes, armes au poing, prêts à tuer le moindre survivant d'une façon aussi lâche que cruelle. Elle était une ennemie, elle aussi. Pourtant elle se souvenait distinctement des uniformes inchangés des membres de la Quatrième Division dépêchés sur place pour la transporter. Sous le coup des drogues, elle s'était endormie pour réveillée ici. Mais elle était une ennemie. Un Renégat, comme ils disaient. Mais pourquoi la garder en vie ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête…

Il faisait froid. L'atmosphère était étouffante et pourtant glaciale. Il n'y avait pas de courant d'air, mais le moindre mouvement d'air qui touchait la peau nue d'Hiyori lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ses membres tremblaient sans s'arrêter et il n'y avait pas de lumière. L'isolement était des plus total et si austère qu'Hiyori se crut un instant tombée chez Aizen – car aux dires d'Urahara, l'enfer personnel d'Ichigo n'avait pas été si différent : plus de lumière, plus de contact, des chaînes autant que faire se pouvait, et rien d'autre que le minimum. Sans avoir été expansif, Urahara avait su lui foutre des frissons dans le dos. Mais là, la réalité dépassait la fiction. Hiyori n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre un pareil enfer à son tour, même en se retrouvant dans cette rébellion qu'elle soutenait de toutes ses tripes. Comme tous les autres, elle pensait crever plutôt que d'avoir droit à une tribune.

Un couinement face à elle, au loin, attira son attention et s'ébruita dans sa cellule, violant l'horrible silence qu'Hiyori y cultivait. Une lumière diffuse se propagea jusqu'à la prisonnière qui releva la tête, incrédule, stupéfaite, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste devant cette soudaine apparition dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage.

« Oh, fit la voix fantomatique de la personne.

C'était une femme dont la longue tresse pendait sur le côté, jetant une longue ombre semblable à un serpent sur le sol illuminé. Hiyori réussit à se pencher, sortant de sa torpeur immobile, et entraperçut le visage de la jeune femme dont les yeux verts semblaient aussi éteints que ceux d'une poupée.

- Je vais chercher Mayuri-sama. Ne sortez pas. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et elle se recula, referma la porte d'un seul coup. Hiyori se remit à trembler, mais peu après une ouverture, proche du haut de la porte, s'ouvrit. Bloquée par des barreaux, il y était impossible de l'utiliser pour fuir, mais elle laissait passer la lueur quasi-céleste des lumières du couloir jusqu'aux pieds nus d'Hiyori qui se sentit réchauffée, comme si cette lumière était le soleil descendu jusqu'à elle pour lui prouver qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il attendait, au dehors, qu'elle sorte.

« Ah, voilà une bonne chose de faite, Nemu. Rends-toi utile pour une fois, va prévenir le Capitaine Commandant. Allez, presse-toi… »

Le regard vide de Kurotsuchi se présenta au niveau de la fenêtre barrée. Ses yeux, calculateurs, se posèrent sur Hiyori avant de s'en détourner. Il repartit en pestant à propos de quelques détails que sa prisonnière ne comprit pas totalement, ses oreilles encore meurtries par le silence de la chambre. Alors, lentement, elle alla se coucher dans le rai de lumière. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps elle était restée là, ni endormie ni réveillée, baignant dans l'éclat d'un jaune presque blanc des néons du couloir.

Puis, il y eut des pas. Des pas lourds, très lourds. Trop lourds pour n'appartenir qu'à Mayuri Kurotsuchi et sa fidèle assistante Nemu. Et il y avait des voix, étouffées, chuchotant avec précipitation comme si elle allait pouvoir les entendre parler sur son compte ou celui des autres Renégats.

Et il y avait ce bruit régulier. Le bruit de quelqu'un s'appuyant sur une canne en bois.

Yamamoto venait la voir.

« Regardez quelle pathétique chose elle est devenue en seulement quelques secondes, nasillarda Kurotsuchi en le voyant ainsi étalée sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, recroquevillée sous l'éclairage du couloir.

- Une chose que vous vous efforcerez de changer, corrigea la vieille voix enrouée du Capitaine Commandant.

Il ne fit pas un pas à l'intérieur, et regardait Hiyori de ses cheveux perçants. La brûlure de son regard insistant la poussa finalement à bouger. Tremblante, elle se redressa et croisa brutalement le regard glacial du vieil homme. On n'y lisait aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Juste cette froide détermination de réduire à néant moindre ennemi osant se dresser contre lui. C'était terrifiant.

« A-t-elle été marquée ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

- Nous n'en avons trouvé aucune preuve. Unohana réclame son déplacement dans les quartiers de l'hôpital afin qu'elle répare ces quelques égratignures, cependant…

Kurotsuchi ne supportait pas Unohana, et c'était de notoriété publique, même au temps où Hiyori avait été Lieutenant. Il la détestait. Il détestait toutes les personnes pouvait se tenir à sa hauteur et ignorait le reste. Cet homme… N'en était pas un. Pas plus que le vieillard qui se tenait devant elle à la regarder si froidement.

- Mais _pourquoi _?

Sa voix n'avait été plus qu'un chuchotement à peine articulé entre deux tremblements de son corps brisé. Comme Ichigo qui avait si longtemps cherché des réponses à ses questions, elle aussi aspirait à savoir.

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir abandonné, après tant d'années passées sur ce trône qui n'était pas le sien à tenter de rendre légitime une usurpation ?

- Parce que, mon enfant.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que son regard, fixé dans les prunelles noisettes d'Hiyori qui le fixaient sans comprendre.

Peut-être n'y avait-il juste rien à comprendre, après tout.

- _Parce que._ »

Il quitta la porte et son ouverture. La lumière brûla vivement les yeux d'Hiyori qui se protégea de son avant-bras. Le bruit de canne s'éloignait, mais elle n'entendait pas.

Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu. C'était aussi facile que d'appuyer sur le bouton marche/arrêt. On leur faisait croire qu'ils maîtrisaient tout, à se rebeller comme elle et les autres Renégats l'avaient fait, mais en réalité… Ils n'avaient la mainmise sur aucune de ces choses qu'ils avaient crues acquises : la liberté, la sécurité, les technologies, les_ secrets_…

L'air satisfait de Kurotsuchi pointa son nez par l'ouverture, et il se fit un plaisir d'écraser davantage sa prisonnière en lui racontant ces détails techniques qui ne feraient que grandir son ressenti contre Shinji. _Il nous a tués_, songea-t-elle amèrement, sans être capable de dire si Ichigo, Grimmjow, Urahara, Yoruichi ou Rim étaient en vie. _Peut-être que je suis… La dernière_, se dit-elle, horrifiée par cette idée exécrable.

« Nous n'avons jamais effacé la mémoire d'Hirako, récita le diabolique Capitaine de la Douzième Division avec dédain. Etant le chef des Vizards, cette pitoyable famille qui était la vôtre, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il préférait : voir sa si chère famille mourir, ou bien me suivre, afin de les sauver de ce sort funeste auquel la rébellion les condamnait. Il a choisi la seconde option, évidemment, et nous avons filé quelque chose par là-dessus ensuite. Il n'a fait qu'exécuter nos ordres, mais il l'aura au moins fait avec zèle… Et saviez-vous, chère enfant, que vous et cette autre fille, étiez mes otages ? En vous laissant combattre, face à nous, vous nous laissiez le loisir de vous tuer. Or, tout ce que souhaitait Hirako, fou qu'il était, c'était de vous protéger. Alors le choix fut rapide, voyez-vous… »

Il fit une pause, la détailla du regard avec l'air de l'acheteur jaugeant la marchandise, puis ajouta :

- Nous ferons de vous l'un de nos soldats. Le temps d'attente risque cependant d'être long, vous savez ? La file d'attente est immense et les plus pénibles sont souvent rejetés au bas de la liste – tout, tout en bas. Même en dessous du post-scriptum, c'est dire à quel point c'est peu honorifique. Mais qui sait, peut-être que vous n'aurez-vous pas ce malheur… »

La voix nasillarde et dédaigneuse sifflait dans l'air comme le murmure d'un serpent contant milles fausses promesses aux oreilles d'Hiyori qui ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait écouter entre menaces sous-jacentes et agressions verbales répétées. Ses oreilles étaient comme en pause, et seul le long sifflement lui parvenait, apportant cette petite certitude que quelqu'un lui parlait, ses yeux rivés sur la lumière filtrant de la porte entrouverte comme si c'était le plus grand trésor qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Et bien, si vous ne semblez pas prête à me répondre, j'en suis vexé. Je vous laisse à votre morosité, à plus tard. »

Le ton était pincé et contrarié; de toute évidence Kurotsuchi avait été fortement déçu de l'attitude d'Hiyori dont ses derniers souvenirs remontaient au temps où Urahara avait été Capitaine, des siècles auparavant. De fait, il l'imaginait combative et se faisait une joie de remodeler sa mémoire, de violer ses souvenirs et d'en extirper toutes les informations demandées par le Capitaine Commandant. Mais à la voir si amorphe, sa petite expérience ne le tentait plus du tout.

Il ferma la porte dans un claquement lourd et bruyant.

La porte se referma trop vite, le dernier rai de lumière s'enfuyant si vite qu'Hiyori tendit le bras, en vain, pour attraper ce ruban de soleil qui avait traversé sa prison ténébreuse l'espace d'un trop court instant.

Ils la laisseraient pourrir là jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de faim ou qu'elle devienne dingue. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi parfois, Ichigo réagissait si étrangement. Quarante ans de tout ça, c'était bien assez pour perdre la tête, la retrouver, et la perdre de nouveau des milliards de fois à la suite et perdre le compte. C'était assez pour ne plus vouloir dormir seul dans une pièce sans lumière, assez pour vouloir laisser toutes les portes ouvertes, assez pour tuer, aveuglément, n'importe qui se dresserait en travers de votre route jusqu'à la vengeance tant espérée. Au fond, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour devenir fou. Il ne fallait _rien_, même. Rien d'autre que du noir, de la peur, de la solitude et aucun réconfort, ni dans la chaleur, ni dans la nourriture. Savoir qu'on vous traiterait comme moins qu'un animal et que tout ce que pourriez faire n'y changerait rien, c'était le pire. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il n'y en aurait jamais plus.

C'était fini.

Et, dans les ténèbres de cette cellule dont elle ne sortirait pas plus vivante que les autres pantins créés par Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Hiyori se mit à pleurer.

**. : : .**

Le matin était sur Soul Society clair et froid. Le soleil levant jetait des ombres orangées et jaunes sur les murs clairs qui délimitaient Seireitei et Rukongai, loin à l'Est. Les lueurs dansaient sur les murs, reflétant celles du ciel. La brume envahissait les quartiers limitrophes au mur, particulièrement à l'Ouest, rendant l'atmosphère mystérieusement fantomatique. Et c'était précisément ce genre de lieux incertains que tous fuyaient, de si bon matin – alors, voir quelqu'un traverser les brumes, fendre le brouillard et atteindre les portes, c'était souvent des bribes de rêves éveillés faits par les Gardiens.

_Il y a quatre portes entre le Seireitei et nous. Nord, Sud, Est, et Ouest. Chacune est gardée par un de ces colosses de dix mètres de haut et trois de large. Très flippants… Et j'exagère pas, j'ai leurs dossiers médicaux. On en prendra un chacun, moi, Ichigo, Gin et Grimmjow._

Jidanbô bailla, incapable de se retenir. De son avis, il commençait toujours le service trop tôt – il était aussi le seul alloué à la défense d'une des Quatre Portes du Seireitei. Le Gardien de l'Ouest. Le Gardien du Portail de la Voie Blanche. Il était fier de ce titre et le portait avec honneur, défendant son poste au péril de sa vie bien que les périls ne soient pas si nombreux en ces temps de paix. Soul Society n'avait pas subi d'invasion depuis des dizaines d'années.

Alors, pourquoi se levait-il encore à cinq heures tous les matins ? L'aube était bien belle, oui, mais après quatre semaines à ce régime, c'était tout de suite beaucoup moins plaisant… Surtout que lui, paumé à l'Ouest, l'aube il en tâtait pas vraiment la couleur. Et en plus il faisait un de ces froids ! Non, vraiment, la bureaucratie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait endurer, perdu loin de ses quartiers dans cet enfer gelé. Et encore, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Le pire, c'était sûrement Kaiwan de la Porte Est du Flot Bleu. Lui il devait se lever en même temps que le soleil. Au début ça l'avait amusé, mais à force il trouvait ça vraiment lourd, comme ses trois collègues du Nord, du Sud et de l'Ouest. Mais par-dessus tout, Jidanbô détestait cette brume d'hiver infernale qui l'empêchait de voir à des centaines de mètres devant lui.

_Donc, on va faire une putain de diversion en passant par les quatre portes du Seireitei, dirigeant ainsi une attaque multidirectionnelle contre le Gotei 13 qui ne saura pas quoi tenter pour nous repousser – à part essayer de nous tuer, mais c'est pas important - des rebelles du Rukongai suivront nos traces jusqu'à l'intérieur, c'est clair et net… Et on va en profiter._

Parce que les brumes étaient denses. Presque effrayantes.

Pourtant d'un seul geste brusque, quelqu'un rompit l'épais brouillard humide qui planait sur le quartier. Son reiatsu battait l'air avec une telle puissance que Jidanbô en courba l'échine malgré sa stature imposante. Mais là n'était pas le pire : marchant depuis la longue avenue qui menait à sa porte se trouvait un Arrancar. Son masque blanc jurait avec le paysage gris et endormi, ses vêtements foncés et étranges provenant du monde des vivants sans qu'aucun doute ne soit possible. Sauvage, son reiatsu ressemblait aux coups de griffes d'un fauve en furie : imprévisible, hostile, intimidant et totalement hors de contrôle. Ses cheveux bleus en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'un animal mal luné et son regard luisant d'une cruauté joueuse rappelèrent à Jidanbô de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

_Semons le chaos. Et chargeons jusqu'à la colline du Soukyoku avant l'exécution d'Hitsugaya, dans vingt-trois jours. En même temps, Ganju s'occupe d'aller récupérer Rim, et de la faire passer en douce par les égouts jusqu'à cette foutue colline… Et moi, j'irai baisser les barrières anti Hollows, une fois arrivée aux labos – que je ferais exploser au passage - pour que la rébellion de ton paternel, Ichigo, traverse et nous vienne en aide sur la colline._

_Sur ce Messieurs, nous avons vingt-trois jours._

Jidanbô posa sa main, colossale, sur la garde toute aussi immense de son Zanpakuto. L'animal sauvage qui arrivait en conquérant sur sa porte, c'était un de ces Renégats qui avaient provoqué tout ce chaos dans le monde réel – un monde qui ne leur suffisait plus. Soul Society était désormais leur cible, et ça passait par l'attaque des quatre Portes. Grimmjow s'arrêta devant le Gardien de la Porte Ouest. De même, des centaines de kilomètres au loin, Ichigo, Kûkaku et Gin faisaient de même, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de ces colosses dressés en travers de leur route vers leur prochain objectif. Les portes blanches du Seireitei se tenaient sous leurs yeux, immenses. Mais pas assez immenses pour les empêcher de traverser.

_Vingt-trois jours pour faire tomber Soul Society._

Que la Révolution commence.

* * *

**- Fin du Second Arc -  
**

Et bravo à toutes les personnes qui se sont amusées à deviner, vous n'aviez pas tapé si loin :D

N'oubliez pas la petite review ^^ Et encore merci. Tschüss !


	39. This is Noise, Third Arc

**39, ****This is Noise**

**Third Arc**

« Je me trompais. »

Elle se tourna, son sourire se fana un peu mais elle s'approcha de moi à travers les fleurs de soleil qui poussaient dans le monde des humains, dans ce champ immense au milieu duquel nous nous étions perdus. Le soleil était violent et lourd au-dessus de nos têtes. Son chapeau de paille était vissé par-dessus sa chevelure claire, un léger vent chatouillait la peau nue de son cou.

« Quoi donc ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement, rassurante.

- Je me trompais, répétai-je.

- A propos de quoi ? S'amusa-t-elle en riant.

_A propos de tout_, eussé-je envie de lui répondre.

- Quand je disais que tu n'étais qu'une princesse arrogante et méprisable, m'expliquai-je.

Elle me sourit encore.

- Je t'avais déjà pardonné, me répondit-elle. Et puis, tu n'avais pas si tort…

- Ça restait quand même –

- Laisse, me coupa-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras. C'était il y a longtemps… Et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui. Pas toi ? »

Ses yeux clairs brillaient.

Je l'ai laissée me tirer avec elle jusque dans les rangées serrées de tournesols.

Elle disait que ça sentait l'été. Que le ciel était bleu et qu'il fait en profiter avant que les beaux jours ne disparaissent encore, à l'automne. Ils avaient de la chance, ici. Une chance qu'elle comprenait comme moi.

On s'est assis au milieu des tournesols, sur une butte de terre molle recouverte d'herbe douce.

La nuit était fraîche pendant cette période et mettait du temps à s'installer, mais même malgré cette obscurité d'abord diffuse, la nuit ici valait toutes les nuits que j'avais pu voir durant ma vie. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, car il resterait toujours un détail que je n'avais pas vu la nuit d'avant.

« J'aimerai que cette nuit dure pour toujours, me souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre moi.

Le ciel était sombre en ville, mais loin du tumulte et de la pollution lumineuse, il dévoilait tous ses secrets à ceux qui étaient prêts à attendre assez longtemps pour les voir. C'était étrange de se dire que les humains détruisaient leur monde alors que moi, j'aurais donné ma vie pour montrer aux miens toutes les richesses - certes limitées, mais bien là - du nôtre…

- Dis… Pourquoi te bats-tu contre mon frère ?

Elle était inquiète. Elle était toujours inquiète à propos de ses frères, un peu naïve aussi de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants qu'on lui avait dit. Hélas pour elle, je savais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'en était rien.

- Yuu… Et même toi, poursuivit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, hésitante, vous vous battez sans peur. Mais dis-moi, quel gain y a-t-il à défendre le Hueco Mundo ? Tu es leur Roi, certes… Mais je sais que si tu étais en position de faiblesse, à leur merci… Ils n'hésiteraient pas.

C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours un peu peur que je mette en colère, comme si derrière mes jolies phrases et ma personnalité aimable se cachait un monstre sanguinaire incapable d'entendre ses propres défauts.

Elle soutenait mon regard, curieuse de ma réponse, anxieuse que je finisse par m'énerver sous ses innombrables questions. Malheureusement, j'étais bien incapable de m'expliquer ma propre conduite. Moi-même, je ne savais pas exactement ce qui me poussait à soutenir ce monde cruel qui m'avait vu naître tant de siècles auparavant.

- Peut-être que ça a l'air crétin pour un Hollow de vouloir être protecteur envers d'autres Hollows, mais c'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire, dis-je sans trop savoir si j'étais honnête envers moi-même où si je lui récitai ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je n'ai pas toujours été Roi, et je sais bien que des centaines d'autres sont prêts à tout pour prendre ma place. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde, continuai-je en détournant les yeux vers la voute étoilée.

Sa prise se resserra sur mon bras.

Sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu besoin de le dire, je savais bien qu'elle se sentait inutile. Son naturel ingénu était charmant, mais elle se flagellait toujours de choses qui n'étaient pas de son fait, comme la trahison de ses frères ou la mort des quelques Mittelsritter qui l'avaient secourue. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte.

- Alors il n'y a pas de vrai raison ? Dit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

Pourtant sa prise sur mon bras était toujours aussi forte.

_Ne te bats pas pour eux, ils ne te méritent pas. _Voilà ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Sa pire angoisse était nous voir partir, mourir alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'éviter. Elle se sentait responsable de tout le monde, comme si c'était de sa seule et unique faute si nous risquions tous nos vies pour sa protection.

Je lui aurais donné mon royaume et plus encore, si elle me l'avait demandé.

- Je ne sais pas, admis-je avec un air incertain. J'ai toujours été là – Non, j'ai toujours _voulu_ être là, me rectifiai-je. Peut-être qu'ils pensent ne pas avoir besoin de moi, mais le problème ne vient pas d'eux – il n'est jamais venu d'eux. Les gens peuvent dire que nous n'avons pas de cœur, mais quelque part, loin au fond de moi, je - _Il faut que je sois là_.

C'était plus qu'une véritable envie. Ça l'avait toujours été.

- D'aussi loin que je se souvienne, les pieds dans ce sable lourd et exhalant les attaques meurtrières de mes semblables les uns envers les autres, j'ai toujours voulu nous défendre. Je pensais à nous comme un tout, et non comme à des milliers d'individus solitaires et poussés dans leurs retranchements. Je me suis toujours senti révolté face à cette situation qui était la nôtre, forcés à tuer notre propre race pour survivre dans un cycle sans fin de haine. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas les Shinigamis ? M'interrogeai-je à voix haute.

Elle m'écoutait, silencieuse, observant le morceau de mon visage caché par masque blanc et plat qui changeait la couleur de mon œil droit. Elle écouterait jusqu'au bout, avec ce respect curieux et presque admiratif – les mêmes émotions qui me traversaient lorsque je l'écoutais raconter son histoire, me demandant comment elle faisait pour être si forte et l'enviant malgré moi, sans cesser d'apprécier cette force douce et chaleureuse qui émanait d'elle.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, repris-je en observant les étoiles sans vraiment les voir, car tout au fond de moi je sentais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et pour faire taire cet instinct qui hurlait en moi - comme des milliers d'isolés aux mains liées par nos mœurs si barbares qui nous faisaient passer pour des monstres - qu'il fallait faire _quelque chose_. J'ai commencé à défendre notre monde sans en détruire les fondements, accordant à chacun une chance de rejoindre le groupe, de plus en plus grand, de ceux que je nommais mes alliés et mes amis, et qui, sans que je ne le sache, se voyaient déjà mes sujets… A l'époque, devenir souverain ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Personne ne pensait ça possible, même si beaucoup avaient tenté d'asseoir un semblant d'autorité à travers une hiérarchie basée sur la puissante et les capacités de chacun. Donc évidemment, avant moi, il n'y avait jamais eu de Roi ou de cour – même si certains Vasto Lordes devenus Arrancars avaient leur propres territoires. J'ai créé Las Noches pour les Vasto Lordes, les Adjuchas capables de survivre sans s'entredévorer après des années passées sous le joug de la faim… J'ai façonné ce monde pour mieux faire taire les voix fatiguées des égarés solitaires. Pour défendre ceux qui, comme moi, étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient et ne se considéraient pas comme des monstres.

Je me suis tourné vers elle, cherchant sans m'en rendre compte son approbation, même minime. Peut-être ne comprenait-elle pas tout – combien de fois encore devrais-je me rappeler qu'elle est du camp « ennemi » avant d'intégrer définitivement l'idée ? – mais elle hocha la tête avec un air rassurant, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je leur ai offert ma protection, parce qu'ils font partie du tout que je défends. Parce qu'ils sont des égarés qui ont hurlé à l'aide sans avoir de réponse trop longtemps_. Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. _»

Et pourtant j'étais là, embrassant notre ennemie la plus jurée sans ressentir une seule petite once de remords. Devenir Roi n'avait été qu'un dommage collatéral à la vie de protecteur à laquelle je m'étais voué. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'aime, gouverner ce bon vieux monde désertique vivant sous une nuit éternelle, avec ce sable qui pique les yeux, ces arbres blancs qui poussent si difficilement à la surface…

« C'est chez toi, me murmura-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

_Rentre_, entendis-je, _si ta terre natale te plaît tant._

- Je suis chez moi là où mon cœur se trouve.

- Tu n'as pas de cœur, répliqua-t-elle vivement en me lâchant, son air candide et sa spontanéité désarmante me faisant sourire.

Et puis j'ai ri, amusé.

- Le tien est bien assez pour nous deux », lui répondis-je en serrant ses doigts entre les miens.

Lho se réveilla doucement, hagard.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de quoique ce soit. Ces dernières années, il se souvenait à peine avoir dormi – alors faire un rêve, ou plutôt revoir pendant une phase de sommeil particulièrement étrange une période insouciante et lointaine de sa vie… C'était assez déroutant.

Le Roi s'était endormi sur le bord de la fenêtre. Derrière lui, sur la table basse du salon de ses appartements privés, Umbre avait étalé des documents sur la table et les feuilletait sans prêter la moindre attention à son père - qui s'était calé contre l'embrasure de la fenêtre sans vitre qui donnait sur les alentours d'Arena Lleno, la place forte de la Résistance Hollow. Les maisons faites en sable blanc durci étaient blanches et reflétaient la lueur blafarde de la lune qui brillerait pour toujours dans ce ciel d'encre. Des Adjuchas cohabitaient ici avec des Vasto Lordes et même de faibles Hollows qui n'évolueraient plus.

Lho se sentait nostalgique et il n'aimait pas vraiment ce sentiment. C'était toujours désagréable et ça lui polluait l'esprit, toutes ces pensées tournant autour de Masaki dans sa tête, comment il avait agi, ses remords, ses regrets, les conséquences de ces actes et toutes ces choses qu'il considérait comme passées et sur lequel il n'avait pas d'emprise et n'en aurait plus. Son regard s'attarda sur Umbre, qui, studieux, lisait ses fiches et semblait comparer des rapports en notant quelques détails marquants sur un calepin posé à sa droite. Si plongé dans son travail, il ne remarqua pas son père qui le fixait intensément, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son fils aîné.

Ils se ressemblaient si peu. Umbre et sa tignasse noire corbeau, son côté volubile et sa fâcheuse manie de parler sans arrêt, sa volonté inébranlable de secourir son frère et sa loyauté envers les siens, qu'ils soient liés ou non par le sang, son incapacité chronique à garder un secret, gamin ouvert et optimiste qu'il était, si loin de Cirucci Thunderwitch, sa mère, dont la froide beauté presque toxique avait conduit Lhéonardo Öderricht, le souverain du Hueco Mundo, à en faire sa compagne. Et puis il y avait cette grande énigme qu'était son cadet, Ichigo. Ses cheveux oranges, sa silhouette malmenée de fil de fer qui ressemblait à celle de son père, sa volonté désormais détraquée d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées – _tout détruire_ -, sa froideur, ses sarcasmes, son cynisme, toutes ses blessures qui remontaient à la surface si on savait quelles cordes tirer… Chacun avait son côté sombre, indéniablement, même le plus optimiste des deux, mais Ichigo… Lho n'avait pas su comment l'aborder si longtemps qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de but en blanc, dans le cimetière où était enterrée Masaki, juste devant sa tombe.

« Rey ? Appela doucement Umbre en voyant son père, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Hm ?

- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit son fils en reposant ses papiers.

Lho acquiesça.

- Sûr ? Parce que sinon je peux appeler Wald et on –

- Umbre, le coupa-t-il avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

S'arrêtant aussitôt, ce dernier se tut et reprit la lecture distraite de ses documents, jetant de temps à autre des regards fort peu discrets à son paternel qui s'en amusât bien vite.

- Parle, puisque tu en meures d'envie…

Umbre commença à ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ses pensées mais se stoppa net, suspendu dans son geste.

- _Heredero_, s'agaça derechef son père.

- Je… Vous repensiez à la Princesa, c'est ça ? Non, ne dîtes rien. Ça se voit – vous faîtes toujours cette tête étrange comme si vous alliez vous pendre – ou autre chose, la pendaison n'est de toute façon pas très possible ici, les arbres cassent juste avec le vent, alors soutenir votre poids… Je ne vous accuse pas d'être gros, hein, non pas du tout ! Mais voilà, c'était pour dire que, je pense, la noyade dans du sable est plus pratique et présente moins de problèmes physiques à régler.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et Lho s'amusa mentalement des capacités oratoires de son fils aîné qui était à peine essoufflé – de longues années d'entraînement…

- Ce qui, en fait, ne résous pas le problème principal. Vous pensiez à la Princesa.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? Je pouvais aussi penser à d'autres choses.

- Comme ? Mon frère ? Supposa Umbre. Ça revient à penser à _elle_. Et puis, vous avez toujours ce regard typiquement triste et mélancolique quand vous y repensez – c'est loin d'être discret, on vous grille direct ! Mais bref, voilà.

- Je pensais à elle, avoua Lho avec amusement. Ensuite ?

- Vous allez avoir des regrets, encore. N'en ayez pas, trancha Umbre à la place de son père. Elle a laissé un héritage derrière elle qui n'a pas besoin d'un père qui se morfond ou d'un frère aîné incapable. Il est de notre famille, je le protégerai – et peu importe ce qui le fait souffrir, je me débrouillerais pour y mettre fin. Il est de notre famille, répéta-t-il, avant d'être un hybride, un leader ou un cobaye – ou un autre… Truc. Alors, merde, je ferais en sorte qu'il survive à cette putain de guerre. Que tout le monde survive à cette putain de guerre.

- C'est justement le point d'une guerre, de tuer ses ennemis, le taquina Lho. Comment comptes-tu empêcher quiconque de mourir sur le champ de bataille ?

Umbre pinça les lèvres, contrarié par la réplique de son père.

- Alors, si je ne peux pas empêcher ma race de mourir, je ne laisserais personne de notre famille foutre son second pied dans la tombe. Rim y comprit.

- Laisse Rim où elle est, Hijo, intervint sèchement le souverain. Son choix n'est pas le tien.

- J'ai choisi que si, répliqua-t-il avec un ton boudeur et enfantin. Donc, oui, son choix est le mien. Et je _refuse_ qu'elle meure.

- Sois réaliste, répondit Lho en se levant. Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Et sûrement pas Rim… Elle est condamnée. Si tu choisis de perdre du temps avec elle, c'est du temps que tu aurais pu mettre à profit pour quelqu'un qui y survivrait… Alors toi aussi, tu vas devoir faire des choix…

Il traversa le salon jusqu'à la porte, prêt à partir jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Umbre ne l'arrête. Son ton était désillusionné et amer, et tout son égoïste optimisme semblait avoir disparu.

- Vous êtes cruel, Rey… Si la Princesa avait eu une chance de survivre à Grand Fisher grâce à vous, vous l'auriez saisie sans hésiter. Vous auriez tout fait pour elle. Vous êtes le seul ici qui puisse comprendre pour j'agis de cette façon… Pourquoi je lui interdis de mourir. »

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait.

Il avait compris depuis des années déjà. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas pousser les choses, pour éviter qu'Umbre ne termine comme un vieillard perdu dans ses souvenirs, amer et vivant comme un ermite, hantant la tombe de sa bien-aimée en cherchant quelque rédemption, à se couvrir de la honte d'un crime dont il n'était pas coupable – comme son père. Alors par-dessous tout, Lho ne souhaitait pas cette vie à son fils. Pas à Umbre. Il était peut-être bruyant et trop gamin, mais ses défauts étaient aussi ses plus grandes qualités – le seul vœu de Lho était qu'il ne les perde pas en route.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien, souffla Umbre en remettant le nez dans ses papiers.

- Je l'espère aussi », acquiesça son père en sortant de la pièce.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui puis poursuivit sa route sans un bruit dans les étroits boyaux du drôle de château dans lequel son fils, lui-même et les principaux dirigeants de la Rébellion s'étaient rassemblés. Le monarque n'était pas inquiet en ces murs – mais il demeurait sur ses gardes. Les attaques restaient plus que possibles. L'endroit était des plus protégés, même si une simple paire de murs n'arrêteraient pas Aizen et ses sbires. L'idée était plus de fournir un toit aux Hollows ayant achevé leur progression et incapables de posséder plus de pouvoirs, et ce afin qu'ils cohabitent ensembles sans devoir se bouffer – le projet avait été relativement bien accueilli. Certains en avaient marre, au bout d'une éternité ou deux, de se retrouver régulièrement isolés.

Mais au-delà du drame social qui se jouait dans les sables, c'était le côté stratégique qui primait : en faisant sentir aux Hollows qu'ils étaient un tout, la défense de leur monde devenait plus évidente à entrevoir. Un Hollow seul se soucie plus de son prochain repas que du Roi à l'autre bout du monde… Sauf s'il a pour ambition d'un jour prendre sa place.

« Majesté ?

Lho se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix si tranquille et calme qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'un de ses plus anciens amis.

- Wald, le salua son Roi en hochant la tête. Tu me cherchais ?

Lump Wald était un vieil Arrancar – personne ne savait précisément son âge et le sourire sibyllin du concerné lorsqu'on lui posait la question était la seule réponse qu'il ait jamais donnée.

- En effet… Nous avons reçu des nouvelles du front.

Lho se crispa. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire, il en était certain avant même de l'avoir entendue.

- Karakura ? Risqua-t-il en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Lump acquiesça, son visage blanc réfléchissant la lueur blafarde de la lune. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge pâle, maladif, comme si c'était du faux sang. Si le ton de sa voix trahissait la plupart du temps ses émotions, il vous regardait toujours avec un air ennuyé, lointain. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Sa haute stature lui donnait des airs comiques dès lors qu'il marchait, comme s'il était un élastique qu'un enfant s'amusait à tendre au maximum pour donner soudain du mou, comme ça, sans raison. Il se tenait toujours étrangement, les bras pendant le long de son corps comme si lui-même n'avait pas confiance de posséder ces deux appendices pourtant bien utiles. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces petites choses étranges qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'excentrique et de solitaire, Lump Wald était le meilleur allié de son Roi. Il se fondait dans les murs, était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il semblait tout savoir.

- Karakura, confirma-t-il en détournant le regard. Il y avait un traître. Le Vizard, ajouta Wald en plantant son regard dans celui du Roi. Il a usé des explosifs pour les tuer, mais les traces retrouvées dans les décombres indiquent que tout le monde était encore en vie passée l'explosion… Sauf Urahara Kisuke. Il est mort des suites de ses blessures… Son reiatsu terminait de disparaître lorsque je suis arrivé sur place.

Lho conserva son sang-froid du mieux qu'il put, attendant avec une impatience difficilement contenue que Lump poursuive son compte-rendu. Urahara était mort. L'idée circula en boucle dans sa tête plusieurs fois de suite avant qu'il n'imprime réellement ce qu'elle impliquait.

Mais où étaient les autres dans ce cas ?

Les lèvres de Wald s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire, puis il répondit, comme s'il avait entendu la question muette de son souverain.

- Ils ont ouvert un portail.

- Vers où ? Souffla Lho, perdu par la tournure des événements.

- Soul Society. Le Prince et Jaggerjack ont traversé, Esperanzia et Shihôin sont restées derrière pour assurer la diversion – j'ai pris la liberté de les rapatrier ici. Elles sont plutôt amochées, mais rien que nous ne sachions pas guérir…

Son Roi acquiesça, pensif.

- Puis-je disposer ? Fit Lump en se redressant.

- Prends garde, le prévint Lho en le voyant s'éloigner.

Un sourire large et dévoilant toutes les dents blanches de l'Arrancar prit place sur le visage de celui-ci. Ses cheveux verts disparurent lentement dans les ombres du mur enténébré derrière lui, de même que tout son corps; c'était un personnage étrange, mais sans aucun doute le meilleur espion qu'on puisse espérer avoir dans ses rangs.

- Je suis comme le chat du Cheshire, Rey. Je me fonds dans les murs et je souris parmi les ombres... Siffla-t-il en disparaissant.

- Tache de ne pas y aller ta peau, on aurait bien du mal à t'y retrouver… » Plaisanta à moitié le souverain.

Lump Wald était le plus mystérieux Hollow que Lho ait jamais rencontré. Son âge, son origine, tout ce qui pouvait permettre de l'identifier semblait introuvable. Il taisait de lui-même toutes ces précieuses informations et rien qu'avec un nom - qui pouvait très bien être un faux – on n'avait jamais rien trouvé de concluant sur sa personne. Néanmoins, c'était un allié redoutablement efficace dont Lho commençait à entrevoir le véritable but. Il était loyal, fidèle et indubitablement puissant – mais d'un autre côté, il restait élusif et énigmatique. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que l'esprit aiguisé du monarque du Hueco Mundo fasse le rapprochement avec l'Ordre – les Mittelsritter. Ce qu'il ne comprenait par contre pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle Lump Wald était à _ses_ côtés et non à ceux d'Ichigo comme la plupart des Mittelsritter, qui gravitaient ou avaient gravité autour de son fils pour lui apporter leur aide.

_Lump Wald. _

Et puis les informations qu'il avait rapportées semblèrent enfin atteindre le Roi qui se hâta jusqu'aux quartiers des invités pour voir Rim et Yoruichi, certain que Lump les avait installées là. Cet Arrancar agissait toujours pour satisfaire les attentes de son souverain et c'était agréable pour Lho de pouvoir se rabattre sur lui et de déléguer, même juste un peu, certaines tâches. Wald prenait parfois des initiatives, mais c'était toujours pensé, logique et jamais aucune de ses opérations ne se terminaient mal.

Ce type était un majordome parfait.

Lho franchit en toute hâte les corridors et les halls du palais blanc d'Arena Lleno – sous la protection dudit Majordome en l'absence de ses légitimes souverains. Il n'y avait eu aucune attaque depuis des semaines, et pourtant Aizen avait recommencé à bouger. Prévoyait-il quelque chose ? Si oui, sa très grande discrétion n'était pas des plus rassurantes – que la Rébellion n'ait aucune idée de ses plans était extrêmement désagréable et loin d'être avantageux. Pourtant, leurs yeux à tous étaient rivés sur Las Noches dont l'éclat immaculé scintillait au loin, comme un mirage – et Dieu ce qu'ils auraient tous préféré que ce ne soit qu'une vulgaire illusion…

Urahara était mort.

C'était la seule pensée plus ou moins cohérente qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme un disque rayé, tandis que Lho franchissait les larges portes menant aux chambres. Rim et Yoruichi avaient été installées sur les couches du salon – La Imitadora était réveillée, son corps redevenu étrangement adulte emmitouflée dans un drap pâle. Assise sur le bord de son lit de fortune, ses deux pieds trempaient dans une bassine métallique remplie de ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Elle avait l'air tranquille mais en s'approchant, Lho remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez elle, outre son corps de jeune femme.

« Rim, appela-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Le vert olive des yeux se posant sur lui firent tiquer le souverain qui s'arrêta face à Rim, comprenant soudain ce qui, effectivement, n'était pas à sa place. Ses cheveux, les teintes claires ou foncées de ses yeux, même la couleur de sa peau; tout chez Rim respirait Urahara. Ses cheveux détachés cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, possédant ces mêmes reflets d'un blond pâle que ceux de Kisuke.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant tout doucement à côté d'elle.

Rim se tourna vers lui et sourit vaguement, comme incapable d'expliquer simplement ce qui avait pu se passer.

Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard ravagé pour qu'Öderricht comprenne que ce qui était arrivé à Karakura ne serait pas oublié de sitôt – et que le rapport de Lump Wald était bien loin de la réalité traumatique de l'événement. Les lourds cernes violets sous les yeux de Rim, sa pâleur et son air exténué en disaient assez à eux seuls, mais le regard paniqué et perdu qu'elle avait laissait entrevoir toute l'horreur de la situation.

- Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir, souffla-t-elle finalement. Vraiment pas.

Sa voix était toute éraillée, complètement déchirée et chaque parole semblait lui coûter douloureusement. Son corps tremblait sous l'épais drap dont elle s'était entourée, et pour avoir vu Umbre dans cet état plus d'une fois, Lho savait que ce n'était pas à cause du froid – la fatigue et une bonne dose de stress associée à la panique inhumaine imposée à ceux qui pensaient, qui _savaient _que la mort était proche… Ces deux facteurs étaient plus que suffisant pour éreinter même le plus endurant des combattants. Le coup au moral était rude, et les stigmates de ces batailles qu'on pensait perdre mais dont on était sorti bien vivant et totalement à vif mettaient quelques jours à disparaître complètement.

- Vraiment pas, répéta Rim en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Ces rares petits indices étaient les dernières choses qui rappelaient au Roi du Hueco Mundo que ni Umbre, ni Rim n'étaient encore vraiment adultes, et c'était un constat qui le rassurait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Car, avec les années, la pratique, l'habitude et une certaine dose de folie, les combattants les plus aguerris acquéraient cette étonnante capacité à accepter la mort. Plus que de l'acceptation, c'était presque une cohabitation intéressée – donnez du travail à la mort, et soyez sûr que vous serez remerciés. Chacun le supportait à sa façon – la plupart n'en avaient pas ou si peu conscience, agissant avec zèle et méthode, tranchant à tout va et semant la mort dans leurs sillages, tant l'habitude était encrée dans leurs têtes. D'autres, une minorité bien malheureuse selon le Roi, se jouaient de ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver car d'une manière ou d'autre ils se sentaient condamnés – et peu importait la raison. Et, au grand damne de Lho, c'était dans cette dernière catégorie que se situait Ichigo. En temps que Roi, il en avait vu, des chevaliers fous à ses côtés, mais certains battaient tous les records; et leurs fins n'étaient pas les plus glorieuses mais souvent les plus mémorables – et aussi les plus rapides.

Pourtant il comprenait. Il avait toujours su qu'il fallait une certaine dose de folie pour faire face à sa propre mort et l'embrasser comme une vielle amie, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé être le témoin d'un tel drame – car que ce soit son fils ou un Hollow lambda, le schéma totalement malsain de cette descente volontaire en Enfer ne changeait pas. C'était assez dément comme situation, parce qu'assez paradoxalement, le condamné à mort acceptait et refusait son destin, détruisant tout sur son passage pour laisser une trace, un souvenir, tout en se dirigeant droit vers le gouffre, prêt à sauter avant même d'être au bord. Ichigo était de cette catégorie, et si cette pensée avait frappé le Roi de nombreuses fois auparavant, jamais l'idée ne s'était faite aussi vive dans son esprit, la silhouette recroquevillée de Rim à ses côtés. Lui, comme tous les autres, avait tendance à oublier que derrière les airs conquérants et inébranlables du plus jeune de ses fils se cachait une immense faiblesse qu'Ichigo dissimulait derrière son masque d'aliéné pour que la pilule passe plus facilement, pour lui comme pour tous les autres.

- Ça ira, chuchota-t-il à Rim en dégageant la tête de celle-ci du gigantesque drap.

Il découvrit de fait l'immense cicatrice qui lui mangeait l'œil gauche, et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés disposés maladroitement par-dessus. La large brûlure d'un rose pâle dévoilait presque les os de sa mâchoire et s'étendait de son visage jusqu'à son cou et probablement dans son dos, mais Rim ne semblait pas souffrir exagérément vu la facilité avec laquelle elle bougeait sa tête ou se mouvait.

Mais ce n'était qu'à demi rassurant et l'inquiétude de Lho devint un besoin ardent de savoir ce qui s'était passé à Karakura pour que Yoruichi dorme si profondément et que Rim rentre ainsi mutilée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla-t-il finalement.

Les lèvres de Rim se tordirent en un rictus ironique.

- Yamamoto est passé, répondit-elle sombrement.

Et les brûlures n'étaient sans doute qu'un court aperçu de ce qui avait pu se passer. Lho coinça une lourde mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Rim et lui caressa doucement la joue tandis que La Imitadora lui offrait un pauvre sourire qui se voulait rassurant, son œil vert a demi-clos baigné de quelques larmes traîtresses.

- On va te réparer ça, lui souffla Lho. Maintenant dors, et ne t'inquiète plus de rien. Tu me raconteras un autre jour. D'accord ?

- D'accord, fit-elle d'une voix morne en ramenant ses jambes sur la couche.

Lho se leva afin que Rim s'y étende, puis commença à s'éloigner sans un bruit. Malgré cette envie de savoir qui le tiraillait et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour le plus jeune de ses enfants, la forcer à lui raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé était loin d'être une grande idée. Il retiendrait sa curiosité et son impatience encore un peu, mais si ni Lump Wald, ni Rim ne lui avaient sauté sur le poil avec un discours incohérent et de grands gestes paniqués, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de grave à redouter.

Ichigo allait bien – pourtant son père aurait aimé qu'il soit non loin, pour pouvoir le surveiller. Conquérir Soul Society… Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le Roi du Hueco Mundo n'y aurait pas pensé. C'était irréalisable, pour lui. Pour tout son monde, il existait cet espèce de tabou qui voulait qu'aucun des deux camps ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre – une sorte de statu quo inviolable qui existait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Voir Ichigo détruire cette loi séculaire… Le résultat serait tout bonnement chaotique, mais même malgré cette conscience aigüe des révolutions à venir, Lhéonardo Öderricht avait incroyablement hâte.

Aujourd'hui, ils reprenaient le contrôle.

- Ah, aussi, j'ai-

- Pas un mot à Umbre, je sais, promit le souverain en se tournant légèrement pour sourire à Rim.

Elle le remercia d'un regard, sa peau brûlée déformant ses traits alors qu'elle lui souriait.

- Amène-le à ta prochaine visite. » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de se recoucher.

Lho ne releva et quitta la chambre sans poser de questions inutiles – Rim avait cette étonnante façon de - _d'ordonner_, quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune de vos questions tant que sa demande ne serait pas proprement satisfaite.

Peu importait remarque.

Elle était sauve, et quoique Lho en pense, Ichigo l'était aussi. Et bien que l'idée de le savoir sur Soul Society, sur les traces de sa mère et de cette famille royale que Lho avait tant haïe, n'était pas rassurante, il s'en contenterait. Parce qu'il avait confiance en son fils. Et parce qu'Ichigo l'avait dit et affirmé autant de fois qu'il l'avait fallu pour que ce soit gravé dans leurs mémoires.

_J'irai au bout._

**. : : .**

Les bips réguliers des machines de la Douzième Division subirent soudain une embardée des plus diaboliques. Les sons étaient tellement stridents et rapprochés qu'un seul et long bip semblait retentir dans l'immense salle où des scientifiques désarmaient s'agitaient, courant ici et là, cherchant une explication tandis que les sirènes hurlaient sans discontinuer.

C'était le matin, il n'était pas huit heures. La plupart des Shinigamis de garde la nuit précédente bâillaient aux corneilles et la relève beurrait encore ses tartines.

Mais les machines sonnant de façon totalement ignoble si tôt le matin ne signifiaient pas vraiment que quiconque pourrait prendre son temps. Le nombre d'analystes présent tripla dans la minute et le Capitaine débarqua, agacé par ce bruit exécrable qui lui vrillait les tympans, déjà sûr d'avoir des rapports sur le dos à propos du bruit par au moins la totalité des personnes vivant à l'extérieur de ses cellules ou de son laboratoire – même si c'était agaçant ça avait au moins le mérite d'être amusant pour Kurotsuchi qui se faisait une joie d'ennuyer les pauvres gens qui avaient élu domicile à proximité.

Vraiment, c'était pour lui une prérogative… Extrêmement jouissive.

Mais d'une moindre priorité.

« Un rapport, grinça-t-il. Tout de suite. Et éteignez-moi ces stupides sons. »

Ennuyé, Kurotsuchi s'assit à sa propre console de commandement, ses ongles cliquetant contre le tableau de bord où des courbes de plusieurs couleurs indiquaient les fluctuations des reiatsus invasifs détectés par la machine.

Ils étaient quatre, aux quatre portes, et deux étaient déjà entrés dans l'enceinte murée du Seireitei. L'alerte étant en cours de transfert vers les autres divisions, aucun corps armé n'avait été envoyé sur les lieux d'attaques qui devaient tous avoir subi de lourds dégâts – le seul moyen d'entrer était d'érafler plus qu'un peu le mur, après s'être débarrassé de l'un des gardiens en qui Kurotsuchi n'avait qu'une confiance mitigée. Leur seul cadeau étant leur imposante taille et une stature titanesque, il leur était simple d'éloigner les insectes du Rukongai qui menaçaient de traverser. L'ennui, c'est que leur efficacité se limitait à ça et qu'en temps de paix il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de poster davantage de Shinigamis aux frontières du Seireitei – pas plus d'un petit contingent de novices, de convalescents ou d'anciens, ce genre de déchets.

Kurotsuchi se redressa et se mit à pianoter sur les touches de sa console. La procédure d'urgence étant enclenchée, les premières escouades seraient prêtes à partir dans exactement quatre minutes, plus encore une quinzaine de minutes au minimum pour se rendre sur les lieux, mais là, tout dépendait de l'efficacité du Capitaine à rassembler ses troupes puis à les balader dans les couloirs sans se perdre. Ensuite, le Seireitei serait clôturé et les portes scellées pour empêcher des âmes lambdas d'interférer avec la phase d'éradication des intrus – les Ryokas.

La désagréable sensation de déjà-vu qu'il avait eue en remarquant le nombre et en déduisant ce qui était évident le poursuivit tandis qu'il cherchait des correspondances entre les reiatsus des Ryokas et ceux en mémoire revint titiller Kurotsuchi. L'identification visuelle serait sans doute aussi rapide, pour peu que les Shinigamis reconnaissent les opposants; les serveurs contenant les données issues du Centre de Recherche et d'Évaluation des Ondes Spirituelles (CREOS) étaient longs à se mettre en route et malheureusement rien ne pouvait les faire démarrer plus vite – sauf la détection d'une zone spécifique comme celle mise en place par le Capitaine Soi Fon le jour de sa mort. Là, il y avait trop de noms et de reiatsus différents concentrés dans une zone non délimitée pour que la procédure soit accélérée – ce serait par ailleurs risquer une mauvaise identification et avec des attaquants sur les bras personne ne voulait causer de désordre inutile.

Bien. Cela prendrait donc le temps que ça prendrait.

Ses ongles se remirent à taper contre le métal de la console, les bruits résonnant sans être entendus dans la salle principale. Le bouquant produit par ses subordonnés l'étonnerait toujours, de même que leur propension à mettre le désordre. Ces gens étaient aussi négligents et irréfléchis qu'un de ces animaux de la Onzième Division, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de les rappeler régulièrement à l'ordre.

Les sirènes stridentes cessèrent soudain, les lumières perdirent en intensité et les écrans principaux grésillèrent avant de montrer plusieurs scènes différentes sous des angles divers. Les scientifiques se mirent à énoncer à voix haute toutes les informations d'ores et déjà disponibles afin que les papillons de l'Enfer de type messager puissent transmettre aux forces de Soul Society tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, soit à l'heure actuelle quelques descriptions très floues des Ryokas encore non-identifiés et un rapport sur l'étendue des dégâts qu'ils avaient déjà causés. Plus quelques petites choses évidentes que n'importe quel crétin déduirait d'une simple photographie mais que les subordonnés de Kurotsuchi criaient à tout va à travers la salle principale.

« Ryokas détectés aux portes Nord, Sud, Est, et Ouest ! »

De son côté le Capitaine cherchait, nerveusement, ce qui pouvait bien motiver cette poignée de fous à venir jusqu'ici. Soul Society était surprotégée, un vrai bastion. Y entrer ne serait sûrement pas aussi facile que ces Ryokas semblaient le croire.

« Au nombre de quatre ! »

Et quand il disait une poignée, il était bien généreux…

« Arrancar, et trois Shinigamis ! »

_Ça par contre, c'est moins commun_, se dit-il en tendant le cou d'un air intéressé vers les premières images nettes de l'Arrancar qui apparaissaient à l'instant, où on pouvait le voir totalement déchaîné, les mains couvertes déjà couvertes de sang et un air purement sanguinaire figé sur ses traits.

Lui, il l'avait déjà vu. Pas assez notable pour qu'il prenne la peine de se rappeler du nom, mais le physique animal de ce Ryoka-là ne lui laissait aucun doute. C'était l'un des Espadas d'Aizen. Et aussi l'Espada qui traînait avec les Renégats du Monde Réel – soit les restes de Kurosaki Ichigo, ce crétin d'Urahara, Yoruichi Shihôin et quelques alliés non négligeables faisant partie de ce fameux « Ordre » à propos duquel le Capitaine Commandant ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Vraiment, Kurotsuchi n'en avait pas su plus car le vieil homme tenait à garder quelques éléments secrets, mais il en savait assez pour devenir curieux.

« Identification terminée !

- Et bien dîtes les noms, sombre idiot, lui siffla Kurotsuchi.

Le Shinigami – un brun avec cet air perpétuellement perdu dont le nom ne valait pas plus la peine d'être retenu que celui des autres _personnes_ de ce laboratoire – acquiesça et se mit à crier les noms haut et fort comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas.

Ah mais oui.

Il était nouveau, celui-là.

- Le traître Ichimaru Gin, l'Arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce qui semble être Kurosaki Ichigo, et Shiba Kûkaku.

Pour lui c'était juste des noms soigneusement alignés dans les bases de données.

Pour Kurotsuchi, c'était un souvenir qui redevenait aussi réel et dangereux que jadis. Quatre, Quatre personnes traversant le Seireitei dans une croisade inédite jusqu'à lors, ça ne manquerait pas d'en réveiller certains. Le résultat de l'expérience serait alors faussé et tout serait à refaire. Un comble que des esprits inférieurs de ne se rendent pas compte de l'utilité de ses recherches et les écrasent de cette façon. Gratuit et totalement puéril.

- Capitaine, il y a –

Un excité qui courait vers lui s'arrêta en pleine course lorsque le rire hystérique de ce qui « restait » d'Ichigo résonna dans la salle, faisant s'abattre un silence de mort sur le personnel de Kurotsuchi.

Loin à l'Est, sous l'égide d'un lever de soleil orangé et chaud qui seblait pousser sur son dos pour qu'il avance, encore, encore vers le cœur du Seireitei, Ichigo écrasait entre ses doigts longs et fins un Papillon des Enfers rouge et noir et, conscient d'être entendu, quelque part, lui susurrait milles promesses de mort.

« Quand j'étais gosse, je me souviens encore… J'avais la trouille des bestioles sous mon lit, avoua-t-il d'un ton amusé. Mais j'ai découvert pire maintenant que je n'ai plus peur, souffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Les monstres sont_ en nous_, pas sous le lit.

Effrayantes, les paroles se répétaient, inlassablement, dans les esprits de ceux qui entendaient le message d'une véritable bête lâchée dans leurs murs.

- Et j'ai le droit… De faire tout ce que je veux, siffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ses immenses possibilités. Et ça inclue tellement, _tellement de choses_ que je ne saurais toujours pas par où commencer si vous ne m'aviez pas légèrement forcé la main.

Il fit une courte pause, souriant diaboliquement à l'insecte.

- Estimez-vous prévenus… Vous êtes tous des adultes après tout. Et je ne suis qu'un gamin un peu fou, ajouta-t-il en acquiesçant pour lui-même avant de resserrer sa poigne autour du Papillon dont les ailes se craquelèrent de fissures qu'on entendit distinctement dans le laboratoire

Quelques uns déglutirent difficilement à l'entente de ce son tandis que d'autres, peu habitués à tant de violence même uniquement verbale, préféraient s'asseoir pour ne pas risquer un malaise inopportun.

- La balle est dans votre camp », retentit la voix joueuse aux échos si monstrueux.

La connexion se perdit.


	40. We Know No Boundaries

**40, ****We Know no Boundaries**

« Capitaine, nous avons perdu toute trace des Ryokas ! »

Kurotsuchi faisait nerveusement cliqueter ses ongles sur le bord de son clavier. Le niveau d'alerte était passé du mode _Correct_ au mode _Cataclysmique_ depuis douze heures, cinquante-neuf minutes et treize secondes. Quatorze secondes.

Et parmi toutes les choses qui publiquement se verraient étouffées, il y avait les innombrables blessés, les nombreux bâtiments détruits et presque une centaine de morts lors du dernier recensement, quatre heures auparavant. Les rapports étaient tous courts, alarmistes et demandaient de l'aide aux quatre coins du Seireitei qui n'était pas préparé à une invasion aussi efficace quoiqu'extrêmement chaotique. Mais force était de constater que ça fonctionnait ! Leurs méthodes étaient approximatives et primaires, leur nombre totalement dérisoire… Et en une seule petite journée le Seireitei était devenu pire que le Rukongai. Aucun Capitaine n'avait lancé l'assaut, pas même les Lieutenants; quelques Shinigamis plus gradés menaient leurs camarades sur l'ennemi avec une désorganisation totale, en pensant à tort qu'avec le nombre viendrait la victoire.

Vingt-trois secondes.

« Avez-vous encore les coordonnées de leur dernière position connue ? S'agaça le Capitaine en posant les yeux vers l'un de ses subordonnés.

- O-Oui !

Rejoignant à la hâte l'un des ordinateurs, le Shinigami pianota à toute vitesse et obtint l'information réclamée par Kurotsuchi. Il superposa les derniers emplacements connus à une carte du Seireitei où quatre points apparurent, chacun agrémenté d'une image de mauvaise qualité et d'un nom correspondant au Ryoka en question.

Trente-quatre secondes.

- Voilà, souffla le Shinigami.

- Envoyez cette carte aux autres Divisions ainsi qu'un exemplaire directement au Capitaine Commandant avec les derniers résumés de la situation, ordonna Kurotsuchi sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Il prendra la suite en charge.

L'agitation retomba peu à peu, laissant les Shinigamis de la Douzième Division dans un état éreinté. Leurs regards étaient toujours figés sur leurs écrans dont ils n'avaient pas pu se détourner de la journée, leurs doigts étaient suspendus au-dessus des touches, comme si le marionnettiste avait cessé de tirer les ficelles de ses pantins et les avait laissés en plan à la fin du spectacle.

- Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, résonna la voix agacée de leur Capitaine. Disparaissez. »

Prêt à partir, Nemu à sa suite, il tapa encore une dernière chose sur son clavier puis rejoignit la sortie où l'équipe de surveillance de nuit attendait déjà son tour. Tels des zombies, les Shinigamis qui avaient passé les treize dernières heures enfermés dans cette salle à gérer chaque flux de reiatsu provenant des Ryokas afin d'en analyser les moindres variations, d'en comprendre le fonctionnement et tant d'autres choses qui seraient définitivement utiles lors de leur capture, désertèrent la salle principale pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, afin de récupérer.

Kurotsuchi ne comptait cependant pas faire comme eux. Il prit la direction du Sixième Laboratoire à pas pressés en compagnie de Nemu qui trottinait derrière lui. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Quelque chose de très désagréable qui commençait à prendre trop d'importance dans ses pensées pour qu'il l'ignore davantage.

Quarante-huit secondes.

Ils étaient quatre et avaient mis, en moins d'un jour, toute l'organisation bien huilée du Seireitei à terre. Inexorablement, ils avanceraient jusqu'à leur objectif… _Comme jadis_. Kurotsuchi n'avait pas songé au début de la journée que ça puisse faire une quelconque différence et avait honnêtement cru – _su_ - que ces Ryokas-là seraient écrasés plus facilement encore que les précédents. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, une sensation très désagréable le faisait tiquer et s'intensifiait d'heures en heures, jusqu'à ce que finalement il se sente _obligé_ de vérifier les courbes de la Matrice Mémorielle. Pourtant il était parfaitement sûr que rien ne clochait, sa technique étant bien trop au point pour que quelques coïncidences ou une impression de déjà-vu de la part des sujets annule les manipulations.

Cinquante-cinq secondes.

Ses connaissances n'avaient pas de frontières et si jamais il finissait par s'en découvrir, Mayuri les repousserait. Se faire arrêter par des choses aussi triviales que des _limites_, c'était bon pour des idiots sans ambition, alors que lui aspirait à tellement plus ! Des expériences, par centaines, des sujets, par milliers, des tests, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il arrive à un semblant de but… Etait-il fou ? Indubitablement. Sa confiance en lui était si excessive que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division était devenu aveugle à toute autre chose qu'une avancée scientifique majeure.

Zéro, une.

Une poterne discrète dans les hauts murs blancs du Sixième Laboratoire leur permit d'y entrer. Nemu suivit consciencieusement Mayuri jusqu'à l'ordinateur commandant la Matrice. Elle mieux que quiconque dans cette Division savait ce que son Capitaine et père était venu chercher ici, mais pour sa propre sécurité et parce que l'idée même d'être effrayée à propos de leur présence ici la paniquait, Nemu ne disait rien, mais le pensait très fort.

Kurotsuchi avait _un doute_.

« Nous y voilà, pas trop. Nemu, rends-toi donc utile pour une fois et va m'allumer les installations. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Un doute suffisamment persistant pour qu'il ressente le _besoin_ d'examiner les graphiques.

« Petite idiote, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de baisser l'intensité des néons avant que tu comprennes ? S'agaça-t-il en frappant du poing la console de la matrice. Je suis entouré d'imbéciles ! »

S'il avait eu quelque chose sous la main à cet instant, Nemu l'aurait reçu en plein visage à coup sûr.

Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division continuait de pester tout en pianotant pour accéder aux courbes d'activité des ondes cérébrales qu'Unohana lui faisait parvenir sur ordre du Capitaine Commandant – les relevés étant discrètement effectués sur des sujets quelconques ayant vu leur mémoire effacée. Frénétique, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ses yeux analysant chaque donnée jusqu'à ce qu'il voie, qu'en effet, il n'y avait rien à redire. Tout était en ordre. Mais même si c'était le cas, Nemu commençait à admettre une évidence qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mayuri ne revenait pas sur ce qui était fait, même si ça pouvait paraître présomptueux de sa part : la première manipulation était toujours la bonne, et jamais il n'avait fait la moindre erreur.

Pourtant il était là, un soir de premier jour d'invasion, à _vérifier_.

« Rentrons, ces Ryokas seront sans doute trop feignants pour faire plus de dégâts aujourd'hui. »

Le Capitaine délaissa les installations après avoir tout éteint et rejoignit Nemu qui attendit sagement à la poterne qu'il daigne sortir avant elle. Presque guilleret, Kurotsuchi quitta le laboratoire et poursuivit son chemin tandis que Nemu refermait la petite porte, une désagréable sensation tordant ses entrailles.

Elle savait plus ou moins à quoi ce laboratoire-ci servait, mais se refusait à penser aux usages qu'on avait pu en faire par le passé, bons ou mauvais. Questionner les habitudes de son maître était totalement hors de propos et jamais, jamais une telle chose ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Nemu lui était loyale et le resterait, quoiqu'il fasse. N'était-elle pas sa plus fidèle subordonnée, sa fille, malgré toute la distance qu'il y avait entre eux ?

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop loin cette fois_, pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers Kurotsuchi dont elle n'apercevait que la silhouette blanche et courbée avançant, solitaire, dans le long couloir dallé du Seireitei.

_Je le souhaite vraiment. _

**. : : .**

Gin n'avait pas compté les heures depuis son entrée dans le Seireitei, mais au vu du singulier changement de couleur que subissait le ciel ainsi que la baisse de luminosité, il y avait déjà une bonne douzaine d'heures qu'ils étaient là.

Douze heures et aucun Capitaine. Les réactions étaient toujours aussi lentes qu'à son époque…

Il sourit en songeant à la dernière invasion dont il avait été témoin, ces quatre pauvres gosses que personne ne pensait capables de franchir les premières salves de Shinigamis envoyés sur eux et qui avaient fini par faire leur chemin jusqu'à la Colline du Soukyoku, faisant évoluer sur leur passage toutes les lois obsolètes de Soul Society, prouvant aux Shinigamis prêts à les écouter qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une hiérarchie toute puissante mais des hommes et des femmes pour la soutenir ou la laisser s'écraser.

Il était temps de recommencer cet exploit.

Quelque part, il se sentait fier d'en être. Prendre part à la reconquête du Seireitei avait semblé être un lointain rêve le jour où le Plan lui avait été communiqué. Le Plan, cette fameuse stratégie d'attaque que les Mittelsritter n'avaient pas pu mettre en place faute d'une occasion propice. Mais maintenant que le temps des larmes et du sang était venu, Gin espérait de tout cœur que ses vieux acolytes d'antan se souvenaient encore de leurs Serments. Il ne connaissait par leurs noms, et honnêtement peu importait qu'ils soient Capitaines, Lieutenants ou simples soldats temps qu'ils répondaient présents à l'appel d'Ichigo.

Le soleil se couchait loin à l'Ouest. Leur première journée était terminée, mais pour leurs prochains ennemis, elle ne faisait que commencer. Soi Fon morte, le contrôle absolu de Yamamoto s'était étendu à la Seconde Division toute entière, et nul doute que le vieux userait de n'importe quel stratagème, même le plus sournois, afin d'empêcher la vérité de triompher. Dorénavant, toutes les techniques, toutes les stratégies, qu'elles soient justes, infâmes, injustes, tricheuses ou abusives seront utilisables et utilisées.

« Dîtes bonjour à la guerre, chatonna Gin en faisant un petit pas de danse au milieu des cadavres qui l'entouraient.

De larges flaques de sang encore chaud coulaient sur le dallage blanc des couloirs du Seireitei. Les assassins ne tarderaient plus une fois la nuit tombée, profitant du confort des ombres pour prendre en chasse Gin ou ses compagnons défavorisés par leur éloignement les uns des autres. Une proie isolée était toujours plus facile à traquer, puis à piéger qu'un groupe entraîné d'ennemis résistants. Pourtant les assassins auraient dû savoir que face à eux, les Renégats n'étaient pas juste quelques idiots venus de loin pour envahir un monde sans se justifier ni même se présenter. Et à ces quelques crétins qui lui avaient demandé pourquoi tout ça, Gin leur avait juste répondu qu'il était temps d'ouvrir grand ses mirettes; si même la plus ignorante des gamines plongée dans un rêve où une reine sanguinaire décapite ses sujets peut se réveiller, pourquoi pas des crétins sans ambition comme eux ?

- Dis bonjour à ta mort, plutôt, pouffa une voix lointaine mais proche à la fois.

Gin n'aurait pas su dire d'où elle provenait exactement, mais loin de l'inquiéter, la situation l'amusait presque. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'envier ces idiots qui arrivaient à croire sur parole toutes les conneries qu'on pouvait leur servir, comme ça, sans se poser de questions, parce que lui… Il en était bien incapable.

Tout sonnait toujours trop faux.

- A qui ai-je donc l'honneur ? Sourit-il en se tournant vers le mur dans son dos.

La lumière lointaine de l'astre solaire disparaissant peu à peu, les ténèbres s'épaississaient et devenaient plus denses, plus susceptibles d'abriter les lames impitoyables de nombreux assassins venus le pourchasser. Il se retourna calmement, tentant de les compter malgré les ombres. Pour avoir déjà vu ces escouades-ci combattre, Ichimaru savait qu'ils pouvaient être trois, comme sept ou quinze par groupe, les tués n'étant jamais remplacés. Partant de ce postulat, seuls les plus aguerris, _les survivants_, étaient encore là à suivre les ordres d'un vieil homme sénile dont ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre les desseins.

- Nous te laissons une chance de te rendre, proposa une voix mielleuse visiblement féminine.

Oh, Gin ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de peur primaire l'avait déserté – avait-il seulement eu peur de mourir un jour ? Il lui avait toujours semblé que mourir alors qu'ils étaient tous au paradis des âmes était un sacré comble. Mais le sang et les blessures étaient bien réels, la dizaine de meurtriers renâclant par-dessus son épaule en attendant qu'il commette une erreur l'était aussi – mais ce souci là était bien minime comparé à ce qui l'attendait ensuite.

Demain dès l'aube, les Capitaines marcheraient sur eux.

Mais Gin ne craignait pas de mourir. Qu'y avait-il à craindre, au juste ?

- Abandonne tout espoir, siffla une autre voix, et nous en termineront vite.

Ichimaru fut secoué d'un long rire ironique qui résonna dans les allées vides du Seireitei.

- Nous sommes déjà tous morts, fit-il froidement.

Ses traits se tordirent et son sourire se fit rictus, presque grimace, tandis qu'avec raideur il faisait lentement glisser Shinsō de son fourreau.

- Que crois-tu au juste pouvoir m'enlever ? Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux de glace s'entrouvrant pour se poser sur les ombres. J'ai tout abandonné pour un idéal, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai peut-être jamais rien eu d'autre au monde qu'une mission impossible et des alliés inconnus, mais j'y crois. Je suis peut-être seul, mais nous le sommes tous. Et c'est justement pour ça que vous devriez nous craindre.

L'un de ses poursuivants émit un long sifflement.

- C'est mignon, il croît pouvoir réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué…

- L'arrogance ne conduit nulle part mon joli… Susurra une femme.

- Allez, laisse-toi faire. Pourquoi te battre ? Tu peux nous épargner cette violence gratuite…

- De toute façon, on va gagner, coupa un autre. On gagne toujours. »

_Faux, _s'amusa Gin. N_ous ne faisons pas ça sans raison. _

Kûkaku leur avait indiqué les égouts comme repli nocturne, et c'est en sachant très bien qu'il n'irait pas là-dessous que Gin avait religieusement acquiescé aux conseils de son aînée.

_Et cette guerre-là vous la perdrez._

**. : : .**

La nuit prête à tomber, les assassins de la Seconde Division lancés aux trousses des Ryokas, les préposés à la récupération des corps s'étaient à leur tour mis en route, la peur au ventre. Protégé par le dédale de couloirs qui leur servait parfois de repli lorsqu'ils étaient poursuivis par les guerriers de la Onzième Division, ces petits Shinigamis dont la seule ambition était de soigner et non pas de combattre avaient reçu pour ordre de ramasser les cadavres.

Un habile tour de passe-passe leur ayant fait contourner la trajectoire meurtrière de l'un des Ryokas, ils avaient débarqué au devant de la Porte Ouest, là où l'horizon était encore orangée et où chaque ombre noire se dessinait encore parfaitement sur le ciel même s'il perdait ses couleurs claires peu à peu. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe d'une dizaine de soigneurs pour la plupart novices, menés par un chef plus expérimenté dans la récupération des dépouilles – leur Lieutenant les surveillait de loin, intervenant par radio s'il le fallait, mais incapable de se déplacer du poste de Commandement pour accompagner ses hommes.

Ce fut d'abord l'odeur âcre et piquante à la fois du sang qui chatouilla leur narine, puis celle plus odorante du vomi d'un de leur camarade qui n'avait pas pu retenir le débordement de son estomac. Camouflés dans les ombres, le meneur s'aventura au coin de la rue dallée, là où vraisemblablement la bataille avait commencée. L'immense porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres, la grande venue dallée vers laquelle leur leadeur était parti partant de celle-ci et continuant jusqu'à s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans le Seireitei.

Lorsque la voie fut déclarée libre et sans dangers, le petit groupe avança à pas rapides jusqu'au meneur, observant derrière, devant, à droite, à gauche, apeurés et prêts à courir se cacher si d'aventure le Ryoka revenait sur ses pas. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils entendaient l'un des leurs fraîchement arrivé réciter le protocole d'intervention dans un chuchotis entrecoupé de claquement de dents et de petits couinements plaintifs tandis qu'un autre qui avait des contacts un peu partout murmurait toutes les rumeurs les plus folles qu'il avait pu entendre ici ou là. Leurs mains moites tenaient des lanternes dont la flamme vacillait tandis que l'anse leur glissait des doigts.

« Il paraît qu'il fait deux fois la taille de Zaraki… Qu'il a des yeux comme ceux des bêtes sauvages et que si vous avez le malheur de les croiser, ce sera la dernière chose que vous verrez de toute votre vie… »

Le chef d'escouade feignit d'ignorer les paroles de son subordonné. S'il n'y avait eu que ces racontars-là, il ne se serrait pas fait trop de soucis; le Ryoka qu'ils suivaient était trop loin d'eux pour revenir et son objectif était clair, comme celui des trois autres : atteindre le centre du Seireitei, la Colline du Soukyoku. Ils ne craignaient pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose de lui, sauf quelques cauchemars à force de ramasser ses victimes et nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait semé le jour-même.

Le véritable danger venait de l'intérieur. Le Lieutenant Isane l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas du Ryoka dont ils devraient avoir peur ce soir, mais des coins sombres. Elle n'avait pas pu lui en dire davantage, mais comme la plupart des Shinigamis ayant déjà entendu des rumeurs sur les tueurs de la Seconde Division, ils savaient tout deux ce que ça signifiait. Personne ne pouvait savoir d'eux qui ils étaient, de leur nom à la couleur de leurs yeux, tout devait rester secret et le demeurer. Alors, le moindre témoin gênant, qu'il fût leur cible ou un simple passant, devait mourir.

Surveiller les rues n'était qu'un placebo, car un assassin incognito le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il juge utile d'être remarqué. Le plus humiliant dans l'histoire était sans doute que si vous voyiez les tueurs, vous mouriez de la main de vos propres camarades.

Silencieusement, le meneur fit signe à sa petite troupe de suivre jusqu'à la longue avenue partant de la porte. Les cadavres n'avaient pas bougé depuis le matin et au vu de l'étendue des dégâts cette nuit serait longue… Réticent et après s'être mentalement encouragé à faire ce boulot des plus ingrats, le chef d'escouade avança sans un mot jusqu'au corps sans vie d'un jeune Shinigami blond aux yeux encore entrouverts dont la langue pendante lui donnait des airs de clowns grimaçant.

« C'est… Infâme », murmura l'un de ses subordonnés d'une voix blanche.

L'un glapit bruyamment en posant le pied dans une flaque rouge aux lueurs des lanternes, émit un second cri en bondissant hors du liquide écarlate puis alla se cogner dans l'un de ses camarades possédant lui aussi une lanterne. Ils tentèrent de se rattraper avant de tomber, mais glissèrent dans une mare plus importante. Leurs lampions se brisèrent au sol et s'éteignirent dans un grand fracas qui se répercuta au milieu des larges couloirs.

Pendant un temps qui leur parut à tous infini, personne ne bougea. Il leur sembla même avoir cessé de respirer, tremblants, alors que l'écho nocturne de la chute de ces deux empotés se taisait au loin. Une prière silencieuse sur les lèvres, le chef d'escouade leur donna des ordres tout bas mais fermement, leur rappelant leur engagement et leur mission, puis tous se mirent consciencieusement au travail.

Morbide, la mission.

La tuerie avait été lente et à peine efficace. Le corps massif du Gardien de la Porte gisait au loin à travers les mêmes brumes denses que celle du matin précédent – il avait été projeté à l'intérieur lorsque le Ryoka avait détruit le mur. Grâce au Kidô dont il était enduit, le mur avait été réparable presqu'immédiatement, et sitôt l'intrus éloigné, avait été reconstitué à l'identique en un clin d'œil. L'état du gardien, par contre…

Il était plutôt résistant, donc ses membres ne s'étaient pas arrachés de son corps sous le choc d'une attaque. La plupart des blessures n'étaient même pas dues à la lame elle-même de l'assaillant, mais à son reiatsu, comme si le tranchant en était enduit. Mais même malgré cette arme meurtrière que le Ryoka possédait, la mort n'avait pas été engendrée directement par le coup mais par la perte de sang ou les conséquences des blessures. La totalité des corps étaient en pièce, certains morceaux parfois rendus à plus de quinze, vingt mètres du tronc de la victime.

Débitant toujours le protocole, la plus jeune recrue ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Cette rue-ci du Seireitei était plus large que les autres couloirs, et en tournant les yeux vers la direction qu'avait prise le Ryoka, le Shinigami eut un hoquet d'horreur. Même s'il faisait sombre, les quelques lanternes disposées ici et là pour leur permettre d'y voir plus clair laissaient entrevoir la route jonchée de cadavres mutilés : les murs de part et d'autres de la trajectoire droite et rectiligne du Ryoka étaient tapissés d'entrailles et de sang , comme s'il avait juste marché sans s'arrêter. Les âmes chargées du nettoyage mettraient des semaines à effacer tout ça… Et le Seireitei était encore grand. D'autres nuits encore suivraient celles-ci sans que personne ne sache vraiment jusqu'où cette horreur irait; et s'il était une chose que le jeune Shinigami ne souhaitait surtout pas, c'était bien que cette sanglante aventure continue. Quelle sanglante aventure, d'ailleurs ? Il ne comprenait pas la croisade de ces Ryokas. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à cette idée de Renégats qui se battaient contre eux alors même que Soul Society ne leur avait rien fait; pire, il y avait même des Shinigamis parmi eux ! Ce n'était même pas Aizen qui les attaquait avec ses Arrancars, juste quelques déserteurs mécontents venus pour se prouver quelque chose.

Et cet homme qui avait tué tout ces gens, c'était un meurtrier, rien d'autre ! Même la plus recherchée des raisons ne justifiait pas un tel génocide, une telle tuerie ! C'était gratuit. Totalement gratuit. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'explications derrière tout ça, et même s'il y en avait eu une, le jeune Shinigami ne voulait pas la connaître.

« Ça ira ? S'enquit un homme de son escouade, le tirant de ses pensées.

C'était le meneur. Sorti de ses pensées, le subordonné se redressa, au garde-à-vous, et répondit d'un ton qui se voulut assuré que tout allait pour le mieux. Son teint pâle et les trémolos dans sa voix le trahirent, mais il tenta de faire bonne figure malgré tout – son estomac remontait dans sa gorge à chaque inspiration, même légère, c'était insupportable.

- Momoka, c'est ça ?

- Ou-oui Monsieur !

Son chef acquiesça puis aboya des ordres aux autres qui semblaient toujours aussi dégoutés mais plus rassurés. Afin d'être davantage efficaces, on répartit les tâches : certains s'occuperaient de collecter les bras tandis que d'autres se chargeraient des jambes, la majorité du groupe s'occupant de ramasser les corps et de les identifier grâce aux signatures de reiatsu. Le travail n'était pas aisé, mais ils ne s'occupaient que du premier tronçon de l'avenue, là où le massacre avait débuté. D'autres équipes se chargeraient du reste d'ici quelques heures, l'important étant de « ranger » un minimum - et pour cause, les corps des Shinigamis morts mettaient jusqu'à cent jours à disparaître complètement, le temps que leur reiatsu soit digéré par Soul Society qui réincorporait l'âme en son sein.

- Tu n'es pas un soigneur, ça se voit, reprit plus bas le leader en remarquant la façon dont son subordonné posait nerveusement sa main sur la garde de son arme au moindre bruit. Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

Tirant un corps vers la ligne de cadavres qu'ils avaient commencée à former au milieu de l'allée pavée, Momoka hésita à répondre librement. Il avait religieusement appris tous les codes de la Quatrième Division afin de ne pas en être renvoyé et tentait de faire au mieux malgré le côté ingrat de la tâche qui sonnait pour lui comme pour une punition malgré la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

- J'ai fait une erreur, avoua-t-il finalement, les mâchoires serrées.

- Nous en faisons tous, soupira son chef. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas en parler, reprit-il sur un ton compréhensif.

- J'ai… Contredit un officier supérieur, dit-il prudemment.

Le meneur eut l'air de comprendre et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

- T'en fais pas, va. T'es un bon gars, et quoiqu'on en dise, nos officiers sont parfois trop fiers pour s'avouer qu'un simple soldat a eu une meilleure idée qu'eux. »

Le constat fit rire nerveusement Momoka. Son supérieur pouvait bien essayer de lui remonter le moral, il était banni à vie de la Dixième Division, maintenant. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya étant catalogué comme traître, un ancien Capitaine avait pris sa place : Hirako Shinji. Celui grâce à qui la traîtrise d'Hitsugaya avait été révélée, et celui grâce à qui les Renégats avaient pu être débusqués.

Hitsugaya… Son Capitaine qui leur avait à tous tourné le dos. Par ambition ou par envie de nuire ? Encore une chose qu'on ne prendrait pas la peine d'expliquer aux simples Shinigamis. Momoka était fatigué de tous ces non-dits, mais s'énerver contre son nouveau Capitaine n'avait pas été la chose la plus sage à faire. Qui voudrait de lui, maintenant ? Unohana avait accepté de le mettre à l'essai, l'empêchant de justesse d'être radié de l'ordre des Shinigamis pour toujours – et il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait… Mais il voulait toujours autant avoir des explications, même juste un peu… Un pas grand-chose qui suffirait à calmer les esprits.

Car non, il n'était pas le seul à réclamer, directement ou plus subtilement, des éclaircissements.

« Continuez comme ça, et en verra le bout dans pas longtemps ! »

Les encouragements du chef n'eurent plus d'effet sur eux passées la première demi-heure. Ramasser des cadavres aux visages à demi-dévorés par ces charognes de corbeaux, ça restera à vomir même s'il y a une récompense au bout du compte.

Au final, l'équipe relais ne vint pas et fut envoyée ailleurs; Momoka ne comptait plus les corps et les membres innombrables envoyés à la Quatrième Division tant il était épuisé. Le soleil pointait déjà son nez à l'horizon et la différence de température fit se lever une légère brume presque féérique si le décor n'avait pas été aussi cataclysmique. Les nettoyeurs commenceraient dans la journée afin d'éviter que les odeurs des carcasses et du sang séché ne se répande et attire davantage d'oiseaux sombres. Pour les escouades de récupération des corps, la vue de cette avenue était tout simplement insoutenable et bien qu'ils aient ramassé les cadavres, les membres, les têtes coupées et identifié la plupart des corps et des bras pour les mettre dans le même sac que leurs propriétaires, leur mission était loin d'être terminée. Il fallait désormais qu'ils occupent la zone afin que d'autres Shinigamis plus expérimentés viennent effectuer des relevés dans la matinée.

Les Shinigamis somnolaient entre deux tâches lorsqu'un éclair sombre zébra le ciel tout d'un coup, leur faisant relever la tête. Une violente onde de choc se propagea jusqu'à eux, et ils quittèrent leurs positions exposées à une attaque pour aller se mettre à l'abri en se bousculant et en criant.

« EN ARRIERE ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'aujourd'hui continuerait comme hier.

_Voyez_, hurlaient les cadavres en s'envolant à cause de l'onde, _voyez le fléau qui s'attaque à nous !_

_On ne survivra jamais_, songea Momoka avec alarmisme en voyant les morts percuter les bâtiments dans leur vol plané et la brume s'écarter tel un rideau ouvert d'un geste sec sur l'avenue.

Au loin bien trop loin pour que l'escouade de Momoka puisse l'apercevoir, un être drapé de noir avançait le long du dallage dévasté par son premier Getsuga Tensho de la journée. Il avait émergé du sol, détruisant le pavement blanc du Seireitei d'un gigantesque coup de Zanpakuto, prenant par surprise les ramasseurs de cadavres encore en mission dans cette partie-ci de la longue avenue.

Ichigo souriait, jouant habilement avec la chaîne de Tensa Zangetsu qu'il faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Son apparence était peut-être celle d'un épouvantail ridiculement dégingandé, maigre et beaucoup trop pâle, son corps était peut-être son pire ennemi et son sang le poison le plus violent du monde, il avait ses yeux, deux fentes ouvertes sur le gouffre sans fond de sa folie pour qui serait prêt à plonger.

_Cet endroit est à moi_, songea-t-il en arpentant les rues.

N'était-il pas le fils d'une Princesse, après tout ? Un descendant du Roi, le prochain sur la liste si ses oncles venaient à crever, de sa main ou de celle d'un autre ?

_Alors il est de mon devoir de leur montrer l'Enfer, non ?_

Du sang pouvait bien couvrir ses mains, tâcher ses cheveux, dégouliner sur ses traits pâles et sa gueule d'angelot au sourire de démon, il était sur ces terres ravagées parfaitement à sa place. Et si au-delà de l'image qu'il renvoyait tout son corps lui semblait aussi froid qu'une pierre, le sang sur sa peau lui rappelait parfois qu'il était vivant, et que dans toute cette courte vie qui lui avait pourtant paru si longue jusqu'ici, il y aurait une fin. Mais comment savoir si vous aviez fait votre temps ? Un timbré le décidera pour vous, en éparpillant vos membres un peu partout sans aucune autre raison que son bon plaisir et le fait que vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

_Baaaaad luck_, songea Ichigo en ricanant, _parce que je suis ce timbré._

Il y avait allongée par terre un garçon pas plus vieux qu'il l'avait été au départ de son histoire de Shinigami Remplaçant avec Rukia. Il respirait bruyamment et était coincé sous le cadavre sanguinolent d'un camarade, des larmes plein les yeux et son nez dégoulinant de morve alors qu'il criait comme un hystérique, incapable de se dégager. Ichigo s'avança jusqu'à lui, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche tout en traînant Tensa Zangetsu sur le sol où le bruit du métal frottant la pierre déchira les oreilles du pleurnichard.

D'un coup de pied il fit rouler le corps massif du camarade découpé sur le côté et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Les dents du Shinigami claquetaient les unes contre les autres et son regard était fixé dans les yeux d'Ichigo qui l'observait sans prononcer un mot, semblant admirer toute la fragilité de l'être humain devant lui alors qu'il se sentait si immortel.

Son sourire devint rictus et dévoila ses dents aiguisées tandis que sentencieusement il levait son pied droit qu'il abattit d'un coup sec sur le visage du Shinigami, écrasant le cartilage du nez qui craqua affreusement, enfonçant ce qu'il en restait dans le crâne ravagé; les yeux clairs s'exorbitèrent, firent un tour à vide, puis disparurent sous l'écrasante semelle qui avait déjà tué la mâchoire et détruit les dents.

Il eut des couinements, légers et presque inaudibles, semblables à des pleurs. La douleur n'était-elle pas assez grande pour faire taire celui-ci ?

_Parfait._

Ichigo suspendit son geste et pencha sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir lécher sa propre chaussure. Il se tourna un peu, et entendit le sifflement improbable qui indiquait la survie de sa victime. Il ne se redressa pas et approcha son visage, bougea son pied, découvrant un œil tuméfié peut-être incapable de voir à qui il offrit son plus beau sourire. Les larmes qui noyaient l'œil débordèrent et roulèrent sur la peau tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue du Shinigami que la mort tardait à venir cueillir.

« La mort, la peur et la douleur n'existent pas dans mon cœur, susurra-t-il d'une voix joueuse. Tu peux pleurer, tes larmes ne feront rien. Je suis comme Aizen, comme ton vieux maître. Tu peux te jeter en travers d'une route, pigner, crier, rien ne marchera, poursuivit-il sur un ton plus cruel qu'amusé. Je ne t'écouterai pas…

Il marqua une pause, observant son reflet dans la pupille sombre de l'homme qui agonisait sous sa semelle.

- Si je suis fou ?

Il sembla y réfléchir un instant, avant de sourire de nouveau et déclarer, sur ton glacial mais avec un air radieux :

- Oh que oui… Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils m'aiment, murmura-t-il. Plaidez la folie et soudain vos admirateurs se comptent par centaines. D'ailleurs, remercie-la, lança-t-il au Shinigami en se redressant.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux et le toisa, observant de haut et avec ce même air totalement dingue le morceau défiguré de visage qui n'était pas couvert par sa chaussure.

- C'est grâce à elle que je peux faire ça.

Il écrasa le visage du Shinigami d'un dernier et violent coup qui réduit le crâne de sa victime en une bouillie d'os et de chair qu'il laissa derrière lui.

- Ah, un dernier truc ! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers le Shinigami mort, se penchant en avant comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'allongé. Ils sont cupides, donc, il ne faut pas les croire. Mais moi non plus, il ne faut pas me croire… Pas plus qu'eux.

Il ricana, amusé par ses propres paroles.

- Parce que leurs mensonges ne connaissent pas de limites, pas plus que ma cruauté, lança-t-il en reprenant la route. Et j'ai encore une loooongue journée qui m'attend… »

_Et si vous croyez que la fatigue peut m'arrêter… _

_Pendez-vous avant que j'arrive._


	41. Burn Them All

**41, Troisième & Dernier Arc**

**Burn them All**

Ichigo se traîna jusqu'à la plaque d'égout, riant comme un ivrogne tout juste sorti de soirée alors que sa situation n'avait rien d'amusant. Il en ouvrit l'accès d'un coup sec et rapide, puis se faufila à l'intérieur, pour finalement tomber dans le large conduit sans se blesser, mais resta couché sans bouger, ses longues jambes trempant dans les eaux sales qui circulaient là.

Il avait mal, comme d'ordinaire, mais cette situation ne lui arrachait qu'un rictus meurtrier. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion, mais venait toujours un moment où il n'arrivait plus à en ressentir la douleur. La toxicité semblait croître avec la concentration de reiatsu, comme un poison changeant son degré d'action à mesure que la victime s'habituait.

_Qu'elle vienne_, songeait Ichigo avec un air machiavélique, _je lui ferais face, à cette saloperie..._

Généralement les hallucinations suivaient peu après. C'était une facette récente et parfois désagréable de sa _maladie_ qu'Ichigo prenait avec le sourire - que lui restait-il d'autre qu'un désinvolte rictus orgueilleux, de toute façon ? Il était ivre, de douleur, de puissance, de destruction, mais il se sentait si vivant qu'il n'aurait décroché pour rien au monde. Cette vie, c'était la plus pure des drogues, quitte à voir une réplique miniature de lui-même couverte du sang de sa mère le regarder avec des yeux se teintant d'ombres de plus en plus épaisses.

_« Dis, quel monde vaut la peine qu'on se sacrifie pour lui ?_ »

Ichigo sourit, pouffant presque de rire. Une rigole de sang noir coula de ses lèvres et dégoulina le long de son menton, descendant jusqu'à son cou.

« _Ils ne t'ont rien demandé, depuis toujours tu interprètes leurs souhaits à ta guise sans te soucier de leurs objections; qui t'a fait croire que te sacrifier pour eux les conduirait à t'aimer davantage, et que c'était là ton seul but tant que tu serais vivant ?_ »

Peut-être. Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Ici bas, le monde n'était qu'une histoire de lutte, même pour une chose aussi ridicule que le dernier gâteau du paquet que votre frangin mange sous votre nez, par pure cruauté. Personne ne l'aimait ? Et alors ? Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une sorte de monstre ? Il en était déjà un, le pire de tous. Le sang, cette soif, cette faim dévorante… Y avait-il au juste une raison pour tout ça ? Ichigo avait arrêté de la chercher depuis longtemps.

Aucune raison ne justifiait ce qu'on lui avait fait. Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir une ? Ces mondes, il marchait entre les deux sans aucun espoir de rédemption. Il était parti trop loin.

Tue Aizen, Tue Yamamoto._ Ils me remercieront en m'envoyant six pieds sous terre._

_Et peut-être que c'est tout ce que je mérite._

« _Ne deviens pas fou._ »

_Alors laisse-moi être aussi dingue que je le veux._

_Laisse-moi brûler. _

**. : : .**

_Juste parfait._

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de penser ces trois mots lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Capitaine, trois jours après s'être librement baladé tel un fauve échappé de sa faune sauvage, attaquant la moindre bestiole habillée de noir qu'on agitait sous son nez. Pauvres bêtes, aussi… Loin de se douter qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une façon bien discutable d'étudier l'ambassadeur du chaos semant la terreur dans leurs murs. Pourtant, l'excitation grandissante qui le gagnait en sentant ses ennemis le sentir, puis le chercher, et finalement voir son ombre et ses griffes, son corps tendu à l'extrême se jeter sur eux et mettre fin à leurs pathétiques vies… C'était la chose la plus grisante qu'il ait jamais ressentie. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines et le sang battait à ses tempes; il haletait sans arrêt, crocs à découverts, galopant à pas rapides entre les couloirs, courant sur les murs, savourant la sensation unique de ses griffes labourant la chair tendre et inviolée des pauvres idiots qu'on envoyait se perdre sur sa route.

Ces trois derniers jours, ça avait été le nirvana. Des Shinigamis partout, à sa recherche, pour le tuer, pour en finir… Des crétins étaient même venus _la nuit_ ! Comme s'ils croyaient que l'absence de soleil pour un Arrancar ayant vécu toute sa vie à la lueur faiblarde de la lune était son talon d'Achille. Faiblesse ou non, tant qu'il pouvait se battre et jusqu'à ce que son adversaire exhale son dernier soupir, Grimmjow les aurait accueillis à bras ouverts.

Ce monde était juste complètement dingue.

Un jeunot fraîchement débarqué, il suffisait de le chopper à une main et de lui éclater la tête contre le sol. Y a du bruit, du sang, des morceaux de cervelle et tout le monde est content.

Mais le Capitaine… Ah, ça, c'était un gros morceau. Grimmjow était plus que satisfait, parce que jusque-là, ce monde de dingues tenait toutes ses promesses. Oh, et un petit plus pour la route : le premier Capitaine était pour lui.

Et quoi de mieux pour combattre une bête qu'une autre bête ?

« Arrête-toi, Arrancar. »

Les poils, les dents, la couleur de la fourrure… Tout y était, même le ton rauque et puissant. Grimmjow lança son cadavre dans un coin, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur face au Capitaine Fouine.

_Renard_, se corrigea-t-il en essuyant la sueur qui perlait son front. Mais dans l'idée les deux se ressemblaient. Fourbes, laid, _mangeables_, bien que ces derniers arguments ne soient pas nécessaires à Grimmjow pour qu'il engage le combat. L'ennemi veut se battre, vous le voulez aussi; pas besoin d'une bonne raison ou d'explications verbales, si l'instinct des deux les guidait vers le même point de chute.

Une bataille.

« Et à qui j'ai l'honneur ? Gronda l'Arrancar.

Les babines du renard se retroussèrent presque au ton de la bête qui lui faisait face. Suivant d'Aizen, Sexta Espada, Komamura savait que ce n'étaient que quelques gentils sobriquets pour désigner le prédateur qu'était son adversaire.

- Je suis Komamura Sajin, Capitaine de la Septième Division du Gotei 13. Et toi, tu es Grimmjow Jaggerjack, déserteur des armées d'Aizen. » Débita le Capitaine tout en sachant que parler avec ce type ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

Faute de réponse, Komamura gagna un rictus peu engageant de la part de l'Arrancar. Il ne s'attendait pas à davantage de paroles; le combat s'engagea immédiatement après.

Komamura ne se considérait pas comme le plus sage des Capitaines, mais il ne pensait pas non plus être le plus irréfléchi de tous. Il avait peut-être l'aspect d'une bête, mais son caractère n'était pas celui d'un rustre enragé comme l'homme qui lui faisait face, et bien que Komamura se fût renseigné sur celui-ci au travers des différents rapports qu'on lui avait communiqué, la réalité était toute autre. Bien sûr, il connaissait les bases de la tactique de combat adverse, dont les maîtres mots étaient rapide, agile, imprévisible et violent. Au-delà de ça, les attaques restaient trop aléatoires pour qu'on puisse en définir une liste exhaustive répondant à tous les schémas d'assauts possibles.

L'Arrancar qui se tenait devant lui était la plus indomptable bête qu'il ait jamais vue. Peut-être était-ce du à son égo démesuré, mais de ce qu'il avait pu lire à son propos, Komamura doutait que Jaggerjack réfléchisse aussi loin. Il agissait purement par instinct, un fonctionnement pas si étranger au Capitaine qui avait rejeté cette boule d'incontrôlables envies depuis des siècles déjà afin de se consacrer à son rôle sans être envahi par toutes sortes de pulsions dérangeantes. Komamura avait selon lui l'apparence d'un monstre, avait longtemps fait et continuait de faire tout son possible pour devenir acceptable aux yeux des autres, caché derrière son masque et ses gants. _Humain_. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal alors que celui que vous considériez comme votre meilleur ami vous a trahi ? Peut-être parce que Komamura n'avait tout simplement jamais été fier de ce qu'il était, de cette sauvagerie qui régnait dans son cœur bien qu'il ne fût jadis qu'un primitif petit mammifère nommé renard. Jaggerjack lui faisait l'effet d'un double maléfique, comme si en le regardant le Capitaine de la Septième Division entrevoyait ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas décidé de couper court à ses tendances animales.

Une sorte de fauve qui, toutes griffes dehors, surgissait devant vous et tranchait net le fil ténu de votre vie sans remords. Une faucheuse bestiale qui agissait sans raison autre que son goût prononcé pour le sang et les tueries.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Les attaques étaient désordonnées et d'une puissance inouïe. Malgré sa taille imposante et sa carrure, le Capitaine reculait fréquemment sous les assauts de l'Arrancar, mais encaissait sans difficultés les Ceros et esquivait les coups de griffes - à peine assez rapidement à son goût, mais le point fort de Jaggerjack étant son incroyable vitesse, il devait surpasser la plupart des Capitaines. Les seuls adversaires qui auraient réellement pu lui poser problèmes étaient morts ou dans son camp. Facile de battre ses adversaires à la course, quand on a déjà éliminé les plus grosses gênes…

Komamura craignait cependant la forme libérée de l'Arrancar. Son Bankai fonctionnant principalement à la force brute, capturer une bestiole aussi rapide que Jaggerjack deviendrait ardu – mais le Capitaine n'en espérait pas moins. Il n'avait peut-être pas autant soif de sang que ses compères de la Onzième Division, mais appréciait de livrer un beau combat contre un adversaire digne de sa puissance. Pourtant, Komamura ne considérait pas sa force comme son plus grand atout : sa loyauté envers Soul Society était le ciment de sa puissance, ce qui le rendait entier et capable de se tenir entre ce monstre et sa terre natale sans broncher, parce que c'était profondément juste et qu'il mourrait pour soutenir ses idéaux.

Jaggerjack s'éloigna d'un agile bond en arrière et enchaîna en vol avec un Bala. Ces Ceros plus rapides ayant une trajectoire totalement aléatoire du fait du lanceur et de leur petite taille, ils étaient d'autant plus difficiles à contrer pour un colosse comme le Capitaine de la Septième Division. Il se servit cependant d'un Kidô basique, histoire de riposter pour la forme, sachant que Jaggerjack éviterait sans problème le Byakurai.

« On fatigue ? Grinça la bestiole en bondissant sur lui.

Il avait dégainé depuis peu mais maniait son Zanpakuto comme un gamin agitant un bâton – Komamura nota quand même qu'il faisait preuve d'une sacrée dextérité malgré la longueur de la lame qui aurait pu s'avérer plutôt gênante pour quelqu'un se battant de cette façon.

Le danger ne provenait pas tant des techniques primitives utilisées, mais de la fluidité des coups : Jaggerjack enchaînait parfois des Ceros et des attaques frontales, prenait même le risque d'être touché par le Zanpakuto de Komamura, sa peau de métal le protégeant de toute coupure, afin de mieux l'atteindre. Et le bougre savait où frapper.

- Je ne crains pas, Arrancar, répondit-il en contrant un nouveau Bala.

Grimmjow s'arrêta en face de lui, dos à un mur qui lui servirait de tremplin pour sa prochaine attaque. Son corps était tendu, préparé pour tout type d'assaut, à n'importe quel moment, capable de se tordre exactement comme il le fallait pour maximiser les chances de contact. Et si contact il y avait, le résultat ne serait sans doute pas beau à voir. Les griffures esquivées et prises par quelques murs étaient profondes de plusieurs pouces, la violence d'un coup de pied pouvait aussi tordre un bras ou provoquer une blessure incommodante… Les possibilités d'attaques adverses semblaient infinies.

Maintenant, il était temps de riposter.

Komamura usa du Shunpo pour rattraper Grimmjow, certes incapable d'arriver à sa hauteur mais suffisamment pour obliger l'Arrancar à esquiver ou à contrer. L'atour principal du Capitaine étant sa force, il pouvait se battre une main sur le Zanpakuto et l'autre prête à attraper n'importe quel morceau de félin passant sous son nez. S'il l'attrapait, le combat se ferait à armes plus qu'égales. Les chances de percer la cuirasse de l'Arrancar passeraient de quasiment nulles à probables en l'espace de quelques secondes; il lui suffirait alors d'user de la bonne stratégie afin de prendre définitivement l'avantage. Komamura pousserait alors Jaggerjack dans ses retranchements, maintiendrait sa position dominante; alors, l'Arrancar se sentant affaibli passerait en forme libérée. La suite serait une autre paire de manche, mais se focaliser sur ce premier objectif semblait être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Komamura attendit l'occasion propice, se défendant d'une main et cherchant à frapper le fauve plutôt qu'à l'attraper, ceci pour ne pas attirer son attention. Sous-estimer Jaggerjack aurait été faire une énorme erreur, car si le monstre ne semblait pas intelligent, c'était en réalité loin d'être le cas. L'Arrancar était doté d'instincts, et c'était justement ce qui codifiait les bases du combat – un être humain avait souvent du mal à intégrer ce détail, la plupart trouvaient ça sauvage et dégradant, pourtant ce n'était qu'à cette unique condition que leurs Bankais se révélaient à eux.

« T'es pas marrant, renard. Montre-moi ton Bankai, on rirait déjà plus, se moqua Grimmjow en empoignant plus fermement Pantera.

L'Arrancar attaqua de nouveau, de plus en plus vif, vicieusement, obligeant le Capitaine à abandonner cette stratégie bien huilée qu'il pensait mettre en place pour triompher de son adversaire.

- Allez ! S'écriait-il en le harcelant, toujours plus violemment, de griffures et de coups qui mirent à mal le Capitaine.

Dans un sursaut de douleur, Komamura repoussa Jaggerjack d'une brusque attaque qui fit reculer ce dernier sur plusieurs mètres. Etait-ce une bonne idée de céder à l'adversaire ? Il ne voyait pas de meilleure solution s'il voulait sortir vivant de son combat – évincer l'Arrancar à coup de Bankai lui permettrait de se maintenir à bonne distance des attaques frontales, lui laisserait une marge pour esquiver…

_Réfléchis, bon sang !_ Se fustigea Komamura en parant un coup de poing de son énorme avant-bras. Mais tout semblait être trop lent, arriver trop tard. L'Arrancar se lassait de plus en plus, ne trouvant pas chez son adversaire la même bestialité que celle qui l'animait, alors, énervé par tant d'indolence et de lenteur, il se jeta férocement dans la bataille, accentuant la force de ses coups et gagnant en vitesse. Il ne s'amusait pas. Il usinait sans se soucier du nom, comme si ce Capitaine à la face de renard géant n'était qu'un petit insecte ridicule digne des simples soldats sans réel niveau qu'il avait déjà « combattus ».

Alors, furieux d'avoir été ainsi trompé sur la marchandise, l'Arrancar passa en forme libérée. Ses ongles grincèrent horriblement contre le métal de son Zanpakuto tandis que son reiatsu, sauvage, virevoltait tout autour de lui. _Pas de pitié_, criaient ses yeux, _pas de pitié pour les faibles._ Le Capitaine dressa les oreilles, sa prise se resserrant nerveusement sur son Zanpakuto. Un tel degré d'arrogance, ça ne s'inventait pas; que Jaggerjack soit une sale bestiole orgueilleuse et pleine de puces, ce n'était pas non plus nouveau, mais l'évidence était toujours plus dure à avaler quand vous y faisiez face.

Il était trop rapide, trop puissant. _Trop._

Puis Komamura comprit enfin. Tout avait été voulu. Tout était prévu depuis des semaines, des mois, peut-être même des années – _tout_ avait été méthodiquement calculé à l'avance. La puissance nécessaire à quelques personnes pour franchir les lignes de défense de Soul Society en dépit de leur petit nombre, le fait que systématiquement, on ne les prendrait pas au sérieux – qui, au juste, planifiait toute une attaque avec seulement _quatre_ soldats face à _plus de trois milles_ Shinigamis ? – les Capitaines désormais habitués à leur vie simple et tranquille, leurs épées presque rouillées dans leurs fourreaux par tant d'années d'inutilisation…

_Epoustouflant_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Komamura. Tout était là, sous leurs yeux depuis le début : cette machination incroyablement orchestrée, du début à la fin, par des Renégats dont ils ne connaissaient que les noms. Qui était leur leader ? Que cherchaient-ils en venant ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

La longue crinière bleue du fauve se tenant devant lui n'était qu'un avant-goût de la bataille finale face auquel Komamura se sentait incapable de résister. Il ne vaincrait pas, pas cette fois; les Arrancars avaient toujours plus puissants qu'eux, bien plus… Mais lors la visite éclair de ses collègues au Hueco Mundo, des années auparavant, ça n'avait pas paru si ardu de mettre à terre l'un des Espadas d'Aizen.

« DESGARRON ! »

Tout sembla d'un coup clair comme du cristal tandis que les rayons prolongeant les griffes de Jaggerjack courraient jusqu'au Capitaine.

_Ils détruiront tout. Nous ne gagnerons pas. _

_Pas cette fois…_

**. : : .**

Kûkaku le savait bien, qu'elle plus que les trois autres ne craignait rien. Le Capitaine Commandant ne la verrait pas plus que les grains de sucre dissous dans son thé – et encore, il sentirait le goût plus doux et en connaîtrait la cause. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas que son nom soit à ce point transparent. Grâce à ce désintérêt total pratique quoiqu'un peu blessant, elle avait le champ libre pour faire à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait, bien qu'au contraire de ses collègues elle ne tue pas systématiquement quiconque se présentant en travers de sa route – elle était claire de ce côté-là, tuer des Shinigamis fraîchement sortis de l'Académie et servant de chair à canon n'était pas la solution. Le problème était la hiérarchie, et elle estimait ne pas avoir à tuer toute personne subissant les choix d'un chef tyrannique et borné dont l'aveuglement et la cupidité les mèneraient tous à leur perte.

Elle avait senti les trois premiers Capitaines rejoindre leurs adversaires, les uns après les autres; Gin avait été le premier à recevoir de la visite, la nuit dernière et le matin même, mais semblait capable de tenir ses positions. Ichigo était trop loin d'elle pour que Kûkaku puisse avoir une image nette et précise de qui était son adversaire, mais les vagues toutes folles de reiatsu qui lui parvenaient suffisaient à la rassurer sur son état. Grimmjow étant Grimmjow, spontanément elle prêtait attention à lui, son reiatsu typé Hollow le rendant aussi visible qu'un phare de nuit au milieu de l'océan. Lui aussi allait bien. Ils faisaient tous les trois magnifiquement diversion, tout comme les dizaines de rebelles armés du Rukongai qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte du Seireitei à chaque heure qui passait. Kûkaku s'étant chargée d'ouvrir pour de maintenir une immense mais discrète ouverture, les quelques mécontents vivant dans la misère la plus totale s'étaient mis à manifester leur colère plutôt violemment : les émeutiers s'étaient dispersés et mettaient le feu aux bâtiments, peignaient des inscriptions incitant à la rébellion sur les murs blancs du Seireitei, entre autre chose.

Grâce à eux, la famille Shiba gagnait petit à petit du terrain, tandis que les Mittelsritter présents dans le Seireitei attendaient patiemment leur tour. _Ce ne sera plus très long_, songea Kûkaku en circulant dans les égouts, à l'abri des attaques intempestives de Shinigamis non gradés. _Si Rim est bien chez les Hollows comme Ganju le croît, il ne mettra pas longtemps à la récupérer… Nous aurons peut-être même des renforts, qui sait ?_

Le système de communication qu'elle avait mis en place entre elle et son cadet était précaire, mais fonctionnel : les téléphones modifiés qu'elle avait récupérés dans les affaires d'Ichigo et Grimmjow faisaient parfaitement l'affaire, bien qu'au départ leur utilisation ne soit pas prévue pour d'aussi longues portées.

Des grésillements se firent entendre et Kûkaku sortit son appareil, prête à entendre les nouvelles du front.

« _Elle est là-bas !_ Furent les premières paroles de Ganju, tout content. _Un de tes copains Mitte… Mittel… Mitter… Bref, un de tes potes a débarqué pour nous dire qu'Öderricht nous renverra Rim dès que nous serons prêts. _

- Pas mal, le félicita-t-elle, rendue nerveuse par l'excitation qui la parcourait. On va la faire passer par la vieille de Yoruichi et Kisuke, comme prévu. Rendez-vous dans six jours, sans faute !

Ganju rit bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Parle pour toi, frangine !_ »

Kûkaku sourit et coupa la communication.

Six jours. Encore six pauvres petits jours et Rim serait là, prête à tout faire péter à leurs côtés. Peut-être ne seraient-ils plus que deux Ryokas au lieu de quatre, mais Kûkaku espérait de tout cœur que le Plan réussisse. Les plus vieux membres de la Troisième Voie étaient ici, quelque part. Ils attendaient que le vent tourne depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles et il était temps de leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu en vain.

_Tenez bon, les mecs. _


	42. Elusive

**42, ****Elusive**

Rim se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle se redressa vivement, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Bien à l'abri dans les murs d'Arena Lleno, La Imitadora trouvait encore le moyen de cauchemarder, incapable de croire les soi-disant explications de Wald qui s'amusait à la balader sans lui donner de réelles réponses. Ichigo, Grimmjow, en sécurité dans l'enceinte du Seireitei ? Elle ricanait nerveusement rien que d'y repenser. C'était comme dire qu'une biche ne craignait rien au milieu d'une meute de loups affamés.

Rim s'inquiétait pour eux – elle s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Condamnée à une disparition précoce pendant des années, elle avait finit par se faire à l'idée qu'elle partirait avant tout le monde. Ouvrir la voie lui avait d'abord parut révoltant – qu'avait-elle fait d'autre que d'exister, après tout ? Rien ne justifiait qu'elle meure si vite, si _tôt _– puis l'idée avait fait son chemin, plus si injuste que ça après qu'elle ait passé si longtemps enfermée dans Las Noches.

« Rim ? »

La Imitadora se tourna vers Yoruichi dont les blessures et le traitement lourd ne lui permettaient que de rares moments de conscience – la journée, son esprit naviguait entre deux réalités, quelque part entre ses rêves et le monde réel. Malheureusement, les Hollows n'avaient ni la technologie ni les connaissances requises pour soigner un Shinigami qui ne soit pas un minimum apparenté à eux. Un Arrancar basique ne posait pas de problème, et théoriquement un Vizard non plus; mais Yoruichi… C'était une autre paire de manche.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle à la féline.

Il y faisait toujours nuit noire, alors s'habituer au Hueco Mundo était souvent difficile pour les Shinigamis, accoutumés aux bains de soleil et à la haute lumière dans laquelle ils vivaient à Soul Society sans se poser de questions. De l'avis de Rim, le ciel du Hueco Mundo était le plus fascinant qu'elle ait jamais vu : vous pouviez y imaginer tellement de formes et de choses, que le Pays des Hollows semblait toujours en constante évolution. Les dunes changeaient de forme sans qu'il y ait de vent, au loin il y avait des hurlements, et parfois quelques lueurs rouges franchissaient les sables depuis les souterrains.

_Ici_ elle se sentait chez elle.

- Où sommes-nous ? Marmonna Yoruichi, qui semblait avoir la gorge sèche.

- En sécurité, répondit succinctement Rim.

Elle songea un instant que sa voix devait avoir changée depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau le corps d'une adulte, mais Shihôin ne semblant pas s'en inquiéter, La Imitadora décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

Ses jambes étaient longues et elle était maintenant si grande que Rim en perdait régulièrement l'équilibre – elle se levait trop vite et son habitude d'un corps constamment plus petit que celui des autres lui donnait de lourds vertiges; tout se mettait alors à tanguer et parfois à changer de couleur, c'était très dérangeant.

- Ne te déplace pas, je m'en occupe.

Rim sursauta presque, surprise par la voix si basse de Lump Wald qui se glissa hors des ombres de la chambre comme un serpent se faufilant hors de son terrier. Un plateau tanguait entre ses mains, pichet rempli et verres transparents posés dessus qu'il manqua de faire tomber; précautionneux mais pas trop, il souleva la tête de Yoruichi et porta un verre rempli à ras bord à ses lèvres.

Rim l'observait sans dire un mot.

Elle n'aimait pas ce type, comme Umbre ou d'autres Hollows. Pourtant, elle plus que tous les autres savait qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de le laisser de côté; il était un Mittelsritter, l'un des plus anciens, Lho lui faisait confiance et sa loyauté n'était plus à prouver. Pourtant sa présence les faisait tous tiquer, leur donnant cette subite envie de quitter la pièce – Umbre l'avait avoué à Rim, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. La Imitadora n'avait cependant pas peur : elle ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. C'était comme ça, des fois, vous croisez des gens dans la rue et leurs visages ne vous inspirent pas.

- Tu vas aller sauver le petit prince, à ce qu'il paraît ? Siffla Wald en reposant doucement le verre.

- C'est ce qui se dit, répondit-elle prudemment. Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Oh, grand Diable que non. Je suis trop rouillé, répondit-il avec humilité.

- Trainer un vieillard sur le champ de bataille risquerait en effet de nous ralentir, approuva Rim en croisant les bras.

- Je suis confus, moi qui pensait servir encore quelques années…

- Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers, fit Rim sarcastiquement.

- J'aimerais en être capable, gamine.

- Si je peux aider, se proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

- Oh, je crois que tes mimines seraient bien mieux occupées au tricot qu'à l'épée, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Rim se redressa de toute sa hauteur, agressive.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta si plaisante compagnie ? Siffla-t-elle en s'approchant.

Lump sourit, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

- Urahara est mort sans laisser de disciple, statua-t-il comme si toute l'explication était là.

- Tu veux que je prenne sa place ? Comprit Rim en s'asseyant sur sa couche.

Wald ricana un instant, servit théâtralement un verre d'eau à la jeune fille puis tomba allongé sur son lit.

- Parfois j'oublie que tu n'es plus une gamine.

- La vieillesse et ses tares…

- Le temps passe juste différemment une fois que tu reçois ce tatouage. Les siècles passent sans que tu ne les remarques, lorsque la flamme bleue est éteinte. Quand elle s'allume, par contre… Toute ta vie semble soudain reprendre sens et c'est juste si… Transcendant, souffla-t-il enfin.

Puis il se redressa soudain, manquant de faire cracher son verre d'eau à Rim.

- Le choix t'appartient, mais tu y étais destinée de toute manière. Suivras-tu les traces de papa ? Ah, quel cruel dilemme, sachant que les Mittelsritter ont beaucoup de devoirs et qu'il y a au dehors de cette pièce notre cher autre prince qui t'aime tant…

La Imitadora lui jeta le contenu de son verre au visage, puis se repositionna dos à lui, assise sur le bord de son lit, faisant face à Yoruichi en tentant de calmer son énervement croissant pour cette saloperie qui donnait voix à ses plus grandes peurs.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil, souligna-t-il sans cesser de sourire. La vérité blesse-t-elle tant ? Vous êtes parfois si ennuyeux, Hollow ou non…

Les doigts de Rim se crispèrent si fort autour du verre qu'une large fissure s'y forma.

- M'enfin, tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. Assure-toi une place là où on veut de toi, gamine, sinon… Tu risques de terminer comme notre si cher petit prince, fit-il tout bas, ses doigts glissant dans les boucles blondes de La Imitadora.

Le verre éclata entre les doigts de Rim qui se coupa l'intérieur de la main.

- _Morte_ », souffla Wald à son oreille.

Il se faufila silencieusement hors de la chambre.

Rim reposa vivement son verre brisé sur le plateau, laissant les éclats qui avaient tailladé sa paume retomber sur le métal blanc avec un petit bruit de succion. Quelques gouttes écarlates roulèrent sur sa peau, tombèrent au milieu du verre brisé. Rim soupira lourdement, énervée mais pas tellement contre les propos de Wald. Parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, cet enfoiré misogyne avait raison.

Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, même si ici avait été sa maison pendant si longtemps.

Jadis, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait mis des années avant de pouvoir sortir au dehors en toute liberté et en toute sécurité, la pâleur de sa peau ne lui permettant pas de sortir en plein soleil sans être gravement brûlée. Puis, avec les années et un traitement de Kisuke, elle avait pu sortir et savourer les rayons du soleil… Mais ça n'avait pas la même saveur que la nuit. C'était plus fade, incomparable à cette curieuse beauté qu'avait la nuit : il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste le bruissement du vent et cette noirceur gigantesque qu'elle trouvait si rassurante.

Hueco Mundo ne l'avait pas dépaysée. C'était chez elle.

Le pourquoi et le comment elle était arrivée ici, c'était une autre histoire. A l'époque, elle était jeune mais son corps s'était rapidement développé pour lui permettre de faire face à ce drôle de pouvoir qu'elle possédait; elle avait dix-neuf années de vie lorsqu'Urahara l'envoya chez Shiba Kukaku pour la protéger du Seireitei, et avait compris l'abandon. Elle savait aussi qu'il y avait plus, et qu'on lui expliquerait un jour ce que c'était, alors elle avait patiemment attendu, s'améliorant à l'épée, apprenant toutes les techniques, maîtrisant ce curieux pouvoir de copie qu'était le sien.

A cette époque-là, elle n'avait toujours pas de nom. Kûkaku l'appelait gentiment « miss », mais ce n'était pas un prénom – Urahara ne lui en avait pas donné, et lorsqu'ils en avaient un jour parlé, Rim avait répondu que la situation lui allait très bien, qu'elle se choisirait un nom quand elle saurait qui elle était – parce que prendre l'identité des gens, ressentir quelques uns de leurs souvenirs les plus marquants au passage, c'était l'expérience la plus perturbante du monde.

Et puis, dix années plus tard, Urahara était arrivé à la maison avec gamin aux cheveux châtains qui avait l'aspect d'un humain de douze ou treize années.

Cette soirée-là, Rim s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

« Kisuke, qu'est-ce que…

- Fais-moi entrer, avait lancé celui-ci, suppliant.

Rim était cachée au bout du couloir, Ganju était en train de dormir.

- Qui c'est ce mioche ?

- Le Prince Kain, souffla Urahara en entrant vivement à l'intérieur.

Kûkaku avait alors parut si stupéfaite que son expression en était presque comique. Elle s'était totalement figée, incapable de dire un mot, son regard rivé sur le gamin qu'Urahara tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit ce dernier en anticipant la question de Kûkaku, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Les Vizards sont dans un état lamentable, Soul Society va les faire assassiner, et la sœur de ce bonhomme est aussi en fuite.

- Attends deux secondes.

Kûkaku secoua vivement sa tête, se passa une main sur le visage.

- Bon, va dans le salon, je te rejoins avec ce qu'il faut. Et magne-toi ! »

Urahara s'était empressé de courir jusqu'au salon tandis que son hôte pestait depuis le couloir, incapable d'y croire. Rim n'avait pas à l'époque compris comme elle comprenait maintenant. Rien que de repenser à l'empressement de Kûkaku la faisait sourire, même si la suite l'avait nettement moins amusée. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée du salon pour écouter, ils étaient en train de parler de ces choses compliquées dont Kisuke parlait parfois avec la gentille Capitaine de la Quatrième Division – avec du recul, La Imitadora en était venue à penser qu'Unohana avait joué un rôle quelconque dans sa création, et que c'était, inévitablement, un Mittelsritter.

Et puis tout avait volé en éclats, comme ce verre brisé sur le plateau.

« La dimension a été ouverte de l'intérieur. Moui…

- Crois-moi, avait fait la voix de Kisuke, presque suppliante.

- M'enfin, c'est du délire ton truc ! Je sais qu'on prépare une invasion, et qu'elle n'est pas jouable en l'état actuel des choses, mais ce que tu me racontes, c'est…

- C'est impossible, je sais, avait-il répliqué avec énervement. Mais il faut que tu me croies. Nous sommes Mittelsritter, non ?

- Je sais bien, avait soufflé Kûkaku, mais de là à sortir ces gosses de la dimension royale…

Urahara avait soupiré, comme fatigué.

- La dimension a éclaté de l'intérieur. L'aîné, Yuurei, a décidé qu'il avait droit à sa part du gâteau – Isshin et Hikifune ont sorti les plus jeunes avant qu'ils ne soient tués par leur frère, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Isshin a utilisé Mugetsu, il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs en défendant les gamins… Et Hikifune est restée en arrière pour couvrir sa fuite. Elle est sans doute morte, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais et…

- Yuurei est dehors depuis plus longtemps qu'on le croyait. Tu vois Aizen Sôsuke, le Lieutenant d'Hirako ?

Kûkaku avait dû acquiescer puisqu'Urahara poursuivit.

- C'était lui, tout ce temps. Il sortait à volonté de la dimension depuis des années et préparait sa vengeance contre son frère…

- C'est complètement dingue, avait répété Kûkaku. Je veux bien croire qu'on soit de la Troisième Voie et tout le toutim, mais sérieusement, personne a rien vu ?

- Rien, avoua Urahara. Même Shinji qui l'avait pourtant avec lui tout le temps…

- Hirako est pas des nôtres, il t'aurait rien dit, avait modéré Kûkaku.

- Même, il aurait paru soupçonneux… Et là…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Yuurei – enfin, Aizen maintenant – s'échappait depuis des années. Il a un poste, des alliés et un plan.

- Abrège.

- Il a le Hougyoku, et l'a utilisé pour faire d'Hirako et d'autres Officiers des êtres à demi-Hollow.

- Comme les hybrides ?

- Non, c'est plus laid, avait expliqué Urahara. Trop maladroit. Ils auront un Hollow en eux pour le restant de leurs jours, mais rien de semblable au fait d'être hybride… C'est monstrueux, avait-il soufflé ensuite.

Il y avait ensuite eu un long silence pendant lequel Rim s'était bien crue découverte.

Pourtant il n'en était rien.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Nouveau silence.

- Peux-tu …

- Garder ce mioche ? Absolument. On s'est battus pour notre Royauté et on continuera jusqu'à ce que le bon héritier pose son cul sur le trône, merde.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Il y avait eu un froissement d'étoffe, mais Rim n'avait que difficilement compris ce qui pouvait se trouver entre les mains de son père.

- Fais-lui un tatouage avec cette encre et un peu de ton sang. Ça l'affiliera à ta famille, physiquement parlant… Pour éviter les questions gênantes et que l'aîné le reconnaisse.

- Et la Princesse ?

- Partie pour Karakura avec Isshin. On ne peut pas se permettre de les garder ensembles, c'est trop dangereux – le bonhomme a tout oublié de son passé, je m'en suis assuré. La sœur, par contre…

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui, mais elle est un peu secouée par les événements… Ni elle ni son petit frère ne savaient la vérité, alors voir leur frère ainé les attaquer, ça a été un choc assez énorme.

- Vous allez lui raconter.

- Oui. Elle mérite de savoir et nous la protégerons jusqu'à ce que quelque chose finisse par arriver.

Kûkaku s'était tue et Rim n'avait pas alors pas compris la raison de ce lourd et énième silence jusqu'à ce moment où Urahara avait pris la parole.

- Sans Mischling pour nous mener, nous sommes pieds et poings liés, avait-il dit, dépité. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre et à protéger ces enfants de leurs monstres de frères.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de Rim ?

- Je l'emmène avec moi. »

Après, tout avait basculé.

Urahara l'avait ramenée avec lui mais la cachait de Yoruichi ou de toute autre personne n'étant pas un Mittelsritter, la laissant incapable de vivre et de respirer comme elle l'entendait. Alors Rim avait fuit, s'était échappée de cette étouffante maison pour rejoindre des lendemains moins ternes; après des mois d'errance, incapable de trouver sa place dans ce monde si grand où tout le monde semblait avoir une identité définie sauf elle, Lump Wald l'avait trouvé et ramenée au Hueco Mundo, au château de ses souverains.

Elle y avait fait la connaissance de Lhéonardo Öderricht et de sa petite famille. Umbre était déjà un moulin à paroles à l'époque, fier et se pavanant presque dans leur palace d'Arena Lleno tandis que Masaki se tenait en retrait, souriante et douce – c'était elle qui lui avait donné un nom.

« Tu ne te sens pas réelle, non ? Wald et Umbre me l'ont dit, lui avait-elle soufflé un jour de tempête où toutes les fenêtres avaient été barrées pour empêcher le vent de pénétrer dans le palais. Mais j'ai une solution, avait-elle ajouté en souriant, radieuse. Mon frère m'a dit une fois que nommer les choses ne les rend que plus réelles, donc il faut te trouver un nom. »

Et puis Masaki avait choisi : d'abord _Rim_, parce que dans une langue humaine ça voulait dire « gazelle blanche du désert », et puis _Esperanzia_, parce qu'elle croyait, candide et courageuse, que c'était là la force la plus puissante au monde. Depuis, Rim Esperanzia arborait fièrement son nom, bien que réticente au départ; c'était l'une des rares choses que la jeune princesse leur avait laissées, avec son gamin et ses sourires radieux… Même si jadis, Rim ne savait pas que cette femme était une princesse.

La guerre avait fini par la rattraper, et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait appris. Urahara avait reparu dans son entourage élargi. Aizen attaquait et elle était soudain plus à même de tout comprendre. Alors on lui expliqua ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Troisième Voie, les hybrides, son rôle dans tout ça. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait utilisée. Son pouvoir la tuait à petit feu, et elle n'avait été créée qu'afin de détruire le Soukyoku; pourtant, en voyant ce gamin aux cheveux si oranges dans le berceau blanc qui coupait son reiatsu fantasmagorique du monde extérieur, tout lui avait soudain paru sans importance.

Quoiqu'on en dise, son père l'aimait, même si au départ elle n'était qu'une arme. Et elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ça. Ce gamin aussi méritait de l'amour. Une vie sans guerre qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais, ou si peu.

_Ichigo, le prince hybride._

Ichigo, à qui elle avait dit ces paroles lourdes de sens tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de souci à se faire pour sa survie. Ichigo, qui était un miracle pur et dur, une sorte de messie qui, comme elle, n'aurait jamais sa place nulle part. Ichigo, que Rim s'était promis d'aider, quelque soit la demande, parce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui tende la main en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« J'espère que t'as la foi petit, parce que tu vas vraiment en chier. » *

Aujourd'hui encore, les réminiscences de cette naissance et des longues années qui avaient suivies la faisaient sourire. Rim n'était pas vraiment nostalgique, mais regrettait que certaines choses ne se soient pas passées différemment, comme tout le monde – pas toutes, évidemment, sa survie étant un bonus non négligeable dans l'équation. Mais si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauvé Ichigo de Las Noches, la Princesa d'une mort certaine, son père de cette trahison que leur avait envoyé Hirako à la figure. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces pertes, La Imitadora ne se sentait ni paniquée, ni dépassée par les événements – ils avaient une chance qu'elle et tous les autres saisiraient.

« Wald !

Il se faufila hors des ombres, souriant tel le chat du Cheshire.

- Fais-moi prêter Serment.

- A tes ordres, gamines. »

Au final, Masaki avait eu raison d'y croire.

L'espoir était la plus puissante des magies.

* * *

* _Cette phrase est tirée de la fanfiction Naruto " Un enfant sur le champ de Bataille " de Tashiya. Je vous la recommande, elle est très bien :)_


	43. Masked Mnemosyne

**43, ****Masked Mnemosyne**

C'est parfois étrange de constater que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Gin marchait presque tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei, des souvenirs le frappant parfois au détour d'une rue sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il y avait le même ordre, la même propreté, aucune allée n'avait été changée de place, même les Capitaines déjà établis quarante années auparavant étaient toujours là.

Soul Society était comme éternellement figée.

Pourtant, il aurait fallu que toutes ces âmes postées sous le haut commandement du Gotei se posent enfin les bonnes questions – à ça Gin ne croyait pas une seule seconde. Même avec l'évidence sous les yeux, les Shinigamis seraient capables de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Pour eux, l'inconnu plus que les Hollows était un ennemi imbattable – alors ils se contentaient de ce petit monde sûr, propre et net, sans chercher à en savoir davantage. Pourquoi creuser quand tout semble étalé sous vos yeux ? Gin ne les blâmait pas, lui-même en aurait fait autant si son Maître et l'enseignement de la Troisième Voie n'avaient pas été là pour le guider.

L'ignorance était bénie. Parfois, Ichimaru en voulait à son maître et à toute cette histoire d'hybride. Il en avait voulu au monde entier en comprenant que son _devoir_ était plus fort que n'importe quelle attaque, qu'un gamin aux airs de grand benêt ridicule allait les mener, tous autant qu'ils étaient, jusqu'à une pseudo victoire que la Troisième Voie réclamait depuis des siècles.

Il n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à ce que la preuve de son erreur se présente sous ses yeux.

Kurosaki arrivait sur Las Noches sans aucune chance de victoire, vu le plan que Sôsuke avait composé – il avait juste son Zanpakuto et ses amis, une bonne dose d'espoir en poche, et sa chance titanesque. Rien n'y avait fait, cette fois, le prodige avait perdu grâce à ceux qu'il croyait être sa seconde famille, se retrouvant enfermé dans une sinistre geôle pour une condamnation qu'il porterait à vie. Gin pensait l'y voir crever au bout d'une semaine, mais l'adolescent avait tenu une année. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Le gosse était tenace, il avait du l'admettre – mais il n'était pas encore cet hybride dont son maître lui avait tant rebattu les oreilles. Les phrases bourdonnaient encore dans son esprit, même aujourd'hui, des histoires de puissance, la plupart traitant de massacres.

Puis Gin l'avait vu devenir ce monstre si détaillé dans les légendes de son enfance, lors de son combat contre Neliel. Il avait beau à l'époque maudire son maître pour ce Serment impossible, cette quête irréalisable dont on l'avait affublé, mais l'ancien Mittelsritter avait eu raison. Les hybrides étaient tels que le vieillard les avait décrits : perdus dans un monde que ni Gin, ni personne ne pouvait espérer entrapercevoir ou comprendre.

« Ooho. Ichimaru ? »

Si ça avait été Hitsugaya, l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division en aurait ri. Le ton était si ridicule ! Un sourire naquit sur son visage maculé de sang tandis qu'un Shinigami d'une puissance tout à fait respectable se tenait face à lui.

Ikkaku Madarame était toujours le même, crâné rasé, un air féroce sur le visage, prêt à en découdre pour peu que l'adversaire soit à sa prétendue hauteur. Gin savait qu'il ne craignait rien de lui. L'homme ne risquerait pas sa tranquillité sous les ordres de Zaraki en découvrant son Bankai lors d'un tel combat, à moins d'être réellement poussé à bout.

L'état d'Ichimaru paraissait lamentable, si bien qu'Ikkaku attaqua spontanément sur ce qu'il crût être un point faible : l'épaule gauche, là où une large trace de sang séché s'étalait. Gin sourit davantage, remarquant la logique mais l'absence de prudence, car l'écarlate sur sa manche n'était pas issu de l'une de ses blessures, tout comme la large coulure rouge qui maculait son visage et ses couts cheveux blancs. Il s'était juste tâché et ses vêtements seraient irrécupérables – et l'odeur ! Quelle infâme fragrance que dégageait tout ce sang qui lui collait à la peau… Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Comment dire ? Les assassins de la Seconde Division avaient tous cette façon très particulière de tenir leurs épées qui rendait très simple une petite, ridicule incision où Gin avait eu tout loisir de déposer un fragment de Shinzô. Le reste de l'histoire n'était qu'un rêve flou agrémenté d'images de marées rouges et de corps tombant des ombres des murs comme si un maléfice les avait endormis pour toujours.

Il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps pour arriver à bout de Soul Society – et si leur avancée rapide était presque surprenante, ni Gin, ni ses trois alliés ne s'en plaignaient. Esperanzia devait débarquer aux alentours de leur sixième jour d'invasion, il ne leur faudrait alors plus beaucoup de temps pour en terminer avec le Capitaine Commandant et toute sa clique d'écervelés qui plaideraient non-coupables lorsqu'on se mettrait à leur poser des questions gênantes.

Ichimaru para sans soucis, son épaule gauche intacte.

« Madarame, siffla-t-il en retour. Il y avait longtemps… »

C'était futile de débiter pareilles âneries, pourtant l'ancien Capitaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; c'était à chaque fois le même rituel. Souligner d'un mot ou deux sa traîtrise, puis ce retour inopiné dans le camp d'un tiers. Débiter en un sifflement agaçant le peu de choses compromettantes qu'il savait, les dire de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait qu'être à bout.

Ikkaku terminait une faible glissade, se remit en garde puis enchaîna. Gin ne faisant que se défendre, il tenta bien de l'avoir avec sa technique de permutation entre fourreau et Zanpakuto, mais son adversaire n'était pas assez idiot pour se faire prendre par une botte aussi rudimentaire : Gin para de nouveau et enchaîna. Du haut vers le bas, porter un coup rapide et imparable, pour une brute résistance mais à la garde fragile; l'épaule de Madarame s'ouvrit et une gerbe de sang alla éclabousser le visage déjà bien rouge de Gin dont le sourire s'étendit jusqu'à se transformer en ce rictus si détesté.

Le bougre avait de l'expérience, c'était un point à ne pas négliger; mais si Ichimaru avait survécu si longtemps, ce n'était pas seulement dû à son joli sourire et à ses prouesses d'habile manipulateur, son Zanpakuto était aussi à glorifier pour toutes ces victoires à l'épée qu'il avait pu obtenir avec une telle arme – Shinzô. Pas plus une épée qu'une lance; pas totalement tangible, mais pas non plus illusoire. Gin avait beau savoir que cette lame qui était la sienne n'était qu'un amas de poussière tranchante condensée selon la forme qu'il souhaitait, il continuait de voir cette chère arme comme un sabre. N'en était-elle pas un, après tout ? Tout était là, métal, garde, poignée. Même quelques ornements en prime.

Pourtant ni son Bankai ni son Shikai n'étaient proches d'une épée.

Gin s'en amusait, songeant que sa propre arme l'imitait jusque dans le détail, trompant les adversaires aussi bien que son maître le ferait, avec autant de sournoiserie et une perversité décuplée par le feu du combat; c'était là la caractéristique de n'importe quel Zanpakuto, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les murs blancs, les grandes étendues claires de Soul Society qui étaient restées gelées dans cet âge d'or illusoire où Aizen n'était plus qu'une sorte de nom à moitié chuchoté ici et là. _Aizen_, de son nom d'origine Yuurei Kufuku Yamamoto, premier héritier du trône de la Soul Society, frère aîné devenu machiavélique par la force des choses - _Aizen_. Gin ayant été aux côtés de cet homme presque toute sa vie, il savait qu'aucune rumeur au sujet de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division n'égalait la réalité, même un peu; tout adoucissait les mœurs décousues et cruelles d'un prince héritier aux humeurs vengeresses dont Gin avait pu observer à loisir toute l'étendue. Cet homme crevait d'envie de récupérer son trône, sa place, _son monde_. Il avait vendu son âme au diable pour y parvenir, et croyait au plus profond de son cœur que la fin justifiait les moyens; il ne se remettait jamais en question, ne s'excusait pas, était lunatique, ombrageux, et agacé en permanence bien qu'il ait l'air froidement sympathique de prime abord. Il regardait de haut, analysait, toisait. Rien n'échappait à sa vigilance, sauf s'il décidait sciemment de laisser faire; alors parfois, Gin se demandait bien comment il avait survécu aux côtés d'une personne pareille pendant toutes ces années sans jamais se faire prendre.

Bref, tout ça était si loin maintenant que ça lui semblait être vieux de plusieurs siècles – désormais, mieux valait se soucier du présent pour ne pas être emporté par les flots vengeurs d'une rébellion que la Troisième Voie avait secrètement orchestrée et voulue depuis des années.

_Sortez de votre foutue indolence. _

Gin n'avait rien de plus que ces simples paroles à dire à Soul Society : Réveillez-vous. Le monde s'étale sous vos yeux, pourtant vous n'y voyez rien. Réveillez-vous. Il l'avait déjà dit, mais le répétait presque jusqu'à l'hypocrisie. Parfois, il en arrivait à envier ces idiots à la mémoire trafiquée – leur vie était tellement plus simple, mais si ennuyeuse que Gin savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu assez; il se serait senti comme un gamin boudeur, aurait joué de sa légendaire insolence pour attiser un peu de haine et ainsi pousser le monde à réagir, _à bouger_, même juste un peu. Tout avait été si hideusement figé à Soul Society jusqu'à ce que les spectateurs passifs qu'étaient les Mittelsritter prennent place sur scène, que Gin en aurait vomi rien que de s'en souvenir. Parce que lui était heureux quand les choses bougeaient, profondément heureux; car un monde figé n'était définitivement pas un monde qui vivait, pas un monde aussi normal qu'on voulait leur faire croire.

_Réveillez-vous._

Sinon, Madarame était plutôt simple à contrer. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de difficulté à passer outre sa garde, et Gin était un virtuose pour qui l'Académie n'avait été qu'une formalité de bas étage – son maître Mittelsritter y était certes pour quelque chose, mais ça n'enlevait rien à son exploit. Hitsugaya Toshiro avait été rapide, lui aussi, mais le gamin manquait d'expérience et sa différence d'âge flagrante avec le reste des Capitaines et par rapport à ses subordonnés lui avait voulu tout un tas de désagréments. Le petit Capitaine attendait d'ailleurs son exécution dans la tour blanche du Seireitei dont Gin apercevait la silhouette immaculée, y moisissant sans aucun espoir de sortie avant la date fatidique.

Pauvre gamin, vraiment.

Il maintint Ikkaku au loin grâce à la formidable longueur de Shinzô, et s'en débarrassa sans grande difficulté; le pauvre homme était trop lent, bien trop désavantagé par la forme libérée de son Zanpakuto, sa maîtrise du Kidô était trop approximative après toutes ces années de combat purement physique pour qu'il s'en serve efficacement. Il conservait donc ses forces, étudiant Ichimaru Gin avec une concentration extrême pour déceler la moindre faille, même si face à un tel adversaire quelques secondes de bataille suffisaient pour donner le nom du vainqueur. Ikkaku avait songé à sortir son Bankai pour se donner davantage de chance de victoire, puis avait repoussé l'idée le plus loin possible, dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de son esprit. Non, il n'en aurait pas besoin, bien qu'il soit certain de perdre contre un tel ennemi sans la puissance appropriée – mais abandonner n'était _pas du tout_ une option. Le guerrier de la Onzième Division sourit en songeant que si Yumichika avait été avec lui, il aurait déjà appelé les services funéraires du Gotei 13 pour le déclarer mort et leur demander de préparer un convoi mortuaire en son honneur.

Peut-être que cette fois, la réalité dépasserait les blagues de son équipier.

Mais le plus drôle, trouvait Gin sans être capable de s'arrêter de rire, c'était que les foutus crétins ne se souvenaient de _rien !_ Ils ne sauraient jamais, perdu dans leur petit univers onirique, toute l'accablante vérité qui se cachait derrière les actes barbares des Renégats. Faire éclater leur petite bulle de bonheur, lire dans leurs yeux toute l'incompréhension du monde lorsqu'ils finissaient invariablement par mourir…

C'était risible.

_Si déplorablement risible…_

**. : : .**

Grimmjow se faufila à travers les rangs de Shinigamis presque en ronronnant. Un Capitaine se trouvait déjà sur son tableau de chasse, tandis que les autres se tapaient le menu fretin – parfois pas si nul, mais tout de même largement en dessous de la grosse bestiole qu'on lui avait proposée pour son quatrième ou cinquième jour.

Ou troisième.

Tout était si différent ici que l'Arrancar en perdait toute notion du temps; le jour succédait à la nuit, ou l'inverse, on envoyait des crétins se fracasser sur les remparts de sa sauvagerie, il dormait au milieu des cadavres, lové entre les corps encore chauds de ses adversaires déjà morts, se faisait un brin de toilette dans les flaques de sang, exterminait avec une joie immense tout ce qui était assez dingue pour traverser sa route – c'était l'Eden, cet endroit. Ici, tout était agressif, austère, inamical; le moindre faux pas pouvait le tuer. Ici, il l'était l'ennemi naturel de tout le monde, même de ses alliés. Mais surtout, Grimmjow n'avait pas de questions à se poser dans ce curieux monde pour lequel il s'était embarqué : Soul Society ne serait qu'un champ de foire hurlant leurs noms avant la fin du décompte qu'on leur avait imposé, _oh oui_.

« ATTENTION ! »

La pauvre bestiole qui venait d'hurler se retrouva tête tranchée, et son corps retomba lourdement entre les rangs alors que la panique commençait à gagner le petit groupe qui ne faisait que patrouiller non loin du chemin de l'Arrancar – celui-ci les ayant repéré, il s'était jeté dessus sans plus de cérémonie.

Quelques uns hurlaient, hystériques, tandis que Grimmjow poursuivait son massacre. Ces ridicules petits gamins étaient si faibles que c'en était ridicule; un seul coup de pied les foutait à terre, ils ne paraient rien et attaquaient littéralement le vent en tentant de se défendre.

Pantera était sagement dans son fourreau, coincée à sa ceinture, presque gênante alors qu'il frappait à main nues les corps fragiles de ces êtres humains armés de cure-dents géants. Il suffisait de tendre la main, de pointer vers un organe plus vital que les autres, et déjà ils tombaient par terre comme des poupées de chiffon. Grimmjow sourit d'un air totalement sinistre. Les pauvres choses étaient si ridicules, si faibles… C'était si délicieux de sentir tout ce sang affluer sur ses doigts, tâcher ses avant-bras et même son visage dès lors qu'il transperçait à coup d'ongles les bedaines et arrachait les os. Leurs cris d'horreur et de douleur affluaient en lui comme si une drogue coulait dans ses veines, le rendant tremblant et extatique.

Tuer était si _génial_, bordel !

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans la chair tendre du buste d'une fille dont les yeux se voilèrent de douleur – pauvre, _pauvre délicate petite chose._ Il se servit du cadavre encore chaud pour parer le coup d'estoc qu'un autre tentait de lui envoyer, le corps de la fille eut à peine le temps de tomber au sol que déjà son camarade audacieux la rejoignait.

Non vraiment, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon massacre – il suffisait juste d'apprécier le sang au moins autant que Grimmjow. Gin semblait apprécier, à l'exact opposé de lui, la fureur de quelques crétins plus puissants que les autres mais tellement loin d'eux; Kûkaku faisait sa prude et n'avait tué encore personne, se cachait dans les égouts et circulait ici et là sans intervenir de trop. Et Ichigo… Si lui n'aimait tout ce bain de sang, qui le pourrait ?

« Alors c'toi le chaton du camp adverse ? »

La voix lourde qui arrivait sur lui sonnait comme le tonnerre au loin; un grondement plus tard et les noirs nuages arrivaient sur Grimmjow dont l'échine se courba d'impatience. Il lâcha les corps sans vie qui tombèrent dans les marres écarlates, éclaboussèrent ses vêtements; il marcha dessus jusqu'au nouvel ennemi qui se présentait à lui, ses griffes acérées déjà prêtes à entamer le cuir de la bestiole.

« T'as buté notre renard, statua celle-ci en souriant d'un grand air sardonique.

Le monde sembla tourner et se flouter à mesure que l'adrénaline gagnait sa place dans le système de Grimmjow.

- Dommage », siffla-t-il en tirant Pantera lentement, si _lentement…_

Le géant à la peau tannée avait ce reiatsu luisant d'un jaune semblable aux éclairs. Les gamins disparurent, les corps s'envolèrent; il y eut des flashs et ces bruits caractéristiques de craquements au loin, comme si le ciel allait se fissurer pour laisser passer Aizen et sa clique d'écervelés. Personne n'aurait été contre, l'agitation était telle qu'un massacre plus large n'aurait fait qu'augmenter la dose de rires, de morts; qui s'en plaindrait ?

Le Capitaine retira son cache-œil.

L'énergie jaune explosa autour de lui comme si un de ces éclairs venaient de le frapper. Un nouveau grondement résonna dans le ciel noir de Soul Society, et une pluie fine ne tarderait pas à les arroser, à détremper leurs vêtements; ils n'échangeraient aucun noms et l'eau filante du ciel ne serait elle aussi qu'un pauvre détail tandis qu'ils combattraient. Ils étaient ces monstres des Contes de Fées, sauvage et sans pitié. Ce géant à clochettes, son patronyme n'était qu'un détail – c'était un Capitaine, un putain de Capitaine et Grimmjow jouerait à l'écraser jusqu'à plus soif. Pourtant il attendit un peu, cherchant à doser pour faire durer. Ce type-là était plus étrange que l'autre; son arme n'avait aucun nom et à aucun moment il ne tenta d'en tirer quelque chose. Malgré tout, le Shinigami se débrouillait diablement bien et infligea quelques blessures vicieuses à l'Arrancar, dont une au visage qui l'avait un peu plus sonné qu'il ne l'aurait cru – mais loin, loin de là, les Ceros valsaient dans le ciel orageux de Soul Society et quelques larges griffures déchiraient la peau épaisse de son adversaire, immense comme une montagne, armé de ce sourire contagieux dévoilant ses dents qui lui donnait un air de requin affamé. Ses vêtements larges et son haori volaient dans son dos, lui conférant une silhouette encore plus massive, les clochettes dans ses cheveux tintaient sans arrêt, indiquant précisément à l'Arrancar où chercher lorsque le Capitaine disparaissait.

Le vent soufflait fort et quelques gouttelettes percutaient parfois doucement son visage ou ses bras dénudés, coulaient sur les plaies encore ouvertes qui constellaient ses avant-bras, rafraîchissaient la brûlure entêtante sur son front. L'humidité planait dans l'air, alourdissait leurs vêtements sans que la pluie fine qui les touchait ne se transforme en déluge. Au grondement du tonnerre se mêlaient les chocs des deux épées l'une contre l'autre, provoquant des étincelles de reiatsu ici et là, à un endroit puis soudain à un autre; on apercevait les lueurs colorées de leurs reiatsus se détacher sur la grisaille du ciel orageux, des goutes giclaient parfois par terre, puis de nouveau un choc, lourd, tandis qu'un Cero s'échappait de leur lutte acharnée.

Grimmjow devait bien se l'avouer, ce Capitaine n'était vraiment pas mauvais – même s'il restait bien plus puissant que ce Shinigami couturé de cicatrices. Les attaques étaient rapides, dures à encaisser et il ne pouvait que difficilement les esquiver à ce niveau-ci; Pantera ne faiblissait pas sous les assauts de son couteau rouillé, mais Grimmjow n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec ce genre piques tranchantes.

Trop sophistiqué.

Il libéra donc son Zanpakuto en criant cette si petite phrase qui avait du sonner comme la pire des malédiction aux oreilles de beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes. Déjà mortes, la belle affaire; il n'était qu'une bête, mais c'était ce qu'il était. Il aimait ça, trop pour s'arrêter un jour, trop pour vivre sans guerre – un combat n'est qu'un combat, les noms importent peu du moment que l'autre tombe, tombe, heurte le sol dans ce grand bruit d'os brisés, son corps couvert d'écarlate et cette marre rouge autour de lui, ses yeux vitreux, ses membres tremblants, sa pâleur déjà cadavérique… Tout était une ode à la tuerie, ici bas. Et ce n'était pas Ichimaru qui allait le contredire – aux sursauts terrorisés de reiatsu que Grimmjow captait, le Shinigami avait l'air de grandement s'amuser. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu l'avantage face au géant, sa longue queue blanche battant furieusement l'air humide et vicié de Soul Society.

Il sentait l'odeur de la peur se mêler à celle des cadavres qui pourrissaient dans tous les coins alors que chacun de ses coups de griffe s'attardait plus durement sur la lame émoussée du Zanpakuto de son adversaire. Quelque soit son nom, ce type ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais il combattait comme s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte – Jaggerjack songea d'ailleurs avec un amusement morbide que lui non plus, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il aurait tiré sur la corde, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps admette sa défaite – mais lui, le si fier Arrancar, il ne se rendrait jamais, même à l'article de la mort dans un monde gorgé d'ennemis habillés dans de ridicules robes noires. Etait-il dingue ? Certainement pas autant que d'autres, et pas plus que les quelques uns qui l'avaient entraîné ici. Son nom n'avait pas plus d'importance que son apparence, et même en se traînant les pires boulets du monde, il aurait trouvé un moyen de survivre.

Pour vaincre, et à jamais gagner.

Pour devenir le Roi, qu'importent les obstacles.

« Hmm », savoura le géant au visage déchiré par les griffures.

Il se lécha largement les lèvres, sa langue rosâtre passant sur ses dents.

Grimmjow l'observait depuis le ciel ombrageux, son corps tendu dans l'impatience douloureuse d'une pause qu'il avait établie sans en être conscients quelques secondes plus tôt. Les éclairs tonnaient encore, lourds craquements perdus dans les hautes sphères de Soul Society. C'était si drôle, si _diablement drôle_, tout ce monde impossible à comprendre qui subissait leurs assauts ! Au loin, il y avait l'ouragan improbable de ce blondinet idiot avec les intestins duquel l'hybride tapisserait les murs, Ichimaru dont les meurtres sinistres lui refilaient des frissons.

Macabre, vraiment, mais si _envoûtant_.

La symphonie des os brisés tandis que la pointe aigüe de l'os de son coude frappait le poignet de la montagne, les cris de douleur alors qu'un Desgarron traversait son épaule… Qui aurait pu rêver de mieux ? Grimmjow esquiva le coup horizontal en plongeant en avant. La lame le loupa de peu, mais qui pouvait prétendre combattre s'il ne prenait pas un minimum de risques ? Il reparut tel un éclair bleu contre l'abdomen énorme du Shinigami et lui expédia un Cero avant de battre en retraite d'un Sonido. De son point de chute, il vit la balle rouge être expédiée loin de lui par le Capitaine qui se lançait déjà à sa poursuite dans le ciel noir du Seireitei. D'une poigne de fer il attrapa la patte de la panthère et la balança vers le sol, si bien que le temps qu'elle se remettre droite et prêt à combattre de nouveau il était déjà sur elle, prêt à la désarmer. Les griffes aiguisées tintèrent contre le métal de l'épée, Grimmjow ployant sous la force titanesque et écrasante de son adversaire qui appuyait de plus en plus.

Il ricana, satisfait de voir que les dégâts qu'il avait causés valaient bien une petite _pause_ de sa part; le poignet qu'il avait frappé bleuissait à vue d'œil, les marques sanguinolentes déchiraient tissus et peau partout sur le corps du Shinigami, et l'angle étrange de sa clavicule, là-bas, n'était-ce pas la forme d'un os brisé ? - Oh, lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sûrement pas; mais il ne sentait rien. Son corps ne le trahirait pas avant un long moment et il espérait bien que celui du Shinigami tiendrait encore suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il entame le cuir robuste de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un champ de ruines.

_Je ravage. _

Il s'esquiva de l'appui lourd du Capitaine qui trébucha, juste un peu. Grimmjow roula dans son dos et ses ongles traversèrent la plaque branlante d'une omoplate avant de rejoindre l'air libre à travers des couches de muscles et de vêtements bien gênantes. Son bras toujours à l'intérieur de l'épaule du Shinigami, il bondit violemment sur le dos de celui-ci qui termina de chuter en avant.

Ce type était un monstre, au même titre que lui, alors il en faudrait sans doute plus pour qu'il ne se rende. Pourtant le corps s'affaissa, et Grimmjow se rendit compte que tout se passait comme avec ce renard quelques jours auparavant. Ils étaient _mous, fatigués, alourdis_. Pathétiques, même si la puissance qui émanait d'eux avait été bien réelle à un moment – mais cette époque-là semblait bien loin d'eux. Le corps du géant resta stoïque sous les pattes de Grimmjow qui retira ses griffes ensanglantées de l'épaule du Shinigami. Kûkaku dirait que c'était une chance à saisir, cette faiblesse, cette lourdeur – que sans ça, tout aurait été sans doute plus dur.

_Oui, sûrement_, songea Grimmjow en prenant un plaisir tout particulier à éclater violemment le visage du Capitaine contre le sol dallé. Il s'assit sur son dos, prenant ses aises alors que la respiration du presque cadavre sous lui se faisait sifflante. Les jambes du Capitaine ne le portaient plus, son corps tombait en miette même si son reiatsu lui aurait permis de tenir encore des heures et des heures – Grimmjow n'aurait pas pu en dire autant, mais ricanait furieusement sous la lourde pluie de Soul Society. _Et maintenant quoi ?_ S'amusa-t-il en sentant les reiatsus d'Ichimaru et d'Ichigo aux prises avec des dizaines d'autres, variant du niveau_ Insecte_ à celui de _Capitaine._ _En seraient-ils réduits à jouer la carte du dix contre un ?_

Grimmjow souhaita ardemment que oui.

**. : : .**

« _Les beaux rêves sont ainsi faits »_, susurra Gin en souriant davantage.

On ne voyait pas ses dents, pas ses yeux; ses lèvres étaient si étirées qu'on aurait dit un renard en train de ricaner. Une goutte de sang tâchait si artistiquement sa joue gauche qu'on l'aurait crue déposée là exprès, son sabre était si court mais luisait si intensément qu'il ressemblait à une sorcière sortie des pires contes du monde des Hommes.

Il l'avait acculée au fin fond d'une si ridiculement petit ruelle qu'elle ne devait même pas figurer sur les plans du Seireitei. L'étroit boyau se tordait jusqu'à empêcher deux personnes de pouvoir passer côté à côté et se terminait évidemment en un cul-de-sac; le piège était vicieux, mais sans doute pas voulu par les architectes des bâtiments alentour.

Elle pensait fuir suffisamment loin, le perdre dans les rues étriquées du Seireitei.

Elle cligna des yeux, les rouvrit. Ce cauchemar-ci était bien réel, et qui que fut ce meurtrier au visage tâché de rouge, elle sentait son odeur, plus pestilentielle que celle de la mort, planer autour de lui avec nonchalance. C'était capiteux, horrible, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle sentirait. Cette odeur d'eau, fuyante, qui tombait du ciel et rinçait leurs péchés stagnait en cet homme comme de l'eau croupie dans une marre.

Cet homme cruel au masque tordu par un rictus morbide sentait _la pluie_.

_« Pourquoi ?_ Eût-elle le temps d'articuler en voyant l'éclat blanc de la lame refléter un éclair.

- Parce que les beaux rêves sont comme ça, siffla-t-on.

Ses yeux plissés par ce sourire témoin de milles ravages s'entrouvrirent pour refléter le bleu le plus pur qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Des gouttes fraîches vinrent apaiser son agonie. Elles roulèrent contre sa peau, se glissèrent dans ses vêtements, lui offrirent un frisson qui serait sans doute le dernier. Faible, fragile, désarmée et venue ici de son propre chef, elle avait voulu remplir son devoir – elle n'y avait rien gagné d'autre que la mort, au final.

Le corps sans vie de sa sœur flasha devant ses yeux en même temps qu'un éclair.

Kyone était morte à cause de l'un d'eux.

- Les beaux rêves sont comme ça », répéta la voix sinistre du traître.

Le dernier grondement fut lourd, et il lui sembla que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir.

« Quels rêves ? De quoi tu parles, Ichimaru ? » Se risqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Matsumoto aurait pu faire quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

Mais Matsumoto n'était pas là – personne n'était là. Elle était seule, coincée entre un mur ruisselant d'eau et un meurtrier sans pitié. Ses yeux clairs étaient glacés, perdus dans les méandres d'une revanche qu'aucun Shinigami ne comprenait. _Qu'avaient-ils loupé ?_ Se demandait-elle inlassablement depuis que les Renégats étaient entrés à Soul Society. _Qu'avaient-ils sciemment choisi d'ignorer ?_

« Les rêves, souffla Gin avec son rictus tordu. _Vos_ rêves. _Ils ne dureront pas pour toujours. »_

Son murmure s'était perdu dans celui de l'averse.

Il y eut un autre craquement, encore plus lointain que le précédent. La vision d'Isane se perdit dans les brumes denses qui valsaient devant ses yeux, les berceuses de la pluie chantant à ses oreilles comme pour l'engourdir un peu plus. Il y avait dans le visage face à elle quelque chose de profondément effrayant, pourtant elle ne s'autorisa pas à fuir. Sereine en apparence, tout n'était que terreur dans sa tête et dans son corps; elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, à cette attaque frontale si mal préparée, qu'il était trop fort et que peut-être, oui, peut-être que Rangiku aurait pu faire quelque chose pour stopper Ichimaru.

Mais lui-même semblait si perdu…

Le reflet lumineux de la courte épée qui s'abattait sur elle lui brûla les yeux.

« _Dors._ » Fut le tout dernier mot qu'elle entendit.


	44. March Madness

**44, ****March Madness**

Il pleuvait, d'une lourde pluie qu'on voyait si peu à Soul Society.

L'orage grondait sur tout le Seireitei. La neige fondait à vue d'œil, peut-être à cause de la pluie, plus chaude. Elle disparaissait des allées, remplacée par du sang. Les quartiers blanchis du Seireitei étaient aussi écarlates que la gorge arrachée d'un crétin qui aurait croisé une monstruosité ou deux en liberté.

Ichigo était trempé et marchait le long de la route. Le chemin serait encore long, au moins un peu, pourtant il touchait du doigt ce pourquoi il était là. Les rues se mélangeaient et ses itinéraires du passé se mélangeaient à ceux de son présent, les situations étaient tellement semblables qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire une putain de différence entre qui serait en face, contre lui, et qui serait derrière, avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de toute cette merde._

_Tout est chaotique, aussi chaotique que je le veux. _

Etait-ce Rukia qu'il allait chercher ?

_Rukia qui ?_

Y avait-il une raison quelconque à sa présence, alors ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Un long rire dément s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il n'y a de raison à rien, ici bas. Il n'y a que ce que tu veux, et ce que les autres veulent – tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est gagner pour te faire entendre, car tout le monde le sait bien, que ce ne sont pas les perdants qui écrivent les livres d'Histoire. La dernière volonté d'un type qu'on a oublié, c'est de rester graver au plus profond de la chair de tous ceux qui lui auront craché dessus, et c'était une petite vengeance bien agréable.

Une_ ridicule_ petite _vengeance_.

Tensa Zangetsu crissait contre le sol dallé. Ichigo avançait, courbé mais si meurtrier. Son regard était fiévreux, colérique, et ses membres tremblaient au rythme de ses rires démoniaques. _Petite vengeance ? La folie amplifie tout. La folie n'est qu'une chose traversant mon esprit et se muant en une autre idée encore pire; il n'y a pour m'arrêter que la mort, pure et simple, directe ou violente. _Ichigo sourit, songeant à raison qu'il n'y avait personne pour faire ça. Sa propre mort, il l'avait tant réclamée, et elle s'était si souvent approchée de lui pour mieux le fuir qu'il se sentait comme un démon arpentant la Terre sans autre choix qu'une éternelle damnation. Et l'idée était si profondément ancrée dans l'esprit de ceux qui le connaissaient que personne, absolument _personne_ ne s'imaginait le voir mourir un jour.

Il avait vécu pire que la mort, n'y était-il pas quelque part immunisé ?

Quelques phrases pleines de sagesse auraient eu pour lui moins de sens que tout ce qu'il avait vécu et continuait à voir. Lui ne reconnaissait que cette tordante soif de sang qui le poussait à rire au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, là où quelqu'un de censé aurait dit d'un ton monotone et ennuyeux : « _la fin justifie les moyens_._ Parfois les morceaux les plus sombres de notre cœur sont aussi les plus forts_._ La douleur nous rappelle sans arrêt que nous sommes en vie_. »

Il n'y avait pas d'explication. Il n'y aucune damnée logique, et Ichigo l'avait compris à ses dépends. Lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse au sempiternel _pourquoi_. A quoi bon chercher ? Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre de toute façon. Vous ne savez rien d'autre que ce que vous croyez connaître – et Ichigo n'est plus quelqu'un que l'on peut comprendre.

La pluie se mua en tempête.

Vous dansez dans les rues.

Il n'y a pas de fleurs, pas de rondes, pas de jolies demoiselles – vous êtes seul. Il n'y a pas une personne capable de se tenir à côté de vous, parce que celles-là n'existent pas. Vous êtes foutrement trop loin, mais vous ne redescendrez pas – le pouvez-vous seulement ? Les brumes qui vous entourent sont épaisses et portent les noms barbares de folie, douleur ou souffrance, mais en une seconde elles s'éloignent de vous, effrayées comme des enfants. Elles s'éclipsent et font place, car leur avis n'est qu'une poussière dans votre esprit dérangé.

Et peu importe !

Vous êtes fou. Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde dit l'assumer, mais vous le vivez. Et tout ce qu'il y a sous vos yeux, ils ne le voient pas comme vous le voyez. Ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes. Ils n'ignorent rien de l'insanité qui vous coule, et vous regardent danser comme un bateau ivre tanguant au gré de la tempête, vous plaignent comme si votre vie était la plus horrible du monde.

Mais rappelez-vous.

_Ils ne vous connaissent pas._

Cette vie-là, c'est la vôtre. Tout le monde essaie toujours de l'influencer, même juste un peu – mais vous n'écoutez plus leurs sermons depuis longtemps déjà. Vous n'êtes plus une personne que l'on peut punir ou condamner, et vous êtes tellement à part que de nouvelles règles devraient être établies en votre nom. Tout le monde le dit, mais personne n'agit – et personne n'en fera jamais rien.

D'ailleurs, vous vous en fichez. Le chemin sur lequel vous vous tenez n'est qu'un petit fil de pêche tendu entre deux falaises hors de portée. Vous distinguez leurs silhouettes au loin, perdues dans les brumes sombres de votre esprit, mais elles sont si élusives que par moments seul le vide vous paraît être la destination finale de ce long voyage. Pourtant vous avancez sans vous retourner, car dans votre dos il n'y ni falaise ni fil, effacés qu'ils sont par cette fumée noire d'encre qui flotte vers vous. Vous lui souriez toujours, vous jouant de ses tentatives de meurtre ratées. Elle ne répond jamais à vos moqueries, mais elle continue indubitablement à avancer vers son objectif. _Votre mort. _

Le traître est dans vos rangs, dans votre corps. Il ravage tout sans se poser de question. Il est toute votre force, mais concentre toutes vos faiblesses; vous ne pouvez pas vous en débarrasser, _pas encore_, même si votre Zanpakuto avait raison. Ses mises en garde n'y ont rien changé. Vous vouliez avoir toutes les cartes en main, jouir de cette puissance qui vous coule – et maintenant vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. Son utilisation répétée vous tue, _vous le savez_, mais _qu'importe_.

« Ooooh, tu es encore en vie, toi ? »

Hirako se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée, et jouait avec un lourd parapluie rouge aux montures en bois comme un gentleman d'une autre époque.

La pluie, le sang et les déchirures sur ses vêtements donnaient à Ichigo l'air d'une vieille masure moisie. Il ne souriait pas, ne riait pas; son regard était posé sur Shinji, s'allumant d'une lueur prédatrice au moindre mouvement de ce foutu parapluie rouge dans l'air chargé d'humidité. Et il pleuvait, encore, alors que la posture de l'hybride prenait cet aspect glauque, les deux bras le long du corps, sa tête sinistrement penchée sur la gauche. Et il y avait ce sourire, ce_ rictus _malsain qui rappela au Vizard que tout ce qu'il y avait face à lui était digne des pires monstres de Contes de Fées.

« Ma parole, t'es devenu complètement barge ! »

Son exclamation résonna à peine tandis que d'un rapide geste du bras il balançait son parapluie écarlate pour s'en débarrasser. Il s'amuserait en découpant le gamin.

Vous lui souriez.

_Alors laisse-moi, laisse-moi être aussi dingue que je le veux._

Oh, vous savez bien ce que vous êtes, _tout _ce que vous êtes. Mais vous continuez de toutes vos forces, qu'importent les conséquences et les sacrifices.

Parce que vous êtes la tempête, pas ce putain de bateau qui prend la flotte.

Shinji et son étincelante chevelure apparaissaient et disparaissaient sous la bruine orageuse qui noircissait le ciel de ses nuages. Le sol était glissant, le sang dilué dans l'eau qui formait de larges flaques. Ichigo y avait parfois posé le pied, sa froide colère ayant pris le pas sur sa démence.

La vengeance n'était pas dans ses priorités, et qu'il pleuve comme si le monde entier pleurait les horreurs qu'il allait commettre, Ichigo s'en foutait bien. Ce moment venait toujours où rien n'avait plus d'importance que d'agir, provoquer une réaction et continuer, _encore et encore_. Si Hirako méritait qu'on étale ses entrailles sur le plancher immaculé du Seireitei, il s'en chargerait avec plaisir et sans protestation aucune, car c'était tout ce que ce traître pouvait espérer recevoir de sa part.

« On a tourné maboule, hein ? M'étonne pas, tiens; t'as toujours été un peu bizarre, même avant. Trop différent de nous, avec ton Hollow si lié à ta conscience que c'en était dérangeant... »

_Oh, laisse-moi brûler._

A un moment qu'il ne saurait sans doute plus définir car il ignorait s'il vivrait jusque là, Ichigo savait que le mot _différent_ prendrait finalement le sens de _dangereux_. Quand, il ne le savait pas, mais ça finirait par arriver, inévitablement. C'était aussi inéluctable que la douce chute de la pluie sur ses épaules.

« Tu me donnes la gerbe, Kurosaki, siffla Shinji en tirant sa longue langue rose.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'étendit, ourlant ses lèvres dans un éternel rictus décadent.

- Crève, _charogne_. Y a-t-il une seule chose dont je ne devrais pas être fier, horriblement fier ? Si je me targuais du meurtre d'une fourmi, j'aurais toujours l'air d'un_ Roi_. Que peux-tu dire, toi ? Que ta trahison équivalait à un massacre ?

Il haussa un sourcil, savourant l'effet.

- Tu n'es qu'une fourmi pensant endiguer la grandeur d'une montagne… _Tu n'es rien !_ », Ricana-t-il, bras écartés vers Shinji dont le regard colérique s'étrécit.

Il se mâchouilla la lèvre, se maîtrisant pour ne pas se laisser tenter, et répondre aux insultes ridiculement basses qu'un hybride pouvait proférer à son encontre. Le Vizard blond s'était juré de rester stoïque, tout en sachant que tenir face à cette monstruosité serait un tour de force. La bestiole était complexe, violente. Shinji n'espérait pas la comprendre, juste la tuer – il avait perdu tout espoir de comprendre un jour ce monde de dingues dans lequel il vivait désormais; subir était dégradant, mais tellement plus simple. Et tout ce que le Vizard voulait, c'était secourir sa famille. La fin justifiait les moyens, dans ce cas, non ?

Ichigo chargeait, glissant dans les flaques. Ses pas formaient des rides à la surfaces de l'eau, et ça aurait presque été amusant à regarder si cette large aura meurtrière qui l'entourait comme un manteau d'ombres n'était pas si étendue, si large, si _lourde._ Shinji sentait presque la masse énorme pousser sur ses épaules pour le faire ployer, pour le foutre à genoux une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce gamin se prenait peut-être pour un Roi, mais un petit morceau de l'esprit de Shinji s'inclinait devant cette affirmation plus que réelle. Ce gamin était monstrueux, _oh oui_, mais il avait le charisme écrasant d'un souverain, sa puissance – peut-être ses rêves, mais sa folie semblait si grande qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de savoir. Peut-être un Roi fou, alors ? Il semblait ne rien craindre, n'avoir aucune peur – la démence décalait son sens des réalités sur un tout autre plan que Shinji ne souhaitait pas connaître un jour, tant il paraissait paradoxal et délirant. Pourtant, l'idée même de cette folie était géniale – qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir à craindre, avec ce côté dingue ? L'idée même de peur semblait reléguée au loin, son nom n'était plus qu'une inconnue dans l'équation. Les seuls tremblements qui agitaient les mains d'Ichigo, c'étaient ceux du manque et de ses trépignements d'impatience; même la plus ridicule attaque le faisait rire, le moindre meurtre le rendait aussi extatique qu'un gosse recevant des bonbons.

Hirako devait bien se l'avouer, c'était intriguant, mais aussi profondément malsain. Se laisser gagner par cette folie venue d'ailleurs, il y croyait moyen – et _d'où cela venait-il_, bon sang ? Latence chronique, simple mascarade ? Les hypothèses se bousculaient, et même les réunions de Capitaines ne pouvaient pas donner de réponse plus précise à l'origine de cette « maladie » qui touchait ce malade dans leurs murs. Certains disaient que le monstre était juste un monstre, que se risquer à le comprendre était un pas de trop vers lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'essayer quoique ce soit – Shinji étant globalement de l'avis de ceux-là, il ajoutait tout de même un détail non négligeable : c'était l'inconnu total, avec cet ennemi-ci. Ils ne connaissaient pas plus que son nom et quelques détails de son histoire, de sa présence, la plupart des rapports avaient été faits par ses rares victimes encore en vie; au dehors, on sacrifiait de simples soldats pour tenter de comprendre, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une expérience.

Shinji comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt de la manœuvre, mais n'en voyait pas les résultats tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le stratagème du Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne portant pas ses fruits, il en avait proposé un à son tour : attaquer de front les intrus avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent trop loin et ne commettent davantage de massacres inutiles. L'idée approuvée, lui-même et la patrouille de Vizards fidèles à Soul Society dont le nom avait été changé en « Visored » s'étaient mis en route, leurs uniformes noirs rehaussés d'une cape écarlate.

« _Nous y sommes maintenant_, songea-t-il en se mettant à attaquer à son tour. _Ce n'est plus le moment de faire demi-tour._ »

Il manqua de prendre de plein fouet un Getsuga Tensho qui ne semblait venir de nulle part, contra la lancée ennemie avec un Cero tandis qu'il partait à la recherche de l'hybride. Ses yeux allaient d'un point à un autre, étudiant le moindre ridicule petit signe qu'aurait pu laisser son adversaire, ses cheveux orangés et sa terrifiante aura.

« _Derrière _», siffla froidement une voix dans son dos.

Le cœur de Shinji fit une gigantesque embardée tandis qu'il plongeait en avant pour éviter le coup, ne devant sa survie qu'à de formidables réflexes acquis avec les années.

Le ciel s'obscurcit peu à peu, puis l'orage se mit à gronder alors qu'au loin leurs reiatsus se fracassaient l'un contre l'autre avec la force d'un ouragan. On ne voyait d'eux que quelques flashs, rapides, lumineux et parfois extrêmement distants les uns des autres; on entendait parfois les ricanements d'Ichigo raisonner entre leurs coups d'épée, les moqueries agacées de Shinji couvertes par le son d'un éclair. Puis, tout devint lourd. Ichigo fut entouré, curieux épouvantail miteux qu'il était, par toute la troupée des Visoreds dont le maître venait de perdre une large portion de son bras gauche. Un bouclier circulaire orangé l'entoura ainsi qu'une large portion du champ de ruines au milieu duquel il s'était planté.

La pluie était diluvienne et avançait comme la brume.

Shinji se tenait au milieu de son clan, son regard meurtrier en dépit de son bras ravagé. Ils étaient cinq, si on ne comptait pas celui qui maintenait les barrières en place, et c'était sans doute à cela que Soul Society s'était réduite en voyant qu'aucun Capitaine ou Lieutenant ne pouvait stopper l'avancée des Renégats. Ichigo observait, son dos arqué vers l'arrière, comme une bête s'apprêtant à se projeter en avant contre les barreaux de sa cage; le sourire de Shinji dévoila ses dents tandis que Kensei s'avançait et entrait dans l'arène.

« Alors vous êtes réduits à ça, siffla-t-il sournoisement. Cinq contre un, jusqu'à ce que la bestiole en face n'en puisse plus ? »

L'idée semblait l'amuser plus que l'effrayer.

La barrière se remit en place une fois que le premier opposant de l'hybride fut entré. Les autres demeurèrent raides, debout sous la pluie persistante à attendre que l'affrontement commence, étrangement similaire à celui qu'ils avaient organisé en l'honneur du Hollow d'Ichigo qu'à l'époque il fallait sceller. Le concerné n'était d'ailleurs qu'à peine certain qu'ils s'en souviennent – certaines personnes s'en sont assurées, non ?

_Personne_ ne devait se souvenir.

Les gouttes glissaient sur sa lame noire et en suivaient le fil jusqu'à lourdement goutter sur le sol. Kensei n'avait qu'un petit couteau, sa large carrure et son expérience avec lui, mais la combinaison des trois aurait été mortelle pour n'importe qui; celui-ci restait pourtant sur ses gardes en s'approchant du loup posté au milieu de l'arène. Des torrents de reiatsu noir tombaient de son corps comme s'il était une sorte de fontaine, son large sourire sardonique découvrait ses dents blanches et pointues, et rien que ses yeux dorés suffisaient à éclairer n'importe qui sur la folie qui planait dans la caboche de ce garçon.

Et bien que son instinct le pousse à faire le contraire, Kensei le laisserait sciemment en vie – les ordres étant ce qu'ils étaient, cette monstruosité au regard torve resterait vivante afin de subir les expériences de Kurotsuchi. L'idée de remettre un gosse à ce timbré ne l'avait d'abord pas enchanté, pas du tout même – mais au vu de la _personne _qui se tenait devant lui et de cet aspect plus que probant, les réticences de Kensei fondaient petit à petit. L'idée de mettre fin aux souffrances que cette chose pourrait causer lui avait même traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il était entré dans l'arène érigée par Hachi, mais Shinji avait été clair : pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes chacun, et jusqu'à ce qu'il morde la poussière. La technique était vicieuse et aux yeux des Visoreds ça passait presque pour de la couardise, mais en voyant ce qu'ils avaient à combattre, tous avaient convenu que la meilleure solution restait celle proposée par Hirako lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué avec quelle difficulté leur chef faisait face.

Shinji était parti devant, n'avait plus de bras, et attendait que ce soit de nouveau son tour. Hachi maintenait la barrière, ce qui signifiait que chaque attaque qui en heurtera les parois entamerait directement la réserve de reiatsu de celui-ci, alors la prudence était de mise. Love, Rose et Mashiro restaient stoïquement postés hors de la barrière. Kensei circulait lentement en formant un grand cercle autour d'Ichigo, sans toutefois rester trop contigu aux murs de l'arène improvisée qui s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à devenir presque invisibles. La pluie était glacée, ses doigts trop serrés sur le manche de son Zanpakuto tremblaient un peu; le Visored frissonna tandis qu'il faisait un pas de plus sur le côté. Bientôt il entrerait dans l'angle mort du gamin qui ne semblait pas avoir capté sa présence – ou alors l'ignorait délibérément. Dans les deux cas la mise ne changeait pas, il faudrait attaquer à un moment ou à un autre.

Se campant lourdement sur ses deux pieds, Kensei laissa la puissance Hollow affluer en lui et la redirigea jusqu'à la condenser dans son sempiternel masque. Sa puissance augmenterait suffisamment, mais en échange, utiliser son Zanpakuto deviendrait impossible – perdre le contrôle, réduire son espérance de vie, ou tout simplement mourir sur le coup était un risque qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait prendre. Certains Vizards n'avaient pas la résistance nécessaire pour combiner les deux énergies les habitant, mais Kensei en était heureux.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces monstres.

Il attaquerait dans l'angle, se décida-t-il soudain en bondissant en avant, lassé d'attendre. Se défendre serait plus simple - parce que le gosse allait se contre attaquer, pas vrai ? – et il pourrait s'esquiver sans entrer lourdement en contact avec les murs rigides et répulsifs de la barrière. Son pied droit plongea dans une flaque sombre et froide, éclaboussa son pantalon qui était déjà trempé; Shinji observait depuis l'extérieur de la cage, gardant un air aussi impénétrable que les trois autres. Hachi s'était posté en retrait, et son visage ne laissait rien paraître d'autre qu'une intense concentration. Un coude heurta violemment son nez qu'il sentit craquer puis rentrer à l'_intérieur_ de son propre visage; son masque explosa en morceaux qui disparurent avant de toucher les dalles humides du Seireitei. Ichigo émit un long sifflement en remarquant à quel point ça avait été rapide et facile.

Muguruma Kensei était désormais hors-jeu.

Les autres avaient observé avec stupeur l'hybride planter son arme dans la pierre blanche du sol, souriant comme un démon tandis que Kensei qui chargeait par la gauche n'en voyait rien. Ils le virent avec horreur foncer dans ce piège si idiot qu'il ne méritait même pas ce nom, et regardèrent, abasourdis, le coude de son adversaire s'enfoncer dans son nez. Ils entendirent, choqués, le son caractéristique du craquement des os tandis qu'un gargouillis d'agonie s'élevait de la gorge de Kensei dont la mort avait dû être douloureuse mais rapide.

« A qui le tour ? » Siffla l'arrogante bestiole perdue au milieu de la bruine.

Elle ne fit même pas un geste pour reprendre son arme, et toute orgueilleuse qu'elle était, lança une salve de Ceros contre les murs de sa prison. Rien ne faiblit, rien ne bougea, mais Hachi finit par arracher le corps de Kensei de l'arène pour y faire entrer Mashiro. Son visage ne montrait qu'une intense résolution à l'idée de vaincre le loup qui osait entrer et semer la discorde dans leur monde si parfait, tuer Kensei et les regarder comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde; pourtant elle savait comme son camarade Visored tombé au combat qu'il ne leur était pas permis de le tuer.

Se présenter ?

Dieu, non. Ce type semblait tout savoir, ne rien ignorer de leurs attaques comme s'il avait déjà vu ce dont ils étaient capables dans le détail – pourtant, ni elle, ni personne d'autre n'avait souvenir de s'être longuement entraîné avec lui. D'où pouvait-il tenir cette infinie source de connaissances qui lui permettait une telle insolence, toute cette nonchalance ? _D'où ?_

Mashiro était rapide. C'était son plus grand atout, mais cette bête aussi était rapide. Très rapide. La Visored usait de ses bras et de ses jambes pour se défaire des attaques vicieuses de son poursuivant, et en lancer à son tour, y mettant plus de puissance que lui et plus de technique; il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle, mais pas non plus assez lent pour qu'elle se repose, mais le pire venait des attaques. Elle sentait acculée, poursuivie comme un vulgaire lapin par une bestiole trop grosse et trop effrayante pour qu'elle puisse mettre un nom dessus.

« _Attention,_ sifflait-il. _Ça ne va pas durer pour toujours…_ »

Le Monsieur des Ombres était dans son dos, renâclant, soufflant sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

Elle n'avait qu'entendu des bribes à son sujet, capté péniblement son nom bien qu'elle l'ait déjà croisé et combattu; Ichigo était ce genre de personne au doux visage angélique qui avait si mal tourné, était tombé si bas que personne ne voulait de lui. Un hybride dans ce monde de dingues. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas plus de place ici que là-bas. Instable, fatalement. Nonchalant, avec déraison. Envoûtant, à souhait. Meurtrier, à jamais.

Mashiro sentit avec horreur les doigts osseux et glacés se resserrer autour de sa jambe. Projetée contre la barrière, elle sentit son corps se tordre tandis que les propriétés répulsives de la paroi la renvoyaient. Elle heurta de nouveau la barrière, juste en face, et cette fois reçut un violent coup qui la fit s'éclater sur le sol; elle cracha quelques gouttes de sang, sentit son dos douloureusement se tordre lorsqu'elle se redressa, aussi rapide que possible pour esquiver une éventuelle prochaine attaque. Pourtant il ne semblait pas être proche. Son arme était à deux pas d'elle, mais il ne s'en servait pas – avait-il compris quel genre de veto protégeait sa vie ?

Ses poumons la brûlaient avec le besoin d'air et chacune de ses inspirations était lourde, insuffisante – depuis quand son cœur battait-il si douloureusement ? Il lui semblait qu'elle était ici depuis de longues heures alors que les silhouettes figés de ses camarades n'amorçaient pas un mouvement pour venir à son secours; elle songea étrangement à Hiyori, à Lisa sans savoir ce que le souvenir de ces traîtresses pouvait bien lui apporter dans une situation si périlleuse, mais l'image de leurs visages souriant traversa quand même son esprit.

La nuit tombait, au loin. Peut-être étaient-ce les nuages couleur d'encre qui avançaient dans le ciel, ou alors l'aura noire qui se dégageait de son adversaire, mais il sembla soudain à Mashiro qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. La nuit tombait. Le ciel était d'un bleu grisâtre qui fonçait là où il n'y avait pas de nuages, et il bruinait, encore. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, luisants et suintaient de cette maudite eau tombée du ciel. Et elle se remit à courir, fiévreuse. Elle tenta d'être poursuivante, d'inverser la donne et de frapper, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tendait le bras, la jambe, son coude, le talon de sa chaussure, il se dérobait et elle ne rencontrait que le vide. Le bougre était fichtrement endurant, violent et sans pitié; la nonchalance émanait de lui par larges vagues agaçantes et voir le Zanpakuto noir planté au milieu des dalles immaculées du Seireitei n'était pas bon pour les nerfs de la Visored.

Rien ne prenait. Elle le sentait rire, ricaner même, vicieux et taquin, invincible mais ridicule comme un épouvantail branlant; elle ne touchait que le vide et lui frappait bien trop douloureusement juste.

« MASHIRO ! »

Le cri de Love attira son attention, mais elle ne comprit pas quel problème il pouvait bien y avoir, sur le moment. Puis elle remarqua l'absence de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter des yeux et n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer un dernier juron.

« _MASHIRO !_ »

Le Zanpakuto noir n'était plus au milieu de l'arène.

**. : : .**

Hitsugaya Toshiro pourrissait patiemment dans sa tour, mais aucun Prince Charmant ne viendrait le chercher – quel intérêt, d'ailleurs ? Au vu des ravages causés à l'extérieur par un petit groupe de quatre personnes, les Shinigamis avaient mieux à faire que de venir s'occuper de lui.

Il percevait les attaques, sentait les afflux de reiatsu depuis les petites meurtrières de la grande Tour Blanche, symbole immuable de leur monde. Il y faisait froid, sombre, humide depuis qu'au dehors la tempête faisait rage. Les murs étaient glacés et les ouvertures sur l'extérieur si limitées qu'Hitsugaya se trouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer chaque jour; Hyourinmaru était aux abonnés absents à cause des pierres inhibitrices avec lesquelles on avait construit sa prison, des millénaires auparavant. Tout un tas de questions traversaient son esprit, comme _pourquoi maintenant_, _pourquoi ici_, et _allez-vous venir pour moi ?_

Il avait perdu le compte des jours. Ici, vous n'aviez pas besoin de dormir, de manger ou de boire; la Tour des Regrets maintenait ses occupants dans le flot si déplorablement irrégulier de leurs petites vies afin qu'ils expient leurs crimes en se repentant pieusement, ce qu'empêchait l'agitation au dehors. Hitsugaya ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais il avait reconnu les attaquants, senti les défenseurs bouger – les Renégats avec qui il avait formé un pacte étaient ici, à Soul Society. Certainement pas pour sauver son cul, mais parce qu'ils avaient été eux-mêmes trahis par Hirako, le chef blond des Visored. Ils cherchaient sans doute à prendre leur revanche contre cette humiliation, et parce que quelques uns d'entre eux y étaient sans doute passés dans l'histoire.

Les traîtres devraient tous mourir, avait-il songé en apprenant par Momo que le Vizard avait fait exploser leur cachette. Puis, il s'était repris – qui était-il pour dire ça ? Il ne valait pas mieux. Il avait été prêt à confier la vie de son monde à des barbares dont il connaissait à peine les ambitions, soucieux de secourir son monde et la folie dans laquelle il sombrait. La solution n'avait peut-être pas été la bonne, mais avec du recul Hitsugaya ne regrettait pas son geste – il aurait agi exactement de la même façon s'il avait fallu repasser par-là.

Quelque chose allait mal, à Soul Society. Si personne n'était décidé à l'admettre, lui voyait plus clair dans le jeu de son Capitaine Commandant que les autres; il n'était plus dupe, plus depuis qu'Hinamori avait été abusée par Aizen, des jeux de pouvoir des puissants.

Les larges portes tout en bas de la Tour s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre.

Un court instant, l'idée qu'aujourd'hui puisse être son dernier traversa son esprit et celui qui était jusqu'à lors Capitaine de la Dixième Division fut parcouru d'un frisson terrorisé. Non, _pas déjà_. Pas maintenant ! Quitte à mourir, il voulait au moins savoir si c'était sans l'espoir d'être sauvé que de partir sans savoir.

Pourtant on ne vint pas le chercher.

Les portes grincèrent, encore, s'ouvrant sur ce monde d'apocalypse qu'était devenu le Seireitei.

Le ciel était couvert, malgré tout l'ombre de nouveau prisonnier amené par les gardes Shinigamis de la Tour Blanche se détachait sur le carrelage froid. Ils poussèrent le nouvel arrivant à l'intérieur, détachèrent les laisses restrictives autour de son cou et firent demi-tour dans un silence des plus lugubres. Hitsugaya attendit qu'ils soient partis pour descendre voir qui serait son nouveau compagnon de cellule, inintéressé de prime abord, puis se disant qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour lui donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Ses petits pas pressés résonnaient dans la tour silencieuse tandis qu'il descendait les marches à toute vitesse. Il entendait des gémissements plaintifs, visiblement ceux d'une fille, et se hâta davantage. Peut-être était-ce Matsumoto, ou Hinamori – quelqu'un qui puisse lui dire ce qu'il en était du monde du dehors.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait de tout son corps; blonde, ses yeux étaient vitreux et comme ouverts sur une autre réalité. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il tenta de s'approcher et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hitsugaya reconnut son visage.

« Sarugaki Hiyori… » Souffla-t-il, étonné de la trouver dans la tour.

Il n'avait pas ressenti son reiatsu lorsque l'attaque des quatre autres avait commencé, aussi avait-il assumé le fait qu'elle soit morte, comme Yoruichi Shihôin ou cette autre personne avec eux qu'il ne connaissait pas – les Hollows de la Rébellion à part. Elle avait l'air fiévreuse, tombée dans des délires d'illuminée. Hitsugaya s'approcha silencieusement, sans brusquerie pour ne pas la faire s'enfuir ou crier, et aperçut sur sa nuque un tatouage noir semblable à un code barre qui ne lui rappela que trop celui sur la nuque de Nemu Kurotsuchi.

_Mystère résolu, _songea-t-il avec amertume tandis que les mèches d'un blond terne recouvraient de nouveau la marque. Sarugaki avait passé ces derniers jours dans les laboratoires du dingue.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'en remette.


	45. Scars of a Foretold Past

**45, ****Scars of a Foretold Past [A Remanent Blue Flame]**

Il y avait à Las Noches un dôme qui diffusait l'agréable lueur d'un soleil qui n'avait jamais illuminé le monde des Hollows. La magie d'Aizen étant concentrée dans ce premier artifice qu'il leur avait offert, les montres habitant le Hueco Mundo ne pouvaient que voir en lui une apparition divine, certes entachée par son âme de Shinigami, mais divine tout de même. On disait de lui qu'il était grand, immense, que rien n'échappait à son regard et qu'il était aussi charismatique que meurtrier. Pourtant, l'Espada entière était là pour attester de toute la mortelle admiration qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Aizen était un Dieu en ces terres damnées et sa sainte lumière n'était pas de celles qu'on pouvait ignorer ou calomnier. Chaque Hollow se palabrant à Las Noches savait que la discrétion était de mise, dès lors que le Seigneur n'était pas loin; lui faire de l'ombre aurait été bien difficile, mais personne ne souhaitait s'y risquer. Le souvenir cuisant de quelques corps démembrés brûlait encore dans la mémoire commune avec une force impossible, et il y avait déjà des mois que cette fabuleuse scène était passée.

Depuis la trahison du Superviseur Ichimaru.

Depuis l'échappée du prisonnier Shinigami et de Jaggerjack.

Le Maître, rien que par sa sérénissime présence endiguait toute tentative de rébellion; qu'au-delà de ces murs le monde des Hollows ne lui soit pas soumis semblait être une douce utopie. Croire qu'au dehors, il y avait des rebelles capables du pire, ce n'était pas si dur – le Hueco Mundo n'était pas un exemple de bonté et de compassion, oh non – ce qui étonnait le plus, c'était décidément qu'on se dresse face au Seigneur suprême de Las Noches. Même le moins dévoué d'entre eux n'y aurait jamais _pensé_. C'était si infamant, si hérétique – quelle chose pouvait sciemment se dresser face au Maître ? Il était l'ordre, la discipline; il était Dieu. A quiconque serait sceptique n'importe lequel de ses vassaux dirait ceci, en trois points clairs et concis : Dieu possède des qualités essentielles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a tout d'abord cette sainte omniscience qui lui permet en tout temps d'être informé du moindre détail de ce qui arrive au monde, et ce parce qu'ils y sont profondément liés; ses yeux et ses oreilles sont partout en ce pays qu'est celui des Hollows, sondant ses sujets pour vérifier leur loyauté. Ceux-ci en attestent chaque jour, bien sûr – qui irait à l'encontre du Divin ? Viens ensuite sa secourable omnipotence, car quiconque mieux que Dieu pourrait être à sa place ici et nulle part, veillant sur ses brebis et les remettant dans le droit chemin ? Cette force ne sied qu'à Lui, et en ce monde n'est portée que par sa sainte présence. Son intervention est ainsi permise partout où les ténèbres s'accrochent, viles sangsues dénuées de bon sens. Enfin, il y a sa toute puissance. Qu'elle vous effraie ou non, la sentir dans votre dos vous poussera toujours à faire de votre mieux; dussiez-vous perdre votre utilité, vous y seriez sainement aspiré pour y servir de plus grands desseins.

Et celles-ci n'étaient que quelques unes des nombreuses idioties que Lump Wald avait pu entendre durant toute sa vie – et Dieu qu'elle avait été longue. Ou non, réflexion faîte. Aizen ignorait tout de son âge, sûrement de son existence. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme de vingt ans, ce corps perdu dans l'adolescence vénérée par les sages de l'Antiquité, mais ses yeux prouvaient à eux seuls qu'il en avait vécu mille. Le compte exact, il l'avait perdu longtemps auparavant, l'idée même importait peu, d'ailleurs – qu'est-ce qu'une simple année peut changer, à l'échelle de toute la vie d'une âme ?

Pourtant la vie, c'était sa plus grande ennemie. Il était espiègle, taquin; ses rictus étaient sournois et vicieux, se faufiler dans l'ombre son passe-temps le plus précieux. Quels dangers l'attendaient dans les nuits froides et désertiques de Las Noches, il ne le savait pas et c'était pour ça qu'il était arrivé là – les murs enténébrés du château avaient ceci de pratique qu'elles ne déniaient l'accès à personne.

Mais Lump Wald était toujours le seul à s'y glisser.

Aizen n'ignorait sans doute pas qu'il traînait dans le coin, mais ne l'attrapait jamais. Peut-être ne le voyait-il que comme un nuisible, ou alors attendait-il le bon moment pour le coincer et l'emmener dans l'une de ces cellules trois étoiles du sous-sol. Quoiqu'il en soit, gambader dans ce château de cauchemar était bien distrayant.

Un peu plus de dix jours avaient passé depuis que l'attaque avait débuté sur Soul Society, aussi Lump Wald commençait-il à s'ennuyer, de même que tant d'autres Arrancars de la Rébellion assignés à résidence en attendant que l'heure du départ arrive. Car, malgré les supplications de Rim et tous les secrets faits autour d'Ichigo, la pauvre Imitadora n'avait pas réussi à empêcher le Roi, l'autre fils du Roi et lui-même de s'embarquer pour le voyage. Et sérieusement, entendre la chute des Shinigamis alors qu'on pouvait y assister ? N'importe qui de censé se serait jeté dans la bataille, quitte à ne pas en retirer un si lourd bénéfice que ça – féliciter des Hollows pour la reprise du Seireitei des mains d'un vieux débris ? Moyen.

Wald n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de ce conflit. C'était ennuyeux, vraiment, et il était bien content de ne pas avoir assisté aux prémices de toute cette sordide affaire d'héritage lorsqu'elle s'était mise en place – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de son maître, aujourd'hui disparu. Etre Mittelsritter était devenu un métier à risque au cours des dernières années, bien que le tyran du Hueco Mundo ignore encore leur existence; mais l'espion avisé qu'était Lump Wald savait que la précieuse naïveté du despote s'effilochait dangereusement depuis qu'Ichimaru avait retourné sa veste, et comme il n'était pas particulièrement idiot, quoique d'une intelligence discutable, Aizen finirait inévitablement par deviner ce qu'il en était et questionnerait plus ou moins directement ses troupes afin de vérifier si personne n'était susceptible de le trahir une nouvelle fois pour de plus hautes aspirations.

Le Mittelsritter se glissa dans l'ombre large de l'un des trop nombreux couloirs. Ce château tortueux était récent, construit de la main d'un Shinigami – l'atmosphère y empestait et on s'y sentait sans cesse épié, comme si quelqu'un marchait dans vos pas en soufflant sur votre nuque. Mais si le palais de Sa Seigneurie était récent, le concept de Las Noches était ancien, puisqu'on désignait usuellement par ce nom les groupes suffisamment larges et hiérarchisés de Hollows pour former une « meute ». Son Roi avait été le premier à rassembler suffisamment de suiveurs pour s'approprier ce nom, et se sédentariser quelque part dans le désert, contrairement aux autres troupes qui bougeaient sans cesse – son autorité n'était plus tellement contestable, à cette époque. Et ça a duré, longuement, jusqu'à qu'on les déloge vicieusement de là. Las Noches ressemblait alors à une ville, une immense ville blanche entourée de larges remparts, un phare dans l'immensité désertique du Hueco Mundo; Aizen et ses troupes avaient fini par tout raser en s'octroyant l'aide de Barragan Luisenbarne, un vieux rival d'Öderricht qui pensait trouver son compte en s'alliant avec des Shinigamis.

Bref. Tout ça était loin, désormais, et ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de remplir ce pourquoi il était entré dans cette galerie des horreurs – et ça n'était pas vraiment compliqué, puisqu'il vadrouillait dans les murs à sa guise. Les serviteurs de basse et très basse puissance servaient à tout et à rien ici. Ils ne parlaient pas, avaient à peine une conscience et étaient des plus dociles. Lump Wald en suivit un petit groupe qui marchait à pas rapide, les bras de l'un d'entre eux étonnamment chargés d'une boîte en bois laqué luxueuse, aux ornements brillants et à la taille plutôt importante. Au vu du chemin qu'ils prenaient, Wald devina sans soucis l'endroit vers lequel ils se rendaient : les quartiers d'Aizen. Peut-être le tyran allait-il s'adonner à ce petit péché de mégalomane qu'étaient les échecs, le seul endroit où les pions restaient inconscients et manipulables à sa seule guise, car évidemment, où était l'amusement si les dits pions se mettaient à fuir son terrain pour rejoindre l'autre côté ou tout simplement disparaître ?

Wald se faufila avec un grand sourire et un amusement certain jusqu'au pavillon de l'Espada. Ceux-ci étaient classés par niveau de puissance, mais parfois Lump se demandait ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien avoir bu lorsqu'il avait distribué les numéros – Jaggerjack ou Ulquiorra n'étaient décidément pas aussi faibles que le chiffre dans leur dos ou sur leur cœur suggérait, et Hallibel pas si forte. Tout avait été parfaitement étudié par Aizen, sans aucun doute, et ce afin de provoquer une dynamique de compétition entre ses « enfants ». C'était d'ailleurs plutôt amusant à regarder, de l'avis du Mittelsritter.

_L'Espada._

Le nom claquait, certes, mais Wald n'aurait pas su les regarder autrement qu'avec du dédain. Il trouvait pitoyable que la force brute de leur monde soit réduite en un esclavagisme volontaire par ce Shinigami maniaque qui ne voyait qu'en ses « sujets » un ensemble d'âmes prêtes à être sacrifiées. Qu'ils essayent de lui plaire comme une bande de chiens soumis, juste pour obtenir _son amour_ lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes sur le sol carrelé trop propre de ce foutu château. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider si oui ou non les toutous d'Aizen avaient droit au pardon – le réel Roi de ce monde s'en chargerait lorsque tout ça serait terminé.

_S'il y a des survivants_, songea le Mittelsritter avec un air carnassier.

Wald brava sans peine les obstacles qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre le pavillon de l'Espada. La plupart devaient être absents, comme toujours, à jouer les oisifs dans le palais tandis que les autres dormaient où observaient l'horizon avec un air profondément mélancolique. Aujourd'hui c'était totalement vide, même pas un Fraccion ou deux pour garder les appartements de l'un des Espadas.

Les murmures pressés de quelques serviteurs sur le chemin du retour du pavillon lui apprirent que les troupes allaient effectivement être passées en revue, sous le dôme; il s'y rendit rapidement, sachant exactement où trouver une place de choix pour observer toute la scène, et comme Aizen ne changeait pas vraiment ses habitudes d'une inspection à une autre, ses soldats sans intelligence étaient toujours agencés de la même manière : par groupes d'utilité puis par ordre croissant de puissance. Wald n'était pas quelqu'un de patient ou d'attentif si ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas intéressant ou s'il n'y avait pas d'information à en retirer, si bien qu'il somnola d'un air profondément ennuyé lorsque l'inspection de _Sa Seigneurie_ commença et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine – d'où cette merveilleuse conclusion, _rien à signaler_.

Son Roi en serait heureux, pour sûr, car si Aizen ne prévoyait pas de bouger, Öderricht pourrait effectivement suivre La Imitadora à Soul Society et y aider son gamin. Sa saloperie de gamin à l'esprit tordu et au passif pas joyeux que Lump Wald n'avait pas encore rencontré mais dont il avait entendu maintes fois l'histoire par les répliques idiotes d'Urahara qu'il avait parfois visité, comme ça. Il était repassé, deux ou trois fois, après que le fils prodigue de son Roi se soit fait emprisonné par Aizen, et l'histoire avait continué avec les mêmes répliques jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sombres et s'enchaînant sans laisser de répit à ce gamin qui resterait sans doute pour toujours orphelin de tout.

Les pièces s'emboîtaient presque trop bien, et le malheur d'Urahara, sa fin tragique et sa vie d'exilé reclus dans une boutique auraient fait une bonne histoire, mêlée à celle d'Ichigo. Un petit conte pour les enfants, pour leur apprendre que même dans les actions le plus bêtes se situent parfois leurs meilleures chances à tous de survivre.

_Ça pourrait d'ailleurs donner quelque chose comme ça_, songea Wald en commençant à susurrer tout bas les phrases qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Il était une fois un jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges dont la maman était morte. Infiniment triste d'une telle perte, ce dernier s'en était toujours voulu et son monde pleurait la perte de sa mère chaque jour durant sans jamais s'arrêter. Et les journées passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus grand et plus fort, pour protéger ses petites sœurs, pour que dans leurs mondes à elles cette pluie diluvienne ne tombe jamais comme dans le sien. Et ça a marché, mais un temps seulement, car après sa mère, c'est lui qui les a abandonnées et aucune des deux ne s'en est jamais vraiment relevée. La douleur de perdre une mère est incomparable à celle de perdre un frère, que vous l'aimiez plus que tout au monde ou pas; mais les jumelles n'auraient jamais pensé que ce soit si dur, car le temps faisant son œuvre, elles avaient oublié qu'avec le deuil vient la souffrance. Les deux jeunes sœurs laissèrent donc à leur père, amputé d'une partie de son cœur, la charge du silence laissé par leur frère disparu.

Wald s'arrêta le temps de réfléchir à la suite de son improvisation romancée et décousue de ce qui avaient été les dernières années de la vie Kisuke Urahara et de la version Kurosaki d'Ichigo.

- Isshin s'en était allé porter la nouvelle à Urahara Kisuke, d'ailleurs; mais le pauvre n'avait pu qu'acquiescer sombrement face à la colère d'un père, au deuil d'une famille… Parce que le marchand avait su longtemps avant le père, pleurant déjà en silence la mort de son disciple, mesurant à quel point son erreur avait été grande, l'ampleur des conséquences dépassant son entendement… Et les souvenirs étaient remontés, douloureux, alors qu'il ne savait que faire. Lui qui avait jadis tant de projets, tant d'envies, se trouvait les mains vides face à la culpabilité qui le rongeait, ressassant ses souvenirs du jeune homme qui lui avait accordé sa confiance de même que sa vie, et lui, plus rancunier qu'autre chose, l'avait envoyé à la mort.

L'intention n'avait jamais été louable, elle était restée intéressée jusqu'au bout, alors même que ce gamin lui accordait toute sa confiance. Urahara lui avait donné les moyens de parvenir à son but, prévoyant qu'après Aizen, une fois la débâcle passée, il révélerait tout au jeune garçon. Mais rien n'arrive jamais comme on le souhaite… Et le marchand en fit l'amère expérience en ne voyant que des officiers revenir, ce jour-là. Il n'y avait jamais eu de flammes dans son tatouage et il espérait qu'un jour, lui et les autres Mittelsritter éparpillés aux quatre vents auraient la joie de voir une lueur bleue naître entre les deux virgules de leur marque - la blanche et la noire. Son dernier espoir de contempler les flammes bleues disparut comme la lumière d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflée sans pitié, tout comme la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki qui venait de se faner par sa faute.

Urahara se contenta d'attendre, mois après mois, années après années, qu'Aizen refasse surface, déployant des trésors d'ingéniosité pour inventer des objets toujours plus complexes et utiles, mais ô combien rejetés par les Hautes Instances de Soul Society qui finit par vraiment le traiter en paria. Mais la volonté du marchand ne ploya pas sous le poids lourd de la culpabilité, alors qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir tué ce garçon. Et il continua à attendre, incapable de traverser les dimensions, que quelqu'un sorte puisque ni lui, ni personne ne pouvait plus entrer au Hueco Mundo. Inlassablement il regardait le ciel par sa fenêtre, patientant.

Mais l'ennui, si deux personnes attendent chacune de leur côté d'une porte sans jamais toucher la poignée, c'est que la porte ne s'ouvrira jamais. Et loin d'être pieds et poings liés, Urahara avait pourtant l'impression d'être coincé du côté fermé de la porte.

Alors il continua d'attendre, et d'autres années passèrent. Rejoint par Yoruichi, Urahara pensa un instant être sorti de ce cycle infernal, mais il n'avait fait que mettre des fenêtres à sa prison, y trouvant du réconfort sans en sortir. Car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. A part installer des fenêtres, remplacer les anciennes par des plus grandes, alors que la porte resterait là, stoïque, froide, fermée, _close._ Dans son souvenir, ce fut la partie la plus longue alors qu'il attendait, juché sous ses fenêtres, songeant que c'était peut-être en vain. Un long moment il pensa abandonner, mais il ne le fit jamais vraiment. En temps que Chevalier du Milieu, c'était non. Définitivement non. Son serment était ainsi fait depuis le jour où il avait tenu cet enfant déjà monstrueusement puissant à sa naissance : _tant qu'il sera dans le monde humain, tu le protégeras aux yeux du monde. Tu seras son gardien jusqu'au temps où les secrets pourront se garder tous seuls. _Son maître le lui avait promettre sur le berceau ensanglanté d'un enfant n'ayant pas conscience de son crime, une gueule d'ange pour des yeux de meurtrier, un sourire sanguinaire face à une simple main se tendant pour caresser sa joue pâle. Cet enfant n'était pas humain et ne l'avait jamais été, lui n'avait utilisé qu'un tour de passe-passe pour sceller tous ses pouvoirs à sa naissance et donner l'illusion que c'était le cas. Et en songeant à ça, il attendit encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que son tatouage se rappelle à sa mémoire, brûlant fièrement une partie de sa peau alors qu'une flamme, vivante et éclatante, prenait place entre les virgules.

Alors Urahara Kisuke continua d'attendre le retour d'Ichigo, le sourire aux lèvres, jour après jour, années après années, la flamme bleue brulant fièrement sur son cœur. _Fin !_ »

Wald applaudit silencieusement sa performance, mima un salut.

Le maître d'Urahara, ça avait été Isshin Kurosaki, faisant promettre à contre cœur à son nouvel ami qu'il protégerait ce fils qui n'était pas le sien mais dont il s'occuperait comme tel, restant aux côtés de l'unique Princesse de Soul Society. Lui, il n'avait jamais voulu être le maître de personne, puisque son Serment même impliquait trop de conséquences; Rim avait été et continuerait d'être la seule exception, puisque de toute manière un Mittelsritter ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul et unique disciple.

_Mon si précieux Serment_, songea-t-il avec un sourire fugitif tandis qu'il quittait le confort des ombres de Las Noches pour retourner à Arena Lleno.

Lui qui savait tout n'ignorait pas ceux des autres, et comprenait l'utilité de la chose, qui maintenait leur Ordre au goût du jour et les poussait à agir plutôt qu'à rester nonchalamment dans un coin à attendre qu'un hybride les sorte de leur trou. Un Serment, une promesse, peu importe comment les Mittelsritter ou les membres de la Troisième Voie appelaient ça, était semblable à une mission, l'objectif de toute une vie. La plupart des Mittelsritter se contentaient de faire vœu de protection envers un éventuel hybride, tandis que d'autres vouaient leur seconde identité à d'autres desseins.

Wald s'amusait parfois des Serments des autres, car il n'en méconnaissait aucun ou très peu, insatiable curieux en chasse qu'il était. Celui de Gin l'amusait particulièrement – transformer un enfant et l'élever comme une arme de destruction plutôt que d'agir soi-même, vraiment, Lump trouvait ça d'un génie absolument inimitable. Son Serment n'était pas réalisable, en remplir toutes les conditions étant purement impossible, d'une utopie totale : il avait fait Serment d'être l'ombre d'Aizen, le traître silencieux marchant dans ses pas, prêt à le poignarder dans le dos le jour où tout deviendrait trop périlleux.

Complètement dingue.

Il y avait aussi Urahara dont le vœu était la protection inconditionnelle d'Ichigo, jusqu'au jour où il serait assez puissant pour se débrouiller seul et garder ses propres secrets. Légèrement mis en échec par l'intervention d'Aizen et les humeurs vengeresses de Kisuke, ce Serment-ci n'était plus d'actualité – et était de toute manière une close inhérente à la nature même du titre de Mittelsritter. Kurosaki et Hikifune, les Capitaines Shinigamis finalement devenus Garde Royaux et ayant réchappé aux inspections minutieuses de Yamamoto qui ignorait à l'époque l'existence de la Troisième Voie, avaient décidé de faire le même Serment, puisque l'un avait introduit l'autre et que leurs avis étaient plutôt semblables sur la question de la Royauté dans Soul Society. Si Wald se rappelait correctement, c'était quelque chose de très solennel, à propos de protéger les membres de la famille Royale « d'elle-même et d'eux-mêmes ». Ce n'était peut-être pas assez restrictif et susceptible d'entraîner des abus, mais Kurosaki n'avait jamais failli à son devoir, protégeant Masaki et le fils de cette dernière, s'assurant que les deux filles qu'il avait eues avec la Princesse n'héritent pas du pouvoir malsain des Yamamoto. Enfin, il restait quelques autres personnes dont Wald déplorait le manque chronique d'originalité puisque celles-ci faisaient vœu de protection envers les hybrides, ce que Lump trouvait remarquablement redondant par rapport à leur rôle de Chevalier du Milieu – m'enfin, chacun faisant ce qu'il voulait, certains le prenaient très sérieusement tandis que d'autres en restaient aux basiques.

Néanmoins, il y avait aussi ceux qui, comme lui, avaient choisi une issue radicalement différente. Unohana Retsu de Soul Society avait par exemple fait vœu de maintenir leur existence secrète, de faire oublier à tous les curieux qui n'entreraient pas dans leurs rangs l'existence de la Troisième Voie ou des Mittelsritter, le simple petit doute de l'existence d'un tiers. Rim avait décidé d'être là, de simplement offrir une famille, une personne vers qui se retourner, une loyauté, un soutien, comme tant d'autres mais d'une manière différente – elle comprenait, plus que n'importe quel Hollow ou Shinigami, Ichigo et ce sentiment de rejet que son pouvoir avait suscité et continuerait de provoquer. Etre apatride n'était simple pour personne, même si elle n'avait rien à craindre de si dur pour avoir l'amour d'une bonne partie de la royauté du Hueco Mundo. Lui, Lump Wald, avait très excentriquement fait Serment de tuer les traîtres à leur cause, tous les Mittelsritter qui avaient tourné le dos à la Troisième Voie et révélé leurs secrets à un observateur extérieur qui ne les rejoindrait pas, mais se servirait des informations recueillies pour les tuer.

Le trajet du retour fut court. La cité rebelle s'agitait, sentant que ses hauts dirigeants se mettaient à bouger pour rejoindre Soul Society, où personne n'ignorait la guerre éclair provoquée par quelques figures sympathisantes dont un ancien Espada et Gin. Le Garganta s'ouvrirait dans quelques heures et il comptait bien faire partie du voyage, ne serait-ce que pour rappeler son Serment à un Mittelsritter oublieux de son propre vœu.

Parce qu'il y en avait un, oui. Quelqu'un qui avait partagé avec ce Capitaine de la Douzième Division la recette du Kido permettant d'effacer la mémoire des fouineurs, et ils connaissaient tous ce sort, ce qui n'aidait guère l'enquête de Wald. Mais les faits étaient là, la machine à modifier la mémoire de ce Shinigami était trop avancée, son mécanisme trop proche de celui du Kukemomo pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. De plus, le vieux Capitaine Commandant savait pour la Troisième Voie.

Il y avait donc un traître.

Par voie de conséquence, Lump Wald partirait à Soul Society afin de l'éliminer en secret si son Roi lui interdisait de suivre, en temps que délégation officielle si on lui accordait le privilège d'un tel voyage – car les places étaient chères. Yoruichi ne pouvant traverser les dimensions et atteindre Soul Society à cause de son exil et des restrictions, elle resterait à Arena Lleno à attendre qu'ils retraversent un Garganta pour y revenir, les gamins sous le bras et armés d'une bonne dose de courage. De folie, aussi.

Wald longea les murs, croisa sans les voir d'autres Arrancars.

A part le Roi, Rim et lui-même, tous ignoraient que La Imitadora avait été créée par Urahara Kisuke dans le seul but de détruire le Soukyoku, alias l'Ouken. Umbre savait peut-être, Gin sans doute. Wald s'en fichait un peu, pour être franc. Sa mission n'était pas de maintenir Rim sur le droit chemin, elle était assez grande pour s'occuper toute seule de ses propres problèmes, de même que le reste des personnes gravitant autour du petit monde tordu d'Ichigo Öderricht.

« Wald ? »

Le Roi était assis sur le bord d'un balcon blanc et observait l'agitation en contrebas.

« Il ne sait rien de notre départ, Rey. Ou peut-être le sait-il, mais il est trop occupé à chercher les Mittelsritter cachés dans ses rangs pour nous causer un réel danger. »

Le monarque acquiesça, reporta son attention sur les Hollows.

Tout était décidé, alors.

Kûkaku s'était arrangée pour leur ouvrir la voie dans un lieu sécurisé. Il y avait à Soul Society un traître, des soucis à régler, une révolution à poursuivre.

Qu'attendaient-ils de plus ?

« Va chercher Rim et Umbre, lança-t-il à Wald en quittant le balcon de ses quartiers pour rejoindre la porte à grands pas. Nous partons. »

Il partit devant, semblable à un courant d'air, décidé à rejoindre sa chair et son sang au plus vite.

Obéissant, Wald alla jusqu'à Rim, glissant entre les murs. Elle était dans sa chambre, somnolente, assise de la même manière que le Roi juste un moment avant, ses longues jambes étendues le long de la rambarde, son corps trop fin buvant les rayons de la lune. Lui qui l'avait toujours connue avec ses longs cheveux blancs et sa peau de neige avait été étonné du changement physique soudain qu'elle avait subi, puis avait finalement compris le fin mot de l'histoire en sentant son reiatsu.

« Navré d'interrompre tes rêveries, gamine, mais nous allons partir dans peu de temps. »

Elle sursauta, manqua de tomber du large bord sur lequel elle s'était assise.

Ses yeux étaient de la même teinte que ceux d'Urahara, changeants, tantôt dans les tons de gris-vert et parfois d'une couleur olive lumineuse, comme maintenant; ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés dans son dos et elle avait hérité de la tignasse en bataille de Kisuke. Son regard surpris l'amusa, elle descendit du rebord et s'approcha de lui, acquiesçant à sa réplique.

« Je vais chercher Umbre, lui siffla-t-elle en passant à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard.

Yoruichi, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, était absente.

- J'ai vu ta chambre, lança Lump en la suivant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Nous étions dedans à l'instant, répliqua Rim d'un ton agacé.

- Je ne parlais pas de celle-ci.

- Moi si. Ta visite à Las Noches s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle avec une courtoisie forcée.

Il fit mine d'y réfléchir silencieusement tandis qu'ils circulaient dans les couloirs déserts.

- Rien à signaler, dit-il tranquillement.

Elle prit abruptement à gauche.

- Mais j'ai vu ta chambre. C'était petit et étriqué, comment as-tu survécu là-dedans ?

Il savait déjà le détail, puisqu'il l'y avait vue sans avoir le moyen de l'en faire sortir. La Imitadora s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, se tourna vivement vers lui, son visage en proie à une froide colère.

- J'ai survécu, répondit-elle, hargneuse, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir. C'est tout.

- Et alors ? N'étais-tu pas censée mourir de toute façon ?

Elle resta bouche bée, il en profita pour poursuivre.

- A ta place j'aurais abandonné il y a longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas moi, Wald, contra Rim. J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à ton cynisme par des répliques ingénieuses et je n'ai pas à justifier ma survie devant toi, maître ou non, répliqua-t-elle, venimeuse.

- Range tes crocs, gamine. Je ne remets pas en cause ta survie, seulement tes raisons.

- C'est ce que je disais, renchérit-elle. Je n'ai rien à te prouver, à toi ni à personne.

Sur ce, Rim repartit d'un pas rageur dans le couloir, vers les appartements d'Umbre.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir si ardemment remplir ton utilité, toi qui ne fus créée que pour être une arme vivante ? Lui lança Wald sournoisement.

- Parce que moi j'y crois ! » Lui cria-t-elle en continuant de s'éloigner, sans se retourner.

Wald haussa un sourcil moqueur, puis se mit à reculer vers les ombres.

« J'aimerais avoir ta candeur, gamine. »

Oh certes, il y croyait, au prince hybride capable de les mener à la victoire. Ce en quoi il doutait par contre, c'était l'avenir dudit hybride hors de cette guerre – les années seraient dures, peut-être meurtrières. Personne ne voudrait le voir en vie, pas avec les capacités qu'il avait développées et le nombre de protecteurs qui marchaient dans ses traces. Qui serait assez fou pour le laisser en vie ?

Wald savait qu'un temps, Lho et Umbre protégeraient Ichigo des accusations, des condamnations, mais les mots resteraient là, quelque part, souvenir indélébile des horreurs d'un frère, d'un fils; il y aurait toujours, au fond d'eux, quelque chose qui leur rappellerait le monstre, sa noirceur et sa folie, cette désespérante insanité qui resterait gravée en eux comme des milliers de pleurnicheries lancées par des innocents sauvagement tués par Ichigo.

Lump Wald les entendait déjà hurler.

_Il est perdu, il n'est que ruines. Rendez-lui service, mettez fin à ses souffrances._

Les arguments en faveur de leur Prince sonnaient aussi, lourds de sens; comme si ces trois petits mots pouvaient expliquer à eux seuls la folie d'un seul homme dans sa guerre face au monde entier. _Crimes de Guerre. _C'était là leur seule réponse possible, leur seule explication plausible, parce qu'eux-mêmes, amis et famille, auraient été bien incapables de développer l'idée, même du bout des lèvres avec un jargon employé dans le seul but de perdre leurs opposants. Qu'y avait-il à comprendre d'un garçon brisé par la vie, encensé d'un titre et d'une destinée qu'il n'embrassait qu'à grand peine, dans toute sa jeunesse et toute sa fougue, malgré les rares moments de sagesse dont il pouvait faire preuve de temps à autre ?

_Offrez-lui la paix intérieure, offrez-nous une sécurité dans sa mort._

Les Hollows verront le Shinigami; les Shinigamis verront le gamin fou. Même si ces temps étaient lointains et encore élusifs, susceptibles de changer comme la forme des dunes de sable au Pays des Hollows, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement d'eux, et vice-versa, et c'était quelque chose que Lump Wald avait appris à craindre avec le temps. _Le changement._ En bien ou en mal, à un moment ou à un autre, il arrivait toujours, fracassant les alliances et les amitiés.

_Tuez-le, ce n'est qu'un monstre._

Les revanchards chanteront d'allégresse sur le corps mort du Prince, un jour. Personne ne pourra les en empêcher, car un moment viendra où tout le monde voudra sa part, arracher un bras, prendre une jambe, tondre sa crinière orange, planter sa tête sur une pique, porter sa mort aux nues comme un symbole de victoire inconditionnel.

Et ils chanteront, ces fous.

_Longue vie au Roi !_

**. : : .**

Aizen qui se languissait d'une attaque rebelle depuis des jours, s'amusait avec ses pièces d'échec, ennuyé. Il réfléchissait à la vie, se parlait parfois tout seul, tentait d'occuper ces mornes journées où personne n'attaquait personne, bien qu'il sache quels ravages touchaient Soul Society par ses contacts.

Rien qui ne risquait de mettre en péril sa suprématie, assurément.

« La question n'est pas et n'a jamais été qui m'a laissé faire, susurra-t-il au Roi Noir, meurtrier. C'est plutôt _qui_ va m'arrêter… »

Il était puissant. Le statuer suffisait, aux yeux du monde et aux siens. Parfois il en perdait la mesure, et à ces moments-là il se demandait s'il l'avait même un jour eue – jusqu'où avec exactitude pouvait-il aller ? Son frère, dans leurs jeunes années, aurait été un adversaire de choix. Son père, peut-être, si l'homme consentait à quitter l'oisiveté qu'était devenue la sienne dans la dimension prison. Mais aucun de ces deux-là n'était plus accessible, désormais – restait le neveu, le gamin de cette sœur à la puissance ridiculement bienveillante qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un Zanpakuto pour se défendre.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

Il avait toujours su que le gamin était là, quelque part; il l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil, n'avait pas vraiment su quoi en faire au début. Le tuer, au regard de tous les ennuis qu'il lui causait maintenant, n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée à l'époque. En envoyant Grand Fisher pour Masaki, et Arroniero Arrueri pour Kain, il savait qu'ils feraient mouche, il en était même certain – personne ne se douterait de rien, il n'y aurait pas de liens clairs entre un Lieutenant natif de la famille Shiba et une humaine sans passé habitant dans la ville de Karakura._ Personne_.

Grand Fisher avait fini par l'avoir au bout d'une dizaine d'années, sa chère petite sœur, mais n'était pas rentré du monde des humains avant une bonne demi-douzaine d'années supplémentaires. Il disait chercher autre chose, un parfum de puissance qui le hantait – sans doute le petit, mais encore une fois, à l'époque son pouvoir n'était qu'à l'état de balbutiements ridicules, alors Aizen continuait de le surveiller sans bouger. Puis, Kuchiki Rukia était entrée dans l'équation en amenant Soul Society et Urahara avec elle. Bientôt, Aizen vit son neveu attaquer le monde des esprits pour libérer sa douce, accompagné d'alliés providentiels et d'une bonne dose de bêtise – mais cela n'était que bénéfique, au final. Son plan, sa trahison, sa si parfaite mise en scène, Aizen les avait filés par-dessus l'exécution de Rukia, soi-disant pour récupérer le Hougyoku, en réalité pour asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir et faire signe à son frère.

Le gamin était passé, entre temps. Portant le nom du garde Royal qui avait sauvé les fesses de sa saloperie de mère, il avait juste fallu que son reiatsu, celui de la Famille Royale, arrête le Soukyoku pour que Genryusai comprenne à son tour que leur petit monde de rivalité était menacé par un tiers de quinze ans.

_Leur cher neveu. _

Bien qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement, l'aîné et le cadet de la fratrie s'étaient mis d'accord, tacitement, sur certains points à ne pas enfreindre dans leur petite guerre de pouvoir – entre autre, que personne ne devait être au courant des raisons précises de leur rivalité, à part un cercle très restreint de personnes choisies. Le trône était leur, par la naissance et par le sang; le gamin n'était qu'un dommage collatéral haïssable provoqué par leur idiote de sœur, qui pourrait très bien clamer des droits dessus si on venait à l'en informer – et s'il savait, _tout le monde savait_.

Adieu la victoire.

Aizen avait donc mis un plan en place pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Il avait minutieusement retracé l'itinéraire du gamin à Soul Society, et comptait en établir un similaire ici, à Las Noches – il lui fallait donc un appât, et de quoi jouer son simulacre de vol du Hougyoku. Un plan si simple, des réactions si prévisibles, que son neveu s'y jeta quelques quatre jours plus tard pour y passer les prochaines dizaines d'années. Manipulateur splendide, Aizen savait que les Capitaines envoyés en renfort n'étaient qu'un placebo et qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'indications précises autres que de venir en aide aux intrus déjà présents – provoquer la déchéance du monde du Cain qui lui servait de frère avait alors été très facile.

D'abord, les acculer. Ensuite, leur proposer un marché qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, et ce au regard de son faux objectif – recréer un Ouken, car les Shinigamis avaient tout de même parfois ce petit côté intelligent qui leur avait ici permis de deviner qu'il comptait tuer le Roi. Ils ne savaient juste pas qu'Aizen n'était absolument pas pressé – son père ne bougerait pas de sa prison, et finirait par y crever, comme c'était prévu depuis le départ par son machiavélique petit frère. Donc non, pas tout de suite. Le premier pas était d'abord de se débarrasser des gêneurs comme Urahara et des Capitaines devenus Vizards pour avoir le champ libre à Soul Society, tout en construisant son palais dans le monde des Hollows. Avec Gin et Tousen aux positions stratégiques de Capitaines, de même que lui, tout était soudain devenu bien plus simple, comme si ça ne l'était pas déjà assez. Ensuite, il avait attendu en jouant les agents doubles, et de fil en aiguille, avait fini par récupérer le corps de son neveu pour aller le laisser pourrir dans une de ses geôles. A ce moment-là, que Masaki ait joué les catins avec le Garde Royal qui l'avait libérée n'était qu'un bonus – un Shinigami de la puissance du petit était trop rare pour être gâché aussi sauvagement. Mais des choses avaient commencé à arriver.

Ichigo n'avait plus de pouvoir, pas de reiatsu, n'était plus vraiment là. Le conditionnement était jouable, avec un esprit aussi jeune que le sien et ainsi isolé, humilié, brisé jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Le reconstruire à sa façon aurait été la suite logique du plan, s'il n'y avait pas eu un tout petit détail qu'il ignorait jusqu'à lors.

_Le Hollow._

C'était en le voyant, rouquin décharné aux yeux noirs et or, qu'il avait compris pour _qui_ sa sœur avait daigné écarter les cuisses. Les légendes parlaient parfois des hybrides, mais chacun des camps s'assurait de les éliminer à leur naissance pour tous les infinis problèmes que ces choses pouvaient causer. Elles n'étaient pas naturelles, pas _logiques_ – Soul Society et Hueco Mundo n'étaient pas conçus pour s'entremêler et donner naissance à des prodiges surpuissants, si bien que jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de ses yeux son neveu, Aizen n'imaginait pas qu'une femme puisse porter l'enfant d'un Hollow et engendrer une telle progéniture.

Colérique, il avait quitté la pièce en souhaitant ardemment la mort de sa sœur et de ce rat qui l'avait engrossée. Si Ichigo était un hybride, il était dangereux – trop dangereux, et trop brisé pour savoir se gérer correctement. Non, sa géniale idée de départ devenait décidément trop périlleuse pour être poursuivie. Puis son esprit avait avancé, peu à peu. Pourquoi ne pas le garder ? Sa puissance, sa force, la peur, ça aurait été une alchimie parfaite pour vaincre Soul Society, en plus de l'impact moral que son neveu ne manquerait pas de provoquer sur ses anciens compagnons en temps qu'allié d'Aizen et traître aux Shinigamis.

_Ainsi soit-il_, s'était-il dit en laissant le gamin en vie.

Yuurei n'était pas pressé, pas non plus effrayé. Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Le sable envahit bientôt le château et en bloqua quelques portes, mais il n'en avait cure – son cher neveu occupait ses pensées, tandis que son emprise sur l'esprit du garçon grandissait. D'expérience, le tyran savait que les champions du « bon » côté – et quelle bonté les Shinigamis avaient eu de lui laisser Ichigo ! - étaient immunisés au désespoir et à l'abandon, si bien qu'il décida de jouer plus subtilement avec Ie gamin : le faire sortir du château, le laisser vagabonder, perdu dans sa solitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de lui-même à Las Noches pour chercher une place qu'il avait perdu pour toujours lorsque son sang d'hybride s'était réveillé. Aizen la lui offrirait, pour sûr. Tout avait été conçu dans ce but, depuis qu'il avait décidé de garder le petit avec lui. Les dommages collatéraux n'étaient que des détails sans importance sur lesquels il n'intervenait que par le truchement de Gin ou Tousen lorsque la situation le demandait.

Tout était parfait, malgré la légère anicroche de la panthère. Cette saloperie d'animal qui se promenait hors de ses murs, symbole vivant du chaos le plus total. Il avait laissé un collier à son petit neveu, de quoi lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là, et qu'il tenait la laisse; lorsque Jaggerjack avait fini par trop se rapprocher d'Ichigo, Aizen s'était décidé à faire rentrer ce dernier. Une petite promenade de dix ans était bien suffisante, à ses yeux, et les rebelles bougeaient trop ici et là pour qu'il se permette de laisser son arme la plus précieuse dans la nature aride du Hueco Mundo – il n'en avait pas peur, cependant il ne souhaitait absolument pas voir l'espoir renaître dans le cœur de son neveu. Mais même là, Gin lui avait prouvé en se retournant contre lui et en affranchissant Ichigo qu'il y avait plus à craindre des sujets à ses côtés que de ceux qu'il y avait dehors. Resté derrière, celui qui fut deux fois traître s'était laissé prendre pour permettre aux deux autres de s'échapper du Hueco Mundo par son Senkaimon personnel.

C'était là qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, alors qu'il visitait la cellule de Gin, enfermé dans un sous-sol sombre et moisi si semblable à celui où Ichigo avait pourri pendant plus de vingt ans. L'endroit était noir, sans aucune lumière, mais Ichimaru ne cédait pas à ses tortionnaires, demeurait silencieux, souriait sans desserrer les lèvres si ce n'était pas Aizen en personne qui passait le voir. Il s'en rappelait encore, le souvenir encore vif de tant d'insolence face à sa noble personne marquée au fer rouge comme une énième humiliation qu'il ne laisserait pas passer, comme _elle_, qui s'agitait sous ses yeux, capricieuse et volubile réminiscence d'une époque de sa vie qu'il pensait mieux réussir à détruire. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, revivait avec une précision nette la scène; le tissu déchiré des vêtements de Gin planait autour de son corps déjà amaigri et parcouru des larges entailles provoquées par les saignées de Szayel. Ses yeux étaient clos, parfois entrouverts, laissant apercevoir une nuance d'azur délavée, changeante et agressive.

« _Majesté_ », avait-il soufflé, incorrect Shinigami à l'esprit traître.

Son sourire s'était alors étendu et Aizen avait eu un aperçu de la teinte claire de ses iris.

Le baiser avait été empoisonné, la langue joueuse, le final décevant.

Gin était Gin. Contingent, incertain. Malade, à sa façon. Qui ne l'était pas, au juste ? Dans ce jeu morbide auquel ils participaient tous, la seule récompense pour avoir gagné une manche était le droit d'achever les perdants; le soulagement d'avoir survécu passait ensuite, puis venaient la gloire et les honneurs. Mais si les perdants n'étaient pas vraiment des perdants, au final, c'est que la manche n'était pas encore finie – et les récompenses devaient alors attendre.

Pourtant Gin avait perdu, non ?

_Elle_ avait décidé de dire le contraire.

Une revenante issue de son ancienne vie. Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas pris, avant de la voir sur le torse blanc de Gin, toute la mesure. Ce symbole qui l'avait hanté de loin, pendant les premières années qui avaient suivi son échappée de la dimension royale. Elle se tenait là, accusatrice, brûlant largement sur la peau plus si pâle de l'ultime traître depuis qu'il était battu à mort.

_La flamme bleue._

Le petit brasier entre les deux virgules, ce souvenir issu d'un autre temps qui s'était mis à le poursuivre depuis que ses cadets s'étaient enfuis, lui qui n'aurait rien dû avoir à craindre et surtout pas un feu de joie païen d'un bon goût tout à fait discutable. Cette saloperie s'était comme mis à le poursuivre ces derniers mois.

_Oh non, même plus que ça_, songea Aizen en se rappelant combien il était vieux et à quel point sa brillante échappée de la dimension royale avait permis à sa petite sœur et à son frère de s'exiler, au loin, protégés de toutes parts bien qu'il ait finalement réussi à les faire tuer. Il avait déjà vu ce tatouage, mais sans cette hideuse chose bleue au milieu. Cette femme aux yeux verts qui l'avait stoppé tandis qu'il poursuivait sa sœur et l'autre Garde Royal, _elle l'avait_. Juste à gauche de son cœur, là où les Shinigamis réguliers y avaient l'emblème de leur Division : une fleur. Mais eux, à la douceur de la plante et à ses pétales flottant au gré du vent avaient préféré la chaleur d'un brasier en la présence de ces deux virgules entourant un creux à l'époque vide et aujourd'hui entourant une flamme bleue sur le corps de Gin Ichimaru.

Cette rémanente flamme bleue, éternelle témoin de nombres d'horreur, symbole perpétuel de son plus grand échec.

_Masaki. _


	46. Bloody Duellists

**46, ****Bloody Duellists [A Remanent Blue Flame 2]**

Shiba Kûkaku n'aurait plus su dire, aujourd'hui, à partir de quand précisément sa place dans la Troisième Voie lui avait été offerte – bien des siècles avaient passé depuis, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les événements récents avaient éclipsé les moments les plus anciens; elle se rappelait certes de son accession au rang de Mittelsritter, de son Serment qu'aujourd'hui elle trouvait déplorable en comparaison à ceux d'autres Chevalier, mais les détails étaient flous dans sa mémoire. Promettre de protéger le gamin, ça avait l'air si dérisoire à côté d'éradiquer Aizen ou de garder leur secret sauf, que parfois Kûkaku se sentait sincèrement inutile dans toute cette guerre.

Puis, elle finissait par reprendre espoir en se rendant compte, qu'au fond, il fallait de toute pour faire un monde et que si elle n'était qu'une petite gemme au milieu de tous les trésors cachés au sein de la Troisième Voie, c'était très bien. La célébrité n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc, de toute façon – elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on souhaite la combattre sans arrêt. Etre une icône, c'est toujours plus risqué qu'on ne croit – avoir le pouvoir de changer le monde selon ses envies… Un jour viendrait où le monde finirait en cendres. _Le pouvoir protège vos amis, votre famille, sauve le monde; il ne peut pas être mauvais, s'il permet de faire tant de bonnes choses, non ?_ Kûkaku aurait répondu qu'il n'était pas plus bon que mauvais : il ne porte que la valeur qu'on lui donne, parce que ce n'est qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins et non une entité avec son mode de pensée propre.

Le pouvoir était juste un piège dans lequel certains choisissaient de tomber, parce que c'était plus simple d'avouer être avide de puissances, que de prendre des décisions difficiles. Aizen, Yamamoto, Ichigo, la Troisième Voie; ces quelques personnes avaient eu le courage de faire des choix, quitte à en souffrir, parce que le monde ne tournerait pas sans sacrifices et qu'un jour ou l'autre il réclamerait son dû. Ils avaient pris en main leur destinée, même si ce concept laissait Kûkaku de marbre. Elle ne considérait pas sa vie, ses aventures, sa mort même soient écrites quelque part et qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer – peut-être était-ce illusoire, mais elle préférait croire en la maîtrise qu'elle avait de sa vie plutôt que dans une quelconque divinité supérieure qui maîtriserait leurs destins à tous.

« Shiba-dono ? »

Hinamori.

Cette petite était brave, peut-être trop faible d'esprit, mais brave. Destituée de son rang de Lieutenant peu après qu'Ichigo ait été emprisonné à Las Noches, elle avait été mutée dans la Treizième Division où sa présence n'était qu'un placebo palliant à l'absence de Rukia Kuchiki.

_Décédée._

Le coup avait été un peu plus dur que Kûkaku ne l'aurait cru – bien que Rukia eut tué Kaien, son petit frère avant d'être ce Prince qu'Urahara lui avait ramené, elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, et peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa mort l'avait touchée. Cette pauvre gamine ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais personne n'aurait pu intervenir de toute façon – tout avait été bien trop vite, après la petite mort d'Ichigo.

« Tu t'es occupée des préparatifs ? » Siffla Shiba en tentant de fumer sous la pluie diluvienne qui couvrait Soul Society depuis le matin.

Hinamori acquiesça, la flamme résolue au fond de ses yeux dansant comme jamais auparavant.

Kûkaku ne savait pas qui avait fait d'elle un Mittelsritter, et c'était rarement une question que les Mittelsritter se posaient entre eux – une sorte de loi tacite voulait que les noms des aîtres existant avant eux restent dans l'oubli. Mais le plus singulier, c'était que la jeune femme elle-même ignorait qui lui avait fait prêter Serment – et Kûkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était comme si le Mittelsritter qui l'avait introduite avait regretté son geste et effacé sa mémoire.

« Tu t'en sors bien, petite. »

Hinamori parut surprise par la constatation, puis sourit chaleureusement.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit-elle avec détermination et assurance. Même si parfois, c'est un peu…

- Etrange ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui…

Kûkaku lui sourit gentiment.

- On a tous pensé ça à un moment ou à un autre, lui raconta-t-elle. Mais qu'on le veuille ou non, toute cette merde est bien réelle… Et t'en fais partie, comme moi, Ichimaru ou d'autres qui sont chez les Hollows; à croire que la famille est plus grande que ce qu'on pouvait croire… Souffla Kûkaku presque rêveusement.

- C'est bon, alors ? Ça ira ? Demanda Hinamori d'une toute petite voix.

- Maintenant qu'il est là, tout ira. »

De nouveau, la petite Shinigami acquiesça.

Tout ça était encore nouveau, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour s'en accommoder – pour répondre aux demandes de Shiba et des autres Mittelsritters présents à Soul Society, quelque part. L'hybride avait donné le signal, et de ce qu'on lui avait dit, Hinamori avait pour mission de répondre à son appel. _Changeons le monde. _Voilà ce que ça criait, de les sentir virevolter ici et là, leurs reiatsus flamboyants en tous points du Seireitei. Et même si toute Shinigami qu'elle était Hinamori avait bien du mal à voir son Capitaine Commandant comme un tyran, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient si bien que toutes ses protestations avaient fini par fondre.

Au début, ça avait évidemment été moins facile. Sa mémoire revenue, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu deux vies différentes : les scrupules de l'une empêchaient l'autre d'exister, et vice-versa. Elle avait cru devenir folle, les premières semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle finisse par arriver à un consensus entre les deux parties, prenant un peu des deux pour se créer une vérité qu'elle souhaitait de tout cœur être objective et lui permette de vivre pour comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Yamamoto les avait trahis en les envoyant dans cette machine, ses chers Shinigamis, leur faisant oublier le souvenir de Kurosaki Ichigo, renforçant les liens de Soul Society. Sa mémoire d'avant lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à craindre du gamin, ni de ses amis – l'une des terrifiantes conclusions à laquelle Hinamori était arrivée fût que ce garçon avait été vendu à Aizen, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et bien qu'elle soit encore profondément attachée à celui-ci, elle sentait son esprit s'éclaircir peu à peu.

Au final, et bien que perdue, elle avait tenté de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, un curieux tatouage apparaissant et disparaissant à volonté sur sa poitrine – elle n'en parla à personne, terrorisée à l'idée qu'on efface de nouveau sa mémoire pour y implanter de faux souvenirs.

Les années avaient par la suite été longues et parfois saugrenues. Rien ne se passait vraiment, la paresse et l'indolence ambiantes gagnaient du terrain sans que personne ne le remarque – tout le monde semblait pris dans un état de béatitude qui rendait l'idée de combats et de batailles comme floue, et Hinamori eut plusieurs fois envie de s'y aller, mais ne put jamais s'y résoudre – pas après ce qu'elle avait découvert sur leur Capitaine Commandant. Peut-être était-ce égoïste et pas très ingénieux de sa part, mais elle ne parla de cette histoire de tatouage et de mémoire effacée à personne, jouant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la comédie pendant des années, attendant un signe – qu'on vienne la chercher pour lui expliquer toute cette histoire sordide à laquelle elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Puis, ce signe qu'elle attendait tant arriva finalement, un jour d'hiver.

La famille Ishida fut massacrée, à l'exception de leur fille la plus jeune – Himeko Ishida, qui vivait désormais avec l'un des humains de Karakura. Après, il n'avait fallu que quelques petits détails supplémentaires pour que tout s'enchaîne en une cascade d'événements tout bonnement incontrôlables mais qu'Hinamori ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec passion. Ses souvenirs morcelés lui rappelaient parfois des scènes qui n'avaient aucun sens, à propos de Troisième Voie et d'un Ordre de Chevalerie qui semblait avoir été oublié, d'un rôle qu'elle avait joué, d'un Serment qu'elle avait fait – à l'époque, c'était sans comprendre qu'elle enterrait ces souvenirs semblables à des rêves.

Et puis, il y avait eu les premières batailles, celle où Shiro-chan était revenu avec Ukitake à moitié mort sur les bras, puis la suivante où le Capitaine Abarai n'était pas revenu dans un meilleur état, et encore celle où le Capitaine Soi Fon était morte. Au final, les fiers Shinigamis qu'ils étaient avaient vaincu ceux qu'ils nommaient les Renégats en croyant frapper juste – pourtant cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus bourreaux que sauveurs.

« Y a-t-il d'autres… Commença Hinamori sans savoir si la question était bonne à poser ou non.

- Quoi donc, d'autres Mittelsritter ? Devina Kûkaku.

Hinamori acquiesça.

Sitôt l'attaque des quatre derniers Renégats en vie débutée, elle avait déserté les rangs de sa Division à la recherche de réponse qu'elle savait qu'ils possédaient. Shiba Kûkaku s'était trouvée sur son chemin, l'interceptant alors qu'Hinamori se dirigeait vers Ichimaru Gin – le seul Shinigami avec lequel il lui restait des « liens », si on pouvait nommer cela ainsi.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua franchement la Mittelsritter plus âgée. Le Plan n'a besoin que de Rim et d'un nombre minimal de personnes pour fonctionner – c'toujours les conditions qui nous ont mis dedans.

- Pourquoi ?

Elles marchaient dans une partie plutôt épargnée du Seireitei, seules dans la nuit et conversant sous la pluie – au loin les échos d'une bataille résonnaient encore.

- Nous ne pouvons pas révéler l'existence de la Troisième Voie, et nous ne pouvions pas agir sans hybride… Sans Ichigo. C'est notre Roi par-dessus Aizen ou Yamamoto, petite. Si y a un truc qu'il faut que tu retiennes, c'est ça : son mot est loi.

- Et vous y arrivez ? Je veux dire, à le suivre ? l'interrogea Hinamori, surprise par tant de passion.

- Pas toujours, lui avoua-t-elle avec amusement. Il va bien trop vite, mais comment le lui reprocher ? Moi aussi j'aimerais boucler cette merde rapidement et retourner à mes feux d'artifice. Ils vont pas se faire tous seuls !

Elles avancèrent encore un peu, dans une portion du Seireitei qu'Hinamori ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour visitée – l'endroit semblait comme hors du temps, une succession de couloirs dallés entre deux bâtiments ne possédant pas de fenêtres, et plus elles suivaient ce chemin, plus les dalles s'espaçaient pour laisser place à de la terre envahie par des mauvaises herbes.

- Enfin, si tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé, il n'y aura pas de problèmes et nous pourrons entamer la suite de l'opération.

- Je crois en vous, Shiba-dono. Malgré ma mémoire, j'ai…

Kûkaku s'arrêta, la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard bleu-vert dans celui marron d'Hinamori qui eut un instant envie de baisser les yeux. La poigne forte qui tenait chacune de ses épaules était presque désagréable, pourtant les paroles de la Mittelsritter furent rassurantes.

- Même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, tu l'as voulu.

Hinamori fut légèrement secouée, et la voix résolue de Kûkaku lui donna encore plus foi en cet Ordre dont elle faisait partie mais ignorait l'existence.

- Je ne sais pas quand ou comment, mais ta volonté de secourir ce monde, d'agir, t'aura conduite à nous rencontrer, à devenir l'une des nôtres. Quelque fût ton Serment, qui que fût ton Maître et malgré son abandon, tu fais partie de la Troisième Voie, tu te bats à nos côtés, tu nous aides, tu es là pour l'hybride des légendes – c'est une indéniable preuve de courage que tu nous offres, et nous ne la gaspillerons pas.

Hinamori avait envie d'y croire, plus que tout.

- Mais pourquoi me faire tout oublier ?

Etais-je si indigne de vous tous, pour qu'on efface ma mémoire par deux fois ?

- Seul le Mittelsritter qui t'a introduite peut répondre à cette question, statua calmement Kûkaku, ses mains toujours vissées aux épaules de la Shinigami. Nous ne sommes pas invulnérables aux altérations de l'esprit, mais nous ne sommes pas devenus Chevaliers par hasard.

La flamme qui brûlait sur la peau de son sein poussa Hinamori à révéler la sienne, par fierté; remarquant cela, un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres de la plus âgée, qui ne cacha pas sa joie.

- Elle t'a choisie, expliqua-t-elle en pointant la flamme bleue de son index. Elle a dissipé les brumes du Capitaine Commandant, pour toi comme pour tous les autres Mittelsritter pris au piège de cette demi-vie. Alors ne doute pas de toi, Hinamori Momo, Mittelsritter de la Troisième Voie, car ta place est parmi nous, à combattre. »

Hinamori acquiesça vivement, prise d'une soudaine et inébranlable confiance en elle.

Il suffisait d'y croire, et tout semblait soudain possible.

« Le système de blocage des reiatsus Hollows mis en place il y a quarante ans a été démantelé, nous allons pouvoir ouvrir le passage pour les Mittelsritter du Hueco Mundo et gagner cette bataille, déclara Kûkaku en se remettant à marcher, suivie de près par sa disciple.

- Ils vont pouvoir entrer ?

- Vu le beau boulot que tu nous as fait grâce à ta maîtrise du Kido, ils vont définitivement pouvoir entrer, confirma-t-elle.

- Merci, souffla Hinamori en rougissant, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

- Ah, pas de fausse modestie. Ta maîtrise est bonne, c'est pour a que tu as pu si facilement délier les sceaux – aie confiance en toi, bougresse ! Lança Kûkaku en lui cognant dans l'épaule. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ça m'aurait pris trop de temps, et c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre… Pas avec les Capitaines sur le dos, pas en étant seulement quatre.

- Comment allez-vous les faire traverser ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Kûkaku sourit mystérieusement.

- Ça ma belle, c'est une surprise. »

Elles sortirent bientôt des couloirs étriqués, arrivant sur un chemin en terre rendu boueux à cause de la pluie et couvert d'une pelouse mal entretenue où il n'y avait aucune fleur. La petite route donnait sur un petit terrain rectangulaire entouré par les grands murs blancs de bâtiments qu'Hinamori ne reconnaissait pas plus que tout à l'heure. Il y avait à peine assez de place dans le rectangle pour caser cinq ou six adultes, et un petit renfoncement dans le mur d'en face semblait faire office de porte que Kûkaku défonça d'un coup de pied, avant de se courber en deux pour entrer.

Hinamori la suivit, à demi-rassurée seulement. L'idée que ce fut un piège lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais ce ne fut pas assez tenace pour qu'elle y prête une réelle attention – et Shiba semblait sincère. La porte se replaça dans leur dos une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux entrées dans le petit tunnel éclairés par des néons rougeâtres et qui se poursuivait sur une dizaine de mètres, après quoi une échelle grimpait brusquement jusqu'à un endroit totalement inconnu.

Où allaient-elles ? Pourquoi ? Qui étaient ces renforts providentiels venant du Hueco Mundo ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Hinamori voulait obtenir une réponse, quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quitte à découvrir la vérité la plus horrible du monde – pourquoi l'avoir faite Mittelsritter, si c'était pour lui faire tout oublier ensuite ? Pourquoi toutes ces manigances, alors que l'ennemi ne devait être qu'Aizen ?

_Pourquoi ?_

« Pense pas si fort petite. Tu me donnes mal au crâne », se plaignit Kûkaku quelques barreaux au dessus d'elle.

Hinamori laissa échapper un rire gêné puis continua de grimper.

L'ascension sembla durer des heures pendant lesquelles le vétéran Mittelsritter qu'était Shiba Kûkaku expliqua à leur toute jeune recrue en termes simples - et sans trop entrer dans les détails – les enjeux de la guerre au dehors. Elle évoqua la famille royale, leurs pouvoirs, en quoi tout ça impliquait Soul Society, le rôle de la Troisième Voie au milieu de tout ça; la façon dont Ichigo était le seul à pouvoir leur faire prendre les armes et dépasser leur nature première en sa vertu de symbole.

« C'est une excuse, en fait, réalisa la jeune Shinigami avec surprise. Un prétexte pour se rebeller contre son propre monde.

Kûkaku continua d'avancer, ne prêtant qu'une attention polie à certaines des réflexions d'Hinamori.

- Il peut tout faire, réalisa celle-ci d'un ton rêveur et enjoué. Il peut faire ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut imaginer tenter – c'est comme un Joker.

- Si tu veux, lui concéda la plus âgée en continuant d'avancer. Nous y sommes presque. »

Elle apercevait la trappe de là où elle était, cette fameuse trappe qui donnait sur un terrain d'entraînement secret que seuls Kisuke et Yoruichi pensaient connaître lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes – c'était en réalité une cache creusée par des Mittelsritter, mais inutilisée depuis des centaines d'années, faute d'occasion propice…

Aujourd'hui était le jour promis, celui où la vraie bataille pour le monde des Esprits commencerait, où Hollows et Shinigamis marcheraient côté à côte dans leur quête de liberté – pour un monde sans _eux_, ces tyrans, ces frères rivaux dont personne ne savait rien.

« Ça va s'ouvrir ? S'enquit Hinamori alors que Kûkaku frappait vivement du poing contre la trappe en métal au dessus de sa tête.

- T'inquiète ! »

Un dernier coup un plus fort et le battant pivota sur ses gonds rouillés dans un dernier cri d'agonie, dévoilant le paysage désertique qui avait été le premier témoin des ravages que Tensa Zangetsu pouvait causer, petit Bankai presque simpliste à côté de ceux des Capitaines, mais qu'il ne fallait pourtant pas sous-estimer.

« Nous y sommes ? »

Kûkaku acquiesça et referma la trappe derrière Hinamori.

« Sœurette ! Appela vivement Ganju depuis les hauteurs d'un rocher.

- Ici !

Il descendit dans un nuage de poussière, tout excité.

- Oh, bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru à la Shinigami qui accompagnait sa sœur aînée.

- C'est Hinamori Momo, Mittelsritter.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, le salua celle-ci.

- Bref bref, fit Kûkaku en coupant court aux futilités, le portail est prêt ? Les barrières sont en place ?

- Tout est parfait, répondit Ganju avec un clin d'œil.

- Dans ce cas, nous te suivons. »

Le cadet de la famille Shiba leur montra la voix, courant de temps à autre, tandis que la tension montait.

Hinamori n'ignorait pas que le portail devait ressembler à un Senkaimon conventionnel, mais ne s'attendait pas à trouver un simple cercle, certes large, dont les contours étaient délimités par une poudre blanche parfois broyée maladroitement – il restait à certains endroits des morceaux, et le tout semblait étrangement fumer.

Curieuse, la Shinigami s'approcha tandis que les Shiba s'afféraient ici et là. Non, ça ne fumait pas, ça se consumait, comme si…

« Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, bouche bée. Ce sont des masques de Hollows !

- Oui, et il va falloir qu'on se dépêche si on veut ouvrir le passage avant que tout ait disparu, intervint Ganju en la tirant par le bras pour l'éloigner du bord du cercle. Viens, mieux vaut ne pas rester ici pendant que Kûkaku alimente le système en reiatsu…

- Elle n'aura pas besoin d'aide ? S'inquiéta Hinamori en tentant de se retourner pour apercevoir l'autre Mittelsritter.

- Oh non, répondit Ganju en riant franchement. C'est son grand moment ! Elle est prête pour ça depuis des siècles… »

Peu convaincue, la Shinigami acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par le cadet de la famille Shiba tandis que l'aînée ouvrait un Garganta sur le monde des Hollows, entreprise qui venait avec son quota de risques.

_J'espère que ça va marcher_, songea Hinamori en croisant les droits une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour que Ganju la lâche.

« J'y vais ! » S'écria Kûkaku depuis le cercle.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis, le sol se mit à trembloter doucement. Les cailloux les plus petits commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs comme si c'était des pétales de fleur soulevés par le vent et furent projeter ici et là au gré des courants de reiatsu qui s'agitaient dans les airs. Hinamori observait avec des yeux écarquillés la colonne de lumière qui sortait tout droit du cercle, et soudain toute l'agitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée; le sol cessa de trembler, l'éclat du Kido qui avait servi à ouvrir le Garganta disparut et la voix de Kûkaku se fit bientôt entendre pour leur demander de revenir. Epuisée, celle-ci se retenait à un rocher pour ne pas s'effondrer et était essoufflée – Ganju se précipita sur sa sœur tandis qu'Hinamori s'approchait de ce qui fut le cercle délimité par la poussière de masque de Hollow. Désormais, le cercle s'ouvrait comme sur un immense trou noir dans lequel on n'y voyait littéralement rien, même pas une lumière ou le signe d'une présence; un instant Hinamori douta que les renforts dont Kûkaku parlait avec révérence puissent sortir de cette étrange porte qui n'en avait vraiment pas l'air.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment … ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Intervint l'aînée de la famille Shiba avec assurance. Ils viendront. »

Presque aussitôt la surface du Garganta se troubla, et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un blond pâle tressés en émergea, suivie de près par un Hollow aux cheveux verts et ondulés, possédant d'étranges bois semblables à ceux d'un cerf replié autour de son crâne come un couronne. Par la suite, deux autres émergèrent, aux visages si semblables qu'on aurait dit un père et son fils, malgré leurs cheveux, d'un brun foncé pour l'un, d'un roux flamboyant pour l'autre.

« Yo, leur lança Kûkaku, toujours soutenue par son frère. Vous avez pas erré trop longtemps ?

- Le départ était prévu pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Nous n'y serions pas restés bien longtemps, répondit celui aux cheveux verts en regardant curieusement les alentours.

- Kûkaku ! S'écria celle aux cheveux blonds attachés en une longue, longue tresse en s'approchant à pas rapides de l'interpelée.

- Rim !

Elles semblaient heureuses de se revoir.

Hinamori se sentit de trop dans ce monde où tout s'intercalait étrangement bien.

- Et Yoruichi ?

- Elle ne peut pas traverser à cause des restrictions posées par Yamamoto, comme Kisuke avant elle. Il va falloir qu'on le tue si elle veut un jour revenir… Mais sinon, elle va très bien, la rassura la dénommée Rim avec un léger sourire.

- Tant mieux, y en a deux qui commençaient à se dire que tout le monde était mort, plaisant Kûkaku en parlant sans doute des autres Renégats. Bref, j'me suis pas présentée avec tout ça !

Elle se tourna, titubante, vers les trois autres qui l'observaient d'un œil circonspect, de même qu'Hinamori qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je suis Shiba Kûkaku, voici mon frère Ganju et Hinamori Momo, présenta-t-elle tout le monde.

- Vous êtes tous Mittelsritter ? S'étonna le brun qui les observait avec étonnement.

- Non, seulement la demoiselle et moi-même.

- Oh, mais alors –

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Rim l'en empêcha en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

- Ça ira, Umbre… Comment vont-ils ? S'enquit-elle ensuite.

- Pas de présentation, miss ? La coupa Ganju avec un air charmeur.

Elle lui renvoya un regard ennuyé et refroidissant, mais consentit tout de même à se présenter.

- Je suis La Imitadora, Rim Esperanzia.

Hinamori ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente de ce nom - si ce que Kûkaku lui avait dit était bien exact, le pouvoir de cette jeune fille blonde lui permettrait de détruire le Soukyoku !

- Voici Lump Wald, nous sommes tout deux des Mittelsritter.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser me présenter, siffla l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts d'un ton ennuyé.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

- Et bien prends-le, la taquina Lump Wald.

- Arrêtez vous deux, intervint l'Arrancar aux cheveux roux. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça.

- Et vous êtes ? Tenta Hinamori d'une toute petite voix.

L'Arrancar la regarda de ses yeux disparates.

Une moitié de masque couvrait son visage, même si ses longs cheveux noués dans un catogan lâche en cachaient une bonne partie. Il avait l'air gentil, pour un Hollow, et l'observait avec un air un peu plus bienveillant que l'autre, Wald, qui la regardait avec un désintérêt des plus total.

- Je suis Lhéonardo Öderricht, Roi du Hueco Mundo.

La Shinigami hoqueta littéralement de terreur.

- Je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet, plaisanta le brun avec espièglerie.

- Heredero, soupira le Roi en croisant les bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla Rim en posant ses doigts fins sur l'épaule d'Hinamori. Ils ne sont pas là en temps qu'envahisseurs, mais parce qu'Ichigo est de leur famille.

Hinamori se prit la tête entre les mains, s'éloigna de quelques pas, manqua de tomber par terre. Elle lâchait de temps à autre des petits cris effrayées, ses yeux totalement écarquillés – _on lui avait menti !_

_On l'avait utilisée pour ouvrir la porte aux Hollows ! _

Alarmée, elle tenta de retrouver la trappe, creusant le sol un peu n'importe où avec ses ongles

_Tout le monde va mourir, il faut que je prévienne -_

« Hinamori ! L'appela vivement Kûkaku, prise dans l'étau des bras de Ganju, tandis que le Hollow aux cheveux verts s'approchait, son regard de rose trop pâle caché par les mèches qui barraient son front.

Ses pas étaient légers, presque aériens. Rim laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, bien consciente de ce qui allait arriver ensuite mais ne le tolérant absolument pas.

- Fais pas de conneries ! Insista l'aînée du clan Shiba en voyant la silhouette de Wald se pencher dans le dos de la jeune femme.

La dernière question de celui-ci résonna avec gravité peu commune dans la salle d'entraînement si semblable au désert.

- Comptes-tu nous trahir, Mittelsritter ?

Hinamori cessa de sangloter, de se trainer par terre; elle se tourna vers le Hollow qui l'observait d'un air presque ennuyé, comme si la situation ne l'intéressait que moyennement.

- OUI, EVIDEMMENT ! S'écria-t-elle puissamment, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Un « Oh » muet se forma sur les lèvres de Lump Wald qui se redressa et recula d'un pas.

Hinamori ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard accusateur vers Kûkaku, souriant comme une pauvre folle perdue dans ses délires de conspiration.

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute, vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez _utilisée_ pour vos histoires de Mittelsritter, mais ce n'étaient que des _mensonges_ ! Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était faire entrer les Hollows pour _TOUS NOUS TUER_ ! » Eclata-t-elle, pleine de désespoir à l'idée d'une nouvelle trahison.

Frappée par une culpabilité immense, Kûkaku détourna les yeux en voyant Wald sortir son Zanpakuto.

Les cris d'Hinamori finirent par cesser tout d'un coup. Son petit corps engoncé dans la tenue sombre des Shinigamis était allongé aux pieds de Lump Wald qui revint vers eux sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec cette gamine ? Demanda Lho avec un soupçon de lassitude.

- Son maître lui a effacé la mémoire, et Kurotsuchi a fait de même par-dessus ça.

- C'était trop pour elle, souffla Rim. Qui sommes-nous pour le lui reprocher, de toute façon ? »

Ils observèrent le corps pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne sachant comment réagir.

Wald devait éliminer les traîtres, certes – mais était-ce justifier de mettre fin à la vie de cette gamine ? Elle ne devait pas avoir un si grand âge que cela, et malgré tout…

« Vous savez ce qui arrive aux traîtres, fit soudain la voix de Lump Wald. Notre secret doit le rester, même si ça requière des sacrifices parfois injustes; cette petite a vu sa mémoire modifiée arbitrairement tellement de fois que son esprit ne serait pas resté clair très longtemps.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Kûkaku sans comprendre.

Umbre et Lho écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment concernés par les affaires de la Troisième Voie dès lors qu'on parlait de traître ou de mission – c'était cruel de le dire de cette façon, mais à leurs yeux, seul l'état d'Ichigo important à ce moment précis.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Siffla Wald. Elle a subi le Kukemomo plus d'une dizaine de fois, à de très nombreuses reprises. Je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça, mais ça a été suffisamment récurrent pour créer une instabilité mentale notoire.

Il haussa les épaules, souriant fugitivement.

- La présence du Roi aura juste été le choc idéal, si je puis dire.

Kûkaku déglutit difficilement.

Derrière eux, le Garganta se referma en silence, se désagrégeant en une poudre noire qui finit elle aussi par disparaître. Elle n'était d'ordinaire pas vraiment émotive, surtout par rapport à des compagnons aussi susceptibles de disparaître que d'autres Mittelsritter, néanmoins cette gamine avait eu ce quelque chose d'attachant – d'innocent, même, qui lui avait baissé ses barrières. Et si leur courte rencontre s'était terminée dans le sang, ça n'avait servi qu'à lui rappeler à quel point eux, les Mittelsritter, les guerriers de la Troisième Voie, avaient les mains couvertes de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ?

Rim interrogeait Wald, incompréhensive.

- Qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, gamine. Un traître qui a utilisé cette fille pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas vraiment – quoique j'en ai une petite idée, répondit Wald.

- Accouche, grommela Kûkaku.

- Si cette fille a subi des manipulations mémorielles avancées, on ne peut pas écarter l'idée qu'elle ait été le premier cobaye de votre savant fou, Kurotsuchi.

- Et tu penses qu'avec l'aide du traître, et en utilisant la Shinigami, il a créé cette machine qui modifié la mémoire des amis d'Ichigo ?

Wald hocha la tête.

- Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire seul, occupez-vous de rejoindre le reste de nos troupes – je suis sûr qu'ils attendent les renforts avec impatience, susurra-t-il avec un air sournois.

- Et vous autres, vous allez faire quoi ? S'enquit Ganju.

- Rejoindre Ichigo, répondit immédiatement Rim. Il faut qu'on atteigne la colline du Soukyoku.

Résolue, elle se tourna vers Umbre et Lho qui lui sourirent tout deux avec un air complice.

- De mon côté, je vais aller rejoindre Gin. Pas qu'il me manque, hein, mais il a souvent besoin d'un soutien à courte portée – et la fâcheuse tendance de se faire attraper en voulant aider les autres, comme Hitsugaya qui est dans cette Tour Blanche et –

- Umbre, soupira longuement son père.

- Je sais, je sais. Je vais aller avec Gin, libérer Hitsugaya de sa prison, déclara-t-il. Rey ?

- Je trouverais quelque chose en chemin, répondit celui-ci d'un air absent, mais l'idée d'aller la gamine blonde au laboratoire de ce Kurotsuchi est plutôt tentante.

Rim et Umbre acquiescèrent.

- Ne détruisez pas la machine, intervint Kûkaku. Si nous voulons rendre leur mémoire aux Shinigamis, il ne nous reste que ça.

- Pas d'inquiétude, lui répondit-on.

Le groupe des Hollows semblait plus soudé que les Mittelsritter cachés parmi les Shinigamis l'étaient. Ils ressemblaient à une famille, élargie mais unie, tous les quatre, et Kûkaku ne put s'empêcher de les envier même si elle l'avait eue aussi, sa famille…

_Kaien…_

Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit.

- On prend la relève, lui indiqua La Imitadora.

- J'm'en fais pas pour ça, Rim, répondit Kûkaku avec un air revanchard. Y a trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment…

Un doux sourire lui répondit.

A ce moment-là, le fait qu'elle ait l'apparence d'Urahara ne la choqua pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'émotion de revoir Esperanzia après tant d'années, mais qu'elle ressemble autant au scientifique désormais décédé ne la surprit pas – ils avaient toujours été de la même famille, ressemblance et lien du sang ou non.

- Montre-nous la sortie, Mittelsritter Shiba Kûkaku ! Lança Umbre avec excitation.

- Par ici, sales têtes brûlées ! »

Ganju l'aida à se déplacer, silencieux pendant les affaires de sa sœur – à peine membre de la Troisième Voie et pas encore Mittelsritter, il préférait ne pas prendre la parole et ne disait donc pas un mot, écoutant avec admiration les plans et les complots qui se créaient et se défaisaient avec les années et les personnes.

Pourtant, comme sa sœur, il était certain que cette fois-ci leur vieux plan en place depuis des années marcherait. Ils changeraient le monde, définitivement. Un dernier regard pour le corps de la petite Shinigami lui rappela cependant qu'avec toute victoire venait un prix, et qu'elle ne serait qu'un nom parmi beaucoup d'autres dans cette sordide bataille contre Soul Society.

« Repose en paix, Hinamori Momo, Mittelsritter de la Troisième Voie », Murmura Kûkaku dont le regard s'était également posé sur la Shinigami allongée là, inerte.

Leurs mains étaient toutes couvertes de sang, et ce depuis le jour où ils avaient tous décidé de devenir Mittelsritter; prendre le parti de jouer contre son monde, c'est un risque qu'il faut savoir assumer et que certains décident, par faiblesse et sans doute par peur, d'abandonner en cours de route. Malgré tout, un sourire ourlait leurs lèvres à tous. Car pour qui prenait la peine de voir le but et non les obstacles sur le chemin, aucune route n'était infranchissable. Ils avaient fait leur choix depuis des années, des siècles pour certains; ils suivraient cette Voie qui était devenue la leur des années auparavant jusqu'à passer la ligne d'arrivée, _vivants, _aux ordres du plus puissant des Rois.

_Fais-nous gagner, Ichigo, je t'en prie._

**. : : .**

Grimmjow s'ennuyant ferme, il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre Ichigo qui s'était vu offrir un cadeau exceptionnel – cinq adversaire d'une puissance notable pour lui tout seul. Profondément agacé par cette injustice, l'Arrancar avait détalé en Shunpo jusqu'au champ de bataille, pour arriver un peu après la fin dans un coin du Seireitei littéralement dévasté que la pluie terminait de rincer.

On n'y sentait plus rien, pas le moindre brun de reiatsu.

Le fait qu'il puisse être mort lui traversa l'esprit.

En réalité, l'idée n'avait pas fait que passer. D'une certaine façon, le Shinigami qu'il avait combattu par trois fois était bel et bien mort – sa renaissance sous cette forme damnée n'étant qu'au final le résultat d'une courte vie passée à vouloir protéger les autres. Toutes ses désillusions étaient là, dans ce sang noir et empoisonné. Un simple humain n'aurait jamais survécu si loin, si longuement – il fallait qu'il y ait _autre chose_. Grimmjow songea, amusé, qu'il n'avait pas visé si mal en cherchant la confrontation avec Ichigo. Peut-être n'y aurait-il rien eu d'autre qu'un masque et un reiatsu noir d'encre, mais ça aurait valu le coup – d'ailleurs, il y avait eu bien plus. Peut-être un peu trop, mais l'ancien Espada ne crachait pas dessus. Il lui arrivait presque de chercher à savoir s'il n'y en avait pas encore davantage en Ichigo, de secrets, de pouvoirs; un peu comme ces poupées humaines qu'on ouvre pour en découvrir une plus petite à l'intérieur, puis on continue encore et encore – aurait-il fini par trouver le vrai Ichigo, un original pas encore altéré par le temps et les épreuves ? Sans doute. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Pourtant, le fait qu'il puisse être mort lui traversa l'esprit_, douloureusement_.

C'était plus qu'une simple histoire de revanche ou de possession.

Grimmjow s'approcha, indifférent au massacre et à ses stigmates sur les sols ou les murs. Il entendait quelques respirations anarchiques ici et là, des gémissements qui terminaient de s'éteindre tandis qu'il marchait dans les flaques encore tièdes de sang.

Depuis _quand _n'était-ce plus une simple histoire de revanche ? Où était la notion de propriété, alors que chacun d'entre eux était en partie Hollow, comprenant intuitivement le fait d'être privé de tout type de biens, y comprit de sa propre vie ?

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sombres et tâchés; il s'était allongé en position fœtale, lové entre les cadavres comme un enfant contre le sein de sa mère. Sa respiration lente et régulière troublait la surface de l'énorme flaque encore chaude où il baignait, provoquant des rides circulaires qui voyagèrent doucement jusqu'aux bords de la marre. Il dormait, tranquille, repu de son dernier massacre, comme un gosse qui se serait assoupi au milieu de ses jouets après une aventure imaginaire épuisante; c'était plutôt reposant quand on savait à quel point Ichigo pouvait être dur à rattraper, toujours parti ailleurs, d'une indépendance agaçante, mais voir le jeune homme tremper dans une mer d'écarlate, c'était plus malsain qu'autre chose. Il y avait toujours cette chose indicible qui vous faisait tiquer.

_Ce n'est pas moi que vous suivez, mais ma si douce folie._

_Souhaitez-lui de réussir, car elle me survivra._

Peut-être l'insanité, oui. Pourtant elle n'était pas si mal, cette folie; le côté déjanté qu'elle apportait à l'aventure donnait à Grimmjow envie de suivre, toujours plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de compromis, pas de pitié, juste un résultat à atteindre, et c'était une vision simple des choses qui lui convenait malgré l'apparente complexité dont l'entourage de l'hybride pouvait faire preuve.

Ichigo expira doucement, ridant la surface de la flaque écarlate dans laquelle son visage baignait. Les vaguelettes allèrent imprégner les chaussures de Grimmjow qui s'était accroupi face au corps endormi de l'hybride. Il bruinait encore, et des petites gouttes dégoulinaient parfois des mèches de ses cheveux pour tomber dans la marre tiède, seulement troublée par sa respiration qui était pour une fois calme. Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant hormis eux dans les alentours, et aucun Shinigami ne serait assez crétin pour débarquer immédiatement après avoir senti les reiatsus qui s'étaient trouvés ici – ils attendraient encore un peu, histoire de savoir s'il y avait des survivants à aller chercher. Grimmjow sourit en voyant une tête qui baignait toute seule au milieu des restes du corps d'un autre Shinigami, et quelques capes rouges en lambeaux encore accrochées aux épaules d'autres. Il y en avait cinq en tout, plus le menu fretin habituel qui avait dû débarquer une fois les hostilités passées dans l'espoir de gagner sa part en achevant la grosse bestiole qui hantait leurs murs.

Non, décidément pas de survivants à aller chercher.

Sa respiration se fit moins régulière, il entrouvrit un œil, les deux, puis se redressa en s'appuyant dans la mare rouge. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, à ses joues; le sang commençait à perdre sa belle couleur rouge et fonçait, en pleine coagulation malgré l'humidité ambiante. Il finit par s'asseoir en tailleur, remarquant à peine Grimmjow qui l'observait, curieux. Comme un gamin en train de se réveiller, Ichigo bailla, se frotta les yeux, rajoutant davantage de traits écarlates sur son visage que sa langue alla lécher lorsqu'une goutte roula jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Bon app', lui lança Grimmjow, railleur.

Surpris, l'hybride suspendit tout geste avant de lever ses yeux dorés vers l'Arrancar dont il venait seulement de remarquer la présence.

- Chaton ! Répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Va chier avec ton surnom débile, grinça l'Arrancar avec agacement.

Ichigo éclata de rire, hilare.

- Quoi, on rejette mes marques d'affection ? Je suis attristé par tant de haine.

- T'as qu'à arrêter de la provoquer.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Ichigo, son regard soudain devenu joueur et presque agressif.

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien ne provoquer que ça, souffla-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres était glacées et portaient le goût piquant du sang, étrangement tendres; Grimmjow se laissa glisser en arrière, son dos installé presque confortablement contre le cadavre encore chaud de l'un des Vizards.

C'était plutôt étrange, cette façon dont les sensations diverses et presque paradoxales le parcouraient; il y avait d'un côté le froid mordant de la pluie, les baisers glacés d'Ichigo et ses mains froides dont le bout des doigts glissaient sur sa clavicule, et d'un autre, la tiédeur du sang qui dégoulinait des vêtements d'Ichigo jusque sur lui, la chaleur d'un corps sans vie dans son dos.

- T'es bizarre, marmonna-t-il à Ichigo.

De lourdes gouttes parfois rougeâtres à cause du sang dans ses cheveux orangés tombaient de sa crinière. Il rit un peu, amer, ses mèches cachant ses yeux dorés.

- C'est là tout le drame de ma vie, souffla-t-il en se lovant contre le flanc de l'Arrancar.

- Quel pessimisme, gronda ce dernier. A se demander comment t'as tenu jusqu'ici. »

Il sentait les os d'Ichigo rouler sous sa peau, se remettre peu à peu en place pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore réparés. L'hybride ne lui répondit pas et resta contre lui sans bouger, leur matelas perdant de sa tiédeur à chaque minute qui passait. Sans savoir s'il se sentait bien, ou au contraire agacé, Grimmjow se laissait aller à observer le ciel gris des Shinigamis. Il trouvait ça laid. Tout ici était repoussant et désagréable, à l'image des Shinigamis qu'il détestait tant.

A ses côtés, Ichigo se sentait glacé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute une semaine dans un congélateur, incapable d'en sortir malgré ses cris répétés. Pourtant il n'avait pas froid – et c'était là toute l'étrangeté de la chose – il sentait qu'il était gelé, mais ne le _ressentait_ pas. Toute douleur, toute intervention extérieure semblait être curieusement anesthésié, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là – pourtant il sentait contre sa joue la respiration profonde de Grimmjow, sa chaleur, et se retenait à ce peu qu'il avait pour ne pas partir.

Il sentait la pluie rouler sur son visage comme les milliers de larmes qu'il avait choisies de ne plus verser, ses côtes se replacer dans sa cage thoracique, une de ses dents repousser – et Dieu qu'il aurait voulu que ça s'arrête, juste une journée, pour cicatriser normalement, vivre sans être obligé de subir ces mutations infâmes ! – pourtant il se trouvait étrangement absent. Son corps refroidissait, et il songea avec défaitisme que c'était peut-être là son ultime limite, autant mentale que physique, malgré toutes ces formidables merveilles qu'il avait déjà accomplies.

« Me crève pas entre les bras, saloperie », gronda la voix de Grimmjow come un avertissement.

Son ton était implacable; ça sonnait presque comme un ordre.

_Parce que c'en est un_, s'amusa Ichigo en se sentant revenir peu à peu.

Combattre cinq adversaires avait laissé des traces, trop de traces – entrer dans ce simili de coma pour se régénérer, il l'avait déjà fait une fois et n'avait à l'époque dû sa survie qu'au génie désormais perdu pour toujours d'Urahara. Shinji n'avait pas été sir dur à avoir, au final. Il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait, même si les blessures avaient été conséquentes des deux côtés jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui porte un coup fatal qui avait délesté le Vizard de sa tête.

La chaleur contre sa joue était douce et tendre, si bien qu'un instant ça lui rappela sa mère, sa si chère mère qui l'avait tant aimé, tant protégé afin qu'il survive à ce qu'il était – peut-être s'était-elle un jour sentie coupable de lui avoir imposé tout ça, mais elle s'était suffisamment rachetée pour des siècles et des siècles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, par amour.

Ichigo laissa échapper un ricanement narquois.

Lui, il l'aurait bien apprécié qu'on mette fin à ses jours, par amour. Il ne voulait pas devenir fou, même si c'était la drogue la plus puissante du monde, même si ça voulait dire renoncer à toute cette force qu'il avait entre les mains – mais il le voyait parfois, ce nuage noir de la folie brouiller ses sens, lui apporter la puissance en échange de sa raison; parce qu'il voulait vaincre, il avait cédé à la tentation. Mais aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Le choix n'avait pas été mauvais, puisque ça n'en avait même pas été un. _J'ai toujours eu conscience de mon statut bancal_, réfléchit-il un instant, _et c'est bien pour ça que je m'amuse autant que je le peux; un jour, cette chose pire que la mort me rattrapera, et je tomberai dedans comme on tombe dans un trou noir et sombre, pour ne jamais en ressortir. _Pourtant et malgré ces sordides résultats, il ne regrettait rien. C'était parfait comme ça, malgré les conséquences, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Alors, Ichigo songea qu'il aurait pu mourir en cet instant précis, parce qu'il se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même – et qu'importe si ses oncles continuaient de provoquer des ravages ici et là.

« J'te suis pas pour ta folie, fit soudain Grimmjow.

La réplique fusa, résultat bien huilé de semaines entières de taquineries.

- Non, bien sûr, c'est pour mon corps, corrigea-t-il avec espièglerie.

L'Arrancar ne répondit pas, faisant fi de la réplique, et poursuivit sans prêter attention à Ichigo qui se redressait sur ses coudes, peu sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- Je fais peut-être tout ça juste pour t'empêcher de crever et pour avoir ma revanche, mais j'arrive pas à t'imaginer passer l'arme à gauche, raconta-t-il d'un ton presque ennuyé, comme s'il n'assumait pas l'idée lui-même. Ce que c'est chiant…

Ichigo comprit finalement pourquoi la chaleur lui rappelait sa mère.

- Pas que ça me fasse chier d'être assis au milieu de cadavres, mais cette pluie m'emmerde. On bouge ?

Ils se redressèrent, et bien que Grimmjow soit rapidement debout, Ichigo demeura assis en tailleur, l'air absent. Ses yeux allaient paresseusement d'un corps à l'autre, le bruit de la pluie chutant sur le sol dallé jonché de cadavres. Les chevelures colorées de quelques uns s'agitaient parfois au gré du léger vent qui leur avait apporté les lourds nuages d'orage au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier, siffla finalement Ichigo avec ennui tandis que Grimmjow l'observait du coin de l'œil, inconfortable à l'idée de rester là sans rien faire.

- Apprécier quoi ? La flotte ? »

L'hybride ne répondit pas.

Son corps était encore fatigué, alourdi, comme s'il sortait tout juste des brumes du sommeil. Il se demanda un instant ce que Grimmjow faisait là, comment il était arrivé jusqu'à lui, combien de temps avait pu s'écouler depuis qu'il avait tué Shinji et les autres Vizards, même pourquoi il n'était pas mort alors qu'il aurait dû crever, comme tant d'autres fois auparavant où il avait frôlé la mort. Sa mère aurait peut-être eu des réponses. Elle savait toujours tout, vous répondait doucement en s'expliquant sans empressement; le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle. Son père saurait peut-être, aussi, tandis que d'autres croiraient le connaître, croiraient savoir, alors qu'en vérité il n'y aurait aucun paradis pour l'accueillir une fois sa sombre mission terminée – et, au plus profond de son cœur, ça le révoltait plus que tout au monde.

« _Laisse-moi_, aurait-il lancé à Grimmjow s'il avait pu. _Je vais crever, laisse-moi. T'emmerde pas à me retenir, y a rien pour moi là où tu te diriges. » _

Ichigo aurait voulu voir ces mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, glisser sur sa langue tranquillement, se dire qu'il était normal de disparaître un jour – tout le monde mourait à un moment ou à un autre, pas vrai ? – pourtant toutes ces phrases si bien répétées dans le confort secret de son esprit restaient coincées dans sa gorge.

« Refuser de mourir est un talent utile, ne le dénigre pas. »

La voix joueuse d'Urahara résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Peut-être que les choses étaient destinées à être ainsi, et bien que le métronome de l'insanité batte la mesure, peut-être qu'Ichigo n'était pas destiné à y tomber pour toujours. Peut-être qu'il survivait, depuis tout ce temps, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni même un jour prochain.

_Je ne veux pas disparaître_, réalisa-t-il.

Il sentit le regard curieux de l'Arrancar sur lui, et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Quoi donc ? Siffla Ichigo en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu ne dis rien.

- Tu m'as pris pour Umbre ? Plaisanta-t-il. Ou alors voudrais-tu m'entendre dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Finalement, ferme-la.

- Quelle méchanceté.

Grimmjow lui lança un de ses sourires hostiles, mais en même temps amusé.

- Va te faire foutre, fais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne retente jamais de me crever entre les bras.

Ichigo soupira, toujours assis au milieu des corps.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait pensé à la mort des centaines de fois avant, durant son emprisonnement et même après, mais au final, en avait-il été proche seulement trois fois dans toute sa vie ? Il se trouvait un peu bête, même. Parler de mourir sans savoir ce que c'était au juste, c'était bien trop facile. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce cocon isolé du monde, où tout devenait froid, glacial, sans que rien ne puisse arrêter ce démentiel processus.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Chaton trempé, siffla-t-il, taquin. Tu avais dit pas d'amour, Grimmjow, réprit-il sur un ton bien plus sérieux.

Surpris, celui-ci se détourna de sa contemplation des alentours pour planter son regard trop bleu dans celui d'Ichigo.

- Ouais, j'sais... Mais c'pas –

Sa tentative de justification se solda par un léger échec.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? Devina Ichigo.

- J'te veux vivant.

- C'est à peu près ce que tout le monde veut, soupira-t-il d'un ton affligé.

- La ferme, vantard d'hybride.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chaton.

Les pas précipités de quelqu'un courant dans les flaques d'eau et de sang attirèrent leur attention.

Rim débarquait tout juste, essoufflée et complètement trempée, son corps étant étrangement celui d'une adulte – elle était méconnaissable, mais à sa tresse et à son attitude, on devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de La Imitadora. Surpris par sa spectaculaire transformation, Ichigo et Grimmjow la regardèrent s'approcher sans un mot.

- Esperanzia ? Siffla Grimmjow avec un regain d'agressivité, peu sûr que ce soit effectivement Rim.

- C'est moi, c'est moi, répéta-t-elle en se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Kûkaku aura réussi à vous ouvrir, dit Ichigo sans bouger de sa position assise.

Rim acquiesça.

Chacune de ses expirations formait un petit nuage dans les airs, c'était aussi drôle qu'inintéressant.

- Wald est parti de son côté, et Umbre…

- Respire, s'amusa Ichigo.

- Umbre est parti rejoindre Gin, dit-elle finalement. Je viens avec toi pour aller jusqu'à la Colline du Soukyoku, et…

Elle prit de nouveau le temps de respirer.

- Wald est parti de son côté, et le Roi vers les laboratoires du Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi machin.

- Séparons-nous, lança Ichigo. Si quelqu'un capte que tu es là, Rim, ils vont envoyer le peu de force brute qui leur reste sur nous.

La Imitadora hocha la tête, totalement d'accord.

- Je vais copier le reiatsu de Grimmjow, lui souffla Rim. Tu partiras de ton côté jusqu'au Roi, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'Arrancar.

- Et discrètement, renchérit Ichigo avec un sourire amusé.

- J'suis pas ton chien, gronda-t-il.

- Non, mon chat, rectifia l'hybride.

- Tu m'emmerdes, grogna Grimmjow sur l'avant-bras duquel Rim avait posé ses doigts.

Ses cheveux se mirent à bleuir aussitôt, de même que ses yeux; un morceau de masque se forma sur son visage tandis qu'elle terminait le processus de copie sous l'œil curieux du modèle.

- Le Roi est parti en direction des laboratoires, là où il y a la machine à modifier les souvenirs, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer. C'est proche des quartiers de la Première Division, et ça doit être lourdement surveillé –

- J'ai compris, j'y vais, grogna le fauve avec un air affamé.

- Pense à nous rejoindre à temps, s'amusa Ichigo.

- T'inquiète donc pas pour moi, l'hybride.

Rim tendit son bras à Ichigo pour l'aider à se relever, ses cheveux toujours bleu et ses mimiques si étrangement semblables à celles de Grimmjow – c'était aussi amusant que déroutant à regarder.

- Nous devrions y aller, proposa Rim en rejetant les mèches détrempées qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

Ichigo acquiesça.

- Tes blessures –

- Ont décidé de s'accorder des vacances. Elles reviendront sitôt nos adversaires sortis de leur trou, promis, la coupa Ichigo avec cynisme.

Bien que sceptique, Rim acquiesça quand même.

- Fais diversion, lança-t-elle ensuite à Grimmjow. Les laboratoires sont par là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant de larges cheminées au loin.

L'Arrancar regarda dans la direction indiquée, remarquant finalement les tourelles des bâtiments en question.

- Il faudrait tout détruire, sauf le Sixième Laboratoire. Kûkaku dit qu'elle peut rendre la mémoire aux Shinigamis, si la machine qui a modifié leurs souvenirs reste intacte.

Grimmjow acquiesça, un sourire sanguinaire déjà étendu sur ses lèvres.

- Pas de doute qu'ils vont défendre cette saloperie, renchérit-il.

Il disparut grâce au Sonido.

Rim se tourna vers Ichigo, sa chevelure bleue électrique brillant comme un phare au milieu de la pénombre ambiante causée par les nuages épais qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Il lui sourit gentiment, et ils entreprirent de quitter le champ de cadavres.

- Urahara est bien mort, si j'en juge par ton apparence, statua-t-il tranquillement.

- Je ne pensais pas survivre, lui répondit La Imitadora avec quelques relents de peur. Quand nous en avons eu fini avec les Shinigamis, dont le contingent était énorme, j'ai senti que j'arrivais à mes ultimes limites… Que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Yamamoto a débarqué, alors forcément, nous avons vite été surpassées par l'ampleur de sa force et le nombre de Shinigamis déployés...

Elle marqua une pause, glissant une de ses épaisses mèches bleutée derrière son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais… Père a fait converger son reiatsu vers ce qui restait du mien et m'a offert son « identité ». Benihime vit quelque part en moi, soulagée d'avoir pu être utile, mais en même temps terrassée par la perte de son manieur – je n'ai pas encore réussi à la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Si elle est aussi bornée que lui, tu vas t'amuser, la taquina Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

Rim rit un peu, encore tendue à l'idée d'être au milieu du territoire ennemi.

- Grâce à ce dernier cadeau, j'ai tout mon temps pour réussir à me faire accepter, répondit-elle sereinement. Tu devrais te rincer les doigts ou te débarbouiller, tu es couvert de sang.

- J'ai bien peur que même en enlevant les tâches sur mes vêtements ou sur ma peau, ceci reste la triste vérité, murmura Ichigo en regardant ses doigts pâles sur lesquels roulaient des gouttes de pluie.

La Imitadora posa prit la main d'Ichigo entre les siennes, ses yeux bleus brillant de toute la compréhension qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

- Je serais là, lui souffla-t-elle. Si un jour tu refuses de te battre davantage, ou quoique ce soit – je serais là. Tant pis si nos mains finissent pleines de sang, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement pour que les autres nous acceptent – je te comprends, ajouta Rim avec une sincérité désarmante. Je te comprends tellement…

Ichigo laissa passer un sourire presque tendre pour la jeune fille qui tenait toujours sa main entre ses doigts fins et chauds.

- Je sais tout ça, Rim. Je ne compte pas mourir, la rassura-t-il.

- Tu comprends, réalisa-t-elle, son regard brillant.

La prise sur la main d'Ichigo se resserra, tandis que Rim continuait le fil de ses pensées comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. Non, _elle pensait comme lui_. Ils étaient pareils, à peu de choses près, et c'était étonnement rassurant de soudain ne plus se sentir aussi seul que jadis; Ichigo se trouva idiot, derechef, d'avoir si longtemps porté le poids d'une condition dont il pouvait partager les aléas, les peines comme les joies, avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

_- Nous_ ne sommes pas comme eux, et peut-être sommes nous condamnés à errer sans trouver un monde qui veuille de nous… Mais nous sommes plus forts qu'eux tous réunis, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Quelque part, ici ou ailleurs, nous avons une place. Et s'il faut se faire cette place à coup d'épée, je ne reculerai devant rien. Je veux vivre, Ichigo. Quitte à jouer les bretteurs invincibles jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Il lui sourit, elle libéra ses doigts. Ils se remirent en route, direction la colline.

_La mort peut bien venir_, songea Ichigo.

_Je passerai au travers._


	47. Blueberry

_Salut :D _

_Bref bref, mes examens sont finis, et bien que j'ai galéré un léger poil sur Unohana (j'ai recommencé trois ou quatre fois de suite avant de trouver un début un peu mieux que les autres - et même si je suis pas encore trop satisfaite, BORDEL C'EST FAIT !) _

_Ceci dit, j'ai le bac encore \o/ Donc y aura probablement quelques jours où je disparaîtrais, mais comme je ne compte pas faire d'update de SS immédiatement non plus, ça concerne plus les lecteurs de mes autres fics ^^ _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture comme toujours et merci de votre passage :)_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

_PS : Bon bon, encore 13 chapitres avant la fin T.T l'échéance approche, les gens !_

* * *

**47, Troisième & Dernier Arc**

**Blueberry [A Remanent Blue Flame]**

Les enfants se fascinent parfois pour des choses absolument sans intérêt aux yeux des adultes – Unohana ayant accouché plus d'une femme de noble famille, elle avait vu nombre de leurs enfants grandir puis mourir tandis qu'elle demeurait la gardienne absolue de la Quatrième Division. Observer des heures durant le moindre bruissement à la surface d'un verre repli d'eau étant une occupation relativement inutile, le Capitaine n'y avait jamais consacré de temps.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû, se disait-elle parfois en voyant les petites âmes gambader dans les couloirs de son hôpital. Ils éprouvaient une joie immense à la vue de la moindre ridicule petite chose qui passait sous leur nez, qu'elle soit douée ou non de vie ne semblait pas faire de différence, aussi Unohana comprenait-elle difficilement les enfants et leur capacité si spéciale à trouver de l'amusement en chaque chose. Oh, mais si ce n'était qu'eux – les adultes et leurs pensées étaient deux sujets bien nébuleux aux yeux du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Si pour elle les actes étaient encodés de façon logique et prévisible, les sentiments restaient un mystère complet – et peu importait qu'elle y passe quelques semaines, des mois ou même des années, ils demeuraient obscurs et incompréhensibles.

« Capitaine ? »

Isane ayant disparu depuis deux jours, et son reiatsu s'étant éteint définitivement quelques heures auparavant, le Gotei l'avait officiellement déclarée décédée bien que son corps n'ait pas encore été retrouvé. Les équipes de nettoyage hésitaient à s'approcher des intrus qui étaient très bien capables de faire demi-tour pour seulement quelques centaines de mètres pour en finir avec une poignée de soldats incapables de tenir plus de quelques secondes face à eux.

Unohana plaqua l'aimable et froid sourire qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire pour parler aux gens. Il ne la quittait jamais vraiment – après plusieurs années d'expérimentation, elle avait fini par découvrir qu'il ne faisait que rarement peur à ses interlocuteurs et qu'il était, comment disaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, _plus engageant_.

« Oui ?

- Les derniers corps récupérés dans le district Nord ont été ramenés à l'instant, dois-je les installer pour une autopsie ?

- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la morgue.

- Deux heures pour le plus résistant d'entre eux, tout au plus.

- Il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre. »

Ici, contrairement au monde des vivants, les cadavres mettaient plus de temps à disparaître – le reiatsu qui les composait devait être digéré par Soul Society avant d'être intégré ailleurs, et le processus pouvait parfois durer beaucoup de temps, comme très peu. Les facteurs décidant du temps qu'il restait aux cadavres pour se « décomposer » variait d'un individu à un autre en fonction de sa quantité de reiatsu, principalement, mais aussi de sa taille et de son poids – un individu massif, par exemple l'un des quatre Gardiens du Seireitei, pouvait mettre jusqu'à une semaine, peut-être deux pour le plus puissant. Un Shinigami du niveau de Capitaine pouvait voir son reiatsu se consumer pendant plus de deux mois, raison pour laquelle des funérailles et une crémation bien spéciale étaient obligatoires concernant les Shinigamis du niveau d'un officier.

Unohana suivit sans se hâter son subordonné.

Les cadavres pouvaient littéralement disparaître, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'importance que revêtait leur autopsie – qui était assez idiot pour ignorer ce qui profilait ici ? Comme pour tous les autres qu'elle avait déjà disséqués en compagnie de Kurotsuchi, ce serait l'Arrancar, Ichimaru ou Kurosaki, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs l'absence de ce dernier dans la morgue aux autopsies les plus récentes. Il n'avait dû venir qu'une seule fois, taquinant Unohana avec ses plaisanteries acerbes et scabreuses sans qu'elle n'y réponde. Elle ne comprenait ni l'intérêt, ni le sens de ces choses. Devait-elle rire ou être offensée ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« Les voilà. »

Le Shinigami se couvrit le nez et plissa les yeux, manifestement dégoûté.

Devait-elle paraître écœurée, elle aussi ?

- Il est impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit, dit-elle en tentant de paraître critique.

Pourtant son ton ne laissa poindre rien d'autre qu'une profonde monotonie et cette douceur feinte qu'elle utilisait si souvent.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais les laisser, répondit le Shinigami avec un soulagement notable alors qu'Unohana sortait de la morgue. Dois-je faire autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira. »

Il la laissa seule aux portes de la morgue, s'esquivant avec une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un qui ne maîtrisait manifestement pas le Shunpo. Le hublot situé à hauteur du regard permettait d'apercevoir la forme massive des tables de fer où avaient été déposés les corps. Unohana posa ses doigts pâles sur la vitre froide, observant l'intérieur de la pièce avec un attrait malsain.

_La mort, quelle curieuse chose. _

Ses patients avaient parfois des familles, bien que la majeure partie d'entre eux n'aient plus que des amis. Ceux-ci étaient toujours tristes, effrayés, ou même rassurés; ce panel de sentiments totalement humains qu'on utilisait à volonté dans les hôpitaux et qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. Tout la laissait profondément indifférente. Y avait-il un intérêt quelconque à pleurer, à rire ? Au fond, ces gens n'agissaient-ils pas dans le seul but de satisfaire un appétit social basé sur l'esbroufe et l'égoïsme, plus que sur la sincérité et toutes ces grandes valeurs qu'Unohana ne connaissait que de nom ?

Le monde ne lui inspirait ni dégoût, ni dédain. Unohana ne se voyait pas au-dessus de la masse – elle n'en intégrait qu'à grand peine les codes, par souci de tranquillité. Qui se laisserait soigner par un médecin incapable de compatissance ou de gentillesse ? Elle ne se souciait d'ordinaire pas de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres, mais s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'un alias était nécessaire; ainsi, à l'image d'Aizen qui avait si bien joué sa comédie du candide face au reste du Seireitei, le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division demeurait lavée de tout soupçon, bien que son comportement ne soit pas tout à fait des plus communs – néanmoins, qu'était un sourire de trop face à la sournoiserie d'Ichimaru, l'hostilité de Zaraki ? Sa soi-disant étrangeté se fondait à merveille dans la masse disparate des personnalités du reste des Officiers. On ne remarqua dès lors plus son détachement suspect, son indifférence désarmante. Ressentait-elle donc ce qu'on appelait du soulagement ? Peut-être.

Unohana quitta le confort rafraîchissant de la morgue pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Les morts étaient simples, rien d'aussi insaisissable que les sentiments ou les émotions ne s'échappait d'eux – il n'y avait aucune réponse à leur donner, pas de discussion à tenir. Leur silence confortable la poussait parfois à s'ouvrir, à monologuer sur l'être humain et sa complexité, et à chaque fois ils écoutaient, comme avides de connaissances. Unohana ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on traitait les morts avec autant d'austérité, puis se rappelait qu'être décédé, dans un monde qui était justement sensé être le paradis, la dernière place qu'une âme doit pouvoir atteindre, ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant pour les Shinigamis. Elle-même s'était plus d'une fois demandée où allaient ces corps qui disparaissaient comme des piliers de pétales lorsque le reiatsu était entièrement digéré par Soul Society, mais contrairement à d'autres, ne pensait pas qu'il y avait encore un « après ». Non, le Capitaine songeait avec plus de rigueur et de logique qu'un agent de la Mort, disparaissait pour retourner au tout auquel il devait appartenir – le monde des âmes, une balance sans cesse équilibrée entre vivants et morts.

« Capitaine, nous avons – »

Brutalement jeté sur le côté par la poigne de Kurotsuchi, le subordonné qui avait accompagné Unohana à la morgue se prit violemment le mur du couloir et poussa un cri de douleur tandis que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division se dirigeait vers sa collègue en l'ignorant totalement.

« Notre cobaye s'est fait la malle, grinça-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Sauriez-vous où cette gamine est partie ? J'en ai besoin pour l'étalonnage de ma machine. »

Unohana lui sourit, de son sourire aimable et parfaitement adapté. Telle une automate, elle dirigea Kurotsuchi jusqu'à son bureau, dans les étages – elle ne comprit ni son énervement, ni le fait qu'il rumine en marmonnant des insanités, Nemu à leur suite.

« Ah la, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Lui demanda-t-elle agréablement lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Elle a tout disparu.

- Hinamori ?

Son étonnement forcé ne le bernait pas, pourtant, Unohana s'efforçait toujours de garder son masque en place quelque soit son interlocuteur – Kurotsuchi avait juste découvert le pot aux roses car ils étaient plus semblables qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

- Elle devait venir me voir, hier. Hier _matin_, précisa-t-il. Qu'avez-vous donc fait de cette petite sotte ?

- Absolument rien, répondit-elle calmement. Elle est passée avant-hier mais je crains de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis… Cela m'inquiète.

Le trémolo contrôlé de sa voix lui attira un sourire narquois de Kurotsuchi qui saisit son menton entre ses mains blanches.

- Pas la peine de maintenir les apparences avec moi, garce, lui murmura-t-il avec un air avide. Je sais ce que tu es…

Unohana sentit soudain son cœur l'élancer vivement.

Son Serment de Mittelsritter, c'était l'ultime chose lui arrachant l'un des derniers sentiments humains qu'elle arrivait à comprendre – la loyauté. Protéger le secret des siens était une nécessité absolue, et c'était sa tâche, son rôle.

- J'avais besoin de cette fille.

- Et si elle est morte ?

Sa voix était basse, sobre et sans sentiments. Elle sonnait creuse, horrible vide, reflétant cette absence cruelle de sentiments qu'Unohana n'arrivait plus à insuffler dans ses phrases et ses attitudes sans se forcer. Les mortels avaient un terme pour cela, _la maladie du chirurgien_, cette incapacité chronique à agir avec les vivants dès lors qu'on parlait trop à leurs entrailles.

Peut-être en était-elle atteinte.

- Tch, cracha Mayuri avec dédain. Vous m'en ferez une autre. J'ai besoin de ce genre de poupée, c'est plus pratique pour mes expériences.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Prenez-le, insista-t-il avec d'un regard torve, sa langue presque pendante. Vous l'avez déjà fait, continuez donc, _garce_.

Son visage était trop proche et ce masque ridicule lui donnait des airs qui auraient sans doute été comiques dans cette situation, si ça n'avait pas été Unohana.

- C'est impossible, dit-elle d'un air presque ennuyé, oubliant qu'il réclamait sa totale sincérité et non l'utilisation d'un masque.

L'attitude de Mayuri, critiquant sans savoir, lui arrachait _parfois_ un soupçon de colère – mais la plupart du temps, son corps comme sa tête restaient de marbre face aux assauts insultants de Kurotsuchi. Pourtant sa tête savait bien, elle, que c'était désagréable. L'information semblait juste rester là-haut, incapable de circuler.

- _Tout_ est possible, contra-t-il en se léchant avidement les lèvres – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Ce gamin dont vous avez voté la mort est revenu du château d'Aizen, ma pauvre, et vous en subirez les conséquences d'une manière ou d'une autre, soyez-en certaine.

_- _Vous ne me faîtes absolument pas peur, répliqua Unohana de ce clame glacial qui était le sien.

- J'ai bien compris, oui, grimaça-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il fit quelques pas dans le bureau, agacé.

- Votre insolence cessera un jour, Mittelsritter. »

Sans sourciller, Unohana acquiesça.

Les Kurotsuchi quittèrent la pièce, Nemu la salua avec respect tandis que Mayuri partit sans se retourner. Le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division se tint stoïque, incapable de penser à autre chose que le titre dont son collègue l'avait affublée. _Garce_. C'était insultant, disait-on. Pourtant, ce qui l'avait le plus secouée, c'était l'ultime mot qu'il avait pu lui lancer, plein de dédain et de condescendance, son sourire narquois largement étiré sur ses lèvres; _Mittelsritter_, la belle insulte que voilà, lorsque l'on avait décidé de donner les secrets des siens à l'un de ses plus grands ennemis.

Unohana se souvenait encore du jour où, victorieux, Kurotsuchi Mayuri était apparu dans son bureau avant l'enlèvement d'Inoue Orihime, brandissant victorieusement la carte de la vérité tandis qu'il la menaçait de révéler l'existence de son Ordre – et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas admettre. Si son Serment n'avait été tel qu'il était, elle serait suicidée et le Capitaine de la Douzième Division serait reparti sans plus de preuves, mais comment elle, gardienne du secret, pouvait-elle s'y résoudre ? Son credo était plus qu'une simple devise, c'était une façon de vivre – quelqu'un d'extérieur pouvait-il seulement comprendre ? Elle aurait peiné à l'expliquer avec des mots simples. De plus, son titre était bien la dernière chose qui lui offrait un semblant de sentiments, de réactivité face à un monde qui lui inspirait rien de plus que de la froideur et un profond désintérêt. Se tuer, ça aurait été un ultime acte de lâcheté, quelque chose auquel elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre – si elle laissait Mayuri fuir avec son secret, il aurait pu en faire n'importe quoi. A l'époque, il aurait facilement retrouvé sa disciple stratégiquement placée aux côtés d'Aizen, puisqu'elle semblait être la seule de son genre postée ici – quoiqu'elle ait très bien pu ignorer d'autres Mittelsritter sous couverture. Kurotsuchi était comme une mauvaise herbe : à moins de prendre le mal à la racine, il revenait toujours, souriant d'un air vindicatif profondément agaçant.

Comment avait-il appris son existence ? Mystère. Lui-même n'aurait pas révélé ses secrets, et elle préférait presque ne pas savoir – Unohana avait appris à ignorer certains détails, depuis que son maître l'avait initié à cette mission de tous les jours qu'était être Mittelsritter.

Kurotsuchi lui avait ensuite demandé, avec une cupidité sans nom, de lui apprendre le Kukemomo, la technique de la Troisième Voie permettant d'effacer la mémoire des gens et de la réarranger – dans la mesure du possible. Il la menaça de révéler son existence au monde, lui répétant que s'il mourrait, un système sophistiqué qu'il avait savamment mis en place dévoilerait son statut au Capitaine Commandant – encore aujourd'hui, Unohana ignorait si le vieillard était au courant ou non. Elle supposait que non – Mayuri Kurotsuchi était un homme avide, il mentirait pour recevoir les remerciements et les honneurs, même dans l'ombre.

Une personne qui sait tout, n'est-ce pas mieux que le monde en entier ?

Unohana accepta de se mettre à son service, et ils travaillèrent ensemble à l'élaboration de la Machine – Hinamori ne fut au final qu'un dommage collatéral qui leur permit d'avancer plus rapidement. Suite à la trahison d'Aizen, date après laquelle Kurotsuchi avait fait volé sa couverture en éclats, le faible Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division s'était fait admettre dans la partie psychiatrique de l'hôpital de la Quatrième Division et avait été servir docilement les intérêts des deux Capitaines. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de quelques semaines. Le projet étant à la base secret, et pour l'intérêt exclusif de Kurotsuchi, Unohana n'avait pas pensé que le scientifique fou se jetterait sur la première occasion de faire valoir son travail auprès du Capitaine Commandant – mais il l'avait fait et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées avaient été terribles.

On frappa soudain trois coups brefs à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, recomposant son masque affable.

- Capitaine… Unohana ?

Etrangement, la personne qui entra était couverte de sang et portait encore un masque comme ceux qu'ils utilisaient lors des soins à risques, notamment si le patient était couvert de blessures susceptibles de s'infecter. Il fit quelques pas en avant, titubant, puis s'écroula brutalement sur le sol.

La porte claqua, les rideaux se tirèrent tous seuls.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était décédé et gisait dans son propre sang, mais ne semblait pas avoir de blessures visibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retourne, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas; l'infirmier portait une blouse intacte qu'elle dénoua rapidement, découvrant l'abdomen ouvert de l'homme. La peau s'était craquelée comme si on avait tiré dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche et se déchire – pourtant une telle torture devait avoir fait crier l'homme, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien entendu ? En observant encore davantage, plus méticuleusement, et se rendit compte que le Shinigami avait été transpercé au niveau du cœur par quelque chose de large et de peu coupant – feu le Capitaine Soi Fon infligeait souvent ce genre de blessures.

_Et c'était bien souvent fatal_, se rappela-t-elle.

« Vous êtes Mittelsritter, statua tranquillement une voix masculine dans son dos.

Unohana se releva rapidement, laissant l'homme à ses pieds se vider d'un sang encore tiède.

- Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous êtes également le traître – ou plutôt, la traîtresse, ricana-t-il en souriant comme un enfant.

L'individu était assis derrière son bureau, jouant avec les plumes et l'encre, bougeait les feuilles jusque là ordonnées. Son visage était caché dans les ombres puisque les rideaux étaient fermés, mais le Capitaine aperçut tout de même quelques mèches vertes, et les yeux glacés de son interlocuteur qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sans qu'elle ne le connaisse.

- Ah la, j'ai peur de ne pas vous connaître, lui répondit-elle en faisant face.

L'iris était d'un rouge pâle, presque rosé.

- Je ne pense pas que mon nom soit nécessaire, Unohana Retsu.

Il semblait s'être assis en travers du fauteuil, mais c'était difficile à dire sans aucune lumière pour les éclairer.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous connaissez le mien.

Une poigne puissante se saisit d'elle à la gorge et elle sentit son corps se soulever du sol. L'individu s'était approché, elle put apercevoir les cornes sur son crâne, la pâleur de sa peau et l'air vengeur au fond de ses yeux; c'était un Arrancar venu avec les Renégats. Son autre main glissa sur l'uniforme, tira le col pour dévoiler le buste blanc du Capitaine. L'inconnu traça la forme de la flamme de ses doigts glacés, tandis qu'elle cherchait une idée quelconque pour répliquer face à son agresseur.

- On ne peut pas l'effacer, contrairement à la mémoire des gens, siffla-t-il en posant sa main sur toute la surface couverte par le tatouage.

Unohana ne le fit pas apparaître.

Etait-ce de la colère qui montait lentement en elle ?

- Mais je dois pouvoir l'enlever », poursuivit l'individu aux cheveux verts en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau douce du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division qui sentit la douleur affluer.

Immédiatement, elle posa ses deux mains sur le poignet de l'agresseur qui ne tenait pas sa gorge, et serra fort pour le faire reculer d'elle et éloigner ces doigts qui creusaient dans sa peau.

« Arrêtez ! » Lança-t-elle en tentant d'influer des élans pathétiques dans sa voix.

Il ne sourit pas, ne répondit pas, demeura d'une froideur exemplaire tandis que ses ongles rongeaient peu à peu les chairs, traversant les épaisseurs tandis qu'Unohana poussait des gémissements étouffés par l'autre main de son agresseur qui serrait vivement sa gorge, l'étouffant en partie.

Un puissant son étranglé franchit ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts se furent enfoncés encore davantage, et se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où il resserra son poing et tira les épaisseurs de peau, les muscles et os qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour les ramener vers lui. Un _pourquoi_ faible et éraillé sortit difficilement des lèvres du Capitaine dont les bras lâchèrent prise, tombant le long de ses côtés comme ceux d'une poupée désarticulée.

« Je ne dois pas de pourquoi à quelqu'un qui a choisi de trahir notre cause, souffla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Non vraiment, quel bénéfice en retirais-tu ? A qui choisirais-tu de le vendre, traîtresse ? Mais n'ait crainte, je ne te laisserais pas filer, donc je te le dirais. _Peut-être_ », se reprit-il toujours en souriant.

Il semblait presque s'amuser, comme si le sang chaud qui coulait le long de sa main droite, emportant avec elle sang et chairs, et peut-être un morceau de côte, n'était rien de plus qu'une mise en scène sordide qui ne l'affectait pas du tout.

Il lâcha le paquet rougeâtre qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de bouillie et s'appliqua à l'étrangler proprement. Le corps du Capitaine tressauta, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois puis devinrent vides; les pupilles se dilatèrent, son corps se raidit d'un seul coup jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête dans un ultime battement.

« _Sorcière_, sois maudite pour toutes les morts que ta trahison a engendrées », cracha-t-il sur son cadavre qui glissa le long du mur dès lors qu'il la lâcha. Il recula dans les ombres une fois la porte correctement bloquée, puis disparut complètement.

Unohana Retsu, _Mittelsritter_.

Décédée en croyant faire le bien, sans doute; mais tout acte fait un pas trop loin des limites qu'on lui avait posées restait un abus, quoiqu'elle en pense. Et, bien qu'il ait été informé de quelques menus détails grâce à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le scientifique fou, une trahison restait un crime – et son Serment était ainsi fait qu'il devait s'acquitter de la tâche de venger son Ordre, et ce sans sourciller.

Les paroles rageuses de son maître résonnaient encore dans sa tête, souvenir élusif d'un temps où tout était bien différent.

_Traque-les, tue-les, ces traîtres._

_Qu'on sache qu'être de notre côté n'autorise pas à tous les excès._

**. : : .**

Umbre n'avait pas mis de temps à retrouver Ichimaru – les larges allées pavées du Seireitei étaient labyrinthiques, mais comme son père le lui avait dit alors qu'ils traversaient le Garganta « suis les cadavres ». Certains étaient en train de s'effilocher, le reiatsu retournant à Soul Society qui semblait l'absorber, de la même manière que le Hueco Mundo le faisait avec les corps des Hollows vaincus – Gin étant effectivement au bout du chemin, Umbre se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son père, histoire de le remercier de son précieux conseil.

Le Shinigami n'était pas vraiment mal en point, mais il paraissait cependant réellement épuisé. Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsqu'il avait trouvé le Mittelsritter, et le soleil des Shinigamis brillait, écrasant – pouvait-on réellement adorer ce genre de chose ? Se demandait parfois l'Arrancar. En hiver peut-être, au moment où les nuages cachaient cet astre trop ardent, mais en été, alors qu'il faisait chaud ?

Umbre soupira, déjà fatigué.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Gin qui marchait à ses côtes.

Depuis, quelques heures avaient passé et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber.

- Impossible, tu en aurais déjà marre d'être ici ? S'amusa Ichimaru tandis que son sourire s'élargissait toujours plus.

- Non, non – c'est juste que c'est chiant, ici ! Se plaignit-il en croisant les bras, agacé. Il y a ce fichu soleil, il fait chaud, et c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Comment on est censés se retrouver avec tous ces couloirs et ces bâtiments qui n'en finissent pas ? On se croirait dans Las Noches !

Gin ricana, amusé par le désarroi d'Umbre.

- Le principe était un peu là, expliqua-t-il en menant l'Arrancar dans un petit couloir mince entre deux bâtiments très hauts. Même si Las Noches pousse le perfectionnisme un peu plus loin… »

Soul Society ne permettait pas encore de déplacer les couloirs, et fort heureusement sinon il aurait été bien incapable de retrouver ce passage. L'étroit boyau s'étendait sur quelques dizaines de mètres, à ciel ouvert – leurs pieds trempaient dans l'eau croupie qui stagnait là depuis des jours, et l'odeur était infâme.

« On y est bientôt ? S'agaça Umbre avec une voix un peu ridicule – il se bouchait le nez pour ne pas sentir les fragrances puantes de l'eau sale.

- Encore un effort », s'amusa Gin en lui souriant.

Le chemin ne fut effectivement plus très long. Soupirant de soulagement, et après s'être rapidement plaints de l'état de leurs vêtements, ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la Tour des regrets, où Hitsugaya était retenu selon Ichimaru.

« Imposant », siffla tout bas Umbre lorsqu'ils débouchèrent, après avoir monté quelques escaliers, sur un large pont aux barrières rouges menant à la tour.

La nuit tombait, si bien que cachés dans les ombres il fut impossible de les entrevoir pour les deux gardes placés près de la porte de la tour. Se mettant d'accord pour les tuer rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, ils se servirent respectivement du Shunpo et du Sonido pour frapper avec vitesse et dextérité les deux hommes qui tombèrent morts en moins d'une minute.

« Et comment ça s'ouvre, ce truc ? S'alarma Umbre en regardant les gardes décédés et la porte successivement, un peu paniqué. Et s'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir ? Mon Dieu, va falloir attendre la relève de la garde - et si on se fait prendre on est fichus ! Débita-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

- Calme-toi, soupira Gin avec ennui.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, remarqua soudain l'Arrancar en regardant la tour d'un air curieux. On dirait le même genre de pierre que celle de Las Noches.

- Evite de la toucher, lui indiqua le Mittelsritter. C'est un matériau spécial qui neutralise le reiatsu. »

Umbre émit un sifflement admiratif.

Néanmoins, le doute lui rongeait les entrailles et sa panique n'avait pas encore totalement disparu, même lorsqu'Ichimaru lui assura que n'importe qui était capable d'ouvrir la porte du Temple des Regrets – malgré tout, cette haute tour blanche semblait être le stigmate de nombreuses exécutions. De là où ils étaient, Umbre apercevait la Colline du Soukyoku, un lieu presque légendaire pour de nombreux Hollows – personne ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu, tout simplement parce que personne n'était revenu vivant de Soul Society. _C'est vraiment cruel_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, _mettre les gens dans cet endroit austère et les obliger à faire face à leur mort prochaine... _

Gin, sous le regard curieux d'Umbre, réussit à ouvrir les larges portes du Temple blanc, mais resta figé devant la porte – fallait-il entrer et prendre le risque d'y rester enfermer, ou bien… ?

« HITSUGAYA ! »

Le cri d'Umbre se propagea dans toute la hauteur de la tour, amplifié par le vide du bâtiment. Ils attendirent un peu, toujours aussi peu rassurés à l'idée d'entrer – ils étaient l'envahisseur, et bien que les Shinigamis soient particulièrement lent, il ne fallait pas écarter l'hypothèse d'un piège.

L'intérieur était sombre et semblait encombré, et on entendait des pas lents s'approcher – quelqu'un marchant pieds nus sur la pierre fraîche de la tour, probablement habillé du kimono blanc d'usage, songea Gin en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair sans avoir à s'approcher de l'entrée de la tour. Umbre scrutait nerveusement les alentours, et avait même reculé de quelques pas.

« C'est _Capitaine_ Hitsugaya, précisa celui-ci en émergeant des ombres de la tour, Hiyori appuyée sur lui.

Sa petite silhouette apparut, pas vraiment amaigrie – tout en inhibant le reiatsu, la pierre de la tour inhibait les envies que celui-ci procurait, telles que la faim et la soif.

- Qu'est-ce que la Vizard fiche ici ? S'exclama Umbre en s'approchant pour récupérer la blonde qu'Hitsugaya allait allonger par terre.

- Ils l'ont amenée il y a quelques jours, précisa-t-il en se redressant.

Gin nota avec amusement la matérialisation de Hyourinmaru dans son dos.

- Une idée d'où elle était avant ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'expression complètement vide d'Hiyori.

- Chez Kurotsuchi, quelle question, cracha l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Un peu colérique à l'idée de se trouver face à Ichimaru, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que l'homme n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il avait pu le croire, Hitsugaya faisait de son possible pour être poli – dans la mesure du possible. Gin lui inspirait un profond ressentiment, même s'il pouvait le mettre de côté le temps de leur coopération.

- Regardez sa nuque, leur dit-il tandis qu'Umbre prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la transporter plus aisément.

Gin s'approcha, et souleva les cheveux blonds emmêlés au-dessus de la nuque de la Vizard, y découvrant la marque que le démoniaque Capitaine de la Douzième Division apposait sur ses cobayes.

- Il l'a mise dans la Matrice ? S'enquit Umbre.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils l'ont transférée ici – on dirait qu'elle est encore anesthésiée », supposa Hitsugaya, bras croisés.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, fixant la jeune fille endormie dans les bras de l'Arrancar.

« Mieux vaut partir d'ici », dit soudain Gin en sentant quelques vagues de reiatsu leur parvenir.

Hitsugaya et Umbre acquiescèrent, si bien qu'ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit couvert où se dissimuler.

La nuit étant en train de tomber, Ichimaru décida pour une fois d'utiliser les conseils de Kûkaku et d'utiliser le réseau des égouts afin de se dissimuler des Shinigamis en vadrouille – trouver une ouverture ne fut pas bien compliqué, il leur suffisait juste de suivre l'odeur pestilentielle qui remontait des voies d'eaux usées. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas les pieds dans l'eau croupie, mais marchaient le long des murs humides, plus ou moins au sec, grâce à un semblant de trottoir.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés assez loin, soupira Umbre en tombant assis, Hiyori toujours dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et c'était inquiétant, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne la connaisse très personnellement – de plus, elle était probablement la dernière Vizard de Soul Society, faisant d'elle une sorte d'animal en voie de disparition.

- Le traumatisme doit être grand pour qu'elle reste endormie comme ça, statua Hitsugaya.

- Sans doute, accorda Gin en posant une paume froide sur le front de la blonde.

Il resta pensif un moment, son sourire se tordant en une moue enfantine, presque boudeuse.

- Il y aurait bien une solution, siffla-t-il avec scepticisme, à peine certain que sa proposition soit réalisable.

- Accouche, on verra ensuite si c'est jouable ! S'écria Umbre en voyant qu'il y avait une solution. On ne _peut_ pas la laisser comme ça !

Gin acquiesça, toujours un peu pensif.

- Il y a une technique Mittelsritter qui permet d'effacer la mémoire, dit-il finalement. Je ne suis absolument pas certain que ça puisse fonctionner, mais lui faire oublier le traumatisme et passer sous silence son voyage chez Kurotsuchi devrait aller… Pour l'instant.

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Ichimaru ?

Celui-ci posa un index sur ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers Umbre qui paraissait hésitant.

- Je te crois, hein. Le problème n'est pas là – c'est juste que si tu rates, je me sentirais responsable. Après tout, cette fille est des nôtres, ce serait un peu cruel de l'abandonner. Mais faire quelque chose et prendre le risque que ça la laisse encore plus mal en point… Au fond, ce serait la même issue et ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.

- Il parle toujours autant ? S'agaça Hitsugaya en détachant l'attache qui maintenant son Zanpakuto dans son dos.

Il s'assit en tailleur, s'accoudant à l'un de ses genoux d'un air agacé tandis que Gin et Umbre s'interrogeaient du regard, indécis quant à la réaction à adopter.

- Elle nous en voudra, souligna l'Arrancar.

- Elle nous en voudra encore plus si on ne la laisse pas combattre avec nous, contra Gin.

- Dur dur…

Ils y réfléchirent encore un long moment, incapables de se décider, mais n'ayant pas besoin de confronter leurs arguments – ils pensaient probablement la même chose de la situation actuelle et en vinrent naturellement à la même conclusion : agir.

- On trouvera quelque chose plus tard de toute façon, je propose donc d'attribuer les premiers soins maintenant, décréta Umbre en redressant la poupée de chair qu'était Hiyori face à Ichimaru dont les doigts luisaient déjà d'une aura violacée.

Le Mittelsritter se concentra un moment, sous le regard intrigué d'Hitsugaya qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

L'un des deux était de la rébellion Hollow, non ? Peut-être même les deux, remarque – Matsumoto n'avait jamais douté de l'innocence d'Ichimaru, bien que ce soit encore à prouver. Serait-il possible qu'il ait trahi Aizen à la suite de Soul Society ? Hm. C'était une possibilité à envisager, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit – ni l'envie – d'intervenir dans le débat qui les animait à propos de la Vizard. N'étant pas un proche, il n'avait pas vraiment de responsabilités envers elle et ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour prendre des décisions à sa place – chose dont ni l'Arrancar, ni Ichimaru ne semblaient se soucier. De plus, il était encore trop affaibli par son séjour des deux dernières semaines dans le Temple des Regrets pour faire réellement valoir son opinion si la discussion s'engageait dans une direction plus musclée.

Un petit mot s'échappa des lèvres de Gin, tandis qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le front de Sarugaki dont les cheveux blonds en bataille balayaient le visage et le front.

« _Kukemomo._ »

La lueur d'un bleu-violet froid engloba la tête de la jeune fille un très court instant avant de s'évaporer à même l'air. Umbre interrogea Gin du regard, et celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de réussite – le reste semblait reposer sur les frêles épaules de la Vizard dans les bras du Hollow.

« Tout ira bien ? Se permit-il de demander en se retenant de bailler.

Ichimaru lui offrit un sourire de renard, grimaçant presque.

- J'espère, mais ce n'est plus à moi de faire le travail, maintenant…

Comme l'avait supposé Hitsugaya, c'était bien au tour de Sarugaki de jouer.

- Je ne peux être trop sélectif, mais j'ai retiré tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui soit postérieur à l'explosion de leur quartier général.

- Je crois que ça devrait suffire, lui assura Umbre en souriant largement.

- Je pense aussi. »

Réticent à s'endormir après avoir vu ce dont Gin était capable – effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, quelle bonne blague – Hitsugaya décida de rester silencieux et de réfléchir deux minutes à la situation avant de sauter aux conclusions. Certes, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie d'Ichimaru, mais en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau se battre sans craindre de tomber évanoui dans la minute, il allait devoir rester avec ces deux-là.

Ensuite, la lueur violette lui rappelait définitivement quelque chose de bien trop fuyant pour que ce soit normal – comme s'il avait déjà vu cette lueur bleue, bien que cette fois, elle se soit enroulée autour de sa propre tête et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Des images de machine lui revinrent également, vives, et il se sentit suffoquer, comme s'il était de nouveau emprisonné dans cette petite cabine dont il était soudain conscient de l'étroitesse.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _Souffla-t-il dans ses pensées lorsque la vague de souvenir se calma, le laissant pantelant. Il entendit à peine les appels inquiets de l'Arrancar, puis tomba évanoui.

« Oh.

- C'est un genre de mode, c'est ça ? S'écria Umbre envers le corps endormi du petit Capitaine. Vous vous évanouissez, on vous porte – je ne déteste pas ça, mais quand même, ça reste un peu gênant et… Bref ! Pourquoi, juste _pourquoi _?

Gin ricana, amusé.

Se calmant, Umbre réalisa soudain que les paroles de Wald n'étaient peut-être pas si insensées.

- Lump Wald a dit qu'il y avait un traître parmi vous, dit-il soudain à Gin. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu…

- Utiliser le Kukemomo pour créer la machine qui a effacé la mémoire des Shinigamis ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- C'est bien plus que probable, vu la réaction d'Hitsugaya. »

Umbre acquiesça distraitement.

Quels genres de surprise de ce genre Soul Society leur réservait-elle encore ?

« Le Kukemomo. Ça signifie « myrtille », et c'est aussi un symbole de l'oubli et du néant. Quoi de plus approprié, pas vrai ?

- C'est sinistre, répondit Umbre en tirant la langue.

Gin haussa les épaules.

- C'est pratique, dans certains cas. Et je fais confiance à Wald pour s'occuper de ce problème – c'est son Serment, expliqua-t-il à l'Arrancar.

- Tout de même…

- C'est dérangeant, oui. C'est bien pour ça que Wald ne l'a pas appris à Rim, et que Kûkaku ne le connaît pas non plus. Regarde juste ce qu'il a fait à ton frère, si nos soupçons sont fondés…

- Je maintiens, c'est sinistre. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas des mégalomanes en puissance, marmonna-t-il en couchant Hiyori sur le dos à côté d'Hitsugaya qu'il avait également allongé correctement. On serait détruis en quelques jours… »

_Tu n'as même pas idée, _songea Gin en lui offrant un sourire dépité.


	48. Soul Heroes

_Bref bref._

_Plus que 12, et oui, mes dernières épreuves se sont bien passées xD Sur ce, je poste et repart - d'ailleurs, blague, si je tente un One-Shot Holmes/Watson, vous iriez lire, ou point du tout ? x)_

_Bonne lecture :3_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

**48, Soul Heroes [A Remanent Blue Flame 4]**

La gamine avait eu raison de le diriger vers les hautes cheminées du laboratoire – le nombre de Shinigamis y était sensiblement plus élevé, et l'odeur du sang emplissant ses narines le rendait si extatique qu'il n'aurait voulu s'arrêter pour rien au monde.

Le jour déclinait peu à peu, et cette pluie humide avait cessé quelque part entre les premiers escadrons qu'il avait croisés et ceux qu'il massacrait actuellement, si bien que seule demeurait une fine bruine – on aurait réellement dit qu'il y avait une source de Shinigamis quelque part, arrivé à ce point du Seireitei. Grimmjow aurait bien voulu, mais ce qu'on lui proposait commençait à l'agacer. Rageur, il les détruisait à coups de poings, écrasait leurs visages avec le talon de sa chaussure, désinvolte fauve dont le seul but était de tracer sa route entre les cadavres.

On le suivait, il le sentait – le soleil déclinant jetait des ombres rouges sur les murs blancs, rendait les ténèbres plus épaisses, et la silhouette dans son dos ne s'y fondait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait. Il l'avait repérée depuis longtemps, et sentait presque le souffle putride de cette horreur sur sa nuque, et c'était quelque chose profondément détestable.

« Je sais que t'es là, taquina-t-il son si discret poursuivant, un sourire sardonique au bout des lèvres. Pas ta discrétion qui t'étouffe », ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Agacer les gens, il adorait. Plus qu'un mantra, c'était réellement ce qu'il préférait le plus – il prenait son pied, car quelqu'un d'énervé est toujours plus amusant à combattre qu'une personne retenant son bras ou ses émotions. Un combat restait un combat, la haine ou le désir de revanche n'étant que des catalyseurs parfois très bénéfiques – du moins aux yeux de Grimmjow.

Il aimait jouer; peut-être pas à la manière des autres, mais comment pourrait-il un jour les comprendre ? La plupart d'entre eux voyaient leurs vies comme une bonne blague et n'hésiteraient probablement pas à la gâcher. L'hybride avec qui il partageait cette drôle de relation ne faisait pas exception, souriant toujours l'épée à la main comme si la vie n'était qu'une bonne blague.

Et peut-être qu'au fond, c'était le cas.

Du moins, pour la vie d'Ichigo – Grimmjow ne considérait pas vraiment la sienne comme une sorte de vaste plaisanterie. Il vivait au jour le jour, se souciant à peine du lendemain, car contrairement au reste des Shinigamis ou des personnes qu'il avait pu un jour rencontrer, Jaggerjack avait le sentiment de vivre au présent. Son passé n'en était pas vraiment un, et son avenir n'était qu'un concept lointain; non vraiment, il ne se sentait pas attaché à ces valeurs purement humaines que d'autres pouvaient avoir. Demain n'était jamais que dans quelques heures, et le temps n'était pas quelque chose dont il aurait à s'inquiéter avant un long moment – allait-il seulement mourir de vieillesse ? Son corps ne changerait jamais, et il ne serait jamais lassé de la vie qu'il menait, parce que quoiqu'il fasse, il y aurait toujours plus – quelque chose qu'il chercherait peut-être toute son existence sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Mais peu importait.

Aujourd'hui était aujourd'hui, et on le suivait pour le combattre – le léger mouvement d'air, les odeurs de pourri, le tremblement excité qui le traverserait lorsque son adversaire lui ferait enfin face… C'était pour ça qu'il vivait.

« Aussi insolent que les rapports vous décrivent – c'est vraiment agaçant, siffla une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

Il se tourna, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et dévoilant ses crocs blancs, impeccables malgré le nombre de gorges ou autres membres qu'ils avaient si facilement transpercés.

- Te fous pas de moi, Capitaine, cracha Grimmjow en exultant.

Peut-être allait-il mourir face à ce type-là. La pensée ne faisait que passer, comme à chaque fois, et il était curieux d'un jour rencontrer quelqu'un dont la soif de pouvoir serait suffisamment énorme pour éteindre la sienne et pousser Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans l'oubli. Consciemment ou non, n'importe quel combattant vivait pour ce « rêve », si le mot était approprié – rencontrer son maître, mourir en le combattant, quitte à être vaincu. Pas pour l'honneur, pas pour la gloire, oh non ! Simplement pour sourire en se disant « il n'y aucune autre façon dont j'aurais voulu crever ».

_C'était parfait._

- Ainsi, j'hérite du chat de gouttière ? » Hm, ça me ravit moins que je l'aurais imaginé.

Le visage peint de noir et blanc fronça les sourcils, les globuleux yeux ambrés se posant sur la silhouette fine de l'Arrancar qui se tenait déjà en garde, sur la pointe des pieds, tout son corps tendu et prêt à réagir au moindre signe d'hostilité.

« Désagréable, vraiment. »

Kurotsuchi l'étudia de haut en bas, détaillant les traits acérés, le corps allongé, la couleur peu commune de la crinière en bataille, encore tâchée d'un peu de sang, les mèches dansant devant les yeux agressifs, la respiration anarchique et les muscles bandés à l'extrême – totalement un spécimen qu'il pourrait garder dans son laboratoire, bien que le pillage méthodique auquel il s'était livré une quarantaine d'années auparavant sur le laboratoire de Szayel Aporro Grantz lui permette de conduire des expériences sur de nombreux Arrancars pour _les siècles_ à venir.

Non, le Capitaine de la Douzième Division n'avait pas besoin d'un tel spécimen dans sa collection – des dizaines d'autres absolument identiques, tout aussi téméraires et orgueilleux occupaient déjà de nombreux bocaux soigneusement étiquetés.

Mais – celui-là, il le voulait_ vraiment_. Il avait _envie_ d'avoir le corps fin, les pupilles acérées, l'iris bleue et infiniment combative sous la main à tout instant, tout ça entreposé précieusement dans son laboratoire, caché aux yeux de tous sauf aux siens. Pourquoi ? Appelez-ça un désir égoïste de scientifique, mais cet Arrancar-ci irait dans le grand bocal de l'entrée. Pouvait-il garantir qu'il ne s'échapperait pas ? Probablement que non, cette bestiole-là était bien trop sauvage pour rester sagement assise dans un coin. Non, elle se battrait – et ça ne faisait que renforcer l'envie malsaine du scientifique.

_Avoir cette bête pour moi seul. La voir me détester tous les jours, ne jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle souhaite par-dessus tout l'enfermer, la tenir loin du monde, l'écarter de ce qu'elle chérit._

_Lentement, la mettre à terre._

Grimmjow sut que le combat se jouerait jusqu'à la mort, lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont le regard du Capitaine face à lui brillait – qui n'a jamais rêvé de posséder l'animal audacieux et indompté de la maison ? Aizen était tout pareil, et quelques autres, aussi. Dieu, ce qu'il détestait qu'on le regarde comme ça – il se sentait rabaissé, mais tout en même temps il adorait le sentiment de rébellion que ça lui procurait, comme si prouver à son adversaire à quel point il avait tort était la chose la plus géniale du monde.

Et ça l'était, _oh oui._

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement », marmonna Kurotsuchi en sortant lentement son Zanpakuto de son fourreau.

La lame était curieuse, mais la première forme du Zanpakuto l'était encore plus – aux yeux de Grimmjow, c'était d'un exotisme qui collait bien au personnage, mais franchement, c'était d'une importance médiocre face au pied qu'il allait prendre en combattant un Capitaine.

Le sourire vicieux suivait Grimmjow à chaque attaque, loin d'être effrayant, plus comme une sorte d'avertissement posé là à son attention – il n'y accorda aucun crédit, évidemment. Qu'avait-il à craindre d'un Capitaine aussi indolent ? L'homme, si c'en était seulement un, le regardait avec convoitise et pourtant ne semblait pas désireux d'attaquer. Observateur, il attendait probablement le bon moment – mais avec Grimmjow, il n'y en aurait jamais. Ou peut-être tellement que le Capitaine fou ne saurait pas laquelle choisir; cet Arrancar-là était une bête, après tout.

Il ne fallait évidemment pas abimer l'enveloppe, donc, drainer le reiatsu et peut-être l'empoisonner juste assez pour qu'il se calme était une bonne solution – le seul problème demeurant de lui inoculer la dose nécessaire à travers les couches de peau ultra résistantes des Hollows. Kurotsuchi savait qu'il faudrait plus qu'une simple griffure, et que malgré les travers de bête enragé, Jaggerjack n'était pas si vain et simplet qu'on pourrait le croire – il se douterait de quelque chose. Le gaz semblait donc la meilleure option, bien que disperser une épaisse fumée violacée dans les rues du Seireitei soit loin d'être le moyen d'opérer le plus discret. Mais après tout, c'était une bête; entrevoyait-il les travers vicieux d'un scientifique, pensait-il seulement aux poisons et à leur utilité ? Probablement pas.

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux coups, Kurotsuchi notant mentalement toutes les fantastiques habiletés que semblait posséder l'Arrancar – son nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais sur l'instant ça lui importait si peu qu'il relégua l'information dans un coin de son esprit pour ne pas y toucher. A cet instant précis, sous la bruine froide qui douchait le Seireitei, tandis que la lumière déclinait peu à peu, seul son duel lui importait. Il fallait qu'il enregistre un maximum de détails, capte chaque mouvement pour mieux définir son plan d'attaque et répondre en règle à cette bête sauvage qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, une idée plus folle que les précédentes lui effleura l'esprit.

Il pourrait reprogrammer la mémoire de la bête – changer sa personnalité, le rendre totalement à sa merci. La Matrice n'avait jamais réellement servi à ça auparavant, et il se sentit profondément crétin ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Indéniablement, le Capitaine Commandant serait heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle avancée dès lors qu'elle sera réalisable, ce dont Kurotsuchi ne doutait pas un seul instant. Faire plier l'Arrancar serait bien simple, puisqu'il avait déjà obéi à Aizen – la notion de soumission n'était pas étrangère à son esprit, ce qui faciliterait grandement les choses, si bien qu'amplifier et tordre à sa guise cette idée était complètement à sa portée.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

« Bankai ! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō ! »

Ignorant le détail du plan qui se jouait dans l'esprit détraqué du Capitaine lui faisant face, Grimmjow regarda avec une excitation grimpante le Zanpakuto changer de forme. Une tête dorée, gigantesque et semblable à celle d'un bébé, son cou entouré de lames et son corps grassouillet identique à celui d'un ver, recouvert d'une cape violette. Grimmjow savait, depuis qu'il côtoyait des Shinigamis – soit quasiment toute sa vie – que l'esprit de leurs épées étaient uniques, propres à chacun d'eux, copiant leur personnalité pour mieux s'y adapter et la retranscrire. Ainsi, il ne se formalisa pas vraiment de la forme du Bankai de ce Capitaine-ci – grotesque, d'un bon goût totalement douteux et _létal_. La fumée violette sortant des pulpeuses lèvres couleur or ne devait pas être plus saine que le sang noir de l'hybride qu'il avait quitté plus tôt dans la journée.

Un instant d'inattention lui fit poser les yeux sur la haute colline surplombant le Seireitei – Kûkaku leur avait dit qu'il fallait un peu plus d'une dizaine de jours pour s'y rendre, depuis les quatre portes qu'ils avaient traversées. Ichigo et Rim y seraient avant lui, mais l'Arrancar ne sentait la présence de personne d'autre – Ichimaru ou Shiba semblaient avoir disparu, bien qu'il ait distinctement ressenti la présence du Roi. Le reiatsu avait résonné, vif, et probablement trop vite pour que les Shinigamis ne l'enregistrent, mais il était là, accompagné de Rim et du reste de la fine équipe.

La fumée violacée se répandait, plus difficilement à cause de la bruine. L'eau faisait remonter des odeurs de terre et d'égout, parfois de sang. La nuit tombait, humide. Les gouttes suintaient dans ses cheveux, glissant le long de ses mèches bleues. Il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre la pluie – c'était quelque chose que le Hueco Mundo ne connaissait pas, pas plus que la neige. Et, à part rendre tout mouillé et la circulation délicate, Grimmjow ne trouvait pas la pluie utile. De l'eau qui tombe du ciel ? L'utilité était minime, vraiment – mais la capacité à dissiper le sang et les saletés encrassant les vêtements ou la peau était indéniablement pratique.

Sa forme libérée suivit peu après – la monstruosité en face semblait prête à en découdre et capable de suivre le mouvement malgré sa corpulence. Les couloirs serraient les rondeurs aux reflets dorés, et la chose ne semblait pas capable de s'élever dans les airs, pourtant le nombre d'armes qu'elle semblait posséder la rendait tout aussi dangereuse sans ce petit inconvénient qu'il utiliserait à son avantage si la différence de niveau devenait trop importante – et il y avait peu de risque pour que ça arrive, vraiment.

La lueur bleue des Desgarrons successifs illuminait la nuit pluvieuse, tandis qu'un énième orage éclatait au loin – y avait-il une période précise pour ce genre de choses ? Se demanda Grimmjow à un moment, agacé par les intempéries. L'eau détrempait sa crinière et c'était lourd, froid et désagréable dans son dos et sur son crâne, suintant sur la peau de son visage et parfois jusque dans ses oreilles. Le fou en face ne semblait pas gêné, et si des griffures parcouraient son uniforme et striaient la peau dorée du Bankai, le Capitaine ne faiblissait pas. Le souffle de la face d'enfant continuait de relâcher la fumée violette, bien que le nuage se dissipât vite au milieu de temps d'humidité. Il se jetait sur Grimmjow, rampant de ses bras potelés, faisant tomber les murs sur son passage; à aucun moment il n'avait eu la chance de l'attraper, sa lenteur jouant en la faveur de l'Arrancar. Ils tournèrent longuement, Kurotsuchi n'ayant aucun désir de le blesser mortellement ou de façon irrémédiable – chose que Jaggerjack avait rapidement comprise. Tout d'abord curieux, il l'avait remarqué pour mieux l'oublier et attaquait désormais sans se soucier de ce détail.

Jusqu'à ce que, pantelant, il sente son corps s'affaisser.

_Pourtant_, se dit-il spontanément en sentant ses membres s'engourdir, _j'suis pas crevé. J'ai pas mal. _

_Bordel… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ses griffes tremblaient un peu, mais sa vision n'était pas floue. Un spasme agité parcourut sa queue, qui battit l'air nerveusement, mais il était ni fatigué, affamé ou blessé – il n'avait _rien_. Il enchaîna donc, se disant que peu importait ce léger détail, puisqu'il en aurait terminé vite. L'homme en face attaquait à peine, esquivait difficilement, encaissait durement; il ne faudrait probablement pas grand-chose pour le mettre à terre. Cero, puis Desgarron. Le reiatsu filait à tout va, mais il lui en restait tellement que ça n'importait que trop peu – et s'en soucier, ce n'était tellement pas lui.

Ses pattes heurtèrent le sol et ses genoux lâchèrent sous son poids. Il était léger, rapide et bon, depuis qu'il avait quitté Aizen pour retourner marcher dans son désert, des années auparavant – et c'était comme si rien n'aurait été capable de l'arrêter, mais peut-être avait-il atteint une sorte de limite; l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, et c'est rageur, un genou à terre et le souffle court qu'il entrevit les pas lents, presque sentencieux, du Capitaine s'approcher de lui. Sa paupière droite était à demi-close, tout aussi engourdie que sa jambe qui ne le portait plus.

« Un peu plus d'une heure. Hm, il va falloir revoir la formule, nasilla le Capitaine tandis qu'il approchait de l'Arrancar pantelant. C'est malheureux. »

L'ombre large du Bankai se détachait au sol à chaque nouvel éclair. Grimmjow leva suffisamment les yeux pour croiser le regard d'ambre en fusion, la pluie dégoulinant sur son dos, et son souffle anarchique formant de petits nuages tandis qu'il imprimait le visage du Capitaine dans sa mémoire.

Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ?

Il baissa les yeux, sa nuque se faisant soudain lourde. Il se sentait comme à cours d'air, même si son reiatsu ne le fuyait pas et demeurait complètement intact. Il n'était ni fatigué, ni malade, _ni rien !_

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers le Capitaine, dont le regard brillait de convoitise.

Des gouttes de pluie fraîches roulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne saignait pas, n'était pas blessé – son souffle irrégulier formait toujours les mêmes petits nuages, tandis que ses narines le brûlaient à chaque inspiration.

_Peut-être que c'est comme ça que ça va se finir._

A genoux dans une flaque sous l'orage grondant, la pierre blanche, les ruines et le sang un peu partout – _à genoux. _Comme si lui, entre tous, pouvait accepter un sort aussi humiliant !

« Oh la, il peut encore bouger. »

Un ongle démesurément long caressa sa joue, s'arrêta trop près de ses lèvres. Il mordit, et d'un dernier bond se jeta à la gorge du Capitaine qui avait osé le regarder de haut.

Repoussant les ombres, grinçant des dents, écrasant les cœurs; seul, le roi galope.

Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un écho, dans le cœur de Grimmjow. Et il l'entendait, _plus fort_, de plus en plus fort, alors que ses crocs traversaient le tissu, faisant voler les os, avalant la chair – ça n'avait pas goût de sang, ça n'avait pas la texture de la peau, mais c'était désormais mort.

_Anéantissez-les tous_, disait l'écho.

. : : .

Il était tard, et on sentait au loin le reiatsu d'un Capitaine aux côtés de celui, évanescent, de l'un des Ryokas. Tout cessa soudain, mais personne ne fit aucun commentaire – la nuit était humide, mais la pluie avait fini par cesser sur une large portion du Seireitei.

Abarai entendait son Lieutenant lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il entrevoyait à peine la crise qui se profilait à l'horizon, choisissait même délibérément de l'ignorer; il était un guerrier, pas un ministre, bon sang ! La politique lui parlait autant que la poésie ou ce genre de sujets romantiques dont Soul Society n'avait surtout pas besoin en ce moment !

« Vous m'écoutez, Capitaine ? Grommela Hisagi avec agacement.

Il rappelait Renji à l'ordre depuis le début de leur entretien et celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître ne serait-ce qu'attentif au rapport détaillé de son subordonné.

- Non, je ne t'écoute pas, siffla-t-il en se levant de son chaise.

Interdit, Hisagi l'observa quitter la pièce puis le rattrapa en courant, étonné de l'étrange attitude de son Capitaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faîtes ?

- Il faut qu'on agisse, merde, s'énerva Renji en traversant la Neuvième Division. Ces saloperies sont en train de détruire toutes nos défenses et le vieux propose rien, _rien ! _»

Son poing s'abattit sur un mur, rageur, faisant sursauter les personnes à proximité. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, quelques lanternes éclairaient les allées et des Shinigamis pressés couraient ici et là.

En presque deux semaines d'invasion, et bientôt quatorze jours d'alerte, aucun intrus n'avait été capturé et le Gotei 13 déplorait la perte de bons nombres d'officiers hauts gradés, pourtant aucune réunion au sommet n'avait été convoquée – le Capitaine Commandant demeurait d'une indolence inimaginable dans une situation pareille, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire bouger. La seule personne susceptible de les éclairer était actuellement enfermée dans le Temple des Regrets, bien que son exécution ait été retardée par l'attaque; Hitsugaya Toshiro attendrait donc son tour jusqu'à ce que les Renégats soient annihilés… Ou que Soul Society tombe.

« Capitaine, reprenez-vous. »

La voix d'Hisagi était ferme, le rappelant à l'ordre d'une manière presque trop audacieuse pour un Lieutenant – mais Abarai n'avait jamais réussi à instaurer de la distance entre eux, d'une part car avant d'être un subordonné, Hisagi était son ami, et d'autre part parce quoiqu'en disaient les autres Capitaines, Shuuhei était bien plus compétent que lui pour ce poste.

Rien n'allait, en ce moment – et ça durait même depuis des années, les anicroches et autres malheurs. Abarai se demandait souvent ce qui avait poussé Kuchiki à épouser Rukia, pour au final la rendre si malheureuse – au point qu'elle vienne le trouver dans l'espoir de tromper Kuchiki, comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle utilisait ses armes nouvellement acquises pour faire un pied-de-nez à son frère. Et lui, simple outil dans cette mascarade, il avait fini par hériter d'un petit garçon dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Une vieille nourrice lui avait amené, quelques jours après la mort de Rukia, déclarant que _le Maître _n'en voulait plus et qu'il était désormais du devoir du père biologique de s'occuper du gamin aux cheveux rouges – depuis, elle était restée avec Renji et s'occupait de la vengeance de Rukia lorsque le Capitaine était à son poste.

Pour le gamin, il pouvait encore faire quelque chose – lui donner un nom, veiller à son éducation, et surtout taire les horreurs entourant sa naissance et le début de sa vie. De fait, Renji refusait de croire qu'il était impossible d'agir en faveur de Soul Society.

« Epluche les archives, lança-t-il à Hisagi, soudain décidé sur le comportement à tenir. Trouve quelque chose qui nous permette de faire tomber le Capitaine Commandant – enfin, de prendre les décisions à sa place !

- Comment ça ? S'étrangla le Lieutenant, hébété.

- Si le vieux est pas foutu de nous commander correctement, je refuse de rester à obéir comme un pauvre chien, cracha le Capitaine.

- Mais –

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un papillon des Enfers qui battit des ailes jusqu'à l'oreille de Renji; Hisagi se raidit, inquiet du contenu de la dépêche que portait le messager. Ces derniers jours, lui comme tous les officiers avaient appris à craindre ce petit insecte qui n'apportait avec lui que des nouvelles funestes.

« Le Capitaine Unohana a été retrouvée morte cette après-midi, et le Temple des Regrets a été attaqué. Hitsugaya s'est échappé, fit la petite voix émergeant du papillon. Avez-vous un retour à faire parvenir ?

- Non », répondit sombrement Renji, son naturel colérique reprenant peu à peu le dessus alors que l'insecte s'éloignait.

Son regard se posa sur Hisagi qui n'eut pas d'argument à formuler. Se détournant, il disparut dans les couloirs, prêt à chercher toute la nuit s'il le fallait les informations demandées par son Capitaine tandis que celui-ci quittait les quartiers de la Neuvième Division, en proie à un grand ressentiment.

Avec ce décès-ci, le total d'officiers morts ou disparus lors des derniers mois grimpait à quatre Capitaines, et presque six Lieutenants, sans compter la surveillance étroite de la Dixième Division dont le Capitaine avait été relevé de ses fonctions – la situation était plus que critique, pourtant Renji s'exhortait à ne pas céder à la panique. Il devait y avoir une raison pour que Yamamoto n'agisse pas, bon sang ! Et bien qu'il respecte le vieillard, Renji ne comprenait plus sa façon d'agir – lorsqu'il se décidait à faire quelque chose, bien sûr. Depuis quelques jours, la colère grondait en lui et il cherchait comment agir auprès du reste des Capitaines sans craindre de passer pour un hors-la-loi ou un sympathisant de la cause ennemie.

L'ultime solution était un recours légal qui lui permettrait de déchoir, un temps, le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto de ses fonctions afin d'éviter que le chaos soit total au sein du Seireitei – et il avait une petite idée de qui nommer à cette place, encore fallait-il que l'homme en question n'ait rien contre l'idée.

« Bon sang, s'agaça-t-il en voyant des flammes au loin, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Oubliant sa mission première, il décida d'aller au siège de la Douzième Division afin de savoir ce qui causait les incendies qu'il avait aperçus – il lui fallut presque une heure, ses mains tremblantes à la fois d'appréhension et d'excitation, pour se rendre là-bas.

Des hommes et des femmes, en colère, arpentaient les larges artères du Seireitei, armés de torches enflammées et de leur seul courage – Renji suffoqua au milieu de la fumée, puis battit en retraite en comprenant de quoi il était question. Le Rukongai avait franchi les portes du Seireitei et venait faire savoir son mécontentement. Il leur faudrait du temps, à toutes ces personnes, probablement plus d'une semaine, pour atteindre le centre de Commandement principal – la Première Division du Gotei 13. Mais il y avait le mur, et les portes – une explosion retentit soudain, et les pâles morceaux du large mur marquant la frontière entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai s'envolèrent, retombant dans l'enceinte et détruisant les bâtiments tandis que de nombreuses âmes mécontentes mettaient le feu aux habitations des nobles. La cendre chaude et l'odeur de bois brûlé envahirent l'atmosphère, et, effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, Renji fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa Division, y coordonner les secours – _agir._

Aucune procédure n'existait pour ce genre de situations. Les murs étaient impénétrables, l'avaient toujours été; les premiers rapports contredisaient ce que tous les Shinigamis et nobles vivant dans l'enceinte du Seireitei avaient toujours cru.

Un papillon vola maladroitement jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son index tendu. La voix d'Hisagi résonna dans le désert de flammes, porteuse de nouvelles.

« Le Capitaine Commandant peut être démis de ses fonctions ! S'écria-t-il victorieusement, mais tout de même modéré. Un Capitaine d'origine noble peut porter l'affaire devant la chambre des 46, vous entendez ? »

Oh, oui, il entendait.

Très bien, même.

Lorsque Renji trouva Kuchiki, le jour n'allait plus tarder à se lever, mais la nuit était déjà plus claire que le jour. Les flammes s'étaient répandues, et les Shinigamis tentaient de contenir la panique aux abords des murs, sans tuer de civils – et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se tenait là, figé.

_Le_ Capitaine.

Son regard perdu sur les flammes embrasant l'horizon, son port de tête droit et son air stoïque contrastant avec le chaos qui animait le paysage auquel il faisait face, Kuchiki Byakuya était parfaitement immobile. Ses cheveux sombres flottaient au gré de la brise chaude qui leur parvenait des incendies – de la cendre était parvenue à s'envoler jusqu'à eux, tombant sur le Seireitei comme de la neige en hiver. La rébellion du Rukongai était en marche après le sabotage des portes par Shiba Ganju, et blesser des civils était la dernière chose que souhaitaient les Shinigamis alors que dans leurs murs se trouvaient déjà des intrus plus meurtriers qu'un groupe d'âmes révoltées traversant le Seireitei.

« Nous sommes un tout, le Gotei 13 ne tombera pas si facilement, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Il semblait déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, n'agissant pas et demeurant dans son coin, presque fragile – pourtant, cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée avait été dite dans un but rassurant, bien que ce ne soit pas décelable pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Kuchiki suffisamment.

Renji pouvait s'en vanter, lui. Amèrement, même.

Ils se connaissaient bien, tellement bien qu'ils avaient partagé la même femme – _Dieu que c'était malsain_, songea Abarai, malade rien qu'en y repensant.

- Unis nous combattons, oui… Mais nous perdrons, et vous le savez. Je refuse que mes hommes subissent la folie d'un seul, déclara-t-il sans ciller, déjà certain de s'attirer les foudres de son ancien supérieur.

Mais Kuchiki resta stoïque, observant l'aube aux reflets rouges.

- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, enchaîna Renji. Mais _vous_, vous pouvez agir !

Des corbeaux s'envolaient ici et là, d'autres atterrissaient dans l'immensité du Seireitei, attirés par les cadavres toujours plus nombreux qui s'entassaient sous les fenêtres du Gotei 13.

- On nous attaque avec la force d'un millier d'hommes, nous ne pouvons pas riposter ! Poursuivit-il en élevant la voix, justifiant son idée du mieux qu'il le pouvait – mais il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots.

Le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée, impitoyable.

- Je vous en prie, demandez la révocation du Capitaine Commandant ! Cria-t-il enfin.

Kuchiki se retourna dans un bruissement de tissu. Il observa Renji Abarai dans toute sa colère, dans toutes ses supplications; pourtant il serait impossible de le convaincre, même avec des larmes. Son rang lui permettait de lancer une procédure juridique à l'encontre de Yamamoto, mais il n'en userait pas.

- Je ne ferais pas une telle chose, répondit-il à Renji dont le visage laissa soudain transparaître une colère intense. Le Capitaine Commandant est notre meneur, et en ces temps de trouble un changement d'autorité ne ferait que nous affaiblir davantage.

_Je l'ai voulue_, songea-t-il amèrement. _Je l'ai voulue, cette situation._

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Vociféra Renji en se saisissant violemment du Capitaine Kuchiki.

Il plaqua le noble contre un mur, écrasant son dos contre la paroi blanche aux reflets dorés à cause du soleil levant.

- _Choisissez-nous_ ! Il va tous nous détruire, _tous_, jusqu'au dernier et vous pouvez arrêter ça ! Le malmena son ancien Lieutenant.

- Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps, Abarai, siffla Byakuya avec agacement.

- Mais _lequel_, bon sang ? Lequel et pourquoi _celui-là_ ? Chercha à comprendre ce dernier, incapable d'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'explication dans les paroles de Kuchiki.

_Il y a quarante longues années, cet ennemi qui nous menace aujourd'hui était l'un des nôtres. _

Les éclaircissements qu'il aurait pu apporter moururent entre ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il dire que lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, plus que tout autre, avait été à l'origine de toute cette rébellion, de tous ces malheurs qui leur étaient tombés sur le coin du nez ? Que oui, il y avait une raison à la présence des Renégats ici, et qu'il n'y était pas pour rien ? Comment dire à tout ces gens qui croyaient en l'autorité et en la toute puissance du Seireitei que la hiérarchie avait commis des horreurs innommables au nom de la paix ? Comment leur dire, que lui, Unohana et Zaraki avaient voté la mort d'un adolescent de quinze ans, qu'ils avaient abandonné un allié, _un ami_, aux portes de la mort dans un endroit pire que l'Enfer par _pur égoïsme _?

- J'irai où Soul Society ira, dit-il à Renji dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un mélange de haine et de surprise.

Les mains de celui-ci se mirent à trembler; il lâcha son ancien Capitaine qui gardait un air impassible presque désagréable. Son regard était comme vide, sa voix égale et monotone tandis qu'il répétait cette pauvre phrase à Abarai dont les pensées filaient à toute allure.

Kuchiki mourrait avec son secret, la rébellion des Capitaines du Seireitei dans son dos. Lui qui s'était juré toute sa vie de respecter règles et lois, quitte à suivre un jour un tyran préférerait mourir que de se retourner contre sa hiérarchie. Il ne regretterait rien. Si les vérités qu'il connaissait devaient rester enfouies, Renji souhaitait respecter ça malgré cette curiosité insatiable qui l'animait, car si le Capitaine était aveugle il semblait cependant conscient d'une vérité qu'il valait mieux taire.

Il ne fallait simplement plus chercher à savoir laquelle et laisser le Capitaine de la Sixième Division l'emporter dans sa tombe, car celui-ci ne savait que trop bien qu'en agissant ainsi il provoquait sa propre fin, mais au regard de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se dit que ce n'était pas un mal. Raconter la façon dont ils avaient traité Kurosaki Ichigo, la Matrice cachée au fond du Sixième Laboratoire, toutes ces manipulations… C'était impossible – se résoudre à tout expliquer engendrerait l'anarchie la plus totale. Qui croirait encore en ce titre grandiose qu'était Shinigami, si on savait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?Et d'ailleurs, comment leur dire, à ces même Shinigamis, qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'Aizen ? Que tous leurs espoirs étaient fondés sur des mensonges proférés par un vieil homme cupide ?

- Je coulerai avec ce monde qui porte mes opinions, affirma derechef Kuchiki avec détermination.

- Alors nous sommes ennemis, répondit Renji à son ancien Capitaine.

Son regard résolu se posait sur ce dernier tandis qu'il dégaina lentement Zabimaru.

- Nous le sommes », confirma Byakuya en posant la main sur la garde de Senbonzakura.

Un combat semblable à un autre, bien plus ancien, qui ne vivait plus que dans les souvenirs du noble s'engagea.

Un peu plus tard, après une bataille courte mais des plus acharnées, Zabimaru passerait au travers des pétales meurtriers avec une facilité étonnante. Byakuya ne desserrerait pas les lèvres, tandis que son habit se tâcherait de rouge. Il glisserait lentement en arrière, le jour à peine levé. Son dos heurterait finalement le sol dallé, son visage pâlirait et il crachoterait des gouttelettes sang avant que son cœur ne finisse par s'arrêter.

_Il est mort comme il a vécu_, dirait plus tard Renji.

_Pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait._

**. : : .**

Renji n'ignorait pas qu'un combat ne se gagnait qu'au prix d'efforts, de sang et de morts, mais parfois, il souhaitait vraiment que la guerre ne restât qu'un mythe – son fils était encore jeune, comme des dizaines d'autres gamins nés en ces temps troublés, et aucun d'eux ne devrait apprendre de la bouche de l'un de ses parents la mort de l'autre. Pour lui, c'était déjà trop tard; Rukia les avait laissés presque aussitôt après l'avoir mis au monde, sans jamais lui offrir, aux dires de la vieille nourrice qui avait accompagné le petit, un peu de son attention ou de son amour. La femme de son ancien Capitaine avait été pire qu'une aliénée avant de s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie, lentement et probablement dans la douleur. Renji avait été heureux d'apprendre que sa souffrance avait été atténuée dans la mort, même si c'était une maigre consolation à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant le décès de celle qui fut sa maîtresse.

La noblesse l'avait rendue inhumaine, cruelle et manipulatrice avant de finalement la tuer. Peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre logique des choses, les gentils meurent et les méchants survivent parce qu'eux ne jouent pas le jeu, mais trichent.

Renji soupira, lassé.

Le jour s'était levé quelques heures auparavant, et il n'était pas encore midi; en l'absence de Kuchiki et de sa noble famille pour rassembler les membres du Conseil des 46 et provoquer la chute du vieil énergumène qui les menait par le bout du nez depuis déjà trop longtemps, agir légalement était devenu impossible. Pourtant la rébellion grondait, au milieu de tout ce chaos, exhortant le Capitaine Commandant à bouger, à faire quelque chose avant que les Renégats n'atteignent la Colline du Soukyoku puisqu'il semblait que c'était là leur but – mais le vieillard demeurait sourd à leurs demandes.

Il observait l'horizon depuis la grande pièce qu'était son bureau, par l'une de ces fenêtres plus haute que large, puis pensivement récitait des paroles parfois sans aucun sens. Son Lieutenant demeurait hors de ces monologues, agissant dans le silence le plus complet tandis que le chef des armées de Soul Society perdait peu à peu l'esprit.

« C'est le Fléau Noir, soufflait-il avec un air de dément. Le Fléau des âmes… Il va tous nous dévorer… »

Et, curieusement, le chemin du Renégat aux cheveux orangés et au reiatsu sombre se trouvait dans l'alignement parfait des fenêtres – cruel coup du destin ou pur hasard, personne n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, mais faire face chaque jour aux vagues corrosives de ce reiatsu immense n'aurait été sain pour personne.

Désormais, il était si proche qu'il lui aurait suffi de quelques heures seulement pour entrer.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous en guerre, Lieutenant ? » Demandait parfois le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto.

Sasakibe savait le nombre d'heures, de jours – l'invasion avait commencé au matin du deuxième jour suivant l'attaque sur la base des Renégats, et depuis ce moment là de lourds nuages d'orage voguaient au-dessus de leur tête, presque paresseusement malgré le maelström d'événements qui s'étaient abattus sur le Seireitei et ses dirigeants.

« Depuis presque cinquante ans, Capitaine Commandant.

- Tout ce temps ?

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Il replongea vers les fenêtres, ces horripilantes ouvertures sur le Seireitei baigné par l'éclat diffus du soleil. Il n'était pas midi, pas encore – pourtant le fait indéniable que la journée se terminerait dans encore une dizaine d'heures aurait suffi à inquiéter n'importe qui encore sain d'esprit.

Survivraient-ils à ce jour-ci ?

Combien de pertes, encore, avant que tout ne s'arrête enfin ?

Ils n'étaient qu'un petit nombre de Shinigamis, pas plus de trois milles. Rares étaient ceux capables de développer un Bankai ou même de terminer leurs études sur tous les élèves qui entraient à l'Académie; Sasakibe était douloureusement conscient de ce fait, et de même, savait que la plupart des Capitaines du Gotei 13 étaient désormais morts. La peur s'enroulait doucement autour de son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir, de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il n'en montrait rien, mais le Capitaine Commandant avait forcément ressenti une telle émotion en voyant cette vague sombre se frayer un chemin dans la direction générale de la Première Division, proche du Soukyoku.

Un subordonné entra précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Aucun papillon ne leur était encore parvenu – on préférait leur utilisation simple et rapide pour annoncer la mort d'un Officier, plutôt que d'envoyer un messager qui pourrait être intercepté par les intrus – pourtant Sasakibe sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme tomba à genoux, sa respiration chaotique sonnant presque comme le glas de la défaite aux oreilles du Lieutenant – et il crût sincèrement que tout était terminé lorsqu'il entendit le contenu du message.

« Les Ca-Capitaines Kuchiki et Ku-Kurotsuchi sont morts ! »

La petite phrase résonna entre les colonnes de la pièce, se répercutant le long des murs, tandis qu'une puissante vague de reiatsu faisait se fissurer les vitres.

« A la Colline », ordonna le Capitaine Commandant en se retournant vers ses hommes.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la sortie, puis disparut dans le couloir, suivit de près par Sasakibe qui avait trois papillons des Enfers sur les doigts, leur murmurant des ordres tandis que le messager partait délivrer l'ultime ordre du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto au reste des Shinigamis.

« A LA COLLINE ! » Répétèrent les papillons des Enfers envoyés aux derniers Officiers encore vivants.


	49. A Singing Brasero

_OUI OUI, je suis toujours vivante xD_

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente (les vacances, le boulot, la rentrée, la fac de médecine, taper sur les tables en chantant des chansons paillardes... Vous voyez le topo, quoi. J'étais occupée T.T) et ensuite, baaaah. J'ai franchement fait ce que j'ai pu pour arriver dans les temps, mais je doute voir la fin de Spirits'Sekai avant Noël, ce coup-ci x')_

_Bref, c'était ma vie._

_Ah, d'ailleurs, comme je ne mettrais pas très souvent à jour dans le coin, je vous conseille sincèrement mon livejournal (ou un mp. Ou du morse, ma fenêtre est ouverte entre 20h et 23h toute la semaine, sauf le samedi). Bref bis... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais rajouter ?_

_Oh, oui. Le Holmes/Watson est terminé, pour ceux que ça intéressait (je le publie ce week-end). Et sur ce, bonne lecture comme toujours et j'espère à très bientôt :)_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

**49, A Singing Brasero [A Remanent Blue Flame 5]**

Rim expira lentement.

Posséder le reiatsu de son père lui avait offert une échappatoire à un sort qu'elle croyait définitif – sa disparition pure et simple – mais parfois, elle aurait préféré que la dernière once de son reiatsu ait disparu avec lui. L'énergie flottait autour d'elle, parfois totalement hors de contrôle, cherchant un autre point auquel se lier – car La Imitadora, bien que capable de copier parfaitement qui que ce soit, n'était _pas_ Kisuke Urahara.

Benihime demeurait murée dans son silence, enfermée dans un monde intérieur soudain devenu sombre et morne – quoiqu'elle soit devenue, la situation n'était pas normale et elle l'avait senti. Rim le ressentait également, mais avait décidé de faire avec – tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution que celle de porter un Zanpakuto qui n'était pas le sien pour survivre, elle laisserait le reiatsu étranger de son père se réfugier dans son corps. Mais avait-elle seulement un moyen d'empêcher le processus ?

Kisuke aurait probablement fait n'importe quoi pour la faire survivre, tout en sachant qu'à la base, il l'avait aussi créée dans le but peu louable de l'utiliser; de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et l'affaire s'était éclaircie, mais... Il était mort, et elle vivait encore – pourtant, l'inverse aurait été le plus probable, il n'y avait pas six mois de ça.

« Ils arrivent, lâcha soudain Ichigo en se redressant. Côté Soukyoku. »

La Imitadora sortit de ses pensées et laissa tomber la méditation. Benihime ne répondrait pas aujourd'hui non plus à ses appels tantôt désespérés, tantôt autoritaires; elle savait que pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, mais Rim refusait de laisser le Zanpakuto sombrer dans un silence dépressif et dépérir alors qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Elle se releva et rangea la lame dans son fourreau, à sa ceinture.

Humant l'air, repérant les vaguelettes fines et évanescentes de reiatsu qui leur parvenaient malgré leur position à couvert au milieu du drôle de bois d'arbres sans feuilles poussant sur la colline, Rim inspira profondément, un peu anxieuse.

Ichigo et elle étaient arrivés plutôt rapidement, à peine une journée après qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans le Seireitei. Copier le reiatsu de Grimmjow n'avait au final pas été très utile, puisque le gros des troupes avait battu en retraite en direction de la Première Division et des Laboratoires de Kurotsuchi – le Roi et Jaggerjack ayant décidé d'y faire le ménage, ça avait activé l'instinct protecteur de quelques uns. L'autre raison était l'invasion des simples âmes qui avaient traversé, grâce à Kûkaku, le large mur bloquant l'accès du Seireitei et défilaient dans les rues. Ils avaient allumés plusieurs incendies, et probablement causé une panique de tous les diables en plus d'un profond chaos – et ça arrangeait bien les affaires des Renégats, qui avaient le champ libre.

« Des nouvelles des autres ? S'enquit-elle en remarquant qu'Ichigo analysait aussi les vagues de reiatsu.

Il souriait à peine, visiblement préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'hybride se tourna vers elle, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

- Encore quelques heures, souffla-t-il, l'éclat réchauffant le doré de ses yeux. Je ne réalise pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il ensuite en redevenant nonchalant. Pourtant, j'ai plus qu'un océan de sang sur les bras, depuis deux semaines…

Rim sourit nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Je sais, dit-elle pourtant. Mais on va y arriver.

- Oh, de ça je n'ai aucun doute, répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. Ce serait plutôt bête de s'arrêter maintenant, non ?

- Tu as le droit d'être fatigué, corrigea-t-elle gentiment en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Personne ne te force à quoique ce soit.

Dubitatif, il joua la carte de l'insolence et poursuivit d'un ton dédaigneux au possible :

- _Ah oui ?_ Mon Dieu, si j'avais su tout ça avant, je n'aurais jamais rien tenté pour libérer ce monde – et l'autre non plus, mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de perspective, j'imagine ?

Un peu accusateur, il semblait prêt à lui faire davantage de reproches mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils n'avançaient pas, leurs pieds comme collés au sol rêche et aride de la colline.

- De quoi tu m'accuses, au juste ? Contra Rim en se tournant vers lui.

- Je n'accuse que moi-même, répondit-il sombrement. J'ai été bien naïf de croire qu'on pouvait tout protéger, tout sauver. Les temps changent, et l'envers du décor était pourri jusqu'à l'os. J'ai voulu trop y croire, et –

- Tu ne referas pas la même erreur. Pourquoi si peu de confiance, alors que tu as déjà accompli autant ?

Parfois, Rim ne comprenait pas cette dépréciation méthodique à laquelle Ichigo se livrait sur lui-même. Certes, il paraissait sûr de lui, puissant, meurtrier, magnifique, instable – tout ça à la fois, mais qu'y pouvait-il, si après avoir vécu quarante années enfermé dans une prison des plus invivables sa confiance en lui était effritée ? C'était même plutôt logique… Au final, La Imitadora avait le sentiment qu'il restait plus de l'adolescent gauche et maladroit avec ses sentiments qu'on pouvait le croire; soucieux des autres, bien qu'ayant ses crises de folie lors des batailles et des périodes de troubles intenses, Ichigo demeurait Ichigo.

Et elle était totalement désarmée face aux insécurités de ce garçon.

- Qu'ai-je accompli, au juste, si ce n'est le triste spectacle de ma déchéance ?

Ironique, il lui souriait et semblait prêt à défendre son cas jusqu'à la fin, tout dans ses mots criant _je suis une cause perdue_, et_ tu ne me sauveras pas, Rim._

- Tu ne te détestes pas, trancha-t-elle avec agacement.

Puis, avec une froideur qui l'étonna, elle déclara avec une fureur étonnamment contrôlée ce qu'elle pensait de ces petits accès de manque de confiance.

- Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort et c'est profondément pathétique de ta part, parce que dès que tu peux tu ressors cette vieille chanson particulièrement idiote du « je suis un monstre et je n'assume rien ». On m'a raconté, longuement, ce que j'avais loupé de ta vie et je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas de la haine : c'est juste de la peur.

Elle marqua une pause, tentant de lire un quelconque sentiment dans les iris mordorées.

- Mais pourtant, tu n'as pas tellement la trouille que ça. Tu embrasses la partie sombre de ton cœur, facilement, et tu peux la renvoyer dans les abysses dès que tu n'en as plus besoin – s'il y a une seule chose chez toi qui est monstrueuse, c'est ton fichu complexe d'infériorité et ton manque de confiance en toi, même si tu les caches bien quand tu ne t'en plains pas sans arrêt.

Sa tirade s'arrêta, et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Ichigo se mit à rire.

- T'es trop compliqué pour moi, j'abandonne, déclara-t-elle ensuite en souriant à son tour.

- Merci, mais non merci.

Rim se figea, puis fronça les sourcils, incompréhensive.

- Un jour, je ne pourrais plus revenir, siffla Ichigo avec un ton amer qui n'échappa pas à la Imitadora. Il n'y a pas de solution, et même si je ne veux pas disparaître, quelque chose me dit que ce serait presque mieux.

- Ces batailles n'étaient pas une campagne suicidaire, tu ne me feras pas avaler un mensonge aussi immense.

- Oh non. Mais me rendre détestable à vos yeux sera probablement ma dernière solution, si aucun de vous n'arrive à comprendre ce qui m'attend.

- Mais tu ne vas pas –

Ichigo la coupa, son sourire se tordant dans un rictus cynique.

- Tu ne sais pas, Rim », lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Et la discussion fut close, La Imitadora n'ayant rien à répondre.

Calmée, elle le regarda s'avancer, mettre un pied devant l'autre, presque trop solennel malgré son large sourire. Sentencieusement, il marcha jusqu'au bord du bois, silencieux et déjà concentré sur la prochaine et dernière étape de leur course contre la montre.

« C'est peut-être idiot, lui chuchota-elle finalement alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orée du bois, mais je ne t'imagine pas mourir. Même si ton cerveau tordu en vient à fomenter des plans idiots pour qu'on te tue, je ne sais pas si tu parviendrais à tes fins.

- Ne me tente pas, murmura-t-il en retour, sombre.

- On t'aime, Ichigo. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas prêts à te laisser partir – et crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle sans jamais cesser de murmurer, tu ne nous y obligeras pas aussi facilement que tu le crois. »

En copiant le reiatsu des êtres qu'elle côtoyait, Rim n'aspirait pas seulement leurs pouvoirs, mais également leur essence – et elle avait ressenti, douloureusement, tout ce maelström de sentiments compliqués qui vivaient dans le cœur confus d'Ichigo. La folie avait caressé son esprit, tentatrice, mais elle avait tenu bon, accrochée à ses souvenirs et à tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de perdre pied; elle avait ressenti l'intense désespoir, la fluctuante nostalgie, la rage brûlante, les restes de colère, une furieuse envie de tout détruire, l'incompréhension d'Ichigo mélangés et dissimulés derrière une formidable volonté de continuer qui s'érodait parfois, mais tenait bon. Et à d'autres moments, le reiatsu noir se faisait entendre, grondant au loin comme un orage. Elle arrivait à le percevoir, car pouvoir imiter le reiatsu était parfois un cauchemar plus qu'un cadeau. Rim entendait une voix éraillée, vieille et solitaire chanter, mais ce n'était pas rempli de misère, ce n'était pas pitoyable – au contraire, c'était placide et presque agréable.

« Ne laissez personne vivre ce que j'ai enduré. Peu importe les cris d'un père, les pleurs d'une mère; ne laissez aucun gamin comme moi vivre, lui dit Ichigo en s'arrêtant.

La colline était déserte sous le soleil levant, et pourtant les reiatsus Shinigamis étaient distinctement placés aux abords du Soukyoku.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est trop cruel d'être le seul de sa race », lui avoua-t-il, ses yeux posés sur la plaine.

Rim aurait voulu le rassurer, lui crier que non, il n'était pas aussi isolé qu'il le croyait – mais ayant ressenti tout le gouffre de ses sentiments, toute la complexité qu'il était dans son entièreté, elle était incapable de rempiler avec un tel mensonge. Vivre à côté de lui, même pendant quelques heures, avait amplement suffi pour analyser et détailler tout ce qui pouvait l'être à propos d'Ichigo. Il voulait survivre, aucun doute. Ne pas disparaître, ne pas être oublié – mais il ne laisserait personne l'aider.

Ce gamin serait décidément paradoxal jusqu'au bout.

« Laisse-nous essayer, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Il la regarda, désapprobateur, déconcerté et étrangement amusé.

- Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être sauvées, lui chuchota-t-il en retour.

- J'ai survécu, on trouvera quelque chose pour toi aussi –

- Non, trancha-t-il.

Il était serein, et c'était probablement le plus horrible dans toute cette histoire.

- J'ai choisi ce chemin en connaissant toutes les variables, lui expliqua-t-il. Urahara a tenté le coup, lui aussi – ça doit être un truc de famille, sauver les cas désespérés, siffla Ichigo dans une tentative ratée de plaisanterie.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

- Je suis fatigué, Rim. Et je sais qu'avec ton truc, tu comprends _exactement _dans quelle mesure. Ne joue pas à la plus maligne –

- Je ne –

- Oublie, la coupa-t-il en agitant sa main. Cette discussion ne mène nulle part. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir retourné la question dans tous les sens, mais vraiment, _stop_. Je finirais par crever, un jour. Avant vous, c'est certain; mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous aussi, vous allez finir par y passer. Pourtant, personne ne fait tout un cinéma dès que vous parlez de mourir. En quoi suis-je différent, au juste ? »

Le ton n'avait été ni agressif, ni _rien_ – on aurait simplement dit qu'il lui expliquait calmement les choses, et Rim songea que c'était probablement _ça_, la chose la plus monstrueuse à propos d'Ichigo.

_La situation lui va._

_Il l'accepte._

Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais finit par la refermer, incapable de prononcer un mot, et parce que _merde_, le regard d'Ichigo vaut tous les _la ferme_ du monde.

« Oh, les renforts sont là, s'amusa-t-il d'un coup, quittant Rim des yeux pour se retourner dans une autre direction.

Rim se concentra, décelant les reiatsus de Gin et d'Umbre qui faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à elle et Ichigo à travers les bois; discrets et furtifs, ils avaient probablement choisi la « forêt » par commodité, plus que parce qu'ils avaient ressenti la présence d'Ichigo et Rim.

- Mieux vaut les attendre, décida-t-elle. Ils ont du nous capter, et les Shinigamis n'ont pas l'air encore tous rassemblés. »

Ichigo n'acquiesça pas, ses yeux perdus sur l'horizon.

On apercevait le Soukyoku au loin – la lame brandie vers le ciel, brillante à cause des rayons du soleil, et c'était presque comme s'il les narguait. Le fait que Rim puisse le détruire restait remarquablement théorique, et bien que tout le monde ait confiance en Urahara et Esperanzia, le risque que l'opération sauvetage puisse être réduite à l'échec n'était pas non nul.

Loin de là.

Rim avala difficilement sa salive, et à mesure que les silhouettes d'Umbre, Gin et Hiyori – _Hiyori ?_ – se détachaient au loin, elle sentit distinctement son estomac s'alourdir et ses mains commencer à trembler. Un peu perdue, elle entendit à peine les premières paroles de Gin ou d'Umbre, les explications tranquilles du premier par rapport à Hiyori et au Capitaine Hitsugaya qui a préféré ne pas participer à cette bataille, la réponse cynique d'Ichigo, les exclamations amusées de son demi-frère ils étaient tous ensembles, attendant d'elle l'impossible, et la prise sur son estomac se resserra comme des griffes de métal enserrant sa chair sans pitié.

Rim se sentit soudain nauséeuse, et résista à une soudaine envie de s'asseoir pour ne plus bouger.

« Rim ? »

Gin et Ichigo ne discutaient plus, et s'étaient mis à regarder pensivement l'attroupement de Shinigamis. Umbre était par contre face à elle, et Rim sursauta, surprise parleur soudaine proximité.

« Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- _Rien_, répondit Umbre en clignant des yeux, vexé par sa réaction.

Elle croisa les bras, à cran.

- Tu vas y arriver, tu sais – enfin, c'est pas comme si je t'en pensais incapable, mais tu as l'air stressée et tout, donc…

- Non, non, _ça va_, contra-t-elle toujours aussi sèchement, mais de plus en plus sur le point de paniquer.

Umbre lui sourit largement, et sa moue sembla crier à Rim _Je te l'avais bien dit que tu étais stressée_, puis il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule qui la surprit un peu. Son corps était tout raide, crispé sous les doigts du fils aîné de Lho, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu peux le faire, lui dit Umbre avec un sourire moins large, plus sérieux, tellement pas _lui_.

- Ne commence pas, le prévint-elle en se dégageant. Ne me dis pas que ça va être de la tarte, du gâteau, je ne suis pas –

- Quoi, prête ? Déconne pas, je t'ai vue prendre le reiatsu d'autres personnes et leur foutre une raclée des centaines de fois. Ou des milliers. Oui, ce serait plus proche de la réalité, ajouta-t-il pensivement, comme s'il comptait intérieurement le nombre de fois où Esperanzia avait démontré sa force. Et d'ailleurs, arrête de parler de pâtisseries. Tu me donnes faim – et on ne risque pas de trouver ce genre de nourriture à la maison…

Rim sourit malgré elle – elle avait toujours trouvé amusant qu'Umbre évoque le Hueco Mundo comme la maison, d'une façon si familière et enfantine, alors que le pays des Hollows n'était rien de plus qu'un abattoir géant.

- Bref, ne te fais pas trop de souci. On va les éclater ! S'écria-t-il comme un gamin prêt à entrer dans un jeu de Laser Game.

Sauf que c'était tout sauf un jeu, cette fois-ci. Rim ressentit le besoin de lui rappeler, mais se retint – il essayait juste de la dérider un peu et bien que l'idée soit plutôt sympathique, ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il de nouveau, avec cette voix trop adulte, trop mature, trop sérieuse, si différente – _où est passé le sale gosse insouciant qui déblatère à propos de tout et n'importe quoi ?_

Hiyori s'était assise au pied d'un des arbres, dans l'ombre d'Ichigo.

Rim ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais elle envia soudain profondément la Vizard et son caractère bien trempé – elle semblait capable de supporter n'importe quoi, et La Imitadora aurait voulu être si forte, être capable de supporter la pression grandissante sur ses épaules.

- Ne doute pas. S'il y en a qui doit rater quelque chose, ce sera sûrement moi, la rassura Umbre, sa voix plus basse.

- Tu ne rates jamais rien, répliqua-t-elle, sérieuse.

- Oh si. Je m'arrange juste pour que tu ne le voies pas – ce qui est parfois difficile, je te l'accorde. Mais je fais des efforts !

Elle rit un peu, moins tendue.

- Te ronge pas les ongles pour si peu, va. Ce truc là-bas mérite sûrement pas ta peur.

- Je n'ai pas _peur _! Grogna-t-elle en retour.

- J'ai dit peur ? Oh, pardon - ma langue a fourché, je voulais dire _pitié_.

- C'est déjà mieux, grommela Rim en retour, amusée, se retenant de le frapper amicalement sur l'épaule. Où sont – »

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres.

L'agitation se calma significativement chez les Shinigamis, et soudain, tout le monde se tendit.

Le reiatsu brûlant de Yamamoto se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux, et ils surent, d'une certaine façon, que ça marquait le début des hostilités; les Shinigamis ne se mirent pas en marche, mais la voix amplifiée d'un Officier leur expliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'ils sortent tous de leur cachette avant que le corps de Kido ne se mette à détruire méthodiquement chaque parcelle de la colline. Alors, à l'instant où la phrase s'acheva, Ichigo fut le premier à marcher en dehors du couvert rassurant des arbres, suivit par Gin et Hiyori qui rajusta ses vêtements, Umbre haussant les épaules, et Rim qui inspira profondément avant de marcher à leur suite.

Ils s'alignèrent tous les uns à côté des autres, tous les six face à un régiment énorme composé des dernières troupes et des derniers Officiers, Capitaines et Lieutenants inclus au milieu desquels Yamamoto trônait, souverain. Le soleil n'était même pas totalement levé, mais ça ne semblait déranger personne et Rim se fustigea mentalement pour avoir des pensées aussi idiotes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre leur second plus terrible ennemi, à seulement six contre des centaines. Un vent frais et sentant l'humidité balayait la plaine, annonciateur d'un énième orage – le temps était caractériel, en ce moment.

« Je pense qu'il sait très bien ce pourquoi on vient, commença Gin avec une moue ennuyée.

- Que fait-on ? Lança Umbre en voyant les Shinigamis réorganiser leurs rangs.

- Si les procédures n'ont pas changé, ils vont discuter un peu entre eux, puis réutiliser ce Kido d'amplification pour une dernière sommation, lui expliqua Ichimaru. Après quoi, ils lanceront l'assaut.

- Hm, voilà qui sonne bien.

Rim se sentit sursauter de nouveau, puis se raidit et se tourna vers Wald qui marchait vers eux, visiblement inconfortable à l'idée d'être trop loin d'une ombre où il aurait pu aisément dissimuler sa présence.

- Tu nous rejoins pour la fin ? Comme c'est aimable de ta part, siffla-t-elle en tentant d'être sarcastique.

- Oh, tu me touches gamine. Mais concentre-toi plutôt sur cette énorme lance là-bas, tu veux ? On ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d'être indulgent.

Il sourit d'un air narquois, et tout le monde put remarquer le sang séché le long de sa manche droite.

- On s'est amusé, Wald ? S'enquit alors Gin, ayant visiblement remarqué les tâches lui aussi.

- Un égaré réclamait mon attention, oui.

Puis il s'arrêta là, visiblement peu soucieux des regards interrogatifs tournés vers lui.

- Errr, on devrait peut-être s'occuper de ce qui importe, nan ? Intervint Umbre maladroitement.

Il était plutôt mal à l'aise par rapport au nombre de Shinigamis présents sur place – une petite armée, ni plus, ni moins, même malgré les interventions du Roi et de Jaggerjack d'un côté, et de Kûkaku de l'autre.

Gin acquiesça et croisa les bras en prenant des airs de stratège.

- De ce que j'ai déjà vu, je sais qu'il faut du temps au Soukyoku pour se charger complètement – tu auras probablement ce problème, dit-il en se tournant vers La Imitadora.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- Dans l'idéal, il nous faudrait une diversion. Je doute que tu puisses l'atteindre aussi facilement, surtout s'ils font barrière.

- Je peux jouer l'appât, proposa Ichigo, ses doigts triturant le bord élimé de son haut.

- Pas une mauvaise idée, mais ils risquent déjà d'être une sacrée quantité sur toi – tu pourras tout gérer ? Insista Ichimaru d'un ton prévenant.

L'hybride acquiesça, nullement inquiété.

- Je ne suis pas pour ce plan, coupa Wald d'un ton ennuyé. Le vieillard là-bas est dangereux, et tu peux rivaliser avec, nous non.

- Dis pas de conneries, le coupa Umbre, il est trop fort pour Ichigo – et je ne te dénigre pas, petit frère, mais cet homme est un lance-flammes ambulant. Tout seul, ce serait trop risqué.

- Accompagne-moi ? Susurra celui-ci avec un air qui aurait presque été adorable s'il ne souriait pas aussi largement.

L'aîné sembla hésiter un instant, puis se reprit :

- Ce ne serait pas très sage – je veux dire, je suis un Hollow. Ce n'est pas mon combat, et Père dirait la même chose. C'est un Shinigami qui doit le combattre – pas _nous_, s'expliqua-t-il en faisant un large geste qui l'englobait ainsi que Wald, lequel approuva spontanément cette décision.

- Nous nous chargerons des trois Capitaines – les forces à pieds seront facilement maîtrisables avec de la force brute, poursuivit celui-ci en désignant Hiyori du menton.

- Oh yeah, répondit celle-ci, enthousiasmée.

De nouveau, une lourde voix se fit entendre, et, comme Gin l'avait prédit, on leur permit de se rendre une dernière fois en leur promettant procès équitable et tribune pour exprimer leurs griefs – Umbre grogna quelque chose à propos d'un charabia typiquement Shinigami, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- La majorité des forces basiques a été mobilisée pour empêcher les émeutes – Hiyori, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper du gros des troupes seule. Ichigo, tu te charges donc de notre vieil ami… Umbre et Wald, vous retiendrez les Capitaines et Lieutenants un maximum – Jaggerjack et Öderricht ne devraient plus tarder, et les Shiba non plus. Rim, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Gin sourit et dégaina lentement, avant d'entrouvrir ces yeux, un rictus vicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Quant à moi, je garderais un œil sur tout le monde pour intervenir si besoin, même si je doute que vous me réclamiez même à l'article de la mort, plaisanta-t-il sombrement.

La voix amplifiée lança un dernier appel qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Gin – on te trouvera sûrement une utilité en cours de route », gronda Ichigo.

Son reiatsu d'un noir d'encre dansait autour de lui, menaçant.

Une lueur folle se mit à danser dans ses yeux tandis qu'il commençait à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées; il ne répondit plus, comme perdu, naviguant au loin, et c'était un peu ce que tout leur petit groupe commençait à faire, chacun à sa manière. Rim inspira lentement, et se sentit trembler brusquement. Une main tiède pressa doucement son épaule, et elle se tourna lentement pour faire face au visage souriant d'Umbre qui lui chuchota tout bas, sous le son des Shinigamis se mettant en marche et des incantations de Kido, _tu l'as en toi. _Un peu rassurée, mais toujours angoissée à l'idée d'échouer, La Imitadora lui sourit en retour, sa poigne crispée sur la poignée de son Zanpakuto. La tâche semblait soudain beaucoup plus ardue – beaucoup trop ardue, presque. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et même si le reiatsu familier de son père chantait à ses oreilles, c'était froid et austère – désespérée d'un jour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de Benihime, Rim lui lança un ultime appel qui résonna longuement dans le néant de son monde intérieur. Emmuré, le Zanpakuto d'Urahara ne bougea pas, resta aussi parfaitement immobile que depuis le jour où La Imitadora en avait hérité – et sincèrement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

Le chaos se déclencha vraiment lorsqu'un Kidô de scellage fut lancé sur eux, par-dessus la vague d'attaquants chargeant à pied tel de la chair à canon – les Officiers restaient sagement derrière, à coordonner les troupes, et peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une façon de motiver les moins courageux, les moins déterminés de la petite armée de Yamamoto. Il y avait un bouquant d'enfer, pourtant les Renégats restaient statiques, avisant le point d'impact avec un désintérêt manifeste qui semblait déplaire aux lanceurs de Kidô.

De la poussière s'était soulevée en quantité, les encerclant avant d'être vivement dissipée par le vent. Leurs cheveux s'emmêlèrent, et Hiyori eut soudain envie de reculer pour avoir une vue d'ensemble – elle réalisait à présent, comme Rim, qu'ils avaient peut-être visé un peu trop haut. Pourtant, l'air apparemment assuré de Gin les mit en confiance. Wald était hors catégorie, et Umbre avait un air indéchiffrable – mais Esperanzia savait qu'il s'en sortirait, son attitude changeant radicalement dès lors qu'il était confronté à une menace réelle. Le changement était presque effrayant, quoique pas aussi radical que celui de son cadet – le ricanement tranquille d'Ichigo fila dans l'air, moqueur, mais empreint d'une assurance époustouflante. Ses paupières étaient closes, et la chaînette noire de Tensa Zangetsu tintait doucement, sordide mélodie au milieu de tous ces cris.

Son bras se leva lentement, d'un mouvement ample, et la chaîne résonna de nouveau, comme vivante – Rim sentit ses yeux se fermer lorsque le reiatsu s'amassa sur la lame, qui telle un vampire suçait celui d'Ichigo jusqu'à plus soif pour le relâcher en une salve meurtrière. Elle avait presque envie d'écraser ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre, mais ce n'était plus le moment pour ça; elle avait une mission à accomplir, la dernière volonté de celui qu'elle avait toujours vu comme un père, et plus que tout, elle refusait de réduire à néants tous les espoirs que les Mittelsritters avaient fondés sur elle, La Imitadora, Rim Esperanzia, ainsi nommée par une princesse en exil car _l'espoir était la plus puissante des magies_.

Alors, résolue, elle releva la tête et se dit qu'elle devait faire front; au fond d'elle, Rim savait que le mieux à faire était de se battre jusqu'au bout, et peu importait à quel point tout ceci sonnait comme le pire des stéréotypes, surtout lorsque toute leur aventure en semblait bourrée, mais à la fois si paradoxalement vide.

« Getsuga… »

Rim tenta d'ignorer le ton dégoulinant de luxure, d'envie, de désir, ce côté vil qui perçait à chaque syllabe et la faisait trembler; pourtant ce n'était pas plus du dégoût que de l'amusement. Son dernier combat avait jeté un froid, lui avait rappelé que la mort n'était pas qu'une simple idée, et si la situation avait été profondément effrayante durant cette terrible soirée qui avait marqué le début de leur croisade contre Soul Society et Hueco Mundo, toutes les batailles à venir présenteraient le même lot de risques.

Un frisson la parcourut, et elle trouva soudain distrayant la façon désespérée dont les Shinigamis se jetaient sur eux. L'amas de visages et de faciès parfois ridicules la fit sourire, de façon un peu tordue, et elle se sentit emportée par la vague d'audace qui émanait de leur petit groupe. Sept contre une centaine ? _Facile._ Une cause perdue, des alliés improbables, l'envie décousue d'en finir tout en sachant, quelque part, que ça ne marchera peut-être pas ? _Parfait._

_On continuera, jusqu'à ce soit la fin._

_Et tant que ce ne sera pas bon, tant que tout ne paraîtra pas _bien_, ce ne sera pas _fini_. _

« … Tensho ! »

La voix était tranquille, l'onde de choc destructrice.

Le vent souffla dans leurs cheveux, et la vague noire déforma les faces grotesques qui chargeaient vers eux. L'air s'emplit d'une odeur piquante de sang, et pourtant Rim ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Nous ne connaissons pas de limites._

Elle inspira à plein poumons et se laissa lentement tomber; tranquillement, elle perdit pied et l'instinct reprit le dessus. La mort était une partie inhérente de la bataille, comme sa capacité de copie qui lui donnait tous les avantages du monde – _qui a dit qu'une copie était toujours moins puissante que l'original ? _– plutôt que d'en avoir peur, mieux valait marcher à ses côtés et accepter sa simple présence, lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait plutôt que de se laisser prendre, dépasser ses propres limites pour pouvoir encore la narguer au prochain round.

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour souffler, et si le Getsuga Tensho noir en avait repoussé une partie, d'autres avaient été plus malins et, inévitablement, les intrus s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par une bande de Shinigamis parfois tremblants, parfois trop téméraires pour leur propre bien. Wald bougeait si vite qu'il laissa l'impression d'avoir décapité une femme d'un clignement d'œil, et Ichigo ricanait trop sombrement pour s'attirer autre chose que des grincements de dents et des coups d'œil alarmés, prudents, précautionneux, _effrayés_.

Rim sourit, et comme Umbre à côté d'elle, se dit que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Alors elle prit sa main, enlaça leurs doigts et l'entraîna avec elle; et ils partirent ensembles dans la plus effrénée des danses, tandis qu'à leurs côtés les corps tombaient et la bataille gagnait en intensité – il n'y eut bientôt plus personne qui soit immobile, figé ou isolé. Le chaos était partout, et la vision onirique des milliers de couleur de tous ces reiatsus rassemblés aurait presque pu être belle et magnifique et fantastique si l'origine n'en avait pas été une guerre millénaire.

La Imitadora voguait d'un adversaire à un autre, virtuose. Elle ne copiait personne, ou jamais suffisamment longtemps pour en faire une habitude; le reiatsu chantait toujours des mélodies différentes, et elle passait parfois d'une ballade toute douce à un riff meurtrier et entraînant, son don lui permettant de prendre ce qu'il lui fallait sans jamais s'attarder. C'était comme être face à un festin – il y avait des victuailles à profusion, différentes et toutes ayant l'air attirantes, certaines plus que d'autres, toutes à sa disposition si elle avait un quelconque besoin de ceci ou de cela. C'était comme être dans une armurerie gigantesque, coincée entre les armes blanches et les pistolets mitrailleurs, avec le droit de choisir et de se servir de ce qui lui plairait le plus; le sentiment de toute puissance était écrasant, envahissant, mais Rim savait garder la tête froide face au champ des possibles.

Mieux valait se contrôler pour ne pas se perdre.

Au fond, Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment tort – elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et tout d'un coup, quelque part entre un morceau déchaîné de Zanpakuto et le doux murmure des Getsuga Tenshos qui sifflaient à ses oreilles, Rim entendit l'appel paresseux d'une source dormante de reiatsu que la bataille avait éveillée. _Le Soukyoku. _Un instant elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers la forme dressée vers le ciel, tendit l'oreille et écouta de nouveau la voix basse et grondante de l'arme millénaire. Elle ne disait rien de cohérent, c'était plus le bruit sourd de nombreux tambours et de cris, une hymne de guerre ancienne – l'arme du Roi des Esprits _chantait_.

La voie jusqu'au Soukyoku était dégagée, grande ouverte; il suffisait juste de s'y engouffrer.

Rim s'imprégna du reiatsu d'Ichigo, de sa vitesse, respira son odeur de brûlé et s'élança au milieu des vagues sombres; un moment plus tard, elle était déjà parvenue jusqu'au Soukyoku dont l'immensité la fit vaciller. Le reiatsu était stagnant, stocké là dans des proportions gargantuesques et La Imitadora se remit à douter de sa capacité à copier une telle source de puissance – ses cheveux devenus orangés se décolorèrent peu à peu, alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour mieux comprendre les cris du Soukyoku. Comme Ichigo, le reiatsu était brûlant et sentait les flammes, les cendres, la braise encore tiède d'un lendemain d'incendie et la fragrance était si forte qu'elle saisit Rim à la gorge, la laissant suffocante et extasiée. Tremblante, elle posa son front contre le bois humide qui retenait le Soukyoku, et se concentra sur la mélopée qui s'échappait de celui-ci; elle oublia les combats, le chaos, Ichigo qui combattait déjà le vieillard Yamamoto dans le ciel, Wald qui ne tarderait plus à sortir sa forme libérée, Umbre dont elle avait lâché les doigts pour mieux se diriger au centre de l'affrontement, le chant des épées s'élevant dans l'air, les pressions spirituelles se fracassant les unes contre les autres avec la force de dizaines d'ouragan. Rim oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la surface rugueuse et humide sur sa joue lorsqu'elle la posa contre le bois, et entendit un murmure percer le silence de son esprit.

_Je sais pourquoi tu es venue_, fit la voix lourde et grave de l'arme dans sa tête.

Rim déglutit difficilement, mais maintint son oreille collée contre le bois de la structure. Un _comment_ mourut sur ses lèvres, et elle laissa disparaître l'ombre d'un _pourquoi _tandis que le Soukyoku poursuivait, moqueur, après un rire bref profond et orgueilleux.

_Il en faudrait un million comme toi, ou un autre comme moi pour que je disparaisse de cette terre, petite. _

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui répondre, néanmoins ce n'étaient pas les paroles ridicules d'un vieux Zanpakuto séparé de son manieur qui allaient la faire flancher – elle se devait d'essayer, de toutes ses forces.

_Vous n'êtes même pas deux, toi et ce Zanpakuto qui refuse de t'écouter; je veille sur Soul Society depuis des millénaires._

Rim sentit le bois fourmiller contre sa joue, et l'odeur de braises embauma l'air encore plus qu'auparavant; Benihime remua dans les méandres de leur monde intérieur, mais ne sembla rien faire de plus.

_Tu es seule._

Le Zanpakuto d'Urahara s'agita encore, et on aurait presque dit qu'elle venait de relever la tête, comme un enfant curieux jetant un œil dans l'entrebâillure d'une porte pour savoir ce qui se passait. Rim l'ignora totalement, préférant ne pas y prêter attention si ça signifiait un nouvel échec. Elle se concentra sur le reiatsu qui se dégageait du Zanpakuto, vacilla derechef devant son gigantisme, mais n'abandonna pas et continua d'en analyser les moindres détails pour mieux le copier et en corriger les éventuels défauts – car c'étaient ce genre de petites choses qui feraient toute la différence lorsqu'elle devrait utiliser toute la puissance de l'arme du Roi des Esprits contre elle-même.

Réécrire une partition, la corriger – avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu, elle le pouvait, et c'était grâce à cette expérience que Rim, plus que n'importe quel faussaire, pouvait se permettre de dire _ma copie vaincra l'original._

Quarante-deux.

C'était le nombre de minutes qu'il lui faudrait pour copier dans son entièreté le reiatsu du Roi. Rim déchanta en s'en rendant compte, mais ne perdit pas un instant et se laissa glisser à genoux, son front contre le bois, déjà à l'œuvre.

D'ordinaire, elle mettait peu de temps – voire très peu de temps, à peine une seconde, lorsque le reiatsu était simple, petit, court – ici, le Roi portait tout un tas de spécificités qui faisaient de lui un original d'une toute autre ampleur. Qu'Ichigo soit son petit-fils arrangeait les choses, car le brassage sanguin avait dilué toute la puissance contenue dans le sang et le reiatsu d'un souverain; néanmoins, lorsqu'on parlait du monarque lui-même, la chanson était toute différente.

_Quarante-deux._

Rim sourit, encore – _moi j'y crois_, se répéta-t-elle, en écho aux phrases qu'elle avait dites à Wald. _Moi j'y crois, et je ne laisserais personne changer mon univers._

. : : .

Le premier Getsuga fut évidemment ce qui lança l'offensive; Ichigo se jeta sur les Capitaines après ce premier coup et d'un Cero mit Ukitake à terre avant d'enchainer avec son oncle qui se rua sur lui, colérique vieillard bien décidé à détruire la dernière menace planant sur son trône.

Ricanant allègrement, Ichigo virevolta et apparut d'un Shunpo dans les cieux surplombant la colline. Désormais, le chaos le plus total régnait, et l'apparente organisation des Shinigamis s'effondrait face à des Renégats imprévisibles – quoiqu'encore trop peu nombreux aux yeux de l'hybride. Gin gardait un œil sur Rim – mais, et tant mieux pour eux, personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège et si ça pouvait rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, ce serait réellement parfait. Néanmoins, face à un oncle déchaîné et bien décidé à éradiquer la lie de son existence, Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir – Yamamoto n'avait jamais été qu'à ses yeux le vieux manitou veillant sur Soul Society, l'intouchable vétéran dont il avait pourtant outrepassé l'autorité à plusieurs reprises sous l'égide d'Urahara.

Il contra, enchaina avec un Cero.

Le Capitaine Commandant avait l'air colérique, agacé; mais chacun de ses gestes demeurait précis et contrôlé, comme s'il jugulait sa rancœur pour la transformer en puissance. Ichigo voyait tout comme dans un rêve, étranger à son propre corps; il lui en voulait profondément – _pourquoi t'as pas aidé maman, pourquoi tu l'as persécutée ? _

_Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas, toi qui pouvais venir me libérer sans rien révéler ? _

Une langue de flammes rougeoyantes frôla son visage, lécha son épaule et lui infligea la brûlure la plus intense qu'il ait jamais connue; c'était comme comparer la piqure d'une aiguille au passage d'un train sur vos épaules. Sa peau se craquela, et une odeur de chair grillée monta dans l'air, désagréable, jusqu'à ce que toute douleur disparaisse – la régénération avait pris le relai, la folie dans son sillage.

_Vous êtes fou._

Il y a votre famille, votre sang, toute une lignée dont vous ne connaissez rien qui joue contre vous; la moitié de votre propre essence réside dans cette famille qui a chassé votre mère, et plus qu'en colère, vous êtes incompréhensif. Un sempiternel_ pourquoi_ reste coincé dans votre gorge, désagréable – et vous êtes incapable de comprendre, parce que personne ne s'est jamais arrêté pour vous expliquer.

Mais _vous êtes fou_, alors vous souriez à l'inconnu en vous disant que ça n'importe pas.

Ichigo lança un Getsuga Tensho, mais le vieillard esquiva rapidement, et en guerrier aguerri riposta immédiatement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le combat s'engage réellement, entre vitesse, Kidô et Cero, si bien qu'après quelques dizaines de coups échangés on ne vit plus que d'Ichigo et Yamamoto deux traînées dans le ciel, l'une noire comme la nuit et l'autre enflammée. Au sol, on avait à peine le temps de faire attention à eux, car même une seconde d'inattention pouvait mettre à terre le plus fort des guerriers.

Il aurait réellement suffi de si peu de temps, d'une pauvre petite seconde.

Car c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à un virtuose pour manquer une note, rater un écart, ne pas enchaîner en rythme, se perdre, détruire des mois de travail; et il n'y aurait aucune seconde chance. L'heure n'était plus au coup d'essai, mais au réel – le goût métallique du sang, son odeur âcre, la sueur et les bleus, les coups, la lumière qui se reflétait sur les armes, les techniques de Kidô qui convergeaient vers le ciel et s'y perdaient. Tout était là, meurtrier.

La Colline n'était pas encore en flammes, mais d'épais nuages de poussière étaient soulevés par la quantité de combattants amassés là, piétinant et pestant en plissant les yeux, perdus, pauvres de tout pouvoir face aux adversaires trop entraînés qui s'agitaient face à eux en utilisant des techniques jusque là inédites. Du ciel, la vue était aussi affolante que grandiose, autant d'Hommes entassés sur cette corniche rocheuse austère et n'ayant pour seul attrait que l'énorme couperet négligemment posé là.

_L'épée d'un Roi. _

_La clé d'une prison._

Ichigo contra de nouveau, sentit la brûlure des flammes toucher ses cheveux, en consumer quelques uns – l'odeur était étrange. Yamamoto ne semblait pas vraiment là, et un instant l'hybride se demanda qui ce vieil homme pouvait entrevoir lorsqu'il frappait, car ce n'était définitivement pas son neveu. _Que vois-tu ? _Peut-être Masaki, ou encore Lho – mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ces deux-là, où l'un serait mort et l'autre vantard. L'idée que ça puisse être Aizen était probable, mais son autre oncle devait avoir bien changé depuis toutes ces années, et peu de choses devaient encore le rattacher à son ancienne apparence puisqu'il avait été capable de tromper Soul Society et sa flopée d'Officiers surentraînés pendant plus d'un siècle.

« Tu ne gagneras pas, fit la voix éraillée et profonde de Yamamoto, lequel se tenait face à lui dans une fantastique démonstration de sa grandeur, entouré de flammes et droit comme la justice. Tu gagneras pas, et tu es si petit que cette insolence que tu affiches est risible. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un nuisible, une petite fourmi qui s'est crue capable de tout alors que tu ne peux_ rien_, poursuivit-il, venimeux et sûr de lui.

Un rictus se tordit sur la bouche d'Ichigo, dévoila un peu de ses dents pointues. Un sourcil haussé, orgueilleux et moqueur, il mettait le Capitaine Commandant au défi de prouver ses dires, mais le vieil homme demeura stoïque et on voyait à peine ses yeux sous l'épaisse fourrure de ses sourcils blanchis par l'âge.

La chaîne de Tensa Zangetsu tinta, lui rappelant la manière dont Hiyori l'avait appelé _Clochette_ le jour où ils avaient perdu Lisa, et Ichigo se dit, _Oh oui, c'est à cause du vieux timbré, tout ça._

- Et c'est là que tout merde, vieillard, s'amusa-t-il, son corps arqué en arrière et son sourire une ombre sinistre sur son visage trop pâle. J'ai _toutes_ les raisons d'être arrogant aujourd'hui, car qui peut se vanter avoir fait _tout ça_ ?

Son bras libre désigna Soul Society, englobant les incendies et les foules d'âmes qui avaient envahi les rues pavées, les maisons nobles et les quartiers des Divisions, toutes les ruines, l'armée ressemblée sous leurs pieds qui luttait encore contre un nombre si ridicule d'individus qu'ils se sentirent chacun revenus des décennies en arrières.

- Ceci, reprit le Capitaine Commandant d'un ton grave et pourtant assuré, n'est pas le résultat de ton bon vouloir, mais de ce que nous avons sciemment choisi de te laisser accomplir. Tu n'es, _hybride_, qu'un monstre lâché dans nos rangs que nous attendions de voir exploser depuis le jour où tu as franchi nos portes à la poursuite de Kuchiki Rukia.

Il s'arrêta, son regard tourné vers le Soukyoku.

- Ceci, répéta-t-il en revenant à son neveu, n'est qu'une exception dont tu n'as aucun droit de t'enorgueillir.

Ichigo éclata d'un rire sinistre, comme si toute cette phrase n'était qu'une bonne blague qu'on lui avait déjà répété des millions de fois et qui, à force, n'était plus aussi drôle mais affreuse. Ses yeux tanguèrent, assombris, puis le doré se planta sur le visage ridé comme une vieille pomme de son oncle.

- Byakuya m'a dit ça, une fois.

Yamamoto gronda et des flammes apparurent autour de ses bras, émanant de sa peau et de Ryūjin Jakka.

Ah. Sa phrase n'admettait visiblement pas de réponse.

- _Les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois_, cita-t-il, les mots ressurgissant d'un passé vieux et dont ils étaient désormais les seuls à se souvenir.

La force des flammes s'intensifia de même que le reiatsu, et Ichigo sut qu'il avait tiré sur la bonne corde.

- Et c'est un peu la même chose pour les exceptions, pas vrai ? Unique, comme un joli flocon de neige, siffla-t-il en laissant son reiatsu noir se libérer.

Il sourit, rit – et c'était à vous glacer les os, cynique et sinistre, comme si aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer toute la cruauté de cette idée qu'Ichigo exécrait. Rien n'était jamais joué, fini, ou terminé – il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autre à dire, à faire.

Une échappatoire, un dernier combat à mener.

- J'avoue, il y a une première fois à tout. Mais -

- _Assez !_ Tonna le Capitaine Commandant en utilisant toute l'autorité dont un homme de sa prestance pouvait faire preuve, ses plus bandés et son corps prêt à se jeter en avant.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné – et se rendit compte, sur l'instant, de toute la folie de son geste avant de sourire à sa propre bêtise.

- Je ne suis pas un soldat, vieille branche. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé entrer, _rappelez-vous_, s'amusa-t-il, un Cero au bout des doigts de sa main gauche.

- A raison, cracha Yamamoto en tendant son Zanpakuto vers Ichigo dans un déluge de flammes rouges et orangées qui ne le touchèrent pas.

Sa barbe était longue et s'agitait dans les airs, mue par les vagues de reiatsu vibrant hors du corps du vieux Capitaine Commandant.

- Bankai, prononça-t-il, sentencieux, les mots lourds de sens dans sa bouche aux lèvres gercées.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son reiatsu qui changea, devant soudain beaucoup plus incontrôlable, et la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit déjanté d'Ichigo, fut, en tout logique, un _Ooooh_ émerveillé et impatient qui accompagnait l'interrogation suivante : _combien de temps je vais mettre pour me régénérer, si ce truc me touche ?_

Le reiatsu se concentrait, entourant peu à peu le vieillard de flammes aussi lumineuses et aveuglantes qu'un petit soleil, leur chaleur déjà brûlante léchant presque la peau blanche d'Ichigo.

- Je vais vous dire quelque chose, avant que vous ne fassiez une énorme connerie.

Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui donnait envie de lui éclater la tête contre les murs, les flammes du Bankai ennemi allumant dans son regard mordoré une lueur dangereuse et pleine de promesses.

- Mes miracles arrivent deux fois. »


	50. The TongueTied Echo

Hey.

Je sais, je devrais bosser, médecine, tout ça.

Ma Muse en a visiblement décidé autrement, et j'ai fini par couper ce qui devait être le chapitre 50 en deux (ceci est donc la première moitié du dernier chapitre se jouant à Soul Society, héhéhéhéhéhé) ; sur ce, voici pour vous, en espérant que tout va bien de votre côté et pour votre rentrée :D

Merci **ayu** pour ta review, et bon courage à toi aussi ^^

Bonne lecture,

Rori H. Nemuri

**PS :** Je tiens à préciser que j'ai de très bons gardes du corps, que la chanson citée est _Gravity_, de Maaya Sakamoto.

* * *

**50, The Tongue-Tied Echo [A Remanent Blue Flame 6] **

Rim n'aimait pas ça.

Elle sentait le reiatsu s'effriter entre ses doigts à mesure qu'elle le copiait, le sabre ne suffisant pas pour recréer toute la structure complexe qu'était la pression spirituelle d'un souverain – elle pesta, recommença plusieurs fois, mais _merde ! _Rien ne fonctionnait, sans le manieur, impossible de parvenir à un résultat concluant – le problème demeurait entier, complexe, et par-dessus tout, douloureusement insoluble.

« FAIS CHIER ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain dans un sursaut de hargne, criant vers le ciel assombri comme si cela allait lui apporter une quelconque solution.

Et dire qu'au-delà de ce ciel, quelque part dans une autre dimension, il y avait le Roi, son reiatsu et toute cette puissance – de quoi réduire à néant Yamamoto, de quoi retirer le Soukyoku de ce piédestal et en finir, Garde Royale ou pas… Elle frappa du poing contre le bois, rageuse, incapable de contenir davantage sa colère et sa frustration, son désespoir et sa culpabilité – y avait-il pire que de décevoir ainsi toute un groupe de personnes qui avaient osé lui offrir le peu d'espoirs qu'ils avaient ? Sans solution, tout serait réduit à néant, et La Imitadora serait la seule fautive.

_Tu connais la solution_, la taquina une voix, avec cette pointe d'espièglerie ressemblant si typiquement à son père qu'elle aurait pu les confondre, si ça avait été un homme et non une femme qui murmurait.

_Elle ne connaît rien_, trancha net le Soukyoku, débattant dans son crâne avec Benihime qui semblait soudain avoir repris vie, les contours écarlates d'un kimono délassé se dessinant dans l'esprit de Rim.

Un ricanement taquin, une brume rouge.

_Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, vraiment._

Joueuse, Benihime sembla tendre les doigts et effleurer de ses ongles carmins le bois sombre, prenant un malin plaisir à gratter le reiatsu qui s'effrita sous ses doigts.

_Je suis des millénaires d'histoire_, souffla la voix éraillée du Soukyoku dans sa tête. _Il n'y a pas une chose que j'ignore ou que je n'ai pas vue dans ce monde._

Et c'est bien là tout le problème, ricana Benihime sans se soucier du trouble de Rim qui n'osait pas intervenir dans l'échange entre les deux Zanpakutos. Ils parlaient, parlaient dans sa tête et la dispute allait se poursuivre, mais elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule chose – il y avait une issue, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. Repoussant le soulagement immense et sa joie de voir l'épée de son père de nouveau redevenue causante et _vivante_, La Imitadora se mit à réfléchir, cherchant ce qu'elle avait pu voir qui pourrait lui être utile, leur être utile à tous – qui avait-elle copié ou qu'avait-elle vu, pour que Benihime puisse affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que Rim détenait la solution ?

_Tout repose justement là_, susurra Benihime, drapée dans des vêtements d'un autre âge.

_Que n'avez-vous pas vu ?_

Rim leva derechef les yeux vers le ciel, à la cherche d'une réponse. Le Roi était quelque part derrière tout ce gris, tous ces nuages, enfermé, probablement à l'agonie car personne n'était éternel – quoique la Garde Royale ait pour ordre de maintenir le souverain en vie jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen soit éradiqué – faisant de Yamamoto le seul et unique héritier direct du Roi des Esprits. Et ça ne sonnait pas très bien, dit comme ça.

« Nous avons trop perdu pour nous arrêter maintenant », gronda-t-elle tout bas, ses poings serrés, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. _Je donnerais n'importe quoi_, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, réellement prête à tout.

_Si la fin justifie les moyens, utilise-moi. _

Benihime s'agitait un peu, soudain si réactive que c'en était affolant – Rim n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, l'esprit d'un Zanpakuto qui bougeait, intervenait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques, d'intervenir partout.

_Utilise-moi. _

_J'ignore comment_, songea spontanément La Imitadora, ses doigts glissant sur le bois et abandonnant tout contact avec l'armature soutenant le Soukyoku.

Il y eut un rire, puis un long silence.

L'explosion de reiatsu de Yamamoto la fit soudain sursauter, et son cœur fit une brusque embardée, horriblement rapide dans sa cage thoracique, cognant contre les parois à un rythme effréné, tandis que le Bankai ravageait la colline dévastée de ses flammes – le temps filait et elle n'était pas capable de copier le Soukyoku, ils allaient tous –

_Respire_, s'amusa Benihime.

Puis elle reprit sa litanie, chuchotant _utilise-moi _comme si elle n'était jamais qu'un mouchoir bon à jeter une fois sali – ce qui lui rappela étrangement la formule qu'Ichigo avait utilisée avant que la bataille ne commence, une éternité auparavant, statuant froidement que tout le monde mourrait un jour. Benihime devait suivre cette ligne de pensée, aussi – Urahara était mort, et Rim n'était jamais qu'une roue de secours, _une copie_, mais rien qui pouvait se targuer d'approcher le génie et le ridicule de l'original dans toute leur infinie complexité. Le Zanpakuto cherchait sa mort, et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait réveillé – l'appel de la bataille qui faisait rage sans lui et tous ces reiatsus qui s'embrasaient pour mieux s'éteindre la seconde suivante.

Ichigo répondit plus violemment à Yamamoto, et pour avoir copié ce reiatsu sombre et sinistre, Rim ne le sentit plus si éloigné d'une bête sauvage, prêt à céder sa dernière parcelle de raison au profit du pouvoir – car quitte à vaincre et gagner, tous les moyens étaient bons et tout le monde commençait à s'en rendre compte.

_Utilise-moi, Imitadora._

Plus si sûre de pouvoir prétendre à ce titre, Rim inspira profondément avant de répondre.

« Je t'écoute », souffla-t-elle, résolue à tout tenter_._

Benihime ricana, ses lèvres peintes d'écarlate s'ourlant en un sourire narquois. Arrogante, elle laissa ses ongles gratter le reiatsu du Soukyoku encore un peu, provoquant la vieille arme qui gisait là – et il intervint de nouveau dans l'esprit de Rim, moqueur, sûr de sa force.

_Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu es si petite, si laide. Ton reiatsu pue et portes un Zanpakuto qui n'est pas le tien; c'est illusoire, cette force que tu crois avoir. Tu es une voleuse, quelqu'un de jaloux_, l'accusa gravement le Soukyoku, jugeant ses actes et condamnant ses actions après un simple aperçu.

_Tu te rappelles, Kurosaki ? La Garde Royale, les manœuvres, le berceau et tous ces cris ? Ils résonnaient sans s'arrêter, et nous en avons tué des centaines avant que ça s'arrête enfin, ces hurlements d'envie et la pauvre Princesse toute pâle dans son lit, à moitié morte et seulement veillée par le silence de sa chambre ?_

Rim acquiesça, perdue par le Zanpakuto – mais les souvenirs étaient encore vifs, imprimés avec une précision étonnante dans sa mémoire malgré la soixantaine d'années la séparant de cette date. C'était une nuit de Juillet un peu fraîche et il avait plu la vieille, alors l'air sentait encore l'humidité – la nuit était belle, et on distinguait même les étoiles. Elle les observait, solitaire, patientant hors de la boutique jusqu'à ce que le travail de soit terminé; ils étaient déjà trop à l'intérieur, et mieux valait ne gêner personne dans cette délicate entreprise qu'était la naissance d'Ichigo. A l'époque, ni Masaki ni le Roi n'avaient décidé d'un nom. C'était trop se projeter, lui accorder une importance illusoire, à ce gamin qui ne survivrait peut-être pas à ses premiers jours.

_Nous l'avons protégé, cette nuit-là. On aurait pu jeter ses langes ensanglantées dehors, ce monstre dedans, et laisser les Hollows le dévorer,_ raconta Benihime d'un ton étrangement espiègle, presque mesquin.

« Et donc ? » S'impatienta Rim en chuchotant, sourcils froncés, cherchant la conclusion derrière cette histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_Tu étais là, tu sais ? Avec le garde sans pouvoirs, le Roi sans trône, la princesse sans vie. _

Elle était restée comme quelques Mittelsritters et son père, auprès d'Isshin qui cachait Masaki et de Lho qui ne savait pas si partir ou rester était la meilleure solution; ces deux-là tournaient comme des lions en cage, incapables de se décider – fallait-il garder l'enfant, ou mettre fin à ses souffrances ? Le Mittelsritter voyait l'hybride, l'issue que son monde attendait depuis des millénaires; le père voyait son fils et toute une vie d'embûches et d'obstacles, de fuite et de trahisons – la question était restée entière, abréger ses souffrances ou l'aider à vivre, le cacher ? Ils avaient parlé, parlé,_ parlé _mais aucun n'était résolu à prendre une décision définitive. Le débat s'était allongé lors d'une énième nuit où la boutique tremblait sous les assauts des Hollows qui se jetaient, avides et affamés, contre la barrière érigée par Tessai, et les discussions n'étaient plus de simples argumentaires mais devenaient des histoires.

Et Isshin Kurosaki leur avait raconté, lors d'une nuit où il pleuvait à torrent malgré la fin Juillet, à quel point il aurait voulu faire plus – d'eux tous, il demeurait le seul sans pouvoirs et bien que cette perte soit déjà vieille de presque un siècle, la douleur était toujours aussi vive pour l'ancien Garde Royal. _Je le savais, pourtant_, avait-il avoué avec un sourire amer. _Mais il fallait que je le tienne à distance, alors j'ai pas hésité longtemps – il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Le dernier problème_, avait ajouté Isshin en évoquant Mugetsu, ses poings se serrant et son regard se faisant lointain. _Le dernier Getsuga. _

Et il n'y avait rien eu de plus à dire.

_Tu étais là et tu sais, Imitadora._

Benihime continuait ses provocations, tentatrice et moqueuse. Où voulait-elle en venir, mystère complet – Rim n'était pas sûre d'obtenir la réponse exacte au bout du compte, et le Zanpakuto ne faisait peut-être que la balader, sans avoir la réponse et par simplement pure cruauté. _Tu m'as fait survivre alors que j'aurai du mourir_. Voilà qui était peut-être le fond du problème, mais elles étaient toutes les deux dans ce cas-là – survivant l'une avec l'autre, en dépit de l'autre. _Sors-moi de là_, avaient-elles envie de crier. Mais personne ne viendrait, elles tanguaient dans le même bateau. _Je ne suis pas censée être ici._

Le ricanement s'évanouit soudain.

_Pense, Imitadora; après tout, ce n'est qu'une arme qui a juste la particularité d'être Royale._

La voix devint fantomatique, à peine un murmure dans l'esprit de Rim.

_Et comme eux, elle est arrogante._

Colérique, Rim ne put s'empêcher de frapper du poing contre le bois, des larmes de rage envahissant ses yeux – elle n'était pas juste une simple inconnue fraîchement débarquée de son monde natal, on l'avait créée pour ça, _merde !_

'_N'importe qui' ne sera jamais assez bien, _souffla le Zanpakuto de son père, posant un index pâle contre ses lèvres rouges. La phrase se répéta à l'infini, son écho se fanant à mesure que Benihime s'effaçait et retournait à son mutisme – elle l'entendait presque lisser les plis de son vêtement, rajuster les pinces et ornements dans ses cheveux, s'installer puis se taire, soudain aussi froide et immobile qu'une statue, son demi-sourire narquois figé jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement.

**. : : .**

Anxieux, Umbre observait le ciel devenir d'un gris sombres et se parsemer de nuages noirs et chargés d'orage. Les intempéries étaient de loin les choses les plus singulières du monde humain et de la Soul Society – mais il n'avait pas imaginé le monde des Shinigamis comme ça, quoique la réalité ne soit pas si éloignée de ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir. Rey disait que c'était ordonné, raide, crispé et coincé. Tout allait dans un sens précis, et pas autrement – à quel point ils devaient être perdus, tous ces Shinigamis, lorsqu'on leur expliquait le monde des Hollows et sa hiérarchie chaotique…

Esquive, attaque.

Ils étaient faibles, pour la plupart. Les plus dangereux étaient maintenus à distance par Wald ou Sarugaki qui les éloignait en faisant tournoyer son Zanpakuto – la force brute et les ordres directs aidant, les Capitaines et Lieutenant demeuraient pour la plupart sagement rangés derrière le gros des troupes, stoïques, impassibles, presque étrangers à la bataille. Ils avaient dégainé mais ne faisaient pas un geste, et leur reiatsu était à peine perceptible au milieu de ceux de tous les autres – ils se contentaient d'observer, levant de temps à autre les yeux vers le ciel, et se taisaient, chuchotant à peine entre eux.

Le reiatsu du vieillard était écrasant, pesait sur la nuque de ceux qui pouvaient le ressentir – peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les Shinigamis de plus haut statut demeurait à quai, placides, tandis que les plus faibles, incapables de comprendre au-delà d'un certain point toute la puissance de leur Capitaine Commandant, étaient envoyés sur les premières lignes. Umbre le ressentait, échangeait parfois un regard avec Gin qui tordait nerveusement les lèvres en désignant vivement le ciel du menton – certains crétins l'imitaient, ici ou là, mais ce n'était pas avec ses yeux qu'il fallait regarder. Non, il fallait procéder plus patiemment, plus méthodiquement, car la fréquence d'apparition des gerbes corrosives noires ou enflammées n'était en aucun cas un indicateur fiable; il fallait utiliser le reiatsu, entendre les échos, comprendre, les yeux écarquillés, que le Capitaine Commandant allait lancer son Bankai au risque de brûler toute la Colline.

« A TERRE ! » S'écria Umbre, vociférant vers Gin, Wald et Hiyori.

Les flammes étaient lourdes, entêtantes et rongeaient la peau comme de l'acide. Umbre sentit son bras gauche fondre, comme si la température était assez élevée pour ne plus brûler mais liquéfier – et c'était infiniment plus douloureux. Passé la langue de flammes, il y eut la fumée et ses odeurs de souffre; Umbre se sentit immédiatement nauséeux, sa tête se mettant à tourner et la bile montant dans sa gorge.

Son Zanpakuto glissa de ses doigts tandis qu'il tombait à genoux, tentant de garder le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur, de ne pas vomir ou s'évanouir dans un endroit remplis d'ennemis qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'égorger pendant un moment d'inconscience. On appela son nom au loin, mais il n'y avait plus rien à prendre – il entendait plus qu'il ne sentait le contenu liquide de son ventre se vider à ses pieds, son souffle pantelant, les crachats, sa gorge brûlante – qu'y avait-il eu, à l'instant, pour le rendre si malade ? On l'agrippa par le bras, puis il se sentit emporté dans un Sonido loin des affres du gaz qui lui piquait encore les narines, brûlait ses poumons, rongeait sa gorge. Ses propres mains enserrèrent son cou, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et à mesure que l'étouffant intermède passait, il était de plus en plus conscient de ce qui arrivait, incapable de détacher son esprit d'une pensée écrasante qui soufflait à son oreille _Voyez, sales insectes, la puissance de tout un monde contre lequel vous avez cru pouvoir vous lever._

« Respire, Heredero. Ton père ne me le pardonnerait pas si tu crevais », siffla-t-on à son oreille.

On lui envoya une puissance claque dans le dos, comme pour le faire cracher encore davantage – _mais il n'y a plus rien à dégueuler_, eut-il envie de crier, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge.

Le vieillard avait dévoilé son Bankai, et la poussée du reiatsu sur sa nuque était trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que rester assis, son dos reposant contre la surface raide et dure de ce qui devait être un rocher. Ses doigts étaient gourds et tremblants, comme ses jambes; il aurait été bien incapable de tenir debout si on le lui demandait tout de suite, même dans l'urgence, même pour sauver sa vie et il songea, défaitiste et pris de pitié pour lui-même, _ce que je suis pitoyable_.

_Crever à cause d'un putain de gaz. _

« L'air est dangereux, qui l'eut cru ? » Chanta la voix, toujours la même.

Ses yeux piquaient aussi, pleuraient – ses joues étaient trempées et ses paupières brûlantes, comme s'il s'était rincé les yeux avec de l'acide ou du sable. Aveugle, il tâtonna à la recherche d'une prise, ses doigts secoués de tremblements d'une puissance qui l'étonna. On attrapa ses doigts, on les serra –

« Il n'y a rien à craindre, Umbre. »

C'était Wald.

« Le Capitaine Commandant dévoile le grand jeu, et l'air est devenu toxique. La plupart des gens qui étaient juste en dessous sont pris de quintes de toux ou sont brûlés, lui apprit-il, détaillant d'une façon plutôt froide la façon dont se déroulaient les événements.

La gorge trop encombrée pour répondre, Umbre tenta d'avaler, de délier sa langue et d'intervenir, mais rien n'y fit – il demeurait bloqué, bien que la situation s'améliore à chaque inspiration, l'air d'ici étant plus sain que celui qu'il avait respiré auparavant.

- Ce sont les flammes qui provoquent cette odeur d'œuf pourri, Prince. Trop pour tes royales narines, sans doute, mais tu vas rire – y survivre après une trop longue exposition est hautement improbable.

Il ricana d'une manière sinistre, avant d'ajouter, plus bas, tout prêt de l'oreille d'Umbre :

- Heureusement que je suis prévoyant, siffla-t-il, une lueur verte entourant ses doigts.

Il posa sa paume sur le torse du prince qui se sentit soudainement mieux, comme si Wald aspirait le mal à l'aide de ses doigts, déliait ses poumons et le sauvait de cette pression étouffante et de l'odeur d'œuf pourri. Ses paupières cessèrent de brûler et ses yeux de pleurer, mais ses membres étaient encore agités de violents tremblements tandis qu'il recouvrait la vue, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette.

- Tu vas vivre, Heredero. Respire, lui intima Wald en retirant sa paume, la lueur verte disparaissant et la sensation agréable fuyant Umbre qui inspirait encore difficilement.

- M-Merci, articula-t-il difficilement.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent autour de lui, cherchant une accroche. Il entendait des cris étouffés, des gens cherchant désespérément de l'air; Wald glissa son Zanpakuto entre ses doigts, et lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de disparaître.

Umbre se redressa, la pression spirituelle du Capitaine Commandant encore forte sur son dos et sonné – il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que Rim soit prête, jusqu'à ce que tout explose une bonne fois pour toute. Et non, merci. Il ne comptait pas crever au milieu de Shinigamis dans un monde beaucoup trop ordonné pour que ce soit net. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la poignée noire, ornée d'un peu de doré - Sombra avait toujours eu cette lame courte, effilée, pas plus longue qu'un avant-bras et recourbée d'une façon si étrange qu'au commencement, Umbre n'avait même été sur de pouvoir la rentrer dans son fourreau après l'en avoir sortie – pourtant il y était toujours parvenu, et ça avait été la promesse de pouvoir l'en ressortir de nouveau à chaque fois.

Umbre songea qu'étrangement, même s'il parlait beaucoup, personne ne savait vraiment le faire sortir de ce rôle bien défini qu'il s'était donné – parler, crier, saturer le silence oppressant du château de son père avec des mots à n'en plus finir, ne jamais laisser se tarir le flot de phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche, combler l'absence, le vide, comme pour oublier que sa mère avait abandonné le Roi et l'avait emmené avec elle. Et lui, pauvre gamin promené d'un endroit à un autre, puis finalement laissé derrière, il comprenait à peine ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier; alors il babillait sur tout et n'importe quoi, tentant de sortir son père de sa solitude, et bien étrangement, alors qu'il se serait cru le dernier capable de maîtriser un tel pouvoir, Sombra lui avait offert de quoi se glisser dans l'ombre des gens, jusque dans leur cœur pour mieux les y poignarder.

Quitte à protéger les autres du silence, autant s'y laisser tomber – peut-être était-ce là son véritable pouvoir, et c'était amusant, vraiment, parce que le sacrifice semblait être une valeur fondamentalement commune de leur famille. Öderricht ne signifiait pas sauveur, pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_C'est justement le point d'une guerre, de tuer ses ennemis_, résonna la voix du Roi dans sa tête. _Comment comptes-tu empêcher quiconque de mourir sur le champ de bataille ?_

Il y avait un moyen, ce sempiternel même moyen – se battre. La lame paraissait frêle et était peut-être légère entre ses doigts, mais Umbre ne doutait pas de son pouvoir.

« Engulle, Sombra », siffla-t-il de la même manière qu'il aurait chuchoté un _s'il te plaît_.

Il pouvait être dans l'ombre de tout ce monde, les figer, les immobiliser; il pouvait être l'ombre sous leurs pieds, ou celle, minuscule, qui se formait sur leurs fronts, là où leurs cheveux empêchaient le soleil de passer. Il pourrait prouver à son père qu'il avait tort, et sauver toute cette famille si désespérément perdue. Aucune flamme bleue ne brûlait sur son cœur, et il n'en avait pas besoin pour trouver son chemin parmi la nuit perpétuelle construite par sa forme libérée et dans laquelle il se déplaçait aisément, plus vraiment un corps, pas vraiment une ombre.

Le reiatsu construirait le palais d'ombres, les routes et les tunnels conduisant d'ici à là, et, de la même manière qu'Umbre avait secouru Gin, il pourrait tout tenter pour sauver son frère du vieillard malade qui jouait avec ses flammes dans les cieux sombres de Soul Society. _La Princesa serait fière_, songea-t-il en voyant la traînée noire qu'était Ichigo courir à toute vitesse, narguant presque le brasier vivant à sa poursuite.

« Umbre ! » Appela Gin, sa voix atteignant le Prince à travers la nuit dont il s'était entouré.

Il n'était pas si loin, à l'échelle de celui-ci. Le rejoindre, c'était comme faire un pas et se laisser tomber hors de son ombre, surgir derrière lui, observer avec un plaisir presque malsain à quel point sa surprise était grande – quoiqu'avec Gin, on ne sache jamais vraiment s'il était surpris ou tout simplement indifférent. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'une ligne fine, deux paupières continuellement closes qui laissaient parfois entrevoir une lueur de ce bleu presque trop clair pour être humain.

Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver, seul symbole d'une quelconque réaction, et Umbre lui sourit, un peu gêné. L'attention qu'on portait à sa forme libérée l'intriguait autant qu'elle le dérangeait, car vraiment, n'y avait-il pas pire que lui ? Jaggerjack était décidément plus charismatique, plus sauvage – et que dire du Roi ? Et si Ichigo en avait une, lui aussi, elle serait sûrement époustouflante et un peu impossible – comme lui.

« On rejoint la fête ? » Ricana l'ancien Capitaine, sa tête se rejetant en arrière, ses cheveux clairs tâchés de terre et de sang, des gouttes de sueur roulant sur ses tempes, ses vêtements déchirés et ses doigts retenant presque maladroitement la poignée de son Zanpakuto.

Umbre haussa les épaules, tentant de ne pas sourire trop largement.

Il avait beau être un Hollow, il ne comprenait parfois pas vraiment l'attrait du sang qu'éprouvaient certains de son espèce, son frère ou Gin; il en reconnaissait l'utilité, la _nécessité._ Et s'il s'amusait parfois de l'angle trop raide d'un coude cassé ou de la couleur des os d'un adversaire trop prétentieux, ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait le plus – non, Umbre restait étrangement pragmatique face à la mort et aux massacres. De la même façon qu'il ne considérait pas son frère comme un monstre, il ne voyait pas les batailles comme l'ébauche chaotique de centaines d'âmes uniquement là pour s'entretuer – étrangement hors du combat, il se sentait comme spectateur de ses propres actes, comme si son corps n'agissait plus selon sa commande, mais guidé par un instinct plus fort que sa raison. Il faut survivre. Et pour cela, il faut tuer - dans le monde des Hollows, que l'on soit Prince ou juste une poussière, refuser de combattre, c'est accepter de mourir dévoré par ses semblables.

Ses ongles étaient longs, noirs et pointus, et de larges arabesques couraient sur sa peau blanche, sur son torse découvert – des cornes osseuses sortaient de son crâne, passaient entre ses cheveux noirs rallongés jusqu'à ses épaules, et Umbre ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une curieuse froideur. Le sentiment d'être un étranger dans son propre corps était toujours là, et tout n'était que pragmatisme et logique – _je tue par nécessité. Pas par plaisir._

Et, oh, à quel point il aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse…

« Encore en transe ? Le taquina Gin, un sourire sardonique ourlant le trait qu'était ses lèvres pâles.

Umbre aperçut l'éclat clair de ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

- Surveille tes arrières. Si ton frère cède nous serons en mauvaise posture, certes – et ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre en danger.

Les ombres étaient piquantes, de longues pointes surgissant parfois du sol pour empaler un ennemi qui aurait le malheur de s'approcher trop près, et les montagnes de corps continuaient de s'amonceler autour d'eux.

« Le Colisée des cadavres ! » S'amusa Gin en tournant sur lui-même, une trace carmine coulant sur sa joue gauche, arrivant au coin de sa bouche.

Et il rit, hystérique, son Zanpakuto à peine retenu par ses longs doigts blancs.

Les ombres frappaient encore, transperçant les Shinigamis quelque part dans la conscience vide d'Umbre qui les laissait agir. En haut, les flammes brûlaient. L'odeur d'œuf pourri n'avait pas totalement disparue, mais la pression sur son dos, _contre son crâne_, s'était évanouie en même temps qu'il s'était fondu dans sa nuit.

_Et là où il va, il n'y a que du silence. _

Sa forme libérée ne l'avait jamais autorisé à parler. Aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, le trait fin et net qu'elles formaient sur son visage parfois souriant, mais toujours aussi froidement détaché, presque _professionnel_.

« Les Capitaines ne jouent pas, fit Gin avec une moue boudeuse, sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un gamin capricieux. Les Capitaines et les Lieutenants _ne jouent pas_. »

Et il disait vrai, cet homme deux fois traître qui tenait plus du serpent que de l'être humain. Perfide, il siffla entre ses dents aux cadavres sur lequel il marchait pour se sortir de son Colisée, _oh, tu es tellement magnifique_.

_Mais je dois t'écraser le visage pour m'échapper, milles excuses. _

Sa tête tangua, il jeta un regard au Soukyoku toujours dressé vers le ciel, et émit un son dédaigneux – Rim ne bougeait toujours pas, et quelques fussent les maigres espoirs nourris par les Renégats, sa lenteur ne les ravivait pas. Sa moue enfantine se fit rictus agacé, et son pied broya les os d'une Shinigami tandis qu'il sortait du champ de cadavres sanguinolents engendrés par les ombres. Le sol était boueux, rouge, odorant. Umbre posa son regard doré tout autour de lui, et tout ce chaos ne lui inspira qu'une seule chose – le même sentiment glacé de nécessité.

Gin disparut, et de nouveaux soldats vinrent couvrir les corps des précédents, leurs pas claquant dans les flaques, leurs mains tremblantes et quelques odeurs d'urine apparaissant – et il y avait tous ces cœurs qui battaient, ces souffles erratiques, ces yeux grands ouverts sur une réalité qu'ils ne pensaient pas entrevoir un jour, toutes ces choses qui disaient _tiens, regarde, nos gorges sont juste là – allez, frappe._

« PUTAIN REGARDEZ CA ! » S'écria la voix d'Hiyori par-dessus la cohue, désignant du doigt l'horizon, abandonnant un instant son Zanpakuto coincé dans les viscères d'un Shinigami.

Une flamme d'un orange aux reflets rouges éclata soudain, s'élançant vers le ciel avec toute la force d'un météore lancé en sens inverse; elle brisa l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui obscurcissait le ciel, atteignit le bleu et retomba, les flammes naviguant autour d'un point central comme des ailes. Le souffle chaud vint jusqu'à eux, vibrant rappel du reiatsu condensé là-haut, brûlant presque la peau de leurs visages, entamant le sol gras de la Colline et éloignant l'orage.

L'oiseau enflammé dans le ciel sembla figer tout le monde, et un instant tous les regards furent rivés sur la forme incandescente juchée là-haut – et comment diable avait-elle réussi ce tour, se demandèrent-ils tous ? Car, étroitement mêlé au reiatsu qui émanait du Soukyoku, on sentait une pointe de celui d'Ichigo, mais aussi Benihime – et le Soukyoku d'origine se mit en mouvement à son tour, attirant l'attention et faisant reculer les Shinigamis qui voyaient là une arme mortelle se mettre en marche de son propre gré.

_Le monde était-il devenu si fou, pour qu'une arme millénaire agisse de son propre chef ?_

Umbre se serait presque arrêté pour demander, si d'aventure Rim n'avait pas été enfermée dans cet incendie ravageur. Il ne l'apercevait même pas au milieu des flammes orangées, ressentait juste le mélange incongru de reiatsu – il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, ça devait être elle. Le reiatsu chantait, et l'autre lame devint un large oiseau. Le bec claqua, et des yeux rouges se formèrent au milieu du brasier; le Soukyoku darda ses iris couleur de sang sur sa copie conforme, et on pouvait sentir le mécontentement jusque dans son cri.

Et là haut, dans une portion du ciel qui était encore noire, Ichigo et Yamamoto ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour regarder ce curieux spectacle, ressentir le reiatsu étrange qui émanait de Rim, observer les deux formes se fracasser l'une contre l'autre et provoquer la chute d'une partie de la colline lors de leur rencontre. Aveuglante, la lumière qui se dégagea de leur rencontre les immobilisa tous, les poussant à se protéger les yeux – et ils attendirent, incapable de voir, que l'éclat retombe. L'onde de choc secoua toute la colline, en écrasa un morceau qui disparut, mais ne chassa pas les nuages – tout était encore plus sombre lorsque les deux formes incandescentes retombèrent. Leurs reiatsus s'étiolaient, s'envolant d'elles en un nombre incalculable de petits points embrasés qui retombèrent sur les combattants blessés et couverts de terre comme de la pluie.

Et c'était comme être éclaboussé par de l'huile bouillante, votre peau vous brûlait sous l'effet des gouttes et rien d'autre que la gêne et la douleur ne vous venaient à l'esprit – dans un premier temps, la plupart des Shinigamis se protégèrent des petits points qui leur mangeaient la peau, avant de remarquer le silence et le ciel soudain assombri.

Et presque trop soudainement, un murmure vous parvient.

_Le Soukyoku n'existe plus._

. : : .

Ichigo s'était enfoncé au milieu de la nuée de particules spirituelles, dans la douche féérique, et dansait au milieu des lucioles qui ne piquaient sa peau mais glissaient, comme des chandelles miniatures qu'on aurait posé son ses bras ou son visage – et vraiment, il avait presque l'air humain avec toutes ses lumières qui ravivaient son teint blafard. Son oncle était muré dans ses flammes, circulant dans les cieux avec cette odeur de pourri symptomatique de sa vieillesse et ses sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient l'air d'une pomme avariée.

L'hybride avait eu le temps de perdre deux fois son bras gauche à gauche des brûlures, avant que l'ancien ne finisse par l'attraper, le coinçant dans un sort de Kido. Une luciole trop vive s'aventura dans son œil, et un clignement de paupière l'en fit partir comme s'il s'agissait d'un cil ou d'une simple poussière; oh, Yamamoto avait encore du chemin à faire avant de parvenir à l'emprisonner. Mais l'étau se serra autour de son corps, brisant sa colonne, chassant toute chaleur de ses os tandis que sa silhouette d'épouvantail souffrait de la constriction la plus violente du monde. Mais son regard ne faisait montre d'aucune douleur – _douleur ? _Le sens même du mot commençait à lui échapper; il y avait une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux dorés, et son sang qui faisait du goutte à goutte sur les liens spirituels d'un jaune translucide.

Et les petits pétales de reiatsu flottaient autour d'eux, un peu comme celles de Senbonzakura – et un instant les souvenirs filèrent dans la tête d'Ichigo qui éclata d'un long rire hystérique.

_Oh, Diable, ce que j'aimerais partager ton humour._

« C'est terminé », lui parvint la voix dure de Yamamoto, à travers les flammes et ses oreilles bouchées qui commencent à siffler.

Et _Oooh_, son coude traversa ses côtes, perça quelque chose puisqu'il sentit du sang couler encore davantage, arroser ses liens comme s'ils étaient des plantes réclamant à boire.

Ça fumait, d'ailleurs.

Peut-être pas de l'eau, mais de l'acide – _un jardinier mal intentionné serait donc passé par ici_, ricana Ichigo, son esprit embrumé par quelque chose d'encore plus grisant que la douleur.

« C'est terminé », répéta le Capitaine Commandant, peut-être plus pour s'en convaincre qu'autre chose.

Il approcha, son bras gauche couturé de cicatrice mais dénué de toute flamme se tendant vers le cou de son neveu qui demeurait intact, miraculeusement épargné par les liens brillants – et les fragments de reiatsu continuaient de flotter, féérique spectacle prêt à s'arrêter.

Les doigts fripés se tendirent jusqu'à son cou et se mirent à serrer autour de sa jugulaire, et il y avait une arrière odeur de pourri, de brûlé et la chaleur des flammes à demi éteintes qui caressaient son visage couvert de terre. Les craquements de son cadavre de corps se firent sinistres, et Tensa Zangetsu tordit son index et son pouce dans des angles improbables. Puis il y eut une autre odeur, comme celle du bœuf que Yuzu faisait parfois revenir à la poêle - ses os mis à nus étaient en train de brûler.

« Tout est enfin achevé, souffla-t-il, son visage proche de celui d'Ichigo qui put sentir son haleine.

Une pointe de sucre et cette arrière-odeur de plantes qui ne mentaient pas.

_Du thé._

La mélodie glauque de ses os se craquant les uns contre les autre se poursuivit – hanche et poignets, quoique ça aurait pu être son bras gauche ou sa nuque. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et un frisson violent le parcourut, signe avant-coureur de la régénération accélérée qui allait se mettre en place malgré les liens toujours présents autour de son corps. Le fait qu'il puisse mourir d'un coup net et rapide lui effleura à peine l'esprit, et comme embrumé il sourit à son vieil oncle – le sang noir distillerait son poison dans ses veines, et tout deviendrait alors bien plus simple.

Il y avait une lame qui naviguait devant ses yeux, son reflet l'aveuglant parfois – où étaient-ce les flammes entourant Yamamoto ? Les ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus vivement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il émit un ricanement amusé.

- Mon bras a repoussé _deux_ fois, tint-il à lui signaler d'une voix curieusement étranglée.

Il s'étrangla un peu à cause du manque d'air, et toute sensation disparut de ses jambes.

C'était curieux comme situation.

- Marmonne, répondit le Capitaine Commandant d'un ton presque monotone. Il y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.

- Ah ? Même pas quelques supplications ?

On ne lui répondit pas.

Un rictus narquois ourla ses lèvres et fendit son visage d'un air absolument effrayant.

- Je suis tellement, tellement déçu. »

Ichigo s'étrangla de nouveau, les doigts osseux et brûlants de son oncle resserrés contre son cou – l'air lui manqua, tout d'un coup. Ses vertèbres claquèrent les unes contre les autres, un peu comme des gamins applaudissant un magicien qui aurait réussi un tour impossible.

Ses cheveux balayaient son front, battaient ses tempes et piquaient parfois ses yeux, de même que la brûlure acide de la lueur qui lui coulait le long des joues. Tensa Zangetsu tinta, sa longue chaîne s'enfonçant dans la peau molle d'Ichigo qui serrait les dents. Les ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge, et bien que Yamamoto ne puisse traverser le cuir épais de sa peau, il compressait sa jugulaire de plus en plus fort, approchait son visage de plus en plus près, comme pour savourer davantage les cris des os, la brûlure de la peau.

« Ta mère était folle », commença-t-il d'une voix vieille et éraillée, les mots roulant sur sa langue avec un contentement enfantin, comme s'il avait reçu cette sucrerie qu'il réclamait depuis des heures en martelant la porte et les murs de ses poings.

Il approcha son visage, ses sourcils si froncés qu'on ne distinguait qu'à grand peine son regard.

Son haleine exhalait encore le sucré.

« Hystérique. »

Ichigo le regarda, passif, absent, et pourtant étonnamment _là._ Son regard doré était vitreux et la pression sur sa gorge empêchait toute intervention verbale – mais c'était comme si une chance insolente allait le libérer du Kido qui broyait ses membres.

C'était provocateur et arrogant.

« Toutes les prières de notre mère ne l'auraient pas sauvée », poursuivit le Capitaine Commandant.

Le sourire s'étira, devint rictus agacé – et c'était encore là,dans ses yeux.

Et Ichigo, à travers son regard opaque et son instinct qui lui martelait de se débattre, songea qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une carcasse défraichie portée à bout de bras, rejeté comme la peste par une famille déchirée - Yamamoto parlait encore, sa vieille bouche sillonnée de creux prononçant des mots vétustes et dénués de sens, ses sourcils soudain arqués car il souriait, ses ricanements victorieux endormant l'esprit d'Ichigo qui se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, des malédictions acides pleuvant dans son esprit sans réussir à passer ses lèvres - _je te souhaite de cramer comme une cigarette, que ta tête devienne toute noire et qu'elle tombe, s'écrase sur le sol et s'éparpille comme du sable; que ta peau vomisse du sang à travers toutes ses rides._ Sa langue cogna contre ses dents, et le gout du sang envahi sa bouche, prêt à s'échapper de la fine ligne formée par ses lèvres closes.

La prise était puissante autour de son cou, et la pointe qui piqua son œil droit s'y enfonça comme dans du sable, glissant à travers la pupille, déchirant l'iris et transperçant le globe oculaire de part en part – comme pressé d'en finir mais pas tout à fait, Yamamoto s'en prenait au peu qu'il restait. Des larmes noires coulèrent sur son visage et vinrent goutter jusqu'au bord de son menton, suintant contre sa peau blême et tombant sur celle fripée de son oncle.

Et plutôt que le thé, l'air embauma soudain le brûlé et les doigts se réajustèrent contre son cou, offrant une ouverture. Le sang avait ce gout amer et désagréable contre la langue d'Ichigo, comme de l'eau un peu trop chaude dans laquelle on aurait mis du poivre et quelque chose de pourri – et c'était immonde, mais l'accès entre son estomac et sa gorge s'était perdu – _une prochaine fois, peut-être ?_

L'hybride cracha au visage du Capitaine Commandant toute une gerbe de sang noir qu'il avait accumulée en se mordant la langue, l'intérieur des joues et le bord des lèvres, ses dents vernies du liquide visqueux tandis que son oncle lâchait son Zanpakuto, laissait mourir les flammes, se frottait les yeux et les joues – sa concentration se perdit, et les liens de Kido tombèrent en lambeaux tandis que le sang noir courrait déjà dans ses veines pour lui rendre l'usage de ses membres écrasés.

Les sensations affluèrent, revoyant la douleur étourdissante de ses blessures depuis tout son corps, de chaque petite parcelle de peau jusqu'à son œil encore percé dont les restes pendaient sur sa pommette, seulement rattachés à son crâne par un nerf un peu mince; de l'œil valide il capta du mouvement, son oncle qui s'était décidé à attaquer malgré la perte de son Zanpakuto qu'il avait lâché. Sans flammes, sans arme, il n'avait plus l'air que d'un vieillard courbé par le poids des heures, des minutes; mais bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise, il continuerait – borné, l'oncle se précipita sur lui avec une précision et une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un dont le visage venait d'être brûlé, se fiant au reiatsu et aux bruits tantôt diffus, tantôt lourds de la respiration d'Ichigo.

Il chargea dans un cri et l'esquive ne fut pas aussi rapide que prévue – son corps engourdi n'était qu'un traître, et le coup entama la chair de son ventre. Il y avait probablement encore la marque des doigts de son oncle sur son cou et sa ruine d'œil droit n'était pas encore guéri; le vieil oncle étant désormais certain de pouvoir le retenir, même un peu, il lança un sort pour restreindre ses mouvements – l'idée était bonne, mais ça ne durerait pas pour toujours.

Yamamoto se recula, aux aguets.

Ichigo sourit à travers les rigoles de sang noir qui séchait sur son visage, les morceaux écrasés de son corps encore tordus dans des angles impossibles.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre, gronda Yamamoto, pantelant.

La peau de son visage était craquelée et son front se couvrait peu à peu de cloques, de même que sa joue et son nez; une de ses lèvres s'était fendue et s'ouvrait à présent sur ses dents, il y avait aussi une fente dans sa joue découvrant un morceau de ses mâchoires crispées.

- Ils auraient dû te tuer, renchérit-il, crachant à travers les trouées provoquées par le sang d'Ichigo sur son visage.

Mais celui-ci ne répondait pas, demeurait droit, les bras tordus autour de sa taille par le Kidô de restriction.

Son œil se remit soudain en place et il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux d'inconfort avant que tout ne soit de nouveau normal; un de ses genoux craqua, ou peut-être était-ce son dos, et la lueur diffuse du soleil passant à travers les lourds nuages noirs provoquait des reflets étranges dans ses cheveux ternis par la terre ou le sang et tout emmêlés. Son corps était arqué en avant dans un semblant précaire d'équilibre, mais tout d'un coup il se redressa et se tendit en arrière, semblant humer l'air au milieu des petites lucioles de reiatsu qui voletaient encore dans les airs et naviguaient au gré du vent en les effleurant parfois.

- Je vais réparer leur erreur, asséna le Capitaine Commandant en commençant à réciter un Kidô.

L'idée de se salir directement les mains avait l'air de s'être envolée, peut-être par crainte d'un second coup semblable à celui qu'Ichigo lui avait fait – cracher son acide au visage de quelqu'un, c'était vraiment mémorable. Un sourire narquois hantait son visage, et bien que ses bras furent liés par le sort de restriction il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiété.

- Bon courage », s'amusa Ichigo, haussant la seule de ses épaules qui n'était pas démise.

Le Kidô bleuit vivement entre les doigts de son oncle. Celui-là, Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu, mais pour que le vieillard se décide à utiliser une incantation, ce n'était pas le basique Sōkatsui que Rukia avait parfois utilisé lorsqu'ils avaient combattu côte à côte – et tous ces souvenirs ressemblaient presque à des rêves qu'il avait imaginé pour tromper sa solitude, enfermé dans la petite cellule dépressive qu'Aizen avait ouverte pour lui dans son château de malheur.

Yamamoto n'éclata pas de rire, mais le rictus qui tordit les restes de sa bouche valait tous les ricanements dédaigneux du monde; son air criait presque, et _comment vas-tu faire, tes poings sont liés !_

« C'est un adieu. »

Sa voix était presque déçue, et il n'aurait plus manqué qu'une moue boudeuse – mais le sang noir sur son visage, le squelette brisé et l'air un peu malade sur son visage laissaient à peine passer l'ironie, et donnèrent à cette phrase le ton mortellement sérieux d'une promesse.

La lumière s'intensifia, et Ichigo se jeta vers son oncle, en trois pas dans les airs déjà sur lui, et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair amorphe, les canines et les incisives y creusant de larges marques de morsure tandis que le sort mourrait entre les doigts de Yamamoto qui hoqueta de surprise.

L'hybride le _mordait_.

Le reiatsu brûla la langue d'Ichigo, émergeant du plus profond de sa gorge, déchaussant ses dents en même temps qu'il en sortait sous forme de Cero, caressant l'intérieur de ses joues et quittant ses lèvres tandis qu'il pénétrait les chairs molles, fripées et fragiles du vieillard. Sa bouche grande ouverte ne sentait plus le thé. Elle laissa émerger, curieuse ouverture aux bords élargis et à la peau brûlée, quelques jais grisâtres de fumée et une odeur de cuisine – un peu comme quand sa mère préparait du bœuf ou du poulet dans les grandes poêles de la cuisine. Le Cero ainsi projeté dans sa gorge les fit tomber jusqu'au sol de la Colline comme une petite comète, et entrainés par sa puissance ils allèrent s'écraser tout au bord, bien loin du bois mort où de l'agitation qui régnait chez les Shinigamis.

Son corps roula loin de son oncle et Tensa Zangetsu atterrit à proximité dans un long bruit métallique, sa silhouette longue et fine plantée au milieu de la poussière et des débris. Les liens de Kidô lâchèrent, libérant ses membres engourdis et encore cassés, et il sut, au-delà de toute logique, que le Capitaine Commandant était en train de vivre ses dernières minutes sur cette terre – et tout ça, juste à cause d'un crachat et d'une morsure - c'en était presque ridicule, être battu par des dents et du sang alors que vous aviez vécu selon la loi de la lame pendant des siècles et des siècles.

La poussière retombait à peine, piquait un peu ses yeux et fit tousser Ichigo tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise. Les murmures et gémissements étranglés du vieillard à quelques pas de lui étaient encore vifs, acides et désagréables, alors il se traîna jusqu'à ce corps dont tout un morceau avait été arraché par l'explosion du Cero – et l'état général lui rappela d'ailleurs singulièrement Lisa, son regard vitreux et les dernières phrases qu'elle avait dites tandis qu'elle mourrait sur la chaussée glacée de Karakura. La scène se rejouait avec une précision étonnante dans sa tête, ce _bonne chance_ désespérément susurré entre ses lèvres bleues, son visage blême et la neige noire et fondue sous son dos tandis que tout son corps commençait à s'étioler.

Oh non, cette fois-ci, pas de vœu de réussite, de chance ou de victoire. Il n'y aurait qu'un regard vide, une gorge découverte et la certitude d'une haine qui perdurerait encore au-delà de la mort.

« Ils auraient dû te tuer. »

La phrase tomba juste, et Yamamoto n'eut plus l'occasion d'en dire davantage. Son reiatsu disparut, se fanant avec ses derniers mots et l'agitation qui avait régner tout ce temps sur la Colline. Ichigo sourit d'un air narquois, recracha les morceaux de peau et les restes de sang coincés entre ses dents et se releva difficilement.

« Vous auriez vraiment dû m'écouter, s'amusa-t-il en donnant un léger coup dans la tête qui dodelina sur le sol, à peine soudée aux épaules. Mes miracles viennent par paires, vous savez ?

Il fit une moue pensive, tangua un peu puis s'éloigna en ricanant.

- Oh oui vous le savez », siffla-t-il sombrement.

Il marcha hors du cratère, couvert de suie, de terre sombre et de sang; de la cendre voletait tout autour de lui, rappelant singulièrement l'explosion de la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient tous quelques semaines auparavant sous l'égide d'Urahara. La fragrance de brûlé embaumait l'air, capiteuse et étouffante, et Ichigo marchait au milieu de cette tempête, ses vêtements déchirés devenus guenilles, son coude et ses doigts encore tordus dans des angles inhumains se remettant lentement en place, boitillant jusqu'au bord du gouffre que leur chute avait engendré. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, son dos était curieusement arqué en avant et on ne voyait que son sourire, large et dévoilant ses dents ensanglantés, sa bouche couverte de rouge et les trainées dégoulinantes qui suintaient sur son menton, tâchaient son tee-shirt aux manches amputées et aux déchirures si larges qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien avoir sur le dos.

Le pantalon pendait lâchement sur ses hanches encore émiettées, et il trainait des pieds comme un bagnard épuisé; ses bras n'étaient que deux appendices mous et inutilisables greffés à son corps, si bien que perdant l'équilibre, il s'écroula par terre, ses épaules et son visage heurtant violemment le sol aride de la Colline et égratignant ses joues creusées par le jeun des dernières semaines. Son corps rendait probablement les armes – mais en s'approchant, on constatait le tremblement qui agitait son dos, les sons étouffés qui provenaient de sa forme écrasée au sol – il riait.

Il se tourna sur le dos lorsque ses bras le lui permirent, et son rire emplit la Colline silencieuse.

. : : .

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, et elle battit des paupières difficilement. Perdue dans les méandres embrumés de son esprit, Rim se sentit revenir à elle, son dos brisé contre la roche dure du sol et des milliers de points lumineux dansant devant ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur dorée sous le ciel sombre et nuageux de Soul Society. L'odeur de brûlé était forte, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus était sa respiration sifflante et le fait que Benihime ait soudainement disparu, alors que le capricieux Zanpakuto de son père était revenu l'aider; puis, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire, toutes les phrases désagréables de Benihime qui avait joué, facétieuse, avec ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'effectivement, la solution lui saute aux yeux.

Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule famille capable de manier le Soukyoku.

En toute logique, elle devait prendre le reiatsu d'Ichigo pour activer l'arme, puis en suite maintenir ce premier reiatsu en cohabitation avec l'autre pour copier et combattre. En théorie, cela pouvait fonctionner – et c'était visiblement le cas, puisque toutes ces lumières n'étaient certainement pas des étoiles.

Absente, Rim remarqua que ses vêtements étaient trop grands, que son corps avait rétréci jusqu'à revenir à cette toute petite taille de fillette qu'il avait adopté pour mieux subsister – et qu'hélas, la situation n'était plus réversible. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blancs et elle sentait de nouveau l'inconfortable mais familier sentiment de fuite, de son propre reiatsu qui s'écoulait hors d'elle en emportant avec lui sa vie. _Ah, j'ai trop tiré sur la corde_, songea-t-elle avec un recul qui l'étonna. Benihime ne pouvait pas maintenir son existence, pas au milieu des deux géants qu'étaient Tensa Zangetsu et le Soukyoku, pas avec cette masse de reiatsu destructrice concentrée en un seul et unique point – elle avait disparu, s'échappant vers la mort avec la clé de la survie de Rim.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Fermant les yeux, La Imitadora soupira longuement, aussi normalement qu'elle le put, ignorant le sifflement sous-jacent probablement dû à quelques côtes brisées. Elle sentit les reiatsus cesser de bouger autour d'elle, les vagues ralentir et s'amenuiser; toute la Colline cessa de bouger, et un instant qui sembla s'étirer des heures, il n'y eut plus de bataille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Umbre, sous sa forme libérée, ne se glisse hors des ombres pour la rejoindre.

- Hey, lui fit-elle en entrouvrant les yeux sur la forme penchée par-dessus elle.

Elle rencontra son silence, mais Rim savait bien pourquoi il ne répondrait pas – et dans un sens, c'était peut-être mieux, il entendrait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je sais ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, les paroles d'une enfant qui lui mourrait entre les doigts – Umbre aurait voulu crier, mais sa forme libérée le réduisait au silence, lui soufflait, en de vaines vagues rassurantes, que tout ça avait été aussi nécessaire qu'inéluctable.

- Et ce n'est pas grave.

Elle regarda ses doigts, baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements trop grands, ses cheveux redevenus blancs qui cascadaient le long des bras pâles tatoués d'arabesques sombres d'Umbre, et lui fit un sourire fatigué.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici, souffla-t-elle, ses paupières closes.

Ses lèvres étaient d'une teinte violacée effrayante, le sang qui en coulait d'un écarlate étourdissant.

- Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Umbre.

C'était comme si elle tentait de le convaincre, et lui ne pouvait rien promettre.

Ses doigts griffus passèrent sur sa joue, ses ongles du même noir que les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle en rouvrant ses yeux pâles, de ce gris inhumain parce que bien trop clair, et il y eut des larmes.

Elles constellèrent ses joues, glissant sur ses pommettes, stagnant ici ou là, continuant de couler jusqu'à son oreille. Et les nuages étaient toujours noirs et lourds dans le ciel, craquant parfois un éclair assourdissant et trop lumineux; pourtant il ne plut pas, _il neigea_.

Les flocons vinrent s'écraser sur son visage, fondirent et devinrent d'autres gouttelettes stagnantes.

Son regard était fiévreux, déjà parti et il n'y avait personne autour d'eux – Ichigo continuait avec son oncle, Gin tenait les Shinigamis à distance d'Hiyori avec l'aide de Wald, et ils attendirent, face à face sur deux lignes, que quelque chose d'autre arrive. Une comète mêlée de noir et de flammes s'écrasa non loin de l'ancien emplacement du Soukyoku, et le reiatsu d'un vieillard malade se fana jusqu'à ne plus être si oppressant.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Rim, sa respiration devenue sifflante, ses lèvres toutes bleues. J'aurais tellement voulu… Voulu – »

Son corps fut secoué, et elle se plia en deux comme si elle allait vomir, ses yeux révulsés, mais rien ne sortit; ses épaules frêles tremblaient entre ses vêtements trop grands et déchirés, son corps redevenu petit pour maximiser ses chances de survie sans aucun reiatsu auquel se raccrocher.

« En voir la fin », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire un peu rêveur.

Le moment s'allongea, les flocons de neige tombant doucement sur son front, sur ses joues, contre ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux – mais Umbre ne les vit pas, il ne remarquait que le souffle s'amenuisant, les yeux vitreux, les veines trop noires sous sa peau soudain translucide. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, elle toussa un peu mais pas aussi violemment qu'un instant auparavant, et se mit à fredonner une chanson.

Les flocons tombaient sur leurs formes immobiles, fondant sur les joues d'Umbre, donnant l'illusion qu'il pleurait à mesure que les gouttes roulaient sur ses joues blanches. La Princesa chantait parfois, et c'était le même air, la même mélodie calme et pourtant mélancolique que Rim reproduisait, les notes parfois détruites par une inspiration qui pourrait être la dernière.

La présence rassurante de son père lui fit lever les yeux, et tandis que le souverain tombait à genoux face à son fils aîné, Rim continua de fredonner, les yeux clos, une chanson qu'ils connaissaient tout deux par cœur; les paroles s'égrenaient dans leurs têtes comme autant de larmes qui coulaient des yeux de La Imitadora.

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories i hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am i going home?_

_Will i hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am i alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all_

Les doigts d'Umbre se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu. Sa tête vint se poser dans le corps frêle qui disparaissait déjà, ses cheveux sombres glissant sur le ventre mangé par la blessure et couvert de sang, son oreille et sa joue reposant contre la poitrine immobile.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri, mais il n'y eut aucun son.

Seul demeurait le silence, et la neige qui tombait sur la Colline.

Et juste comme ça, Rim mourut.


	51. Dogs days are over

_Yo._

_Je vais peut-être terminer à Noël, au final. Je prie, parce qu'à Noël dernier j'envisageais finir en Juin 2012... Nous sommes fin Octobre :D_

_Donc voilà. Plus que 8 chapitres et ça va commencer à envoyer du pâte - AIZEN IS COMING !_

_Sur ce, comme toujours, bonne lecture et pensez à me donner des sous. Reviews. Je voulais dire review._

_Rori H. Nemuri _

* * *

**51, Dogs days are over**

Renji se laissa aller dans une torpeur qui lui était peu commune.

Son regard filait des flocons, du ciel noir et des lucioles de reiatsu jusqu'aux corps s'effilochant, aux morceaux d'âmes s'envolant; nombre de ses hommes avaient péri sur cette Colline, en ce jour étrange où, pour la première fois de mémoire d'homme, le Soukyoku ne se tenait plus en maître incontesté. Sa lame effilée ne refléterait plus les premiers rayons de l'aube, devenant orangée puis blanche, miroitant la lumière aveuglante du soleil – non, il n'y aurait plus rien qu'un vide persistant et la sensation abrupte d'un manque incompréhensible. Et, droit et fier au milieu de la poussière ocre qu'il avait soulevé en s'écrasant sur le sol caillouteux, se tenait le nouveau Roi de la Colline.

Il était sale et terreux, mais riait follement. Il tournoyait comme un valseur solitaire, et attrapa les mains tendues d'une blondinette toute petite qui s'approchait de lui en sautillant. Souriant à leurs propres exploit, ce coup de chance énorme ou de génie finement orchestré, ils étaient heureux – et Renji ne savait plus s'il devait être bouche bée et admiratif, ou scandalisé et colérique. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol après une dernière ronde, désarmés et insouciants comme des enfants courant sur l'herbe fraîche d'un jardin au printemps – et il était presque difficile de croire que c'était ce garçon frêle aux cheveux couleur d'une orange bien mûre qui avait mis un terme à Yamamoto et ses facéties de souverain fou. Un merci était entremêlé avec une insulte, et sa langue n'était plus qu'un nœud agacé lorsqu'il put enfin mettre des mots sur ses pensées confuses.

Heureux ou mortifié, le Capitaine Abarai ne put que rester froid, figé et assister stoïquement à la joie indolente du garçon allongé par terre, maigre dans ses frusques usées et encore blessé. Son visage s'était tordu d'un sourire placide, et ses doigts se plongeaient dans la poussière meuble sous son corps alangui; la blonde à ses côtés se releva et courut plus loin, allant voir l'un des leurs qui s'était agenouillé dans la terre et épongeait sa tempe en sang. Renji observa son manège, mais ses yeux revinrent invariablement à la silhouette étendue qui se laissait ensevelir par les flocons froids – il restait figé, et la couronne de sang sombre qui tâchait sa toison orangée lui donnait des airs de prince.

« Capitaine, que fait-on maintenant ? »

La voix lointaine d'un de ses hommes lui parvint comme à travers un voile, et si les mots l'atteignirent leur sens resta obscur – son esprit était attiré par toute la complexité de cette chose qui se tenait allongée au loin, et il éprouve soudain une fascination inhumaine pour cette figure de pouvoir, dans toute sa complexité, ses paradoxes et son étrangeté. Personne n'avait su dire d'où il venait, ce garçon. C'était un monstre, certes, mais de quel trou était-il donc sorti ? Le mystère demeurait entier et si une partie prudente de son esprit lui criait de se tenir à distance, Renji avait envie de se laisser aller à la curiosité.

« Capitaine ? »

L'insistance le sortit de ses pensées, et il en sursauta presque.

« Nous attendons vos ordres, Capitaine », lui dit un Shinigami qu'il ne connaissait que de vue lorsqu'il eut enfin capté son attention.

Il acquiesça, pensif et perdu.

Les ordres glissèrent hors de sa bouche comme les mots sur les rapports quand viendra le temps de faire couler de l'encre pour raconter cette journée – mais tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était rester anesthésié par la surprise et les sentiments inverses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête avec la force d'un ouragan, tout ça pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux suites désastreuses de cette campagne qui leur aura tant coûté.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois, et un quatrième qui avait décidé de se faire la belle. Le Gotei était devenu bien laid, étriqué et rétréci, ces deniers temps. Fatigué, Renji appela sans s'entendre ses derniers camarades et entendit sa voix faire des plans à sa place en leur compagnie. Leurs visages étaient figés, leurs traits parfois goguenards et leurs lèvres de temps à autre ourlées d'un sourire incertain témoignant à lui seul de toute leur stupeur. Endormis, ils regardèrent les cendres voler, les flocons tomber et tout ce curieux spectacle ne suffit pas à les convaincre qu'ils ne rêvaient pas – tout paraissait si irréel qu'ils n'avaient qu'à peine la force de croire en ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il faut qu'on –

- Oui, approuva Kyouraku d'une voix un peu sèche, comprenant son ami sans qu'il ait besoin d'en ajouter davantage.

Leurs visages étaient couverts d'ecchymoses mais ils étaient moins touchés que d'autres; le Capitaine Commandant tenant à régler un souci qu'il estimait personnel, il leur avait interdit toute intervention jusqu'à ce que le combat soit terminé. Et ils étaient restés immobiles, attendant que leur tour vienne – mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'intervenir, par souci de conscience, songeant qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal à aider les plus proches d'eux tout en dirigeant de loin les troupes.

Et à quel point ils avaient eu tort, tous.

- Il faut qu'ils partent, ajouta Renji d'un ton plus grave en suivant du regard la silhouette droite d'un des Hollows.

Ses cheveux bleus étaient courts, et lui aussi, il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu, de même que l'autre Hollow roux là-bas; il en compta sept et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeux.

C'était sûrement une bonne blague, un cauchemar, un exercice, _n'importe quoi ! _

Il se frotta les paupières, fronçant les sourcils et avalant difficilement la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Renji ne put que constater avec affliction que tout cela était aussi réel qu'une seconde auparavant.

De longues fumeroles obscurcissaient encore davantage le ciel déjà tellement gris qu'on se croirait déjà en pleine nuit, et des flocons au goût de cendre tombaient toujours sur leurs figures immobiles. Personne ne semblait en prendre la mesure, laissant le manteau blanc recouvrir leurs peaux et se loger dans leurs cheveux, mouiller leurs vêtements – plus personne ne semblait être là, _vraiment là_, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la silhouette immobile de la bête rousse, il entendit Zabimaru coulisser dans son fourreau avant de sentir ses bras se mouvoir.

_Il n'a pas d'autre moyen_, se raisonna-t-il en approchant à pas lents du corps figé sous la fine pellicule claire, traversant les mètres les séparant sans que personne ne l'arrête, ni ne semble le voir. Il n'y avait plus ni Soukyoku, ni autorité, et si ses camarades Capitaines avaient l'air d'accepter leur défaite dans cette même torpeur somnolente que lui-même, le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division refusait d'agir de même et de laisser sa couardise prendre le pas sur sa loyauté et son naturel borné – quoiqu'il se bridât la majeure partie du temps. A mesure qu'il approchait, son appréhension grandissait de même que sa détermination, et l'air résolu sur son visage du se voir car soudain, les alliés du gamin allongé-là commencèrent à s'agiter comme autant de pantins désarticulés incapables de l'arrêter.

_Il n'a pas d'autre moyen que de le tuer_, continua-t-il de penser, sa prise ferme sur Zabimaru. _Il a provoqué trop de chaos, trop de – _Il avala les mots et songea qu'un coup bref mettrait fin à ses souffrances plus vite – qu'il n'y aurait pas à réfléchir, avec un coup rapide. Il brandit Zabimaru, prenant appui sur son pied droit et se prépara à frapper – Renji Abarai détruirait le fléau, le monstre. C'était risqué et idiot, parce que lui comme beaucoup d'autre n'ignorait pas que la violence ne résoudrait rien, ne ramènerait personne à la vie – pourtant, la vengeance avait soudain l'air douce, attirante et belle, à côté d'un idéal de justice mis en pièces.

La lame s'enfonça mollement dans quelques centimètres de chair, mais la résistance opposée par les tissus l'empêcha de pénétrer plus profondément la peau. _Evidemment_, songea-t-il avec une amertume acide, _évidemment qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour le défendre, ce salop._ Il ne connaissait qu'à grand peine son nom, à ce gosse au visage trempé de neige fondue et couvert de terre, les yeux encore à demi-entrouverts dans un semblant de conscience qui lui donnait des airs de chaman en transe. L'eau gommait peu à peu la terre incrustée dans sa joue et le sang noir qui s'était collé dans ses cheveux; il était si cadavérique qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort, ce gosse.

L'humidité dans l'air avait plaqué les cheveux de l'Arrancar le long de son front, sur ses tempes, et un sang d'un rouge bien vif suintait de la blessure et tombait à grosses gouttes dans le sol détrempé par la pluie naissante qui remplaçait la neige. Il enjambait le corps du gamin dans une posture résolument protectrice, et son regard perçant le défiait de continuer plus loin. Des gouttes de pluie glissèrent de ses cheveux, tombèrent sur son nez, roulèrent sur ses joues comme les perles carmines de son sang sur la peau de son avant-bras; il ne bougerait pas.

« Recule », gronda sa voix dans un timbre bas et agressif.

Zabimaru rebroussa chemin et quitta les chairs de l'avant-bras avec reluctance.

Renji aurait voulu éclater, rugir de haine et de colère, mais un coup vif dans son poignet le vif lâcher Zabimaru qui retomba dans la boue humide du sol avec un bruit métallique quoiqu'un peu étouffé. Hiyori Sarugaki ramassa son Zanpakuto avec lenteur, et le lui rendit en silence. La pluie coulait sur son visage trop pâle, et ses cheveux blonds ruisselaient d'eau et de terre ocre.

Il reprit son bien et recula en Shunpo, se méfiant d'éventuelles représailles.

Hiyori planta Kubikiri Orochi dans le sol détrempé et s'y appuya, faisant face au trio de Capitaines en ignorant la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort sur leurs épaules à tous – Grimmjow fit un pas en arrière et s'agenouilla, son avant-bras toujours en sang.

« Je les surveille, lança la Vizard blonde sans détourner les yeux.

De la colère jugulée s'entendait dans sa voix, mais elle resta parfaitement figée.

Grimmjow continua de surveiller du coin de l'œil le Capitaine aux cheveux rouges, celui-là même qui avait pourtant été ami avec Ichigo – et dans son souvenir, très braillard et même plutôt désagréable, quoiqu'il ne l'ait pas connu personnellement, mais entrevu de loin suffisamment souvent pour le connaître de vue. Un sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres.

- Tu te seras foutu tout le monde à dos, souffla-t-il en observant l'étrange façon dont les yeux d'Ichigo n'étaient que mi-clos.

Il avait l'air endormi et éveillé à la fois, et tout son corps était de cette même froideur qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'après ce combat contre la totalité des Vizards, Grimmjow l'avait retrouvé gisant dans une marre d'écarlate encore tiède. Certains morceaux de sa peau étaient encore rosis, et ses vêtements étaient dans un état totalement lamentable – la corolle noire dans ses cheveux lui donnait des airs de prince damné, et si la pensée était drôle, l'état de l'hybride l'était un peu moins. Sa respiration était sifflante, et une soudaine plus brève que les autres sembla être le signal de son réveil. Il cligna des yeux et revint à lui, la pluie déversant ses torrents sur eux.

- Tu es en retard.

- Et toi à moitié mort.

- Pas cette fois, corrigea Ichigo, ses yeux dorés désormais grands ouverts. Je me sens même particulièrement bien, ajouta-t-il en bougeant ses bras, observant successivement ses deux mains avant d'essayer de se redresser.

Il ripa sur la boue, et se rattrapa aux frusques de Grimmjow pour éviter de retomber.

- Vraiment ? S'amusa celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Magnez-vous, les pressa Hiyori. Ça s'agite en face.

- Qu'ils viennent, gronda Grimmjow avec envie.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle. Je te les laisse, hein.

Elle semblait éreintée, et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Grimmjow remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient un peu et qu'il y avait des bleus et coupures un peu partout sur son corps.

Ichigo posa son front contre son épaule, et tenta de ramener ses jambes contre son corps; ses ongles griffèrent le tissu des frusques de Grimmjow, raclèrent contre la peau et il laissait éclater un ricanement presque amusé.

- Porte-moi, demanda-t-il ensuite. Partons d'ici.

Le chuchotis était étouffé par le grondement de la pluie, et un instant Grimmjow fut distrait par l'eau qui coulait abondamment de sa crinière et dégoulinait jusqu'à son menton dans une urgence frénétique qui lui était étrangère.

Obéissant en silence, il laissa Ichigo appuyer sa tête dodelinant contre son épaule, et passant un bras dans son dos et sous ses jambes, entreprit de le déplacer.

- J'vais finir par te réclamer des avantages supplémentaires, siffla Grimmjow à ses oreilles.

Ichigo pouffa, mais son rire, même bref, provoqua une quinte de toux courte et sans conséquence. Ses bras se glissèrent ensuite autour de la nuque de l'Arrancar, et son sourire joueur lui donnait des airs charmeurs.

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, susurra Ichigo, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux azurs de Grimmjow.

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi glacées qu'il l'aurait cru, mais fraîches – et il y avait un gout de pluie et de sang, derrière, qu'il aurait bien aimé goûter davantage.

- Mais plus tard. »

Hiyori désigna l'endroit où les cheveux vert de Wald et ceux de Lho, roux, émergeaient hors de l'atmosphère sombre et grise qui avait envahi la Colline. Rapidement, ils utilisèrent le Shunpo et disparurent jusqu'aux autres Renégats, ignorant les regards lourds des Capitaines qui les suivirent malgré le déplacement éclair jusqu'au second cratère où se trouvaient Umbre, Lho et Wald. Gin arrivait en boitillant, du sang couvrant sa tempe, les clos et pressant un de ses flancs. Enfin rassemblés et tous amochés, ils s'observèrent du coin de l'œil, silencieusement et sans jamais ouvertement se regarder, pendant qu'ils discutaient de la suite des événements, nerveux et à cran. Si les Capitaines décidaient d'être désagréables et vengeurs, la fuite serait la meilleure solution – et probablement la seule.

Le regard interrogatif de son père finit par faire dire à Ichigo qu'il survivait, que tout allait bien. Umbre et Wald avaient quitté leurs formes libérées, de même que Gin son Bankai – et tous paraissaient soudain si fatigués que se tenir debout sans se mouvoir en était presque fatiguant.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Souffla finalement Hiyori avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- On attend, répondit Gin, le seul d'entre eux s'étant assis.

Son flanc gauche était ensanglanté, et il avait perdu suffisamment de sang pour ne plus pouvoir se tenir debout sans être pris de vertige.

- Ils vont parler entre eux. Intervenir maintenant ne serait pas très malin, souligna-t-il ensuite.

- C'est supposé être long ? »

Lho n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, aux affaires de ses ennemis.

Vague, Gin ne put lui donner aucune réponse précise.

Alors ils attendirent, silencieux et bientôt tous assis mais encore sur leurs gardes, que l'on vienne les voir; certes, ils avaient fait leur part, et continueraient sans avoir besoin d'une autorisation ou quoique ce soit du genre, néanmoins, Gin tenait à faire ça correctement, probablement de même qu'Hitsugaya qui avait rejoints ses anciens collègues, escortés par Matsumoto. Kûkaku leur ouvrirait de quoi atteindre le Hueco Mundo, c'était une certitude – mais encore une fois, la laisser seule pour gérer le chaos qu'ils avaient déclenché n'était ni secourable ni logique.

« Où est Rim ? »

La question demeura en suspens un long moment.

« Elle est morte. La copie du Soukyoku l'a consumée », débita Umbre d'une voix froide, presque inhumaine.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, puis chercha le reiatsu de Rim, sans parvenir à en trouver la moindre trace. Derrière son père et son frère, il apercevait l'ombre d'un cratère vide – et _menteuse_, s'entendit-il souffler, un sourire amer aux lèvres après l'annonce d'Umbre.

_Menteuse._

Ichigo voulait taper des pieds, crier, lui foutre un bon coup de poing dans le visage. _Je serais là_, lui avait-elle pourtant soufflé, ses grands yeux d'ordinaire clairs devenus bleus car elle avait copié le reiatsu de Grimmjow. _Si un jour tu refuses de te battre davantage, ou quoique ce soit – je serais là._ Et encore après, il y avait quelques heures à peine, l'entendre clamer que mourir n'était pas la solution et pour finir succomber à ses propres mots, c'était vraiment_ laid_ – une promesse vide, un serment creux, des paroles en l'air ! _Elle est morte_, capta son esprit embrumé. Personne, chez les Shinigamis, ne l'aura vue ou n'aura pu s'habituer à l'idée que c'était elle, cette fille au nom étrange et à la capacité extraordinaire qui avait détruit le Soukyoku – son nom demeurerait peut-être, mais il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à quoi l'associer. Son entreprise et sa réussite finiraient noyées sous le nom de _Renégats_, et ce sera tout ce qui subsistera de Rim à leurs yeux – _un Renégat a détruit le Soukyoku._

Et pourtant, derrière ces simples mots, il y avait bien davantage qu'une idée – si bien qu'Ichigo prit finalement toute la mesure de ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer. _Il faut être plus fort qu'eux, réussir là où ils ont échoué._

Il faut vivre.

. : : .

Après une longue et houleuse discussion avec Ichimaru et l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division, les officiers encore en place décidèrent de tirer l'histoire au clair et de se rendre sous une pluie battante jusqu'au Laboratoire. Menés par Gin, ainsi qu'Hitsugaya qui fit un signe de tête aux Renégats, ils disparurent jusqu'aux quartiers de la Douzième Division et laissèrent leurs Lieutenants respectifs aux commandes – ceux-ci reprirent les rênes et suivirent les ordres déjà donnés par leurs supérieurs, supervisant l'évacuation des derniers blessés avec pragmatisme.

La pluie avait cessé depuis un long moment lorsqu'ils revinrent.

Matsumoto leur avait lancé, de loin, du matériel de soin engoncé dans un sac. Elle conserva ses distances, comme si elle avait peur d'être attaquée ou mordue, et regarda les Renégats vider son offrande avec une expression si figée qu'on aurait dit une statue d'argile. Hiyori avait pu panser ses quelques égratignures et bleus et se tenait, jambes encore flageolantes, aux côtés d'Ichigo qui s'était assis. Indolent, il semblait tanguer entre conscience et inconscience, adossé à la lame large de Kubikiri Orochi, lorsque Gin revint vers eux.

Les quatre Arrancars s'étaient éloignés, prudents de ne pas trop prendre leurs marques dans cet endroit grouillant d'ennemis. Le moindre geste trop brutal pourrait être pris pour une déclaration de guerre supplémentaire, et dans ce cessez-le-feu relatif qui les entourait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient risquer – bien que prêt à se défendre si quelqu'un tentait derechef de les blesser.

Gin avait toujours du sang sur la tempe et un air un peu palot lorsqu'il leur annonça les éminentes conclusions des Capitaines. Hiyori secoua un peu Ichigo pour le réveiller, lequel se redressa et s'installa en tailleur, tout d'un coup bien plus réveillé.

« Il n'y a pas de commande annulation sur cette machine, et les Capitaines se disent sceptiques quant à notre version des faits, leur expliqua-t-il succinctement. Ils préfèrent s'en remettre au destin, et laisser le passé là où il est.

- Alors ils ne se rappelleront jamais de rien ? S'étrangla Hiyori. Parce qu'ils ont _la trouille_ ?

- Exactement, répondit Gin avec un air boudeur.

- Quels cons, pesta la dernière Vizard avec agacement.

Ichigo qui s'était relevé eut une moue dédaigneuse, un sourire tordu. Ainsi, les Capitaines restants ne se souviendraient jamais exactement de son histoire ? Ils reconnaîtraient son nom pour ce qu'il était devenu, pas ce qu'il avait été; et si Hiyori trouvait ça désolant, lui ne s'en plaignait pas.

- Ils ont saisi l'essentiel.

Hiyori et Gin se tournèrent vers Ichigo, intrigués.

- J'en reste là, ajouta-t-il sans un seul semblant de nostalgie ou de regrets.

Hiyori croisa les bras, boudeuse, puis se posta bien droite devant l'hybride qui l'observait faire comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

- Tu vas pas laisser pisser, quand même ! S'écria-t-elle bruyamment, sans doute pour rallier Gin à sa cause.

Mais celui-ci l'observait juste, ses yeux sur le point de s'entrouvrir.

- Après tout ce qu'ils _nous_ ont fait, après _tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait_ ! Vociféra la petite blonde, hors d'elle.

Ses mains étaient couvertes de bleus, et elle s'agitait, criant tout en faisant de grands gestes énervés.

- Regarde-les bien, lui répondit calmement Ichigo. Regarde-les, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Incompréhensive, Hiyori se calma un peu et se retourna vivement, dardant un regard courroucé sur les officiers Shinigamis qui discutaient à voix basse quelques mètres plus loin.

- Des connards, voilà ce que je vois ! Grogna-t-elle sans poser les yeux sur eux plus d'une seconde. Enfin merde, Ichigo ! _Ils t'ont tué_ ! Se remit-elle à hurler. Ils t'ont balancé à Aizen, comme ça, sans raison ! _Ils te détestent_, renchérit-elle avec colère, à leurs yeux tu n'es qu'un monstre de plus alors qu'ils ont ton sang sur les mains, alors que tu étais _l'un des leurs_ !

Ses cris avaient attiré l'attention et tout le monde s'était retourné, regardant curieusement l'échange des deux Renégats.

- _T'as pas le droit_, t'entends ? Souffla Hiyori un peu plus bas mais toujours aussi agressive, son regard humide. T'as pas le droit de faire ça, de les laisser s'en tirer après tout ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-elle en essuyant une larme, ses lèvres tremblantes. T'as pas le droit…

Elle renifla, empêchant comme elle le pouvait ses larmes de déborder de ses yeux.

- Ils nous ont pris Lisa, ce crétin de Kisuke… Ils t'ont pris _toute ta putain de vie_ ! S'écria-t-elle dans un lourd sanglot en pointant du doigt les Capitaines curieux. Tu peux pas les laisser s'en tirer, tu peux pas… C'est à cause d'_eux_, _tout_ est à cause d'eux…

Ses pleurs envahirent le silence morbide de la colline tandis qu'elle tapait de ses petits poings sur le torse osseux d'Ichigo. Il l'avait écouté sans répondre, sachant qu'aucune réaction n'apaiserait vraiment sa souffrance.

- Ce sera dur, lui souffla-t-il en l'étreignant doucement.

Ichigo chuchotait, ses longs bras maigres entourant gauchement le corps affaibli de la Vizard. Surprise, celle-ci se laissa faire, les larmes roulant sur ses joues creusées par la captivité. Les yeux de l'hybride se posèrent sur l'horizon où le soleil entamait sa descente, loin à l'Ouest, mélangeant les oranges et les rouges, les bleus et les violets – _il reste autre chose à ce monde que de la souffrance_, se dit Ichigo en s'accrochant au maigre espoir que Soul Society aille de l'avant et change.

- Tu te sentiras seule, poursuivit-il dans un murmure. Tu te sentiras vide. Arrivera un moment où tu n'auras même plus de larmes pour les pleurer.

Ses yeux mordorés glissèrent du couchant jusqu'à la silhouette de Renji, restée inchangée depuis toutes ces années, figée dans la même fougue, la même impulsivité quoiqu'assagie. Puis il continua, vers Ukitake et Kyouraku, dont les visages étaient toujours plus adultes, plus graves et paternels.

- Le manque restera à jamais ancré dans ton cœur, expliqua-t-il en miroir de ce qu'il avait ressenti jadis. Tu te sentiras coupable, tu te demanderas pourquoi eux, pourquoi pas toi - pourquoi tout ça.

Un sanglot plus bruyant franchit les lèvres d'Hiyori dont le corps se mit à trembler davantage.

Il n'était plus temps d'avoir des remords, et en s'embarquant dans ce combat chacun d'eux avait fait son choix – Ichigo tenait simplement à souligner le fait que, au-delà de tout ce qui avait pu arriver, ce n'était pas la fin. Certes, Hiyori subirait la solitude comme il l'avait vécue, la rancune et le manque; alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne la même route qu'il avait empruntée longtemps auparavant et qu'il continuait de suivre malgré toutes les conséquences. Son corps et son esprit auraient raconté mieux que lui les épreuves, les peines et les rancœurs, mais ses mots auraient peut-être, aux yeux d'Hiyori, plus de valeur que n'importe quel rapport médical.

- Tu songeras à la vengeance comme à la plus sûre des revanches, mais ça ne changera rien au mal qui te ronge.

Ichigo se détacha d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur, croisant de son regard doré celui de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui.

- Ils sont partis pour toujours, Hiyori.

Les yeux noisette de la Vizard étaient embués de larmes, sa peau rougie, ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Mais_ pourquoi_ ? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, lui avoua-t-il d'un ton ironique et comme agacé.

Lui aussi en avait fait l'amère expérience, de cette douloureuse et incompréhensible situation qu'endurait Hiyori. Mais parfois, il fallait être capable d'admettre qu'il n'y avait juste pas d'explication satisfaisante, que la question resterait éternellement en suspens car personne ne savait y répondre.

- Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, lui murmura-t-il plus bas, pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. À quoi bon leur imposer des souvenirs d'une époque révolue, si moi-même je n'y crois plus ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis allé au Hueco Mundo, qu'on s'est séparés dans ce couloir; qu'ils ne viennent pas pétris de bons sentiments vers moi est une chose plus gérable que des excuses hypocrites, siffla-t-il avec dégoût, tirant la langue rien qu'à l'idée de la montagne d'alibis qu'il aurait eu à analyser auquel cas.

Hiyori séchait ses larmes, silencieuse. Ichigo regarda la dernière traîtresse rouler sur sa peau, se sentait presque envieux qu'elle, elle puisse encore _pleurer_.

- _Nous_ ne sommes pas morts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais on marche encore sur cette terre, lui dit-il, son profil blanc illuminé par les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant. C'est ce que Rim m'a fait comprendre – mourir, c'est d'une inutilité immense.

La Vizard acquiesça doucement, renifla avec une grande élégance et tenta de sourire.

- Nous sommes en vie, conclut-il.

- Nous sommes en vie, répéta Hiyori, un peu dubitative.

- Je crois que nous sommes clairs », répondit Ichigo en se redressant.

Il laissa Hiyori reprendre Kubikiri Orochi, s'asseoir à côté de Gin, puis partit à son tour chercher Tensa Zangetsu dont la chaîne carillonnait dans le vent frais du début de soirée.

Le soleil n'était plus qu'un souvenir rendu violet par l'horizon, lorsque ses doigts saisirent la poignée familière de son épée – toute menace était écartée, que ce soit de Renji ou d'ailleurs. Son père s'approcha avec lenteur, presque prudent et s'arrêta à côté de lui sans prononcer un mot. Ils restèrent silencieux, et le moment s'étira longuement. Umbre était prostré, solitaire, et n'avait pas dit un mot, comme Wald, Gin ou Hiyori dont l'esprit semblait être complètement ailleurs.

« L'endroit t'appartient, lui dit soudain Lho d'un air pensif.

Ichigo contempla les remparts illuminés d'orange par le coucher de soleil, les bâtiments couverts de suie, la cendre qui voletait de temps à autre dans les airs; de grandes volutes sombres s'élevaient ici et là, la fumée noire obscurcissant presque la vue grandiose qui s'offrait au Roi des Hollows - Soul Society était à terre, et son cœur battait jusque dans ses oreilles, ses doigts le démangeaient; il n'aurait rien fallu de plus pour prendre le contrôle de ce monde ennemi, pour le détruire, pour porter un coup fatal - il avait l'impression d'entrevoir un de ses rêves les plus fous devenu réalité.

- L'endroit m'appartient, renchérit Ichigo en se tournant vers son père.

- Que vas-tu en faire ?

- Rien, répondit-il spontanément avec un large sourire. Je vais laisser mes locataires se charger du bordel que j'ai causé, parce que quoi mon sang en dise, je ne suis pas un Roi.

- Si leur Conseil l'apprend, ils ne se soucieront pas de ton avis, lui lança son père en soufflant une longue bouffée de fumée claire.

- _On parie_ _?_ Ricana Ichigo d'un ton soudain menaçant. Tu es bien mon père, tu es bien un Roi, pourtant on ne me force pas à porter ton titre. _Maman_…

Le mot glissa inconfortablement sur sa langue.

- Elle était une femme, donc -

- J'avais remarqué, oui, le coupa cyniquement Lho.

- En toute logique, poursuivit Ichigo comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je ne suis qu'un Prince sans aucun droit sur leur foutu trône par le principe du droit d'aînesse. »

Il rit franchement au constat avant de redevenir si mortellement sérieux.

« Et puis, je suis un hybride », ajouta-t-il plus bas comme si cela expliquait tout.

Lho tapota de l'index sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre. Personne ne voudrait de lui pour Roi ici, même en sachant son ascendance, car il était en partie Hollow – ça défierait toute logique de le mettre à la tête de Soul Society, même si la puissance d'Ichigo valait peut-être un tel sacrifice.

« Toi, peut-être que tu en serais capable – me mettre à cette place que je ne réclame surtout pas, supposa soudain Ichigo, provoquant l'hilarité de son père.

- Ne compare pas ce monde de vermines et le mien, s'il te plaît. C'est insultant.

- Je suis certain que tu y as pensé, pourtant.

Lho cessa de rire, pris sur le fait.

- Oui, j'y ai songé, avoua-t-il presque froidement. Plus d'une fois. Pas pour te donner les fausses responsabilités qui vont avec mon nom, mais pour te garder… _Avec nous_, poursuivit-il plus difficilement, mal à l'aise.

Parler à cœur ouvert n'ayant jamais été le point fort de leur relation, Lho était presque certain que son fils finirait par battre en retraite lorsque ses sentiments plus profonds seraient remis en question. Aussi lui coupa-t-il l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'il ne sorte une taquinerie de son invention à la moralité toute relative.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas te laisser tuer avant ?

- Bien mal m'en prendrait, répliqua l'hybride. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu serais sûrement précipité en Enfer et je ne suis pas sûr de leur souhaiter une telle visite…

Ichigo éclata de rire.

- Le seul Enfer qui a voulu de moi ne m'a pas survécu, s'amusa-t-il ensuite.

- Essaie de te trouver un Paradis ? Hasarda Lho en sachant que sa proposition ne trouverait pas d'oreille attentive.

- Paradoxalement, _Padre_, mon Paradis est en Enfer », répondit son fils avec un large sourire.

**. : : .**

Des torches étaient plantées ici et là, éclairant le petit comité réuni sur la colline désertique. Le sol était encore tâché de sang par endroits, et de nombreux corps étaient restés drapés sur le champ de bataille – Soul Society n'avait ni le temps, ni les moyens de les déplacer. Ils se consumeraient seuls durant la nuit, disparaîtraient avec les derniers brins de reiatsu s'envolant au fil des secondes, chaque particule s'égrenant comme un sablier qui se viderait peu à peu.

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque les Shinigamis consentirent enfin à leur ouvrir la voie jusqu'au Hueco Mundo, et les Mittelsritter avaient dû argumenter longtemps pour se faire entendre. Certes, ouvrir un Garganta ne leur couterait rien, mais en ouvrir un suffisamment grand pour laisser passer près d'une dizaine de personnes _requérait_ de l'énergie, et c'était une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller si cela pouvait être évité. Réticents, les Shinigamis avaient fini par accepter lorsque leur habituelle réserve – qu'ils appelaient de la prudence - à propos d'une attaque leur avait été narquoisement rappelée par Lump Wald, sa toute petite question flottant encore dans l'air : _Que craignez-vous, au juste, que nous n'ayons pas déjà abattu sur ce monde ?_

Au final, Soul Society ne pouvant rester sans aucune protection, et quatre Capitaines n'étant même pas suffisant pour en assurer la défense, ni ceux-ci, ni les Lieutenants ne partiraient, pas plus que les simples soldats. Hitsugaya était trop faible à cause de sa récente captivité, et les trois autres n'envisageaient pas de se mettre sciemment en route pour le Pays des Hollows – de plus, c'était pour eux la mission la plus suicidaire du monde et il n'était pas question qu'ils gaspillent Hommes et ressources dans pareille idiotie, qu'elle fut destinée à vaincre Aizen ou non, qu'ils aient vu toute la puissance de ses organisateurs ou non.

Le Garganta était grand ouvert le lendemain de la bataille finale. Les cendres du Soukyoku gisaient encore, consumées par Soul Society qui en récupérait l'infernal reiatsu – les Capitaines observaient d'un air nostalgique ce symbole de toute puissance dépérir, de même que l'horizon ravagé du Seireitei.

Tout cela avait-il été réellement nécessaire ?

Le soleil levant jetait des ombres dorées ici et là, bardant le monde d'orange. Le Garganta ressemblait à un large trou noir aspirant tout ce qu'il touchait, au milieu de toute cette lumière dont la Colline était baignée – les Hollows n'étaient pas mécontents de partir.

« Je suppose que nos routes se séparent ici, lança Hitsugaya du côté des Shinigamis.

Les derniers Renégats leur faisaient face, dos au Garganta par lequel ils quitteraient Soul Society – peut-être pour toujours, qui sait ?

« Bon courage », leur souhaita-t-il sincèrement avec un sourire encourageant.

Le vent s'engouffrait par le Garganta, projetait des grains de sable sur leurs visages, agitait les chevelures colorées; c'était un adieu, et d'une étrange façon, Ichigo était heureux que ce soit terminé. Bientôt, il serait le dernier à se souvenir d'un passé trop encombrant, depuis longtemps révolu et totalement obsolète. Que lui restait-il de cette vie-là, de toute façon ? Un esprit déchiré, un corps vide. Du silence, de la pitié, de la compatissance. Des excuses, des explications – mais qu'y avait-il à pardonner, au juste ? Personne ne souvenait de rien, et il était temps qu'il arrête d'être aussi bruyant, volubile, et qu'il retourne au milieu des ombres avec ses bribes de cauchemar.

Ironiquement, il songea que c'était peut-être là son dernier geste protecteur envers les ultimes restes d'une vie qu'il avait aimée plus que tout, mais que sa compatissance ça n'y changerait rien. C'était un adieu. Il jeta un dernier regard aux officiers, aux horizons encore brûlants et enfumés, à tout un monde qu'il avait cru comprendre mais n'avait jamais pu espérer intégrer, même à la toute fin – _c'était un adieu._

Ichigo tourna les talons.

« Bonne chance », articula quelqu'un d'autre.

Personne ne parla d'envoyer des renforts, étrangement.

« Vous êtes malades », lança Renji, ses yeux probablement écarquillés, son visage tordu par quelque chose entre du dédain et du dégoût, et peut-être nourri par une profonde envie de suivre malgré le jugement des hommes debout à ses côtés.

Ichigo l'imaginait parfaitement, totalement ridicule, prêt à les frapper parce que malgré leurs inimitiés, il devinait que le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être _inquiet_ pour eux. Les prières muettes de tout Soul Society pesaient presque lourd, sur leurs épaules – _réussissez, réussissez, réussissez. _

Gin haussa probablement les épaules, mais Ichigo avait déjà un pied dans le Garganta, des frissons le traversant alors qu'il y entrait.

« On se barre pour la croisade de toute une vie, et tu restes planté là », lui parvint la voix déformée d'Hiyori.

La colère contenue était pourtant intacte, même à travers le voile ténu du portail.

« Alors viens pas nous faire la leçon, Cow-boy. Tu vaux rien. »

Les protestations outrées de quelqu'un se firent entendre, puis soudain il n'y eut plus qu'un long silence, le couloir sombre, la route lumineuse à chacun de ses pas, les murmures du vent qui soufflait dans l'étroit passage entre ces deux mondes si opposés; tout vacilla une dernière fois, et Ichigo avait les pieds dans le sable. Et il y avait cette odeur de brûlé, le fantôme de sa mère qui chuchotait dans son esprit, les dunes blanches et irrégulières qui se faisaient et se défaisaient.

Ichigo inspira à plein poumons, et un sourire perfide tordit ses lèvres. De retour là où tout avait commencé, des décennies auparavant.

Et qui sait, peut-être que ça se terminera comme ça a commencé ?


	52. We are insane but not alone

... ça marche si je vous dis que j'étais à la fac de médecine ou je dois embaucher des gardes du corps ? (et vous soudoyer à coup de friandises et autres... Trucs ?)

Enfin bon. Mine de rien, les vacances finalement arrivées c'est avantageux pour vous (et je pense à ceux qui suivent Chilblain aussi, vous inquiétez pas) - sinon... En espérant que vous soyez toujours bien vivants, bonne lecture x)

* * *

**52, We are insane but not alone**

Le premier souvenir de Grimmjow dans cet endroit, ça avait été les souterrains ensablés et ces grands troncs blanc et brillants qui émergeaient du sol et semblaient traverser le ciel. Leur lumière lui avait piqué les yeux et il n'avait pas compris, au départ, que tout ça n'était que le début – qu'il y aurait partout des arbres et de la poussière claire, un plafond trop bas et un sol trop mou. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais savait à l'instar de ses compagnons d'infortune de jadis qu'avant d'obtenir le rang d'Adjuchas, il avait été l'un de ces Menos sans individualité qui hantait les sous-sols.

Là où _personne_ ne remettait les pieds.

Oh, il y avait songé. Redescendre le long des arbres, tomber à travers les sables, se faire les griffes sur les voiles noirs de ces Hollows aux longs cris qui vous hérissaient l'échine de frissons; le défi était à sa hauteur, et la faim toujours trop présente pour qu'il _n'y pense pas_. Pourtant, Grimmjow n'y était jamais retourné. Figurativement, il aurait pu continuer à monter encore et encore, parce qu'il avait ça en lui – la faim, _l'envie_ – mais il ne l'avait pas fait; peut-être parce qu'Aizen s'état mis sur sa route et lui avait offert une solution simple, rapide, moins laborieuse. Evoluer, passer au rang d'Arrancar, c'était se mettre à l'abri de toute régression, la seule chose qu'il craignait par-dessus tout.

L'idiotie, la nullité, la faiblesse, l'inutilité – sans pouvoirs dans ce monde complètement pourri. Autant se tuer, ça aurait été la moins douloureuse des solutions.

« Nous revoilà à la maison, _enfin_. » Siffla Umbre avec un contentement presque enfantin.

Grimmjow grogna.

Le Garganta était toujours _une pute_ à traverser. Son reiatsu était trop sauvage, trop _dispersé_ pour se concentrer le long d'un seul point et former une route viable; il s'était d'ailleurs résolu à suivre les traces d'Ichimaru qui s'en sortait bien mieux que lui ou la petite blondinette qui avait craché des conneries sur Aizen tout le long du chemin. La traversée lui avait paru horriblement longue, et ce n'était pas le Hueco Mundo qui allait lui donner une idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé à parvenir jusqu'ici – non, ce serait trop simple.

Ici, tout était toujours pareil.

Peut-être qu'il avait passé des siècles seul, à errer dans la partie supérieure et gigantesque de ce monde avant de rencontrer Shawlong, Di Roy, Edrad, Ilforte et Nakeem. Et Grimmjow songea, sans savoir si c'était emmerdant ou attirant, qu'il aurait pu continuer à marcher là-haut pour toujours. Rien, absolument rien ne lui aurait indiqué un chemin plus qu'un autre, une voie à suivre – la liberté de décision qu'offrait le Hueco Mundo était oppressante dans tout son laxisme. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait fini par atteindre le bord du monde - et il s'y serait laissé tomber. Ou peut-être qu'à force de combattre, marcher et marcher encore, il aurait fini par dévorer le dernier Hollow du monde – et la mort aurait alors été plus douce que l'inévitable régression qui les effrayait tous tellement.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied en dehors du portail, le Roi prit le temps de laisser son regard errer sur l'horizon, alors que Gin discutait de quelque chose tout bas avec Wald et Umbre semblait les écouter d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux sautant d'une cible à une autre sans jamais se focaliser nulle part; la gamine blonde pestait contre le sable, la nuit noire et le côté _flippant de cette putain de lune_. Ichigo regardait les bordures du monde qui avait été sa prison pendant des années avec un air indéfinissable, presque grave; ses lèvres s'ourlèrent tout d'un coup dans un de ces rictus ironiques, et Grimmjow eut envie de le _dévorer_.

Il avait ça en lui aussi, l'hybride.

_La faim_.

Grimmjow glissa dans la dune, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent et il jura – bipède, cette bonne blague, quand à quatre pattes il avait été plus rapide, plus meurtrier que jamais. Ses pas le menèrent à côté d'Ichigo, parce que ses yeux avaient fini par suivre la même chose, au loin, qui brillait sur les ténèbres noires du ciel.

_Las Noches._

« C'est étrange, commença Ichigo avec un ton qui l'était tout autant, quelque chose a bougé et pourtant tout est toujours aussi identique que le monde que j'ai quitté l'autre jour.

Grimmjow étouffa un ricanement.

L'autre jour, oui.

- Tu perds la tête.

- Oh, à quel point tu as raison, pouffa Ichigo d'un rire sans joie.

L'air autour de lui exhalait son odeur de brûlé et le sable s'amoncelait contre leurs chaussures.

- Je teindrais ces sables en rouge, rêva-t-il en couleur.

- Tss, cracha Grimmjow avec un large sourire. On se démmerde depuis des piges et des piges sans ton aide…

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, infiniment moqueur.

- Je vois ça, oui.

- T'sais juste pas où regarder, répliqua l'Arrancar.

- Ah, vraiment ? Siffla Ichigo, comme s'il le défiait de prouver ses dires.

Et pourtant Grimmjow ne s'agaça pas de son attitude et regarda le désert se mouvoir, les yeux rivés sur les vagues blanches qui se faisaient et se défaisaient dans le lointain.

Las Noches n'avait pas été la première constante de son univers – non, il y en avait eu d'autres auparavant, telles que la faim, les autres Hollows, les _cris_ – mais ça avait été le premier endroit dont il connaissait le chemin du retour. Avant le rang de Vasto Lorde, aucun Hollow ne peut ouvrir de Garganta; la vision limitée du monde que leur offrait le Hueco Mundo était la seule chose qu'ils apercevaient à longueur de temps. Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur refuge du monde, il y avait survécu et le confort relatif que lui offrait sa position d'Espada n'avait pas été la chose la plus désagréable du palais; les querelles et les combats n'étaient qu'une autre des nombreuses constantes de sa vie, inaltérable et éternelle, alors il n'avait pas prêté attention à Nnoitora, Tousen, ou Ulquiorra ou qui que ce soit – parce que c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours vécu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le type à sa gauche, parce qu'évidemment cet univers minuscule dans lequel il s'était contenté de rester ne pouvait pas se la fermer et le laisser vivre - peut-être aussi parce que toute règle semblait avoir une exception, depuis que son monde s'était étendu jusqu'à celui des vivants, où tout était si horriblement différent.

La nuit plus claire que le jour, merde.

_La nuit. _

Il y avait des éclairages partout, sur les toits, dans les rues, par terre, sur les humains aussi; mais le pire, c'était sans doute les milliards de points brillants dans le ciel. Les étoiles, ces saloperies qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues – visiblement, c'était juste là pour faire joli et Grimmjow s'en était demandé ce que ce monde ne ferait pas pour paraître juste beau. Ce qui au final s'avérait bien inutile dès lors qu'il était menacé; briller n'avait jamais signifié danger et face à des entités invisibles telles que les Shinigamis ou les Hollows, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à tenter.

Les vivants étaient aussi détestables que pathétiques, et tout était littéralement à chier ici, mais c'était un peu plus son monde que cette ville où ils s'étaient cachés.

« Question, commença Wald avec le timbre agacé et pourtant placide que prenait parfois sa voix - et c'était vraiment désagréable – depuis quand vos tornades humaines viennent-elles jusqu'ici ? »

Et leurs yeux quittèrent Las Noches jusqu'à une autre portion plus sombre du ciel où des colonnes ensablées avaient l'air de se détacher du sol comme pour s'envoler.

Il y avait une _foutue_ tempête.

Et le désert semblait dire, _Non non rien n'est là pour vous faciliter la tâche_ et lançait des éclairs ensablés ici et là, et tout la masse de poussière blanche d'ordinaire figée dans l'horizon stérile de ce monde s'agitait avec la même force qu'un océan, ses vagues et ses tornades meurtrissant les inconscients qui auraient osé s'aventurer sous son couvert; _non, rien ne va nous aider_, songea Ichigo en continuant à avancer. En fait, il savait à peine où ils se dirigeaient et si tous marchaient sur une grande et large ligne semblable à celle qu'ils avaient formée face à Yamamoto et son armée de Shinigamis déjà sacrément amputée, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait mener le reste du groupe vers une localisation bien précise; peut-être Lho tenait-il à les faire aller ici ou là, peut-être une base ou un abri, mais vraiment, pourquoi faire ? Hostile ou non, le pays des Hollows n'était qu'un lieu gigantesque et _mort_; s'il y avait une tempête, elle n'était pas de son fait mais de celui d'une force extérieure, et qui à part eux hantait les sables clairs de ce monde, cette foutue question se posait-elle seulement _encore_ ?

Si la tempête criait avec ses grains qui griffent et sa poussière qui aveugle _Je sais que vous êtes là et vous ne serez jamais en sécurité sauf dans la mort_, leur présence à elle seule répondait encore plus fort _nous sommes là et nous ne partirons pas_. Aizen pouvait bien envoyer des intempéries, à leurs yeux tout cela ne valait pas plus qu'une pluie, et honnêtement ? Ils avaient vu l'automne de Karakura dans un cimetière, entre l'orange des feuilles qui subsistaient encore et le bleu de plus en plus gris du ciel; seulement entrevu ce qui paraissait être un hiver froid et les souvenirs qu'ils en garderont seront probablement un mélange de lieux comme Karakura, dôme, Soul Society – alors un désert même sans chaleur, c'était comme s'ils entraient en Enfer – mais aucun d'eux n'en avait espéré moins en franchissant la porte.

« Sympa l'accueil », râla Hiyori.

Et pourtant un large sourire tendait ses lèvres jusqu'au maximum et elle n'était que ricanements et excitation depuis qu'ils avaient franchis le Garganta; et dans l'absolu, le reste de leur étrange groupe n'était pas plus calme qu'elle. Extatiques, réalisaient-ils seulement dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés et ce qu'il avait bien pu accomplir ? S'interrogeait Lho sans les guider vers Arena Lleno.

Ils marchaient enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux dans l'épaisse poussière charriée par la tempête et si tout était affreusement ralenti et désagréable, leur monde avait l'air plus vivant que jamais et rien n'aidait – tout était hostile et un Hollow songerait toujours _tout_ plutôt que d'être avantagé par une foutue tornade de sable.

Ils étaient peut-être dingues, mais loin d'être tout seuls; alors vraiment, pourquoi l'aide du temps ?

« Une tornade de fleur aurait été moins fun, tempéra Gin en haussant les épaules.

- Clair que toi c'est pas le sable qui doit t'emmerder », pesta-t-elle en le dépassant pour se rapprocher d'Ichigo.

Le sable tournoyait autour de ses hanches et ses chaussures devaient en être pleines mais elle traversait sans aucune plainte – contretemps, contretemps, ce n'était qu'un détail et il y avait tellement plus de l'autre côté de ce mur que cela éclipsait la difficulté de la route. Non pas qu'ils aient oublié le chemin déjà parcouru, _ah ça jamais_, mais c'était comme arriver à la fin d'un livre; il ne reste qu'une poignée de pages mais ce seront peut-être les plus épiques de toute l'aventure, car la fin gisait là, proche et pourtant loin et qu'un sempiternel _comment _toujours aussi impatient était au bord de toutes les lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil, lui signala platement Gin en ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'on le plaigne – ce que Wald fit, du reste.

- Ce sera le plus poli que vous aurez, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? »

Gin sembla y réfléchir un instant, et la conversation s'arrêta avec son silence prolongé.

La force des vents ne cessa pas un instant de croître et au bout de ce qui ressembla à quelques pas d'une avancée bien trop laborieuse, Hiyori ou même Umbre s'arrêtèrent pour pester tandis que plus loin devant Ichigo continuait d'avancer presque sans souci au milieu des sables; Lhéonardo s'était arrêté et avait l'air d'un genre de monstre là-dedans, ses cheveux s'emmêlant dans les vents et ayant une lueur presque rouge à chaque grain de sable qui rendait les rayons de la lune du Hueco Mundo presque aussi ocres que la terre de la Colline du Seireitei.

Il savait pour être le Roi d'ici que oui, la tempête était du fait que d'un tiers et que si un Hollow avait cette capacité elle était plutôt étrange; au final, il songea que ça n'avait qu'une importance un peu crasse face à ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir dans ce monde. Le reiatsu avait toujours été battu par le reiatsu, bien que trop peu de Hollows sachent mettre un nom sur l'origine de leur force. _Ceci n'est que mon Royaume, et je n'ai peut-être rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un poste à demi-vacant et deux ou trois tyrans de temps en temps – mais c'est chez moi_, défilèrent ses pensées, et il était bien incapable de trouver autre chose pour expliquer plus correctement son envie de sortir l'épée qui patientait depuis peut-être des années à sa ceinture en l'atteinte d'un moment où la forme libérée de son maître deviendrait plus qu'un rêve à demi-oublié.

« On est encore loin ? Pesta Hiyori en cherchant à s'extirper de la masse envahissante du sable qui semblait vouloir l'enterrer vivante. Et où est-ce qu'on va, merde ? »

« Arena Lleno, entendit-il Wald répondre, mais l'endroit sera déjà vide. Nos dispositions sont prises, et ils marchent jusqu'aux portes de Las Noches sous l'égide de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une de vos connaissances.

- Mais qui ça putain ? S'agaça la gamine sans jamais cesser de jurer.

- C'est Las Noches, petite, certainement pas Soul Society », lui rappela Wald avec sa politesse condescendante.

Elle sembla se mettre à bouder car seul le bruit incessant du sable qui leur fouettait le visage et crissait contre les arbres en quartz leur emplit les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'Umbre intervienne, visiblement soucieux.

« Vous voyez Ichigo, Rey ? »

Sa forme n'était qu'une sorte d'ombre au loin et il ne connaissait aucune direction, alors à tout niveau il aurait été bien simple de le perdre de nouveau; pourtant sa laisse l'avait autorisé à errer dans le voisinage du château maudit sans davantage de restriction, alors plus qu'eux mais tout de même moins que Gin, Ichigo connaissait l'endroit.

« Non », lui répondit Lho comme si ça n'avait que peu d'importance – ils étaient perdus dans une foutue tempête, se perdre de vue n'était pas si dénué de logique.

Ses yeux cherchèrent son fils cadet avec la même frénésie que ceux de l'aîné et trouvèrent sa silhouette opaque et discrète, presque éteinte, quelque part en avant, vers sa gauche.

La direction ne lui évoquait rien de plus que l'étendue blanche et stérile du désert, mais il savait comme tout le monde ici qu'au-delà de cette étrange tempête qui les encerclait il y avait immaculée sur la nuit la citadelle d'Aizen. Gin comme Umbre et Wald cherchaient déjà une façon d'entrer, et Lho les entendait presque psalmodier leurs plans à voix basse - ou était-ce le vent dans ses oreilles ? - Ichigo ne devait probablement avoir que l'ombre basique d'un plan, et Lho n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête des trois autres.

Entrer à l'intérieur était complètement exclu du champ déjà réduit de leurs maigres possibilités; Aizen avait un contrôle complet des murs et la dernière entrée de Shinigamis là-dedans avait suffit pour leur prouver à tous qu'y entrer était bien plus simple que d'en sortir. Pas question de se fourrer là-dedans, et l'argument magistral restait tout de même la présence de Gin : Aizen était peut-être une saloperie sans aucun scrupule, mais il n'hésiterait pas à piéger son palais si cela signifiait attraper Gin et le laisser crever sous les ruines. Non, se battre à l'extérieur semblait être la solution la plus envisageable – ou tout du moins, celle qui leur laissait le plus de marge de manœuvre et Lho savait qu'autour de lui Gin était sans doute arrivé à la même conclusion et que Wald ne se déroberait pas face à une décision commune; Umbre serait peut-être plus difficile à convaincre si son frère décidait de tous les entraîner à travers les rangs armés des soldats du palais et des Espadas sans aucun plan, juste avec son sempiternel _laissez-moi tout brûler._

Remarque, il avait bien réussi avec Soul Society - mais Lho avait le sentiment qu'ici le terrain était un peu moins inflammable - quoique, c'était encore à prouver.

**. : : .**

Il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose que Soul Society ne connaissait pas – peut-être des données scientifiques encore abstraites sur le reiatsu et ses origines, leurs origines, mais même aujourd'hui alors que l'explication ultime paraissait ridiculement simple aux yeux d'une poignée de personnes mises dans le secret, Soul Society en refusait la divulgation. Yoruichi comprenait aisément pourquoi, mais c'était davantage le comment qui la dérangerait toujours. Tronquer des Hommes pour des Dieux, c'était un peu trop facile – au final, même les Dieux saignent, brillent, brûlent et périssent.

Rien n'est éternel.

Sa vieille rancœur contre Soul Society et ses points de vues trop étriqués faisant peut-être figure d'unique exception, car assurément, le monde bouge. Soul Society aura eu cette désavantageuse idée, rester campée sur ses positions comme si immobilisme était synonyme de stabilité, de sécurité, alors que dans une dimension comme la leur c'était tout l'inverse.

L'anarchie du Hueco Mundo, c'était une juste une preuve supplémentaire de l'échec de son monde.

Les Hollows dans son dos sont par dizaines, organisés et moins chancelants qu'elle – il y avait en a des milliers, beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, et ils marchaient tous au pas, calmés et dans un semblant d'ordre respecté.

A croire que tous leurs préjugés étaient encore plus merdiques que c'est qu'elle avait soupçonné.

« C'est la première fois que t'viens, hein ? »

Rim l'avait laissée aux bons soins d'inconnus dont elle ignorait tout – tout, sauf leur propension à dévorer des âmes porteuses de reiatsu et sa propre faiblesse face à leur force brute – sans le Shunpo, sans La Imitadora pour poser un veto sur sa vie et dans l'état où elle avait été laissée, Yoruichi avait admis sans réfléchir qu'elle n'en verrait pas davantage. C'était ainsi que ça devait se finir, pour elle. Ces Hollows l'auraient terminée avec grand appétit et elle n'aurait rien pu faire à part regarder les yeux grands ouverts leurs gueules engloutir des membres et en terminer avec sa tête.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, le regard posé sur l'horizon sans formes du Pays des Hollows.

« T'en fais donc pas. »

Et le Hollow au masque inconnu claqua une main lourde sur son épaule, avant de la dépasser et de continuer à la suite de la horde toujours aussi étrangement organisée – ils semblaient tous savoir où aller, comme des navires attirés par la lueur salvatrice d'un phare, mais qu'elle, toute Shinigami qu'elle était, n'arrivait même pas à entrevoir.

Pourtant, elle n'ignorait pas leur direction – _Las Noches_.

Les Hollows étaient étonnement bavards avec elle et les quelques uns tout acquis à sa cause et curieux de sa présence s'étaient succédés à ses côtés durant sa courte convalescence puis tout au long de ce que ceux doués de parole appelaient _notre pèlerinage_, avec cet accent ironique qui ne trompait personne – beaucoup n'en verraient pas les tours de nacre sur le ciel d'encre.

Et, contrairement à ce que Soul Society pouvait bien en dire, ils étaient un peuple étonnant lorsqu'une fois leurs élans affamés mis de côté les plus anciens se décidaient à parler. Arrivé un certain âge qu'aucun d'eux ne saurait donner avec plus de précision qu'un élusif _beaucoup, beaucoup trop_, la faim finissait par se taire et les laissaient indolents, sans but et comme des enfants au milieu d'un monde dont ils ne faisaient plus partie.

Yoruichi avait alors découvert que c'était là le destin de bon nombre de Hollows et que nombreux étaient ceux qui le cachaient – ne plus évoluer, à leurs yeux, c'était étrangement synonyme de damnation et bien qu'ils viennent de mondes totalement différents, aux yeux de Yoruichi il n'y avait rien de plus similaire entre leurs deux réalités. Là où la méritocratie de Soul Society finissait irrémédiablement bouchée et inchangée à l'exception de ceux qui savaient continuellement progresser, le Hueco Mundo dissimulait le même genre de tares. Comment expliquer à des Adjuchas fraichement débarqués que leur quête prendra fin avec l'arrêt brutal d'un appétit qui restera, au final, tout ce qu'ils avaient connu dans leur éternité de solitude guerrière ? Elle repensa immédiatement à Grimmjow et à Umbre, aux rares Arrancars ou Hollows qu'elle avait pu croiser auparavant – avaient-ils connu la fin de la faim, ironiquement ?

_Nous ne sommes que du vide_, aurait réalisé n'importe lequel d'entre eux dans une éternelle seconde d'illumination, avant de se remettre désespérément à dévorer chaque âme dans l'espoir de voir leur estomac gronder à nouveau dans le silence du désert.

Yoruichi marchait au milieu de la horde, déportée sur le côté gauche comme la marginale qu'elle était et bien qu'aucun Hollow ne lui ait fait aucune remarque – sa place n'était pas ici bien que leur ennemi soit commun, et c'était son instinct qui parlait pour des siècles de bourrage de crâne, _tu ne devrais pas faire ami-ami avec eux_, _ce sont des monstres_, _tu n'es pas d'ici_, et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans la mer de sable blanc.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour la rassurer sur leurs intentions ou simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu envie de partager quelque chose avec elle, dans cet équilibre précaire de _les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis, _mais les Hollows lui avaient raconté ces histoires de la même manière que son propre grand-père Shihôin lui avait conté des anecdotes de sa jeunesse lors d'étés trop chauds et entre deux entraînements trop rudes; il y avait du vrai dans chaque mot et le ton qu'ils avaient utilisé n'admettait aucune protestation – tout était infiniment réel.

_Et il y a les autres, ceux qui auront toujours faim_, lui avait également dit l'Adjuchas qui s'était occupé des ses blessures avec une dextérité surprenante. Celui-là, il lui racontait davantage l'improbable et les légendes, comme cette histoire de Portador del Luz à laquelle personne n'avait jamais cru et qui ressemblait étrangement au Lucifer des vivants; quelqu'un qui ramènerait la lumière dans un monde trop noir, et c'était facile de voir les similitudes et les modifications amenées avec les siècles et le bouche à oreille approximatif d'un monde sans langage écrit – Kisuke aurait été fasciné, mais Yoruichi n'arrivait à voir qu'une civilisation perdue dans ses débuts et qui ne s'en sortira jamais vraiment, Aizen, un Roi ou n'importe qui d'autre à sa tête.

_Ce n'est pas le souverain, mais le système_, avait-elle rapidement compris en voyant les Hollows courber l'échine face à Rim sans questionner son geste. _Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort_ – la remettre en cause, ce serait fracturer le peu d'équilibre et de logique qu'ils avaient encore.

« Paraît que le Roi a toujours faim. Tu l'as déjà vu, hein ? »

Yoruichi hocha derechef la tête, et aurait voulu ajouter _mais je n'ai rien de plus à en dire_.

« Bah, il est bien comme nous de toute façon. Un masque, des griffes, du sable plein les doigts de pieds. Il craint la tempête là-bas autant que nous, ajouta le Hollow qui cheminait avec elle en désignant du menton l'horizon sans nuages.

- La tempête ? Releva-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, légèrement alarmée.

- Aizen, gronda celui-ci. C't'une connerie comme une autre. On passera quand même, t'sais. »

Elle resta songeuse un moment, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir des colonnes tourbillonnantes et tendant l'oreille pour entendre un sifflement plus aigüe, un signe annonciateur comme il y en avait à Soul Society – mais le désert du Hueco Mundo resta complètement inerte.

Il n'y avait pas un son, pas une brise – le sable se mouvait uniquement à cause de leurs pas qui y restaient par ailleurs imprimés comme des tâches d'encre noire sur une feuille vierge et blanche, signalant la piste aux Hollows les plus en arrière.

« On connaît tous le chemin, de toute façon. »

Ce Hollow-là avait des écailles comme celle d'un reptile, d'un vert marécageux profond donnant l'impression qu'il était constamment sale, le même masque blanc et lisse, mais encore aucun nom.

_C'est rare_, disaient-ils tous, _de naître au monde avec un nom et la sécurité d'une identité propre_.

Et encore une fois, Soul Society était bien similaire sur ce point – combien n'entendront jamais le nom de leur hypothétique Zanpakuto, parce qu'ils n'étaient simplement _pas assez_ là où le Gotei 13 leur réclamait _tout _? Leur sort était au moins aussi cruel que ceux des Hollows sans nom, maîtrisés ou détruits par les plus puissants comme de simples marionnettes dont on couperait les fils sans se poser de questions.

Yoruichi les avait évidemment questionnés – les pourquoi et les comment et toutes ses questions se succédant comme celles d'un enfant découvrant de nouvelles choses, et le Hollow aux airs d'ancien qui s'occupait plus souvent d'elle que les autres lui avait patiemment répondu. Ainsi avait-elle appris que, bien souvent, les Adjuchas déjà nommés sont ceux destinés à un élusif davantage pour lequel personne n'a de descriptif plus poussé, mais que ce n'est pas plus une loi qu'une possibilité. _Rien n'est éternel_, c'est plus qu'un credo ici – même si souvent, certains noms restent sans que les concernés ne le sachent jamais.

Lhéonardo Öderricht, c'était l'évidence par-dessus toutes les autres, comme Wald ou Umbre; Rim et Gin n'étaient pas d'ici, comme elle, alors leurs noms n'auraient jamais la même résonance, et tomberaient fatalement dans l'oubli à leurs disparitions, et même avant car _ils ne sont pas d'ici_. Il y avait eu d'autres noms, avant, lui avait-on chuchoté plus bas, mais ceux-là sont tachés par les manigances d'Aizen (_et ils sont bien trop nombreux_).

Le chemin était long, et elle n'avait aucune notion du temps – alors, discutant avec son compagnon de route, elle avait continué à assouvir sa curiosité, parfois pour des choses aussi triviales que le Lucifer des Hollows ou encore votre monde a-t-il un bout ? Avant de finalement osé demander ce que le Hollow pensait de tout ça, des combats et d'Ichigo, d'une guerre qu'ils pouvaient peut-être gagner (ou perdre ?) – et c'était une question par laquelle on lui avait répondu à l'interrogative : _Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un objet qu'on ne peut pas bouger rencontre une force qu'on ne peut pas arrêter ? _Et Kisuke et toute sa science auraient savamment répliqué, _ils ne peuvent pas cohabiter sur le même plan d'existence, parce qu'il n'existe aucune force de cette puissance et aucun objet éternellement immobile, _là où Yoruichi était simplement restée sans réponse.

« Ils existent pas ensemble, c'pas possible, poursuivit le Hollow avec la réponse qu'aurait formulé Urahara. Pourtant y a des cas où ça marche. Votre machin, c'est le bon exemple.

- _Machin_ ? Articula Yoruichi sans comprendre.

- Le bâtard, explicita-t-il.

- Quel –

Oh.

_Oh._

- Ichigo ? Osa-t-elle à voix haute, peu sûre d'avoir la bonne réponse – à supposer que ce soit une réponse plus qu'une impasse.

- J'sais pas comment vous l'appelez.

Ils firent quelque pas avant que le Hollow ne reprenne, visiblement à la recherche des mots justes pour exprimer au mieux l'idée qu'il avait d'un hybride.

- Ce _truc_ – c'pas _nous_. Mais c'est pas _vous_ non plus », souffla-t-il, incapable d'expliquer davantage le paradoxe vivant qui paraderait non loin d'eux dans peu de temps.

Il n'y avait pas plus simpliste, mais la vérité présente dans ces quelques termes hasardeux laissait bien entendre toute la supposée impossibilité de la chose – quoique ce ne soit pas le sujet le plus urgent qu'ils aient à traiter. Ichigo avait déjà une dénomination bien à lui, son nom et ses origines parlant simplement pour dire ce qu'il était et non _qui_ il était.

L'horizon ne montrait aucun signe de tempête et il n'y avait toujours pas un son; les Hollows ne peinaient pas dans les sables, pas plus qu'elle et leurs rares éclaireurs revenaient régulièrement sans aucune nouvelle, qu'elle soit alliée ou ennemie. Le consensus voulait qu'ils soient les premiers sur place, et qu'ils attendent le signal une fois la tempête traversée; selon les calculs de Rim et les pronostics de Gin, et à moins que l'opération Soul Society ne soit un échec total, les meneurs de la rébellion devaient se réunir avec leur armée aux pieds des murs de Las Noches.

Et à chaque pas, à chaque silence accompagnant le retour d'un éclaireur, Yoruichi commençait à se demander s'ils avaient pu finalement échouer si proches du but – c'était après tout dans le champ des possibles, non ? Ils avaient perdus Lisa en se croyant tous puissants à Karakura, Satan sort en ville et tout le monde fuit – puis Shinji et sa trahison, Soul Society et l'explosion, à croire que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et qu'irrémédiablement leur succès dépendait d'un précédent échec.

Alors, à chaque nouveau pas sans nouvelle, l'idée que cette fois n'ait pas été différente des précédentes se faisait de plus en plus lancinante, tordant douloureusement ses tripes, un _qui_ terrorisé campé dans l'arrière de son crâne.

_C'est une guerre. C'est comme ça que ça se passe_, se morigéna-t-elle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent que c'était Rim, même l'idée que ce soit une guerre - que ce soit logique, que ce soit _possible_ et même plus que probable et que La Imitadora ne serait certainement pas la dernière – rien, non, _rien_, ne réussit à justifier sa disparition aux yeux de Yoruichi.

_Si jamais ça doit mal finir_, songea-t-elle en adressant une prière silencieuse à des dieux qu'elle savait inexistants, _ne me laissez pas toute seule derrière._

**. : : .**

Planté en haut de la dune, le corps étiré et les bras allongés comme s'il allait se pencher et saluer – on aurait dit un épouvantail piqué là pour éloigner les corbeaux. _Moi je les attire_, disait pourtant sa posture. Il n'avait pas été le premier à émerger de la tempête mais le seul à la regarder brûler et finalement s'éteindre comme un feu de paille qui aurait mal pris; Grimmjow avait couru au travers dans une direction qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux et n'avaient jamais vraiment quittée.

Las Noches et ses promesses vides.

Les façades blanches et lisses ne seraient pas ébréchées cette fois-ci – entrer de nouveau, non, pas sans l'assurance de sortir à coup sûr, et c'était une chose que personne ne pouvait lui promettre car comme eux, Aizen n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à part sa vie et maintenant que tout accès à la dimension du Roi des Esprits était détruite, seule sa patience serait mise à l'épreuve.

Sa patience, et, disons, la résistance de ses escadrons d'Arrancars.

Ichigo le savait trop vaniteux pour refuser tout ce que cette victoire pouvait représenter, et ce bien qu'il soit suffisamment fourbe et malin pour laisser un double et s'enfuir – mourir alors que la victoire lui tendait finalement les bras, c'était insensé et irréfléchi, mais comment ne pas se laisser aller à des rêves de grandeur quand vos ennemis frappent épuisés et moins nombreux que vous à vos portes, réclamant presque leur mort ? Aizen était infiniment plus malin qu'eux et même les pires combines de Gin étaient ridicules à côté des siennes – mais sa vanité, son orgueil, c'était définitivement une autre paire de manches et Ichigo autant que les rebelles jouaient avec ses nerfs et son autorité depuis trop d'années pour qu'il laisse filer une occasion pareille de les anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Son père avait fini par le rejoindre pour monologuer sur les tours, la lune et son âme – rien ne faisait réellement sens, rien à part les sempiternelles tours et le petit film de son emprisonnement qui se rejouait inlassablement dans sa tête, toujours aussi vif, étonnement précis et détaillé jusque dans les blessures qu'il ressentait encore, soudain lancinante à mesure que sa mémoire lui faisait traverser les sévices, les nuits, les jours, le dôme – la vie ?

« Gloria.

- Pardon ? Siffla Ichigo en cherchant à comprendre ce que ce mot venait faire là.

Lho expira de la fumée blanche, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Si tu avais été une fille, répondit son père après quelques longues secondes, elle t'aurait appelé _Gloria._

- Superbe. _Magistral. _Des détails à ajouter, que je me rappelle de ma mère avec une once d'esprit ? S'amusa Ichigo.

Lho ricana, amer.

- C'est compliqué.

- Eclaircis-le, lui ordonna son fils.

Le sourire qui ourla les lèvres du père tenait plus du rictus qu'autre chose, lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Tu es né en Juillet, mais tu n'as eu de nom qu'en Septembre, résuma-t-il finalement.

- Impossible de vous décider ?

Désarmé par la taquinerie, Lho finit par sourire d'un amusement sincère.

- Non, pas vraiment. Donner un nom à la naissance d'un enfant signifie peu, généralement ça ne correspond pas à ce qu'il est, deviendra en grandissant – pour nous, Hollows, un nom est un cadeau un peu empoisonné, une individualité que seulement certains gagnent en regard de ce qu'ils sont; Masaki appréciait cette philosophie et avait choisi de la respecter. C'est une sorte de tradition, mais elle n'est plus vraiment suivie, maintenant. Aucun enfant ne vit au Hueco Mundo. La terre y est aride, les landes ensablées – les mères abandonnent leurs hypothétiques progénitures car elles sont incapables de les protéger.

- C'est plutôt cruel, statua tranquillement Ichigo, s'imaginant la mère d'Umbre le laisser dans le désert, avant de se souvenir que son frère avait vécu à Las Noches avant d'en être libéré.

- C'est comme ça que le Hueco Mundo fonctionne, lui rappela gentiment Lho.

- Ça qui ne me dit pas pourquoi _Gloria_.

- En Septembre 1985, commença son père, un ouragan a traversé un des océans du monde réel, causé des ravages sur un des continents – l'Amérique, je crois - et les vivants l'ont appelé Gloria, comme pour célébrer la force d'une chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas d'emprise.

Ichigo sentit ses sourcils se hausser de surprise.

- Juste comme ça ?

- Oui, lui répondit-on. Elle savait que si tu n'étais pas plus Shinigami que Hollow, ou l'inverse, ça signerait un jour ton arrêt de mort… Quelque part, voir que la nature pouvait vaincre l'étroitesse d'esprit des Hommes, ça lui a rappelé que tu avais le droit de vivre et que nul ne pouvait te le refuser. Du coup, elle m'a dit que si tu avais été une fille, elle t'aurait appelée Gloria.

L'éclat rougeoyant à l'extrémité de sa cigarette s'était éteint, si bien qu'il sortit son briquet pour la rallumer. D'un geste vif du pouce, il enclencha le mécanisme et la flamme jaillit du vieux zippo rouillé que son père promenait dans ses poches. Le bâton rallumé, il en consuma une bonne longueur en une seule inspiration qu'il rejeta sous la forme de cette éternelle fumée blanche.

_- Hybride_, cette bonne blague, siffla-t-il ensuite d'un ton rempli d'agacement.

Ichigo demeura songeur.

- Je ne regrette pas, finit-il par dire d'une voix lointaine. Il n'y a rien de déplaisant à vivre comme je vis, j'aime ça, j'en chéris chaque seconde parce que je sais qu'avec tout pouvoir vient un prix. Qu'un jour – oui, un jour ça finira sûrement par s'arrêter.

Ce fut au tour du père de rester silencieux.

- A ce moment-là, j'espère que quelqu'un aura le courage de m'achever, plaisanta-t-il avec cet air d'adolescent candide qu'il avait parfois, souvenir d'un lointain passé où il était encore un jeune garçon naïf flottant dans l'océan de l'ignorance.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Lho sans en penser un mot, ses tripes lui criant égoïstement de laisser vivre sa chair et son sang quitte à lui infliger la pire des souffrances.

Ichigo ricana, cynique. Il était redevenu si cadavérique en à peine deux semaines que Lho lui aurait fait avaler toutes leurs provisions pour les quelques courtes heures à venir sans une once d'hésitation.

- Ah, le déni, lança Ichigo d'un ton profondément cynique. Ce n'est pas qu'une rivière en Afrique, c'est un putain d'océan.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

- Tu ne me laisserais _jamais_ mourir.

- Pas si je peux l'éviter, lui accorda-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure. Et de toute façon, tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Oh non, ricana Ichigo en dardant un regard meurtrier sur les tours blanches de Las Noches.

Le jaune de ses yeux sembla soudain s'embraser.

- J'ai encore trop de choses à faire. »


	53. And so we will go down, in fire

**53, And so we will go down, in fire [Mad Night Ends]**

Parfois, il aperçoit encore cette vieille lueur scintiller au loin, comme dans un rêve.

Elle était âgée, vieille comme des milliards de fois lui et pourtant brûlait toujours, imprimée dans ses yeux comme l'éclat déjà bien vieux du soleil des humains; c'était une étoile, quelque chose de jadis qu'il n'avait pas vu mais observait quand même encore.

Il y a cette chose que les Shinigamis ne verront pas ici mais que les Hollows nés dans ce monde voient – pas tous, pas toujours, mais des fois. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne peut vraiment comprendre, et le Roi lui-même n'expliquerait ce curieux et rémanent souvenir que comme ça : un souvenir. Comme si, stockées quelque part, les mémoires de ses ancêtres rejaillissaient par flashs pour se mélanger aux siennes, l'air de rien.

Aussi parfois voyait-il une étoile briller rouge au fin fond d'un monde qu'il avait toujours connu noir, et quelques autres parfois avaient cette malchance – posséder la mémoire des leurs, battante dans leur sang et jusque dans leur absence de cœur, aussi vivante qu'eux. Ils étaient des bêtes et Lho ne le déniait pas, mais entrevoyait parfois un monde où jadis ils n'en étaient pas – pas encore, pas vraiment, et ce n'était certainement plus le moment, maintenant, de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs ayant appartenus à un autre.

Il n'y a pas de soleil rouge dans ce ciel, rien qu'un globe blanc qui les observe comme un œil sans pupille – ils sont seuls.

« C'est moche. »

Hiyori le statuait toujours, sans s'arrêter depuis de longues minutes alors que stationnés devant Las Noches ils attendaient tous – la nuit était des plus silencieuses, pas un bruit, et, comme Ichigo le leur avait signalé de longues minutes auparavant, il n'y avait aucune porte visible à l'extérieur des murs. _C'est pas un château dont on sort_, leur avait lancé Grimmjow en ricanant, nerveux derrière toutes ses moqueries. _T'y crèves, parce que de toute façon on est bons qu'à ça, pour lui. _

La vieille garde des Hollows la avait rejoint la veille – où ce qui l'était probablement, pas comme si le monde d'ici tournait droit et filait dans le même sens que les aiguilles d'une horloge, et voilà tout ce qu'un père pouvait lire sur le visage blême de son cadet.

Il haïssait ici,tout, tout ici et c'était la colère longtemps contenue d'une injustice qui brûlait tout autour de lui avec une force poche du désespoir Lho les entendait encore comme Grimmjow avait probablement pu réellement les entendre, et Aizen s'en délecter – les cris, les pleurs, la douleur, la peur.

Les sans réponses et sempiternels, _pourquoi moi ?_

« C'est ultra laid. »

Et elle cracha par terre comme si ça suffisait à exprimer toute l'intensité de son dégoût.

Lho n'avait pas eu besoin de plus que quelques paroles et attitudes pour décider, il y avait déjà des mois, que son fils avait décidément de bien curieux alliés. Il ne niait aucunement l'efficacité et la détermination que chacun portait, car à la guerre l'important n'était pas tant les raisons mais la loyauté. Tant que ces étrangers providentiels et inconnus restaient de leur côté, il ne lui en fallait pas plus – quoiqu'il ait toujours eu du mal à simplement les croire car son fils leur faisait confiance (circonstance désormais rare et portant une valeur indéniable). _Non_, se corrigea-t-il en songeant aux mois passés et aux années d'ignorance que son fils avait payée, _ce n'est pas uniquement ça – ils ne sont pas juste loyaux._

_Ils se sont rappelés. _

Il y a plus que l'ombre d'un _j'existe_ dans tous les mots d'Ichigo – le gamin s'en rendrait malade, de devenir si mémorable qu'on ne puisse plus jamais le laisser au fond d'un trou. Lho le réalisait peut-être tard, ou l'avait-il peut-être déjà fait mais sans s'en rendre compte; toutefois, il ne pouvait plus nier, mis aux pieds des murs de Las Noches, que ce n'était qu'une simple histoire de vengeance personnelle ou familiale.

Ichigo le dirait comme ça, peut-être : _le but du jeu, c'est ça. Qu'on se souvienne de moi._

Il y avait longtemps que les _pourquoi moi_ avaient été remplacés par de révoltés _plus jamais ça_.

« Vraiment craignos. »

Et elle cracha encore, la peste, sur des sables plus vieux qu'elle.

**. : : .**

Ils l'ont vue avant de l'entendre – un vaste fouillis sur la ligne distincte et sombre de l'horizon, le sable d'ordinaire si placide se mouvoir au gré de leurs pas éloignés. Ils ne sont pas tout prêt et encore bien loin, quand Hallibel les aperçoit enfin; c'était du coin de l'œil, lors des tous premiers ordres de sa seigneurie concernant l'armée désormais nettement définie qui marchait sur eux.

Au loin, elle n'apercevait qu'une large ligne de sable devenue poussière et n'en imaginait pas encore tous les bruits, toute la lenteur, mais la concevait déjà – plus une notion qu'une certitude, car si l'Espada entière n'était assurément qu'un microcosme restreint du monde dans lequel ils habitaient, l'extérieur était bien différent. Voir plus d'une meute marcher côte à côte sans tenter de s'entre-dévorer à chaque signe de faiblesse, c'était autant une légende qu'un mensonge – autant lui que n'importe lequel des Espadas ou Arrancars servant en ces murs pouvaient le dire : sans Aizen, sans la conscience supérieure d'un chef éclairé, aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pu sciemment se dévouer et cheminer ainsi, côte à côte, cernés par toute l'infinité cauchemardesque d'un monde qui leur en voulait. Pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un nom et à peine un nombre les liait les uns aux autres et le génial exploit de les rassembler sous une seule bannière n'était qu'une réussite de plus pour Aizen, rien qu'une évidence qui prendrait finalement forme – Hallibel et beaucoup d'autres n'étaient pas à ce point naïfs pour se considérer uniques, lumineux et brillants. Ils étaient utiles, et c'était à eux de le rester suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas souffrir de congénères avides comme l'ancienne Tercera, d'un caprice de Tousen ou d'un maître sélectif.

Hallibel s'était demandée, tandis qu'Aizen exposait à elle et aux deux Espadas la précédant en nombre et auquel elle succédait en force ses plans pour la bataille à venir, ce qui pouvait faire marcher tous ces Hollows ensembles.

Ce n'était pas tout neuf, comme interrogation, mais la réponse restait entière – et infiniment mystérieuse. Oh certes, ni elle, ni Starrk ou Barragan ne manquaient d'explications et chaque Espada avait la sienne, qu'elle fût logique ou illusoire, car de la jalousie à la soif de pouvoir les raisons invoquées pour expliquer un tel soulèvement ne cessaient jamais de se multiplier. Aucun de ceux vivant à l'intérieur des murs blanchis du château n'ignorait ce qui se tramait au dehors depuis toutes ces années d'occupation sédentaire – ça avait, inévitablement, fait de sa seigneurie une cible facile d'accès car sa position était connue (ce qui n'empêchait pas les orgueilleux de se casser les dents contre les remparts ou sur les lames de l'Espada dépêchée pour faire une petite démonstration sur place). Il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire à ce sujet-là – c'était un genre de loi, chez eux, tuer les plus forts ou être tué par les plus forts, alors se poser quelque part en s'attendant à ne jamais croiser _personne_ aurait été profondément idéaliste.

Néanmoins, si Las Noches était gouverné par Aizen, il en fallait de même en face et le pourtant Roi de leur pitoyable monde s'était montré si franchement intéressé par leur condition que la solution avait été rapidement évidente – rejoindre l'autre parti, histoire de voir s'il proposait davantage que l'absence; leurs cœurs à tous sont déjà assez vides. Elle n'ignorait pas les possibilités, les noms qui circulaient et si aucune confirmation n'avait été faite les premiers reiatsus laissaient une place bien limitée au doute : il y avait au moins un Shinigami, et, du peu qu'ils en savaient d'aussi loin, l'armée ne faisait qu'avancer dans leur direction sans davantage de leader.

Pourtant, et malgré les interrogations qui subsistaient, ils étaient tous certains de plusieurs présences : il y aurait le gamin roux qu'ils avaient laissé s'échapper, le précédent Sexta, et l'ombre du Superviseur Ichimaru accompagné du bâtard de leur trou du cul de Roi, sa Majesté des connards également... Les autres ne seraient jamais que de pathétiques additions sans conséquences à une armée de moustiques – et si Aizen était confiant, il n'y avait aucune raison de douter de sa sérénité, ils s'en sortiraient, encore, et récupéreraient ou tueraient le gosse, les traîtres et les chefs ennemis.

« Nous sommes en avance, statuait posément la voix de Tousen. Ils nous aperçoivent déjà mais ne passent pas inaperçus non plus – il n'y a aucun avantage pour eux et à peine plus pour nous.

- Ne soit donc pas si sinistre, lui répliqua Aizen.

Ses yeux étaient tous aussi portés sur l'horizon que ceux d'Hallibel l'avaient été, et tous le suivirent d'ailleurs du regard tandis qu'il se levait et allait se poster au plus près de la balustrade du balcon; la horde semblait si ridicule d'aussi loin qu'on aurait dit l'une de ces ridicules tentatives discrètes de la part des rebelles – et bien que la poussière tout là-bas soit également de leur fait, ce serait probablement faire erreur que de considérer la petite armée les approchant comme uniquement composée de révoltés face au pouvoir du maître. Non, les mécontents et les anciens ennemis s'approcheraient aussi, viendraient à leur tour festoyer sur les quelques rares défaites que les plus faibles leur accorderont – mais Las Noches n'était pas qu'un château, et ne pouvait dès lors pas si facilement tomber.

- Ils ignorent beaucoup encore et croient en savoir trop, accorda Aizen à son vieil allié, mais ne sont pas si touchés par la grâce qu'ils l'espèrent.

Hallibel, comme chacun d'eux, ignorait cependant cette fameuse raison qui poussait leur maître à se rebeller contre son propre genre sans sourciller – c'était un Shinigami, il était différent d'eux, des Hollows. Ces bêtes là avaient besoin de raisons, d'explications de toutes sortes pour justifier actes et attitudes, et au fond peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Aizen avait été si facilement accepté comme chef, outre son pouvoir et ses capacités hors du commun, parce qu'il n'était pas moulé à l'identique. Il tenait peut-être davantage du Hollow, à bien y réfléchir, car comme eux n'agissait qu'à raison peut-être mais sans cependant se questionner sans arrêt et y réfléchir – c'était l'une de ces choses qui faisaient de sa seigneurie un chef : il était résolu, et portait en lui assez de détermination pour que tous le suivent, car au fond, ce n'était pas si important de savoir _pourquoi_.

Ils n'étaient pas des Shinigamis, et Aizen avait ses raisons; elles étaient bien assez.

- Pour l'instant, nous les laissons avancer sans nous soucier d'eux. Abandonnez les avant-postes et repliez la totalité des troupes à l'intérieur de nos murs; Tousen, tu te chargeras de faire effondrer les passages et de piéger les entrées, afin que toute tentative d'excavation demeure vaine et totalement inutile… Pars à présent, il ne nous faut perdre aucun temps.

Il se passa une courte seconde pendant lequel on eut l'impression qu'Aizen y réfléchissait lui-même, considérant ses options bien qu'au final tout ait été probablement déjà étudié avec une minutie frisant le perfectionnisme maladif. Tousen prit immédiatement congé et s'en alla prestement, suivi par Wonderwice qui fut, à leur surprise, rappelé par le maître (chose étonnante, car il y avait bien des années que Wonderwice était passé au service de Tousen plus par convenance que par réel choix de fait, l'Arrancar baveux et simplet suivait son maître de substitution partout).

Wonderwice s'installa contre le bord de la porte avec l'air le plus mécontent qu'il pouvait arborer et que tous reconnaissaient malgré eux, malgré ses grands yeux vides et figés et son absence totale de cervelle.

- Ils sont plus désordonnés que nous le sommes, cela est une évidence – pour l'instant, il n'y pas de chef à les guider, ils marchent comme des esclaves jusqu'à nos murs et s'y arrêteront, attendront. Ce ne sont heureusement pas eux que nous visons, alors nous allons simplement mettre quelques épreuves sur leur route afin de tester leur si émouvante résolution, car nous ne sommes assurément pas les Shinigamis et tués qu'ils ont croisés _là-bas_.

Moqueur, son sourire s'étendit jusqu'en bordure de ses oreilles comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu rien de plus délectable qu'observer quelques chiens ayant fui puis revenant mordre leur propriétaire.

- Ce qu'ils font n'est pas vraiment un symbole. C'est de l'intégrité, au final – ils suivent les idées auxquelles ils se raccrochent, continua-t-il avec le même ton infiniment amusé. Et comme toutes les choses de l'esprit, il n'y rien de plus friable.

- Que devons-nous faire, alors, Maître Aizen ? Se permit Hallibel sans quitter des yeux les étranges nuages blancs qui marchaient vers eux, tout au bout de l'horizon.

- Il y a je crois une des expérimentations de notre très estimé Octava Espada qui peut artificiellement recréer des tempêtes, siffla-t-il. Mettez-la donc en marche, et rapprochez les marcheurs poussiéreux employés par nos adversaires jusque sous mes fenêtres. A nos portes alors, tous regroupés, ils n'en seront que plus à notre merci et nous pourrons alors les écraser avec toute la finalité dont nous rêvons sans qu'ils n'aient d'autre choix que la mort, les murs, ou le sable. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et en chœur répondirent toute leur approbation; Hallibel s'en alla quérir Szayel tandis que le Primera et le Secunda s'en allèrent afin de vaquer à leurs inoccupations respectives, car c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait : si le maître leur donnait un ordre et que plus d'un étaient à écouter, le moins gradé se chargeait de la commission – tacite, l'accord fonctionnait toujours et si le plus faible n'était pourtant pas assez charitable pour s'en charger une première fois, il ne le serait plus jamais.

Oh, sa seigneurie en avait conscience et s'en amusait bien, de tout là-haut, de ses gentils sujets se battant pour son attention – tout était si soigneusement planifié afin que chacun se croit si réellement unique qu'il ne se demandait jamais comment le château et sa hiérarchie n'implosaient pas. Non, tout était trop minutieusement construit et les maillons si bien éduqués que même l'un d'eux disparaissant ne suffirait qu'à renforcer la conviction des autres, car elles étaient terriblement lucides, ces petites bestioles _: un disparu, c'est un de moins pour me barrer la route_, se disaient-elles toutes. Ainsi, quand cette satanée panthère messagère du chaos n'avait jamais fait que ce qu'il l'avait vue faire en la transformant jadis, le système ne manquant pas de se remettre tout naturellement en place. La première petite meute, le premier essai du Hougyoku sur des sujets au plus haut niveau d'Adjuchas et qui, contrairement à ce qu'étaient devenus ses premiers Espadas désormais descendus au rang de Privarón (oh, Ichigo et ses petits amis les avaient certes décimés, mais n'en avait jamais croisé que trois), n'étaient pas passés d'eux-mêmes au rang de Vasto Lorde.

Le fait que Soul Society soit tombée face à ceux-là même qui venaient à leur rencontre, où que le Roi absent qui avait engrossé sa petite sœur soit revenu, voilà qui n'étaient pas des sujets de discorde, mais au contraire de contentement – il y avait trop longtemps que les plus volubiles de ses Espadas étaient restés sans adversaire digne de ce nom, condamnés à gérer leur subordonnés turbulents ou bien deux ou trois affaires internes sans aucune importance. Lassés, certes, mais satisfaits au-delà des mots de voir leur patience récompensée, aucun d'eux n'aura jamais élevé la voix durant ces presque cinquante années de silence – oh non, ils ne sont certainement pas parfaits, mais néanmoins inspirent le respect, ses petits soldats de plomb qui se lanceront sans hésiter contre des ennemis déjà tous désignés.

_Et tout ça_, jubilait-il, tout _ça_ sans que personne n'ait jamais eu vent de ses réelles intentions !

Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs cela, au fond, la meilleure chose qu'il ait planifiée : car, eussent les Hollows été au courant des projets qu'il poursuivait alors et qui jadis leur auraient parus terriblement vains et irréalisables, l'auraient-ils, tous, suivi avec autant de passion et d'acharnement ? Hinamori n'avait été qu'un bien triste cobaye à côté des réussites dont il s'était entouré, et assurément Aizen souhaitait-il qu'il en demeure pour toujours ainsi.

De fait, souffler à tous qu'il était simplement un prince exilé simplement là pour reconquérir son dû, voilà qui désormais ne ferait aucune différence – le vent tournait en sa faveur, car le Soukyoku détruit et avec lui la clé menant à la dimension du Roi, seule sa patience serait mise à l'épreuve. Il aurait pu facilement défendre Las Noches durant les prochains siècles, que son père meure et que sa mère l'accompagne vers ce destin inéluctable, attendant patiemment et sans risques de recouvrer ses droits comme cela avait été convenu par des millénaires de tradition avant lui – ce serait bien simple, de dire tout cela et d'attendre, des années encore, que le temps poursuive son œuvre et qu'il ne reste là-haut que deux squelettes défraîchis et des gardes royaux condamnés à y crever. _Mais ce ne serait pas judicieux_, car aucun de ses soldats ne resterait patient pour toujours – aucunement illusoire, simplement une fatale réalité. Aussi parfaits soient-ils, ce n'étaient que des animaux sans os à mâchouiller en attendant une prochaine chasse; aussi les enfermer entre quatre murs, prisonniers sans horizon, c'était un choix qui lui reviendrait inévitablement dans la figure avec toute la force d'un système bien huilé qui s'effondrerait pour, _de nouveau_, laisser place au chaos, à l'anarchie la plus totale. Aucun d'eux n'aurait eu une once de compréhension pour sa position, et, s'estimant trahis, se seraient lancés dans une révolte aussi suicidaire qu'impossible – se considérant alors comme plus proches des ennemis assiégeant le château, et soudain moins exceptionnels qu'on le leur avait fait croire.

Et, par une si simple erreur de calcul, aurait-il pu perdre une bataille qu'à tort il estimait déjà gagnée.

En toute logique, ne pas agir, voilà qui leur serait à tous fatal – car Aizen n'écartait pas non plus l'infime possibilité que ses adversaires trouvent le moyen de percer sa muraille; il n'était pas aussi orgueilleux que ces humains du passé qui n'avaient tenus que pour mieux ouvrir leurs portes au premier signe de retraite.

_Alors soit_, consentait le maître des lieux. Il irait à leur rencontre, car l'ennemi était peut-être fou, mais certainement pas suffisamment pour l'affronter à l'intérieur de ses murs (sauf si bien sûr la perspective d'un siège et de patienter de longues années mettait leurs nerfs à vif). La clé était de rassembler ces retardataires récalcitrants à tout type de changement et d'autorité sur le même plan, et, stratégiquement parlant, de couper toute retraite pour en terminer. Il lui restait simplement le cas de quelques uns à régler et des détails, toujours des détails, les petits détails font les grandes histoires – se tournant vers Wonderwice qui ne disait pas un mot et dans lequel il put apercevoir le reflet de sa propre face grossir à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Aizen se vit sourire tout en lui disant :

« N'as-tu pas entendu les nouvelles, Wonderwice ? Il paraît que mon petit frère est mort... »

**. : : .**

Il n'y avait évidemment aucune porte, lorsqu'ils atteignirent un endroit suffisamment proche du château pour en apercevoir le détail des murs. Au loin, la poussière soulevée par la horde qui les accompagnerait dans leur improbable tentative se rapprochait et se faisait attendre; le reiatsu de Yoruichi était avec eux et elle marchait en leur compagnie, ne dépassant pas à un seul instant les Hollows de toute sorte à ses côtés, bien qu'elle en ait la capacité physique et probablement l'envie – elle était seule entourée de ceux qui avaient si longtemps été ses ennemis et n'avait probablement que ça en tête, les rejoindre, les retrouver tous vivants entiers présents et déterminés.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune porte, et l'inquiétant silence du désert alentour lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent enfin; Lho, Umbre et Gin partant à la rencontre des leurs, relayant la pénultième Shinigami de leur insolite petit groupe.

Les yeux rivés sur les traits nets et cassant du blanc du château sur le noir du ciel, personne ne détourna le regard à son arrivée, et, curieuse de toute cette absence de bruit ou même de mots chuchotés, de sourires échangés, ne parvint qu'à poser la plus évidente des questions.

« C'était Rim, alors ? »

Elle n'avait jamais senti assez de reiatsus, et se persuadait alors qu'ils étaient trop lointains, qu'elle avait été blessée et était encore désorientée, mais à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés n'avait pu que constater l'évidence : il en manquait un. Immédiatement, elle avait senti le reiatsu tout particulier d'Ichigo, soulagée, celui de Gin, celui de trois ou quatre Arrancars marchant avec eux et comparant leur étendue à celle d'Ichigo avait été capable de les classer, chacun leur tour, Hiyori d'abord, puis comprenant que le vieux Roi ami de Kisuke était encore là, qu'Umbre et Lump Wald n'en étaient pas éloignés et qu'un infernal Espada en rébellion n'était pas plus mort qu'eux tous.

« Elle a tout fait toute seule, comme une grande. Une sacrée nana, siffla Hiyori sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle, nerveuse et pourtant étrangement à l'aise dans cette lande désolée.

Yoruichi lui offrit un pauvre sourire qu'elle ne vit pas, et pourtant surprit le regard noir et or d'Ichigo se poser sur le sien.

- Je suis heureux que tu soies en vie, lui souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle crût n'avoir rien entendu et simplement lu ses mots sur ses lèvres.

- La même pour toi, Ichigo, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Si la confiance de Kisuke en ce gosse avait été aussi infinie, il y avait eu une raison – malgré ses écarts passés qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner et les scènes d'un soir de massacre gravées dans sa mémoire depuis ce jour-là où il avait cru logique de demander réparation à coup de sabre à un petit bout de femme effrayée par leur passé – il y avait eu une foutue raison, et c'était probablement parce qu'il était puissant. Pas brave, mais fort, et avant tout unique. C'était peinant à comprendre, mais aux yeux de la plupart des Mittelsritter et probablement d'un père qu'il découvrait encore, Ichigo était, consciemment ou non, rien de plus que la bonne arme retombée entre leurs mains au bon moment.

_Et une arme_, songea-t-elle amèrement, _n'est utile que lorsqu'il y a une guerre. _

- Mais quel merdier, s'agaça Grimmjow.

Franchement agacé par la situation, Yoruichi ne pouvait entrevoir que son profil, entravé deux ou trois mèches tombées devant ses yeux tout aussi bleus et le morceau de son visage où aucun masque d'os arrangé comme une gueule ne mangeait sa joue. Habillé ainsi, dans des frusques un peu trop déchirées mais déjà beaucoup moins blanches, un sabre à sa ceinture et l'air sincèrement agacé par la situation, sans qu'aucun trou ne soit visible, Grimmjow avait l'air étonnamment_ humain_.

- Pire qu'avant, non ? Lui répondit Ichigo en se tournant à demi vers lui.

- M'en cause pas, maugréa l'ancien Espada.

Son sourire ressemblait à un craquement de peau qui aurait laissé entrevoir des dents, crispé, comme une fissure involontaire qui se serait ouverte sur son cœur nervosité et tremblements, l'attitude du guerrier face à un ennemi trop longtemps attendu et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'être plus de l'impatience qu'une certaine dose de panique à la vue de ces murs par lesquels il était jadis entré pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Unohana aurait mis un nom là-dessus, des années lumières avant tout ça – elle aurait dit, avec cet air désolé et pourtant froid, _c'est un genre de traumatisme qui remonte à la vue de certains éléments._ _Des flashs, réels ou imaginaires, de scènes si affreuses arrivées ici, à Las Noches, que cela rend le sujet immobile, pétrifié et perdu dans toute la désolation de ces souvenirs insupportables qu'il revit._

Peut-être Ichigo était-il dans cet état, lui aussi. _Peut-être. _il n'était plus l'adolescent de jadis, et si la fin justifiait les moyens n'importe qui était capable de fermer les yeux sur ses caprices, mais le seront-ils tous encore lorsqu'il sera temps de juger tous les crimes commis ? Même elle qui n'avait jamais vécu qu'entourée de sang ne serait pas épargnée – et ne souhaitait pas l'être, quitte à vivre enfermée un temps et se rappeler que chaque acte, même légitime, a un foutu prix auquel personne, peu importe son héroïsme, sa bravoure et les sacrifices, ne peut échapper.

- C'est un putain de spectacle ce truc, siffla Hiyori sans être impressionnée par les lignes nettes qui se découpaient seules sur les murs blancs.

Le temps des jugements et des punitions n'était pas encore là – et peut-être ne viendrait-il jamais, mais pour l'instant, de larges portes s'ouvrirent sur les entrailles de Las Noches avec le son strident de pierres qu'on repousse et qui couinent en coulissant les unes contre les autres.

Leur dernière guerre est là.

**. : : .**

Il y avait une armée au dehors, et tandis que les premières et dernières portes que certains ont vues trouer leurs murs s'ouvraient, ils ne se demandaient ni pourquoi, ni comment – ils étaient petits, peut-être ridicules et probablement trop bornés pour le reconnaître, mais chacun d'entre eux voulait être celui qui ferait toute la différence. Et en face c'était toujours la même chanson, _nous sommes là pour nous et rien n'y fera jamais, nous ne nous arrêterons pas_, pourtant à chaque ils s'arrêtent et crèvent, trop heureux d'exhaler un dernier souffle les narines ensablées et leur forme libérée à jamais détraquée.

Il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans leur ciel, pas de vide entre chaque et rien d'autre qu'une lune creuse – il n'y a rien, à part eux et tout le monde se bat pour la même chose, simplement pas du même côté. Alors, quand deux épées se rencontrent et deux rêves s'écrasent, il n'y a que la force pour dire lequel a raison – c'est eux ou nous, pas la moitié, un tiers ou un quart_._

C'est eux ou nous, _et_ _merde_, ce sera _nous_.

**. : : .**

_Ce que nous sommes n'est que l'addition d'un millier de mensonges_, se répéta Ichigo en voyant la vague ennemie déferler hors du mur comme de l'eau jaillissant d'un barrage après l'ouverture des vannes; sans mesure, sans organisation, ils se jetaient les uns sur les autres et se mélangeaient à ceux de son père qui criait des ordres comme Wald ou Gin équitablement répartis à chaque morceau du champ de bataille. Ils courraient hors des murs, déchaînés pour toujours, et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser pour eux, _nous ne sommes que l'addition d'un millier de mensonges et nous ne savons presque rien – mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes jusqu'au jour de notre mort, ou jusqu'à ce que nos forces nous abandonnent._

Il y avait Aizen au dessus d'eux tous, et à l'image des rares icônes sortant de la masse confuse des Hollows aux masques encore entiers ou aux formes libérées déjà ressuscitées par le chant des épées, il se tenait là et ne faisait qu'observer sans bouger, jaugeant quelque chose et attendant peut-être un signe, un genre de mot qui discrètement leur dirait à tous, _c'est le moment_. Il y avait quatre Espadas à ses côtés, Tousen à sa droite et le reste des troupes déjà engagée dans un combat au sol, mélangeant rapidité et efficacité au milieu des lents et désuets Hollows de la rébellion – et Gin pouvait en dire pareil de ses adversaires, comme Umbre et Lho déjà armés et avançant au gré des courants d'ennemis; _c'est une chance dans une vie._ Les nombres jouaient toujours contre eux, ici, ailleurs, là-bas; c'était à peine une chance sur dix milles, dix milles moyens de rater et aucun de réussir, l'amertume de l'échec jamais loin et pourtant rarement si proche.

« C'est c'que j'appelle être vivant, lança Grimmjow, mains dans les poches et aussi nonchalant que d'ordinaire.

Pourtant il n'était ni dingue ni particulièrement con, le chaton; il entrevoyait aussi les possibilités, peut-être moins car il s'en fichait bien, mais les apercevait encore. Il y avait l'ombre d'une défaite définitive et nette, précise et courte, pas de rédemption, juste une vraie correction et il n'y perdrait pas qu'un bras, mais voulait tenter le coup.

- On est dingues quand même, statua Hiyori si posément qu'on l'aurait cru face à une ligne entière d'assiettes bien garnies en tout genre (comme si, malgré l'obstacle elle se voyait déjà victorieuse).

- C'est des trucs qui arrivent, lui répondit Umbre en haussant les épaules. Avec nous plus souvent que d'autres, en fait, mais ça arrive quand même et c'est presque normal, au fond – je veux dire, on est là.

- Et ce serait con de faire demi-tour, ouais, approuva la Vizard.

- « Con », ou bien une preuve qu'il nous reste quelque chose de pas encore totalement fou là-haut, souffla Wald avec une moue presque boudeuse.

- Une once de prudence, appuya Lho en les rejoignant à son tour.

- De la logique, poursuivit Yoruichi en hochant la tête, amusée.

- Pas comme si la dernière fois on y avait pas pensé, ricana Ichigo en souriant à Aizen.

- Au fond, y a toujours un risque que ça merde, constata Hiyori après un instant de réflexion.

Le chaos faisait rage en bas et dans les rangs défaits d'alliés et d'ennemis il n'y avait plus que l'éclatante lueur rouge du sang versé, des masques brisés et des épées de plus en plus fêlées; blanc noir rouge blanc, les vies s'étiolaient et les restes de reiatsu ne grimpaient qu'à peine dans les airs – ce n'était pas Soul Society, mais assurément un autre genre d'enfer.

- On se bat pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, la vengeance la trahison, à peine plus de convictions que de raisons, parfois, souffla Ichigo. On se bat pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, mais y a que ça pour s'en sortir – alors on est peut-être dingues, peut-être qu'on va tout faire foirer, que ça aura servi à rien…

Il éclata de rire, s'arrêtant alors que ses yeux prenaient une tinte de plus en plus jaune, de plus en plus noire, le contraste ne cessant de grandir alors qu'il posait des doigts impatients sur la poignée de Tensa Zangetsu. La chaîne ne tinta au vent qu'un instant, mais tout sembla s'immobiliser à cet unique son, comme si c'était finalement le signe qu'ils attendaient tous –

- Ouais, on est dingues, on est complètement dingues.

Le reiatsu sur sa lame prit des airs d'éclairs, comme si un tonnerre noir allait finalement frapper dans ces plaines toujours blanches; il sourit alors, féroce et éclatant d'un petit rire qui le secoua de tremblements, comme amer et heureux à la fois sans réussir à trouver de juste intermédiaire.

- Mais on est pas tous seuls, et si c'est comme ça qu'on doit crever, alors _qu'on_ _brûle_.

**. : : .**

Se retrouver face à Ulquiorra, c'était pas volontaire – une connerie, une foutue erreur de calcul. Il fallait quelqu'un à jouer les hôtesses de l'air en bas pour diriger tout le monde, et si c'était ni le Roi ni Gin, fallait que Wald s'en charge; mais ah, occupé contre ces trois putes de Fraccion, la Tercera derrière comme un chien de garde prêt à intervenir. Ils étaient en sous-nombres, ça craignait, mais personne ne tomberait. C'était plus comme ça que ça marchait, maintenant – pas vraiment le droit, pas vraiment le choix, debout debout debout et relève-toi _encore! _

Umbre aurait préféré ignorer le colosse qui fuguerait en bas au moindre signe de faiblesses des soldats d'Aizen, aurait infiniment souhaité éviter cela – mais Yammy n'était pas encore là, il y avait simplement Ulquiorra qui éloignait les curieux d'une entrée béante et large d'où sortaient désormais des serviteurs mal armés poignées par poignées en espérant ne rien à avoir à faire d'autre que regarder. Lui, il entrevoyait à peine son frère, ombre fulgurante toujours trop rapide et déjà partie bien trop loin – ce n'était pas Aizen, pas Tousen, et Umbre n'avait pas le temps d'apercevoir _qui_, car si ce n'était pas Grimmjow et Nnoitora qui lui barraient la vue c'était son père et quelqu'un d'autre, le Primera et quelqu'un d'autre, un énorme groupe de gens et le ciel était si ridiculement petit et pourtant si gigantesquement noir – Ulquiorra le rattrapa, frappa lourdement son dos d'un Cero. Umbre arrêta sa chute à temps, songeant avec peur, _mais et si malgré tout ça, on perdait ? _Et il y eut cette petite voix dans sa tête, cette réponse si immédiate qu'elle en était presque instinctive – _si tu perds, alors les vilains deviendront des héros, et les gentils des erreurs. _

C'était naïf d'y penser ainsi, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Y penser en songeant à _eux_ et _nous_, c'était si peu différencié et, au fond, si risqué – il était trop tard pour penser à tout arrêter, dire à tout va _nous sommes de la même foutue espèce, stop !_

Trop tard, trop tard pour sauver leur monde – mais il leur restait cette chance.

Et peut-être qu'alors, cette histoire aura une fin.

* * *

**N/A :** Et donc. J'ai eu un looong été et je me suis magnée avant ma rentrée pour vous déposer ça - puisqu'il me reste majoritairement des combats à faire, ça peut se jouer très vite ou moins vite, ça dépend - de moi et des combats que j'imagine (donc de moi, en fait x) !) Sur ce, bonne rentrée à tous si elle est pas déjà faite, et comme je retourne à la fac il va falloir m'oublier un petit moment.

A bientôt et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews/favoris/follows qui tombent encore malgré les délais que je vous fais subir ^^ Vous êtes géniaux !


End file.
